Issei El Heredero de Sparda
by WolfDeath
Summary: Tras haber fallado en salvar a rias de su compromiso con raiser aun después de haber entregado su brazo izquierdo a Ddraig, y tras un doloroso suceso issei descubrirá su verdadera identidad y será reconocido como el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos
1. Despierta tu verdadero poder

**Capitulo 1 Despierta tu verdadero poder **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-No puede ser! –decía el castaño de rodillas mirando aquella macabra escena en el patio trasero de su casa- Que fue lo que sucedió? –decía este con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

El castaño no entendía porque había sucedido esto pero tal vez debamos recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos estos últimos meses

Tras haber renunciado a su brazo izquierdo para poder usar el máximo poder de Ddraig para salvar a Rias de su compromiso con Raiser, su poder no fue lo suficiente y falló por segunda vez, eso le dolió en el momento pero lo que más le dolía fueron las frías palabras que Rias le dijo cuando este se estaba por marchar de vuelta al mundo humano. Rias le había dicho "Maldito sirviente estúpido… quien te crees que eres para entrometerte en mi fiesta de compromiso", dándole una bofetada a la par que se iba abrazada junto a Raiser

Ese día Issei Hyodo comprendió que solo había sido usado por la pelirroja y sus sirvientes ya que a los pocos días todas las chicas del Club se unieron a Rias y Kiba a quien consideraba como su amigo ahora era el guardaespaldas personal de Raiser

También quedó sorprendido cuando a la semana de haber perdido contra Raiser los chicos del club de ocultismo llegaron hasta el salón del club que ahora era cuidado por el castaño, lo tomaron y lo llevaron al patio trasero del edificio del club donde lo torturaron de maneras terribles, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la cara de diversión que tenían todos ellos y cuando les preguntó porque hacían eso ellos le respondieron "Te lo mereces" y solo pudo quedar congelado al ver la frialdad con la que lo trataban sus "amigos" incluso Asia… pero esos castigos no terminaron ahí sino que en las semanas siguientes volvían solo para torturarlo… y como consecuencia los buenos sentimientos que tenía hacia ellos fueron desapareciendo y sentimientos de odio y desprecio surgían hacia ellos

Ahora él se había transformado en el último sirviente de Rias Gremory que ahora no servía a Raiser Phenex. Aún sin saberlo Rias no se había casado con Raiser pero él ya había olvidado el tema y había salido adelante, ahora solo se interesaba por el bien estar de sus padres ayudándoles en todo lo que podía y tras haberse repuesto de la devastación que había provocado la pelirroja en él al decirle aquellas palabras su llama pervertida se apagó ahora en los descansos solo se quedaba bajo un árbol dormitando

También se había hecho un poco más cercano al sequito de Sona Sitri que lo había apoyado en esos días de profunda soledad y tristeza

Pero lo que había encontrado el día de hoy al llegar a su casa lo dejó helado… tras entrar en su casa no fue recibido por sus padres y de pronto un olor a carne asada atrajo su atención por lo que dedujo que sus padres estaban haciendo una barbacoa y acto seguido había salido al patio para ayudarles en algo pero al llegar fue cuando cayó de rodillas

Frente a él se encontraban dos cuerpos carbonizados hasta el punto de que esos cuerpos eran más oscuros que el carbón mismo y acercándose a ellos pudo ver de quien se trataba y como él temía eran sus padres

-Quien hizo esto!? –gritaba hacia el cielo abrazando los calcinados cuerpos de sus padres mientras seguía llorando a lagrima viva

Fue cuando apareció la gema de Ddraig en su brazo izquierdo

[Compañero… puedo percibir el aura del responsable en este lugar… aunque muy débilmente]

-Quien fue!? Dímelo! –gritó este haciendo que su ira aumentara mucho más

[Tranquilo… si sigues así alcanzarás la [Juggernaut Drive]… y al no tener energía mágica consumirá tu energía vital y a pesar de ser un demonio tus años de vida se acabarían en unos 10 minutos como mucho]

-No me importa morir… estaré dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de asesinar al… maldito que me arrebató a mis padres!... Ahora dime Ddraig quien lo hizo –tratando de calmarse inútilmente

[El responsable fue… el heredero de la casa Phenex… ese que se llama Raiser]

Al oír esto el castaño finalmente explotó de ira… un aura roja como la sangre comenzó a ser expulsada de su cuerpo expandiéndose en radio y elevándose hacia el cielo atravesando las nubes

-ya veo… entonces LO MATARÉ! LE ARREBATARÉ LA VIDA COMO EL LO HIZO CON MIS PADRES! –grito furioso, aumentando la cantidad de aura que expulsaba su cuerpo

Pero sin notarlo algo en su interior despertó… su cabello que se sacudía violentamente por efecto de sus olas de poder, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color de castaño a blanco completo, en el interior de su cuerpo un nuevo poder había despertado pero este estaba cambiando el cuerpo de Issei

Tras haber ocurrido ese extraño suceso el aura del ahora peliblanco Issei dejó de ser expulsada y cayó inconsciente al suelo perdiendo la noción del tiempo

Pero lo que él castaño no sabía era que aquella explosión de aura también se había podido sentir en el inframundo

* * *

Inframundo –Sala del Maou Lucifer-

-Esa… aura –pensativo- solo puede significar que ha aparecido –dijo este mirando por la ventana

* * *

Mundo humano –residencia hyodo-

Ya era de noche y el peliblanco poco a poco comenzaba a despertar

[Compañero… al fin despiertas… llevas 4 horas inconsciente]

-Ddraig?... que fue lo que me sucedió? –dijo este poniéndose de pie

[Tras decirte quien había asesinado a tus padres… explotaste en ira y odio… estuviste a un paso de alcanzar el [Juggernaut Drive]… de haberlo hecho ahora estarías muerto]

-No te preocupes no me permitiré morir hasta que… acabe con la vida de ese malnacido –apretando los puños con fuerza

Pero entonces Ddraig percibió que su compañero no estaba solo

[Compañero… pon atención no estás solo… mira detrás de ti]

Ante esta advertencia issei volteó a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver a un hombre que parecía tener unos 50 años de edad, alto y cuerpo bastante tonificado, cabello color azul que vestía con un smokin de color negro

Issei rápidamente se colocó en posición de pelea pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre frente a él se arrodilló

-Al fin ha despertado joven maestro –dijo este con una rodilla en tierra

-Y tú quién eres? –dijo este intrigado

-Mi nombre es Ryu y a partir de hoy le enseñaré como manejar sus poderes y llegado el día le entregaré las armas que su padre dejó preparadas para cuando usted despertara sus verdaderos poderes

-Pero mis padres han muerto y no recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida –dijo este mirando a sus fallecidos padres en el suelo

Ante esto el peliazul se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba mirando el peliblanco por lo que entendió que Issei no sabía nada sobre quien era

-Ellos no son sus padres joven maestro –dijo este poniéndose de pie- ellos son la pareja que cuido de usted cuando su padre fue atrapado y su madre asesinada

-No es verdad! Ellos son mis padres… siempre han estado conmigo en todo momento

-Ellos eran los mejores amigos de su madre y prometieron cuidarle si a ella le sucedía algo y su padre no estaba ahí para protegerle

-Entonces quien es mi verdadero padre… quien soy yo? -dijo este derramando lagrimas ya que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido una farsa las personas que él creía eran sus padres no lo eran…

-Usted es el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda y futuro heredero del trono del inframundo

-Ya veo… espera… heredero al trono… yo? –dijo este sorprendido- y quien es Sparda?

-Se lo explicaré luego… ahora debemos ir al lugar donde usted entrenará –tomando del brazo a issei, mientras abría un círculo mágico

-Espera no me puedo ir de este lugar… debo vengarme de ese maldito de Raiser… aunque no hayan sido mis padres biológicos los amaba mucho

-Tranquilo… cuando termine su entrenamiento podrá vencerle sin mayor dificultad… es más… estoy seguro de que ni se despeinará cuando lo enfrente… además también estará ocupado con otra cosa –dijo este riéndose

-Como con qué? –fastidiado

-Eligiendo pareja… usted es el hijo de Sparda toda la aristocracia demoniaca querrá que sus hijas den a luz al hijo del heredero del caballero oscuro

-Mi sueño era el convertirme en el rey del harén pero ahora ya no importa –dijo este recordando como lo había tratado Rias y los demás

-No se ponga así… además al ser hijo de Sparda las chicas se sentirán atraídas por usted y sumándole su [Boosted Gear] que posee a Ddraig… créame que no le hará falta preocuparse por chicas… tendrá todas las que desee

Eso ultimo le interesó de sobre manera al peliblanco, al parecer su llama pervertida había vuelto a encenderse más fuerte que nunca

-Pero déjeme decirle algo… si sigue con esa actitud pervertida que lleva teniendo durante toda su vida… lo encerraré para siempre… si quiere hacer cosas de ese estilo guárdeselas para su habitación con sus mujeres entendido? –serio

-En-entendido

-Muy bien ahora vámonos – mientras transportaba a issei junto con él mediante el círculo mágico

* * *

Dimensión de entrenamiento

-Muy bien… hemos llegado –dijo este soltando el brazo del peliblanco

-Y este lugar?... donde se supone que estamos?

-estamos en una dimensión especial que su padre creó para cuando debiera entrenar, el tiempo aquí transcurre de una manera diferente al mundo humano

-Enserio? –incrédulo

-Aquí el tiempo corre más rápido un día entero en el mundo humano aquí equivale a un año entero (Nota: Algo así como la sala del tiempo en dragon ball Z solo que no tan grande como ella xD) además es bastante útil ya que así nadie notará su ausencia cualquiera se desaparece por un día alguna vez jeje

-Es verdad (aunque no creo que nadie se preocupe si desaparezco o no) pero bueno me dirás quién era mi padre?

-Su padre Sparda era el lugarteniente del Lucifer original así como también era como su hermano, era el hombre en quien más confiaba, Ambos junto a su ejército de demonios invadieron el mundo humano para conquistarlo, masacrando a todo aquel que osaba interponerse en su camino pero en algún momento sintió compasión por los humanos y se reveló contra Lucifer y dejando a un lado su linaje como demonio luchó para defenderlos junto a algunos humanos que decidieron apoyarlo en su causa

-Entiendo –dijo este escuchando atentamente el relato de Ryu

-Pero tras vencer al ejército de Lucifer y debilitar considerablemente al Lucifer mismo usando su poder demoniaco selló la entrada al mundo humano para que los demonios no siguieran entrando para asesinar humanos, utilizando su energía demoniaca sello la puerta al mundo demoniaco (Nota: Me refiero al mundo demoniaco de devil may cry no el inframundo que todos conocemos por Highschool DxD) Luego junto a otro demonio que ostentaba el título de Lucifer creo el inframundo donde luego surgieron los 72 pilares demoniacos y dejó todo en sus manos… muchos de los demonios le pidieron que gobernara como Maou pero este se negó y fue escrito que cuando apareciera el legítimo heredero de la sangre de Sparda seria coronado como rey absoluto del inframundo con una autoridad superior a la de los 4 maous

-Eso me suena a que tendré una exagerada responsabilidad… creo que no tendré ni tiempo ni para ir al baño… pero un momento… no creo que los 4 maous actuales decidan dejarme el trono así como así

-Los 4 maous solo resguardan el lugar hasta que aparezca el heredero y una vez asuma su puesto ellos se convertirán en sus consejeros personales… bueno basta de charla ahora tenemos que empezar con su entrenamiento

-Entendido… pero que entrenaremos?

-Tu mayor arma serán tu velocidad… cuando acabemos con tu entrenamiento tu velocidad no tendrá par y tendrás fuerza que excederá por mucho a un demonio de clase alta y te podrás mover a increíbles velocidades con armas que pesan muchísimo

-Genial… -alzando el puño contento

[Con esto compañero serás el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de todos los tiempos felicidades]

-Muy bien en estos meses te enseñaré distintos tipos de estilos de combate y lo mejor es que no te costará mucho trabajo, como hijo de Sparda tu talento es natural y aprenderás cosas sin mucho esfuerzo asique en 6 meses deberías de haber aprendido todos los estilos y los otros 6 meses los dedicarías a perfeccionarlos

-Muy bien…

Desde ese día Issei comenzó a aprender distintos estilos de combate (Nota: me refiero a los estilos de combate que utilizamos en devil may cry 3 así que no hablaré mucho de ellos ya que creo que no hay nada que no conozcan sobre los estilos de devil may cry 3)

* * *

6 meses después

Issei se encontraba entrenando cuando sintió que era observado por alguien y no se trataba de Ryu

-Quien sea que esté ahí salga de inmediato

-Tranquilo no vengo con ganas de pelear solo quería ver como se encontraba mi hermano –dijo un chico muy parecido a issei y al igual que él tenía el pelo blanco solo que este lo traía peinado hacia atrás (Nota: Esta es la versión de Vergil en Highschool DxD jeje)

-Hermano? –curioso

-Así es… él es tu hermano… se llama Vergil… es tu hermano gemelo –dijo Ryu apareciendo al lado de Issei

-Entonces el también será coronado rey? –curioso

-Te equivocas no me interesa gobernar el inframundo solo mato el tiempo… de vez en cuando surge algo que llama mi atención… como sea me marcho solo quería verte –dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Como entró a este lugar?

-Es uno de los hijos de Sparda por lo que puede entrar a este lugar cada que quiera

-Entiendo pero como sea seguiré entrenando

Y así continuo pasando el tiempo e Issei se volvió mucho más fuerte en todo sentido como demonio y como [Sekiryuutei], ahora podía usar el [Balance Breaker] a voluntad sin restricciones

En su faceta de demonio Issei ya había sobrepasado la categoría de demonio de clase alta… sus habilidades crecieron de manera exponencial y como consecuencia se volvió confiado, pero sus poderes eran tan elevados que podía confiarse todo lo que quisiera y aparentemente había perdido la capacidad de sentir miedo además de que ahora era ajeno al dolor

Un día Ryu le mostró sus poderes regenerativos que como hijo de Sparda poseía, atravesándole el pecho con una espada que le salió por la espalda pero increíblemente Issei ni se inmutó

También le explicó que poseía grandes dosis de invulnerabilidad lanzándolo de un gran precipicio pero issei aterrizó en el suelo sin ningún problema

* * *

Dimensión de entrenamiento –último día de entrenamiento-

-Muy bien Issei… has superado mis expectativas… ahora te entregaré tus nuevas armas –dijo este haciendo aparecer 2 cajas selladas- Primero esta –abriendo la caja más larga de donde saco una espada- Está espada se llama [Rebellion] y fue forjada por su padre cuando llegue el día usted liberará su máximo poder gracias a esta espada –dándole la espada al peliblanco

-Genial y pensar que mi padre… ya había dejado esto para mi

-Ahora estas armas son de mi creación –abriendo una caja de dónde sacó 2 pistolas- Estas son [Ebony] e [Ivory]… son pistolas semiautomáticas modificadas personalmente por mi… están diseñadas para disparar rápidamente balas cargadas con poder demoniaco y también pude darles la capacidad de tener munición ilimitada así no tendrá la necesidad de recargar en medio del combate

-Asombroso… eres genial Ryu –recibiendo las pistolas que el peliazul le entregó

-Me alegra que le guste y ahora una última cosa y muy importante… un regalo de su madre –dándole un medallón de color plateado con una cadena igualmente plateada con una gema roja en su centro

-De verdad es de mi madre? –dijo este colocándose el medallón por el cuello

-Así es… ahora es hora de que vuelvas… pero recuerda… esta dimensión solo es accesible para ti y para tú hermano así que cuando necesites entrenar o un lugar para pensar calmadamente… ven aquí –dijo este mirando al chico que utilizaba un círculo mágico para vestirse con un nuevo atuendo

-Entiendo –acabando de vestirse (Nota: Este traje es el de dante en devil may cry 3 para que lo visualicen)- Con este traje me veo genial no es así –dijo este alegre

-Así es pero no puedes asistir a la escuela con ese traje –lo reprocho el peliazul

-Tienes razón, solo lo usare cuando deba combatir… bueno es hora de marcharme…

-Vas a ir a buscar al que asesinó a tus padres adoptivos? –preguntó el peliazul

-Nah… ahora quiero probar en un combate real cuan altos son mis poderes… así que haré el vago por unos días buscando algún oponente de pelea y algún día lo encontraré y lo mataré

-Comprendo… un momento como que hacer el vago?... no pensará en saltarse las clases verdad?

-Emmmm… bueno… si… como hijo de Sparda puedo hacer lo que quiera o no?

-Se lo prohíbo… a su padre le hubiese gustado que su hijo acabara la escuela…

-Está bien… pero no te aseguro que no me duerma en clases… nos veremos después… -dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

Mundo humano residencia Hyodo

El chico había vuelto y todo estaba como cuando se había marchado un día antes con los cuerpos de sus padres adoptivos todavía en el suelo por lo que decidió darles una buena sepultura

Zona montañosa de la ciudad Kuoh

El peliblanco ya había acabado de enterrar a sus padres bajo un gran cerezo, les hizo la mejor tumba que pudo pero no era mucho

-Espero que puedan descansar en paz… lamento mucho no haberles podido salvar… pero ahora les prometo que acabaré con ese infeliz

[Compañero con tu nuevo poder lo aplastarás como si nada… literalmente te hiciste fuerte de un día a otro jeje]

-Jeje tienes razón… pero es hora que volvamos ya es tarde y tengo sueño

* * *

Al día siguiente

Issei ya se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuoh cuando se encontró con dos personas que vestían de blanco que estaban mirando hacia la entrada de la academia Kuoh, el peliblanco se acercó a ellas y les preguntó

-Buscan algo? –curioso

-Buscamos a la hermana del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer… Rias Gremory –ante este comentario issei estrechó la mirada

-Lo lamento pero ella no se encuentra en este lugar

En ese momento aparecieron Sona y Tsubaki que llegaron al lado de issei pero no se dieron cuenta de quién era pero si sabían que no era alguien normal ya que su aura era muy fuerte a pesar de no encontrarse en combate

-Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto Sona sería (Que novedad xD)

-Buscábamos a Rias Gremory pero este chico –señalando al peliblanco- nos dijo que no se encuentra en este lugar así que íbamos a buscar a la heredera del clan Sitri

-Esa soy yo… se puede saber qué es lo que buscan?

-Queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante… pero este lugar no es el adecuado

-Vengan esta tarde al salón del consejo estudiantil… allí nadie nos molestará

-Muy bien –dicho esto las encapuchadas se fueron de ese lugar dejando solo a Sona, Tsubaki e Issei que miraba todo contento ya que sentía que esas personas eran bastante fuertes y lo cual le serviría para probar sus nuevos poderes

-Y tú quién eres? –dijo Sona mirando al peliblanco intrigada

-Kaicho soy yo, Issei –se señaló a si mismo con el dedo

-Hyodo-kun? –Sorprendida- que es lo que le pasó a tu cabello?

-Es una larga historia… pero ahora no tengo tiempo… tendríamos que hablar más tarde

-Está bien… sería bueno que vinieras a la reunión con esas 2

-Y yo por qué? -curioso

-Como sirviente de Rias deberías de estar presente ya que la buscaban en un comienzo a ella… serías como un representante

-Está bien… (Por qué demonios tengo que seguir sirviéndole a ella… pero les tengo una sorpresa para cuando nos encontremos)

Acto seguido los tres se separaron y cada uno fue a atender sus asuntos

En el salón de clases issei causó un gran revuelo ya que todos pensaron que era un estudiante nuevo pero cuando les explicó porque se encontraba así con una mentira logro calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros pero muchas de sus compañeras no podían evitar el sentirse atraídas por el peliblanco, cosa que issei notaba a la perfección

* * *

Salón del consejo estudiantil

-Muy bien ahora dime… porque te cambio el color del cabello… estás causando mucho revuelo en toda la escuela

-Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Es algo muy personal

-Te lo prometo –alzando la mano en forma de juramento

-Muy bien… lo que pasó fue… -Y así el castaño le contó todo lo que le había sucedido dejando sorprendida a Sona

-No lo puedo creer como es que…

La puerta del salón fue abierta y apareció la [reina] de Sitri, Tsubaki, acompañadas de dos personas que vestían con túnica blanca seguidas de todo el sequito Sitri

-Kaicho aquí están las 2 exorcistas que pidieron hablar con usted

-Entiendo déjennos un momento a solas con ellas –pidió la morena, acto seguido todos sus sirvientes salvo issei salieron, dejando solo a Tsubaki, Sona e Issei con esas exorcistas

Apoyados en la puerta del salón con los oídos pegados a la puerta todos trataban de escuchar lo que sucedía allí dentro

-Shhh! Que no puedo escuchar nada –dijo Saji presionándose más contra la puerta

-Que estará sucediendo? –dijo Momo imitando a Saji

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo caer a todos los "espías"

-Sabía que tratarían de escuchar por lo que puse un hechizo de silencio rodeando la habitación –dijo Sona seria

-Lo sentimos! –dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno… al menos espero que mantengan su palabra –dijo la peliazul

-A que te refieres? –dijo Saji curioso

-Pero les advierto algo… si llegan a aliarse con los ángeles caídos para robar y destruir nuestras [Excalibur] los mataremos a todos

-Ja que chiste más malo –dijo issei vacilón

-Como te atreves a dudar de nosotras… -dijo la castaña convirtiendo su brazalete en una katana

-Tranquila Irina… -mirando al chico- cuál es tu nombre?

-Pero Xenovia… Este demonio ha osado dudar de nosotras –dijo la castaña mirando a issei

-Issei Hyodo

-Muy bien Issei Hyodo… porque estas tan seguro de que no podríamos matarlos?

-Como podrías matarlos si no puedes vencerme siquiera a mí, un demonio de clase baja? –serio

[No puedes ser más tramposo… sabes muy bien que les puedes ganar y tú ya no estás en esa categoría] –dijo Ddraig pero solo issei lo podía escuchar

-Tendré que demostrártelo?

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras –burlón

-Muy bien esto se acabó –mirando a Sona- Donde hay un lugar para que podamos pelear?

-Síganme… por aquí

* * *

Patio Trasero del Club de ocultismo

-Listo Kaicho… la barrera ya está preparada y no queda nadie en la escuela… nadie notará que esto sucedió

-Gracias Tsubaki… pero que tendrá hyodo en mente… desafiar a dos exorcistas que portan fragmentos de [Excalibur]

-Lamento todo esto Kaicho… pero quiero comprobar algo… una última, cosa pudo conseguir lo que le pedí?

-Así es… mientras peleas… la canción devils never cry sonará… pero para que la quieres escuchar? – curiosa

-Me ayudaba a entrenar… ya sabes donde

-Entiendo

-Muy bien… cuando vamos a comenzar? –Dijo la peliazul desenfundando su espada- Esta es [Destruction] y con ella te arrebataré la vida

-Está es [Mimic] y planeo derrotarte con ella –mirando al chico- me pareces conocido… pero no tenías el cabello castaño?

-Así es hasta hace poco tenía mi cabello color castaño pero ahora no y jamás volverá a ese color… ahora basta de palabrería y comencemos a pelear –convocando su guantelete

[Boosted Gear]

En ese momento empezó a sonar la canción Devils Never Cry

**Steal a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

(Nota: no pondré la letra completa porque sería relleno así que me iré saltando algunas partes)

-Esa es la [Longinus][Boosted Gear]… veo que serás un buen oponente –dijo la peliazul preparándose para pelear

**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**

**Reap the tears of the victims cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)**

**Of a demon as I put it under**

-Aquí voy… Amén! –dijo la castaña dando un salto con su [Mimic] en mano atacando con un corte descendente pero el peliblanco la evadió con facilidad con un leve movimiento de piernas y como consecuencia la castaña siguió su camino directo al suelo, tropezando y rodando unos metros

Acto seguido Issei se giró para ver como Xenovia también atacaba con un corte descendente usando a [Destruction] pero esta era más rápido que Irina por lo que el peliblanco decidió bloquear su ataque usando su guantelete, soportando la carga de la peliazul, con un poco de fuerza issei rechazó el ataque provocando que la peliazul retrocediera unos metros

-Tienes buenos movimientos… pero cuanto soportará tu [Boosted Gear] los ataques de [Mimic] y [Destruction] antes de romperse –avanzando con velocidad hacia el peliblanco

-Issei-kun no deberías de ser tan fuerte… no nos des problemas y déjanos matarte rápido… te prometo que será rápido e indoloro –dijo esta levantándose del suelo

-Qué curioso… yo iba a decirles lo mismo… las coincidencias si existen jeje –dijo este mientras evadía una estocada frontal de parte de Xenovia

-Te subestime al principio pero eso no volverá a suceder –dijo la castaña atacando desde abajo con una patada ascendente pero el chico sujetó la pierna de la chica antes que esta le golpeara- no es posible

-Ahora… vuela –dijo este lanzando a Irina con fuerza provocando que impactara contra Xenovia quedando ambas en el suelo- Oh vamos eso es todo? –dijo este masajeándose los hombros

El sequito Sitri estaba sorprendido e impactado, Issei estaba peleando contra 2 exorcistas que portaban un fragmento de [Excalibur] cada una y las estaba superando pero lo que más les sorprendía era que no había hecho demasiado siquiera estaba sudando

-(Acaso este es el nuevo poder de hyodo?) –sorprendida

En ese mismo instante un círculo mágico apareció al lado del sequito Sitri, del cual aparecieron 5 personas y Sona las reconoció de inmediato

-Rias… que haces aquí? –mirando a su amiga

-Hemos vuelto… Que sucede aquí –dijo esta escuchando la música que sonaba

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

-Sona… donde esta Issei? (es hora de su castigo) –pensando esto último- y quien es ese chico?

-Él –señalando al peliblanco- es Hyodo y está combatiendo contra esas 2 exorcistas… y ambas son portadoras de un fragmento de [Excalibur]

Al oír esto último cierto rubio estalló en ira, creando una espada demoniaca se lanzó hacia donde estaban esos tres peleando, dejando sorprendidos a todos

-[Excalibur]! Las voy a destruir! –avanzando con velocidad acortando la distancia con las exorcistas

-(Veo que al fin llegan… pero no voy a dejar que se metan en mi pelea) –pensó Issei

En ese momento Kiba estaba por pasar a un lado del peliblanco que seguía mirando a las exorcistas que a su vez solo veían al rubio acercarse pero sin moverse, cuando llego al lado de issei, este le dio un codazo en todo el rostro con mucha fuerza enviándolo por donde vino, el rubio quedo a los pies de Rias, mientras se retorcía en el piso sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos, gritando de dolor

Todos estaban helados… pero más los Gremory que quedaron impactados al ver como issei de un solo codazo dejo a Kiba gritando de dolor… eso les parecía increíble ya que el issei que recordaban no era capaz de vencer a Kiba ni mucho menos de seguirlo en velocidad, era evidente que el golpe que Kiba recibió no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por lo que lo recibió de lleno

-De ustedes me encargaré luego… una vez que termine con ellas –dijo issei sin voltear a ver a sus "amigos"- ahora sigamos con nuestro combate, no le presten atención a esa panda de perdedores –refiriéndose a los Gremory

-Como quieras… pero ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder de [Destruction] –dijo la peliazul, dando un gran salto para luego descender con la hoja de su espada apuntando al suelo

-Nah… no te dejaré hacerlo –dijo issei apareciendo desde abajo asestándole un poderoso derechazo al mentón de la chica que hizo que esta soltara su espada y se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, mientras que el peliblanco aterrizo de pie mientras se sacaba un moco- fue sencillo

La peliazul no se movía, al parecer el daño de ese último puñetazo había sido demasiado y aunque pudiera ponerse de pie su espada había caído demasiado lejos como para poder atacar por sorpresa

-Ahora sigues tú Irina-Chan -dijo este lanzándose hacia la castaña, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar issei ya le había asestado una patada en el estómago mandándola a volar hasta impactar con fuerza en el tronco de un árbol- quieren continuar? –dijo este tronándose los nudillos

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf**

-Está bien… admitimos nuestra derrota… -dijo Xenovia colocándose a duras penas de pie- no peleas nada mal… es una lástima que seas un demonio… serías un aliado muy poderoso

-No te preocupes después de hoy podrás pedirme ayuda… después de hoy ya no obedeceré las ordenes de nadie

-Espero que así sea… nos veremos luego –dijo esta colocándose su túnica al igual que la castaña, luego de eso se marcharon ya que la barrera había sido retirada

-Sona-Kaicho puede colocar la barrera una vez más por favor?

-Para que la quieres? –curiosa, mientras levantaba la barrera una vez más

-Ya lo dije antes luego de acabar con ellas dos… seguiría con ellos –apuntando a los Gremory

Ante este comentario todos los Gremory se pusieron en posición de pelea incluso Kiba que ya se había recuperado

-Esperan una invitación? –dijo issei desafiándolos con la mano, incitándolos a que lo atacaran

Acto seguido Kiba se lanzó primero hacia el peliblanco con dos espadas demoniacas, una en cada mano

-Es verdad… debo colocarme mi traje de pelea –dijo este a la par que un círculo mágico cambiaba su ropa a su traje de pelea (Nota: Ya dije que es el traje de dante en devil may cry 3)- si quieres pelear con espadas lo haremos de ese modo –sacando a [Rebellion] de su espalda, bloqueando las dos espadas del rubio con un leve movimiento de muñeca, al ver esto Kiba se retiró unos metros- de verdad… esta es toda tu fuerza? –dijo este con una mirada aburrida

-Veo que te has hecho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos… pero ahora te cortaré en pedazos –lanzándose contra Issei con gran velocidad y fuerza pero para el peliblanco esos movimiento era como verlos en cámara lenta- Toma esto! –lanzando una gran variedad de ataques que issei solo bloqueaba con leves movimientos de muñeca

-Ya me cansaste… tú y tus espaditas de mierda –dijo este a la par que con un corte horizontal destrozó las dos espadas de Kiba como si fueran de papel- [Trickster] –murmuró este, moviéndose con agilidad issei comenzó a lanzar varias estocadas frontales que dejaban cortes por todo el cuerpo del rubio que apenas y podía defenderse- Que pasa… demasiado rápido?... pensé que eras el más ágil de todos niño bonito… y así pretendías luchar contra una [Excalibur]? No me hagas reír –dijo este derribando al rubio con una patada

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom rain**

-Si esto es todo lo que los siervos de Rias Gremory pueden ofrecer… esto será muy aburrido

-T-tú… también eres… un siervo de Buchou –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie apoyándose en una de sus espadas- [Sword Birth]! –Gritó este haciendo salir del suelo en dirección a issei un sin número de espadas con sus hojas en todas direcciones

-Dentro de poco ya no lo seré… solo espera un poco –dijo este guardando a [Rebellion] en su espalda mientras sacaba sus dos pistolas y comenzaba a disparar con mucha rapidez contra las espadas que amenazaban con ensartarlo, tras unos segundos el chico eliminó la totalidad de espadas que venían hacia él, dejando una vez más a todos sorprendidos- ese truco no funcionará y para que tenga mayor efecto necesitas de mi [Boosted Gear] y no te daré ningún aumento de poder

El peliblanco sintió un pequeño ruido detrás de él y al girarse sintió una pequeña molestia en su abdomen y al mirar hacia ese lugar pudo ver el puño de la pequeña loli peliplatino

-Que intentas? –curioso

-Como lo soportaste? Ese golpe llevaba toda mi fuerza –dijo Koneko impactada ya que usualmente esos golpes eran más que suficientes para mandar por los aires a issei

-No soy el mismo que ustedes recuerdan, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes… entiendan la diferencia de poder entre nosotros… de una vez por todas –dijo este tomando del brazo a Koneko arrojándola con fuerza al suelo a la par que dejaba la hoja de [Rebellion] a milímetros del cuello de Koneko

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar la distancia entre la hoja de su espada y el cuello de la loli su cuerpo fue atravesado por muchas espadas cortesía de Kiba

-Si fueras más fuerte que nosotros no me habrías dado la espalda, estúpido –gruñó el rubio

-Y esto es… lo mejor que puedes hacer a pesar de que te di la espalda?... ahora entiendo porque te derrotaron tan fácil en el [Rating Game] –tomando a Koneko del cuello arrojándosela al rubio con fuerza provocando que ambos impactaran entre si y cayeran al suelo, tras esto issei comenzó a retirar todas las espadas que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo como si nada, todos estaban impactados ya que retiró todas esas espadas sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor

Ahora issei había guardado a [Rebellion] y apuntando a Koneko y Kiba comenzó a reunir energía en su [Boosted Gear], al ver esto Rias y Akeno se pusieron delante de Kiba y Koneko, Rias tenía dos esferas del poder de la destrucción uno en cada mano mientras que akeno se preparaba para lanzar un rayo

-Si creen que pueden detener mi [Dragon Shoot] inténtenlo y procuren no morir, lo lanzaré lo más suave que pueda

[Boost][Boost][Explosion]

[Dragon Shoot]

Issei ya había lanzado su [Dragon Shoot] al igual que Rias y Akeno habían lanzado sus ataques pero al momento de que los poderes impactaran entre sí, el ataque del peliblanco superó con facilidad a los ataques del [rey] y [reina] Gremory impactando sin remedio en Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, creando una gran explosión

Tras disiparse el humo, se pudo observar un gran cráter y en su interior se encontraban los 4 Gremory heridos, al ver esto issei comenzó a caminar hacia el cráter mientras guardaba sus armas y desaparecía su [Boosted Gear] a la par que la canción terminaba

**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devils cry**

Alguien estaba saliendo del cráter y ese alguien era la pelirroja, estaba muy herida y su uniforme estaba casi destrozado, exponiendo gran parte de su cuerpo pero increíblemente issei no hizo ninguna cara lasciva ni pervertida solo se acercó al cráter y esperó a que rias saliera del cráter

Una vez estaban frente a frente issei levantó una mano y ante esto Rias solo cerró los ojos, estaba aterrada, pero issei colocó su mano en su pecho y concentrando energía hizo salir de su cuerpo 8 luces rojas

-Desde este momento… -Dijo este tomando la mano de Rias, provocando que esta abriera los ojos, el peliblanco depositó 8 objetos en su mano- dejas de tener bajo tus ordenes el poder del [Sekiryuutei] -ahora issei tomaba del cuello a Rias y la levantaba como a un muñeco de trapo mientras comenzaba a apretar un poco- si me vuelven a tocar… esta mano les quitará la vida a cada uno de ustedes –dicho esto el peliblanco soltó a Rias que al tocar el suelo cayó de rodillas temblando como una hoja

Luego Issei se acercó hacia donde estaba el sequito Sitri y el único miembro Gremory que no había luchado y ese era Asia

-Gracias por todo Kaicho nos vemos mañana –dijo este pasando al lado de Asia pero sin dirigirle la mirada, pero antes de irse le dijo algo a la rubia- Tienes 24 horas para sacar tus malditas cosas de mi casa… si no es así… les prenderé fuego y haré una estupenda barbacoa con ella y otra cosa a partir de ahora ninguno de ustedes 5 panda de inútiles es bienvenido en mi casa –dijo este mientras se alejaba

* * *

Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco, Asia corrió a sanar a los heridos Kiba, Rias, Akeno y Koneko que se veían en muy mal estado

Una vez ya curados, los Gremory pudieron ponerse de pie pero aún estaban temblando sobre todo Rias ya que en el momento en que issei la tenía suspendida en el aire sujetándola del cuello pudo sentir su intención de matar, esa sensación la aterraba, es más, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban castigándolo, él nunca había mostrado esa faceta pero ahora parecía otra persona y su cambio de cabello también la tenía extrañada pero estaba segura que era issei ya que era el portador actual del [Boosted Gear]

-Lo lamento Rias… pero supongo que te lo merecías –dijo Sona ajustándose sus gafas

-A que te refieres –dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

-Me refiero a todos los castigos que soportó Hyodo… desde que te quedaste con Raiser el comportamiento de todos ustedes con él cambio y ahora solo se dedican a torturarlo

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo… se lo merece

-Entonces solo déjame decirte una cosa –seria

-Qué cosa?

-Con su nuevo poder… Hyodo es muy superior a todos ustedes…

-Eso es mentira solo nos tomó desprevenidos –dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada

-Sabes muy bien que es verdad… acaba de barrer el suelo con ustedes y eso que eran 4 contra 1… además él ha estado eliminando a los demonios callejeros que te correspondía a ti eliminar y lo hizo sin reclamar pero ahora con su nivel actual dudo que haya algo que le suponga algún problema

-No me importa nada y ahora debo atraparlo para castigarlo por insubordinarse y atacarnos –dijo Rias seria

-Ya no puedes hacer nada… lo acabas de ver, Hyodo expulsó por sí mismo las piezas demoniacas de su cuerpo, acaba de dejar de ser tu [Peón] y con ese nivel de pelea muchos demonios de clase alta querrán que él sea su sirviente y no creo que lo piense dos veces

Ante esto todos los Gremory endurecieron la mirada ya que lo que decía Sona era verdad, Issei ya no era el [peón] de Rias Gremory y carecían del poder para obligarlo a volver

De pronto alguien más se estaba alejando y ese era Kiba que tenía la mirada sombría

-Detente Yuuto… Adonde crees que vas? –dijo Rias cruzada de brazos

-Me largo a destruir las [Excalibur] –serio

-Detente, Yuuto… no permitiré que me dejes, eres un caballero Gremory, te necesitamos –dijo la pelirroja intentando detener al rubio

-Lo lamentó buchou… pero esto es cosa de mi pasado –dijo este marchándose sin dejar que nadie lo detuviera

-Yuuto… Por qué? –dijo rias en apenas un susurro

-Ara ara… Asia-chan a dónde vas? –dijo la semiangel mirando a Asia

-Bueno iba a ver… si lo que me dijo es cierto

-De quien hablas? –preguntó curiosa la semiangel

-Hablo de….

De pronto apareció un gran círculo mágico a un lado de ellos y de este salieron muchas cajas con el logotipo de la casa Gremory seguido de una única nota que caía lentamente hacía el suelo mecida suavemente por el viento y dicha hoja fue tomada por la rubia

-Asia… que dice en la nota? –pregunto Rias curiosa

-Veamos… -leyendo lo que ponía en la nota- Hablo enserio! Atte. Issei -Esto último la dejo sorprendida y solo dejó caer la nota

Tras esto, todos decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí por ese día y por lo pronto Asia volvió a vivir en el club de investigación de lo oculto

* * *

Residencia Hyodo

Ya era de noche e Issei se encontraba tomando un baño pero este se encontraba mirando la palma de su mano derecha con una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que mi poder sea tan grande… fue muy sencillo vencer al niño bonito…

[Y que esperabas entrenaste por un año entero en esa dimensión, pero al parecer lo que dijo ese hombre era verdad… tus poderes crecerán día a día]

-Si lo recuerdo… pero… no puedo evitar el extrañar a mis padres adoptivos… se perfectamente que no eran mis padres pero los quería mucho de todos modos y ahora que haré cuando salga de la academia? –mirando hacia el techo

[Compañero deberías tener cuidado… estás aumentando tu poder y eso aumenta la probabilidad de que el blanco aparezca]

-El blanco?... recuerdo que alguna vez me hablaste de eso –dijo este recordando el pasado

[El dragón blanco… Vanishing Dragon]

-Vanishing Dragon?

[Ambos somos conocidos como los dos dragones celestiales… pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien y nuestros portadores están destinados a pelear entre ellos]

-Entiendo

[Pensé que te sorprendería el haberte dicho eso último]

-Nah… bueno quizás mi antiguo yo se hubiera sorprendido pero ahora no… además otra cosa tiene mi mente ocupada –serio

[Que cosa?]

-Mi hermano… si es mi hermano gemelo… debe ser tan fuerte como yo… un momento no me digas que él es el portador del Vanishing Dragon

[No, no lo es, no pude sentir el aura del dragon blanco en tú hermano, cuando el verdadero portador aparezca lo sabrás de inmediato] –aclaró Ddraig

-y como lo haré? –levantando una ceja intrigado

[Te darán ganas de asesinar a alguien]

-Jeje esperaré eso… -dijo este- bueno me iré a dormir

Acto seguido el peliblanco salió de la ducha

y luego de comer algo se fue a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente

El día hoy había transcurrido sin ningún suceso importante y nuestro héroe caminaba aburrido por las calles de Kuoh pero entonces algo llamó su atención, frente a él se encontraban Xenovia e Irina pidiendo dinero a lo que issei contuvo su risa y decidió acercarse para ayudarles

-Hola… como las trata la vida? –saludó el peliblanco

Al ver esto ambas chicas trataron de ponerse en posición de pelea pero sus estómagos las traicionaron

GRRRR!

-jajajajajaja –comenzó a reírse el peliblanco sujetándose el estómago- veo que tienen hambre… vengan yo les invito algo de comer

Las chicas no muy convencidas lo siguieron

* * *

10 minutos después

-Mejor me hubiera quedado callado… -dijo issei con un tic nervioso en su ceja al ver la enorme cantidad de platos que tenía frente a él y las responsables eran Xenovia e Irina, esas dos habían devorado todo lo que le habían puesto en frente mientras que issei solo se bebía una taza de café

-Y bien que quieres de nosotras? –dijo Xenovia con un rostro serio

-Nada en especial solo que estaba aburrido –dijo este mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- y ustedes parecen estar en una misión importante… así que las quiero ayudar

-Nos quieres ayudar solo porque… estás aburrido? –pregunto incrédula la castaña- pero que opina tu dueña de todo esto?

-Cual dueña? –curioso

-No eres el siervo de Rias Gremory?

-Hasta ayer si lo era, pero ahora soy un demonio independiente y lo que yo haga de ahora en adelante no le importa –dijo el peliblanco- Entonces… quería ayudarlas a destruir las [Excalibur]… que les parece?

-Está bien… tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien ya que el enemigo está apoyado por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel y si no contáramos con tu ayuda en el mejor de los escenarios solo tenemos un 30% de tener éxito en nuestra misión

-Muy bien entonces que es lo que haremos? –dijo issei acabándose el café

-Yo también voy! –exclamó una voz tras ellos

Issei al girarse pudo ver que se trataba de Kiba quien al parecer los había estado escuchando

-Tú también vas a dónde? –dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos

-Yo también iré con ustedes –serio

-No esto yo puedo hacerlo ya que no dependo de nadie no lo entenderías

-Eres tú el que no entiende! –dijo este casi gritando- Esas espadas me arrebataron a mis amigos, es algo que cambio mi vida por completo, desde el pasado solo he vivido para poder destrozar esas espadas

-Y a mí… qué diablos me importa que las [Excalibur] te hayan arrebatado a tus amigos… por mi puedes asesinar a quien quieras no me importa… entonces nos vamos? -dijo este acercándose a la puerta del restaurante seguido de Xenovia e Irina, pero antes de salir el peliblanco se detuvo- Vas a venir o no… niño bonito –dijo este sin voltearse a ver a Kiba

-Pero… no dijiste que no me dejarías ir? –dijo el rubio

-Jamás dije eso… lo que trataba de decirte que si mueres TÚ eres responsable de tu vida si mueres… no quiero que tu ama venga a echarme la culpa de tu muerte entendido?

-Si

-Muy bien… nos vamos

Acto seguido los 4 salieron de ese lugar hacia cierto lugar

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y como aclaración… puede que a muchos no les haya quedado claro la parte de cuando Sparda crea el inframundo actual junto a otro demonio que ostentaba el título de Lucifer luego de debilitar al otro Lucifer

Más claro queda así

El primer lucifer me refiero a mundus ok? Quien viene siendo el amo absoluto del mundo demoniaco en el universo de devil may cry y luego cuando "crea" el nuevo inframundo junto al otro demonio que ostenta el título de Lucifer ese vendría a ser el padre del abuelo de Vali si no di muchos detalles de ese asunto no se preocupen en los siguientes capítulos hablaré más detalladamente del tema

Anexo

En mi otro fic di pistas sobre de que trataría este nuevo fic que comenzaré a subir y solo un valiente se atrevió a decir sus predicciones y ese fue Seky pero lamentablemente no acertó en su predicción, sé perfectamente que las pistas eran demasiado vagas pero bueno esa era la idea

Otra cosa no vengan a hacerse los listos y decirme:

Sujeto X: Sabia que se trataría de eso… estaba seguro

No vengan con eso porque les explique bastante claro que me dijeran sus predicciones en mi otro fic y solo Seky lo hizo y el tiempo límite para decir sus predicciones era para antes que yo publicara este xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Próximo Capitulo: Revelaciones **


	2. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 2 Revelaciones **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –dijo el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados mirando a cierta loli en su camino

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Yuuto-sempai no quiero que nos abandone… -dijo esta un tanto nerviosa por la gélida mirada de issei

-No… ya tengo suficiente con el niño bonito… si sigo involucrando a mas siervos Gremory y algo les llega a suceder cierta idiota pelirroja me intentará asesinar porque por mi culpa y eso terminaría con su muerte

-Por qué estás tan seguro que ganarías tu ese enfrentamiento? –dijo la pequeña loli frunciendo el ceño

-Ya se los demostré ayer… con mi [Dragon Shoot] Al mínimo poder logre vencer el poder de la destrucción y el rayo de akeno-san… Dime… cual crees que habría sido el resultado si lo hubiera lanzado al máximo poder? –dijo el peliblanco con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro

Ante este comentario Koneko recordó que lo que issei le había dicho era verdad, los había vencido en todo ámbito y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Rias siendo atravesada por la espada del peliblanco cruzara por su mente

-No importa… esto es algo que yo he decidido… yo iré tanto como si quieres como si no –decidida

-Como quieras… pero si algo te sucede no cuentes conmigo para que te ayude –dijo el peliblanco continuando su camino mientras seguía a Xenovia e Irina que al parecer tenían un lugar en particular para dirigirse

* * *

Iglesia abandonada

-De verdad es necesario que llevemos estas ropas? –dijo el peliblanco vestido como un sacerdote- estás ropas dan pena

-Bueno… estoy segura que no quieren usarlas –dijo la castaña

-No importa… haré cualquier cosa por mi venganza –dijo Kiba ajustándose el sombrero de sacerdote

-No conseguiremos mucho si vamos todos juntos… lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos

-Como quieras… yo iré con estos dos –señalando a Kiba y Koneko- y buscaré en el lado este de la ciudad

-Muy bien, entonces nosotras iremos al lado oeste de la ciudad... si descubren algo no duden en llamar a Irina –dijo Xenovia

-Entendido… entonces nos vamos –dijo issei disponiéndose a salir pero fue detenido por la peliazul

-Espera Hyodo Issei… necesito decirte algo

-Lo que sea dilo rápido… me aburro con facilidad

-Ya que te debemos una por tu ayuda… te dejaré saber que el dragón blanco ha despertado

-Supongo que eso está bien –acariciándose la barbilla- ahora tendré diversión para más tarde –dijo este pero sin ningún tipo de sonrisa ya que por alguna razón ese hecho le molestaba

* * *

Calles de Kuoh –Noche-

En este lugar se encontraban caminando Issei, Kiba y Koneko pero todos estaban en silencio pero quien se encontraba más pensativo era el peliblanco, este se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos ajeno a todo a su alrededor

-I-issei-sempai… -dijo Koneko tímida provocando que issei volviera al mundo real por así decirlo

-Que quieres…

-Qué es eso del dragón blanco? –curiosa

-Digamos… que es algo de mi destino… veamos… si yo fuera un desequilibrado mental en busca de espadas sacras donde me escondería –dijo issei colocando su mano a modo de visor

-Debe de estar en un lugar poco poblado y alejado de las personas comunes –dijo Kiba

Acto seguido los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia cierto lugar que visitaron en el pasado cuando todo era bueno e issei era feliz con los chicos Gremory pero ahora todos esos recuerdos se habían desvanecido al punto de que siquiera podía esbozar una sonrisa al recordarlo ya que todo sentimiento o buen recuerdo con los Gremory había sido cubierto con odio y desprecio por todos esos castigos que recibió

* * *

30 minutos después

-Este lugar… aquí fue donde eliminamos a aquel demonio renegado –dijo el peliblanco estrechando su mirada, con una clara frialdad en sus palabras

Cuando el rubio iba a responder todos sintieron escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando Koneko detectó al enemigo

-¡Arriba! –gritó la pequeña loli a la par que un sujeto con una espada en una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el rubio

Ante esto Kiba invocó lo más rápido que pudo una espada demoniaca para bloquear la espada de su atacante… logrando detener el corte descendente de su atacante

-¡¿Cómo están?! –grito fuertemente cierto sacerdote renegado y desequilibrado mental, tras haber fallado su ataque furtivo dio un salto hacia atrás quedando sobre el techo de aquel edificio

-Oh… pero si es la perra de Freed –dijo issei con una mirada aburrida- pensé que encontraríamos a Kokabiel… pero que se le va a hacer –dijo este retirando su disfraz de sacerdote quedando con su traje de batalla

-A quien le dices perra… enano bastardo… en todo caso quién demonios eres tú? -dijo Freed apuntando con su espada al peliblanco- reconozco a los otros dos… son siervos de esa zorra tetuda de cabello rojo

Ante ese comentario Kiba y Koneko endurecieron la mirada pero por otro lado issei estaba echando más leña al fuego

-OOOOOOO!... que insultos tan fuertes jajajajajaja… pero si no me reconoces es obvio… piensa un poco… imagíname con el cabello castaño… como crees que luciría?

Pensando unos momentos Freed pudo reconocer a issei

-Con que eres tú… el enano de cabello castaño… esta vez si te llenaré tu pecho de plomo –dijo Freed sacando su pistola disparando dos tiros contra el peliblanco

-Quien diría que aún conservarías esa arma cuando tienes a una [Excalibur] en tu poder –dijo issei sacando a [Ebony] disparando tres tiros, dos de las cuales impactaron contra las dos balas que Freed había disparado y la tercera rozo levemente la mejilla de este provocándole una pequeña herida en esa mejilla

-Maldito… bastardo… como te atreves… -dijo Freed poniendo su mano sobre su herida a la par que empuñaba su espada con fuerza- te mataré!

-Lo lamento pero si quieres pelear contra mi… primero deberás acabar con el niño bonito… él tiene más ánimos de pelear contra ti que mi persona

Acto seguido Kiba y Freed saltaron uno contra el otro desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes y de vez en cuando se podía observar como saltaban chispas y eso indicaba que habían chocado sus espadas en ese lugar pero issei podía ver claramente todos los movimientos de esos dos pero había algo que le extrañaba

-El niño bonito debería tener ventaja en velocidad pero… puedo ver que ser [caballero] no le está dando ninguna ventaja… que extraño

-Eso se debe a la habilidad de mi Excalibur [Rapidly]… aumenta mi velocidad lo suficiente como para tener bajo control a esta perra –dijo Freed apareciendo en el techo chocando espadas con Kiba

-Vaya con que a eso se debía… como sea… puedes apresurarte?... me estoy aburriendo –dijo issei suspirando

-No me lo digas a mi… díselo a tu compañero… dile que se deje asesinar rápido –dijo Freed mientras se mantenía chocando espadas con Kiba

-No es mi compañero… vale?… por mi puedes matarlo de la manera que más te plazca –dijo issei cruzándose de brazos pero entonces sintió una pequeña brisa tras su espalda por lo que instintivamente ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver como un puño pasaba silbando cerca de su oído izquierdo y sin voltearse a ver de a quien pertenecía dicho puño- Qué crees que haces?

-Cómo puedes hablar de Yuuto-sempai?… él es tu compañero –dijo Koneko un tanto enojada

Rápidamente el peliblanco se dio media vuelta y sujetó a la loli por el cuello levantándola como si nada

-Te equivocas… ustedes ya no son mis compañeros… me lo han dejado bastante claro durante todas esas semanas de soportar sus malditos castigos… que no sé porque recibí… pero si vuelves a atacarme… –sacando a [Ibory]- haré que esta pistola te entre por la garganta… y una vez que haya entrado… jalaré del gatillo unas 20 veces… dime… cómo crees que quedará tu cuerpo después de eso? –dijo este con una mirada gélida

Ante ese último comentario Koneko se paralizó, issei nunca le había hablado con tal frialdad, pero a pesar de todo intentó mantenerse fuerte

-No… te… atreverías –dijo esta intentando desafiar al chico para probar que sus palabras no eran ciertas pero lo que sucedió fue que

-Eso es lo que crees –dijo el peliblanco acercando su pistola al rostro de Koneko preparándose para disparar pero fue detenido por cierta castaña que lo sujetó de la mano

-Que… crees que haces Issei-kun –dijo Irina preocupada al ver que el chico realmente quería disparar

-Bueno… primero que nada… yo estaba hablando con ese idiota –dijo issei soltando a Koneko y girándose para apuntar a Freed y poder acabar su frase pero se sorprendió al ver a Xenovia chocando espadas con Freed- Cuando llegó?... mmmmm… supongo que no estaba tomando atención… como sea… Xenovia es mejor oponente para esa perra de Freed

-Maldita perra!... tú también tienes una [Excalibur]… habría acabado con esa mierda de demonio si no hubieras aparecido –mirando a Kiba

-Veo que aún no te adaptas del todo al poder de la [Excalibur] verdad Freed? –dijo una voz saliendo de entre las sombras para revelar a un anciano vestido como sacerdote

-Eres tú… anciano Balba –dijo Freed sin dejar de mirar a Xenovia- estaba por acabar con ese rubio cuando esta perra apareció portando una [Excalibur]

-Ya que no contábamos con esto… deberíamos marcharnos por ahora… así que retirémonos por ahora –dijo el anciano

-Recibido… fuerte y claro –dijo Freed sacando una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo- nos vemos luego –dijo este arrojando la esfera al suelo y acto seguido una intensa luz que segó momentáneamente a todos los presentes y al disiparse dicha luz, tanto el anciano como Freed habían desaparecido

-No te dejaré escapar Balba Galilei! –dijo Kiba con una intensa ira, tras esto el rubio comenzó a correr en una dirección seguido de Xenovia e Irina

-Vamos Irina

Tras unos segundos Kiba, Xenovia e Irina habían dejado el lugar dejando solo a Issei y Koneko

-Realmente ese viejito… es el culpable de todo esto?... estoy seguro que podría acabarlo en 10 segundos… 20 como mucho –dijo issei colocándose una mano en su barbilla- Como sea yo me largo… con todo este desmadre… de seguro que ya deben estar por llegar

-A quien te refieres? –preguntó Koneko curiosa

Tras unos segundos aparecieron dos círculos mágicos medianamente grandes y ante esto Koneko los reconoció de inmediato, se trataban de los círculos mágicos de la casa Sitri y Gremory, tras un pequeño haz de luz estos dejaron ver a los reyes y reinas de ambas casas

-Me refería a ellas… como decía yo me largo -dijo el peliblanco disponiéndose a marcharse

-Espera… donde crees que vas issei? –dijo la pelirroja autoritaria

-Que te importa… y no me vengas con la tontería que debo obedecerte porque eres mi dueña… porque ya no lo eres… te entregué mis piezas frente a todo el mundo así que púdrete –comenzando a caminar

-Espera Hyodo-kun –esta vez era Sona quien lo detenía

-Se le ofrece algo Kaicho? –dijo issei volteando a ver a la pelinegra

-Podrías contarnos que es lo que sucedió?

-Está bien… pero entremos… -dijo este entrando al edificio abandonado frente a él

* * *

Edificio abandonado -30 minutos después-

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió –dijo issei acabando de contarle lo sucedido

-Pero porque te involucraste tú?... este un asunto de la iglesia –preguntó Sona

-Porque estaba aburrido –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

-Pusiste en peligro la vida de Yuuto… solo porque estabas aburrido? –preguntó incrédula la pelirroja

-Primero que nada… yo le advertí que si venia sería bajo su responsabilidad y segundo quien te dio permiso para hablar –serio

-Pe-pero –intentó protestar la pelirroja

-Pero nada… si estoy aquí es porque Kaicho me lo pidió y segundo si alguno de tus sirvientes muere me da lo mismo… y si quieres considerarme un demonio renegado adelante puedes hacerlo pero no podrás matarme soy muy superior a ti –pensando unos momentos- pero supongo que eso me serviría para dos cosas

-Cuáles? –dijo rias frunciendo el ceño

-Para hacer más llevadero mi aburrimiento y si te asesino haría enojar a Raiser

-Aún planeas separarme de Raiser? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Me da lo mismo que tú seas su esposa… por mi… puede follarte como le dé la gana, pero lo que tengo contra él es muy personal y cuando deba ajustar cuentas con él… si te interpones te mataré a ti y a todo aquel que se interponga

-Eso déjalo para después Hyodo-kun –intentó tranquilizar los ánimos la pelinegra- pero quería pedirte un favor?

-De que se trata? –curioso

-Nos podrías brindar tu ayuda en este problema?

-Está bien… pero…

-Pero? –curiosa

-Si alguien de ustedes o el enemigo se atreve a decir que soy siervo de Rias Gremory en ese mismo momento se quedan solos… entendido? –dijo este totalmente frio

-Está bien… desde ya te agradezco tu ayuda… y ahora debemos… -Sona se detuvo en seco ya que sintió como una aura maligna estaba comenzando a emanar donde ellos estaban- Quien sea que este ahí… muéstrese –Dijo esta autoritaria pero ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que sucedería ahora

Repentinamente la sombra que proyectaba el peliblanco comenzó a alargarse, alejándose cada vez más de su dueño y tras hacer esto dicha sombra comenzó a levantarse, tras erguirse, todos pudieron ver algo que los dejo atónitos, esa sombra tenía la apariencia de issei solo que todo su cuerpo era de color negro y sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso, y esta sombra emanaba un aura muy fuerte por lo que Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki y Koneko se colocaron en posición de combate

* * *

5 minutos después

Había pasado muy poco desde que la batalla contra la sombra había comenzado pero sus 5 atacantes ya habían sido derrotadas con mucha facilidad y ahora solo quedaba el peliblanco contra la sombra pero para sorpresa de todas las chicas issei tenía un rostro sereno

-Jeje… sé porque estás aquí… has venido para hacer que me cuestione lo que estoy haciendo… pues lo siento mucho, porque ya lo tengo todo muy claro… ya no te necesito –mientras issei continuaba hablando la sombra saco su espada que lucía igual a [Rebellion]- muy bien… ven aquí maldito farsante –dijo issei sacando a la verdadera [Rebellion]

Acto seguido ambos issei (el verdadero y la sombra ok?) se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, ambos con sus espadas por delante y en un segundo ambos habían desaparecido de la vista de las 5 chicas que miraban aquella batalla atónitas ya que no podían creer que el peliblanco estuviera tan tranquilo contra un oponente que las había derrotado a ellas 5 juntas como si nada

Después de unos momentos las imágenes de ambos issei se podían ver por unos segundos para luego volver a desaparecer y lo que lograban ver las chicas eran ataques de todo tipo con sus espadas, patadas y puñetazos, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que lo que para ellas era un solo puñetazo en realidad eran tres

-Jeje… te felicito… este es un combate que estoy disfrutando mucho –dijo issei apareciendo a unos metros de las chicas mirando hacia el frente con [Rebellion] descansando en su hombro- pero todo lo bueno… tiene un final –lanzándose nuevamente contra la sombra que a pesar de ser solo una sombra era solida

Ahora ambos issei estaban peleando solo con sus espadas, el peliblanco atacó con un corte horizontal pero la sombra solo esquivo con un leve movimiento de piernas para luego atacar al peliblanco con el mismo tipo de ataque y este lo evadía con el mismo movimiento de piernas

-Es como ver un espejo… ambos lanzan los mismos ataques –dijo Sona sorprendida

Ahora el peliblanco comenzaba a molestarse ya que los ataques de ambos eran idénticos

-Muy bien se acabó… como vencer a una sombra… mmmmm… ya lo sé –invocando su guantelete- ahora te vas a derretir jajajajaja –dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba emanar una gran cantidad de luz roja con la que iluminó todo el lugar para luego ver como la sombra se retorcía como si la luz del guantelete le doliera

Ante esto el peliblanco aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar con todo

-Ahora muere! –dijo este lanzándose hacia la sombra, comenzando una combinación de cortes impresionantes, cortes ascendentes, descendentes, horizontales, diagonales… los cortes iban y venían en todas direcciones posibles

Para cuando el peliblanco finalizó su ataque la sombra ya estaba tambaleándose y poco a poco fue perdiendo volumen hasta quedar plana en el suelo volviendo a unirse al peliblanco

-Creo que perdí mi sombra por un momento –dijo el peliblanco mirando su cuerpo pero de pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica que le hizo sacudirse un momento para luego quedar sorprendido al igual que todas las chicas ya que frente a él estaba otro issei exactamente igual con el mismo color blanco de cabello solo que este emanaba un aura negra de su cuerpo

Issei se lanzó contra su "copia" y esta hizo lo mismo, ambos lanzaron un derechazo pero solo consiguieron chocar sus puños, al ver esto ambos comenzaron a lanzar una combinación de patadas altas y bajas pero el resultado fue el mismo, todos los ataques que lanzaron terminaron en un empate

Tras esto la copia de issei se acercó al verdadero y entro en su cuerpo, provocando que por unos segundos el cuerpo del peliblanco emanara un aura color violeta

Tras eso issei solo se encogió de hombros ya que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y ahora se disponía a marcharse cuando nuevamente fue detenido por Sona

-Hyodo-kun que es lo que acaba de suceder? –curiosa

-No tengo idea… pero creo que he obtenido algo… por ahora me largo a mi casa estoy cansado si ocurre algo llámenme e iré lo más rápido posible –dijo este saliendo de aquel lugar

Ahora solo quedaban las 5 chicas en el lugar

-A esto es lo que me refería… -dijo Sona mirando a Rias

-Que me intentas decir… -dijo la pelirroja aun negándose al evidente hecho de que issei era más poderoso que ella

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada… sabes perfectamente que me refiero al hecho de que Hyodo-kun es mucho más fuerte que ustedes y deben de dar las gracias

-Por qué deberíamos? –dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

-Porque él no los ha asesinado… si decidiera ir enserio ustedes no tendrían nada que hacer y solo les quedaría morir sin remedio… yo creo que es buena opción que le pidan perdón por todo lo que le han hecho

-Me niego!... todo esto se lo merece –dijo Rias con enojo

-Entonces solo debo decirte… fue un placer conocerte –dijo Sona desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Tsubaki dejando a Rias, Koneko y Akeno en ese lugar pero estas tras unos momentos se fueron de ese lugar

* * *

Residencia Hyodo

El castaño se encontraba sentado en su sofá mirando la televisión cuando pudo ver un círculo mágico que aparecía frente a él, desde el círculo mágico apareció un hombre con el cabello de color rojo y lo reconoció al instante ya que lo había visto cuando irrumpió en la fiesta de compromiso de Rias, Ese hombre era el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer

-Sirzechs- Sama? –dijo Issei poniéndose de pie

-Hola… Hyodo Issei –le saludó cordialmente el pelirrojo

-Qué puedo hacer por usted… -dijo issei preparándose para hacer una reverencia pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo

-No lo hagas… en cualquier caso… -dijo este haciendo una reverencia ante el peliblanco dejándolo sorprendido

-Por qué hace esto? -preguntó intrigado

-Es un honor conocer al hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda –dijo este mientras seguía con su reverencia

-Veo que ha oído hablar de mi padre… pero por favor póngase de pie no me gustan esos tratos entre las personas y también llámeme Issei o Issei-kun como más le plazca –dijo el peliblanco serio

-Está bien Issei-kun –dijo este sonriendo- en ese caso solo llámame Sirzechs… pero mi visita se debe a tú destino –serio

Ante este comentario el peliblanco estrechó la mirada ya que si bien en su futuro estaba escrito que sería el rey del inframundo también él había decidido acabar con la vida de Raiser Phenex pero decidió ocultarlo del pelirrojo

-Y eso significa… -dijo issei alentando a que Sirzechs continuara hablando pero el pelirrojo ya sabía que Issei intentaría acabar con Raiser Phenex

-Issei-kun no tienes por qué fingir… ya sabemos que quieres asesinar a Raiser Phenex –dijo el pelirrojo con un rostro serio

-Solo te diré que si te interpones te mataré –dijo issei con una increíble frialdad

-Tranquilo… no me interpondré ni tampoco los otros tres maous… el crimen que cometió Raiser Phenex es grave… asesinar a humanos sin razón alguna… pero es aún más grave el haber asesinado a familiares del hijo de Sparda… futuro Maou del Inframundo –dijo este mirando a los ojos al peliblanco

-Entonces que harás? –curioso

-Cuando llegue el momento apropiado yo mismo te traeré a Raiser-kun para que puedas vengarte… pero estarás a su nivel? –le preguntó el pelirrojo

-No estoy a su nivel… estoy más arriba y ahora puedo ver cuál es su debilidad pero me llevará un rato hacer que se note

-Y esa debilidad… cual sería? –preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado

-Raiser y los demás integrantes de la familia Phenex no son inmortales ni mucho menos… solo utilizan su poder demoniaco para poder regenerarse a una increíble velocidad… pero que sucedería si logro dejarlo sin poder demoniaco?... en qué se convertiría Raiser si le quitamos su poder regenerativo… además yo también poseo un gran poder regenerativo que no está ligado a mi poder demoniaco… entonces todo se reducirá a quien tenga más resistencia

-Entiendo… pero también quería saber… por qué tienes esa frialdad con mi hermana?

-Eso lo provocó ella y sus sirvientes si quieres la respuesta… pregúntale a tu hermana… ella lo sabe perfectamente bien… y por cierto… también le advertí que si se interponía cuando tuviera mi combate contra Raiser la asesinaría también… si quieres que ella y sus sirvientes sigan viviendo… impídele que se entrometa en nuestra pelea… además quiero comprobar algo

-Comprobar? –dijo el pelirrojo intrigado

-Si… quiero comprobar si Raiser de verdad ama a Rias o solo estaba persiguiendo su título y riquezas… pero bueno eso debería haberlo averiguado antes de que se casaran

-Comprendo… bueno haz lo que tengas que hacer… yo por ahora volveré al inframundo ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

Inframundo –sala del trono de Sirzechs Lucifer-

-Issei-kun… si supieras que Rias aún no está casada con Raiser… podrías recuperar tu felicidad y no ocultar tu dolor tras una sonrisa falsa… es una pena que mi hermana se haya quedado con Raiser… pero pronto lo perderá para siempre

En la cara del pelirrojo se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa ya que la muerte de Raiser Phenex le ahorraría muchos problemas ya que hace no mucho había recibido denuncias de ciertos delitos cometidos por el Phenex y esas denuncias no eran por algo menor, pero la que más le había llamado la atención era que una reliquia había sido robada de los laboratorios del inframundo que estaban bajo el mando de Ajuka, pero no habían quedado pruebas que pudieran servir para culparlo hasta ahora, Issei había encontrado el rastro del aura de Raiser el día que murieron sus padres adoptivos y Sirzechs había sido informado del incidente

A pesar de ser cruel por un lado ese incidente si bien fue terrible y devastador para issei quien perdió todo lo que amaba, también había servido para que issei despertara su verdadero yo y con eso estaría haciendo un bien enorme al inframundo ya que la noble estirpe de Sparda había vuelto a la vida por lo que el pelirrojo decidió hacerle un regalo al castaño como compensación por todo lo que había sucedido pero a pesar de todo ese regalo era como nada comparado al dolor que tuvo el peliblanco al perder a sus padres, pero peor era nada

Chasqueando sus dedos el pelirrojo llamó a su fiel [Reina] Grayfia

-Se le ofrece algo Sirzechs-Sama? –dijo esta haciendo una reverencia

-Grayfia… necesito que comiences a esparcir la noticia entre la aristocracia de que el hijo de Sparda ha aparecido… pero no reveles su identidad –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Entiendo… comenzaré de inmediato –dijo esta desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Issei-kun… espero que con esto puedas volver a sonreír de manera franca una vez más –dijo este mirando hacia el techo de la sala

* * *

Mundo humano -Residencia Hyodo- al día siguiente

En la sala de la residencia Hyodo se encontraba el peliblanco mirando la televisión tirado a lo largo en su sofá, mirando aburrido lo que había en la programación de la tarde de ese día

-Cómo es posible… que no haya nada bueno en la televisión –dijo este apagando la televisión y levantándose de su sofá- creo que mejor iré a patear la calle (deambular sin rumbo fijo)… a ver si sucede algo interesante –dijo este saliendo de su casa y comenzando a caminar hacia ningún lugar en particular

Pero lo que no sabía el peliblanco era que había dejado su celular sobre la mesa de su casa y lo que tampoco sabía era que en ese instante estaba siendo llamado por Sona Sitri

* * *

En otro lugar de Kuoh

-Y bien Kaicho?... pudo comunicarse con él? –dijo Tsubaki con una clara preocupación en su rostro

-No logro comunicarme… -dijo Sona negando con la cabeza- deberemos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta –dijo esta suspirando

-Te dije que no podíamos contar con él –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- pero como nos metimos en esto?

Flash Back

Sala del club de investigación de lo oculto

-Buchou… aún no ha habido noticias de Yuuto-kun? –pregunto la semiangel parada frente al escritorio de la pelirroja

-No he sabido nada de él ni de las dos exorcistas que lo acompañan –dijo esta dándole un sorbo a su taza de té- Pensé que con la ayuda de esas exorcistas podría acabar con ese exorcista renegado (Freed)… pero no puedo creer que tenga una [Excalibur] con él… debería hacerle caso a Sona? –dijo esta pensativa

-Hacerle caso… a que se refiere? –pregunto curiosa akeno

-Pedirle ayuda a Issei… no me agrada mucho el hacerlo pero… con su nivel actual nos sería de gran ayuda –dijo esta suspirando

-Pero pensé que recurrir a él no te agradaba buchou –dijo Koneko entrando en la sala junto a Asia

-Eso lo sé Koneko… pero no puedo negar que su poder es muy superior al nuestro, de cualquier modo… solo le pediré ayuda si es extremadamente necesaria

-Ya que no podemos esperar a que simplemente Yuuto-kun nos contacte… hemos invocado a nuestros familiares para que busquen en el área

En ese momento La pelirroja recibió un mensaje de su familiar, este al parecer había encontrado a una de las exorcistas

Ante esta noticia la pelirroja se dispuso a ir al lugar donde estaba su familiar pero sin no antes haber llamado a Sona para darle a conocer dicha noticia

* * *

Ciudad Kuoh –bosque-

De un círculo mágico aparecieron Rias acompañada de Akeno, Koneko y Asia

Tras aparecer lo primero que pudieron ver fue a una castaña tirada en el suelo con su traje de exorcista rasgado y al parecer estaba gravemente herida por lo que Asia fue de inmediato para curarla con su [Twilight Healing], tras recibir la luz sanadora del [Sacred Gear] de Asia, Irina poco a poco despertó por lo que Rias decidió preguntarle por su compañera y por Kiba

-Shidou Irina-san… Que fue lo que sucedió?... donde están Yuuto y tu compañera? –dijo está un tanto preocupada por el estado actual de la castaña

-Ellos…huyeron… -dijo la castaña a duras penas

-Huyeron? –preguntó intrigada la pelirroja

-Yo… no… pude…

-Por favor no hables… -dijo Asia mientras continuaba curando a Irina

-Él… ¡es increíblemente fuerte!... cuidado –dijo la castaña antes de volver a desmayarse

-Shidou Irina-San! –gritó la pelirroja en un inútil intento de que esta recuperara la consciencia

Tras un instante apareció un círculo mágico y desde este mismo aparecieron tres personas, se trataba de Sona, Tsubaki y Saji quienes al ver cuál era la situación actual fueron inmediatamente hasta donde estaba Irina

-Sona… viniste –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga de gafas y cabello negro

-Por qué no vendría después de que me llamaste? –Dijo esta arrodillándose, observando el estado de la inconsciente castaña- está muy herida

-S-sí… [Twilight Healing] no puede recuperar la energía que perdió –dijo Asia muy preocupada

-Mi casa tiene un cuarto de curación… Tsubaki –dijo esta mirando a su [reina]

-Si… -fue lo único que dijo Tsubaki mientras tomaba en brazos a Irina

-Cuida de ella

-Si… Kaicho –dijo Tsubaki desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Por ahora creo que Yuuto y la otra exorcista se encuentran bien –dijo Rias mientras se ponía de pie

-Lamentó interrumpir… pero que está pasando? –dijo Saji levantando una mano

-Bueno verás… lo que suce…. –Rias trató de explicarle a Saji lo que estaba pasando pero una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo

-Que es esta sensación? –dijo Saji abrazándose a sí mismo ya que sentía una extraña sensación que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta

-No puede ser… -dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás ya que pudo sentir una presencia de alguien ajena a todo el grupo de demonios

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que todos mordieron el anzuelo verdad? –Dijo Freed saliendo desde detrás de unos árboles- ¿Cómo están… demonios de porquería? –dijo este sacándoles la lengua

-Freed! Eres tú –dijo la pelirroja con una clara intención asesina en contra de este

-Oh, Que les parece esto?... pero si es la traidora Asia-chan… disfrutas tu vida como demonio? –dijo este moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro

En ese momento Sona y Rias dieron un paso al frente con un círculo mágico en la mano de cada una, listas para atacar a Freed

-Oh, esperen!, esperen!... Debo hablar con la pelirroja primero –dijo Freed intentando evitar que Sona y Rias lo atacaran

-Hablar? –dijo Rias mientras desaparecía el círculo mágico de su mano al igual que Sona

-Si… mi jefe quiere hacerlo –dijo Freed mirando hacia arriba

Ante ese comentario todos subieron su mirada y pudieron ver a un hombre flotando en el cielo con sus alas de color negro extendidas, vestido con túnicas

-Un ángel caído –murmuro la pequeña loli

-Tiene 10 alas… es un líder –exclamó la semiangel

-Nunca nos habíamos visto… ¿verdad, hija de los Gremory?... me llamo Kokabiel –dijo el ángel caído presentándose

-Buen día, líder ángel caído –dijo la pelirroja dando un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados- Me llamo Rias Gremory, es un gusto conocerte

-Que hermoso cabello carmesí… te ves igual que tu hermano Sirzechs, el Satán carmesí… tan solo pensar en el me hace sentir enfermo

-Entonces… ¿exactamente cuál es el propósito de esta reunión?... no es normal que un líder venga hasta aquí solo para "hablar" –dijo la pelirroja desafiante

-Me gustaría divertirme en el área alrededor de la academia Kuoh, tu base en esta ciudad –aclaró Kokabiel

-¡¿Nuestra academia?! –exclamó esta alarmada

-Si lo hago… tu hermano tendrá que venir a ayudar… ¿no es cierto? –dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Rias estrechaba su mirada

-Eso solo causaría una guerra entre Dios, los ángeles caídos y los demonios –dijo Rias seria

-Sinceramente esperaba que Michael viniera personalmente por las [Excalibur], pero lo único que envió fue a un débil exorcista y a dos mujeres que portaban espadas sacras… eso no es suficiente… ni siquiera se acerca

-¿Entonces tu objetivo desde el principio ha sido comenzar una guerra? –intervino Sona

-Así es! –Exclamó Kokabiel- No pude resistir mi aburrimiento después de la última guerra… Ni Azazel o Shemhaza quisieron otra guerra

-Azazel… el mayor líder de los ángeles caídos –murmuró Akeno

-Azazel no solo estaba en contra de la guerra, sino que comenzó a reunir [Sacred Gear] e hizo investigaciones sobre ellas

-Entonces quieren las espadas sacras y las [Sacred Gear]? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no estaba el portador de la [Boosted Gear] en tu grupo? –Dijo Kokabiel mirando a la pelirroja- quizás podría servirle a alguien más, pero no podría importarme menos, aunque puede que Azazel la quiera

Ante este comentario la pelirroja estrechó su mirada ya que ahora que issei, no estaba bajos sus órdenes podía ser reclutado por los ángeles caídos y con su nuevo poder le daría un gran aumento de poder a los ángeles caídos

-Los ángeles caídos, Dios y los demonios están al borde de la guerra, eso significa que con un pequeño movimiento de mi parte puedo lanzar a las 3 grandes facciones a una nueva guerra!

-Eres un completo adicto a la guerra –confirmó la pelirroja

-Esta vez haré que los demonios inicien la guerra, hermana de Lucifer, Rias Gremory y hermana de leviathan, Sona Sitri… Su academia debería estar llena de magia, la cual si explota causaría un caos inmenso, es un lugar perfecto para la guerra

-Jajajajajaja… no les encanta que mi jefe sea así de loco? –reía desquiciadamente Freed

-Comencemos la guerra, hermana del Satán Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory –dijo Kokabiel a la par que invocaba decenas de pequeñas lanzas de luz

-Todos… Huyan! –grito Rias mientras creaba un círculo mágico a modo de barrera al igual que Akeno y Sona

BOOOOOOOM

Tras una gran explosión Kokabiel junto a Freed habían desaparecido del lugar

-¿A dónde fue? -pregunto Saji alarmado

-Se fue por allá… a la academia Kuoh –dijo Koneko apuntando con su dedo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la academia

-Un ángel caído de su nivel… podría fácilmente destruir esta ciudad… Pero no le dejaremos hacerlo verdad… Rias? –dijo esta mirando a la pelirroja que tenía una cara decidida

-Así es –dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia el horizonte

Tras unos momentos un nuevo círculo mágico apareció y de este apareció Tsubaki

-Tsubaki… como se encuentra la exorcista? –pregunto seria Sona

-Se encuentra bien su vida no corre peligro… en unas horas estará recuperada… pero vine rápidamente ya que pude sentir un aura muy poderosa… que es lo que sucedió Kaicho?

-Sin hacer el cuento largo… nos encontramos con Kokabiel y nos confesó que quiere comenzar una nueva guerra y ahora se dirige a la academia Kuoh a causar un desastre –dijo Sona sacando su teléfono celular para llamar al peliblanco

-Kaicho… llamará a Hyodo? –pregunto Tsubaki intrigada

-Así es… sin su ayuda esto será una tarea casi imposible

-Es inútil que le pidas ayuda Sona… no nos ayudará –dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos, claramente molesta por tener que recurrir al peliblanco para solucionar este problema

Fin del Flash Back

-No logro comunicarme con él… tendremos que arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta (espero que llegue y nos ayude) –Sona se encontraba un tanto nerviosa ya que Kokabiel era muy poderoso y no tenían mucho que hacer en términos de poder

* * *

Academia Kuoh

-Al fin… mi sueño se volverá realidad –exclamo Balba colocando las [Excalibur] dentro de un gran círculo mágico provocando que un gran pilar de luz dorada se levantara y subiera hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes pero lo que no sabía era que dicho pilar de luz estaba siendo observado con especial atención por 3 personas en particular

* * *

Academia Kuoh –Noche-

-Hemos creado una barrera protectora alrededor de la academia… si todo sale bien, debería de poder contener todo el daño –dijo esta concentrando su energía mágica en un punto de la barrera al igual que los demás miembros del sequito Sitri que se encontraban dispersos a ambos lados de ella imitándola

-Gracias… esto ayudará mucho, Sona –dijo la pelirroja un tanto confiada en la idea de su amiga

-Pero no puedo garantizar que resistirá si la situación cambia –dijo Sona seria

-Entiendo –dijo Rias seria

-Kaicho… no hay noticias de Kiba y la otra exorcista… y donde está Hyodo pensé que para este momento ya habría aparecido

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… he estado intentando comunicarme con él pero no contesta mis llamadas… supongo que está ocupado en algo

-Espero que nos ayude –dijo Saji volviendo su mirada hacia la barrera

-Rias… Nos esforzaremos para mantener la barrera… pero quizás la academia no permanezca intacta, una perdida lamentable

-Te equivocas… no dejaremos que eso pase

-Rias, aún tenemos tiempo para llamar a tu hermano –dijo Sona mirando de reojo a la pelirroja

-En ese caso… no deberías llamar a tu hermana? –dijo esta con una mirada picara

-Mi familia no… estoy segura de que tu hermano de te ama… Sirzechs-sama seguramente hará algo –dijo la morena un tanto apenada- así que por favor…

-Ya contacté a Sirzechs-sama –dijo la semiangel parándose tras la pelirroja

-¡¿Akeno?!... ¡no te pedí que lo hicieras! -dijo Rias escandalizada

-Rias, aunque entiendo que no deseas causarle problemas a tu hermano, nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… este enemigo está más allá de nuestro nivel –dijo esta cambiando su expresión seria a una cálida sonrisa- aceptemos la ayuda del maou –sonriendo aún más al ver la mirada de aprobación de la pelirroja- aprecio tu aprobación buchou… los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama deberían llegar en una hora

-En serio… siempre estás un paso delante de mi ¿verdad? –dijo la pelirroja sonriente mirando a su [reina]- Una hora eh? –dijo volviendo su vista a la barrera que por ahora cubría toda la academia Kuoh

* * *

Academia Kuoh –interior-

-Muy bien chicos escuchen… esta vez estaremos a la ofensiva, lanzaremos una tormenta de ataques sobre Kokabiel para evitar que use su poder, a diferencia de nuestro [Rating Game] nuestras vidas estarán en peligro, pero no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera este día… Mis queridos sirvientes regresen con vida para que puedan seguir estudiando en este lugar –dijo rias dando sus órdenes mientras se dirigían hacia el patio central de la academia desde donde nacía el pilar de luz dorada

-Qué es eso? –pregunto Asia mirando hacia el pilar de luz

-Escuché que este hombre estaba ansioso por fusionar cuatro [Excalibur] en una sola

Escuchando la voz del ángel caído las 4 chicas del equipo Gremory alzaron la mirada y pudieron ver a Kokabiel sentado en un trono flotante con su cara apoyada sobre una de sus manos

-¡Kokabiel! –exclamó la pelirroja

-Entonces… vendrá Sirzechs o acaso Serafall? –dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa

-En lugar de mi hermano o leviathan-sama, nosotras hemos venido –dijo Rias con una mirada desafiante

Ante ese último comentario Kokabiel se molestó un poco ya que había hecho todo esto para que al menos uno de los maous se presentara pero no fue así, por lo que tenía que descargar su frustración de alguna manera

Chasqueando los dedos Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz enorme y la arrojó como si nada contra el gimnasio de la academia, destruyéndolo en cuestión de segundos para dejar un gran cráter en su lugar

-Que aburrido… bueno… nos reiremos un poco –dijo Kokabiel claramente fastidiado- Ya que vinieron hasta aquí, ¿por qué no juegan un poco con mis mascotas? –dijo este haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico del cual surgió un gran pozo de fuego del cual se pudo oír un gran aullido

Auuuuuuu!

Del pozo surgió una bestia de tres cabezas, de pelaje negro, ojos rojizos y con fuego que emanaba de sus fauces y esta bestia miraba a las demonios con una mezcla entre fiereza y sed de caza

-¡¿Cerberus?! –exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja

-El perro guardián de las puertas del infierno –añadió Akeno

-¡¿Lo invocó al mundo humano?!... vamos Akeno, Koneko –dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus alas al igual que Akeno que se colocaba sus ropas ceremoniales y Koneko comenzaba a correr en dirección al perro gigante- Asia quédate atrás

-S-si –dijo la rubia un tanto asustada por la enorme bestia que estaba viendo

Pero ahora el número de bestias enemigas había aumentado a 3 por lo que Rias, Akeno y Koneko tuvieron que separarse y pelear cada una contra cada uno de los perros gigantes

-I-increíble –dijo Asia sorprendida como las 3 chicas peleaban sin miedo contra esas enormes bestias pero los poderosos ataques que Rias, Akeno y Koneko lanzaban parecían no causar mucho daño a los perros y para desgracia de todos apareció un cuarto Cerberus y este estaba a punto de atacar a Asia- Kyaaa! –gritó esta asustada al ver como la pata delantera del perro se dirigía directo hacia ella

Slash

En un instante la cabeza de en medio del perro fue cercenada y vaporizada como si nada y quien había hecho semejante hazaña fue la peliazul

-Vine a ayudar! –dijo Xenovia a la par que atacaba al Cerberus con un corte descendente justo en la mitad del cuerpo de la bestia, partiéndola en dos y volviéndola humo

-Estas bestias no son rivales para el poder de una espada sacra

-Nunca había recibido ayuda de la iglesia pero me alegra que este aquí –dijo Rias mirando a la peliazul

Pero ahora habían aparecido dos Cerberus más, si se contaba a los que Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban deteniendo había un total de cinco pero la peliazul rápidamente saltó contra uno de ellos y lo dividió por la mitad desde la nariz hasta la cola

Ahora Rias y Akeno habían combinado sus ataques, creando una gran masa de poder, lanzándola contra 2 de los 3 perros que quedaban carbonizándolos hasta las mismas cenizas pero el último restante había decidido cazar a la rubia que se encontraba indefensa

El perro había dado un gran salto hacia delante acortando muy rápidamente la distancia entre sus fauces y la rubia pero múltiples espadas surgieron de la tierra empalando al Cerberus restante dejándolo inmóvil, aullando de dolor

Entre el Cerberus empalado y Asia apareció cierto rubio con una espada en su mano

-Yuuto! –dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su caballero estaba en buen estado

-Kiba-san! –exclamó contenta Asia

-Ese fue un buen espectáculo –dijo Kokabiel divertido

-Toma esto! –gritó Rias enviándole una gran masa del [Poder de la destrucción] al caído pero este con un leve movimiento de manos desvió el ataque, enviándolo contra las canchas de tenis, provocando que estas desaparecieran sin más

Pero lo que nadie había notado era que desde el tejado del nuevo edificio escolar cierta persona de pelo color blanco observaba toda la batalla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le parecía que era muy divertida pero aun no quería intervenir, no hasta que Kokabiel decidiera actuar

-Está completa! –anunció Balba, provocando que todos le miraran

-Maldición! –exclamó Kiba ya que la espada estaba completa

-Al fin está completa –seguía riendo Balba con una sonrisa casi psicópata en su rostro

Pero al igual que la persona en el tejado otra persona que se encontraba muy lejos de la academia miraba divertido aquel pilar de luz dorada que traspasaba la barrera creada por el consejo estudiantil

-Después de la fusión de las espadas sacras… yo tomaré la energía que ha sido liberada durante el proceso de fusión, ese fue nuestro acuerdo –dijo Kokabiel mirando la recién creada [Excalibur] de cuatro fragmentos

-Pusiste ese poder en un hechizo? –preguntó Rias incrédula

-Salgan de aquí mientras puedan… esta ciudad será arrasada en 30 minutos –aclaró Balba

-Si quieren que ese proceso se detenga… tendrán que derrotarme… ¡¿Qué harás ahora… Rias Gremory?! –dijo Kokabiel levantándose de su trono, para extender sus 10 alas alzando el vuelo

-¡¿Necesito responder?! –dijo la pelirroja arrojándole otra gran masa del [Poder de la destrucción] que el caído detuvo y contuvo con su mano derecha como si nada

Desde su espalda Akeno atacó a Kokabiel lanzándole un poderoso rayo pero el caído también detuvo ese ataque usando su mano izquierda para después fusionarlos, creando una gran masa de energía mágica altamente destructiva, arrojándosela a la pelirroja y a pesar de que akeno coloco un círculo mágico como barrera para defender a Rias, dicha barrera se rompió como papel, y el ataque impactó de lleno en el [rey] y [reina] Gremory

La semiangel se estrelló violentamente en el suelo y a su lado Rias aterrizó sujetándose su hombro derecho, pero no sintieron dolor por mucho ya que fueron curadas por Asia casi de inmediato

-No podremos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama lleguen –dijo Akeno con una clara frustración en sus palabras

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo la pelirroja, pero de pronto algo en su ángulo de visión llamó su atención- ¿Yuuto? –dijo esta mirando al rubio que se dirigía caminando hacia donde estaba Balba

-Balba Galilei… soy un sobreviviente de los experimentos del proyecto espada sagrada… aunque, de hecho me mataste…

-Um? –preguntó Balba alzando una ceja curioso

-Solo pude continuar viviendo al renacer como demonio… no podía morir… ¡antes de vengar a mis compañeros! –dijo Kiba lanzándose contra Balba pero lo que no esperaba era que Kokabiel le arrojara una poderosa lanza de luz desde su punto ciego

-¡Cuidado Yuuto! –Exclamó Rias comenzando a correr hacia el rubio pero la explosión la envió por donde vino- ¡Kiba! –gritó Rias al ver a su [Caballero] tirado en el suelo a pocos centímetros del enorme cráter

-Evitó recibir un golpe directo… es una rata bastante ágil –dijo Kokabiel con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Freed

-¿Si jefe? –dijo este saludando estilo militar

-Este es el último acto, usa el poder de las cuatro [Excalibur] y destruye a estos demonios

-Entendido –dijo este tomando la espada en sus manos para después mirar de manera diabólica a los chicos Gremory- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?

Kiba poco a poco se colocaba de pie pero sus piernas le traicionaban haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo y ante su impotencia este cerro su mano formando un puño apretando con fuerza debido a su frustración

-Escuché que uno de los sujetos de pruebas escapó –dijo Balba con un tono sereno mientras se acercaba al rubio- pero nunca pensé que te convertirías en un demonio… estoy agradecido por tus contribuciones, gracias a ti el experimento dio éxito

-¿Éxito? –pregunto el rubio aun de rodillas

-El poder de cada uno de los sujetos de pruebas no era el suficiente para portar la espada sagrada… lo que me llevó a una conclusión –dijo Balba levantando su dedo índice- era simple… reunir el poder de todos y luego de eso encontré una manera de cristalizarlo

Kiba al escuchar eso comenzó a enfurecerse mucho pero decidió seguir escuchando

-Este es el cristal con el poder de los sujetos de pruebas –dijo el anciano enseñándole un cristal azulado… este es el último que me queda

-Eso? –Murmuró Xenovia- es lo que le dieron a Irina el día en que fuimos bendecidas para poder portar una espada sagrada… Irina puso uno de esos cristales en su cuerpo… para completar el poder restante para portar la espada adecuadamente? –dijo Xenovia recordando cierto evento del pasado

-Esos malditos de la iglesia me llamaron hereje, pero siguen usando los resultados de mis investigaciones –argumentó Balba- si hubiese sido Michael, probablemente habría tomado ese poder de las personas sin matarlas

-En-entonces… no había necesitad de matarlos –dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie- ¿Por qué? -dijo este temblando de ira

-Ustedes eran simplemente materiales para los experimentos… cuando ya no servían que podría hacer si no desecharlos? –preguntó Balba con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro

-Soportamos un increíble dolor… porque creíamos que estábamos sirviendo a Dios… ¿aun así tu solo los "desechaste"? –dijo este impactado por las crueles palabras del anciano

Todos quienes escuchaban estas palabras estaban sumamente tristes por todo el dolor que había sufrido el rubio durante su pasado

-Tómalo si quieres –dijo Balba arrojándole el cristal a los pies del rubio- tenemos tecnología para producir cristales más refinados

El rubio se arrodillo y recogió el cristal mientras recordaba el trágico día en que sus compañeros y amigos fueron asesinados, tras recogerlo lo tomo entre sus dos manos y lo envolvió de manera muy tierna levándose el cristal a su pecho

-Balba Galilei… ¿Cuántas vidas has desperdiciado con tus experimentos? –dijo este a la par que el cristal en sus manos comenzaba a brillar de manera intensa

Luego de eso muchas siluetas de color celeste aparecieron rodeando al rubio mientras recitaban un cantico celestial pero este no dañaba a nadie, es más parecía estar conmoviéndolos porque casi todo el equipo Gremory estaba derramando lágrimas, luego esas siluetas que eran las almas de las victimas del experimento espada sagrada comenzaron a volar alrededor del rubio

[No te preocupes]

[SI estamos todos juntos… no hay nada que temer]

[Abre tu corazón… para nosotros]

[No tengo miedo… aun si Dios no existe]

[Aun si Dios no está observando… nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

-…Uno –Acabó la frase el rubio mientras derramaba lágrimas mientras dejaba que todas esas almas entraran en su cuerpo

-Oh? –decía Kokabiel desde el cielo, curioso por lo que acababa de suceder

-Mis compañeros jamás quisieron que tomara venganza por ellos… pero debo acabar con el mal frente a mí –dijo el rubio acercándose al anciano- para evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que nosotros –acabó el rubio empuñando su espada contra Balba

-Freed! –Gritó Balba al sentirse en peligro y acto seguido Freed se interpuso entre Balba y Kiba mientras empuñaba su nueva espada- Debiste haber muerto cuando tuviste tu oportunidad

-Yuuto… puedes hacerlo eres parte de la familia de Rias Gremory… una simple [Excalibur] no debería causarte problemas –dijo rias animando al rubio al igual que Akeno, Koneko y Asia

-Con tanta cursilería mi piel está picando… quiero cortarlos a todos para poder sentirme mejor –dijo Freed arruinando el momento jeje

-Mis queridos amigos… permítanme convertirme en la espada que defienda nuestros sueños de aquellos días –dijo Kiba mientras alzaba su espada mientras dos columnas una de color blanco y otra de color negro envolvían su espada demoniaca- [Sword Birth Balance Breaker] [Sword Betrayal] –dijo Kiba a la par que su espada terminaba de cambiar

-Una espada que es demoniaca y sacra a la vez… esto es interesante –reía Kokabiel desde el cielo

Ahora Kiba caminaba con confianza hacia donde estaba Freed y Balba pero la peliazul le seguía a su lado

-Caballero de Rias Gremory… seguimos siendo aliados?

-Supongo que por ahora si –dijo Kiba sin mover la vista de objetivo

-Entonces trabajaremos juntos para destruir esa [Excalibur]… esa espada no es una espada sagrada es una espada anómala y debe ser destruida –dijo Xenovia extendiendo su mano hacia un lado mientras enterraba a [Destruction] en el suelo

-¿Segura? -dijo Kiba mirado como la peliazul asentía con la cabeza

-San pedro, San Basil, San Denis y María la santa madre –recitaba esta mientras el espacio frente a su mano extendida se distorsionaba y dejaba salir el mango de una espada- En nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada yo te libero [Durandal] –dijo esta rompiendo las cadenas que mantenían sujeta la espada

-Se dice que esa espada puede cortar todo lo que toca y su poder está al nivel de [Excalibur]

-Es imposible nadie puede portar a [Durandal], según mis investigaciones no hemos conseguido que nadie lo haga –exclamó Balba sorprendido

-A diferencia de ese renegado o Irina yo soy una portadora natural, Soy una genuina portadora de la espada sagrada… ahora es mejor que se rindan esa espada –señalando la espada que sostenía Freed- no es rival para mi [Durandal] –dijo esta dando un salto mientras cargaba con un corte descendente para atacar a Freed que dio un salto muy rápido apartándose del rango de ataque de la peliazul

-No quiero saber nada de tu maldita espada –dijo Freed en el aire pero el rubio apareció desde su espalda, obligándole a que volteara

-Tu intento de espada no servirá contra mi espada –dijo el rubio atacando con un corte horizontal cortando la hoja de la nueva [Excalibur] como si nada

-En enserio? Ese estúpido demonio me está venciendo?... –intento seguir protestando Freed pero de pronto un haz de luz en forma diagonal le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente

-Mi poder ha superado a la [Excalibur]… gracias amigos –dijo Kiba jadeando levemente

-Es imposible… en teoría algo sagrado y algo demoniaco no pueden unirse… y… -no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue desintegrado por una lanza de luz propina de Kokabiel

-Balba fuiste un hombre muy capaz… pero ya no te necesito para completar mi plan… y la respuesta a tu pregunta era que desde la muerte de Dios estos fenómenos son posibles.

Dijo el caído pero dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando

-Qué quieres decir Kokabiel? –Dijo la pelirroja

-Es sencillo… durante la última gran guerra no solo perecieron los antiguos maous sino que también Dios lo hizo, pero la información se guardó en secreto ya que las tres facciones necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios para que pudieran seguir viviendo… es por eso que extraños sucesos como la creación de la espada de ese chico no es nada imposible. Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue que tras ese hecho se decidió que la guerra ya no era necesaria… no lo acepto… no puedo bajar mi puño una vez levantando

Mientras el caído contaba ese hecho cierta monja se desmayó ya que todo lo que ella amaba y veneraba estaba muerta, fue un duro golpe para ella mientras que Xenovia estaba impactada pero decidió mantenerse concentrada en el combate ya que si se distraía seria asesinada

-Pero ahora dejaré de observar y comenzaré a divertirme con ustedes –dijo Kokabiel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras creaba una enorme lanza de luz- Ahora traten de no morir por mi ataque –dijo este lanzándoles la lanza de luz al equipo Gremory pero esta lanza de luz intentó ser detenida por Kiba y Xenovia usando sus espadas pero solo consiguieron que la lanza les explotara en la cara, causando una enorme explosión que dejo tirados en el suelo a todos los chicos- Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer dense por muertos… muajajajajajaj -reía malévolamente el caído

Pero de pronto se pudo escuchar cierto sonido pero no era de armas ni nada parecido, era un sonido que sonaba como aplausos

Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf

-De donde vienen esos aplausos –dijo rias buscando el origen del sonido al igual de todos los demás

-Provienen de allí –dijo la pequeña loli apuntando con su dedo al tejado del edificio escolar donde se encontraba cierto peliblanco aplaudiendo

-No puede ser… Issei?... cuanto lleva ahí? –dijo sorprendida la pelirroja ya que en ningún momento notó la presencia del peliblanco

-No ha estado nada mal para un vejestorio como tú –dijo Issei refiriéndose a Kokabiel

-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí –dijo Kokabiel mientras preparaba otra lanza de luz igual de grande que la anterior- Bueno… no importa… solo muere –lanzándole esa enorme lanza de luz

BOOOOOOOM

Hubo una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo se levantó y como consecuencia todos habían dado por muerto al peliblanco ya que esa lanza según ellos no le había dado tiempo a defenderse

-Eso te pasa por confiado –dijo Kokabiel satisfecho con esa gran explosión

-No puede ser… de un solo golpe lo eliminó… -dijo Rias atónita

Pero tras disiparse la nube de humo todos quedaron sorprendidos, la lanza de Kokabiel aún estaba completa, pero el edificio escolar no había sufrido ningún rasguño y pudieron ver que algo impedía que la lanza avanzara y ese algo era la punta de la hoja de [Rebellion] que estaba chocando contra la punta de la lanza de luz de Kokabiel, la lanza de luz había sido detenida como si nada por el peliblanco

-Mmmmm… veamos… quedan diez… [Trickster]-dijo el castaño murmurando lo último, mientras le devolvía la lanza de luz a Kokabiel, provocando una explosión, pero el caído no tenía ningún rasguño tras haberse disipado el humo de la explosión

-Como lo… logro… bloqueó esa lanza como si nada –dijo la semiangel atónita- pero dónde está? –dijo buscando al peliblanco que había desaparecido del tejado

-Aarrgggghhh! –gritó Kokabiel al ver como de un momento a otro dos de sus diez alas eran cortadas como papel, sin haberle dado tiempo a reaccionar

El peliblanco había cercenado un par de alas del caído y ahora estaba parado mirando hacia el cielo a Kokabiel que lo miraba sorprendido

-Ahora solo quedan ocho… pero… no lo puedo creer… ni con todos ustedes han sido capaces de hacerle ningún rasguño… como es eso posible –dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose a los Gremory sin voltearse a verlos

-Te lo repetiré… quien eres realmente… -dijo Kokabiel frunciendo el ceño

-Talvez esto te revele mi identidad –dijo el peliblanco materializando su guantelete dándole la respuesta al caído

-Oh… ya veo… eres el actual [Sekiryuutei]… he escuchado de ti… tu sueño era convertirte en el rey del harén no es así?

-Si lo es… pero ya pronto lo tendré jeje –dijo el peliblanco recordando lo que le había dicho Ryu

Pero había alguien quien estaba especialmente molesta por la presencia del caído y ese alguien era Akeno, quien alzo el vuelo y le envió un relámpago muy poderoso pero el caído se defendió como si nada envolviendo con sus alas restantes

-Te atreves a intentar detenerme… Tú quien ha heredado los poderes de Barakiel?

-¡NO… TE ATREVAS A ASOCIARME CON ESE NOMBRE! –gritó furiosa Akeno aumentando la intensidad de su ataque pero la pérdida de energía durante la batalla la obligo a terminar su ataque

-¿Quién demonios es Barakiel? –preguntó curioso el peliblanco

-Es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… controla los relámpagos de ahí su sobrenombre "relámpago" –aclaró Xenovia

-Entiendo –dijo issei mirando a Akeno que estaba jadeando pesadamente

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido con los demonios… -dijo Kokabiel abriendo sus alas- Tienes una familia interesante, Rias Gremory, el [Sekiryuutei], un sobrante del experimento espada sagrada y a la ¡hija de Barakiel!...

-Ella es la hija de un ángel caído… esa no me la esperaba –decía issei con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que nuevamente le habían insinuado que era siervo de Rias Gremory cosa que le preocupaba a la pelirroja ya que si el peliblanco se iba la pequeña esperanza de vencer a Kokabiel desaparecería

-Rias Gremory… veo que te gusta juntar basura como a tu hermano

-No permitiré que ridiculices a mi hermano, nuestro maou e insultar a mis sirvientes es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte –dijo esta poniéndose de pie mientras expulsaba su aura mientras que sin darse cuenta lo había vuelto a decir y al peliblanco ya le había aparecido una vena en su frente debido al enojo

-ENTONCES INTENTA DESTRUIME HERMANA DE LUCIFER!, AMA DEL WELSH DRAGON, PRINCESA DE LA RUINA CARMESI… -dijo Kokabiel mientras se dejaba caer al suelo pero para desgracia de todos ya era la tercera vez en menos de dos minutos que al peliblanco le llamaban siervo de Rias Gremory por lo que finalmente explotó

-MUY BIEN SE ACABÓ! –Gritó este guardando su espada- INTENTEN VENCERLO USTEDES… LES ADVERTÍ CLARAMENTE QUE SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME VOLVIA A LLAMAR SIERVO DE RIAS GREMORY SE QUEDABAN SOLOS –dijo este dándose la vuelta, disponiéndose a irse

Rias no lo podía creer sin darse cuenta ella también lo había dicho e issei se los había advertido el día anterior por lo que ahora su esperanza se había ido al carajo y no tenía nada con que convencer a issei para que no se fuera

-Oye tú… [Sekiryuutei]… por qué te marchas? –pregunto kokabiel

-Eso es porque YO no soy siervo de Rias Gremory renuncie hace unos cuantos días… por lo que yo me largo…

-Entonces si no estás con los demonios… por qué no vienes conmigo? Te convertirás en el Rey del Harén de inmediato… a donde vayas, te daré las más hermosas mujeres… Podrás acostarte con ellas todo lo que quieras y como quieras… después de todo las mujeres ángeles caídos son las más eróticas y atractivas -Dijo Kokabiel tentando al peliblanco

-Y crees… que eso… eso es suficiente… para convencerme? –dijo el peliblanco luchando por no decir que sí ya que tenía una obligación como el hijo de Sparda

Rias no podía permitir que Issei se fuera con Kokabiel ya que teniéndolo como guardaespaldas nadie detendría sus maléficos planes por lo que decidió ofrecerle algo que ella recordaba que funcionaba para tentar al peliblanco cuando aún era su [peón]

-ISSEI! –Exclamó la pelirroja con fuerza

-Qué quieres? –dijo este sin voltearse a ver a la pelirroja pero con una frialdad increíble en sus palabras

-Ya que amas tanto a las chicas… si salimos de aquí con vida… haré toda clase de cosas para ti –terminó de decir la pelirroja

-No me interesa –dijo issei seco

-Qué?! –dijeron todos sumamente sorprendidos ya que el issei que recordaban jamás se negaría a una propuesta así

-Quizás mi antiguo yo… te hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora cualquier cosa que pueda venir de ti o tu grupo me vale una mierda, todos los buenos sentimientos que tuve por ustedes alguna vez se han ido y dudo que vuelvan a aparecer de nuevo… si ese fue tú intento por tratar de que no aceptara la propuesta de este –apuntando con su mano a Kokabiel- debo decirte que es una porquería

Rias estaba atónita, ella estaba segura que con esa "recompensa" podría lograr que el peliblanco se quedara y no se fuera con Kokabiel pero lo que recibió fue un rotundo NO

-Muy bien Kokabiel… debo decir que es una oferta tentadora pero paso, no me interesa, así que ahora o te pones serio o dime que pongo en la lápida de tu tumba

-Está bien peleemos entonces… pero tú te lo pierdes… esas ángeles caídos estarían ansiosas de recibir al dragón emperador rojo…

-Si algo he aprendido… es que las ángeles caídos solo sirven para hacerte sufrir –dijo este apuntando hacia atrás a Akeno- (Además que las demonios también estarán ansiosas de recibir al hijo de Sparda jejeje) –pensaba el castaño ya que por ambos lados ganaba

-Entonces está negociación se acabó –dijo el caído preparando múltiples lanzas de luz de mediano tamaño

-Veamos… sí, creo que lo utilizaré ahora… [Swordmaster] –dicho esto el peliblanco se arrojó contra Kokabiel a la par que este le lanzaba todas las lanzas de luz que previamente había creado pero issei las desviaba con [Rebellion] o simplemente las evadía con un pequeño movimiento de piernas

Ahora Issei estaba frente a frente con Kokabiel y dando un pequeño salto le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro provocando que el caído literalmente diera un giro de 360 grados, mientras que kokabiel giraba issei aprovechó para cortarle dos alas más, ahora solo le quedaban seis alas, para luego darle otra patada en el pecho derribando a Kokabiel dejándolo en el suelo

-No crees… que ya has visto suficiente… dragón blanco? –dijo el peliblanco serio

CRASH

La barrera que cubría la academia se rompió en miles de pedazos semejante a un cristal roto para luego dejar ver al causante de todo eso, una figura envuelta en una armadura de color blanco con múltiples gemas repartidas por toda la armadura junto a dos poderosas alas de energía de color azul

-Pero que sensación más asquerosa… mi cuerpo se siente extraño

[Ya te lo había dicho compañero… te sentirías así cuando te encontrarás con el dragón blanco]

-Tus alas parecen las de un sucio cuervo… -dijo la persona dentro de la armadura mientras con una increíble velocidad arrancaba dos alas más a kokabiel- las de azazel son mucho más oscuras como la noche eterna

-¿Acaso fuiste atraído aquí por el dragón rojo? Responde [Vanishing Dragon] –exclamó Kokabiel mientras alzaba el vuelo creando una lanza de luz cuyo tamaño iba aumentando cada vez más pero lo que sucedió fue

[Divide]

Fue lo que se pudo oír y al ver el ataque de kokabiel este estaba reduciendo su tamaño cada vez más hasta que simplemente desapareció

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo incrédulo Kokabiel su ataque se había desvanecido como si nada

-Soy Albion… mi [Sacred Gear] es [Divine Divining], cada diez segundos recude a la mitad el poder de quien sea que toque… y me lo da –dijo la persona bajo su armadura- pronto serás más débil que un humano… que aburrido… pensé que podría disfrutarlo más –dijo este volando hacia el caído dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago- Azazel me pidió que te llevará de vuelta aunque gritaras

Ahora el blanco tomaba altura y se lanzaba en picada contra el suelo con el cuerpo de Kokabiel por delante, estrellándose violentamente en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo y para cuando se disipo la cortina de polvo se pudo ver al blanco como si nada con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kokabiel en sus manos

-También tengo unas preguntas para ese exorcista renegado… terminaré con su vida después de eso –dijo este tomando el cuerpo de Freed con su mano libre

[Me estás ignorando blanco] –habló Ddraig

[Entonces… estas despierto rojo] –contesto una de las gemas de la armadura blanca

[Este no es el mejor momento para encontrarnos] –continuó Ddraig

[Está bien, estamos destinados a pelear, estás cosas pasan] –afirmó el dragón blanco

-El dragon blanco y rojo están hablando? –pregunto Rias intrigada

[Nos vemos después, Ddraig] –se despidió el dragón

[Nos vemos, Albion] –respondió Ddraig

Acto seguido el blanco se disponía a marcharse cuando fue detenido por el peliblanco

-Espera… Si ese fue todo tú poder te aplastaremos jeje –dijo Issei desafiante

-No te lo tengas tan creído, mi enemigo, nos enfrentaremos luego y espero que seas poderoso –dijo la persona debajo de la armadura blanca antes de desaparecer como un rayo en el cielo nocturno de Kuoh

* * *

Una hora después

Había pasado una hora desde que el dragón blanco se había llevado a Freed y a Kokabiel y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad o eso era lo que creían todos

De un enorme círculo mágico apareció Sirzechs junto a Grayfia acompañados de una treintena de soldados pertenecientes a la familia Gremory pero había alguien que no pertenecía a la familia Gremory y dicha persona al sentir el aura de issei le arrojo dos enorme esferas de fuego pero el peliblanco las evadió con facilidad

-Veo que estás aquí –dijo issei mirando hacia donde se encontraban Sirzechs y sus soldados

-Así es tenía que venir por Rias y las demás, pero ya que estas aquí te mataré como tuve que hacerlo aquel día en la ceremonia –dijo la persona abriéndose camino entre los soldados Gremory

-Raiser que haces aquí? –exclamo Rias sorprendida

-Vine por ustedes, pero tendrán que esperar mientras acabó con este miserable dragoncito –dijo Raiser acercándose a Issei

Pero issei solo le dio una mirada a Sirzechs y este comprendió de inmediato lo que el peliblanco le estaba pidiendo

-Está bien Issei-kun nadie se interpondrá en esta batalla –dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de donde estaban esos dos, seguido de grayfia y sus soldados

-Onii-sama… que haces aquí? –pregunto Rias llegando al lado de su hermano seguida de su sequito además de Xenovia que tras todo lo ocurrido le había pedido si podía ser su sierva

-Venia de camino para ayudarte cuando Raiser-kun nos alcanzó y dijo que quería venir ya que estaba preocupado por ti –dijo el pelirrojo mintiéndole a su hermana ya que técnicamente había obligado al Phenex a venir

Ahora Issei y Raiser se miraban uno al otro pero en la mirada del peliblanco había una clara intención de matar y sed de sangre que tumbaría a cualquiera

-Espero que estés listo para morir enano –dijo este convocando un círculo mágico pero este no era de su familia era de un color negro y después de levantarlo al aire, círculos mágicos idénticos aparecieron en los cuerpos de Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Kiba quienes sintieron como su poder era drenado de golpe y como consecuencia cayeron al suelo incrédulos

-Qué crees que haces? –preguntó issei levantando una ceja curioso

-Este era mi plan desde el inicio… hacerme con los poderes de todos los siervos de Rias para aumentar exponencialmente mi poder muajajajja –comenzó a reírse el rubio Phenex

Ahora el cuerpo de Raiser estaba cambiando, sus músculos estaban aumentando de tamaño, sus ojos se volvieron de color blanco completo (imaginen los ojos de broly en su última fase), enormes grietas comenzaron a aparecer a su lado al igual que el suelo tembló un poco pero issei miraba todo eso como si nada apoyado en su espada [Rebellion]

Cuando todo termino el Phenex miro al peliblanco con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Ya? Acabaste tu acto? –dijo issei con la mirada aburrida

-Si… pero ahora… acabaré con tu vida –dijo este disparándole una esfera del poder de la destrucción que issei cortó en dos con su espada

-C-como puede usar… mi poder de la destrucción? –dijo Rias a duras penas

-Es sencillo mi querida Rias… con esta reliquia –mostrando una estatua de oro que mostraba a un hombre empalando a otro- puedo tomar casi la totalidad de la energía de las personas que hayan sido cercanas a mí por un periodo de tiempo de más de dos meses… por qué crees que siempre buscaba estar con ustedes? –dijo el Phenex con una sonrisa

-Pero… soy tu prometida… como nos puedes hacer esto… es más porque lo haces? –Dijo rias intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie- pensé que me amabas

Ante ese comentario el Phenex comenzó a reírse de tal manera que tuvo que sujetarse el estomago

-Sinceramente piensan que existe alguien que te amé de verdad y que no persiga tu físico o tu título y riquezas?... siempre has sido muy ingenua Rias –decía entre risas el rubio

-Pero porque tomas de esa manera nuestro poder… acaso no querías que nuestros hijos tuvieran el poder de ambos? –dijo Rias conteniendo las lágrimas al notar que todas las cosas lindas que le dijo Raiser en un inicio después de haber vencido a issei solo eran mentiras- Yo realmente estaba dispuesta… a permanecer a tu lado para toda la eternidad

-Es simple… buscaba el poder de todas ustedes pero solo para mi… no me interesa nadie más ni mi clan ni ustedes solo buscaba mi propia gloria… pero para obtener este poder necesitaba que sus cuerpo no fueran contaminados con mi poder para que no perdiera su pureza y así tuviera la mayor cantidad de su poder… o acaso crees que no me acosté con ninguna de ustedes por nada?

Ante esto la pelirroja se enfureció pero era inútil con su nivel de poder restante no podía hacer prácticamente nada

-Pero quédate tranquila… si te mantienes con vida para cuando acabe con este gusano –apuntando al peliblanco- nos iremos a mi habitación y nos lo pasaremos muy bien jajajajaja

-Vaya y por este imbécil es por el que me has estado torturando?... realmente mi castigo fue por nada –suspiro issei- aunque realmente puede que haya sido un tonto en aquel entonces haber hecho "eso" con tal de intentar salvarte –dijo issei mirando a rias conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Que fue lo que hiciste eh dragoncito? –le interrogó el Phenex

-En ese entonces perdí una parte de mi cuerpo para poder usar cierto poder pero por mi debilidad no pude dar todo mi potencial y terminé perdiendo… por cierto tiempo creí que fue lo correcto hasta que llegaron ellas –señalando a las Gremory- y me castigaron por quien sabe qué cosa

-Aun no me respondes… que fue lo que perdiste? –repitió Raiser

-Te lo dibujaré –dijo el peliblanco tomando a [Rebellion] y dibujando con la punta de la hoja en la tierra un dibujo básico de un cuerpo humano pero le faltaba el brazo izquierdo

-Acaso no sabes dibujar?... te faltó el brazo izquierdo… idiota jaja –se mofó el rubio

-No me falto nada… yo di mi brazo izquierdo para poder usar el Balance Breaker por un periodo de 10 segundos pero no fue suficiente… y como consecuencia mi brazo izquierdo se transformó en el brazo de un dragón…

Este comentario dejo sorprendidos a todos pero más a rias quien no sabía esto y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-El brazo de un dragón? No me hagas reír… tu brazo izquierdo luce como cualquier brazo normal –dijo el Phenex

-Es porque gracias a mi poder actual logré dormirlo pero su poder sigue aumentando y cada día es un tanto más difícil el controlarlo… pero si siguen sin creerme les mostraré –dijo este retirando su guante sin dedos de su mano y subiéndose su manga izquierda, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para que luego su brazo fuera envuelto en una luz roja y tras disiparse dicha luz se pudo observar el "brazo" del peliblanco

Ese brazo en efecto parecía el de un dragón, lleno de escamas y en sus dedos tenía garras

-Esto es lo que sacrifique para poder salvarla ese día pero fallé miserablemente –dijo el peliblanco volviendo su brazo a la normalidad- en las noches me preguntó si estuvo bien lo que hice… pero después recuerdo… un hombre debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones

Ahora Rias si estaba derramando lagrimas ya que Issei había hecho semejante sacrificio por intentar salvarla y ella le pagó castigándolo como si fuera un animal, fue cuando entonces recordó cierto evento del pasado donde un chico le dijo que le gustaba por cómo era ella, no por sus títulos ni nada por el estilo y ese chico había sido issei

-Tras haberla perdido y a todos los demás solo me quedaban mis padres que luego TÚ los asesinaste, me quitaste todo lo que tenía pero nunca supe por qué y ahora te lo preguntaré –dijo issei con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué los mataste?

-Porque eran unas basuras… si su hijo era así de débil ellos debían morir para dejar de traer ratas así a este mundo además que me di un gusto que ni te imaginas al carbonizarlos vivos… hubieras escuchado como tu padre lloró como una nena mientras lo quemaba –decía Raiser con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

Ante ese comentario Rias y los demás se sorprendieron ya que no sabían nada del tema pero antes de poder decir nada sintieron una gran explosión de aura y su dueño era nada menos que el peliblanco

-Esa es tu razón verdad? –dijo issei con sus ojos carentes de luz- ahora te acabaré y vengaré la muerte de mis padres… [QuickSilver]

chasqueando los dedos el peliblanco paralizó el tiempo pero a los ojos de los demás era como si este desapareciera y reapareciera de un lugar a otro

Mientras el tiempo estaba detenido, issei aprovechó para acercarse al rubio y asestarle una gran combinación de cortes, patadas y puñetazos que mezclado con su ira causarían mucho daño cuando el tiempo volviera a correr

Chasqueando sus dedos el peliblanco hizo que el tiempo corriera de nuevo y se pudo ver como el rubio salía volando con grandes heridas en su cuerpo

-C-como lo hiciste? –dijo Raiser colocándose de pie mientras se regeneraba

-Es un secreto pero… esto lo acabaremos rápido… no eres digno de que te muestre todo mi poder –sacando una botella de su chaqueta- esto lo tenía guardado para una situación especial, para cuando pudiera enfrentarte ya que dado a tu reciente aumento de poder, el que te quedases sin poder mágico para regenerarte llevaría una eternidad por lo que con esta agua bendita aceleraremos el proyecto –dijo el peliblanco

Ahora issei vertía el agua sobre su espada y la potenciaba con su [Boosted Gear] haciendo que [Rebellion] brillara de una manera increíble

-No te dejaré que acabes conmigo… además no puedes ya que con este ataque morirás -dijo el rubio arrojándole una espada al peliblanco con una velocidad sorprendente que impactó en el pecho de issei enviándolo con fuerza contra un árbol mientras que la espada entraba por su pecho y traspasaba su espalda dejándolo clavado al tronco del árbol- muajajajaja se acabó –dijo Raiser dándose la vuelta

-No está mal… Has aumentando mucho tus… habilidades –dijo el peliblanco, que para sorpresa de todos logró zafarse del tronco del árbol pero la espada que Raiser le había lanzado aún estaba enterrada en su pecho pero este simplemente la retiró como si nada salvo un pequeño chorro de sangre que saltó al acabar de retirar la espada- Ahora donde estábamos?

-Eres un monstruo… como hiciste eso? –dijo Raiser sorprendido ya que jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso- Toma esto –dijo este arrojándole esta vez un relámpago que el chico evadió

El peliblanco apareció desde un costado de Raiser y murmuró [Swordmaster] y acto seguido comenzó a realizar varias cortes y estocadas que se hundían varios centímetros en la carne del Phenex quien apenas bloqueaba y sumado al agua bendita potenciada era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente

-Tienes mucho poder… pero no sabes manejarlo y ese fue tu gran error –dijo este mientras sacaba a [Ebony] e [Ibory] y comenzaba a disparar contra el Phenex, disparando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa dejándolo lleno de agujeros- y ahora…

Raiser había caído al suelo y ahora se arrastraba en dirección hacia Rias

-Me rindo… por favor déjame en paz… no me volverás a ver te lo prometo –gritaba Raiser desesperado al ver como issei se acercaba a paso lento sacando nuevamente su espada para dar el golpe final

-Lo lamento Raiser-kun pero si issei-kun no te asesina irás a prisión de por vida ya que has cometido muchos delitos e incluso robaste una de las pertenencias del Maou Ajuka –dijo Sirzechs con una "sonrisa"

-Y ahora el golpe final –dijo issei tomando a Raiser por el cuello de su camisa y con mucha fuerza lo lanzó hacia los cielos para después cargar la hoja de [Rebellion] con una energía de una tonalidad entre rojo y negro- recibe esto! –dijo el peliblanco enviando tres ondas de energía que atravesaron el cuerpo del Phenex que literalmente lo cortaron en tres

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era lo que sucedería a continuación, todas las partes del cuerpo de Raiser comenzaron a inflarse como un globo hasta que dichas partes perdieron su forma humana, ahora solo eran masa de poder y finalmente explotaron provocando una gran explosión en el cielo nocturno de la cuidad

-Que… chun… -intentó decir el peliblanco pero después solo sonrió mirando aquella enorme explosión que era energía pura

Ahora issei se acercaba caminando hacia donde estaban Rias y los demás caídos chicos del equipo Gremory salvo Xenovia quien no se había visto afectada por el poder de Raiser, pero rias estaba un tanto asustada ya que issei le había dicho que si intervenía cuando acabara con Raiser la mataría pero lo que sucedió la dejo sorprendida

Issei comenzó a cargar su [Boosted Gear] y luego le dio a cada uno de ellos un aumento de poder de nivel dos que era lo suficiente como para que se pusieran de pie y tras esto el peliblanco no dijo nada y siguió su camino hacia la salida de la escuela

Rias intentó ir a buscarle para intentar pedirle disculpas por todo pero debido a su estado demoró unos minutos en lograr alcanzar la entrada de la academia y al llegar issei no estaba por ningún lado por lo que decidió volver donde su hermano para que le explicara lo que le había sucedido a issei

-Onii-sama quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles –dijo esta autoritaria o al menos lo que podía estar en esas condiciones

-Está bien te lo contaré todo… pero primero deja que Grayfia los revise… -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro (Gracias por todo Issei-kun)

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Lamento la tardanza pero bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado

Para quienes no entendieron porque Raiser podía usar el poder de la destrucción, los rayos de akeno o las espadas de Kiba es simple, la reliquia robada de los laboratorios de ajuka le daba esa habilidad que le permitía robar los poderes y habilidades de las personas que habían estado en contacto con él por un tiempo más o menos considerable, pero como dijo issei, Raiser tenía el poder pero no sabía cómo usarlo

Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ya saben cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	3. Buscando el perdon

**Capítulo 3 Buscando el perdón **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Issei había acabado con Raiser y se había marchado

Ahora solo quedaban en ese lugar Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias junto a sus sirvientes y ahora empleados de la casa Gremory llegaban a reparar todo lo que había sido destruido o dañado

Tras haber sido revisados por Grayfia solo para ver si no les había sucedido nada malo había llegado la hora de que Sirzechs le dijera lo que sabía sobre issei a Rias ya que esta no se encontraba emocionalmente bien

Salón del club de ocultismo

En el salón se encontraba Sirzechs junto a Grayfia sentados en un sofá y frente a ellos estaba Rias y Akeno igualmente sentadas en el sofá de enfrente con Kiba, Koneko y Asia detrás de ellas salvo Xenovia que se había marchado porque dijo que quería ordenar sus pensamientos

-Muy bien Onii-Sama… cuéntanos que es lo que le sucedió a issei?... desde que volvimos me ha tenido intrigada el cambio en su cabello, además su poder no es algo normal… jamás lo había visto usar una espada y ahora parece como si hubiera nacido con ella es sumamente hábil con ella –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano

-Está bien… por donde empiezo –pensando unos momentos- ya se… comenzaremos cuando issei-kun perdió aquel día… tras haber perdido y que tú lo trataras de esa forma tan… llamémoslo "fría"… el regresó al mundo humano con una increíble tristeza sumado con la nueva carga que significaba ese brazo de dragón… cuando le pregunté él me dijo que de algún modo se las arreglaría

Al mencionar el asunto sobre ese brazo, Rias recordó lo que había visto antes, un brazo escamoso y con garras, ahora ese era el brazo de issei, ya no era un brazo de demonio o humano, ahora era un auténtico brazo de dragón

Este hecho la hacía sentirse más culpable ya que no solo había sido engañada por Raiser sino que con tal de mantener su "compromiso" para mejorar su clan había maltratado de maneras horribles a Issei y lo peor de todo era que durante los días que lo había hecho, lo había disfrutado

-Tras eso no hablé con él por un buen tiempo y solo me dediqué a observarlo –continuo el pelirrojo

-Observarlo? –preguntó curiosa la semiangel

-Así es… ya que había algo en issei-kun que llamaba mi atención pero no podía descifrar que era ese "algo" pero pude descubrirlo hace unos días –dijo Sirzechs con una mirada seria

-Y qué fue lo que descubriste? –dijo la pelirroja carcomida por la curiosidad

-Issei-kun es mitad demonio –dijo el pelirrojo pero ese comentario no causó mayor sorpresa en los chicos Gremory

-Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos… al reencarnarlo pasó a ser mitad demonio –dijo Rias no muy sorprendida

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Sirzechs

-Entonces? –le pregunto Rias

-Issei-kun nunca fue un humano común… dejando de lado que posee la [Boosted Gear] –ahora si todos estaban intrigados, como era posible que Issei no fuera un simple humano siendo que lo habían vigilado por mucho tiempo antes de reencarnarlo

-Onii-Sama por favor explícate –le pidió la pelirroja

-Issei-kun ya era mitad demonio cuando lo reencarnaste, solo que su lado demonio estuvo dormido hasta hace unos días cuando finalmente despertó

-Qué quieres decir con que "despertó"? –le preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja

-Si te dijera que ahora issei-kun está más allá de la categoría de demonio de clase alta y está en la misma que la de los Maous… me creerían? –dijo Sirzechs mirando a cada uno de los siervos de su hermana

-Obviamente que no… puede que sea poderoso y su nivel haya aumentado mucho pero eso es imposible –dijo Rias conteniendo su risa ya que creía que su hermano le estaba gastando una broma

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad… o acaso crees que vencer a Raiser Phenex que tenía su poder más el de ustedes combinado fue una tarea fácil?... acaso crees que de haber estado tú en su lugar… podrías haberlo vencido? –dijo Sirzechs serio

Ante ese comentario Rias agachó la cabeza ya que ni en sueños podría haber vencido a Raiser en ese momento, pero issei lo derrotó como si nada

-Está bien te creo… pero cómo es posible que haya subido de categoría tan deprisa?

-Bueno… por título sigue siendo un demonio de clase baja pero debido a su linaje pronto será ascendido y… -dijo Sirzechs pensando en cómo acabar la frase

-Y…? –preguntó rias curiosa

-Bueno… recuerdas el sueño de Issei-kun? –dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa

-El tener un harén?... como olvidarlo siempre hablaba de eso –dijo la pelirroja suspirando

-Digamos… que ahora lo conseguirá bastante pronto y creo que puede ser bastante grande

Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos por lo que les había dicho el pelirrojo mayor pero sobre todo Rias ya que tenía planeado recuperarlo pero esto le había dado un golpe inesperado

-Y cómo va a hacerlo? –dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos un tanto enojada

-Gracias a su linaje, muchas familias nobles quieren que sus hijas tengan a su hijo y sumado que es el dragón emperador rojo no puedes pedir más –dijo Sirzechs encogiéndose de hombros

-De que linaje hablas… no hay ninguna familia en el inframundo que tenga el apellido Hyodo –dijo Rias un tanto molesta

-Eso es porque issei-kun no pertenecía a la familia Hyodo, él fue criado por esa familia pero no eran sus verdaderos padres

-Entonces quienes eran sus padres? Que es lo que hace que el linaje de issei sea tan importante –dijo Rias ya un tanto desesperada porque su hermano solo se iba con rodeos- Dímelo de una buena vez

-Has escuchado la leyenda del caballero oscuro Sparda? –le preguntó Sirzechs

-Si… mi padre siempre me la contaba cuando era pequeña… pero que tiene que ver?

-Para no extenderme demasiado… Issei-kun es el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda y puede que algunos no lo sepan pero fue escrito hace mucho tiempo que cuando apareciera el hijo de Sparda este sería coronado como rey del inframundo… ahora entienden la causa de porque les dije que podrá tener su harén bastante pronto?

-Pero… él nunca me dijo nada –dijo rias un tanto triste

-Por qué debería?... acaso se te olvidó como lo trataron… no sé a ciencia cierta si issei-kun es una persona rencorosa pero lo que pudo haber hecho al llegar a ser rey del inframundo fue el haber declarado ilegales las casas Gremory y Phenex… y haber encerrado a todas las personas relacionadas con esas casas para siempre

-Y como haría eso?... estoy segura que alguien se opondría –esta vez Akeno interrumpió a los dos hermanos Gremory

-Es sencillo… En un futuro será el rey absoluto del inframundo con una autoridad superior a la de los cuatro Maous y lo que él diga que se haga se hará sin cuestionar –aclaró Sirzechs

-Entiendo… -dijo la semiangel agachando la cabeza

-Tú sabias que Issei había sacrificado su brazo para intentar salvarme? –dijo Rias en un tono de voz muy bajo pero que de igual forma fue escuchado por su hermano

-Así es

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo esta poniéndose de pie

-Para qué?... si para ese entonces comenzaste tus malos tratos con issei-kun… dime en qué hubiera cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho… tú solo estabas concentrada en hacer feliz a Raiser pero nunca se te pasó por la mente que issei-kun había hecho algo de ese calibre por ti –dijo Sirzechs con un tono de reproche en sus palabras

-P-pero… -intentó defenderse la pelirroja

-No puedes negar lo que hiciste… además… en un solo día te salvo dos veces… una contra Kokabiel y la otra de Raiser… y también te ayudo dándote ese aumento de poder antes de marcharse, ha hecho más por todos ustedes que ustedes por él

-Pero él nos atacó –dijo Koneko con su típica expresividad

-Y acaso ustedes no?... si se refieren a cuando limpió el suelo con ustedes, eso fue lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho y déjenme decirles que los poderes de Issei seguirán creciendo día a día muy pronto rebasará en poder a nuestro padre Rias –dijo Sirzechs con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Bueno… creo que es hora de volver al inframundo… pero antes de irme… toma esto Rias –dijo Sirzechs entregándole un papel con un círculo mágico escrito en él

-Y esto para qué es? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

-Bueno… con eso podrás ver que está haciendo issei-kun cuando quieras y así podrás ubicarlo para que intentes pedirle disculpas… bueno nos vemos –dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia

Tras unos 30 minutos después de que Sirzechs y grayfia se marchasen, todos los chicos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas dejando solo a Rias y Asia en el salón del club ya que ahora estas dos vivían juntas, pero la rubia ya se había ido a dormir dejando a la pelirroja en el salón del club ya que aunque quisiera no podía dormir porque tenía sus pensamientos totalmente ocupados por cierto peliblanco

Rias caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno de Kuoh, intentando buscar una manera de lograr que issei la perdonara ya que ahora que se había enterado sobre su identidad y sobre el futuro que le esperaba, tenía que pensar en una manera de buscar su perdón ya que si no lo hacía el peliblanco se iría para siempre de su lado

También pensaba en aquellas palabras que issei le había dicho durante el campamento de entrenamiento previo al [Rating Game] contra Raiser

"Eso a mí no me importa, los títulos y las riquezas no me interesan, usted me gusta como es"

Al recordarlo no pudo sentir una presión en su pecho ya que el cambio que había sufrido issei había sido por su culpa, Issei pasó de ser un chico tierno y cariñoso con ella a una persona que no quería saber nada de ella. Como había dicho su hermano el peliblanco sacrificó su brazo sin importarle nada con tal de intentar salvarla pero ella jamás se enteró y ahora por culpa de Raiser, issei había perdido a todos sus seres queridos… se había quedado solo

Sacando el papel que le había dado su hermano activó el círculo mágico y pudo ver al peliblanco dormido en su cama, al verlo no pudo evitar el querer estar junto a él pero no podía ya que el mismo issei les había dicho que ya no eran bienvenidos en su casa

Pero tenía motivo para estar enojado con ellos, había sido ella misma quien alejó a issei de su lado, y aunque sonara hipócrita de su parte, Rias quería recuperarlo sin importarle nada, quería que issei volviera a su lado como aquellos días donde el aún tenía su cabello de color castaño y era su querido y lindo [Peón], pero tenía claro que le tomaría mucho trabajo

* * *

Al día siguiente –Residencia Hyodo-

Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana del peliblanco, iluminando su rostro causándole una gran molestia a issei, intentando dormir un poco más se cubrió el rostro con su almohada pero la alarma de su despertador le impidió seguir durmiendo

De mala gana apagó la alarma y fue a darse una ducha, pero al momento de comenzar a lavarse el cabello pudo notar algo que no estaba bien

-Como pasó esto? –dijo el peliblanco mirándose su brazo izquierdo- se supone que lo tenía bajo control

[Creo que se debe a que ayer volviste a activar tu brazo de dragón… solo vuelve a dormirlo y asunto arreglado] –dijo Ddraig con una pereza increíble en sus palabras

-Está bien… -dijo issei concentrando energía en su brazo izquierdo y tras unos momentos su brazo había vuelto a tener su forma normal

Tras haber salido de la ducha el peliblanco desayuno muy aprisa ya que estaba un tanto atrasado para ir a la academia por lo que se bebió su taza de café lo más rápido posible, tomando sus cosas y saliendo a toda máquina hacia la academia

* * *

Academia Kuoh

El peliblanco ya había llegado a la entrada de la academia pero había algo que le disgustó mucho, y ese algo era la pelirroja quien lo estaba esperando, al verlo intentó acercase a issei pero este solo siguió su camino, dejando a Rias con las ganas de poder hablarle

Las clases comenzaron y como ahora era casi sagrado que el peliblanco se quedara dormido en ellas, la hora se fue volando hasta la hora del descanso

El chico como ya era costumbre tras haber sido abandonado por las chicas fue a un árbol y se recostó a la sombra de este comenzando a dormir nuevamente ya que la suave brisa lo incitaba a ello

Issei –dijo una voz a su lado

El peliblanco abrió un ojo para ver a la persona que le había hablado y pudo ver que se trataba de la pelirroja, tras reconocerla se colocó de pie y se dispuso a irse pero un nuevo llamado de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-Espera! –dijo esta casi desesperada sujetando al peliblanco de una mano

-Que quieres? –dijo el peliblanco totalmente frio sin voltearse a verla a los ojos

-Te quería dar las gracias por… ayudarnos ayer –dijo esta un tanto tímida, buscando que el chico volteara a verla sin éxito

-No tienes que darme las gracias… a fin de cuentas ya les había dicho que los ayudaría pero más que nada fue para matar mi aburrimiento –dijo el peliblanco comenzando a marcharse sin dejar que la pelirroja lo detuviese, soltándose del agarre que tenía la pelirroja sobre una de sus manos marchándose de vuelta a su salón de clases

Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco, la pelirroja se quedó en ese lugar sumamente triste ya que siquiera después de la muerte de Raiser, issei había vuelto a su actitud normal y aún mantenía esa increíble frialdad con ella, más aun se sentía enojada con ella misma ya que todo esto sucedió por sus estúpidas acciones

De un lado apareció su fiel [Reina] Akeno, quien pudo ver que algo le sucedía a la pelirroja

-Buchou… sucede algo? –dijo esta tomándola del hombro sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja

-No es nada… -dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, pero las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos delataban que había estado derramando lagrimas durante un momento

-A mí no puedes engañarme –dijo esta tomándola del rostro obligando a que Rias la mirara directamente a los ojos, comprobando que tenía razón cuando la pelirroja le desvió la mirada- Es por Issei-kun?

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza

-Akeno… quiero recuperarlo –dijo esta ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

-A quién? –curiosa

-Me refiero a Issei… no importa cuánto tarde lo recuperaré… tengo que pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice… no quiero que se aleje de mi lado para siempre –dijo esta dándose la vuelta con una determinación increíble en sus palabras

-Te ayudaré –dijo la semiangel- también debo pedirle disculpas… además cuando lo vi peleando contra Kokabiel y más tarde contra Raiser, sentía como si mi cuerpo quemara –dijo esta con una increíble cara lasciva

-Espera Akeno… en que estás pensando? –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño ya que sabía que la semiangel era bastante pervertida- cuando logre recuperar a issei lo convertiré en mi novio –dijo esta un poco sonrojada

-Y una vez que lo logres… que piensas hacer? –dijo la semiangel con su típica cara sonriente

-B-bueno... supongo que lo que hacen los novios no? –dijo esta jugando con sus dedos extremadamente sonrojada

-Y crees que issei-kun no ha hecho "eso"? –le preguntó akeno picara- o al menos es lo que pienso yo, ya que como es el hijo de Sparda podría ir con cualquier chica demonio y ninguna se negaría si le pide "eso"

-Él no lo ha hecho… estoy segura de eso… y además eso no importa, si lo hizo o no… quiero que él sea mío… no permitiré que ninguna lagarta me lo arrebate –dijo esta con llamas de determinación en sus ojos

-Como tú digas –dijo la semiangel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Tras esto ambas se marcharon a su salón de clases

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh –Noche-

Por las vacías calles de la ciudad caminaba cierto peliblanco, caminaba a paso ligero y para su mala suerte estaba demasiado aburrido, pero de pronto escuchó como sonaba su celular

Tras mirar la pantalla pudo ver que se trataba de Sona, issei contestó la llamada ya que, cuando ella lo llamaba era para avisarle sobre algún demonio renegado que debía eliminar

-Hola… Kaicho sucede algo?

*Hyodo-kun lamento molestarte tan tarde pero necesitamos de tu ayuda…* -dijo Sona

-De que se trata?

*En el sector este de la ciudad hemos descubierto un nido de demonios renegados… al parecer están tramando algo… puedes ir a revisar?*

-Claro… pero ya sabes lo que pasará verdad? –dijo el peliblanco divertido

*Si lo sé… también te iba a pedir que los elimines pero… no seas tan extremo cuando lo hagas por favor… nos vemos* -dijo la morena Sitri cortando la llamada

Ahora el peliblanco guardaba su teléfono para dar un salto de alegría

-Muy bien… vamos a mover el cuerpo –dijo este a la par que se dirigía a la ubicación que le había indicado Sona

* * *

-Muy bien Rias… ya está todo listo esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con él… pero deja que acabe con esos demonios renegados ya que son una amenaza

-Entonces no eran una mentira? –dijo la pelirroja curiosa

-No, eso de los demonios es verdad y su número me impresiona… jamás pensé que esta ciudad fuera el refugio de tantos de ellos y también servirá para prevenir riesgos –dijo Sona ajustándose las gafas

-Riegos? Que tratas de decir?

-Te lo dije la otra vez… ahora que Hyodo-kun ya no es tu sirviente cabe la posibilidad de que se convierta en un demonio renegado y si forma una alianza con ellos… se transformarían en un grave problema

-Entiendo… bueno me marcho… debo llegar lo más rápido posible –dijo la pelirroja preparándose para salir del salón del club de ocultismo

-Rias… si existe la posibilidad de que Hyodo-kun los perdone debes aprovecharla a como dé lugar -dijo Sona observando como su amiga se marchaba

* * *

Zona de construcción –Ciudad de Kuoh zona este-

-Veamos… por aquí deberían estar… o eso es lo que creo –dijo cierto peliblanco

Issei se encontraba en un área de construcción de un complejo de casas pero por la hora que era no quedaba nadie "normal" en ese lugar, pero se podían sentir auras de muchos "seres" sobrenaturales rondando por el lugar

-Bueno creo que no hay nadie en este lugar –dijo issei decepcionado, preparándose para marcharse pero cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar múltiples esferas de energía le impactaron en la espalda, tomándolo desprevenido y mandándolo directamente contra la pared de una casa que estaba a medio construir al igual que muchas otras

Tras esto los demonios que estaban escondidos en ese lugar y que habían atacado al chico salieron para en qué estado estaba el peliblanco

-Quien era ese mocoso? –preguntó uno de los demonios mirando la pila de escombros que por ahora estaban encima de issei

-No lo sé… ni me interesa… pero fue un tonto al haber venido a este lugar… vino literalmente buscando su muerte –masculló otro llegando al lado del primer demonio junto a un grupo de más o menos 40 demonios más

-Diablos… eso dolió un poco –dijo cierto peliblanco mientras salía de entre los escombros con su uniforme casi completamente rasgado- dejaron mi uniforme como un trapo viejo –dijo este cambiándose de ropa su traje de batalla mediante un círculo mágico, sacando a [Rebellion] y apuntando con ella a los demonios- espero que con todos los que son… puedan compensarme por esto –dijo el peliblanco con una expresión de gran molestia en su rostro

Acto seguido el chico se lanzó contra los demonios, cortando con facilidad a los primeros que intentaban atacarlo, atacando con un corte horizontal corto por la mitad a tres demonios como si nada que solo pudieron hacer un leve gesto de dolor antes de que las mitades de sus cuerpos cayeran en direcciones opuestas

-Como hizo eso… es un simple mocoso –dijo uno de los demonios, completamente impactado por lo que acababa de ver

Ahora el peliblanco daba un salto hacia donde se encontraban el mayor número de enemigos y rápidamente fue rodeado por todos los demonios, restringiendo mucho sus movimientos debido al pequeño espacio que le habían dejado para moverse, ante esto el peliblanco guardó su espada para rápidamente sacar sus pistolas y con ellas activó un nuevo estilo de pelea

-[Gunslinger] –murmuró issei y tras esto dio un gran salto, mientras estaba en el aire el peliblanco se media vuelta hacia abajo quedando con su cabeza en dirección al suelo, acto seguido issei comenzó a disparar mientras giraba sorbe sí mismo como un tornado

Los disparos impactaban mayormente en la cabeza de los demonios que se encontraban por así decirlo en la primera línea y como consecuencia caían muertos mientras que los que se encontraban más atrás recibían disparos en distintas partes de su cuerpo pero ninguno de esos disparos eran de gran daño, pero esos disparos habían cumplido su objetivo, el cual era crear un espacio más amplio donde issei pudiera pelear con mayor libertad, pero sin que se diera cuenta había asesinado a más demonios, tras esto issei volvió a tierra

-Eso es todo? –dijo el peliblanco mirando a los demonios restantes, observando sus miradas que eran una mezcla entre miedo e impresión y a causa de estas miradas los demonios sin haberse dado cuenta habían retrocedido unos pasos

-Maldito mocoso… quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así! –dijo un demonio que destacaba por sobre sus compañeros debido a su cuerpo, además de ser el más alto de todo ese grupo, su cuerpo tenía músculos bastante grandes y vestía una armadura pesada de color plateado

-Nadie en particular… solo su verdugo –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Nuestro verdugo?... no me hagas reír… el día que me derrote un mocoso como tú ese día moriré –dijo el demonio burlándose del peliblanco

Pero lo que no espero fue una patada en el estómago cortesía de issei que literalmente lo hizo doblarse de dolor además de escupir sangre en una cantidad considerable

-M-maldito… Seas! –fue lo que pudo decir el demonio antes de que el peliblanco lo atravesara con [Rebellion]

-NOOOOOOO!... ensuciaste mi [Rebellion] con tu maldita sangre –dijo el peliblanco mientras fingía tristeza y dolor por el "terrible" suceso- bueno no importa…. Acabemos con esto de una vez…

Acto seguido el peliblanco se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos una vez más, y estos no podían hacer nada ya que issei era superior a ellos en todo sentido, pero a pesar de todo querían salvar sus vidas y en inútiles intentos atacaban desesperados al peliblanco, dejando muchas aperturas en su defensa cosa que issei aprovechaba y los liquidaba en cuestión de segundos, conforme pasaban los minutos el número de enemigos disminuía cada vez más pero lo que issei ignoraba era que todos los demonio que estaba asesinando estaban formando una gran pila de cadáveres, cadáveres que tenían varias partes de su cuerpo cercenadas

* * *

Unos minutos después

De un círculo mágico apareció cierta pelirroja, esta miraba a todos los lados buscando al peliblanco ya que disponía de poco tiempo, debido a que tras cada cacería de demonios issei se marchaba muy rápido del lugar… eso le había contado Sona

-(Issei… dónde estás?) –pensó la pelirroja llevándose una mano al pecho mientras avanzaba por aquel lugar, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, se había detenido al quedarse completamente sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de cadáveres frente a ella, cadáveres que formaban una pila de tamaño considerable- Pero… quien hizo esto? –dijo la pelirroja con un poco de asco al ver todos los cadáveres cercenadas en su mayoría

Pero de pronto pudo sentir el aura de alguien… y dicha aura le era sumamente conocida, por lo que busco el lugar de donde provenía y pudo encontrarla, esa aura se encontraba sobre la pila de cadáveres, la pelirroja comenzó a subir su mirada por aquella pila de cadáveres temiendo lo peor, al llegar a la cima pudo ver al peliblanco pero este estaba sin un rasguño, con su espada reposando en su hombro, sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte (Nota: Imaginen la portada de devil may cry 3… algo así)

-ISSEI!... eres tú? –Gritó la pelirroja, llamando la atención del peliblanco, que al verla puso una cara de disgusto total

El peliblanco dio un salto y aterrizó frente a la pelirroja, pero no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a guardar su espada en su espalda y ya se disponía a marcharse una vez más

Pero cuando pasó al lado de la pelirroja le preguntó

-Que es lo que quieres? –dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia el horizonte como si buscara algo

La pelirroja no dijo nada y ante esto el peliblanco estaba por seguir su camino pero esta vez algo lo detuvo… y ese algo era la pelirroja que lo estaba abrazando por detrás con todas sus fuerzas

-Qué crees que haces? –dijo el peliblanco intentado liberarse del agarre que tenía la pelirroja sobre él- Suéltame!

-Issei… Por favor… perdóname… perdóname p-por todo lo que te hice… yo estoy muy arrepentida… por todo… -decía la pelirroja abrazada a la espalda del peliblanco llorando a lagrima viva, mientras luchaba con él para mantenerse aferrada, no quería dejarlo ir

-Acaso… has venido… solo para eso? –dijo el peliblanco, aun tratando de liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja que por algún motivo era demasiado firme- De verdad crees que te perdonaré?

-Issei… perdóname… vuelve a mi lado… por favor… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –le suplicó la pelirroja aumentando el agarre que tenía sobre el peliblanco

-En otras… palabras… viste el poder que poseo ahora, y quieres volver a tenerme bajo tus órdenes… como si todos esos maltratos no hubieran sucedido… como si todas aquellas veces que ustedes traicionaron mi amistad no hubieran pasado jamás! –dijo el peliblanco con un gran enojo en sus palabras- solo me pides… que vuelva con ustedes para que tengas a TÚ disposición mi poder… para que lo uses cada que te dé la gana… lo siento pero el issei que ustedes conocían murió hace unos días… y que crees… ustedes fueron los que se encargaron de matarlo… junto a ese maldito de Raiser -al decir esto issei apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-Y-yo… lo siento…. Mucho –dijo esta entre sollozos- Raiser nunca nos dijo que había hecho tal cosa… y tampoco sabía que habías sacrificado tú brazo para intentar salvarme

-Ya te lo dije el otro día… el poder del [Sekiryuutei] ya no está en tus manos… además… aunque si algún día los decido perdonar… no podría ser tú sirviente de nuevo

-P-pero… por qué? –dijo la pelirroja aflojando un poco el agarre

-Las 8 piezas de [peón] no serán suficientes para responder a mi poder… piénsalo… tuviste que gastar tus 8 piezas de [peón] para reencarnarme y por ese entonces solo tenía el poder de Ddraig despierto… ahora con mi poder actual… que combina el poder de Ddraig y el de mi padre… esas piezas no serán suficientes

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja volvió a aplicar fuerza en el agarre ya que ahora tenía un nuevo obstáculo para recuperar a issei, pero entonces analizó las últimas palabras de issei

"el poder de mi padre"

Con esas palabras… lo que le había dicho su hermano estaba siendo confirmado, issei era…

-E-entonces… es verdad?... eres el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda… no es así Issei?

-Creo que a algunos se les ha ido la lengua –dijo el peliblanco suspirando- pero es verdad… yo soy el hijo de Sparda… pero ahora….. SUELTAMEEEEEE!

Ante este grito un aura purpura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del peliblanco, pero cuando dicha aura entro en contacto con la pelirroja, esta comenzó a recibir descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo electrocutándola, estas descargas estaban obligando a Rias a soltar al peliblanco

-Si no me sueltas… vas a morir –dijo issei aumentando la cantidad de aura que emanaba su cuerpo, aumentando el poder de las descargas

Finalmente Rias soltó al peliblanco cayendo de rodillas al suelo con todo su cuerpo entumecido, pero antes de caer pudo tomar una de las pistolas que el peliblanco tenía en su espalda, sin que este se diera cuenta

El peliblanco se giró para ver a la pelirroja en el suelo, observándola unos segundos dedujo que ya no podría levantarse, todo el castigo que había recibido en tan poco tiempo debía de haber dejado su cuerpo inutilizado

-Parece… que ya terminamos… -dijo el peliblanco masajeándose los hombros, tras esto el peliblanco se agachó hasta la altura de la pelirroja y la tomo del mentón, provocando que esta lo mirara a los ojos- de ahora en adelante… todos los demonios renegados de esta ciudad… serán aniquilados por mi… si descubro que tu o alguno de tus siervos está intentando acabar con alguno los mataré sin vacilar

Ante este comentario la pelirroja se paralizó, estaba aterrada, con su nivel actual y el de sus siervos ni en sueños podría vencer a issei, menos aún si el decidía pelear enserio

Pero entonces poco a poco comenzó a subir sus manos, en las cuales tenía a [Ivory], y la coloco en el estómago del peliblanco, a pesar de que nunca había utilizado pistolas a esa distancia no podía fallar… jalando el gatillo, comenzó a disparar y tras unos 15 disparos, pudo ver como el cuerpo del peliblanco caía hacia atrás con un ruido seco sobre el suelo

Colocándose de pie, mientras se tambaleaba la pelirroja se acercó al "moribundo" cuerpo de issei

-Lo lamento Issei… pero no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado y si es necesario retenerte por la fuerza así lo haré –dijo la pelirroja mirando al peliblanco en el suelo

-Entonces… ya terminaste?... –dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie como si nada- la próxima vez que me quieras atacar más vale que sea algo efectivo

Ahora el peliblanco ya estaba de pie y le arrebató de las manos a [Ivory]

-Otra cosa… no toques mis cosas –dijo issei y luego desapareció en un instante y volvió a aparecer detrás de la pelirroja dándole un golpe seco en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente- Bueno hora de irme

Acto seguido emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, dejando a una inconsciente Rias Gremory en ese lugar

30 minutos después

Poco a poco Rias comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia, colocándose de pie, a los pocos segundos recordó todo lo que había sucedido y de cómo había fallado en ganarse el perdón de issei

-Issei… -murmuró triste mirando hacia el cielo, pero de pronto un círculo mágico apareció a su lado y de dicho círculo mágico apareció Akeno con una clara preocupación en su rostro al ver el estado de su amiga

-Rias… que fue lo que te sucedió? –mirando a su alrededor pudo observar la pila de cadáveres- acaso tu hiciste eso?

-No… no fui yo… lo hizo Issei… Akeno… cada vez se aleja más y más de mi lado –dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas- quiero recuperarlo… Issei tiene una profunda herida en su corazón y quien la causó fui yo… sé que es difícil pero aunque me tarde el resto de mi vida quiero cerrar esa herida… quiero que issei vuelva a ser mío y… -no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue abrazada por akeno muy cariñosamente

-Se cómo te sientes… yo también estoy arrepentida de todo lo que le hice a Issei-kun… pero no debes cargar con la culpa tu sola Rias… yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarla y juntas lo recuperaremos e intentaremos sanar la herida que tiene en su corazón

-Pero como lo haremos… según me contó Sona… Issei ya no hace cosas pervertidas… y lo acabo de comprobar… a pesar de que lo estaba abrazando… no pude sentir que se pusiera nervioso o que su pulso se acelerara como cuando lo hacía antes -dijo esta recordando como Issei había rechazado ese abrazo… la había rechazado a ella cosa que antes jamás hubiera creído

-Si su llama pervertida se ha apagado… entonces solo debemos volver a encenderla –dijo esta un con una sonrisa lasciva

-Que tienes en mente? –dijo esta volviendo a sonreír en complicidad

-Si issei-kun ha cambiado… solo tenemos que averiguar cuáles son sus nuevos gustos y sabiendo esos gustos podremos encender su llama pervertida y lo tendremos de vuelta con nosotras… entonces… estás conmigo? –dijo esta separándose de su amiga mirándola a los ojos

-Si! –dijo la pelirroja

Acto seguido ambas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico

* * *

Residencia Hyodo –Habitación de Issei-

Recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo se encontraba el peliblanco intentando conciliar el sueño, sueño que por alguna razón lo evadía

-Qué diablos me pasa… desde que me encontré con el blanco… he tenido problemas para dormir… algo en mi interior algo me dice que un suceso importante está a punto de suceder

Y así las horas continuaron pasando hasta que finalmente issei logro quedarse dormido, pero ese extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder no lo dejaba tranquilo

* * *

Al día siguiente

Issei ya se había despertado pero hoy había decidido que se cambiaría el peinado ya que desde que su poder había despertado su cabello había comenzado a crecer más de lo acostumbrado y estaba mucho más largo… cosa que le molestaba

-Veamos… creo que así me veo genial –dijo el peliblanco mirándose al espejo, al parecer se había decidido por un peinado en específico, el cual era peinarse el cabello completamente hacia abajo (como dante)- Creo que hoy en la noche iré a limpiar aquel bar del que he oído rumores

[Bar?... no eres un poco joven como para ir a un bar?] –pregunto Ddraig un tanto sorprendido por lo que había dicho su compañero

-Puede que tengas razón pero… hoy no tengo nada que hacer… no hay clases y además ya que no tengo padres puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana –dijo el peliblanco mientras salía del baño y bajaba al primer piso para ir a comer algo

Mientras con el club de investigación de lo oculto

Como pago por la ayuda en el incidente de kokabiel, el club de investigación de lo oculto debía ir a limpiar una piscina… esa era una tarea que normalmente la realizaba el consejo estudiantil pero este año esa labor era suya y como premio podrían usarla durante el resto de ese día

Pero a Rias eso no le importaba… no podía apartar la idea de su mente… le habría encantado que issei la hubiera visto en traje de baño pero esta no sería la ocasión

(Nota: esta parte de la historia la omitiré ya que asumo que todos la sabemos… además de que sin issei… la escena de la piscina carece de gracia y sentido)

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh Noche

Por las calles de Kuoh caminaba cierto peliblanco con rumbo a cierto lugar en particular, ese lugar le llamaba la atención por los rumores que había oído durante esos días, pero lo que ignoraba el peliblanco era que estaba siendo seguido por Rias y Akeno a una distancia bastante considerable como para que el peliblanco no las detectara

* * *

-Bar-

Entrando en el bar el peliblanco se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento… por alguna razón a las tres personas presentes en el lugar que eran, el cantinero y otros dos más que se encontraban jugando póker, no habían alarmado por la espada ni las pistolas que issei traía consigo

-Que va a querer –dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso de espaldas al chico

-Un helado de fresa –contestó el peliblanco

Al oír eso el cantinero se dio vuelta ya que pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo

-Como ha dicho? –Dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa en su rostro- esto es un bar… aquí no hay sitio para mocoso como tú –dijo mientras volvía a darle la espalda a issei

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… aquí huele más a sangre que a alcohol… bah… es lo de menos –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros- últimamente he oído rumores… dicen que por aquí hay un bar muy pasado de moda y que en vez de con dinero… se paga con la vida… es escalofriante…

Ahora issei miraba de reojo la mano de uno de los jugadores que tenía tras de si

-Escalera de color… con esas cartas… acabaras muriendo muy pronto

El hombre cuya mano había sido delatada por issei se puso de pie mientras dejaba las cartas en la mesa

-Una ronda para todos… yo invito –dijo el hombre colocándose de pie pero salió despedido hacia atrás debido a una bala que le impactó entre ceja y ceja cortesía del peliblanco

Pero el cuerpo del sujeto estalló, dejando salir a una bestia de color negro y ojos rojos con la apariencia de un hombre lobo y dicha bestia se arrojó contra el peliblanco

Issei rápidamente se apartó del camino y mientras daba un salto hacia atrás pudo ver como la bestia destrozaba la barra, pero pudo notar que ahora había otra bestia idéntica a la primera y ambas se arrojaron contra el pelirrojo pero fueron repelidas a disparos, disparos que destrozaron su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos

De pronto una tercera bestia apareció y mordió en una mano al peliblanco, obligándole a soltar una de sus pistolas pero issei no hizo ninguna cara de dolor

-No está mal… señor escalera de color –dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba su pistola que tenía en su mano libre y rápidamente saca a [Rebellion], cortando a la bestia en dos

Echando una vista rápida al lugar pudo notar que alguien faltaba por lo que recogió su pistola y la guardó, luego se acercó hacia una puerta y con su espada hundió la hoja a través de la puerta misma y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a brotar desde el lugar donde la hoja de [Rebellion] había entrado

Issei retiro su espada y la puerta se abrió, al abrirse pudo observar como caía al suelo el cuerpo del cantinero

-La próxima vez que te plantees abrir un bar… deberías incluir helado de fresa en el menú –dijo el peliblanco mientras se marchaba caminando pero desde el cuerpo del cantinero una nueva bestia salió dispuesta morder al peliblanco pero este se dio la vuelta con [Ivory] en mano- BINGO! –exclamó este dándole un tiro a la bestia que le entro por la garganta atravesándola de lado a lado, matando a la bestia al instante

Ahora issei se marchaba de aquel bar pero lo que no sabía era que todo lo que acababa de suceder había sido visto por Rias y Akeno, estas dos estaban impactadas por toda aquella sangrienta batalla… si bien habían tenido batallas antes, ninguna había sido como esta, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la cara de diversión que tenía el peliblanco… parecía que se había convertido en un adicto a la violencia ya que habían visto esa misma cara cuando issei había enfrentado a Kokabiel

Unos minutos después

Rias y Akeno al igual que issei se habían marchado, issei había vuelto a su casa mientras que estas dos habían ido al salón del club de ocultismo ya que habían sido llamadas por Sirzechs

* * *

Salón del club de ocultismo

-Onii-sama para que nos llamaste? –dijo curiosa la pelirroja

-Bueno Rias… supongo que estás al tanto de que se realizará una reunión entre los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones no es así? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Así es… me enteré hace poco… pero que sucede con eso?

-Bueno… tenemos planeado realizarla en este lugar –dijo el pelirrojo mayor mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-E-en la academia Kuoh? –exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja ya que le costaba creer que esa academia hubiera sido elegida para ser el lugar donde se celebraría una reunión tan importante- Por eso has venido?

-También vine por asuntos personales –mirando a la pelirroja divertido- el día de los padres de acerca

-N-no puede ser!

-Me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios

-Te lo dijo Grayfia verdad? –exclamó rias escandalizada

-No te preocupes… también vendrán nuestros padres

-Eres un Maou… no deberías dejar tu trabajo por cosas sin importancia como esta –dijo la pelirroja sumamente avergonzada

-Además… también tengo otro asunto –dijo desviando la mirada

-Por cierto… esos papeles?... de qué son? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mirando una pila de papeles ordenados uno sobre otro frente a ella

-Bueno… es algo que debo entregar a alguien en persona –dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose un tanto nervioso

-Y a quien debes entregarle estos papeles? –dijo la pelirroja

-A Issei-kun –contestó Sirzechs

-Y de que se tratan esos papeles? –dijo rias mientras comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que podían ser

-Son propuestas de matrimonio –dijo el pelirrojo mayor un poco de nerviosismo

-Que… fue… lo que dijiste? –dijo la pelirroja con una cara sombría y un aura aterradora emanando de su cuerpo

-Que son las propuestas de las chicas que están interesadas en convertirse en las esposas de Issei-kun –contestó el pelirrojo mayor listo para escapar ya que el aura que su "hermanita" estaba emanando podría asustar a cualquiera

La pelirroja rápidamente comenzó a revisar los papeles para ver qué clase de "zorras" planeaban quitarle a SU Issei, Pero de pronto entre algunos de los papeles pudo ver uno en particular que captó toda su atención

-No puede ser… incluso la Casa Sitri desea esto? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida

-Te lo dije el otro día… todas las familias demoniacas quieren que sus hijas den a luz al heredero del hijo de Sparda… ese sería el mayor honor para una familia del inframundo

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja comenzó a buscar entre los papeles… alguno que correspondiera a la casa Gremory pero desgraciadamente no encontró ninguno, cosa que la sorprendió

-P-pero… porque nuestra casa no aparece entre estos papeles? –dijo esta mirando a su hermano

-Es simple… cuando comenzamos a esparcir la noticia de que el heredero de Sparda había aparecido… tú estabas con Raiser y como comprenderás no podías optar a convertirte en la esposa de Issei-kun… por lo que a pesar de la gran decepción de nuestros padres… la casa Gremory quedó excluida del asunto…

-Pero… ahora Raiser está muerto y yo no me convertí en su esposa… el matrimonio no es válido… eso significa que aún sigo disponible –exclamó esperanzada la pelirroja

-Puede que sea así… pero ahora issei-kun no quiere verte ni en pintura… quizás si no hubieras maltratado a Issei-kun como lo hiciste… podrías tener una posibilidad… si al menos logras que issei-kun te perdone… puede que tengas la posibilidad de convertirte en su esposa… pero date prisa la noticia se sigue expandiendo muy rápidamente… -pensando unos instantes- ahora que lo recuerdo… tienes un poco más de tiempo ya que ninguna de esas pretendientes conoce la identidad de issei-kun

-Entonces…

-Así es… hasta que no se sepa que issei-kun es el hijo de Sparda de cara al público del inframundo puedes intentar recuperarlo… ya que cuando se revele su identidad… todas esas chicas se le vendrán encima como garrapatas y no lo dejaran ir nunca –dijo el pelirrojo mayor negando con la cabeza mientras se imaginaba esa escena

Ahora la pelirroja nuevamente volvía a revisar los papeles, encontrado propuestas de casi todas casas importantes del inframundo e incluso una propuesta de la Maou Serafall Leviathan

-Y bien Rias… ahora me creerás lo que te dije sobre issei-kun? –preguntó Sirzechs

-Si… ahora si te creo… el mismo issei… me confirmó esa información… pero…

-Pero? –curioso

-Está cambiando… en sus últimas batallas… he podido observar una cara de gusto y diversión mientras pelea… se está convirtiendo en un adicto a la violencia y eso no me gusta

-Bueno puede ser que esté intentando ahogar sus penas con el calor de la batalla… de ese modo lograría evadir por unos momentos la realidad de su soledad -dijo el pelirrojo mayor un tanto triste ya que nuevamente la soledad del peliblanco le hacía recordar cuan triste era su vida ahora

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que issei tenía un hermano y que dicho hermano se presentaría a ante ellos tarde o temprano cosa que por ahora mantenía ocupada la mente de issei

-Pero tranquila… mañana iremos a hacerle una visita y no podrá evitarla ya que lo visitaremos en su casa –dijo el pelirrojo mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico junto a grayfia, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el salón del club pero con cierta pelirroja enormemente feliz ya que utilizaría la visita de mañana para intentar nuevamente obtener el perdón de issei

* * *

Al día siguiente Academia Kuoh –Exterior-

El peliblanco estaba llegando a la entrada de la academia pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-(Es increíble… al inicio de este año jamás imaginaria que me convertiría en demonio… y tras convertirme en demonio… jamás creí que yo fuera el hijo de Sparda…)

[Técnicamente… tú ya eras mitad demonio antes de que Rias Gremory te reencarnar] le contestó Ddraig

-(Bueno… en eso tienes razón….)

De pronto sintió como si su brazo izquierdo quemara con gran intensidad cosa que lo sobresaltó y pudo sentir que alguien lo observaba

Mirando hacia la entrada, pudo ver a un chico de más o menos su edad, vestido a la moda y con el cabello color platino, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro

Ahora el peliplatino se acercaba al peliblanco a paso lento, pero issei no se inmutó en lo más mínimo

-Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos… Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei… soy Vali… el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon

-Tú eres… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo, mientras seguía sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo quemaba

-Te ves indefenso –dijo el peliplatino apuntando con su dedo al peliblanco- por ejemplo podría usar magia contra ti ahora y…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió como dos espadas se colocaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, y los dueños de esas espadas eran nada más y nada menos que los [caballeros] Gremory Kiba y Xenovia

-No podemos dejar que comiences una batalla contra [Sekiryuutei]… [Hakuryuukou] –dijo Xenovia

-Ni siquiera lo intenten… ustedes que no pudieron vencer a Kokabiel… no son rivales para mí –dijo el peliplatino mirando a ambos espadachines

-En eso tienes razón… ellos no pudieron vencerlo, pero cuando yo estaba por derrotarlo… interviniste y te lo llevaste –le contestó el peliblanco

-Como sea… si no les importa que los demás los vean, entonces adelante… atáquenme –los desafío el peliplatino

Ante ese comentario ambos espadachines desvanecieron sus espadas y sin perderlo de vista se colocaron a ambos lados del peliblanco, que miraba todo lo que sucedía con una mirada aburrida

-Hyodo Issei, ¿en qué lugar de poder crees que estás a nivel mundial? –dijo el peliplatino retando al peliblanco

-Que me intentas decir? –dijo issei limpiándose un odio

-Tu [Balance Breaker], aunque incompleto… está en un lugar de cuatro dígitos desde arriba, está en algún lugar entre 1 y 1500… de hecho considerando la fuerza del portador, incluso menos

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir… que me intentas decir? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Hyodo Issei es una gema rara, vale la pena entrenarlo… no lo crees? Rias Gremory -dijo el peliplatino mirando sobre el hombro del peliblanco

El peliblanco siguiendo la mirada de Vali pudo divisar a Rias, Akeno y a Koneko, cosa que no le agradó mucho

-(Muy bien es oficial… mi día se ha ido a la mierda)

-[Hakuryuukou]… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –dijo la pelirroja avanzando hasta quedar al lado de Issei- Si estas afiliado a los ángeles caídos evitaremos…

-En épocas pasadas, los dos dragones celestiales, Welsh Dragon y Vanishing Dragon, han causado a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable… Como van las cosas para ti? –Dijo el peliplatino mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa- Hoy no vine a pelear… tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo este mientras comenzaba a marcharse del lugar

De pronto el peliblanco sintió un pequeño agarre sobre una de sus manos, y pudo ver que dicho agarre era la mano de la pelirroja quien tenía una gran preocupación en su mirada pero al peliblanco eso no le importaba

-Muy buen intento –dijo issei soltándose del agarre- un buen intento en realidad… pero nadie les pidió que vinieran… esto no les concierne –dijo issei dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la academia

-Pero… Issei… ese era el dragon blanco y… -intentó decir la pelirroja pero

-Que dragon blanco ni que nada!... esto es un asunto mío y de nadie más, no se metan donde nadie los llama –dijo el peliblanco marchándose finalmente dejando a la pelirroja nuevamente triste ya que quería ayudar a Issei contra el dragon blanco pero él no quería

Tras unos minutos el equipo Gremory siguió los pasos de Issei y entró en la academia

* * *

Enfermería

[Y tras todo eso… ambos dragones fueron vencidos y despedazados y sus almas fueron selladas en Sacred Gear y atrapadas por humanos, a través de sus portadores humanos continuaron su pelea]

-Déjame adivinar… esos dragones eran Ddraig y Albion… no es así? –dijo el peliblanco levantándose de la cama en la cual había estado recostado hace un rato ya que tras la partida del dragon blanco no se había sentido muy bien

[Algunas veces los portadores no se conocen y mueren sin pelear]

-Ya veo y ahora yo debo continuar con su pelea no es así?... me parece bien, espero que sea divertido

Tras esto Issei volvió a su sala de clases pero al entrar…

* * *

Sala de clases

-ISSEI MALDITO! –Gritaron Motohama y Matsuda con sus puños por delante con la clara intención de golpear al peliblanco

Pero para mala suerte de ambos, issei no estaba teniendo un buen día y estaba de un pésimo humor, por lo que utilizando [QuickSilver] se apartó del camino paralizando el tiempo y cuando el tiempo volvió a correr ambos chicos impactaron contra la pared, cosa que les hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor mientras que issei se encontraba detrás de ellos camino a su lugar a sentarse

Pero el hecho de que issei desapareciera y reapareciera llamó la atención de Xenovia y Asia ya que ellas y los demás no utilizaban sus poderes de forma tan deliberada frente a los demás estudiantes ya que debían aparentar ser gente común y corriente, pero a día hoy aún no sabían cómo issei desaparecía de un lugar y aparecía en otro de un segundo a otro (Nota: Obviamente me refiero a su parecer ya que issei está deteniendo el tiempo a su antojo pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe)

-Se puede saber que intentaban hacer cuando entré? –dijo issei con los ojos cerrados, los pies sobre el escritorio y sus manos tras su cabeza

-Queríamos golpearte… estamos celosos… ya que tienes a demasiadas chicas hermosas a tu lado –dijo Motohama mientras se sobaba sus nudillos ya que aún le dolían

-Así que necesitábamos una manera de desquitarnos contigo! –dijo Matsuda alegre

-Vuelvan a intentar hacer algo así y les ira muy mal… posiblemente en esa oportunidad no lleguen vivos a sus casas –dijo issei de una manera muy simple pero eso provoco un escalofrío en los dos chicos

-Como sea… no has hecho nada con Xenovia-chan verdad?... como oímos que se había unido a tu club

-Sobre eso… ya casi no me junto con ellas… supongo que ya deben estar al tanto que desde algún tiempo atrás he venido solo y casi no he hablado con ellas –dijo el peliblanco

Ahora al decir eso había llamado la atención de casi todos en el salón ya que, por un lado algunos estaban felices de que el pervertido ya no estuviera con las Onee-samas mientras que muchas chicas estaban felices ya que eso quería decir que issei estaba libre y últimamente les parecía muy atractivo y no podían resistirse, el solo hecho de verlo sonreír hacia que se sonrojaran y sumado a su nuevo aspecto, era como un imán súper potente

Unos minutos más tarde llegó al salón de clases el profesor junto a los padres de algunos de los estudiantes de clase de Issei, pero el peliblanco tuvo una lluvia de emociones ya que al ver a muchos de sus compañeros cuyos padres los estaban animando no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que si sus padres siguieran vivos estaría igual de feliz que sus compañeros y luego paso a estar furioso ya que recordó quien los había asesinado y de quien era su "pareja"

Pero decidió calmarse ya que el bastardo que los había asesinado no existía más en este mundo y jamás volvería, este punto era su pequeño consuelo y aunque no fuera mucho él se aferraba con todo a esto

-Muy bien chicos… sobre sus mesas tienen moldes de PVC… pueden hacer lo que les guste, animales, personas, caras… lo que sea que esté en sus pensamientos

Dicho esto, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a trabajar en sus moldes, amasando y dando forma a variados objetos. Pero había una excepción… cierto peliblanco no sabía qué diablos hacer

-Veamos… algo que quiera esculpir… algo que quiera esculpir… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo

-Sucede algo Hyodo-kun? –Le preguntó el profesor- no le des muchas vueltas solo plasma en el molde lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza o algo relacionado con tu actividad favorita

-Mmmmm… lo intentaré –dijo el peliblanco, cerrando los ojos, imaginando su actividad favorita

* * *

Oh si

La batalla contra Kokabiel

Las cacerías de demonios

Nada competía contra esa maravillosa sensación

Acabar con sus enemigos disparándoles con Ebony e Ivory

Hundir a Rebellion en el pecho de sus oponentes o cortarlos por la mitad como si nada

Le gustaba cazar demonios… eso hacía más llevadero su aburrimiento… ya que sus poderes habían crecido de tal manera que hasta el día de hoy no había encontrado a ningún oponente de su talla

Incluso el recién revelado dragon emperador blanco le parecía poca cosa

Pero volviendo a su actividad favorita

Su victoria más reciente se había sentido genial

Haber acabado con todos esos demonios en aquel sitio de construcción

Construyendo el mismo una pila con los cadáveres fríos de sus oponentes

Aquella imagen estaba impresa en su mente

Muchos catalogarían eso de enfermizo pero era cierto que lo había disfrutado mucho

* * *

-H-hyodo-kun?

El peliblanco abrió los para ver quien le había hablado y sacado de sus pensamientos

-Sucede algo profesor?

-E-esa estatua… está muy bien hecha… pero… nos puedes decir que significa? –dijo el profesor apuntando a la escultura en miniatura que estaba en manos del peliblanco

-Uh? –mirando entre sus manos lo que hasta unos instantes había sido un bloque para moldear, ahora se había convertido en una estatua muy elaborada

Dicha estatua mostraba una gran pila de cadáveres sobre un montículo de tierra, con una persona sobre ellos, vestido solo con una gabardina sin nada debajo de esta, dejando su pecho completamente expuesto, pantalones y botas junto a una gran espada descansando en su hombro

Rápidamente muchos de sus compañeros reconocieron a la persona que estaba parada sobre la pila de cadáveres, estos pudieron notar que esa "persona" era issei, debido a su estilo de peinado no podía tratarse de otra persona

-Issei… ese eres tú? –dijo Motohama incrédulo

-Así es… sucede algo? –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-Te doy 5000 por ella! –Exclamó Matsuda apareciendo de la nada

-Yo te doy 6000 mi padre que es coleccionista estará feliz si le llevo esa estatua –se escuchó una voz de fondo

-No estarán hablando en serio verdad? –preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco ya que dejando a un lado que la estatua que había moldeado solo fue coincidencia que saliera con esa forma, jamás esperó que le ofrecieran dinero por ella

-De ningún modo esa estatua estará conmigo… te daré 7000 por ella

-Lo lamento chicos… pero no está en venta jeje –dijo el peliblanco riendo levemente

Tras haber acabado con esa clase el peliblanco decidió salir antes de la escuela ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y había decidido ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres ya que pensó que aunque físicamente no pudieran ver la estatua que había creado quería hacerlo de todos modos

Mientras que Issei se marchaba, el día de Rias había sido muy vergonzoso a su parecer, ya que no solo había venido su hermano y su padre sino que también su madre y estos tres cuando la vieron en clases comenzaron a hablarle a las demás personas a sus lados sobre como era de increíble y genial su querida hija

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

Zona montañosa ciudad Kuoh –Tumba de la familia Hyodo-

El atardecer estaba por llegar e issei llegaba a la tumba de sus "padres" con dos ramos de flores en una mano y en la otra la estatua que había hecho en clase, una vez que estaba parado frente a la tumba de sus "padres", coloco un ramo de flores por tumba y comenzó a hablar

-Papá… Mamá… como les prometí el bastardo que les arrebató la vida ya no vive… yo mismo lo asesiné… perdónenme por no haberlos podido proteger –dijo el peliblanco a punto de llorar- Bueno también vine para mostrarles una estatua que hice hoy en clases… me hubiera gustado mucho que pudieran haberla visto y que hubieran visto la cara de asombro de todos los presentes en ese momento… estoy seguro que habrían estado muy contentos…

En ese momento el celular de issei comenzó a sonar y mirando la pantalla se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

-Ryu eres tú?

*Así es… te llamaba para decirte que tu casa ya ha sido modificada para lo que me pediste*

-De verdad?... tan pronto?... sé que te lo pedí ayer y esperaba que… era demasiado repentino pedirte algo así… -dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

*Comúnmente esa petición se hubiera demorado mucho… pero con magia fue muy fácil… pero por cierto…*

-Sucede algo?

*Como está será tu agencia… deberías pensar en un nombre para ella no crees?*

-Supongo que tienes razón… -pensando unos momentos- ya sé… se llamara DEVIL MAY CRY –dijo el peliblanco emocionado

*Suena bien… pero como se te ocurrió ese nombre?*

-Bueno tú durante los primeros días de entrenamiento me dijiste que los demonios nunca lloran… pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo que llevo como demonio he comprobado que los demonios si pueden llorar y "devil may cry" significa eso pero en inglés

*Oh… entiendo… bueno quieres venir a estrenar tu nueva mesa de billar?* -le invitó el peliazul

-De verdad tengo mesa de billar?... por supuesto que voy… estaré allí en seguida… nos vemos! –dijo el peliblanco feliz, mientras terminaba la llamada y guardaba su celular para rápidamente despedirse de sus padres y saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia su nueva casa

* * *

Devil May Cry

(Nota: A partir de ahora la residencia hyodo se llamará devil may cry para que no se confundan con alguna otra locación)

Llegando a su nuevo hogar el castaño se sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado pero aún faltaba lo más importante el nombre en el exterior para que todos supieran sobre su "negocio"

Entrando a paso rápido el peliblanco examinó rápidamente el primer piso

El interior era de diseño simple, en una de las paredes tenía una diana con dardos, un enorme equipo de música, en la otra banda tenía una gran televisión de plasma, una mesa de billar e incluso una máquina de pinball pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran escritorio que estaba al fondo de la sala y sobre el un teléfono de mesa y aun lado un poco más apartado había un gran refrigerador y tras abrirlo pudo ver que ya estaba lleno de refrescos y esas cosas , además de unos grandes sofás para que los clientes tomaran asiento cuando vinieran

-No está nada mal –dijo el peliblanco satisfecho con lo que había visto- aunque aún le falta algo

-Y eso que es? –preguntó el peliazul mientras entraba

-Bueno… es el cartel… para que todos sepan… que esto –alzando los brazos- es DEVIL MAY CRY!

-Bueno pero como quieres que sea? –dijo el peliazul curioso

-Es bueno que lo preguntes… lo vine pensando de camino hacia aquí… tienes algo en lo que dibujar?

-Claro –dijo el peliazul haciendo aparecer en sus manos una hoja y un lápiz

El peliblanco tomó el lápiz y la hoja y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar líneas que inicialmente no parecían nada en especial pero tras unos momentos dejaron ver el logo de lo que sería Devil May Cry (Nota: Bueno creo que todos conocen el logo de devil may cry así que no le haré mucho énfasis en eso)

-Muy bien… que te parece –dijo el peliblanco enseñándole lo que había dibujado

-Está bien… ahora mismo lo haré –dijo el peliazul mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba dejando a un incrédulo peliblanco a la espera de que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

Tras unos minutos el peliazul al parecer había terminado

-Listo –dijo el peliazul

-Listo… qué? -dijo el peliblanco curioso

-El cartel… ya está listo… si quieres puedes ir a verlo –le invitó el peliazul abriendo la puerta

-Está bien… -dijo el peliblanco no muy confiado

Al salir y darse la vuelta pudo ver sobre la puerta de entrada un cartel con luces de neón de color rojo que decían "Devil May Cry"

-Pero como lo hiciste?... solo te quedaste parado en ese lugar sin hacer nada

-Te dije que con la magia podía hacer todo esto muy fácilmente… pero cambiando de tema… te apetece una partida de billar… para estrenar la mesa?

-Claro… juguemos

Tras esto ambos entraron y estuvieron jugando por unas cuantas horas ya que ambos eran bastante buenos y se estaban divirtiendo

* * *

Devil May Cry –Noche-

Al fin Issei y Ryu habían terminado de jugar pero para el disgusto de ambos habían empatado y ahora el peliblanco había subido al segundo piso para tomar una ducha

Tras haberse duchado volvió a bajar hacia el primer piso donde pudo ver que tenía visitas en su mayoría indeseadas, ya que ahí estaba el club de investigación al completo junto a Sirzechs y Grayfia, pero había dos personas que jamás había visto, un hombre alto de cabello rojo con un traje blanco y una mujer casi idéntica a Rias pero diferían en su color de cabello que llevaba puesto un vestido de coctel de color azul que a simple vista se podía notar que era muy caro

Pero todas las chicas e incluyendo a la mujer y a Grayfia, se sonrojaron al ver al peliblanco llegar, ya que este solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones y sus botas, pero tenía todo su torso desnudo, dejando ver su musculatura

Pero este no les prestó atención y se dirigió hacia su escritorio ya que el teléfono estaba sonando, al llegar hacia su "puesto" encontró que la silla estaba tirada en el suelo y de una patada que provocó que la silla diera varias vueltas en el aire hizo que esta quedara en la posición apta para sentarse. Mientras se sentaba subió los pies al escritorio y golpeó la cubierta del mencionado con su tobillo, provocando que el auricular del teléfono saltara por los aires directo a una de sus manos y llevándose dicho auricular al oído respondió

-Lo siento, aún no he abierto el negocio –terminando al instante la llamada- vaya… ni siquiera llevo un día y ya estoy recibiendo llamadas de clientes –dijo el peliblanco inclinándose un poco para tomar un trozo de pizza de la caja que tenía sobre su escritorio y tras darle unos mordiscos al trozo de pizza habló nuevamente

-Si quieren usar el baño… que no les de vergüenza pedirlo… está ahí detrás –dijo el peliblanco apuntando con su pulgar hacia detrás de si

Todas las "visitas" quedaron de piedra ya que el peliblanco ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarles el motivo de su visita y asumió que querían usar el baño pero entonces Sirzechs habló

-No estamos aquí por eso Issei-kun… estamos aquí para que la relación que tienes con mi hermana se arregle –dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa

-Lo lamento… si han venido por eso… solo han perdido su tiempo –dijo el peliblanco serio

-Se puede saber a qué se debe esa actitud con mi hija? –habló por primera vez la mujer con un tono autoritario

-3 cosas… primero… no sé quién es usted ni tampoco él –indicando al hombre vestido de blanco- segundo… si yo trato a su "hija" con esa frialdad es porque ella lo provocó y tercero… con qué autoridad viene a exigirme respuestas en MI CASA –dijo el peliblanco con una mirada gélida

-Issei-kun… por favor perdona la actitud de mi madre pero se pone así cuando alguien se refiere de esa manera a su hija –dijo Sirzechs intentando calmar los ánimos

-Bueno… talvez esto le ayude a comprender mejor las cosas –dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a la televisión de plasma encendiéndola, tras haber encendido la televisión se podía observar una secuencia de videos que Rias y su sequito recordaban muy bien

Eran todas las escenas de los castigos que había recibido issei

-Este es el motivo por el cual… no me interesa enmendar mi relación con su hija y su sequito… no me interesa recuperar la protección que ofrecía la casa Gremory a sus sirvientes… ahora ya tengo el nivel suficiente para defenderme solo

Esos videos eran los recuerdos que Ddraig había almacenado dentro de la [Boosted Gear], todo el club se sentía mal con ellos mismos ya que incluso en esos videos se podía ver la cara de gozo al estar castigando a issei

Pero de pronto un nuevo recuerdo apareció y ese era el último combate que había tenido issei contra el club de ocultismo, este hecho dejó sorprendidos al hombre y la mujer ya que ellos aún no creían que su hija hubiera hecho todo eso pero tras ver el combate si así podía llamarse pudieron entender superficialmente cual era el poder del chico peliblanco

-Tú le hiciste todo eso… a este chico… Rias? -Habló por primera vez el hombre vestido de blanco con un claro disgusto en sus palabras

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza ya que era cierto y no podía negarlo ella junto a sus otros sirvientes lastimaron gravemente a Issei

La respuesta afirmativa de la pelirroja dejo sorprendidos al hombre y la mujer

-Lamentó profundamente la conducta de mi hija contigo Issei Hyodo –dijo el hombre- Pero donde están mis modales… aun no me he presentado… yo soy Lord Gremory… actual patriarca del clan Gremory

-Mucho gusto –dijo el peliblanco mientras volvía a sentarse con los pies sobre el escritorio

-Lamento que hayamos empezado de esa manera Issei Hyodo –dijo la mujer- yo soy Venelana Gremory… Actual matriarca de la casa Gremory

-Veo que su hija heredó sus genes y su completa belleza… ahora entiendo porque Raiser la perseguía con tanto empeño o puede que fuera por su poder Lord Gremory –dijo el peliblanco mirando a los matriarcas Gremory

Rias al escuchar las palabras de issei se sonrojó fuertemente, pero las palabras "porque Raiser la perseguía con tanto empeño" fueron como una puñalada directa al corazón ya que no solo había maltratado a issei si no que había sido engañada por Raiser y había alejado al único chico que le había confesado que ella le gustaba por cómo era

-Y por cierto no me llamen de esa forma tan formal… díganme Issei o Issei-kun como ustedes más lo prefieran

-Entiendo… pero a que te referías con que Raiser buscaba el poder de mi hija? –preguntó Lord Gremory curioso

-Eso te lo explicaré yo –intervino Sirzechs

Ahora Sirzechs le contó todo lo sucedido y de las denuncias que había recibido sobre Raiser y de cómo Issei había acabado con él, salvando a Rias y su sequito

-Por cierto Issei-kun… -dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención del peliblanco- Tengo estos documentos para ti –dijo entregándole una gran cantidad de papeles, dejándolos sobre el escritorio

-Y de que se trata? –dijo tomando uno de los papeles con curiosidad

-Son tus propuestas de matrimonio –dijo sirzechs llamando la atención de Lord y Venelana

-Vaya y que son varias… de verdad debo escoger?... –dijo el peliblanco mientras leía los papeles

-Así es pero tomate tú tiempo no debes decidir de inmediato, no es que tengamos excesiva prisa –le dijo Sirzechs

-Tienes razón… además… no quiero que todas estas chicas estén conmigo por una obligación… las chicas que estén a mi lado… quiero que lo hagan porque ellas me amen y deseen estar junto a mí para toda la eternidad

-Un momento… no crees que eres muy joven como para estar pensando en matrimonios? –dijo Venelana curiosa

-Mmmmm… no lo creo… además según he aprendido… en el inframundo es normal que personas jóvenes como yo… se comprometan… sin ir más lejos… su hija está comprometida con Raiser –dijo el peliblanco apuntando a Rias

-Lo estaba… no puedo estar comprometida con un muerto… -dijo Rias tímidamente

-Oh… es cierto… yo mismo lo mandé al otro mundo jeje –dijo el peliblanco feliz- pero bueno no me quiero desviar… estoy viendo los papeles de las propuestas ya que quienes me parezcan correctas… las visitaré en persona… así tendrán una idea de a qué clase de persona le están entregando su mano… no las obligaré a estar conmigo si no lo desean… ahora que lo pienso… creo que deberé convertirlo en ley en un futuro

-Siento interrumpir tus sueños sobre el futuro… pero como lo harás?... eres un demonio de clase baja y no tienes la suficiente influencia como para que tu propuesta sea tomada en cuenta siquiera –dijo Venelana

-Supongo que no les dijiste nada verdad?... –dijo el peliblanco mirando a Sirzechs

-A que te refieres chico?... –dijo Lord Gremory, luego miró a su hijo- Hay algo que no nos has contado todavía Sirzechs?

-Bueno… el asunto es que… Issei-kun… es… -intentó decir Sirzechs un tanto nervioso

-Bueno… lo diré yo –intervino issei- Mi nombre real no es Issei Hyodo, ya que Hyodo era el apellido de la familia que me crio como a su hijo, pero mi nombre completo es Issei Sparda, Hijo del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda

Esta declaración dejo más que sorprendidos a Lord y Venelana Gremory, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar

-Sirzechs… más vale que sostengas a tus padres… parecen que se van a desmayar jeje

Tal y como habían dicho el peliblanco Lord y Venelana se desmayaron, siendo sujetados por Sirzechs y Grayfia, tras la impresión de que los actuales líderes Gremory se desmayaran fueron dejados en los sofás para que descansaran y recobraran la conciencia

En ese momento apareció Ryu y venía con un papel en su mano

-Oh, eres tu Ryu, sucede algo? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando a Ryu

-Sí, Aquí tienes tu primer trabajo –dijo el peliazul

-Un momento… aún no he abierto el negocio y tú quieres que vaya a hacer lo que sea que quieres que haga? –dijo el peliblanco en protesta

-Este trabajo tiene algo especial, al parecer que el objetivo que debes eliminar, es especialmente fuerte

Ante esa explicación una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del peliblanco, quien rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio, se colocó su gabardina roja, cogió a [Rebellion] junto a [Ebony] e [Ivory] y las guardó en su espalda y recibió el papel que tenía Ryu donde aparecía la ubicación del objetivo

-Bueno… vuelvo en un rato –dijo Issei dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando al lado del equipo Gremory pero sin dirigirles la palabra, pero antes de salir se detuvo- Ryu…

-Sucede algo?

-Lo más probable… es que cuando los lideres Gremory despierten… querrán respuestas así que cuéntales lo que sea que te pregunten sobre mi… eso es todo –dijo issei saliendo de Devil May Cry

Tras unos minutos tras la partida del peliblanco, Lord y Venelana se despertaron y lo primero que hicieron al despertar, fue levantarse y se giraron con rapidez hacia el escritorio del chico, para preguntarle si era cierto lo que les había dicho pero grande fue sorpresa al ver que se había marchado

-Al fin despiertan –dijo Sirzechs

-Sirzechs…. Issei-kun donde está?… tengo mucho que preguntarle –dijo nervioso Lord Gremory, ya que si era cierto que issei era el hijo de Sparda, podría mandar a su hija a la cárcel de por vida, condenada por el delito de haber maltratado al hijo del caballero oscuro y de esa forma trayendo la vergüenza a la casa Gremory y provocando que perdiera mucha influencia y tratos comerciales

-Se ha marchado… a cumplir un trabajo… pero yo puedo contestar a sus preguntas Lord Gremory-sama –intervino Ryu- pero primero debo ver… que ese peliblanco cumpla con el trabajo y no se vaya a divertir a otro lado –dijo el peliazul mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico sobre el escritorio del peliblanco creando un holograma del chico

* * *

Con Issei

Vemos a issei en el interior de un edificio caminando hacia lo que parecía ser un escenario, pero mientras se acercaba múltiples murciélagos pasaron cerca de el para luego reunirse frente a él y tras un pequeño haz de luz dejaron ver a una mujer de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida, vestida con un vestido negro que le dejaba su torso desnudo al igual que sus pechos que eran cubiertos por unos mechones de su propio cabello

-Bienvenido caballero… mi nombre es Nevan –dijo la pelirroja presentándose- Es la primera vez que nos visitas? –dijo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al chico quedando a centímetros de él

-Pues si –dijo Issei observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja- Me tratarás bien… verdad?

-Por supuesto, te trataré tan bien que no volverás a salir de aquí –dijo Nevan dando una vuelta alrededor del chico observándolo de pies a cabeza

-Eso es lo que quería oír –dijo el peliblanco, apartándose un poco de la mujer mientras sacaba a [Rebellion]

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario con un leve contorneo de caderas, tras haberse subido al escenario se giró hacia el chico y exhaló una esencia de color purpura que tenía ligeros rayos azulados en su interior, tras unos segundos dicha esencia se desvaneció en el aire

-Enséñame lo que sabes cariño –dijo Nevan animando a issei para que la atacara

Ante este comentario se lanzó al ataque directamente, atacando con un corte horizontal, dispuesto a cortar a Nevan por la mitad de inmediato pero al intentar atacarla los murciélagos que volaban alrededor de la mujer se interpusieron, sacrificándose para protegerla, En ese momento Nevan aprovecho para intentar golpear al peliblanco pero este se apartó, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros de ella

Ahora Nevan lanzaba unas esferas de color negro que al parecer, estaban hechas de relámpagos, Issei las evadió justo en el momento que dichas esferas estaban por impactarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar ya que evadir de nuevo, ya que vio una pequeña sombra alrededor de si y supo que algo estaba por caer en ese sitio y tras haber salido de ese sitio vio como un relámpago había destrozado el lugar donde estaba hace escasos segundos

-Tienes interesantes poderes Nevan… me recuerdan a alguien que tal vez un día deba asesinar –dijo el peliblanco

* * *

En Devil May Cry cierta morena semiangel sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda al oír lo que había dicho el chico a través del holograma

* * *

En ese momento Issei pudo notar que por alguna razón no había murciélagos cerca de Nevan por lo que se lanzó con [Rebellion] y haciendo uso de [Trickster], realizó una combinación, que comenzó con dos cortes diagonales y luego con estocadas frontales con mucha rapidez, causándole un gran daño a la pelirroja, tras acabar con su ataque la pelirroja se rodeó de una masa oscura de color negro, y dicha masa adoptó la forma de cuchillas giratorias que intentaban golpear al chico mientras ella se hundía en el suelo y volvía a salir un poco más lejos

Del suelo empezaron a surgir relámpagos, por lo que instintivamente el peliblanco dio un salto y pudo ver claramente como un gran relámpago caía sobre todo el suelo y provocaba que todo este se electrificara por unos segundos

Tras haber aterrizado, el peliblanco fue recibido con ondas eléctricas que iban directamente hacia él, evadiéndolas por poco, de reojo pudo ver unas sombras a su derecha y el girar su cabeza pudo ver como unas lanzas de color negro surgían del suelo y avanzaban hacia él amenazando con herirlo y desgraciadamente lo lograron

Las lanzas fueron un poco más rápidas que su tiempo de reacción y se clavaron en su cuerpo, provocando que el peliblanco cayera al suelo

La pelirroja se acercó al caído peliblanco pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el chico que creía había vencido se puso de pie y la traspasó con la hoja de su espada que tenía en una mano mientas que con la otra retiraba las lanzas de su cuerpo

Debido a la rapidez del ataque del chico, sufrió un terrible daño en su cuerpo, pero tras unos instantes comenzó a caer de espaldas

El chico la sostuvo antes que cayera mientras guardaba su espada

-Eres todo un caballero… -dijo la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla del peliblanco, con un rápido movimiento intento atacar a issei pero este solo alejó su rostro un poco y con [Ebony] le disparó en el vientre

-Apuesto a que si… verdad? –dijo un sonriente issei mientras veía la pistola en su mano

-De acuerdo… te ayudaré –dijo Nevan reincorporándose mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico- Tu padre estaba de rompe y rasga… por decirlo de alguna manera… pero tú no eres manco

Dicho esto la mujer colocó una mano sobre el estómago del chico y con un potente haz de luz mezclado con unos relámpagos se transformó en una guitarra eléctrica de color purpura

En ese instante el "concierto" comenzó, Issei comenzó a cantar una canción mientras que por alguna razón, los fuegos artificiales del escenario comenzaron a estallar dando la impresión de ser un concierto de Rock

**The flinch in your eyes call your bluff **

**Feel free to die when you`ve had enough **

**Useless cause is breaking your back **

**Your life will end when you attack **

**Make your move **

**Make your stand**

**Make the win**

**(Hah) Like you can**

**See the war**

**See me rule **

**See the mirror **

**You`ll see a fool**

Tras haber cantado, el chico se dejó caer de espaldas ya que estaba un tanto cansado por la batalla ya que si bien no había recibido suficiente daño, el hecho de estar esquivando constantemente en un margen de segundos tan reducido, lo había agotado

* * *

Devil May Cry

Todos los del equipo Gremory junto a Lord y Venelana estaban sorprendidos, sorprendidos del nivel de pelea que tenía Issei y sobre todo que no había utilizado su [Boosted Gear] en ningún momento

-Muy bien Ryu… cuéntanos sobre Issei-kun –dijo Lord Gremory

-Bueno… Issei es el hijo de un demonio increíblemente poderoso llamado Sparda que estoy seguro que todos ustedes deben conocer su leyenda –dijo el peliazul a los presentes

-Entonces… es cierto que ese chico… es hijo del caballero oscuro? –dijo Venelana

-Así es… pero no se preocupen… él no busca hacerle nada a su hija por como lo trató en el pasado y solo siente indiferencia por lo que le suceda a ella y su sequito

Ante ese comentario Lord y Venelana soltaron un suspiro de relajación, mientras que Rias se entristeció ya que el mismo Ryu le acababa de confirmar que Issei ya no sentía nada por ella, al menos no como antes mientras era su siervo

-Bueno les contaré más o menos como es Issei –Continuó Ryu- Debido a su poder se convirtió en alguien extremadamente confiado, altanero y algunas veces grosero y sencillamente no tiene la capacidad de sentir miedo

Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos, pero los del equipo Gremory sabían que era verdad, durante la batalla con Kokabiel y el encuentro con el [Vanishing Dragon] en ningún momento tuvo preocupación o miedo en su mirada

-Su agilidad no tiene par, su fuerza excede por mucho a un demonio de clase alta y puede moverse a increíbles velocidades con armas que pesan muchísimo –dijo Ryu- Issei también cuenta con increíbles dosis de invulnerabilidad por cuanto puede lanzarse de grandes precipicios y caer al suelo sin ningún problema… podríamos llamarlo un súper demonio y lo más increíble es que sus poderes aún pueden aumentar todavía más y sobre sus armas… como pudieron observar sabe manejar muy bien su espada y es un pistolero prodigioso… además de ser el portador de la [Boosted Gear]… eso es en grandes rasgos todo lo que es Issei –terminó de decir Ryu

-Increíble… sencillamente increíble y pensar que un chico así… alguna vez estuvo como siervo de mi hija –Dijo Lord Gremory un tanto triste- también es una lástima que nuestra hija no pueda postular para ser su esposa… sería el honor más grande para nuestra familia

-Pero padre… si Raiser está muerto… yo puedo ser una candidata para ser su esposa… -dijo Rias tímidamente

-Puede ser… pero por esa gran cantidad de propuestas que tiene sobre el escritorio… lo tendrás difícil… además esas chicas tienen algo que tú no tienes o mejor dicho perdiste

-Qué cosa?

-Su interés

Al decir esto toda la habitación se sumergió en un profundo y molesto silencio

* * *

Fin del capitulo

De nuevo lamento la demora, sé que muchos esperaban que continuara la historia y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo espero les guste, bueno el motivo por el cual me he retrasado de esta manera fue porque ha llegado esa época oscura del año que todos deseamos que no llegue nunca…. LA MALDITA EPOCA DE EXAMENES… con tantos de ellos apenas y me he podido meter al ordenador a continuar con los fics.

Pero no se preocupen no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar las historias… talvez me demore en actualizarlas pero abandonarlas… JAMÁS

También he de decirles que el capítulo 4 saldrá después de que actualice el capítulo 10 de La decisión de Rias que también lo tengo a medio acabar, asique estén tranquilos, cuando decida abandonar alguna historia se los haré saber

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. Construyendo un equipo

**Capítulo 4 Construyendo un equipo **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Q-qué quieres decir con eso padre? –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-Es simple… todos ustedes salvo tu nueva [caballero] maltrataron a Issei-kun hasta el punto que terminaron matando todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía el hacía ustedes y en cambio hicieron surgir sentimientos… llamémosles "malos" contra ustedes –explicaba el patriarca Gremory

-Pero… él nunca fue así… no puedo creer… que haya cambiado tanto –dijo la pelirroja llorosa- apenas y lo reconozco… podríamos decir que cambió de la noche a la mañana

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Ryu estaba conteniendo su risa ya que si los Gremory supieran que en tiempo real el aumento de poder de issei fue así, dentro de la dimensión de entrenamiento transcurrió un año completo

-Además… el mismo Ryu aquí presente… les acaba de confirmar que Issei solo siente indiferencia por ustedes… es decir que le da lo mismo si ustedes viven o mueren… como piensas hacer que issei-kun te perdone?

-B-bueno… no sé qué hacer… pero no me rendiré… no descansaré hasta que pueda obtener el perdón de issei… me comporté como una bastarda con él… aun cuando issei sacrificó su brazo por intentar salvarme de Raiser… yo lo traté de una forma incorrecta –dijo la pelirroja triste- Además… él fue quien me confesó que yo le gustaba por quien era… no por mis títulos y riquezas

-A que te refieres hija? –dijo Venelana acercándose a su hija, abrazándola con afecto al verla que estaba al borde del llanto

-Issei… ha sido el único que me ha dicho que yo le gustaba por cómo soy… y yo nunca fui capaz de corresponderle a sus sentimientos… para cuando me di cuenta de ellos ya fue demasiado tarde… ya había hecho sufrir a issei… yo misma lo alejé de mi lado… y caí en las mentiras de Raiser… me siento miserable –dijo la pelirroja derramando algunas lagrimas

-Todos cometemos errores hija mía… pero… aceptar y enmendar esos errores es lo que nos hace sentirnos vivos… llorar, sonreír, sufrir y disfrutar son cosas que diferencia a las personas de los objetos inanimados como las piedras por ejemplo –dijo Venelana sonriéndole tiernamente a su hija

-Gracias por esas palabras madre –dijo la pelirroja devolviendo el abrazo a su madre- ahora debo de pensar en una manera para poder lograr que issei me perdone… quiero decirle tantas cosas… vivir a su lado para siempre… pero su corazón está cerrado para mi

-Tranquila Rias… ya pensarás en algo… solo debes dejar que todo siga su curso natural ya que si sigues persiguiendo a Issei-kun de esa manera solo conseguirás que se aleje más de tu lado… dale tiempo para que se calme –le recomendó la matriarca Gremory

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver al peliblanco que había regresado

-Ryu… ya regrese –dijo el peliblanco acercándose a su escritorio y sentándose como acostumbraba- y a menos que no tengas ningún trabajo más para mí, doy por cerrado devil may cry por el día de hoy

-Está bien… tienes suerte ese era el único trabajo interesante que he recibido hasta el momento –dijo Ryu con una sonrisa en su rostro- Así que puedes descansar

En ese momento apareció un gran círculo mágico que era desconocido para el peliblanco, de dicho círculo mágico apareció un grupo de personas en su mayoría adolescentes junto a dos adultos, ambos de cabello rubio

-Hay no puede ser… porque todo tiene que suceder justo hoy cuando abrí las puertas de Devil May Cry –protestaba el peliblanco, pero todos los Gremory estaban muy sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que apareciera

-Lady Phenex… que hace aquí? –pregunto Rias sorprendida

-Hola Rias-chan… bueno estamos buscando… al asesino de nuestro hijo… -dijo la ahora identificada Lady Phenex- Buscamos a Issei Hyodo… portador de la Longinus [Boosted Gear]…

-Ese soy yo –dijo el peliblanco desde su escritorio

-Buena broma chico… pero al tipo que buscamos tiene el cabello castaño y tu obviamente no puedes ser él ya que tienes el pelo de color blanco –dijo el hombre que estaba parado al lado de Lady Phenex

-Tal vez esto les haga que me crean –dijo issei convocando su guantelete, mostrándoselo a los recién llegados

Ante esto, cierta joven rubia se lanzó furiosa, para sorpresa de todos, contra el peliblanco quien se mantenía en sentado

-TÚ!... MATASTE A MI HERMANO! –gritó furiosa la chica, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que algo había rozado su mejilla derecha, y luego de revisarse con su mano la mejilla donde había sentido el roce se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando

-Espero que te sirva de lección [Alfil] del Inútil de Raiser Phenex –dijo el peliblanco

La chica levantó la mirada y pudo ver que el peliblanco tenía una de sus pistolas en su mano derecha, por lo que dedujo que el objeto que había rozado su mejilla había sido una bala

-Cómo te atreves a dispararle a mi hija! –dijo el hombre furioso, pero cuando estaba por lanzarse fue detenido por un objeto que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello y ese algo era la hoja de [Rebellion] que estaba en manos del peliblanco

-Atrévase a dar un solo paso más y esta espada le arrancará la cabeza… y eso también va para ustedes –siseo issei, mientras que con una mano sostenía a [Rebellion] con la otra empuñaba a [Ebony] que estaba apuntando al rostro de Lady Phenex

Todos los recién llegados tuvieron un solo pensamiento (Como lo hizo!), ya que en ningún momento vieron que issei se moviera un solo centímetro y de la nada estaba amenazando al hombre y a Lady Phenex

(Nota: Obviamente issei se movió usando QuickSilver y como consecuencia los demás piensan que se transportó de algún modo hasta ese lugar)

-Cómo te atreves esclavo Gremory… a amenazar a los líderes de la casa Phenex! Y más aún en frente al Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y los líderes de la casa Gremory –rugió la chica quien ya había sanado la pequeña herida de su mejilla

-Primero… estoy en mi casa… por lo que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera… es decir todos los presentes están bajo MIS reglas… segundo… ya no sirvo a la casa Gremory… y tercero… ninguno de ellos intentará nada en mi contra ya que las consecuencias pueden ser terribles para ellos –dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba su pistola y su espada- Y si quieren venganza… se puede arreglar fácilmente con un combate… todos ustedes contra mi

-Mi hermano te derrotó dos veces con suma facilidad… así que… con qué cara nos puedes desafiar a un combate… eres un debilucho –dijo la chica

-Entonces me puedes explicar… como fue que vencí a tu hermano… completamente SOLO… aun cuando antes de eso me había enfrentado a uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… llamado Kokabiel… a quien nadie del sequito de Rias Gremory fue capaz de hacer que luchara en serio? –dijo el peliblanco en tono desafiante

-Está bien chico lo haremos como tú quieras… te enfrentaras a todos nosotros pero no nos culpes si pierdes la vida… aunque es lo mínimo que puedes hace para pagar por el pecado de haber asesinado a mi querido hijo –dijo el hombre con aire de superioridad

-Lord Phenex… le recomiendo que no se meta con ese chico… es más importante y peligroso de lo que parece –dijo Lord Gremory un tanto preocupado por el bienestar del líder de la casa Phenex

-A qué se refiere Lord Gremory?... ese chico solo es el [Sekiryuutei]… si muere la Longinus solo pasará a su siguiente portador… ese es su grado de importancia nada más

-Conste que les advirtieron sobre esto pero bueno… -dijo el peliblanco- Sirzechs… puedes crear una dimensión alternativa como las de los [Rating Game]… ya que si se me llega a pasar la mano… queeslomásseguroqueocurra… -dijo el peliblanco rápidamente- puede que los mate y eso me meterá en grandes problemas por un rato

-Está bien… pero como quieres que sea la dimensión? –dijo el Pelirrojo curioso

-La misma donde me enfrente a Raiser en su fiesta de compromiso

-De acuerdo… pero me demoraré un rato así que… quédense aquí por un rato… papa intenta disuadirlos de que renuncien al combate o puede que mueran –dijo Sirzechs pasando al lado de su padre mientras murmuraba lo último, para desaparecer en un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia

Tras esto el patriarca Gremory llevo al líder Phenex hacia las afueras de Devil May Cry, en un inútil intento por hacer desistir al Rubio de enfrentarse a Issei, pero lo único que consiguió fue que solo el sequito de su hijo se enfrentaría al peliblanco

Un rato más tarde Grayfia volvió a aparecer en Devil May Cry para decirles que ya estaba todo listo y una vez informado esto, todos fueron transportados a la dimensión alternativa

* * *

Dimensión de enfrentamiento

Aquella dimensión era igual a la que alguna vez dio lugar al enfrentamiento entre Raiser e Issei para intentar cancelar el compromiso de Rias, salvo unas pequeñas gradas que habían sido colocadas para que quienes no fueran a participar del combate tuvieran unos excelentes lugares para ver la pelea

En la arena se encontraban issei y del otro lado todas quienes alguna vez fueron las siervas de Raiser Phenex, pero entonces Issei recordó el nombre de la chica [Alfil] de Raiser

-Tú nombre era Ravel Phenex verdad?

-Si… y espero que te lo grabes bien en tu mente… ya que será el nombre de la persona que te pateara el trasero…

-Y si es al revés… que obtengo yo a cambio si las derroto a todas ustedes?

-Qué quieres decir? –dijo la Torre de los Phenex

-En los [Rating Game]… se suele apostar algo… como por ejemplo un compromiso… Rias Gremory tuvo un [Rating Game] para poder cancelar el compromiso con tu hermano… entonces que es lo que yo gano si logro salir vencedor de este combate?

-Eso lo veremos después… pero no te hagas ilusiones… ya que no ganaras –dijo Ravel a la par que se lanzaba contra el chico, seguida de las [torres] y las [caballeros]

Las 5 chicas se habían lanzado en un ataque simultáneo, las [torres] y las [caballeros] atacaban desde las bandas mientras Ravel lanzaba bolas de fuego de un tamaño bastante considerable, una de las torres con un rápido movimiento se acercó al peliblanco desde su punto ciego y le asestó una poderosa patada en las costillas enviándolo contra sus compañeras que lo recibieron con una combinación bastante efectiva, ya que al momento de llegar donde las caballero estas le hicieron dos cortes diagonales cada una y luego de una doble patada giratoria lo enviaron por donde vino de vuelta con la torre que ahora estaba junto a la otra

Cuando Issei estaba por impactar con las torres, estas le dieron dos poderosos golpes en el pecho, provocando que issei se golpeara contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, pero no termino ahí, ahora las cuatro chicas daban un gran salto y atacaban con patadas en picado que dieron justo en el blanco, debido a la fuerza combinada de las cuatro patadas… issei se hundió más en el cráter aumentando el tamaño del mismo

-Y ahora el golpe final –dijo Ravel elevándose con sus alas de fuego extendidas, enviándole una enorme esfera de fuego, que fácilmente era dos o tres veces más grande que issei

BOOOOOOOM!

Tras la gran explosión las 5 chicas procedieron a retirarse, seguras de que habían acabado con el peliblanco que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar

-Eso… es lo que te mereces por haber matado a mi hermano… -dijo la rubia Phenex mientras se encaminaba hacia las gradas

* * *

-La verdad… creo que estaba exagerando Lord Gremory… ese chico es demasiado débil… fue vencido sin que pudiera defenderse

-Me preguntó… que es lo que tiene planeado Issei… no se defendió en lo más mínimo y acepto recibir el daño completo –Dijo Ryu con una mano en su barbilla

-Que quiere decir… con que no se defendió? –dijo Lady Phenex Curiosa

-Bueno… cuando el pelea… suele sacar su espada… pero ahora no hizo nada… y la velocidad de esas chicas no es tanta como para que le impidan sacar su espada

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que…

Todos los que estaban en las gradas dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde el peliblanco había recibido el ataque de Ravel

* * *

Desde el cráter aun había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo pero entonces una risa se pudo escuchar desde el lugar donde debería estar el peliblanco

-jajajajajajaja… eso es todo? –dijo issei saliendo de entre el humo como si nada, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa

-No es posible… estoy segura que te rompimos varios huesos con nuestros ataques –dijo una de las torres- no es posible que no tengas ningún rasguño

-Y acaso no me ves? –Dijo issei burlón- Estoy bien y por cierto… con esto termina el calentamiento… ahora comienza lo bueno –tronándose los nudillos

Acto seguido Issei se lanzó directamente contra las dos torres Phenex y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, les provocó un corte horizontal a cada una, sacándolas inmediatamente del combate

-Pero cómo es posible… estoy segura que mi bola de fuego impactó directamente contra ti –dijo Ravel retrocediendo unos pasos asustada

-Y no te equivocas pero… esos ataques carecían de la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarme…

-Quien eres… nadie había sobrevivido a esa combinación de ataques… aunque poseas la [Boosted Gear] no deberías de ser capaz de soportar ese daño… chicas todas contra él… esta vez lo venceremos

-No lo creo… ahora verán una parte de mi poder –dijo Issei materializando su guantelete

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

[Dragon Shoot]

Enviando una gran cantidad de energía contra las chicas que intentaron detenerlo con una barrera mágica pero esta se rompió como cristal al entrar en contacto con el [Dragon Shoot] de Issei

BOOOOOOOM!

Hubo una enorme explosión y para cuando el humo se disipó, su pudo apreciar el daño causado por aquel ataque

Issei había eliminado a las 8 [Peones], 1 [Alfil] y 2 [Caballeros] dejando en ese lugar solo a Ravel y a la [Reina] de su hermano

-Como hiciste eso!?... nunca mostraste ese poder… cuando peleaste por primera vez contra nosotras –dijo Ravel poniéndose de pie, mientras se regeneraba lentamente

-Es simple… estuve entrenando desde aquel día… solo para poder defenderme solo y a mis seres queridos… todo iba bien hasta ahí… pero luego…

-Pero luego que!? –dijo Ravel

-Tenía que llegar TU MALDITO HERMANO! Y matar a mis padres! –gritó el peliblanco furioso, dando rienda suelta a su ira, ira que a pesar de haber matado a Raiser no había desaparecido, al contrario parecía haber aumentado

-Eso… no es verdad… mi hermano jamás haría algo así –dijo Ravel temblando de miedo ya que el aura iracunda que estaba emitiendo el peliblanco la asustaba mucho

-Si no me crees pregúntale a Sirzechs Lucifer y al sequito de Rias Gremory… ellos son testigos cuando… tu hermano admitió abiertamente que había asesinado a mi familia… pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarse por eso… algún día los veré en la eternidad y podré pedirles perdón en persona… por ahora terminemos con esto

Tras decir esto el peliblanco se arrojó contra Ravel, pero este ataque era diferente ya que no pensaba atacarla con su espada o sus pistolas sino que planeaba hacerlo con su guantelete

Sin darle tiempo a responder a la rubia, issei apareció frente a ella y de un poderoso golpe con su guantelete en el estómago, hizo que la chica saliera disparada hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre ella, el peliblanco le asestó una potente patada en la espalda enviándola de regreso a tierra, antes de que Ravel chocara contra el suelo, issei apareció nuevamente a su lado pero esta vez la recibió con un [Dragon Shoot] que la sacó del combate inmediatamente

Ahora solo quedaba la [Reina] de Raiser, pero esta estaba temblando como una hoja ya que el peliblanco se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento pero con su mirada carente de toda vida y luz, solo podía verse un profundo abismo de ira, y dicha ira seria descargada contra ella en breve

La [Reina] de las explosiones intentó defenderse pero el peliblanco de un golpe rompió su círculo mágico que tenía a modo de defensa

El peliblanco tomo con su guantelete del rostro a la mujer y la levantó como si nada, mientras comenzaba a apretar con su guantelete, con su mano derecha comenzaba a darle fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo

* * *

Todos estaban impresionados por el poder del peliblanco pero no podían evitar sentir lastima por las piezas de Raiser ya que habían sido víctimas de la ira reprimida de Issei, pero había alguien a quien todo esto le estaba preocupando y ese alguien era Ryu

-No puede ser… otra vez perdió el control –dijo Ryu apretando los puños

-A que te refieres? –dijo Sirzechs preocupado por lo que podría suceder

-Durante los primeros días de su entrenamiento… issei se descontrolaba con facilidad… al recordar el odio y la ira contra Raiser Phenex… pensé que lo tenía controlado pero veo que me equivoque -dijo Ryu desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

Mientras tanto en la arena, la [Reina] de Raiser ya había dejado de intentar soltarse del agarre que mantenía el peliblanco sobre su rostro, estaba inconsciente, pero eso no le importaba a issei solo continuaba descargando su ira mediante fuertes golpes al cuerpo de la mujer sin compasión alguna

Atrás del peliblanco apareció Ryu, quien rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba y lo abrazó por la espalda, intentando que se detuviera

-Issei… ya es suficiente… detente! –dijo el peliazul tomando con fuerza al peliblanco logrando que soltara a la mujer quien cayó como una piedra al suelo

Al notar que el aura de ira que issei estaba emanando no había desaparecido, Ryu le dio un golpe en la nuca obligándolo a caer en la inconsciencia

-Perdóname por esto… pero es lo mejor por ahora –dijo Ryu recostando el cuerpo del inconsciente peliblanco en el suelo

Tras unos momentos al lado de Ryu aparecieron todos quienes estaban en las gradas observando, pero todos estaban más que sorprendidos ya que el poder que había demostrado era simplemente abrumador, a pesar de haber estado en desventaja numérica, issei había arrasado con todo el sequito de su hijo sin vacilar y con mucha facilidad

Decir que los patriarcas Phenex estaban asustados y sorprendidos era poco, ya que estaban asustados por el poder de issei y sorprendidos ya que antes de aparecer en la arena, Sirzechs les había contado el motivo por el cual issei había asesinado a Raiser además de las atrocidades que había hecho oculto en las sombras sin que nadie supiera nada

-A esto me refería Lord Phenex –hablo el patriarca Gremory

-Entonces… usted quería que no nos enfrentáramos a este chico para que no nos lastimara verdad? –dijo el rubio mayor

-Así es… antes de que ustedes llegaran pudimos observarlo en combate… y su poder no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera… además él es…

-Él es? –dijo Lady Phenex curiosa

-No soy el más indicado para decirlo… deberán esperar a que issei-kun despierte –dijo Lord Gremory mirando al chico en el suelo

10 minutos después

Poco a poco Issei comenzaba a despertar pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Creo que está vez me pase un poco… está sensación –dijo issei tocándose la nuca- ya veo… fuiste tú Ryu… te agradezco haberme detenido

-No fue nada… pero creo que debes repetir el discurso de siempre… los patriarcas del clan Phenex quieren saber quién eres en realidad

-Por Satán… ya es la segunda vez que tendría que repetir lo mismo… con un demonio! –Protestó el peliblanco- Como sea… me presentaré… Mi nombre verdadero no es Issei Hyodo es Issei Sparda… Hijo del legendario Caballero Oscuro

3…2…1

-QUEEEEEEEE!? –gritaron escandalizados los lideres Phenex- debe ser una broma verdad? –ambos miraban a Sirzechs, buscando que él les diera la razón pero lamentablemente…

-Está diciendo la verdad… issei-kun es el hijo del caballero oscuro… y ya saben lo que implica eso

Lo que nadie esperaba era que los Phenex se pusieran de rodillas y comenzaran a pedir disculpas por lo que habían hecho y que por favor no les hiciera nada que no volvería a suceder

-Esto ya empieza a cansarme… -dijo el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza- hasta cuando tendré que repetir que no soy alguien que usaría el poder político ni judicial para la venganza… si he de resolver algo lo haré como los hombres… en una pelea puño a puño… no importa quién sea

Ante ese comentario los patriarcas Phenex subieron su mirada y tímidamente preguntaron

-En…entonces…

-No les haré nada… ni a ustedes ni a su hija… ya que ninguno de ustedes sabía qué clase de "actividades" realizaba su hijo… y por cierto lamento… el descontrol que tuve –dijo el peliblanco dedicándoles una sonrisa a los líderes Phenex, pero lo que no esperaba era que Lady Phenex se sonrojara al ver la sonrisa del chico

Tras esto se formó un silencio bastante incomodo ya que nadie sabía que más decir, hasta que Sirzechs recordó algo que debía decirle al peliblanco

-Issei-kun… necesito que me acompañes…

-Y para qué? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás –dijo el pelirrojo abriendo un círculo mágico- entonces nos vamos?

-Claro… por qué no? -dijo este entrando al círculo mágico junto al pelirrojo desapareciendo en un haz de luz

Tras esto todos los demás se marcharon, cada quien por su lado

* * *

Territorios del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-Sala de Reuniones-

Del círculo mágico aparecieron el peliblanco junto al pelirrojo pero habían 3 personas quienes los estaban esperando

-Veo que al fin llegas Sirzechs –dijo un hombre que estaba frente a ellos

-Si… lamento la demora pero tuvimos pequeños inconvenientes –dijo el pelirrojo recordando lo que había sucedido con los Phenex

-Entonces… este chico es de quien nos hablaste? –dijo otro hombre quien por su rostro se podría decir que hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo profundamente, sus mirada de pereza lo delataba

-(Me recuerda a mi jejejejeje) –reía en su mente el peliblanco

-No lo sé… aún tengo mis dudas sobre él…. –dijo el hombre que primero habló, mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura al igual que las otras dos personas, buscando intimidar al peliblanco

-(Acaso… están retándome?...) –pensó el peliblanco

[Compañero… porque no les demuestras tu poder?... así aclararas sus dudas]

-(Creo que tienes razón)

Acto seguido el peliblanco comenzó a expulsar su propia aura, pero esta no era un aura normal, era de color violeta y poco a poco comenzó a rebasar en intensidad a las auras de aquellas personas, pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue que los ojos del peliblanco se tornaron rojos y tras de él se formaba una silueta demoniaca (Nota: Imaginen algo parecido a la forma del devil bringer de Nero algo así)

La actual apariencia del peliblanco terminó asustando a los presentes ya que su aura era muy superior a la de ellos, después de unos instantes todos dejaron de expulsar sus auras

-Está bien… ahora sí creo que este chico es su heredero… ese nivel de poder… no es algo que puedas imitar… superó con facilidad nuestras auras y estamos hablando de nosotros… personas en la categoría Maou –mirando al chico- bueno me presentaré… Yo soy Ajuka Beelzebub, encargado de la investigación y desarrollo tecnológico del inframundo

-Yo soy… Falbium Asmodeus… encargado… de los asuntos militares –dijo el ahora identificado Asmodeus mientras se limpiaba los ojos con pereza

-Ya veo… (Y este tipo… es el encargado de defender el inframundo?)

-Yo soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan… encargada de asuntos exteriores –dijo esta con una de sus clásicas poses

-Justo a quien estaba buscando -dijo este acercándose a la morena- creo que enviaste algo para mí el otro día no es así?

Ante este comentario la morena se arrojó sobre el peliblanco tirándolo al suelo, ya que ese "algo" que ella le había enviado, era una propuesta de matrimonio, esto la tenía muy entusiasmada ya que era el primer hombre por el que se interesaba, de esa manera, ya que antes de enviarle la propuesta, Sirzechs le había mostrado una foto del peliblanco y al verlo esta se había sonrojado mucho pero lo que le contó sobre cómo había despertado su poder la entristeció mucho, ya que no encontraba justo que hubiera perdido a sus "padres" para despertar su verdadero yo, pero lo que realmente le gustaba era que a pesar de todo eso, él siempre iba dedicándole una sonrisa a quienes le eran importantes.

Por esos motivos Serafall había decidido entregarse en cuerpo y alma al peliblanco, darle todo su amor y cariño, ya que se había propuesto curar el corazón tan lastimado y herido que tenía el peliblanco

-Entonces… has venido a darme tu SI? –dijo la morena mirando al peliblanco sonrojada

-Bueno… por un lado si pero… tengo algo que decir… -dijo el peliblanco a duras penas ya que la morena estaba abrazada a él con tanta fuerza que le estaba costando respirar

-Y que es lo que me tienes que contar? –dijo la morena contenta ya que le habían dado un Si

-Es que… bueno… no creo que ninguno no sepa que al ser el hijo de Sparda… no podré tener una sola esposa… es por eso que debo preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a compartirme… ya que no quiero que las chicas que estén a mi lado se sientan obligadas a estar a mi lado por algo impuesto… entonces que me dices? –dijo el peliblanco un tanto nervioso ya que la mirada de la chica había pasado de una alegre a una un poco más seria

-Está bien lo acepto… pero con una condición –dijo la morena levantando un dedo

-Cual condición? –dijo issei curioso

-Que yo sea la primera –dijo Serafall seria

-Ser la primera en que… hump! –el chico se sorprendió al ver a la morena posando sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo tierna y dulcemente

-Me da lo mismo si tengo que compartirte con alguien más… se perfectamente que al ser el hijo de Sparda no podrás tener solo una esposa… pero aceptaré estar contigo si me prometes que yo seré la primera en todo

-Está bien te lo prometo –dijo el peliblanco incapaz de negarle nada a Serafall que tenía una cara sumamente adorable

-Lamento arruinar el momento… pero tenemos que hacer algo importante –dijo Ajuka arruinando el tierno momento

-Es cierto… ya lo había olvidado… bueno que es lo que tenemos que hacer? –dijo issei poniéndose de pie junto con Serafall que se mantenía pegada a su brazo derecho

-Bueno… como demonio de clase alta… debes tener tus Evil Pieces… pero para obtenerlas debes dar algo a cambio

-Algo? Y como que es ese "algo"? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Debes dar parte de tu poder… así veremos si eres capaz de generar las Evil Pieces… ahora necesito que crees una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de balón prisionero

-De acuerdo… Serafall-chan… puedes apartarte un poco? –dijo el peliblanco extendiendo su mano derecha completamente abierta, tras unos momentos una esfera de color violeta comenzó a materializarse en la mano del peliblanco pero se podía observar que era muy densa, por lo que debía de contener mucha energía

-Muy bien creo que con eso es suficiente –dijo Ajuka acercándose al peliblanco

-Aun no termino… -dijo issei para la sorpresa de todos, ahora el chico extendió su mano izquierda del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su mano derecha y comenzó a reunir energía de la misma manera que antes, pero la energía que se estaba concentrando en su mano izquierda era de un color diferente… esta energía era de un color rojizo y al igual que la esfera violeta se notaba que era muy densa- y ahora… -juntando ambas esferas, provocando un poderoso destello que cegó a los presentes por unos instantes

Luego de que dicho destello desapareciera, todos los presentes pudieron observar que las esferas violeta y roja se habían fusionado, dejando a una sola esfera de un hermoso color escarlata y si las esferas anteriores eran densas, esta nueva esfera las superaba en ese aspecto y también en energía

-Bueno… debo decir que eso fue impresionante pero… porque creaste dos esferas de energía? –Preguntó curioso Ajuka- solo bastaba una

-Bueno… la energía de color violeta era mi poder demoniaco y la energía de color rojo era la energía de dragón que poseo… y ahora qué hago con esta esfera? –dijo mirando a Ajuka

-Solo dámela… comenzare a dividirla en 16 piezas para formar tus Evil Pieces –dijo Ajuka a la par que issei le entregaba, y luego salía de la habitación dejando en el lugar a Sirzechs, Asmodeus quien se estaba quedando dormido de pie, a Serafall y a nuestro querido peliblanco

-Y ahora qué hago? –dijo el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza confundido

-Bueno… que es lo que acostumbras hacer cuando no estás haciendo nada importante? –preguntó el pelirrojo curioso

-Más que nada dormir… comer pizzas y helados de fresas y esperar a que algún demonio renegado aparezca para partirle la cara y el trasero por igual jeje –dijo el peliblanco divertido

Sin que el peliblanco se diera cuenta, Serafall estaba anotando toda esa información en una libreta que Satán sabe dónde tenía guardada

El peliblanco poco a poco se fue acercando a una mesa que tenía 4 sillas a su alrededor

-Sé que puede parecer descortés pero… estoy cansado así que dormiré un rato… hasta que Ajuka vuelva –dijo issei tomando asiento a la vez que subía los pies a la mesa y colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza, su pose favorita para dormir, a los pocos minutos de estar en esa posición cayó profundamente dormido

* * *

1 hora después

-Issei-chan… despierta… issei-chan… –no dejaba de decir Serafall al lado del peliblanco tratando de despertarlo pero el resultado era el mismo, el peliblanco no despertaba, finalmente la morena acabó por perder la paciencia- Issei-chan… dije que DESPIERTES! –gritó la morena tirando de una mejilla del peliblanco con fuerza pero no funcionó

-Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se despierte –dijo Sirzechs con una gota de sudor en su nuca ya que nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera el sueño tan pesado

-De esperar nada!... obtener las Evil Pieces para cualquier demonio es algo sumamente importante y más para issei-chan… así que si no quiere despertar por las buenas… despertara por las malas –dijo la morena con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico sobre el peliblanco

Del círculo mágico cayó una gran cantidad de agua muy helada mojando al peliblanco hasta los huesos, debido a lo fría que estaba el peliblanco se despertó de golpe

-Quien FUEEEE!? –gritó el mojado peliblanco furioso, pero la furia se disipó de golpe cuando vio la cara de Serafall que no era de alegría precisamente

-Fui yo… algún problema? –dijo la morena creando una lanza de hielo en su mano

En las palabras se la morena se podía notar un gran descontento, por lo que si bien ese ataque no le afectaría, no podía decir lo mismo del lugar ya que había aprendido que la ira de una mujer es más terrible de lo que parece

-No… para nada… pero para que me despertaron? -dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Porque tus Evil Pieces ya están listas –dijo Ajuka entrando en la habitación- pero… que fue lo que te pasó? –pregunto curioso, mirando al empapado peliblanco

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-Bueno como sea… aquí están tus Evil Pieces –dijo entregándole 16 piezas de ajedrez pero están eran diferentes al resto que issei había visto ya que las que había visto eran de color rojo pero estas eran de color plateado brillante

-Un momento… no que las Evil Pieces eran de color rojo?

-Las Evil Pieces comunes son en su mayoría de color rojo pero… hay algunas que tienen un color distinto… como las tuyas

-Pero porque las mías… son de un color diferente?

-Que el color sea diferente o no eso depende exclusivamente del poder que ostente el demonio, en este caso tu poder o mejor dicho poderes son altos y esto derivó en que tus piezas tuvieran este color… pero debo decir que estoy sorprendido este color es primera vez que lo veo

-Pero no veo que es lo que tiene de especial que solo cambie el color… a fin de cuentas… solo es eso –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

-Si solo fuera que cambia el color no me importaría en lo más mínimo… pero… cuando las piezas tienen un color distinto al normal… eso quiere decir que se trata de piezas mutadas… no es raro que un demonio de clase alta tenga una o dos piezas mutadas… pero que las 16 piezas… sean piezas mutadas en su totalidad eso es algo que jamás había visto –terminó de explicar Ajuka

-Piezas mutadas?... y eso que tiene de especial?

-Para no hacer tan larga la explicación… pongamos un ejemplo… si para reencarnar a una persona se necesitaron 8 piezas de [Peón] normales como fue en tu caso… si se trataran de 8 piezas mutantes de [Peón]… para reencarnarte solo hubiera bastado una de ellas

-Entiendo… entonces debo decir que tengo mucha suerte jeje

-No solo es suerte... en su mayor parte se debe a la enorme cantidad de poder que le imbuiste a esa esfera que me entregaste… sinceramente creo que en caso de que alguien hubiera decidido reencarnarte en tu estado actual se habrían necesitado más de 4 piezas mutantes de [Peón]… que ya es casi imposible en condiciones normales y según mi información nadie actualmente posee dicho número de piezas mutantes… tu nivel de poder actual no es algo común… pero bueno es hora de que te conviertas en [Rey]

Acto seguido Ajuka tomó de las manos de issei la pieza de [Rey], y acercando dicha pieza al pecho del peliblanco, la pieza con un gran resplandor escarlata entró en el pecho del que ahora sería su nuevo portador

-También debo decir… que estas piezas son más poderosas que las piezas mutantes normales… se podría decir que son una versión mejorada… -pensando unos momentos- ya se… las llamaremos [Mutation Piece V2]…

-Suena genial… pero ahora tengo que preguntarle algo a Serafall –dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la morena- Serafall-chan… quieres ser mi [Reina]?... –tras unos segundos esperando la respuesta, el peliblanco asumió que la morena no quería y estaba pensando en una forma para decirle que no pero que no le doliera- bueno… si no quieres no hay problema…

-Yo no he dicho que no… solo es que me sorprendiste por la petición… ya que… es la primera vez que me dicen algo así –dijo la morena jugando con sus dedos- desde que me volví una Maou… las personas dejaron de tratarme como una persona normal y corriente

-Eso es obvio… eres una de las 4 personas más importantes del inframundo… -dijo el peliblanco confundido por el comentario de la morena

-Eso es lo que me molesta! –Gritó la morena- al convertirme en Maou yo solo quería que las personas me vieran como alguien que podía escuchar y resolver sus problemas… pero al contrario… solo se alejaron de mí y me comenzaron a tratar como si fuera alguna clase de ser superior… alguien que estaba por sobre la sociedad… yo solo quería eso… ser tratada igual que antes… pero… pero… todo resultó terrible –terminó de decir la morena con lágrimas cayendo continuamente de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas

El peliblanco al ver que ese tema era bastante delicado y que era evidente que le dolía recordarlo, issei se acercó a la morena y la abrazó tiernamente

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti… pero quiero que sepas que yo no te veo como una Maou… te veo como una chica, que es lo que eres… -dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la morena- siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando sientas que te falta coraje o fuerzas…

Serafall aún estaba sorprendida por el abrazo del peliblanco, ya que pensaba que al verla llorando se burlaría de ella, con palabras como "Que patética eres… y tú eres una de las Maou del inframundo?... jajajajaja", pero nunca se esperó las palabras de consuelo que issei le había dicho

-ISSEI-CHAN! –gritó la morena llorando, devolviendo el abrazo al peliblanco, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico- Acepto… acepto ser tu [Reina]…

-Me alegra oír eso… además te diré algo… a pesar de que te conviertas en mi [Reina]… puedes continuar con tu puesto de Maou, ya que yo aún soy demasiado joven para asumir el puesto que debo tener y los temas políticos no se me dan demasiado bien

-Por mi está bien… pero no pienses que con esto te podrás salvar de asumir tu puesto algún día –dijo la morena separándose un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver al peliblanco a los ojos

-Jeje… está bien como tú digas… pero ahora tengo una duda… llamémosla existencial…

-Cuál? –preguntó Serafall curiosa

-Cómo diablos… se convierte a alguien en tu sirviente? –dijo el peliblanco llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo

-Bueno… sobre eso… no es tan difícil como crees… -dijo Sirzechs, mientras escribía algo en un papel, luego de terminar de escribir le entregó dicho papel al peliblanco- solo reemplaza las partes que contienen mi nombre por el tuyo… solo es eso

-Entendido… veamos –dijo el peliblanco leyendo las instrucciones que le había dado Sirzechs- aquí dice que debo darte la pieza en la que planeó que te conviertas –dándole la pieza de [Reina] a la morena que se la llevó al pecho ya que sabía cómo era el procedimiento y quería ayudar al peliblanco que era primerizo en el tema- y debo decir las siguientes palabras… Por orden de Issei Sparda, Tú Serafall Sitri… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente –terminó de decir el peliblanco

(Nota: recuerden que el verdadero apellido de Serafall es Sitri no Leviathan ya que Leviathan es el título que ostenta al ser uno de los 4 Maous del inframundo)

A la vez que el peliblanco recitaba esas palabras, la pieza de [Reina] que tenía Serafall frente a su pecho emitió un resplandor escarlata, entrando en su cuerpo a la par que una pieza de Rey salía de su cuerpo y un círculo mágico de color purpura aparecía debajo de ella, ese era el símbolo de la familia Sparda, en dicho círculo mágico aparecía el rostro de lo que parecía un demonio con los ojos rojos (Nota: Piensen en el rostro de la transformación devil trigger de dante)

-Desde este momento soy tu [Reina] Issei-chan… y quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir –dijo la morena pegándose al brazo del peliblanco, enterrando dicho brazo entre sus pechos

-Me alegra escuchar eso Serafall… -el peliblanco fue interrumpido de un golpe en la frente cortesía de la morena

-Desde ahora llámame Sera… está bien? –dijo esta, frunciendo el ceño aparentemente enojada pero en si su expresión era muy adorable

-De acuerdo Sera-chan… pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa… ya que para como pintan las cosas tendré bastante trabajo en Devil May Cry… -dijo el peliblanco, que para desagrado de la morena se separó de ella

-Yo voy contigo Issei-chan –dijo la morena intentando pegarse nuevamente al peliblanco, pero este la detuvo

-Por ahora eso no es posible… no lo tomes a mal pero será mejor mantener esto en secreto ya que si se hace público que estamos relacionados directamente de esta manera puede que se cause un gran problema… pero no te desesperes, cuando llegue el momento les diremos a todos que eres mi [Reina] –tras decir esto el peliblanco le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando a la morena no muy feliz ya que ella quería irse con su querido peliblanco y como resultado se puso a hacer un berrinche

Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco Sirzechs recordó que había olvidado decirle algo

-Demonios… me olvidé de decirle que necesitó que esté presente en la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones… además de que en unos cuantos meses habrá un evento en el que debe participar… como sea… se lo diré mañana o cuando lo vea –suspiró el pelirrojo

* * *

-Mundo Humano- Devil May Cry- Noche-

Apareciendo de un círculo mágico, salió el peliblanco con un rostro cansado, pero no era por cansancio físico si no por cansancio mental ya que había tenido muchos problemas desde que su poder como heredero de Sparda había despertado

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas… iluminando tenuemente el interior sombrío del lugar ya que este estaba con las luces apagadas, el peliblanco sin importarle nada, dejó sus armas sobre la mesa, y se quitó su gabardina roja, lanzándola sobre uno de los sofás y yendo escaleras arriba entro a su habitación a dormir

Lo que el peliblanco no se dio cuenta… fue que no estaba solo ya que en la sala donde recibe a sus clientes, detrás de uno de los sofás se encontraba escondida la pelirroja, saliendo lo más silenciosamente posible de su "escondite", rápidamente tomó en sus manos la gabardina del peliblanco y se la llevó al rostro, oliéndola, quedando con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el olor del peliblanco, olor que no había podido sentir tan cerca desde la vez que ella se había quedado dormida junto a issei en la misma camilla de la enfermería

Pero lamentablemente para ella, eso era todo lo que podría tener del peliblanco por ahora… si quería más… tendría que recorrer el largo y difícil camino para obtener su perdón, así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que marcharse de Devil May Cry, ya que al día siguiente también había clases

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Nuevamente uno de los peores enemigos de Issei se había hecho presente… los molestos rayos del sol directo en su cara, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, pero esta vez había algo que no estaba bien… en el sentido de que no era parte de la rutina del peliblanco

Un misterioso bulto estaba a su lado derecho y podía sentir una increíble suavidad en dicho brazo, por lo que temeroso de lo podría encontrar retiró las sabanas para encontrar…

-Sera-chan!? –gritó el peliblanco sorprendido de encontrar a una Serafall completamente desnuda abrazada a su brazo derecho, enterrando dicho brazo entre sus pechos

Debido al grito de issei, la desnuda morena se despertó poco a poco y al ver el rostro de su querido peliblanco, apretó aún más el brazo del peliblanco contra sus pechos

-Se…Sera-chan… que es lo que haces aquí? –dijo el peliblanco separándose de la morena que lo miraba con una mirada seductora

-Solo quería estar con mi querido Issei-chan… o es que acaso te molesto? –dijo la morena subiéndose encima del peliblanco, presionando su suave y tentador cuerpo contra el cuerpo del chico

-Obviamente que no… pero me sorprende ver a una integrante de la casa Sitri… a una Maou comportarse así… pero me gusta –dijo el peliblanco acariciando el suave trasero de la morena, sonriendo contento al sentirla ronronear ante su tacto- pero… aunque me gustaría quedarme así todo el día… debo prepararme para ir a la academia asique lo siento

Acto seguido el peliblanco usando [QuickSilver] se separó de la morena y salió de la habitación, dejando a la morena sorprendida ya que no pudo ver en qué momento el peliblanco se había bajado de la cama a pesar de que estaba muy pegada a él

-Issei-chan eres malo… tendré que averiguar cómo haces eso… y cuando lo haga juro que no te podrás escapar –dijo la morena determinada a averiguar el secreto de su peliblanco

Pero lo que Serafall no sabía era que issei estaba escuchando lo que ella había dicho, tras unos momentos el peliblanco bajo al primer piso y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, estalló en risas, a tal punto que debía sujetarse el estómago mientras rodaba por el suelo

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja… no puedo creer que lo vaya a intentar jajajajajaja… Sera-chan… vas a perder tu tiempo en vano jajajajajajaja no es como si tuviera algún hechizo para desaparecer… (Nadie sabrá que yo puedo detener el tiempo… ya que si se llega a saber, todos querrán saber cómo se hace y puede que intenten atacarme… pero no es como si me molestara eso jeje)

Tras varios minutos, el peliblanco estaba listo para marcharse a la academia y cogiendo algo de comer salió de Devil May Cry rumbo a la academia y como era usual estos últimos días iba retrasado

Al rato de haberse marchado el peliblanco, Serafall bajó al primer piso y se encontró con Ryu, quien traía un paquete en sus manos

-Serafall-sama aquí esta lo que me pidió anoche –dijo el peliazul entregándole el paquete a la morena-Pero está segura de que está bien hacer esto? Además no creo que a su hermana le haga mucha gracia su presencia… ya que si bien no la odia es bien sabido que no le gusta tenerla cerca muy seguido

-Eso no es problema… ayer hablé con mi Sona-chan y aceptó finalmente… aunque me hizo prometer algo…

-Algo?

-Que no causaría problemas… que alteraran el orden de la academia ni la molestaran a ella –terminó de decir la morena- por ahora no me interpondré en sus asuntos… ya que ahora solo estoy interesada en issei-chan

-Entiendo

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día –Mundo humano- Academia Kuoh-

En el salón de clases de issei todo era como acostumbraba, la mayoría de las chicas reunidas entre sí, hablando sobre los chicos que les parecían lindos, pero la mayoría de los comentarios eran sobre el peliblanco, ya que todas opinaban que desde que se había cambiado el color de cabello y su estilo de peinado, se veía muy atractivo y sumado a que ya no hacia cosas pervertidas llevado de la mano a que hace unos días atrás habían podido ver el físico bastante desarrollado del chico en clase de educación física, provocaba que las chicas le desearan para actividades nada santas

Por otro lado Issei, como no, se encontraba durmiendo en su pose favorita, en ese momento llegaron los que ahora formaban el "Dúo Pervertido", ya que issei ya casi no se juntaba con ellos

-Oye Issei –dijo Motohama despertando al peliblanco

-Si me despertaste… más vale que sea por algo importante –dijo issei abriendo los ojos a desgana pero sin perder su pose para dormir

-Escuchamos un rumor acerca de Rias-sempai…

-Y? –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-Queríamos saber si sabias algo… ya que el rumor dice que ella junto a Akeno-Onee-sama, han estado sumamente tristes… y también se les ha visto yendo a lugares que usualmente frecuentas tú… no les habrás hecho algo? –dijo Matsuda acusadoramente

-Lamento decirte que no… y lo que les suceda a ellas no podría interesarme menos –dijo issei volviendo a cerrar los ojos

En ese instante entró el profesor y se puso a escribir algo en el pizarrón… un nombre

-Bueno clase hoy les tengo que presentar a una nueva compañera… pero antes de eso… hyodo-kun

-Si profesor? –dijo el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados

-Haga el favor de sentarse adecuadamente por favor –dijo el profesor evidentemente molesto por la actual posición del peliblanco

Cabe decir que esa actitud de chico rebelde que tenía issei actualmente se les hacía muy atractiva a las compañeras de clases del chico

-Está bien… lo lamento profesor –dijo el peliblanco fingiendo arrepentimiento, colocándose en una pose normal para hacer clases

-Bueno… como les decía… tenemos una nueva compañera de clases –mirando hacia la puerta del salón- adelante querida preséntate –dándole permiso a la chica para que entrara al salón

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos color violeta y un cuerpo demasiado tentador para cualquier chico del salón, pero increíblemente familiar para issei

-Mi nombre es Serafall Sitri… mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una de sus clásicas poses, de pronto una mancha blanca se cruzó en su línea de visión y al ver en dirección de esa mancha, pudo ver algo que le gustó mucho- Issei-chan! –gritó la morena corriendo y arrojándose sobre el peliblanco, que al estar desprevenido debido a la sorpresa casi es tumbado de la silla por el poderoso abrazo de Serafall

(Nota: Imagínense como se vería Serafall con el uniforme de la academia)

-Al parecer ya tienes a alguien conocido en la escuela… bueno eso es aparte de tu hermana Sona –dijo el profesor, causando la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes ya que frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos, la hermana del sargento de hierro y presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri

-Así es… pero no me esperaba que estuviera en el mismo salón que mi querido Issei-chan –dijo la morena fingiendo sorpresa, ya que todo esto lo había orquestado el día anterior

* * *

Flash Back

-La noche anterior-Salón del consejo estudiantil-

-Me rehúso… de ninguna manera puedes venir a esta academia… -decía una molesta pelinegra

-Pero Sona-chan… no entenderías lo importante que es para mí venir a esta academia… hay algo que está presente en este lugar y me pertenece (Issei)… si me dejas quedarme… te prometo que no te molestaré –dijo Serafall con la mano en el pecho, a la par que utilizaba la técnica más diabólica y útil para conseguir algo, la cara de perrito triste

-ENSERIO!?... ejem… digo… que es eso tan importante que está presente en la academia Kuoh?... que yo sepa nunca te has interesado por la academia –dijo Sona curiosa

-No es "algo"… si no "alguien"… esta academia alberga a una persona que es muy mi importante (si mi Sona-chan pudiera saber… que esa persona es Issei-chan… mi futuro esposo así como mi dueño) –decía Serafall mientras pensaba para sí misma lo ultimo

-Y se puede saber quién es esa persona TAN importante para ti?

-Por ahora no… porque esa persona me pidió explícitamente que no dijera su identidad o que estamos relacionados directamente… ya que podría ser peligroso

-Está bien… te dejaré asistir a la academia… entonces dime en que clase quieres estar? (Por favor no en la mía… no en la mía….) –rogaba en su mente Sona

-En la clase de segundo año donde están las sirvientes de Rias-chan… talvez ella me ayuden a encontrar a esa persona –dijo Serafall, ya que lo único que sabía del peliblanco con respecto a la academia era que estaba en segundo año y que era compañero de dos siervas de Rias Gremory

-Estás segura?... digo… con tu cuerpo no creo que puedas pasar por una alumna de segundo año… -dijo Sona un poco sonrojada al mencionar el cuerpo de su hermana ya que quisiera admitirlo o no, estaba celosa del escultural cuerpo de su hermana mayor

-No te preocupes… con el uniforme de la academia podre pasar sin problemas y si se presentara algún problema puedo alterar mi cuerpo con magia –dijo la morena sonriente

-Entonces está bien, mañana será tu primer día de clases –terminó de decir Sona

* * *

Fin del Flash Back

-Ustedes se conocen?... –preguntó uno de los compañeros de issei

-Podríamos decir que si… -dijo issei ocultando su molestia ya que la presencia de Serafall aquí, era una flagrante desobediencia a la orden que le había dado a Serafall, y esa orden era que permaneciera en el inframundo

Pero cierta rubia estaba MUY CELOSA, y dicha rubia era nada más y nada menos que Asia Argento, ya que ella también quería abrazar a issei pero este desde que habían vuelto y tras todo el incidente de Kokabiel y Raiser no le había dirigido la palabra, además de que issei técnicamente la había echado de su casa a patadas

Finalmente y a causa de la "nueva" estudiante, las clases de ese día no pudieron ser realizadas normalmente y lo único "normal" fueron los recesos entre horas de clases

* * *

Recostado en su árbol favorito se encontraba el peliblanco durmiendo, pero esta vez no estaba solo, sentada a su lado estaba Serafall, disfrutando del apacible rostro del chico dormido

En otro lado de la academia se encontraba Rias con Akeno, bastante aburridas ya que sin la presencia de issei los días se les hacían muy aburridos y tediosos. En ese momento apareció Asia junto con Xenovia y al parecer habían estado corriendo ya que estaban bastante agitadas

-Asia… que te sucede… por qué estás tan agitada? –preguntó Rias curiosa

-Buchou-san… Serafall-Sama... está aquí en la academia –dijo la rubia recuperando el aliento

-Serafall-Sama está aquí?... estará resolviendo algún asunto con Sona… o se trata de algo concerniente a la reunión? –dijo la pelirroja pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-No es eso Buchou-san… ella está pegada a Issei-san… incluso está en nuestra misma clase y también está sentada al lado de Issei-san y no deja de mirarlo

-Pero porque Serafall-Sama está… -en ese momento la mente de la pelirroja hizo un "clic", entonces recordó aquella ocasión, donde su hermano le había mostrado las propuestas de matrimonio que eran para issei, y recordó una en específico… una propuesta de la misma Maou Serafall Leviathan…

-Rias sucede algo? –preguntó la semiangel al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada

-Es que acabo de recordar algo

-Y qué es? –pregunto akeno curiosa

-En las propuestas de matrimonio para issei que mi Onii-Sama tenía aquella vez aparecían varias propuestas de importantes casas del inframundo… pero había una que no estaba a nombre de ninguna casa

-y esa era?

-La propuesta de matrimonio de Serafall Leviathan-Sama… cuando la vi aquella vez… quedé impresionada ya que no esperaba que incluso una persona de categoría Maou estuviera interesada en ser la esposa de Issei –dijo la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza

-Eso solo nos pone las cosas más difíciles Rias… pero así es más interesante -dijo la semiangel lamiendo su dedo (modo sádico activado)- no me importa si es un Maou o alguna lagarta de clase alta… Issei-kun es MÍ kouhai y solo yo tengo el derecho a hacerlo feliz y satisfacerlo en todos sus sentidos

Ante ese comentario, la pelirroja iba a protestar inmediatamente, pero no pudo ya que un extraño suceso ocurrió

En el cielo un extraño y enorme círculo mágico apareció, y tras esto todos los estudiantes por así decirlo normales e ignorantes de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, desaparecieron en rápidos haces de luz

-Pero… que es lo que sucede aquí!? –exclamó la pelirroja ya que en un lugar donde fácilmente habían más de 30 personas, ahora solo estaban ellas 4

Y su respuesta finalmente llegó, frente a ella aparecían múltiples círculos mágicos y de ellos aparecían extrañas criaturas, desconocidas para Asia y Xenovia, que jamás las habían visto, pero eran muy familiares para Akeno y Rias… esas criaturas eran de la misma clase que aquellas que issei había eliminado en aquel bar noches atrás

A pesar de que issei las derrotó fácilmente no debían subestimarlas, ya que issei hacia parecer todas las batallas sumamente fáciles, pero si te ponías en su lugar te dabas cuenta que aquellos enemigos eran de un nivel bastante considerable, un ejemplo fue la batalla de kokabiel, hasta antes de que issei entrara en combate kokabiel los tenia contra las cuerdas, pero tras la entrada del peliblanco que a su parecer estuvo genial, la batalla se había volteado drásticamente y técnicamente el solo había vencido a un líder de los ángeles caídos sin mayor esfuerzo

Pero ahora su situación era complicada, esas criaturas eran rápidas y fuertes, y se encontraban en un gran número, alrededor de unas 80 criaturas estaban dentro de su campo visual y no era extraño suponer que abrían más rondando por la escuela, pero lo que era un completo misterio para ella era quien habría hecho esto, pero su objetivo era claro… atacar a aquellos presentes con potencial de combate ya que todos los alumnos ordinarios habían desaparecido

-Buchou-san… que son esas cosas? –preguntó Asia retrocediendo unos pasos asustada

-Son demonios pero de una clase que jamás he enfrentado… pero issei ya lo hizo y los derrotó asique nosotros también debemos hacerlo -Dijo la pelirroja dándoles ánimo, pero también recordó otra cosa… Asia no tiene potencial de combate, ella era una pieza de apoyo junto a su [Sacred Gear]

Acto seguido, Rias comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas del poder de la destrucción, esos ataques eran de una fuerza considerable, por lo que al impactar contra las criaturas crearon grandes explosiones, una vez que Rias supo que sus ataques habían dado en el blanco dejó de lanzar ráfagas pero se mantuvo en guardia ya que no estaba segura del daño que había causado su ataque

Tras disiparse el humo de las explosiones, la pelirroja pudo ver varios cuerpos de aquellas criaturas en el suelo, con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos, pero para incredulidad de todas, estas se estaban colocando de pie aunque era evidente que les costaba mucho

Xenovia por su lado no escatimó en recursos e invocó a su [Durandal] y se lanzó a eliminar a los enemigos frente a ella, pero debido a que era un atacante cuerpo a cuerpo, el número de enemigos que podía eliminar de un ataque era bastante bajo… no superaba a los tres objetivos por ataque

-Estos demonios no son demonios comunes… -dijo Rias mirando a Xenovia "limpiando" el camino

-A que te refieres Rias? –preguntó la semiangel curiosa

-Usualmente cualquier demonio que fuera alcanzado por un ataque de [Durandal] debería evaporarse al instante… pero eso no está sucediendo –dijo Rias señalando el suelo donde habían varios cuerpos cortados por la mitad en su mayoría, a su vez el suelo se estaba tiñendo de un hermosos color carmesí debido a la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos de las criaturas

A pesar de que Xenovia estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. El número de enemigos no parecían disminuir y al contrario parecían multiplicarse, como consecuencia estaban encerrando a la peliazul, que cada vez tenía menos espacio para moverse

-Akeno necesito tu ayuda… a este ritmo acabaran encerrándola –dijo Rias alzando el vuelo mientras creaba un enorme círculo mágico

-Como ordenes –afirmó la morena vistiéndose con su traje de sacerdotisa- [Ikazuchiyo] –Akeno envió uno de sus relámpagos contra el círculo mágico de Rias, provocando un efecto en cadena que hizo que dicho relámpago se dividiera en más relámpagos pero a pesar de haberse divido su fuerza no había disminuido, ese ataque tenía una fuerza destructiva aplastante y su efecto era en un radio bastante amplio

Debido a sus reflejos la peliazul había podido evadir los relámpagos que habían pasado peligrosamente cerca de ella y gracias a dichos relámpagos el número de enemigos presentes había disminuido drásticamente ya que todos aquellos que habían sido alcanzados por los relámpagos habían sido electrocutados y carbonizados, pero lo que ellas no sabían era el verdadero motivo por el cual esas criaturas no se levantaban era que el daño interno había sido demasiado, debido a la potencia de esos relámpagos, las terminales nerviosas presentes en todo el cuerpo habían sido destruidas por completo… es decir a los pocos cuyo cerebro aún seguía en funcionamiento, su cuerpo no respondía normalmente y causó un colapso total de sus sistema interno, acabando con sus vidas

Tras varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad al fin las cuatro chicas lograron acabar con los enemigos presentes en su zona, ahora debían ir en busca de Koneko y Kiba que para cuando inició el ataque no se encontraban con ellos

Aunque también la pelirroja quería avanzar para ver si existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con issei y ver si combatiendo espalda con espalda podía conseguir que los antiguos sentimientos que el peliblanco tenia por ella volvían a surgir desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su lastimado corazón… eso si es que todavía existían… pero eso ya no importaba, ya se había decidió a intentar por todos los medios volver al lado del peliblanco y pedirle perdón por todo y algún día curar su corazón

* * *

En otro lado de la academia se encontraba el consejo estudiantil al combatiendo contra los enemigos, pero debido a que su poder de fuego no era tan elevado les estaba costando bastante trabajo a diferencia del equipo Gremory

-Kaicho… esto no parece… tener fin… -dijo Saji jadeando pesadamente, cubriendo a Momo y a Nimura que ya estaban exhaustas, ya que habían acabado con muchos enemigos pero seguían llegando, incluso Sona estaba cansada ya que si bien tenía grandes reservas de magia, para poder derribar a los enemigos que se erguían frente a ella tenía que usar una gran cantidad de magia por ataque y la fatiga ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella… su tiempo de reacción se volvió más lento y a causa de esto recibió unos cuantos arañazos que habían rasgado en algunos puntos su uniforme y piel provocando que sangrara por las heridas que al parecer eran un poco profundas

Al igual que sus otros sirvientes ya estaban exhaustos, pero en ese momento 3 criaturas se lanzaron a por Sona… ella no pudo moverse, estaba paralizada… por lo que solo cerró sus ojos esperando a que aquellas bestias acabaran con ella… pero eso jamás sucedió

Como un rayo que salió de la nada, tomó a la pelinegra y la apartó de las criaturas

Sona estaba sorprendida ya que al sentirse abrazada por alguien abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo ver un mechón de pelo color blanco, cuando se dio cuenta que había sucedido se encontró en los brazos del peliblanco que la traía estilo princesa

-Sona-Kaicho… se encuentra bien? –dijo Issei dejando a Sona en el suelo con cuidado

-Si gracias… pero como llegaste tan rápido aquí? –dijo Sona sorprendida ya que el peliblanco estaba con su gabardina roja mostrando su pecho desnudo, pantalones café y su botas, en su espalda se podía ver que traía consigo su espada y sus pistolas… y era evidente que había estado peleando ya que habían leves manchas de sangre en su gabardina

-Bueno… ya acabamos con quienes nos atacaron… pero debo decir que tu hermana es una completa adicta a la violencia cuando decide pelear… a por cierto… cuando esto acabe… podrías arreglar el patio central de la academia –dijo Issei un poco nervioso por la posible reacción de Sona

-Que fue lo hizo!?... –dijo la morena con un aura sombría a su alrededor, preparándose para confrontar a su hermana

-Digamos que se le fue la mano… un poco… pero lo de las manchas es culpa mía… lo siento –dijo el peliblanco poniendo una cara de perrito triste

-(Se ve tan tierno… un momento… porque me siento así?) –pensó Sona sorprendida ya que al mirar al peliblanco sentía una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho… una sensación que antes no había sentido, además de que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero… -sacando a [Ivory] e [Ebony]- tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde…

Sona al ver que el peliblanco se preparaba para pelear vio hacia atrás de este, pudo ver que había un grupo de al menos 30 enemigos, pero al ver al peliblanco este no tenía miedo en su mirada… tampoco preocupación… pero sí que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Veamos… espero que estén al tanto de lo que significa haber interrumpido mi siesta al igual que haber atacado mi escuela… ahora… o se marchan por las buenas… o las consecuencias serán muy dolorosas -dijo el peliblanco apuntando a sus objetivos

Acto seguido las bestias se lanzaron contra el peliblanco quien, debido a su puntería y habilidad con sus pistolas pudo repeler a 15 objetivos a disparo limpio, pero muchas más criaturas se unían a la batalla, por lo que seguir peleando con solo [Ivory] e [Ebony] no sería muy recomendable, por lo que guardándolas decidió pelear usando a [Rebellion]

-Creo que es una buena ocasión para intentarlo –dijo issei preparándose para lanzarse contra los enemigos con la punta de [Rebellion] por delante- [Stinger]! –Tras decir esto la velocidad del peliblanco aumentó considerablemente y se podía observar como una energía color carmesí envolvía la hoja de la espada, atravesando en línea recta a todos los enemigos frente a issei siguió su recorrido unos metros hasta que decidió detenerse ya que aparentemente la hoja de [Rebellion] ya no estaba cortando nada

Decir que todo el consejo estudiantil estaba sorprendido era poco, pero también tenían un poco de nauseas ya que todas aquellas criaturas que habían sido alcanzadas por el ataque… literalmente habían sido desgarradas, cortadas y esparcidas alrededor del lugar por donde el peliblanco había pasado repartiendo su "amor" y se podía observar grandes charcos de sangre que se estaban formando

Fue entonces que Sona comprendió las palabras de Issei "pero lo de las manchas es culpa mía", esas palabras provocaron que la morena se imaginara cual era el estado del lugar donde el peliblanco había estado pelando antes de venir en su ayuda

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la academia, podemos observar un escenario digno de una masacre medieval, muchas criaturas empaladas casi en una formación perfecta, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el material con el cual las habían empalado, Hielo, enormes lanzas de hielo tenían cada una, empalada a una criatura en ellas, con la sangre de las mismas corriendo en forma vertical en dirección hacia el suelo, tiñendo de un ligero color carmesí las lanzas de hielo y bajo cada criatura empalada un charco de sangre se formaba

También se podía apreciar la silueta de una chica que está viendo toda aquella masacre y esta solo se limitó a decir una frase

-Eso les pasa a los que intervienen cuando estoy con Issei-chan

* * *

Biblioteca en ruinas subterránea- Siberia- Mundo Humano

Podemos ver a una persona, a un chico de nomas de 16 o 17 años, buscando entre los libros que se encontraban en ese lugar, pero si vemos detenidamente de que se tratan los libros que captan su interés, son libros que hablan sobre la presencia de demonios en la antigüedad, guerras de humanos contra demonios

Pero para mala suerte de la persona no encontró lo que buscaba así que decidió salir de ese lugar, al salir se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frente a él habían 3 personas

Una de ellas, era una chica morena con el pelo color negro, dos orejas de gato, un cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía, vestida con ropas gruesas para soportar el frio no al igual que sus compañeros

Uno de sus compañeros era un joven castaño, vestido con una armadura china y un bastón budista reposando en uno de sus hombros

El último era un joven rubio de gafas, vestido con ropas que hacían evidente su procedencia noble, con una espada atada a su cintura, dicha espada emanaba una poderosa aura sacra

Pero a la persona no le intimidaba dicha aura, por lo que decidió seguir su camino pero fue detenido por el rubio

-Espera… te estábamos buscando –ante este comentario la persona se detuvo frente a ellos

-Y eso sería para?...

-Hemos escuchado de ti… y tus habilidades serian de mucha utilidad para nuestro grupo… y nuestro objetivo el cual…

-Nada de eso me interesa… ahora les pido que se aparten de mi camino –dijo el chico sin interés alguno en lo que le rubio le estaba diciendo, causando molestia en los otros compañeros de este

-Realmente te crees fue fuerte Nyaaa… porque no lo demuestras? –dijo la morena poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que sus dos compañeros. El castaño se colocaba en posición de ataque junto a su bastón budista y el rubio sacaba su espada pero se mantenía en posición de defensa ya que nunca subestimaba a sus oponentes y esperaba a que estos hicieran un movimiento para ver cómo debía proceder

La persona se quitó la capucha que traía consigo, dejando ver que estaba vestido con una gabardina azul, con una chaqueta de color negro por debajo de esta, pantalones del mismo color junto a unas botas que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, en su mano izquierda traía una katana envainada, pero algunos de sus detalles eran perfectamente apreciables, su empuñadura era de color blanco, la funda era de color azul decorada con broches dorados y una cinta amarilla sujeta a la funda

El chico colocándose en posición de ataque hizo un rápido desenfunde y enfunde de su katana, dejando sorprendidos a los 3 oponentes frente a él ya que a su parecer no había hecho nada pero lo que sucedió a continuación los dejo aún más sorprendidos

El espacio a su alrededor parecía haberse distorsionado y creado un vacío, vacío del cual salieron muchas ondas de viento muy afiladas que debido a su filo parecían la hoja de una espada que los comenzaron a cortar sin piedad

La primera en caer fue la morena con sus ropas rasgadas y sangrando en gran cantidad, luego le siguió el castaño cuya armadura china así como su bastón budista quedaron casi inservibles y por último el rubio que antes de caer desmayado vio como en la hoja de su espada una gran grieta en forma diagonal aparecía seguido de un intenso dolor que fueron como cuchillos afilados enterrándose en todo su cuerpo

Tras haber realizado su ataque y ver los resultados el chico siguió su camino perdiéndose tras unos minutos en las nevadas praderas de Siberia, dejando a aquellas 3 personas inconscientes y muy malheridas pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado

Voy a aclarar ciertos eventos que aparecieron en el capítulo de hoy comencemos

1- Muchos me preguntaran ¿Por qué las piezas de issei son en su totalidad piezas mutadas?... Bueno la respuesta es simple, el poder de Sparda junto al poder de Ddraig no pueden ser contenidos en piezas normales y dado que issei infundio tanto poder en aquella esfera ese fue el resultado

2- la relación con Serafall… bueno esto mucho me lo habían pedido y yo les di en el gusto :D… tal vez no les guste que haya apresurado las cosas entre ella e issei pero ese era el momento para que esta se convirtiera en su reina y además así queda definido quien será la esposa matriarca en el harem de issei, ya que a mi parecer que Rias siempre sea la líder y esas cosas ya está muy gastado y francamente puede llegar a aburrir

3- otra cosa que les puede causar duda... las piezas de Raiser no fueron asesinadas por issei, solo fueron retiradas normalmente como en todo Rating Game cuando un participante recibe un daño demasiado excesivo

para los que alguna vez me preguntaron si esto iba a ser un IsseixHarem, les debo decir que así es… ese siempre fue el plan por ese lado ya que Highschool DxD sin harem no es Highschool DxD jeje

Bueno eso es todo por ahora… se me olvidaba voy a comentarles algunas ideas a través de la página de Facebook para ver si lo que planeo hacer es de su agrado o no y como siempre digo todas las review son bien recibidas

Nos vemos


	5. Una Escuela Para Magos

**Capítulo 5 Una Escuela Para Magos**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Al igual que todos los personajes y elementos de otros animes y juegos no son de mi propiedad **

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Academia Kuoh-Dimensión de bolsillo-

Ya han pasado unas horas desde que el ataque comenzó, pero aun con la ayuda de issei y Serafall el número de enemigos es demasiado grande, pero para nuestro peliblanco eso solo sonaba a más diversión… ya que en estos momentos se estaba divirtiendo como nunca hasta ahora, no importaba a cuantos eliminara, no dejaban de llegar… su adrenalina estaba a tope… a estas alturas tendría que ser detenido a la fuerza

Pero nadie lo haría… la razón… estaban sorprendidos, la capacidad de combate mostrada por el peliblanco dejo atónitos a los miembros del sequito Sitri, pero lo que la mayoría del equipo Sitri no había notado ya que se encontraban con los ojos pegados tratando de no perderse ni por un segundo la batalla del peliblanco, era el creciente sonrojo que tenía Sona, ya que la capacidad de combate que tenía el peliblanco era increíble… pero no era alguien que presumiera de ella ante todos a cada segundo que pasaba… en resumen… era alguien fuerte pero muy amable con las personas que le caían bien, pero aún estaba extrañada de esa rara sensación de calidez que tenía en su pecho… esa sensación solo se hacía presente al mirar al peliblanco

Mientras Sona seguía pensando en aquella extraña sensación, el peliblanco se estaba divirtiendo como nunca ya que si bien estos enemigos le eran demasiado fáciles de matar… había algo que le llamaba la atención de las bestias que tenía frente a él… no eran demonios renegados ni nada por el estilo… parecían una clase de demonios mucho más salvaje

Unos momentos más tarde llegó Serafall, pero lo que vio le causó una gran sonrisa, lo que la morena había visto fue el gran sonrojo y mirada casi lujuriosa que tenía Sona mientras miraba al peliblanco

-(Ara ara… asique Sona-chan se ha interesado en issei-chan?) –Pensaba la morena observando el sonrojado rostro de su hermana- (Pero… no permitiré que se me adelante… issei-chan ya lo prometió… que yo sería la primera… asique debo reafirmar mi posición) –pensaba Serafall con determinación

Conforme se acercaba, fue testigo de los efectos de los ataques del peliblanco… extremidades cercenadas, cuerpos partidos en dos y demás partes del cuerpo regadas en pedazos y otras partes no muy agradables a la vista, parecían que habían pasado por una máquina para hacer carne molida

Para Serafall le fue fácil saber quién era el responsable de semejante masacre… el responsable era el peliblanco… pero no era como si le molestara, ya que issei parecía feliz y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro… cosa que le agradaba a ella, pero verlo en combate le producía una sensación muy distinta, una sensación que provocaba que su cuerpo comenzara a arder

* * *

1 hora después

Tras una larga hora de combate el número de enemigos estaba casi por acabarse, donde antes pudo haber con facilidad unos 500 enemigos ahora solo quedaban menos de 18

Sona junto a su hermana, que cabe resaltar que cuando Serafall se acercó a ayudarla se sorprendió mucho ya que… usualmente cuando su hermana se le acercaba era para manifestar sus intenciones que iban más allá de una relación entre hermanos normal, pero esta vez fue distinto, cuando estaba ya casi a unos pasos de ella, Serafall había creado dos lanzas de hielo, una por mano, y las lanzaba hacia ella, lo primero que pensó fue que su hermana al fin se había vuelto loca pero cuando las lanzas estaban a punto de impactarla… pudo ver que el objetivo de ese ataque no era ella sino algo que estaba más atrás

Las lanzas pasaron por sobre sus hombros y atravesaron dos "cosas" y cuando Sona volteó a ver que eran esas dos "cosas" pudo ver que se trataban de dos de las criaturas que issei estaba eliminando… tal parecía que habían aprendido que contra el peliblanco no podrían por lo que habían decidido ir por Sona y sus sirvientes… lo que en términos animales se podría definir como… "los miembros rezagados de la manada"… ya que era evidente que estaban exhaustos y les faltaba mucho para recuperarse a un nivel óptimo para volver a pelear… incluso el intentar ponerse de pie les suponía un gran esfuerzo… pero eso no era normal

-Tal parece que issei-chan tenía razón –dijo Serafall colocándose por detrás de su hermana, ya que desde esa posición podría aplicar una defensa casi perfecta en todos los ángulos posibles

-A que te refieres con eso Onee-sama? –preguntó Sona intrigada

-Cuando estas bestias comenzaron a aparecer… y nos atacaron, yo… rápidamente eliminé a las que estaban dentro de nuestro campo visual utilizando uno de mis ataques y debo decir que tenía un fuerza considerable –dijo Serafall orgullosa- pero tras haber acabado mi ataque me sentí con el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y sentía como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mi magia

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dijo Issei-kun? –preguntó Sona sin darse cuenta como había llamado al peliblanco

-Issei-chan me dijo que estamos en una dimensión de bolsillo… es decir estamos encerrados en una copia de esta academia y al parecer hay una especie de sello que nos debilita mientras más usemos nuestro poder y mientras más poderoso sea nuestro ataque el desgaste será mucho más rápido

-Pero porque Issei-kun no se muestra cansado… siendo que ha combatido por bastante tiempo y no se le ve cansado? –dijo Sona dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba issei

-Eso es porque está manteniendo el consumo de energía al mínimo… solo está peleando usando su espada y sus pistolas… pero incluso peleando de esta manera… el combate prolongado acabará por consumir sus energías

-Espera… según entendí… mientras más poder le imbuyas a tus ataques para acabar con estas bestias… tu agotamiento será mayor y más rápido? –preguntó la morena, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Serafall

Ante esto Sona se preocupó… ya que durante los primeros minutos tras la aparición de las bestias pudo sentir una gran cantidad del poder de Rias y Akeno… eso quería decir que estaban dándolo todo y por consiguiente no se habían dado cuenta del drenado de energía

-Tsubaki… -la mencionada se acercó a su [Rey] estando ya recuperada- Necesito que tú y los chicos vayan y se reúnan con Rias y sus sirvientes… lo más probable es que estén en aprietos

-Pero Kaicho… y usted?... no podemos dejarla desprotegida…

-No se preocupen yo me quedaré aquí con mi hermana e Issei-kun -tras decir esto todos sus sirvientes incluida su [Reina] partieron a cumplir su misión

Mientras eso sucedía, el peliblanco había acabado de eliminar a todas las bestias que habían en el lugar, guardando su espada y sus pistolas, comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban las hermanas Sitri, Serafall al ver que issei se aproximaba fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando issei se desplomó… cayendo de cara al suelo, estando ella a solo unos cuantos metros del peliblanco, al ver como issei caía al suelo su corazón se detuvo, para ella ver como issei caía al suelo fue como verlo en cámara lenta, tras escuchar como su cuerpo aterrizaba pesadamente sobre el suelo

-ISSEI-CHAN! –gritó la morena corriendo a ver que le había sucedido a issei, tras llegar a su lado se arrodillo con rapidez y volteó al peliblanco que seguía con la cara al suelo y recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, tras examinarlo con la vista unos momentos pudo notar que el peliblanco estaba dormido, al ver esto Serafall dio un suspiro de alivio

Sona al ver que Issei se había desplomado se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y fue a donde se encontraba Serafall con el peliblanco reposando en sus piernas

-Como se encuentra? –dijo mirando al peliblanco que no despertaba, en su voz se podía notar una gran preocupación

-Se encuentra bien… solo que ha agotado sus energías… incluso para él haber peleado en este tipo de ambiente es duro… un momento… cuanto a peleado sin descansar? –dijo la morena mayor mirando a su hermana

-Desde que llegó hasta ahora… deben haber pasado una horas –dijo Sona pensativa

-Ya veo… creo que esta vez se excedió… aunque Issei-chan diga que le encanta este tipo de situaciones… todos necesitamos detenernos a descansar aunque sea por unos minutos –dijo Serafall mientras acariciaba el cabello del peliblanco… a pesar de estar inconsciente las caricias de la morena parecían relajarlo

Unos momentos el peliblanco comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Serafall

-Buenos días Sera-chan… -dijo el peliblanco con pereza, separándose de la morena para poder sentarse en el suelo, al hacer esto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza y ese alguien era Serafall

-Issei-chan!... pensé que te había sucedido algo… estaba tan preocupada –dio la morena enterrando su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco, mientras derramaba un mar de lágrimas- si algo te sucediera… yo… no sabría que hacer

-Lo siento si te preocupe… pero tranquila ya estoy bien… solo necesitaba unos minutos para reponer energía… ya estoy bien –dijo el peliblanco acariciando tiernamente la espalda de Serafall tranquilizándola

-Onee-Sama… no me digas que la persona que estabas buscando es… Issei-kun? –dijo Sona y otra vez sin darse cuenta como lo había llamado

-Kaicho… desde cuando me llamas Issei-kun? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

Ante ese comentario Sona se sonrojó violentamente ya que no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llamado al peliblanco

-Bueno…. Yo… es que… -Sona estaba sumamente nerviosa y eso era raro en ella, por lo que para salir de aquel momento tan incómodo, decidió desviar el tema- Aun no me has respondido… acaso hyodo-kun es la persona que buscabas? –dijo la morena recuperando la compostura, asegurándose de llamar como siempre al peliblanco

-Así es… yo solo sabía que issei-chan estaba en segundo año de esta academia, pero no sabía en qué clase exactamente… fue por eso que te pedí que me inscribieras en la clase donde se encontraban las siervas de Rias-chan… ya que por lo poco que pude averiguar con las prisas… solo supe que issei-chan estaba con ellas

-Sí, eso es correcto (para mi desgracia) –dijo el peliblanco, pensando esto último, ya que, si bien no tenía nada contra Xenovia… el mero hecho de estar con Asia le ponía los pelos de punta, ya que solo mirarla o escuchar su voz hacia que recordara todos esos castigos que tuvo que recibir… y la rubia había estado presente en dichos castigos y también los había disfrutado… como consecuencia al recordar esos momentos de tortura su ira y deseo de venganza iban creciendo… pero tenía que calmarse, ya que acabar con la rubia significaba problemas con Rias Gremory… eso los llevaría a tener un combate entre los dos, que debido a su nivel de poder, terminaría con la muerte de la pelirroja y eso seguramente haría enfurecer a sus padres y a su hermano, además el mismo había dicho que no quería problemas con ella por ahora, por lo que cuando ese sentimiento de venganza se hacía presente trataba de reemplazarlo con alguna sensación más "agradable" y de esa manera calmarse

-Pero que hizo hyodo-kun… para tu tuvieras que venir a esta academia e inscribirte en ella? –pregunto Sona curiosa

-(Que no lo diga… que no lo diga…) –no dejaba de repetir en su mente el peliblanco

-Bueno… es normal que yo viniera a esta academia… ya que quería pasar más tiempo con mi prometido –dijo Serafall pegándose a un brazo del peliblanco

Tras decir esto se creó un silencio muy incómodo, por un lado issei estaba bastante molesto por así decirlo ya que Serafall había ignorado todas sus órdenes, primeramente no le molestó el hecho de que ella apareciera durmiendo junto a él totalmente desnuda, pero lo que hizo ahora… venir a la academia y luego contarle a Sona que eran prometidos le molestó bastante

Por otro lado Sona aún no había reaccionado… al parecer su mente a pesar de ser sumamente brillante… las últimas palabras de Serafall le habían provocado un corto circuito

-Cómo es eso… de que hyodo-kun y tu son prometidos? –dijo Sona con nerviosismo

-Issei-chan es mi prometido… acaso eso es raro? –preguntó Serafall inocentemente

-La verdad… es que si… nunca te mostraste interesada en conseguir un prometido… a pesar de que siempre has tenido bastantes pretendientes –dijo Sona un poco… ¿Celosa?

-Eso era porque ninguno de ellos me llamaba la atención… además veía a través de sus intenciones… solo iban para ser famosos por ser "el prometido" de la Maou Serafall Leviathan… y yo siempre estuve buscando a alguien que estuviera interesada en mi como persona no como un trofeo o algo para presumir…

Ahora Sona tenía un poco más claro todo lo que su hermana le había dicho, pero aun desconocía el motivo por el cual le molestaba que Serafall estuviera tan cerca del peliblanco

-Como sea… creo que será mejor ir a ayudar a Saji y los demás –dijo issei poniéndose de pie

-Por qué lo dices?... –preguntó Sona intrigada

-Lo digo porque ninguno de ellos tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con esas bestias sin utilizar demasiado poder y como ya sabes… hay algo en esta dimensión de bolsillo que drena parte de nuestro poder cada vez que peleamos… y si se ven superados en número… el resultado puede ser terrible… incluso yo me demoré bastante en eliminar a todas las bestias que se encontraban en este lugar –dijo el peliblanco comenzando a avanzar en la dirección donde hace unos minutos Tsubaki y los demás habían ido, pero fue detenido por Serafall

-Estas seguro que debes ir?... has combatido mucho… y aunque quieras negarlo no puedes esconder el hecho que has gastado mucha de tu energía… necesitas descansar –dijo la morena preocupada por el estado actual del peliblanco… ya que podía ser el hijo del caballero oscuro… pero también tenía que tener sus límites (Nota: Estos "limites" a los que me refiero son debido a que el poder de issei aún no ha madurado del todo… aún le falta poder por obtener… más adelante estos límites no se verán)

-No se preocupen… ya luego podré descansar a mis anchas… pero ahora debemos acabar con los enemigos –dijo issei emprendiendo el camino, seguido de Serafall y Sona

* * *

-Sala del Trono del Maou Lucifer –Inframundo-

Podemos ver al pelirrojo sentado en su trono pensativo… maquinando una serie de planes que involucraban a cierto peliblanco de gabardina roja

En ese momento apareció su fiel sirviente y [Reina] Grayfia y su rostro no era de alegría precisamente

-Sirzechs-Sama…

-Grayfia sucede algo? –pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado ya que pocas veces veía a la peliplatino con esa cara

-La señorita, Sona Sitri con sus noblezas junto a Serafall-sama y el joven Hyodo están en un serio problema… al parecer han sido encerrados en una dimensión de bolsillo y están en pleno combate contra una clase jamás vista de demonios

-Como pudo suceder esto!?... entiendo… me dirigiré inmediatamente a la academia Kuoh… desde allí intentaremos sacarlos de esa dimensión… avisa a mis padres y a los líderes de la casa Sitri… dile que se dirijan a la academia Kuoh –dijo el pelirrojo mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico, mientras que Grayfia desaparecía en un círculo mágico para cumplir con las órdenes del pelirrojo

* * *

-Dimensión de bolsillo-

Podemos ver al equipo Gremory y a casi todo el equipo Sitri luchando juntos, pero el cansancio en sus rostros es evidente… la razón… bueno la razón es que ellos ya habían terminado de asesinar a las bestias, pero ahora estaban luchando contra algo mucho más grande que ellos

Así es, un demonio enorme con una apariencia que se asemejaba a un camaleón gigante, unas escamas negras como las eternas penumbras, unos ojos que brillaban de color rojo y unas largas y filosas hileras de dientes, con una cola bastante larga y por lo que se veía era bastante fuerte, este demonio a pesar de ser de un gran tamaño, casi del mismo alto que el edificio del club de ocultismo, era muy rápido y su ataque era devastador

-Esto es ridículo… nadie pensaría que algo tan grande puede moverse tan rápido –dijo Rias con una rodilla

-Pero debe tener algún punto débil… solo hay que encontrarlo –dijo la semiangel bastante cansada ya que le había lanzado rayos sumamente potentes a aquel demonio pero no había conseguido nada

-**Malditos mocosos… dejen de molestar! **–Rugió aquel demonio- **Han asesinado a mis hermanos demonios… eso merece un castigo peor que la muerte!... y ese castigo es pasar la eternidad en mi estómago! **

Todos estaban sorprendidos, el demonio podía hablar y estaba totalmente furioso

-**Prepárense para conocer la ira y el verdadero poder de Luke **

En ese instante Saji intentó atacar al demonio ahora identificado bajo el nombre de "Luke", le intentó atacar por atrás ya que el demonio estaba centrado en los Gremory y Sitri que tenía frente a él, Saji estaba ya a pocos pasos de poder conectar un golpe que llevaba toda su fuerza en una de las piernas del demonio, con la esperanza de que si conectaba ese golpe le rompería dicha pierna pero lo que sucedió fue…

-**Mocoso estúpido! **–dijo el demonio con un poco de risa en su hablar, moviendo su cola, golpeó al chico Sitri enviándolo contra un árbol, pero debido a que el chico no se esperaba ese ataque lo recibió de lleno sin darle tiempo a evadirlo, debido a la fuerza del golpe Saji no se detuvo al impactar con el árbol, sino que lo atravesó y siguió su trayectoria, atravesando por lo que algunos pudieron ver al menos 3 árboles y derrapando unos 10 o 15 metros más allá

-Gen-chan! –gritó Momo al ver como el chico que amaba era mandado lejos como si nada

-**Ese idiota la sacó barata… pero ustedes no correrán su misma suerte **–habló Luke fríamente, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de todos los presentes

Aprovechando el momento, Luke, se lanzó sobre los extenuados chicos, pero fue en ese momento cuando una esfera de agua impactó en el rostro del reptil y para sorpresa de todos, al entrar en contacto dicha esfera con el rostro del mencionado, esta estalló, provocando una explosión bastante grande, considerando el tamaño de la cabeza del demonio

Como efecto colateral y debido a que Luke no esperaba ese ataque sorpresa, fue tambado el pleno ataque

-Justo en el blanco… felicidades Kaicho –dijo una alegre voz

-Esa voz… acaso es… issei? –preguntó la pelirroja, volteando a ver en dirección a donde había oído aquella voz, pudo ver a Issei, Serafall y a Sona

-Gr-gracias Issei-kun –dijo la morena de gafas sonrojada

-**Quien se ha atrevido… a atacarme… a mi… el gran Luke el destructor! –**Rugió el gigantesco reptil furioso

-Wow!, pero que presentación la de este tipo… se nota que le encanta escuchar su voz –dijo el peliblanco, causando la risa en todos los jóvenes presentes

El reptil al ver que un mocoso se estaba burlando de él, abrió sus fauces y dejó escapar a gran velocidad su lengua con la punta en forma de lanza en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los recién llegados, con la clara intención de atravesarlos con su lengua (Nota: Imaginen el ataque de lengua de los Lickers de resident evil 2)

El peliblanco sujetó a Serafall y a Sona por la cintura con fuerza, y se apartó del camino del ataque, la lengua del reptil al golpear el suelo dejo un cráter de mediano tamaño, ante eso los demás chicos se asustaron ya que pensaron que si hubieran sido atravesados por eso todo habría acabado en un instante

El peliblanco dejó a las hermanas Sitri con los siervos de la Sitri menor

-Eso estuvo cerca… muy bien maldita lagartija… si así quieres jugar… entonces así jugaremos… -dijo el peliblanco sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Luke

Issei dio un salto, logrando llamar la atención del reptil, que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con sus grandes ojos rojos, en ese momento Luke abrió sus fauces y dejó salir esa peligrosa lengua con la clara intención de asesinar al peliblanco, utilizando su espada, detuvo la mortal estocada a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo

-**Nada mal… tal parece que si hay alguien que valga la pena en este lugar… pero solo con eso no me ganaras **–dijo Luke elogiando los reflejos del peliblanco, pero- **ahora sé… que tú y esas dos chicas de allá son dignos de pasar el resto de la eternidad en mi estómago **-dijo el reptil, lanzando otra vez su lengua, pero esta vez el objetivo del ataque no era el peliblanco sino Serafall y Sona

El peliblanco realmente se preocupó… ya que sabía que si bien Serafall y Sona eran fuertes, no podrían evadir ese ataque que para ellas era demasiado rápido ya que no estaban acostumbradas a pelear contra este tipo de enemigos

En ese instante las hermanas Sitri quedaron aterradas al ver aquella lengua que venía sumamente rápido hacia ellas, ambas querían moverse pero su cuerpos no les respondían, al final ambas se resignaron y solo cerraron sus ojos esperando lo inevitable

-Sona!... Serafall-Sama! –fue el gritó de la pelirroja ya que estaba histérica al ver el inminente fin de una de las maou del inframundo y de la heredera de la casa Sitri y ella exhausta sin poder hacer nada

En ese momento ambas, Serafall y Sona, pudieron sentir algo cálido que salpicaba en sus rostros pero no les dolía, por lo que tímidamente abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron las dejo aterradas, frente a ellas estaba el peliblanco mirándolas con una cálida sonrisa, pero si descendían su mirada podían ver que desde su pecho brotaba sangre fresca… el motivo… tal parecía que issei se había usado a sí mismo como escudo para protegerlas del ataque de Luke

-Eso… estuvo cerca… jeje –dijo el peliblanco con sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios

Este hecho hizo que ambas, Serafall y Sona, comenzaran a derramar lágrimas, querían decir algo pero no podían… sencillamente las palabras no salían de sus bocas… parecían haber entrado en alguna clase de trance y solo pudieron abrazar al peliblanco mientras continuaban llorando

Pero la lengua seguía unida al peliblanco, por lo que Luke aprovechó esto para atraer al peliblanco hacia él, arrancándolo del abrazo que mantenían Serafall y Sona sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco, en un instante el enorme reptil había atraído al peliblanco hacia sus fauces

-**Ahora estarás conmigo para toda la eternidad… **-dijo Luke a la par que cerraba sus fauces sobre el peliblanco, dejando solo una pierna del chico afuera

Este acto logró sacar del trance a las hermanas Sitri

-ISSEI-CHAN/KUN! –gritaron ambas al ver al peliblanco ser encerrado en la boca de Luke, en ese instante su ira comenzó a crecer en forma violenta, poniéndose de pie ambas crearon un círculo mágico en sus respectivas manos, listas para atacar, pero…

La boca del enorme reptil empezó a abrirse poco a poco y se podía notar que este estaba tratando de cerrarla, el responsable de esa hazaña era nada más y nada menos que el peliblanco

-Lamento decirte que no estoy interesado…. Aunque… gracias por la oferta… -dijo el peliblanco mientras salía de la boca de Luke, volviendo al lado de las hermanas Sitri que ahora derramaban lágrimas, pero de felicidad al ver que el peliblanco estaba bien- lamentó si las preocupé pero mi cuerpo se movió solo… ahora… acabaré contigo maldita lagartija! –gritó el peliblanco, mientras que sin notarlo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un aura violeta comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo… este suceso puso nervioso al reptil, ya que esa aura la había sentido en alguien

-**N-no puede ser!... esta aura… acaso es… Sparda!... (Un momento… se supone que murió… entonces cómo?) Quien eres tú? ** **y como tienes el aura del bastardo traidor de Sparda!?**

-Eso no te concierne… -dijo Issei lanzándose una vez más contra Luke, pero está vez era más rápido, en un instante apareció debajo del enorme reptil y utilizando a [Rebellion] realizó una gran combinación de cortes y estocadas en todas direcciones, logrando atravesar las escamas de Luke y provocando que sangrara en gran medida, al punto de comenzar a formar un gran charco de sangre

Ahora issei guardaba su espada y materializaba su [Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Utilizando un poderoso [Dragon Shoot], Issei logró levantar a Luke enviándolo varios metros hacia arriba

-[SwordMaster] –dijo el peliblanco mientras desvanecía su guantelete, para nuevamente sacar su espada junto a una de sus pistolas, cubriendo la hoja de [Rebellion] de una energía de color carmesí, envió varios cortes hacia Luke, cortándolo como papel, dividiendo su cuerpo en al menos 5 partes y tras esto comenzó a disparar repetidamente contra las partes del cuerpo de Luke, pero esos disparos no eran como sus disparos habituales… estos iban cargados con poder demoniaco… por ende causaban mucho daño al punto en que todas las partes que quedaban del cuerpo de Luke fueron reducidas a pedazos mucho más pequeños

Pero hubo algo que nadie esperaba, debido a que las partes del cuerpo del demonio Luke se redujeron tan drásticamente de tamaño, la sangre que contenía su cuerpo comenzó a llover sobre los presentes

Issei estaba mirando hacia el cielo donde había hecho desaparecer a Luke, mientras la sangre caía continuamente sobre él y los demás, conforme aquellas gotas de sangre continuaban cayendo, algunas de ellas cayeron en la parte inferior de los ojos del peliblanco… luego estas comenzaron a caer por la cara del chico dando la impresión que estaba llorando… llorando lágrimas de sangre

-Issei-chan… está llorando? –dijo Serafall sorprendida

-Que quieres decir?... –preguntó Sona intrigada

Ante ese comentario todos prestaron atención a lo que Serafall iba que decir

-Miren atentamente a Issei-chan… miren su rostro… -dijo la morena señalando al peliblanco que continuaba mirando hacia el cielo

Todos lo vieron y en efecto… issei según ellos… estaba llorando… este hecho hizo que a muchos les diera una extraña presión en el pecho

Pero de pronto todos comenzaron a desaparecer en círculos mágicos con el símbolo del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer

* * *

-Academia Kuoh -Mundo humano-

De varios círculos mágicos fueron apareciendo el equipo Gremory, el equipo Sitri con Momo ayudando a Saji a mantenerse de pie, Issei y Serafall

-Parece que al fin regresamos al mundo real… -dijo Rias dejándose caer al suelo, ya había sobrepasado su límite hace muchas horas y solo la mantenía en pie la idea de no parecer tan débil frente a issei

-Issei-chan… espera… -dijo Serafall deteniendo al peliblanco que aprovechando que toda la atención estaba centrada sobre las herederas Gremory y Sitri con su respectivo sequito, se estaba marchando silenciosamente

-Sucede algo? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Tu gabardina… -dijo Serafall señalando el área de la espalda del peliblanco, en esa área su gabardina estaba destrozada y se podía apreciar un poco la espalda de issei

Issei mirando hacia esa zona pudo notar que su gabardina estaba rota pero no le dio mayor importancia

-Ah… eso… supongo que tendré que repararla más tarde

Debido al comentario de Serafall todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el peliblanco

-Se puede saber qué fue lo que te sucedió?... ese agujero en tu gabardina no se puede haber hecho por desgaste del material debido al uso –dijo Sirzechs cruzándose de brazos ya que también esperaba una explicación de lo que había sucedido en aquella dimensión

-Puede explicarlo alguien más… estoy cansado y quiero ir a dormir… -dijo el peliblanco con la mirada cansada

-Yo lo haré… es lo menos que puedo hacer después que nos salvaste –dijo Sona- Bueno lo que sucedió fue…

Y así Sona procedió a contarles todo lo que habían vivido estas últimas horas

* * *

Unas horas antes –Siberia-

Podemos ver a un peliplatino intentando despertar a 3 personas que estaban tiradas sobre la nieve y bastante heridas, con algunas partes de sus cuerpos cubiertas por la nieve

-Se puede saber que les sucedió?... y quien los dejó así?... –preguntó el peliplatino dirigiéndose al rubio de gafas

Este poco a poco comenzó a reconocer el lugar donde estaba pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho como para ponerse de pie, por lo que se limitó a meramente sentarse sobre la nieve al igual que sus otros dos compañeros heridos

-Llegamos a buscar al chico sobre el que habíamos oído… le hablamos sobre nuestro… objetivo y le dijimos que se nos uniera… pero este se negó y nos atacó… -dijo el rubio con evidente dificultad para hablar ya que incluso eso le hacía doler su cuerpo entero

-Y dónde está?... si los atacó… debió haber quedado gravemente herido pero no siento ninguna presencia desconocida por este lugar –dijo el platino mirando a su alrededor

-Vali… no pudimos hacerle ni siquiera un mísero rasguño… nos venció mucho antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo en su contra –esta vez quien hablaba era el joven castaño con armadura china casi destrozada

-Qué!?... y como los venció?... –pregunto el ahora identificado Vali con claro interés

-Solo realizó un rápido desenfunde y enfunde su katana, cuando la guardo pudimos sentir que el espacio a nuestro alrededor producía una especie de vacío del cual surgieron muchas ondas de viento muy afiladas que nos cortaron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada…

-Incluso… dañó la hoja de mi espada –dijo el rubio enseñándole la espada sacra al peliplatino, mostrándole la gran grieta en diagonal presente en la dañada espada

-Ya veo… me pueden decir como era ese chico? (Si los derrotó con esa facilidad… debe ser muy fuerte)

-Veamos… tenía el pelo de color blanco… peinado hacia atrás… una gabardina color azul con una chaqueta de color negro bajo esta, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una katana en su mano izquierda –dijo la chica morena quien también se había despertado

-Pelo de color blanco? (Acaso habrá sido Issei hyodo?... no puede haber sido él… su poder no es tanto como para vencerlos a ellos con tanta facilidad… además él no tiene una katana como arma… tal vez deba preguntarle cuando lo vea) –pensaba el peliplatino

-Sucede algo Vali? -pregunto el castaño curioso

-No nada… solo pensaba en que ya debo irme… tengo que continuar como guardia de Azazel… además quiere que participe en la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones

-Entonces vas a seguir con tu actuación?... –pregunto la morena recibiendo una afirmación por parte del chico y luego observó como el chico desaparecía en un círculo mágico, dejándoles a ellos 3 nuevamente solos en las heladas praderas nevadas de Siberia

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Mundo humano-Noche-

Podemos ver el interior de devil may cry… ya habían pasado unas horas desde que todo el incidente había terminado

De pronto se pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente de la habitación del peliblanco… como si estuvieran azotando algo con un objeto metálico

PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF

-Issei-chan!… ten misericordia!… y… porque me castigas!? –chilló Serafall con los ojos llorosos y el trasero rojo debido a las constantes nalgadas con el guantelete de parte del peliblanco

-Quieres saber porque?... el otro día te dije explícitamente que te quedaras en el inframundo… y que no le dijeras a nadie sobre nuestra relación por ahora… y que fue lo que hiciste?

PLAF

-Primero… viniste a mi casa… desobedeciéndome… cuando te dije que te quedaras en el inframundo

PLAF

-Segundo… te inscribiste en la academia… y estas en mí mismo salón de clases y ya les dijiste a todos que nos conocemos

PLAF

-Tercero… no solo le dijiste a tu hermana que somos prometidos… si no que después que volvimos al mundo humano les comentaste a tus padres y los demás presentes… que también éramos prometidos

PLAF

-Cuarto… esto es por ser una niña mala

Sin que el peliblanco se diera cuenta, Serafall ya no chillaba de dolor cuando la golpeaba en su desnudo trasero… sino que ahora Serafall tenía un fuerte sonrojo y unos ojos cargados de… Lujuria?... estaba disfrutando el castigo?

PLAF

-Y esto es porque se me da mi regalada gana –dijo el peliblanco propinando tres nalgadas más… tras esto dejo a la morena sobre su cama y descendió al primer piso ya que parecía que tenía "visitas"

Pero lo que el peliblanco no escuchó antes de salir… fue como la morena susurraba

-Issei-chan… quiero más… -susurraba la morena con la mirada perdida y su lengua afuera mientras jadeaba pesadamente

Ya en el primer piso issei pudo ver a un hombre alto de unos 30 años con el pelo de color castaño en su mayoría con algunos mechones dorados y un poco de barba

Mientras el peliblanco procedió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mientras subía los pies al mencionado

-Mire… si lo que quiere es que haga algún trabajo… lo lamento ya he cerrado… puede volver mañana –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-La verdad… primeramente pensaba reunirme contigo… pidiendo que cumplieras contratos para mí… mientras eras un siervo de la familia Gremory… pero ahora es diferente… Sekiryuutei –dijo el hombre a la vez que extendía 12 alas negras- Soy Azazel… líder de los ángeles caídos

Tras la presentación, el caído esperaba que el chico se pusiera en pose de pelea o se sorprendiera ante tal revelación pero lo que obtuvo fue… Nada… ni siquiera un cambio de actitud

-Y?... acaso quieres que te haga una fiesta o algo? –preguntó el peliblanco, provocando que el caído tuviera una caída estilo anime

-Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando –dijo el caído mientras se colocaba de pie- Me di cuenta que Kokabiel estaba planeando algo… Así que vine aquí a vigilarlo… también quería ver tu [Boosted Gear]… veo que Albion hizo bien su trabajo… sé que debes estar pensando… por que no vine personalmente y detuve a kokabiel?... la razón es simple… mi intervención directa hubiera causado algunos problemas… así que le pedí que arreglara las cosas… aunque me sorprendió que aceptara el trabajo tan fácilmente

El caído ahora miraba como el peliblanco se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la mesa de billar y comenzaba a golpear las bolas con toda la calma del mundo

-Así que fuiste tú? –pregunto el peliblanco mientras se disponía a golpear la siguiente bola en secuencia

-Eh?

-Tú fuiste el que mando al dragón blanco a joderme la diversión verdad? –dijo el peliblanco mientras se detenía un momento a mirar al caído que lo miraba con sorpresa

-En serio?... Lo siento…

-Si no lo hubieses enviado yo podría haber…

-Lamento decirte esto, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a nadie con el nivel de Kokabiel… no importa cuánto poder acumules

Esto dejó sorprendido al peliblanco… en verdad había venido aquí para espiar a kokabiel?… acaso se había escondido bajo una piedra y no se había enterado que prácticamente derrotó a kokabiel el solo?

-Si crees eso… porque no le preguntas al dragón blanco… en que condición estaba kokabiel cuando él llegó a joderme la diversión?

-Luego se lo preguntó… como sea… los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones tendrán una conferencia acerca de este incidente

-Así es, ya estaba informado… yo también debo asistir… para mi mala suerte y yo que pensaba quedarme ese día aquí mientras descansaba –dijo el peliblanco recordando cuando Sirzechs le había dicho que tenía que estar presente debido a que el participó en la batalla contra kokabiel

Ante esto el caído se sorprendió ya que esta información hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera, pero el peliblanco apenas y se había inmutado… trataba toda esa información como si fuera pan de cada día, así que como ya no tenía nada más que decirle… se retiró del lugar, dejando solo al peliblanco

-Bueno ahora que se marchó… veré si puedo dormir en paz –dijo el peliblanco mientras cerraba la puerta principal, apagaba las luces y subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto

La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida y la puerta estaba abierta, pero algo faltaba… ese algo era la morena, ya que no estaba en su cama, por lo que asumió que estaba enfada por el castigo que le había dado… pero era necesario, así que pensó que se había ido a su habitación, habitación que él le había preparado junto con Ryu… habitación que alguna vez perteneció o mejor dicho había sido utilizada por la rubia Asia Argento

Pero ahora todo lo que cruzaba por la mente del peliblanco era el dormir… ya que estaba harto de este maldito día que a su parecer había sido una completa porquería

Pero una vez que entró, la puerta se cerró de golpe y también pudo escuchar cómo se cerraba el seguro de la puerta, le habían encerrado, pero la duda era ¿Quién?... unos segundos después las luces también se apagaron

Fue entonces que el peliblanco pudo sentir una increíble sensación de suavidad y elasticidad en su espalda… recordaba esa sensación… no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la había sentido

Girando su rostro pudo ver a…

-Sera-chan!?... –dijo el peliblanco sorprendido y sonrojado ya que Serafall solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y hay que decir que era muy sugerente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al peliblanco era que la morena estaba sonrojada y jadeaba pesadamente

Sin darle tiempo a responder la morena derribó sobre la cama al peliblanco y se subió sobre el peliblanco mientras le preguntaba

-Issei-chan… tú me amas? –pregunto tiernamente la morena

-Así es… te amo mucho… -contestó el peliblanco mientras sentía como su pantalón cada vez se iba quedando cada vez más corto (si me entienden)

-Entonces quiero pedirte un favor… Issei-chan –dijo la morena jadeando

-Por ti lo que sea –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Quiero que me hagas tuya… quiero estar contigo para siempre… tener una familia –dijo con una voz llena de deseo

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para mandar a volar el sentido común del peliblanco, ya que si bien podía tolerar bastante bien la presión en combate… este tipo de presión, causada por una chica tan linda como Serafall era algo distinto… ya que esta presión tentaba su corazón y algunas "cosas" más

En un inútil intento de mantenerse luchando contra la lujuria que le estaba invadiendo producto de las acciones de la morena, intento concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que le distrajera del momento

-(Vamos issei... no debes caer en la tentación… debe haber alguna manera de salir bien de esta situación)

[Compañero… creo que el tan ansiado momento que muchos de los chicos de tu edad esperan… al fin ha llegado para ti… además… no cualquier chica te pone en jaque de esta manera jeje] –decía Ddraig con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras

-(Vamos Ddraig… debe haber una manera de calmarla... me siento un poco inseguro)

[Lamento decirte que no puedes… en breve tus instintos de dragón entraran en acción y poco podrás hacer para controlarte… pero te diré algo]

-(Qué?)

[Al inicio no te comportes como una bestia… aunque en parte lo eres…]

-(Oye!... acaso eso era lo que querías decirme?) –preguntó el peliblanco ofendido

[Solo te diré que debes ser atento y delicado… bueno nos vemos mañana… espero que lo disfrutes] –tras decir esto el legendario dragón se fue a dormir

(Maldito cabrón… me deja tirado en esta situación… tan… tan…) –por alguna razón no podía terminar esa línea de pensamiento y entonces comenzó a buscar el motivo por el cual incluso su pensamiento había sido interrumpido… al final lo encontró

También encontró que ya no traía sus pantalones ni sus botas y solo tenía puesto sus bóxer y su gabardina… suponía que la había perdido en algún lugar del primer piso de su casa… mañana la buscaría… ahora debía concentrarse en la situación actual

Podía sentir como lentamente la morena retiraba su última prenda… dejando libre su miembro, mientras que tras haber retirado el bóxer del peliblanco ella retiro también su ropa interior… quedando ambos como habían venido al mundo

Serafall tímidamente comenzaba a masajear el miembro ya erecto del peliblanco, también sentía como se estremecía su cuerpo

-Issei-chan… lo hago bien? –dijo Serafall tímidamente ya que era primeriza en esta clase de "actividades", pero a pesar de ello se podría decir que sus manos eran bastante "hábiles"

-No te preocupes en hacerlo bien… solo hazlo como… te sientas más cómoda –dijo el peliblanco suspirando

-Es que quiero darte todo el placer posible… quiero ser una buena esposa para ti –dijo la morena mientras seguía con su "trabajo manual"

-Y a este ritmo… lo serás bastante rápido… -dijo issei suspirando… mientras sus instintos comenzaban a hacer lo suyo, ya que cada vez le era más difícil razonar con claridad y no dejarse llevar tan rápido

Mientras el peliblanco estaba en eso… la lujuria de Serafall iba en aumento por lo que decidió ir un paso más arriba, tímidamente le dio una pequeña lamida experimental al duro miembro de su novio y el sabor le gusto bastante por lo que dejándose llevar, dejo que su cuerpo le dictara que hacer

Poco a poco dejo que aquel pedazo de carne entrara en su boca, abrazándose a la cintura del chico mientras comenzaba a bombear entre sus labios el pedazo de carne que por alguna razón era delicioso a su parecer

Mientras Serafall estaba tan concentrada en su autoimpuesta tarea, issei estaba llegando al cielo a pesar de ser un demonio, ya que a pesar de que era obvio que ambos chicos eran primerizos en este tema

El peliblanco casi explota al sentir la cálida lengua de la morena envolverse alrededor de su miembro en el interior de su boca, era un hecho… Serafall aprendía sobre la marcha y aprendía rápido… muy rápido… lo que inicialmente eran lamidas sumamente tímidas y lentas, ahora eran más seguras y mucho más rápidas, contantes y placenteras

Unos minutos después la morena logró su objetivo, hacer que issei estuviera a punto de correrse

-Sera-chan… estoy a punto… de… -dijo el peliblanco apretando las sabanas con fuerza

Serafall al oír esto solo aumentó la velocidad de la felación, ella quería sentir la esencia de issei y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir

Finalmente el peliblanco le dio su ansiado premio a la morena, descargando una gran cantidad de su semen en la boca de Serafall, quien tragó toda esa cantidad con gusto, rápidamente el peliblanco tomó a Serafall y la dejo en la cama… era su turno de ir a la ofensiva

-Muy bien Sera-chan… ya has tenido tu momento para intentar dominarme pero ahora me toca… -dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba el pezón derecho de la morena entre sus labios y comenzaba a succionarlo, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con el gran pecho izquierdo de la chica, la chica estaba en completo éxtasis ya que issei estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al jugar con sus pechos

-Issei-chan… esto se siente increíble… -dijo la morena mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico que parecía un bebe al succionar sus pechos

Issei hace ya unos minutos ya había dejado de razonar y se había dejado llevar por sus instintos de dragón

Cuando Issei dejó descansar los grandes pechos de su prometida… se trasladó hacia su parte intima, colocando su cabeza entre las piernas de la morena y pudo ver que tenía fluidos saliendo de su intimidad, pasando su dedo indicie y medio por dichos fluidos les dio una pequeña lamida y descubrió que eran muy dulces

-Eres muy dulce Sera-chan… en verdad muy dulce –dicho esto el peliblanco atacó con su lengua a la intimidad de la chica, quien cabe destacar que estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax

Serafall no podía más que retorcerse de placer al sentir la lengua del chico que amaba moverse en su interior… jugando con ella a placer… no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Serafall sintió que algo estaba por pasar… algo que la quemaba por dentro

-Issei-chan… me siento extraña… algo extraño esta viniendooo! –gritó la morena antes de correrse en la boca de issei que gustoso se bebió todo los jugos de su prometida

Por primera vez en su vida la Maou Serafall Leviathan había tenido un orgasmo, pero ahora faltaba el platillo principal de la noche

* * *

Habitación de Rias –Edificio del club de ocultismo-

Cierta pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño… algo extraño en ella ya que nunca había tenido dificultad para dormir… pero esta noche era diferente sentía como si le estuvieran robando algo importante pero… no sabía bien que era…

* * *

Devil May Cry-Habitación del peliblanco-

-Estas segura que quieres continuar? –preguntó el peliblanco recorriendo los pechos de la morena a besos, estremeciéndola con oleadas de placer, acariciando las deliciosas piernas de la chica con sus manos

-Si estoy segura de esto Issei-chan… quiero ser tuya… quiero tener tu amor para toda la eternidad –dijo la morena atrayendo al chico hacia ella, besándolo sensualmente

-Entonces así será… -dicho esto el peliblanco posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la morena que lo miraba impaciente… pero algo le detuvo- esto puede doler Sera-chan

Issei si bien jamás había tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer, él era un experto en la teoría respecto al tema y sabía perfectamente que la primera vez para una chica puede ser dolorosa

-Lo soportaré… Por favor Issei-chan… quiero que seamos uno

Insertando levemente su miembro dentro de la morena, issei comenzó a avanzar poco a poco dentro de la intimidad de la chica, pero se detuvo al toparse con una barrera… esa barrera era el himen de la chica, por lo que besándola con pasión rompió el himen de un solo golpe, haciendo que Serafall ahogara un chillido de dolor con el beso, liberando unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras jugaba con la lengua del chico y dejaba que ese leve dolor se convirtiera en placer, el chico comenzó a moverse lentamente, separándose levemente de la morena, sonriendo al verla arquear su espalda, conteniendo sus gemidos. El chico solo podía observar feliz el rostro sonrojado de la chica bañado en placer, con sus deliciosos pechos moviéndose arrítmicamente debido a sus embestidas

-Issei-chan… por favor dame más… placer! –gimió la chica al sentir al chico aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, logrando llegar más dentro de ella

-Sera-chan… estamos solos… así que puedes gemir todo lo que quieras… eso es música para mis oídos –dijo el chico mientras empezaba a jugar nuevamente con los pechos de la chica

Serafall hundió las uñas en la espalda del chico, mientras rodeaba la cintura de este con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas

-Issei-chan… lo quiero todo! –gimió la chica ya totalmente segada por la lujuria

-Ya lo veo… como tu húmeda y tierna vagina… intenta exprimir todo

-Lo quiero dentro… DENTRO! –gimió la chica, aullando de placer al sentir el líquido del chico invadir su vientre, mientras tenía otro orgasmo

-Eres realmente… una verdadera… diosa Sera-chan –dijo el chico separándose de la morena, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama

-Issei-chan… eso fue grandioso –dijo la morena sonriente- pero… aun no estoy satisfecha… quiero más… mucho más –acto seguido la morena se subió sobre el peliblanco, haciendo que este la penetrara de nuevo, saboreando la deliciosa sensación

-Quien me diría que mi hermosa Sera-chan fuera una pervertida –dijo el peliblanco mientras movía sus caderas, entonces fue el turno de Serafall para tomar el ritmo

Apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico la chica comenzó a cabalgarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, con ritmo y fuerza

-Sera-chan… se siente maravilloso… -gemía el chico ante tal sensación

-Issei-chan… follame más… no te detengas! –gemía la chica aumentando la velocidad

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras… solo debes pedirlo mi preciosa Sera-chan –dijo el chico besando a la chica con mucha pasión

-Issei-chan… quiero ser toda tuya… y algún día tener a tus hijos–dijo la morena gimiendo guturalmente al sentir el líquido del chico invadir su vientre por segunda vez

Tras esto la chica se desplomó sobre el chico y poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos

* * *

Al día siguiente

Los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación del peliblanco, despertando a ambos amantes, quienes abrieron lentamente sus ojos, y lo primero que encontraron fue los ojos de su pareja

Dándole un dulce y tierno beso la morena fue la primera en saludar

-Bueno días Issei-chan… dormiste bien? -dijo la morena con ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Como nunca en mi vida… pero… -recordando la noche anterior- Quiero que me seas franca… que tal estuve? –preguntó tímido el peliblanco ya que había sido su primera vez

-Fantástico… no tengo quejas… eres increíble Issei-chan –dijo la morena con una sonrisa, dejando muy contento al peliblanco

Toc Toc

-*Issei lamentó molestarte pero… tienes que levantarte de prisa… tienes una reunión con alguien bastante importante*

Quien hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta era Ryu

-Ya voy… dame unos minutos –dijo el peliblanco a desgana ya que se había despertado con ganas de marcha (yo sé que me entienden no se hagan los inocentes porque no lo son xD)

Tras unos minutos el peliblanco y la morena ya se habían puesto sus ropas para ir a la academia

Bajando al primer piso solo encontraron a Ryu y no había nadie más siquiera una presencia

-Ryu y acaso esa reunión tan importante es con el hombre invisible?... yo aquí no veo a nadie

-Él es el Welsh Dragon? –Preguntó una voz seguida de una intensa luz dorada que iluminó toda la primera planta del lugar- Gusto en conocerte Issei Hyodo

Tras disiparse aquella luz, el peliblanco y la morena pudieron ver de quien se trataba un hombre rubio de unos 25 a 30 años, de cabello rubio con 10 alas doradas en su espalda

-Michael?... Eres tú?… -preguntó Serafall sorprendida, ya que no esperaba ver al líder de los ángeles en la casa del peliblanco

-Oh?... veo que conoces a la maou Serafall joven hyodo… como ella dijo mi nombre es Michael… líder de los ángeles… mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío –contestó cortésmente el peliblanco, pero de pronto sintió como si tuviera agujas por todo el cuerpo, pero no le dolía solo sentía una pequeña molestia, el motivo le era desconocido… pero no era a causa del hombre parado frente a el

Acto seguido un nuevo resplandor apareció entre Michael y el peliblanco, dicho resplandor se transformó en una espada, una espada muy brillante con un fino protector dorado con tres puntas a cada lado, con un fino y elegante mango con detalles rojos acabando en una punta dorada

-Hyodo Issei-kun

-Si?

-Esta es la espada capaz de matar a un dragón, la Dragon Slayer [Ascalon]

-Dragon Slayer? –preguntó Issei curioso

-Es un término para aquellos que encuentran como vocación exterminar dragones… así como para las armas que los ayudan en esa tarea… hoy he venido hasta aquí con la intención de que conserves esta espada

-Eh?

-Tal vez debería decir "dejar que tu [Boosted Gear] la asimile… dado que dicen que tú eres el anfitrión más débil de la historia… creo que esta espada te puede ayudar mucho

Ante esto el peliblanco solo suspiró, ya que… estaba harto de presentarse siempre de la misma manera y dar explicaciones… por lo que decidió omitir esa parte… en la reunión ya se enterarían

-Como sea… para que me quieres dar esta espada… sabiendo que soy un dragón?

-Desde la última gran guerra han dejado de haber conflictos serios entre las 3 grandes facciones… salvo algunos encontronazos menores –dijo el rubio refiriéndose al incidente de Kokabiel como un encontronazo menor

-(Y eso fue un encontronazo menor?) –pensó el peliblanco

-A este paso… las 3 grandes facciones quedaran en la ruina u otra facción puede hacer su jugada antes de eso… es por eso que considero la reunión próxima como una oportunidad de oro… para que las tres facciones se den la mano y avancen juntas hacia el futuro… en el pasado solo nos unimos una vez y fue cuando acabamos con los dos dragones celestiales… así que he decidido poner mis esperanzas en ti Welsh Dragon

-Issei deberías aceptar la espada… así tendrías más repertorio para la batalla –recomendó Ryu

-De acuerdo… pero… realmente es posible para nosotros asimilar una espada que fue creada para asesinarnos? –preguntó issei materializando su guantelete rojo

[Las Sacred Gear siguen la voluntad de su usuario… puedo ayudarte si los deseas] respondió Ddraig

-De acuerdo… cuento contigo compañero

[Primero concéntrate en la Boosted Gear… luego trata de sincronizarte con el pulso de la espada]

Dicho esto issei reunió energía en su [Boosted Gear] y tomó a la espada por el mango, tras esto surgió un gran resplandor con un color anaranjado que iluminó una vez más todo el lugar

Para cuando el resplandor se había disipado, se pudo observar que la espada se había unido al guantelete, solo dejando a la vista la hoja de la espada que parecía surgir de los nudillos del guantelete

-Con esto mi tarea en este lugar ha terminado –dicho esto el rubio se volvió un haz de luz dorada y desapareció del mismo modo como había aparecido

-Debo admitir que ese tipo de salida… si tiene estilo –dijo el peliblanco levantando su dedo en forma de aprobación

-Por cierto Issei… tienes un trabajo –dijo Ryu entregándole un papel al peliblanco con instrucciones- debes hacerlo lo más pronto posible

-Genial justo hoy… estaba buscando una excusa para saltarme las clases jeje… así que partiré de inmediato… veamos –leyendo lo que ponía en el papel- la real academia Biblia?

3... 2… 1…

-OTRA ACADEMIA! ACASO ESTÁS LOCO!? –gritó el peliblanco ya que estaba escapándose de una academia solo para caer en otra

-De ellos fue el encargo… ya que solicitaron apoyo para su defensa… están bajo ataques constantes y la mayoría de sus mejores magos están en el mundo cumpliendo distintas misiones y no pueden regresar…

-Un momento… magos?... es una academia de magia? –preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido

-Así es… porque te sorprende?

-Bueno es la primera vez que escuchó de ella… pero espera un momento… aquí dice que tengo que estar unos cuantos días allí y que hago con la academia Kuoh?... además la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones está a la vuelta de la esquina

-Yo me ocupo de eso Issei-chan… diré que estás enfermo o algo así –dijo Serafall levantando la mano- y sobre la reunión… yo hablaré con Sirzechs para comunicarle que posiblemente debas llegar tarde

-Te lo agradezco… como sea partiré de inmediato… ya que para que hayan solicitado mi ayuda tan urgentemente debe ser grave… pero como llego hasta ese lugar tan rápido?… según su ubicación está bastante lejos… aunque fuera volando a máxima velocidad me demoraría al menos dos días y la opción de utilizar un círculo mágico me es imposible ya que no conozco siquiera el lugar a donde voy

-No te preocupes… nos enviaron esto… -dijo estregándole un papel con un circulo mágico inscrito en el- con esto solo debes aplicar un poco de magia y te llevara hasta el lugar que corresponde

-Entendido… bueno… nos vemos en algunos días… -Acto seguido el peliblanco aplico un poco de magia sobre el papel y desapareció en un círculo mágico

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que yo me vaya para la academia –dijo Serafall con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro

De esta manera Issei estaba rumbo a la real academia biblia… mientras que Serafall iba hacia la academia Kuoh y eso le servía de sobremanera al peliblanco ya que ella les daría una excusa a los demás

* * *

\- Alrededores de la Real Academia Biblia- En algún lugar del mundo humano-

Apareciendo en lo que parecía un edificio en ruinas, surgió de un círculo mágico el peliblanco… quedando sorprendido al ver el estado del lugar donde había aparecido

-(Que rayos pasó en este lugar?... parece como si hubiese sido el lugar de una violenta batalla…) –pensaba el peliblanco mientras avanzaba por aquel edificio

Tras varios minutos de andar por los deteriorados pasillos de aquel edificio, el peliblanco pudo ver un gran agujero en una de las paredes, así que decidió salir por dicho agujero, para así poder hacerse una idea del lugar en el que se encontraba

Al salir, pudo notar que se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque bastante espeso y que el edificio donde había aparecido estaba en un claro… pero también restos de otros edificios a su alrededor

Dando un gran salto, el peliblanco creo un círculo mágico debajo de sí mismo a modo de plataforma y de esta manera poder ver a su alrededor, pero desgraciadamente todo lo que veía a su alrededor era bosque, bosque y más bosque, sin ningún rastro de la supuesta academia

-"utiliza este papel" decían… "te llevará de inmediato a la academia" decían… -mirando el papel en su mano- maldito papel… no sirves de nada –arrugando el papel casi con ira

En ese momento el peliblanco percibió algo acercándose por su espalda, al voltear a ver hacia su espalda, pudo ver como varias esferas de energía se dirigían hacia él, dando un rápido salto hacia atrás, el peliblanco se dejó caer al suelo, evadiendo de esta forma los ataques que amenazaban con golpearlo de lleno

Una vez en el suelo, el peliblanco comenzó a mirar en la dirección de donde provenían los ataques y pudo sentir 5 presencias que se estaban acercando pero no eran de nadie conocido para él

-Vaya vaya… que hace un chiquillo como tú en este lugar?... –dijo una persona encapuchada, apareciendo junto a otros 4 encapuchados

-Solo estoy de turismo… soy nuevo en la zona… -dijo el peliblanco ya que no quería causar problemas… bueno… al menos no tan temprano

-Con que turismo eh?... es la primera vez que veo a alguien haciendo "turismo" con círculos mágicos –dijo uno de los 5 encapuchados, mientras preparaba una esfera de energía en su mano

Fue entonces cuando un objeto a alta velocidad pasó sobre el hombro de issei, silbando cerca de su oído izquierdo, el objeto iba en dirección a los encapuchados, pero al momento de impactar, el objeto impactó de lleno en lo que parecía una especie de barrera

-Veo que así es como nos recibes… no es así… maga? –dijo el primer encapuchado que le había hablado al peliblanco, mientras miraba por sobre el hombro del peliblanco

Ante esto Issei volteó para ver al responsable de aquel ataque, al voltear puro ver a una chica de pelo color rojo-rosáceo (Nota: este color es una variante del cabello pelirrojo con una tonalidad ligeramente cargada al rosado… pero el cabello de color de Lilith es el mismo que en el anime), ojos color azul, vestida con una boina de color negro, una blusa sin mangas de color blanco junto a una corbata de color negro, guantes hasta el codo de color negro, una falda corta de color negro, medias largas de color negro hasta el muslo y zapatos oscuros, pero lo que más llamaba la atención aparte de su gran y desarrollada figura era una especie de monóculo en su ojo… bueno eso sin contar la gran arma que sostenía en sus manos

Pero eso a issei no le importaba, el peliblanco estaba concentrado devorando con la mirada los generosos atributos de la chica

-Una chica pechugona… -dijo el peliblanco con la mirada centrada en el busto de la chica, cosa que esta notó

(Nota: Issei es Issei eso no va a cambiar… me explico?)

La chica al ver como el chico devoraba su cuerpo con la mirada, se sonrojó un poco

-Me llamo… Lilith Asami –dijo la chica nerviosa ya que el chico ni por un segundo apartaba la vista de su cuerpo

-Se puede saber qué haces vestida así y con esa arma? –dijo el peliblanco recuperando la compostura, mientras señalaba el arma en las manos de la chica

-Debería ser evidente… que llevo las ropas de combate de una maga –contesto la ahora identificada Lilith

-Una maga?... –dijo issei incrédulo- (Acaso esta chica será una de las personas que solicitaron mi ayuda?) –pensaba el peliblanco, pero cuando iba a preguntar…

-Ya debes tener una idea de lo que sucede aquí… no es así chico? –dijo uno de los encapuchados mientras generaba una nueva esfera de energía en una de sus manos- para tu mala suerte estás en el peor momento para estar por estos rumbos… la constante aparición de demonios ha ido debilitando las filas de los magos de esta zona, y algunos grupos de magos terroristas aprovechan estos ataques para causar daño a las academias de magia que entrenan y enseñan a magos que un futuro cercano pueden ser un problema para aquellos grupos… un ejemplo es nuestro grupo

-Y cuál es su grupo? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-El nombre de su grupo es Cerberos… su único propósito es ver al mundo arder en llamas y eliminar a todas aquellas personas que puedan causarles problemas –intervino Lilith

-Es como esa maga dice… cualquiera que intente interponerse en nuestro camino… será eliminado al instante –dijo el encapuchado con una esfera de energía en su mano… sus compañeros le imitaron y también crearon sus propias esferas pero lo que sucedería a continuación ni Lilith e Issei lo esperaban

-Con este ataque desparecerán… mueran… IRA DE CERBEROS! –gritaron todos los encapuchados al unísono

Acto seguido y debido a la fusión de las esferas, una esfera mucho más grande nació y esta fue lanzada hacia Issei y Lilith que estaba un poco más atrás, aun haciendo uso de su arma el disparó de la chica no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder detener aquella esfera

-(Demonios… si no hago algo rápido… ese ataque puede dañar a esa chica) –dijo el peliblanco, rápidamente intentó tomar su espada pero recordó que no tenía puesto su traje de combate y en cambio traía puesto el traje de la academia Kuoh- Tendré que recurrir a la [Boosted Gear]

En ese momento el peliblanco materializó su guantelete rojo e inmediatamente comenzó a cargar su [Dragon Shoot]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Enviando un poderoso torrente de energía contra aquella esfera de energía que amenazaba con impactarlos, al momento del impacto de los ataques y debido a la fuerza que llevaban consigo provocaron una violenta colisión que hizo azotar un fuerte viento por todo el lugar, ambos ataques estuvieron empatados unos momentos pero el ataque del peliblanco tenía una ventaja… la energía de dragón que utilizaba en sus ataques con el guantelete era más destructiva que la energía usada en la magia común

Debido a esta simple pero importante cualidad, el [Dragon Shoot] del peliblanco poco a poco fue ganando terreno hasta que finalmente consumió la esfera de energía oponente y continuó su camino hacia los encapuchados que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y recibieron el ataque del peliblanco, provocando una gran explosión

Para cuando el humo se disipó por completo, en el lugar donde hasta hace poco habían estado los encapuchados ahora solo había un gran cráter

Decir que la chica estaba sorprendida era poco, ya que aún no lograba entender cómo fue que el chico fue capaz de hacer aparecer ese guantelete rojo en su mano izquierda y de cómo había sido capaz de hacer ese ataque

-Te encuentras bien?... –dijo el peliblanco pasando la mano frente a la chica que no respondía, hasta que finalmente la chica salió de su estado de trance y vio que tenía al chico peliblanco frente a ella

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme… pero me quieres explicar que fue ese ataque?... es la primera vez que lo veo… -dijo Lilith curiosa por el poder del peliblanco

-Veamos… te lo diré… pero antes me puedes repetir tu nombre?... es que cuando lo dijiste no estaba tomando mucha atención –dijo el peliblanco rascándose la nuca

La chica solo suspiró

-Mi nombre es Lilith Asami y el tuyo?

-Issei Sparda… mucho gusto… -dijo el peliblanco dándole la mano a la chica- bueno para empezar… has escuchado hablar de las [Sacred Gear]?

-Sacred que? –preguntó Lilith inclinando la cabeza, eso era señal de que no sabia a que se refería el peliblanco

-Esto tomará más tiempo del que pensé jeje… bueno yo tampoco se mucho sobre el tema pero te contaré lo que sé… bueno las [Sacred Gear] son… -y de esa manera el peliblanco comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía respecto al tema y le alegró ver que Lilith escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía

Tras varios minutos de contarle casi todos los sucesos sobrenaturales de su vida que cabe decir dejaron aún más sorprendida a Lilith, el peliblanco finalizó su presentación

-Entonces… tu eres un demonio real? –dijo la chica sorprendida- y también eres un dragón?

\- Así es… pero a pesar de ser un demonio no soy alguien malo… o al menos así es como me veo yo… pero bueno… te quería preguntar si sabes hacia donde queda la real academia biblia?

-Si así es… yo puedo guiarte a… -la chica estaba indicando la dirección en donde quedaba la academia, cuando de pronto su vista se puso borrosa y tras unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro para ella

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero justo antes de caer fue sujetada por el peliblanco y pudo ver que Lilith respiraba agitada

-Pero que es lo que le sucede?... hace unos momentos estaba bien –dijo el peliblanco, fue entonces que Ddraig le habló

[Compañero creo que ya sé el motivo por el cual esta chica se desmayó]

-Y cuál es ese motivo socio?

[Cansancio… con solo verla puedo reconocer los clásicos síntomas del cansancio y la falta de sueño y esta chica los tiene todos… pero lo malo es que bajo estas condiciones el cuerpo se vuelve vulnerable a cualquier tipo de enfermedad… así que te recomendaría que la llevaras lo más rápido posible a esa academia que mencionabas]

-Recibido… hace un tiempo que no usaba esto… pero por el momento es lo más rápido que puedo usar… [Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] –dijo el peliblanco cubriéndose con su armadura roja, tomando a la inconsciente Lilith en sus brazos y comenzando a volar a toda velocidad hacia la dirección en la que la chica había apuntado en los momentos previos antes de que se desmayara y tal vez si tenía suerte podría encontrar rápidamente la academia

30 minutos después

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que el peliblanco había comenzado a volar con una inconsciente Lilith en sus brazos, finalmente divisaba a la real academia biblia, la cual era su actual objetivo por alcanzar

-Esa debe ser la famosa academia… -mirando a Lilith que no parecía despertar- tengo que aumentar la velocidad… -dijo el peliblanco aumentando todavía más su velocidad

Cerca de la entrada de la academia se encontraba un hombre alto con el cabello peliplatino bastante largo, con ojos de color rojo y gafas, vestido con una camisa abierta en el pecho y una chaqueta negra de aspecto semi-formal, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color

Dicho hombre pudo divisar en el horizonte como un brillante punto rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad

-Are?... eso es… -dijo el hombre poniendo su mano a modo de visor, unos momentos después el hombre pudo reconocer que era lo que se acercaba- una armadura roja?...

Tras decir esto y esperar unos minutos la armadura descendió y quedo frente a frente con el hombre

-Disculpe… pero… esta es la real academia biblia?... –dijo el peliblanco retirando el casco de su armadura, dejando sorprendido al hombre ya que nunca esperó ver que un chico de no más de 16 o 17 años estuviera bajo esa armadura

-Así es… que es lo que necesitas de este lugar?... –dijo el hombre, pero fue en ese instante que se percató de que el peliblanco traía a una chica en sus brazos- Lilith-chan! Que fue lo que le sucedió?

-Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de este lugar… en un bosque y fui atacado por 5 sujetos encapuchados que más tarde revelaron que pertenecían al grupo de magos terroristas Cerberos… fue entonces donde apareció Lilith y me ayudó a enfrentarlos… pero cuando le pregunté donde quedaba este lugar… ella estaba indicándome la dirección y de pronto se desmayó… y Ddraig me dijo que estaba extremadamente cansada… y al parecer tiene grandes faltas de sueño y al parecer a se ha estado sobre exigiendo… y ha rebasado su límite de resistencia… técnicamente podríamos decir que ha estado funcionando en automático… pero su cuerpo ya no pudo resistir por más tiempo y la obligó a dormir

-Ya veo… pero… quien es Ddraig?... –preguntó el hombre curioso

-Bueno… él es…

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a 10 siluetas de personas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno Vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado

Ahora voy a aclarar ciertos puntos

1- La forma en que issei obtiene a Ascalon tuve que modificarla drásticamente ya que ahora la relación con akeno es pésima y el peliblanco no le habla y eso es igual con casi todo el equipo de Rias salvo con Xenovia con la que no se lleva mal pero tampoco bien y en todo este tiempo no han hablado

2- Muchos se preguntaran por qué Lilith se desmayó de la nada… el motivo les será explicado en el próximo capítulo

3- Espero que el lemon haya sido de su agrado… lamento si no les gustó pero es el primero que escribo… con el tiempo iré mejorando

4- el Opening lo puse al final ya que es para ver si les gustó y el ending ya debería aparecer para el próximo capítulo porque aún estoy pensando en cual será, en la parte donde sale "la chica con cabello blanco" estoy seguro que ya todos saben quién es xD

Y para los que me preguntan porque diablos me demoro tanto en escribir y subir los capítulos… es porque estos días he tenido bastantes asuntos que resolver ya que ahora estoy viendo mi ingreso a la universidad y eso consume mucho tiempo… pero esa época está por terminar y una vez haya terminado podré subir capítulos más seguido ya que no tendré que estar preocupado de que tengo que hacer este trámite y este otro también

No olviden que cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	6. Trinity Seven parte 1

**Capítulo 6 Trinity Seven parte 1 **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Real Academia Biblia- Enfermería-

Recostada en una camilla se encontraba Lilith, su respiración ya se había normalizado pero aun así, se veía muy cansada y no tenía indicios de despertar, al parecer su cuerpo y mente ya habían sucumbido ante el cansancio, a ritmo normal debería estar en cama al menos por dos semanas, ya que siquiera reaccionaba a las voces a su alrededor

Pero como se le había indicado al peliblanco en el papel que le había entregado Ryu, necesitaban que fuera a ese lugar para que reforzaran la defensa de la academia que estaba sufriendo ataques constantes… además de que muchos de sus mejores magos estaban cumpliendo trabajos en otros lados y se demorarían en llegar… entonces eso obligaba a los que estuvieran en ese lugar a estar bajo una intensa presión, ya que no solo debían proteger la academia sino que también debían cubrir los lugares de los que estaban ausentes o resultaban heridos en ataques anteriores… en resumidas cuentas… era una época difícil para la academia

Eso se podía notar por el estado actual de Lilith, eso llevaba a pensar a issei… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Lilith combatiendo sin parar?

-Creo que no despertará por ahora –dijo el director de la academia quien había sido el primero en encontrarse con el peliblanco en el exterior de la academia- bueno… debido a su cansancio estará dormida por al menos un par de semanas… esto solo dificulta más nuestra situación

-Creo que tengo una idea… no garantizo que despertará de inmediato pero si en algunas horas –dijo el peliblanco levantando la mano

-Y esa idea cuál es? –preguntó el director curioso

-Con esto –materializando su [Boosted Gear]- aumentaré el poder de Lilith y de esa manera podré acelerar tu tasa de recuperación… pero en su estado… no sé cuántos aumentos de poder se necesitaran

[Yo me encargo de eso compañero] –contestó Ddraig desde la gema del guantelete

-Muy bien lo dejo en tus manos Ddraig

[Confía en mi… bueno aquí vamos]

[Boost]…

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a 10 siluetas de personas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Una vez Issei terminó de aumentar su poder… pero esta vez fue algo bastante grande… ya que habían sido más de 14 aumentos de poder y tras lograr reunir toda esa energía, issei le traspasó la energía a Lilith

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de la chica fue envuelto en un aura de color verde y el director pudo sentir como el poder de Lilith crecía exponencialmente, tras esto el peliblanco se retiró del lado de la chica y procedía a irse de la enfermería… una vez estando frente a la puerta se detuvo

-Por cierto director… estaré dando vueltas por ahí para conocer el lugar… espero que después podamos hablar sobre el trabajo por el cual me llamaron… -dijo el peliblanco pero mientras salía le decía- espero que Lilith se recupere… nos vemos más tarde

Dicho esto el peliblanco cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo

Sin saber cómo, el peliblanco logró salir al exterior de la academia quedando en lo que a su parecer era el área donde se hacía educación física, el lugar simplemente era hermoso y pacífico, grandes áreas verdes, aves volando por el cielo azul que se encontraba sobre la academia junto a una suave brisa

Todo esto llevó a que el peliblanco se recostara sobre el césped y se quedara dormido… pero no significaba que no estaba haciendo nada, ahora mismo se encontraba en su paisaje mental

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

El peliblanco se encontraba parado sobre lo que parecía agua, agua que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies, pero no le dificultaba el caminar

Tras unos minutos de caminar se encontró a un Ddraig totalmente dormido y que decir de sus ronquidos

-Oye compañero despierta… -le dijo issei en el oído al enorme dragón rojo

Pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron… más ronquidos, tras varios intentos en los que el peliblanco casi se desgarra las cuerdas vocales debido a los gritos para intentar despertar al dragón, decidió usar algo que de seguro lo despertaría o le rompería el cuello… una de las dos

Materializando su guantelete, comenzó a reunir energía por unos momentos, tras haberla reunido, la envió en contra del durmiente dragón, ese torrente de energía fue capaz de levantar al dragón y enviarlo unos cuantos metros por el aire… logrando despertarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde…

[Que… sucede?...] –dijo Ddraig abriendo los ojos con pereza

Pereza que luego se transformó en pánico al ver el suelo muy cerca de sí mismo, a pesar de intentar hacer algo el enorme dragón se estrelló se forma estrepitosa, provocando un ligero temblor en el lugar

[Porque… demonios tienes que despertarme así?!] –preguntó Ddraig bastante enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza que producto del impacto le había dejado un lindo chichón

-He intentado despertarte más de 6 veces… si hubieras despertado apenas me acerqué a ti no te habría hecho esto –dijo el peliblanco suspirando- bueno ya que estamos aquí… necesito preguntarte algo

[Y eso sería?...] –pregunto Ddraig curioso

-Puedo… materializar a [Ascalon] de manera completa?

[A que te refieres?... ya puedes utilizar tu Boosted Gear y la hoja de la Dragon Slayer a voluntad]

-No hablo de eso… me refiero a volver a tener a [Ascalon] como una espada completa… que pueda sujetarla de la misma manera que lo hago con [Rebellion]

[Supongo que es factible… pero para que la quieres?]

-Tengo planeado crear una técnica para poder causar más daño en un corto periodo de tiempo… algo que supere a lo que hago con [SwordMaster]

[Bueno… ya veo a dónde quieres llegar… te diré como debes hacerlo… piensa que estas sujetando el mango de la espada y luego piensa en su aura… aquella aura que ahora fluye por tu brazo izquierdo]

-De acuerdo… lo intentaré –dijo el peliblanco, cerrando su mano izquierda como si estuviera sosteniendo algo dentro de ella- ahora debo recordar su aura… -dijo el peliblanco intentando recordar aquella sensación que tuvo cuando obtuvo a [Ascalon]

De pronto en su mano izquierda algo comenzó a materializarse mientras emitía un resplandor dorado

* * *

-Academia Kuoh- Mundo Humano-

A todos los compañeros de clase de issei le había parecido extraño que el peliblanco no se presentará a clases el día de hoy, por lo que debido a que el día anterior Serafall había dicho que ya se conocían, fueron a preguntarle a ella si sabía algo de él a lo que ella les contestó que se había enfermado porque algo le había caído mal al estómago y estaría unos días ausente pero que no era nada grave

En ese momento Rias estaba por entrar al salón de clases, ya que como era hora del receso, ella podía ir a ese lugar, ya que planeaba intentar hablar con el peliblanco, pero justo escuchó lo que la morena había dicho, por un momento se decepcionó al escuchar que issei no estaba… pero por alguna extraña razón, lo que había dicho Serafall le sonaba a una mentira

-(Serafall-Sama… está mintiendo… pero… por qué?) –pensaba la pelirroja mientras iba camino de vuelta a su salón de clases

-Real Academia Biblia- Enfermería-

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que el peliblanco le había transferido el poder a Lilith y esta poco a poco comenzaba a despertar

-Donde… estoy? –preguntaba la peli rosáceo mientras se sentaba en la camilla de la enfermería

-Veo que ya despertaste Lilith-chan –dijo el director de la academia mientras entraba en la enfermería

-Director… como llegue aquí?... lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en un bosque con un chico de pelo blanco…. –en ese momento la mente de la chica hizo un "clic" y recordó que es lo que le había preguntado el chico- Director… ese chico… dijo que estaba buscando la academia y cuando le iba a responder todo se volvió oscuro

-Te desmayaste Lilith-chan… luego ese chico… que se llama issei por si lo olvidaste… te trajo hasta aquí y debo decir que venias en muy mal estado… estuviste sobre exigiéndote y tu cuerpo finalmente te pasó la cuenta… si no hubiera sido por Issei-kun te habrías quedado desmayada en la mitad de ese bosque y debido a tu condición no hubieras despertado en al menos dos semanas

-Entonces como es que… estoy despierta –dijo Lilith mirando sus manos

-Issei-kun te ayudó transfiriéndote poder con su [Boosted Gear]… -dijo el director- realmente ese artefacto es muy interesante

-Entonces él me ayudo?...

-Así es… por cierto cómo te sientes? –dijo el director acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba la chica

-Me siento mucho mejor y más descansada… pero… donde está issei… quiero darle las gracias

-Se fue hace un rato… dijo que iría a dar un paseo por la academia para conocerla… de hecho te iba a pedir que fueras a buscarle porque tenemos que conversar –por algún motivo el tono alegre en la voz del director se volvió más serio

-En serio?... y sobre qué? –preguntó curiosa Lilith

-Issei estaba buscando la academia… porque él es una de las personas que llamamos para que nos ayudaran a reforzar la defensa de la academia

-Enserio?... muy bien iré a buscarle de inmediato –tras decir esto Lilith salió de la enfermería y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando al peliblanco

Tras varios minutos buscándolo en el interior de la academia, Lilith fue a buscarlo en el exterior y tras unos 10 minutos de buscarlo por varios lugares lo pudo encontrar, durmiendo acostado en el césped… durmiendo como si nada pasara

Pero lo que Lilith no sabía era que el peliblanco estaba haciendo algo dentro de su paisaje mental

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

Podemos ver a Issei guardando nuevamente en su guantelete a [Ascalon] y se podía observar que estaba jadeando un poco, pero en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa bastante grande lo cual indicaba que lo que había querido intentar lo había logrado

[Te felicito compañero… esa técnica es bastante interesante] –le felicitó el Ddraig

-Gracias… pero no la usaré a menos que sea necesario –dijo el peliblanco con la mirada seria

[Y eso a que se debe?... normalmente cuando consigues algo nuevo… siempre quieres usarlo de inmediato] –preguntó intrigado el dragón

-Eso es porque si bien… está técnica es bastante efectiva… solo lo es contra un solo objetivo y eso me deja expuesto a cualquier clase de ataques… ya que de este modo sacrifico un poco mi defensa para poder causar más daño en un corto periodo de tiempo… y si quiero hacer eso debo concentrarme en un solo objetivo y no separarme de él hasta que lo haya derrotado

[Entiendo… entonces solo la usaras en caso de que sea extremadamente necesario… es curioso pero me gusta… ahora debes despertar… tal parece que tienes visitas en el mundo real] –dijo Ddraig mientras volvía a dormirse

-Que alguien me está visitando?... supongo que habrá alguien al lado mío… como sea… será mejor que despierte

* * *

-Mundo Real-

Abriendo los ojos con pereza el peliblanco pudo ver el rostro de Lilith

-Lilith?... puedo ayudarte en algo?... –dijo el peliblanco poniendo de pie, mientras se estiraba para eliminar la pereza del momento

-Venía a buscarte… el director quiere hablar contigo –dijo Lilith, pero se quedó mirando al chico de pies a cabeza

-Ya veo… -notando la mirada de la chica- sucede algo?

-Porque no me dijiste que tú eras una de las personas que habían llamado para ayudar en la defensa de la academia?

-Bueno… te lo iba a decir después de que me dijeras en donde quedaba este lugar… pero te desmayaste antes de poder hacer eso… y bueno basándome en la dirección que estabas apuntando te traje hasta aquí…

-Pero… como me trajiste hasta aquí tan rápido?... incluso si vinieras corriendo a máxima velocidad te tomaría al menos tres horas

-Tu misma lo acabas de decir… si hubiera venido corriendo… pero no lo hice así… vine volando…

-Enserio puedes volar? –dijo Lilith- y como haces eso?

-Lo hago de esta manera –dijo el peliblanco y acto seguido se puso su armadura roja al completo, dejando sorprendido a la chica, luego le tendió la mano- quieres que te lo demuestre? –la chica afirmó con la cabeza y luego tomó la mano del chico que la pegó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos

Unos segundos después comenzó a elevarse lentamente, en poco tiempo ya estaban a varios metros de altura, cosa que sorprendió a Lilith, pero al estar siendo abrazada por el chico, sentía como el pecho le ardía y su pulso se aceleraba, además de una extraña calidez que la reconfortaba

Para su desagrado, issei comenzó a descender y cuando ambos tocaron el suelo, el peliblanco desactivo su armadura

-En otra oportunidad te llevaré a volar está bien?

-Lo prometes?... –dijo la peli rosáceo ilusionada ya que para cualquier persona normal el volar por si mismas sin la ayuda de máquinas… es algo increíble

-Te lo prometo –dijo issei dedicándole una sonrisa a Lilith, causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica

-Bueno… es hora de que vayamos donde el director –dijo la chica comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por el chico

* * *

-Despacho del Director-

-Con permiso… -dijo Lilith abriendo las puertas del despacho del director, entrando junto con issei

Una vez dentro pudieron ver que había dos chicas más dentro del despacho, ambas miraban al peliblanco con curiosidad

-Qué bueno que llegan… justo estábamos por empezar a hablar… bueno los presentaré… Lilith-chan, Issei-kun… ellas son Rebecca Randall y Akame… Rebecca-chan, Akame-chan… ellos son Lilith Asami e Issei Sparda

-Es un placer –dijeron Lilith e Issei

-Igualmente –dijeron Akame y Rebecca

Akame es una joven muchacha, muy hermosa, delgada y con una figura corporal bien definida, de ojos color rojo carmesí, su cabello negro es bastante largo llegando hasta las piernas y lo lleva suelto, de piel clara, su vestimenta consta de un vestido negro sin mangas, una corbata roja y un cinturón rojo junto a un protector que cubre su cadera izquierda, con unas botas negras, también por encima del vestido llevaba una gabardina negra

Rebecca es una joven muy hermosa, cabello largo de color naranjo, ojos de color verde, grandes pechos, y una figura muy bien curvada, ella vestía un traje que parecía de alguna academia bastante refinada, en comparación a como vestía issei que solo llevaba el traje de la academia Kuoh (Nota: Bueno ya saben que es el traje femenino de la academia Ansullivan y por cierto coloque que su cabello es de color naranjo basándome en el anime ya que en el manga ponen que su color de cabello es rojo y eso le recordaría a Rias… afectando la relación entre Issei y Rebecca)

-Bueno… ya que las presentaciones están hechas… les explicaré por qué ustedes tres están aquí reunidos… nuestra academia es una de las mejores academias de magos a nivel mundial… y debido a la aparición de demonios… que han causado un verdadero caos… algunos grupos de magos terroristas… han decidido hacer su jugada y han comenzado a atacar a las escuelas de magos… ya que las consideran como una molestia en sus planes y las escuelas que están cayendo primero han sido las que no tienen tanto renombre o un nivel aceptable dentro de sus estudiantes… por eso hemos enviado a algunas de las Trinity Seven para que ayuden en la defensa de esas academias… pero lo malo es que al hacer eso…

-Han debilitado sus propias defensas y los terroristas han aprovechado eso y ahora los están atacando para así acabar con una de las academias que les representa una mayor amenaza –dijo Rebecca con una mano en su mentón

-Yo tengo una duda… -dijo el peliblanco levantando la mano

-Y cuál es? –dijo el director curioso

-Que son las Trinity Seven? –dijo el peliblanco intrigado

-Está academia tiene personajes similares a los jefes de un juego…

-Personajes?

-Las Trinity Seven… así es como las llamamos… son siete magas con sus propios campos de especialidad… Lilith es una de ellas –dijo el director apuntando a la peli rosáceo

-De verdad?... debes de ser muy buena Lilith… espero poder ver tus habilidades algún día… -dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una sonrisa a Lilith que tuvo un ligero sonrojo al verlo

-S-si… puedes contar con ello –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Bueno… como decía… los hemos llamado para que nos ayuden… ya que como bien dijo Rebecca-chan… debido a que brindamos nuestra ayuda… nuestras defensas se debilitaron considerablemente y nos cuesta demasiado mantener la seguridad de la academia y las Trinity Seven que no han ido en ayuda de otras academias no dan abasto para defender este lugar

-Cuenten conmigo –dijo el peliblanco animado

-Conmigo también –dijo Rebecca sumándose al peliblanco

-Y conmigo igual –dijo Akame con una ligera sonrisa

-Me alegra escuchar eso… espero que nos podamos llevar bien juntos… y espero que ninguno muera –dijo el director con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- bueno eso era lo que tenía que contarles… ahora pueden retirarse… pueden hacer lo que gusten en la academia mientras esté dentro de las reglas y luego Lilith-chan les mostrará sus habitaciones

Tras decir esto… Lilith, Issei, Akame y Rebecca, salieron del despacho del director

* * *

Ahora los 4 jóvenes se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la academia cuando de pronto el peliblanco se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a un punto del techo fijamente, las chicas lo miraban curiosas

Fue cuando entonces la cabeza de una chica apareció del techo y el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una sabana que era del mismo aspecto del techo

-Vaya… notaste mi presencia –dijo la chica mientras descendía al suelo con una pirueta

-Increíble… eres una ninja –dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

-Genial no?... Mucho gusto Issei-san, Rebecca-san, Akame-san… soy una ninja… me llamo Levi Kazama

Levi era una chica de complexión delgada, con un cuerpo aun en formación, su cabello es largo y de color castaño atado en una coleta alta, su atuendo es el reglamentario de la academia biblia salvo por una bufanda que lleva en su cuello

-Eh?... no eres una maga? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-El ninjutsu, la astrología y las artes amatorias… todas se consideran magia –la chica al mirar a Lilith, esta se sonrojó fuertemente

-Artes amatorias? –preguntó issei curioso

-E-eso no te incumbe… -dijo Lilith tratando de disminuir el sonrojo en su rostro

-Tan inocente como siempre eh? –dijo Levi con una traviesa sonrisa

-E-en fin, Levi-san también es una de las Trinity Seven –continuó Lilith

-Entonces tus habilidades deben ser geniales –dijo el peliblanco alegre

-Pero por supuesto que lo son… después de todo soy una ninja… lo sé todo sobre asesinato y una que otra técnica pervertida –dijo la castaña

-¡Oye, oye, oye! –la interrumpió Lilith que estaba con su cara completamente roja

-Era broma… -dijo Levi con una sonrisa más "normal"- me parece divertido que seas tan directo

-Directo?... yo?... es la primera vez que me lo dicen… nunca me había fijado en ello… siempre me he comportado de lo más normal

-A veces… eres muy extraño issei –Dijo Lilith

-Por cierto… como son las demás Trinity Seven? –esta vez quien hablaba era Rebecca

-Miren, justo a tiempo –dijo Levi mirando por una de las ventanas donde se podía ver a una chica rubia y otra chica de mayor estatura con el pelo de color negro (Nota: Puede que la tonalidad del cabello de Akio no sea negra pero a mí me parece de ese color… si alguno tiene el verdadero color que me lo haga saber para corregirlo… gracias por su atención)- Se dirigen de nuevo a otra academia… ellas son Akio Fudo-San y Mira Yamana-San, En materia de habilidad… Mira-san es mucho más competente que Lilith-Sensei

-Un momento… sensei?... y ese título se debe a qué?-preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Olvidé mencionarlo… a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad… soy una profesora –dijo Lilith

-Oh ya veo… puedes continuar Levi-san?

-Por supuesto… Akio-San no tiene rivales en aptitudes ofensivas

-Todas las Trinity Seven son mujeres? –preguntó Issei intrigado ya que hasta ahora todos los miembros cuya identidad le había sido comentado había resultado ser una mujer

-La magia es la investigación de la mente y de las emociones… las chicas son mejores para estas cosas –terminó de decir Levi

-Hay que dejar llevarse por las emociones?... seguir tus impulsos y todo eso?

-T-te equivocas… Debes hacer las cosas con moderación! –dijo Lilith haciendo algo parecido a un berrinche

-Oh vaya…. Te estás sonrojando… es muy encantador… -dijo Levi con una sonrisa traviesa

-Así es… muchísimo –dijo issei con una sonrisa igual a la de Levi

-A Lilith-Sensei le encanta aprender cosas nuevas –dijo Levi mientras Lilith se sonrojaba y comenzaba a temblar de vergüenza

-Jojojojooo… De verdad? –dijo el peliblanco divertido

-ISSEIIII!

PLAF

Finalmente Lilith explotó y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas al peliblanco que no se lo esperaba y como resultado quedó en el suelo con la mano de Lilith completamente marcada en su mejilla derecha

El peliblanco rápidamente se recuperó, mientras veía como Lilith se marchaba aparentemente enfadada

-Veo… que es… muy sentimental –dijo el peliblanco tocándose la mejilla donde había sido golpeado por Lilith

-No, es la primera vez que veo a Lilith-Sensei divirtiéndose tanto

-En serio? –dijo el peliblanco mirando a Levi que estaba parada a su lado con una mirada divertida

-Suele ser muy fría con el resto –dijo la castaña, dejando pensativo al peliblanco ya que en ningún momento Lilith había sido fría con él- Si no es así contigo, supongo que debes tener algo especial

Tras unos minutos de seguir charlando, Levi se marchó de lugar, dejando solos a Rebecca, Akame e Issei

-Bueno… y que me cuentan ustedes… si las llamaron a este lugar deben ser muy fuertes… verdad? –dijo el peliblanco alegre

-Así es… como ya dijo el director… yo soy Rebecca Randall… vengo de la academia Ansullivan y soy la Archdragonar más fuerte de la academia –dijo la pelinaranja con orgullo

-Ya veo… y que me dices de ti?... –dijo el peliblanco refiriéndose a Akame

-Yo soy una asesina a sueldo… mi nombre es Akame –dijo la chica monótonamente, pero el comentario del chico la sorprendió

-Entonces creo… que los tres tenemos cosas en común –dijo el peliblanco divertido

-En serio?... y que son esas "cosas" en común? –dijo Rebecca curiosa

-Bueno… tú me dijiste que eres una Archdragonar… por lo que asumo que tiene que ver con dragones… algo que yo estoy involucrado directamente

-A que te refieres? –dijo Rebecca inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado con una clara señal de duda

-Yo soy el portador de la [Boosted Gear]… que tiene en su interior al Welsh Dragon… mejor conocido como el dragón emperador rojo Ddraig –dijo el peliblanco dejando sorprendida a Rebecca ya que su compañero era un dragón… pero el chico… técnicamente era un dragón

-Ya veo… -dijo la pelinaranja comprendiendo el grado de importancia que tenía el peliblanco como portador del Welsh Dragon… ya que la leyenda de la fiera batalla con el dragón blanco era conocida por muchas personas en el mundo… pero la mayoría solo pensaba que era eso… una leyenda, pero aquí estaba el dragón emperador rojo, vivito y coleando

-Y bueno… con Akame… se podría decir que también soy una especie de asesino a sueldo… pero mi trabajo no se limita solo a asesinatos… mis trabajos pueden ser de cualquier clase, mientras pasen por la selección de alguien especial (Ryu)… para ver si valen la pena

Ante esto, Akame estaba sorprendida, ya que el chico hablaba feliz de lo que era su trabajo y no la criticó ni mucho menos insultó cuando ella le dijo que era una asesina a sueldo, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas a quienes les decía que era una asesina a sueldo la insultaban con palabras como "Solo eres una perra que mata por unas monedas", esos insultos como a toda persona le provocaban una profunda herida en el corazón de la pelinegra ya que esa era la manera en que se ganaba la vida, por ese motivo y el hecho de perder a preciados compañeros, hicieron que Akame se volviera alguien que se aleja mucho de las personas por el hecho de que en su interior teme que la insulten y que pierda más amigos en combate

Pero el peliblanco era diferente, él no le había dicho nada al saber que ella era una asesina a sueldo y en cambio le había dedicado una alegre sonrisa, provocando que tuviera una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho

-Por cierto Akame… desde que te vi… esa katana me ha resultado interesante…

Ante el comentario del peliblanco, Akame desenfundó con cuidado su katana

-Está es mi katana… su nombre es Murasame… la asesina de un corte –dijo Akame mostrándole la katana al peliblanco

-Asesina de un corte?... y ese título se debe a que?... –dijo el peliblanco intrigado por el título que tenía esa katana

-Si esta katana corta tu piel… inyecta un veneno mortal en la herida… no hay antídoto… supongo que ya sabes lo que pasa –dijo la pelinegra guardando su letal katana

-Es decir… una vez que cortes al enemigo… ya no hay necesidad de seguir luchando… la batalla es definida en ese instante –dijo el peliblanco, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Akame

Tras haberse presentado, los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar a través de los largos pasillos de la escuela y nuevamente habían terminado en el exterior de la academia, estuvieron conversando durante horas, conociéndose ya que si serian compañeros debían si cuando fuera el momento de la verdad podrían confiar en el otro

En ese momento a unos metros de los 3 chicos hubo una explosión de mediana consideración, y tras el humo de causado por la explosión pudieron ver a un grupo de más de 10 encapuchados, pero había algo raro… a pesar de estar encapuchados y que solo se viera desde la punta de la nariz hasta el mentón… pero aun así se podían ver el brillo de sus ojos… un rojo intenso… ese brillo no podía pertenecer a alguien normal… por muy mago que fuera

-Así que… esto es lo mejor que la famosa Real academia Biblia… pudo conseguir? –dijo uno de los encapuchados con un claro tono de burla

-Solo son un mocoso y dos chicas… y debo decir que no están nada mal… ya sé lo que haremos… primero eliminaremos al chico y luego nos divertiremos con esas preciosuras

Tras decir esto, el encapuchado creó una esfera de magia de tamaño similar a una pelota de futbol y de color dorado que se la lanzó a Rebecca, pero en ese momento el peliblanco se colocó delante de ella e intentó detener la esfera que a su paso dejaba una estela que la hacía parecer un cometa dorado, el peliblanco intentaba detenerla ya que detrás de él no solo estaba Rebecca sino que también a varios metros estaba la academia y si por azares del destino esa esfera llegaba a impactar con la academia… causaría un gran desastre y algunos de los estudiantes podrían morir

Desafortunadamente la esfera llevaba más potencia de lo que el peliblanco esperaba y tras unos segundos, la esfera logró superar el bloqueo que tenía el peliblanco usando sus dos manos, que le hacían parecer un arquero

Tras superar aquel bloqueo, la esfera impactó en el abdomen del peliblanco arrastrándolo hacia atrás a gran velocidad, Rebecca solo pudo apartarse del camino antes de que el peliblanco la impactara

Ahora el peliblanco era arrastrado a gran velocidad, disminuyendo a cada segundo la distancia entre y él y la academia.

En ese momento hubo una explosión de mediana consideración, había dos noticias una buena y una mala… la buena era que la explosión no impactó a la academia por lo que está seguía intacta, pero la mala era que fuertes llamaradas surgían desde el lugar que fue el centro de la explosión, pero del peliblanco no había rastro… salvo por la chaqueta de la academia Kuoh que portaba en el momento de la explosión, la mencionada chaqueta ahora se consumía lentamente en el interior de las llamas

Rebecca tenía una rara mezcla de emociones y sensaciones, por un lado estaba sorprendida de que el chico que acababa de conocer hace no más de una hora, no dudó en protegerla, usándose a sí mismo como escudo para detener aquella esfera, también sentía culpa ya que debido a ese mismo hecho el peliblanco había sido consumido en su totalidad por la explosión y las abrazadoras llamas que está había generado, dejando como uno rastro del peliblanco su chaqueta negra, también al ver ese hecho sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar de que él había muerto por defenderla

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que…

* * *

-En algún lugar del espacio-tiempo-

Se puede observar un lugar completamente oscuro, con cierto peliblanco de pie sobre lo que parece ser agua, este se encuentra con los ojos cerrados ya que la luz de aquella explosión le había cegado por unos momentos

-Dónde estoy?... –preguntó el peliblanco, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y comenzaba a mirar hacia los lados. Buscando algo que le indicara en qué lugar se encontraba

De pronto se empezó a escuchar una música que parecía ser producida por un violín o algo similar, conforme la música continuaba, los alrededores comenzaban a iluminarse para dejar ver que lo que antes era negro ahora era de color azul con toques de variados colores y con lo que parecían ser partituras musicales que se desplazaban en todas direcciones al compás de la música

El peliblanco comenzó a caminar hacia el frente y tras unos momentos se encontró parado frente a una puerta rosada con detalles dorados

Mirando la puerta el peliblanco dio un gran suspiro

-Esto no podría ser más extraño… en fin… supongo que tendré que entrar… -dijo el peliblanco abriendo la puerta y entrando en lo que parecía ser una habitación

La habitación… según los gustos del peliblanco… se podría llamar una cursilería de primer nivel… ya que todo era de color rosa y había peluches, muñecas, incluso la cama tenía sabanas, almohadas y cobertores rosas

Pero sobre la cama se encontraba una chica de pelo color gris, un poco largo, llegándole hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda, con ojos de color amarillo con forma de cruz en el iris y un cuerpo con atributos bastante generosos

La chica se encontraba tocando el violín, y la melodía que provenía de este era igual a la que el peliblanco había escuchado momentos atrás y debía decir que dicha melodía era bastante hermosa

Finalmente la chica dejó de tocar el violín y lo dejó sobre la cama y miró al peliblanco con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie

-Bienvenido a la habitación de Yui, Issei-Onii-san –al decir esto la chica se llevó la mano al mentón y quedó con una expresión pensativa- Me preguntó si "Onii-San" estará bien… pareces mayor que yo

-Yui… Este es tu mundo?... no creo estar en el cielo… -dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la chica identificada ahora como Yui

-El ataque de ese tipo estuvo a punto de destrozarte –dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba frente a su cama y abría un cajón que estaba en la parte inferior de la mencionada cama- Pero tras mi intervención… más de esos tipos han aparecido…

Tal como decía Yui, tras haberse llevado al peliblanco más encapuchados habían aparecido por toda la academia y habían comenzado a hacer un desastre

-Debe ser una broma… -dijo el peliblanco mirando a través del cajón la situación actual de la academia

-A este paso la academia será completamente destruida –dijo Yui como si nada

-Lo dices como si no te importara –dijo issei con una cara de ¿En serio?

-Bueno… para eso viniste a la academia… para defenderla no?

* * *

-Mientras tanto en el mundo real-

Rebecca y Akame se encontraban evadiendo los constantes ataques de los encapuchados que cada vez eran en mayor cantidad, ya que habían recibido el mensaje que debían ganar tiempo mientras los estudiantes eran evacuados a un lugar seguro

-Esto está resultando muy aburrido… había venido aquí esperando enfrentarme a las famosas Trinity Seven… pero en cambio solo me encuentro con dos niñas que lo único que saben es esquivar –dijo uno de los encapuchados que se había unido a la batalla recientemente

-Y eso es lo que obtendrás! –gritó una voz que provenía desde atrás de Rebecca y Akame

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y pudieron ver a una chica bastante alta, de largo cabello color negro, vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga, revelando su escote, exhibiendo sus moderados pechos y su abdomen, una falda larga de color negro con cortes a cada lado revelando sus piernas junto a un par de zapatos oscuros

Ahora la chica atacaba con una poderosa patada que golpeaba de lleno en el encapuchado que había hablado, la chica pudo sentir como las costillas de su oponente y algunos huesos más se rompían en mil pedazos, tras recibir aquel impacto el encapuchado cayó muerto al suelo sin poder hacer nada

-Veo… que al fin… aparecen las famosas Trinity Seven… -dijo uno de los encapuchados que estaban más atrás, aunque no lo admitiera estaba sorprendido y un poco aterrado por la fuerza de aquella chica, que era nada más y nada menos que Akio Fudo, y lo que le preocupaba en mayor medida era que tras de ella estaban las demás pertenecientes a dicho grupo

Se encontraban presentes Mira, Lilith, Levi además de dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio con doble coleta, con los ojos azules, con un cuerpo modesto muy similar al de Asia, la otra chica tenía su cabello color azul-grisáceo claro, hasta el cuello, sus ojos son de color miel, y su cuerpo era menos proporcionado que la chica de cabellos rubios

Ahora se habían unido a la batalla 6 de las Trinity Seven, eso complicaba las cosas, las complicaba y mucho

En ese momento Mira dio un paso al frente y procedió a hablar

-En el nombre de Lustitia, un tema perteneciente a Superbia, el archivo de la Soberbia… no seré piadosa con ustedes…

* * *

Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco que se encontraba viendo lo que sucedía desde la habitación de Yui

-Un momento… que eso de los "temas"? –dijo el peliblanco con cara de no entender nada de lo que sucedía

-Para ser un mago, necesitas un tema de investigación, estos son el comienzo y el final de todas las cosas… Superbia, Invidia, Ira, Acedia, Avaritia, Gula y Luxuria, los siete pecados capitales, debes encontrar un tema para investigar dentro de estos archivos de estos pecados

-Ya veo… -dijo el peliblanco mientras observaba fijamente lo que sucedía

* * *

-Bueno… creo que si están aquí… la evacuación debe de haber terminado no es así? –preguntó Rebecca

-Así es… gracias por ganar tiempo… Rebecca-San –dijo Mira con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-No fue nada… creo que es hora de que también tenga algo de diversión –dijo la pelinaranja- escucha mi llamado… Cu Chulain –tras decir esto un gran círculo mágico apareció debajo de la chica y de dicho círculo mágico la cabeza de una criatura… y esa criatura era nada más y nada menos que un dragón, pero el dragón siguió emergiendo hasta que se pudo ver su cuerpo completamente y sobre su cabeza estaba Rebecca, parada sobre un círculo mágico mucho más pequeño en comparación al cual había usado el dragón para salir- Rebecca Randall te ordena… que presentes el [Arch] que has creado… ante mí! –tras decir esto el cuerpo de Rebecca fue envuelto en varios círculos mágicos y sus ropas comenzaron a ser reemplazadas por una especie de armadura sumamente ajustada que se adaptaba a la figura curvilínea de la chica, la armadura en su mayoría era de color rojo, pero tenía detalles de color violeta y en menor medida tenia algunos adornos de color dorado, la armadura cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo salvo por sus muslos ya que dejaba ver sus muslos y en menor medida dejaba entrever un poco la parte inferior de sus nalgas

* * *

-Así que eso es un Arch… ya veo a lo que viene su título –dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie- debo regresar… las ayudaré –en la mirada de issei se notaba la determinación

-Veo que eres muy apasionado Onii-San… -dijo Yui con una pequeña risita en su rostro

-No es eso… es solo que no quiero perder a más personas por mi incapacidad de actuar y protegerlas… -dijo Issei mirando su mano izquierda, recordando cierto evento que desencadenó su situación actual- Gracias por todo lindura

-Soy Yui… Yui Kurata, ya te vas?

-Así es… no puedo permitir que sigan causando ese desastre… además estoy seguro que eventualmente también podrán entrar en este lugar y atacarte

-Tienes razón… y ya sabes que es lo que harás?

-Por supuesto… solo observa desde este lugar –dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Bien… entonces nos vemos… Onii-San –dijo una alegre Yui

-Claro… y gracias por todo Yui –issei se disponía a volver al mundo real, pero fue entonces cuando Ddraig le habló

[Compañero… debo decirte algo sobre tu deber… que has pasado por alto]

Ese comentario le dejó sorprendido, ya que aún no ejercía su deber como hijo de Sparda y sobre el deber que tenía como Sekiryuutei era pelear contra el Hakuryuukou pero eso tampoco podría ser ya que no sabía dónde estaba y no tenía planeado pelear con él a no ser que lo provocara

-A que te refieres Ddraig?... no sé de qué diablos estás hablando…

[No es lo que piensas… es algo que es tu deber al tener a un dragón en tu interior… es algo que tiene que ver con tu sangre de dragón]

-Quieres dejar de irte por las ramas… y decírmelo de una vez… estamos perdiendo el tiempo… -dijo el peliblanco

[Como quieras… lo que te intento decir es que como sabes… los dragones somos terriblemente territoriales y nuestro orgullo es bastante grande… y si algo nos molesta o nos ataca debemos eliminarlo… y ahora tu deber es eliminar a los magos que intentaron acabarte… elimínalos hasta que solo queden sus cenizas] –en la voz de Ddraig se podía notar una gran seriedad

-Está bien supongo que lo haré –dijo el peliblanco sorprendido ya que nunca había escuchado hablar así a Ddraig

[Espera… creo que es un buen momento para entregarte esto] –dijo Ddraig materializando el guantelete en la mano izquierda de Issei, tras esto en la palma que ahora estaba recubierta por metal comenzó a brillar un resplandor plateado, primeramente dicho resplandor no era de tamaño mayor al de una pelota de tenis pero luego el resplandor se alargó bastante y después de unos segundos se volvió sólido, tomando una peculiar forma

-Esto es una espada? –dijo el peliblanco mirando la espada que ahora tenía empuñada en su mano izquierda

[Así es… esta es la [Espada Trascendental]… quien la obtuvo fue uno de los primeros sekiryuutei de la historia… creo que su nombre era Raven… su poder es descomunalmente grande si se domina correctamente, se dice que supera en poder a la [Excalibur] original junto a sus otras hermanas]

-Oh vaya… eso suena increíblemente poderoso… pero espera… que son estos extraños grabados que tiene a lo largo de la hoja? –pregunto issei curioso mientras miraba los grabados en la hoja

[Esos grabados están en otra lengua… no recuerdo mucho quien fue el que se lo dijo a Raven… pero esos grabados forman las palabras en inglés que dicen "ALL DELETE"… que a su vez traducido al español significa "BORRAR TODO"]

-Vaya… con que "borrar todo"… creo que su poder será algo bestial… pero bueno… ahora debemos volver… -tras decir esto el peliblanco fue envuelto en un haz de luz y desapareció de la habitación de Yui

* * *

-Real Academia Biblia- Mundo Real-

Todos los presentes se preparaban para iniciar lo que prometía ser una violenta batalla, pero cuando todos estaban por lanzarse a la batalla una gran nube de polvo se levantó desde el lugar donde todavía ardían con mucha intensidad aquellas llamas donde el peliblanco había desaparecido con anterioridad

Todos voltearon a ver y entre el polvo podían distinguir una silueta

Una vez que el polvo se había disipado todos pudieron ver… que ahí en medio de las llamas estaba parado el peliblanco con una mirada seria

-Lamento haberme tardado –dijo issei con un tono serio

-Así que no fuiste derrotado por mi ataque, mocoso… -dijo en tono de burla aquel encapuchado que había atacado a issei- porque no nos dices tu nombre… para que podamos tener algo que poner en tu lapida?

-Issei Sparda… con la sangre y el deber de acabar con todos ustedes –dijo el peliblanco mientras cambiaba su espada a la mano derecha, mientras que alzaba su [Boosted Gear] hacia el cielo y hacia brillar la gema de la misma con mucha intensidad

Acto seguido la armadura de issei comenzó a materializarse desde su brazo izquierdo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, mientras eso ocurría, uno de los encapuchados reconoció aquella armadura, la había visto en algún libro que había leído y recordaba muy bien algunas líneas del texto que estaban al lado de la imagen que mostraba dicha armadura

"Los Sekiryuutei son sumamente poderosos y peligrosos, ya que pueden duplicar su poder hasta donde su cuerpo se los permita, son casi las únicas entidades capaces de aniquilar a un dios"

-Ya veo… ese mocoso es el… Sekiryuutei!... –exclamó un poco asustado ya que si pelear contra las Trinity Seven era complicado, también tenían a una chica que traía a un dragón consigo, ahora se les unía el Sekiryuutei

Ahora issei estaba completamente cubierto por su armadura pero había algo diferente, la armadura tenia grietas… pero no eran grietas por daño… ya que algo parecía fluir dentro de las mismas… algo parecido a una especie de fuego de un color muy intenso, similar al color del magma y debido a eso unas especies de llamas eran emitidas desde las mismas

El peliblanco miró unos segundos la palma de su guantelete izquierdo para luego lanzar un rugido digno de un verdadero dragón

¡GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ahora issei salía disparado como una bala contra el encapuchado que le había atacado y este desde su capucha sacaba una espada, pero esta parecía una espada corriente, pero esta fue suficiente como para resistir el embate que le propinó el peliblanco con su propia espada

Debido a la velocidad del ataque, Issei se llevó consigo al encapuchado hacia unos árboles que daban inicio a un bosque y ambos se perdían en la distancia, dejando a todos sorprendidos

Pero la sorpresa para los encapuchados no les duró mucho, ya que tras unos momentos sintieron una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que provenía de las chicas detrás de ellos

-Bueno… mientras Issei se encarga de su jefe… nosotras nos encargaremos de ustedes… -dijo Rebecca que estaba parada sobre su dragon mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-Ustedes querían enfrentarse a las Trinity Seven no es así?... entonces eso es lo que tendrán –dijo Akio mientras miraba a los enemigos frente a ella con una gran sonrisa que causaba nerviosismo en los encapuchados, de pronto una de sus piernas se iluminaba con una luz verde y una especie de sello aparecía en ella

Mira por su parte se mantenía seria mientras miraba como varios de los encapuchados la rodeaban con círculos mágicos en sus manos

Mientras Levi, Lilith y las otras dos chicas se mantenían a la espera de que sus enemigos hicieran el movimiento, pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, en un rápido movimiento 4 de los encapuchados empezaron a sangrar de su garganta, al parecer les habían realizado un corte limpio, provocándole un sangrado muy fuerte

Pero lo que les llamó la atención a todas fue que desde la herida unas letras negras comenzaron a aparecer y a extenderse rápidamente por los cuerpos de los heridos encapuchados y tras esto cayeron muertos al instante

A todos los presentes solo les quedo una duda es su mente ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Su pregunta rápidamente fue contestada, ya que pudieron ver como Akame estaba detrás de los ahora 4 cadáveres con su Murasame desenfundada, entonces todos dedujeron que lo que había provocado los cortes en los cuellos de los encapuchados había sido la katana de la pelinegra, pero solo Rebecca había escuchado la explicación de que es lo que hacía tan especial la katana de Akame

"Si esta katana corta tu piel… inyecta un veneno mortal en la herida… no hay antídoto…"

Entonces al recordar esas palabras supo que aquellas marcas que habían aparecido momentos después de que habían recibido el corte eran parte del veneno que bañaba la hoja de la letal katana

-Estaban demasiado tranquilos en territorio enemigo –dijo monótonamente Akame

La chica rubia había sacado una cámara de quien sabe dónde, y con dicha cámara estaba grabando todo lo que sucedía ya que en su opinión personal era todo una primicia (Nota: Tal vez la cámara de Selina no tenga la capacidad de grabar videos dentro del anime Trinity Seven… pero estamos en el siglo XXI por Dios… jeje… así que dentro de este fic la cámara de Selina si podrá grabar)

Ahora varios de los encapuchados atacaban a la "indefensa" Mira que solo tenía su esfera de cristal en su mano derecha

-Al menos nos llevaremos a una de las Trinity Seven con nosotros… -dijo un encapuchado al tiempo que arrojaba junto a sus compañeros con círculos mágicos en sus manos, pero lo que no sabían era que habían entrado en el rango de acción del ataque de la rubia

-No les tendré compasión…. [White Universe]! –Tras haber dicho esto Mira fue envuelta en un domo de energía que se expandió con mucha rapidez y fuerza

El domo consumió todos los ataques de los magos como si nada y cuando los golpeó a ellos lo hizo con mucha violencia, destrozando todo a su paso y acabando con los encapuchados que había intentado atacarla

Para el resto de los encapuchados… no tuvieron oportunidad, entre Rebecca y su temible dragón Cu Chulain, la fría asesina Akame y las Trinity Seven

Toda esta fuerza combinada diezmo y arrasó con todas las fuerzas invasoras que estaban en el lugar con mucha rapidez, ya que tal parecía que estos encapuchados que obviamente eran magos no eran tan fuertes a pesar de esos extraños ojos rojos que tenían, pero en el ámbito de poder… este no era superior a la media, por lo que se veía… su estrategia se basaba en concentrar un gran número de ellos para intentar acabar con la escuela confiando solo en su número

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían acabado con los encapuchados, pero no había rastro del peliblanco, desde que había desaparecido llevándose consigo al que parecía ser el líder del ataque enemigo

De pronto pudieron ver una gran columna de humo que se alzaba a la distancia, esto solo podía significar dos cosas… la batalla entre esos dos había desatado un incendio o… algún ataque de alguno de ellos dos había creado una explosión de gran tamaño creando esa columna de humo

Todas se disponían a ir en dirección donde se podía ver la columna de humo pero Rebecca tuvo una mejor idea

-Todas… suban… yo las llevo –dijo la pelinaranja y acto seguido todas subieron al círculo mágico que estaba arriba de la cabeza del dragón donde Rebecca estaba parada

De esta manera todas se dirigieron hacia donde suponían estaba el peliblanco luchando

* * *

-Mientras tanto con issei-

Hacía calor… bastante de hecho y el motivo era…

Issei se encontraba entre muchos árboles en llamas ya que muchos de los ataques mágicos que el encapuchado lanzaba eran de tipo fuego y el peliblanco al evadirlos, los ataques daban contra los arboles incendiándolos, la batalla contra aquel encapuchado estaba resultando más complicada de lo que creía, pero durante todo este tiempo había algo que le inquietaba

-(Como demonios es posible… que ese mago soporte mis ataques con mi espada y sea capaz de responder a mi velocidad,,,) –pensó el peliblanco un tanto intrigado ya que en primer lugar… la fuerza con la que había impactado a aquel hombre, había sido mucha pero este solo colocó su espada a modo de defensa y se había dejado arrastrar por él

Cualquier humano corriente por muy mago que fuera debería de haberse roto los brazos al intentar detener una embestida del Sekiryuutei a tan alta velocidad

-(Algo no anda bien… ese maldito no puede ser humano…) –mientras pensaba vio como el encapuchado se retiraba su túnica y capucha dejando ver a un hombre entre los 40 a 45 años, con el pelo color blanco en punta, vestido con ropas muy al estilo medieval, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de dicho hombre era la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su cara en forma diagonal

Ahora issei se lanzaba nuevamente contra el hombre y este recibía el ataque sin la intención de esquivarlo, ambos salían nuevamente disparados en una dirección separados a un metro del suelo, mientras chocaban sus espadas en repetidas ocasiones, ambos intentando desarmar a su oponente y buscando tomar ventaja de ellos

* * *

-Con las chicas-

Gracias a la ayuda de Rebecca y su dragón todas habían logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba la columna de humo

Mayoritariamente se trataba de un terreno plano, sin arboles demasiado juntos en su mayoría, pero desde donde la columna de humo se levantaba era un gran conjunto de árboles que formaban un gran circulo verde visto desde arriba, pero ahora dicho círculo era de un color rojo intenso

Rebecca hizo descender a Cu Chulain hasta el nivel del suelo, una vez ahí todas descendieron y comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, en busca de algo que les indicara en donde se desarrollaba la lucha

De pronto de aquel mar de llamas dos figuras salieron a toda velocidad, se trataba de Issei en su armadura y el hombre que le enfrentaba, mientras lanzaban una gran variedad de cortes con sus espadas pero lo único que conseguían era hacer que muchas chispas saltaran debido al choque reiterado de las hojas de las espadas

Entonces ambos chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, para luego separarse y salir despedidos hacia atrás… ambos en direcciones contrarias, debido a esto cuando ambos pusieron sus pies en el suelo continuaron derrapando hacia atrás

En ese momento Issei cargó un [Dragon Shoot] con mucha potencia y lo apuntó a los pies del hombre, que el recibirlo salió despedido muchos metros en el aire a alta velocidad, debido a la potencia de su propio ataque, Issei provocó que aumentara la velocidad con la que derrapaba aumentando la distancia entre su enemigo que se elevaba y él

Dando un gran salto el peliblanco activó los propulsores de su armadura y haciendo un breve zigzagueo en el aire, reunió la potencia necesaria para ir en línea recta hacia su oponente

Issei comenzó a volar hacia su objetivo a alta velocidad y con facilidad lo rebasó en altura, mientras se detenía y giraba para ver a su oponente pudo notar como el cuerpo del "hombre" se expandía en tamaño, perdiendo su forma humanoide, dando paso a una criatura que parecía un Tiranosaurio Rex… solo que este "dinosaurio" tenía algo particular, su cabeza parecía estar hecha de alguna clase de metal ya que su color era plateado brillante con filosos dientes sobresaliendo de su boca, sus brazos eran relativamente cortos pero con 4 filosas garras de 20 centímetros en cada uno de sus brazos, sus patas traseras se veían fuertes y musculosas por lo que daba a entender que su forma de desplazamiento era sobre dos patas, pero donde debía estar su cola había algo completamente diferente, había una especie de "brazo" que tenía algo similar a tres dedos, dándole la impresión de ser una especie de tenaza gigante,

-(Así que por eso mis ataques no lo derrotaron… jamás fue humano…) –pensaba el peliblanco ya que al ver esto todas sus dudas se aclaraban

De pronto aquel demonio extendió su "brazo" trasero, lo extendió en dirección hacia donde estaban los árboles en llamas, tomando varios los arrancó del suelo y se los lanzó al peliblanco que ahora veía como un enjambre de árboles en llamas se dirigían hacia él

El peliblanco se encogió para lograr romper los troncos de dos árboles que estaban muy cerca de él, una vez que lo había logrado el peliblanco vio como varios árboles se acercaban en línea hacia él, utilizando los troncos como plataformas el peliblanco comenzó a correr sobre ellos y finalmente tras haber corrido con habilidad sobre aquellos troncos en llamas, se encogió una vez más y de esta forma rompiendo con fuerza el ultimo árbol que tenía en frente

Finalmente había logrado sobrepasar aquel obstáculo y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el demonio, logrando clavar su espada en el cráneo de su oponente

Tras haber hecho esto el demonio dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo ya que el impulso provocado por el ataque del peliblanco se había acabado y la gravedad comenzaba a hacer su trabajo atrayendo aquel enorme cuerpo hacia el suelo, estando ya a muy poco de estrellarse el peliblanco retiró su espada del cráneo del demonio, logrando caer a unos metros de donde el enorme demonio cayó con fuerza creando un temblor que hizo tambalearse a las chicas pero ninguna cayó, debido al impactó una gran nube de polvo se levantó

Hasta este momento la chica rubia, que traía consigo una cámara, no había dejado de grabar ningún momento de aquella batalla

Una vez que el polvo se había disipado se pudo ver a ambos contendientes separados entre sí por una distancia d metros, lentamente el aturdido demonio se colocó de pie y comenzaba a mirar hacia el peliblanco cubierto por su armadura

El peliblanco se colocó en posición de pelea, mientras deslizaba el filo de su [Espada Trascendental] contra el reverso de la armadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo, provocando que al contacto entre ambos materiales saltaran muchas chispas, una vez que el filo completo había pasado por aquella acción, ambos contendientes comenzaron a correr contra el otro, cabe destacar que debido a su envergadura y peso el demonio al correr creaba pequeños temblores

Una vez que Issei estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oponente, realizó un giro hacia la derecha y aprovechando el impulso del mismo le rebanó la pierna derecha, ahora giraba hacia el lado contrario, rebanándole la pierna restante enviando al enorme demonio al suelo incapaz de moverse

Issei se acercó al demonio y por unos segundos miró el reflejo de su armadura en la hoja de su espada, luego de esto comenzó a hundir con fuerza la espada en un costado del demonio que gritaba de dolor, una vez que la hoja había desparecido completamente en su interior, el peliblanco comenzó a traspasarle poder, pero no buscaba recuperarlo sino que buscaba sobrecargar su cuerpo llevándole más allá del límite que el cuerpo del demonio podía soportar, pocos segundos después todas las venas del cuerpo del demonio se volvieron visibles de un color rojo intenso y después de un intenso grito de dolor, el demonio explotó, desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas de luz, al momento de explotar hizo que un fuerte viento azotara todo el lugar

Tras haber derrotado al demonio, Issei retiró su armadura y se sentó en el suelo para descansar un rato

-Bueno… fue más complicado de lo que pensaba… -dijo el peliblanco mientras respiraba pesadamente ya que los ataques de ese tipo en los momentos previos a que mostrara su verdadera "cara" habían sido muy rápidos y peligrosos ya que de no haber bloqueado en los momentos adecuados, esos ataques podrían haberle causado mucho daño

Tras ver que la batalla había acabado, todas las chicas fueron hasta donde se encontraba el peliblanco sentado, la primera que se acercó a él fue Rebecca ya que estaba bastante preocupada, ya que ella había visto claramente como el peliblanco había detenido aquel ataque con sus manos desnudas y momentos después el peliblanco había recibido la explosión de lleno

-Issei te encuentras bien?... –dijo la pelinaranja, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliblanco

-Eh?... si, si… me encuentro bien… gracias… -dijo el peliblanco para volver a una actitud pensativa

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias por ayudarnos… -dijo Mira mientras se acercaba al peliblanco

-No fue nada… pero un momento… no que ustedes dos no se encontraban en la academia?... como es que regresaron tan rápido?

-Eso es… porque cuando estábamos cerca de la mitad del camino hacia la academia que debíamos defender… recibimos un mensaje del director de esa academia y nos dijo que ya todo estaba bajo control… entonces procedimos a regresar y cuando volvimos nos encontramos que estábamos bajo ataque… así que iniciamos la evacuación a un lugar seguro de los estudiantes ya que aún son inexpertos y no poseen experiencia en combate

-Entonces… era por eso que Rebecca y Akame solo estaban evadiendo los ataques de esos sujetos… no es así? –preguntó el peliblanco recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Mira

-Esa batalla… ha sido la más impresionante que he visto!... por favor déjame hacerte una entrevista –dijo la rubia de coletas con una libreta y un lápiz en la mano

-Eh?... por mi está bien… pero ni siquiera se tu nombre… ni el de ella –dijo el peliblanco apuntando a la chica que estaba parada a su lado con una cara inexpresiva

-Tienes razón, bueno me presento… mi nombre es Selina Sherlock

-Mi nombre es Arin Kannazuki –dijo la ahora Identificada como Arin de una manera muy monótona

-Gusta en conocerlas… y ahora sobre qué quieres entrevistarme? –dijo el peliblanco refiriéndose a Selina

-Te haré unas preguntas… -dijo la rubia recibiendo una afirmación de parte del peliblanco- Que clase de chicas te gustan?

Esa pregunta dejó a todos sorprendidos, debido a lo directa que fue Selina

-Veamos… como todo hombre preferiría a chicas con buen cuerpo… pero la verdad me interesan las chicas que no mientan sobre lo que sienten… que sean sinceras… eso por sobre todo… -dijo el peliblanco dejando sumamente satisfechas a todas las presentes ya que si bien era verdad lo que decía que como todo chico preferiría a chicas con buen cuerpo, lo que realmente les había gustado era lo que había dicho sobre lo que buscaba en una chica, al peliblanco le interesaban por cómo eran internamente

-Ahora mi siguiente pregunta… que era esa armadura?... –dijo la rubia esperando la respuesta del chico

-Era mi [Balance Breaker] de mi [Boosted Gear]… cuando entro en ese estado mi cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura roja como pudieron ver…

Al decir esto el peliblanco pudo notar la cara de todas las chicas, sus caras tenían la típica expresión de no entender nada… salvo Lilith ya que a ella se lo había explicado antes

-Mejor será mejor que les explique todo lo que se referente a las [Sacred Gear] para empezar… de esa manera entenderán mejor

De esa manera el peliblanco se pasó todo lo que restaba del día sobre que eran las [Sacred Gear], que era su [Boosted Gear], también el hecho de que era un demonio, esto último dejó a todas sorprendidas, pero luego les explicó que el era un demonio muy diferente al que había derrotado previamente

Finalmente la noche llegó a la Real Academia Biblia, Issei ya en la habitación que usaría durante su estancia en el lugar

El peliblanco se encontraba cansado ya que en si el día había sido bastante extraño incluso para él, muchos eventos en un solo día, debido a esto apenas se recostó en la cama le invadió un profundo sueño

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

PIPIPI PI PI PIPIPIIII

-…-

PIPIPI PI PI PIPIPIIII

-Mmm… -el peliblanco buscaba a ciegas con la mano, intentando encontrar su celular que sonaba muy temprano en la mañana, guiándose por el sonido que emitía el aparato

Tras unos segundos lo encontró… estaba en el suelo… pero no recordaba cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí

Frunciendo el ceño al sentir la luz de la pantalla en sus dormidos ojos

Aceptando la llamada

-Diga… -dijo el peliblanco con una pereza increíble en sus palabras, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

*Issei… soy yo… y por cierto buenos días* -dijo Ryu

-Ryu?... que sucede?... para que me despiertas tan temprano?... –dijo el peliblanco intentando despertarse

*Llamaba para saber cómo te está yendo… ya que ayer estuve tratando de contactarme contigo y no pude…*

-A bueno… el asunto es que estuve en una batalla… bastante molesta… originalmente solo eran unos magos de nivel medio pero al final resultó que el que parecía ser el líder del ataque era un demonio… pero tras eso todo ha transcurrido sin novedades…

*Ya veo… bueno… te dejo por ahora… que tengas suerte… nos veremos…* -dijo Ryu terminando la llamada

Tras terminar la llamada, el peliblanco dejo el celular en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama

30 minutos después el peliblanco ya se había vestido y estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando se encontró con Lilith

-Buenos días Issei…

-Buenos días Lilith… dormiste bien? –dijo el peliblanco saludando alegremente a la peli rosáceo

-Así es… -dijo Lilith devolviéndole la sonrisa al peliblanco

Tras esto ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la academia, extrañamente no había nadie por los pasillos por lo que issei asumió que el horario de clases ya debería haber dado inicio

Después de unos minutos caminando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Lilith abrió esa puerta e issei puedo ver que era una sala de clases, pero había algo que no estaba bien en absoluto… todos los chicos e incluso Selina estaban profundamente dormidos en sus lugares

-Que hacen todos durmiendo?... –preguntó el peliblanco mirando a Lilith que solo negó con la cabeza, señal clara de que ella tampoco sabía nada

Lilith e Issei se acercaron a la dormida Selina e intentaron despertarla

-Oye Selina… despierta… -dijo el peliblanco moviendo a la rubia sin resultado- no querrán boicotear tu clase?...

-¡¿Qué?!... No puede ser… -Exclamó Lilith ya que el comentario del chico no le había agradado… no le gustaba la idea de tener que perder una de sus clases

-Qué vergüenza Lilith… esto te pasa por no tomarte en serio tu trabajo –dijo el peliblanco "reprochando" la actitud tan poco seria de Lilith

-¡Me lo tomo en serio! –dijo la peli rosáceo encarando al chico que la miraba divertido

Desde el techo apareció Levi y se acercó a uno de los estudiantes y al echarle un vistazo solo pudo decir

-No es la culpa de Lilith-Sensei… es algo más

Tras esto todas las Trinity Seven salvo Selina junto a Issei fueron llamadas al despacho del director y una vez allí todos hicieron la misma pregunta

"Que es lo que estaba sucediendo?"…

Ante esto el director les contestó

-Es un fenómeno de colapso… durmió a todos aquellos con la magia más débil, solo quedan ustedes… eso fue lo que sucedió… sin embargo… -dijo el director levantándose de su puesto y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de su despacho, abriendo de par en par las mencionadas- ¡Propongo que les juguemos bromas a las chicas lindas mientras duermen! –exclamó el director alegre

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... yo lo sigo director –dijo el peliblanco alzando el puño emocionado

PLAF PLAF

-No tenías que golpearnos Lilith-chan

-¿Que harás si empiezo a disfrutar tus golpes? –se quejó el peliblanco

Tanto el director como issei, tenían la mano de Lilith marcada en una de sus mejillas

-¡No es momento para bromas! –les reclamó Lilith

-Son unos idiotas… -dijo Mira con una voz sumamente seria- Vámonos Akio, solo debemos detener el fenómeno de colapso? –preguntó mira al director

-A-así es… debemos trabajar juntos… -iba a continuar pero Mira le interrumpió

-No, Podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda… nos vemos…

Tras decir esto Mira y Akio salieron del despacho del director

-Por cierto director… realmente se trata de un fenómeno de colapso? –preguntó Lilith

-Así es… una magia muy intensa proviene del sótano de la academia… -dijo el director volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio

Este hecho dejo sorprendidas a las magas peros principalmente a Levi

-Del sótano?... se trata de Yui-San?

-Yui… -dijo el peliblanco recordando a quien correspondía ese nombre- ¿la chica con el segundo mejor cuerpo después de el de Lilith?

-¡No recuerdes a las personas por sus cuerpos! –le increpó Lilith

-Exacto… -dijo el director llamando la atención de todos los presentes- vive en el calabozo subterráneo, este es el resultado de su magia descontrolada

-Increíble… Tienen un calabozo? –dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

-Estamos en una escuela de magia no? –dijo el director con una enigmática sonrisa

Tras decir esto el grupo conformado por Lilith, Levi, Arin e issei, salieron del despacho del director y se dirigieron hacia el mencionado calabozo

* * *

-Real Academia Biblia-Zona Subterránea-Calabozo-

-Este sitio es espeluznante… como tienen algo así en su academia? –dijo el peliblanco mirando los alrededores

El sitio era realmente espeluznante, lleno de muros y pilares en ruinas y lo que debía ser el techo… ahora era algo similar a un nocturno cielo estrellado

-En condiciones normales… sería un laberinto común y corriente –agregó Lilith

-Todo esto es obra de Yui… debe estar por despertar –continuó Arin

-Despertar?... Está dormida?... –le preguntó el peliblanco a Levi que caminaba a su lado

-Yui-San es una maga que vive… al otro extremo de este mundo… el mundo de los sueños… podría decirse que se trata de su tema… es por eso que la sellaron –explicó la ninja

-La sellaron?... –preguntó Issei intrigado

-Su magia es del tipo fundamental, dentro de la academia solo el director es más poderoso que ella

-Su gran poder sería capaz de poner a todo el mundo a dormir –intervino Arin

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Bueno, en esencia… la destrucción del mundo

En ese momento se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Lilith rompió dicho silencio para decir algo bastante preocupante

-Es probable que esto se deba… a que se encontró con Issei, que es un demonio y posee un dragón en su interior…

-Quieres decir que… este problema… sucedió por mi culpa?... –dijo el peliblanco mirando la palma de su mano izquierda

-Descuida… todavía podemos remediarlo Issei –dijo Lilith acercándose al peliblanco

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes que Mira-san y Akio-San –dijo Levi indicando que debían moverse con rapidez

-Y eso por qué? –pregunto Issei curioso

-una de las misiones de Grimoire Security al cual pertenecen Akio y Mira… es la de reformar los fenómenos de colapso y destruir las impurezas que lo causan –explicó Arin

-Si encuentran a Yui… puedo asegurarte que acabaran con su vida –dijo Levo totalmente seria

-Entiendo… entonces apresurémonos –dijo Issei y tras esto los 4 reemprendieron la marcha

-Este lugar es peligroso… Activen sus modos Magus –dijo Levi pero hubo alguien que se detuvo en seco

-Esperen… yo no tengo eso que llaman modo Magus… pero tengo mi propia forma de pelear… espero no les moleste –dijo el peliblanco, mientras se cambiaba a su traje de batalla, dejándoles ver la espada en su espalda y sus pistolas

Mientras el peliblanco hacia eso, Lilith y Arin activaron su modo Magus y continuaron su marcha hacia los pisos inferiores del calabozo

Ahora el escenario cambiaba a un largo pasillo que era iluminado por numerosas antorchas a ambos lados del mencionado pasillo

-Vaya… vienen a darnos la bienvenida –dijo Levi a lo que Issei miró hacia adelante y pudo ver como unas extrañas siluetas negras de todos los tamaños se les acercaban

-Que son esas cosas?

-Demonios –dijo Arin como si nada

-Suelen aparecer en lugares con grandes flujos de magia o fenómenos de colapso… son seres de otra dimensión –dijo Lilith mientras empuñaba una pequeña pistola en sus manos- devoran la magia y cuerpos de otros magos

-Pues en ese caso… -Issei se preparaba para sacar sus pistolas pero fue demasiado tarde

Levi desenfundó su katana y se lanzó contra los "demonios", cortándolos como papel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Tras haber terminado con los enemigos comenzaron a correr ya que la presencia de estos, daba a entender que se estaban acercando a su objetivo

-Las ninjas son increíbles no? –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría siguiendo a Levi

-Las habilidades de Levi-San son de primera… se encuentra entre las mejores cinco magos de batalla –añadió Lilith

-Todas las Trinity Seven son así?

-Esta vez no actúa como de costumbre… parece que está preocupada por Yui –dijo Arin mientras llegaban hasta unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo

Comenzaron a bajar las mencionadas escaleras, las chicas avanzaban con cuidado ya que no podían ver muy bien ya que la luz escaseaba en ese lugar, por lo que debían de haber avanzado mucho en el interior del calabozo, pero a diferencia de ellas, Issei al ser demonio podía ver en la oscuridad, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a adelantarse a las chicas, sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia de ellas y por su parte las chicas tampoco se habían percatado del aumento de la distancia con el peliblanco

Pero entonces…

-KYAAAAA! –se escuchó el grito de Lilith- D-donde me estás tocando Issei?... Por qué eres tan… KYAAAA!... Issei que crees… que haces… –Lilith daba esos gritos ya que sentía como "manoseaban" su cuerpo, por lo que asumió que se trataba del peliblanco haciendo de las suyas, aprovechando la oscuridad

-Cómo voy a ser yo… si estoy a más de 5 metros de ti? –se excusó el peliblanco fui en ese momento que las 3 chicas se dieron cuenta de que era cierto… issei estaba bastante alejada de ellas… pero eso no detenía a lo que fuera que estuviera manoseando el cuerpo de Lilith

-En el nombre de la Ruina ejecuto la macro registrada en Ragna-Yggdrasil… Tiwaz –quien había dicho eso era Arin y levantando su dedo índice, hizo aparecer un círculo mágico de color celeste en la punta de su dedo, este mismo iluminó el lugar y reveló a unos pequeños "demonios" que estaban sobando las partes más "sensibles" del cuerpo de Lilith, dichos "demonios" al ser iluminados por la luz del círculo mágico cayeron al suelo y se volvieron cenizas

-Eso fue increíble Arin –dijo issei emocionado por la habilidad de la maga

-Fue la habilidad de mi [Chaotic Rune] –contestó Arin de una manera muy inexpresiva

-Gracias por la ayuda Arin… -dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole a Arin quien se sonrojo muy levemente y también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Ahora continuaban su camino pero más de esos "demonios" aparecían conforme seguían descendiendo por aquellas escaleras pero issei ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada por lo que al poder verlos con anticipación comenzó a repelerlos con disparos muy certeros, limpiando el camino de manera rápida y eficaz

-Será de mucha ayuda de que Issei esté aquí, su poder nos servirá para rescatar a Yui y acabar con este fenómeno de colapso… por cierto ya que mi tema es la expectación espero mucho de ti Issei –dijo Levi a la par que derrotaba a dos "demonios" que estaban acercando por su espalda- ya casi llegamos al nivel inferior…

En efecto ya podían divisar el final de las escaleras junto a una luz que provenía desde lo que parecía el inicio de otro largo pasillo, rápidamente terminaron por bajar los escalones que les faltaban

Ya en el largo pasillo comenzaron a caminar mientras miraban a cada lado, el pasillo no era muy diferente al que habían cruzado antes de bajar por las escaleras

-Fue relativamente sencillo llegar hasta aquí –dijo el peliblanco ya que si bien habían encontrado enemigos, estos no habían representado una amenaza real

-Sombras tan débiles como esas… no representan una amenaza, ni aunque nos atacaran en grupo podrían dañarnos… por ahora el único peligro es…

BOOOOM!

En uno de los muros del pasillo hubo una gran explosión que tomó por sorpresa a los 4 jóvenes

La explosión dejó un gran agujero en el muro y del mismo salieron Mira y Akio

-Vinimos directamente… como se nos adelantaron? -preguntó Akio con una sonrisa

-Directamente?... –dijo el peliblanco mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, si Akio había dicho eso… entonces…

-Sí, hicimos un agujero en el suelo y luego destruimos los muros en línea recta –dijo Akio orgullosa de su acto

-(Por qué no se me ocurrió hacer eso?... me habría ahorrado bastante tiempo…) –pensaba el peliblanco pero luego recordó que no sabía la tolerancia al impacto que tenían los muros por lo que no sabía si los muros resistirían de buena manera su [Dragon Shoot], ya que si no lo hacían y le ponía demasiada potencia podría derrumbar el lugar, aplastando a Yui

-Es hora de marcharnos Akio, Yui está muy cerca –Dijo Mira comenzando a caminar por el pasillo seguida de Akio

-Un momento… Matarán a Yui? –preguntó Issei, ya que no quería que algo malo le sucedía a Yui

-Está causando un fenómeno de colapso –contestó Mira fríamente

-Eso es muy precipitado –le reclamó issei

-Sé que viniste como ayuda para la academia pero sé que tú también eres en parte responsable de lo que está sucediendo… así que si así lo prefieres puedo comenzar a resolver este problema acabando contigo primero –le propuso la rubia- podrás ser un demonio pero tu magia no me afectará

-No nos dejan alternativa –dijo Levi dando un paso al frente con una mirada muy seria

-Quieres pelear conmigo Levi? –preguntó Akio con una mirada desafiante

-Los sucesos inesperados como este siempre son interesantes –dijo Levi devolviéndole la mirada desafiante a Akio

-Tienes razón… siempre quise enfrentarte en una pelea en una pelea real –dijo Akio entusiasmada mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda

-Akio… no tenemos tiempo –dijo Mira intentando detener a Akio

-Si Levi o Lilith nos detienen no podremos seguir avanzando, o si? –le preguntó divertida Akio

Mira dio un suspiro ya que Akio tenía razón con 3 de las trinity Seven en contra no podrían seguir avanzando

-Acaba con ella cuanto antes… -se limitó a decir Mira

-Cuenta con ello –tras decir esto, el mismo sello que la vez anterior cubrió la pierna de Akio

Lilith-Sensei pueden seguir adelante, Issei es el único que puede ayudar a Yui en estos momentos –dijo Levi recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Lilith, ahora la chica colocaba un pergamino en su boca, sujetándolo suavemente en sus dientes- Conexión al archivo Invidia… Ejecutar Tema, ¡Shinpuu Shourai! –tras gritas esto último un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar en todo el lugar

Dicho viento provocó que Lilith sujetara la corta falda de su atuendo ya que está amenazaba con levantarse producto del fuerte viendo

Pero hubo alguien que no alcanzo a reaccionar, ese alguien fue Mira y su falda se levantó, dejando ver su ropa interior, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco

-Tiene… un conejito?... –dijo el peliblanco un poco sonrojado y divertido, por su parte La rubia estaba completamente roja de vergüenza

-¡Akio!... ¡Apresúrate y acaba con este pervertido cuanto antes! –exclamó Mira mientras su vergüenza aumentaba

-Mi jefa es tan inocente… -dijo Akio con una sonrisa

Mientras Mira seguía temblando de vergüenza, Lilith, Issei y Arin aprovecharon el momento y continuaron su camino dejando en el lugar a Levi, Akio y a Mira

Tras unos minutos llegaron ante unas puertas que delimitaban el final del pasillo, pero había algo curioso, había un cartel colgado en una de las puertas que decía

"Oficina de Yui la maga perversa 9:00-15:00, Yui se encuentra "adentro"

-Este es el cuarto de Yui-San… -dijo Lilith

-¿Me puedes decir… porque pusieron ese cartel? –preguntó Issei con una mirada curiosa

-De seguro lo puso el director o Levi-San –dijo Lilith suspirando pesadamente- Entremos…

Acto seguido Lilith tomó los pomos de las puertas y los jaló, abriendo lentamente las puertas, al momento de abrirse una especie de neblina de color negro paso por sus pies, esto le causó extrañeza ya que eso no debería suceder

-Q-que… es… eso… -preguntó entrecortadamente el peliblanco ya que al parecer estaba viendo algo que lo dejo profundamente sorprendido

Arin y Lilith voltearon a ver qué es lo que estaba viendo el peliblanco, dentro de la habitación había un enorme dragón negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que el dragón tenia cubierto por su cuerpo a una chica que al parecer estaba dormida…

-¡Yui-San!... –gritó Lilith

-No luce como la recuerdo… -dijo el peliblanco recordando cuando se encontró con Yui la vez anterior

-Lo que viste en el mundo de los sueños… fue la forma ideal de Yui –le explicó Arin

-De verdad?... aunque su cuerpo actual no está nada mal… -dijo el peliblanco mirando el cuerpo de Yui con un ligero sonrojo

De pronto el dragón comenzó a abrir sus ojos, unas vez los abrió, Issei sintió una extraña presión en su pecho que le hizo arrodillarse mientras comenzaba a jadear con fuerza

-Issei! –exclamó Lilith preocupada al ver al peliblanco en ese estado

De pronto un poderoso pilar de luz carmesí envolvió al peliblanco, debido a la intensidad del pilar de luz, Lilith y Arin tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos

-La magia de Issei y la del dragón… están haciendo resonancia?... –preguntó sorprendida Arin

-Entonces… Issei…

De pronto el dragón negro lanzó una llamarada violeta desde sus fauces, la llamarada iba directo hacia Arin y Lilith, quienes intentaban abrir sus ojos pero el exceso de luz causado por el pilar que envolvía al peliblanco les dificultaba las cosas, pero antes de que la llamarada impactara contra las 2 chicas algo se interpuso en su camino, logrando desviar aquella poderosa llamarada que amenazaba con calcinarlas

Debido a que la luz carmesí desapareció junto al pilar, las chicas lograron abrir los ojos solo para ver que una armadura de color rojo intenso, al verla, supieron que se trataba del peliblanco que detenía la poderosa llamarada con sus manos

Una vez la llamarada cesó, el peliblanco cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, era evidente que algo pasaba con él, no era normal que Issei se comportara así durante la lucha, Ahora el dragón se acercaba al peliblanco con la intención de atraparlo entre sus fauces…

-Ten cuidado… Issei!... –exclamó Lilith alertando al peliblanco- ¡Realize: Buster Mode!

Ahora Lilith empuñaba su gran arma y jalando del gatillo, envió un poderoso disparó contra el dragón, dicho disparo impactó de lleno en la cabeza del dragón y provocó que este retrocediera

-Lo conseguimos?... –preguntó el peliblanco levantándose del suelo

-Todavía no… su magia no se ha debilitado en lo más mínimo… -dijo Lilith mientras mantenía fija su mirada en el dragón, atenta a cualquier clase de movimiento por parte de este

-Veo que tienen problemas… -dijo una voz proveniente desde atrás de los chicos, se trataba de Mira y Akio, que venían caminando como si nada

-Es un "Código D"… veo que se materializó –dijo Mira seriamente

-Un fantasma que adoptó forma física eh? -dijo Akio cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria

-Y la ninja? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Entonces… Levi-San… no me digan que… -Lilith estaba por decir que habían derrotado a Levi, pero entonces

BOING BOING

-Pide y se te dará –dijo una voz detrás de Lilith, se trataba de Levi… que estaba apretando los pechos de Lilith, al sentir como sus pechos eran apretados constantemente por las manos de Levi, Lilith solo pudo dejar escapar un gemido de vergüenza

-Hicieron una tregua?... –preguntó Arin mientras se acercaba a Akio

-Bueno… con algo como eso por aquí… -dijo Akio mirando de reojo al dragón que aún no se recuperaba del impacto del disparo de Lilith, al parecer dicho disparo le había dejado aturdido

-Se dice que ese demonio espectral con forma de dragón es el más fuerte de los espectros… es probable que Akio no pueda lidiar con él sin ayuda –explicó Mira

-Bueno… tendré que intentarlo… vamos… -dijo Akio mientras avanzaba hacia el dragón seguida de Mira

-Yo también ayudaré –dijo Lilith siguiendo a Mira y Akio

Mientras eso ocurría, el peliblanco dentro de su armadura trataba de moverse pero cuando daba unos pocos pasos caía al suelo ya que sentía su armadura muy pesada, Levi vio esto y fue a ayudarlo por lo que pasando un brazo del peliblanco por sobre sus hombros le ayudo a ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar

-Estas bien issei?... vamos… recupera el aliento, relaja tu cuerpo y despeja tu mente para que puedas sentirte mejor –dijo Levi con una voz muy relajante, gracias a esto issei logró despejar su mente que se mantenía ocupada tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual sentía tan pesada su armadura

Cuando issei ya se sintió mejor, fue junto con Levi hacia uno de los pilares que estaban dentro de la gran habitación y desde allí observaban como Arin, Lilith, Mira y Akio luchaban contra el dragón o mejor conocido como "Código D"

Al ver la batalla, Issei tenía fuertes deseos de unirse al combate, pero en su estado actual resultaría más una carga que una ayuda

-Quieres unirte? –le preguntó Levi

-Unirme?... Iras tú también ninja? –le preguntó Issei

-Por supuesto que si… pero también quiero que te unas a la batalla Issei

-Está bien… pero primero debo averiguar algo –dijo Issei mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a hablar con Ddraig- (Ddraig… me puedes decir que rayos sucede con el Balance Breaker?... lo noto muy extraño… esto jamás me había sucedido)

[Creo que tengo una idea de lo que ocurre… pero es primera vez que sucede] –dijo Ddraig con un aire de misterio

-(Y que es lo que es?... date prisa no tenemos tiempo como para perderlo en explicaciones demasiado largas)

[Lo que sucede es que tu potencial y habilidad están excediendo la capacidad actual del Balance Breaker y este intenta responder a tu potencial incrementando su poder pero es inestable… por eso es que sientes la armadura pesada]

-(Pero como soluciono eso en estos momentos?... estamos contra el tiempo…)

[Bueno podrías intentar canalizar toda esa energía sobrante en algún punto de tu cuerpo para que de ese modo el resto de la armadura pueda estabilizarse]

-(Alguna recomendación?...)

[Te sugeriría que desviaras la energía a tu brazo izquierdo, ya que es un brazo de dragón… tendrá mejor tolerancia a todo ese poder, también es una idea pero… intenta expulsar toda esa energía de sobra que tienes así los niveles de poder del Balance Breaker volverán a la normalidad y podrás moverte con mayor libertad]

-(Recibido) –concluyó el peliblanco volviendo a abrir los ojos para ver su brazo izquierdo

Conforme el peliblanco comenzaba a desviar la energía sobrante de su armadura hacia su brazo izquierdo, podía sentir como su armadura volvía a sentirse igual de ligera que antes, pero por alguna extraña razón mientras realizaba esto, una cierta cantidad de energía comenzó a ser enviada hacia los pies del peliblanco. Específicamente hacia sus tobillos

De pronto el brazo de Issei comenzó a brillar de una manera muy intensa, ahora el brazo izquierdo de Issei era una masa de luz a la vista de todo el mundo pero el peliblanco aun podía sentir su brazo "correctamente", de pronto y para incredulidad del peliblanco su "brazo" comenzó a alargarse mucho más de lo que debía ser un brazo normal, el brazo de Issei dejó de brillar y lo que se pudo ver, dejó a todas las presentes más que sorprendidas

El brazo de Issei había cambiado… se había transformado en una especie de cañón largo… dicho cañón era mucho más largo que el brazo derecho de Issei (Nota: este brazo es como el brazo revolver de RizeGreymon de digimon)

-Issei… que es eso?… -preguntó Lilith señalando el "brazo" izquierdo del peliblanco

-Así que el exceso de energía provocó esto… supongo que servirá como arma para acabar con ese dragón… Todas apártense del camino! –gritó Issei mientras apuntaba su nuevo brazo-cañón hacia el dragón enemigo, pero lo que issei no había notado era que ese cañón no era lo único nuevo que había surgido en su armadura, en la zona de sus pies, específicamente en sus tobillos, unos extraños dispositivos habían aparecido, estos dispositivos se encontraban puestos hacia arriba, paralelos a sus piernas, pero cuando Issei comenzó a apuntar contra su enemigo, estos se desplegaron y se pegaron al suelo, de ese modo fijando las piernas de Issei al suelo (Nota: Al final del capítulo explicaré su nombre y la función de estos "dispositivos")

-Que es lo que planeas Issei? –le preguntó Lilith

-Voy a salvar a Yui… no quiero que más personas mueran por mi culpa –dijo issei recordando cierto evento del pasado- Ya seas un enemigo débil o incluso un dios… si lastimas a las personas que me importan lo pagarás caro… Toma esto! [Glorious Burst]! –Exclamó Issei a la par que un poderoso torrente de energía carmesí salía disparado de su brazo-cañón, volando directo contra la cabeza del dragón, causando que el peliblanco flexionara levemente sus rodillas debido a la potencia de aquel disparo

No hubo explosión alguna, simplemente la cabeza del dragón y gran parte de su cuello fueron desintegrados por el disparo del peliblanco, lo que restaba del cuerpo del dragón poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, desapareciendo del lugar

Tras haber derrotado al dragón las chicas se acercaron a Yui quien aún permanecía dormida, pero lo preocupante moralmente hablando era que estaba desnuda por lo que Issei una vez retirada su armadura, les facilitó su gabardina roja para que taparan a Yui quien ahora estaba recostada en el suelo, cabe destacar que cuando Issei se quitó la gabardina dejando al descubierto su torso exhibiendo su musculatura todas las chicas se sonrojaron cosa que el peliblanco no notó, después de esto Issei volvió a cambiarse su atuendo por su uniforme de la academia Kuoh

30 minutos después

Poco a poco Yui comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver que a su alrededor estaban Lilith, Arin, Mira, Akio y Levi

-Levi-chan… -dijo Yui suavemente

-Parece que despertaste –dijo Levi con una sonrisa, Yui al ver esto se la devolvió alegremente

-Ho-hola… -saludo el peliblanco acercándose desde un lado, arrodillándose cuando estuvo cerca de Yui- Estás bien?

Al ver al peliblanco la cara de Yui se iluminó llena de alegría y felicidad, por lo que levantándose del lugar donde estaba recostada y dejando caer la gabardina que la cubría, Yui se lanzó sobre el peliblanco con un abrazo muy afectuoso

-Onii-San… viniste a salvarme cierto?... te quiero! –exclamó contenta Yui mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo, dejándole sentir sus pechos en el pecho masculino del peliblanco

Lilith al ver esto comenzó a temblar, aparentemente celosa?

-¡Oye Issei!... Eres un!…

-¡Te quiero mucho Onii-San!

-O-oye que estás desnuda…

Tras varias explicaciones y lograr que Yui soltara a Issei, el peliblanco cubrió nuevamente a Yui con su gabardina, pero Yui hizo un pequeño berrinche y protestó que quería que el peliblanco la cargase en su espalda, por lo que Issei incapaz de negarle nada aceptó llevarla en su espalda

* * *

Ya llevaban caminando varios minutos y estaban por salir del calabazo, cuando Lilith le habló a Issei

-Oye Issei…

-Sucede algo? –curioso

-Que era ese cañón?... y por cierto como se llama?

-Bueno técnicamente podríamos decir que obtuve ese cañón por mera casualidad y su nombre… debo pensar en uno… ya que es primera vez que lo uso… veamos –dijo el peliblanco elevando la mirada mientras caminaba- ya se… lo llamare [Cannon Destroyer]… ya que es más que evidente su poder… pero el ataque en sí lo llame [Glorious Burst]

-Ya veo… -dijo Lilith

Ya después de caminar y caminar todos pudieron salir del calabozo y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería para que revisaran a Yui y las demás para ver si no les había sucedido nada, el peliblanco por su parte sabía que físicamente estaba bien, pero su problema radicaba en su [Balance Breaker], como era posible que él estuviera excediendo el potencial que podía dar su [Balance Breaker] actual… pero decidió dejar de lado ese tema ya que sus conocimientos sobre las [Sacred Gear] y los [Balance Breaker] eran prácticamente nulos

Issei dejo a las chicas en la enfermería y salió de la mencionada, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la academia, no sabía como pero estos pasillos eran considerablemente largos

De pronto escuchó algo parecido a una explosión, seguido de intensos gritos de miedo que para sus odios fueron perfectamente audibles gracias al hecho de ser un demonio, pero esos gritos no eran normales por lo que temiendo lo peor comenzó a correr velozmente

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

Issei está sentado como siempre. Serafall y Lilith están cerca del peliblanco mientras están sentadas en el escritorio. Lieselotte y Akio en los otros extremos del escritorio. Akame, Yui y Levi sentadas en un sofa mientras Rebecca, Selina, Mira y Arin en otro sofá todos con el uniforme de la academia mientras miran a la cámara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Lamento la demora pero este capítulo me ha costado demasiado, muchos eventos que decidir si poner o no pero finalmente ya está terminado

Ahora pasaré a las explicaciones

1-Algunos me preguntaran… Wolf por qué Arin no llama a Issei "esposo"?... pues es simple, en Trinity Seven, Arata llega a la academia con la fama de ser un candidato a rey demonio, pero en cambio Issei llega como un chico que viene a ayudar a la academia y a pesar de que les contó que era un demonio este hecho solo les hizo pensar que había sido consumido por la magia y que de alguna manera había conseguido mantener su apariencia humana… pero no se preocupen… más adelante llamará a Issei "esposo"

2-Los extraños dispositivos que aparecieron cuando issei obtuvo su brazo-cañón, estos dispositivos los saque de la antigua serie Zoids, los dispositivos se llaman [Foot Lock] y sirven para que issei no salga despedido hacia atrás debido a la potencia del disparo de su cañón, este era el mecanismo de ancla que usaba el genosaurer dentro de la serie y también más adelante podrá girar mientras dispara su cañón

Eso sería todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y recuerden, cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	7. Trinity Seven parte 2

**Capítulo 7 Trinity Seven parte 2 **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

De pronto escuchó algo parecido a una explosión, seguido de intensos gritos de miedo que para sus odios fueron perfectamente audibles gracias al hecho de ser un demonio, pero esos gritos no eran normales por lo que temiendo lo peor comenzó a correr velozmente

En el camino se topó con Rebecca que al estar más cerca del lugar de donde provenían los gritos había podido oírlos, está al encontrarse con el peliblanco ambos comenzaron a correr para ir en ayuda de quien estuviera provocando esos gritos

Cabe destacar que Rebecca en el camino se colocó su Arch e invocó una extraña lanza que al parecer estaba sellada en alguna otra parte

-(Qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo!) –pensaba el peliblanco, ya que conforme se acercaban al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, estos aumentaban en sonido y cantidad

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a 10 siluetas de personas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Ambos llegaron hasta lo que parecía la salida al patio exterior de la academia y lo primero que vieron fue a varios estudiantes que estaban tirados en el suelo muy cerca de donde ellos estaban parados

Rápidamente Rebecca se acercó junto a Issei a un chico de cabello color café que estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, pero por la comisura de sus labios caía sangre y alrededor de él, un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando

-Que es lo que está sucediendo –dijo Issei levantando levemente al chico, lo suficiente para que este lo mirara a los ojos

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo… queríamos ayudarles a todos ustedes que están defendiendo nuestra academia… pero… no somos los suficientemente fuertes… esto… no puede estar pasando… -dijo el chico antes de desmayarse

KYAAAAAA!

Se escucharon unos gritos y fue entonces que Issei y Rebecca subieron la mirada, pudiendo observar como una enorme bestia de color azul con una gran y larga espada estaba por acabar con unos pobres chicos que estaban en el suelo paralizados por el terror y el miedo, quienes solo se cubrían intentando detener lo inevitable

Rebecca estaba paraliza, no por miedo a la bestia sino que no podría realizar su ataque devastador con su lanza ya que la bestia estaba demasiado cerca de los estudiantes y la explosión causada por el ataque podía dañarlos gravemente

-No… detente… ya… detente! –gritó Rebecca a la par que se lanzaba corriendo contra la bestia que según sus características coincidía con una bestia mitológica, se trataba de un minotauro de color azul, con musculatura muy pronunciada

-¡Rebecca! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras sacaba a [Rebellion] y seguía a la chica

La pelinaranja ya al estar cerca del minotauro dio un salto y le asesto tres estocadas con su lanza, dichos estoques se clavaron en la carne del minotauro

Este al sentir los ataques, detuvo su propio ataque que iba dirigido al grupo de estudiantes y volteó para atacar a Rebecca con su espada, esta al ver el ataque bloqueó con su lanza pero debido a estar en el aire y no tener un punto de apoyo el ataque del minotauro la hizo dar un giro, solo para ver como el enorme puño de la bestia la mandaba a derrapar contra el suelo unos metros

Ahora el minotauro se acercaba y atacaba con un corte descendente que tenía la intención de cortar a la chica

El peliblanco apareció con su propia espada en mano y colocó el filo contra el costado de la espada del minotauro, al entrar en contacto ambas espadas, estas hicieron saltar chispas, pero gracias a eso, el peliblanco había logrado desviar por muy poco la espada de su oponente que se había clavado en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de donde Rebecca estaba tirada

-¡Retírate! –le gritó el peliblanco, Rebecca haciéndole caso se puso de pie y dio un salto hacia atrás

En ese momento habían llegado Akame, Akio y Levi que eran las más rápidas y estaban ayudando a sacar a los estudiantes de la zona de combate

-Se encuentran bien?... –preguntó Akame, mientras se llevaba a dos estudiantes, mientras Levi y Akio se encargaban de los demás, pero el minotauro se percató de ello y abrió su boca comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía de color violeta

Estaba listo para dispararla pero algo lo detuvo provocando que disipara dicha esfera, ese algo fue el peliblanco que le había realizado un corte horizontal en medio de la espalda

Ahora el minotauro que era dos o tres veces más grande que issei, le enfocaba y se preparaba para atacarlo

Ambos contendientes iniciaron sus ataques, en su mayoría chocaban sus espadas pero la enorme espada del minotauro lograba realizar cortes en el cuerpo del peliblanco, esto se podía notar ya que en su ropa aparecían varios cortes bastante largos, debido a su regeneración, Issei podía seguir peleando pero a este paso no conseguiría nada, ya que por su parte sus ataques eran bloqueados con suma facilidad por el minotauro

-(A este ritmo…) –pensaba el peliblanco, mientras colocaba su espada de forma horizontal sobre su cabeza, bloqueando el corte descendente que realizaba el minotauro, debido a la gran fuerza de ese ataque los pies de Issei se hundieron un poco en el suelo, lo malo era que su enemigo seguía aplicando fuerza, dispuesto a intentar romper su espada junto al peliblanco

-ISSEI! –Exclamaron Rebeca/Levi/Akame

Issei con un rápido movimiento apartó la gran espada del minotauro, pero este rápidamente volvió a cargar hacia abajo, al ver esto el peliblanco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, pero su enemigo al fallar su ataque por muy poco golpeaba el suelo que estaba cerca de Issei, provocando que este se diera una vuelta en el aire y derrapara unos metros hacia atrás

-(Debo usar eso? Pero…) -pensaba el peliblanco con desesperación, mirando a las chicas que lo veían preocupadas, luego vio a los estudiantes heridos y tirados por el suelo, al ver esto Issei cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse pero desgraciadamente vino a su mente el recuerdo del día en el que encontró los cadáveres carbonizados de sus padres adoptivos

El minotauro sorprendió al peliblanco con una estocada frontal, sacándolo de sus pensamientos a la fuerza, inconscientemente el peliblanco desvió la estocada con su espada, eso fue gracias a todo lo que entrenó en aquella dimensión

-(Maldición… no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso!) –pensó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño en señal de frustración- Rebecca, Levi… reténgalo unos segundos por favor! –gritó el peliblanco, dando un salto hacia atrás en el momento justo en que el minotauro atacaba con un corte horizontal, evadiendo por muy poco el filo de la gran espada

Ahora Rebecca y Levi se lanzaban a detener al minotauro, Rebecca usando su extraña lanza y Levi su katana

Issei estaba conversando con Ddraig lo más rápido posible

-(Ddraig… puedo utilizar la [Espada Trascendental]?)

[Si, si puedes usarla, por?]

-(Usaré "eso" y necesito de ella… usaría a [Ascalon] pero se desempeña de mejor manera contra los dragones y este enemigo… claramente no es un dragón)

[Entiendo… bueno cuando te lances a atacar solo piensa en la espada y esta se manifestara en tu mano izquierda o en la que tengas libre]

Terminando la conversación con Ddraig, Issei estaba listo para realizar "eso"

-¡Bien, estoy listo! –exclamó Issei, Rebecca al escuchar eso apartó la espada del minotauro con su lanza- Ahora retrocede!

Acto seguido Rebecca retrocedió, mientras que issei se lanzaba contra el minotauro que atacaba con una estocada frontal, apartando la espada de la bestia con [Rebellion], mientras estiraba su mano izquierda y un resplandor plateado que luego se transformó en una espada plateada con extraños grabados a lo largo de su hoja

Tomándola con fuerza del mango, le asestó un poderoso golpe con el mango de la espada en el mentón al minotauro, provocando que este se doblara hacia atrás

Todas las presentes estaban sorprendidas ya que era la primera vez que veían al peliblanco dos espadas, una por mano

El minotauro que ya se había recuperado del ataque del peliblanco, le atacó con un corte descendente pero Issei bloqueó el ataque, formando una X con sus espadas, deteniendo el ataque, luego de unos segundos el peliblanco rechazó el ataque, apartando la gran espada del minotauro con fuerza

-[Starburst Stream]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a dar una veloz ráfaga de cortes al torso del minotauro, cortes ascendentes, descendentes, horizontales y verticales, el peliblanco lanzaba cortes en todas las direcciones, de pronto recibió un corte en su abdomen pero no le importó, no se detendría hasta eliminar a su enemigo- (Rápido!) –pensaba el peliblanco

De pronto recibió un puñetazo cortesía del minotauro con su mano libre, dicho puñetazo le sacó de balance, haciéndole soltar sus espadas por unos segundos, el peliblanco cambió las espadas de mano, quedando [Rebellion] en su mano izquierda y la [Espada Trascendental] en la derecha, aplicando un bloqueo en forma de X nuevamente para detener otra estocada frontal por parte del minotauro

Ahora Issei aprovechaba el momento para asestar más cortes a su oponente, pero recibía un puñetazo directo en la cara, dejándole aturdido, pero esto no le hizo detenerse

-(Rápido!... Más Rápido!) –pensaba el peliblanco mientras aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de sus cortes, pero de pronto un el minotauro detenía la hoja de la [Espada Trascendental] con su mano libre

Al ver esto, todas se preocuparon, ya que ahora que había detenido una de sus espadas, el minotauro atacaba con su espada, amenazando con cortar al peliblanco en dos

Issei sin la más mínima intención de retirarse o soltar su [Espada Trascendental], cubrió la hoja de [Rebellion] con una energía de color carmesí

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Issei exclamó con fuerza mientras dirigía a [Rebellion] contra su enemigo, en un poderoso corte descendente, evadiendo por pocos centímetros la estocada frontal que ejecutaba el minotauro

Todo sucedió en cuestión de instantes

De pronto el minotauro comenzó a convertirse en cenizas, cenizas que el viento que comenzó a soplar tranquilamente se llevó

Issei seguía en la misma posición, posición que tenía al momento de haber derrotado a su oponente

-Se acabó… verdad? -dijo débilmente el peliblanco mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, el peliblanco ahora estaba parado, aparentemente mirando hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, de pronto sus piernas flaquearon y dejando caer sus espadas, el peliblanco cayó de espaldas al suelo, volviéndose todo negro a su alrededor… se había desmayado…

Las chicas al ver como Issei caía al suelo, fueron a ver como se encontraba, al mirarlo, pudieron ver que su ropa tenía grandes cortes, este era el obvio resultado de los ataques recibidos por issei de parte del ya derrotado minotauro

Pero Issei no parecía lastimado, no heridas ni rastros de sangre, aun al ver esto, a las chicas no les quitaba la preocupación, en especial a Rebecca, ella sentía culpa por cómo se encontraba el peliblanco, ya que Issei había terminado de esa manera por ayudarla, ella había sido quien se había lanzado literalmente de cabeza contra el minotauro, subestimándolo olímpicamente, de no ser por la intervención en ese momento crucial, ella habría sido cortada en dos por la gran espada e Issei no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarla

-Issei!... Issei despierta! –exclamaba preocupada Rebecca, moviendo el pecho del peliblanco en un intento que abriera los ojos

Poco a poco el peliblanco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, primeramente veía todo borroso pero conforme pasaban los segundos su visión se volvía más nítida y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Rebecca que tenía lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, levantado el tronco superior el peliblanco pudo apreciar que a su alrededor estaban todas las Trinity Seven (Obviamente salvo Lieselotte), Akame y la ya mencionada Rebecca que lo miraba un poco más aliviada pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?... –le preguntó el peliblanco a Rebecca

-Solo unos segundos… -dijo Rebecca secándose las lágrimas- Estúpido! Eso fue muy peligroso! –ahora la pelinaranja abrazaba al peliblanco, pegándose a él, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas más

El peliblanco al sentir esto, solo se limitó a sonreír, ya que entendía que estuviera preocupada y también descubría un lado que una chica como Rebecca parecía esconder muy bien, ya que ella tenía un aire de nobleza, clase que de por si no permite comportarse así de manera tan abierta

-Gracias a su ayuda… no tenemos bajas que lamentar y aquellos que resultaron heridos se recuperaran satisfactoriamente en poco tiempo –dijo Mira

-Me alegra oír eso –dijo el peliblanco aun siendo abrazado por Rebecca que no parecía querer soltarlo- Oye Rebecca… entiendo que estés preocupada por mi… pero si seguimos de este modo no podré ponerme de pie

-Lo lamento… yo no quería que terminaras en este estado –dijo la pelinaranja aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

-De que estás hablando?... tú fuiste la que se lanzó primero… -dijo el peliblanco

Tras unos momentos de estar aún abrazados Rebecca soltó al peliblanco y estos se pusieron de pie, pero…

GRRRRRRRRR!

Se pudo oír un extraño pero muy sonoro rugido, unos segundos después ese mismo rugido se volvió a oír, fue entonces que todas se dieron vuelta y miraron a issei que estaba sujetándose el estomago

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… creo no que he comido nada desde ayer… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se rascaba la nuca, esto produjo que a todas las chicas les saliera una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca ya que… quien puede olvidar comer durante tanto tiempo

Después de llevar al peliblanco a la enfermería para que le hicieran una revisión, el resultado dejó a todas sorprendidas ya que lo que la revisión había arrojado era que el peliblanco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, eso era lo más extraño, no era posible que alguien que recibió ataques de un arma como esa enorme espada, estuviera en perfecto estado

Tras haber acabado la revisión y llevar al peliblanco a comer algo, todos se disponían a ir a dormir, puesto que ya era de noche y estaban cansados ya que había sido un día lleno de acción

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

-Siento el cuerpo pesado… -dijo Issei abriendo los ojos, ya que sentía una extraña sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo pero sentía una increíble suavidad y también tenía calor… pero ese calor provenía de sus costados- un momento que sucede aquí?... –dijo issei intentando mover su mano derecha para poder retirar las sabanas y ver qué es lo que causaba esas sensaciones pero no podía, recurrió a su mano izquierda con el mismo resultado

De entre las sabanas pudo ver como aparecían dos mechones de cabello… uno naranja y el otro gris

El peliblanco tenía una vaga idea de quienes podían ser y lo que escuchó acabó por confirmar sus dudas

-Onii-San…

-Issei…

Issei al oír eso se puso nervioso, ya que no se explicaba cómo es que había pasado esto

-Yui?... Rebecca?... –dijo el peliblanco intentando liberar sus brazos de las chicas que los utilizaban como almohadas, estas al sentir que sus "almohadas" intentaban moverse, estas se pegaron mucho más al cuerpo del peliblanco, comenzado a usar su pecho como almohada

Cualquiera que mirara esa escena, se imaginaria que el chico hizo cosas nada santas con las chicas y para su mala suerte…

-Issei… -dijo Lilith abriendo la puerta de la habitación del peliblanco, dando unos pasos dentro- Hasta cuando seguirás durmiendo?... Santo cielo… entiendo que no tengas que asistir a clases pero deberías ser capaz de levantarte solo y… -quedándose congelada al ver al chico siendo abrazado por Yui y Rebecca, quienes estaban completamente desnudas

El peliblanco desde su limitado ángulo de visión, pudo ver como Lilith se había quedado congelada

-Puedes unirte si quieres Lilith vamos! –le invitó el peliblanco

-Por supuesto que no! –le gritó Lilith con la cara roja

Tras aquel incomodo momento, Yui y Rebecca se despertaron y pidieron disculpas al peliblanco por haber entrado en su habitación sin haberle pedido permiso, aunque ellas no lo sintieran en realidad

* * *

Ya estando todos levantados las chicas como Lilith, Yui, Levi junto a las demás de su clase salieron al patio ya que hoy tocaba clase de educación física, cosa que sorprendió al peliblanco porque suponía que al ser una escuela de magos estos se centraban solo en el estudio y aplicación de la magia, pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado, en parte eso explicaba porque Lilith podía golpear con tal fuerza o la descomunal fuerza que poseía Akio

El peliblanco dejó a las chicas con sus clases para no molestarlas y por su parte se alejó un poco de la academia, internándose en lo profundo de un bosque ya que tenía algo que averiguar

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Materializando su armadura el peliblanco pudo notar que ahora tenía muchas más grietas que la vez anterior cuando se había enfrentado a aquel demonio con forma de dinosaurio

Pero esas grietas no eran normales ya que no representaban daño, ya que tenían algo similar a magma recorriendo las grietas, además sería ilógico pensar que esas grietas fueran por daño ya que se acababa de colocar su armadura y también cabía destacar que Issei era capaz de regenerar su armadura o los daños sobre la misma, pero estas grietas no se regeneraban y le daban la apariencia de estar emanando fuego de su armadura

Comenzando a realizar varias combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos, luego invocó a su [Espada Trascendental] y a [Rebellion], una vez tenía empuñadas a ambas, imaginó estar frente a un oponente y comenzó a realizar su nueva técnica, su flamante [Starburst Stream], ahora era mucho más fluido y rápida que la vez anterior, pero aún estaba presente en su mente el hecho de que debía realizarlo aún más rápido

De ese modo el día comenzó a avanzar, pero lo que el peliblanco no había notado era que estaba siendo observado por dos personas, esas personas eran Rebecca y Akame, ambas estaban sorprendidas de la seriedad con la que entrenaba el peliblanco, ya que el aura que desprendía llevado de la mano con su forma de ser, daba la impresión de que fuera alguien sumamente despreocupado en todo sentido

Finalmente un nuevo atardecer llegaba a la academia Biblia

Cuando issei se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, volvió a la academia se dio un buen y largo baño y luego se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido, pero lo que no notó fue que Yui había entrado en silencio y se recostó junto a él, usando su pecho como almohada, siendo invadida por el sueño casi al instante

* * *

En otro cuarto más específicamente el de Lilith, se encontraba ella junto a Levi, Arin y una muy pensativa Selina

-Ahora que Yui-San está libre, se convirtió en la sexta trinity Seven que Issei ha conocido –dijo Arin

-Así es… aunque no sabemos en qué lugar se encuentra la última… -mencionó Levi, intentando decirlo lo más bajo posible, ya que ese tema era delicado para alguien en especial

-Issei-San rescató a Yui-San… así que es posible… puede que él… -dijo Selina mientras sujetaba su cámara, pero había algo en su mirada que la hacía ver extraña

Y de esa forma una nueva noche llego a la academia, en el cielo nocturno oscuras nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, tal parecía que llovería

Ya era muy tarde y la academia estaba completamente en silencio, lo único que se podía oír era la lluvia y los ocasionales relámpagos que iluminaban aquel oscuro cielo tormentoso

CRASH!

Se pudo oír el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, dicho sonido fue cubierto por un sonido aún más potente, se trataba de un poderoso relámpago que iluminó el cielo por unos segundos dejando ver a una chica que caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, se podía ver que iba sonriendo

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Muchos alumnos estaban reunidos en un pasillo ya que algo extraño había sucedido, dos de las ventanas de dicho pasillo estaban rotas y los fragmentos de vidrio regados por el suelo

-Pero que desastre… -dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba el lugar- sucedió algo?

-Sí, parece que alguien entró a la academia durante la noche –le explicó Lilith

-Alguien? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-No fuiste tú? –dijo Mira, quien llegaba acompañada de Akio- Hay leves rastros de un fenómeno de colapso en este lugar

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no fui… es más… ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso... así que no sé porque sospechan de mi –se defendió el peliblanco

-Bu-bueno… ya que hay rastros de un fenómeno de colapso, Yui y tú son los sospechosos más probables

-Eh?... de que hablas?...

-Es verdad… -dijo Yui subiéndose en la espalda del peliblanco- siento intensos rastros de magia

-Yui-san –dijo Lilith captando la atención de Yui y del peliblanco- tu rostro está muy cerca del de Issei

Yui al inicio inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de que no había entendido pero tras unos segundos entendió perfectamente por qué Lilith le estaba protestando

Sonriendo de manera picara, Yui besó la mejilla izquierda de Issei, dejando a Lilith congelada

-Una chica… ante tantas personas… -era lo poco que podía decir Lilith, Yui al ver esto no pudo evitar reírse

-Eres tan tierna Lilith-Sensei

-Y bien Yui?... fue una de tus travesuras?... –le preguntó el peliblanco

-¡Que cruel! Yo no fui –le reclamó Yui- Además, si mi magia se saliera de control… La academia se transformaría en un calabozo

-Es una lástima, pero la magia no es de ninguno de los dos, de hecho Lilith-Sensei, esta magia es muy similar a la de esa biblioteca

-Esa biblioteca?... Ya veo… lo sospechaba.. -por algún motivo tanto Lilith como Mira pusieron una mirada seria al tocar ese tema

Tras esto Lilith, Mira y Akio se fueron juntas a cierto lugar, mientras los demás alumnos poco a poco se comenzaban a dispersar, Luego fue el turno de Issei y Yui quienes fueron hasta el salón de clases de la chica, para encontrarse con Arin

-Biblioteca? –preguntó Arin

-Sí, Lilith y Mira pusieron caras muy serias al hablar sobre ella –explicó el peliblanco

-Una biblioteca… no estoy muy segura… -dijo Yui con la mano en el mentón

-Estabas dormida, era de esperarse que no lo sepas… -dijo Arin

-Ya veo! –dijo Yui mientras cerraba un ojo y sacaba la lengua

-¡Hay un fantasma! –dijo Levi apareciendo de la nada con una cara aterradora, provocando que Yui se asustara y abrazara el brazo de issei, enterrándolo entre sus pechos

-No me quejo… -dijo Issei sonriendo al sentir los pechos de Yui contra su brazo

-Eh?, no te dan miedo los fantasmas Issei? –preguntó Levi curiosa al ver como Issei no se había sorprendido por su pequeña broma

-Bueno… he luchado contra cosas peores… además son como los monstruos o los dragones, No?

-T-te equivocas! –Exclamó Yui con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras hacia un puchero- los monstruos son lindos, pero los fantasmas dan miedo!

-Que estás diciendo? –preguntó Issei curioso mientras veía como Yui negaba fuertemente con la cabeza

-¡E-en fin, simplemente no me gustan los fantasmas! –declaró Yui mientras se pegaba aún más al brazo del peliblanco

-Si no nos han atacado… cual es el problema? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Si ha habido una victimas –agregó Levi

-Te refieres al fantasma?... –preguntó Issei curioso

-Sí, era un día muy lluvioso como anoche, era después de clases y había mal tiempo, todos habían regresado a sus habitaciones pero cierto par de gemelas… decidió estudiar en la biblioteca, fue entonces cuando sucedió –Arin hizo una pausa- las ventanas se rompieron repentinamente y los libros salieron disparados, entonces… desapareció la mayor de las dos y aunque la buscaron sin descanso, nunca la encontraron, sigue desaparecida

-Sucedió unos seis meses antes de que llegaras Issei –le explicó Levi

-Vaya… y que tiene que ver el fantasma? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Bueno, se dice que en los días de lluvia puedes ver a la chica desaparecida en la academia –dijo Levi poniendo otra cara terrorífica, asustando nuevamente a Yui

-Eso quiere decir que el mejor lugar para encontrar pistas es la biblioteca

Acto seguido todos fueron a la biblioteca de la academia para recabar información, al llegar pudieron ver que Lilith y Mira estaban conversando sobre algo que aparecía en el libro que Lilith tenía en sus manos

Entonces Lilith se dio cuenta de la llegada del grupo de "investigación"

-Oh, Issei… que hacen? –les preguntó Lilith

-Eso del fantasma sonaba interesante, así que vine a investigar

-Si vienes a causar problemas… me desharé de ti en este instante –amenazó Mira sosteniendo su esfera de cristal

-Si llegara a suceder un fenómeno extraño en este lugar o que algún enemigo apareciera… no preferirías tenerme cerca? –preguntó el peliblanco divertido

-Bueno, aunque Akio-San está durmiendo –dijo Levi mientras miraba a una dormida Akio sobre uno de los sofás de la gran biblioteca

-Procura no estorbarnos… -dijo Mira suspirando

-Claro, no te preocupes –respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa- Habrá alguna pista? –preguntó al aire, mirando hacia lados, entonces pudo ver que Selina estaba frente a una estantería llena de libros- Selina?... –el peliblanco curioso se acercó a la rubia de coletas que parecía no estar pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Oye, Selina! –exclamó Issei llamando la atención de la chica que volteo a verlo

-Issei-San –le contestó Selina

-¿Qué haces? ¿Viniste por una noticia? –le preguntó Issei

-No… yo… verás… -Selina intentaba decir algo pero no podía

De pronto la biblioteca comenzó a sacudirse y un extraño brillo purpura apareció en el suelo, Selina quien se había asustado un poco, escondió su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco, que la abrazó ya que sabía que estaba un tanto asustada

* * *

El escenario cambio por completo, ya no se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela sino que ahora se encontraban en un lugar completamente en ruinas

-Eh?, estábamos en la biblioteca hasta hace poco… -dijo Issei sorprendido ya que en ningún momento sintió alguna presencia enemiga

-Fuimos teletransportados –añadió Arin

Mira al oír esto, activo su modo Magus al igual que Lilith

-Estamos en la Biblioteca Eterna –dijo Mira muy seriamente

-No puede ser… ¿dices que alguien nos teletransportó a este lugar? –preguntó Lilith, en su rostro de podía ver que estaba realmente preocupada

-Las cosas de pusieron interesantes mientras dormía –dijo Akio, quien se había despertado, levantándose del suelo en donde había aparecido al ser teletransportada a ese lugar- les recomiendo que se hagan a un lado y no estorben

-Ya veo… -dijo el peliblanco sorprendido por la actitud de Akio

-Disculpa, Issei-San –dijo Selina

-Qué ocurre? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Me harías un gran favor si me quitaras las manos de encima antes de que las cosas se pongan serias –dijo Selina con claro enojo en su voz, el motivo… Issei tenía una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos

Al ver esto el peliblanco rápidamente soltó el pecho de Selina y se separó de ella

-¡Oh, Perdón!, eran del tamaño justo para mi palma y…

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA! –le gritó Selina enfadada

-¡Onii-San!... ¡Si quieres pechos, puedes tocar los míos todo lo que quieras! –le reclamó Yui

-T-todo… lo que quiera… -dijo Issei sorprendido ya que Yui frente a todo el mundo estaba ofreciéndole sus pechos para que él se divirtiera

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Selina empujando al suelo a Issei, justo antes de que una mancha negra le impactara

-¿Qué ocurre, Selina? –dijo el peliblanco, buscando una respuesta de porque lo habían empujado, pero al levantar la vista pudo ver…- ¿medias largas?

-Tu eres un demonio?... –le preguntó una chica rubia vestida con un atuendo muy sugerente, su atuendo consistía en una gargantilla sencilla de color negro en el cuello, guantes largos que le llegaban más arriba del codo, un vestido con un diseño bastante provocativo ya que no era como un vestido normal, dejando expuesto su vientre y espalda, , con un pronunciado escote, exhibiendo los generosos pechos de la rubia, con dos tirantes que sostenían dicho vestido desde el cuello, llevaba unos short cortos, con un cinturón, también traía medias y botas largas hasta el muslo, las medias eran un poco visibles ya que eran unos cuantos centímetros más largas que sus botas, todo lo anterior mencionado era de color negro, dándole un aire muy sensual a la nueva chica rubia que había aparecido

-No eres Selina… entonces quién?... –se preguntaba el peliblanco

-Liese-San –fue lo único que dijo Lilith

-Cómo?... qué haces aquí?... –preguntó Mira sorprendida

-Lilith-Sensei y Mira-Senpai, cuanto tiempo… por cierto, me quedaré con su magia –dijo la rubia ahora identificada como Liese, desapareciendo de donde estaba, volviendo a aparecer entre Lilith y Mira, poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada una, mientras se envolvía en círculos violetas que traían muchos números dentro de ellos

Pero de pronto dichos círculos fueron cortados, dejando a la chica sorprendida y quien había hecho eso… era nada más y nada menos que Levi

-Aún no nos has saludado –dijo Levi con su katana desenfundada, a su lado estaba parada Akio

-Pero si son Akio y la ninja, también lucen bien –dijo Liese con una sonrisa

-Así es, aunque parece que te has vuelto una maga maligna –le contestó Akio

-Issei-San, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Selina ayudándole al peliblanco a ponerse de pie

-Sí… ¿qué ocurre… con esa chica? –le preguntó Issei

-Bueno… ella es… mi hermana gemela –explicó Selina

-Tu hermana gemela?... entonces la chica que se transformó en fantasma…

-En fantasma?... así que eso pensaban de mí? –preguntó Liese con tono de burla

-Entonces, ella es quien realizó experimentos para conectarse con la Biblioteca Eterna, aunque estaba prohibido –dijo Lilith

-La exsegunda al mando de Grimoire Security –continuó Mira

-La Trinity Seven de Acedia… Lieselotte Sherlock –finalizó Selina

-Una de las Trinity Seven?... –preguntó Issei sorprendido

-No imaginé que ustedes encontrarían a un demonio autentico, es una oportunidad perfecta para robar toda su magia –dijo Liese mientras lamia dos de sus dedos

-Por qué cometerías un tabú como ese? –le interrogó Mira

-Bueno… lo hice… por este grimorio para estudiar magia –dijo Liese, haciendo aparecer una Tablet de color negro en sus manos, encendiéndolo, a la par que nuevos círculos con números volvían a aparecer a su alrededor- entré a Grimoire Security para estudiar los fenómenos de colapso de cerca –terminó de decir la rubia antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos

-Cuidado! –exclamó Selina, empujando nuevamente al peliblanco

Al instante apareció Liese en el lugar donde estuvo previamente parado el peliblanco

-Volviste a predecirlo –dijo Liese mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa

-Yo también puedo utilizar [Logos Art] –dijo Selina- puedo calcular los lugares en los que aparecerás

-¡Que felicidad!... se nota que eres mi hermana gemela –dijo Liese sosteniéndose sus mejillas con sus manos- has estado estudiando y fortaleciendo tu magia –termino de decir Liese mientras se relamía los labios, asustando a su hermana

-Ya fuiste demasiado lejos –dijo Akio, llamando la atención de Liese- te detendré

-Te ayudaré –dijo Levi

-Yo también, debo detener el mal comportamiento de mis alumnos –dijo Lilith

Al ver esto, Liese fue a sentarse en uno de los tantos pilares que estaban regados por el suelo del lugar

-Bueno, parece que estoy en desventaja –dijo la rubia sentándose, cruzándose de piernas

-Que buenas piernas… -dijo el peliblanco con una mirada pervertida, apreciando los atributos de Liese

-Típico de ti –dijo Yui, mientras abrazaba el brazo del peliblanco

-¡Para su información, estamos peleando! –les gritó Lilith

-Entonces, el demonio peliblanco es un novato en esto de la magia? –preguntó Liese divertida

-Exacto, aunque me hablen de tabúes y cosas impuras, no entiendo nada y tampoco me interesa aprenderlo ya que mi manera de pelear es distinta –explicó Issei

-La magia es algo que va más allá de las personas, no te parece que un sinsentido que decidamos que está prohibido y qué no? –le preguntó Liese

-Puede que tengas razón… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo

-Que seas un demonio y que aun mantengas tu forma humana sin intentar atacar a otros magos podría ser clasificado como un tabú –dijo Liese (Nota: lo que Liese entiende por "demonio" en estos momentos es aquella persona que subestimó el poder de la magia y fue consumido por esta, es por eso que le sorprende que haya un "demonio" que mantenga su apariencia humana)

Aprovechando el momento, Liese desapareció de donde estaba sentada y volvió a aparecer detrás de Selina, desabrochando su chaleco y blusa, le mordió el cuello de una manera bastante erótica, tras haberla mordido por unos segundos, Liese soltó a Selina y esta comenzó a caer al suelo pero fue sujetada a tiempo por el peliblanco

-Parece que intentaba acumular una gran cantidad de magia… que buena niña –dijo Liese mientras se relamía los labios

Tras decir esto y por algún extraño motivo, la esfera de Mira comenzó a resplandecer, alertando a Mira

-Su magia impura se fortalece

De pronto en la espalda de Liese dos alas negras hechas de algún tipo de energía surgieron

-Así es, esto está prohibido, la Biblioteca Eterna tenía un elemento de Rey Demonio… en cuanto le puse las manos encima… me transformé en una candidata a Rey Demonio –dijo Liese con una enigmática sonrisa

-Oye, Selina… Selina! –exclama el peliblanco, mientras veía como Selina comenzaba a jadear fuertemente y una extraña marca aparecía en su cuello, específicamente donde Liese la había mordido

-El sello del rey demonio, Liese-san… veo que te convertiste a en una candidata a rey demonio impura –dijo Mira, mientras miraba seriamente a Liese

El peliblanco estaba extrañado, ya que ellas hablaban de candidatos a rey demonio… pero él jamás había escuchado hablar de magos que estuvieran considerados para tener el trono del inframundo, por lo que debían estar hablando de otra cosa

-Todos los magos desean convertirse en un rey demonio, no es normal que todos intentemos convertirnos en candidatos? –preguntó Liese

-Sí, pero debes estudiar e investigar tu tema para… -intentó decir Lilith pero fue interrumpida por Liese

-No tengo tiempo para eso… -se quejó la rubia- quiero alcanzar mi objetivo de inmediato, al igual que ese chico de allí… él se convirtió en demonio y aun así sigue pareciendo un humano, saltarme el proceso y obtener resultados… esa es mi investigación

-Los atajos son geniales… -habló el peliblanco- ya que a mí tampoco me gustan las cosas tediosas… pero si hay algo que he aprendido es… que hay ciertas cosas que debes hacerlas sin importar cuan largas o difíciles sean… además… no me gusta el hecho de que le robes la magia a mis amigas

[Vas a pelear?] –le preguntó Ddraig dentro de su mente al peliblanco

-(Así es… debo mantener… mi título como heredero al trono del inframundo)

Ahora Issei se colocaba su traje de batalla y sacaba a [Rebellion] de su espalda

-Veamos… una habilidad para cubrir tu cuerpo completamente por una armadura roja… gran habilidad con la espada… -decía al aire Liese mientras revisaba su Tablet

-Como te enteraste de eso?! –exclamó sorprendido el peliblanco ya que era la primera vez que veía a esa chica y ella ya sabía que podía usar el Balance Breaker

-De acuerdo a la investigación de Selina no puedo subestimarte –dijo Liese

-De Selina? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Robo las investigaciones de mis victimas junto con su magia –explicó la rubia- también posees un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrar a un "Código D" de un solo disparo, verdad?

Ahora el peliblanco aclaraba sus dudas, ella sabía sobre sus habilidades debido a que Selina le había hecho una entrevista hace unos días y al parecer ella lo añadió a su propia investigación

-Que dices demonio-kun?... quieres unirte a mi bando? –le propuso Liese

-Al bando de los magos malignos? –preguntó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño

-Apuesto a que Lilith-Sensei y las demás no te dejan hacer travesuras… además si vienes a mi lado… podrías hacer lo que quisieras –dijo Liese apareciendo frente al peliblanco, pegándose peligrosamente a él

Al ver esto, Akio y Levi intentaron detener a Liese, pero la rubia expulsó una gran cantidad de energía a través de sus alas, repeliendo a las chicas, enviándolas por donde vinieron

-Aquí voy… -dijo Liese y acto seguido besó al peliblanco, estuvieron unidos unos segundos y al momento de separarse se podía observar un puente de saliva

Tras esto Issei sintió como su cuerpo se sacudió por completo, sentía como si le hubieran drenado gran parte de su energía, en cambio Liese estaba con su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el aumento de energía en su interior

-Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan exquisito… -dijo la rubia jadeando, ligeramente sonrojada- también fue mi primera vez besando a un chico, pero no pensé que fuera tan estimulante

Ahora la situación era mala, Liese no solo había absorbido verdadero poder demoniaco… sino que había absorbido poder del hijo de Sparda que también portaba en su interior el poder de Ddraig

De repente las alas de Liese crecieron mucho más que antes y la energía que emanaban también ya que el viento a su alrededor comenzaba a soplar con fuerza

-Es estupendo… no esperaba que un demonio tuviera tal poder –decía Liese, mientras sentía como el poder del peliblanco comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo- ahora que tengo la oportunidad, bien podría probar tus poderes… -dijo Liese chasqueando sus dedos pero lo que sucedió dejó a todas sorprendidas

Las ropas de todas fueron desechas tras el chasquido de Liese, al parecer la rubia había activado una versión mejorada del antiguo [Dress Break] de Issei, técnica que hace mucho no utilizaba, por el mero hecho de que dicha técnica surgió mientras estuvo en el grupo Gremory y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos

-Basta de juegos Liese-San –dijo Mira con voz seria quien al parecer no se había visto afectada por el ataque de la rubia

-Vaya… pudiste reflejarla –dijo Liese sorprendida

-Yo también estoy aquí –dijo Levi empuñando un Kunai, al parecer tampoco ella se había visto afectada por el ataque

-Analizaré su magia… consígueme algo de tiempo –dijo Mira mientras hacía brillar su esfera de cristal- acabaré contigo en nombre de Top Security, Lieselotte Sherlock

-Muy bien, adelante… les mostraré quien es la más fuerte –les desafío la rubia mientras extendida sus alas

-Aquí voy! –exclamó Levi lanzándose contra la rubia

Liese se giró en dirección de dónde provenía la voz de la ninja, pero lo que pudo ver al voltear fue una Kunai que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, desvaneciendo un segundo antes de que el arma le atravesara el rostro, la rubia pudo evitar el ataque mientras que Levi seguía su camino y atrapaba su Kunai

-Vaya, eres tan veloz como siempre –dijo Liese mientras volvía a aparecer- aunque debo decirte que me he vuelto más fuerte

-Eres formidable, alguien normal no habría podido eludir ese ataque –le elogió Levi- además, no existen muchas personas capaces de lastimarme –al decir esto la manga izquierda de su uniforme se desintegro por completo

-Yo tampoco fui capaz de sujetarte, veo que la magia de Selina es muy débil –ahora Liese volvía a desaparecer, y reaparecía detrás de Levi- [Analyze] -un lazo mágico que en su interior traía muchos números envolvió y sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Levi- parece que tu brazo izquierdo está en problemas, eh?

-Veo que aun tienes la mala costumbre de buscar las debilidades de otros –dijo Levi antes de dar un gran salto, quedando bastante lejos de la rubia a la par que el lazo mágico que sujetaba su brazo se rompía y desaparecía

-No puedes vencerme verdad?

-Sería imposible, en este momento eres muy fuerte… sin embargo –dijo Levi con una sonrisa, mirando por encima del hombro de la rubia, provocando que está le imitara y volteara a ver, lo que pudo ver fue a Mira con su esfera de cristal resplandeciendo con fuerza

-Análisis terminado, seleccionando a Stagna, el tema del estancamiento del archivo de Acedia –dijo Mira fríamente

-Podré resistir un hechizo como ese?... –preguntó la rubia con cierto nerviosismo

-Si [Gehenna Scope] de Mira-San no funciona contigo, estaremos en grandes problemas –dijo Levi

-Haré que te arrepientas de haber sido tan engreída ante una agente de Lustitia!... [White Universe]! –gritó Mira para ser envuelta en un domo de energía que se expandió violentamente y con mucha potencia

Tras el ataque de Mira, toda la zona circundante ella estaba devastada, Levi dio un salto y cayó a un lado de ella

-Debería preguntar si la derrotamos? –preguntó Levi mirando a ambos lados buscando a Liese pero no estaba en ningún lado

-No será necesario… está claro que no lo conseguimos -dijo Mira ladeando un poco su cabeza, a la par que una mano salía de un agujero detrás de ella, para tocar su esfera, causándole una leve descarga eléctrica

-Me dolió! –Exclamó Liese apareciendo frente a ellas, mientras movía su mano derecha ligeramente entumecida por la descarga que recibió en ella- eso estuvo cerca, de no haber robado la magia de ese chico… habría estado en serios problemas

-Maldita sea, ese chico solo causa problemas –se quejó Mira

Un poco más alejado de esas tres, se encontraba Issei, aun respirando agitado ya que todavía no recuperaba la magia que le había robado Liese

-Estás bien Issei? –le preguntó una desnuda Lilith quien se tapaba sus pechos con sus brazos

-Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para emocionarme con la vista –dijo el peliblanco con una leve risa, mirando como casi todas las chica salvo Selina, Mira y Levi seguían con ropa

-Si dices ese tipo de cosas aun cuando te robaron la magia, te aseguro que estarás bien –dijo Lilith soltando un suspiro

-Pero Selina… si no recuperamos su magia dentro de poco, podría morir o desaparecer –dijo Arin mientras cuidaba a Selina, cuyo estado iba empeorando

-Como magos, la magia es lo que sustenta nuestras existencias… si nos la arrebatan, dejamos de existir en el mundo –le explicaba Lilith a Issei

-Creo que tendremos que retirarnos a pesar de que no vaya con mi estilo debo admitir que mi descuido nos puso en una desventaja demasiado grande –dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie

-Planeas escapar chico demonio? –le preguntó Liese divertida, de pronto el cuerpo de Liese se sacudió por un segundo y sus alas cambiaron de color de negro a morado por unos instantes, llamado la atención de Levi y Mira- qué es lo que acabo de sentir?

-No me gusta escapar pero ahora la prioridad es el bienestar de Selina –dijo el peliblanco

-Ya veo… pero de verdad piensas que los dejaré escapar? –le preguntó la rubia

-Ahora es mi momento –dijo Levi empuñando su Kunai en su mano derecha y se lanzó contra la rubia

-Es una lástima pero puedo ver todos tus movimientos –dijo Liese suspirando

-De verdad? –preguntó Levi mientras desaparecía junto con Liese, luego de unos segundos Liese apareció pero Levi apareció detrás de ella y le cercenó una de sus alas con un corte limpio, dejando sorprendida a la rubia

-Puedes seguirle el paso a mi teletransporte? -preguntó Liese mientras veía como Levi desaparecía y reaparecía en distintos lugares- ¡¿qué truco utilizaste?! –volviendo a desaparecer y reaparecer en un lugar distinto pero…

-Puedo hacerlo… -dijo Levi apareciendo rápidamente a su espalda, cortándole el ala restante- porque soy una ninja… nunca habías tenido alas verdad?... te veías un poco torpe al usarlas

-Las alas la hicieron más lenta –continuó Mira- no importa cuán alto sea el nivel de tu magia, si no puedes controlarla, seguirás siendo una maga de tercera

-Pudiste notarlo con ese pequeño percance –dijo Liese con una risa un tanto nerviosa- Ya veo… parece que estoy en desventaja, volveré por ustedes cuando logre estabilizar mi magia… nos vemos –dijo Liese mientras desaparecía del lugar

* * *

Tras la partida de Liese, el escenario volvió a cambiar, esta vez el lugar volvió a ser la biblioteca de la academia y todas por alguna razón habían recuperado sus ropas al volver a dicho lugar

-Ya regresamos? –pregunto el peliblanco, que tenía la mirada sombría

-Parece que terminó en un empate… -dijo Levi

-Pero la próxima vez… Liese-San será capaz de utilizar el poder obsceno de ese chico a la perfección… -dijo Mira refiriéndose a Issei

Ahora el peliblanco se dio la vuelta

-Lo lamento… todo esto ocurrió por mi descuido y mi lenta reacción… intentaré que eso no ocurra otra vez… -dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida se encontró con Rebecca y Akame

-Issei, que fue lo que sucedió?... vimos un resplandor purpura y cuando vinimos… -La pelinaranja se detuvo ya que el peliblanco pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y pudo ver como sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, este hecho llamó la atención de Akame y Rebecca

Cuando Issei ya se había ido, Rebecca y Akame se acercaron a preguntar qué es lo que le pasaba al peliblanco ya que actuaba raro, entonces las chicas les contaron todo lo que acababa de suceder

Fue entonces que Rebecca y Akame entendieron el motivo por el cual, el peliblanco había actuado de esa forma cuando salía de la biblioteca, rápidamente llevaron a Selina a la enfermería donde la recostaron en una camilla para que descansara y la dejaron bajo el cuidado de Arin, Levi y Yui

De ese modo pasaron unas horas, pero el peliblanco no aparecía por ningún lado, Lilith y Rebecca habían ido a buscarlo a su habitación pero cuando entraron la encontraron completamente vacía, luego fueron a buscarlo a la cafetería ya que pensaron que podría estar comiendo algo pero el resultado fue el mismo, el peliblanco no estaba en ese lugar

A la búsqueda se unieron Akame, Akio y Mira, está última a pesar de que no quería, tuvo que ir ya que tenía algo importante que decirle al peliblanco, lo buscaron por toda la academia pero no pudieron encontrarlo

De pronto se pudo escuchar una gran explosión a lo lejos, seguida de otras más pequeñas, por lo que las chicas fueron a investigar que sucedía ya que debido a su situación actual, todo podía pasar

* * *

Ya llevaban varios minutos caminando en la dirección en la que habían oído la explosión, fue entonces que el paisaje frente a ellas las dejo sorprendidas… donde debía haber un bosque con varios árboles, en su lugar solo había devastación, muchos cráteres y troncos de árboles carbonizados, siguieron caminando unos metros cuando vieron un enorme cráter y al parecer había alguien en el centro de este, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo

Las chicas pudieron reconocer de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que el peliblanco, rápidamente todas descendieron al cráter y se acercaron al peliblanco para ver cómo se encontraba

-Issei… reacciona… Issei –decía Rebecca mientras movía al peliblanco

-déjame en paz –dijo fríamente el peliblanco

-Es un alivio ver que te encuentras bien –dijo Rebecca ya más relajada ya que cualquiera que viera el estado actual del lugar, pensaría que había ocurrido una gran batalla

-váyanse de aquí… -decía el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie, si bien no las había mirado, sabía quiénes eran por el aura que emanaban las chicas- que no vieron… que acabó de perder… me derrotaron y Selina tuvo que… tuvo que… -Issei no podía seguir la frase ya que recordaba cómo había terminado Selina en la última batalla, ella lo salvo en dos ocasiones de los ataques de Liese, las chicas no podían verle el rostro, pero si pudieran, hubieran notado las lágrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos del chico- fue como esa vez… -ahora el peliblanco recordaba aquel fatídico día en el cual llegó a su casa y descubrió los cadáveres carbonizados de sus padres, ambas situaciones que ahora pesaban en la mente del peliblanco habían sucedido por su incapacidad de actuar de prisa, la vez con sus padres fue porque era demasiado débil y ahora con Selina, por confiarse- ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El peliblanco lanzó un poderoso gritó de frustración mientras expulsaba su aura con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a todas las chicas presentes, ya que sentían el intenso poder que emanaba

-Issei… -dijeron Lilith y Rebecca sorprendidas por la actitud del peliblanco

Ahora issei reunía una gran cantidad de su aura en sus puños y lanzaba un poderoso derechazo contra el suelo, causando un pequeño temblor y creando un cráter de mediano tamaño alrededor de donde su puño había impactado, luego repitió lo mismo con su puño izquierdo con el mismo resultado, conforme el peliblanco seguía arrojando golpes al suelo, mas cráteres comenzaban a formarse, pero las chicas no lo detenían ya que estaban impresionadas… Issei cargó con toda la culpa de lo sucedido y ahora descargaba su ira, por lo que dejaron que se desahogara en paz

Pasaron varios minutos y el peliblanco al fin se detuvo, jadeando pesadamente, mediante esos puñetazos descargó una gran cantidad de energía y también ira

-Ya te calmaste?... –dijo Mira

-Sí, así es… necesitan algo? –preguntó el peliblanco ya más calmado

-Bueno, ahora que ya estás más tranquilo tengo que decirte algo, mañana ven al patio de la academia y entonces hablaremos… -dijo Mira con un tono de misterio

-Ok… por no hay problema… -por alguna razón el peliblanco tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Era temprano por la mañana, todo era tranquilidad salvo por cierto peliblanco que estaba esquivando como si no hubiera un mañana… el motivo… Mira le había dicho que debían sacar a relucir todo su potencial ya que no era alguien ordinario y que con sus recursos podrían hacerle frente a Liese

Pero lo que el peliblanco estaba recibiendo como "entrenamiento" era una completa exageración, ahora mismo se encontraba evadiendo los golpes y patadas de Akio, los ataques del dragón de Rebecca y los ataques de la misma, sumado a los ataques de Akame con su letal Murasame, en pocas palabras el peliblanco debía evadir o de lo contrario saldría gravemente lastimado ya que no sabía si su regeneración le ayudaría contra el veneno de la hoja de la katana de Akame… y era mejor no averiguarlo

-No… creen que se están pasando un poco?... –preguntó el peliblanco jadeando ya que todas ellas juntas se complementaban muy bien y le era difícil atacar, por lo que le quedaba solo era esquivar

-No esquives, tienes que recibir esos golpes… -dijo Mira

-Estás loca… si no tengo cuidado… podría morir… -dijo Issei mientras evadía una bola de fuego de Cu Chulain

-No me habría importado… -dijo Mira como si nada- Como sea si sigues evadiendo sus ataques no servirá de nada, tienes que atacarlas, así que continuemos…

-No puedes hablar… en serio… -dijo el peliblanco esquivando un ataque de Rebecca que estuvo a escasos centímetros de golpearlo el estómago- Rebecca… te estás pasando un poco

-Lo lamento Issei, me agradas… pero si se trata de un entrenamiento… debo ponerme seria –dijo Rebecca preparándose para atacar nuevamente

-(Esto no podría ser peor…) –lloraba el peliblanco en su mente, mientras evadía un ataque de Akame desde uno de sus costados

* * *

-Enfermería-

Se puede ver a Lilith entrando en la enfermería y también se puede oír la música proveniente de un violín y quien lo toca es Yui

Al llegar Lilith a su lado esta deja de tocar y suelta un leve suspiro ya que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo tocando

-Ya no volverá a salirse de control… -dijo Yui mirando a la dormida Selina, quien ya parecía estar mejor

-Gracias… es de mucha ayuda –le agradeció Lilith

-No es nada, lo hice por ayudar a Onii-San –dijo Yui con una sonrisa

-Parece que Mira y las otras ya han empezado a entrenar con Issei… y parece que está recibiendo una paliza –dijo Arin mirando por la ventana como el peliblanco evadía los constantes ataques de sus oponentes

-Una paliza?... –preguntó Lilith un tanto preocupada, ya que si bien sabía que el peliblanco no era alguien débil, el estado de descontrol en el que lo había encontrado el día anterior le indicaba que era una persona que se encariñaba rápidamente con las personas que le caían bien

-Eh?, estas preocupada por Issei-Onii-San, Lilith-Sensei? –le preguntó Yui con una traviesa sonrisa

-N-no, no es lo que imaginas… -dijo Lilith un poco sonrojada, mientras negaba con las manos furiosamente

-Aun no puedo creer que Mira se ofreciera a entrenar a Issei –dijo Arin mirando a Lilith

-Ese entrenamiento… es para que issei recuperé la confianza y sea capaz de luchar a la par de Liese-San cuando aparezca –dijo Lilith volviendo a mirar al peliblanco que ahora estaba la ofensiva y se encontraba atacando al dragón de Rebecca

-Puede que… no tengamos mucho tiempo para descansar… -dijo Levi mientras entraba en la enfermería

-Levi-San… te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lilith, mientras miraba el brazo izquierdo de Levi, cosa que esta notó

-A decir verdad, ni siquiera puedo moverlo –dijo Levi con una leve sonrisa- hablando de otro tema… los magos elegimos los temas más apartados a nuestras creencias y personalidades de cada uno, verdad?

-El tema de Liese es Stagna, el estancamiento –dijo Arin

-Es decir, es una persona que no soporta quedarse quieta… -añadió Lilith

De pronto hubo un pequeño temblor y las ventanas de la enfermería se rompieron en mil pedazos

-Por fin llegó… -dijo Levi poniéndose en pose de batalla

* * *

En los pasillos de la academia empezaron a aparecer los "demonios", aquellos magos que fueron consumidos por subestimar su magia, en busca de nuevas presas que atacar

Un grupo de demonios acorraló a dos chicas en una esquina y se lanzaron por ellas, al entrar en contacto con ellas, rompieron sus ropas y los demonios se transformaron en tentáculos que se pegaron a los cuerpos de las chicas mientras comenzaban a drenarles su magia

Fue entonces que por algún motivo los tentáculos estallaron en mil pedazos, liberando de esa vergonzosa situación a aquellas chicas, quienes miraban sorprendidas a su salvador

-Di-director! –exclamaron ambas al unísono, en efecto el director las había salvado y ahora su secretaria cubría a ambas chicas con una sabana

-Huyan cuanto antes, las salvé en agradecimiento por el espectáculo que acaban de regalarme –dijo el director con una sonrisa- con Mira-chan, Akio-chan, Rebecca-chan y Akame-chan estando con Issei, además de que el resto de las Trinity Seven no se han recuperado al completo… ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?!... ¡La academia está en serios aprietos!... que emocionante, no?

-Lamento que Lilith no esté aquí para decirle un par de cosas –suspiró la secretaria- ayudaré a proteger la academia

-Bien, gracias –le contestó el director, acto seguido la secretaria se fue del lugar dejándole solo- entonces Issei-kun, si no logras recuperar la confianza rápido, una maga maléfica y aterradora nos dará muchos problemas

-Vaya… estás hablando de mí? –pregunto Liese apareciendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo- aunque sería un placer pelear contigo –dijo la rubia con un tono coqueto

-Como ya estoy muy viejo, apreciaría que me dejaras ir, aunque… como es la primera vez que una chica coquetea conmigo, no me gustaría dejar pasar la oportunidad –dijo el director con un tono un tanto serio, mientras se retiraba sus gafas

-Suena bien, director –dijo Liese, haciendo aparecer sus alas nuevamente en su espalda- me llevaré tu magia junto con la academia, como un lindo recuerdo

Entre el director y Liese, aparecieron muchos demonios, que se lanzaron inmediatamente contra el director, de pronto los demonios estallaron en mil pedazos pero el director seguía parado como si nada, dejando sorprendida a la rubia

-Lección número uno –dijo el director apareciendo al lado de Liese, tomándola de una brazo, acercándola a el- cuando enfrentas a un mago más fuerte que tú, debes tener un grimorio contigo

Como pudo Liese se liberó del agarre que mantenía el director sobre ella, retrocediendo unos pasos

-No por nada eres el director, veo que no puedo tomarme las cosas con calma –dijo Liese a la par que sus alas aumentaban de tamaño y por algún motivo esto provocó que los vidrios del pasillo se rompieran en mil pedazos

-¿Sabes que gracias a eso tendré que arreglar el edificio? –le preguntó el director con un suspiro

-Voy a pelear en serio, director –dijo Liese mientras extendida su mano izquierda y frente a esta, aparecía su Tablet negra y enviaba 3 círculos con números que envolvieron al director, pero este no parecía preocupado

-Vaya… [Ligare Macro], una técnica de Selina-Chan, no? –preguntó el director al aire- Lección número dos: si quieres detener a un mago, debes averiguar el tipo de magia que utiliza… Reading –susurrando esto último, debajo de él apareció un círculo mágico de color celeste, pero esto sorprendió a Liese

-¡¿Puedes lanzar hechizos así, sin más?!

-Lección número tres: hay quienes necesitan realizar gestos para lanzar hechizos, pero hay otros que solo necesitan un Macro, soy una de esas personas –dijo el director guiñándole un ojo para luego chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer aquellos círculos con números- Lección número cuatro: si analizas la composición y configuración de un hechizo, solo necesitaras un poco de magia para hacer esto… viste?

Liese soltó una pequeña risita y cabe destacar que estaba muy sorprendida por las habilidades del director

-Es increíble poder enfrentar a un paladín, sabes algo, director?... me encantaría poder poner mis manos sobre tus investigaciones

-No, no puedes… aun eres muy joven para eso

-(Es increíble… no ha intentado nada en todo este tiempo… está ahí parado sonriendo como siempre, pero… estoy ante alguien que domina la magia en su totalidad, un paladín) –pensaba Liese mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo que temblaba ligeramente, de pronto se paralizó, ya que detrás del director podía ver como una extraña figura se estaba formando, parecía una especie de puerta

-Oh, vaya… parece que puedes verlo, no?... este es mi grimorio [Solomon´s Gate] -tras de él había una gran puerta pero lo que la hacía aterradora a la vista eran los muchos demonio que estaban fusionados con ella, dejándoles solo la cabeza libre de donde se emitían gritos de agonía y dolor

-Se necesita cierto nivel de magia para verlo, no? –preguntó Liese cerrando un ojo

-Exacto, pero te recomiendo no mirarlo mucho, incluso los mejores magos pueden perder la cordura al hacerlo –le contestó el director con una tranquila sonrisa

Liese al ver esto desvaneció sus alas y soltó un sonoro suspiro

-Confiaré en tu palabra… vaya pero que problema, no sabría cómo pelear contra ti… -pensando unos segundos- Oh, ya sé!... dime… qué opinas? –le pregunto Liese mientras se levantaba la parte superior de su atuendo y le mostrabas su pechos al director

-QUE BUENA DELANTERA! –gritó el director con corazones en los ojos mientras corría hacia la rubia

Cuando ya estabas a pocos metros de la chica, Liese aprovechó que había bajado su guardia y le dio una poderosa patada en el mentón y le envió a volar por una de las pocas ventanas que no habían sido rotas con anterioridad

Tras esto Liese siguió su camino, pero lo que no sabía era que no había derrotado al director ya que este estaba dentro de un agujero en la tierra que tenía su forma pero eso solo le había dolido un poco, no era algo que le forzara a retirarse de la batalla

-Ay, ay, ay… veo que ha crecido mucho, en muchos sentidos –dijo el director mientras salía del agujero en que estaba- espero que el resto también se esté esforzando –colocándose sus gafas- Liese-Chan, ¿tienes presente que todos los magos malignos son derrotados en el momento en que se vuelven muy poderosos?

* * *

-Con Issei-

Todas estaban jadeando ya que ya había pasado un bueno rato desde que habían comenzado con la tortu… el entrenamiento de Issei, pero este ya les había tomado ventaja ya que seguía como si nada y ellas ya estaban al limite

De pronto se pudo sentir una extraña presión que provenía de la academia, esto llamó la atención de todo el grupo que estaba allí reunido

-Un fenómeno de colapso… parece que Liese ya comenzó su ataque –dijo Mira mientras miraba la academia

-Entonces debemos ponernos en camino –dijo Issei dándose la vuelta y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la academia seguido de Akame y Rebecca

-Debes tener cuidado… si Liese logra robarte nuevamente tu magia… no seremos capaces de detenerla –le dijo Mira antes de ver como el peliblanco emprendía el camino hacia la academia

* * *

-Enfermería-

Se encontraban Levi, Arin, Yui y Lilith, estas tres últimas con su modo Magus activado, fue entonces que Yui pudo sentir algo al igual que Arin

-Que sucede? –preguntó Lilith al notar la reacción de ambas chicas

-Parece que derrotaron a alguien con mucha magia –contestó Yui

-Se tratará del director?... aunque conociéndolo… seguramente se dejó vencer –dijo Lilith un tanto enojada

-También siento que se aproxima una enorme fuente de magia –dijo Arin

Tras decir esto la puerta de la enfermería explotó con un poderoso estruendo y de entre el humo apareció…

-HOLA! –saludo una muy alegre… Liese?

De repente una soga envolvió los pies de la rubia y la alzó de cabeza, levantándola un metro del suelo

-Arte ninja: trampa de soga en el techo –dijo Levi haciendo una V con sus dedos

-Cuando… colocaste esa trampa?... –preguntó sorprendida Lilith

-Vamos, soy una ninja

-jejeje… me atraparon con algo tan simple… -decía Liese con una leve risita

-Ya veo… la magia de Liese-San es susceptible a los ataques directos y a las trampas –decía Lilith analizando la situación

Aprovechando el momento, Liese de algún modo cortó la cuerda que la mantenía de cabeza y cayó de pie al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba una dormida Selina

-Selina… -dijo Liese mientras acariciaba unos momentos el cabello de su hermana- en realidad quería que te unieras a los magos malignos… pero… parece que eso no sucederá

Selina abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver que su hermana estaba de pie a un costado de la camilla donde descansaba

-Hermana…

-Buenos días, Selina –le saludo Liese- cómo te sientes?

-Horrible… por tu culpa –le contestó con una sonrisa

-No pediré perdón

-Ya lo sé… así eres tú… es por eso que te propongo una competencia –dijo Selina intrigando a su hermana, mientras tomaba una de sus manos

-Una competencia?

-Si Issei-San te derrota, dejaras de ser una maga maligna… y volverás a ser como antes… -fue lo último que pudo decir Selina antes de caer en la inconsciencia, mientras que su mano poco a poco resbalaba de la mano de su hermana

-Tonta… ya es demasiado tarde –dijo Liese mientras guardaba la mano de Selina bajo las sabanas- En fin, basta de sentimentalismos –manifestando sus alas nuevamente- me quedaré con toda su magia para poder derrotar al director, asique… prepárense…

Cuando Liese se disponía a atacarlas, un torrente de energía roja impactó contra su brazo derecho, dicho torrente era muy poderoso y de no haber usado un círculo mágico a modo de barrera probablemente le abría arrancado dicho brazo

Debido a la potencia de aquel torrente, Liese tuvo que poner mucha energía en su barrera para protegerse, por lo que sus alas se desvanecieron

-¡¿Quién fue?! –exclamó molesta Liese

Desde la puerta se podía ver una armadura roja, que rápidamente todas las chicas que la habían visto con anterioridad reconocieron, ya que sabían a quien le pertenecía dicha armadura

-Al fin he vuelto… -dijo el peliblanco, retirando el casco de su armadura, mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de Rebecca que traía su [Arch] puesto y Akame que traía su Katana desenfundada

-¡Issei! –exclamaron contentas Yui/Levi/Lilith

-Muy bien… acabaré con tus fechorías –dijo Issei mientras se lanzaba contra Liese pero estando a unos metros de ella, los tirantes que sujetaban el "vestido" de la rubia se soltaron y le dejaba ver sus pechos al peliblanco, pero a diferencia que con el director esto no estaba planeado

Liese al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Oye! –exclamó Lilith dándole un golpe de karate en la cabeza al peliblanco

-¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?! –le preguntó Liese sumamente avergonzada

-Cómo voy a ser yo… si ni siquiera te he tocado –se defendió el peliblanco – aunque siempre tengo esa "habilidad" para que los senos de algunas chicas sean vistos o tocados por mí…

-Oye!... –se volvió a quejar Lilith

[Mientras perdías el tiempo con esa explicación, esa chica recuperó el control sobre su magia] –dijo Ddraig pero a diferencia de otras veces, su voz fue perfectamente audible para todos los presentes

-Veo que me descubrieron, el ataque de ese chico demonio fue tan fuerte que me sorprendió… -dijo Liese lamiendo uno de sus dedos- solo tengo que volver a besarte para recuperar la magia

-Aunque tenga su armadura puesta… -comenzó Lilith

-Liese-San cuenta con magia de gran nivel y un elemento de rey demonio –dijo Levi completando lo que Lilith iba a decir

-Issei… estarás bien? –le preguntó Rebecca

-Claro todo saldrá bien… aquí voy! –exclamó Issei lanzándose nuevamente contra Liese

[Compañero… intenta alargar la pelea lo máximo que puedas… ya que la magia que tomó de ti se agotará si haces eso ya que es incapaz de producirla por su cuenta] –le dijo Ddraig, está vez para que solo el peliblanco lo escuchara

-(Recibido) –le contestó el peliblanco, preparando un puñetazo para golpear a la rubia

Justo antes de que el golpe de Issei conectara a Liese esta desapareció atrás de él, pero el peliblanco podía sentir el aura de la chica moviéndose por lo que, apoyando una mano en el suelo, Issei lanzó una patada hacia atrás que también fue evadida por Liese

-Ya lo entiendo… puedes seguir los rastros de mi magia para saber dónde aparezco pero… aunque puedas encontrarme… puedes seguirme el paso? –le preguntó Liese mientras comenzaba a desaparecer y aparecer en varios lugares muy rápidamente

A Issei ya le estaba comenzando a molestar esto ya que si bien podía sentir perfectamente el lugar en donde aparecía, cuando se volteaba en esa dirección, Liese ya había cambiado de posición

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?! –exclamó el peliblanco

-¿Ya ves?... no puedes seguirme el paso… aunque hacer esto es algo agotador… -dijo Liese apareciendo a la espalda de Issei con magia reunida en la palma de su mano, cuando el peliblanco se volteó, la rubia le golpeó en el centro del pecho, descargando toda esa magia de un solo golpe

-Eh?, no funciona?... –preguntó Liese sorprendida, ya que esa cantidad de magia que había descargado en el pecho de Issei, debería haber bastado para demoler por completo los huesos alcanzados por el impacto

-Mi armadura puede soportar daños mucho peores y a no ser que puedas aumentar tu potencia mucho más que esto… no podrás romperla –dijo el peliblanco

Liese al ver esto se separó del peliblanco y dio un salto hacia atrás

-Ya veo, no podré restringir tus movimientos ni atacarte, eh?... tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga –dijo Liese

-(Esto no me gusta… tengo un mal presentimiento)… -pensaba el peliblanco

-Reconexión al archivo de Acedia… ejecutar tema… -dijo Liese, de pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a circular por la habitación y Liese fue envuelta en un domo que tenía muchos números en el- las Trinity Seven somos quienes hemos obtenido las técnicas perdidas de nuestros Archivos respectivos, normalmente nadie podría escapar de esta técnica, pero eres especial

De pronto todo se volvió gris y se quedó congelado, todo salvo Liese e Issei, el peliblanco estaba extrañado ya que si bien era la primera vez que recibía esta clase de ataque, sentía que ya lo había visto

-Qué ocurre?... acaso nos teletrasnportamos a otro lugar? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando hacia los lados, pero nada había cambio salvo el color

-Esta es la técnica secreta del Archivo Acedia… [Baal Peor]… el Last Crest que fue desarrollado por el fundador de [Logos Art], el mago Pitágoras, calcula la naturaleza de todas las cosas y ralentiza el tiempo de todo lo que me rodea… en términos simples es similar a detener el tiempo

-(Detener el tiempo?... con que eso era… significa que existe otra forma de detener el tiempo a parte de mi [QuickSilver]…) –pensaba el peliblanco

Al notar lo pensativo que estaba el peliblanco, Liese dedujo que estaba pensando en los posibles usos que podría tener este poder

-Pero no funciona también cómo crees –dijo Liese, mientras lanzaba un golpe a una congelada Lilith pero no sucedió nada

-Así que la materia que no fue afectada con la que si lo fue… (Eso quiere decir que no es como mi [QuickSilver]… ya que yo sí puedo interactuar con aquellos que fueron congelados…) –pensando esto último- pero por ahora el tiempo está bajo tu control

-Así es… ahora puedo robarte otro beso chico demonio y robarte tu magia una vez más

-Es un honor… pero ¿por qué puedo conversar contigo?

-Dejo que tu tiempo avance para poder interactuar contigo –le explicó la rubia

-Si intento hacer algo…

-Detendré tu tiempo… y haré lo que me plazca contigo, esta vez absorberé toda tu magia

-Si crees que puedes… inténtalo, jamás rechazo a una belleza como tú –le desafío el peliblanco- además después de esto podré derrotarte, Liese

-Si ya terminaste de hablar… es hora de que me quede con tu magia –dijo Liese con un aire de seguridad

-Bien, aquí voy! –dijo el peliblanco lanzándose contra Liese

-Entrégame el tiempo eterno!... [Chrono Calculation] –tras decir esto, un manto violeta salió desde Liese congelando al peliblanco dejándolo estático- parece que usé demasiada magia… pero gané… pudiste haber tenido un plan en mente… pero ahora no podrás hacer nada –decía Liese mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el congelado peliblanco- Adiós, chico demonio… -cerrando sus ojos, buscando la boca de Issei, uniendo sus labios con los del peliblanco

Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, pero de pronto el sabor metálico que recorría su boca le causo asco y repulsión, por lo que separándose al instante del chico, abrió los ojos y vio que donde debía estar la cara del peliblanco… estaba el casco de su armadura

También comenzó a sentir una extraña pulsación en su cuerpo, que la obligó a arrodillarse, desde esa posición pudo ver como el peliblanco volvía a estar en una posición normal y retiró nuevamente su casco mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cómo pudiste… se supone que yo te congelé…

-Mi armadura me protegió de tu ataque especial… además es tal y como Ddraig me lo dijo, no eres capaz de generar por ti misma mi magia que se compone de dos esencias, por lo que lo único que debía esperar era que te quedarás sin la magia que me robaste la vez anterior y con esos dos últimos ataques, acabaste por agotarla

Ahora el peliblanco retiraba su armadura, puede que ninguna lo notara pero el estado actual de su [Balance Breaker] era inestable, por lo que mantenerlo activado sin expulsar el exceso de energía que este producía le era demasiado agotador, acercándose a la arrodillada Liese, Issei la abrazó mientras comenzaba a decirle al oído

-Akio y Selina… tal vez Mira y Lilith, también… todas quieren que regreses –el comentario del peliblanco dejo sorprendida a la rubia

-Quieren?… -en la espalda de Liese sus alas negras aparecieron una vez más por unos breves instantes antes de desvanecerse en partículas de luz

-Yo también quisiera que ciertas personas regresaran… pero lamentablemente ya es muy tarde para eso… en cambio tu aun puedes volver… todas me confiaron sus voluntades para que te rescatara y no tuvieras que seguir sola en este mundo tan gris… eso es lo que sienten

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que Liese comenzara a llorar

-Que estúpidas… abandoné nuestro mundo, a mis amigas e incluso a mi hermana… -las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas sin detenerse- ya no puedo dejar este lugar

-Qué quieres decir?! –preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido, separándose de la rubia para mirarla a sus llorosos ojos

-Utilizar el Last Crest es muy arriesgado… aunque Pitágoras lo inventó… quedó atrapado en este mundo y nunca pudo salir de aquí… sin avanzar ni retroceder… ese es el precio por usar esta técnica –decía Liese secándose las lagrimas

-¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué lo usaste?! –le preguntó el peliblanco claramente molesto

-Un mago debe hacer todo lo que pueda para seguir con sus investigaciones… -ahora Liese tomaba la mano de Issei y se acercaba a él, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, no como los anteriores ya que esté era inocente y puro- Gracias, Issei-kun… si alguien se hubiese preocupado por mí al igual que tu… tal vez no habría tenido que terminar así

Ahora Liese empujaba al peliblanco y lo alejaba de ella

-Adiós, esplendido chico demonio, diles a Selina y a Akio que lo siento…

Ahora Issei era envuelto en un gran domo que tenía muchos números en el

-No te preocupes… tú si podrás regresar… -dijo Liese desde el otro lado del domo

-Detente… que hay de Selina? Volverás a dejarla sola? –decía el peliblanco golpeando una de las paredes del domo- No dejaré que suceda… te sacaré de aquí!

-Está bien… si volvemos a vernos alguna otra vez… dejaré que los toques sin ropa –dijo Liese con una cálida sonrisa

-que otra vez ni que nada!... te llevaré conmigo de regreso al mundo real… [Boosted Gear]! –gritó el peliblanco materializando su guantelete e iniciando el aumento de poder

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –dando un poderoso grito, el peliblanco dio un poderoso puñetazo con su guantelete contra el suelo, liberando todo el poder que había reunido, al momento del impacto, todo el lugar se sacudió fuertemente y el domo que lo separaba de Liese se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando sorprendida a la chica ya que literalmente Issei había destruido su boleto de salida de aquel mundo

-Por qué lo hiciste?!... ahora te quedarás conmigo en este mundo ya que no me queda la suficiente magia como para realizar ese hechizo de nuevo! –exclamó Liese

-Te dije que te sacaría de aquí pero primero tenemos que hablar… -dijo serio el peliblanco- no sé porque quisiste usar una técnica que implica tanto riesgo… aislándote del mundo y todo para robar mi poder… que es lo que te llamaba tanto la atención de mí?

-Cuando supe que en la academia se encontraba un chico demonio que es capaz de seguir con su vida normal… me interesó demasiado, el poder de una persona que fue consumida por la magia pero aun así no se convirtió en un monstruo –le contestó Liese

-Esa idea está equivocada… ya que yo en ningún momento fui consumido por la magia ya que en ningún momento fui un mago porque yo nunca tuve un grimorio –esta aclaración dejo sorprendida a Liese

-Entonces… como te convertiste en demonio?

-Originalmente fui un humano, pero un día morí y me reencarnaron como demonio sirviente de una niña malcriada (Rias) y tiempo después, tras un doloroso suceso desperté mi verdadero yo… fue entonces que descubrí que yo jamás fui un humano puro

-A que te refieres? –preguntó Liese tratando de asimilar la información

-Yo desde mi nacimiento fui mitad demonio y mi padre fue un demonio que peleó por la humanidad y tras ese doloroso suceso mi verdadero poder despertó y estuve entrenando durante un año para dominar mi poder como demonio y de dragón ya que por lo que sé las [Sacred Gear] solo pueden ser obtenidas por humanos, entonces mi parte humana me permitió ser el anfitrión del Welsh Dragon, pero no soy como lo que ustedes llaman "demonios"

-Entiendo… -dijo Liese con duda

-No te preocupes… luego te lo explicaré con mucho más detalle–dijo el peliblanco tocando sus ropas buscando cierto objeto entre ellas, hasta que lo encontró y lo envolvió en su mano derecha- que darías con tal de poder salir de este lugar?

-Lo que hiciera falta… no quiero quedarme sola… -dijo Liese casi desesperada

-Entonces… quisieras ser mi sirviente? –le preguntó el peliblanco

-Sirviente?... –preguntó la rubia sin entender nada

-te lo explicaré en la jerarquía de los demonios, aquellos que estén en la categoría de clase alta, obtienen 16 [Evil Pieces]… que están basadas en el ajedrez y disponen de 15 piezas para convertir a personas en sus sirvientes

-Pero por qué solo 15?...

-porque la pieza número 16 es la pieza de [Rey] que es la que sirve para reconocer a un demonio de clase alta como líder de su sequito, en estos momentos yo dispongo de 14 piezas ya que yo ya tengo a mi [Reina], además si decides convertirte en mi sirviente tu esperanza de vida aumentará demasiado, obteniendo una vida casi eterna, siendo tus posibilidades para morir… ser herida en batalla o por algún elemento sacro… por cierto ten cuidado con los exorcistas

Esta explicación dejo aún más sorprendida a Liese ya que le estaban ofreciendo una vida eterna y un boleto para salir de este lugar pero lo que aún no entendía era…

-Pero que tiene que ver que sea tu sirviente con que me saques de aquí?

-Bueno… yo poseo una técnica que me puede sacar de aquí ya que anularía a tu técnica… pero no sé si serviría en ti y una vez que salga… no estoy seguro de poder volver a este mundo si uso la misma técnica, considéralo como un seguro ya que una vez hecha mi sirviente, podré ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo ya que podré sentir tu presencia por sobre las demás al llevar una de mis piezas en tu pecho

-Entiendo… entonces acepto ser su sirvienta –dijo Liese

-Está bien… pero también debo decirte que llegado el momento tendrás que alejarte de tus amigas y tu hermana ya que si bien cuando termine mi trabajo en esta academia me marcharé, podría dejarte aquí para que siguieras con tu vida, pero debido a tu aumento en tu esperanza de vida… vivirás mucho más que ellas… aun así quieres ser mi sirviente?

-Sí, aunque deba separarme de ellas en algún punto de mi vida… quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí por mi estúpida ambición –dijo Liese con una mirada decidida

-Muy bien… entonces… tú serás mi nuevo [Peón]… ya que tus habilidades son bastante balanceadas, como [Peón] podrás acceder a una amplia gama de habilidades –dijo el peliblanco, entregándole la pieza de [Peón] a la rubia- ahora colócala frente a tu pecho –la chica obedeció- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Lieselotte Sherlock… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente

Tras decir, esto la pieza de [Peón] entró en el pecho de Liese con un resplandor escarlata a su vez un extraño cristal negro salió de su pecho, al salir de su pecho Liese cayó inconsciente, antes de que cayera al piso, Issei la tomó en sus brazos y también guardo en uno de sus bolsillos aquel extraño cristal

-Muy bien ahora esperó que resulte… -dijo el peliblanco, chasqueando los dedos, tras hacer esto, el tiempo volvió a correr, devolviendo a todos su movilidad y nadie daba crédito a lo que tenían frente a ellas

Frente a ellas estaba Issei con una inconsciente Liese en sus brazos y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, acercándose a la camilla que estaba al lado de la de Selina, dejó a Liese para que descansara y les indicó a todas que guardaran silencio

Acto seguido el peliblanco salió de la enfermería seguido de todas las chicas, le siguieron hasta el patio y una vez allí…

-Issei… Lo lograste! –exclamaron Lilith/Yui/Rebecca

-Así es… pero no sé si es algo que debería celebrar… tomé ventaja en este caso solo por el hecho de que la magia que me había robado anteriormente se agotó por completo y también está el hecho de que de no haber dispuesto de cierta técnica se habría quedado atrapada en ese mundo tan gris… completamente sola –dijo el peliblanco serio

-Pero pudiste vencer a Liese-San… y traerla de regreso… Selina estará muy feliz –le dijo Lilith intentando alegrar al peliblanco

-Eso es verdad pero por cierto… por seguridad… yo me quedaré con esto –dijo el peliblanco mostrándoles el cristal negro

-Ese es el elemento de rey demonio que tenía Liese –dijo Akio apareciendo desde uno de los costados- pero como lo obtuviste?

-Es un secreto… pero bueno… ahora queda esperar a que Selina despierte para darle la buena noticia –dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba el horizonte, estaba bastante feliz de haber podido traer a Liese de vuelta con sus amigas y su hermana, pero ahora que ella era un demonio… y llegado el momento tendría que verlas morir mientras ella seguiría viviendo quizás cuanto tiempo… eso le pesaba pero que opción tenia… era eso o dejarla para siempre en ese lugar

* * *

-Unas horas más tarde-

Selina poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que ya estaba atardeciendo y a su alrededor estaban Yui, Akio, Arin, Mira, Lilith, Levi, Issei, Rebecca y Akame

Pero se desanimó al ver que su hermana no estaba, eso le hizo pensar que no habían podido vencerla y que se había ido nuevamente pero…

-Por qué pones esa cara?... acaso perdiste algo?... –dijo una voz juguetona que venía desde su lado izquierdo

Girando su rostro pudo ver a su hermana Liese, que la veía con una sonrisa, al verla, su rostro se iluminó y salto de la cama para abrazarla

-Hermana! –gritó Selina, abrazando con fuerza- si estás aquí… eso significa que…

-Así es… Issei me derrotó incluso después de haber usado el Last Crest… y a pesar de todo lo que hice… el me trajo de vuelta para que pudiera estar con ustedes –decía Liese mientras veía al peliblanco que estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

En la cara de Liese apareció un ligero sonrojo, ya que Issei era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella de esa manera, también su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza

-Issei-San… gracias, gracias por traer a mi hermana de regreso… sabía que usted podía -dijo Selina haciendo una reverencia, agradeciéndole al peliblanco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No te preocupes… si me posible ayudar a alguien lo haré con gusto… -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Selina

Y de ese modo todo este problema terminó con un buen final, pero algo le decía al peliblanco que algo muy malo estaba por suceder

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Amanecer-

BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Múltiples explosiones despertaron a todos, alertándolos de inmediato

Rápidamente todos se vistieron y salieron a ver que sucedía, pero al salir lo que vieron fue… parte de los pasillos en llamas, múltiples agujeros de considerable tamaño en las paredes de dichos pasillos, cristales rotos regados por el suelo, estudiantes heridos de diversa consideración, corriendo desesperados, reuniéndose en grupos para protegerse entre si de lo que los estuviera atacando

Pero eso era lo que le causaba duda al peliblanco, que era exactamente lo que estaba atacando la academia, su respuesta rápidamente apareció desde uno de los muros interiores de la academia… una armadura plateada, totalmente cerrada sin dejar a la vista algo de quien fuera que estuviera debajo de ella, con 4 alas mecánicas y una espada

Ahora se lanzaba contra el peliblanco, quien sacó a [Rebellion] rápidamente y con habilidad atravesó el pecho de la armadura, pero no hubo algún quejido de dolor o algo parecido, aplicando un poco más de fuerza logro perforar hasta el otro lado de la armadura y no hubo sangre

Retirando su espada, el peliblanco vio como la armadura se desplomó y cuando cayó al suelo esta se desarmó y grande fue la sorpresa del peliblanco cuando vio el interior de la armadura…

-Vacía… no es normal que una armadura se mueva por si sola… -dijo el peliblanco mientras veía como la armadura estallaba en una explosión de humo y de entre el humo otras dos armaduras salían a toda velocidad con sus espadas por delante, listas para atravesar al peliblanco

Rápidamente Issei saltó por uno de los tantos agujeros que había en los muros del pasillo y salió hacia el patio de la academia, al salir se dio cuenta del estado actual de la academia, muros caídos, enormes agujeros en los muros que se sostenían en pie, grandes columnas de humo… en pocas palabras… la academia era un completo caos y en el cielo más de aquellas armaduras sobrevolaban la academia

De pronto Issei se sintió observado, sentía como una intensa mirada se clavaba en su espalda, girándose con rapidez pudo ver a un hombre rubio, alto, de complexión corporal normal, aparentaba tener unos 35 años, pero su aura causaba cierta intranquilidad al peliblanco

-Así que tú eres el demonio que contrataron, no? –preguntó el rubio

-Correcto… y tú quién eres? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Él es Francis Maxwell… más conocido como el paladín asesino –dijo una voz bastante conocida para Issei

Volteando a ver en esa dirección pudo ver que se trataba de Mira, junto a las demás Trinity Seven y también venían acompañadas de Rebecca y Akame

-Paladín?... –preguntó el peliblanco alzando una ceja

-Es el rango que se le da a un mago que ha dominado en su totalidad la magia… pero este hombre… se ganó ese título por asesinar a sus compañeros hace algunos años para luego comenzar una cadena de matanza contra estudiantes inocentes de otras academias

-Veo que has oído de mi… -dijo Francis divertido- así es… yo los maté porque en su forma humana no me eran útiles… pero después de matarlos me sirvieron para crear mi ejercito personal

-A que te refieres?... –preguntó Mira

-Tras descubrir cierto hechizo… fui capaz de atrapar las almas de las personas asesinadas en objetos y el resultado… estas armaduras… llamadas [Silver Knights] que son literalmente objetos de guerra y lo mejor de todo es que puedo conseguir más almas, solo debo dar la orden de seguir atacando las academias y pronto tendré uno de los ejércitos más grandes de todos

-Entonces fue por eso que no emitían sonidos de dolor cuando los traspasé con mi espada hace unos instantes… -dijo el peliblanco

-Con que ya has derrotado a alguno de mis soldados… por cierto, tú también fuiste el que venció a alguno de mis magos y también a mi mascota hace unos días

-Un momento… quieres decir que tú fuiste quien trajo a la academia a ese minotauro? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Así es… quería ver que tan buena era la defensa de esta academia, pero no me esperaba que alguien como tú o esas chicas estuvieran ayudando a defenderla –dijo Francis refiriéndose a Akame y Rebecca- y una vez que los maté tendré nuevos soldados para arrasar con todo lo que se interponga en mi camino

Tras decir esto, todas aquellas armaduras que estaban sobrevolando la academia se lanzaron contra Issei y las demás, todos se pusieron en guardia, listos para enfrentar aquella amenaza, pero debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos, poco a poco todos se fueron separando unos de otros, hasta el punto que cada uno estaba por su cuenta contra un gran número de enemigos

Una gran variedad de ataques iban y venían, entre ellos destacaban ataques de espadas, poderosos golpes que fracturaban la tierra, domos que arrasaban con todo a su alrededor, disparos muy potentes de cierta arma en manos de cierta chica

Debido a la desventaja numérica, el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer en las chicas ya que no estaban acostumbradas a pelear contra tantos enemigos que no paraban de llegar salvo Akame y Rebecca que ellas estaban en mejor estado ya que las peleas que habían tenido durante sus vidas habían aumentado en gran medida su resistencia, pero con las Trinity Seven la única que se veía a simple vista que tenía una gran resistencia era Akio pero esta estaba cuidando de Mira ya que eran muy cercanas

Por su lado el peliblanco quería ir en ayuda de todas las chicas pero el gran número de enemigos que se centraban en torno a él, ya que resultaba evidente que de entre todo el grupo, Issei era el más peligroso, convirtiéndose en un objetivo prioritario a eliminar

De pronto un extraño círculo mágico apareció debajo de mira y está comenzó a desaparecer dentro de dicho circulo ante la sorpresa de todos que intentaron ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde, luego debajo de las demás Trinity Seven, círculos mágicos idénticos al anterior aparecieron, llevándose consigo a las magas

Ahora solo quedaban Akame y Rebecca, quienes intentaron ayudarles pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, unos [Silver Knights] aparecieron a su espalda y de un golpe seco en la nuca de ambas, las dejaron inconscientes y luego un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Akame, haciéndola desaparecer en cuestión de instantes

-Al fin… al fin tengo a las magas más poderosas de esta academia más un pequeño bono… es una lástima que no haya conseguido que ese chico bajara la guardia… pero con esto me conformare por ahora –dijo Francis mientras tomaba en brazos a una inconsciente Rebecca, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en un círculo mágico

El peliblanco al percatarse de que Francis planeaba retirarse, llevándose consigo a la pelinaranja, comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, dando un salto hacia adelante, con la intención de alcanzar a la chica, pero cuando su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de Rebecca, fue tacleado por un [Silver Knight], que lo empotró contra el suelo y a este se le unían más de sus "compañeros" sepultando al peliblanco bajo un pequeño montículo de acero

-Esa actitud en batalla… no cabe duda… tu eres un demonio autentico –dijo Francis antes de desaparecer por completo

Lo que los [Silver Knights] no notaron fue que mientras sepultaban a Issei debajo de ellos… fue que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y tras esto el peliblanco expulsó su aura violentamente, liberándose de sus enemigos que al ser golpeados por esa ola de energía, salieron despedidos por los aires y cuando impactaban contra el suelo se desarmaban y estallaban en explosiones de humo

El peliblanco se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando su mano derecha, mano con la que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar a Rebecca, también vinieron a su mente todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con las demás chicas que si bien no habían sido demasiados dado el corto tiempo desde que se conocían, se había sentido feliz de compartir todos esos momentos con ellas, ser aliados en el campo de batalla es algo que nunca olvidaría, fue entonces que un sentimiento de ira, frustración, impotencia y culpa le invadió… todo esto debido a que no había podido hacer nada para evitar que las chicas fueran secuestradas

Reuniendo energía en su puño derecho, comenzó a dar poderosos y repetidos golpes contra un mismo punto del suelo, a los pocos segundos y debido a la fuerza que había empleado en esos golpes, la parte del suelo que recibió esos golpes comenzó a resquebrajarse, pero el peliblanco no se detuvo ahí ya que continuo dando golpes sin parar hasta que hizo un agujero bastante profundo a puño limpio

Entonces pudo sentir algo, una sensación bastante familiar, la había sentido cuando estaba con Serafall, pero ella estaba muy lejos, pero está sensación se sentía como una presencia… entonces lo recordó

"una vez hecha mi sirviente, podré ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo ya que podré sentir tu presencia por sobre las demás al llevar una de mis piezas en tu pecho"

Esas palabras le llegaron a la mente, la presencia que sentía era de Liese, estaba bastante lejos de su posición actual pero al menos tenía una idea de donde se encontraba y lo más probable era que estuviera junto a las demás ya que sentía muy débilmente las presencias de Yui y Lilith

-(Iré a rescatarlas… no dejaré que les pasé nada…) –pensaba el peliblanco mientras materializaba su armadura

Elevándose a unos 20 metros en el cielo, el peliblanco fijó el rumbo hacia donde sentía la presencia de Liese y comenzó a volar a todo lo que le daban sus propulsores, tenía que apresurarse ya que mientras más tiempo pasara, la vida de las chicas correría más peligro

* * *

-Ubicación desconocida-

Se puede observar a todas las chicas sobre lo que parece ser un cristal, mirando detenidamente el lugar se aprecia que ellas están tras un cristal que está suspendido a varios metros de altura y tras este cristal todo está oscuro, ni siquiera se puede ver el fondo

Poco a poco todas comenzaron a despertar y quedaron sorprendidas al ver en el lugar que se encontraban, pero a pesar de haber sido secuestradas no estaban atadas, por lo que intentaron utilizar sus poderes para romper el cristal que las mantenía prisioneras, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no podían utilizar sus poderes ni activar su modo Magus en el caso de las Trinity Seven, Akame quien tenía su Murasame aun con ella, intento atravesar el cristal, pero no hubo ningún resultado, tal parecía que el cristal era muy resistente ya que el ataque de la pelinegra no le había hecho ningún rasguño

-Como saldremos de aquí?... ese maldito de Francis Maxwell… tal parece que donde nos encontramos nuestros poderes son inútiles –dijo Mira analizando la situación

-Solo nos queda esperar a que Issei venga y nos rescate –dijo Liese con confianza

-Ese chico no vendrá… no es parte de su trabajo el salvarnos… solo debe defender la academia… mientras se mantenga en pie… él se centrará en defenderla –dijo Mira fríamente

-Te equivocas –le contestó Liese- Issei vendrá

-Por qué estás tan segura que vendrá?

-Porque él me lo prometió… me dijo que iría a buscarme hasta el fin del mundo –dijo Liese con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de Liese, lo que le dijo el peliblanco, debía de habérselo dicho cuando estuvieron atrapados en aquel mundo donde el tiempo no avanzaba ni retrocedía

* * *

-Con Issei-

Ya llevaba cerca de 40 minutos volando a toda velocidad, cuando divisó frente a él una enorme torre, conforme se acercaba a dicha torre la presencia de Liese se hacía más fuerte, eso quería decir que ella estaba dentro junto a las demás

Cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca de la torre, Issei pudo ver a los pies de la torre, dos grandes puertas, esa debía ser la entrada, por lo que descendió hasta el nivel del suelo y cuando estuvo frente a las puertas, intentó abrirlas pero estas no se movieron ni un poco y debido al genio que tenía en ese momento, Issei transformó su brazo izquierdo en su poderoso [Cannon Destroyer]y desplegando sus [Foot Locks] (Nota: para saber que son los [Foot Locks] lean las aclaraciones del capítulo anterior), disparó un poderoso torrente de energía que desintegró por completo aquellas enormes puertas, creando una explosión considerable

Tras aquellas puertas todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada

Volviendo su brazo a la normalidad, el peliblanco sacó a [Rebellion] y se adentró en aquella misteriosa torre, debido a las pequeñas flamas que salían de las grietas de su armadura, el peliblanco parecía una luciérnaga en medio de la noche

Caminando un poco el peliblanco se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores y fue cuando las luces se encendieron, dejando ver la inmensidad del lugar y lo que había en su interior

En las paredes habían cristales bastante grandes de forma hexagonal, había muchos de ellos que se extendían desde los pies de la torre hasta el tope, donde parecía haber un cristal y tras dicho cristal se encontraban todas las chicas, ellas no podían verle ya que la distancia entre ellas y el peliblanco estaba más allá de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, pero el peliblanco podía verlas claramente

Por su parte las chicas trataban de ver que estaba sucediendo ya que todo se había iluminado de pronto, dejándoles ver que estaban a una gran altura y podían ver una pequeña silueta de pie en lo que parecía ser el suelo de este lugar

Empuñando a [Rebellion] con fuerza, Issei soltó un gran suspiro y se preparó para ir contra lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino ya que dudaba que le fuera tan fácil rescatarlas

-VAMOOOOOOS! –el peliblanco dio un poderoso gritó y levantó el vuelo, ascendiendo con rapidez, de pronto uno de los cristales comenzó a brillar con fuerza y de dicho cristal apareció un [Silver Knight] listo para detener al peliblanco, quien al verlo, frunció el ceño bajo el casco de su armadura- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras chocaba espadas con su enemigo y debido a la fuerza del golpe le arrancaba la espada de las manos para luego, tomarlo de una pequeña ranura que se formaba entre el casco y el pecho de la armadura del [Silver Knight], atrayéndolo hacia él, atravesando su casco con la hoja de [Rebellion], el [Silver Knight] al recibir este ataque estalló en humo e Issei siguió su camino- (¡Puedo hacerlo!)

De pronto muchos cristales empezaron a brillar, haciendo aparecer a mas [Silver Knights], Issei al ver esto se detuvo un momento, para luego lanzarse contra ellos sin pensarlo dos veces

Dos [Silver Knights] se aproximaron a él, pero Issei atacó al primero con un corte diagonal, destruyéndolo de inmediato, el segundo atacaba con un corte descendente que fue detenido por el peliblanco, sujetando la hoja enemiga con su mano izquierda cubierta por su armadura, aprovechando que su enemigo intentaba liberar su espada, Issei le cortó ambos brazos, para después dar un giro y darle una poderosa patada que lo partió por la mitad

Desde su espalda otro [Silver Knight] atacaba, Issei rápidamente se dio media vuelta y chocó espadas contra su oponente, separándose tras el choque, Issei aprovechando que su oponente retrocedía, avanzó a muy velozmente contra él y le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en el casco, dicho puñetazo hundió el casco en la zona impactada

En el momento en que Issei le asestaba el puñetazo, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de las caras de las chicas sonriéndole, esto le causo ira contra su oponente ya que por su culpa la felicidad de las chicas había sido perturbada-¡MUERE MALDICIÓN! –gritaba el peliblanco mientras le daba otro poderoso puñetazo, pero esta vez, el puñetazo logró atravesar el casco del [Silver Knight], haciendo que estallara en una explosión de humo

Nuevamente desde su espalda otro [Silver Knight] aparecía con la intención de cortarlo pero el peliblanco volteándose con rapidez lo cortó por la mitad, sin darle tiempo a que realizara su ataque

* * *

Ahora las chicas estaban sorprendidas, el peliblanco había venido a rescatarlas, tal y como Liese había dicho, los corazones de todas palpitaban con fuerza al ver como el peliblanco luchaba valientemente por rescatarlas, también en los ojos de todas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se estaban formando, incluso en los ojos de Mira ya que se sentía feliz que alguien luchará de tal manera para rescatarla, a pesar de que Issei y ella no intercambiaban muchas palabras y ella casi siempre le echaba la culpa de los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido estos últimos días

* * *

Issei acababa de derrotar a otros dos [Silver Knights], pero desde el humo otro de ellos aparecía con un poderoso corte descendente que el peliblanco bloqueó al poner su espada en forma horizontal, pero ese ataque llevaba más empuje de lo que parecía y debido a esto, el peliblanco comenzó a ser empujado hacia abajo

El peliblanco cerró los ojos, mientras aplicaba fuerza para resistir el embate, pero estaba siendo superado hasta que otra imagen de las chicas aparecía en su mente, esta vez fue el recuerdo de cuando rescató a Yui, abriendo los ojos el peliblanco pudo apartar la espada de su oponente, para luego atacarlo con un corte ascendente que partió por la mitad al [Silver Knight]

Ahora desde sus lados otros dos [Silver Knights] le atacaban, ambos con cortes descendentes, Issei logró bloquear el ataque desde el lado derecho con [Rebellion] y el ataque desde su lado izquierdo lo detenía con su propio brazo, al hacer contacto la hoja de la espada con la armadura de Issei, muchas chispas saltaron, liberándose de sus agresores, el peliblanco tomó a uno con su brazo libre y lo arrojo contra el otro para luego atravesar a ambos con una poderosa estocada frontal

Issei estaba cada vez más cerca de las chicas y ya no se detendría por nada, cada [Silver Knight] que se cruzaba en su camino, era cortado rápidamente

-(Chicas… chicas… chicas…) –no dejaba de repetir el peliblanco en su mente, mientras imágenes de todas las chicas pasaban por su mente, inconscientemente Issei estiraba su mano izquierda intentando alcanzar aquel cristal, pero fue entonces que vio una flecha de luz pasar cerca del lado izquierdo de su casco

Volteando a ver hacia atrás, pudo ver a muchos [Silver Knights], pero estos eran diferentes ya que tenían arcos y flechas de luz, apuntándole, la lluvia de flechas no tardó en dispararse y cientos de flechas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el peliblanco, pero cuando ya estaban muy cerca de él, Issei expulsó su aura con fuerza, repeliendo la totalidad de las flechas y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de recargar, se acercó al cristal que lo separaba de las chicas

Cubriendo la hoja de [Rebellion] con una energía carmesí, el peliblanco realizó una estocada frontal, justo al centro del cristal, debía ser cuidadoso ya que si realizaba mal el ataque o aplicaba más poder del que debía, el cristal se rompería en su totalidad y haría caer a las chicas

Afortunadamente el ataque del peliblanco solo perforó el centro del cristal, creando un agujero bastante grande como para que pasará el con su armadura, desactivando su casco, el peliblanco les dedicó una cálida sonrisa

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Se escucharon múltiples sonidos de un objeto clavándose en algo, lo único que vieron las chicas fue al peliblanco escupir sangre mientras comenzaba a caer hacia atrás, cayendo hacia el suelo que se encontraba a más de 60 metros de distancia

-ISSEI! –gritaron todas al ver aquella imagen frente a ellas

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

Issei está sentado como siempre. Serafall y Lilith están cerca del peliblanco mientras están sentadas en el escritorio. Lieselotte y Akio en los otros extremos del escritorio. Akame, Yui y Levi sentadas en un sofá mientras Rebecca, Selina, Mira y Arin en otro sofá todos con el uniforme de la academia mientras miran a la cámara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Y aquí tenemos otro capitulo

Ahora algunas dudas que puedan surgir

1-Así es… la legendaria técnica de Kirito el Starburst Stream, estará en este fic y su dueño es nada menos que Issei

2-dos de las batallas fueron tomadas de SAO… pero supongo que ustedes ya se dieron cuenta conforme leían jeje

3-esto se me olvido en el capítulo anterior… las grietas en la armadura de Issei, se deben a que su potencial está sobrepasando la capacidad actual del Balance Breaker, este intenta darle más poder y como resultado la armadura se fragmenta y aparecen estas grietas que desde ellas emana el poder sobrante que tiene el peliblanco corriendo por su armadura, también afecta a su dureza, por lo que algunos ataques aunque sean normales pueden atravesar la armadura y herir a Issei, ya que la armadura está inestable

4-Los Silver Knights… son netamente armas… ya que con un hechizo que más adelante en la historia explicaré, con un hechizo logran atrapar las almas de las personas fallecidas en objetos o en este caso armaduras, siendo solo instrumentos de guerra que no sienten dolor al ser heridos y solo estallan en una explosión de humo al ser derrotados

5-Algunos de ustedes me preguntaron sobre qué pasaría con el séquito de Rias, por estos días publicaré información sobre los personajes que ocuparan el lugar que dejo Issei al retirarse las 8 piezas peón

6- Tal vez tengan la duda... por qué Akame, Rebecca e Issei no van a clases dentro de la academia?... es simple... para entrar a la academia necesitas de un grimorio... aunque sea débil y los tres mencionados no lo poseen, ademas que si quisieran entrar a clases no entenderían nada por el mero hecho de que no tendrían idea de lo que están hablando

Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	8. Sparda vs Lucifer

**Capítulo 8 Sparda VS Lucifer **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-ISSEI! –gritaron todas al ver aquella imagen frente a ellas

El peliblanco comenzó a caer con 6 espadas enterradas en su torso, dichas espadas habían atravesado de lado a lado el torso del peliblanco, conforme caía su velocidad aumentaba gradualmente, pero también estaban los [Silver Knights] que aun volaban dentro de la torre y el peliblanco se dirigía hacia ellos

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Liese se arrojó al vacío para alcanzar a Issei, sin pensar en cómo aterrizaría, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era alcanzar al peliblanco, tras unos segundos, Liese estuvo a unos centímetros de alcanzar la mano derecha de Issei

-Issei… vamos despierta!... no sabes de lo que te pierdes por estar dormido en un momento como este!... no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada! –gritaba Liese, mientras intentaba acercarse al peliblanco que aún no despertaba

De pronto la rubia pudo ver como la mano derecha del peliblanco se movía sutilmente y comenzaba a abrir sus ojos

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a 10 siluetas de personas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Finalmente el peliblanco despertó, al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo de espaldas en dirección al suelo, se dio media vuelta, ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo, cambiando un poco su postura, redujo un poco su velocidad, lo suficiente como para que Liese le alcanzara, ya estando los dos a la misma altura el peliblanco tomó a la rubia con su mano derecha y la atrajo hacia él, para sorpresa de la chica

-Esto es increíble… -dijo el peliblanco analizando la situación en la que se encontraba- tienes razón, no hay forma de que viera algo como esto y me quedara sin hacer nada

-Issei! –exclamó Liese contenta al ver al peliblanco despierto

-Aquí vamos!... –dijo el peliblanco, transformando su brazo izquierdo en su [Cannon Destroyer] y activando sus propulsores- [Glorious Burst]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras disparaba su poderoso ataque que iba rebosante de energía, producto de la potencia del disparo y sus propulsores activos, el peliblanco junto a Liese comenzaron a ganar altitud y mientras lo hacían, el [Glorious Burst] de Issei que aún estaba siendo expulsado, destruía a todos los [Silver Knights] que al verlos ascender nuevamente en dirección hacia las demás chicas, se lanzaban contra el peliblanco

Tras unos segundos, Issei junto a Liese volvieron al cristal donde las demás chicas estaban y dejando a un lado a Liese, se retiró las espadas que aún estaban clavadas en su cuerpo sin mayor esfuerzo, todas estaban sorprendidas de la facilidad con la que el peliblanco se había retirado esas espadas

-Lamento la demora… -dijo Issei con una cálida sonrisa

Al instante Liese, Rebecca, Lilith, Akame y Yui se lanzaron sobre el peliblanco, casi logran tumbarlo al tomarlo desprevenido, pero gracias a su fuerza superior logró mantenerse de pie

De pronto se pudo escuchar una voz que retumbó por todo el interior de la torre, era la voz de nada más y nada menos que la de Francis Maxwell

*Veo que has conseguido salvar a esas chicas y además has eliminado a mis [Silver Knights], pero has caído directo en mi trampa*

-Qué quieres decir?! –exclamó el peliblanco

*A que me refiero?... mejor dejaré que vean por ustedes mismos a que me refiero y si sobreviven... cosa que dudo, podrán enfrentarse a mi*

Tras esto, en la base de la torre, comenzaron a ocurrir múltiples explosiones, resquebrajando y destruyendo los cimientos de la torre, como consecuencia de que los cimientos se destruyeran, la torre comenzó a temblar con fuerza y las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse, rompiendo a su vez los cristales de donde salían los [Silver Knights]

Esto era malo para Issei y las chicas, más que nada para las chicas ya que el peliblanco podía volar y evitar caer al vacío una vez que la torre se derrumbara, pero las chicas corrían serios riesgos de caer al vacío y si sobrevivían no tendrían el tiempo como para evadir los escombros de los pisos superiores de la torre que les caerían encima

-Rebecca… -dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de la pelinaranja- puedes llamar a tu dragón?

-Lo intentaré –respondió la chica- escucha mi llamado, Cu Chulain –tras decir esto el dragón de la pelinaranja apareció, tras esto Rebecca se subió sobre la cabeza de su dragón- listo Issei y para querías que hiciera eso?

-Necesito que te lleves a las demás contigo, esta torre se derrumbará dentro de poco –respondió el peliblanco

-Pero… y tú? no vendrás con nosotras? –preguntó Rebecca

-Yo las cubriré mientras salen de esta torre –dijo el peliblanco mientras volvía a colocarse el casco de su armadura y transformaba su brazo una vez más en su [Cannon Destroyer]

Al ver que el peliblanco hablaba en serio, Rebecca hizo subir a todas las chicas en la espalda de su dragón

Primeramente intentaron romper una de las paredes que estaba cerca de ellas, pero a pesar de que el mismo Issei había disparado contra ella, la pared apenas y tenía unos rasguños, desconocía de que estaba hecha, pero el material que recubría las paredes debía ser muy resistente si soportó el [Glorious Burst] del peliblanco

El dragón de Rebecca alzó el vuelo y comenzó a volar en dirección a la entrada principal por donde el peliblanco había llegado momentos atrás, detrás de Cu Chulain, iba el peliblanco

De pronto las paredes superiores de la torre comenzaron a ceder y enromes fragmentos de las mismas comenzaron a caer en dirección hacia Issei y las demás, amenazando con aplastarlos

Rápidamente el peliblanco se dio media vuelta y disparó otro [Glorious Burst], cabe destacar que para no salir disparado hacia atrás y chochar contra las chicas debido a la potencia de su propio ataque, Issei activó sus propulsores a su máxima potencia para poder compensar la falta que le hacían sus [Foot Lock], ya que estos solo servían cuando estaba en el suelo

El ataque del peliblanco, impactó y destruyó por completo los fragmentos que amenazaban con aplastarlos, tras esto siguieron su camino hacia su ruta de escape

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la salida, aparecieron cinco [Silver Knights], pero estos eran mucho más grandes que los que habían sido derrotados por Issei anteriormente, estos se dirigían contra el dragón de Rebecca, la chica ya estaba por dar la orden de que su dragón atacara, pero en una fracción de segundo Issei apareció frente a ellas, deteniendo a los 5 atacantes

-Ustedes sigan… las alcanzaré luego! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras empujaba a los 5 [Silver Knights] hacia un lado, dejándole el camino libre para que Rebecca y las chicas siguieran hacia la salida que ya estaba muy cerca, mientras veía como las chicas lograban salir de la torre que ya estaba a punto de ceder, el peliblanco se alejó de los [Silver Knights] y sacando rápidamente a [Rebellion], cortó sin piedad a los enemigos que se erguían frente a él

-(Ahora debo salir de aquí) –pensaba el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a volar hacia la entrada de la torre

Cuando el peliblanco estaba por llegar hacia la salida unos escombros cayeron justo en ella, bloqueando la salida de Issei, pero el peliblanco no estaba de humor como para que unos simples escombros le impidieran escapar, desplegando sus [Foot Lock], el peliblanco disparó otro [Glorious Burst], pero el efecto esta vez fue diferente, en vez de explotar como veces anteriores, los escombros parecían haberse derretido al haber recibido ese poderoso ataque, ya que el suelo por donde había pasado el ataque de Issei había quedado al rojo vivo

Tras ver el resultado de su ataque, el peliblanco siguió su camino hacia el exterior de la torre

* * *

Las chicas que ya se encontraban fuera de la torre, vieron como la entrada era bloqueada por escombros y luego de un gran destello rojo, dichos escombros habían desaparecido por completo

De pronto pudieron ver a una silueta que venía caminando desde el interior de la torre, tras unos segundos pudieron ver que dicha silueta pertenecía a una armadura roja y por ende todas sabían que se trataba del peliblanco, cuando el peliblanco ya estaba a unos metros alejado de la entrada a la torre, hubo una gran explosión en la cima de la torre

-Que chun… -intentó decir el peliblanco mientras veía la explosión en la cima de la torre, para luego ver como una gran cantidad de enormes escombros caían y cubrían la entrada de la torre

Tras esto la torre comenzó a derrumbarse finalmente, las chicas no podían ver el rostro del peliblanco, pero bajo su casco el peliblanco tenía una gran sonrisa mientras veía como la torre se desmoronaba rápidamente

Al ver al peliblanco, las chicas fueron a reunirse con él, pero entonces Issei sacó una vez más a [Rebellion] y comenzaba a mirar hacia atrás de donde estaban las chicas, estas se sintieron extrañadas al ver al peliblanco ponerse en posición de combate

-No crees que ya es momento de que des la cara? –preguntó el peliblanco seriamente

-De modo que pudiste detectarme... –dijo Francis Maxwell apareciendo tras unos árboles que habían por el lugar- les seré sincero, no esperaba que pudieran escapar de la torre, veo que ese chico demonio es realmente hábil ya que no le tomó mucho trabajo eliminar a las versiones mejoradas de mis [Silver Knights]

-Como les puedes llamar "versión mejorada"… si solo aumentaste su tamaño, siguen siendo lentos y bastante fáciles de destruir, deberías mejorar la resistencia de sus armaduras… ya que si no… un chico demonio como yo… puede destruirlos y luego ir por tu cabeza –dijo el peliblanco desafiante

-Tomaré eso en cuenta… pero no te las des de chico rudo, ninguno de ustedes me asusta ni un poco… incluso si tú eres un chico demonio –dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia el peliblanco y las chicas

Cuando estuvo más cerca. Issei, Levi y Akame, saltaron sobre el rubio y le propinaron una serie de rápidos cortes para luego quedar parados detrás de él, esperando a que cayera debido a las heridas pero…

-Buenos ataques… pero no me derribaran con eso –dijo Francis mientras se hacía tronar el cuello, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, pero más que nada a Akame, ya que su katana era famosa por acabar con cualquier enemigo solo con un corte, pero el rubio había recibido ese ataque y ni siquiera había trastabillado un poco

-Cómo es posible que… -intentaba decir Akame

-Cómo es posible que este en pie a pesar de que recibí sus ataques incluyendo a tu Murasame? –Preguntó el rubio divertido- esto les responderá… -ahora la apariencia de este cambiaba, su piel comenzó a tomar un aspecto verdoso similar al de una planta, su cabello rubio cambió a negro, sus ojos que eran de color azul cambiaron a unos de color rojo intenso y el contorno de estos se volvió negro completamente, de su espalda múltiples tentáculos comenzaban a surgir, agitándose violentamente

El peliblanco pudo notar algo, desde el cuerpo de Francis, una extraña sustancia de color verde brillante, escurría hacia el suelo

-Veo que notaste esta sustancia… es gracias a ella que los ataques de esa chica pelinegra no surtieron efecto… ya que mi cuerpo está cubierto por veneno… es un veneno muy especial ya que primero paraliza a mi objetivo y luego de unos 15 minutos los mata, es una muerte lenta y dolorosa, también este veneno me otorga una resistencia completa a cualquiera otra clase de veneno por poderoso que este sea –ahora el verdoso Francis, le arrojaba una esfera de ese líquido verdoso desde su boca, instintivamente el peliblanco la evadió, la esfera impactó contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás del peliblanco, pero lo que no esperaba nadie fue lo que ocurrió una vez que la esfera había entrado en contacto con el tronco

La esfera una vez que tocó el tronco comenzó a deshacerlo, al parecer esa esfera verdosa era alguna clase de ácido muy poderoso, ya que deshizo el tronco en cuestión de segundos

-Acaso también tienes ácido? -preguntó el peliblanco un poco molesto ya que ese ácido era un problema debido a que no sabía la tolerancia que tendría su armadura contra dicha sustancia- eso también explica porque nadie podía detenerte por más que lo intentara… ya que tú nunca fuiste un ser humano y solo te disfrazaste como uno… y por lo que veo tu poder es muy superior a cualquier mago que he visto, que si bien no son muchos… todos ellos son de un nivel bastante considerable

-Así es, todos esos ilusos que osaron enfrentarse a mi acabaron muertos, solo eran unos insectos cuya importancia en este mundo era nula y ustedes seguirán sus pasos ya que yo mismo los asesinaré –dijo Francis con una sonrisa psicópata

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas –dijo el peliblanco divertido mientras se ponía en posición de combate al igual que las chicas

-Tomen esto! –exclamó Francis mientras extendida sus manos y desde la punta de sus dedos más tentáculos surgían y se dirigían a toda velocidad contra Issei y las chicas

Ahora se lanzaban al ataque, Issei, Levi, Akame, Akio y Rebecca, ya que estos eran de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y si bien tenía esa sustancia verdosa que cubría su cuerpo volviéndole inmune al veneno de la katana de Akame, no le protegía que sus tentáculos fueran cercenados o destrozados debido al combate

Los tentáculos avanzaban rápidamente intentando atrapar a sus "objetivos", pero estos los evadían con rapidez, por lo que Francis recurrió a usar más tentáculos, estos nuevos tentáculos salían de distintas partes de su cuerpo, ahora más tentáculos avanzaban hacia Issei, Levi, Akame, Akio y Rebecca, quienes estaban pasando por un incómodo momento ya que el aumento en la cantidad de tentáculos, les quitaba espacio para moverse con libertad

Entonces Francis al ver que tendría un rato sin poder atrapar a los 5 jóvenes que lo evadían con habilidad, se centró en aquellos "objetivos" que estaban observando el combate, es decir, Lilith, Mira, Arin, Selina, Liese y Yui

Destinando unos cuantos tentáculos, Francis atacó a las mencionadas que estaban desprevenidas, salvo por Mira, quien logró darse cuenta del ataque y dando un paso al frente, repelió a los tentáculos con su [White Universe], destrozándolos, pero no puedo evitar que aquella sustancia verdosa que cubría el cuerpo de Francis así como sus tentáculos, salpicara en todas direcciones cayendo sobre Lilith, Mira, Arin, Selina, Liese y Yui, estas comenzaron a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse

Mientras eso sucedía, Issei y las demás chicas seguían acabando con los tentáculos que les atacaban, fue entonces que Akio, Levi y Akame destrozaron 3 tentáculos cada una pero Francis aprovechó el momento para rociar con aquella sustancia a las 3 chicas, que solo pudieron cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos para que dicha sustancia no les cayera en la boca o en sus ojos, pero tras unos segundos también sintieron como sus cuerpos se entumecieron de golpe y cayeron al suelo, esto fue notado por el peliblanco que al ver lo que les había sucedido, desactivo su armadura y fue lo más rápido posible a ver como se encontraban Akame, Akio y Levi, se preocupó mucho más al ver que las demás chicas estaban igual, solo quedaban en pie Rebecca y el mismo

Ahora Issei se aproximaba lo más rápido posible hacia Levi que era la más cercana a su posición actual, cuando el peliblanco estaba a unos metros de la ninja, un tentáculo se aproximó por su espalda con la clara intención de perforarlo, pero algo inesperado sucedió…

-Issei… ten cuidado… -dijo Levi mirando hacia atrás del peliblanco, alertándole de lo que estaba por atacarlo

Issei no entendió a lo que se refería, pero de pronto sintió como algo chocaba contra él desde su espalda, al voltear, lo primero que pudo ver fue una cabellera naranja, inmediatamente supo que quien había chocado contra él fue Rebecca, la chica comenzó a caer hacia atrás e Issei la atrapó de inmediato, mirándola más detenidamente pudo ver que la pelinaranja tenía un tentáculo clavado en su vientre, hundido muy profundamente en su cuerpo, rápidamente el peliblanco cortó dicho tentáculo con [Rebellion], retirando con una de sus manos el trozo de tentáculo que aún se mantenía hundido en el vientre de la pelinaranja, tras haber hecho esto, el peliblanco se arrodilló y recostó a Rebecca poco a poco en el suelo, dejando el tronco superior de la chica un poco levantado. Mientras usaba una de sus manos para hacer presión en la herida de la chica ya que estaba brotando una considerable cantidad de sangre desde ella

-Por qué lo hiciste?... –le preguntó el peliblanco a la chica que tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

-No quería que te lastimaran… lo siento… -le respondió Rebecca

-No te disculpes… pero no era necesario que hicieras eso… aunque su ataque me hubiera dado no me habría lastimado… -dijo el peliblanco mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a derramar las lágrimas que previamente se habían formado en sus ojos

-Puede que tengas razón ya que eres muy fuerte… pero igualmente me duele ver como lastiman… al chico que amo… -dijo Rebecca con una tierna sonrisa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ya que era la primera vez que era honesta con sus sentimientos y se acaba de confesar al peliblanco

-Al chico que… -el peliblanco no pudo seguir hablando ya que Rebecca selló sus labios, besándolo suave y tiernamente, tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron, Issei estaba más que sorprendido ya que no esperaba eso- pero como… si apenas nos conocemos…

-Al inicio yo tampoco entendía porque mi corazón se agitaba cuando estaba cerca de ti… mientras un sentimiento de calidez surgía en mi pecho cada vez que eso pasaba… y tras el incidente con el minotauro y ahora que nos rescataste me di cuenta… poco a poco e inconscientemente me fui enamorando de ti…

-No les parece una escena conmovedora?... –preguntó Francis con una sonrisa burlona

Ante ese comentario, Issei fijó su mirada en él

-Entonces ahora que has logrado paralizarlas que harás?... asesinarlas a todas ahora que no pueden defenderse?

-Por supuesto que no… puede que sea el tipo malo de este asunto pero tengo honor y no atacaría a unas chicas en su estado, también tengo que darte una recompensa por ser el único que no fue paralizado –pensando unos momentos- ya sé, te dejaré tener un combate contra mí, uno contra uno, si ganas la parálisis sobre esas chicas desaparecerá y al ser yo el líder tras los ataques a las academias de magos, todos y cada uno de los ataques que se están llevando a cabo y a futuro se verán cancelados… pero si pierdes… tanto ellas como las academias de magos serán por completo exterminadas… que te parece?

Esa propuesta dejó al peliblanco sorprendido, ya que le ofrecían la oportunidad de salvar a las chicas y a las academias que estaban bajo ataque, debía haber muchas academias que no contaran con magos tan poderosos en sus filas y estas serían eliminadas rápidamente

Rebecca pudo notar la expresión del peliblanco, realmente estaba pensando en aceptar ese combate

-Issei no aceptes… por ahora tenemos que retirarnos… -le dijo la pelinaranja, pero el peliblanco no le tomó atención ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Pensamientos que estaban ligados a las academias y los jóvenes estudiantes que asistían a ellas, jóvenes completamente inocentes que habían resultado envueltos en esta situación solo porque el tipo frente a él había decidido atacar las academias para tener material de combate, aquellos estudiantes que en su vida habían estado en un campo de combate, a pesar de que lo ocultaban relativamente bien, el peliblanco podía notar el miedo y la desesperación presente en la mirada de esos chicos, miedo a morir y desesperación por no poder hacer nada contra sus atacantes, debido que su nivel de pelea era aún muy bajo, pero todavía recordaba aquellas palabras de aquel chico que como muchos otros había resultado herido durante la aparición de aquel minotauro

"Queríamos ayudarles a todos ustedes a defender nuestra academia… pero… no somos lo suficientemente fuertes "

Gracias a sucesos como ese, el peliblanco había cambiado de parecer con respecto al trabajo de defender la academia, ya que en poder de cualquier otro solo se hubiera limitado a defender la academia como tal, pero ahora él estaba luchando para defender la academia y a los estudiantes que la conformaban, debido a recuerdos como esos, la ira del peliblanco estaba aumentando ya que Francis hablaba de esos ataques como si fueran cualquier cosa, como si la vida de todos aquellos chicos y chicas no importaran, debido a esto los ojos del peliblanco estaban cambiando de marrón a rojo y de rojo a marrón constantemente

-No juegues conmigo… de acuerdo terminemos con esto… -dijo el peliblanco serio mientras lograba calmarse ya que si había aprendido algo era que pelear segado por la ira era poco favorable

-Issei… -dijo Rebecca

-Lo siento… pero no voy a huir –dijo el peliblanco mirando a la pelinaranja a los ojos

-Dime que no vas a morir aquí…

-No, voy a ganar… voy a ganar y a terminar con todo esto –dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una tierna y franca sonrisa

-De acuerdo… creo en ti, Issei

Ahora el peliblanco recostaba completamente a Rebecca en el suelo, la herida en su vientre había dejado de botar sangre, pero internamente debía seguir sangrando aunque levemente

Tomando a [Rebellion] del suelo, el peliblanco se encaminó hacia donde estaba Francis, que lo miraba con una sonrisa enigmática

-ISSEI NO LO HAGAS! –gritaban Akame y Mira

Al oír sus gritos el peliblanco se detuvo a unos metros de quien era su oponente

-Akame… -dijo el peliblanco volteando su rostro un poco, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica pelinegra- gracias por ayudarme con el entrenamiento del otro día… sé que no peleaste con todo porque temías llegar a herirme con tu katana y llegar a asesinarme –esas palabras conmovieron a la chica ya que no eran insultos ni nada parecido a lo que ella esperaría que le dijera el peliblanco al saber que ella era una asesina a sueldo, ahora el peliblanco pasaba a mirar a Mira- Mira… lamento si fui el causante de todos estos sucesos extraños y aquellos fenómenos de colapso… -terminó de decir el peliblanco mientras ponía una cara un tanto triste

Al oír esto, Mira se sorprendió, estaba sorprendida ya que sabía que todos esos sucesos y fenómenos extraños no habían sido causados intencionalmente por el peliblanco e incluso dudaba que se debieran a su presencia en la academia, ahora el hecho de que viniera a rescatarla cuando pudo haberse olvidado de ella y de las demás la conmovió de sobre manera a tal punto que lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-Maldición, Issei!… no te disculpes!... no te atrevas a disculparte ahora!... nunca de perdonaré!… nunca te perdonaré a menos que vuelvas una vez que hayas derrotado a ese maldito!... –exclama Mira con fuerza, esforzándose por no dar rienda suelta a todas esas lagrimas que querían salir

-Está bien… nos vemos cuando todo esto haya acabado… -dijo el peliblanco mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de afirmación, ahora el peliblanco volvía a voltearse hacia donde estaba Francis y se colocaba en posición de combate pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien, ahora veremos tus habilidades y para que puedas luchas sin contenerte… pondremos a esas chicas tras una barrera –dijo Francis mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de cada chica y tras esto una barrera en forma de domo surgía alrededor de ellas

Ahora el peliblanco y siendo raro en su estilo de combate se lanzaba a correr hacia uno de los lados a toda velocidad, siendo seguido al instante por Francis y sus tentáculos, se alejaron unos metros de donde se encontraban las chicas con extrema rapidez, debido a su velocidad el peliblanco desapareció del campo visual de su oponente quien le buscaba insistentemente

Apareciendo por la espalda de Francis, el peliblanco iba dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad, pero este se volteó con rapidez e intentó golpear a Issei en el estómago, pero el peliblanco se cubrió con sus brazos, creando una defensa bastante sólida que absorbió la el golpe que de igual manera lo envió unos metros hacia atrás, quedando entre un árbol que estaba a su espalda y Francis que estaba a unos metros de él, los tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre Issei quien los repelió con una rápida combinación de cortes con su espada, haciendo retroceder por unos segundos a los demás tentáculos pero estos se lanzaron de nuevo por el peliblanco que dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se impulsó en el tronco del árbol para dar un gran salto, quedando a más de 6 metros de altura

Estando en el aire, los tentáculos intentaron atraparlo una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, el peliblanco cercenó a los tentáculos que intentaban atraparlo, materializando su guantelete, el peliblanco utilizó uno de los tentáculos, como cuerda para deslizarse y volver a tierra

Una vez en tierra, el peliblanco comenzó nuevamente a correr, esta vez había terminado en el lugar donde había empezado, todas las chicas le vieron llegar corriendo y tras de él, múltiples tentáculos le seguían, el peliblanco se giró, pero los tentáculos lo atraparon y lo envolvieron, formando algo similar a un capullo

-Al fin… el juego terminó –dijo Francis mientras aparecía de entre los árboles, sin aflojar el agarre que tenían sus tentáculos sobre el peliblanco

De pronto, desde dentro del capullo se pudo ver un destello rojo, lo siguiente que pudieron ver las chicas, fue que el capullo comenzaba a rasgarse de forma violenta, destrozando por completo todo los tentáculos que formaban dicho capullo, las chicas al ver al peliblanco quedaron sorprendidas…

El peliblanco traía puesta su armadura, pero esta era diferente a la armadura que le habían visto puesta anteriormente ya que esta era más brillante y la mayoría de las grietas que tenía ya no estaban y solo quedaban unas pocas en el área del pecho

Una nueva oleada de tentáculos intentaron envolver al peliblanco, pero al momento de que los tentáculos entraran en contacto con la armadura, comenzaron a quemarse rápidamente, en el rostro de Francis se pudo apreciar una clara expresión de intenso dolor, ahora el peliblanco se lanzaba contra Francis, quien para detenerlo envió nuevamente a sus tentáculos, esta vez, para el peliblanco ese ataque fue como verlo en cámara lenta, impulsándose en el tronco de un árbol, Issei fue directamente hacia los tentáculos mientras realizaba una veloz y poderosa ráfaga de cortes, que ninguna de las presentes fue capaz de ver cuantos cortes realizó el peliblanco… ni siquiera Levi o Akame, quienes al ser muy rápidas con sus katanas, tenían sus ojos y demás sentidos más agudizados

El peliblanco siguió su camino y quedó a la espalda de Francis, tras unos segundos todos los tentáculos que habían sido destinados a detener el ataque de Issei, cayeron al suelo en pedacitos, también ambos brazos habían sido cercenados

Francis comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente ya que el daño que había sufrido había sido grande y el hecho de ya no tener sus brazos no ayudaba, al voltearse, lo que vio lo dejo aterrado… Issei se había alejado unos metros de él y tenía su [Cannon Destroyer] listo para disparar, lo único que pudo ver tras eso fue como una esfera de energía carmesí se formaba en el cañón del chico

-Es el fin… -dijo Issei, mientras disparaba su [Glorious Burst], dicho ataque entraba por el pecho de Francis y salía por su espalda dejando un agujero bastante considerable en el torso de su oponente, conforme el ataque golpeaba al ex-rubio, un gran destello carmesí lo cubría- Adiós maldito… -fue lo que dijo el peliblanco mientras su ataque comenzaba a cesar y por ende a perder su fuerza

Una vez que el ataque del peliblanco se había acabado y el destello había desaparecido, se pudo apreciar el resultado del ataque de Issei… donde antes estaba parado Francis había quedado un cráter y del mencionado no había rastro y su aura no se percibía por los alrededores, era la victoria del peliblanco

* * *

Ahora Issei volvía con las chicas que tal y como había dicho Francis anteriormente, al ser vencido la parálisis que tenían se desvaneció, al verlas el peliblanco desactivó su armadura, Yui, Liese, Lilith y Selina al verlo se abalanzaron sobre él, Issei al ver a las cuatro chicas que se dirigían hacia él, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder atraparlas a todas y evitar que cayeran todos al piso, tras unos momentos de euforia y alegría por la victoria del peliblanco, las chicas de soltaron del peliblanco y permitieron que este se moviera con más libertad

Ahora Issei se dirigía hacia donde estaban Rebecca y las demás, ya que le preocupaba el estado de la pelinaranja, caminando unos metros seguido de las otras 4 chicas, el peliblanco llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Rebecca

Al llegar, el peliblanco se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la chica, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo

-Y bien?... cómo te sientes? –le preguntó el peliblanco mirando a la pelinaranja

-Aun me duele un poco la herida, pero no es nada que el tiempo no cure –dijo Rebecca mientras veía al peliblanco con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si es por eso puedo ayudarte… -dijo el peliblanco materializando su guantelete, comenzando a reunir energía

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El peliblanco le dio un aumento de poder de nivel 5, aumentando el poder que tenía en ese momento y acelerando su tasa de recuperación, gracias a esto, Rebecca estaría curada en un par de horas

De pronto el peliblanco pudo sentir dos cosas muy suaves en su espalda, dándose la vuelta el peliblanco pudo ver el rostro de Liese

-Issei… eres malo… haces que tu sirvienta se preocupe de esta manera –dijo la rubia pegándose más al peliblanco, pero ese último comentario llamó la atención de todas las presentes y también provocó que el peliblanco se palmeara la cara, ya que su plan era que Liese permaneciera en la academia y viviera el resto de su vida junto a las demás en paz y que cuando llegara el momento en que las demás murieran el vendría a recogerla, ya que si bien sabía que necesitaría de su nobleza para participar en los [Rating Game], su poder era tan elevado que solo bastaba él para participar y también tenía a Serafall, así que por estos motivos el peliblanco no tenía problemas en darle casi una completa libertad a Liese

-Hermana… que quieres decir con sirvienta?... –preguntó Selina curiosa

-Bueno… yo soy la sirvienta de Issei y estaré con él para siempre –dijo Liese alegre

-Pero aun no me explicas porque eres su sirvienta… -volvió a insistir Selina

-Yo les explicaré –intervino el peliblanco- cuando quedamos atrapados en el mundo que produce el Last Crest de Liese, ella después de hablar unas cosas… me iba a mandar de vuelta al mundo real y ella se quedaría en aquel mundo debido a que este era el precio por usar dicha técnica... fue entonces que le propuse que fuera mi sirvienta, ya que yo al ser un demonio de clase alta puedo tener mi propio sequito con un límite de 15 entidades en él y pueden ser de cualquier tipo salvo que sea algún ser divino… me estoy desviando… el asunto es que le propuse ser mi sirvienta para poder sacarla de aquel mundo ya que yo poseo una técnica que es capaz de anular el Last Crest de Liese, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionaria así como así… entonces tras aceptar, la convertí en mi sirvienta ya que sus habilidades me interesaron pero también fue como un seguro

-Un seguro? –preguntaron todas salvo Liese, sumamente intrigadas

-Era un seguro ya que yo sabía que podía salir de ese mundo usando mi técnica con mucha facilidad pero no sabía si Liese vendría conmigo mientras siguiera siendo humana y si no funcionaba no estaba seguro de poder volver a entrar en ese mundo aunque utilizara mi técnica nuevamente

-Un momento… dijiste que siendo "humana" a que te refieres con eso? –preguntó Mira

-Bueno Liese técnicamente ha dejado de ser humana y ha pasado a ser un demonio reencarnado y también se ha convertido en mi sirvienta, ella estará conmigo para siempre a menos que muera en batalla, ahora su lugar es a mi lado

-Entonces… eso significa que una vez que te marches… te llevaras a mi hermana? –preguntó Selina triste

-No, normalmente cualquier demonio exigiría que sus sirvientes le siguieran a donde fuera ya que se sienten vulnerables, pero ese no es mi caso ya que soy consciente de que todas ustedes la quieren mucho y su lugar es aquí en la academia Biblia

-Entonces eso quiere decir que dejaras que se quede? –preguntó Selina esperanzada

-Así es… ya que yo no soy como el resto de los demonios, ya que yo soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de la mayoría de los seres que existen y debido a esto es que a pesar de que Liese es mi sirviente no es urgente que me acompañe una vez que me marche de este lugar

-Eso quiere decir… que el ser tu sirviente significa obedecer todas tus órdenes y permanecer a tu lado? –preguntó Rebecca

-Comúnmente sí, pero no soy la clase de persona que da órdenes a cada que puede ya que me gusta valerme por mi mismo y probar mis capacidades así que técnicamente el ser mi sirviente es estar a mi lado si es que dicha persona decide seguirme –explicó el peliblanco

-Como se hace?... –preguntó Rebecca seriamente

-Como se hace qué? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso por el cambio de actitud de la chica

-Como me convierto en tu sirviente?...

Ese comentario dejó sorprendido a Issei ya que la misma Rebecca le estaba preguntando como ser su sirviente, cuando él ni siquiera se lo había propuesto

-Estas segura de querer saber cómo se hace?... estarás ligada a mí para siempre y eso puede que te moleste después de un tiempo –dijo el peliblanco

-Estoy completamente segura, ya que quiero estar el máximo tiempo posible con el chico que amo –dijo Rebecca con decisión en su mirada

-Bueno, veo que hablas en serio –dijo el peliblanco mientras pensaba unos momentos ya que si iba a reencarnar a Rebecca como su sirviente debía de encontrar una pieza que fuera de acuerdo a sus capacidades, después de varios minutos de recordar las habilidades que había visto en Rebecca se decidió por la pieza de [Peón] ya que como torre no explotaría su máximo potencial ya que su estilo de ataque no solo se basaba en ataque y defensa pesados- Muy bien Rebecca, esta será tu pieza –dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba una pieza de [Peón] de uno de sus bolsillos- ahora colócala en tu pecho –dándole la pieza a la chica que obedeció al instante- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Rebecca Randall… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente

Tras decir esto la pieza entró en el pecho de la chica con un hermoso resplandor escarlata y bajo los pies de esta apareció el símbolo de la familia Sparda, las demás chicas salvo Liese estaban sorprendidas ya que esperaban que algo más sucediese pero no fue así

-Con esto eres oficialmente uno de mis [peones] –dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a la chica con una sonrisa

-Uno de tus [peones]?... no soy la única?... y por cierto a que te refieres con eso de [peones]? –preguntó Rebecca curiosa mientras se miraba así misma, ya que esperaba que al convertirse en la sirvienta de un demonio algo en su cuerpo cambiara, pero a primera vista no había cambiado nada

-Bueno verás… el sistema de vasallaje de los demonios de basa en las piezas de ajedrez… teniendo como un máximo de piezas para reencarnar a entidades como sus sirvientes… en total son 15 ya que la pieza numero 16 es la pieza de [Rey] y esa pieza es la que reconoce a un demonio de clase alta como líder de su sequito

-Entonces desde este momento soy… Rebecca Randall… la mejor [Peón] de Issei Sparda –dijo la pelinaranja alegre, pero tras decir esto inmediatamente fue encarada por Liese

-Como que la mejor [Peón]?... obviamente la mejor [Peón] soy yo… -dijo la rubia con orgullo, disgustando a la pelinaranja

Acto seguido ambas comenzaron con una "discusión" donde argumentaban por qué eran mejor que la otra, Rebecca decía que al ser una Archdragonar, la convertía en la más merecedora al título de ser la mejor [Peón] de Issei, mientras que Liese decía que al ser una Trinity Seven ella era mucha mejor elección para ser la mejor [Peón] de Issei

Mientras las dos chicas seguían con su "discusión", las demás chicas presentes sentían un poco de envidia al escucharlas llamarse a sí mismas la [Peón] más fuerte de Issei Sparda, ya que si bien no tenían ninguna clase de relación con el peliblanco, eran conscientes de que Issei se había convertido en alguien muy importante en sus vidas a pesar de que este jamás había buscado eso y el hecho de que debía marcharse cuando terminara su trabajo en la academia no les agradaba, ya que quizás jamás volverían a verlo

Fue entonces que Akame junto a Selina se acercaron al peliblanco y lo jalaron de las mangas de su chaqueta, llamando la atención del chico

-Issei… yo también quiero ser tu sirvienta… -dijo Akame un poco apenada

-Yo igual… -dijo Selina con vergüenza

Al ver las reacciones de ambas chicas el peliblanco se sintió extraño ya que sentía como si las chicas se estuvieran obligando a decirle que querían ser sus siervas y eso no le agradaba, ya que él quería tener sirvientes que estuvieran junto a él por gusto y decisión propia

-Puedo preguntarles el motivo por el cual desean ser mis siervas? –dijo el peliblanco un tanto serio

La primera en hablar fue Akame

-Yo quiero ser tu sierva ya que tú eres la única persona en mucho tiempo que no me ha insultado al saber a qué me dedico y al contrario siempre me has dedicado esa sonrisa tuya que me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma, ya que muchas veces me he preguntado si algún día encontraría la felicidad y estoy segura que mi lugar es a tu lado, de ese modo podré ser feliz como siempre he anhelado –dijo la pelinegra

-Ya veo… entonces si ese es tu motivo te acepto como mi sierva Akame –dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a la pelinegra con una cálida sonrisa, comenzado a buscar la pieza de [Caballo] entre sus ropas, ya que con Akame estaba segura que lo mejor para explotar su potencial sería dándole la pieza mencionada, debido a que su principal arma era su velocidad que era bastante elevada para ser una humana- Akame, está será tu pieza –dijo el peliblanco entregándole la pieza de [Caballo] a la chica que imitó lo que había hecho Rebecca momentos atrás, colocó la pieza en su pecho- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Akame… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente

Con Akame sucedió lo mismo que con Rebecca y Selina, la pieza entró en su pecho con un resplandor escarlata y bajo sus pies apareció el símbolo de la familia Sparda, ahora el peliblanco pasaba a mirar a Selina

-Ahora Selina quiero que me digas tu motivo… si considero que dicho motivo es porque te estas obligando a querer ser mi sierva no te convertiré en lo que me pides

-Yo quiero ser tu sierva para poder estar más tiempo con mi hermana… pero también para estar contigo ya que te convertiste en una persona sumamente importante para mí… has hecho mucho por mí y por las demás -dijo la rubia un poco apenada

-Bueno… es un motivo poco usual pero es aceptable –dijo el peliblanco divertido, también sabía que para Selina el hecho de que su hermana no se vería afectada por el paso del tiempo le dolería bastante, ya que una vez que ella muriera, Liese seguiría viviendo, esta vez al peliblanco le tomó más tiempo decidir cuál pieza sería la adecuada para Selina ya que no la había visto en combate, normalmente al saber que era una maga le daría la pieza de [Alfil], pero resultaba que las Trinity Seven, cada una tenía su propia especialidad por así llamarlo, por lo que al no saber cuál era la especialidad de Selina decidió…- Selina, esta será tu pieza –dijo el peliblanco dándole una pieza de [Peón], que la chica se colocó inmediatamente sobre su pecho- veo que has aprendido… Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Selina Sherlock… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente

Tras decir esto, sucedió lo mismo que había sucedido previamente con Akame y Rebecca

Lilith y Mira estaban sorprendidas ya que Issei había conseguido 3 nuevas sirvientes frente a sus ojos, pero lo que les molestaba era que ahora Liese, Akame, Rebecca y Selina estarían más cerca de Issei, también existía la posibilidad de que cuando Issei se marchara, todas ellas quisieran irse con él

Fue entonces que Yui se subió a la espalda del peliblanco, tomándolo por sorpresa

-Onii-San… yo también quiero ser tu sirvienta… y antes de que me preguntes mi motivo te lo diré, quiero estar contigo siempre y si tú te vas de mi lado estaré muy triste para el resto de mi vida -dijo Yui con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y alegría

El peliblanco al verla, tuvo un extraño sentimiento ya que consideraba que Yui era demasiado inocente como para entrar al mundo de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, pero lo que ella decía era verdad, también la consideraba como alguien importante en su vida debido a que Yui con sus travesuras le alegraba el día, eso sin contar de que reconocía el poder latente dentro de ella como en las demás presentes en el lugar

-Está bien Yui… -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras hacía que Yui se bajara de su espalda, ahora pensaba en que pieza sería la indicada para la chica, pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado ya que la mejor pieza para Yui era la pieza de [alfil] ya que reconocía que su poder mágico marcaba más tendencia en su estilo de vida y combate- Muy bien Yui, está será tu pieza –dijo el peliblanco dándole una pieza de [Alfil], al recibir la pieza Yui imitó lo que habían hecho Selina, Akame y Rebecca- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Yui Kurata… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente

Tras decir esto, la pieza entró en el pecho de Yui con un resplandor escarlata y el símbolo de la familia Sparda apareció bajo sus pies

Ahora sí que Lilith y Mira estaban sorprendidas y con una envidia en aumento. debido a que frente a sus ojos, Issei había convertido a Selina y Yui en sus sirvientas de por vida, eso sin contar a Akame, Rebecca y Liese que había sido convertida en secreto, técnicamente Issei tenía bajo su mando a dos de las Trinity Seven, a una Archdragonar y a Akame que era una asesina muy hábil, pero en el rostro de todas las mencionadas no había arrepentimiento al haber decidido convertirse en sirvientas del peliblanco sino que al contrario, todas tenían una cara de felicidad y alegría… felicidad que ellas también querían, ya que el peliblanco quisieran admitirlo o no, les alegraba el día con su mera presencia, aunque quizás podía sacarlas de quicio, pero esa era su esencia y dicha esencia era lo que les atraía del peliblanco

Finalmente el grupo de Akio, Lilith, Levi, Arin y Mira se acercaron al peliblanco, bastante apenadas y un tanto cohibidas, comportamiento extraño en Akio y Levi que siempre se mostraban bastante seguras en todo su actuar, llegaron a donde estaba el peliblanco, pero este al parecer había adivinado sus intenciones

-También quieren convertirse en mis sirvientas?... quiero que sepan que si no lo desean en realidad… no las culparé… ya que yo no obligaría a nadie a ser mi sirviente… ya que eso crea una mala relación entre amo y sirviente… y a final de cuentas quienes deciden son ustedes -dijo el peliblanco sereno- entonces se los preguntaré una vez más… realmente quieren ser mis sirvientas?

El peliblanco se sorprendió al ver a Lilith, Akio, Levi, Arin y Mira asentir rápidamente con su cabeza

-En vista de que he reencarnado a 3 de sus amigas… necesito que me digan su motivo por el cual quieren ser mis sirvientas ya que como dije antes si lo hacen porque se sienten obligadas… no podrán convertirse en mis sirvientas

-Bueno… nosotras queremos ser tus sirvientas porque no queremos que te vayas de nuestro lado… tu sola presencia es suficiente para hacernos sentir seguras y felices… y no queremos perder eso… queremos estar junto a ti para siempre de ser posible… -dijo Lilith muy tímidamente, pero a pesar de ello, había expresado casi a la perfección lo que las otras chicas no fueron capaces de decir

-Lo que me acabas de decir… es lo que todas sienten?... –preguntó el peliblanco un poco serio recibiendo una masiva afirmación por parte de Lilith y las demás, comprendiendo que lo que había dicho Lilith en representación de todo el grupo era de todo corazón, razón suficiente para que el peliblanco aceptara reencarnarlas como sus sirvientes- muy bien acepto sus motivos-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Entonces… -decía Lilith contiendo su alegría

-Así es, ahora las reencarnare en mis sirvientas –dijo el peliblanco, alegrando a las chicas, comenzado a pensar en que piezas reencarnaría a cada una, después de pensar y pensar lo decidió, Lilith y Arin se convertirían en sus [Peones], Akio se convertiría en su primera [Torre], Levi se convertiría en su segundo [Caballo] y Mira quien se destacaba notablemente en el poder mágico se convertiría en su segundo [Alfil]- muy bien chicas tomen esto… -dijo el peliblanco mientras les pasaba a cada una las piezas que corresponderían a su lugar dentro del sequito Sparda, las chicas al recibir su pieza inmediatamente se las colocaron en su pecho- Bueno y en vista de que sería demasiado tedioso reencarnarlas una por una… serán reencarnadas todas a la vez -decía el peliblanco mientras modificaba las palabras que se usaban en el ritual de reencarnación, ya que no sabía si resultaría, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, ya que si no resultaba las reencarnaría de forma individual- Por orden de Issei Sparda, Ustedes Lilith Asami, Levi Kazama, Akio Fudo, Mira Yamana y tú Arin Kannazuki… volverán a caminar sobre este mundo, sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes…

Tras decir esto, las piezas de todas las chicas comenzaron a emitir aquel resplandor escarlata tan característico de las piezas del peliblanco, las mencionadas entraron en el pecho de cada una de las chicas, para luego dar paso a la fugaz aparición del símbolo de la familia Sparda bajo los pies de las chicas

-Bueno con esto todas ustedes son oficialmente mis sirvientas, les doy la bienvenida a la familia Sparda y como su líder no dejaré que nada les pase, se los prometo –dijo el peliblanco alegre

-Y NOSOTRAS PROTEMOS VIVIR PARA Y POR TI, PARA SIEMPRE, DESTRUYENDO A TODO ENEMIGO QUE AMENACE TU VIDA! –exclamaron todas las chicas a coro, haciendo sonreír al peliblanco, ya que cuando dejó de ser sirviente de Rias Gremory pensó que a pesar de tener un gran poder, estaría solo y triste, pero tras de eso llegó Serafall a su vida y ahora habían llegado las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca, todas ellas eran como un rayo de luz que iluminaba el oscuro camino de soledad que llevaba recorriendo todo este tiempo el peliblanco… guiándolo hacia el camino de la felicidad que muy pocos son capaces de alcanzar realmente

El peliblanco decidió que era hora de volver a la academia

-Muy bien chicas es hora de regresar, dijo el peliblanco colocándose nuevamente su armadura, mientras las demás se subían en la espalda Cu Chulain, emprendiendo su camino de vuelta a la academia, si bien podían haber utilizado un círculo mágico cortesía del peliblanco, este mismo quería que utilizaran este tiempo para que se acostumbraran a su cuerpo de demonio, esto no había sido necesario con Serafall ya que ella había nacido siendo una demonio pura sangre por lo que para las chicas sería totalmente nuevo, para la morena Sitri era como respirar

* * *

Una vez que estaban por llegar a la academia, pudieron ver como el ataque que habían sufrido en la mañana ya había acabado, tal parecía que lo que dijo Francis Maxwell era verdad, tras derrotarlo los ataques a las academias se habían acabado, una vez que aterrizaron en la academia, fueron recibidos por todos los estudiantes, quienes los vitoreaban y aplaudían con fuerza

De entre la multitud apareció el director de la academia

-Muchas gracias, gracias a sus esfuerzos los ataques contra las academias han cesado… de verdad muchas gracias –decía el director alegre

-No fue nada, es un placer haberles ayudado además que fue un honor haber sido aliados en todo esto –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba el casco de su armadura, dicha sonrisa causó que muchas de la chicas que estaban viendo al peliblanco se sonrojaran fuertemente, causando celos en sus nuevas sirvientas ya que el extraño sentimiento de querer alejar al peliblanco de otras mujeres había comenzado a aflorar- Bueno si me disculpan voy a darme una ducha… ya que debido a lo sucedido durante el amanecer no me dio tiempo

Tras esto el peliblanco ingresó a la academia comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la academia en dirección a su cuarto seguido de las chicas de sequito, una vez que habían llegado el peliblanco realizó una rápida llamada a cierto peliazul pidiéndole que le dejara "algo" en Devil May Cry, ya que pasaría por ese "algo" antes de ir a la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones que se celebraría esa misma tarde, por lo que era obvio que tenía poco tiempo para relajarse

-Muy chicas debo preguntarles algo –dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de las chicas- como deben saber, el trabajo que me mantenía en la academia ha terminado por lo que deberé marcharme… así que les preguntaré que es lo que prefieren… quieren irse conmigo cuando me marche?... o quieren continuar con sus vidas y venir conmigo después de varios años?

Ante la pregunta del peliblanco, las chicas se miraron entre si y luego sonrieron

-Queremos irnos contigo cuando debas marcharte –respondieron todas con hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros

-Entiendo, entonces yo me iré a dar una ducha, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les guste desde ahora y hasta que nos vayamos –dijo el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a los baños de los hombres para tomar una larga y merecida ducha

Después de que el peliblanco se marchara a los baños, las chicas se quedaron en la habitación del chico ya que ciertas dudas comenzaban a surgir en la mente de todas, dudas como ¿Cuándo se marcharían? Y ¿Qué clase de beneficios les traería ser demonios?

Tras haber terminado de ducharse, el peliblanco volvió a su habitación para encontrarse con las chicas que estaban esperándolo, esto lo dejo sorprendido ya que pensaba que las chicas estarían ocupadas en sus propios asuntos

-Sucede algo? – preguntó el peliblanco

-Queríamos saber… cuando nos vamos? –preguntó Lilith

-Al atardecer ya que debo asistir a una reunión importante y ustedes me acompañaran –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-EH?! -exclamaron todas después del grito, el peliblanco les explicó todo lo que era respecto a ser un demonio, las clase sociales, los contratos y los rating game, debido a esto recordándoles a las chicas la duda que les había surgido

-Que ventaja tenemos al convertirnos en demonio? –preguntó Selina levantando la mano

-Déjame ver… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón de forma pensativa- vida casi eterna… siendo la única causa la muerte en combate, esto ya se lo dije a Liese pero desde ahora deben tener cuidado de los elementos sacros, exorcistas y por nada del mundo digan el nombre de dios ya que les dará un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte… veamos que más… poder ver en la oscuridad, un aumento considerable en su fuerza física, poder mágico… y alas para volar

-Alas? –preguntó Akio confundida al igual que el resto de las chicas, ante eso el peliblanco chasqueó sus dedos y en la espalda de cada una de las chicas aparecieron un par de alas de demonios, dejándolas a todas sorprendidas

-Con ellas podrán volar –dijo el peliblanco, ante eso Lilith intentó volar pero no sucedió nada, luego las demás también intentaron volar pero con el mismo resultado… nada, por lo que se pusieron tristes- Vamos no se desanimen, todo es cosa de encontrar a alguien que les enseñe

[Yo les puedo ayudar] –se escuchó la voz de Ddraig proveniente de la mano izquierda del peliblanco

-Estas seguro de eso Ddraig? –le preguntó el peliblanco

[Soy un dragón y tengo alas por lo que podre serte de ayuda. Pero para que el proceso sea más rápido tendrán que venir al paisaje mental]

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? –preguntó Lilith

[Deben de dormir con mi compañero tocándolo]

Ante eso Lilith, Selina y Mira se sonrojaron mientras Liese, Rebecca, Yui y Levi sonrieron lascivamente, por su lado Akame y Arin no demostraron ninguna reacción aparente y Akio se mantenía con su sonrisa de siempre

-No hay otra forma? - pregunto Lilith sonrojada

[Lamentablemente… NO]

Al oír eso las chicas apenadas se resignaron para que entre todos juntaran las dos camas del cuarto, para que el peliblanco se acostaran dormir en el centro y las chicas se acostaran en el siguiente orden: Lilith y Mira en su brazo derecho, Akio y Arin en el brazo izquierdo, Selina y Levi en la pierna derecha, Akame y Yui sobre su pierna izquierda, para que Liese y Rebecca usando su pecho como almohada, poco a poco todas fueron cayendo dormidas y por último el peliblanco también cayó dormido

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

Las chicas se encontraban en un lugar que tenía agua que apenas podía cubrirles los pies, por lo que el hecho de caminar sobre dicho elemento no les dificultaba avanzar, tras unos minutos de caminar pudieron sentir un ligero temblor que sacudió el lugar, al voltearse pudieron ver a un enorme dragon rojo… mucho más grande que el dragon de Rebecca, estaban listas para huir cuando…

-Bueno chicas les presento al Welsh Dragon Ddraig… también conocido como el dragón emperador rojo, Ddraig ellas son mis siervas

-Mucho gusto –dijeron todas las chicas a coro

[El gusto mío] -contestó Ddraig

-Bueno Ddraig ya estamos aquí… ahora que hacemos? –preguntó el peliblanco

[Primero, chicas abran las alas]

Las chicas intentaron cumplir con la petición del dragón… pero no sucedió nada

[Pensé que pasaría...compañero dales una pequeña descarga de energía en la espalda]

El peliblanco hizo lo que su socio le había dicho, comenzando con Lilith, dándole una pequeña descarga de energía en su espalda, al instante sus alas aparecieron, pero esta vez las sentía diferentes… las sentía como otra parte de su cuerpo, luego el peliblanco procedió a hacer lo mismo con las demás con el mismo resultado

-Que fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Selina

[Debido a que apenas reencarnaron...sus alas estaban "entumecidas", por lo que necesitaban algo de poder externo para liberarlas, bien ahora Lilith Asami... imagina que mueves los músculos de la espalda]

Al hacer eso la chica se eleva unos metros, las chicas repiten lo mismo que había hecho Lilith y tras unos momentos todas comienzan a elevarse, al principio y en como toda cosa nueva que se intenta, las chicas volaban torpemente pero tras varios minutos de ensayar los mismos movimientos de control de vuelo, como ascender, descender acelerar, frenar y detenerse, estos se volvieron mucho más fluidos y después de dominar de mejor manera los movimientos previamente mencionados, todas comenzaron a practicar diversas piruetas

Pero las chicas querían que el peliblanco las acompañara en sus "clases" de vuelo y ahora que recordaban, Issei jamás había utilizado sus alas de demonio en el tiempo que había estado junto a ellas, siempre utilizaba los propulsores de su armadura

-Issei porque no vienes con nosotras? –le preguntó Rebecca

-Bueno… es que yo soy un tanto diferente a ustedes –dijo el peliblanco rascándose la nuca

-A que te refieres? –le preguntó esta vez Lilith que se detenía justo frente a Issei, mientras se mantenía a unos centímetros del suelo flotando

-A esto…

* * *

-Mundo Real-Unas horas después-

Todos comenzaban a despertar, al abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana, pudieron ver que habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se habían quedado dormidos, debían ser alrededor de la de la tarde, ya que los primeros indicios del atardecer comenzaban a aparecer

-Bueno… creo que es hora de marcharnos… -dijo el peliblanco mientras las chicas comenzaban a levantarse de la cama, permitiéndole a él hacer lo mismo, tras esto el peliblanco fue al despacho del director por dos cosas, la primera era para ir en busca del pago por el trabajo y la segunda era para decirle que al marcharse las Trinity Seven habían decidido marcharse con él

Ante esa declaración, el director se sorprendió un poco pero a su vez también era consciente de la importancia que tenía el peliblanco en la vida de las Trinity Seven y si el mencionado se marchaba era probable que jamás lo volvieran a ver por lo que esto deprimiría a las chicas, por lo que finalmente le dijo…

-Issei-kun cuídalas mucho –dijo el director mirando con una sonrisa al peliblanco

-Cuente con ello –le contestó Issei con una sonrisa

Tras esto, el peliblanco ayudó a las chicas a empacar sus cosas y haciendo uso de un círculo mágico, envió las cosas de las chicas a Devil May Cry, después las chicas fueron a despedirse de los alumnos de la academia Biblia, ahora volaban a gran velocidad en dirección a la academia Ansullivan ya que Rebecca debía informar que se trasladaría de academia y de residencia, por lo que la pelinaranja le comentó a Issei, la mencionada academia quedaba bastante lejos, pero debido a que ellos no formaban parte de ella debería ir sola a informar una vez que llegaran, también era una gran molestia que no podían usar un círculo mágico para ir a la academia de la chica porque Issei jamás la había visitado

En el camino, Issei les comentó sobre que era la reunión y porque era tan importante, todas quedaron sorprendidas ya que era una reunión en la que se decidiría la paz o la guerra entre las 3 grandes facciones, a pesar de que llevaban unas horas de haberse convertido en demonios, entendían la importancia de dicha reunión

En todo este asunto de ir a la academia Ansullivan, habían perdido unas 2 horas, por lo que la reunión en Kuoh debería de estar por comenzar, una vez que Rebecca estaba lista, el peliblanco utilizó un círculo mágico para volver a Devil May Cry ya que a diferencia de la academia Ansullivan, el peliblanco sabía exactamente en qué lugar quedaba

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Atardecer-

Apareciendo de un círculo mágico, el peliblanco y sus chicas se encontraron en la recepción de la "tienda" del peliblanco y sobre su escritorio el peliblanco encontró 11 capas junto a una nota que decía

"Nos vemos en la reunión"

-Chicas pónganse esto… -dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba una capa a cada una de las chicas- por cierto Akame y Levi ya que tienen katanas llévenlas consigo, tengo el presentimiento de que tendrán que usarlas, por tu lado Rebecca mantén a tu lanza sellada, también puede que se pregunten porque tienen que usar esas capas… es para dar una sorpresa –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardaba ese algo en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, normalmente iría a la reunión con su traje de batalla pero Ryu le había dicho que no era el adecuado, por lo que ahora vestía con su uniforme de la academia Kuoh, mientras que las chicas por su lado… las Trinity Seven vestían el uniforme de su antigua academia, Akame vestía con su vestido negro y Rebecca traía puesto el uniforme de la academia Ansullivan

Tras unos cuantos arreglos más, todos ingresaron a un círculo mágico cortesía del peliblanco y desaparecieron dentro del mencionado círculo

* * *

-Sala de la reunión- Academia Kuoh-

Debido a que esperaban a Issei "Hyodo", Azazel estaba aburrido, Michael meditaba y Sirzechs estaba nervioso porque a cierto peliblanco se le ocurrió largarse unos días a hacer un trabajo. Cuando oyó eso de Serafall casi da el grito al cielo pero se calmó cuando la morena le comento que asistiría a la reunión pero lo más probable era que llegara tarde

-Se puede saber porque esperamos a ese mocoso? –preguntó Azazel molesto

-Me sorprendió saber que Issei Hyodo no estaba –dijo Michael interrumpiendo su meditación

-Tuvo que atender un asunto sobre su negocio, Pero no podemos esperarlo más así que… - El pelirrojo no pudo completar la frase porque de pronto sienten una poderosa presencia junto a otras 10 pero en menor intensidad

De pronto aparece un círculo mágico, alertando a los sequitos Gremory y Sitri, quienes a pesar de sus edades eran los "encargados" de la seguridad de la reunión, del círculo mágico ven aparecer a 11 encapuchados, los sequitos antes mencionados estaban listos para atacar a los intrusos, pero vieron como Serafall se acercaba al encapuchado del centro

-Llegas justo a tiempo... Issei-chan –ante el comentario de la morena Sitri, todos se sorprendieron

-Te extrañe mucho Sera-chan –dijo el encapuchado del centro, a la vez que tanto él como los demás se quitaban las capas para dejar ver…

Al peliblanco junto a 10 chicas que eran muy hermosas tanto que sonrojaron a Saji casi de inmediato, causando celos en Momo y Nimura

Sona estaba molesta al ver al peliblanco llegar con 10 chicas hermosas a su lado, mientras que Rias, Akeno y Asia estaban en shock y sumamente celosas

-(Como se atreve si ya me tiene a mí!) -Pensó Akeno mordiéndose las uñas

-(Ese peliblanco...son muy lindas en especial la de la boina y una de esas rubias y la pelinaranja) -pensó Rias mientras se mordía el labio inferior dando una mirada dolida

-(Issei-san...me cambio?!) -pensó Asia destrozada y deprimida

-(Quienes son ellas y por esta con Issei-kun?) -Pensó Irina preocupada

Al captar el ambiente hostil que se estaba formando y la mayoría de las miradas poco amistosas se concentraban en sus sirvientas, el peliblanco dio un paso al frente

-Ante de que alguien lo suficientemente valiente o tonto según se mire… estas chicas vienen conmigo, son mi escolta y al que se meta con ellas, antes de que esta reunión acaba y sin importar a que facción pertenezca… acabará en la tumba… yo se los prometo –dijo el peliblanco mientras que fugazmente sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos cuantos segundos

-Entonces ya que estamos todos… comencemos con la reunión –dijo Sirzechs mientras veía como el peliblanco y las chicas que venían con él se colocaban en la pared que estaba detrás de él, también notó como el peliblanco miraba al peliplatino que se encontraba detrás de Azazel, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada, podía sentir la tensión que se generaba al tener a los dos dragones celestiales en una misma habitación- antes de comenzar, déjenme presentarles a mi hermana y sus sirvientes, gracias a ellos se logró detener a Kokabiel el otro día

-Buen trabajo… tienen mi gratitud –dijo un sonriente Michael

-Lo lamento mucho… que uno de mis chicos les causara tantos problemas –dijo Azazel como si nada, obviamente esa respuesta molestó a varios de los presentes en el lugar pero de pronto se comenzó a escuchar una risa, al inicio era en un tono muy bajo pero con el paso de los segundos comenzó a aumentar, hasta el punto que todos dieron rápidamente con el dueño de la risa y era nada menos que el peliblanco

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! – el peliblanco se reía con fuerza sujetándose el estomago

-Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? –preguntó Azazel molesto ya que no solo llegaba tarde sino que también interrumpía la reunión y a su parecer si alguien debía hacer eso era el mismo

-Lo… que dijo Sirzechs… jeje –decía el peliblanco mientras trataba de calmarse- fue una excelente broma decir que su hermana y sus sirvientes fueron los que detuvieron a Kokabiel…

-Entonces si no fueron ellos… quien fue el encargado de detener al cadre de Grigori? –preguntó Michael

-Ya que está el blanco en este lugar… -mirando a Vali- porque no les dices como encontraste a Kokabiel antes de llevártelo? –terminó de decir el peliblanco

Ahora todas las miradas de concentraron en el peliplatino, que al igual que Issei se encontraba recargado en la pared, el mencionado abrió los ojos y procedió a contar lo que sabia

-Lo cierto es que observe la mayor parte de la batalla que Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes sostuvieron contra Kokabiel, pero durante todo ese tiempo, Kokabiel ni siquiera luchó en serio… hasta que Issei Hyodo intervino… cuando el entró en la batalla Kokabiel se puso serio, pero aun así no fue suficiente… el nivel de Issei Hyodo era superior al de Kokabiel y cuando estaba por terminar con él, intervine en la batalla y me llevé a Kokabiel

-Tienen pruebas de que todo sucedió como lo que nos ha contado el [Hakuryuukou]? –preguntó Michael

-Así es… mi hermana antes de la reunión me contó que tenía información adicional para añadir a su reporte que daría en esta reunión… Rias… por favor muéstranos lo que tienes –dijo el pelirrojo mayor

-Si! –exclamó la pelirroja mientras hacía aparecer unas pantallas en el centro de la Sala, por sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael y Azazel, tras unos segundos en las pantallas comenzó a aparecer un video que mostraba todo lo sucedido durante el incidente con Kokabiel

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la participación del peliblanco en la batalla, en unos pocos segundos no solo había hecho que kokabiel se pusiera serio, sino que le había hecho más daño por su cuenta que todo el sequito de Rias junto, tras unos minutos de video, Rias dio por terminado su reporte

-Ahora tras ver esto… me gustaría escuchar la versión de los ángeles caídos –pidió Sirzechs

-No hay mucho que decir al respecto, Kokabiel actuó por su cuenta –dijo azazel suspirando

-Estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esto? –le preguntó Michael

-Solo lo dejé libre para ver que tramaba… estoy seguro que no sospechaba que yo me infiltraría en la ciudad… por cierto es un muy buen lugar

-No cambies el tema –dijo Sirzechs serio

-Oh, vamos, le pedí al [Hakuryuukou] que se encargara de él y lo hizo, luego de eso sentencié a Kokabiel a estar toda la eternidad congelado en Cocitos, no saldrá de ahí fácilmente –finalizó Azazel

-La pregunta aquí es… que motivó a Kokabiel a llegar a este extremo?... aunque resulta obvio que no estaba satisfecho con tus decisiones –añadió Michael

-Sí, parece que no estaba contento con que la última guerra quedara a medias, personalmente no me interesa causar una guerra en estos momentos

-Entonces era una persona inestable –dijo Serafall seria, eso era totalmente opuesto a la faceta que había mostrado con el peliblanco, ya que con él era juguetona y bastante alegre

-He escuchado que ustedes también tienen problemas –dijo Azazel, causando que tanto Sirzechs como Serafall endurecieran la mirada

-Eso no tiene que nada que ver con este caso, estamos aquí para discutir… -intentaba decir el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por el Caído

-Olvídense de esas tonterías aburridas, firmemos el tratado de paz de una vez por todas… no es eso lo que todos quieren? –preguntó el líder de los caídos mirando a los presentes quienes estaban en su mayoría sorprendidos por la despreocupada facilidad con la que hablaba sobre algo tan importante como era firmar la paz entre las 3 facciones

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la sala, silencio que fue brevemente interrumpido por Michael

-Quienes comenzaron la guerra, Dios y los Satanes, ya no están, después de todo

Esa oración entristeció a Asia e Irina quienes de todos los jóvenes presentes eran las que más se habían visto afectadas por este hecho, las chicas de Issei estarían igual de sorprendidas y tristes si no fuera porque Issei se los había contado durante su camino a la academia Ansullivan pero aún les costaba creer que Dios hubiera muerto

-Por eso tenemos a estos dos aquí, que si bien no forman parte de nuestro conflicto, tienen el poder de cambiar al mundo, por supuesto me refiero al [Sekiryuutei] y al [Hakuryuukou], me gustaría oír sus opiniones respecto a lo que se trata de conseguir en esta reunión

-Solo quiero pelear con gente fuerte –dijo Vali despreocupadamente, causando una pequeña risa en azazel

-No hace falta una guerra para encontrar a tipos rudos –dijo Azazel

-Pensé que dirías eso –le contesto Vali

-Y entonces…. [Sekiryuutei], qué piensas? –ahora todas las miradas de la sala enfocaban al portador del dragon emperador rojo, quien movía la cabeza rítmicamente, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

-You see me shining, lit up with diamonds

Cause I stay grindin, uh huh!

Homie you can catch me swooping

Bentley Coupe and switching lanes, haha!

If you see me rolling, you know I'm holding

I'm bout my paper, yeah!

Ante esas palabras todos quedaron confundidos, pero entonces Ryu quien se había mantenido callado durante toda la reunión se acercó al peliblanco, al examinarlo pudo ver una pequeña luz que se veía a través de su pantalón, rápidamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de dónde provenía la pequeña luz y lo que sacó fue… un reproductor mp4 y en la pantalla de este se podía leer "50 cent-disco inferno", mirando hacia la cabeza del peliblanco pudo ver unos pequeños audífonos introducidos en los odios de este, eran del tamaño justo como para que nadie los notara a primera vista

Esto molestó el peliazul que con la mano abierta le dio un golpe en la cabeza del peliblanco, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y se quitara los audífonos de sus oídos

-Se te ofrece algo Ryu? –preguntó el peliblanco como si nada

Todos estaban sorprendidos, salvo Serafall y las chicas del peliblanco, ya que el mencionado se había puesto a escuchar música en plena reunión como si esta no le interesara

-Te pregunté… qué es lo que prefieres guerra o paz? –dijo Azazel bastante molesto

-Pues me da lo mismo… si deciden la paz… tendré mucho tiempo para hacer el vago y muchas otras cosas más y si deciden la guerra tendré más trabajo y conseguiré mucho dinero ya que mi presencia será muy solicitada en el campo de batalla pero no trabajaré gratis –la respuesta del peliblanco dejó helados a todos, literalmente le daba lo mismo la resolución que se tomara en esta reunión

En ese momento Issei recibió otro golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ryu quien lo miraba serio

-Recuerda tu deber Issei… o acaso quieres acabar encerrado? –le preguntó el peliazul con una mirada aterradora

-Bueno, en vista que hay ciertos quejumbrosos en este lugar… hagan la paz así… me ahorro problemas –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

Ante esa declaración Rias avanzó furtivamente hasta alcanzar el brazo de Issei, ya que sentía que no era capaz de seguir en la reunión ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa y necesitaba del peliblanco para obtener valor

Todo sucedió en un instante, la habitación tomó un tono purpura, por algún motivo Kiba, Xenovia e Irina tenían sus espadas invocadas y con un aura anaranjada emanando de las espadas de la peliazul y la castaña, mientras que la espada de Kiba emitía un aura azul, mientras que todo el sequito Sitri incluida Sona estaban paralizados

-Detuvieron el tiempo? –preguntó el rubio Gremory

-Eso parece, no fuimos afectados por nuestro inmenso poder –dijo Azazel, refiriéndose a sí mismo, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia y Ryu

-Nosotros no fuimos afectador porque teníamos a nuestros dragones, ellos porque tienen sus espadas sacras… pero no sé porque Rias Gremory y esas otras chicas pueden seguir moviéndose –dijo Vali refiriéndose a las chicas de Issei

-Bueno ellas tienen parte de mi poder como dragón, pero no entiendo porque Rias Gremory puede moverse –dijo el peliblanco mirando a la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos

-Yo estoy bien gracias a ti –dijo la pelirroja dirigiendo su mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo de Issei, donde tenía su mano posada

El peliblanco al notar esto rápidamente se quitó la mano de la pelirroja y se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Lilith y las demás

Todos salvo Vali fueron hacia la ventana y pudieron ver como un extraño círculo mágico aparecía en el cielo y de este aparecían magos encapuchados, estos comenzaron a atacar a las tropas que cada líder de facción había traído para tener un perímetro de seguridad y también pudieron notar que estos también estaban congelados, incapaces de defenderse, todos esos soldados se habían transformado en meros blancos estáticos en la mitad del cielo sobre la academia y aunque pudieran moverse no podrían salir de la academia ya que esta estaba cubierta por una barrera en forma de domo

-Que ha causado que el tiempo se detenga? –preguntó Michael mirando por la ventana, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún lugar del exterior del edificio… y en cierta medida tenía razón en buscar allí

-Me imagino que forzaron la habilidad del medio vampiro en [Balance Breaker]

-Medio vampiro?... y ese quién es?... es primera vez que escuchó hablar de él –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Muy pocas personas tienen la habilidad de detener el tiempo… -ante el comentario de Sirzechs, tanto Issei como Liese desviaron la mirada- lo más probable es que se encuentre en las garras del enemigo

-No hay nada más insultante que unos terroristas usen a un miembro de mi sequito como arma… -dijo la pelirroja enojada

-Ahí está mi respuesta… acaso tu sequito solo sirve para atraer problemas? –preguntó el peliblanco fastidiado

-Lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada… si el poder de Gasper-kun se vuelve más fuerte incluso nosotros podríamos… quedar congelados –dijo el pelirrojo mayor serio

El peliblanco estaba por un lado divertido y por otro lado fastidiado, ya que el efecto de detener el tiempo del sujeto llamado Gasper no se comparaba a su [QuickSilver], ya que este efecto de detener el tiempo tenía limitaciones para detener las cosas, en cambio con su propia habilidad no existía dicha limitación, incluso la habilidad de Liese era más completa en ese sentido y por otro lado le molestaba el hecho de que podía anular el poder del sirviente de la pelirroja pero eso significaría que todos descubrirían que él puede detener el tiempo y con eso se descubrirían algunos de sus trucos en combate

-Como sea… tenemos que hacer algo con ese medio vampiro, es demasiado peligroso pelear con sus poderes desatados –decía Azazel mientras veía como sus soldados caían como moscas

-Onii-Sama… tengo una [Torre] sin usar en el edificio del club –dijo la pelirroja

-Una [Torre]?... vas a hacer un enroque?... aunque es una buena idea… no podemos enviarte sola… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras cierto peliblanco se movía de su línea de visión ya que presentía que el cabrón pelirrojo lo iba a querer mandar como escolta de su hermana

-Gasper es parte de mi familia… lo traeré de vuelta personalmente –dijo la pelirroja decidida

-Si pudiéramos tomar prestado el poder de Sirzechs-Sama podríamos enviar a alguien más con la señorita –dijo Grayfia

Ante el comentario de su [Reina], el pelirrojo enfocó su visión en el peliblanco, estaba al tanto de que la relación entre el mencionado y su hermana menor no iba nada bien, pero aun así no quería que le pasara nada a Rias

-Todo lo que tienen que hacer es matar a los terroristas y al medio vampiro… quieren que lo haga? –preguntó Vali con una sonrisa

-Estoy de acuerdo con el blanco… con eso nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas –dijo Issei, destrozando a la pelirroja ya que quería pensar que Issei bromeaba cuando decía que no le importaba si ella o su sequito vivían o morían, pero ahora lo había confirmado al escucharle apoyar la idea de Vali

-Eso no es una opción factible… espero que ambos lo entiendan, estamos tratando de negociar la paz –dijo Azazel con una mirada aburrida

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada –dijo Vali

-Entonces porque no vas a "jugar" con nuestros amigos que están ahí afuera… estoy seguro que les encantaría tener al [Hakuryuukou] como compañero de "juegos"

-Muy bien… -dijo Vali mientras hacía aparecer sus alas de dragón, eran alas con cuatro celdas de energía de color azul

* * *

Tras esto Vali salió por la ventana, volando como una bala hasta posicionarse en medio de todos los magos enemigos, colocándose su armadura blanca, al verlo, todos los magos enemigos lo enfocaron como un objetivo a destruir, pero sus ataques ni siquiera tocaban la armadura ya que múltiples círculos mágicos bastante pequeños aparecían en el momento en el cual un ataque estaba a unos centímetros de la armadura

Desde su mano, Vali hizo surgir una esfera de energía blanca, desde la cual surgieron múltiples relámpagos del mismo color, que arrasaron con todos los magos en un radio bastante amplio, pero aun así más magos seguían apareciendo desde el círculo mágico que se encontraba en el cielo

* * *

-Bien ahora queda ver quien irá con Rias a salvar a Gasper-kun… -dijo Sirzechs- Issei-kun necesito…

-Me rehúso –dijo el peliblanco inmediatamente, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo mayor

-Como decía… necesito que…

-Me rehusó –volvió a repetir el peliblanco

-Acaso no me has escuchado!... esto es muy peligroso como para mandar a Rias sola y su [Reina] también fue congelada

-Parece que tú tampoco me has escuchado… vale que haga cualquier trabajo, pero hoy no me apetece ser el niñero de tu hermana o alguno de sus sirvientes y no me vengan con la mierda de que es para fomentar la buena relación entre mi persona y la casa Gremory, si para hacer eso tengo que ir con ella –señalando a la pelirroja- pues la relación se puede ir a la mierda

Al ver que el peliblanco no iría por las buenas, Ryu se acercó al pelirrojo y le dijo algo al oído solo para que este le escuchara, tras escuchar lo que Ryu le dijo el pelirrojo solo soltó un sonoro suspiro

-Issei-kun… si aceptas te pagaré lo que me pidas –dijo el pelirrojo, ya que aun a día de hoy tenía la esperanza de que Issei lucharía por Rias una vez más como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo

-Está bien… pero también llevaré a una de ellas… -dijo señalando a las chicas de su sequito- ya que no me agrada estar en compañía de Rias Gremory y puede que "accidentalmente" se me escape un tiro directo hacia su cabeza

-Está bien pero deberás de prestarme un poco de poder para enviar a más personas dentro del círculo mágico –dijo el pelirrojo

-Por eso no te preocupes… -dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a reunir energía en su guantelete hasta reunir un aumento de energía de nivel 6, rápidamente le traspaso dicha energía al pelirrojo que sintió como su poder crecía enormemente- y ahora veamos… llevaré conmigo a… Rebecca, las demás si tienen la oportunidad de acabar con algunos de nuestros "amigos" de afuera háganlo y por si acaso… autorizo el uso de fuerza desmedida

Cuando estaban por desaparecer en el círculo mágico Azazel los detuvo y les entregó dos brazaletes, uno para Issei ya que según el caído le ayudaría a utilizar su [Balance Breaker] y otro para cuando recuperaran a Gasper ya que ese brazalete ayudaría a mantener bajo control sus poderes, el peliblanco se colocó el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo pero con una cara de "esta porquería no me servirá de nada" y tenía razón ya que él ya podía usar el [Balance Breaker]

Tras esto Rias, Issei y Rebecca desaparecieron en un círculo mágico y tras desaparecer estos, en la sala apareció una pieza de [Torre]

* * *

-Salón del club de ocultismo-

Una vez que aparecieron los 3 adolecentes, rápidamente se pusieron en busca de Gasper y Koneko que por lo que le había dicho Rias, esta se había quedado junto a Gasper para protegerlo, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del club pudieron ver una gran explosión que provenía desde el edificio en donde estaban los líderes de facción y lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue a azazel con todas sus alas desplegadas, peleando en el cielo contra una mujer que Rias identificó como la descendiente directa del antiguo Maou Leviathan, de inmediato siguieron su camino hacia donde debería estar Gasper y Koneko

Rias al encontrarse con una puerta cerrada simplemente la voló en pedazos usando una esfera de su poder de la destrucción, una vez que estuvieron dentro lo primero que vieron fue a Koneko y a Gasper atrapados en una especie de complicado circuito de círculos mágicos que los mantenía suspendidos en el aire y restringía sus movimientos, a su alrededor múltiples magas encapuchadas miraban sorprendidas los 3 demonios frente a ellas ya que habían inutilizado sus círculos de transporte

-Buchou… por favor mátame… si lo haces… mi poder no les causará más problemas –dijo el que parecía ser un chico vestido con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh

-No digas tonterías… ya te había dicho cuando te convertiste en parte de mi familia que buscaras la vida que te hiciera feliz… Gasper… nunca te voy a abandonar –dijo Rias con una cálida sonrisa

-Lamento interrumpir el momento… pero que le sucede a su amigo? –dijo una de las magas señalando al peliblanco que parecía estar rapeando ya que el movimiento de sus manos y de su cabeza lo indicaba

-I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus

I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion

swerving all up in the curve man

Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in

again we in the wind

Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt

And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck

I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing

my balls

-Denme un momento… -dijo Rebecca mientras revisaba los bolsillos del peliblanco, encontrando nuevamente su reproductor mp4, pero ahora en la pantalla se leía "Chamillionaire - Ridin' ft. Krayzie Bone", al ver esto la pelirroja se dio cuenta que todo lo que había hablado con el peliblanco momentos atrás… este no la había escuchado… la había ignorado por un simple reproductor de música?... acaso en su vida importaba más un aparato electrónico que ella?...

Rebecca rápidamente le quitó los audífonos de los oídos al peliblanco, que al sentir como la música se alejaba se enojó y abrió sus ojos rápidamente

-Quien fue?!... –exclamó el peliblanco, buscando al responsable de interrumpir su momento de escuchar música y pudo ver como Rebecca apuntaba a las magas frente a él, rápidamente el peliblanco se cambió a su traje de batalla y sacó a [Ebony] y a [Ivory], para segundos después abrir fuego contra las magas que apenas y tenían unas miserables dagas para defenderse en caso de que sus enemigos atacaran cuerpo a cuerpo, el resultado tras los disparos no fue muy bonito… todas las magas cayeron al suelo, en su mayoría con sus cabezas perforadas en varios puntos, comenzando a crear un gran charco de sangre

Tras la muerte de aquellas magas, lo que retenía a Gasper y a Koneko se desvaneció en pequeñas partículas de luz, Rias estaba sorprendida de la frialdad con la que el peliblanco acabo con esas magas… por un segundo se imaginó a ella y su sequito estando en el lugar de esas pobres magas y el resultado de esa "visión" la dejo aterrada, el peliblanco guardó sus pistolas y luego se acercó a Gasper y con un rápido movimiento le colocó el brazalete a Gasper en su brazo izquierdo

-Esto ayudará a mantener tus poderes bajo control enano, ahora si no les importa… debemos marcharnos aún queda trabajo por hacer –dijo el peliblanco mientras salía de aquel cuarto seguido de Rebecca, ambos iban en dirección a donde se encontraban sus chicas y los demás, Rias no tuvo tiempo para el reencuentro y tuvo que seguir al peliblanco lo más rápido que pudo para que este no la dejara atrás

* * *

Las chicas de Issei se encontraban eliminando magos oponentes con mucha facilidad, ya que Issei les había dicho "autorizo el uso de fuerza desmedida" eso les dejaba vía libre para pelear como ellas quisieran, quienes lideraban la tabla de asesinatos eran Levi, Akame, Akio y Mira, ellas 4 se peleaban el primer puesto de la tabla seguida de las demás Trinity Seven y muy pero muy atrás de ellos estaban Kiba, Xenovia e Irina, quienes se habían visto opacados por las "chicas nuevas"

En un instante un grupo de magos estaba por atacar por la espalda a Liese y Selina quienes estaban centradas en los oponentes que tenían al frente y no estaban al tanto que tenían enemigos en su retaguardia, cuando sintieron la presencia de los magos se voltearon solo para ver cómo estos eran literalmente convertidos en coladeras a disparo limpio

-Se encuentran bien chicas? -todas las chicas voltearon a ver en dirección de dónde provenía la voz y pudieron ver que se trataba del peliblanco junto a Rebecca, seguido de Rias, Koneko y Gasper

Las chicas al ver al peliblanco llegar fueron corriendo a su lado y le contaron a cuantos habían eliminado, el peliblanco escuchaba eso feliz… feliz de saber que sus chicas habían estado a la altura de sus expectativas

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, Rias dejo a Gasper en manos de su hermano, mientras ella se unía a la batalla, Gasper al ver como todos luchaban sintió la necesidad de también ser útil en la batalla, eso antes nunca habría sucedido pero en los días anteriores en los que Rias lo había liberado para que saliera, la pelirroja le había contado de su antiguo [Peón] que a pesar de tener un poder que era sumamente peligroso siempre siguió adelante, a pesar de todas las adversidades, fue entonces que Gasper le preguntó por el nombre de ese sirviente y la pelirroja le contestó "Se llamaba Issei Hyodo", Desde ese día Gasper deseó ser como Issei, una persona que no dudaba en ponerse en peligro a si mismo por proteger a sus seres queridos

Por lo que poniéndose de pie, Gasper reunió fuerza y exclamó

-Buchou! –Rias volteó a verlo- yo quiero ser un… un hombre! Y poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas!… -Gasper sujetó el brazalete y lo retiró, en ese momento mucha energía fue expulsada del cuerpo de chico, iluminando todo el lugar y devolviéndole la movilidad a todos aquellos que estaban congelados y a su vez congelado el tiempo de los magos que aún quedaban en el lugar y también logró desvanecer el círculo mágico por el cual los magos enemigos accedían a la academia

Tras haber hecho eso, Gasper comenzó a tambalearse y casi cae de espaldas pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Asia

-Que sucede? –preguntó la rubia Gremory

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones… Todos préstenme tu poder –dijo Rias alzando el vuelo

-Hai Buchou –dijo Akeno cambiando a sus ropas de sacerdotisa- (Utilizaré este combate para impresionar a Issei-kun)

-HAAAAAAAAAAA! –la pelirroja creó un enorme círculo mágico y luego lo arrojó

-[¡Ikazuchiyo!] –exclamó akeno, dirigiendo el relámpago contra el círculo mágico de la pelirroja que al entrar en contacto produjo muchos más relámpagos que empezaron a eliminar a una gran cantidad de magos enemigos que no podían hacer nada por defenderse

Tras esto Tsubaki y Sona entraron a la batalla, mientras que Sona cumplía una función de escudo junto con su círculo mágico, Tsubaki atacaba con su Naginata

-Muy bien nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás… chicas continúen con el ritmo que tenían hasta antes de que yo apareciera y recuerden el uso de fuerza desmedida está completamente autorizado –dijo el peliblanco con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras materializaba su guantelete

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

[Dragon Shoot]

El peliblanco disparó su [Dragon Shoot] con una potencia de nivel 14, hubiera sido mucho más fácil haber utilizado su [Cannon Destroyer] ya que con él, habría eliminado a todos los enemigos restantes incluyendo a la descendiente del antiguo Leviathan pero consideraba que este combate no era digno de usar una de sus mejores armas

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el poder destructivo del ataque del peliblanco, ya que había arrasado con la totalidad de enemigos que quedaban hasta el punto que no habían quedado ni las cenizas

* * *

-Ese chico… tiene un poder demasiado excesivo… -dijo Katerea

-Pues en eso te doy la razón… aunque es la primera vez que lo veo usar esa clase de poder… pero ni sueñes en que ese chico se uniría a ti en esta lucha ya que antes de que aparecieras dijo que quería la paz

-Cállate Azazel!… -exclamó Katerea molesta

-Muy bien, es hora de dejarnos de juegos -dijo Azazel mientras sacaba de su abrigo una especie de lanza en miniatura, con un orbe purpura en la punta del mango de dicha lanza

-Eso es… -dijo Katerea nerviosa ya que tenía una idea de lo que podía ser

-Esto es una magnifica herramienta de guerra, fruto de mi pasatiempo que es por mucho más interesante que cualquier guerra- [Balance Breaker]

Tras decir esto el líder de los caídos fue envuelto en una luz dorada, una vez que la luz se disipó, se pudo observar a Azazel cubierto por una armadura dorada y purpura, con sus 12 alas de caído en su espalda, saliendo a través de su armadura

-Esta es la materialización de la [Downfall Dragon], la armadura del Rey Dragón

* * *

-Genial lo que me faltaba… otro idiota con armadura de dragón… como si no fuera suficiente con ese de ahí –dijo el peliblanco molesto, refiriéndose a Vali que desde hace un rato no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba ahí flotando

* * *

-Maldición! –exclamó Katerea mientras se lanzaba contra Azazel quien preparaba su lanza de luz

Slash

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Azazel le realizó un corte diagonal a Katerea que iba desde su vientre hasta su hombro izquierdo, dejándola herida de gravedad

-Un nuevo mundo se avecina y en él no hay lugar para ti! –exclamó Katerea mientras sus brazos se alargaban y se dividían en otros más pequeños que sujetaron el brazo izquierdo de Azazel- si puedo asesinar a uno de los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones… no me importa perder la vida!

-Autodestrucción?... no parece divertido… -dijo Azazel mientras que con un movimiento limpio rebano su brazo izquierdo- un brazo… -comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras arrojaba su lanza de luz contra Katerea, dicha lanza le impactó en la frente desintegrándola de inmediato- es todo lo que vale

-Se cortó su propio brazo?... hay que admitir que tiene huevos… SI SEÑOR! –exclamó el peliblanco divertido

La armadura de azazel se disipó, al hacerlo, el caído creo un círculo mágico sobre su herida para detener el sangrado, mientras atrapaba el orbe purpura que caía lentamente

-Creo que aún necesita mejoras –dijo Azazel, besando el orbe que se encontraba en su mano derecha- Quédate conmigo un poco más, Rey Dragón Fafnir

Ahora azazel veía toda la devastación causada durante el combate que habían mantenido los jóvenes contra aquellos magos de los cuales ahora quedaban solo restos y algún que otro cadáver identificable

-Esto es a lo que yo llamo una masacre… -dijo Azazel, pero un ataque por la espalda lo envió con fuerza hacia el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza a un lado del peliblanco, creando un cráter de mediano tamaño

-Se puede saber quién es el imbécil que está arrojando porquerías? –dijo el peliblanco entre divertido y molesto

Azazel salió del cráter que había creado al impactarse contra el suelo

-Así es como va a ser, cierto Vali? –dijo el caído mirando a Vali en el cielo

-Lo siento Azazel pero este lado parecía más divertido

-Así que el traidor que se ocultaba entre nosotros es nada más y nada menos que el [Hakuryuukou] –dijo Issei con un aire de detective

-Hey Vali, quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Azazel extendiendo sus alas, poniéndose a la altura de Vali- Shemhaza, mi vice-gobernador, notó que los rebeldes de las 3 grandes facciones se estaban uniendo… bajo el nombre de "Khaos Brigade" no es así?

-Un grupo de rebeldes?... no hay muchos que puedan controlar a un grupo de tipos como ese… -dijo Serafall un poco preocupada

-Y su líder es nada más y nada menos que… Uroboros Dragon, Ophis

-Ophis?!... no puede ser! –exclamó Rias alarmada

-Es un dragón? –preguntó el peliblanco al aire

-El Dios dragón del infinito, temido incluso por Dios, es el más fuerte de todos los dragones

-Sin duda estoy trabajando con Ophis, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere dominar el mundo… algunos idiotas vinieron a nosotros buscando poder –contestó Vali

-Eso explica una o dos cosas, ya que pensé que te estabas llevando demasiado bien con Katerea o quizás es porque ninguno de los dos pudo obtener el trono de Maou –dijo Azazel

-Maou? –preguntó Serafall un poco confundida

-Que quieres decir? –preguntó Rias seria

-Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer –dijo Vali presentándose con nombre y apellido

-No puede ser! –exclamaba Rias negando a creer lo que había escuchado

-Yo poseo la sangre del Lucifer original, el nieto del antiguo Maou Lucifer es mi padre y se casó con una mujer humana… soy un medio demonio

-Ya veo… un medio demonio… nunca lo sospechamos –dijo Sirzechs

-Aunque lleva la sangre de un Maou, su parte humana le permitió ser el portador del [Vanishing Dragon]… es difícil creer que un tipo así existe… -explicó Azazel

-Creo que la palabra "milagro" fue creada especialmente para mí –dijo Vali, mientras en su espalda emergían 4 pares de alas demoniacas

-Sus alas… -dijo Asia

-dios… -dijo Michael

-De todos los anfitriones del [Vanishing Dragon], pasados, presentes y futuros, este hombre es el más fuerte de todos –dijo Azazel

-el más fuerte? –repitió Issei, ya que estaba interesado debido a que el mismo portaba el título del Sekiryuutei más fuerte, y una lucha entre los dos portadores más fuertes de los dragones celestiales se le hacía tentador

-Issei Hyodo! –exclamo Vali, llamando la atención del peliblanco- el destino es un asunto cruel, no crees?

-Eh?... que quieres decir? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Con el poder de un Maou y un dragón, soy el más poderoso de todos… y tú por el contrario eres un mero demonio que sabe utilizar una espada y un par de pistolas que si bien lo haces de una manera asombrosa no hace mucha diferencia… y antes de eso solo eras un humano… un chico de segundaria promedio… lo que quiero decir… es que sin tu [Boosted Gear] no eres nada, incluso si le añadimos tus habilidades con tu espada y tus pistolas no deja de ser aburrido… das lastima y un poco de risa también, nuestros [Sacred Gear] son némesis fatales… pero nuestras habilidades son como el cielo y el infierno… demasiado disparejas

-Y? –preguntó el peliblanco desinteresado

-Ya sé… te dejaras consumir por la venganza… después de…

-Antes de que completes esa oración… te preguntaré algo… puedes viajar en el tiempo? –preguntó Issei interrumpiéndolo

-No

-Pues entonces ahórrate la amenaza porque alguien ya se te adelantó… tuviste una segunda oportunidad pero alguien que si bien era débil también se te volvió a adelantar hace poco… pero si lo que quieres es pelear… solo debes pedirlo ya que a fin de cuentas… quien soy yo para negarte tu deseo…

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

El peliblanco materializó su armadura y como había sucedido la vez anterior, aún conservaba algunas grietas en el pecho de su armadura

-Muy bien hijo de puta!... veamos si este "estudiante promedio" puede o no patearte el trasero! –exclamó Issei con una voz que a muchos… incluido Vali les pareció repleta de ira

-Mira Albion… el poder Issei Hyodo acaba de crecer exponencialmente –dijo Vali divertido

[El poder de un Sacred Gear viene de la voluntad de su usuario y tal parece que siente una gran ira contra ti… la ira, de todos los sentimientos, es la más efectiva para darle poder a un dragón] –dijo el dragón blanco

-En ese caso… él es un mejor anfitrión para un dragón que yo –dijo Vali, enfocando a donde estaba el peliblanco pero para su sorpresa, Issei ya no se encontraba ahí…

-Acaso vas a seguir hablando toda la noche?... –dijo Issei apareciendo frente a Vali con la hoja de [Ascalon] emergiendo desde la punta de su guantelete izquierdo, atacando al peliplatino con una estocada frontal… que logró evadir por muy poco

[Dragon Slayer… incluso un ligero corte va a causar mucho daño] –le dijo Albion a Vali

-Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar? –dijo Vali mientras que tanto él como Issei comenzaban a expulsar sus auras con fuerza, sus auras blanca roja les daba la apariencia de un cometa

BAAAAANG

Ambos dragones comenzaron a chocar en reiteradas ocasiones a una velocidad extrema, mientras se desplazaban a través del cielo de la academia como dos relámpagos… uno de color blanco y otro de color rojo

-Issei! –Rias intentó unirse a la batalla pero fue detenida por Sirzechs- ¡déjame ir, Onii-Sama!

-Las auras de esos dos han excedido los limites, te quemaras hasta morir si te acercas… y eso también va para ustedes –dijo Sirzechs mirando a su hermana para luego pasar a mirar a las chicas del sequito de Issei que al igual que Rias querían entrar a la batalla pero entendían que esta batalla estaba fuera de su categoría

-Pero… no puedo quedarme mirando… -dijo Rias con tristeza en su voz mientras miraba como ambos dragones volvían a impactar con fuerza entre si

-No eres tan débil como pareces, pero aun así no estás a mi altura! -exclamó Vali mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a issei, mandando al peliblanco directo contra el suelo

[Divide]

Mientras caía, las energías del peliblanco fueron drenadas y tras esto se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, derrapando unos metros

-Cierto lo había olvidado… ese desgraciado puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos que toca y hacerla suya… -dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie y se masajeaba los hombros

-Issei-chan! –exclamó Serafall preocupada ya que sabía que su prometido tenía una capacidad regenerativa envidiable, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía ver como lo golpeaban

-Estoy bien, Sera-chan!... no te preocupes por mí!

-Issei… tienes que ganar! –exclamó con fuerza Lilith

-Sí –mientras decía esto, la gema de su guantelete izquierdo, comenzó a brillar- todas las chicas están observando… VOY A GANAR! –exclamó con fuerza mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo

[Boost]

-Ya veo…-dijo Vali, mientras pequeñas partículas rojas emanaban de sus alas, eso llamó la atención del peliblanco ya que las partículas "normales" que emanaban de las alas de Vali eran de color azul

-Un momento… que sucede aquí? –se preguntó el peliblanco curioso

[Está descargando el poder que no puede contener por medio de sus alas, eso le permite estar siempre en su máximo poder] –dijo Ddraig, explicándole la situación a su compañero

-Así que… aunque sea el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte… tiene sus límites? -dijo el peliblanco, observando como las partículas que emanaban de las alas de Vali volvían a ser de color azul

Vali creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño, una por mano

-Acabo de recordar, cuando peleaste contra Kokabiel… peleaste para proteger a tus amigos… entonces… debería matar a tus amigos antes de matar a… -Vali nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez fue por la risa del peliblanco

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... que luché para proteger a Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes?... que buena broma JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Reía el peliblanco con fuerza- si luché contra Kokabiel fue meramente porque estaba aburrido -ante esa aclaración Vali decidió cambiar de objetivo para sus ataques

-Entonces… que tal si atacó a las chicas que trajiste contigo?... y también a la Maou Serafall Leviathan que por lo que he visto son bastante… cercanos! –exclamó el peliplatino mientras enviaba las dos esferas contra Rebecca y Lilith quienes se sorprendieron al ver esas enormes esferas de energía acercándose a ellas con mucha velocidad

En un instante el peliblanco apareció y se utilizó a sí mismo como escudo para defender a ambas chicas

-Hey!... por aquí! –exclamó Vali a punto de golpear a Serafall, quien estaba lista para defenderse. pero Issei apareció para embestir ascendentemente y con mucha fuerza a Vali, comenzado ambos a ganar altura rápidamente

-Hijo de puta!… ya me estoy hartando de tus mierdas! –exclamó Issei mientras seguía ascendiendo sin soltar a Vali

-Ódiame, detéstame!... convierte esos sentimientos en poder y usa ese poder para divertirme!... Issei Hyodo! –dijo Vali mientras hacía aparecer varios círculos mágicos entre él y el peliblanco, los mencionados círculos mágicos comenzaron a dañar la armadura de Issei, obligando a este a soltar a Vali durante unos segundos

-Ddraig!, transfiere tu poder a [Ascalon]!

[Transfer]

Al hacer esto, el brazo izquierdo de Issei, comenzó a emitir un aura anaranjada y sin perder el tiempo, le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza a Vali, puñetazo que rompió uno de los costados del casco del peliplatino

-Te tengo!... ahora Ddraig! –exclamó Issei mientras tomaba a Vali por los hombros con fuerza

[Transfer]

El poder de Issei comenzó a transferirse a Vali, al ver esto todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que el peliblanco estaba dándole poder al peliplatino

La armadura de Vali se cubrió de un aura verdosa, mientras que sus alas comenzaron a cambiar de azul a verde con mucha rapidez, la velocidad con que las partículas emanaban de sus alas también se aceleró considerablemente

-Voy a aumentar tu absorción y emisión de tal manera que pondré a tu sistema en estado de sobrecarga! Será a tal punto que tus alas no lo van a soportar!

[Vali! Vamos a entrar en sobrecarga… debemos alejarnos y recuperar el control de nuestro poder]

-Toma el poder de una [Dragon Slayer]! –exclamó Issei a la par que le daba un poderoso puñetazo con su puño izquierdo en pleno pecho al peliplatino, rompiendo en pedazos la armadura blanca de dragón

Antes de que su armadura quedara completamente hecha pedazos, Vali, aprovechando que sus piernas aún estaban cubiertas por la armadura, le dio una poderosa patada también en el centro del pecho a Issei, destrozando de igual manera la armadura del peliblanco… salvo por los guanteletes que cubrían ambos brazos del mencionado

Tras esto Vali cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre

-Cof… jejeje… impresionante… -dijo Vali mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por uno de los costados de su boca- hiciste pedazos mi [Sacred Gear]… nada mal… de verdad eres mi rival! –ahora el peliplatino fácilmente reconstruía su armadura en su totalidad

-Qué significa esto? –preguntó Rias sorprendida ya que pensaba al igual que muchos de los presentes que una vez destrozada la armadura de Vali, este no podría tenerla de nuevo y por su lado también estaban preocupados por Issei ya que ante sus ojos, el peliblanco estaba haciendo uso de su [Balance Breaker] gracias al brazalete que le dio Azazel, pero el mencionado no mostraba indicios de poder reconstruir su armadura

[Puede que ya lo sepas… pero así es como peleamos… esto no se acaba hasta que el anfitrión oponente no pueda ponerse de pie] –explicó Ddraig

-Es bueno saberlo… pero creo que ya es suficiente de juegos… -dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba a Vali quien ya tenía su armadura restaurada en un 100%- Bueno Vali debo decirte que me he divertido pero… ya es hora de terminar con esto

-En eso te doy la razón… ya es hora de acabarte –dijo el peliplatino desafiante, pero de pronto pudo ver como el peliblanco comenzaba a reírse- cuál es el chiste?

-Ninguno, solo que recordé lo que dijiste antes… "la palabra milagro fue creada para mi"… pero tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que es capaz un verdadero milagro –dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a elevarse, mientras que se elevaba, tomó una de las joyas de la armadura de Vali que había quedado tirada en el suelo cuando había destruido la armadura del mencionado

De pronto el peliblanco fue envuelto en un pilar de luz color carmesí muy intenso, tan intenso que la imagen del peliblanco se perdió en el interior del mencionado pilar, todos incluso Vali estaban sorprendidos

Pero más que nadie azazel ya que pudo notar como la energía así como la temperatura alrededor de ese pilar iba en aumento, sacando lo que parecía ser un Tablet, dirigió dicho aparato hacia donde estaba el pilar de luz y la maquina comenzó a procesar los datos que había captado y el resultado que obtuvo Azazel lo sorprendió aún mas

-No puede ser! –exclamó Azazel llamando la atención de los presentes salvo Vali quien seguía concentrado en aquel pilar carmesí- Rayos!... no puede ser que ese chico disponga de esa enorme fuente de energía

-A que te refieres Azazel? –preguntaron Michael y Sirzechs intrigados

-Miren esto! –dijo el caído mostrándoles la pantalla de su Tablet, en ella se podía ver las coordenadas del lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el pilar de luz y desde ese mismo pilar se observaba como la energía comenzaba a expandirse a un ritmo increíble

-El centro de esa fuente de energía… tiene más de 6000 grados! –exclamaron el pelirrojo y el rubio al mismo tiempo

-Es la misma temperatura que la superficie del sol! –decía Azazel exaltado

-Si el centro de esa fuente de energía es Issei-kun… -decía Sirzechs preocupado

-Eso quiere decir que ese chico al salir de ese pilar tendrá la misma energía que el sol… esto es algo increíble! –gritó Azazel dando rienda suelta a todo su asombro que rápidamente se contagió a los que estaban cerca de ellos, ya que todos tenían la misma pregunta "COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN TUVIERA LA MISMA ENERGÍA QUE EL SOL?!"

Por su lado Vali también había escuchado lo que gritó Azazel y ahora estaba más contento que nunca ya que su rival tenía ese "As" bajo la manga que había resultado en algo increíble, por un momento Vali habría jurado ver dos destellos verdes que provenían desde el interior del pilar

* * *

-(Estás listo Ddraig?) –preguntaba el peliblanco mentalmente

[Cuando quieras compañero!] –exclamó positivamente Ddraig

* * *

De pronto todos pudieron ver como el pilar comenzaba a volverse inestable y tras unos segundos dicho pilar se deshacía en una poderosa ola de viento, calor y luz que dejó cegados a todos los presentes durante unos momentos

Cuando todos pudieron recuperar la visión, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos… una armadura color rojo carmesí, sin ninguna grieta, muy brillante y reluciente… pero lo que más destacaba era que en su espalda tenía un par de alas parecidas a las del [Hakuryuukou] pero se diferenciaban en que las celdas de energía de las alas de la armadura roja eran de color verde

-Ahora me presentaré… -se escuchó la voz del peliblanco, quien pudo dar un rápido vistazo de todos a su alrededor que lo miraban con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder- mi nombre real no es Issei Hyodo…

-Que quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Vali intrigado

-(De verdad va a decirlo?) –pensaban Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ryu, Serafall Y Rias

-Mi nombre es… Issei Sparda… hijo del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda –dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, incluido Vali ya que había escuchado de esa leyenda, un demonio mucho más poderoso que el lucifer que era su propio ancestro- y como te dije antes Vali… no tienes idea de lo que un verdadero "milagro" es capaz de crear –dijo Issei mientras que de su espalda emergían 7 pares de alas demoniacas- al igual que tú mi parte humana me permitió ser el portador del [Welsh Dragon]

-Si eso es así… este chico… de todos los anfitriones pasados, presentes y futuros del [Welsh Dragon]… es el más fuerte de todos… -dijo Azazel mientras seguía sin creerse que ese chico fuera hijo del legendario caballero oscuro

-Que tú eres igual que yo?... jajaja… no lo entiendes… yo soy un verdadero milagro y tú quieres asustarme al cambiar tu armadura un poco y mostrarme tus alas? Quien te crees que eres?... –preguntaba Vali guardando su asombro por lo que ahora se erguía frente a él

-Tú eres el que no entiende… esta armadura no solo cambió un poco, esta armadura es mi verdadera armadura ya que con la que estaba usando antes no podía dar todo mi potencial… pero si no quieres entenderme con palabras… te lo mostraré… -el peliblanco hizo un gesto con la mano, incitando a que Vali lo atacara, causando que el mencionado se enfadara- de otra manera…

-Te demostraré por la fuerza que estás equivocado… estúpido! –Exclamó el peliplatino arrojándose contra el peliblanco mientras preparaba un puñetazo- tú no eres nadie!

Issei esquivo con un leve movimiento de hombros el ataque de Vali, quien siguió de largo debido a su velocidad, rápidamente Vali intentó atacarlo con un puñetazo desde su espalda pero el peliblanco nuevamente le evadió sin problemas, el peliplatino al ver que ninguno de sus ataques conectaba, comenzó a realizar una combinación de puñetazos y patadas en todas direcciones contra el peliblanco, pero este evadía todo con mucha facilidad, en uno de los puñetazos Issei debido a su velocidad produjo la visión de desaparecer y aparecer en el mismo lugar, logrando evitar el ataque del peliplatino

Vali al ver que no podría pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, retrocedió unos metros desde la espalda de Issei quien no volteaba a verlo, simplemente estaba flotando mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, aprovechando eso, Vali creó una esfera de energía y se la arrojó al peliblanco

El peliblanco podía sentir como se aproximaba el ataque de Vali, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y con su puño golpeó la esfera que le había arrojado el peliplatino, devolviéndosela a su creador, quien al ver como su ataque estaba por impactarle se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo de vista al peliblanco

Issei apareció frente a Vali y le asestó una poderosa patada en el casco a Vali, destrozando dicho casco y provocando que el peliplatino se doblara hacia atrás mientras desde su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre

-Que quisiste decir… con que no era nadie? –Preguntó el peliblanco divertido al ver como Vali volvía a ponerse derecho y así pudo ver como este tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz- te está saliendo sangre de la nariz… que vergüenza me das… límpiatela rápido

-Te mandaré directo al infierno!… -exclamó Vali mientras volvía a regenerar el casco de su armadura

-Es cierto… aun me falta esto –dijo el peliblanco mientras alzaba la joya que había tomado antes de envolverse en ese pilar de luz y se apartaba de Vali

[Incluso para ti esto es demasiado peligroso… estás seguro de querer hacer esto compañero?... puedes morir]

-Por supuesto!… les prometí a las chicas que jamás las dejaría solas y pienso cumplir mi promesa! –exclamó Issei con determinación

[Ese es mi chico… por el poder del dragón rojo!... Vamos a salir vivos de esto compañero, ¡¿Listo, Issei Sparda?!]

-Yo nací Listo!

-Ahora que tramas? –preguntó Vali listo para detener cualquier ataque de Issei

-¡[Vanishing Dragon]!, Vali, VOY A TOMAR TU PODER]! –exclamó Issei a la vez que incrustaba la joya azul en su brazo derecho

La reacción produjo que el brazo de Issei comenzara a emitir una luz que cambiaba de azul a verde sucesivamente, también se podía ver como el peliblanco sujetaba su brazo derecho ya que tal parecía que su brazo estaba sufriendo una descarga de poder muy grande pero gracias a su capacidad regenerativa y su inmunidad al dolor, no emitía ninguna clase de grito

-Acaso planeas tomar mi poder? –preguntó Vali incrédulo

-El niño bonito fue capaz de fusionar el poder demoniaco y sacro en una misma espada y si un fracasado como él fue capaz de hacer eso… no veo inconveniente en que yo intente hacer esto… VOY A TOMAR TU PODER DE REDUCCION Y ABSORCIÓN Y DARSELO A MI [SACRED GEAR]!

[Que tontería… los dos somos seres opuestos por naturaleza, lo que intentas es simple suicidio]

[Albion, durante mi estadía con este anfitrión, aprendí que gracias a su poder, la estirpe Sparda es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa y es capaz de volver posible lo imposible]

-Si mi padre pudo realizar todas esas hazañas… yo puedo lograr esto sin ningún problema!... evoluciona según mi voluntad!

[Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken]

Tras esto el guante derecho de la nueva armadura de Issei, cambio de color a blanco, pero era un blanco mucho más reluciente que el blanco de la armadura de Vali

-Supongo que puedes llamarlo la [Dividing Gear] –dijo Issei divertido chocando sus puños- ahora ya tengo todo para barrer el suelo contigo

[Imposible, esto debería ser imposible] –exclamaba Albion en el interior de Vali

[Si no fuera por tu capacidad regenerativa, esto pudo haberte costado la vida y si no morías, tu esperanza de vida se habría reducido bastante] –le dijo Ddraig al peliblanco

-Es bueno saber eso ya que aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer… ahora Vali… continuemos en donde lo dejamos! –exclamó el peliblanco listo para la batalla

En un segundo Vali apareció frente a Issei y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que hizo que el peliblanco se doblara, luego le dio un codazo en la nuca, después una patada en la cara mandándolo hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre él, Vali le dio un golpe de martillo y envió al peliblanco contra el suelo, quien debido a la fuerza del impactó creó un gran cráter, pero Vali no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra el cráter donde estaba el peliblanco, aumentando su profundidad

Cuando se detuvo, pudo ver que el cráter debido a sus constantes ráfagas de energía estaba cubierto por escombros que habrían saltado durante su furioso ataque, el peliplatino miraba satisfecho el resultado de su ataque

De pronto, desde debajo de los escombros, se pudo observar un resplandor rojo y tras esto todos los escombros saltaron por los aires, dejando ver al peliblanco quien se elevaba tranquilamente desde el cráter, lo más increíble era que la armadura del peliblanco no tenía ni un rasguño ni siquiera estaba sucia

-Tus golpes no son nada efectivos… me gustaría que fueras un poco más serio con tu manera de atacar –dijo el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados- si quieres causarle daño a alguien esto es lo que tienes que hacer –ahora el peliblanco extendida su mano izquierda y creaba una esfera de energía de color rojo, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y se la arrojaba al peliplatino

Al ver el tamaño del ataque, Vali no se sorprendió y esperó el ataque de frente, pero cuando la esfera estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, esta se expandió y creció de una manera increíble hasta quedar del tamaño de Vali, dándole de lleno y provocando una violenta explosión, la esfera siguió su camino hacia el cielo y traspasó la barrera como si nada, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno de la cuidad de Kuoh

-Que te pareció? –preguntó el peliblanco divertido

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando a que la nube de humo se disipara para poder ver en qué estado se encontraba Vali, cuando la nube de humo se disipó lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, la armadura de Vali estaba nuevamente hecha pedazos y el cuerpo del mencionado estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban considerablemente

Ahora Issei se acercaba a Vali, quien miraba incrédulo como el supuesto chico que sin su [Boosted Gear] no era nada le estaba dando una paliza pero aun no entendía porque sus ataques no lograban dañar al peliblanco

-Te diré porque estás fracasando –dijo el peliblanco como si leyera los pensamientos del peliplatino- estás fracasando porque no puedes igualar mis movimientos

-Eres un desgraciado! –exclamó Vali mientras intentaba preparar un puñetazo para lanzarlo contra el peliblanco, pero este se adelantó y le conectó uno propio en el rostro, luego intentó darle una patada pero este simplemente atrapó la pierna con que lo atacaba y lo lanzó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Vali quien se decía era el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte no era capaz de regresarle un ataque a Issei ya que este los evadía con gran facilidad

-Ya me cansé!... mandaré todo este lugar al infierno!... –exclamó Vali furioso mientras alzaba el vuelo con su armadura reparada, pero se notaba que estaba exhausto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado resentido debido al castigo que había recibido por parte de Issei

[Half Dimension]

Tras esto las alas de Vali, crecieron y desde ellas una especie de honda comenzó a ser emitida, el peliplatino estiro una de sus manos en dirección hacia donde estaba el edificio escolar y este comenzó a… encogerse?

-Está doblando el espacio!... eso es muy peligroso! –exclamó Michael

-Veo que tienes unos poderes increíbles… -dijo Issei contento, lanzándose contra Vali, asestándole un poderoso derechazo al mentón, interrumpiendo la habilidad del peliplatino

Al ver su habilidad cancelada, Vali intentó golpear a Issei pero este despareció del frente suyo y apareció a su espalda mientras le daba una patada con fuerza, resquebrajando la zona de la armadura impactada

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y los dos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer un poco más lejos de donde estaban, pero al aparecer lo que se vio fue a Issei dándole un izquierdazo en la cabeza al peliplatino, rompiendo el casco de su armadura, cuando dicho casco se rompió se pudo ver que Vali tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su cara

-Te dije que si querías tener éxito en tus ataques… tenías que poder igualar mis movimientos -dijo Issei divertido

Ante ese comentario Vali se enojó mucho y en una explosión de velocidad intentó darle un poderoso derechazo a issei, pero este colocó sus brazos en forma de X, bloqueando el poderoso ataque, el peliplatino pudo ver como una especie de barrera anaranjada cubría la zona de la armadura que había sido impactada por su ataque y por su parte la armadura no tenía ningún rasguño

-Lo ves?

-Cállate tramposo! –dijo el peliplatino mientras comenzaba otra combinación de puñetazos y patadas con el fin de atacar al peliblanco pero este simplemente o evadía sus ataques o los detenía con sus piernas- tienes ventaja por tener la sangre de Sparda!...

-No digas tonterías… tú también tienes la sangre de un antiguo demonio corriendo por tus venas… que sucede? Por qué no me golpeas?... mira… solo me bastan mis piernas para defenderme –dijo el peliblanco, provocando al peliplatino

-Maldito! –exclamó Vali, creando una esfera de energía que debido a la distancia entre ambos dragones esta esfera si tenía que causarle mucho daño cuando impactara contra el peliblanco, pero el mencionado desvió la esfera de energía con una de sus piernas, antes de que dicha esfera pudiera terminar de generarse correctamente, dejando al peliplatino muy frustrado y deprimido

El peliblanco retiró el casco de su armadura y mostró una sonrisa

-Vamos no te deprimas de esa manera… yo también estoy sorprendido… jamás imagine que iba a poner en ridículo al [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte–dijo el peliblanco aumentando su sonrisa, ahora Issei volvía a ponerse su casco y desaparecía de la vista de todos

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Vali que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y su armadura comenzaba a llenarse de grietas, tras unos 10 segundos viendo lo mismo, pudieron ver lo que estaba causando ese efecto en el peliplatino… era Issei que apareció después de terminar su ataque sobre Vali

-Maldita sea deja de moverte gusano! –exclamó Vali con furia en su voz, lanzando un golpe aleatorio intentando golpear a Issei, pero este lo esquivó y le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago

Tras esto Vali expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, segando momentáneamente a todos, cuando recuperaron su visión, pudieron ver que Issei estaba quieto pero había un extraño zumbido que provenía de alrededor del cuerpo del peliblanco, cuando vieron bien que sucedía quedaron pasmados… Vali lanzaba golpes a una increíble velocidad pero Issei los evadía sin mayor esfuerzo

Aprovechando una apertura, Issei le asestó un poderoso derechazo en el estómago y luego otro en un costado de su cabeza, apartando al peliplatino de su rango de acción, pero no terminó ahí, Issei extendió su mano izquierda y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía directo contra Vali, cuando su ataque cesó se pudo ver los resultados del ataque, la armadura de Vali tenía múltiples agujeros y las heridas del mencionado eran más graves que antes, parecía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente

-Qué sucede? No me digas que terminaras esto… sin provocarme para que pelee en serio –dijo el peliblanco un poco serio, aprovechando el momento Vali le disparó una esfera de energía, que le impactó de lleno, creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo del peliblanco

Tras disiparse la nube de humo se pudo observar como su armadura estaba completamente cubierta por una energía de color anaranjado, una especie de barrera que recubría toda la armadura, tras unos segundos esa energía desapareció

-Bueno ya me cansé de molestarte… creo que es hora de acabar contigo –dijo Issei serio

-Qué?... que fue lo que dijiste? -preguntó Vali incrédulo, pero como respuesta a interrumpir al peliblanco, recibió una esfera de energía directo en el rostro, cortesía del hijo de Sparda

-Cállate… no puedo ponerte más en ridículo y tampoco quiero pensar que seas demasiado tonto… como para no entender la diferencia de nuestros poderes –dijo el peliblanco mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Vali con dos esferas de energía roja creadas en sus manos, descargando la energía contenida en ellas directo en el cuerpo de Vali que ya no era capaz de regenerar su armadura debido al castigo excesivo que había recibido

Finalmente Vali cayó al suelo, en muy mal estado, Issei descendió hasta el suelo y procedió a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado Vali

Cuando estaba a pocos metros del peliplatino, la barrera que estaba alrededor de la academia se rompió como un cristal, desde el cielo cayó un joven castaño con armadura china y un bastón budista bastante dañados

-Bikou… que… haces… aquí? –preguntó Vali a duras penas, luchando por mantenerse consciente

-Vine a buscarte porque… QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDIÓ?! –exclamó el ahora identificado como Bikou completamente alarmado por el estado del peliplatino

-Quien eres tú?… cara de tonto –preguntó el peliblanco debajo de su armadura

-Él es Bikou… un descendiente del legendario Sun Wukong –aclaró Azazel

-Y ese quién es? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-En pocas palabras… es el descendiente del famoso mono del "viaje al oriente" Son Goku

-¡¿Son Goku?!

-nunca pensé que se uniría a la Khaos Brigade, supongo que el mundo es algo extraño aunque el Dragón blanco y Son Goku hacen buena pareja

-kakaka, a diferencia del primero… yo vivo como me place… un placer conocerte [Sekiryuutei]

-Igualmente –dijo el peliblanco retirando el casco de su armadura, alarmando a Bikou ya que reconocía ese rostro

-ERES TÚ! TÚ FUISTE QUIEN NOS ATACÓ HACE TIEMPO –Exclamó Bikou señalando al peliblanco

-de que hablas? Si es primera vez que te veo

-No mientas… crees que no te reconocería solo porque te cambiaste el peinado… y por cierto donde está tu katana?

-(Creo que ya sé a quién se refiere...) –pensaba el peliblanco divertido

Bikou estaba listo para lanzarse contra Issei pero fue detenido por Vali

-Detente Bikou… Issei Sparda está fuera de tu categoría… por ahora nos retiramos –dijo el peliplatino poniéndose de pie apoyándose en el castaño

Bikou solo asintió y haciendo girar su bastón golpeó el suelo, abriendo un círculo de transporte debajo de ellos 2

-Nos volveremos… a enfrentar… y seré más fuerte… tenlo por seguro… -dijo Vali a duras penas

-Espero que para la próxima me hagas pelear en serio –dijo Issei divertido

Tras esto tanto Vali como Bikou se marcharon, por su lado Issei retiró su armadura, al hacerlo, sacudió su manga izquierda de su gabardina, ya que sentía que tenía algo dentro de ella, al hacerlo cayeron al suelo los restos del brazalete que le había dado Azazel y una vez estos restos tocaron el suelo comenzaron a desvanecerse en partículas de luz, ese hecho llamó la atención de Azazel ya que asumió que todo eso fue gracias al brazalete… por lo que era evidente que no tenía idea de que Issei ya tenía acceso completo a su [Balance Breaker] mejorado, pero aun así lo que Issei reveló en su pelea contra Vali causaría mucho revuelo entre las facciones ya que ahora se sabía el nombre del hijo del caballero oscuro

Luego de eso, todo fue tranquilidad, los líderes de las facciones estaban contentos de que tanto demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos habían cooperado entre si… finalmente habían formado un trabajo de paz… la piedra de inicio para lograr la tan ansiada paz… había sido colocada

Aprovechando el momento, Rias habló con Michael para pedirle si podía hacer una excepción en el sistema para que Xenovia y Asia pudieran orar sin recibir daño por el sistema que había dejado Dios, este como símbolo de paz dijo que una vez que regresara al cielo actualizaría el sistema con respecto a las dos mencionadas

Tras esto todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, por su lado Issei tenía algo todavía que hacer con respecto a sus chicas pero Serafall aún no podía regresar con él ya que tenía asuntos que hablar con Sirzechs

Pero lo bueno era que el día del peliblanco había comenzado no como el esperaría pero al final de este mismo día había terminado de una buena manera, lo único que extraño a Issei fue que desde que había terminado todo no había visto a Ryu por ningún lado

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Apareciendo de un circulo mágico, el peliblanco y sus siervas aparecieron en la recepción de la tienda del mencionado

-Bueno chicas… esta será su casa de ahora en adelante… bienvenidas a Devil May Cry –dijo el peliblanco alzando los brazos

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ya que reconocían el lugar donde estaban ya que era el mismo donde habían llegado horas antes, pero no esperaban que fuera la casa del peliblanco

-No pensé que vivieras en una tienda Issei… -dijo Lilith mirando el lugar

-Buen técnicamente es una casa tienda ya que mi habitación así como las suyas se encuentran en el segundo piso de este lugar… bueno yo tengo hambre… supongo que ustedes también… asique para celebrar pidamos unas cuantas pizzas

-Pizzas?... –preguntaron todas un tanto dudosas

-No a todos les gusta la pizza al mismo nivel que tu Issei –dijo Ryu apareciendo desde una puerta de uno de los costados de la sala- Bienvenidas chicas… me presento… mi nombre es Ryu

-Él es mi mentor y mi mano derecha –aclaró Issei

-Mucho gusto –dijeron todas las chicas

El peliblanco fue a su escritorio y se sentó como siempre, de pronto un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación y desde dicho círculo apareció cierta morena Sitri, quien buscó al peliblanco de inmediato y lo ubicó en su lugar, rápidamente fue hasta donde se encontraba y se subió en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo, por su parte el peliblanco le correspondió de la misma manera causando celos en las demás chicas

Lilith utilizando su alquimia creó una bazooka y comenzó a apuntar contra la "usurpadora"

-Issei quien es ella? –preguntó Lilith con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos

-Cierto olvidé presentarlas… chicas ella es Serafall Sitri… mejor conocida como la Maou Serafall Leviathan… aunque en realidad ella es mi [Reina]… Sera-chan ellas son las chicas que desde ahora son parte de mi sequito

-UNA MAOU ES TU [REINA]?! -preguntaron todas las demás chicas exaltadas

-asi es, pero no le gusta que la traten diferente por eso, le gusta que la traten como a una chica normal -respondió el peliblanco

-Mucho gusto! –dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Por cierto Ryu… donde te habías metido?... –preguntó el peliblanco

-Cierto… cuando terminó todo, vine lo más rápido que pude y les preparé una sorpresa a las chicas –dijo el peliazul, indicando que le siguieran, entrando todos por la puerta por donde había aparecido, una vez que habían entrado pudieron ver una enorme meza con mucha comida y bebidas junto a un cartel colgado en la pared que decía

"Bienvenidas al sequito Sparda"

La noche siguió avanzando y todos se divirtieron, cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dormir las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrar que todas sus cosas estaban listas y acomodadas en una habitación para cada una en el segundo piso de la residencia del peliblanco

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Salón del club de ocultismo-

En el salón se encontraba Issei, Rias y su sequito, junto a cierto invitado inesperado

Issei había llegado antes que ese "invitado", ya que había presentado su renuncia al club de ocultismo que por motivo de falta de interés se había olvidado presentar

-Así que, a partir de hoy, seré el asesor del club de ocultismo

-Qué significa esto? –preguntó Rias molesta

-Oh nada, se lo pedí a Sirzechs y a Serafall, ambos dejaron quedarme con una condición

-Por cierto… y ese brazo? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Esto, es algo que hice mientras investigaba las [Sacred Gear], es un brazo multiuso –dijo el caído mientras los dedos de su nuevo "brazo" se estiraban, aparecían taladros entre otras cosas, pero lo que sobrepasó el límite de lo aceptable fue que también resultaba ser un brazo cohete que salió disparado

-También mencionaste una condición… y cuál es esa? –preguntó Rias tratando de ignorar el desorden que había dejado el brazo cohete de Azazel

-Una condición? –preguntó Gasper saliendo de una caja, al ver esto a Issei le surgió una duda… como demonios ese chico cabía dentro de esa caja?

-Esa condición dice que debo ayudarles a desarrollar correctamente sus [Sacred Gear]

-Eh?! –exclamaron todos los miembros del club de ocultismo

-En resumen, la [Boosted Gear] que aún no ha alcanzado todo su potencial, la espada sacro demoniaca y el [Forbidden Valor View], utilizaré todos los datos que he obtenido de mis investigaciones, y los llevaré a su máximo potencial… desde hoy llámenme Azazel-Sensei

-Tengo unas cosas que decirte… -dijo el peliblanco- primera, ni en sueños te llamaría "Azazel-Sensei", segunda, como desarrolle mi [Boosted Gear] es asunto mío y si te acercas a ella… mínimo te llevarás unos tiros como resultado y tercero, yo ya no formo parte de este club así que…

-Sobre eso, Sirzechs también me dijo que podrías intentar algo así, ejerciendo su título de Maou, ordenó que debes volver al club de ocultismo y las chicas que formen parte de tu sequito también deben unirse a este club

-Así… que… eso dijo… verdad? –dijo Issei tratando de calmarse inútilmente

-Ordenes son ordenes –dijo Azazel sin captar el aumento en el aura del peliblanco, quien ya tenía sus ojos de color rojo- en fin… eso es todo, un gusto

-Espera… todavía no he accedido a esto… -protestó Rias

-Casi lo olvidaba… Sirzechs también dio una orden más… con el fin de arreglar la relación entre el sequito Gremory e Issei Sparda… todas las mujeres del club de ocultismo… irán a vivir a la casa de Issei Sparda

Crack Crack

Todos, incluido Azazel pudieron ver como el suelo debajo de Issei se había agrietado, también notaron que el peliblanco tenía sus ojos rojos

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Gritó el peliblanco, mientras un pilar de energía carmesí envolvía al peliblanco y dicho pilar atravesaba el techo del edificio del club y subia hasta el cielo atravesando las nubes

Issei estaba furioso… y alguien iba a pagar… con mucho… mucho sufrimiento

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

Issei está sentado como siempre. Serafall y Lilith están cerca del peliblanco mientras están sentadas en el escritorio. Lieselotte y Akio en los otros extremos del escritorio. Akame, Yui y Levi sentadas en un sofá mientras Rebecca, Selina, Mira y Arin en otro sofá todos con el uniforme de la academia mientras miran a la cámara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado ahora pasemos a las aclaraciones

1- la nueva armadura de Issei, este es el nuevo y mejorado [Balance Breaker] de Issei, con esta nueva armadura, Issei puede dar todo su potencial y quedó más que demostrado en la batalla contra Vali ya que la capacidad mostrada durante la pelea es solo una parte de lo que es capaz de dar el peliblanco

2- la barrera o "energía" anaranjada que recubre la armadura de Issei, debido a la gran energía que posee Issei y con el fin de no desperdiciarla o desecharla propiamente dicho, transformó la energía que no es capaz de contener en una barrera que recubre la armadura, esta barrera está siempre activa solo que cuando Issei no recibe daños esta barrera es de color transparente y cuando lo recibe la barrera toma un color anaranjado, bloqueando en su totalidad el daño recibido, el nombre de esta barrera es [Dragon Shield] y no tiene límite de duración, cada vez que issei active su [Balance Breaker] también se activará la barrera

3- los 6000 grados de temperatura no son de manera permanente ya que de ese modo nada podría acercarse a Issei porque se evaporaría en cuestión de segundos, esa temperatura fue la necesaria para dar forma a la nueva armadura de Issei

4-Issei en este fic obtuvo la [Dividing Gear] sin efectos negativos como fue en el canon que perdió una parte de su esperanza de vida, esto fue gracias a su capacidad regenerativa y tampoco tendrá efectos negativos el usarla consecutivamente debido a que este Issei tiene grandes reservas de poder mágico

5-algunos me preguntaran… Wolf… por qué Vali no hizo el intento de activar su [Juggernaut Drive] como lo hizo en el canon?... pues la respuesta es simple… creen que con semejante paliza que le estaba dando Issei y como lo estaba provocando se le iba a venir a la mente intentar utilizarla… siendo que Issei apenas y le dejaba tiempo para respirar… ya que a ese ritmo no podría haber pronunciado ni dos palabras de las que son necesarias para activar la [Juggernaut Drive]

6-esta pelea está basada en una pelea bastante buena de un anime muy reconocido, que estoy seguro que muchos deben haber adivinado cual era conforme leían el combate

Eso es todo por el momento y como siempre digo cualquier Review es bien recibida nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Saludos


	9. Phantom Bullet

**Capítulo 9 Phantom Bullet **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Parado cerca de la entrada se encontraba el peliblanco con una cara que no era precisamente de alegría y felicidad, ya que el día anterior había recibido la "grandiosa" noticia de que por orden de cierto cabrón pelirrojo, todas las mujeres pertenecientes al club de ocultismo vendrían a vivir con él a Devil May Cry, eso le molestaba de sobremanera… aunque también le serviría para demostrarles y dejarles bien en claro a las Gremory que ellas no tenían importancia en su vida y que su lugar había sido reemplazado por las chicas de su sequito en su totalidad

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó el momento que no quería que llegara… las Gremory habían llegado a su tienda y todas venían con maletas, vestidas con ropa casual

Cuando Rias y las demás entraron en el lugar, la pelirroja y la rubia tuvieron un sentimiento de nostalgia ya que si bien no habían estado mucho tiempo en la "Residencia Hyodo" como se llamaba antes, sentían una calidez al volver, pero esa calidez se vio opacada por la mirada llena de frialdad que les dedicaba el peliblanco en estos momentos

Mientras Rias tenía nostalgia, Asia subió rápidamente al segundo piso del lugar para entrar en su "habitación" y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, por su lado en el primer piso Akeno intentaba abrazar al peliblanco

-Issei-kun, Akeno ya está aquí al fin –dijo la morena alegre mientras se acercaba al peliblanco buscando abrazarlo, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de lograr ese abrazo, el peliblanco chasqueó sus dedos utilizando de esa manera su [QuickSilver] para apartarse del camino y colocándose a un lado de donde estaba parada la morena en estos momentos, chasqueando nuevamente sus dedos el tiempo volvió a correr y debido a que Akeno ya estaba lista para dejarse caer sobre el peliblanco, la morena se fue de cara contra el suelo ya que Issei no se encontraba en ese lugar- Auch… -dijo la morena mientras se sobaba la nariz para luego buscar al peliblanco que estaba parado a un lado de ella

-No te me acerques… -dijo el peliblanco de manera gélida

-Entonces compartiré habitación con Asia? –dijo Xenovia mientras veía como Asia bajaba con una mirada de descontento- Sucede algo Asia?

-Issei-San!... porque mi habitación está ocupada?! –exigió saber la rubia Gremory

-Sinceramente pensabas que después de lo que sucedió… aun tendrías un lugar para ti en este lugar?... lamento decepcionarte pero ahora esa habitación le pertenece a Sera-chan, tú y las demás Gremory se van al tercer piso y si no te gusta pues puedes largarte de aquí

Las chicas de Issei estaban bastante celosas por la llegada de las Gremory ya que todas las mencionadas eran chicas hermosas en especial la morena y la pelirroja, ambas mostraban fervientes deseos de acercarse a Issei pero veían como al peliblanco claramente le molestaba la presencia de ellas en este lugar

En ese momento Koneko se acercó a Issei mientras este miraba a las chicas de su sequito

-Issei-Sempai… si se atreve a robar mi ropa interior o espiar dentro de mi habitación… no se lo perdonaré… -dijo la loli

-Aun a día de hoy piensas… que tengo algún interés por alguna de ustedes? -dijo el peliblanco mientras soltaba un suspiro

-No te preocupes Koneko-chan –dijo Serafall mientras se acercaba al peliblanco para tomarlo del brazo- si Issei-chan se porta bien y no hace "maldades" yo le daré un excelente premio en la cama todas las noches…

Al oír eso todas las presentes se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras pasaban de la sorpresa al shock

3… 2… 1…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! –exclamaron todas

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

-Q-qué… quieres decir… con eso Serafall? –dijo Lilith con nerviosismo

-Me refiero a que Issei-chan me hizo una mujer completa –dijo alegre la morena Sitri

-Eso significa… -intentaba decir Rias

-SI, mi primera vez fue con él/ella –dijeron Serafall e Issei como si nada

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamaron todas de nuevo

-Eso no es justo… -dijo Akeno mientras hacia un puchero

-Así… es… -dijo Rias

-Yo debía tomar la castidad de Issei-kun

-Akeno! –protestó Rias

-Si claro, como si quisiera acostarme contigo… pechugona sadista –dijo el peliblanco sarcásticamente, al oír esto Akeno se puso muy triste ya que todos los hombres que la veían quedaban embobados con su increíble físico, pero ni siquiera su físico era suficiente para llamar la atención del peliblanco o usarlo como moneda de cambio para obtener su perdón

-V-vamos… fue una orden de mi hermano… así que llevemos una buena relación por lo menos en esta casa, Issei –dijo Rias tratando de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente, ya que no era ningún secreto para ella que el peliblanco no las quería en su casa

-Como quieras… -dijo el peliblanco fastidiado mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, fue entonces que recordó algo que debido a lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, se estaba escapando de su mente- (Ahora que recuerdo… Sirzechs pagarás por esto…)

-Ara, así que Sera se me adelantó –dijo Liese

-Entonces la segunda seré yo –dijo Rebecca decidida

-Si como no –le discutió Liese

-Quieres verlo? –le desafío la pelinaranja

Entonces tanto la pelinaranja como la rubia comenzaron a pelear y justo en ese momento la puerta vuelve a abrirse para dejar ver a…

-Kaicho/Sona-chan –dijeron el [Rey] y la [Reina] Sparda

-H-hola –dijo la mencionada con una maleta a su lado, mientras el peliblanco veía como más personas venían con ella

-Hanakai-San, Nimura-San, Meguri-San, Tsubasa-San –dijo el peliblanco identificando a las personas que venían junto a Sona

-Hola –saludaron las mencionadas, algo nerviosas con maletas en sus manos

-Pero… que hacen aquí?... como sea pasen, bienvenidas a Devil May Cry

Las mencionadas inspeccionaron rápidamente con la vista la tienda, que tenía un diseño algo particular, pero estaban sorprendidas ya que finalmente conocían la tienda del peliblanco

-Vaya… así que esta es la famosa tienda que tienes –Dijo Tomoe

-Así es… -dijo el peliblanco mientras recibía una carta de parte de Sona y comenzó a leerla en voz alta

En la carta ponía

Issei-kun:

Los Sitri se enteraron que Ria-Tan va a vivir en tu casa y como ya saben que eres el hijo de Sparda, me pidieron que si Sona y sus siervas podían vivir contigo, por lo que acepté… espero que no te moleste

Atte.

Sirzechs

Internamente Issei estaba gritando y descargando su poder en su paisaje mental, si bien no le molestaba que Sona y sus siervas vinieran a vivir con ya que le habían ayudado mucho cuando lo necesitó, si le molestaba el hecho de que Sirzechs disponía de SU casa como le venía en gana

Al oír esto Serafall abrazó a Sona, provocando que la mencionada se sonrojara

-Que feliz estoy, viviremos juntas Sona-chan, pero lamentablemente no pasaré tiempo de calidad contigo porque… -dijo la Sitri mayor para abrazar al peliblanco- debo atender a mi Issei-chan

-Ya veo… -dijo Sona con un tic en la ceja

Después de un rato llegó…

-Shinra-Sempai! –dijo el peliblanco sorprendido de que incluso la [Reina] Sitri hubiera venido a vivir a Devil May Cry

-H-hola, perdón por la demora Kaicho pero no encontraba algunas cosas

-Bueno debería decirle… -comenzaba a decir el peliblanco para que fuera interrumpido por…

-No es necesario que me digas nada Issei, ya se me había informado que ellas llegarían, por lo que amplíe el tercer piso –dijo Ryu apareciendo en escena- mucho gusto en conocerla Sona-Sama y a ustedes también jovencitas

-Bueno los presento… Kaicho, chicas… él es mi mentor y mano derecha Ryu… Ryu ella es Sona Sitri y su sequito

-Mucho gusto –dijeron todas las Sitri

-El gusto el mío –dijo el peliazul- sus habitaciones ya están listas… así que ya pueden acomodarse y por cierto Xenovia-San no tendrá que compartir habitación con Asia-San ya que en el tercer piso hay una habitación para cada una de las recién llegadas

Tras esto las chicas de los sequitos Sitri y Gremory procedieron a subir al tercer piso y acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando de esa manera solo al sequito Sparda y a Ryu en el primer piso

-Por cierto Ryu… cuándo llegará mi pedido? –dijo el peliblanco mientras se dirigía hacia la meza de billar

-Debería de llegar entre hoy y mañana, ya que el "componente" principal así como los secundarios son de fabricación especial, pero deberás ensamblarlos por tu cuenta

-Y eso por qué? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Ya que los componentes secundarios no están diseñados para unirse con el resto por eso son de fabricación especial para hacerlos compatibles entre sí, además que de ese modo podrás aprender sus partes, como armarlo y como reparar sus averías en caso de que se dañe

-Entiendo… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se disponía a golpear las bolas de billar

Todas las chicas de su sequito no sabían a que "pedido" se refería el peliblanco, esto se debía a que la noche anterior, se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche junto con Ryu haciendo una lista con ciertos "componentes" para cierto propósito que en cuanto el pedido estuviera en sus manos y ensamblado, llevaría a cabo ese propósito y tenía claro que se sentiría mucho más relajado y se divertiría mucho

De esa manera el día comenzó a avanzar, las Gremory salvo Xenovia, intentaron acercarse a Issei y hablar con él, pero el mencionado las ignoraba olímpicamente, hubo una ocasión en que Issei se volteó a ver a Rias, esta creía que Issei finalmente le hablaría pero se equivocó, el peliblanco pasó a su lado y fue a buscar su reproductor mp4 y tras esto se puso a escuchar música, ignorando a la pelirroja ahora con más facilidad gracias a su música

También se sentían sumamente celosas al ver al peliblanco junto a las chicas de su sequito, mayoritariamente "jugando" con Liese o siendo consentido por Lilith, Yui y Serafall

* * *

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de las chicas de Devil May Cry se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, salvo las chicas del sequito Sparda, Rias y Akeno, por su lado Issei estaba sentado como siempre en su escritorio mientras leía una revista con toda la calma del mundo

Entonces sintieron como llamaban a la puerta de la tienda, Ryu fue a ver de quien se trataba ya que a esa hora no era normal que recibieran visitas ya que Devil May Cry estaba cerrado para esos momentos, cuando el peliazul fue a ver de quien se trataba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ya que… finalmente había llegado… el pedido de Issei finalmente estaba aquí

-Disculpe… buscamos al señor Issei Sparda –dijo un hombre de la agencia de correos- lamentamos la demora pero tuvimos un ligero retraso con respecto al horario de entrega

-No hay problema –dijo el peliblanco apareciendo frente al hombre- yo soy Issei Sparda

-Traigo una serie de pedidos –enseñándole la lista- ¿es aquí? ¿Son correctos?

-Sí, perfecto. ¿Firmo aquí?

-Pero… ¿Dónde quiere que los dejemos? –Preguntó el hombre confundido- pensábamos que lo enviábamos a una base o algún almacén militar

-Déjelo en la entrada, del resto me encargo yo –dijo el peliblanco firmando el recibo

-Como guste… -dijo el hombre mientras descargaba desde su furgoneta, un gran número de cajas de variados tamaños que formaron una pila de cajas, tras hacer esto se despidió y se alejó conduciendo pero en su rostro se podía apreciar una confusión enorme ya que aún no se explicaba porque esa clase de pedido se hacía para ser entregado en un domicilio particular

-Ryu me puedes ayudar?... tengo que entrar todo esto –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba dos cajas y las ponía en sus hombros, para proceder a entrar a la tienda

-De acuerdo… -dijo el peliazul mientras imitaba lo hecho por el peliblanco

Tras unos minutos de entrar las cajas el peliblanco junto a Ryu, llevaron las cajas hacia el sótano de Devil May Cry, una vez que todo lo necesario estaba allí abajo, el peliblanco cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, además de un hechizo de silencio cortesía de Ryu

Las chicas que aún se mantenían despiertas todas intentaban adivinar qué es lo que venía en esas cajas, ya que Issei no les había dicho nada, pero todo el proceso de acarrear cajas hacia el interior de la tienda, Issei lo había hecho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Al ver que no podrían obtener respuestas por ahora, las chicas decidieron irse a dormir, pero lo que no sabían era que el peliblanco estaría toda la noche trabajando con su pedido

* * *

-Ryu… esto es sencillamente increíble… cuando esté completamente ensamblado estoy seguro que será hermoso –dijo el peliblanco emocionado

-En eso te doy la razón –le contestó el peliazul

-Por cierto Ryu… cuando esté listo… podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste con mis pistolas antes de entregármelas?... ya que uno de los componentes que tiene esta preciosidad son bastante difíciles de conseguir en el mundo humano

-Entiendo… entonces cuando esté listo… haré lo mismo… no te preocupes…

-(Prepárate Sirzechs… pronto aprenderás que no puedes disponer de mi persona, mis chicas y además de todo mi casa para lo que tú quieras) –pensaba el peliblanco, ansiando el momento en que su pedido estuviera listo

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Las chicas ya comenzaban a despertar, en la habitación de Issei, Serafall se despertaba un tanto descontenta al no ver a su querido peliblanco durmiendo a su lado, rápidamente se vistió y fue a preguntar a los cuartos de las demás chicas del sequito Sparda para preguntarles si Issei había dormido con alguna de ellas, pero todas le respondieron lo mismo

"No, Issei no se encuentra aquí"

Al ver que ninguna sabía dónde estaba Issei, comenzaron a buscarlo y lo encontraron durmiendo en su escritorio, con los pies sobre el mencionado mueble, con sus manos detrás de su nuca y una revista sobre su rostro, todas se sorprendieron al verlo durmiendo en esa posición, ya que a simple vista se les hacía muy incómoda, pero el peliblanco parecía no tener dificultades para dormir en esa posición

-Issei-chan… hora de levantarse… -dijo Serafall mientras se acercaba al dormido peliblanco, retirando la revista de su rostro, dándole un suave beso en los labios, causando celos en las demás chicas presentes

-Mmmmm… -abriendo los ojos lentamente, el peliblanco pudo sentir la lengua de la morena pidiendo unirse a la suya, mientras recorría su boca a placer- esto es un buen despertar jeje… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie y se separaba de la morena para luego ver la hora- (y como ya es costumbre… lo más probable es que llegue tarde… ya que debo darme una ducha… y preparar el resto de las cosas… pero no es como que me importe llegar tarde si a final de cuentas… me quedaré dormido jeje)

Tras esto, el peliblanco fue a darse una ducha lo más rápido posible, poniéndose su uniforme, bajó al primer piso y buscando algo de comer, salió de Devil May Cry, siendo seguido unos minutos después por el sequito Sitri, Gremory y Serafall, las antes mencionadas también se habían quedado dormidas, algo raro en ellas

Las demás chicas Sparda estaban sorprendidas por como actuó el peliblanco ya que como su presencia daba a entender, era alguien que no le importaban muchas cosas pero el día de hoy parecía tener algo importante que hacer ya que no perdió tiempo en irse a la academia

Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo para preguntar cualquier cosa, Ryu apareció y les dio a cada una un paquete bastante grande y un poco pesado junto a un papel para cada una que tenía algo escrito en él

* * *

-Un poco más tarde-Academia Kuoh-Salón de clases de Issei

El peliblanco había logrado llegar a tiempo a la academia y rápidamente había sido alcanzado por Serafall que le reprochó el hecho de que no la esperara para llegar juntos a la academia, ahora el peliblanco se encontraba sentado en su lugar en la posición que acostumbraba, mientras que Serafall estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del peliblanco en un espacio que quedaba a un lado de los pies del mencionado, todos los alumnos habían notado que en el salón habían 7 puestos vacíos y nadie sabía el motivo, en ese momento entró el profesor para comenzar la clase

-Buenos días a todos… antes de proseguir… Hyodo-kun y Sitri-San hagan el favor de sentarse adecuadamente –indicó el profesor un poco molesto por la actitud del estudiante peliblanco ya que parecía que esa actitud estaba contagiando a la morena, la actitud del peliblanco también tenía molestos a otros profesores ya que lo hacían parecer un rebelde… pero sus notas demostraban lo contrario ya que nadie se explicaba cómo era posible que a pesar de quedarse dormido en clases… sus notas fueran tan buenas, también el cuerpo de profesores querían corregirlo pero no podían ya que el peliblanco no les daba motivos para justificar su actuar- como notaron tenemos 7 asientos vacíos debido a que quienes los ocupaban fueron transferidos a otro salón de clases debido a que tenemos nuevas estudiantes… pueden pasar queridas

En ese momento pasan ocho chicas hermosas, provocando que los chicos se sonrojen mientras que las chicas se ponían celosas, todas escribieron sus respectivos nombres en el pizarrón

-Mucho gusto soy Lilith Asami –dijo la pelirosáceo con un tono que a muchos les pareció "frio"

-Mucho gusto soy Lieselotte Sherlock –dijo la mayor de las rubias con un tono sensual que puso celosas a muchas chicas

-Soy Arin Kannazuki –se presentó la chica monótonamente

-Soy Selina Sherlock, mucho gusto! –dijo la rubia enérgicamente

-Soy Levi Kazama –saludo la ninja cortésmente

-Soy Akame Hyodo –dijo la chica monótonamente pero sus ojos rojos llamaron la atención de muchos chicos ya que a su parecer la hacían ver muy atractiva

-Soy Mira Yamana, mucho gusto –se presentó la rubia

* * *

-Mientras tanto en el salón de Koneko y Gasper-

-Mucho gusto, soy Yui Kurata –dijo la chica pero todos notaron que era una loli con pechos grandes, por lo que varios chicos comenzaron a sonrojarse

* * *

-Salón de Rias y Akeno-

-Mucho gusto soy Rebecca Randall –dijo la pelinaranja con un toque elegante y cortes

-Mucho gusto soy Akio Fudo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa que sonrojó a varios chicos

A pesar de que las chicas Sparda estaban en 3 salones distintos, todas dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Actualmente vivo en casa de Issei Hyodo"

Esa simple frase, deprimió a todos los chicos que ya comenzaban a hacer planes para conquistar a las chicas nuevas ya que les gustara admitirlo o no, el nuevo look de Issei llevado de la mano con su actitud de rebelde captaba toda la atención de las chicas de la escuela que cada vez se sentían más atraídas hacia el peliblanco

Al igual que cuando Serafall se integró a la academia, las clases no pudieron seguir con normalidad debido a que todos bombardeaban con preguntas a las chicas nuevas y una vez que llegó la hora del descanso, todos los compañeros de Issei comenzaron a moverse hacia donde estaba él con la intención de golpearlo… pero no esperaban…

-Chicas adelántense… creo que haré un poco de ejercicio antes de ir a comer –dijo el peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se tronaba los nudillos, la expresión de alegría y la risa del peliblanco al ver que "pelearía" contra sus compañeros, acabó asustando a los mencionados ya que inconscientemente captaron que aunque fueran superiores en número… si se atrevían a atacar al peliblanco serian masacrados

Al final todos aquellos que tenían intención de golpear al peliblanco salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Issei al ver esto soltó un sonoro suspiró

-No sé para que intentan actuar como valientes e intentar atacarme… si al final es el mismo resultado… -dijo el peliblanco con la mirada aburrida

La hora del descanso fue un completo caos, por un lado los chicos buscaban a las chicas Sparda para estar con ellas pero se sorprendieron al verlas a TODAS alrededor de Issei quien descansaba bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito y por su parte las demás chicas de la academia estaban celosas ya que ellas buscaban estar con el peliblanco pero las chicas nuevas no solo parecían ser bastante cercanas a Issei, si no que todas tenían mejores cuerpos que ellas por lo que tampoco era una opción intentar ganarles el puesto a través de una batalla por exhibir su físico

Cuando fue la hora de volver a clases uno de los compañeros de clase de Issei le preguntó a Akame…

-¿Por qué Akame-San lleva el apellido del "rebelde"? –preguntó el chico sin darse cuenta que había dicho el nuevo apodo del peliblanco que antes era "la bestia pervertida" y ahora debido a su actitud le habían cambiado el apodo a "el rebelde"

-No tengo familia así que Issei me permitió usar su apellido –dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos

También durante el transcurso del horario lectivo, todas las siervas de Issei pudieron ver como este recibía cartas de admiradoras, cosa que no le agradó a ninguna de las siervas del peliblanco, ya que veían las intenciones de esas "admiradoras"… todas ellas querían quedarse con Issei para ellas solas y por supuesto no iban a permitir eso ya que el peliblanco les pertenecía a ellas y no dejarían que se lo arrebataran

Finalmente el horario lectivo finalizó, Issei y sus chicas volvieron juntos a Devil May Cry, seguido de las chicas de los sequitos Sitri y Gremory, estas últimas buscando un lugar entre las chicas Sparda para poder estar cerca del peliblanco, pero lamentablemente no tuvieron éxito

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse dando paso a la noche que lentamente comenzaba a cubrir la cuidad de Kuoh, las chicas Sparda nuevamente buscaban al peliblanco, quien junto a Ryu habían desaparecido apenas unos minutos después de que todos volvieran de la academia y hasta ahora que eran cerca de las 9 de la noche no sabían en donde se habían metido

De pronto pudieron ver como la puerta de la tienda se abría y dejaba ver al peliazul quien llegaba tranquilamente, al verlo todas las chicas le hicieron la misma pregunta a Ryu y esa pregunta fue…

"¿Dónde está Issei?"

El peliazul se sorprendió unos momentos ya que no esperaba que las siervas de Issei se preocuparan al no saber de él por unas horas, pero luego se alegró de saber que Issei tenía siervas que lo querían demasiado, ya que con eso estaba seguro que poco a poco el herido corazón del peliblanco tenía la oportunidad de curarse de todo el daño que había sufrido con Rias Gremory junto a sus sirvientes, eso sin contar las acciones de Riser Phenex

-Ahora lo verán… -dijo Ryu mientras encendía la televisión de plasma y sintonizaba cierto canal, al hacer esto captó la atención de todas las chicas presentes en la sala de la tienda, dicho canal mostraba una especie de ambiente natural con variadas zonas de vegetación, en algunos puntos se podía ver zonas de espesa vegetación, otras zonas con una vegetación mucho menos densa, también había lagos y alguna que otra montaña

De pronto se pudo escuchar la voz del presentador del programa

*En este mundo existen toda clase de criaturas, algunas bastante raras de encontrar, pero entre ellas… ninguna es más extraña de encontrar que la criatura llamada "cabrón pelirrojo", nadie ha logrado atrapar alguno de ellos, ya que se cree que a pesar de ser una criatura peligrosa cuando se enfada, cuando huye se dice que es muy escurridizo, por eso hoy nos encontramos con una persona muy especial que intentará atrapar a toda costa a esta extraña criatura*

A Rias y Sona les resultaba extrañamente familiar la voz que presentaba el programa, sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando la cámara mostró a Azazel vestido con un traje de safari

*Si la cámara me acompaña, hablaremos con la persona que intentara esta hazaña, también le pediremos si nos puede contar algo sobre esta escurridiza criatura*

Ahora la cámara seguía el desplazamiento de Azazel, la cámara se detuvo frente a un campamento, con una tienda de campaña bastante grande a unos metros de donde se encontraba una fogata, sentada al lado de la mencionada se encontraba una persona mirando tranquilamente el movimiento de las llamas

*Y díganos señor Issei Sparda, que nos puede contar sobre esta rara criatura?*

La persona se dio media vuelta, mostrando su rostro a la cámara, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del peliblanco, quien al igual que Azazel, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

*Bueno, esta criatura mide algo más de 1 metro con 70 centímetros, su modo de desplazamiento es mayoritariamente sobre sus dos piernas y utiliza círculos mágicos para desplazarse entre lugares que tengan una gran distancia entre ellos y muy rara vez utiliza sus alas, creo que solo las utiliza cuando se siente amenazado ante la presencia de algún enemigo que le inspire verdadero terror*

Decía el peliblanco mientras la cámara hacia un primer plano de su rostro

*¿Podría contarnos alguno de sus hábitos?, que es lo que hace que esta criatura sea tan rara*

*Entre sus hábitos se encuentran… ser un siscon de primera categoría, además de ser una criatura que está sometida a la hembra con quien ha formado una familia y disponer de personas y sus residencias como le da su real gana, sin pensar que dichas decisiones pueden conllevar a que se convierta en uno de mis objetivos para ser cazado y para lograr esta meta, tengo a esta preciosidad*

Dijo el peliblanco a la par que mostraba a la cámara un rifle de francotirador de color negro de un considerable tamaño

*Nos podrías decir algo sobre esta arma?*

Preguntaba Azazel claramente interesado en el rifle del peliblanco

*Bueno, este es un rifle Barret M107 A1, que es dos kilos más ligero que su anterior versión, es un rifle semi-automático de calibre 50 con capacidad de 10 balas por cargador, posee 60 kilos de fuerza en su disparo, por lo que el disparo sale a una velocidad increíble y puedes dar en el blanco a más de dos mil metros de distancia con una precisión extrema y si sabes cómo usar este rifle puedes dar en el blanco aún más lejos*

En Devil May Cry, todas estaban sorprendidas del arma que portaba el peliblanco y sus siervas habían obtenido la respuesta que buscaban la noche anterior, el pedido que había recibido el peliblanco era ese rifle, pero algo les decía que ese rifle era mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía

-Ryu-San… tienes las especificaciones del rifle que tiene Issei en sus manos en estos momentos? –preguntó Lilith intrigada

-Claro, aquí está –dijo el peliazul entregándole una hoja de papel con una lista escrita en ella

En la lista ponía:

-Rifle semi-automático Barret M107 A1, calibre 50

-Tipo de munición: Perforante-explosiva

-Mira telescópica X12

-Silenciador

-Bípode

-Mira láser

-Añadidos: Balas recubiertas con poder demoniaco, aumentan su velocidad y daño sobre el objetivo alcanzado

-Velocidad al momento del disparo: Super sónica

Lilith al leer lo que ponía en la lista, quedó con la boca abierta a más no poder, ese hecho fue captado por las demás chicas que estaban pendientes tanto de la televisión como de la pelirosáceo que miraba atentamente la lista

-Lilith sucede algo? –preguntó Rebecca acercándose a la mencionada

-El rifle que tiene Issei es increíble e igualmente peligroso… -dijo Lilith aun sin creer que su [Rey] había conseguido tener un arma de esa categoría

-A que te refieres Lilith-San? –preguntó Rias

-Para los humanos un rifle calibre 50 es un enemigo sumamente aterrador ya que debido al tipo de munición que utiliza más del 80% de los tiros que dan sobre sus objetivos causan una muerte instantánea, la principal desventaja de los rifles de este calibre es que pesan cerca de 40 kilos además de un bípode que pesa 18 kilos, como comprenderán no es un arma transportable para un solo hombre

-Entonces estaríamos hablando de unos 58 kilos… no parece muy eficiente para este tipo de cacerías –dijo Mira analizando la situación

-Es por eso que este rifle que porta Issei que es semi-automático a diferencia de los que se usan en los campos de batalla que son de cerrojo y requieren amartillar tras cada disparo, pero el rifle de Issei es mucho más ligero y es uno de los rifles que están en el top 5 de los rifles de vanguardia de hoy en día y con el tipo de munición que lleva en estos momentos a lo mucho le tomaría 2 disparos consecutivos en el mismo punto atravesar el mejor blindaje que le puedas dar a un tanque, pero si su objetivo es de carne y hueso… no importa donde lo alcance… el daño será demasiado y si no logra alcanzar a su objetivo en un punto vital… le provocará una hemorragia muy fuerte que si no es detenida en menos de 15 segundos, el objetivo morirá por perdida excesiva de sangre, pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que también posee un silenciador… y debido al largo alcance del mismo rifle provocará que su objetivo no sepa de donde viene el disparo

-Eso quiere decir… -intentaba decir Akeno, quien al igual que las demás no salía de su sorpresa

-Eso quiere decir que quien sea el objetivo de Issei está metido en serios problemas y como todas aquí sabemos… Issei tiene mucha habilidad para el manejo de la espada y para las armas de fuego

*Díganos señor Issei, tiene alguna imagen de la criatura que tiene que cazar?*

Ante el comentario de Azazel, todas centraron su atención en la pantalla de la televisión, todas atentas para ver a la criatura que sería la presa del peliblanco

*Así es… la criatura conocida como "cabrón pelirrojo" es está*

Dijo el peliblanco mostrando una foto y en dicha foto se podía ver la cara sonriente de… Sirzechs Gremory o mejor conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias al ver eso quedó con la boca abierta… realmente Issei intentaría cazar a su hermano?... pero por qué estaba haciendo eso?, tras pensar unos momentos encontró la respuesta… el motivo era ella junto a sus sirvientes, ya que no olvidaría la ira que demostró el peliblanco cuando se enteró que ella y las demás vendrían a vivir aquí por orden de su hermano, primeramente pensó en ir a donde se encontraba Issei e intentar detenerlo pero habían dos fallas en su plan… la primera era que desconocía la ubicación actual de donde se encontraba el peliblanco y su hermano, la segunda era que había varias probabilidades de que cuando la viera le disparara con su nuevo rifle y no estaba segura de que sus círculos mágicos la defenderían de esa temible arma

* * *

-Inframundo- Castillo Gremory-

Sentados en el despacho de Lord Gremory, el mencionado junto a su esposa Venelana y la esposa de su hijo veían preocupados la situación que se mostraba ante ellos por la televisión, aunque para la suerte de todos, la transmisión se estaba llevando a cabo por un canal cerrado… ya que solo se podía observar en el castillo Gremory y en Devil May Cry

-Que fue lo que hizo Sirzechs ahora para acabar metido en este problema?... –preguntó Lord Gremory suspirando pesadamente

-Nuestro hijo dio la orden de que Rias y sus siervas debían vivir en la casa de Issei-kun, todo con el fin de ayudar a nuestra hija a mejorar su relación con Issei-kun y a este no le gustó como lo pudiste notar… pero no esperaba que Issei-kun llegara a este extremo para demostrar su disgusto –dijo Venelana sorprendida por como actuaba el peliblanco

-Grayfia… tú estás con Sirzechs la mayoría del tiempo… cómo sucedió esto? –preguntó Lord Gremory mirando a la mencionada

-Sinceramente no sé cómo pudo suceder esto, dejé a Sirzechs-Sama solo durante unos dos minutos y cuando volví a la sala en la que se encontraba ya no estaba, rastreando los rastros de magia que habían en la sala pude saber que quien se lo había llevado era Issei-dono y al parecer se lo llevo a una dimensión de bolsillo que debe ser desde donde se está transmitiendo el programa

-Y no puedes sacarlo?... digo antes de que el chico lo mate? –preguntó Lord Gremory preocupado por la integridad corporal de su hijo

-Lamentablemente no… Issei-dono al crear esa dimensión de bolsillo lo hizo utilizando una barrera de tipo genética

-Qué es eso?... –preguntó Venelana curiosa

-Es un tipo de barrera que jamás había visto pero su función por lo que pude aprender durante mis intentos de entrar a esa dimensión fue que toda persona que no posea el tipo de magia igual a la del creador de esa dimensión no podrá entrar a menos que dicho dueño decida deshacer la barrera que protege la dimensión o que el mencionado te transporte junto a él a esa dimensión

-Eso significa… -intentaba decir Lord Gremory

-Significa que nadie que no posea el poder de Sparda no podrá entrar a donde se encuentra Issei-dono –dijo Grayfia dejando sorprendidos a los patriarcas Gremory que no dejaban de asombrarse de lo que era capaz de hacer la estirpe del legendario caballero oscuro

-Entonces supongo que Sirzechs está por su cuenta en estos momentos… solo un milagro podría salvarlo… -dijo Venelana mientras miraba nuevamente a la pantalla de la televisión

* * *

-Dimensión de bolsillo- Zona de cacería-

-Es hora de comenzar con la fiesta –dijo el peliblanco mientras alistaba su rifle y se preparaba para ir a cazar al "pelirrojo cabrón", quien al parecer se había escondido cuando se dio cuenta de que Issei lo cazaría, se había escondido bastante bien incluso había disminuido su aura casi en su totalidad, para la mayoría de las personas eso lo considerarían como un contratiempo pero para el peliblanco ese hecho lo volvía más divertido a su parecer, ya que así parecía que realmente estuviera cazando a su presa

-Oye Issei… y por cierto… le diste un nombre a tu arma? –preguntó Azazel mientras junto a Shemhaza se preparaban para reanudar la filmación ya que habían tomado un pequeño receso para comer algo y descansar, además también todos estaban seguros que a Sirzechs también le estaría entrando el hambre ya que llevaban unas horas en aquella dimensión

Quien aún no se explicaba por qué estaba ahí era Shemhaza, ya que el solo se había reunido con Azazel para ver qué es lo que había decidido para sus siguientes pasos cuando…

* * *

Flash Back

Entrando como pedro por su casa el peliblanco ingresó al departamento donde se encontraban Azazel y Shemhaza, ambos con un vaso de whisky en la mano

-Qué haces aquí?... y como me encontraste?! –preguntó sorprendido el caído ya que ningún demonio perteneciente a la familia Gremory o Sitri habían podido encontrarlo por sus propios medios

-Sinceramente crees que puedes esconderte de Ryu o de mí? –Preguntó el peliblanco divertido- podemos sentir los rastros de tu aura por los lugares que visitas y solo tengo que seguir esos rastros… en fin… no he venido para explicarte como te encontré

-Azazel… él es?... –preguntaba Shemhaza sorprendido

-Así es… este chico es el hijo de Sparda… y no lo tomes a la ligera por su apariencia… este chico le dio la paliza de su vida a Vali y solo estaba jugando con él… -mirando a su camarada que seguía sorprendido- sé que suena increíble que le haya dado una paliza al [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte de todos, pero es verdad… y ahora… a que has venido? –pregunto Azazel mirando al peliblanco

-Te vengo a proponer algo… me quieres ayudar a transmitir una cacería?... será algo muy divertido –le propuso el peliblanco, llamando la atención del caído

-Y a que o a quien vas a cazar? –preguntó Azazel curioso, por su lado Issei solo se limitó a mostrarle una foto, causando que el caído soltara una gran risa- me convenciste… y cuando nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo ya que ya tengo todo preparado, pero necesito que te estés vestido de safari y tal vez ese otro viejo deba venir… necesitamos un camarógrafo –dijo el peliblanco refiriéndose a Shemhaza quien le apareció una vena en la frente que comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza

-No te sorprendas… puede que sea el hijo de Sparda pero apenas y le tiene respeto a alguien –dijo Azazel suspirando pero un tanto divertido ya que no todo los días podía ver a su vice-gobernador enfadado por la culpa de un chico

De ese modo los dos caídos y el peliblanco alistaron todo e Issei le entregó un papel con lo que debía decir Azazel como presentación del programa

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Creo… que la llamaré… -pensando unos momentos- [Phantom Bullet] ya que gracias al silenciador que tiene esta arma… mis objetivos no sabrán desde donde les estoy disparando… bueno me encantaría sentarme a platicar todo el día pero tengo a alguien que cazar –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba su rifle y comenzaba a alejarse del campamento, adentrándose en la espesa vegetación, tras unos minutos, Azazel y Shemhaza tomaron la cámara y extendiendo sus alas comenzaron a elevarse para tener una mejor apreciación del terreno, desde las alturas podían ver claramente al peliblanco que avanzaba tranquilamente sobre el terreno, de pronto lo vieron subir unos 20 metros en una montaña y se recostó en el suelo, justo entre dos árboles, desplegando el bípode de su rifle, el peliblanco realizó ajustes en su mira y comenzó a apuntar y a esperar

Primeramente Azazel y Shemhaza no sabían hacia donde estaba apuntando o que estaba esperando, pero tras ver detenidamente la orientación del cañón del rifle, se dieron cuenta que estaba apuntando hacia el rio que fluía a unos 1200 metros de donde estaba el peliblanco, desde su posición actual, el peliblanco cubría casi toda la rivera del rio, entonces comprendieron por qué había elegido ese lugar para apuntar, Sirzechs debía tener hambre y sed, esta última era más complicada ya que aunque fuera un ser sobrenatural, su cuerpo funciona principalmente con agua por lo que esta se vuelve una necesidad vital incluso más que la comida, sabiendo eso, lo único que tenía que hacer Issei era esperar que el pelirrojo se acercara a la rivera del rio para beber agua y en cuanto se quedara quieto… abrir fuego sobre Sirzechs

1 hora después

Ya había pasado una hora y el peliblanco seguía tranquilamente esperando a que el pelirrojo aparecería, sabría que tarde o temprano la sed le ganaría al pelirrojo y en ese momento en que bajara la guardia, utilizando su rifle abriría fuego, además que contaba con una ventaja… el pelirrojo ignoraba completamente el hecho de que Issei le apuntaría desde la distancia con su rifle… ya que imaginaba que lo buscaría para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo

* * *

En cierto punto del bosque se podía ver avanzando cuidadosamente al pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor con cada paso que daba

-(Demonios… tengo mucha sed… creo que cerca de aquí hay un rio… y tal parece que Issei-kun no me ha encontrado… aprovecharé estos momentos para ir a beber algo de agua) –pensaba el pelirrojo, completamente ignorante de la "sorpresa" que le tenía preparada el peliblanco

Tras varios minutos de caminar, el pelirrojo logró llegar hasta la rivera del rio y acercándose con cautela, se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el agua que se le antojaba tentadora

* * *

-(eres mío!) –pensaba el peliblanco, mientras relajaba la respiración y se preparaba para disparar

* * *

Cuando estaba por llevarse un poco de agua con su mano hacia su boca, el pelirrojo pudo notar como había un pequeño punto rojo en uno de sus muslos, entonces intentó quitarlo con su mano libre y al ver como el punto se superponía por sobre el dorso de su mano se dio cuenta de que ese punto en su mano no era una mancha… era una mira láser, sorprendido dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tras hacer esto algo se acercó silbando por el aire y dio justo en el lugar en el que había estado parado, creando un pequeño cráter

-(No puede ser!… desde donde me dispara!... esto está lejos del alcance máximo de sus pistolas!…) –pensaba exaltado el pelirrojo mientras veía como otra vez el punto rojo volvía a posarse sobre su cuerpo… esta vez sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho… peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba su corazón, instintivamente se movió hacia el lado derecho mientras sentía como otra vez… una bala pasaba silbando cerca de su cuerpo- (Tiene un maldito rifle de francotirador… tampoco puedo oír desde donde viene el disparo… eso quiere decir que también tiene un silenciador!) –ahora sí que estaba asustado, ya que normalmente las únicas cosas que te pueden dar la ubicación de un francotirador son el pequeño reflejo que se produce cuando la luz del sol llega sobre la mira del rifle y el sonido del disparo

Pero lo que el pelirrojo ignoraba era algo simple y a la vez crucial, el disparo del rifle de Issei es súper sónico por lo que primero llega la bala sobre el objetivo y luego de unos segundos llega el sonido del disparo, técnicamente el objetivo muere antes de saber desde donde vino el disparo, por lo que el hecho de que el rifle de Issei tuviera o no puesto el silenciador no hacía mucha diferencia en su situación actual

Mientras intentaba alejarse, miró hacia atrás y la luz del láser le dio justo en los ojos, por lo que inmediatamente supo que el peliblanco le estaba apuntando directo en la cabeza… eso lo asustó aún más… realmente planeaba matarlo? Y esa pregunta le llevó a pensar el motivo por el cual estaba metido en este problema… la respuesta rápidamente llegó… todo esto había sido provocado por la orden que dio respecto a que su hermana… tanto le había disgustado?... no encontraba justo que tuviera que pasar por esto… si todo eso lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones

El pelirrojo sintió como el silbido de la bala comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más y cuando ya lo podía escuchar claramente, se agachó lo más rápido que pudo, la bala impactó en el tronco de un árbol, atravesándolo como papel, partiendo el mencionado árbol en dos, ese hecho dejo aterrados tanto al pelirrojo como a los espectadores ya que se pensaron que hubiera pasado si la bala si hubiera llegado a darle en la cabeza a Sirzechs… a nadie le gusto el resultado de ese pensamiento

* * *

-(Creo que el juego termino jeje) –pensaba el peliblanco con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, acto seguido procedió a apagar la mira láser de su rifle, ahora el pelirrojo tendría que adivinar hacia donde estaba apuntando el peliblanco y debido a la distancia que los separaba y aunque fuera un demonio sería extremadamente difícil que supiera hacia donde irían dirigidos los disparos

El peliblanco se puso de pie y de desplazo 30 metros hacia el este desde su posición actual, reposicionándose con rapidez, obteniendo nuevamente una visión perfecta del escurridizo pelirrojo, realizando los ajustes necesarios a la mira acordes a su nueva posición, el peliblanco comenzó a apuntar y rápidamente a disparar contra Sirzechs, normalmente los disparos del peliblanco darían en el blanco con suma facilidad, pero ahora fallaba apropósito para divertirse con el pánico del pelirrojo, tenía que hacer que Sirzechs aprendiera que con él no se podía dar órdenes así sin más y si por algún motivo había una orden que no le gustara, la actual situación del pelirrojo era lo menos que podía esperar

Además que por el momento no se negaba a recibir las órdenes del pelirrojo por el mero hecho de que no podía ya que Sirzechs aún es uno de los Maou del inframundo, pero cuando llegue el día en que deba asumir el puesto de Maou absoluto del inframundo entonces esto acabará, pero eso no quita el hecho que puede desquitarse en privado del pelirrojo… y gracias a la barrera que le había enseñado Ryu, está dimensión estaba bajo su total control

El peliblanco envió un disparo contra Sirzechs que se encontraba corriendo por su vida, pero lo que ignoraba el pelirrojo era que Issei había disparado mientras apuntaba unos dos metros delante de Sirzechs, por lo que el pelirrojo sin notarlo iba corriendo directo hacia la bala de Issei

Sirzechs sintió otra bala que se acercaba silbando por el aire, por lo que se detuvo en seco, pero no pudo evitar que la bala pasara cerca de sus piernas, rozando sus pantorrillas, debido al roce de la bala y a la velocidad de la misma, el proyectil le abrió una herida en cada pantorrilla de unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad, de inmediato un fuerte dolor le invadió y pudo ver como sus pantalones blancos poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de rojo en el área de la herida, rápidamente utilizó círculos mágicos para detener el sangrado pero no podía disminuir el dolor que le causaba

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, más balas comenzaron a llegarle, con el mismo resultado, una vez que la cortina de disparos finalizó, se pudo apreciar el estado del pelirrojo, sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo y poco a poco sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, el daño que había recibido había sido demasiado excesivo, pero tenía una duda… esos disparos fallaron por cosas de la suerte o fue el mismo peliblanco que falló apropósito?, a pesar de que utilizó círculos mágicos el dolor no podía disminuirlo y finalmente cayó de espaldas al suelo

El peliblanco al ver esto, extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, lentamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo lastimado

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

En estos momentos no había nadie ya que cerca de 30 minutos atrás, un aviso importante le había llegado a Rias y a Sona, un grupo muy numeroso de demonios rebeldes se estaba acercando a la cuidad con intención de causar algunos destrozos en ella

La orden que les dieron desde la casa del Archiduque fue que llevaran a todos los aliados que pudieran para que ayudaran a acabar con la amenaza, las chicas de los sequitos Sitri, Gremory y Sparda fueron a detener a los invasores pero cuando llegaron se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa… no solo eran demonios rebeldes sino que también habían ángeles caídos, todos ellos sumaban un grupo de al menos 250 individuos, las chicas al verse superadas en número a tal punto, tomaron una postura defensiva ya que si bien algunas entre ellas eran muy poderosas un solo paso en falso y podrían perder la vida, por lo que se habían agrupado entre ellas creando círculos mágicos muy resistentes soportando el incesante ataque de sus enemigos

* * *

-Dimensión de bolsillo- Zona de cacería-

El peliblanco estaba parado al lado de Sirzechs quien estaba realmente asustado, ya que en los ojos del peliblanco no se veía que estuviera bromeando con esta situación

-Espero que te haya quedado claro que si sigues disponiendo de mi persona, mis chicas y mi casa como te venga en gana… si sigues con estas estúpidas decisiones…

Issei no pudo seguir hablando ya que su celular sonó y vio que se trataba de Ryu , cuando le contestó, el peliazul le contó la situación actual de las chicas, por lo que decidió ir a ayudarles pero más específicamente a ayudar a las chicas de su sequito y las chicas del sequito Sitri porque lo que le sucediera a las Gremory no les importaba en lo más mínimo, tras terminar la llamada, el peliblanco guardo su celular para volver a mirar al pelirrojo

-Bueno… me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo pero… el deber me llama –dijo el peliblanco mientras chasqueaba los dedos y retiraba la barrera que protegía esa dimensión, enviando al pelirrojo hacia su sala del trono donde lo había "secuestrado" con anterioridad- Bueno Azazel seguiremos con esto en otra oportunidad, por cierto ya pueden irse si quieren –dijo el peliblanco mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico

* * *

-Devil May Cry- Mundo Humano-

Apareciendo en la sala de su tienda, el peliblanco fue recibido por Ryu, quien le dio la ubicación exacta de donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla, pero lo que le dijo el peliazul no le gustó nada, ya que la batalla se llevaba a cabo muy cerca de donde estaban enterrados los Hyodo y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que alguien o algo perturbara la paz de sus padres adoptivos

El peliblanco alistó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la zona indicada por el peliazul

* * *

-Zona montañosa de la ciudad Kuoh-

El peliblanco había llegado a la zona indicada por el peliazul y pudo ver claramente a todas las chicas rodeadas, mientras sus agresores se divertían al verlas arrinconadas

-(Veremos si se ríen después de sentir el poder de mi Phantom Bullet) –pensaba Issei mientras se alejaba del lugar, buscando un lugar más elevado que le diera una mejor visión del terreno donde estaban sus objetivos ya que por lo que le había dicho Ryu debían ser al menos 250 enemigos, pero los que había visto cuando llegó no eran ni la mitad de esa cantidad, por lo que tenía que encontrar a los que faltaban

Una vez encontró el lugar adecuado, hizo aparecer su [Phantom Bullet] desde un círculo mágico, recostándose en el piso se dispuso a apuntar, gracias a su visión como demonio y la potencia de la mira de su rifle, Issei comenzó a buscar a los miembros del grupo enemigo que faltaban, rápidamente los fue encontrando, en su mayoría estaban sentados en las ramas de los árboles y los otros recargados contra los troncos de los mismos arboles

-(Hora de la diversión… Let`s Rock!) –pensaba Issei animado mientras se preparaba para disparar

* * *

-Con las chicas-

-Tenemos que hacer algo… a este ritmo acabaran con nuestras energías y cuando eso suceda nuestras barreras caerán junto con nosotras –dijo Rias frustrada de que otra vez no podía hacer nada

-Y eso es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer la casa Sitri y Gremory?... incluso teniendo a la mismísima Maou Serafall Leviathan presente? –se burló un caído mientras preparaba otra lanza de luz para atacar a las chicas

Lo único que no notaban debido a sus risas era que tanto Serafall como las demás chicas Sparda no tenían ni una pizca de preocupación o miedo en su mirada, estaban sumamente tranquilas, como si esperaran algo

-Acaso no dirá nada Serafall-Sama? –Dijo uno de los demonios con sarcasmo- no se preocupe en cuanto estén sin fuerzas nos divertiremos mucho con todas ustedes o con las que sobrevivan

-Así es… entonces acabemos con esto cuanto…

Antes de que el caído terminara de hablar cayó muerto con un enorme agujero en su pecho, al ver esto todos se pusieron en alerta ya que no habían sentido nada, solo vieron como a su compañero le aparecía un agujero en el pecho y luego… su muerte…

-Quien hizo es… -intentaba decir uno de los demonios mientras preparaba dos esferas de energía en sus manos pero entonces su cabeza estalló, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal macabra escena

Fue entonces que el caos comenzó a surgir entre los demonios y caídos rebeldes, todos sentían pánico al no ser capaces de ver a su atacante, primeramente llegaron a pensar que eran las chicas que tenían "acorraladas" pero luego descartaron esa posibilidad ya que ninguna de ellas había movido un musculo, pero sin embargo sus compañeros seguían cayendo, algunos quedaban vivos pero les faltaban uno de sus brazos o una de sus piernas, todo eso mezclado al hecho de que estaban totalmente alarmados les hacía olvidar que podían detener el sangrando mediante círculos mágicos y debido al sangrado excesivo… la vida acababa abandonándolos

Los rebeldes seguían cayendo sin saber quién o qué era lo que los estaba atacando y debido a esto descuidaron a las chicas que tenían "acorraladas", entonces comenzó el contraataque femenino, con la entrada de las chicas, el número de enemigos comenzó a bajar aún más rápido

Rias notó algo raro en las chicas Sparda… parecían estar esforzándose en demostrar algo a alguien, pero no era para demostrárselos a ella misma o a sus sirvientes… tampoco era para demostrarle algo a las Sitri… entonces a quién?... incluso la Maou Serafall Leviathan estaba del mismo modo

De pronto 3 demonios saltaron uno detrás del otro, dispuestos a atacar a Akame, la pelinegra ya los esperaba preparada con su Murasame lista para cortarlos en cuanto estuvieran en su rango de acción, fue entonces que un objeto pasó silbando sobre su hombro izquierdo

Debido a la cercanía entre el objeto y la chica, Akame pudo ver que se trataba de… una bala?... esa era la forma a la que se asemejaba el objeto que en estos momentos atravesaba el vientre de los 3 demonios que tenía frente a ella, matándolos al instante… sin dejarles tiempo para que se quejaran del dolor de haber perdido varios órganos importantes

Las Sitri y las Gremory solo veían asombradas como la sonrisa de las Sparda seguía en aumento conforme la batalla aumentaba, pero en la mente de Sona y Rias había una duda… quien las estuviera ayudando de entre las sombras… era amigo o enemigo?... ya que bien podría ayudar a eliminar a los demonios y caídos rebeldes, pero luego seguir con ellas… y no sabían dónde estaba…

10 minutos después

Estos últimos 10 minutos habían sido de masacre total, las Sparda habían arrasado con los enemigos frente a ellas, en el campo de batalla se podía observar cuerpos de demonios atravesados en el pecho y vientre, sin cabeza, extremidades faltantes, algunos empalados en lanzas de hielo cortesía de Serafall, por su parte las Gremory y Sitri habían combatido, pero lo habían hecho contra los miembros del grupo enemigo que se habían separado del grupo principal, cabe destacar que las chicas de ambos sequitos estaban sumamente enojadas por haberlas tenido en esa situación tan complicada momentos atrás… por lo que los atacaron hasta que de los cuerpos de esos demonios y caídos no quedaron ni las cenizas

De pronto uno de los demonios que estaban tirados en el suelo detrás de Sona y Tsubaki, se puso de pie empuñando dos dagas, una por mano, dispuesto a atacar a las [Rey] y [Reina] Sitri

Las mencionadas estaban volteándose para ver a su agresor, cuando de pronto este cayó al suelo, en la cara del demonio se podía apreciar una expresión de confusión y dolor… dolor que iba en aumento, incrédulo miro hacia su pierna derecha y con aterrorizado notó que desde la rodilla hacia abajo no había nada… solo sangre escurriendo del lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo el resto de su pierna, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar de dolor y a maldecir al que le había hecho semejante monstruosidad… recibió un tiro en la cabeza que literalmente fue como ver estallar una sandía… todas las que vieron eso… desviaron la mirada, con una clara expresión de asco en sus rostros

Finalmente no quedaba ningún enemigo capaz de luchar… todos habían muerto… pero entonces pudieron escuchar un sonido que se oía muy lejano pero conforme pasaban los segundos dicho sonido se iba acercando

Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf

Todas comenzaron a mirar en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido, entonces pudieron ver al peliblanco que salía de entre los arboles aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Hicieron un muy buen trabajo… las felicito… -dijo el peliblanco mientras veía curioso como Azazel aterrizaba a su lado con una cámara sobre su hombro- que haces aquí?... pensé que te habías ido a tu casa…

-Bromeas… si hay algo que he aprendido en estos días… es que donde tú vas hay acción de la buena y por eso después que te fuiste de aquella dimensión le pedí la cámara a Shemhaza y te seguí desde la distancia

-Y como me encontraste?... –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Tu presencia es la más poderosa de entre todos los demonios en este lugar… bueno eso sin contar a Serafall –dijo el caído mirando a todas las presentes- lo que te decía… grabé toda la batalla

-Azazel… ya que tú estabas grabando todo… nos puedes decir dónde está el que nos ayudó a eliminar a esos tipos? –preguntó Rias autoritariamente

-Pues quien más va ser… él… -dijo el caído señalando con el pulgar al peliblanco parado a su lado

Issei notó como la alegría comenzaba a manifestarse en la mirada de las Gremory, por lo que antes de que se hicieran falsas ilusiones…

-Antes de que digan nada… no lo hice por ustedes… lo hice por las chicas de mi sequito, por Sera-chan y por Sona-Kaicho junto a las demás chicas de su respectivo sequito y pueden notarlo en algo… ninguno de los objetivos que estaban a tu alrededor fueron eliminados por mi o acaso me equivoco, Rias Gremory? –dijo el peliblanco casi escupiendo el nombre de la pelirroja

La pelirroja no dijo nada y solo dio una mirada dolida… el peliblanco cada vez se alejaba más y más de su lado… la esperanza de poder recuperarlo cada vez parecía más lejana y menos probable

-Por cierto Issei… con que arma nos estabas dando apoyo? –preguntó Lilith curiosa

-Con esta… -dijo el peliblanco haciendo aparecer su [Phantom Bullet] en sus manos

-Ese es…

-Este es mi nuevo rifle cuyas partes fueron hechas a pedido… su nombre es [Phantom Bullet] recuérdenlo –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las chicas de su sequito, junto a Sona y…. Tsubaki?- bueno creo que es hora de irnos…

-Antes de que te vayas… me puedes decir desde donde estabas disparado?... ya que demostraste una precisión increíble contra Sirzechs que en ese momento estaba a unos 1200 metros de ti y ahora también tuviste una precisión perfecta –preguntó Azazel intrigado

-Pues… desde allá… -dijo el peliblanco señalando hacia el horizonte con una de sus manos

-Puedes ser más específico?... no se… algo relacionado con la distancia? –pidió el caído

-Veamos… desde el lugar de disparo y este lugar deben haber… -pensando unos momentos- deben haber unos 2500 metros por?

-Pues felicidades… acabas de romper el record del tiro más largo en la historia del hombre y del mundo sobrenatural

-Del mundo sobrenatural también?... –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Bueno, el disparo más largo registrado en la historia lo realizó un tipo llamado… Robert Furlong… que dio en el blanco a una distancia de 2400 metros y tú lo excediste por 100 metros más de una vez y sobre tu pregunta… en el mundo sobrenatural nadie pelea a tanta distancia ya que incluso con nuestra visión… nos es casi imposible dar en el blanco con nuestros ataques y si lo logramos sería por suerte… pero en cambio tú no solo rompiste ese record si no que lo repetiste durante toda esta batalla

-No creo que sea para tanto… yo tengo una gran habilidad para las armas de fuego así que no es tan grandioso como piensan… pero aun así admito que no esperaba romper un record de distancia jeje… ahora sí creo que es hora de irnos…

Acto seguido todos estaban listos para irse en círculos mágicos respectivos a su propio Clan, pero entonces el peliblanco fue detenido por Azazel

-Espera Issei… tengo que hablar contigo una cosa un tanto más personal –dijo el caído para que el peliblanco se quedara en el lugar, mientras todas las chicas desaparecían en círculos mágicos

-Qué es eso "personal" que me quieres preguntar? –preguntó el peliblanco intrigado

-Por qué eres tan cercano a Serafall?... cuál es la relación entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Azazel serio

-Pues ella es… mi prometida –dijo el peliblanco mirando como la expresión del caído cambio de una seria a una de total incredulidad

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El gritó de Azazel fue perfectamente audible por toda la zona e inclusive en Devil May Cry

Sin duda alguna el peliblanco causaba sorpresa a donde quiera que valla, logrando hazañas que pocos pueden y realizando conquistas que muchos desearían poder lograr

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

Issei está sentado como siempre. Serafall y Lilith están cerca del peliblanco mientras están sentadas en el escritorio. Lieselotte y Akio en los otros extremos del escritorio. Akame, Yui y Levi sentadas en un sofá mientras Rebecca, Selina, Mira y Arin en otro sofá todos con el uniforme de la academia mientras miran a la cámara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora un par de aclaraciones

1- El rifle de Issei, como mostré en el capítulo su nombre es [Phantom Bullet] y es un arma temible, el cómo luce… les dejaré una imagen en la página de Facebook para que tengan una idea y al igual que las pistolas del peliblanco, este rifle tiene munición infinita, otorgada por Ryu

2- Rias y las demás saben que Serafall es la prometida de Issei pero lo que no saben es que es su reina, cuando sepan ese "pequeño" detalle causará un gran revuelo entre las Sitri, Gremory, el resto del inframundo y las demás facciones, es por eso que algunas veces me refiero a Serafall como una persona externa al sequito Sparda

Eso es todo por el momento y como saben todas las Review son bien recibidas

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	10. Un nuevo poder, Una nueva integrante

**Capítulo 10 Un nuevo poder, Una nueva Integrante **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Territorio Marítimo de Japón- Mundo paralelo-

El grupo de espíritus de [Ratatoskr] se enfrentaban al causante de todas las situaciones respecto a los espíritus. El espíritu mayor… Phantom, Westcott había sido asesino por este espíritu y posteriormente este espíritu destruyó por completo su empresa. Ahora su objetivo era Ratatoskr…. Específicamente su objetivo era asesinar al contenedor del poder de sus hermanas como ella las llama… Shido Itsuka… debido a esto, los espíritus afiliados a esta organización le plantaron cara, pero no era fácil porque claramente el espíritu tenía mucho poder además de ventaja sobre el grupo, por lo que decidieron que era hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas

-Shido debes liberar nuestros poderes… Phantom resultó más fuerte de la esperado – Dijo una chica pelirroja claro de coletas mientras estaba al lado de un joven peliazul junto a otras chicas

-Si… –Dijo el peli azul

El chico empezó a besar a todas las chicas a quienes selló sus poderes haciendo que las ropas que vestían hasta ese momento cambiasen

\- Shido quédate atrás…esto es peligroso – Dijo una rubia

\- Shido-san será mejor que te vayas – Dijo una morena con aspecto de Lolita Gótica

\- Shido-san nosotras nos encargaremos – Dijo una niña de cabello azul claro con una voz suave

\- Chicas…-

\- Por favor vete Shido, te prometo que volveremos – Dijo una peli verde bien dotada

\- Shido tienes que irte, aunque odie ser un espíritu usaré mis poderes para protegerte – Dijo una peliblanca

\- Shido, vuelve a Fraxinus estarás seguro ahí – Dijo una peli lila

\- Tohka… -

En ese momento teletransportan al chico peliazul que respondía al nombre de Shido Itsuka, para ver como Phantom tomaba la forma de una mujer de caballero negro largo suelto, piel clara, ojos color azul marino como el cielo nocturno, vestido astral de tipo coctel con pechos grandes y una lanza en la mano (Nota: Imagínense a Chifuyu Orimura de IS pero con más pecho)

-**Veo que quieren pelear **– Dijo la morena de pechos grandes para lanzar una ráfaga que Kurumi detiene, mientras Yoshino y Kotori atacan con una ráfaga de hielo y de fuego correspondientemente, Kaguya y Yuzuru lanzan una ráfaga de viento, Kurumi se dispara en la cabeza para lanzar clones de ella contra Phantom, pero la mencionada solo agitó su lanza para anular los ataques- **¿De verdad creyeron que me podían vencer con algo tan patético? Mi ángel es el más poderoso entre todos los espíritus: [Lugonis]** –

En ese momento Tohka y Origami lanzan una ráfaga de energía morada y blanca pero Phantom la detuvo para luego enviarla contra las demás chicas que son protegidas por un escudo que crean Tohka y Origami

-**Vamos princesa y ángel… ¿es todo lo que tienen? ¿Qué paso con ustedes Berserker, Bruja, Nightmare, Diva o que tal la indefensa Hermit? – **Exclamo la morena con una sonrisa sádica – **Ahora voy yo….destroza Ragnarok – **Con un movimiento de su lanza arroja un tajo de energía que Tohka intenta destruir pero solo consigue desviar hacia a una isla que desaparece del mapa debido al poder de ese último ataque

-Que poder tiene Phantom – Exclamo impresionada Natsumi

-Confirmación. Debemos derrotarla – Dijo Yuzuru

-Debemos eliminara esa cosa – Dijo Mana, la hermana menor biológica de Shido que se une a la batalla

*Escuchen…tengo una idea* Dijo el Reine

-Díganos que debemos hacer – dijo Mana

*La espada de Tohka es capaz de soportar energía y descargarla en un ataque. Así que usaremos el cañón de Fraxinus más sus poderes para crear una gran cantidad de poder que [Sandalphon] canalizará en un solo ataque pero existe un riesgo…al darle todo ese poder a Tohka tanto nosotros como ustedes quedaremos indefensas*

-Es arriesgado pero si es la única forma…debemos hacerlo – Dijo Kurumi

-Aunque odie admitirlo estoy de acuerdo con Nightmare – Dijo Mana

Así que las chicas empiezan a acumular toda su energía en Sandalphon pero notan como esta se empieza a agrietar

-Tohka-san deberás usar tu espada más fuerte – Indico Kurumi por primera vez seria

-Pero… -

-Tohka no hay opción –Dijo Kotori– Me aseguraré de que Shido no muera…

Al oír esto, Tohka desciende hasta la nave donde invoca el trono de su espada, luego procede a estrellarla contra el trono para hacer crecer su espada que toma un color azul blanco

-¡[Halvanhelev]! –Exclama la chica, Pero esta vez era de un color azul para que tome la energía del cayo convirtiéndola en una espada de color verde- Phantom acabaré contigo! –

-Veamos que puedes hacer princesa… –

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar pasa a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Los espíritus chocan sus armas con todas sus fuerzas, irradiando una gran cantidad de energía que comenzó a alterar del clima

-(Debo de vencerla por Shido…por el…) -Pensaba Tohka

-(Princesa…no… Tohka Yatogami, veo que luchas por ese chico que llamas Shido…es admirable pero esta pelea terminara con nuestras muertes…al menos déjame hacerte un favor y darte otra vida….hermanita) -Pensaba Phantom- Prepárate para la técnica más poderosa de Lugonis… ¡[Adam Kadmon]! –La lanza empieza a brillar para liberar 12 pilares que muestran la imagen de 12 ángeles- - ¡Hasta nunca, Princesa! –

Dicho esto, las 12 figuras se convierten en una poderosa descarga de energía que va directo contra Tohka

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! - La peli-lila lanza una ráfaga verde de poder que choca directo contra el ataque de Phantom, al colisionar ambos poderes crean una esfera blanca de un poder enorme, dicha esfera envolvió a Tohka y a Phantom… aislándolas del mundo exterior- Phantom –

-Princesa…no… Tohka, debido al choque entre nuestros poderes has perdido tu vida pero la del hombre llamado Shido está a salvo...no espere verte pelear así… y menos por un chico –

-¿Entonces estoy muerta? –preguntó la peli lila

-Sí y no. Tu esencia existe pero en este plano dimensional… has dejado de vivir porque hemos destruido nuestros cuerpos… Yo volveré a nuestro mundo pero tu…no podrás… por lo que al menos te daré una nueva vida –Decía Phantom mientras crea una esfera que luego de expande creando un portal dimensional por donde arroja a toca enviándola hacia alguna otra dimensión- Adiós, hermana –decía Phantom mientras veía el portal cerrarse ante sus ojos

Mientras el portal se cerraba se pudo escuchar el último grito de Tohka en esa dimensión

-¡SHIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

En ese momento el mencionado siente como el poder de Tohka desaparece de su cuerpo mientras comienza a derramar lágrimas al comprender lo que ese hecho significaba

-Tohka…–

Cuando desaparece la esfera blanca ven que no hay nadie por lo que al principio no lo entendían… pero tras unos segundos sus mentes hicieron un "clic"… captando lo que había pasado

Por su lado, Shido cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba descontroladamente ya que había perdido a una de las chicas que amaba… todo frente a sus ojos…. Siendo incapaz de hacer algo debido a que esta lucha estaba fuera de su categoría

-Tohka… Tohka… ¡TOHKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... –El chico peliazul dio un grito desgarrador hacia el cielo… como si en algún punto de este se encontrara la respuesta para aliviar el dolor que llenaba su ser en estos momentos

* * *

-Túnel Dimensional-

Shido…Shido

Shido ¿Dónde estás?...

¿Por qué no estás conmigo?...

¡No me dejes sola, Shido!...

¡SHIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento el atuendo de Tohka se transformaba, demostrando como su bondad comenzaba a abandonarla… surgiendo el lado oscuro de la mencionada

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Mundo Humano-

Sentado como acostumbraba, el peliblanco se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras todo estaba en calma…

-Issei…-

Bueno casi en calma, debido a cierta pelirroja molestosa que le hablaba repetidamente buscando llamar su atención, pero el peliblanco la ignoraba olímpicamente causando molestia en la pelirroja, Rias Gremory tras la reunión había venido a vivir a Devil May Cry y aprovechaba cada momento para intentar hablar con el peliblanco… pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado… el peliblanco solo la ignoraba y seguía haciendo sus cosas

-Issei… Issei… Issei… -La pelirroja le seguía hablando pero acabó por perder la paciencia para exclamar autoritariamente - ¡Issei! -

Al oír como la pelirroja le hablaba en tono autoritario, peliblanco bajó la revista, Rias al ver esto, pensó que finalmente el peliblanco le hablaría, pero cambió de idea cuando sintió algo helado debajo de la barbilla, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver la [Ebony] del peliblanco que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla

-Vuelve a hacer eso… y te meto una bala en la garganta, el que vivas aquí no significa que deba interactuar contigo o con alguno de tus perros falderos –dijo el peliblanco frio, entristeciendo a la pelirroja

De pronto el peliblanco sintió como su brazo derecho le quemaba... desde que se puso el orbe de la [Divine Dividing]… creando la [Dividing Gear]… le empezó a punzar el brazo derecho pero era tolerable incluso no le molestaba pero ahora era como si le dolería… sentía que su brazo estaba a punto de explotar. Esto provocó que soltara a [Ebony] cayendo de rodillas con mucha molestia en su brazo derecho

-¡Ise! –exclamó Rias mientras se acercaba rápidamente al peliblanco, cuando estaba por tocar el hombro del peliblanco con su mano, este le abofeteó dicha mano, haciéndola retroceder de la sorpresa que le había dado

-Déjame en paz, no necesito nada de ti – Dijo el peliblanco gélidamente

En ese momento bajaban Lilith y Levi, pero al ver como su [Rey] estaba hincado mientras Rias estaba parada frente a él… Levi salto desde el balcón y Lilith bajó rápidamente para pasar junto a la pelirroja y la empuja sin fijarse. Cuando llegan hasta el lugar ven como el peliblanco tenía una energía roja en su brazo por lo que pensaron que la princesa Gremory le había hecho algo

-¿Qué le hiciste Rias-san? –Preguntó Lilith enojada con la pelirroja y preocupada por Issei

-Si te atreviste a… – Dijo la castaña para sacar su espada

-¡No le hice nada… sería incapaz de dañar a Ise! – Dijo la pelirroja exasperada

-Esa idiota pelirroja dice la verdad… no me hizo nada… si lo hubiera hecho…le habría disparado. No sé qué pasa…desde la reunión me ha estado punzando el brazo pero ahora siento que me quema – Dijo el peliblanco con mucho molestia en su brazo que se veía reflejaba en su rostro

-¡¿Por qué no nos los dijiste?! – Le recriminó la pelirosáceo

-No me incomodaba… así que pensé que se me pasaría… no quería preocuparlas – Respondió el peli blanco para que Lilith y Levi le dieran un beso en cada mejilla al mismo tiempo, porque a pesar de todo siempre pensaba en ellas ante que en él y eso era unos de los motivos por los que se enamoraron de él. Rias estaba celosa porque quería darle un beso a Issei pero sabía que este le dispararía si se le ocurría tocarlo

En ese momento aparece Ryu para ver a Issei de rodillas mientras se sostiene el brazo derecho, pero nota como este despide un aura poderosa

-(Sera acaso…) -Pensó el peli azul para ayudar al peliblanco a ponerse de pie- Vamos Issei, tenemos que ir de nuevo a "ese lugar".

\- Ryu ¿qué me está pasando?... es la primera vez que me siento así… -decía el peliblanco mientras miraba su brazo derecho

-Creo tener una idea pero no es nada grave vamos a hacer que liberes esa energía… - Lilith-san, Levi-san, avísenle a las demás lo que sucedió y que Issei como yo tuvimos que ir a ver un asunto –Dijo Ryu para desaparecer junto con el peliblanco en un círculo mágico

\- Si – Respondieron las mencionadas

Después de que se fueran, las chicas se disculparon con Rias que aceptó la disculpa mientras se va a su habitación con mucha tristeza para confusión de las chicas. Las demás bajan a ver si estaba Issei para que Lilith y Levi les explicaran lo que le sucedió a Issei

\- Espero que este bien – Dijo Yui preocupada

\- Lo estará, hablamos de Issei… lo hemos visto en peores situaciones – Dijo Akio

\- Eso fue muy insensible, Akio-san –Le recriminó Selina

\- No malinterpretes las palabras de Akio, Selina. Ella confía en la fuerza de Issei como todas lo debemos de hacer – Explico Liese

\- Es verdad, Issei siempre sale adelante -Dijo Akame con una leve sonrisa

Todas las chicas Sparda coincidieron que Issei estaría bien, así que se pusieron a escombrar la tienda como la casa. Empezaron desde la mañana y terminaron en el día para que descansaran mientras leían un libro en la recepción de la tienda debido a que era muy tranquilo y casi no tenían misiones a menos de que Ryu les entregara una para cada una de ellas. En ese momento ven a Gasper y Yuuto que entran a la tienda

-No importa cuántas veces venga… la tienda de Issei-kun es sorprendente –dijo Kiba mientras veía la tienda de lado a lado

-¡Wow! ¡Que pantalla y equipo de audio! –Dijo Gasper emocionado

Lilith les iba a preguntar que hacían aquí, pero todos pudieron sentir una presencia muy fuerte, para luego salir de la tienda y ver como un tornado cae cerca de un parque de la ciudad. En ese momento aparecen Rias y las chicas del club de ocultismo vestidas con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh

-¿Qué pasa? Rias-chan – Pregunto Yui

-Algo cayó en el parque cerca de la tienda…iremos a ver qué es y a eliminarlo si es peligroso –

-¿Podemos ayudar? – Pregunto Selina

-Desgraciadamente no pueden movilizarse debido a que su [Rey] no está presente…así que tendrán que esperar – Dijo la pelirroja fríamente

-Pero…- Liese iba a protestar pero Serafall la detiene

-Entendemos…si necesitan refuerzos llamen a Sona-chan y a nosotras, no podemos pelear pero al menos seremos de apoyo – Dijo en tono seria

-Serafall-sama….de acuerdo – Respondió la pelirroja pasando por alto el hecho de que la morena no iría junto a ella para revisar lo que fuera que había caído en el parque, de haberse percatado se habría dado cuenta que ese hecho era muy extraño ya que ella como Maou no tenía por qué seguir las ordenes de Rias debido a que su autoridad era mucho más grande, pero la pelirroja no se percató por el hecho de que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos… pensamientos que estaban relacionados con lo celosa que estaba de las chicas que conformaban el sequito Sparda, ya que eran muy cercanas a Issei y ella también quería eso… pero por ahora eso era imposible

Rias junto su sequito desaparece en un círculo mágico mientras Serafall se iba a sentar tranquilamente en el lugar del ahora ausente peliblanco

-Sera… - Dijo Lilith sorprendida

-Ellas no podrán con eso, por lo que cuando Ise-chan este aquí…debemos estar listas… para ir a la batalla –

Las chicas entendieron el mensaje de su amiga y de la segunda al mano: "Una vez que llegue Issei…" Por lo que Lilith, Liese, Arin, Mira y Yui activan su modo Magus mientras Rebecca invoca su Arch por ultimo Selina, Levi, Akame y Akio se cambian de ropa… lo que llamaba la atención eran los atuendos de Selina y Levi; el nuevo atuendo de Selina consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas, sobre esta chaqueta de cuero negra…en la espalda estaba el escudo del clan Sparda, falda color vino que le llegaban a los muslos, lentes negros sobre su cabeza y botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla que era especialmente para combate junto a su cámara que colgaba de su cintura. Levi traía un kimono corto y ajustado con escote que deja ver sus pechos….pero no le molestaba al moverse siendo de color azul marino con detalles de flores pero en el pecho del lado derecho como en la espalda estaba el escudo del clan Sparda, junto a unos shorts debajo de este dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, su bufanda, sus calcetas, protector y su espada en donde siempre. Las demás estaban impresionadas de los atuendos de sus amigas y compañeras

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto Mira

-Ryu-san los diseñó, dijo que debíamos tener un atuendo de combate adecuado. Ahora que somos siervas del clan Sparda, no podemos llevar el uniforme de la real academia biblia – Respondió Levi

-Es verdad, Ryu-san tiene un gran talento y toque especial para esto – Dijo Selina

-Vaya… -Susurró Liese mientras pensaba en decirle a Ryu que si le podía hacer unas modificaciones a su atuendo de su modo Magus

Ya todas las chicas Sparda estaban preparadas para el regreso de su [Rey], una vez que este regresara podrían demostrar porque fueron elegidas por el hijo del caballero oscuro

* * *

Mientras el grupo Gremory llegaba se encontraron con el grupo Sitri para que Sona vea que no está el peliblanco

-¿Dónde está Issei-kun y su equipo? –Preguntó la morena sin darse cuenta de cómo llamaba al peliblanco

-Issei tuvo que salir a ver un asunto por lo que tardar en venir y sabes que no pueden movilizarse sin su [Rey] – Respondió Rias

-Entiendo, ya hemos evacuado a los humano a una dimensión de bolsillo parecida a la ciudad por lo que podemos pelear sin contenernos –

-De acuerdo…vamos –

El grupo Gremory junto al Sitri van al centro del parque donde ven como todo estaba desbastado y en el centro estaba una chica con el pelo de color púrpura oscuro y ojos que son de color morado oscuro en la parte superior y una mezcla de amarillo y rosa pálido en la mitad inferior pero con la pupila afilada, la chica llevaba un vestido de un color negro y lila muy revelador, un conjunto de púrpura y negro de armadura oscura que adorna sus hombros y cintura. Su cabello está recogido usando un accesorio de cabello en forma de mariposa y un par de guantes, ambos comparten el mismo esquema de color que su traje y lleva un par de botas blindadas oscuras junto con una espada purpura con las línea-runas de color carmesí.

-Bastardos… ¿Dónde está Shido?! – Exigió saber la chica

-¿Shido? – Pregunto la Sona mientras todos tenían la expresión en sus rostros de no saber de quien hablaba la chica, ya que no habían escuchado de nadie que respondiera a ese nombre

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cuál es tu propósito? –preguntó la pelirroja autoritariamente

-Shido!… ¡Devuélvanme a Shido! –Gritó la chica para atacar con su espada, lanzando un tajo de energía contra Rias y Sona… ante esto.. Tsubaki y Akeno crearon una barrera con los círculos mágicos de sus respectivos clanes, pero era tan fuerte el ataque que mando a volar a las [Reinas] Sitri y Gremory como si fueran muñecas de trapo

-Que poder…- Dijo Yuto impresionado ya que ese ataque solo había sido provocado por un simple movimiento de la espada de la chica y eso lo llevo a pensar… si Akeno y Tsubaki habían sido lanzadas tan lejos con apenas un solo ataque… que pasaría si el combate continuaba?

-Akeno/Tsubaki – Dijeron Rias/Sona preocupadas

-Estoy bien Buchou/Kaicho –Dijeron las [Reinas] Gremory y Sitri respectivamente levantándose con un poco de dificultad ya que el ataque literalmente las había sacudido de pies a cabeza

-Es fuerte… Saji-kun, Ruruko-chan –Dijo Sona

-Si, Kaicho – Dijeron los mencionados para lanzarse al ataque

-Bastardos… ¡Fuera de mi camino! –rugió la chica

La peli-lila lanzó una onda de energía para mandar a volar a Ruruko contra la resbaladilla, la peli-lila se disponía a lanzar otra onda de energía contra Ruruko, pero Saji logró detenerla con su [Absorption Line]. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y lo jaló hacia ella realizándole un corte en el pecho y de nuevo la jala para hacerle otro corte pero esta vez en uno de sus costados, para después darle una patada que lo estampa contra uno de los juegos

-¡Asia ve a ayudarlos! ¡Xenovia cúbrela! –ordenó Rias

-Si – dijeron las mencionadas

-Yuto/Tomoe –dijeron la pelirroja y morena, indicándoles a sus [Caballeros] que era hora de que entraran en combate

-Si – dijeron los mencionados desenfundando sus espadas para lanzarse a toda velocidad contra la peli-lila, haciendo gala de su velocidad ambos [Caballeros] se acercaban rápidamente contra la chica, pero…

-Desaparezcan malditos!... –exclamó la chica a la par que lanzaba otro poderoso tajo de energía contra los dos [Caballeros] que apenas y pudieron bloquear el ataque, pero no pudieron evitar salir volando varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo

-Koneko/Tsubasa – Dijeron Rias/Sona

-Si – Dijeron las mencionadas

Ahora las [Torres] se acercaban hacia la chica desde las bandas, cada una realizando su propia combinación de puñetazos y patadas, pero para sorpresa de ambas [Torres], la peli-lila las evadía con facilidad y luego atacó a Koneko con una patada que le dio justo en el vientre mandándola a volar, mientras que Tsubasa aprovechaba la distracción de la chica para atacarla pero la peli-lila bloqueó sus ataques con su espada, para luego darle un golpe seco en el rostro, enviándola por donde vino, quedando un poco más atrás de Sona… tirada en el suelo

-Bastardos… ¡Devuélvanme a Shidooooooooooooooooooooo! –Exclamó la chica a todo pulmón mientras libera su poder comenzando a agrietar el suelo y destruyendo las pocas cosas que aún se mantenían en buen estado en el parque

-Demonios es muy fuerte – Masculló Saji poniéndose de pie ya recuperado gracias a la ayuda de Asia, pero aun sentía un poco de dolor en el área que había recibido el ataque de la peli-lila

-Momo-chan, Reya-san –ordenó Sona

-Si, Kaicho –dijeron ambas chicas mientras se preparaban para entrar en combate

-¡Gasper! –exclamó Rias

-¡S-Si! – Dijo el rubio travesti usando su Sacred para restringir a la chica

Las chicas lanzaban magia pero esta las detiene con una barrera de energía, también anulando el poder del pequeño rubio, esto sorprendió a todos ya que el poder del rubio no había funcionado y solo había conseguido cansarse

-Lo siento Buchou, es muy fuerte… casi como Issei-senpai –Dijo Gasper lloroso

-No te preocupes… hiciste un buen trabajo –Dijo Rias abrazándolo con afecto mientras Sona reunía a los integrantes de ambos sequitos alrededor de Rias y ella misma

-Bien, ahora usaremos una formación de combate simple… Ruruko, Saji, Koneko y Tsubasa atacaran al frente. Kiba, Tomoe y Xenovia por los flancos y la retaguardia. Akeno y Tsubaki lanzaran magia junto con Momo y Reya, Vladi-kun trata de restringir sus movimientos. Por último, Rias y yo daremos el golpe de gracias. Argento-san quédate con nosotros ya que no eres de tipo ofensivo – Indicó Sona

-Si – Dijeron todos

Koneko junto a la [Torre] y [Peones] Sitri, dieron inicio al ataque, lanzándose contra la peli-lila, comenzaron a tratar de golpearla, pero la chica a pesar de estar 4 contra 1 evadía y bloqueaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, realizándoles cortes a cada uno de sus atacantes, hiriéndoles seriamente, para después enviarlos contra los juegos con mucha fuerza

Mientras la peli-lila se deshacía de sus oponentes, los [Caballeros] trataban de conectar sus propios ataques, pero a pesar de la velocidad simplemente no la podían abatir… era como si los pudiera ver. En ese momento Akeno, Tsubaki, Momo y Reya preparaban un ataque mágico para dispararlo en tanto Gasper restringió los movimientos de la chica por unos segundos, si bien la chica se liberó del poder del pequeño rubio, esos escasos segundos bastaron para que dejaran a la chica en el lugar preciso para que recibiera el ataque de las 4 chicas

Las 2 [Reinas] y los 2 [Alfiles] lanzaron una poderosa esfera de energía mágica contra la chica, al momento de impactar… esta provocó una gran explosión mientras Gasper cayera al suelo sumamente cansado, ya que su dominio sobre su propio poder era muy bajo por lo que usarlo en combate por ahora era demasiado difícil y desperdiciaba demasiada energía en poco tiempo

-Terminó -Dijo Rias mirando a Gasper cansado mientras se acercaba al mencionado

-No puede ser!... –exclamó Sona sorprendida y estática

-Rias voltea a ver en la dirección en la que estaba mirando Sona y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida… la chica estaba intacta mientras parecía tener un campo de fuerza a su alrededor

-Rias, es nuestro turno –dijo Sona recuperando la compostura mientras comenzaba a elevar su aura

-Si –dijo la pelirroja imitando a su amiga de gafas

Rias y Sona abren sus alas, elevándose unos metros, comienzan a atacar a la peli-lila con el poder de la destrucción de Rias y con las esferas de agua de Sona, pero la chica detiene sus ataques con suma facilidad

-Malditas, ¿creen que con eso me ganaran? –preguntó la chica molesta mientras lanzaba un tajo de energía contra Rias y Sona que utilizan círculos mágicos a modo de escudo que apenas resisten el ataque de la peli-lila

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Sona

-Seguir luchando, no hay otra opción… debemos esperar hasta que llegue Issei –Respondió Rias

-Es verdad, Issei-kun podrá vencerla –Dijo la morena con confianza

La morena y la pelirroja continuaron lanzando ráfagas de sus poderes sin descanso lo mismo que la [Reina] Gremory y los [Alfiles] Sitri mientras la [Reina] Sitri, los caballeros [Gremory], las [torres] Gremory y Sitri, y los [peones] Sitri atacaban con todo su arsenal. Tsubaki usaba su Naginata para chocar armas con contra la chica pero perdió el embate saliendo despedida hacia atrás, Kiba utilizó su [Sword Birth] haciendo emerger una incontable cantidad de espadas que se dirigían hacia la chica pero esta simplemente movió un poco su espadas y destruyó todas las espadas que el rubio había creado como si fueran cristales, al ver esto el rubio recordó las palabras que le había dicho el peliblanco cuando los enfrentó la última vez

"Para que tus espadas tengan mayor efecto necesitas de mi [Boosted Gear]"

-(Entonces lo que me dijo Issei-kun es verdad… sin sus [Boost] mis espadas son débiles… que frustrante!) -Pensaba el caballero Gremory

En ese momento Xenovia se lanza contra la chica con su [Durandal], pero la chica la repelió sin esfuerzo, mientras Tomoe la atacaba pero obteniendo el mismo resultado

Saji y Ruruko atacan pero con el mismo resultado que los demás, pero el rubio abrazó a la chica para que esta no sufriera daños, mientras impactan con algunos árboles derrapando un par de metros hacia atrás

-¡Gen-chan! –Gritó Momo horrorizada

-Lo siento, Saji-kun – Dijo su compañera [Peón]

-No te preocupes, me alegro que estés bien Ruruko-chan – dijo el rubio sonrojando a la castaña

Mientras que estos dos tenían una escena romántica, cierta peliplatina quería moler a golpes a Saji por dedicarle tantos cuidados a su compañera, pero primero debían acabar con el enemigo frente a ella. Pero antes de reaccionar la peli-lila le lanza un tajo de energía que la deja totalmente fuera de combate

-¡Asia! – Exclamo la pelirroja

-¡S-Si! –

La rubia curó a la [Alfil] Sitri pero la chica no despertó por lo que Sona la fue a revisarla para decir fríamente

-Momo-chan, no puede seguir… hizo bien su labor –Dijo la Sitri menor de forma distante como si hubiera esperado algo así

-Sona… -Dijo la pelirroja algo dolida por la actitud de su amiga y rival

-Rias, estamos frente a un enemigo, no puedes estar tener esa mentalidad. Ya no está Issei-kun contigo… ya deja de llorar y supéralo… si no vamos a morir a manos de ella– Exclamó Sona con reproche en sus palabras

Era cierto que desde que supo que Issei sacrifico su brazo, la salvo de Raiser, le dio ese aumento de poder, le "ayudo" con el asunto de Gasper y la "protegió" en la reunión al evitar que Vali la enfocara como objetivo… la pelirroja se había vuelto más apegada a sus siervos para no volver a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Pero no era la única afectada también eran Akeno, Asia y Koneko que estaban tristes por su situación con el peliblanco

Rias cada día estaba más deprimida y melancólica… la llegada de Serafall, las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca fue una puñalada al corazón de la pelirroja porque debido a esto Issei era inalcanzable… ya nunca sería su sirviente de nuevo, esa esperanza se había perdido para siempre, primeramente pensó en matar a las chicas pero al ver su poder en batalla se dio cuenta que sería suicidio y peor aún si trataba de tocar a Serafall, esta no dudaría en arrebatarle la vida por su temeraria acción y más Issei… que no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con su vida por tocar a sus chicas, como el peliblanco las llamaba. Sentía como el corazón se le hacía pedazos al ver a Liese besando a Issei, Yui abrazándolo con mucho a afecto, Lilith teniéndolo en sus piernas recostado mientras la peli rosáceo le acariciaba el cabello o que lo hiciera con Serafall todas las noches.

Akeno sentía una fuerte opresión en el corazón al recordar todo lo que le hizo a Issei. Pero lo que la devastaba era que descubrió en la reunión de las 3 facciones que estaba enamorada del peliblanco pero lo que más le dolía es que se había convertido en aquello que ella tanto odia… una persona que abandona a sus amigos por sus interés personales… incluso maltratarlos por su beneficio

Asia rezaba todos los días para que Issei los perdonara, pasaba horas sin comer y sin descansar incluso sangraba de las rodillas debido al tiempo que pasaba orando. Decía que Issei sufrió más, que era su castigo y aunque dios no exista ella rezaría todos los días hasta que Issei la perdonara

Koneko se sentía sola, no era lo mismo sin su senpai… era un pervertido e inútil pero de buen corazón o eso era antes porque ahora era un poderoso demonio que la odiaba, cosa que le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Extrañaba su compañía y sus tonterías de aquellos días…ahora todo era gris y vacío para ella.

La pelirroja tuvo que ahogar un sollozo para levantarse y acumular poder de la destrucción, quería reclamarle a Sona que ella amaba a Issei y que no podía imaginar una vida sin él pero también ella tenía razón… no era el momento para llorar, debía luchar contra esto si quería volver a ver a Issei y algún día obtener su perdón para que pudiera vivir para siempre a su lado

-Gracias Sona, necesitaba esas palabras –dijo Rias preparándose para la batalla nuevamente

-No es nada, no me gusta verte así… no te queda – Dijo la mencionada con una leve sonrisa

La pelirroja se volteó para lanzar ráfagas de su poder contra el enemigo que resultó ser muy fuerte pero no se rendiría porque ella quería volver a Devil May Cry para ver el rostro del chico que amaba, alzándose con valor a pelirroja junto a los demás combatientes continuaron la batalla

* * *

-Varias horas después-

Lamentablemente la batalla había sido unilateral desde el principio por lo que poco a poco todos estaban cayendo… la primera fue Momo, siguió Saji, Ruruko, Kiba, Gasper… este último debido por usar reiteradas veces su [Sacred Gear] a la cual no estaba acostumbrado a usar tan seguido, Reya, Tsubasa y Tomoe también habían sido derrotadas, tan solo quedaban por parte del sequito Sitri… Sona y Tsubaki, por parte del sequito Gremory… Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Akeno y Rias. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo… habían luchado desde el mediodía por lo que poco a poco estaba cansándose. Las primeras víctimas del cansancio eran Sona y Asia

-Es muy fuerte para nosotras – Dijo Sona sudando y con un poco de jadeo en su voz

-Buchou…san – Dijo Asia a punto de desmayarse debido a que muchas veces utilizó su [Sacred Gear] para curar a sus compañeros y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta

-Resiste Asia, tú eres la única por la que podemos pelear – Dijo la pelirroja firmemente, negándose a ser derrotada

-Rias-sama… a este ritmo no podremos resistir – Exclamo la [Reina] Sitri mientras estaba jadeando y tenía cargada del hombro a Sona

-Lo se Tsubaki pero debemos de aguantar hasta que venga Ise –dijo la pelirroja dándole ánimos

-¿Pero está segura Issei-kun vendrá a ayudarla? – Pregunto Tsubaki sin darse cuenta que por primera vez llamaba por su nombre al peliblanco

-Ayudarme?… eso quisiera… solo va a venir a luchar con ella y seremos meros estorbos ante sus ojos! –Exclamó la pelirroja frustrada, cansada y triste

-Bastardos… ¡díganme donde esta Shido! –Gritó la peli-lila para volver a atacarlas sin piedad, durante todas estas horas la chica no había dejado de exigir lo mismo y eso les hacía preguntarse… que es lo que hacia ese tal Shido tan importante como para luchar de esta manera?

La peli-lila estaba frustrada ya que no entendía porque no podía acabar con los bastardos frente a ella pero entonces pudo ver a la rubia Gremory curando a los heridos por lo que lanzó un poderoso tajo de energía contra la rubia que estaba indefensa

Al ver esto, Xenovia cargo su [Durandal] con poder sacro, una enorme cantidad de poder sacro, interponiéndose entre el ataque de la peli-lila y la rubia Gremory, al momento de que la hoja de [Durandal] y el ataque de la chica hicieran contacto, se produjo una gran explosión alrededor de la peliazul, Xenovia salió dispara hacia atrás gravemente herida… dejando sorprendidos a todos los que aún se mantenían de pie

-No habrá… una pequeña diferencia de dimensiones?... –dijo la pelirroja temblando al ver como la peliazul quien había cargado su espada con una cantidad de poder sacro lo suficientemente alto como para desintegrar a un demonio de clase alta en segundos, había sido derrotada por su enemiga

-¡Xenovia-san! –Gritó horrorizada la rubia mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia su querida amiga, al verla pudo ver que tenía un profundo corte diagonal que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hacia su cadera derecha

-Me alegro… que estés bien… Asia… –Dijo la peli azul entrecortadamente

-Xenovia-san… -Decía llorosa la rubia

Rias al ver esto se lanzó con furia contra la peli lila, no importándole nada… el ver a la peliazul en ese estado era como si reviviera la escena donde Issei perdía en el [Rating Game] contra Raiser y posteriormente caer en las mentiras del mencionado para perder al hombre que amaba… a Issei Hyodo… no… a Issei Sparda

-¡No!... ¡No volveré a perder a una persona importante para mí! ¡Destruiré a aquellos que dañen a mis lindos sirvientes! –Exclamó Rias decidida a terminar con la peli-lila como fuera

-¡Rias! –Gritó Sona al ver como la pelirroja se arrojaba contra el enemigo totalmente iracunda

La peli lila desviaba las esferas del poder de la destrucción sin esfuerzo, mientras hacía daba todo lo que tenía para curar lo más rápido posible a Xenovia… ya había logrado detener el sangrado pero aun así la vida de la peliazul pendía de un hilo

Todos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de ganar o volver con vida por lo que la morena Gremory se levantó para luchar al lado de su amiga y ama. Sona no creía lo que veía… las Onee-sama de Kuoh, aquellas chicas que eran elegantes y refinadas ahora luchaban sin importarles nada.

Akeno lanzaba un rayo como Rias lanzaba una esfera de la destrucción que se combinaban…pero aun así la peli lila seguía desviando o destruyendo los ataques de energía. Pero era difícil seguir en pie debido a los ataques que realizaban ambas chicas drenaban gran parte de su energía con tan solo luchar por lo que ya tenían una rodilla en el suelo

-Malditas… son muy duras de matar… ¡mueran! -Dijo la peli lila lista para lanzar otro tajo de energía mientras Rias y Akeno juntan su magia para lanzar un ataque… al momento del impacto se crea una poderosa ráfaga de viento que levanta las faldas de todas revelando su ropa interior pero se alegraron que los hombres estuvieran fuera de combate.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, los ataques se anularon. En ese momento Koneko ataca a la peli-lila pero esta la detiene con su espada y le da una poderosa patada que la manda a volar, cuando la loli impactó contra el suelo… quedó fuera de combate

-Eres una debilucha, bastarda –

Rias estaba realmente sorprendida, Koneko fue abatida con un golpe y lo más sorprendente era que la loli no se había levantado por lo que la fuerza de su enemigo era igual de aterradora que la de su espada

* * *

-Dimensión de entrenamiento-

El entrenamiento de Issei finalmente había acabado y se veía bastante feliz de que ya no sentía esa molestia en su brazo derecho, pero lo que era extraño era que el peliblanco tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver –Comentó Ryu

-Sí, es verdad –Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa- entonces estoy a punto de despertar mi verdadero poder –

-Sí, esto es como un previo para que tu autentico poder despierte por completo –le comentó el peliazul

-¿Pero cómo paso esto? –Preguntó el peliblanco

-Creo que al fusionar tu [Boosted Gear] con el poder de la [Divine Dividing] creando la [Divining Gear]… usaste gran parte de tu magia para estabilizar esta "creación", haciendo que tu sangre demoniaca reaccionara. Pero como tu magia normal se estabilizo, esa porción de tú autentico poder no podía salir… -

-Así que por eso me tuviste entrenando casi todo el día –Sentenció el peliblanco

[Con que era eso lo que me molestaba] -Dijo el Ddraig

-Parece que así era socio –dijo el peliblanco

-Correcto, además crecieron más tus músculos y tu anatomía –comentó Ryu

Era cierto, ahora tenía su cuerpo más tonificado pero conservaba sus rasgos juveniles como otros rasgos menores maduraron haciéndolo más atractivo. También era más alto, tenía el cabello más largo y se veía que tenía un porte casi al nivel de su verdadero padre que descanse en paz por lo que Ryu sintió algo de nostalgia al recordar los días en que entrenaba con su maestro Sparda junto a sus compañeros

En ese momento Ryu revisa una terminal para que aparezca una imagen holográfica de ¿Lord Gremory y su esposa junto con Sirzechs y Grayfia?... pero nota como la clara preocupación de las personas, tanto que se reflejaba en su rostro

-Sirzechs... que sucede?... y por cierto ya te recuperaste de nuestro pequeño juego del otro día?

*Perdona las molestias Issei-kun, pero tenemos que pedirte un favor… mejor dicho tenemos una misión clase SS para ti* -Dijo Venelana Gremory a través del holograma

-Una misión directa de una casa demoniaca que fue aprobada por un Maou… entonces es serio ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el peliblanco mirando a la familia Gremory

*Rias-Sama y Sona Sitri-sama junto con sus sequitos están luchando contra un ser que las supera por mucho y están a punto de ser eliminadas* -Explicó Grayfia

-Entiendo… y?... –dijo el peliblanco mientras hacia un gesto con su mano izquierda para que prosiguiera con la información como si el hecho de saber que la pelirroja sería eliminada no importara

*Sé que odias a mi hija y se lo merece por todo lo que te hizo. Pero no te lo pido como la matriarca Gremory si no como una madre… Issei-kun, salva a Rias, por favor!* -Dijo Venelana llorando levemente

La escena le daba una ligera punzada en el corazón, era cierto que odiaba a la pelirroja y no le importaba lo que le sucediera… Pero lo que jamás podría soportar era ver a una madre llorar

*Si quieres me arrodillaré para supli…* -La matriarca Gremory no pudo completar por que el peli blanco levantó la mano imponiéndole silencio

-Venelana-san no haga eso, es cierto que no me importaría que su hija muriera pero lo que jamás me perdonaría es ver llorar a una madre… así que muy a mi pesar salvaré a Rias Gremory –Dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una sonrisa pero no esperó que Venelana se sonrojara levemente mientras se limpia las lagrimas

*Gracias Issei-kun, en verdad gracias* -Dijo Lord Gremory mas aliviado

*También la casa Sitri pidió que salvara a Sona-sama, Issei-dono* Dijo la Maid peliplatina

-Está bien, díganle a mis suegros que salvare a Kaicho –Dijo el peliblanco sintiéndose raro llamar así a los padres de su prometida (Serafall)

*Por cierto, estoy notando que no estás en tu tienda ¿Dónde te encuentras?* Pregunto el satán carmesí, desviando la anterior pregunta que le había formulado el peliblanco

-Es un secreto y si por azares del destino se te ocurre dar una orden de que debo traer a Rias y sus sirvientes a este lugar… el juego de la última vez no será nada comparado con el siguiente… soy claro? –dijo el peliblanco mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y una silueta demoniaca se formaba sobre él, el pelirrojo solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ahora necesito que tú y Grayfia-San cierren los ojos y se cubran los oídos

El Maou y su [Reina] procedieron a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos, mientras los patriarcas Gremory miran a Issei que mueve sus labios diciéndoles algo. Cuando termina de transmitir el mensaje a los padres de Rias…

*Issei-kun…* -Dijo el pelirrojo mayor sorprendido como su esposa

-Les pediré que guarden el secreto incluso a Sirzechs. Esta información es para confirmar de buena fe que no les hare nada y que quiero tener esa alianza comercial con la casa Gremory –

Tanto Lord como Venelana se sentían honrados de saber tal información, de por si estaban sorprendidos de que el hijo del caballero oscuro quería hacer negocios a pesar de la historia que tiene la hija de los Gremory con él. Pero ahora el mismo Issei les dijo una cosa que causaría revuelto en la sociedad demoniaca

*De acuerdo, como muestra de buena fe…el clan Gremory guardará celosamente este secreto. Solo mi esposa y yo seremos los conocedores* Dijo Lord Gremory

-Gracias – Dijo el peliblanco para que termine la transmisión

-Issei, ahora de irnos- dijo el peli azul mientras ve como el mencionado se estira y truena sus nudillos

-Estoy listo, desde hace un tiempo tengo ganas de una buena pelea -

Ryu invoca un círculo mágico para retirarse del lugar en donde estaban… el peliblanco estaba listo para darle una paliza a quien o que fuera la cosa que las herederas Gremory y Sitri no podían vencer

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Mundo Humano-

Las chicas estaban esperando mientras leían tranquilamente una revista pero todas estaban más que preparadas para la batalla. Antes de que llegara el peliblanco volvieron a colocarse su ropa normal pero al sentir la presencia del peliblanco usaran todas se cambiaron a sus atuendos de combate, salvo Serafall que consideraba que su atuendo de Levi-Tan no iba acorde con el sequito Sparda, por lo que conservó su uniforme de la academia Kuoh

-Perdón por la tardanza pero…- Dijo el peliblanco para que sus chicas se levantaran

-Lo sabemos Issei-chan, nos llegó una solicitud de una misión SS además de que Rias-chan no los dijo antes de irse –Respondió Serafall con una sonrisa

-Bien, es hora de irnos –

Acto seguido el peliblanco invocó un círculo mágico donde las chicas junto con su [Rey] entraron para dirigirse al lugar de la batalla

* * *

-Parque-

La lucha estaba por llegar a su final, en pie solo quedaban Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno y Rias… mientras que los siervos de la morena y de la pelirroja habían sido completamente derrotados… uno por uno… pero la que se encontraba en peor estado era Xenovia, que sentía como la vida comenzaba a abandonarla lentamente… mientras las que aún estaban en "condiciones" de pelear no se encontraban precisamente bien… Rias estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente ya que estaba exhausta y sus reservas de energía estaban a punto de terminarse, sintiéndose patética al ser vista en esa situación por el peliblanco… pero lo que Rias ignoraba era que a los ojos de Issei… ella era patética estando incluso en su mejor forma

Akeno por primera vez en un combate había dejado de lado su sadismo durante esta pelea… ya que durante este combate estaba petrificada debido al miedo que le provocaba enfrentarse a la chica peli-lila, Tsubaki apenas podía mantenerse de pie… estaba completamente agotada y tenía múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo y toda su ropa, dejando ver parte de sus generosos pechos pero también estaba sangrando a través de algunos de los cortes antes mencionados

Sona se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo que estaba sangrando en gran cantidad, a pesar de que estaba en mejores condiciones que su [Reina], la líder del sequito Sitri no se podía mover

-Creo que es hora de terminar con ustedes, me dieron muchos problemas… desaparezcan! –exclamó la peli-lila para lanzar una ráfaga de energía

-(Ayúdame!... Issei!) –pensaba la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que el ataque de la chica la alcanzara, poniendo fin a su vida, pero…

-¡Promoción a Reina! –

De pronto un rayo de energía considerablemente grande de color azul eléctrico, choca con la ráfaga de energía de la peli lila provocando una luz muy intensa que deja cegados momentáneamente a las chicas de los sequitos Gremory y Sitri, cuando las mencionadas chicas pudieron recuperar la visión, inmediatamente voltearon a ver en la dirección de la cual se había aproximado el ataque que las había salvado… mirando detenidamente, Rias y las demás pudieron ver a 12 siluetas que estaban detrás del polvo que se había levantado debido al choque de los dos ataques previos, para cuando el polvo se asentó… todas pudieron ver a…

-¡Issei-kun! –dijeron Sona y Tsubaki aliviadas

-¡Ise-kun! – Dijo Akeno con esperanza

-¡Ise! – Dijo Rias con lágrimas de alegría formándose en sus ojos

-Veo que se han estado divirtiendo, Selina ayuda a los siervos Sitri y a los otros con sus heridas -dijo el peliblanco mientras la mencionada obedecía la orden de su [Rey], la rubia utilizando su [Logos Art] fue capaz de detener el sangrado de los heridos y curarlos un poco

-No se muevan… solo detuve su sangrado y los curé un poco pero no están en condiciones de seguir peleando –dijo Selina

Rias y las demás notaron como el peliblanco tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, cosa que las preocupó bastante

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Issei? –preguntó Rias señalando el brazo derecho del peliblanco

-No es nada que te importe… -dijo el peliblanco mientras materializaba su guantelete y comenzaba a reunir energía

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El peliblanco rápidamente repartió su energía entre los heridos miembros del equipo Sitri y Gremory, dándoles un aumento de poder de nivel 3 a los Sitri y de nivel 2 a los Gremory ya que mientras estos últimos tuvieran menos movilidad causarían menos problemas ya que estaba casi seguro que si le daba un mayor aumento de poder, la pelirroja entraría nuevamente en batalla, actuando imprudentemente y gracias a esa imprudencia perdería la vida

La mayoría había despertado pero había alguien en especial que no despertaba y ese era Saji… algo con el rubio Sitri no andaba bien

-Gen-chan… despierta! –exclamaba Momo mientras movía el pecho de Saji en un inútil intento de lograr despertar al chico

De pronto ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba… el cuerpo de Saji comenzó a ser envuelto en una especie de capullo de color negro, tras unos segundos un poder comenzó a manifestarse desde el interior del capullo… un poder que iba en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos

-Todas… aléjense de ese capullo… -dijo Issei estrechando su mirada, ya que reconocía el tipo de poder que ese capullo estaba emitiendo… era poder dragontino… probablemente el dragón dentro del [Sacred Gear] de Saji estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo al ver como el chico estaba por ser exterminado por su oponente… según lo que recordaba por lo que le dijeron Ddraig y Ryu… Sona tenía bajo su mando a uno de los reyes dragones… o al menos parte de él… pero si solo una parte de él era capaz de emitir semejante poder… lo llevaba a pensar que tan poderoso había sido antes de ser sellado y estado al completo- Chicas ayuden a mover a los heridos… yo me encargo

-No mataras a Gen-chan verdad?... –preguntó Momo preocupada, ya que había escuchado de parte de Sona que cualquier cosa que representara una amenaza ante los ojos del peliblanco… era eliminada bajo su espada… y obviamente no quería perder al chico que amaba

-Tranquila… solo haré que despierte… -dijo el peliblanco con calma, mientras sacaba a [Rebellion] y cubría su hoja con una mezcla de su poder demoniaco y dragontino, mientras veía como las chicas de su sequito ayudaban a los Sitri y Gremory a alejarse del capullo

EL peliblanco lanzó su espada de frente contra el capullo, la hoja de [Rebellion] penetró hasta la mitad, pero se pudo apreciar como el poder que Issei le había imbuido en la hoja a su espada comenzaba a ingresar dentro del capullo

-Hora de levantarse Saji!… te perderás de todo lo bueno! –Exclamó Issei, pero no recibió respuesta- ¡Saji!

De pronto pudo ver como la zona alrededor de su espada comenzaba a palpitar y tras unos segundos un brazo emergió… tomando el mango de la espada, comenzó a deslizar el arma hacia abajo, cortando la pared frontal del capullo… dejando caer a

-Gen-chan! –exclamó Momo feliz al ver al chico que amaba que estaba sano y salvo

Una vez que el Sitri estaba fuera, el capullo negro que lo había envuelto por algunos instantes comenzó a deshacerse… transformándose en cenizas que gracias al suave viento que soplaba en aquel parque… se fueron con la brisa, perdiéndose de inmediato en el cielo de la ciudad

Saji comenzó a levantarse, jadeando pesadamente mientras se veía a sí mismo, entonces notó la espada en su mano, entonces vio como la espada desaparecía en un círculo mágico

-Veo que te sientes mejor, Saji… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se giraba a ver a su oponente- y bueno quien es ella?

-No lo sabemos… pero es demasiado fuerte… -dijo Akeno mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie ya que a pesar de haber recibido el aumento de poder del peliblanco, para su estado actual… no era suficiente esa cantidad de energía

-Eso no es novedad… todo lo que ustedes enfrentan es "fuerte" a su parecer pero siempre termina siendo lo mismo… ese alguien "fuerte" resulta ser bastante simple de derrotar –dijo el peliblanco con sarcasmo- realmente son muy patéticos

Ante el comentario del peliblanco Rias y sus sirvientes se sintieron muy ofendidos

-Si te crees tan fuerte!... por qué no la enfrentas?! –exclamó Kiba molesto

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer… solo observa rubio fracasado… ni siquiera tu espada sacro-demoniaca… tu mayor orgullo fue capaz de hacerle algo… haces parecer algo que es sumamente valioso de obtener como una simple espadita

Por su lado la chica peli-lila había mantenido fija su mirada en el peliblanco, específicamente en el brazo que tenía el cabestrillo… algo le decía que ese brazo no era normal

-Liese, Selina… restrinjan los movimientos de nuestra "amiga"… y por cierto… todas tienen permiso para promoverse –dijo el peliblanco mientras Lilith y Serafall se colocaban a su lado

-Como tú digas Issei, Promoción a [Alfil] –dijeron las hermanas Sherlock mientras creaban 4 anillos de color azul y purpuras. Los mencionados anillos se colocaron en las extremidades de la chica

-Arin, Rebecca… promocionen a [Caballero] y aproxímense a ella, cuando estén en su rango de acción… promocionen a [Torre] y atáquenla -

-Entendido, Promoción a [Caballero]! –exclamaron ambas chicas para desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad, para luego aparecer frente a la peli-lila, atacándolas con las lanzas de cada una, pero la peli-lila detiene sus ataques sin mucha dificultad- Promoción a [Torre]! -

Las chicas al acceder a ese tipo de promoción, aumentaron su poder y defensa, también su fuerza de empuje… haciendo retroceder a la peli-lila que no esperaba ese aumento tan grande fuerza, pero aun así pudo bloquear los ataques de Arin y Rebecca, retrocediendo unos metros, entonces la chica se dio cuenta que tenía un corte en su mejilla y viendo las armas de las dos chicas dedujo que la que le había provocado ese corte había sido… Arin… pero la duda era… cómo?... ya que en ningún momento sintió que la lanza de la mencionada chica le tocara…

-Como lo hiciste? –preguntó la peli-lila frunciendo el ceño

-Gracias a mi lanza… [Crisaor]… fue utilizada por Scáthach, la fundadora de [Chaotic Rune]… esta lanza posee una cualidad especial… "con tan solo una ráfaga de viento o un roce… puede cortar cualquier cosa" -

-MALDITAS! –Exclamó la peli-lila para lanzar un tajo de energía contra Arin, pero la usuaria de [Chaotic Rune] lo anula con suma facilidad al hacer un movimiento con su [Crisaor]

-Ella usa mana en sus ataques, Issei –dijo Arin monótonamente

-¿Mana? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Es la energía que se usa en la magia –aclaró Lilith

-Ya veo… ¡Akio! –

-¡Allá voy! –exclamó la [Torre] Sparda sumamente emocionada mientras daba un gran salto y después se dejaba caer hacia la peli-lila preparando una poderosa patada, la peli-lila al ver el ataque lo esquivó y debido a esto Akio impactó su patada contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter

-¡Levi, Akame! –

-Si! –exclamaron ambas chicas mientras desaparecían y aparecían a cada lado de la peli-lila que apenas evadió sus ataques, pero su atención estaba centrada en la katana de Akame ya que algo le decía que era muy peligrosa pero sin restarle importancia a los ataques de Levi que iban claramente dirigidos a sus puntos vitales

Rias y akeno estaban impresionadas al ver como el peliblanco movilizaba a sus piezas… era como si ya tuviera experiencia en ese ámbito, por su lado Sona sonreía contenta al ver a Issei actuando como un verdadero [Rey]

-Esa es?... –decía Akeno sorprendida

-La formación de ataque básica para un sequito con promociones… ¿Cómo la aprendió? -preguntaba Rias en voz alta

-Yo se la enseñé –dijo Sona

-¡¿Tu?! -exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida

-Sí, después de que lo abandonaras y fueras fría con el… Issei-kun entró en una gran depresión por lo que mis chicos y yo lo apoyamos mucho para que lo superara… escuchamos como lloraba cuando ustedes terminaban de castigarlo. Reya lo curaba y lo oía llorar mientras Tsubaki lo llevaba a su casa a veces cansando y otras veces inconsciente, mientras ustedes estaban como si nada -dijo la Sitri menor con enojo en sus palabras para que Rias agachara la mirada mientras derramaba lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior, apretando sus puños hasta que debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba provocó que sus puños comenzaran a sangrar… tan solo oír a su amiga y rival era más que suficiente para que se sintiera aun peor por sus acciones del pasado- Un día, cuando no había nadie con quien jugar ajedrez… fue en esa época que dejé de hablarte y solo trataba contigo para lo meramente profesional… le pedí que jugara conmigo pero le tuve que enseñar… al principio era torpe y predecible pero con el tiempo mejoró e incluso le ganó a Tsubaki, Momo, Reya y Tomoe, muchas veces quedamos en empate, él y yo, no me sorprende que use algunas tácticas que aprendió de mí, como algunas que creó de forma improvisada -dijo Sona con una sonrisa

-Ise… -murmuró Rias con tristeza

-Creo que tanto Raiser como tú y tú equipo le hicieron un favor… no doblegaron a Issei-kun… si no que lo fortalecieron al hacer crecer un inmenso odio hacia ustedes, pero la cereza del pastel fue que ese maldito de Raiser matara a sus padres… eso provocó que despertara su verdadero yo… como el hijo del caballero oscuro… Issei Sparda

-Ya no sigas Sona -dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada

-Ahora es un nuevo Issei-kun, uno realmente poderoso… el idiota pervertido murió para que naciera un nuevo Issei-kun… que solo siente una gran ira y una violenta sed de venganza contra ti y el resto de tu sequito… bueno al menos con los que lo lastimaron… no sé cómo se comportará con Gasper-kun y tu nueva [Caballero] Xenovia… pero de lo que si estoy segura es que el interés por tu bienestar y el de tus sirvientes es… NULO. El Issei Hyodo que querías… tu misma lo mataste e hiciste surgir al príncipe del inframundo… al próximo Maou absoluto del inframundo… todas las princesas de los clanes demoniacos se entregaran en cuerpo y alma a Issei-kun… Onee-Sama y las siervas de Issei-kun lo aman y no dudo que cuando sepan la historia que tienen él y tú… van a querer destrozarte… hacerte vivir un infierno cada vez que se enfrenten

-¡Ya cállate Sona! -gritó Rias a punto de darle una bofetada pero sintió un filo en su garganta

\- No se atreva a tocar a Kaicho, Rias-sama -dijo Tsubaki fríamente mientras apunta su Naginata al cuello de la pelirroja

\- No sabes las veces que vi como lo torturabas… las veces que vi en tu rostro y el de tus sirvientes un gran gozo por ver a Issei-kun gritar -dijo Sona mientras apuntaba a las chicas de Rias excepto a Xenovia mientras en sus ojos se formaban lagrimas mientras temblaba de rabia- ¡Las veces que lo vi llorando inconsciente, las veces que Saji-kun golpeaba los arboles por sentirse tan impotente al no poder ayudarlo, las veces que Reya lo abraza y lloraba, las veces que Ruruko-chan me decía que lo convirtiera en mi siervo y yo le decía que no podía porque no tenía las piezas necesarias, las veces que Momo lo curaba llorando, las veces que Tomoe lo abraza mientras le pedía perdón por no poder ayudarlo antes, las veces que Tsubasa golpeaba el suelo en señal de frustración hasta que sus manos sangrasen, las veces que Tsubaki lo llevaba en brazos para dejarlo en su cuarto y regresaba llorando por ver como un chico tan bueno terminaba tan mal!… ¡Y las veces que llore por él en silencio!…. Tenía tantos deseos golpearte, de acogerlo en mi grupo y alejarlo de ti pero no tenía el poder necesario. Todos esos días me reproché a mí misma por ser tan débil… Así que no tienes ningún derecho de callarme cuando te estoy poniendo en evidencia los hechos de tus acciones -dijo Sona derramando lágrimas mientras miraba de forma hostil a Rias

La pelirroja cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba de forma intensa que gritaba su dolor, tan solo oír a su amiga… hacia que se odiara tanto que le dolía… entendía por qué Issei la detestaba a tal grado

-Sona te has pasado – Le recriminó Akeno mientras abrazaba a Rias para calmar su dolor

-Tu eres igual que ella, así que no tienes nada que recriminarme… tanto dices que odias a tu padre y eres peor que él -dijo Sona en un tono hostil provocando que Akeno agachara su mirada y comenzara a llorar

Mientras tanto y ajenas a la conversación entre las Gremory y las Sitri, Yui y Mira se preparaban para atacar

-¡[White Universe]! – Decía Mira liberando un domo de energía blanca que arrasaba con todo

-¡[Thanatos Réquiem]! – Dijo la peli blanca lanzando lo parecía ser una partitura de energía en forma de esfera que tomaba el aspecto de un dragón de color azul brillante

-¿Esa es la magia que has estado entrenando con Ryu-san, Yui? -preguntó Mira sorprendida

-Si, Ryu-chan me ayudó mucho para crearla… ¿te gustó? Onii-san –preguntó la Trinity Seven de la Avaricia

-Estuvo genial -dijo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yui pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia por lo que sostuvo su espada con su mano izquierda para detener una ráfaga de poder- Sera-chan, Lilith

-Si! –asintieron las mencionadas

Lilith se preparaba para disparar su arma mientras que Serafall reunía una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco en la mano izquierda y en la derecha reunía una gran cantidad de aire frio

-¡Burst Mode! –exclamó Lilith

-¡Ira de Bóreas! –exclamó Serafall

Ambos poderes se fusionaron para crear un inmenso disparo que la peli-lila apenas podía detener con su campo de energía hasta que tuvo que retroceder pero se veía que no estaba agotada… no demasiado ya que su campo de energía absorbía la mayor parte del daño que ella recibía… permitiéndole soportar ese ataque combinado que si bien era de una Maou… no era el más devastador en su arsenal

-Malditas… ¡[Nehemah]!... ¡[Paverschlev]! –exclamó la chica mientras levantaba su espada hacia el cielo (Nota: para tener más detalles sobre a qué me refiero miren el capítulo de 10 de date a live II), reuniendo energía, la peli-lila lanza una poderosa ráfaga con la energía reunida directo contra Lilith y Serafall pero de pronto un torrente de energía carmesí impactó directo contra el ataque de la peli-lila, Lilith y Serafall reconocieron de inmediato ese torrente carmesí… era el [Glorious Burst] del peliblanco

-Al menos están en mejores condiciones y dan más pelea que esos otros debiluchos –dijo la peli-lila

-Chicas, hora del segundo round – Dijo el peliblanco activando su Boosted Gear

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

-[Trickster] -susurró el peliblanco mientras desaparecía, dejando ver como una ráfaga pasaba junto a las chicas del sequito Sparda

-Ah~ -exclamaron todas soltando un gemido de placer mientras sus cuerpos eran rodeados de un aura de color verde y sus ojos momentáneamente se volvían como los ojos de un dragón

-Ahora, Liese… Selina –dijo el peliblanco mirando a las gemelas Sherlock

-¡Sí!, ¡Promoción a [Reina]! –exclamaron las mencionadas mientras una imagen de una reina plateada aparecía sobre ellas, Selina creaba 4 aros de color azul con varios números en ellos deteniendo los movimientos de la peli-lila, mientras Liese aparecía frente a la peli-lila con una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, la Sherlock mayor intentó golpear el vientre de la peli-lila con esa esfera pero fue detenida por el campo de energía que rodeaba a la chica, tras haber terminado su ataque, ambas rubias se retiraron del campo de acción de la chica

-Arin… Rebecca es su turno

-Promoción a [Caballero] –exclamaron ambas chicas mientras su velocidad era muy superior a su anterior promoción de este tipo debido a que ahora contaban con el aumento de poder que les había dado Issei, ambas se enfrascaron en una lucha muy cerrada contra la peli-lila que apenas desviaba los ataques de las [Peones] Sparda, estaba recibiendo cortes en todo su cuerpo pero estos se curaban rápidamente… no tanto como el peliblanco pero sí bastante rápido en comparación a otras personas

-Promoción a [Torre] –dijo Arin monótonamente mientras realizaba un corte descendente con su lanza, la peli-lila detuvo el corte y reuniendo fuerzas, mandó por los aires a Arin que fue atrapada por Issei

-Levi… Akame –

-Si – Dijeron ambos caballeros [Sparda] mientras se lanzaban a máxima velocidad contra la chica, pero lo que dejó sorprendidos a la mayoría de las presentes era que debido a su velocidad parecía como si desaparecieran después de realizar cada uno de sus ataques… lo mismo sucedía cuanto la peli-lila intentaba atacarlas con su espada… cuando la hoja de su espada tocaba a una de las dos chicas, esta simplemente las traspasaba como si fueran una imagen y luego desde otro ángulo aparecían las verdaderas Akame y Levi para atacarla, pero entonces Levi y Akame exclamaron…

-¡Akio! –

Sin que la peli-lila se diera cuenta, la [Torre] Sparda ya tenía preparado su ataque con su pierna derecha que tenía un círculo mágico de color verde alrededor de ella, dando un salto, Akio se lanzó en picada contra la chica que por poco logró evadir la poderosa patada de la [Torre] Sparda

-Tsk… fallé… ¡Mira, Yui! –

-¡[Universo del Dragón de los sueños]! – dijeron ambos [Alfiles] Sparda mientras creaban un dragon oriental de color verde con un aura blanca que la chica bloqueó con un ataque de su espada pero le costó mucho trabajo detener ese ataque por lo que opto por desviarlo, viendo cómo el ataque va en dirección al cielo, explotando con fuerza, creando una onda de energía que agrieta los edificios circundantes

-Vaya… realmente es fuerte… Lilith, Serafall! –exclamó Mira

Las mencionadas estaban listas para disparar sus técnicas

-¡[Dragon Burst]! -exclamó Lilith lanzando un disparo de color verde con la forma de Ddraig

-¡[Inferno]! – Dijo Serafall que tenía magia de fuego y hielo en cada una de sus manos que luego fusionó, creando una poderosa ráfaga de energía que tenía apariencia de vapor que producía calor en forma de mucha energía de color blanco

Ambos ataques de fusionaron entre sí, dando forma a un poderoso torrente de energía que la peli-lila responde con un poderoso tajo de energía, mucho más poderoso que los que había utilizado anteriormente, debido a la potencia de ambos ataques, se produjo una gran explosión que arrojó a la peli-lila y a las dos chicas en direcciones opuestas, la peli-lila utilizó su espada como ancla y detenerse, mientras que Issei atrapó a Lilith y a Serafall

-Me alegró que estén bien… dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras ambas chicas enterraban sus rostros en el pecho del peliblanco, disfrutando del calor que emitía su [Rey]

La peli lila al verlos así derramó unas lágrimas mientras inconscientemente decía…

-Ayuden… me… por… favor…. AAAAAAAAAARGH –exclamaba la peli-lila mientras se sostenía la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo, al ver esto el peliblanco decidió que era tiempo de luchar en serio ya que todo esto no había sido más que una prueba del potencial de sus piezas y estaba bastante satisfecho con el progreso de sus chicas

-Lilith, Sera-chan… vayan con las demás e impidan que Kaicho y esa pelirroja junto a sus sirvientes se metan en esta pelea – Dijo el peliblanco

-¿Ise-chan? -preguntó confundida la morena

-De acuerdo… pero sal vencedor -dijo la pelirosáceo con confianza

Una vez las chicas de Issei se habían alejado, el peliblanco sacó a [Ebony] y comenzó a disparar repetidamente contra la peli-lila pero todos sus disparos eran detenidos por el campo de energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica, este hecho llevó a que el peliblanco disparara balas cargadas con poder demoniaco… mucho más cargadas que sus disparos normales… de esta manera consiguió destruir la barrera defensiva de la chica

Los constantes disparos del peliblanco finalmente acabaron con la paciencia de la chica

-ya me cansaste! –rugió la chica mientras se lanzaba contra el peliblanco con una estocada frontal… al ver esto todas las presentes se preocuparon ya que el peliblanco solo tenía un brazo disponible y en ese brazo tenía su pistola negra y con ella no podría bloquear la estocada de la chica

Finalmente la espada de la chica golpeó al peliblanco, hubo una gran explosión de la cual se levantó una nube de polvo que cubrió la figura del peliblanco

-¡Issei/Issei-kun/Issei-san/Issei-senpai/Ise! – Gritaron todas horrorizadas para que las Sparda rechinaran los dientes

-¡Al fin mate a este bastardo! -dijo emocionada la chica

-¿Estás… segura? -se pudo oír la voz del peliblanco para incredulidad de la peli-lila y alegría de las demás chicas presentes, el polvo finalmente se asentó, dejando ver al peliblanco pero este no tenía ninguna herida aparente, viéndolo detenidamente pudieron ver que la punta de la espada de la chica en efecto había golpeado al peliblanco… pero lo que había golpeado había sido su brazo derecho… pero ese no era un brazo "normal"- Espero que te gusten los trucos! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras expulsaba un poco de su poder desde su brazo derecho, provocando que ambos salieran despedidos hacia atrás en direcciones opuestas, derrapando unos metros

El peliblanco al quedar cerca de las chicas les dejó una mejor vista de su "brazo" derecho, dejándoles ver… un brazo escamoso de color negro y rojo con garras brillantes color escarlata, el dorso de la mano poseía un brillo purpura, su codo ahora terminaba en punta… mucho más pronunciada que el codo de un brazo normal

-¿Issei-chan… qué es eso? –preguntó Serafall intrigada por la nueva apariencia del "brazo" derecho de su prometido

-Es mi [Devil Bringer] –contestó el peliblanco mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

-¡¿Devil Bringer?! –Exclamaron todos

-Después de crear la [Dividing Gear]… mí autentico poder reaccionó pero como mi poder normal se estabilizó, mi poder real no podía salir… así que fui a entrenar para liberar esa energía y el resultado fue este – Dijo enseñando el brazo

La chica se lanza contra el peliblanco con la intención de cortarlo con su enorme espada pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como un brazo espectral surgía desde el brazo derecho de Issei, que detuvo la hoja de su espada como si nada, apartando la espada de la peli-lila, Issei arrojó su brazo espectral contra la chica… logrando sujetarla del cuello, para luego levantarla y luego azotarla repetidas ocasiones y debido a esto comenzó a formarse un cráter, el peliblanco soltó a la chica por unos momentos a la chica que estaba en el cráter, dando un saltó el peliblanco volvió a estirar su brazo espectral y atrapó a la chica nuevamente… para azotarla con más fuerza contra el suelo

Issei comienza a liberar una gran cantidad de su aura, dejando ver sobre él una figura demoniaca (Nota: imaginen la parte superior del devil trigger de dante en devil may cry 4), ahora el peliblanco daba otro salto, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior cerró su puño y le asesto un poderoso derechazo directo en el vientre a la chica que se hundió aún más en la tierra para luego tomarla de su pierna izquierda y arrojarla con fuerza contra unos arboles

-Parece que este pequeño… reparte bien –dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba su nuevo brazo con una sonrisa

De pronto pudo ver como una onda de energía se acercaba hacia él, rápidamente el peliblanco detuvo esa onda de energía con su brazo espectral, tras unos segundos se pudo ver a la peli-lila aparecer de nuevo frente al peliblanco mientras avanzaba lentamente, pero se podía ver que estaba muy lastimada y tenía sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, pero algo en el actuar de la chica lo tenía intranquilo… ese comportamiento tan salvaje se parecía al de una chica que perdió algo importante… pero que era eso tan "importante"…

-(Ddraig… ¿puedo llevarla a mi paisaje mental?) -preguntó el peliblanco mentalmente

[Es posible pero debes de juntar tu frente con la de ella y para eso debes de dejarla tan mal que no se pueda mover para así poder enviarla y ver si puedes hablar con ella en paz] -explicó el Welsh Dragon

(De acuerdo… ahora probare algo) -pensó el peliblanco con una sonrisa mordaz

[Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El peliblanco reunió energía en su guantelete y luego chocó sus puños, transfiriendo de esta manera el poder reunido a su [Devil Bringer]

[Impresionante… has aumentado el poder de tu brazo con la Boosted Gear] -Comentó el dragón rojo sorprendido

-Lo sé… creo lo llamaré… [Devil Boost] –tras decir esto el peliblanco se lanzó contra la chica, dándole un upper justo en el mentón de la peli-lila, elevándola varios metros, el peliblanco dio un poderoso salto, quedando a la misma altura que la chica, tomándola de su cabeza… Issei la azotó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, pero a pesar de eso la chica se levantó por lo que el peliblanco saltará nuevamente e hiciera crecer su brazo espectral nuevamente

-¡Toma esto… [Devil Bringer Strike]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras impacta la palma de su mano espectral contra la chica, provocando que esta aullé de dolor

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! –mientras se quejaba la chica fue tomada de la cintura por el peliblanco que le aplicó tres suplex consecutivos para después lanzarla por los aires y tomarlas con su brazo espectral, el peliblanco la azotó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo… pero a diferencia de otras veces… ahora el peliblanco la había estrellado de cabeza, dejándola con su cabeza enterrada en el suelo, para después sacarla y ver como la chica tenia sangre corriendo por su cara… sangre proveniente desde su frente… la chica estaba semi-consciente

-Bastardo -dijo la chica sin apenas fuerza

-Creo que es hora –

Dicho eso, el peliblanco coloca su frente sobre la de la chica mientras él cierra los ojos para que ambos puedan conversar tranquilos y sin estorbos en su paisaje mental

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

El peliblanco ve a una chica de piel blanca con un toque pálido, pelo de color púrpura oscuro y ojos que son de color morado oscuro en la parte superior y una mezcla de amarillo y rosa pálido en la mitad inferior totalmente desnuda. Para Issei era realmente hermosa hasta se sonrojó pero como reflejo se acercó a ella mientras esta lo ve con miedo, pero la chica se sorprendió al ver como Issei le daba su gabardina, al principio no entendía por qué hacía eso pero al ver su cuerpo la acepta gustosa mientras se la pone

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas y que haces aquí? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Me llamo Tohka Yatogami y yo… -la chica ahora identificada como Tohka le cuenta que ella es un espíritu y que estaba peleando contra un espíritu llamado Phantom pero al chocar sus máximos poderes quedaron atrapadas en una esfera de energía… luego no recuerda nada

El peliblanco le contó que cuando apareció en el parque comenzó a atacar a Rias Gremory y a Sona Sitri junto a los siervos de estas dos

\- ¡¿Qué rayo está pasando?! – Pregunto Tohka confundida, ya que comprendía el hecho de que hubiera atacado a esas chicas pero no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar

*Yo puedo explicar eso* -Dijo una voz que se oyó por todo el lugar, e pronto aparece una morena sexy que miraba a los chicos tranquilamente

-¡Phantom! -exclamó Tohka mientras el peliblanco se pusiera en guardia

-Tranquilos no vengo a pelear… si no a explicar porque ella está aquí -dijo la identificada como Phantom con una suave sonrisa- Verás joven, cuando Tohka y yo quedamos atrapadas en la esfera de energía… se destruyeron nuestros cuerpos que existían en nuestra dimensión por lo que use casi todo mi poder para recrear su cuerpo y mandarla aquí pero ella estaba en una desesperación total por lo que surgió su lado oscuro… con quien peleaste joven, ahora debes de volver a la normalidad a mi hermana –

-¿Cómo hago eso? –preguntó el peliblanco levantando una ceja

\- Dándole un beso para que calme su corazón y vuelva a hacer esa chica tan dulce que es siempre –

Tohka se sonrojó fuertemente mientras el peliblanco tenía la duda si cada enemiga que surgiera de hoy en adelante requeriría un beso para vencerla

\- ¡N-N-No puedo hacer eso! – Dijo Tohka roja

-Lo lamento pero ahora solo puedes ser detenida por… -decía la morena mirando al peliblanco

-Issei Sparda –aclaró el peliblanco

\- Un gusto…. así que no te quejes, Tohka… Issei-san -

\- ¿Si? Phantom-san –

-Ayude a mi hermana por favor… -dijo Phantom antes de desaparecer dejando a ambos chicos

Tras esto, ambos chicos de desvanecieron del paisaje mental del peliblanco y volvieron al parque donde momentos atrás habían peleado

* * *

-Parque-

Dark Tohka comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente para pelear contra Issei (Nota: para quienes no sepan… Dark Tohka es la versión oscura de Tohka), pero Issei guardo su espada y comenzó a aproximarse a la chica que se veía cansada y muy lastimada, cuando estuvo frente a frente con la chica, hizo algo que ninguna de las presentes se esperaba… Issei besó suavemente en los labios a la chica… al inicio esta se sorprendió por el beso pero tras unos segundos se dejó llevar, mientras se besaban su armadura comenzó a desvanecerse y la chica volvía a su faceta normal… solo que estaba completamente desnuda, cabe destacar que todas las chicas Sparda y Gremory estaban sumamente celosas… pero ninguna más que Rias ya que consideraba injusto que una chica recién llegada besará al peliblanco… siendo que ella mataría a quien fuera necesario para poder experimentar esa sensación

-Perdóname, pero no teníamos otra opción -dijo el peliblanco un poco nervioso, ya que usualmente cuando un chico besa de improviso a una chica que recién viene conociendo… la respuesta de la chica era… abofetear al chico por aprovechado

-No te despegues de mí – dijo Tohka sonrojada mientras se pegaba al pecho del peliblanco

El peli blanco procedió a darle su gabardina para ir con los demás donde el hijo del caballero oscuro les explica todo sobre Tohka. Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, por lo que el peliblanco les hizo una señal a sus chicas para irse a casa

Acto seguido todos se teletransportan en un círculo mágico desapareciendo sin ser percibidos, pero Tohka se da cuenta de que cierto peliblanco había desaparecido

-¿Dónde está Issei? -preguntó la peli-lila viendo hacia todos lados buscando al peliblanco

-Siempre es así… se va sin que nadie se dé cuenta -dijo Rias suspirando derrotada ya que tenía planeado intentar hablar con el peliblanco cuando este asunto terminara pero una vez más sus planes se habían ido a la basura

-Ya veo… pero ahora que ya no estoy en mi mundo… ¿Dónde viviré? –dijo Tohka con un deje de tristeza al recordar a todas aquellas amigas que perdió al ser enviada a esta dimensión y a Shido a quien probablemente jamás volvería a ver

Al oír eso Rias y Sona estaban listas para invitarla a formar parte de su nobleza pero para desgracia de la Sitri menor… cierta morena Gremory se le adelantó

-¿Por qué no te unes al sequito de Buchou? -sugirió Akeno

-¿Sequito? –preguntó Tohka curiosa, Akeno le explicó sobre los demonios y sus sequitos además del mundo sobrenatural, dejando la chica sorprendida además de…

-Si te unes a Rias Gremory podrás vivir en Devil May Cry – Indicó Akeno con una sonrisa

-¿Devil May Cry? -preguntó la peli lila confundida

-Es el hogar de todas nosotras además es una tienda y el dueño es Issei-kun –dijo Akeno, Tohka al oír ese nombre se alegró de sobremanera ya que podría vivir con el peliblanco así que…

-Acepto ser la sierva de Rias Gremory –dijo Tohka contenta

-De acuerdo Tohka, tú serás mi nueva [Peón] –contestó Rias feliz

Akeno preparó el círculo mágico de los Gremory para que le pida a Tohka que entre en él, mientras que Rias le de las 8 piezas de [Peón] diciéndole que las coloque en su pecho

-Por orden de Rias Gremory, tú, Tohka Yatogami volverás a caminar en este mundo… sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente –terminó de decir la pelirroja, mientras las piezas entraban en el pecho de Tohka pero de pronto desde su pecho salieron 6 piezas de [Peón], cosa que agradó a Rias por el hecho de que podría tener más sirvientes para lograr llenar el vació que había dejado Issei al momento de dejar de ser su sirviente

Tras esto todas las chicas se marcharon de regreso a Devil May Cry donde hicieron una pequeña celebración por el ingreso de Tohka al sequito Gremory, pero lo que desagradó a las chicas Sparda y a las Gremory fue que Tohka no se despegaba del peliblanco e incluso había dormido con él… desnuda…

Rias estaba sumamente feliz, pero su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo ya que esa misma noche sus padres se comunicaron con ella y le explicaron que Issei había ido en su ayuda como un favor hacia ellos cosa que entristeció mucho a la pelirroja porque Issei no había ido en su ayuda por decisión propia… si no porque se lo habían pedido de favor

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Salón de clases de Issei-

-Hola soy Tohka Yatogami… espero que nos podamos llevar bien –dijo Tohka presentándose frente a la clase

Todos los chicos de la clase se emocionaron al saber que ya tenían a otra belleza más en el salón por lo que exclamaron su felicidad pero…

-Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de Issei Hyodo -dijo la peli-lila debido a que Rias le explicó que así lo conocían en la escuela y que sería más cómodo para él

El peliblanco soltó un sonoro suspiro ya que otra chica nueva había dicho que vivía bajo su mismo techo y esto conllevaba que sus compañeros de clase y algunos otros más… quisieran golpearlo pero cambiaban de parecer al ver la sonrisa en su rostro… sonrisa que les indicaba que si se atrevían a tocarle aunque fuera un dedo… los masacraría a todos sin compasión

Algunos se acercaron a Tohka, intentando conseguir una cita con la chica pero…

-Lo siento pero el único que me gusta es Issei -dijo la peli-lila con una sonrisa radiante que dejó a muchos con sus corazones rotos ya que era bien sabido que ante los ojos de las chicas de la escuela ninguno les parecía más atractivo que el "rebelde" peliblanco

Eso fue suficiente para que olvidaran ese miedo que tenían contra el peliblanco y se preparaban para golpearlo… pero ese miedo volvió a manifestarse cuando escucharon hablar al peliblanco

-Creo que haré un poco de ejercicio antes de ir a comer… -dijo el peliblanco mientras se tronaba sus nudillos y su cuello, cuando termino de hacer esto vio como ninguno de sus compañeros estaban en el salón… solo estaba el, las chicas de su sequito correspondientes a su clase y las siervas Gremory… pero todas tenían algo en común… todas tenían corazones en los ojos al ver al peliblanco actuar como todo un tipo duro

-Esto no podía ser peor -dijo el peliblanco suspirando

[No sabes lo que te espera… algo me dice que esto no terminará tan pronto] -Dijo el Ddraig de forma burlona

-Veo que te diviertes ahí dentro Ddraig –dijo el peliblanco un poco fastidiado porque su compañero lo usaba como objeto de burla

[Uno acaba disfrutando lo que tiene compañero]

* * *

-Mientras tanto en Devil May Cry-

Ryu revisaba los contratos para las chicas que ya comenzarían a cumplir misiones para Devil May Cry y de paso verían los frutos que darían sus entrenamientos, ya que sabía perfectamente que todas las siervas de Issei pelearían con valor y sin pensar en las consecuencias mientras Issei estuviera a su lado, pero llegaría el día en que el peliblanco no estaría a su lado debido a que estaría ocupado en otro lugar haciendo alguna cosa

Fue entonces que sintió un extraño presentimiento por lo que dejan las cosas que estaba haciendo, uso un círculo mágico para ir a cierto lugar

* * *

-En algún lugar del mundo humano-

Apareciendo desde un círculo mágico, el peliazul llegó a un lugar que parecía ser un bosque, caminando por unos cuantos metros se aproximó hasta un árbol en específico que abrió una trampilla en el suelo dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían hasta las entrañas de la tierra

Ryu ya había terminado de descender por las escaleras y había llegado hasta una especie de altar en donde había una rueda que estaba hecha de un extraño mineral azulado con 6 espacios alrededor del centro de la rueda misma que tenía el símbolo del clan Sparda

-(El primer sello está roto… alguien está tratando de liberar "eso") -Se dijo a si mismo Ryu con sorpresa y un grado de preocupación en su mirar ya que presentía que algo grande estaba por ocurrir

* * *

-Devil May Cry- Habitación de Issei- Noche-

Recostado en su cama se encontraba el peliblanco con una dormida y sonriente Serafall… la sonrisa de la chica se debía a que desde hace unas horas había estado teniendo sexo con el peliblanco y ahora finalmente había caído rendida por el cansancio… pero ese sueño que tranquilamente disfrutaba la morena… evadía con mucha insistencia al peliblanco que ahora mismo se encontraba viendo el techo de su habitación… pensando profundamente en los cambios que había estado experimentando su cuerpo desde que su lado como hijo de Sparda había despertado

Despegándose con sumo cuidado de la morena, el peliblanco se vistió con unos shorts y una camiseta de manga corta, colocándose sus pantuflas, salió de la habitación con destino hacia el tejado de su tienda ya que allí se encontraba una pequeña terraza desde donde podía apreciar la ciudad

Caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo el peliblanco se encamino a su destino

Recostada en su cama se encontraba Rebecca que esperaba que el tiempo pasara para que Issei se quedara dormido e ir a meterse en su cama para dormir con él pero de pronto pudo sentir como Issei pasaba caminando por fuera de su habitación y eso le hizo surgir una duda…

-(Qué hace Issei despierto a esta hora?) –pensaba Rebecca mientras se vestía de la misma manera que el peliblanco, shorts, una camiseta de manga corta un poco más corta que la que vestía en estos momentos el peliblanco dejando ver su vientre, colocándose sus pantuflas salió de su habitación en dirección hacia donde sentía la presencia del peliblanco

* * *

-Devil May Cry- Tejado-

Apoyado en la baranda se encontraba el peliblanco mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte, tenuemente bañado por la luz de la luna que a su parecer estaba especialmente hermosa esta noche

Tras unos segundos, Issei miró su brazo derecho, que en estos momentos tenía su [Devil Bringer] activado, si bien su nuevo poder le había dado mucha ventaja en la batalla del día anterior, el haberlo obtenido aumentaba más sus dudas sobre su persona

-(Qué soy?...) –pensaba el peliblanco ya que su cuerpo era una extraña mezcla entre humano, dragon y demonio… pero su [Devil Bringer] le hacía pensar que quizás no era un demonio como tal ya que nunca había visto a otro demonio que tuviera esta clase de "brazo"… ese hecho solo aumentaba sus dudas y le alejaba más de la respuesta verdadera y también tenía otra pregunta… las chicas de su sequito realmente eran felices a su lado?

-Issei?... –

El peliblanco al oír esa voz que lo llamaba se giró rápidamente para encontrar a…

-Rebecca que haces despierta a esta hora? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Te sentí pasar por fuera de mi habitación y quise saber que estabas haciendo –dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-Solo quería pensar en calma por un rato –dijo el peliblanco mientras apreciaba la deliciosa figura de la chica

-Ya veo… -dijo Rebecca que meditaba su situación actual, estaba sola con el peliblanco en una hermosa noche de luna llena con el cielo completamente despejado, dándoles una vista perfecta del firmamento, todo eso le resultaba sumamente romántico y tenía que aprovechar esta clase de momentos para estar con el chico del cual se había enamorado- Issei… yo… yo estoy aquí frente a ti… verdad?

-Así es… los dos estamos uno frente al otro –dijo el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabía a donde quería llegar Rebecca con esa pregunta

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a acercarse uno al otro, pero cuando estaban a unos pocos pasos, el [Devil Bringer] cruzó por la línea de visión del peliblanco, trayéndole nuevamente la pregunta que se planteaba momentos atrás y ahora estaba con Rebecca, tenía que aprovechar y preguntarle…

-Rebecca… -dijo el peliblanco mirando por unos segundos su brazo derecho- no sé lo que soy… no me siento como un demonio… ni como un humano… ni tampoco como un dragón… estás segura al igual de las demás que estar al lado mío es lo que desean? –preguntaba el peliblanco un poco temeroso por la respuesta de la chica

Rebecca entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería el peliblanco, pero ella ya había decidido y su respuesta final era…

-Issei… -dijo Rebecca cerrando la distancia entre ella y el peliblanco, tomando su brazo derecho entre sus manos, que al hacer contacto, provocó que la palma luminosa de Issei tomará un color dorado por unos segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara- Tú eres tú… puedo decir con toda seguridad y estoy segura que las demás piensan igual… yo quiero estar contigo- dijo la pelinaranja mientras se llevaba la mano del peliblanco a su pecho, mientras miraba al peliblanco con mucho amor y afecto- No conozco a nadie que haga que me sienta como cuando estoy a tu lado y eso es lo que quiero sentir para el resto de mi vida…

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para despejar las dudas de la mente del peliblanco, que tomo suavemente por los hombros a Rebecca y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la chica que lo imitaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando poder sentir nuevamente los labios del chico que amaba

Tras unos segundos, ambos tenían unidos sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso que estaba cargado de amor, cariño y afecto, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, se mantuvieron unidos por unos momentos más y luego se separaron un poco mientras Rebecca entrelazaba su mano izquierda con la derecha del peliblanco, mientras ambos volteaban a ver hacia el horizonte… hacia el lejano cielo estrellado que simplemente les parecía hermoso

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

Issei está sentado como siempre. Serafall y Lilith están cerca del peliblanco mientras están sentadas en el escritorio. Lieselotte y Akio en los otros extremos del escritorio. Akame, Yui y Levi sentadas en un sofá mientras Rebecca, Selina, Mira y Arin en otro sofá todos con el uniforme de la academia mientras miran a la cámara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Y con ese bello final damos por terminado el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ahora como siempre daré algunas aclaraciones con respecto al episodio

1- Así es y como varios de ustedes me lo pidieron, Issei ya tiene su devil bringer pero a diferencia del devil bringer de Nero este no es permanentemente visible ya que el peliblanco puede hacer que tome la apariencia de un brazo normal pero con respecto a poderes y habilidades son las mismas de DMC4

2- La lanza de Arin… algunos de ustedes me dirán… oye Wolf… la lanza que tiene Arin en Trinity Seven no es esa que mostraste en el capítulo… bueno la respuesta al porqué de eso es simple, resulta que las lanzas Arin y Rebecca llevan el mismo nombre y para evitar confusiones en los posteriores capítulos decidí darle una nueva lanza pero no cambia en nada a Arin como tal así que no le den demasiada importancia

3- Este punto si o si algunos lo comentaran en las review…. Me dirán cómo es posible que Tohka haya resistido los ataques de Serafall que es una demonio de clase Maou y todo eso… la respuesta a eso es muy simple la verdad, los ataques que lanzó Serafall son los que tienen el menor poder destructivo dentro de su arsenal y tampoco luchó en serio ya que de hacerlo habría destruido Japón en su totalidad es por eso que Tohka pudo resistir los ataques de Serafall aunque fueran combinados con los de Lilith ya que en este capítulo Issei solo estaba probando el rendimiento de su sequito en un combate real por lo que no dieron todo de si

4- Esto también les puede causar dudas… si Tohka tiene un poder de ese nivel cómo es posible que solo consumiera dos piezas de peón?, el asunto es que la Tohka que enfrentaron era la versión "oscura" por así decirlo y en ese estado solo se centra en destruir y deja fluir el poder que inconscientemente bloquea para no dañar a sus compañeros cuando está en su faceta normal y además que gracias a issei al momento de su reencarnación sus poderes estaban sellados permitiéndole consumir solo dos piezas de peón pero conforme vaya utilizando sus poderes, Tohka irá cambiando sus piezas y las transformará en piezas de peón mutadas pero serán las piezas mutadas corrientes no como las de Issei que ya explique en el capítulo 4 porque eran especiales

5- se que muchos de ustedes esperan el siguiente lemon de la historia pero no soy de aquellas personas que solo se dedica a eso y el espacio para el lemon debe ser justo en el momento indicado… según la percepción de cada persona pero tranquilos ya llegará lo que tanto esperan y por mientras pueden hacer apuestas en las review de con quién será el siguiente lemon a ver si lo adivinan… jeje

6- Que creen que haya sido el capullo que envolvió a saji por uno momentos?... por ahora Issei previno que algo le pasara a Saji ya que con su poder intimido a lo que queria salir de ese capullo una vez estuviera completo... el resultado de este hecho se verá en cierto evento planificado para el futuro... supongo que ya tienen una idea de a que me refiero jeje

7- tambien les puede causar duda... si los gremory dijeron que Tohka era casi tan fuerte como Issei... eso era según ellos ya que para ellos la mayor escala de poder cercana es Issei por lo que cuando se topan con algun enemigo poderoso juzgan su nivel según su percepción de este, pero Tohka es mucho mas débil que Issei... espero haber aclarado sus dudas respecto a ese punto

Eso es todo por ahora nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y como siempre digo cualquier Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	11. La Legendaria Reina Del Rock

**Capítulo 11 La Legendaria Reina Del Rock **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Devil May Cry- Habitación de Issei-Amanecer

Recostado en su cama se encontraba el peliblanco en una situación un tanto incomoda… el motivo… sentía 4 cuerpos sobre él… espera… 4?... mirando a su derecha pudo ver a una sonriente Serafall que dormía plácidamente, a su derecha estaba Liese que también dormía tranquilamente… el problema radicaba en su pecho… desde su ángulo de visión podía ver un mechón de cabello naranja y otro lila… ese mechón lila pertenecía a la más reciente [Peón] de Rias Gremory… Tohka Yatogami… que al igual que el resto de las chicas presentes en estos momentos en la habitación dormía tranquilamente, totalmente desnuda y aplastando sus pechos en el pecho masculino del chico

El peliblanco al ver esto solo dio un profundo suspiro, ya que si bien no odiaba a Tohka, no quería tener nada que ver con Rias Gremory o alguno de sus sirvientes, utilizando su [QuickSilver], Issei logró zafarse de su cama para irse a dar una ducha y luego bajar a desayunar algo

* * *

-Un poco más tarde-

Todos ya se habían levantado y las primeras en entrar a la cocina fueron Rias y Akeno, solo para ver cómo Akio estaba con Issei, mientras este comía algo preparado por la mencionada, causando celos en las Onee-Samas ya que ellas también querían prepararle algo de comer al peliblanco pero sabían que este no comería la comida preparada por ellas

En ese momento la [Torre] Sparda nota a las Gremory en el lugar

-Rias-san, Akeno-san. ¿Qué quieren de desayunar? –

-Lo que hayas cocinado está bien, tienes un sazón delicioso, Akio-san -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras miraba como Issei terminaba de comer

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias -dijo el peliblanco que abrazaba a Akio de la cintura por detrás para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, Issei. Lilith te hará el café como siempre y te lo llevará a la recepción –dijo Akio mientras se preparaba para seguir cocinando

Tras esto el peliblanco salió de la cocina, pasando al lado de Rias y Akeno sin saludarlas, entristeciendo a las Onee-Samas y causando confusión en Akio

Ya todas las residentes de la casa estaban levantadas pero notaron como Liese y Serafall estaban un tanto molestas con Tohka, pero Liese también estaba enojada con Rebecca ya que no le agradaba el hecho de que se hubiera metido en la habitación de Issei… entre la rubia y la pelinaranja había surgido una fuerte competencia para ver quien de las dos se convertía en la más cercana al peliblanco después de Serafall y Lilith

-Sucede algo hermana? –preguntó Selina curiosa

-Issei-chan se levantó de la cama porque Tohka-chan durmió con nosotros -dijo Serafall

-Y también es debido a que ELLA también entró a la habitación de Issei –dijo Liese señalando a Rebecca

-Acaso estas celosa de que mi cuerpo es más sensual y suave que el tuyo? –preguntó Rebecca divertida

-Retira eso! –exigió la Trinity Seven de Acedia

-Oblígame! –dijo la pelinaranja desafiante, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente y algunas de las presentes podrían jurar que vieron rayos surgir producto de la intensidad con la que se miraban las [Peones]

-Lo siento pero en verdad quería dormir con Issei, se siente maravilloso el calor que emana –se disculpó la peli-lila, causando celos en la pelirroja ya que ella también quería hacer eso… ya que ella solo había dormido en dos ocasiones con Issei… la primera fue cuando lo curó tras recibir una lanza de luz en el estómago y la segunda fue cuando durmió junto a Issei en la enfermería de la academia y desde entonces no había vuelto a hacerlo, frecuentemente escuchaba de parte de Serafall, Liese y Rebecca que dormir desnudas junto a Issei se sentía genial, Akeno estaba igual de celosa pero no podía hacer nada por lo que apretó los puños mientras mantenía su clásica sonrisa

Mientras las chicas estaban con sus propios problemas, el peliblanco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio como acostumbraba, leyendo calmadamente una revista, en ese momento aparecía Ryu con un contrato en la mano y a su vez Lilith aparecía en escena con el café del peliblanco en sus manos, ambos chocaron entre sí y esto provocó que Lilith derramara el café, lamentablemente el líquido cayó sobre el papel, estropeándolo por completo

-Perdón Ryu-san, no fue mi intención… -decía la pelirosáceo apenada

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé pero el contrato del trabajo se arruinó -decía Ryu mientras Lilith se sentía mal por el error cometido, al ver esto el peliblanco se levantó de su asiento para darle un beso en la frente como un abrazo a la chica

-Fue un accidente así que no te sientas mal… de acuerdo? -dijo Issei para dedicarle una sonrisa a Lilith que la sonrojó y la hizo sentir mejor al mismo tiempo

-Gracias… Issei -dijo la pelirosáceo poniendo su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco

-No es nada, siempre quiero ver tu sonrisa como la de las chicas….Ryu ¿tienes la copia? –preguntó Issei mirando al peliazul

-Desgraciadamente apenas lo iba a escanear porque primero te lo enseñaría para que vieras de que se trata –

-¿Puedes contactar al contratista? –

-Sí, siempre pido dos medios de comunicación. Tengo su número de teléfono –dijo el peliazul mientras se comunicaba con el contratista para explicarle que por razones imprevistas el contrato se haría de nuevo

-Dijo que no había problema pero… -explicaba el peli azul

-¿Pero? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Deberás hacer el contrato en unas horas… y el trabajo es en Estados Unidos por lo que estarás fuera de Japón -respondió Ryu

-¿Iré a América? -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estará fuera de Japón?! -exclamó Lilith

Pero cuando voltearon vieron como Yui dejaba caer un plato con pastel que le traía para que las demás Sparda como las Gremory y las Sitri salieran al oír esa noticia

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Gritaron todas las Sparda y las Gremory

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

-¡No te vayas! -suplicaron las chicas de Issei

-Vamos, solo iré a un trabajo -dijo el peliblanco

-Pero Ise-chan… desde que compartimos habitación no nos hemos separado más de lo necesario -decía la Sitri mayor con los ojos llorosos

-Solo serán unas horas Sera-chan –

-Yo quiero ir contigo Onii-san -dijo Yui

-Me contrataron a mí solamente… además ustedes deben de seguir entrenando ya que deben empezar a hacer sus misiones de forma individual -explicó Issei

-¡Buuuuuuuu! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! – Dijeron Yui y Serafall

-Sera-chan, Yui… saben que no pueden ir – Dijo el peliblanco para que la morena y la peli-gris empezaran a hacer un berrinche, pero lo que no se esperaba es que todas estaban llorando cómicamente para decir…

-Vamos contigo -dijeron las chicas decididas

-No -respondió el peliblanco seco

-Pero… -trataron de reprochar

-Nada -contestó el peliblanco

-¡Issei! – Reclamaron las Sparda

-No es no -decía él [Rey] Sparda mientras iba al centro de la recepción donde Ryu ya había creado circulo pero de pronto sintió algo en su pie, mirando en esa dirección ve a Yui sujetándolo del tobillo

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yui? -preguntó el peliblanco mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sin mí -dijo la loli Sparda, después fue imitada por Serafall seguida de todas las chicas de su sequito, Rias, Akeno, Tohka y Asia que estaban sujetando los pies del peliblanco

-¡Suéltenme! –exigía el peliblanco mientras intentaba deshacerse del peso "extra"

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -decían las chicas que terminaron por colmar la paciencia del peliblanco, quien tenía una vena en la frente que estaba palpitando con fuerza, el peliblanco les dio un coscorrón a cada una pero a las Gremory les dio 5 más por tocarlo, mientras se limpiaba el puño. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas sobre sus piernas en el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza pero las Gremory tenían 6

-Rayos… no vuelvan a hacer eso, ya les dije que no pueden venir contigo porque tienen que entrenar con Ryu -dijo el peliblanco sin tomar en cuenta a las Gremory- ¿Entendieron chicas?

-Sí -dijeron las siervas Sparda tristes mientras el peliblanco se acercaba a ellas

-Les prometo volver e invitarlas a donde quieran -dijo el peliblanco con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-Está bien -dijeron las Sparda con una hermosa sonrisa mientras los celos de las Gremory seguían aumentando

El peliblanco fue al círculo mágico mientras que Rias y sus siervas iban al club de ocultismo para que Tohka hiciera su primer contrato por lo que se fueron en un círculo mágico, mientras las Sitri no estaban en casa debido a que hacían contratos, en la recepción del lugar solo se quedaron Ryu y las Sparda

-Bueno, chicas iré a preparar lo necesario para su entrenamiento -decía el peli azul

Cuando las chicas estuvieron solas ven como Rebecca tiene una mirada seria por lo que se preocuparon un poco

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Selina

-Es algo referente a Issei -contestó Rebecca

-¿Qué le pasa a Issei? -preguntó Lilith preocupada

Rebecca les contó sobre lo que pasó en la noche pasada pero omitiendo el beso que se dieron ella e Issei… si bien se lo quería restregar en la cara a Liese… no era el momento porque todas le reclamarían y se desviarían del asunto principal. Las siervas Sparda no esperaban que Issei tuviera esa duda, por primera vez sentía que estaba inseguro y eso no les gustaba por que sentían que algo estaban haciendo mal como siervas… las chicas Sparda querían que él se sintiera seguro y feliz a su lado porque eso era lo que sentían y sienten ellas al estar con el hijo de Sparda

-Issei-chan… -dijo Serafall que había notado que cuando hacían el amor esa noche se veía muy distraído pero a pesar de eso la hizo llegar al clímax en 3 ocasiones

-Entonces debemos mostrarle cuando lo amamos -dijo Liese para que todas asintieran

-Tengo una idea -dijo Levi para juntarlas y susurrarles un plan que hace sonrojar a Selina, Lilith y Mira mientras las demás no parecían en desacuerdo con la idea de la ninja

* * *

-Brooklyn-Estados Unidos-

El peliblanco estaba vestido con una camisa negra, chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, pantalones rojos y botas negras a ras trayendo una funda de guitarra consigo mientras entraba a un restaurante donde da su nombre solo como Issei, para que lo guíen a una mesa donde está un castaño vestido semi-formal que bebía una copa de vino

-Tú debes ser Issei-san –

-Y usted debe de ser el contratista, Tim –

-Así es, vamos siéntate -dijo el castaño para que el peliblanco tomara asiento

-Bueno, por un asunto inesperado el contrato se arruino por lo que te pediré que lo volvamos a firmar, ya está estructurado pero solo falta nuestras firmas -explico el hijo del caballero oscuro

-De acuerdo -dijo Tim viendo que todo quedó como lo había realizado con el peli azul por lo que firmó al igual que Issei

-Bueno el trabajo será hoy en la noche, por ahora puedes quedarte en el hotel…todo corre a mi cuenta – Dijo Tim

-¿De qué se trata el trabajo? – Decía el peliblanco

-Bueno hemos encontrado en un edificio abandonado una habitación cerrada herméticamente, donde hay un tesoro por así decirlo, por lo que necesitamos un guarda espaldas para defendernos –explicaba el castaño

-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos en la tarde -dijo el peliblanco

* * *

-Edificio abandonado-Oeste de la Cuidad de Kuoh-Atardecer-

Ryu entrenaba a las chicas como siempre pero en esta ocasión tenían una misión que se trataba de rescatar a unas chicas que fueron secuestradas por un demonio y su trabajo es rescatarlas así como eliminar al demonio y a sus secuaces

Las chicas entraron con estrategia y cuidado siendo Serafall la segunda al mando. por lo que ella tomo el control, siendo ella quien avanza con las chicas siguiéndola en la retaguardia

-Selina-chan –

-Sí, Serafall-san – Decía Selina para restringir los movimientos de sus atacantes

-Akio-chan, Lilith-chan, Liese-chan, Arin-chan, Rebecca-chan, Levi-chan, Akame-chan –

-Si – Decían las mencionadas para atacar a los demonios pero en esta ocasión Ryu le pidió a Akame que usara una espada normal cosa que la confundió y la dejó sorprendida, pero el peli azul le dio otra katana, pero sentía que no era tan normal como se veía… no sabía porque pero sus ataques se duplicaban como si fuera otra espada más que atacaba

-Yui-chan ¿los has encontrado? – Pregunto la [Reina]

-No, las hadas de mi [Pentagram Fairy Sniffer] aun no los localiza -respondió la [Alfil] Sparda

-¡[White Pulse]! -exclamó la rubia [Alfil] Sparda liberando desde su esfera una onda de energía transparente mientras miraba su esfera a la espera de algo hasta que esta brilló

-Yui, revisa la parte noroeste del edificio -Indicó Mira

-¡Sí! -respondió energéticamente la loli Sparda para ver algo en su partitura- Están ahí… pero son varios enemigos y están a punto de empezar un ritual -

-Entonces lo haremos así: Levi-chan, Akame-chan irán por la parte de atrás, Yui-chan, Selina-chan y Mira-chan se quedaran en la entrada para que no haya escape, Mira-chan ¿hay más entradas? -dijo la morena Sitri

-Si, según mi [White Pulse] hay dos entradas en las partes laterales del edificio -dijo Mira

-Bien, Arin-chan y Liese-chan entraran por la puerta izquierda, Rebecca-chan y Akio-chan irán por la puerta derecha. Lilith-chan y yo iremos de frente… debido a que somos las que tenemos técnicas de poder -dijo Serafall

-Entendido -dijeron todas

-Como dice Ise-chan… -decía la morena Sitri

-¡Let's Rock! -dijeron las Sparda

Una vez dentro empezaron a recorrer los pasillos por lo que Serafall usaba su magia [Niflheim], es una técnica que no tiene en cuenta el calor y la apariencia para enfriar uniformemente todos los objetos dentro de un área determinada. Como resultado, se forma una gran masa de aire frío que contiene una niebla de nitrógeno líquido y partículas de hielo seco

Lilith usaba unas Colt 1911 como Issei pero con disparos de balas mágicas, esa era la nueva técnicas que creo Lilith [Far Strike] que consiste en una bala cargada de energía mágica y/o demoniaca que aunque el objetivo pueda ser capaz de desviar o detener el impacto, el daño sufrido les impide ser capaz de moverse y/o quedan fuera de combate

Mientras ellas atacaban de frente, Liese y Arin trabajaban como dúo que era de temer, Akio y Rebecca demostraron hacer un dúo dinámico y efectivo al acabar con sus enemigos. Levi y Akame acababan con sus adversarios pero solo usando cortes que provocan un shock al flujo de energía de los enemigos

Algunos habían preferido no luchar contra la pelirosáceo y la morena por lo que de alguna manera pudieron salir por la entrada principal… pero ahí encontraron su final porque Selina los capturó mientras Yui y Mira los finiquitaban con el [Hypnos Sonata] y el [White Shock] de la [Alfil] correspondiente que provocaba que los enemigos quedaran fuera de combate sin heridas mortales, para cuando las demás acabaron con los enemigos, la morena y la pelirosáceo habían derribado la puerta y Lilith empezó a usar su [Far Strike] dejando fuera de combate a los enemigos para que Serafall apareciera una espada de hielo con la que apunta mientras alrededor del enemigo frente a ellas estaban 6 lanzas listas para empalarlo

-Suficiente -dijo una voz para que vieran como aparecía Ryu con las demás mientras descongela a las víctimas de la magia de la Maou

-Ryu-san -dijo la pelirosáceo

-Ya ha terminado esta misión, tienen 100% de calificación -decía el peliazul dejando contentas a todas

-¿Por cierto quienes son ellos? –preguntó Akame porque se le hacía raro que la mano derecha del clan Sparda les pidiera que no los matara

-Son Youkais desempleados de la región de Kyoto que van a ser sirvientes del castillo Sparda como trabajadores en los hoteles que se están construyendo en Kyoto y Okinawa que pertenecen al clan Sparda –explicó el peliazul mientras los rehenes y algunos de los "secuestradores" hacían aparecer colas y orejas de kitsunes y nekomatas

-¿Y las chicas que están ahí? -preguntó la ninja al ver como 3 chicas de los rehenes estaban inclinadas frente a él

-Estas chicas son mis familiares -respondió el peliazul mientras estas aparecían colas y orejas de kitsune siendo una morena, otra castaña y la última peliazul- Ellas son quienes reparten los volantes de sus contratos como de Devil May Cry –

-Entiendo -dijo Levi sorprendida

-Es un gusto conocer a las siervas del hijo de Sparda dijeron las 3 chicas

-Soy Mika –Dijo la morena que tenía aspecto de lolita gótica

-Soy Nadeshiko -dijo la morena con un kimono y buen pecho

-Y yo soy Itachi -dijo la peli azul

-Bueno también ellas realizaron el encargo que me pidieron -dijo Ryu entregándoles unos paquetes

-Gracias Ryu-chan, ¿Cuándo volverá Ise-chan? -preguntó la [Reina] Sparda

-Hoy pero más tarde debido a que su trabajo es en la noche y no sé cuando termine – Respondió el peli azul

-Ya veo, lo bueno es que es sábado por lo que podemos esperarlo -Dijo Serafall contenta

-Ryu ¿Qué es esta espada? -preguntó Akame cuando le devolvía la katana que le dio el peliazul

-Esa es la hermana de [Yamato]… [Yamato Nadeshiko], Es una espada que usa un arte secreto, pero su principal habilidad es el ataque doble… cuando tú haces un corte una hoja sombra lo realiza dando un doble corte… fue mi primera arma -explicó Ryu

-¿[Yamato]? -preguntó Akame

-En su momento sabrán que es -respondió el peliazul

-De acuerdo -dijo la morena de ojos rojos

* * *

-Norte de Brooklyn-Estados Unidos-Noche-

El peliblanco fue con el equipo de Tim al norte de la cuidad a una mansión abandonada pero a pesar de todo se encontraba en buen estado, por lo que empezaron el trabajo mientras el peliblanco estaba vestido con su traje de batalla trayendo a [Rebellion], [Ebony] &amp; [Ivory] consigo

-Issei-san, muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra solicitud… Nos sentimos seguros teniendo de guardia a un experto como usted -dijo Tim mientras el peliblanco veía como los trabajadores de su contratista empezaban su labor, mientras el castaño le daba una taza de café- Nos especializamos en la caza de tesoros y luchar no es lo nuestro –

-¿Cazar tesoros? ¿Estos? -dijo el peliblanco viendo los LP

-Por supuesto, usted acepto el trabajo sabiendo el valor que tiene todo esto ¿verdad? Hay personas que son capaces de pagar fuertes sumas de dinero por estas antigüedades… incluso hay personas que son capaces de matar por tenerlos -explicó Tim

-Vaya fanáticos -dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba un sorbo al café que le ofreció su contratista… no era como el de Liese, Akio, Serafall o Lilith, siendo este último su favorito como el helado de fresa que le prepara su prometida… pero era bueno

-Oye Tim, estamos realmente aburridos aquí ¿Por qué no pones algo de música? -dijo un trabajador

-Es verdad -dijo el mencionado mientras abría la maleta dejando ver un toca discos portátil que en la parte superior tenía un LP que decía "Legendary Queen of Rock… Elena Houston" que tenía una sirena en la portada

-¿Y ese disco? -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido

-¿Oh esto?, Este LP es especial… es la legendaria reina del rock, Elena Houston –

-¡¿Elena Houston?! – Dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

-¿La conocen en Japón? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

-¿Bromeas? Durante mucho tiempo fue un furor en Japón…fue la primera cantante Americana en estar en los ranking más importantes de mi país durante casi un año y cuando compre una rockola venia un disco de ella pero en mal estado sin embargo le tengo exhibido en una pared de la recepción de mi tienda -respondió el peliblanco dejando al castaño sorprendido

-Este es realmente valioso. Está cubierta por su alma…el alma de aquella muchacha -

-¿Puedes poner ese? – Pregunto el peliblanco sorprendiendo a Tim

-¿Por qué no? Supongo que puedo por lo menos una vez más -decía el castaño con nostalgia acariciando el disco para ponerlo en el pato y posar la aguja en el LP

(Tema de fondo: Future in My Hands)

Todos disfrutaban de la música mientras unos bailaban, otros se deleitaban con la canción que se reproducía en ese momento

* * *

-En otra parte del edificio-

En una especie de bodega que tenía un color carmesí en el ambiente…cerca de la ventana del lugar estaba una rubia de aspecto anfibio y hablaba como si le faltara el aire

-**Puedo oírlo… esa es… esa es mi voz** -decía la criatura mientras jadeaba pesadamente

* * *

-Cuarto de los LP–

-Suena bien. Puedo sentirlo hasta en el centro de mi cabeza -decía el peliblanco disfrutando la música

-Sí. Era cuando apenas empezaba, desde ahí ya tenía una gran voz -dijo Tim- Escribió la letra y compuso la música en su época en las calles -

-Sabes mucho de ella – dijo el peliblanco mirando a Tim

-Bueno, si -dijo el castaño evitando el tema, de pronto el cielo se volvió rojo, por lo que el peliblanco se termina el café mientras se ponía de pie

-Es hora de trabajar –dijo el peliblanco alistándose para la batalla

En ese momento todos empiezan a evacuar el lugar mientras Tim se acercaba al tocadiscos portátil con la intención de llevárselo

-Espera… déjalo tal como está… no hay fiesta sin música -dijo el peliblanco desenfundado sus pistolas a la par que unas lagartijas grandes con aspecto de anfibios y cabeza de sanguijuela entraban en el lugar, mientras suena la música (Nota: Para más detalle sobre las criaturas vean el capítulo de la reina del rock del anime de Devil May Cry) Algunos trabajadores trataban de dispararles pero sin éxito mientras las lagartijas usaban su boca para clavarse en la piel y arrancársela.

Cuando una de esas criaturas se subió a la cabeza de uno de los empleados de su contratista, esta de pronto estalló mientras todos veían como el peliblanco mataba a las criaturas con gran maestría eliminándolas, debido a esto, las que quedaban lo atacaron encimándose sobre el… solo fue un par de segundos para que el peliblanco las eliminara por completo… cuando estaba libre, el peliblanco puede observar como una rubia con aspecto anfibio estaba parada en la ventana. Esta Lanza un grito que libera una poderosa onda sonora y un fuerte vendaval comprimido en un disparo sónico atacando a los trabajadores. De pronto una de esas ondas lanza a Tim y algunas cajas varios metros hacia atrás, provocando que el castaño cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo y algunas cajas le cayeran encima

-Tim -dijo un trabajador mientras el monstruo veía como había lastimado al mencionado castaño que resultó herido pero este vio a su atacante y sumamente sorprendido dijo…

-¿Elena? –Al oír eso la mujer anfibia lanzó un grito más que Issei evadió con una pirueta en el aire a la par que la música terminaba y la atacante desaparecía

-Ha huido… (Eso que atacó es un demonio pero como lo que he combatido yo… muy diferente a los que combate Rias Gremory) – dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba lo que hizo la atacante revelando el cuarto repleto de LP's pero sus pensamientos estaban hechos un huracán

Después del ataque empezaron a subir los discos en cajas mientras uno de los caza tesoros curaba a Tim

-Gracias – Dijo el castaño para que diera una mirada de melancolía – Estoy seguro… era Elena –

Tim le da una foto donde está el con la ahora identificada como Elena y otras personas más, pero se ve que en esta foto la mujer está feliz mientras que ese demonio mostraba una gran tristeza algo que se hacía raro… no le importaba pero le llamó la atención al peliblanco

-Elena y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia -empezó a hablar Tim mientras el peliblanco miraba la fotografía- Yo soy una persona normal sin ningún talento, al contrario de ella que tiene talento para cantar… ¿Cómo decirlo?… su canto tenía el misterioso poder de atraer a las personas, como muchos otros, yo estaba hipnotizado con su voz y deseaba que un mayor número de personas la escucharan cantar. Aunque fuera solo una persona más. Al principio fue solo una persona pero pronto encontramos a los miembros para su banda y pudimos hacer algunas actuaciones callejeras. Así, poco a poco, todos comenzaron a reconocer su voz. En aquel tiempo, solo era un representante de traje y corbata. Pero dado a que no teníamos ninguna clase de apoyo, sacar un disco seguía siendo un sueño para nosotros – Decía el castaño con una mirada de nostalgia mientras continuaba con su relato, le comento como Elena se desesperó por el lento avance de su carrera como cantante de rock culpándolo de que no podía sabía ser un buen manager- Después de eso, nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos y logró un gran debut, así logrando aumentar su trabajo poco a poco, comenzó a hacerse más popular cuando sacó su primer álbum e incluso llego hasta Japón -decía Tim para después proseguir con la historia- Sin embargo, pasaba algo muy extraño con sus fanáticos –

-¿Extraño? -preguntó el peliblanco intrigado

-Hubo seguidores que se suicidaban por la emoción… incluso hubo fanáticos que mataron para conseguir los boletos de sus conciertos… e incluso Elena había cambiado. Mientras más fanáticos que enloquecían con su voz… más se distanciaba Elena de mí. Y entonces… me alejó de su vida -dijo Tim con tristeza mientras el peliblanco le recordó la agria y vergonzosa faceta de su vida cuando fue siervo de Rias Gremory y cuando la perdió para ser torturado por ella como por sus siervos… faceta que él cada día intenta olvidar. Primeramente cuando la perdió se deprimió pero a diferencia de Tim él tuvo el apoyo de Sona Sitri y sus siervos para superar esa depresión

-Tú la amas ¿no es así? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Yo… -decía el castaño que trataba de negar pero al ver la mirada profunda de los ojos cafés del peliblanco no pudo ocultarlo- Si, yo amo a Elena –decía Tim confesando sus sentimientos

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó el castaño curioso

-Tengo una prometida a la que amo con todo mi ser y que la defendería de cualquier peligro -dijo el peliblanco sacando un medallón que al abrirlo deja ver la foto de una morena de ojos violeta

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Tim que al verla se sonrojó por lo hermosa que era pero para él Elena era la única

-Serafall, pero de cariño le digo Sera-chan – Respondió el peliblanco recordando el día en que le dio ese medallón que lleva junto con el que recibió como regalo de su madre biológica… ese medallón que le hace sentir cerca de su prometida cuando está lejos de ella

* * *

Flash back

Issei y Serafall se cambiaban al uniforme de la academia para ir a ver al invitado que estaba en el primer piso antes de ir a la misión de la real academia biblia pero antes de salir Serafall le extendió una caja a Issei

-¿Y esto? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Ábrela -dijo la morena sonriente

Cuando el peliblanco la abrió vio un medallón de oro con las iniciales I.S. en plata pero nota que este se abre revelando una foto con una nota en el otro lado: "Siempre estaré a tu lado… te amo". Al ver esto, el peliblanco derramó unas cuantas lágrimas a la vez que se ponía el medallón para darle un dulce y amoroso beso que ella correspondió

-Gracias, Sera-chan -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa que la sonrojo para que lo abraza

-Te amo, Issei-chan…y jamás te dejare ir como siempre estaré a tu lado -

-Yo también te amo, Sera-chan…nunca quiero separarme de ti –

Desde ese día dedico amarla aun cuando no podía expresarlo por la herida que tenía por culpa de Raynare como de la pelirroja. Pero trataba de demostrarlo…él le daba todo su amor a su [Reina]

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-Onsen de Devil May Cry-Noche-

Serafall y las chicas Sparda se bañaban junto con las Sitri y Gremory mientras disfrutaban del Onsen que construyó Ryu para Issei y sus chicas en el primer piso

-No hay nada mejor que esto -dijo Rias relajándose

-Es verdad… con esto descansaremos -dijo Liese

Pero las Gremory y las Sitri veían como las Sparda tenían cuerpos esculturales y una belleza juvenil, por lo que se sintieron "inferiores" corporalmente hablando pero las más acomplejadas eran Asia, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko y Sona

-Onee-sama… -dijo Sona llamando la atención de su hermana mayor

-¿Sucede algo, Sona-chan? –preguntó Serafall curiosa

-¿Te creció el pecho? -dijo la Sitri menor viendo como las medidas del escultural cuerpo de su hermana aumentaron poniéndose celosa… mientras sus pechos…

BOING BOING

-Ahora que lo dices... -mencionó Serafall mientras miraba su delantera, si no mal recordaba desde que se convirtió en [Reina] de Issei había aumentado sus medidas un poco

-Es verdad, también aumentaron mis medidas – Dijo Liese

-Y las mías – Dijo Mira mientras veía como su pecho aumento de tamaño al igual que Selina, Arin y Levi como las demás Sparda

Las medidas actuales de las chicas Sparda al convertirse en las siervas del peliblanco eran:

Lilith Asami: Busto 94, Cintura 60, Caderas 94

Lieselotte Sherlock: Busto 90, Cintura 61, Caderas 89

Arin Kannazuki: Busto 88, Cintura 61, Caderas 89

Selina Sherlock: busto 88 Cintura 59 Caderas 87

Rebecca Randall: Busto 98 Cintura 57 Caderas 89

Akio Fudo: Busto 87 Cintura 61 Caderas 88

Levi Kazama: Busto 83 Cintura 59 Caderas 82

Akame: Busto 86 Cintura 61 Caderas 88

Mira Yamana: Busto 84 Cintura 60 Caderas 83

Yui Kurata: Busto 89 Cintura 60 Caderas 88

Serafall Sitri: busto 99 Cintura 60 Caderas 62

Pero gracias a los entrenamientos, sus pechos eran suaves, flexibles y elásticos por lo que no pesaban mucho pero eran firmes además de que Ryu fortaleció su cuerpo pero sin cambios notorios para que aguantaran el peso de sus pechos

-¿Quieres decir? Levi-senpai -preguntó Koneko curiosa

-Antes mis pechos y mis medidas eran más pequeñas -dijo la ninja

-¿Entonces cómo consiguieron esos esculturales cuerpos? -preguntó Asia ansiosa por la respuesta, pensaba que tal vez así llamaría la atención de Issei

-Según Ryu-san, fue por la pieza que nos dio Issei al ser parte de su sequito… esta modificó nuestro cuerpo para que se adaptara plenamente a nosotras además de que la madre de Issei tenía un cuerpo demasiado sensual y escultural además de ser hermosa -dijo Levi sonrojando a todas, ya que era cierto, ellas le habían preguntado al peliazul sobre el padre y la madre de Issei y este le hizo especial énfasis en que la madre de Issei era una mujer sumamente hermosa

* * *

-Edificio abandonado-Norte de Brooklyn-Noche-

Elena recordaba el día que vio como sus seguidores estaban como hipnotizados e inconscientemente hizo un pacto con un ser "extraño" y gracias a eso su carrera se fue a la basura. En tanto el peliblanco y el castaño entraban a una sala donde el segundo traía su tocadiscos portátil

-¿Vas a llamar a Elena con eso? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Sí, si no me equivoco ella está buscando este disco… su canción -decía el castaño para mirar al peliblanco- ¿Qué le vas a hacer, cazador de demonios, Issei? –

-La Elena Houston que conocías ya no existe -respondió el peliblanco fríamente- Ya la has visto. Eso era… un demonio –

-Ya veo – Dijo Tim con tristeza para poner el disco y cargar un arma

-Te advierto que el réquiem va a ser un poco ruidoso -dijo el peliblanco dejando confundido a Tim

* * *

En ese momento el demonio conocido como Elena oyó la música por lo que reaccionó

-Mi voz… Mi música… -dijo la demonio rubia, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde escuchaba la música

(**Quieres recuperar tu canción ¿verdad?**) Decía una voz dentro de su cabeza

(**En ese caso, deberás matar a esas molestias. Deberás de matarlos para obtener tu preciada canción**)

-E-Eso… -decía Elena apenas consiente

(**Vamos, vamos a matarlos… Vamos, vamos a aplastarlos. Por el bien de tu canción… mátalos, mátalos, mátalos… ¡Y vuélvelos a matar de nuevo! ¿No lo dijiste tu misma? Que sacrificarías cualquier cosa por conseguir tu preciada canción**)

-Por mi canción… -decía la rubia como si estuviera en trance

(**Así es, por mi canción… vamos a matarlos. Ah, maravilloso, ¡esto es maravilloso! ¡La reina del rock, Elena Houston!**) Sonrió el demonio listo para matar

* * *

En ese momento Elena entraba en la habitación mientras el peliblanco desenfundaba su espada a la par que la rubia transformaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo en una cola de sirena con aletas en las manos y comenzara a atacar al peliblanco que se defendía con su fiel espada [Rebellion].

El demonio lanzaba ráfagas de aire, energía demoniaca, magia de agua y sonido que Issei esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Tim, quien veía la pelea sostenía una pistola al ver como su amiga de la infancia atacaba al peliblanco

-Elena… detente… detente por favor… Tu voz… Tu canción… No están destinados a algo como esto -decía el castaño mientras sostenía la pistola temblorosamente en sus manos ya que fuera demonio o no… el castaño aun veía en aquella criatura a su vieja amiga y le era sumamente difícil reunir el valor necesario para apuntar con seguridad y luego de lograr eso… jalar del gatillo- Te lo ruego… ya es suficiente… ¡Detente, Elena! –

En ese momento ve como el peliblanco atraviesa con la espada la garganta al demonio pero este se divide dejando ver a una hermosa rubia que cae al suelo, pero antes de impactase contra el suelo es atrapada por el peliblanco que la recuesta en el suelo mientras un demonio anfibio esta clavado en la pared teniendo a [Rebellion] en la garganta… mientras la canción terminaba

-**Lamentaras esto… hijo del caballero oscuro… **\- Dijo el demonio antes desaparecer en partículas de luz mientras el peliblanco retiraba su espada de la pared y realizaba un rápido movimiento para limpiar la sangre que aún quedaba en la hoja de [Rebellion] y posteriormente colocar su espada en su espalda

Tim se acerca a Elena… aquella Elena que el recordaba… aquella joven cantante de quien se enamoró perdidamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente de la mujer, el castaño se arrodilló y la tomó en brazos

Elena, Elena, Elena…Por favor, te ruego que abras los ojos – Dijo Tim para que la rubia lo escuche – Llamare a una ambulancia, así que por favor, resiste -

-El disco… -dijo la reina del rock débilmente

-Elena -dijo Tim intentando que la rubia no cerrara los ojos ya que estaba tan débil que si cerraba los ojos existía una gran posibilidad de que cayera en el sueño eterno que los humanos llaman muerte

-Así que fuiste tú… Mi disco… aun lo tienes contigo… Tim -

-¡Por supuesto! Es por que tú eres la mejor -decía el castaño para mirar a Issei que le decía con la mirada "vamos, díselo"- También es porque te amo –

Al oír al castaño la rubia empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por lo que dijo…

-Yo también te amo, Tim… Me siento una tonta al no darme cuenta antes… perdóname si me comporte como una idiota contigo… -dijo Elena con una sonrisa- Ojala pudiera… estar contigo una vez más… -dijo la rubia antes de desmayarse mientras era abrazada por Tim.

El peliblanco pensó que su yo del pasado hubiera perdonado a Rias Gremory al oírla decir esas cosas tan dulces que le dijo en esa ocasión pero Issei Hyodo murió con sus padre adoptivos… ahora era Issei Sparda, hijo del caballero oscuro, el cual quiere destrozar a Rias Gremory y a los sirvientes de la mencionada que le causaron tanto sufrimiento… aquellos que alguna vez consideró como sus "compañeros y amigos"… los destrozaría con sus propias manos y no dejaría que nadie interviniera en ese momento

-Elena -decía el castaño sollozando

El peliblanco se acercó a ella para revisar su pulso y su energía vital, luego de su revisión se dio cuenta que la rubia solo necesitaba un aumento de energía… aunque uno bastante considerable

-Tim ¿sabes guardar un secreto? -preguntó el peliblanco apareciendo su [Boosted Gear]

-Si -dijo el castaño sorprendido al ver el guantelete que cubría el brazo izquierdo del peliblanco

-Bueno aquí vamos -dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a reunir energía

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Con un aumento de nivel 15, restableció la energía de Elena por lo que no tardaría mucho en despertar pero Tim prometió no decir nada… aun así el peliblanco le borró la memoria sobre lo que vio y sobre su [Sacred Gear]… solo para estar seguros ya que en cualquier momento a Tim se le podía escapar algo sobre el tema

20 minutos después

Elena comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y besar a Tim mientras este le correspondió y les contó a Tim y a Issei como fue engañada por ese demonio para poseyera su cuerpo, por lo que el peliblanco le dice que ese demonio se había provechado de su momento de duda para engañarla pero que por suerte ella era fuerte y no hubo daños secundarios.

El peliblanco estaba listo para irse pero no sin antes que Tim le regalase la funda y el disco de Elena más su pago y un autógrafo de la cantante en la funda. Con todo eso se despido…les dijo que si lo necesitaban…lo buscaran en ya sabe dónde…dicho eso, se fue en un círculo mágico. Al día siguiente se esparció la noticia de que Elena Houston aparecía después de años tras su desaparición, solo para decir que fue raptada por un peligroso criminal pero que fue salvada por una persona, cuando los reporteros le preguntaron cuál era el nombre de su salvador… ella contestó "Issei, el cazador de demonios", desde ese momento su nombre fue conocido por el mundo natural pero también por el mundo sobrenatural porque en este poco a poco se hacía fama y esta misión fue un plus, también Elena dio el aviso de su retiro de los escenarios permanentemente pero que haría un tour de despedida por Estados Unidos, Latinoamérica, Europa y Japón

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Cuidad de Kuoh-Japón –11:00 pm-Día de la misión-

El peliblanco llegaba a las afuera de la tienda para abrirla, prendió las luces para ver que no había nadie por lo que supuso que sus chicas y las demás residentes de su hogar ya estaban durmiendo, por lo procedió a poner el disco en la rockola y la funda en el disco que tenía en un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared

-Por la reina del rock -decía el peliblanco con una sonrisa para dejar sus pistolas sobre su escritorio y su espada apoyada en el muro mientras se quitaba la gabardina para dejarla en el perchero, mientras subía al segundo piso para tomar un baño pero no notó como la pelirroja estaba viéndolo desde el balcón, pero cuando subía esta se fue a su habitación.

Rias al verlo de vuelta sintió un gran alivio, al verlo que no estaba herido además de que sintió una gran calidez al ver la sonrisa de su ex-sirviente… aquella sonrisa que deseaba con fervor que se la dedicara, pero estaba triste porque había perdido dos batallas importantes… ya no podía hacerle su siervo y ya tenía prometida.

Aun recordaba el día en que se enteró que Serafall e Issei eran prometidos… se día fue uno de los más dolorosos en su vida

* * *

Flash Back

Después del ataque de Luke, los padres de las herederas, Sirzechs y Grayfia escuchaban atentamente el relato de Sona… los patriarcas Sitri estaban impresionados al escuchar como el peliblanco derrotó a ese demonio solo… aun después de haber peleado durante varias horas, por su parte los patriarcas Gremory estaban sorprendidos pues no esperaban que la estirpe Sparda fuera tan poderosa

-Disculpe joven -decía una mujer de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la media espalda de ojos violeta con lentes vestida elegantemente, era muy similar a su prometida

-¿Si? –

-Antes de que nada me presento, soy Lady Sitri, actual matriarca del clan Sitri y madre de Sona como de Serafall -dijo la mujer

-Un gusto -dijo el peliblanco

-Serafall -decía un hombre de cabello negro algo largo amarrado, con lestes y de ojos violeta

-¿Si? Padre -dijo la mencionada

-¿Quién es este joven al que estas aferrada de su brazo? -preguntó el moreno

-¿No es de mala educación no presentarse primero? -dijo el peliblanco

-Es verdad… me presento soy Lord Sitri, actual patriarca del clan Sitri –

-Un placer… sobre quien soy -Dijo el peliblanco enseñando su [Boosted Gear]

-Entonces tu eres el [Sekiryuutei], Hyodo Issei -dijo Lord Sitri- Dime joven [Sekiryuutei] ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hija?... Porque veo que es muy apegada a ti -Preguntó con un tono autoritario y bastante sobreprotector

-Sobre eso… -decía el peliblanco mirando a los presentes- Seria mejor discutirlo en otro lado –dijo el peliblanco intentado llevarse a los patriarcas Sitri del lugar antes de que Serafall revelara su relación a más personas pero…

-Es normal que sea apegada a mí prometido -dijo Serafall enterrando el brazo del peliblanco en sus enormes pechos, cuando dijo eso todos excepto Sirzechs y Sona se quedaron en shock mientras el peliblanco aumentaba su molestia porque ya no era solo Sona quien sabia de su relación… si no que ahora eran los padres de su prometida y los demás presentes

3… 2… 1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! -exclamaron los presentes

Al oír eso Rias cayó de rodillas llorando en silencio por que ahora Issei tenía una prometida… no lo podía creer, su mente lo negaba pero al verla así supo que era verdad por lo que derramó lágrimas y sollozo levemente. Había perdido a Issei… su sueño de ser su novia se esfumó por lo que fue una puñalada directa al corazón que la destrozó

Akeno estaba en shock, algo dentro de ella sentía que se desgarraba por lo que no decía nada mientras tenía una mirada vacía y derramaba lágrimas

Asia quería reclamarle pero al ver la mirada gélida que le dio, no dijo nada por lo que se fue llorando de ahí siendo seguida por Xenovia

Koneko sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto… le dolía mucho por lo que derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Cómo que Hyodo-kun es prometido de Serafall-sama? -dijo Tsubaki sorprendida

-Oye Issei ¡¿Es verdad?! -preguntaba Saji, que desde que lo abandonaron los Gremory se había convertido su mejor amigo… casi como un hermano

-Es verdad, Saji -dijo el peliblanco dejando sorprendido a Saji ya que no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de tener a una Maou como prometida

-¿Pero cómo? Issei-kun -preguntó Momo

-Secreto -dijo el peliblanco

-Serafall ¿sabes que es un siervo del clan Gremory? -dijo el patriarca Sitri

-Es verdad hija, estoy feliz de que ya tengas prometido pero un clase baja…-dijo la matriarca Sitri no muy convencida de la decisión tomada por su hija

-Corrección, Lord Sitri, era un siervo del clan Gremory -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado para explicarles todo? -dijo Sirzechs para que desaparecieran en un círculo mágico

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

El peliblanco mientras se bañaba recordaba cómo conoció a sus suegros y como estos supieron que él era el hijo de Sparda

* * *

Flash Back

-Salón del consejo estudiantil-

En el lugar estaban los patriarcas Sitri, Sirzechs, Grayfia, el peliblanco tomado de la mano con su brazo entrelazado con el de su prometida que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro

-Bien como empiezo… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo

-Deberías de presentarte como siempre -sugirió el pelirrojo

-Ya me canse de repetir lo mismo -se quejó el peliblanco- Como sea… me presentaré… mi nombre verdadero no es Issei Hyodo es Issei Sparda… Hijo del legendario Caballero Oscuro

3… 2… 1…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE!? -gritaron los lideres Sitri- ¿Es en serio? -ambos miraban a Sirzechs, buscando que les diera la respuesta…

-Está diciendo la verdad… Issei-kun es el hijo del caballero oscuro –

En ese momento se inclinaron ante el para disculparse por su error y comportamiento, después lo abrazaron y le dieron la bienvenida a la familia y que la casa Sitri estaba a su servicio. El peliblanco les explico que dejó de ser un siervo del clan Gremory cuando despertó como el hijo de Sparda por que no podía ser posible que el próximo Maou absoluto del inframundo fuera un siervo de un pilar. Pero lo que les dijo el peliblanco los sorprendió a todos excepto al Maou

-Issei-sama –

-No se tan formal, Lady Sitri, con que me diga Issei o Issei-kun… después de todo seremos familia – Dijo el peliblanco

-Este bien, Issei-kun ¿tienes terrenos en el inframundo o un clan? -preguntó la matriarca Sitri curiosa no por ambiciosa si no por la curiosidad que existe en todos los - Según mi mano derecha y mentor Ryu hace mucho tiempo existió el clan Sparda -dijo el peliblanco

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntaron los Sitri asombrados

-Sí, pero solo eran él y sus alumnos… eran más como un grupo -explicó el peliblanco para que los Sitri miraran al pelirrojo

-Es verdad, según los antiguos registros en los archivos de las ruinas del castillo de los anteriores Maou… existió un 5 clan imperial a parte del clan Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Asmodeus que fue el clan Sparda… este último era el más poderoso y peligroso a pesar de tener a solo un miembro como su líder e integrante, quien era capaz de mantener una lucha contra los anteriores Maous sin mucho esfuerzo, pero este a pesar de que ellos y algunos de los demás demonios de la época le pidieron que se quedara en el inframundo como el Maou absoluto, el líder del Clan Sparda vino al mundo humano y estuvo cuidando a sus habitantes desde las sombras y solo aparecía en combate si la situación lo ameritaba –

-Pero debo de ver cómo le hare para asentarme… además no conozco los territorios de mi padre -dijo el peliblanco rascándose la nuca ya que aun a día de hoy no tenia idea de cómo solucionar ese pequeño detalle

-Sería bueno que tuvieras alianzas comerciales, Issei-kun -dijo Lord Sitri

-¿Alianzas comerciales? -preguntó curioso el peliblanco, porque Ryu también le dijo lo mismo para que Lord Sitri le explicara que son y su propósito además de cuáles eran las mejores opciones siendo los Gremory, Phenex, Agares, Amón, Bael y ellos mismos

-Bueno, le diré a Ryu que empecemos lo antes posible, gracias por el consejo Lord Sitri -

-De nada, hijo -expresó Lord Sitri con orgullo ya que no podia pedir más… su hija era una de las actuales Maou del inframundo y ahora su yerno resultaba ser el hijo del caballero oscuro que estaba destinado a ser el gobernante absoluto del inframundo… el futuro para su clan se veía muy bien

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

El peliblanco había terminado de ducharse y ahora se dirigía a su cuarto, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación… vio algo que lo dejó casi fuera de combate… sus chicas estaban haciéndole algo que le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto hasta el día de hoy…

Arin, Akame y Levi usaban un kimono con los hombros descubierto dejando ver sus pechos que no eran muy grandes pero si notorios además de mostrar sus piernas que notaba que no traía ropa interior

Mira, Selina y Akio vestidas como Maids francesas de color negro, cuyos trajes acentuaban sus curvas e incluso tenía un escote que denotaba sus pechos

También vio a Rebecca y a Yui con un atuendo de conejita Playboy color azul marino con un escote que denotaba sus pechos y estaba ajustado a sus curvas

Vio otro dúo de conejitas que eran Liese y Lilith de traje negro con medias negras que también denotaban sus curvas

Todas sentadas en los bordes de su cama que era algo amplia pero noto como Selina y Mira se paran

Bienvenido Goujushin-sama – Dijeron las rubias para llevarlo cerca de la cama donde Serafall estaba recostada sensualmente pero el peliblanco nota que usa…

-Shirt Topples… -dijo el peliblanco emocionado

-Bienvenido… cariño -Dijo la morena levantándose dejando ver que solo trae una sexy panti color blanco con una camisa larga blanca sin nada debajo

-¿A qué se debe tan maravilloso regalo? -dijo el peliblanco disfrutando de las vistas

-Es para demostrarte cuanto te amamos y que queremos estar a tu lado -dijo Serafall pegando sus pechos en el pecho desnudo del peliblanco mientras se besan. Las demás chicas se acercan a él para abrazarlo o acariciarlo siendo solo Liese y Rebecca junto con Serafall quienes lo besan con mucho amor y pasión. Serafall lo recuesta en la cama mientras lo besa nuevamente

-Para mí eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… no me puedo y jamás podre imaginarme una vida sin ti ahora, pase lo que pase… a pesar de que tienes el [Devil Bringer] y no sepas quien eres… yo me enamore de ti por quien eres y no por lo que eres -dijo Serafall mientras Lilith se ponía sobre el dándose su primer beso entre ellos

-Te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida, me haces sentir segura y feliz… por eso quiero que siempre a tu lado… pase lo que pase, no importa cuántos o que cambios tengas siempre te querré como te quiero -dijo la peli rosáceo después pasa Liese para besarlo en los labios

-A pesar de todo el daño que hice… tú me trajiste de vuelta de ese mundo y me has dado la dicha de saber que es el amor y tener una familia, pase lo que pase yo siempre te amaré -dijo la rubia para que Rebecca lo besara también

-Ya te lo he dicho… tú eres tu… y de quien me enamore… haces que me sienta como jamás me he sentido y quiero tener esa sensación el resto de mi vida –Dijo la peli naranja para que Mira le dé un beso en la frente

-Tienes mi corazón, a pesar de que me da pena vestirme así… lo hago para ti… para que sepas cuán importante eres para mí -dijo Mira para que Akio se subiera sobre el como hasta ahora todas lo habían hecho

-Tu eres alguien especial para mí, Issei… pase lo que pase… quiero estar a tu lado por la eternidad sin importar nada -dijo la morena para darle un beso en la frente luego fue el turno de Yui

-Yo siempre quiero estar contigo, Onii-san porque te amo -dijo Yui dándole un beso en la mejilla para que Akame le dé un beso en la frente

-No importa lo que suceda… siempre estaré a tu lado y perderé la vida por ti de ser necesario -dijo la morena de ojos rojos con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mirándolo con ternura y amor, luego fue el turno de Arin

-Esto es "complicado" pero siempre quiero estar a tu lado… contigo las cosas no son tan "complicadas" -dijo Arin con una leve sonrisa y un ligero rubor para que Levi se subiera sobre el peliblanco

-Eres el hombre de mis sueños y el amor de mi vida… por eso jamás te dejaré -dijo la ninja dándole un tierno beso en la frente mientras Selina le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Trajiste a mi hermana de vuelta, me salvaste a mí y a las chicas… arriesgando tu vida y me has permitido conocer que es el amor por lo que te has ganado mi corazón… yo me enamoré de Issei Sparda… de ti… de aquel hombre valientemente que nos rescató de esa torre… pase lo que pase no dejare de amarte -Dijo la Sherlock menor con mucho amor mientras todas las chicas se pegaban a él, transmitiéndole esa seguridad y felicidad que ellas sentían. Pero para el peliblanco un peso se quitó de sus hombros por que sus chicas le habían expresado sus sentimientos ysu deseo de estar a su lado además del hermoso como fabuloso regalo

Al ver su sonrisa las chicas sabían que sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos por lo que se sintieron muy felices, pero lo que no notaron es que Rias y Akeno los miraban, ambas chicas sintieron una gran puñalada en el corazón mientras derramaban lágrimas, porque las Sparda acababan de hacer algo que ellas querían hacer por el peliblanco pero ahora era imposible… por ahora solo podían mirar y maldecirse por haber sido tan estúpidas al no darse cuenta antes cuanto amaban al peliblanco

* * *

-Sala de estar-Castillo Gremory-Inframundo-

Encontramos a Lord Gremory mirando al techo de la sala mientras tenía una copa en la mano, pero tenía una mirada un tanto meditabunda… porque por culpa de su ambición… su hija perdió al hombre que amaba además de que debido a sus acciones era una mancha para el clan Gremory y también los padres adoptivos del peliblanco murieron asesinados por Raiser Phenex…cuando oyó eso sintió una terrible opresión en el corazón…el tan solo pensar en cómo se habría sentido Issei al encontrarlos muertos de esa manera, lo destrozaba… haciendo que se sintiera aun peor y se culpara de todo…mientras pensaba que "y si no hubiera dejado que todo esta situación pasara", en ese momento Venelana entra en la sala y ve a su marido por lo que pasa junto a él

-¿En qué piensas cariño? -preguntó la castaña

-En todo lo que pasó por mi estúpida necedad como en mi ambición de unir clanes demoniacos… gracias a ello Rias fue engañada por un infeliz que está muerto, se volvió una mancha para nuestra familia, daño al hijo de Sparda… que dirán de nosotros… como de nuestra hija cuando la verdad se sepa… además murieron unos inocentes humanos que eran importantes para Issei-kun… y lo más lamentable es que nuestra hija perdió al hombre que ama -dijo Lord Gremory con furia, tristeza e impotencia

-Cariño… no es solo tu culpa… si no también mía por no haberte detenido… por esa estúpida condición de unir clanes… destruimos la felicidad de nuestra hija… no se ni con qué cara la voy a ver a ella y a Issei-kun cuando vengan al inframundo en vacaciones -dijo Venelana derramando lagrimas

-Pensaba en desheredar a Rias pero sería lo mismo que lavarme las manos por lo que he decidido darle un castigo ejemplar -decía el pelirrojo

-Querido… -dijo la castaña para abrazar por detrás a su esposo mientras ambos derramaban lágrimas sintiendo una gran culpa por sus acciones y esperaban que algún día Issei y Rias puedan amarse como alguna vez pudo ser

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Mundo Humano-

Mientras el peliblanco era consentido por sus siervas. Ryu acomodaba los papeles para las misiones de las chicas siente una presencia para ir a la terraza apareciendo su espada de un circulo mágico para subir donde ve a un herido pero sumamente conocido por el

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el peliazul

-Ryu… creo que lo sabes pero alguien ha roto el último sello –

-Si, pero quien es el responsable?–

-Es… -

* * *

-Avión con destino Japón-

En este avión van muchos pasajeros pero destacan como pasajeras una chica con el cabello castaño-naranjo y otra chica pelimorada

-Hermana ya casi llegamos –

-Así es, después de dos años volvemos a Japón –

-¿Dónde viviremos? –

-En Kuoh –

* * *

Lentamente todas las piezas comienzan a tomar su lugar para un evento que cambiara al sequito Gremory y un gran acontecimiento que involucrará a todos los jóvenes demonios de la ciudad de Kuoh… donde el hijo del caballero oscuro deberá demostrar porque la estirpe de su familia es tan temida y respetada por todos, donde sus habilidades serán llevadas hasta tal punto que deberá rebasar sus propios limites

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ahora haré unas cuantas aclaraciones

1- este capítulo a diferencia del resto fue algo lento ya que es uno de transición ya que ahora comenzaran a ocurrir eventos que desencadenaran en el escenario que plantee al final del capitulo

2- También hoy vimos un mayor acercamiento entre las chicas Sparda e Issei ya que este último aún tiene su corazón cerrado hacia otras personas, aunque sean cercanas ya que teme que algún incidente como el de Rias Gremory vuelva a suceder a pesar de que sus siervas tengan las mejores intenciones, pero el corazón de Issei ya sufrió dos traiciones en muy poco tiempo… primero con Raynare y luego con el sequito Gremory

3- Lamento si la escena de la habitación de Issei no termino con el lemon que algunos esperaban pero no era ese el objetivo a conseguir jeje, espero que no quieran matarme por eso xD

4- Como pueden apreciar ha surgido una fuerte rivalidad entre Liese y Rebecca para ver cuál de las dos consigue estar más cerca de Issei y eso seguirá por un buen tiempo jeje y puede… que esos encontronazos entre ellas no terminen en buenos términos precisamente y si eso llegara a ocurrir… quien creen que saldría vencedora? Una de las más poderosas entre las Trinity Seven o la Archdragonar más fuerte de la academia Ansullivan?

5- Algunos me han preguntado sobre el cómo le plantaría cara Issei en su "entrenamiento" con tannin durante su estadía en el inframundo… bueno sobre ese tema les puedo decir que esas batallas de entrenamiento serán más "bestiales" que en el canon ya que ahora Issei tendrá como oponente a alguien de la categoría Rey dragón, así que imagínense como quedaría el campo de batalla después de sus peleas, quien creen que ganará?... un antiguo Rey dragón o el hijo del caballero oscuro?

6- a que creen que me refiero con las últimas palabras antes del Ending del capítulo?... déjenme sus teorías y predicciones en las Review

7- la misión que cumplieron las Sparda en este capitulo era una de entrenamiento por lo que aclaro desde ya que ningún ser sobrenatural fue herido durante la realización de este capitulo jeje

8- hoy vimos el como Issei conoce a los patriarcas Sitri y el como algunos se enteraron sobre la relación entre Issei y Serafall ya que en el capitulo 5 esa escena después de la batalla con Luke quedó inconclusa, tras los flash back que vieron hoy vendría el castigo que recibió Serafall en el capitulo 5

Eso es todo de momento

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	12. La respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué Soy?

**Capítulo 12 La respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué Soy?**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Mundo Humano-

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Kuoh, todos los habitantes de Devil May Cry se preparaban para ir a la academia, pero esta vez el peliblanco se había levantado temprano debido a que Lilith siempre lo despertaba y el junto con Serafall se bañaban juntos por lo que "ahorrar" tiempo

-Ise, ahora de irnos -dijo la pelirosáceo mientras todas las demás Sparda esperaban en la recepción de la tienda debido a que el peliblanco desayunaba en su cuarto desde que llegaron las Gremory a su casa, esto pasaba cuando las mencionadas llegaban antes al comedor que el peliblanco

* * *

-Aeropuerto de Kuoh-Japón-

Saliendo por las puertas de cristal del aeropuerto internación de Kuoh, vemos a dos chicas, ambas miraban lo que las rodeaba con bastante emoción y nostalgia

-Es bueno volver después de tanto tiempo –decía una chica de piel clara, pelo largo de color castaño-anaranjado y ojos de color avellana con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestía con una camisa color crema, chaqueta de mezclilla al igual que su pantalón y zapatos de tacón pero lo que llamaba la atención era sus pechos como sus caderas que resaltaban, mientras arrastraba una maleta con ruedas que cargaba cosas ciertas e inciertas

-Oye Nee-san, debemos de buscar un hotel -decía una chica de piel pálida con un toque de púrpura, llevaba el cabello largo de color púrpura oscuro, apenas sujeto por una diadema roja, vestida con una sudadera color obsidiana que cubre su pecho desarrollado para su edad, falda que le llega a las rodillas color violeta y botas largas, en su cintura traía un cinturón ancho, en cuanto a su rostro, sus mejillas formanban hoyuelos, tenía la nariz ligeramente respingada y grandes ojos color avellana con un toque amatista

-Está bien, Konno-chan -dijo la castaña mientras entraba junto a su hermana a un taxi y le indicaba la dirección a donde quería ir

* * *

Tras varios minutos en taxi, ambas chicas llegaron a las afueras de una academia, pero la menor de las chicas pudo ver como su hermana mayor veía la academia con mucha nostalgia

-¿En dónde estamos? -preguntó la peli-lila

-En mi antigua academia… la academia Kuoh -respondió la castaña

En ese momento una de las alumnas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, encuentra familiar a la chica mayor por lo que se acerca hacia las hermanas

-¿Yuuki-san? ¿Eres tú? -pregunto la chica

-Oh Abe-san ¿Cómo has estado? -

Todos los de 3° año pusieron atención a donde estaban las chicas por lo que las rodearon con suma rapidez

-Es Yuuki-san -dijo una chica

-Que gusto verte -habló otra chica

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó otra chica

-Bien, gracias por preguntar -respondía la chica con una sonrisa

En ese momento los sequitos Gremory, Sitri y Sparda llegaban a la entrada de la academia, solo para ver el tumulto de estudiantes, provocando que Sona y sus chicas comenzaran a poner orden en el lugar, pero al disipar a los estudiantes…

-¡Asuna! -exclamó Sona contenta

-Hola Sona, ¿Cómo te va? – Respondió la chica ahora identificada como Asuna

-He estado bien, gracias, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, había oído estabas en Europa -

-Eso era hasta hoy ya que volví para asentarme en Kuoh de forma permanente –respondió Asuna contenta

En ese momento Rias ve a Asuna quedando sorprendida mientras la última estaba con una gran sonrisa, ambas se abrazaron afectivamente mientras derraman lágrimas de alegría

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Asuna –dijo la pelirroja contenta

-Igual yo Rias, cuéntame ¿Cómo te va? –

El peliblanco al igual que las chicas de su sequito estaban algo confundidos, por lo que Akeno procede a explicarles..

-Ella es una vieja amiga nuestra así como una ex-compañera, Asuna Yuuki –decía la morena Gremory

En ese momento Issei estaba sorprendido al saber eso… a pesar de que lo dijo la morena Gremory por lo que se le quedo viendo, notando que Asuna tenía un excelente cuerpo casi como el de la pelirroja además junto a la mencionada estaba una linda chica de cabello morado

-Así que ella es la legendaria 3° Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh y antigua líder del club de Kendo de la que tanto hablaban esos dos -dijo el peliblanco sorprendido mientras recordaba como Motohama y Matsuda hablaban de ella sin parar

-¡Akeno! -dijo la chica para llamar a la morena que va hacia ella y abraza a la castaña

-Ha pasado tiempo, Asuna –dijo akeno contenta

-Lo mismo digo –

-¿Quién es esa chica que esta junto a ti? -preguntó Rias curiosa

-Ella es mi hermana menor Konno Yuuki, Konno-chan ellas son mis amigas Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Sona Sitri –dijo Asuna presentado ante sus amigas a su pequeña hermana

-Mucho gusto -dijo Konno alegre

-El gusto es nuestro -dijeron las chicas al unísono

Después procedieron a presentar a sus siervos a las hermanas Yuuki pero como simples estudiantes; Rias presentó a Tohka, Koneko, Yuto, Xenovia, Gasper y Asia.

Sona le presento a Saji, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Momo y Reya. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Asuna fue el peliblanco, que estaba con una cara de pokerface mientras veía platicar a las chicas

-Rias, ¿Quiénes ese chico de cabello blanco? –preguntó Asuna curiosa

-Es… -

-Issei Hyodo, mucho gusto -dijo el peliblanco interrumpiendo a Rias

-Es un placer -respondió Asuna respondiendo al saludo del peliblanco

-Lo mismo digo –

-¿Quiénes son las chicas que vienen contigo, Issei-san? -preguntó Asuna curiosa

-Las presento, ella es Lilith Asami -

-Mucho gusto -dijo la pelirosáceo

-Lieselotte Sherlock –

-Hola -dijo la mencionada

-Arin Kannazuki -

-Hola -dijo la mencionada monótonamente

-Selina Sherlock –

-Mucho gusto –

-Rebecca Randall –

-Es un gusto –

-Fudo Akio –

-Hola –

-Levi Kazama –

-Mucho gusto Asuna-san –

-Akame Hyodo –

-Mucho gusto –

-¿Eh? Es una pariente tuya -preguntó la chica

-Sí, algo así… prosigo –

-Ella es Mira Yamana –

-Mucho gusto –

-Kurata Yui –

-Hola Asuna-chan –

-Y Serafall Sitri –

-¿Eh? ¿Sitri? ¿Cómo Sona? –pregunto Asuna sorprendida

-Si es la hermana de Kaicho -

-Vaya… -

-Umph… -tosió Sona- Bueno nosotras debemos atender asuntos del consejo estudiantil, chicas vámonos –

-Si, Kaicho -

Sona se retiraba con los miembros del consejo estudiantil dejando a Rias y Asuna sonriendo divertidas

-Veo que sigue teniendo ese hábito -dijo Asuna intentando no reírse a carcajada limpia ya que siempre le había parecido gracioso la forma de ser de Sona

-¿Pero que son de ti Issei-san? –

-¿Are?... ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Mi nombre es Konno Yuuki –

-Mucho gusto Yuuki-san –

-Pero como pregunté antes ¿Qué son ese chicas de ti -

-Son mis novias -respondió el peliblanco como si nada, dejando pasmadas a las hermanas Yuuki que se sonrojaron fuertemente

-¡¿Acaso eres un mujeriego o qué?! -exclamó Konno enojada

-Ise-senpai es un pervertido y de lo peor -dijo Koneko

-Cállate pettanko, nadie pidió tu opinión -dijo el peliblanco con molestia

-¡¿A quién llamaste pettanko?! -masculló la mascota de la academia Kuoh mientras intentaba golpear al peliblanco

-¿Acaso hay alguna otra? -respondió el peliblanco divertido, aprovechando el largo de su brazo, mantuvo alejadoa a la loli, colocando su mano en la frente de la chica, deteniendo el avance de la chica- esto es estúpido… chicas vamos entrando, no quiero iniciar un problema con la pettanko -indicó el pelo blanco

-Está bien -dijeron las chicas Sparda

El sequito Sparda se fue pero no sin antes de que Lilith se disculpara por la actitud de Issei, para después dirigirse hacia el interior de la academia

-Pero que tipo tan insensible y engreído – Dijo Asuna con disgusto

-Que grosero decirle pettanko a una pequeña -dijo Konno abrazando a Koneko para que se calmara

-No se preocupen por eso… él tiene motivos para ser así con nosotros -dijo Rias con tristeza

-Rias… -susurró la Yuuki mayor

-Bueno, vamos al club para platicar a gusto mientras bebemos una taza de té -sugirió Rias

-De acuerdo -dijeron las hermanas Yuuki

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

-Salón del club de ocultismo-Academia Kuoh-

Como había dicho Rias, ella junto con Akeno y los chicos de su club estaban tomando té mientras disfrutan la calma del lugar

-Tu té sigue siendo delicioso -dijo Asuna tras haberle dado un sorbo a su taza de té

-Gracias por el cumplido fufufu –sonrió Akeno

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Asuna? -preguntó Rias mientras Asuna dejaba la taza en la mesita frente a ella

-Bueno vine para inscribirme en la academia junto con mi hermana –

-Me da gusto oír eso, pero siempre me pregunte por que te fuiste –preguntó Akeno

-Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 10 años porque mi padre se dedicaba más a su trabajo que a nosotras. En el juicio se decidió que cada padre tuviera a una de nosotras por lo que Konno-chan se fue con mi madre y yo con mi padre. Asistí a esta academia hasta que mi madre gano la custodia de ambas pero por miedo de que mi padre nos arrebatara de su lado… mi madre nos llevó a Europa donde estuvimos hasta ahora, ya que legalmente soy mayor de edad y decidí regresar a Kuoh siendo mi padre quien paga nuestros gastos desde que llegamos a Japón pero preferimos vivir solas debido a que él ya tiene familia y no nos sentimos cómodas en ese hogar

-¿Qué paso con tu madre? -preguntó Rias

-A ella no le pareció la idea y nos dijo… "Si regresan a Japón pueden olvidarse de mi -dijo Asuna con tristeza

-Nuestra madre se casó con un tipo que era un desgraciado y un malnacido que nos atacaba psicológicamente y abusaba de mi madre, por eso nos volvimos a Japón… por fortuna solo íbamos a casa en vacaciones debido a que estudiábamos en un internado -dijo Konno

-Pero realmente el motivo por el que nos fuimos fue que Ricardo, el esposo de mi madre, nos quería sacar de la academia para trabajar con el propósito de mantenerlo… ese hecho fue la gota que derramó el vaso, contacté a mi padre y acepto pagarnos todo mientras estemos aquí -terminó de explicar Asuna

-Vaya… lo siento… no quería… tocar un tema tan… delicado… -dijo Rias sintiéndose mal por haber preguntado algo como eso

-No te preocupes además… mi madre lo prefirió a él por sobre nosotras desde que se casaron -dijo Konno con cierta molestia en su voz

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y cuéntenos como les fue en Europa -dijo Rias

Cuando Asuna iba a hablar, se escucharon como varias chicas gritaban, cuando mira por la ventana, puedo ver como el peliblanco dormía mientras las chicas que venían con él estaban a su lado, pero a unos metros estaban muchas estudiantes de 1°, 2° y 3° año que gritaban emocionadas al ver al "Rebelde" de la academia

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa? -preguntó Konno debido al ruido

-Issei duerme en ese árbol todos los días junto a esas chicas y al verlo en ese lugar, muchas de las alumnas de la academia se quedan embobadas mirándolo y si tienen la oportunidad le regalan cartas de amor -explicaba Rias

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Asuna

-Siempre es lo mismo –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa y un tic en la ceja

-Oh… a pesar de ser un creído e insensible, tiene su encanto -dijo Konno analíticamente

Ya casi terminaba el descanso por lo que Rias le dijo a Asuna que podía dejar sus cosas en el club mientras ellas paseaban o que si preferían quedarse hasta que terminaran las clases por lo que las hermanas Yuuki decidieron salir a pasear por la cuidad

-Qué lindo es Kuoh -dijo Konno

-Lo sé, esta ciudad tiene un encanto mágico -dijo Asuna, ignorando el lado oculto de la ciudad

Las chicas iban paseando por la ciudad mientras veían con mucho interés los lugares que visitaban, en ese momento Asuna chocó contra un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro

\- Perdone no estaba prestando atención -se disculpó el chico

Cuando Asuna escuchó su voz que era madura pero amable, miró fijamente al chico quedando embelesada por el aspecto del chico frente a ella

-N-no te preocupes -dijo la Yuuki mayor sorprendiendo a su hermana porque nunca la había visto así

-¿Eres nueva en la cuidad? -preguntó el chico

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, que mal educada soy, mucho gusto soy Asuna Yuuki -

-Un placer me llamo Damon Kurada -dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto soy Konno Yuuki –dijo la Yuuki menor para que al ver la sonrisa del chico se ruborizara como su hermana mayor

El chico Damon llevó a ambas hermanas a un tour por la cuidad para que conocieran más o menos como es el lugar, Asuna conocía los lugares mientras que Konno se emocionaba al conocer lugares nuevos de la ciudad, ya al final del día las acompañó a la entrada de la academia por lo que el chico se puso… ¿nervioso?

-Bueno, llegamos -dijo Konno

-¿Es aquí donde viven? -preguntó el chico mientras ambas hermanas empezaban a reír

-No, aquí están nuestras cosas, como a este lugar viene a estudiar una amiga mía, dejamos nuestras cosas a su cuidado de momento -respondía Asuna

-Y-ya veo, bueno me retiro, debo de llegar antes del anochecer o si no mis padres me van a matar, estoy seguro que deben de estar preocupados -dijo el chico

-Ok, cuídate y gracias por todo Damon-san -dijo la pelimorada

-Espero que nos podamos ver pronto -dijo Asuna con un leve sonrojo

-Sí, fue fantástico pasear contigo Asuna-san, espero que se pueda repetir. Adiós –dicho esto el chico se alejó caminando, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina

Tras despedirse del chico, las hermanas Yuuki, fueron al club de investigación de lo oculto, al llegar vieron a todos los integrantes del club, pero notan como hay un montón de cartas, que viéndolas más de cerca pudieron notar que eran cartas de amor que el peliblanco leía para después transformarlas en bolas de papel y arrojarlas a un basurero que se encontraba cerca de la pared que estaba detrás del peliblanco

-¿Y esas cartas? -preguntó Asuna sorprendida

-Son cartas de admiradoras de Issei -dijo Liese con tic nervioso en su ceja, ya que al igual que las demás presentes le molestaba el hecho de que otras chicas ajenas a su sequito pusieran los ojos en Issei

-Vaya no pensé que todas las chicas de la escuela te darían cartas -dijo Konno impresionada

-No, esas son cartas de las de primer año -dijo Lilith con enojo

Asuna y Konno vieron como del otro lado había otros dos montones del mismo tamaño de los que el peliblanco sacaba cartas para leerlas, repitiendo el proceso de volverlas bolas de papel y arrojarlas al basurero una vez que terminaba de leerlas

-¿Estas son de toda la semana? -preguntó Konno

-¿Bromeas?... Estas son del día de hoy -respondió el peliblanco

Las hermanas Yuuki se quedaron totalmente pasmadas… no esperaban que el peliblanco fuera tan popular con las chicas

-Por cierto Asuna ¿Dónde dormirán? -preguntó la pelirroja

-Pensábamos pasar la noche en un hotel para después empezar a buscar un departamento –

-Nada de eso, puedes quedarte en donde vivimos por el tiempo que necesites -dijo la pelirroja sin notar el pequeño cambio en el genio del peliblanco

-¿De verdad? –

-Claro –

El peliblanco suspiro derrotado, no le gustaba en absoluto que la pelirroja tomara decisiones sobre su casa pero no podía negarles la invitación a las hermanas ya que ellas no eran responsables de lo que había sucedido entre él y la pelirroja, por lo que aceptó ya que él les iba a ofrecer hospedaje pero Rias se le adelantó.

* * *

-Un poco más tarde-Devil May Cry-

Todos llegaron a las afueras de la tienda del peliblanco, las hermanas Yuuki quedaron sorprendidas al ver una casa de tres pisos, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el cartel de Neón que decía…

-¿Devil May Cry? –preguntó Konno

-Sí, es el nombre de la tienda de Ise -respondió Rias

-Bueno, pasen… que la idiota pelirroja les muestre su habitación… ya que ella las invitó -dijo el peliblanco mientras abría las puertas de su local y se sentaba en su silla como siempre

-S-Si, Asuna, Konno-chan síganme, les mostraré la habitación -dijo Rias con cierta tristeza

A Asuna no le pareció bien que el peli blanco insultara a su amiga de esa forma por lo que le fue a reclamar…

-¡¿Por qué le dices así a Rias, Issei-san?! –preguntó Asuna bastante enojada

-¿Qué, no te gusta? Que te parece perra Gremory, bastarda carmesí, princesa zorra, pelirroja mal nacida…. déjame ver que otro… -dijo el peliblanco mientras pensaba insultos más hirientes

Lo que no se fijaron era como Rias sollozaba y derramaba lágrimas por cada sobrenombre despectivo y cruel que le daba el peli blanco sin ningún remordimiento

-¡Asuna! -exclamó la pelirroja- Déjalo… está bien… esos sobrenombres me describen perfectamente –

La mencionada miraba como la pelirroja derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y dolor pero intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vamos… snif… a… snif… a ver su habitación –

-Está bien… -dijeron las Yuuki

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a la habitación disponible, cuando entraron vieron que era una habitación no tan lujosa pero tampoco tan sencilla, dos escritorios con lámpara de mesa, una gran ventana, dos camas amplias en cada extremo de la habitación, dos armarios uno a cada lado de las camas y un baño

-Wow… -dijo Konno sorprendida mirando en interior de la habitación

-Es amplia, ¿Quién la diseño? –preguntó la Yuuki mayor

-Ryu, con el dinero de Devil May Cry modificó la casa de Issei con estas habitaciones –

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? –

-Aquí mismo en el tercer piso, La casa se divide en 4 secciones; En la planta baja está el comedor, la cocina, sala, la habitación de Ryu, el estudio y recepción de la tienda que es Devil May Cry, en la segunda planta están las habitaciones de Issei, Serafall-Sama, Lilith-san, Liese-san, Arin-san, Selina-san, Rebecca-san, Akio-san, Levi-san, Akame-san, Mira-san, Yui-san y una habitación vacía que es de alguien. En la tercera planta se encuentran las habitaciones Sona, Hanakai-san, Yura-san, Kusaka-san, Meguri-san, Tsubaki-san y las nuestras y en el cuarto piso si podemos llamarle así, se encuentra el tejado de la tienda que cuenta con una pequeña terraza y una hermosa vista de la ciudad

-¿Y quién ocupa la habitación vacía del segundo piso? -preguntó Konno

-No lo sé, esa información solo la conoce Issei -dijo pelirroja

-Lo mencionaste pero… ¿Quién es Ryu? -preguntó Asuna

-El tutor de Issei, él se hizo cargo de Issei cuando perdió a sus padres en un terrible accidente -dijo Rias sorprendiendo y entristeciendo a las hermanas

-¿Los conociste? -preguntó Konno

-Sí, eran unas personas maravillosas pero su muerte fue muy trágica -dijo la pelirroja con una profunda tristeza- Bueno, las dejo para que se acomoden chicas –

Acto seguido la pelirroja deja a ambas chicas para que desempacaran sus cosas tranquilamente, en la noche, Akio preparó algo ligero para cenar y fueron a la recepción de Devil May Cry para ver la pantalla plasma que tenía el peliblanco en ese lugar

-¿Por qué no bajó Issei-san? -preguntó la Yuuki menor

-Está descansando, casi no le gusta desvelarse además de que le encanta dormir -respondió Liese

Después de haber cenado y conversado entre ellas, cada una de las chicas se fue a su habitación para dormir

* * *

\- Al día siguiente –

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana del peliblanco que veía como su prometida estaba en su lado derecho como siempre, pero notó como tenía un bulto en la parte baja de su cuerpo, al revisar dicho bulto vio a una rubia… pero no eran ni Mira, ni Liese o Selina… era nada más y nada menos que la [Alfil] Gremory Asia Argento, que justo en ese momento despertaba para ver el rostro del peliblanco

-Buenos di… -pero la rubia no pudo terminar la frase porque tenía una pistola en medio de las cejas, sumiéndola desde muy temprano en un profundo terror

-¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó el peliblanco gélidamente

-Yo… quería dormir con Issei-san -respondió la chica con miedo

En ese momento se despertó Serafall para ver esta situación tan "peculiar" por lo que posando su mano en la de su prometido hizo que este bajara el arma en su mano y al ver esto la morena Sitri se pegó amorosamente al peliblanco, causando celos en Asia

-Tranquilo Issei-chan, Asia-chan es mejor que te vayas… no sé porque es así con ustedes pero no debiste hacer esto… es como meterte a la cueva del lobo lista para que te asesine y te devore -dijo Serafall

-Pero… pero… ¡Yo extraño a Issei-san! ¡Quiero dormir con él! ¡Abrazarlo! -exclamó Asia llorando

El peliblanco estaba cabizbajo temblando de ira, por lo que se liberó del agarre de Serafall y levantó su [Ebony] con la mirada gélida para empezar a disparar sin miramientos, por lo que la ex-monja rubia se agacha, pero cae de la cama totalmente desnuda al suelo y sale gateando de espaldas, mientras el peliblanco la sigue apuntándole con su arma, todas se levantaron al oír los disparos y al llegar a la habitación de Issei vieron como el peliblanco le apuntaba a Asia que esta estaba aterrada y paralizada

-¡Asia! -exclamó Rias espantada para que Levi tomara la mano de Issei mientras Rebecca lo trataba de apaciguar y tomándolo por la espalda trataba de alejarlo de la rubia, pero por más que lo intentaba… no lograba mover ni un solo centímetro a Issei

-No otra vez -dijo Lilith preocupada acercándose hacia donde estaba el peliblanco

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Asuna mientras veía la "inusual" escena frente a ella

-Supongo que Asia-san se coló a la habitación de Issei, a este no le pareció por lo que le empezó a disparar -explicó Mira mientras ve como Rebecca, Liese, Lilith y Serafall trataban de calmar al furioso peliblanco

-¿Ha pasado antes? -preguntó Konno

-Sí, Akeno-senpai se metió a la habitación de Issei para dormir completamente desnuda con él, pero Issei al despertar y verla le empezó a disparar… tuvo suerte solo obtuvo un roce en su mejilla -termino de explicar la rubia [Alfil] Sparda sorprendiendo a sus invitadas

-Cálmate Issei, no puedes matarla -dijo Lilith intentando apelar al lado razonable de Issei

-¡Rias-san, llévatela, ahora! -exclamó Liese

La pelirroja obedeció para que junto a Akeno se llevaran a la aterrada rubia hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja

-Vamos Ise cálmate… ya pasó todo… estoy segura que no volverá a suceder de nuevo -dijo Rebecca preocupada por como reaccionaria Issei

-Ya pasó Issei-chan, suelta el arma… por favor… hazlo por mí –pidió amablemente Serafall

-Tranquilo Ise…respira hondo y déjalo fluir – Decía Levi con una voz relajante

-¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó Rebecca al sentir como el aura iracunda del peliblanco comenzaba a bajar

-Sí, pero me enfureció verla en mi habitación -masculló el peliblanco arrojando su pistola sobre la cama

Después de eso Serafall junto con Lilith, Rebecca y Liese se quedaron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta con seguro

* * *

Asuna y Konno fueron a la habitación de Rias, al entrar pudieron ver como Asia lloraba desconsoladamente

-Ise-san… sob… ¿Por qué? –preguntaba la rubia mientras continuaba llorando

-Perdóname Asia, todo es mi culpa -decía Rías sollozando mientras abrazaba a la rubia, intentado consolarla

-No es solo tuya… es de todos… excepto de Xenovia-chan y Tohka-chan -decía Akeno derramando lagrimas que reflejaban una profunda tristeza

Las hermanas Yuuki no sabían que estaba pasando, por lo que decidieron dejar a solas a las Gremory, luego de eso fueron a su habitación a vestirse y bajar al primer piso

Cuando las Yuuki llegaron al primer piso, vieron a Xenovia que le reclamaba a Issei que estaba sentado como acostumbraba en su escritorio mientras leía una revista

-Vuelve a tratar de lastimar a Asia… -decía la peliazul furiosa

-¿Qué me harás?... Te recuerdo como te vencí junto a Irina y en esa instancia solo utilice la parte más baja de mi poder… también como acabe con Kokabiel y tanto Akame como Levi te dejaron en vergüenza a ti y al cara bonita en la reunión… ¿o te recuerdo como quedó el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte después de nuestra primera pelea? -dijo el pelo blanco sin dejar de leer su revista- tus amenazas carecen de importancia… no tienes la fuerza necesaria para respaldar tus palabras

Xenovia solo rechinó sus dientes, ya que todo lo que le había dicho Issei era verdad… no solo la había vencido a ella junto a Irina en un combate de dos contra uno… también había derrotado completamente solo a Kokabiel… sin mencionar que literalmente le pateó el trasero al [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte de todos… todo eso sumado a que resultaba que el peliblanco era hijo del caballero oscuro… y como la cereza del pastel… tanto ella como Kiba e Irina ni siquiera se podían comparar en técnica y habilidad con Akame o Levi… que eran las [Caballeros] del peliblanco… eso la hacía sentirse aún más inferior, finalmente la peliazul comenzó a subir las escaleras pasando a un lado de las hermanas Yuuki que no entendían lo que pasaba

-Creo que ya escuchaste bastante Levi -dijo el peliblanco mientras que las Yuuki veían como una cabeza se asomaba desde el techo

-Pensé que usarías a [Rebellion] en ella por eso estaba espiando -dijo la ninja para bajar en una acrobacia, viendo como el peliblanco dejaba de leer para mirarla

-Lo hubiera hecho… si al menos ella valiera la pena -dijo el peliblanco

-Ya veo –

Después de ese suceso todos se preparaban para ir a la academia, excepto Asuna y Konno que decidieron quedarse a ver la televisión en la recepción de Devil May Cry debido a que aún no estaban matriculadas para asistir a la academia Kuoh, en ese momento Asuna recibe un mensaje que respondió rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-¿De quién es el mensaje? -preguntó Konno

-Es de Damon-san -respondió Asuna

-¿El chico que conociste ayer? –

-Sí, quiere invitarme a salir –

-¿Cómo tiene tu número, Nee-san?–

-Cuando estabas comprando el helado, ambos nos dimos nuestros números de celular -

-Ya veo –

* * *

-Academia Kuoh-Salón de Issei-

El peliblanco llegaba a su lugar solo para ver que este estaba repleto de cartas de admiradoras, Issei suspiro derrotado ya que este día de clases había comenzado igual que los demás y apegándose a sus hábitos, cuando las clases comenzaron el peliblanco se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos después de que estas habían comenzado

Ya en el descanso, antes de ir a ver a las demás chicas de su sequito que estaban en otros salones y luego ir a su árbol favorito, Issei vio como dos chicas bastante conocidas se le acercaron

-Katase, Murayama ¿Qué se les ofrece? –preguntó el peliblanco cortésmente

-Veras Issei-kun… -dijo Murayama

-¿Nos preguntábamos si no tenías nada que hacer el próximo fin de semana? -preguntó Katase

Issei estaba algo sorprendido ya que después de despertar su verdadero poder, ellas eran de sus admiradoras que siempre le dejaban comida preparada por ellas junto a una carta de amor en su escritorio del salón, también había notado que desde que había dejado de juntarse con Motohama y Matsuda, ellas eran más amables con él… cosa que lo confundió al principio, pero después de descubrirlas acosándolo… supo que eran una de sus muchas fans

-En realidad no, ¿por? -respondió el peliblanco

-Es que muchas chicas saben que tienes una tienda en la que haces toda clase de trabajos -dijo Katase mientras Murayama rápidamente le tapaba la boca, mientras el peliblanco como sus chicas se sorprendieron al saber que ellas estaban al tanto de que manejaba una tienda

-¿Cómo supieron que tengo un negocio? -preguntó el peliblanco mirándolas fijamente

-Bueno… veras… yo… digo… nosotras… -decía la castaña mientras el peliblanco las miraba fijamente y a causa de esto la chica estaba a punto de explotar de vergüenza

-¡Te espiamos… también sabemos que las idols (o princesas, refiriéndose a las siervas de Issei) junto a las Onee-samas y Yatogami-san viven en tu casa... no lo creíamos por lo que junto a varias chicas te seguimos para confirmar la información! –gritó Katase de un tirón para rápidamente taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía

-¡Katase! -gritaron casi todas las chicas del salón sonrojadas

El peli blanco estaba pasmado, no esperaba que sería acosado a ese nivel, se sentía halagado por eso pero a la vez sentía un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda… esas chicas podían llegar a ser bastante raras en algunas ocasiones

-Pero ¿para qué querían saber si tengo el fin de semana libre? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Es que algunas chicas del salón vamos a ir a un karaoke el próximo fin de semana y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir -respondió Murayama tímidamente

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? -dijo el peliblanco para que viera como su prometida junto a las otras chicas de su sequito se ponían sumamente celosas, mientras Asia y Tohka estaban sumamente celosas y enojadas ya que ellas tambien querían salir con Issei pero este las ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo… o al menos eso era en el caso de Tohka… ya que con la rubia Gremory era un "poco" más distante, ya que cada vez que Asia miraba a Issei, el mencionado la miraba con unos ojos que literalmente le decían… "acércate y te mato"

Una vez que el horario lectivo había terminado Issei se dirigió hacia el club de ocultismo… eso más que nada era por la orden de Sirzechs… que de momento obedecería… pero eso cambiaria cuando tomará su puesto como rey del inframundo… cuando eso sucediera… el pelirrojo la pasaría un "poco" mal, para su suerte cuando estaba a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada al edificio del club, su celular comenzó a sonar

-Diga... –dijo Issei mientras entraba al edificio y se encaminaba al salón del club

*Issei soy Ryu*

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso mientras entraba en el salón del club y se sentaba en uno de los sofás, lo que llamó su atención era que el salón estaba completamente vacío

*Necesito que vengas a Devil May Cry… tienes un trabajo de parte de las cámara de los Duques y Grayfia-dono está aquí*

-Recibido… voy para allá enseguida –dijo el peliblanco terminando la llamada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Issei la abrió pero cuando lo hizo cierta pelirroja cayó de cara al suelo y se levantó rápidamente mientras se sobaba su nariz- ¿se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo? -preguntó el peliblanco con el mismo tono frio que siempre usaba con ella

-Yo… veras… es que… -tartamudeaba la pelirroja

-Como sea, una Ojou-sama como tú no debería hacer eso… que dirían tus padres como tu cuñada si se enteraran de que espías detrás de las puertas?... como sea, odio pedirte un favor pero dile a mi equipo que tengo que ir a casa antes –

-¿Cuál es el motivo? Si siempre nos vamos juntos -preguntó la pelirroja

-No es nada que te importe… adiós -acto seguido el peliblanco desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando a Rias muy triste… si bien le pidió un favor… él había dicho explícitamente que odiaba hacer eso, pero lo que le dolía esa frialdad que tenía con ella

-Maldito seas Raiser, aun después de tu muerte me has destrozado la vida… mi felicidad con mi lindo Issei… maldigo el día en que caí en tus asquerosas mentiras -decía la pelirroja derramando lagrimas mientras apretaba sus manos con mucha fuerza, hasta el punto de que debido a la fuerza aplicada sus manos comenzaron a sangrar

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Un poco más tarde-

En ese momento llegaba el peliblanco mientras veía como Ryu le servía una taza de té a la sirvienta Gremory que al ver su llegada, se puso de pie para después hacer una reverencia

-Es un gusto verlo, Issei-sama -dijo la sirvienta

-Grayfia-san ¿a qué se debe tu visita? -preguntó el peliblanco respondiendo a la reverencia

-Como Ryu-dono le habrá comentado, la cámara de Duques le ha encomendado una misión –

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ello? -dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-Bueno en estas 2 semanas han muerto muchas chicas, sus cuerpos han sido encontrados casi completamente destrozados y con lo que parecen ser mordidas de algún animal por todo su cuerpo, pero lo más extraño es que no muestran signos de resistencia al ataque, además se detectó un aura demoniaca en las heridas –decía la Maid peliplatino

-Entiendo… pero ¿por qué esta misión no se la dan a Rias Gremory? -preguntó el peliblanco llamando a la pelirroja por su nombre porque si la llamaba "idiota pelirroja" frente a Grayfia, existía la posibilidad de que los negocios que se estaban formando con la familia Gremory se volvieran bastante… tensos

-El nivel de Ojou-sama no es suficiente como para cazar al responsable, Issei-sama –

-Bueno, diles que aceptare -dijo el peliblanco tomando el dossier que estaba sobre su escritorio, dentro del dossier aparecía toda la información reunida sobre los ataques, incluidas el número de víctimas y fotografías de los cuerpo destrozados… a muchos el ver esas imágenes les causarían ganas de vomitar, pero debido a las carnicerías en las que acababan la mayoría de los combates de Issei, estas imágenes eran de lo más normal

-De acuerdo, eso era todo Issei-sama, por cierto le recuerdo sobre el evento donde será presentado como el hijo del caballero oscuro y como líder del resurgido clan Sparda –

-Sí, me lo ha dicho Sirzechs… y no me lo dejan de repetir Ryu y Sera-chan -dijo el peliblanco con desgana ya que asistir a fiestas de alto copete no iban con su estilo

-Entiendo, el pago de la misión se le abonara en su cuenta del banco del inframundo, eso es todo por mi parte, con su permiso me retiro -dijo la peliplatina para irse en un círculo mágico

Creo que tendrás diversión por un buen rato -dijo el peliazul observando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco

-Sí, estaba aburriéndome al ver que no llegaban trabajos que valieran la pena, después de ese en la real academia biblia y la pelea contra Tohka… solo han llegado trabajos que apenas y resultan interesantes –

* * *

-Domingo al medio día-

Asuna estaba parada bajo la torre del reloj del centro, esperando a su cita, vestía una falda de mezclilla junto a una chaqueta del mismo estilo junto con tenis azules -Perdón por hacerte esperar –

Cuando la Yuuki mayor voltea ve a un joven alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro. Vestido de pantalón negro, camisa a cuadros azul y tenis azules con blanco. Al verlo la castaña se sonrojó

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el chico

-N-Nada -respondió la chica

-¿Nos vamos? –

-¡Sí! –

Los dos fueron a varios lugares de la cuidad mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron como desde el techo de uno de los edificios alguien los seguía

-Así que ese idiota encontró una presa -decía una voz, pero se podia notar cierto grado de molestia en su tono de voz

Ya al atardecer los dos chicos se separaron, mientras Asuna fue a Devil May Cry el chico fue a las afueras de la cuidad, específicamente a una mansión vieja, viendo como un chico casi idéntico a él, se diferenciaban en su color de ojos ya que este chico los tenia de color azul

-Veo que te encanta perder el tiempo con la comida -

-Cállate, lo que haga o no haga no te incumbe -respondió el chico de ojos verdes

-Pero si al señor Bolverk –

-¿Ya lo sabe? -preguntó Damon preocupado

-Si, en lugar de que estés buscando al hijo de Sparda te la pasas jugando con un bocadillo –

-¿Me seguiste no es así? Geri -masculló Damon

-Así es Freki o debería decir… Damon -respondió el ahora identificado como Geri

-¡Maldito! –

-No te enojes conmigo, el señor Bolverk se preguntaba que estabas haciendo y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que estabas jugando al casanova como siempre, hermano –

Freki solo suspiro para pasar a la mansión, en el salón del centro ven a un esqueleto rocoso, ambos chicos se pusieron frente a esa "persona" y se arrodillaron

-**Veo que te gusta perder el tiempo, Freki**–

-Mis disculpas, mi señor –

-**Te dije explícitamente que debías buscar al hijo de Sparda… ¿y de que me entero? ¡ANDAS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON UN BOCADILLO! Aun no entiendo porque te gusta comer mujeres humanas jóvenes **-preguntaba el identificado como Bolverk

-Su carne es exquisita, tierna y jugosa, el solo hecho de tenerla en mis… -decía Freki pero se cayó al sentir la hoja de una lanza peligrosamente cerca de su cuello

-**Dime por qué no has encontrado al hijo del maldito bastardo de Sparda**–

-En esta ciudad están las hijas de algunos clanes de demonios -explicó Freki

-**Esos vástagos de baja categoría… **-masculló el esqueleto

-Si, ellas vigilan esta zona y es problemático por qué no me dejan rastrearlo como se debe –

-**Entiendo, escucha Freki, solo te doy una semana para que encuentres al hijo de Sparda, si no lo hare yo… destruyendo esa ciudad -**

-Sí, mi señor -dijo el mencionado

* * *

-Cuidad de Kuoh-Noche-

El peliblanco una vez que vio que todas estaban dormidas, salió a recorrer la cuidad volando por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad usando su armadura, ya casi eran la 4 de la mañana, haciendo patrulla el peliblanco encontró…

-Nada

[Compañero ya hemos estado buscando más de 4 horas y no encontramos nada… deberíamos volver] Dijo Ddraig con fastidio

-Concuerdo contigo -respondió el peliblanco

El peliblanco volaba de regreso a su hogar, pero al llegar desactivó su armadura, abriendo lo más silenciosamente las puertas de su tienda el peliblanco escuchó un sonido que conocía muy bien…

-¿Espadas? –

Siguió escuchando para darse cuenta que el sonido provenía del sótano, por lo que baja por las escaleras, llegar a la puerta pudo ver a sus invitadas entrenando con espadas, la Yuuki mayor tenía una espada delgada mientras la espada de la Yuuki menor era una espada un poco más ancha pero la usaba a una sola mano. Se quedó deleitado con el estilo de ambas hermanas por lo que entró a la sala y empezó a aplaudir

-Vaya, que estilo más asombroso –

-¡Issei-san! -dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas

-¿Pero qué estilo usaban? –

-Soy experta en la esgrima italiana y española pero me especializo en primera -respondió Asuna

-Y yo soy experta en esgrima española antigua e italiana por lo que uso un espadín pero a un sola mano pero algo más ancho que los promedio -respondió Konno

-Vaya… -

-¿Y tú practicas algún estilo de espada? -preguntó Asuna curiosa

-Pues podríamos decir que soy más versátil, por lo que no me especializó en ningún estilo conocido… mas bien es una mezcla bastante variada –

\- ¿Y tú espada? –

-Es esta -dijo el peliblanco tomando de su espalda, una espada con una larga hoja pero lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas era su empuñadura; estaba decorada con forma de esqueleto humano de un lado y de un demonio del otro, las hermanas se impresionaron al verla

-¿Y esa espada? -preguntó Konno

-Es un regalo de mi padre -respondió el peliblanco

-¿Tu padre? -preguntaron ambas

-Si -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Pero no murieron en un accidente? –preguntó Konno

Ante eso, el peliblanco cambió su mirada a una más melancólica, por lo que la Yuuki menor se alteró un poco

-Lo siento, no quería… -decía la chica

-No te preocupes pero ¿quién les dijo eso? –

-Rias -dijo Asuna mientras veía como el peliblanco fruncía el ceño

-Ella… pero por lo visto no les contó todo… (Estúpida pelirroja, si vas a decir las cosas dilas bien) –dijo el peliblanco mientras pensaba esto último- los Hyodo era mis padres adoptivos, quienes murieron no hace mucho… mis verdaderos padres murieron hace muchos años… ni siquiera los recuerdo… –

Las hermanas Yuuki notaron la tristeza en el rostro del peliblanco, por lo que se sintieron un poco mal por sacar el tema, era cierto que nunca los conoció ni tampoco guardaba algún recuerdo de ellos en su memoria sin embargo, Issei ama mucho a sus verdaderos padres a pesar del hecho de no haberlos conocido, pero estaba feliz que ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para él

-Perdónanos Issei-san… nosotras no queríamos… -decía Asuna que se sentía culpable por hacerle recordar cosas tristes a Issei

-Está bien, no se preocupen… no lo sabían -dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa que sonrojó a Asuna y Konno

-¿Puedo tomarla? –preguntó Asuna apuntando a la espada de Issei

-Si pero puede que la sientas un poco pesada -

La Yuuki mayor tomó la espada, pero sintió su considerable peso, por lo que casi cae al suelo de no ser porque el peliblanco la tomó de la cintura y posó la mano de la chica sobre la suya para sostenerla

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Issei

Al oír el tono de su voz, Asuna se sonrojó… por primera vez desde que llegó veía el lado cálido y amable que tenía el peliblanco, Konno también se sonrojó debido a que nunca pensó que Issei fuera una persona tan amable porque casi siempre tiene una actitud de distanciamiento con Rias

-Te dije que era pesada jeje –dijo el peliblanco divertido

-Si es verdad… ¿pero cómo puedes usarla? Si yo apenas y la puedo sostener con mis manos –dijo Asuna entregándole la espada a Issei

-Digamos que tengo una buena condición física –dijo Issei guardando su espada como si nada, si bien para los humanos su espada podía resultar pesada, para él que tenía una fuerza muy superior a cualquier humano, [Rebellion] le parecía muy ligera

-Ya veo, bueno nos vamos a cambiar para ir a correr -dijo Konno para llevarse a Asuna de la sala

El peliblanco se quedó un rato ahí para practicar sus habilidades con la espada además de su combate cuerpo a cuerpo que aprendió con Ryu que era versátil y adaptable a su estilo de pelea, después de un rato se fue a la cama porque solo dormirá 3 horas por lo que debía aprovecharlas debido que Lilith era muy estricta con la puntualidad… en especial con él

* * *

La semana pasó sin novedades excepto que Asuna salía casi todos los días con Damon y Konno conoció a su hermano gemelo Dereck por lo que tuvieron citas dobles casi todo los días. Pero como siempre las acompañaban hasta la entrada de la academia Kuoh para después irse del lugar, las Yuuki entraban en la academia y se dirigían al club de ocultismo, ahí encontraban a todos haciendo lo de siempre. Rias y sus chicos leían libros mientras las chicas de Issei estudiaban y este tenía asesorías con Lilith además de que repasaba los temas vistos en clases

-Debo decir que tu capacidad de oído y memoria me sorprenden… siempre te quedas dormido en clases pero cuando te hago exámenes sacas entre 90 y 100% -decía la pelirosáceo contenta

-Creo que tengo suerte jeje -decía el peliblanco, pero internamente sabía que eso era debido a que estuvo entrenando un año en la dimensión de entrenamiento por lo que sus sentidos, memoria y capacidad sensorial como cognoscitiva mejoraron en gran medida

-Veo que todos están tranquilos -dijo Asuna sorprendida ya que el peliblanco no tenía los montañas de cartas de admiradoras

-¿Y las cartas? –preguntó Konno

-Las quemé, Issei se quedó dormido en la clase de Azazel-sensei y este le va a ser un examen el sábado de todo lo que vimos en la semana como castigo, por lo que le he hecho 5 exámenes diferentes -explicó Lilith orgullosa de su acción

-Ya veo… -dijo Asuna con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-Bueno a Issei le falta solo un examen por lo que debemos de esperar a que termine -mencionó Rias

Issei ya había terminado el examen y tal como dijo la chica… el peliblanco saco 98% de respuestas correctas, cosa que dejo satisfecha a la pelirosáceo, por lo que todos se prepararon para ir a su hogar, pero Rias y Akeno se quedaron para organizar los papeles del club mientras hablaban

-Veo que Issei-kun es feliz con sus siervas -decía Akeno mientras Rias estaba cabizbaja

-Akeno…-

-¿Si? –

-Dime cuando me volví tan estúpida… tan pero tan estúpida como para caer en las mentiras de un vil miserable como Raiser -dijo le pelirroja sollozando

-Buchou… -

-¿Cuándo me volví un monstruo que lastimó al hombre que ama? -dijo Rias dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas sin parar- ¿Cuándo Akeno?... ¿Cuándo me volví tan ciega para no ver que mi lindo y adorable [peón] era el hombre de mi vida? ¿Cuándo Akeno? ¿Cuándo? –

Tras decir eso, la pelirroja dejó los papeles para llorar amargamente mientras Akeno la abrazaba tiernamente

-Ese fue un gran error Rias, un error tanto mío como tuyo… perdóname porque te fallé como [Reina]… el deber de una [Reina] es proteger a su [Rey] y mantenerlo fuera de peligro como de aquello que lo pueda dañar así como velar por su felicidad… pero no me di cuenta de que Raiser era un vil mentiroso, traicionero y bastardo… no me di cuenta de que Issei-kun era el hombre ideal para ti… no te detuve cuando lo empezaste a torturar…. te falle… perdóname Rias… perdóname por ser la peor [Reina] y la peor amiga que existe -dijo Akeno sollozando

-Akeno… -dijo la pelirroja, no pensaba que ella se sentía así por lo que se sentía aun peor por todo lo que le hizo a Issei, mientras maldecía aún más al fallecido Raiser- se sincera conmigo ¿te gusta Ise? –preguntó Rias

-No, no me gusta -dijo la morena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, la pelirroja iba a decirle que no le mintiera pero lo que iba a pasar la dejaría realmente sorprendida- lo amo Rias… lo amo con todo mi corazón, hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que tan especial es Issei-kun para mi… cuanto lo amo… si hubiera sido honesta conmigo misma hubiera podido salvarte a ti y a él… por eso es que siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al ver esa mirada gélida que me da y me odio por ser tan débil… porque por esa debilidad he perdido a una persona que es muy importante en mi vida –

Ese día el edificio del club de ocultismo fue el único testigo que vio por primera vez llorar amargamente a las Onee-sama de Kuoh, mientras reflejaban cuán grande era su dolor y también cuán grande era su amor por el peliblanco

* * *

-Cuidad de Kuoh-Noche-

El peliblanco como lo había hecho toda la semana, se deslizaba entre las calles en busca del demonio que estaba matando a las chicas de la cuidad, para su suerte se encontró con lo que buscaba… un lobo blanco que estaba a punto de morder a una chica, al ver esto, el peliblanco dispara al aire para espantarlo, el animal ve de dónde provenía el disparo para ver a una persona con una gabardina roja con una pistola negra en su mano izquierda y una espada en la mano derecha, al ver de quien se trataba, el animal salió huyendo

Una vez que el lobo se había marchado, el peliblanco se acercó a la chica para ver en qué estado se encontraba

-Ese era un demonio pero que conveniente que sea un lobo -dijo el peliblanco para ver a su víctima, que resultaba ser una chica castaña con el cabello con varios rizos- un momento… acaso ella no es la capitana del club de tenis Abe Kiyome-sempai?… senpai… despierte… senpai –

En ese momento la chica abrió los ojos, dejándole ver a Issei que ella tienes sus ojos de color azul, la mencionada veía borroso, luego de unos segundos su vista se aclaró y pudo ver a un chico de cabello blanco vestido con una gabardina roja que deja ver su abdomen bien marcado, por lo que al ver esto la chica se sonrojó fuertemente, pero al verlo detenidamente lo reconoce de inmediato… era el ex-integrante del trio pervertido (que ahora era dúo), el nuevo bishonen Issei Hyodo

-Hyodo-kun –

-¿Me conoce? –

-Sí, eres el chico más codiciado de toda la academia… hasta superaste a Kiba-kun – Respondía Kiyome con un leve rubor mientras veía como el rostro del peliblanco mostraba sorpresa

-¿Pero que hace a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Vine para domesticar a ese lobo blanco –respondió la capitana del club de tenis

-¿Domesticar? –

-Veras… yo soy una maestra de bestias -

-¿Maestra de Bestias? –

-Sí, puedo domar cualquier bestia como Youkais o monstruos europeos para que me sirvan –

-Ya veo… Abe-senpai es mejor que no se acerque a ese lobo -decía el peliblanco seriamente

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña curiosa

-Ese no era un lobo normal… era un demonio -respondió el peliblanco, sorprendiéndose al ver a la castaña abrazarlo con firmeza- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco feliz, ya que sentía los pechos de la chica aplastándose contra su pecho masculino

-N-No me gustan los demonios, se dice que si tratas con ellos se roban tu alma -dijo la chica con miedo mientras se pegaba más a él

-¿Eh? –

-¿Qué no te dan miedo los demonios? Hyodo-kun –

-En realidad es mi trabajo cazarlos –

-¿Trabajo?... ¿Demonios?... ¿Cazar?... ¡N-No puede ser!... ¿¡Tú eres el cazador de demonios, Issei!? -dijo la chica impresionada

-¿Cómo me conoces? –

-¿Bromeas? Desde tu misión en Estados Unidos, eres conocido por todo el mundo sobrenatural -dijo Kiyome pegándose más a Issei, aplastando sus pechos contra el cuerpo del peliblanco- ¡Kyah! No puedo creer que te conozca en persona -expresó la castaña muy feliz

-Supongo que guardas el secreto ¿no? -preguntó el peliblanco algo nervioso debido a que en la academia nadie sabe de su trabajo… debido a que mantiene su actividad de caza-demonios renegados en bajo perfil…. usando a Devil May Cry para otras actividades como custodia, asesinato u otra tarea e incluso contratos para sus chicas

-Sí, pero si vamos a una cita el sábado debido a que es día libre -dijo la maestra de bestias a modo de chantaje indirectamente

-Está bien (Espero que Sera-chan y las demás lo entiendan) -pensaba el peliblanco imaginando cómo reaccionarían sus chicas… diría que no pero sería problemático que todo el mundo supiera sobre este asunto

Tras esto ambos chicos se separaron y cada uno se fue a su casa, el peliblanco entró a su tienda donde lo recibieron sus chicas, pero cuando les comentó el tema de la cita con la capitana del club de tenis, las chicas le expresaron su opinión… de una manera poco ortodoxa pero debieron de aceptar porque si no su sempai que era compañera de Akio y Rebecca podría revelar el verdadero propósito de Devil May Cry

* * *

-Sábado-

El peliblanco fue a hacer el examen de biología que le impuso Azazel para que no lo reportara con el director por quedarse dormido en su clase, el peliblanco realizó el examen, sacando 98 en total… haciendo que el líder de los caídos lo dejara de molestar por el resto del semestre, posteriormente tuvo la cita con su sempai… aunque fue simple, Kiyome estuvo feliz todo el tiempo por lo que prometió guardar el secreto del peliblanco, tras terminar la cita la dejó en su casa para luego irse caminando por las calles de Kuoh pero ya era tarde, de pronto sintió una presencia que estaba muy cerca de su posición, debido a esto, Issei comenzó a correr hacia un parque que se encontraba cerca del camino por el que iba… cuando llegó vio a un lobo blanco, pero este despedía un aura oscura y observaba como este había acorralado a dos chicas, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el animal, materializando su armadura para darle una poderosa patada en las costillas al lobo, a pesar de que le había pegado con bastante fuerza no pudo sentir algún hueso rompiéndose, pero si logró que el lobo se alejará de las chicas

-No dejaré que les hagas nada -dijo el peliblanco para sacar su [Espada Trascendental] y enfrentarlo

El lobo se lanzó contra el peliblanco con el hocico abierto listo para morder… Issei usó su espada y detuvo al lobo para empujarlo unos metros hacia atrás

-Vamos perrito… muéstrame lo que tienes -dijo desafiante el peliblanco mientras con su mano libre, animaba al animal que lo atacara

Esta vez fue el turno del peliblanco para ir a la ofensiva, dándole un corte en el abdomen que hizo aullar de dolor al animal, para después empezar a dispararle pequeñas esferas de energía carmesí que salían de la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda, pero a pesar de estar herido, el animal evadía ágilmente las esferas carmesí del peliblanco

-Tsk -masculló el peliblanco para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer para después aparecer a unos cuantos pasos del lobo pero este tenía heridas graves por lo que…

\- **Te encontré….ha…hijo de Sparda ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** -

Acto seguido el animal se convirtió en una ráfaga blanca para ir del lugar con la velocidad de un rayo, dejando al peliblanco con aquellas dos chicas en el parque, pero las chicas frente a él estaban aterradas y no dejaban de temblar como unas hojas, por lo que procedió a usar un hechizo que aprendió de Yui, que consistía en borrar la memoria de las personas en las que se ocupaba ese hechizo, pero a diferencia de su [Alfil] su límite son 2 personas a la vez ya que no lo tenía muy practicado ese hechizo, tras aplicar el hechizo el peliblanco dejó a ambas chicas recostadas en unas bancas del parque, no tardarían mucho en despertar, pero le daría el tiempo más que suficiente para irse sin que las chicas lo vieran

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Noche-

El peliblanco llegaba a su hogar para descansar, pero se encuentra a su prometida sentada en el escritorio vestida con una camisa de tirantes rosa, unos short de mezclilla que le llegan a los muslos y pantuflas mullidas

-Sera-chan -dijo el peliblanco

-Llegas tarde Issei-chan -dijo la morena acercándose al peliblanco, abrazándolo del cuello- ¿Estuviste luchando? -preguntó la morena… desde que ella estaba viviendo con Issei… había ido conociendo las distintas formas de ser del peliblanco, por lo que lo conocía muy bien al peliblanco… y sabia cuando peleaba como cuando estaba mintiendo

El peliblanco no sabía que decir por lo que suspiro para tomarla de la cintura

-De hecho me llegó una misión de la cámara de los Archiduques –

-¿De la cámara de los Archiduques? -preguntó la morena

-Si…-

El peliblanco le explica a su novia sobre la misión que aceptó, sobre las chicas que aparecen destrozadas y que acaba de encontrarse con el culpable pero lo que le pareció extraño es que le dijo "ya te encontré hijo de Sparda". La morena frunció el ceño… pero a pesar de estar enojada se veía sumamente adorable

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? -preguntó la morena con tono de reproche

\- Por dos razones… Rias Gremory y Kaicho –

-¿Rias-chan y mi Sona-chan? –

-Esta misión se me fue dada por la misma Grayfia y en el tiempo que estuve como siervo de esa pelirroja, descubrí muchas cosas… entre ellas que es demasiado obstinada y orgullosa… eso es problemático, si sabe que me dieron esa misión… va a querer hacerla para demostrar cosas como el poder del clan Gremory, además de que le reclamaría Sirzechs por darme una misión que implica problemas en su territorio, la misión se me dio por que sus padres y hermano creen que no tiene el nivel para enfrentar lo que sea que este atacando a las chicas… haciendo que haga un berrinche como la niña malcriada que es… y tú hermana tiene un complejo de inferioridad respecto a ti… por lo que al saber sobre esta misión querría hacerla para demostrar que no es tu sombra nada más y que no es tan débil como todos creen… y dudo que quieras exponerla a semejante peligro -explico analíticamente el peliblanco dejando sorprendida a su novia

¿Cómo dedujiste todo eso? –

-Es parte del oficio, Sera-chan… debo ser meticuloso como agudo para poder cazar demonios y tener mis sentidos afilados para identificar aquellos que toman forma humana o algo que me conduzcan a ellos –

-Entiendo… no diré nada pero… debes darte prisa –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto el peliblanco

-En la tarde Sona-chan estaba revisando unos informes de sus chicos y Rias-chan le dijo que había anomalías de poder en la cuidad por lo que mañana se pondrían en acción -respondió la morena seriamente

-Ya veo… entonces llama a todas, diles que me vean en el sótano de entrenamiento -

\- Si –

* * *

-Sótano de entrenamiento de Devil May Cry–

Todas las chicas Sparda estaban en pijamas debido a que ya se preparaban para dormir debido a que no habían tenido ninguna misión y decidieron ordenar el lugar.

Serafall ayudaba con lo que podía por que poco a poco aprendía las labores del hogar pero ella era de aprendizaje rápido y sobre la marcha por lo que en menos de una semana ella sola ordenaba la habitación que comparte con su prometido. Una vez que estaban todas presentes, Issei puso una barrera de silencio y una barrera de niebla en la ventana… tras esto, procede a explicarles sobre su misión además de que tanto como Rias y Sona no sabían nada de esto porque fue una petición exclusiva y directa de la cámara de los Archiduques… siendo que es importante

-Ya veo… entonces Rias-san no debe saber nada -dijo Lilith

-Bueno… entonces lo de la cita… -mencionó Selina

-En realidad acepté… pero con una condición -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Condición? -preguntaron todas

-Si… que ellas dejen de acosarme, es molesto -respondió el peliblanco- además sonará insensible, pero usaré a esas chicas para ver si esos lobos atacan porque si o tienen un objetivo -

-Es entendible que a veces se use a alguien -dijo Mira fríamente para que todas la miren con desaprobación y reproche

-No vuelvas a decir eso, no me gusta oír eso de ti… -dijo el peliblanco seriamente

-Perdóname… es solo… -decía la rubia apenada por su actitud

-No te preocupes… pero quiero que sepan que jamás las usaré a ustedes porque para mí no son objetos… si no mis chicas… mi familia -dijo el peliblanco dedicándoles una sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas presentes, ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa pero se extrañaron al ver como el peliblanco se ponía serio- si te soy sincero Mira… no me gusta usar a la gente… no soy y no quiero ser como ella -decía el peliblanco mientras apretaba sus puños y con rapidez atrapaba a un murciélago que flotaba en silencio en un rincón de la habitación- el familiar de esa idiota pelirroja -masculló el peliblanco apretando a la criatura con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarlo… odiaba a Rias pero no podía desquitarse con una pobre criatura

Acto seguido deshizo la barrera para salir de la sala pero las chicas vieron que claramente estaba molesto por lo que lo siguieron

El peliblanco fue a la recepción para encontrarse con la pelirroja y su grupo sentados en los sillones mientras usaban un circulo mágico, al ver como estaba sujetando a su familiar, Rias se preocupó por lo que el peliblanco soltó al murciélago que voló rápidamente hasta los brazos de su dueña, que lo abrazó afectuosamente

-Me alegro que estés bien -dijo Rias para ver como el peliblanco la miraba gélidamente

-¿Qué crees que hacías mandando a tu estúpido familiar a espiarme?

-Yo… bueno… yo… etto… quería saber porque llegabas tarde y salías por las noches -respondió la pelirroja tímidamente

-Creo que lo sabes ahora… estúpida pelirroja -respondió el peliblanco con furia en sus palabras

-Quiero ayudar -dijo Rias para que el peliblanco la mirara con cara de pocos amigos

-Olvídalo -respondió el peliblanco

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó la pelirroja

-por las siguientes razones… te odio… es misión… eres débil para este adversario es por eso que tus padres me encomendaron este trabajo a mí en lugar de a ti y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Ni en broma haría equipo con una panda de inútiles como los son tú y tu equipo… así que deja de espiarme, acosadora -dijo el peliblanco para subir a su habitación, de pronto el peliblanco sintió como venía un rayo por lo que materializó su [Boosted Gear], para detener el ataque con su guantelete- veo que tienes valor… perra caída –

-Ara ara, las personas que insultan a Buchou tienen que ser castigadas fufufu -dijo Akeno activando su modo sádico

-Así que la rayitos quiere jugar -dijo el peliblanco para sonreír mordazmente- hagamos esto Rias Gremory, peleare con tu [Reina]… si gano no se van a meter en esto pero si ella gana… te doy la misión… además aunque me dé fastidio tendré una cita contigo como con tu [Reina] -dijo el peliblanco rechazando esa idea pero tenía algo macabro en su mente

-Acepto… si gano me harás tuya y me darás esa misión… pero si ganas no me meteré en tu misión y dejaré de molestarte durante un mes -dijo Rias con confianza

-Bueno vamos al sótano de entrenamiento –

* * *

-Sótano de entrenamiento-

Los sequitos Sparda y Gremory se encontraban en el lugar para ver frente a frente a Akeno e Issei mientras Levi se pone en medio de los dos ya que iba a ser el árbitro para el encuentro, Akeno traía su traje de sacerdotisa mientras Issei se quitaba sus armas dejándolas a un lado de sus siervas mientras se arremanga la manga derecha de su gabardina

-La regla es simple… gana el último en pie -dijo la ninja

-¿Preparados? –

La morena creaba un círculo mágico mientras el peliblanco solo sonreía mordazmente mientras invocaba su [Devil Bringer]

-¡Empiecen! –

El peliblanco chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer y aparecer frente a Akeno que estaba estática, aun cuando vivía con el peliblanco tanto ella como sus compañeros aun no sabían cómo desaparecía y aparecía de un lugar a otro… tenían la teoría de que conocía una técnica de teletransportación, cuando mira a Akeno, el peliblanco comenzó a liberar su aura, provocando que sus ojos se vuelven rojos haciendo que Akeno se paralice del miedo, mientras el aura tomaba la forma de una silueta demoniaca (Nota: Imagínense que la silueta es del Devil Trigger de Dante de Devil May Cry 4), la silueta la mira para que ante tal presión de poder, Akeno colapsó cuando Issei tocó su frente con dos dedos golpeándola levemente para que los ojos de la [Reina] Gremory se volvieran blancos mientras cae de cara al suelo con un sonido sordo

-La pelea se acabó… el ganador es Issei Sparda -dijo la ninja

Rias como las demás siervas de la pelirroja van a ver a la morena Gremory para observar que estaba bien solo que se encontraba inconsciente

-Ahora te lo repetiré… no te meterás en misión si no… -Dijo el peliblanco apuntando su [Ebony] en la sien de la pelirroja mientras estaba comenzaba a sudar frio- voy a meterte una ráfaga de balas en la cabeza –

Acto seguido el peliblanco tomó sus cosas y se fue con sus chicas mientras desactivaba su brazo demoniaco

Luego de esa situación todos van a la cama pero Rias es ayudada a ponerse de pie por Xenovia y Tohka mientras Koneko se lleva a Akeno debido a que la mencionada estaba desmayada y Rias no se podía parar por el miedo

* * *

-Torre del reloj del centro de Kuoh-Domingo al medio día-

Tal como había sido acordado, el peliblanco que vestía camisa negra chaqueta roja, pantalones rojos y tenis negro con blanco, esperaba al grupo de chicas en la torre mientras ve como una mujer castaña de coletas cortas vestida de lolita gótica se acercaba a él

-Cumplimos sus… -pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a que ve al peliblanco con miedo mientras este tomaba el volante que la chica estaba por entregarle

-Sabes en este lugar era el mismo donde esperé a Raynare para nuestra cita y en esa misma ocasión tú me diste un volante como este… el cual me hizo conocer a tu maestra… debería darte las gracias…. gracias por enviarme con esa perra de pelo carmesí pero también gracias al odio e ira que tengo contra ella desperté como demonio –

Dicho eso, tomó el papel para llevárselo y se apoyó en una pared de la torre para romperlo en varios pedazos… pedazos que lanzó al aire que se los llevó, mientras la castaña se va muy asustada de ahí para repartir volantes en otro lado, después de unos minutos aparecen las chicas dirigidas por Katase y Murayama que se sonrojaron al verlo… el peliblanco se acerca a ella,

Mientras Asuna también tenía una cita con Damon y se encontraron en el mismo lugar para irse

A donde fueron primero fue a los videojuegos donde se divirtieron, después al parque de diversiones, a una cafetería pero se sorprendieron al ver como el peliblanco pedía un helado de fresa cosa que todas anotaron mentalmente además de descubrir "el lado sensible" del peliblanco, después pasearon por la cuidad para finalmente terminar en un karaoke donde en la entrada se encuentran con…

-Yuuki-sempai – Dijo Katase

-Así que ella es la anterior capitana del club de Kendo, el destello veloz, Yuuki Asuna -dijo Murayama sorprendida

-Debo suponer que son de la academia si saben eso -dijo Asuna

-Sí, antes de inscribirme la vi en el torneo intercolegial -dijo Katase

-Ya veo… ara… ¿Qué haces con ellas, Issei-san? –

-Solo salí con ellas -respondió el mencionado

-Ya veo -dijo Asuna

-¿Por cierto quien es tu acompañante? –

-Ah, es verdad. Issei-san, chicas… él es Kurada Damon Kurada –

-Mucho gusto -dijo Damon

-El gusto es mío -dijo el peliblanco

Cuando se dieron la mano, sintieron una sensación conocida para ambos por lo que estaban algo serios

-(Así que él es…) -pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno los dejamos, chicas entremos -dijo el peliblanco junto con las chicas dejando en la entrada a la pareja para que estuvieran a solas

Las chicas empezaron a cantar canciones como Tomadoi Bitter Tune que canto Katase, otra canto Blue Bird, otra Hotaru no Hikari, después otras más la de Shojo S de Scandal. En ese momento Murayama e Issei cantaba la de Drivin Throught the Night de m.O.v.E.

-**Let the music shake me up, I'm ready for the beat  
Yeah Oshareshite doa wo aketara weekend  
narisou mo nai keitai no anata  
mou off ni shite tomodachi to goin' out**

Feelin' right kurabu mo ii kedo  
(Wicked Lady, let me pick you up)  
I guess we better drive all night  
kaeranai kamone sou matteru dake nante muri

– Cantaba Katase**  
**  
-**Oh Drivin' through the night (yeah),  
I am singin' Like a party high (ah,ah)  
Kaze no mama doko ka tsuresatte (come on now)  
oh Drivin through the night (yeah)  
I'm singing like a party high (right)**_**  
**_**hitori de irarenai (ah) kara (yeah)  
Maybe I won't be back (she won't be back) ** -cantaban Issei los coros y Murayama la letra

-**[rap]  
Party time, I gotta pump the rhyme  
hora chuucho shiteru jikan wa nai  
waku waku darake samaa night all the boys nanna nanka hai yeah  
doyou ni kanojo houchi? ****Soryashou ga nai jisatsu koui  
kodoku daikirai purinsesu kiretara hanpa nai  
[end of rap] ** -todas estaban realmente sorprendidas al ver al peliblanco rapear como todo un profesional

Pero lo que no notaron fue que él estaba realmente concentrado pero para que no se fijaran su puso a cantar Chain

-On top to break the chain, no pain, don't be afraid, but  
kawaranai same old days  
same always, mawaritsuzukeru it's okay, uh kawakikitta koukei.  
repeat sareta mainichi zutto  
nukedasenai kono houteishiki  
kakano nakade ayatsurareta puppet  
kakikesuno moshika  
I hear your voice  
**  
Hakidashite nagesuteta rukutsu bayori  
no oh call me  
kanashimi ni hibikukaze  
p ,mpidmiil?,cl  
shirirure to saso  
my wish  
saa ikouze**

on top to break the chain, no pain, don't be afraid  
**issai hazushite  
**yo kimi wa gomen to bouken daitai ouen  
**tsubasa hiroge  
**uh that's the sign, it's time to try you gotta pride  
**aoi sekai e  
**uh ue mo shita mo naiyou gotta grab the sky -

Pero lo que sorprendió a las sorprendió realmente era el hecho de que que Issei pudiera hacer dos voces al mismo tiempo, por lo que tenían la boca abierta, internamente Issei le agradecía a Ryu por todo lo que le enseñó sobre las capacidades del cuerpo de un demonio

En ese momento escucha como alguien sale del lugar para después sentir como la presencia de Asuna como la de su "cita" estaban saliendo por lo que el peliblanco terminó la canción para tomar sus cosas e irse pero se despidió de las chicas

-Me disculpo pero tengo que irme, surgió un asunto que debo atender… prometo que las compensaré por no acompañarlas a casa pero le pediré a un amigo que los acompañe -dijo el peliblanco para salir del lugar pero deja su parte del dinero para pagar el karaoke… dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y decepcionadas pero cierta pelirosa como cierta castaña de coletas no les pareció la idea por lo que también salieron dando la excusa de que tenían que pasar a comprar unos souvenirs para sus madres que les encargaron pero que "apenas" ahora se acordaron

* * *

Mientras el peliblanco iba por las calles corriendo mientras llamaba a Saji

-Saji, soy yo –

*Issei ¿qué pasa?*

-Necesita un favor –

*Si, dime*

-Necesito que vayas al karaoke cerca del centro, te enviare la dirección –

*¿Por?*

-Tenía una cita con unas chicas, pero en este momento voy a hacer un trabajo y no quiero que se vayan solas –

*Eres un maldito suertudo. ¿sabes? Pero si Momo sabe que estoy con esas chicas me va a matar*

-¿Están saliendo? –

*Lo estamos intentamos pero Ruruko parece que no se lo tomó bien… * Dijo el rubio Sitri suspirando

-Pero como te va con Momo –

*Bien, es muy linda pero a la vez demasiado celosa* Mencionó Saji con miedo

-Bueno, dame su número para explicarle todo y te acompañe… también puedes considerarlo como una cita tigre jajaja –

*Ok*

Después de que le dio el número de Momo, Issei habló con ella y feliz aceptó ir con Saji después llamó nuevamente al rubio para decirle donde están y que Momo lo acompañaría, en ese momento sigue corriendo debido a que aunque era casi de noche todavía había gente pero lo que no notó era como Katase y Murayama estaba siguiéndolo

-Parece que esta agitado -dijo Katase

-Por lo que se ve tiene una buena condición física -mencionó Murayama

* * *

-En algún parque de la cuidad de Kuoh-

Asuna y Damon veían el atardecer, ambos tomados de la mano, el chico se acerca y huele el cuello de la chica

-Hueles bien –

-Gracias -dijo Asuna sonrojada

-Hueles delicioso… serás un exquisito bocado -dijo Damon con un tono sádico mientras le susurraba al oído

-¿Q-Que? –

-Lo siento… quería pasar más tiempo contigo pero si no te cómo y regreso al lugar donde está el hijo de Sparda mi maestro destruirá esta ciudad y mis bocadillos –

-¿Damon-san? -preguntó confundida

-Sabes Asuna-san, entre más bella es una mujer… más deliciosa y suave es su carne -decía el chico mientras se transformaba en un lobo blanco que despedía un aura purpura mientras acechaba a la chica, esperando que esta se moviera- **No sabes cómo disfrutare devorarte **-dijo el lobo para lanzarse contra ella

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -exclamó Asuna cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia, pero al no sentir nada los abrió para ver una armadura roja que la protegía

-¿Estas bien? Asuna-san -dijo la persona que se encontraba bajo la armadura, la chica al oír el tono de voz…

-¡¿Issei-san?! –

-**Al fin te muestras hijo de Sparda **–

En ese momento el lobo desaparece, tras esto un tornado muy poderoso descendió del cielo, al disiparse dejó ver a un esqueleto con los hombros anchos, su brazo brazo izquierdo estaba infundido con oscuridad, teniendo su cuerpo la apariencia de una armadura con una lanza en la mano derecha junto a dos lobos blancos

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Asuna con miedo

-Quédate detrás de mí -dijo el peliblanco mientras se quitaba su armadura, mirando fijamente al esqueleto

En esos momentos Katase y Murayama estaban buscando al peliblanco, la pelirosa lo ve mientras le indica a su amiga que la siga

* * *

-Mientras tanto en Devil May Cry-

Las chicas Gremory, las Sitri y las Sparda estaba viendo la televisión, pero Konno estaba en los sillones cerca del escritorio de Issei, llamando en reiteradas ocasiones a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Konno-chan? – Pregunto Akeno

-Mi hermana no me contesta y ya le he marcado más de 3 veces -dijo la Yuuki menor preocupada- Iré a buscarla -cuando iba a salir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que contesta rápidamente- hermana ¿Dónde estás? –

*Konno-chan no vengas… en estos momentos Issei-san se está enfrentado a un demonio y sus lobos* Dijo Asuna cortando la llamada

-Hermana… ¡hermana! -exclamó Konno algo desesperada

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Rias

-Mi hermana esta con Issei-san pero este se va a enfrentar a un demonio y a unos lobos -dijo Konno pensando que era un delincuente muy fuerte y que tenía lobos como mascotas

-¡¿Demonio?! -dijo Rias alterada para que todas se fueran a cambiar mientras Konno fue por las espadas de ambas a su cuarto, después de unos segundos las Gremory como las Sitri vestían los uniformes de la academia Kuoh mientras las Sparda vestían sus trajes de batalla con un círculo mágico, de pronto aparece un círculo azul luminoso con un símbolo en el centro de donde salen Saji y Momo

-Todo está listo, debemos ir a salvar a Asuna de ese demonio -dijo Rias

-Issei-kun no se enojará? -dijo Sona

-Además prometiste que no te meterías en esto Rias-san -indicó Lilith

-Es verdad… pero no dijo que no podía ir a rescatar a mi amiga -respondió la pelirroja

-Un vacío legal, eh… bueno vámonos -dijo Sona pero de pronto oyen como se caen dos objetos de metal al suelo cuando voltean ven a Konno pasmada

-¿C-C-Como hicieron eso? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! –preguntó la chica exaltada, ya que había visto como Saji y Momo habían aparecido de un círculo mágico

Todos se maldijeron por lo bajo, podrían borrarle la memoria pero no tenían tiempo para eso, por lo que Rias le contó toda la verdad sobre que ella es una demonio como todos los que Vivian en Devil May Cry y otras cosas más, Konno cayó de rodillas con una cara de incredulidad y de asombro

-Entonces todas y el chico que llegó son demonios -dijo Konno

-Así al igual que Kiba y Gasper -terminó de decir Rías

-No es hora de perder el tiempo -dijo Lilith mientras Akio se agachaba dándole la espalda a la Yuuki menor

-Sube –

-¿Eh? -expresó la Yuuki menor

-Debido a que no eres un siervo como nosotras no podemos usar un círculo mágico en ti para teletransportarte por lo que… -Akio abrió sus alas al igual que las demás

-Iremos volando -completó Rias

Konno estaba incrédula por ver sus alas, de ese modo creyéndoles que eran demonios de verdad, al principio tuvo miedo pero recordó que su hermana estaba en peligro por lo que tomó las espadas para luego subirse sobre la [Torre] Sparda

-Bien vámonos –

Acto seguido todas salieron para dar un salto y empezar a volar, Konno no creía lo que veía desde donde estaba

-¿Dónde está Issei? -preguntó la pelirroja

-A 200 metros al oeste de aquí, en un parque –respondió Lilith

Rias recordó donde era ese lugar… era el mismo donde reencarnó a Issei por lo que sintió una gran tristeza pero no era el momento para llorar por lo que había perdido… su amiga estaba en peligro, por lo que iría a salvarla a cualquier precio

* * *

-Parque-

Issei luchaba contra el demonio y sus lobos, pero estaba bastante restringido debido a que estaba protegiendo a Asuna del lobo que se la quería comer

-Issei-san, déjame con eso podrás luchar –

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?... No tienes con que defenderte… por eso te protegeré hasta el final -dijo el peliblanco sonrojando a Asuna mientras esta sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía una calidez en su pecho

Por suerte, el peliblanco sentía unas presencias acercándose, para después de unos instantes ver varios puntos que venían en su dirección. En ese momento visualizo a sus chicas como el equipo Sitri como el Gremory completos… le disgustó ver a la pelirroja y su panda de inútiles como el los llama pero también vio a…

-¿Konno-chan? –

-¿Qué? –

-Konno-chan viene en la espalda de Akio –

Asuna ve hacia el cielo para ver a varias chicas y 2 chicos que descienden para que la Yuuki mayor las identifique

-¿Rias, Sona? –

En ese momento Konno va con su hermana para abrazarla mientras llora en el hombro de la Yuuki mayor

-Me alegra que estés bien hermana –

-¿Qué está pasando? –

-Es mucha información pero lo que te diré es que Rias-san como Sona-san y los que están aquí e incluso Issei-san son demonios al igual que esa cosa –dijo Konno apuntando al esqueleto

-**En eso estas equivocada humana, yo no soy un demonio… soy un diablo **–

-¿Diablo? –preguntaron Sona y Rias

-**Tanto el hijo de Sparda así como ese miserable traidor de su padre y yo somos demonios originales, los más poderosos… sus ancestros mocosas, Ustedes los demonios actuales, son nuestros vástagos pero con un nivel inferior al de los diablos **–

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la declaración del demonio… no… del diablo por lo que procedió a apuntar al peliblanco con su lanza

-**Me presento soy la lanza oscura… Bolverk, el despiadado y ellos son mis lobos demoniacos Freki y Geri **-

-Bien diablo Bolverk, entonces en nombre de clan Gremory… ¡te destruiré! -dijo Rias provocando que el mencionado se pusiera a reír, enfureciendo a Rias que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que chiquilla tan estúpida… creer que un miserable demonio como tu vencerá a un diablo de mi nivel **-dijo Bolverk ofendiendo a las herederas como a su sequito- **Geri, Freki cómanselas **–

-**Si señor **–dijeron los lobos para lanzarse contra las herederas pero Kiba y Meguri los detuvieron con sus espadas

-Bien, Issei nos encargaremos de los lobos ustedes de Bolverk -exclamó Rias autoritariamente

-A mí no me das ordenes estúpida pelirroja ¿te quedó claro? -dijo el peliblanco sin voltear a mirarla

-L-Lo siento… -dijo Rias tímidamente ya que tenía ese mal hábito de ser mandona con Issei como si fuera su siervo, mientras Asuna y Konno tomaban sus espadas pero son detenidas por Rebecca y Arin

-Perdónenos pero esto es el mundo de los demonios… esto está fuera de su categoría y permitirles luchar así nada más sería enviarlas a la muerte -dijo Rebecca

-¿Y porque no luchan ustedes? -dijo Konno molesta mientras veía a Issei luchar contra Bolverk y a los demás contra los lobos

-Nuestra misión es protegerlas mientras ellos pelean -respondió Akio

Las hermanas se sentían unas inútiles por lo que apretaron las empuñaduras de sus espadas mientras miraban al suelo impotentes cosa que Rias notó

-Akeno, ven conmigo -dijo la pelirroja para ir hacia donde esta sus amigas

-Arin, Rebecca apoyen a los Sitri y eviten que las estorben los otros… las demás saben que hacer -dijo el peliblanco para luego seguir luchando con el esqueleto

-**Eres bueno… hijo de Sparda **–

-Tú también lo eres… Bolverk –

En ese momento ambos desaparecen y aparecen chocando sus hojas, Issei usando su [Rebellion] y Bolverk su lanza mientras demuestran una excelente batalla, cortes, estocadas, movimientos y tácticas se veían en la lucha de estos dos diablos que luchaban sin piedad ni dejar terreno, Asuna al igual que Konno estaba impresionada por la lucha del peliblanco contra el esqueleto

-Asuna -dijo Rias captando la atención de la mencionada

-¿Si? -dijo la mencionada

-Sabes sobre nuestro mundo… así que te propongo ser mi sirvienta como también se lo propongo a Konno –

Ante tal declaración las hermanas no sabían que decir por lo que Rias no sabía que hacer hasta que intervino Levi

-Piénsenlo, podrán ser casi inmortales y podrán luchar en estos momentos –

-Pero una vez hecho esto no hay marcha atrás -dijo la pelirroja

-Aceptamos -dijeron ambas hermanas con una mirada decidida

-Bien… chicas ¿podrían cubrirnos? -preguntó Rias

-Sí, adelante -dijo Liese

Rias les dio 3 piezas de [Peón] a cada una para sorpresa de estas

-Colóquenselas en el pecho -dijo la pelirroja, ambas hermanas obedecieron rápidamente– por orden de Rias Gremory… ustedes Asuna Yuuki y Konno Yuuki… volverán a caminar sobre este mundo, sellen este contrato conmigo y conviértanse en mis sirvientes –

En ese momento las piezas entraron en el pecho de las chicas con un resplandor rojo pero expulsaron 2 piezas cada una

-Listo ahora son mis sirvientes… mis [Peones]… como he podido ver que usan espadas para aprovechar esto… cuando vayan a luchar digan… "promoción a caballero" –

-¡Sí! –

Acto seguido las Yuuki van contra uno de los lobos mientras decían…

-¡[Promoción a Caballero]! –tras decir esto la velocidad de ambas chicas aumentó considerablemente y haciendo uso de su velocidad, ambas hermanas lanzaron varios cortes contra el lobo, hiriéndolo rápidamente

-**Malditas **–masculló el lobo herido por los ataques

-Hermana, es hora de que este perrito pruebe el poder del destello veloz… -dijo Konno

\- …Y la espada absoluta -completó Asuna

Ambas hermanas se lanzaron contra el lobo a gran velocidad, concentradas en derrotarlo

-[Dolor Cuádruple] -Asuna le propinó 4 cortes con su espada

-[Cuadro Vertical] –Konno lanzó cuatro cortes verticales alrededor del lobo obligándolo a retroceder

-Ahora acabemos con él –dijeron ambas hermanas para desaparecer y se posicionan debajo del animal, Asuna se lanza hacia el enemigo verticalmente a una gran velocidad, produciendo un efecto de sonido similar a una estampida supersónica que manda al lobo a volar, luego de estos ambas hermanas dan un gran salto, colocándose a la misma altura que el lobo

-[Doble rosario de madre] -

Asuna quedó detrás del lobo y Konno en frente, ambas realizaron cinco puñaladas consecutivas en una línea recta desde la parte superior derecha a la parte inferior izquierda del cuerpo del animal… después de esto las Yuuki ejecutan otras cinco puñaladas consecutivas en una línea recta desde la parte superior izquierda a la parte inferior derecha. Las dos líneas formaron una X, por último, inclinan su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y utilizan toda su fuerza para llevar a cabo el último ataque que es un golpe directamente en la intersección de ambas líneas al mismo tiempo…. matando al lobo

Rias como los demás estaban sorprendidos por ver la habilidad de las hermanas… pero en especial esa técnica que ejecutaron juntas de forma sincronizada… la pelirroja estaba satisfecha del trabajo de sus nuevas [Peones] y también de sus habilidades

-¿Qué fue esa técnica? -preguntó Kiba

-El [Rosario de madre], es una técnica que creó Konno-chan cuando estuvimos en Europa -respondió Asuna

-¡¿Konno la creó?! -preguntaron todos

-Sí, ella es una prodigio de la espada… hasta es mejor que yo y que nuestro instructor –dijo Asuna

El peliblanco estaba bastante intrigado por esa técnica, también le gustaría probarla pero no tenía tiempo para eso porque debía de acabar con el enemigo frente a él,

Ambos diablos comenzaron nuevamente a pelear entre sí a una velocidad imposible de seguir para las Sitri y las Gremory ya que para ellas era como si hubieran desaparecido del parque… lo único que le indicaba que aún se mantenían en ese lugar… eran las chispas ocasionales que se podían ver de tanto en tanto, indicándoles que en ese lugar habían chocado sus armas, las únicas que podían seguir a los combatientes eran las Sparda

-Ise-kun está ganando? -preguntó Akeno, asegurando la victoria del peliblanco

-No, ellos están en igual de condición pero… -dijo Akame

-Issei está jugando con él -dijo con algo de enojo Lilith

-No, si estuviera jugando no estaría tan serio -dijo Rebecca causando que Lilith dirigiera la mirada hacia donde estaba el combate, logrando divisar el rostro totalmente serio del peliblanco

-Es verdad, entonces… -expresó la pelirosáceo

-Sí, lo está estudiando -dijo Akame

-¿Pero porque no usa su [Devil Bringer]? -preguntó la pelirroja debido a que el peliblanco había usado su brazo contra Tohka que resultó ser un adversario formidable… al menos a su parecer

-Puede que sea una suposición pero Issei quiere demostrar que es fuerte sin necesidad de su [Devil Bringer] algo así como que él está por encima de Bolverk -dijo Levi

-Entiendo… -dijo Rias dudosa

-Senpai quiere demostrar que es más fuerte solo mediante… su fuerza sin usar su poder demoniaco -dijo Koneko

-No es eso -dijo Serafall ganándose la atención de todos- Issei-chan quiere ver si es digno de mostrarle su poder y de la misma forma Bolverk quiere ver si lo puede considerar como su igual –

-Por cierto ¿dónde está el otro perrito? –preguntó Tohka ya que estaba segura que eran dos lobos los que intentaban atacarlas

-Lo eliminé -dijo Arin monótonamente, dejándoles ver a las demás al lobo destripado y con varios cortes

Ante tal declaración y escena se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que para no devolver la comida… se dedicaron a ver la pelea pero apenas veían siluetas borrosas mientras las siervas del peliblanco seguían todo con los ojos

-¿Puedes ver algo Yuuto? –preguntó Rias

-No, la velocidad de Issei-kun y Bolverk es demasiado –

-Se me está cansando la vista -dijo Tomoe

-Apenas puedo verlo… me duelen los ojos –dijo Xenovia

-Es inútil que traten de ver la pelea de Issei -dijo Akame

-¿Cómo pueden seguir la pelea si van tan rápido? –preguntó Tomoe

-Fácil, desde que nos convertirnos en siervas de Issei… hemos entrando todos los días a su ritmo… -dijo Levi

-Por lo que podemos seguir la velocidad de Issei sin mucho esfuerzo -completo Rebecca

-Pero las que pueden seguir la pelea sin apenas esforzarse son Levi-chan y Akame-chan -indicó Yui

Issei seguía el cruce de hojas de acero, los sequito Gremory y Sitri solo podían escuchar fieros golpes de acero contra acero y veían chispas, pero eso no les decía como estaba desarrollándose la pelea, por lo que solo pudieron esperar a que las Sparda les dijeran que pasaba

-Han terminado -dijo Lilith

-¿Terminado -preguntó Ruruko

-Sí, ellos ya han terminado de examinarse -dijo Mira

-Ahora empezara la verdadera lucha -dijo Akio sorprendiendo a los demás presentes

-Entones Issei-san… -dijo Asia

-Sí, eso era solo un calentamiento

-**Puedo considerarte mi igual, hijo de Sparda **–

-Creo que es tiempo que nos dejemos de juegos, Bolverk –dijo el peliblanco mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-**Es verdad… mi lobos han caído pero al menos si he de morir… te voy a llevar conmigo **-

Ambos empiezan a liberar su poder mientras la hoja de la lanza de Bolverk se vuelve oscura dándole una apariencia peligrosa

-[Devil Bringer] -dijo el peliblanco apareciendo su brazo demoniaco liberando su aura demoniaca formando una silueta de un demonio sobre él

Al ver esto Bolverk sintió miedo pero recordó que esta sensación ya la había tenido antes… hace mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo antes de que Issei siquiera naciera

-**Veamos que tienes, hijo de Sparda **–

El peliblanco atacaba al esqueleto con su espada infundida con una energía roja oscura por lo que se pueden ver ráfagas de energía que al ser bloqueadas por Bolverk crean ondas de vientos muy poderosas que levantan las faldas de las chicas que las bajan con sus manos, Asuna y Konno al igual que Katase y Murayama solo tenían los ojos abiertos al ver semejante batalla que salía fuera de cualquier lógica, golpes de hojas, colisión de energía y ráfagas que estos provocaban poco a poco estaban afectando el entorno, debido a esto Sona creó una barrera al igual que Rias ya que el poder de esos dos era algo que jamás hubieran imaginado ver en su vida

-Así que este es el nivel de los diablos… nuestros ancestros -dijo Sona sorprendida

-Es algo simplemente aterrador e impresionante -dijo Rias con algo de miedo ya que durante el combate que había tenido con Issei cuando volvieron a la academia antes de la pelea con kokabiel… el peliblanco no demostró este nivel de poder… o mejor dicho… su nivel de pelea no fue el suficiente como para presionar a Issei hasta estos niveles

Issei se lanzó con su espada, pero cada corte y estocada que realizaba. la imagen demoniaca sobré él, lo reproducía con una espada de energía, por lo que causaba el doble de daño, pero Bolverk no se quedaba atrás… el alcance de la hoja de su lanza se extendía gracias a esa energía oscura que recubría la hoja de su arma, gracias a esto lograba bloquear la mayoría de los ataques y propinarle múltiples cortes en el cuerpo al peliblanco que si bien sangraba, solo lo hacía por unos segundos antes de que sus heridas se cerraran, el único indicador del daño recibido era su ropa, su ropa cada vez se veía más dañada y estaba llena de cortes

Bolverk también había acumulado daño, eso se notaba en el hecho de que las hombreras que portaba, estaban rotas pero aun así ambos peleaban sin descanso… sin retroceder ni un solo paso… cara a cara con el rival que tenían en frente… cuando esta batalla terminara solo uno de ellos quedaría en pie… rendirse no era una opción para ninguno de los dos

Al ver al peliblanco pelear con tal fiereza, las Sitri, las Gremory y las Sparda estaban excitándose y que decir de las "espías" ellas ya estaban totalmente mojadas parecían perras en celo

-(¿Por qué me siento así?) -se preguntó mentalmente Tomoe mientras ponía una mano en su pecho

-(A pesar de que amo a Gen-chan… porque mi cuerpo quema al ver a Hyodo-kun) -pensó Momo

-(¿Qué esta extraña sensación? Siento que mi cuerpo arde) -pensó Reya

-(¿Por qué estoy tan excitada?) -pensó Tsubasa

-(Mi cuerpo me quema) -pensó Ruruko

-(¿Por qué cada vez que veo luchar a Issei-kun me siento tan excitada?) -se preguntó la Sitri menor

-(¿Por qué siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera?…) –pensaba Tsubaki sumamente sonrojada y acalorada mientras cierto peliblanco aparecía en sus pensamientos

Sona notó como las Sparda tenían una sonrisa lasciva mientras miraban a su [Rey] con lujuria e incluso juro ver como su hermana, Liese, Levi, Akame y Akio se relamían seductoramente. Las Gremory estaban bastante sonrojadas mientras veía como Akeno y Rias tenían una sonrisa lasciva mientras que prácticamente desnudaban al peliblanco con su mirada

-Creo que les afectó el ver a Issei pelear -dijo Liese mirando a Sona

-¿Eh? –

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero cada vez que vemos a Issei pelear… bueno al menos… yo… me excito –

Sona estaba en blanco al oír como la [Peón] de Issei hablaba de algo tan pervertido como si fuera de lo más natural en el mundo, Pero antes decir algo escucho una voz decir

-[High Time]! -exclamó el peliblanco lanzando un corte ascendente mandando a volar al esqueleto, Issei dio un salto impulsado en un círculo mágico, colocándose a la altura de Bolverk- [Millions Stab] -acto seguido realizó varias estocada a una velocidad extrema, dejando sorprendida a Asuna, tras esto…- [Swordmaster] [Aerial Rave] –el peliblanco realizó varios cortes con la espada haciendo más daño, para luego clavar su espada en el cuerpo de su enemigo- [Sword Pierce] [Killer Bee] -el peliblanco dio una patada de hacha para hundir a [Rebellion] aún más en su adversario

-**Te felicito hijo de Sparda… este es un combate que si vale la pena… **-dijo Bolverk mientras descendían

Issei al ver esto invocó a su [Espada Trascendental] y retirando su [Rebellion] del cuerpo de Bolverk, el peliblanco se preparó para lanzar su…

-¡[Starburst Stream]! -el peliblanco realizaba varios cortes a máxima velocidad mientras todos sus espectadores, a excepción de las Sparda, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver tal nivel de habilidad magistral con la espada, todos pudieron ver como el esqueleto tenía varios cortes que lo deshacían para que le peliblanco clavara sus espadas en el cuerpo de Bolverk y tomando al esqueleto hizo crecer un brazo espectral que tomó al esqueleto por el cráneo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, tras esto el peliblanco dio un gran salto y nuevamente hizo crecer su brazo espectral mientras reunía poder demoniaco- [Devil Strike]! -exclamó el peliblanco aplastándolo con su mano espectral para después descargar varios goles contra Bolverk que lo dejaron en mal estado

Tras terminar su ataque, peliblanco se quedó mirando a Bolverk que estaba enterrado en el suelo, a pesar de estar de pie, Issei jadeaba pesadamente… el sujeto frente a él era realmente fuerte, Issei desvaneció su [Espada Trascendental] ya que no creía que un adversario del nivel de Bolverk le permitiera volver a utilizar su [Starburst Stream]

La sorpresa del peliblanco fue muy grande al ver como Bolverk se colocaba de pie, empuñando su lanza con fuerza mientras volvía a cubrir la hoja de su lanza con su energía oscura

-Esto se decidirá ahora… acabemos con esto Bolverk… -dijo Issei mientras cubría nuevamente la hoja de [Rebellion] con una energía rojo oscuro

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron hacia el frente en una explosión de velocidad, causando que un fuerte viento azotara el lugar por unos momentos…

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, tras esos segundos se pudo apreciar como Issei y Bolverk estaban a un metro y medio uno del otro, ambos de espaldas a su adversarios… aun con sus armas apuntando hacia adelante, pero ninguno de los dos se movía… hasta que…

Issei soltó a [Rebellion] y cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando pesadamente… mucho más que antes, ese último ataque llevaba una gran concentración de su poder y lo había dejado exhausto, mirando por sobre su hombro pudo ver como Bolverk se sostenía su "estómago" y sus piernas temblaban…

-**Cof… Después de tantos siglos y nunca supere a mi maestro… ahora… cof… cof… su hijo me derrota solo usando una porción de su poder… cof… que vergüenza **-dijo Bolverk tosiendo sangre

-¿Tu maestro?... No me digas… -decía el peliblanco

-**Sí, soy uno de los últimos alumnos de Sparda… aparte de Ryu y de mi también hay otros 3 pero dudo que aparezcan en un buen rato por este mundo…por lo que sé dos de ellos viven en el inframundo en paz además de que no saben sobre tu identidad… Issei ** -

-¿Me conoces? -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido

-**Sí, yo fui uno de los 2 testigos de su nacimiento **–

-¿Su nacimiento? –dijeron Sona y Rias sorprendidas

-¿Entonces…? -

-**Tu padre prometió volver hace más 2000 años por lo que sus alumnos lo esperamos pero jamás volvió… 10 años después Ryu nos comunicó que había muerto… por lo que algunos dejamos sus enseñanzas pero seguimos entrenando, todos excepto uno de nosotros que dejó la espada hace muchos siglos… quería ser tan fuerte como el… no... Quería superarle… por eso deseaba luchar contra ti para tomar tu alma y asimilarla obteniendo tu poder… pero veo que estaba equivocado… aun sin tu poder completo… **-

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿acaso hay algo por encima del [Devil Bringer]? –preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido, poniéndose de pie el peliblanco se acercó al alumno de su padre que luchaba por mantenerse de pie

-**Así es… ese brazo es solo la antesala de tu verdadero poder… **-dijo Bolverk mientras se acercaba al peliblanco- **Issei… tienes que salvarlo… no dejes que caiga… en la oscuridad… **-

-¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó el peliblanco, entonces Bolverk se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, dejando sorprendido al peliblanco al saber de quien se trataba

-**Creo… que como uno de los hijos del caballero oscuro Sparda… eres el único… capaz de detenerlo… Issei **–decía Bolverk mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Issei, mientras la luz poco a poco comenzaba a desparecer de sus ojos- **Por favor… es mi último deseo… sálvalo… por favor… Issei… **-dijo Bolverk mientras caía hacia delante, siendo sostenido por una mano de Issei, mientras el cuerpo de uno de los últimos alumnos de Sparda comenzaba a desvanecerse en partículas de luz

El peliblanco al ver esto, se arrodilló, simulando el gesto de dejar el cuerpo de Bolverk en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, Issei pudo ver como las partículas de luz que algunas fueron el cuerpo de Bolverk se perdían en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad

-Lo haré… no le negaría a nadie su última voluntad –dijo el peliblanco decidido

Issei había encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta… él era un diablo… eso explicaba en parte, su excesivo poder pero ahora tenía otra pregunta… ¿qué era eso que se encontraba más allá del [Devil Bringer]?... lamentablemente no tenía la respuesta para eso

Al ver que la pelea había terminado todas se acercaron a Issei que se veía bastante cansado, mientras esto sucedía habían dos chicas que estaban sorprendidas por todo lo que había sucedido y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Katase y Murayama

-No puedo creerlo… Issei-kun, las idols, la mascota, el príncipe, las extranjeras, el consejo estudiantil y las Onee-sama son demonios -dijo Katase quien fue la primera en salir del shock que le había provocado el saber todo esto de golpe

-Pero ese esqueleto no dijo que Issei-kun es un diablo? -mencionó Murayama

-Esto lo debe saber el mundo -dijo la pelirosa

-Lástima que no será así –dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Ambas chicas se encontraron con la gran noticia que estaban rodeadas por los estudiantes demonios de Kuoh, mientras el peliblanco tenia los celulares de ambas chicas y buscaba concienzudamente algo dentro de los pequeños aparatos. Tras unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba y luego les devolvió a cada una su celular respectivo

Las chicas al recibir sus celulares notaron que el peliblanco había borrado los videos de la batalla que había concluido hace poco

-¡NOOOOOO! -gritaron las chicas

-¿Ahora qué debemos hacer? -preguntó Rias

-Ya saben demasiado -dijo Sona invocando un circulo con la intención de matarlas

-Oye, oye, cálmate Kaicho… si las matas solo causaras más revuelo y tendremos a más personas investigando la verdad… y eso será muy molesto -dijo el peliblanco agarrando la mano de la Sitri menor

-¿Qué propones? –

-Yui, hazte cargo -dijo el peliblanco

-Sí! -afirmó la mencionada invocando una partitura en su varita que posteriormente dirigió hacia ambas chicas- [Sonata de Amnesia] –

Acto seguido las notas entran en ellas dejándolas inconscientes para que Saji y Kiba las fueran a dejar a sus casas

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Sona

-Es un hechizo especial de Yui, [Sonata de amnesia]… permite borrar la memoria de un suceso y deja inconscientes a las "víctimas" -dijo el peliblanco mientras Rias pensaba en decirle a Yui que borrara la memoria de Issei y así podría conquistarlo para enmendar su error- sin embargo, solo funciona con persona inferiores de pensamiento y magia a Yui, además de que actualmente Yui solo puede borrar sucesos que hayan ocurrido en un periodo máximo de 10 horas -dijo el peliblanco desilusionando a Rias

Después de recibir la confirmación de que Katase y Murayama estaban en sus respectivos hogares, el peliblanco junto a las demás volvieron a Devil May Cry para dormir y descansar

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Salón de Rias/Salón de Koneko-

-Mucho gusto soy Asuna/Konno Yuuki –dijeron las hermanas en sus respectivos salones

-Hace tiempo estuve aquí estudiando, pero me fui a Europa pero volví para estar de forma permanente en Kuoh -dijo la Yuuki mayor en su salón

-Soy nueva en la cuidad, no conozco a mucha gente pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien -dijo Konno alegre

Después de la presentación, ya en el descanso los chicos del salón de cada chica se acercaron para preguntarles varias cosas entre ellas donde viven por lo que responden

-Vivo en la casa de Issei Hyodo -

Con eso dejaron en shock a todos los chicos y chicas de sus respectivos salones, mientras que el peliblanco por su lado sentía que las molestias aumentarían en los siguientes días

* * *

-Afueras de Roma- Italia-

Ryu llegaba al lugar solo para ver una masacre digna de un despiadado asesino, rápidamente fue a un templo que se encontraba en el lugar solo para encontrar al guardián del sello en ese lugar, tirado a los pies de la estatua de Sparda, ensangrentado y gravemente herido

\- Diocardo, ¿Qué paso aquí? –

-Ryu… nos atacó un chico vestido de gabardina azul… era muy fuerte, en menos de 3 horas… los 2000 hombres que teníamos murieron bajo su espada… ha roto el sello… creo que quiere liberar… argh! –lamentablemente el hombre murió antes de terminar lo que iba a decir

-¡Diocardo! -dijo el peliazul mientras recordaba las palabras del anciano

-No puede ser "él"… es imposible… -

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Bueno dejaremos el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ahora como es costumbre daré algunas de las explicaciones

1-Los sellos… por ahora eso lo dejaré a su imaginación, pero cuando llegué el momento adecuado sabrán para que son y cuantos eran en total ya que… son varios

2-Como dije al final del capítulo anterior en algunos capítulos aparecerán los que ahora conocemos como "Diablos", que son los demonios originales que habitan en el mundo demoniaco de donde proviene Sparda, como por ejemplo Bolverk que era uno de los últimos discípulos del caballero oscuro… pero entre ellos, Bolverk era uno de los más débiles, en el fic tendrá protagonismo otro discípulo más aparte de Ryu

3-Sé que muchos pensaron que Vergil aparecería en este capítulo pero no fue así… el motivo… Vergil aparecerá después ya que se está armando el escenario para un evento importante y aún faltan "actores" por llegar

4-Algunos se preguntaran porque las Sitri, las Gremory y las Sparda se sienten así cuando ven a Issei pelear… bueno es algo que conoceremos como "atracción animal"… recuerdan cuando Ryu le dijo a Issei que gracias a tener a Ddraig y ser hijo de Sparda sería un imán para las mujeres por lo que tendría que preocuparse?, pues este es el resultado, Issei al haber alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] y posteriormente haberlo mejorado, el aura de dragón que despide a aumentado junto a su aura como Diablo, y como nos han dicho también en DxD, las mujeres se sienten fuertemente atraídas por los portadores de alguna clase de dragón, ese era el motivo por el cual los antiguos portadores de la [Boosted Gear] siempre estuvieron rodeados de mujeres hermosas, pero con Issei está "atracción" es más fuerte, estimulando los cuerpos femeninos en los alrededores, pero se divide en dos niveles… el primero es cuando no está en combate… en este nivel la atracción es fuerte pero es tolerable como para no producir un gran nivel de excitación en las mujeres, el otro nivel es cuando Issei entra en combate… las mujeres que están a su alrededor comienzan a ser afectadas por esta "atracción" por lo que su excitación sube y poco a poco son invadidas por la lujuria… lujuria dirigida hacia Issei

5-Espero que les haya gustado la pelea de Issei contra uno de los discípulos de su padre

6-Las ultimas palabras de Bolverk solo fueron escuchadas por Issei y nadie más, por lo que de momento el secreto sobre que Issei tiene un hermano sigue siendo un secreto para todos

Eso es todo por el momento y recuerden toda Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	13. Una Aventura En Tokio

**Capítulo 13 Una Aventura En Tokio**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Después de la batalla contra Bolverk, Asuna y Konno se volvieron siervas de Rias y comenzaron a vivir en Devil May Cry, por lo que Ryu amplió un poco más el tercer piso, lo suficiente como para que ambas hermanas tuvieran una habitación propia

Rias tuvo que hablar con los padres de ambas para que las dejaran vivir en Devil May Cry, usando sus poderes hipnóticos los convenció, por lo que en menos de un día ya se estaban acomodando de forma definitiva

Pero la relación entre las hermanas Yuuki y el peliblanco era como pisar una mina anti tanques, debido a que a ellas les disgustaba que el peliblanco llamara a Rias "Idiota pelirroja" y a sus compañeros "panda de inútiles", constantemente peleaban con él solo para que las ignorara, dejándolas aún más enojadas pero como Tohka, las Yuuki aprendieron a vivir en la casa-tienda del peliblanco, al punto que como las demás Gremory… terminaron haciendo amistad con las chicas Sparda

Tanto Tohka como las Yuuki fueron una sorpresa, cuando entraron a la academia una semana después de la entrada de "Las princesas de la academia Kuoh" que era todo el sequito del peliblanco. Los de 3° año se sorprendieron al ver a Asuna quien les dijo que se había ido a Europa con su madre cuando sus padres se separaron, también estaban sorprendidos de saber que la alumna nueva Konno Yuuki era la hermana menor de Asuna. Konno como Tohka hicieron muchos amigos como admiradores pero Tohka ha dicho que le gustaba el peliblanco dejando muchos corazones rotos

El peliblanco por su parte había tenido unos "problemillas" con su [Devil Bringer], este problema radicaba en que cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Bolverk, su brazo demoniaco se materializaba y luego pasaba mucho tiempo para que este desapareciera, dejando el brazo derecho de Issei como un brazo normal, pero tras un poco de entrenamiento con Ryu recobró el control de su [Devil Bringer] y ahora lo materializaba aún más rápido que antes y podía desvanecerlo más rápido que veces anteriores

Era un fin de semana en la casa-tienda de los sequitos Sparda, Sitri (Sona, Momo, Reya, Tsubasa y Tomoe) y Gremory… excepto Kiba y Gasper. El peliblanco estaba sentado como siempre mientras leía una revista, en ese momento apareció Ryu junto a un hombre castaño vestido de traje

-Issei –

-Sí, dime Ryu –

-Vino un cliente –

El peliblanco bajó la revista mientras seguía sentado como siempre, pero notó como el castaño lo miraba despectivamente

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco con disgusto por como lo miraba el cliente

-¿En serio este joven es el cazador de demonios, Issei? -preguntó escéptico el hombre de traje

-Sí, el mismo del que ha escuchado -respondió el peliazul

-No creo que… -

El hombre no pudo completar la frase debido a que tenía una pistola negra apuntándole en sien, mirando hacia el lado vio al peliblanco con la mirada fría como el hielo, lo único que tenía en la mente era la pregunta: ¿Cuándo se movió sin que lo viera?

-De acuerdo, definitivamente es él… ahora d-déjame de apuntar con la pistola -decía el hombre nervioso

El peliblanco volvió a su lugar para sentarse como siempre mientras el hombre suspiraba aliviado

-Soy un servidor de la agencia Onmyoudou. Vine con una encomienda del director Tsuchimikado Harutora Yakou para un trabajo -dijo el hombre

-Ok ¿y dónde está el dichoso Harutora? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Él se encuentra en la agencia que está en Tokio por lo que me mandaron para llevarlo -dijo el castaño para sacar un círculo mágico que estaba en un papel, el peliblanco le infundió un poco de magia, desapareciendo ambos en un pequeño haz de luz

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame y Rebecca que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 10 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

Más tarde, la pelirroja estaba en el escritorio del peliblanco debido a que este no estaba en casa y el sequito Sparda había salido de compras. Se veía que la heredera Gremory revisaba unos papeles con mucho detenimiento

-¿Qué haces Rias? -le preguntó Asuna

-Reviso las solicitudes de los candidatos que me envió mi Onii-sama pero ninguno me convence –

-¿Candidatos? -preguntó Tohka que tenía un pan en la boca

-Tohka te he dicho muchas veces que primero te pases la comida antes de hablar -dijo Rias algo fastidiada por ese mal hábito de su [Peón]

La mencionada obedeciendo a su [Rey], terminó de tragar el alimento en su boca para poder hablar normalmente

-¿Para qué son esos candidatos Buchou? -preguntó la chica

-Para peones -

-¿Entonces Asuna-chan, Konno-chan y yo no somos las únicas? –

-Así es, Tohka-chan. En el ajedrez existen 8 piezas de peón -explicaba Akeno

-Vaya... -

-En estos momentos me quedan 4 piezas de [peón] y 1 pieza [torre], así que estoy buscando candidatos… pero ninguno me convence -

-¿4 piezas? -preguntó Tohka

-Sí, contigo use 2 piezas de [peón] y con Asuna y Konno use una pieza para cada una -respondió Rias

-Entonces soy más fuerte que Asuna-chan y Konno-chan -dijo Tohka con un aire de superioridad

-¡Oye! -dijeron las hermanas Yuuki algo molestas

Después de un rato, la pelirroja eligió a unos cuantos candidatos cuyas habilidades le habían parecido un poco interesantes, con la ayuda de Akeno contactó a dichos candidatos para hacerles una entrevista en el club de ocultismo

* * *

Al día siguiente se realizaron las audiciones pero para mala suerte de la pelirroja, ninguno de los candidatos alcanzaba siquiera sus expectativas y eran completamente abatidos por Tohka, Asuna y Konno

-Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo -dijo Rias dejándose caer en su silla mientras Akeno le servía un té a ella a Asuna, Konno y Tohka que la acompañaban debido a que Kiba, Koneko, Asia y Xenovia estaban en contratos y Gasper bueno... era Gasper

-Ara ara, creo que no podremos llenar el vacío de Issei-kun -dijo la [Reina] Gremory con cierta tristeza

-Akeno, por favor no toques ese tema -dijo Rias con un semblante bastante triste

-Perdóname, Buchou -

-Veo que el tema de Issei-san es algo complicado -dijo la Yuuki mayor

-Así es, Asuna -dijo Rias con una sonrisa forzada

-Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos Buchou?. Has rechazado a la mayoría de los candidatos que te enviaron –Indicó Akeno

-No lo sé Akeno – Dijo Rias con preocupación por no poder conseguir más siervos

El único [peón] perfecto para la pelirroja era cierto peliblanco de gabardina roja. Pero ahora era un [Rey] en toda palabra. Sin embargo había encontrado mucho talento y fuerza en Asuna, Konno y Tohka. Pero no era suficiente porque Rias quería que Issei fuera su siervo para consentirlo y enamorarlo para convertirlo en su novio. Akeno quería complacerlo y hacer todo lo que él quisiera… pero por ahora el peliblanco no las quería ver ni en pintura, cosa que por supuesto les dolía

Asuna tosió para sacar a las Onee-sama de sus pensamientos

-Sobre los candidatos... creo que tengo una propuesta -

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Rias curiosa

-Cuando regrese a Japón escuche de un lugar así como de una persona -

-Ara ara, cuéntanos Asuna-chan -pidió Akeno

-El lugar se llama academia Onmyo, está en Tokio -dijo la Yuuki mayor

-¿Pero no que en esa ciudad sucede cada fenómeno paranormal? -dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, para eso está la escuela para entrenar a magos Onmyouji que se especializan en purificar a esos fenómenos que llaman desastres espirituales. Puede que encuentres a alguien que te interese, por lo que oí están la princesa de los Kurahashi así como uno de los 12 generales divinos, que se dicen que son los más fuerte magos Onmyouji – explicaba Asuna

-¿Y sobre la otra persona? -preguntó Tohka

-Se encuentra en una academia llamada Nanyo, en el distrito de Kanto. Ella es la líder de ese lugar, la llaman "la pequeña conquistadora". Se dice que es una peleadora temible y peligrosa... su nombre es Sonsaku Hakufu -

-Vaya, me has dado información muy valiosa Asuna, fufufu -dijo la pelirroja feliz

-¿Buchou? -preguntaron confundidas las 3 [peones]

-Akeno avísale a Sona que quiero hablar con ella –

-Si -dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia, saliendo de la habitación del club

-Asuna, Tohka -

-¿Si? –dijeron las mencionadas

-No estaré unos días por que iré a ver esa academia y a Sonsaku Hakufu, Por lo que quiero que le digas a Koneko y los demás, Tohka. Y Asuna, diles a los compañeros de nuestro salón como a los profesores que estoy enferma por lo que estaré ausente unos días –

-Entendido -dijeron ambas

-Por cierto, Tohka…-

-Sí, Buchou -

-¿Issei está en clases? -

-No, según Serafall-san está enfermo -

-Supongo que se fue a un trabajo ya que no lo he visto desde ayer –dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro mientras preparaba las cosas para irse mañana

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Sede de la agencia Onmyoudou-Tokio-Japón -

Issei llegaba junto con el hombre que había visitado su tienda… el hijo de Sparda venia vestido de forma semi formal; de traje y corbata negra con camisa roja. Supuestamente se debía de haber encontrado con su contratista el día anterior, pero dicho contratista tuvo una reunión que le impidió asistir a la cita por lo que tuvo que quedarse en un hotel que le pagó la agencia para tener el encuentro el día de hoy, el hombre procedió a tocar la puerta del despacho

*Adelante* -dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

Cuando entraron, Issei vio sentado en el escritorio a un hombre de unos 19 años de cabello rubio con mechones castaños, uniforme militar japonés de la segunda guerra mundial, una capa color negro con detalles en rojo y dorado, un ojo de color lila con un parche en el otro ojo

-Tú debes ser Issei, el cazador de demonios, hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda ¿no es así? -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al hombre que estaba en la sala

-Y tú debes ser Harutora, el que me contrató -

-Correcto -dijo el rubio

-¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-En mi vida pasada luché con él pero me derrotó con relativa facilidad… debo decir que su poder era abrumador… tu estas por el camino de alcanzarlo o incluso superar a tu padre -comentó Harutora

-¿Vida pasada? -preguntó confundido el peliblanco

El rubio le procedió a explicar sobre el Taizan Fukun Ritual y que él lo aplicó en sí mismo para volver a reencarnar y también le relató toda su vida antes de despertar asi como después de despertar pasando con el detalle de que se había comprometido con Natsume al igual del como obtuvo la dirección de la agencia

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -dijo el peliblanco para sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras sube los pies… cosa que no le importó al rubio

-Quiero que seas el guardaespaldas de mi prometida su nombre es Tsuchimikado Natsume -

Dijo el rubio para enseñarle una foto al peliblanco, en la foto aparecía una hermosa chica con piel blanca, pechos como los de Lilith, ojos color vino, cabello lila, vestida con un atuendo casual que la hace ver bien

-Además de que protejas a mis amigos: Tenma Momoe, Kyouko Kurahashi, Touji Ato y Suzuka Dairenji -dijo Harutora enseñándole unas fotos de los mencionados, pero Issei se quedó deleitado por las rubias pero en especial por la mayor debido a sus pechos que competían con los pechos de Rebecca y los de la rubia menor eran más grandes que los de cierta ex-monja

-Entiendo ¿pero de que los protejo? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-De una persona que quiere lastimarlos, Souma Takiko. Quiere quitarme el poder de la agencia y piensa que si lastima o mata a alguno de mis amigos o en el peor de los casos a Natsume me enfureceré y lucharé contra ella -explicó el rubio como si le fastidiara hablar sobre el tema

-Entonces... ¿la puedo matar? -preguntó el peli blanco serio

-Preferiría que estuviera con vida debido a que es de una de las familias principales que me apoyó en el pasado pero si es un peligro… entonces elimínala -dijo Harutora seriamente

-De acuerdo -contestó el peliblanco estrechándole la mano

-Sobre tu pago… -dijo el rubio haciendo una señal al hombre que trajo una maleta en la mano para luego abrirla, dejando ver que tenía varios fajos de billetes- La primera mitad por adelantado y la segunda al finalizar la misión -

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?-dijo el peliblanco cerrando la maleta

-De inmediato, te llevaran a la academia que está a unas calles de aquí -indicó el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su subordinado- Una vez allí iras con la directora, Miyo Kurahashi –

-Sí señor, ¿me acompañaría Issei-sama? –

El peliblanco siguió al hombre hasta una limosina, donde ambos suben para ser llevados a su destino que era la Academia Onmyo

* * *

Mientras en un círculo mágico Rias y Akeno llegaron a un parque, para luego dirigirse a la academia Onmyo. Después de preguntar y encontrarse con una persona ambas fueron llevadas hasta la entrada de la academia donde fueron registradas por el sistema de seguridad (Alfa y Omega), una vez registradas se les dejó. Tras esto su guía las condujo a la oficina de la directora

-Mucho gusto, soy Miyo Kurahashi, directora de la academia Onmyo -

-Es un placer soy Rias Gremory y junto a mi está mi sirvienta Akeno Himejima -

-¡¿Himejima?! -dijo Miyo sorprendida

-Sí, pero no tengo buenos tratos con la familia de mi madre -

-Ya veo, pero me pregunto que hace aquí la heredera del clan Gremory, sabiendo que la podemos purificar -dijo la directora poniendo nerviosas a la pelirroja y la morena, esta última como reflejo se puso en posición de pelea

-Tranquila Akeno, venimos porque hemos oído que tienen grandes talentos y busco candidatos para que sean mis siervos, pero vine aquí para pedirle permiso para observar a los jóvenes que estudian en la academia -dijo Rias de manera cortes

-Entiendo... -dijo la mujer mayor

-Entonces… -decía la pelirroja algo dudosa

-Tienes permiso Rias Gremory -dijo la directora para sacar dos gafetes con el símbolo de la academia

-Tomen, con esto no la purificaran -dijo Miyo mientras que Rias y Akeno rieran nerviosamente- Actualmente algunos alumnos están en práctica con Ohtomo-sensei -

La directora llama a un alumno que las llevó al estadio de prácticas, el joven las llevaba con las indicaciones de que son invitadas como observadoras y que bajo ningún motivo debían ser atacadas

* * *

Minutos después de que se retiraran las Onee-sama de Kuoh, el peliblanco junto a su "guía" llegaron a su destino, el peliblanco vio un gran edificio pero nota como en la entrada había dos estatuas de piedra con forma de leones

-**Confirmación de identidad… agente Onmyouji en servicio… nombre: Takuma Tobio** -dijo el león del lado derecho, tras esto el hombre introdujo un código

-**Confirmación de identidad… demonio… nombre: Issei Sparda** –esta vez quien había hablado era el león del lado izquierdo

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso pero sin temor o sorpresa

-Son [Alfa] y [Omega]… shikigamis encargados de la seguridad y monitoreo de la entrada y salida de los estudiantes e invitados de la academia

* * *

En tanto las "invitadas" llegaron al lugar de prácticas, 3 alumnos llamaron la atención de la pelirroja… eran dos rubias y un castaño que habían demostrado grandes capacidades durante el entrenamiento

-¿Quién es el de paliacate? -preguntó Rias

-Ese es Ato Touji, es un alumno víctima de un desastre por el cual se puede transformar en un Oni -respondió el alumno

-¿La chica de las coletas? -preguntó Akeno

-Ella es Dairenji Suzuka, una antigua general divina –

-¿La rubia? –

-Ella es Kurahashi Kyouko, hija del anterior director de la agencia Onmyoudou-

-¿Y la de la trenza? -

-Ella es Natsume Tsuchimikado, es la prometida del actual jefe de la agencia, Harutora Yakou Tsuchimikado –

-Ya veo... -dijo la pelirroja

De pronto los 4 chicos que captaron la atención de Rias estaban platicando con un hombre que tenía una pata de palo

-¿Quién es el sujeto de lentes? -preguntó la morena

-Ese es el profesor de la clase, su nombre es Ohtomo Jin-sensei -

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó la pelirroja al ver a los chicos seguir a un gato mientras salían del área de pruebas

-Supongo que los llamaron de la dirección -

-Ok, seguiremos viendo a los chicos, gracias por ser nuestro guía... -

-Momoe Tenma, es un gusto -

-El gusto es mío, Soy Rias Gremory y junto a mi está Akeno Himejima -

-¡¿Himejima?! ¡¿Estas relacionada con esa familia Onmyouji?! -

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar del tema –

-Entiendo… me retiro… espero que les sea agradable la estancia en la academia -dijo el chico mientras se reintegraba a la clase

* * *

-Oficina del director-Academia Onmyouji-

-Ya veo, así que te contrató Harutora -decía la directora a cierto peliblanco

-Así es señora -

En ese momento al despacho llegaban Touji, Suzuka, Kyouko y Natsume encontrando a la directora hablando con un chico de unos aparentes 18 años que tenía los pies sobre el escritorio

-Abuela, ¿quién es él? - Pregunto Kyouko

-Pasen y cierren la puerta -dijo la directora para que los chicos obedecieran en el acto- Los presento él es Issei... -

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, entonces él es Issei, el cazador de demonios -

-¿Lo conoces? Touji-kun -preguntó la peli-lila

-Solo he oído rumores sobre un chico de cabello blanco que es sumamente hábil con la espada y un prodigioso pistolero que se dedica a cazar demonios, además tiene una tienda llamada Devil May Cry… en una ciudad llamada Kuoh -explicó el castaño

-Veo que me conocen -dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie

Las chicas se sorprendieron al verlo, por alguna razón se sonrojaron… no entendían porque, pero el chico frente a ellas tenía algo así como un imán que hacía que sus mejillas ardieran

-Natsume-chan… Issei-san es tu guardaespaldas así como el encargado de la seguridad de ustedes como de Tenma-kun -explicaba Miyo

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la rubia menor confundida

-Según Harutora... -dijo la anciana pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿Harutora-kun te contrató?! -dijo Natsume sorprendida

-Sí, me dijo que la seguridad de sus amigos y su prometida eran importantes -explicó el peliblanco de forma casual

Ante eso Natsume se sonrojó fuertemente mientras Kyouko y Suzuka estaban celosas, sabían que ellos se amaban pero no significaba que ellas habían renunciado al rubio del parche

-La razón es que teme que Souma Takiko los ataque -explicaba el peliblanco

Ante eso los chicos se tensaron, sabían que Takiko nunca aceptó que Harutora fuera el nuevo director de la agencia además de que tampoco aceptó el compromiso entre Harutora y Natsume

-Bueno, estaré unos días hasta que ese o esa tal Takiko aparezca para matarla, además de ser la escolta de cada uno de ustedes -

-Entiendo, entonces... –decía la peli-lila

-Según tu prometido, quiere que los deje en los dormitorios después de clases y los escolte si van de compras u otra cosa, Natsume ¿verdad? -dijo el peliblanco mirando a la peli-lila

-Sí, estaré a tu cuidado Issei-san -dijo la mencionada mientras hacer una reverencia

-Creo que será incomodo -comentó Kyouko

-Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo... así que no se quejen -respondió el peliblanco

Ante la respuesta del peliblanco las chicas se enojaron mientras Touji suspiro con fastidio

-Vaya que eres insensible -dijo el castaño del paliacate

-En fin… los veo en la salida –

Dicho eso el peliblanco salió de la dirección mientras los 4 chicos hablaban con la directora sobre esta situación pero... no estaban precisamente contentos…

-¡Abuela, no nos pueden dejar a cargo de ese tipo! -exclamó Kyouko molesta mientras golpeaba el escritorio con las dos manos

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es un grosero, engreído e idiota! -dijo Suzuka molesta

-No lo niego pero... -dijo Natsume

-¿Qué pasa, Natsume-chan? -preguntó Kyouko curiosa al oír a su amiga

-El poder que despide es simplemente abrumador… ¿lo sentiste Touji? -

Para sorpresa de todas, Touji cayó al suelo sudando, mientras las gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre su rostros y por su lado Natsume se abrazaba a si misma

-¡Touji! -exclamaron las rubias preocupadas para levantarlo

-Que abominable… cantidad de poder… -dijo el castaño entrecortadamente

-Lo sé, casi quería llorar -dijo Natsume temblando

-¿Tanto es su poder? -preguntó Suzuka

-Sí, es terrible, como espíritus... Natsume y yo lo sentimos... ese tipo realmente es un monstruo… el poder que emana es increíble… eso es un mensaje para todo aquel que pueda ser un enemigo… les dice "conmigo no se juega" -dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a las rubias

Después de terminar de hablar, los jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina.

* * *

En tanto Issei caminaba por los pasillos de la academia deleitándose con la vista. El uniforme no dejaba ver mucho pero a varias chicas se les ajustaba en la cintura o resaltaba sus traseros o pechos. Pero para su desagrado se encontró con dos personas no gratas para él…

-¡Issei! -dijeron ambas para que el peliblanco siguió su camino como si nada, pero se detuvo unos momentos

-¿Que hacen aquí? –preguntó el peliblanco dándoles la espalda

-Busco candidatos para las piezas que me quedan -dijo la pelirroja tímidamente

Tras recibir esa respuesta, el peliblanco siguió su camino como si nada, dejando a las Onee-sama de Kuoh sumamente tristes

-Cada vez que nos habla de esa forma tan fría, siento que se me rompe el corazón -dijo Akeno llorosa

-Todo esto es mi culpa, pero no descansaré hasta que Issei me perdone -dijo la pelirroja con determinación en su mirada

-Rias... –susurró Akeno sorprendida de ver como la pelirroja se recuperaba rápidamente de su tristeza por lo que siguió su ejemplo

Después de eso, fueron a otro salón de clases donde daba clases Ohtomo-sensei, entrando en el salón ambas se dirigieron al frente de la clase

-Bueno jóvenes, tenemos unas invitadas -dijo el peliazul

Al verlas, todos los chicos tenían corazones en sus ojos pero se hubieran deprimido si supieran que a esas dos solo les interesaba cierto peliblanco que de momento deambulaba libre por los pasillos de la academia

-Que guapas -dijo un chico

-¡Realmente son hermosas! -exclamó otro chico

-¡Quiero tener una cita con ellas! -dijo otro chico

Touji se puso algo nervioso al verlas porque sentía su poder pero a diferencia de Issei, él podía estar en calma ante la presencia de las Gremory, al igual que Natsume

-Ellas son Rias Gremory y su sirvienta Akeno Himejima. Están aquí como invitadas y observadoras de mi clase -

Tal como dijo Ohtomo-sensei… las chicas vieron la clase pero en específico a los 4 chicos que habían llamado la atención de la pelirroja

* * *

En la tarde vieron a cierto peliblanco en la entrada mientras las chicas platicaban con las Onee-sama del club de ocultismo

-¿Que quieren con ellos? Gremory, Himejima -dijo el peli blanco mirándolas con una mirada filosa

-¿Acaso conocen a este engreído? -dijo Kyouko sorprendida

-Sí, tenemos una historia -dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía falsamente

-Como sea, ¿qué van a hacer?– Pregunto el peliblanco mientras los chicos y las chicas notan hasta ahora que trae un maletín en su mano derecha

-Yo iré a mi habitación -dijo el castaño

-Nosotras igual pero nos quedaremos platicando con Rias-san y Akeno-san -dijeron las chicas

-Por cierto… ¿quién de ustedes es Touji? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Soy yo -

-Bueno mientras estemos aquí, soy tu compañero de cuarto -

-¿Eh? -

-Petición de Harutora, quiere que este lo más cerca de ustedes -

En ese momento llega Tenma y se presenta Issei para sorpresa del chico. Terminan las presentaciones como el día lectivo en la academia Onmyo

-Bueno, dejamos a las chicas y vamos a la habitación -indicó el peliblanco

Después de dejar a las chicas en su dormitorio… ellas les ofrecieron a la pelirroja y a la morena quedarse en una habitación por lo que escogieron la de Kyouko que tenía una cama extra amplia. Cabe resaltar que la matrona le dio una hemorragia nasal al ver a Issei, lo mismo pasó con la matrona del dormitorio de los chicos

Una vez en la habitación de Touji, el peliblanco notó que Touji no le quitaba la vista

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Tú despides un aura oscura -respondió el castaño

-Es normal después de todo soy mitad demonio -dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a su compañero de cuarto

-Entonces… -

-Sí, Gremory y Himejima también son demonios –

-Ya veo, pero debo de decir que tú eres más poderoso que ellas –

-Cierto –

-¿No te agradan? –

-Si te soy sincero quisiera meterles una bala en medio de la frente, pero para ahorrarme problemas no lo hago -dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

Touji nota como junto a la cama de su compañero temporal había una funda de guitarra pero había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo… dentro de esa funda había algo que no era precisamente una guitarra, pero antes de preguntar, oyeron unos gritos viendo por la ventana, vieron como Suzuka, Rias, Akeno, Kyouko y Natsume enfrentaban a un grupo de robots

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Son Tsuchigumos, Shikigamis que son llamados los gigantes armados. Pero actúan extraño, no deberían estarlas atacando… de todos modos están en problemas, vamos… Primer sello: purgatorio -decía el castaño mientras su ojo derecho se cubre en llamas azules, su cabello cambia a color blanco, le salen dos cuernos rojos en la cabeza y tiene unas placas de acero de color azul en los hombros

-Vaya… que buen look -dijo el peliblanco para usar un círculo mágico, cambiándose para usar su traje de batalla… mientras que de la funda sacaba una espada con una guardia en forma de esqueleto y dos pistolas una de color blanca y otra negra que ponía en sus espalda

-(Así que eso contenía esa funda…) -se dijo a sí mismo el castaño

-Touji, encárgate de ayudar a las chicas y yo de los Oni –

-¿Podrás solo? -preguntó el castaño

-¿Bromeas?... esto es un día de campo -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa lobuna mientras se lanzaba contra los shikigamis usando sus pistolas

* * *

En tanto Akeno disfrutaba la pelea

-Ara ara, estas cosas tienen muchas ganas de pelear -dijo la morena que reía alegremente mientras se lamia un dedo con un fuerte sonrojo

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Suzuka algo asustada

-Akeno es la sádica suprema… la única cosa a la que teme es a Issei -dijo Rias

-Es mejor no hacerla enojar -comentó Kyouko siendo apoyada por Natsume y la rubia menor

De pronto sintieron un fuerte ruido detrás de ellas

Cuando voltearon vieron como el peliblanco les disparaba a los Shikigamis con balas de energía morada que los destruía rápidamente, pero veían la cara de diversión que tenía el chico en su rostro

-¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo? -dijo Suzuka entre asombrada y con mucho miedo

-Parece que se está… divirtiendo -dijo Kyouko con mucho miedo

-Creo que disfruta destruyendo los Shikigamis -dijo Natsume con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, pero vio como la morena Gremory veía con algo de terror al peliblanco

-Issei… bueno… él es un completo adicto a la violencia -dijo la pelirroja sonrojada

A pesar de lo que dijo Rias… Suzuka, Kyouko y Akeno veían al peliblanco atentamente mientras este luchaba, Natsume notó como la pelirroja, la morena y las rubias veían al peliblanco con un fuerte sonrojo y sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria…

-Veo que sus habilidades respaldan su fama –

Cuando la peli-lila vio que Touji estaba en su forma ogro pero parecía que no había sudado nada y no había ningún signo de cansancio en su mirar

-Pensé que estabas peleando -dijo Natsume

-Lo estaba, pero cuando me di cuenta, ese Issei había derrotado a más de la mitad de mis adversarios por lo que termine rápido… este tipo es un completo adicto a la violencia –decía Touji mientras desactivaba su modo ogro mientras veían como el peliblanco guardaba sus pistolas y sacaba su espada para acabar con el resto de los Shikigamis

* * *

-2 horas después-

El peliblanco se encontraba sentado sobre una pila de chatarra mientras los empleados de la agencia Onmyoudou limpiaban el lugar

-Veo que los rumores sobre ti son más que verdad… cazador de demonios, Issei -

De pronto apareció un hombre de unos veinte años, delgado, con una barbilla casi bruscamente en ángulo y el pelo teñido de color plata. Trae unas gafas de sol con lentes plateados en su rostro, con varios piercings en las orejas, llevaba una chaqueta con cuello de piel, con un collar brillante cubierto sobre su pecho y un cinturón adornado con remaches de plata atados a la cintura. Cadenas de plata colgaban de sus vaqueros y un par de botas de trabajo brillantes. La característica más sobre saliente es su cicatriz en forma de X que tiene en la frente

-¿Y tú eres? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Uno de los 12 generales divinos… el "come ogros", Kagami Reiji -contestó Natsume de forma dura

-¿Generales divinos? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-Es un grupo de primer nivel Onmyouji que han sido considerados los mejores usuarios de hechizos Omyoudou en el país. Mientras que estos individuos han dominado varias técnicas de alto calibre, son más conocidos por sus especialidades por lo que de ahí se derivan sus alias. Por ejemplo Suzuka-chan es una general divina apodada "La prodigio" -explicó Kyouko

-¿Esa enana? -dijo el peliblanco escéptico

-¡¿A quién llamas enana?! ¡Maldito adicto a la violencia! –rugió enojada Suzuka

-Además de engreído es un grosero -masculló Kyouko

-Cálmate Reiji, solo venimos a limpiar el lugar… -dijo una voz, causando que todos vieran a un hombre de cabello negro vestido como rockero que tenía una nodachi en la mano derecha

-Zenjiro-san -dijo Kyouko

-Tsk… ¿a qué viniste? -masculló molesto el peli plateado

-A ver que no molestes a los chicos… por cierto es un placer conocerte… cazador de demonios Issei –

-¿Y tú eres? –

-Soy una de los 12 generales divinos…"la espada omnipotente" Kogure Zenjiro –

-Genial… otro loco que quiere luchar -dijo el peliblanco de forma simplona mientras se bajaba de la pila de chatarra

-Se equivoca… todos tenemos prohibido luchar con usted, Issei-dono –respondió Zenjiro amablemente- veo que estuvo ocupado –mirando la enorme pila de chatarra tras el peliblanco

-Te equivocas, todos ellos no me sirvieron ni como calentamiento -

Tras decir esto, el peliblanco se encaminó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, en específico al dormitorio de Touji

* * *

-Calles de Tokio-Noche-

El peliblanco se encontraba caminando por los barrios bajos de Tokio en busca de algo para pasar el rato ya que el trabajo de guardaespaldas no había traído nada divertido salvo el incidente ocurrido hace unas horas

Al estar caminando sin un rumbo fijo, el peliblanco llegó a la zona de los bares que se encontraban en esa área… pero mientras iba caminando vio algo que le llamó la atención, en el fondo de un oscuro callejón se encontraba un tipo pelinegro tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un grupo de al menos 10 individuos, el peliblanco notó como el sujeto en el suelo protegía con todo su cuerpo una funda de guitarra… rápidamente Issei entendió que aquel pobre hombre estaba siendo asaltado y protegía con todo lo que tenía lo que a simple vista parecía ser el objeto de mayor valor que llevaba consigo

-¿Seguirás reusándote a entregarnos tu guitarra maldito? –dijo uno de los atacantes

-No les daré mi guitarra… ella es mi método de trabajo… -dijo el hombre entrecortadamente ya que parecía que le habían pateado todo el cuerpo

-Entonces no nos dejas otra opción más que seguir golpeándote hasta matarte o dejarte inconsciente… lo que pase primero… -dijo otro de los sujetos mientras se preparaba para correr hacia el pelinegro caído pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado ni un metro

*aunque continúen golpeándolo él no soltará su guitarra*

Se escuchó una voz detrás del grupo de atacantes y cuando voltearon a ver en dirección a dónde provenía la voz, pudieron ver a un chico peliblanco sujetando del cuello de la camisa al sujeto que intentaba correr, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron como el chico con un simple movimiento de su brazo, mandaba a volar al hombre que estaba sujetando, el hombre cayó pesadamente sobre unos botes de basura con un estruendo

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu mocoso?! –rugió otro de los sujetos mientras se lanzaba contra el peliblanco con una navaja en su mano derecha, atacando con una estocada frontal

El peliblanco ladeando un poco su cuerpo, evadió el ataque con bastante facilidad, cuando el sujeto se disponía a atacar nuevamente al peliblanco, recibió una patada giratoria en medio del pecho cortesía de issei, debido a la fuerza de la patada el hombre salió volando del callejón y quedo tirado en la entrada de este… pero no dio señales de poder seguir moviéndose… o de estar consciente al menos

Al ver como dos de sus "camaradas" habían sido derrotados por el peliblanco, se arrojaron todos contra Issei, pero a pesar de la diferencia numérica, el peliblanco evadía y bloqueaba todos los ataques que le lanzaban

-No importa que sean 8 contra 1, ustedes no podrán tocarme un dedo… -fue lo último que dijo el peliblanco mientras desaparecía de la vista de los 8 sujetos, cuando volvió a aparecer solo casqueó sus dedos y todos los sujetos cayeron vencidos al suelo, todos pensarían que utilizó su [QuickSilver] para derrotar a esos sujetos pero el peliblanco solo había producido la ilusión de haber desaparecido gracias a su gran velocidad… velocidad que era imposible de seguir para esos borrachos incompetentes

Si alguien de los que conocían al peliblanco lo hubieran visto actuar, le preguntarían porque no utilizó sus armas para la "pelea", el hecho es que issei no utilizaría sus armas contra humanos ignorantes del mundo sobrenatural… por muy molestos e irritantes que estos fueran

El pelinegro a pesar de estar observando la pelea, se encontraba tan apaleado que aunque presenció cómo Issei había desaparecido momentáneamente, el pensaba que debido a su estado actual, su vista debía de haber fallado en ese momento y debido a esto fue que perdió de vista a Issei

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo el peliblanco mientras levantaba del suelo al pelinegro y apoyaba la espalda de este en la pared del callejón

-Si… gracias por ayudarme… -dijo el pelinegro que intentó ponerse de pie pero cuando se apoyó en su mano derecha, su rostro de cubrió de dolor, este hecho fue notado por el peliblanco que miro hacia dicha extremidad y lo que vio no le gusto para nada

La mano y muñeca derecha del pelinegro estaban muy inflamadas y se veían bastante maltratadas

-Esto te puede doler un poco pero te ayudará –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba la mano derecha del pelinegro

Track Track Track Track Track

Se podían oír los tronidos de los huesos de la mano del pelinegro, pero a pesar de tan fuerte sonido, una vez que el peliblanco terminó con su "tratamiento", el dolor del hombre bajó considerablemente

-Listo… con esto solo debes dejar reposar esa mano por unos días y estarás bien… pero de haber ido a un hospital te habrían puesto yeso de inmediato en tu mano y esta hubiera sanado mal –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba un brazo del pelinegro y lo pasaba sobre sus hombros y lo ayudaba a levantarse, tomando la funda de guitarra del suelo con su mano libre, Issei y el pelinegro salieron del callejón

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Los golpes de esos sujetos te habían sacado de lugar varios huesos de tu mano y debido a esto era el dolor tan grande que tenías… por cierto… me llamo Issei –dijo el peliblanco

-Me llamó Mike… un gusto… -contestó el ahora identificado como Mike

-Y bien a donde te diriges… te ayudaré a llegar –

-Debo ir al bar "Red Dragon" mi banda me espera allí –dijo Mike mientras le señalaba la dirección en la que debía ir- lamento que tengas que cargarme a mí y mi guitarra -

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a mover cargas pesadas, esto no es nada –dijo el peliblanco mientras avanzaba sin problemas por la acera- ¿eres guitarrista? –

-Así es… hoy junto a mi banda teníamos una función, me dirigía hacia el bar cuando esos tipos me encerraron y me llevaron a ese callejón –

-Ya veo… a mí también me gusta tocar la guitarra… -

De esta manera, Issei y Mike continuaron rumbo al bar donde sería la función de Mike y su banda

* * *

-Bar Red Dragon-Entrada trasera-

Se puede ver a un grupo de 3 personas, apoyados en la pared al lado de la entrada trasera del bar, se trataba de una chica castaña de unos 20 años muy sexy, vestida con un corset negro, unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas del mismo color y una chaqueta corta de color rojo, los otros dos eran dos hombres uno calvo y otro rubio que vestían como rockeros

-¿Dónde estará Mike? -dijo la chica mirando su reloj- está retrasado –

-Tranquila de seguro ya debe de estar por llegar –dijo el hombre rubio

En ese momento los 3 divisan a dos personas que vienen caminando hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca pudieron ver que se trataba de Mike e Issei, pero se sorprendieron al ver el estado del pelinegro

-¡Mike!... ¿se puede saber que te sucedió? –dijo el calvo para pasar a mirar al peliblanco- ¿y quién es este chico? –

-Un grupo de 10 bastardos me encerraron y me arrojaron dentro de un callejón y comenzaron a golpearme… diciendo que si les entregaba mi guitarra se irían en paz… y fue cuando este chico apareció y se deshizo de todos ellos en cuestión de segundos… -explicaba el pelinegro- gracias a él es que estoy aquí… de lo contrario aun seguiría recibiendo golpes dentro de ese callejón –

-¿De verdad este chico se deshizo de 10 hombres él solo? -preguntaba escéptico el rubio

-Este chico es más fuerte de lo que parece… a pesar de haber estado en desventaja numérica… no recibió ningún rasguño de parte de ellos –

Tras esto los 5 entraron a la parte trasera del bar donde el peliblanco pudo ver diferentes objetos pero entre ellos una funda de un bajo unos amplificadores, entre otras cosas

-Bueno dejaré a Mike por aquí… yo me voy al bar a beber algo -dijo el peliblanco mientras dejaba al pelinegro sobre un baúl y se iba en dirección a la parte frontal del local para ir a beber algo, muchos dirían que era demasiado joven para beber pero los licores humanos no le causaban daño alguno… por más fuerte que estos fueran

-Un Whisky en las rocas por favor –dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba frente a la barra

-En un momento –dijo el cantinero mientras preparaba lo que había pedido el peliblanco- aquí tiene, disfrute –

* * *

-Parece que tendremos que cancelar la función, con tu mano en ese estado no podrás tocar, Mike –dijo la castaña, frustrada por tener que cancelar la función ya que una función menos, era un día de paga menos

-Lo lamento… -decía Mike cabizbajo, pero entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Issei de camino al bar

"A mí también me gusta tocar la guitarra"

-Priss, ¿qué hay del chico? –dijo Mike levantando la cabeza

-¿El que te ayudó? –preguntó la castaña curiosa

-Sí, sé que puede sonar como una locura pero cuando nos dirigíamos a este lugar él me dijo que le gustaba tocar la guitarra… y pensaba que tal vez nos podría ayudar por esta ocasión ya que no queda mucho para que la función de comienzo –

Primeramente la idea les pareció una estupidez, pero debido a que prácticamente estaban contra el tiempo, decidieron darle una oportunidad al peliblanco…. Ya que… ¿qué podía salir mal?

Uno de los miembros de la banda fue a buscar al peliblanco que se encontraba sentado en la barra, bebiendo tranquilamente, una vez a su lado y entre medio de la fuerte música que sonaba, lograron decirle que necesitaban hablar con él, pero al ver la manera de comportarse vieron que Issei era muy similar a la castaña

* * *

Una vez tras el escenario el peliblanco se encontraba apoyado en una pared cuando fue llamado por la castaña

-Oye, tú -

-Preciosa, tengo un nombre ¿sabías? –

-Como sea… ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? -preguntó la chica

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso? -respondió el peliblanco

-Será raro pedirte algo como esto pero… ¿podrías tocar en lugar de Mike por esta noche?

-Ok, pero denme unos 10 minutos, debo ir por mi guitarra y otra ropa ya que la que traigo puesta me incomoda para tocar –dijo el peliblanco mientras fingía salir con "prisa" del lugar

* * *

Una vez fuera del bar y tras haberse asegurado de que nadie lo veía, el peliblanco se cambió la ropa por su traje de batalla e invocó su guitarra Nevan junto a la funda que en estos momentos se encontraba en el cuarto de Touji

Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario, dejó pasar unos minutos más y reingresó al bar donde la banda de Mike le esperaba

* * *

Al verlo todos se sorprendieron de su vestimenta y su guitarra, quisieran admitirlo o no… no podían negar que Issei tenía mucho estilo

-Lamento la demora… ahora enséñenme lo que debo tocar y haré lo mejor posible –dijo el peliblanco, tras esto Mike le enseño el repertorio para la función de esa noche

Tras unas cuantas leídas a las partituras de cada canción, el peliblanco le devolvió el cancionero a Mike, para sorpresa de todos

-Listo –

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás tocar?... esas canciones me costaron trabajo tocarlas a la perfección… ¿crees que estarás bien con solo unas leídas? –preguntó Mike un tanto inseguro del posible desempeño del peliblanco

-Tengo buena memoria, así que no te preocupes –dijo el peliblanco mientras uno de los encargados del local les avisaba a la castaña que ya era su turno de actuar

Todos subieron al escenario, pero Issei podía notar la inseguridad de los otros 3 miembros de la banda, pero los entendía, nadie confiará en una persona salida de la nada solo porque diga que sabe tocar bien la guitarra

La función comenzó, la castaña tenía sus dudas, pero tras la primera canción vio que lo que había dicho Issei era verdad… había tocado a la perfección y de memoria la canción de apertura de la función y tras esto todos entraron en confianza y siguieron con las demás canciones

Cabe destacar que el público estaba más que contento con el espectáculo pero lo que llamaba la atención de todos incluyendo a los demás artistas, era ver como de vez en cuando la guitarra del peliblanco parecía emitir "rayos" conforme Issei tocaba ciertos acordes, de esa manera el tiempo comenzó a correr y la noche siguió su transcurso

* * *

-1 hora después-

La función había terminado, Issei y los demás miembros de la banda de Mike se encontraban tras el escenario, tomando refrescos para aliviar el calor que les producían los focos del escenario

-Eres bueno… superaste mis expectativas –decía la castaña mientras se acercaba al peliblanco que se limpiaba el sudor de su rostro con una toalla

-Tú también eres muy buena, tienes una hermosa voz, preciosa -

-No me llames así… me llamo Priscilla Asagiri –dijo la castaña- ¿cuál es tu nombre, niño? -

-Issei Sparda –respondió el peliblanco, algo molesto porque lo llamaran "niño"

-Oh… que nombre tan interesante -decía Priss

-Me encantaría quedarme a seguir conversando, pero debo irme –dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba a Nevan en la funda de su guitarra y se disponía a salir del local

-Espera -dijo Priss alcanzando al peliblanco en la puerta de salida

-¿Sucede algo? -

-Deja que te lleve… ¿A dónde te diriges? –preguntó la chica mientras caminaba siendo seguida del peliblanco hasta quedar frente a una moto de color rojo

-A la academia Onmyouji -

-¿Estudias ahí? –preguntó Priss curiosa ya que de ser así… ¿Qué hacia un estudiante rondando las calles a esta hora?

-No, estoy haciendo un trabajo allí -

-Ya veo… -

Acto seguido, el peliblanco se subió en la moto de la chica, colocándose el casco, Priss aceleró y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente por las calles secundarias de Tokio y después de unos minutos ya se encontraban recorriendo las calles principales de la ciudad que a pesar de la hora que era, aun había mucha activad en estas, la pareja de la moto avanzaba sin ninguna preocupación hacia su destino… la academia Onmyouji

* * *

Cierta pelirroja y cierta morena acompañadas por Suzuka y Kyouko se dirigían hacia la habitación de Touji ya que querían darle las gracias al peliblanco por ayudarlas en el incidente con los Shikigamis

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico, la pelirroja llamó a la puerta, donde fue recibida por un adormilado Touji

-¿Dónde está Issei? –preguntó la pelirroja

-No lo sé, como estaba aburrido salió… dijo que daría una vuelta por la ciudad –dijo Touji tallándose los ojos

-Debe tener mucho valor para salir de noche –dijo Suzuka

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de una moto, mirando por la ventana, vieron llegar a dos personas, se trataba de una mujer con casco y chaqueta roja, detrás de ella, sostenido de la cintura de la chica venia el peliblanco, pero lo que verían las Onee-sama a continuación las haría arder en celos

* * *

-Bueno aquí bajo yo… fue divertido tocar con ustedes –dijo Issei mientras descendía del vehículo

-Espero que puedas ir a verme de nuevo, Issei .dijo Priss con una leve sonrisa y un tono seductor

-¿En el mismo lugar de hoy? –preguntó el peliblanco, recibiendo una afirmación de la chica- ok, y si necesitan de mi para que reemplace a Mike mientras se cura su lesión no duden en llamarme

Tras esto la castaña le dio un breve beso en los labios

-Cuídate, buenas noches –dijo Priss mientras se colocaba su casco y arrancaba su moto, perdiéndose de vista al doblar la esquina

* * *

Al ver ese beso, las chicas en el cuarto de Touji estaban sumamente celosas

-¡¿Quién… es ella?! –preguntó Rias ardiendo en celos

-Ara ara… así que… ¿una lagarta besando a mi Ise-kun? –decía Akeno mientras su cuerpo emanaba un aura sumamente oscura y terrorífica

-Ese maldito… -mascullaron Kyouko y Suzuka que por alguna razón también se sentían celosas

* * *

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, Issei hizo amistad con Touji y Tenma, por su parte Rias y Akeno habían hecho amistad con Suzuka, Kyouko y Natsume, esta última también había mejorado su relación con Issei pero por su lado Suzuka y Kyoko no les agradaba la presencia de este, incluso discutían pero el peliblanco las ignoraba olímpicamente

Para mala suerte de Issei, tras el incidente no había pasado nada interesante, tal como había dicho solo escoltaba a sus protegidos, pero manteniéndose alejados de las chicas para mantener la privacidad de estas, pero lo peor de todo era cuando debía acompañar a las rubias al centro comercial… y terminaba siendo casi como un sirviente y un cargador de cajas humano… él no se quejaba ya que le habían pagado para acompañarlas lo máximo posible… y ese hecho también incluía ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran, pero lo que las rubias no sabían era que Issei de vez en cuando acompañaba a las chicas de su sequito a comprar al centro comercial de Kuoh y siempre terminaba gastando una considerable cantidad de dinero y para poner la cereza al pastel, terminaba cargando una cantidad de cajas mucho mayor que con las rubias

Las rubias sin darse cuenta, terminaron viendo el lado amable, cariñoso y protector del peliblanco por lo que poco a poco les empezó a agradar y sin consentimiento del peliblanco… este estaba ganando un lugar en sus corazones

Pero al menos durante esos días el peliblanco se había divertido un poco por las noches, ya que la lesión en la mano de Mike tardaría un poco en sanar, por lo que Priss lo llamaba casi todas las tardes para preguntarle si podía ayudarles con sus funciones y este aceptaba feliz, ya que aunque fuera por poco tiempo, estaba viviendo como una estrella de rock

También hubo una ocasión en la que Rias y Akeno lo siguieron para ver a donde iba ya que por donde lo vieran, que un chico llegara a altas horas de la noche junto a una chica un poco mayor y bastante guapa… era "extraño", siguiéndolo desde la distancia pudieron ver como entraba en el bar Red Dragon, para pasar desapercibidas cambiaron un poco su apariencia y ocultaron sus presencias lo suficiente como para que el peliblanco no las detectara a primera vista

Mezclándose entre el público, las Gremory quedaron asombradas al ver al peliblanco sobre el escenario tocando la guitarra como todo un profesional, al lado de este se encontraba la "lagarta castaña", así era como se referían a Priss, la mencionada en cierto momento de la canción se acercó demasiado al peliblanco, según el juicio de Rias, ambos estaban muy cerca, centrados en la mirada del otro mientras la castaña seguía cantando y el peliblanco seguía tocando la guitarra, ambos sin desconcentrarse, salvo por un pequeño detalle que fue notado por las Gremory… en un momento vieron como Priss tenía un ligero sonrojo mientras miraba al peliblanco, este hecho no les agradó ya que si ella se enamoraba de Issei… estarían aún más lejos de poder acercarse al peliblanco y obtener su perdón… tampoco podían negar que la chica castaña tenía un muy buen cuerpo, además de que tampoco podían negar que Priss tenía una excelente y hermosa voz… eso le sumaba puntos, sin contar de que también la habían observado, notando que su manera de comportarse era casi idéntica a la de Issei

* * *

-Unos Días Después-

Kyouko fue al cuarto de Touji para pedirle un libro que le había prestado, al llegar pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, entrando sin pedir permiso, en ese momento vio a un chico sin camisa, con pantalones negros descalzo, con una toalla en su cabeza, cuando el chico retiró la toalla de su cabeza, la rubia se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Issei, sonrojándose violentamente

-¿Ves algo que te gusta? -preguntó el peliblanco burlonamente

-¡I-Idiota! -dijo la rubia nerviosa- ¿D-Donde está Touji? -

-Fue a la biblioteca de la academia, me dijo que no necesitaba que lo cuidara solo para ir a leer libros -

-E-Entiendo. Me voy -dijo Kyouko saliendo del cuarto, azotando la puerta al salir

-Es linda… en ciertos aspectos me recuerda a Rebecca -dijo el peliblanco mientras pensaba en las chicas de su sequito

Kyouko se fue a su cuarto sumamente sonrojada, jadeando… sentía como su cuerpo le quemaba, por lo que se dio un baño de agua fría pero no pudo quitarse de la mente la imagen había visto hace unos momentos

Rias había decidido tener a Suzuka como sirvienta pero ahora estaba entre Touji y Kyouko. Natsume quedó descartada por que ella dentro de 3 días se iba a comprometer formalmente con Harutora. La pelirroja conoció al rubio pero le sorprendió que el chico no se sintiera intimidado por su presencia demoniaca

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Suzuka fue a visitar a Touji, para decirle que si podía prestarle el libro que le había mencionado la otra vez sobre magia combinada, porque quería crear hechizos de hielo. Pero a diferencia de Kyoko, ella llamó a la puerta

-Oye, Touji… soy Suzuka… tienes el libro del que me hablaste la otra vez –

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, entrando de la manera más delicada posible… pateando la puerta, la rubia pudo ver que no había nadie en la habitación, pero se puede escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo

La rubia entró a la habitación para ver que a pesar de que aquí duermen un par de chicos… el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, mientras observaba el lugar, notó una funda de guitarra que le dio curiosidad… acercándose a esta, Suzuka estaba emocionada, por lo que poco a poco se acercaba al mencionado objeto, cuando estaba a punto de abrir un seguro…

-¿Qué crees que haces? –

Al oír esa voz, se volteó para ver al peliblanco que salía de la ducha con sus pantalones negros, observando como este tenía gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo que indicaba que se acaba de bañar. La escena estaba excitando a la pequeña rubia pero lo que le dio el tiro de gracias, fue ver como las gotas de agua recorrían los espacios entre los músculos del abdomen del peliblanco, sonrojándose con fuerza, la chica se desmayó, siendo sostenida por Issei antes de caer al suelo

* * *

-2 días después-Mansión Tsuchimikado-Zona rural-

Issei se encontraba con Natsume en el cuarto de la chica del templo de la familia Tsuchimikado. La peli-lila estaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa pero veía como el peliblanco estaba tranquilo mientras la veía con una sonrisa

Natsume vestia con una yukata muy elegante color morada con adornos de flores pero era de un diseño soberbio y sofisticado

-Te ves bien, Natsume -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Gracias Issei-san -respondió la chica un poco sonrojada

La relación entre Issei y Natsume mejoró, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos y Harutora también se convirtió en un buen amigo del peliblanco, Natsume notó que era una buena persona pero que cargaba con un gran dolor en su alma. Con el paso de la estadía del peliblanco en la academia, Natsume pudo ganarse su amistad y este le contó lo que le pasó

Decir que Natsume estaba sorprendida, furiosa y triste era poco, sorprendida al saber que Issei era un demonio de verdad, triste porque sus padres murieron por lo que lo comprendía debido a que nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres y furiosa por que Rias fue una bastarda con él. Después de conocer esa verdad…

* * *

Flash back

Natsume fue al cuarto de Kyoko para ver lo de un trabajo de equipo pero al ver a la princesa Gremory rechinó los dientes para luego darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Eres de lo peor Rias-san! -gritó Natsume sumamente enojada

-¡¿Porque me abofeteas?! -gritó Rias enojada mientras posaba la mano en su mejilla adolorida

-¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! ¡¿Por qué lastimaste de esa forma Issei-san?! -

En ese momento apareció Akeno y de la misma forma Natsume la abofeteó…. para sorpresa y enojó de la morena

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! -exclamó Akeno furiosa mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde fue golpeada

-¡Son una malditas malnacidas!, ¡Issei-san dio todo por salvarte Rias-san! ¡¿y cómo le pagaste?! ¡Lo torturaste hasta el punto que lo gozabas! ¡Muchas mujeres darían todo por tener un hombre que haga lo mismo que él hizo! -gritaba con rabia la peli-lila- ¿Pero tú que hiciste?… ¡Creíste las mentiras de un imbécil y para mantener un compromiso… tú junto con tus siervos torturaron a un chico que muchas chicas morirían por tener como novio! ¡¿Es que acaso eres una vil perra que solo piensa en el poder o la posición social?! ¡¿O es que solo eres una desgraciada que usa a las personas?! -exclamó Natsume con todas sus fuerzas temblando de rabia

Rias solo escuchaba cada palabra de la que era su amiga hasta que explotó… ya no podía más con todo lo que tenía en el corazón

-¡LO SE! ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME ODIO POR ESO?! ¡¿CREES QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME LEVANTO Y ME MIRO AL ESPEJO SOLO PARA VER COMO SOY INCAPAZ DE NO DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS POR LO QUE HICE?!... ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DOLIO SABER QUE EL UNICO CHICO QUE ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABA POR COMO SOY… AHORA ME ODIA?!... ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO UNA MISERABLE Y VIL BASURA POR CREER LAS MENTIRAS DE UN MALNACIDO QUE SOLO ME USO?!... ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDO DORMIR SABIENDO LO QUE HICE?! ¡ME PASO LAS MALDITAS NOCHES SIN PODER DESCANSAR!… ¡EL SOLO CERRAR LOS OJOS ME HACE OIR SUS GRITOS Y SUPLICAS!... ¡¿CREES QUE NO DESEO PODER AMARLO, BESARLO, CONSERTIRLO PARA CURAR ESA HERIDA EN SU CORAZON?! ¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN AL SABER QUE TIENE UNA PROMETIDA QUE ESTA GOZANDO LO QUE YO PERDI?! -gritó Rias a todo pulmón mientras lloraba intensamente

-¡YO IGUAL! ¡AHORA SE QUE AMO A iSSEI-KUN! ¡LO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡POR ESO ME ODIO! ¡ME ODIO POR SER LA SIERVA DE UNA NIÑA MIMADA QUE NO SUPO APRECIAR EL AMOR DE ALGUIEN COMO EL!... ¡AMOR QUE YO ANHELO PODER DISFRUTAR COMO LO HACE SERAFALL-SAMA, LILITH-SAN Y LAS DEMAS CHICAS! -dijo Akeno gritando mientras lloraba

-Chicas... -susurró Natsume… estaba sorprendida de ver como las chicas estaban destrozadas, viendo que su arrepentimiento era real, por lo que las abrazó afectuosamente- lo siento mucho, no sabía cuánto les dolía esta situación. Pero les diré algo -dijo Natsume para que las chicas la miraran aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- Si sienten eso, muéstrenselo cada día, con tiempo y dedicación Issei-san las podrá amar de nuevo -

Con esas palabras las chicas dejaron de llorar para ver a la peli lila y decir

-Gracias, Natsume-san –

La peli lila las abrazó de nuevo mientras las apapachaba y les decía que lloraran todo lo que necesitaban para que pudieran iniciar de nuevo… así estuvo con ellas todo el día. Su camisa quedo mojada pero no le importo porque ahora veía como Rias y Akeno tenían una paz que se reflejaba en su rostro, finalmente habían podido descargar gran parte del dolor que debían reprimir para mantener la imagen de señoritas refinadas

Fin del flash back

* * *

-¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto el peliblanco

-Sí, aunque no es mi boda… este día es especial porque formalmente voy a ser la prometida de Harutora-kun. Por cierto Issei-san ¿tienes novia? -dijo Natsume

-De hecho tengo una prometida -dijo el peliblanco sacando de su bolsillo una foto donde una aparecía una morena de piel blanca y ojos lilas que lo besaba en la mejilla, estando ambos dentro de una cabina de fotografias

-¿Cómo se llama? –

-Serafall Sitri –

Natsume recordó ese nombre… ahora entendía porque Rias y Akeno se sentían tan celosas al hablar de ella

-Es muy linda – Dijo la peli-lila, mientras el peliblanco miraba con una sonrisa la foto

Issei miró el reloj para ver que era la hora acordada para llevar a Natsume al lugar de la fiesta

-Bueno, es hora -

-Sí, estoy a tu cuidado Issei-san -dijo Natsume con una sonrisa

* * *

El peliblanco acompañó a la chica hasta los jardines como su escolta, eran tan bueno amigos que ella lo consideraba como una persona adecuada para tal honor. En esta ocasión no llevaba sus armas puestas porque Natsume había dicho que no era educado ir a una fiesta portando armas… si tan solo supiera a qué clase de "fiestas" estaba acostumbrado a ir el peliblanco

En la fiesta Rias tenía puesta un vestido negro de coctel y Akeno un lila del mismo estilo, Touji y Tenma vestían de traje, mientras Suzuka y Kyoko vestían con yukatas. El peliblanco traía una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco y pantalones negros. Al verlo casi todas las mujeres que estaban en la fiesta se sonrojaron mientras otras le coquetearon e incluso le pidieron su número de teléfono, pero había una invitada especial… una invitada personal de Issei, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Priss

Issei la había invitado como su acompañante para la fiesta y esta después de pensarlo unos momentos acabó aceptando la propuesta del peliblanco, pero como la castaña no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a reuniones de este estilo, no tenía la ropa adecuada para ir, pero ese "problemilla" fue rápidamente solucionado, ya que el peliblanco la llevó al centro comercial y le compró un hermoso vestido de coctel de color negro, un par de hermosos pendientes, un collar muy bonito y unos zapatos a juego con el vestido de la chica, cuando llegó, varios de los hombres se sonrojaron e intentaron acercarse a la chica, pero rápidamente dejó en claro que era la acompañante de Issei Sparda

-Te ves preciosa Priss –dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la castaña, ofreciéndole el brazo,

-Gracias… -dijo la chica un poco apenada mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del peliblanco

En ese momento comenzó a hablar el actual líder del clan Tsuchimikado: Yazusumi Tsuchimikado

-Esta noche... se unen dos personas en compromiso: Natsume y Harutora Tsuchimikado, ellos que serán los lideres cuando termine la futura matriarca de la escuela. Mi corazón se regocija al ver como ellos dos que han luchado por su amor, por fin están juntos y esta noche... -

No pudo terminar por que apareció una chica vestida de sacerdotisa de cabello rosáceo y ojos verdes junto a un hombre con un monóculo junto con una magatama como arete y otro hombre que tenía la apariencia de un vagabundo, estos habían aparecido del agujero del techo del salón de fiestas donde se llevaba a cabo el evento

-Takiko -dijo la pareja con algo de enojo

-Hola Harutora, Natsume -saludó la pelirosáceo con una sonrisa descarada- pero que malos son… ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la fiesta? –

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -dijo Kyouko furiosa

-Vine a festejar a la pareja… ah, es verdad, ¿les gusto mi regalo anticipado? -dijo la pelirosáceo con una sonrisa mordaz

-¡¿Así que tu enviaste esos Tsuchigumos?! -exclamó Touji enojado

-Así es, Touji-kun -dijo Takiko con un tono seductor

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Takiko-san -preguntaba la peli-lila

-Porque YO debía de tener la gerencia de la agencia Onmyo…y YO debía ser la esposa de Harutora-san –

Todos estaban sorprendidos… no esperaban que Takiko estuviera enamorada del rubio pero…

-Oye Harutora, ¿esa es la idiota?, debo decir que es linda -dijo el peliblanco de forma simplona provocando un sonrojo en la chica que desvió la mirada avergonzada

-¡Issei/Issei-san! -dijeron Rias, Akeno, ¿Kyouko y Suzuka?

Touji, Tenma, Natsume y Harutora se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como reaccionaron las rubias, si siempre decían que odiaban al peliblanco pero ahora que lo pensaban detenidamente, las rubias habían cambiado su actitud hacia él con el paso de los días. Pero Takiko miro de forma hostil al peliblanco

-Bueno, como veo que están las cosas ¿la mato o la dejo viva? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Mátala -dijo Natsume con una expresión terrorífica provocando que Harutora se pusiera nervioso, mientras a Issei le salía una gota detrás de su cabeza

-Ok... ¡Let's Rock!-

El peliblanco usó un círculo mágico para pasar a portar su gabardina roja, pantalones cafés y sus botas mientras traía su espada y pistolas en la espalda. Issei se lanzó contra Takiko que fue protegida por los dos hombres que venían con ella, pero uno es arrojado contra la pared de una patada del peliblanco mientras el otro recibe un golpe con la hoja de [Rebellion]

-I-Imposible Yashamaru es uno de los Shikigamis más fuertes y Komomaru es de un nivel aceptable -dijo la pelirosáceo incrédula

-Bueno lindura, no se están enfrentando precisamente a un humano -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Que el tiempo de los juegos… terminó… [Devil Bringer] -

La mano derecha del peliblanco tomó una forma escamosa de color negro y rojo con garras brillantes color escarlata, el dorso de la mano tenía un brillo morado y el dorso del brazo que termina en el codo en punta brillaba de color escarlata

-¿Qué es eso? - Dijo Takiko nerviosa

-Esto es parte de mi verdadero poder -respondió el peliblanco tomando a Yashamaru golpeándolo con su brazo espectral, para luego realizar un combo de puñetazos y patadas

Dando un salto para tomarlo del pie mientras está en el aire le da vueltas para luego azotarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, tras esto lo arroja al aire una vez más mientras hacía crecer su brazo para darle un puñetazo que lo lanza a la calle

Tras esto el peliblanco tomó a Komomaru para azotarlo contra el suelo y lanzarlo contra Yashamaru que se estaba levantando, intentando recuperarse del daño recibido, el peliblanco salió del lugar como si nada mientras tomaba a la chica de cuello y la lanzaba contra sus acompañantes

-¿Está bien, princesa? -preguntó Yashamaru

-Sí, pero ese sujeto es muy fuerte -se quejó Takiko mientras tosía debido a que el peliblanco casi la había estrangulado en el último agarre

-Maldito…-

-Ten cuidado, Komomaru –

-Sí –

El segundo familiar de Takiko se lanzó contra el peliblanco, utilizando su [Devil Bringer], le propina una serie de combos de patadas y puñetazos para darle un golpe de martillo y estrellarle la cara contra el suelo

Todos salieron a ver la lucha que se producía cerca del lugar de la fiesta, solo para ver como el peliblanco barría el suelo con el que era conocido como "el profesor" como con el castaño de cabello largo. Takiko no creía como sus familiares eran derrotados por un chico de no más de 18 años

Priss también estaba sorprendida… fue entonces que recordó las palabras que dijo Mike el día que había conocido a Issei

"Este chico es más fuerte de lo que parece"

-Maldito... -decía Takiko mientras dejaba en el aire 5 talismanes, mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos- Hokuten... nanten... nishi no sora... azuma no sora... Aku o haijosurutame ni bairensutōmu ya arashi... Ōdā! (Cielo del norte... cielo del sur... cielo del oeste... cielo del este... Bailen tempestades y tormentas para así eliminar al mal... ¡orden!)

Recitando esa oración mientras realizaba las posiciones de manos, los talismanes comenzaron a elevarse, creándose un pentagrama en el cielo que libera un rayo de color azul brillante sobre el peliblanco

-¡¿La furia de los 4 cielos al estilo imperial?! -exclamó Harutora asombrado

-¡Issei/Issei-san! -gritaron horrorizadas Priss junto a la pelirroja, la morena y las rubias

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el peliblanco extendió e hizo crecer su brazo espectral de manera exponencial, deteniendo el poderoso rayo con la palma de su mano espectral, al hacer contacto ambos objetos, se produjo una gran explosión pero debido a que el ataque explotó a una distancia lejana del peliblanco, este apenas tenía sus ropas sucias

-No es posible… no es verdad… ¡¿Cómo es que está vivo?! -exclamó Takiko incrédula

Pero el peliblanco no decía nada… solo estaba parado allí mientras miraba la palma de su [Devil Bringer]

-(¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?… ¿cómo puedo despertar mi verdadero poder?... si lo que me dijo Bolverk es cierto… entonces debería de ser capaz de alcanzar un poder que superé a este brazo… pero ni siquiera en una pelea como esta, con ataques de este nivel… soy capaz de alcanzar ese nuevo nivel…) –pensaba el peliblanco, sin tomar atención a su alrededor

[Compañero… sé que estás preocupado por las palabras de ese sujeto Bolverk… pero te recuerdo que te encuentras en una pelea… cuando derrotes a estos tipos tendrás tiempo para pensar… ahora… ¡CONCENTRATÉ EN LA PELEA!] –dijo Ddraig gritando esto último, gracias a esto logró que el peliblanco saliera de sus pensamientos en el momento preciso ya que estaba por ser atacado por los familiares de Takiko

-[SwordMaster] -tomando a Yashamaru de un brazo, lo lanzó por donde vino, alcanzándolo en una explosión de velocidad, dándole una serie de estocadas que dejaron a Yashamaru en mal estado. Utilizando su [Devil Bringer], el peliblanco azotó contra el suelo a su oponente con un poderoso golpe en las costillas, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el familiar restante de la chica- ahora te doy 2 opciones lindura… 1- te rindes y mueves ese trasero tuyo pacíficamente fuera de este lugar y desistes de cualquier intento de atacar a Harutora y Natsume o… 2- te mato de una buena vez -dijo el peliblanco enumerando las opciones con sus dedos

-Debo de decir que eres fuerte… ¿cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Takiko

-Issei Sparda -

-Issei... -dijo pensativa, luego de unos segundos su mente hizo un "clic", recordando horrorizada de dónde provenía ese nombre- ¡N-No puede ser¡… !¿Tú eres Issei, el cazador de demonios?! -

-Veo que me conoces, Takiko-chan -dijo el peliblanco burlonamente

-Ahora entiendo porque fuiste capaz de vencerlos pero... -dijo la pelirosáceo mientras hacía levitar su cuerpo al igual que el de sus derrotados acompañantes- pero veamos si eres capaz de detener esto... -

De pronto los tres cuerpos se fusionaron dando paso a una enorme ave de color rojo sangre que expulsaba un aura oscura

-¡¿La invocación del ave de las mil calamidades?! -dijo el rubio realmente asombrado

-**Veremos si nos puedes vencer **-dijo el monstruo elevándose bajo la atenta mirada de Issei

-Genial, creo que es hora de usar un poco de artillería pesada -dijo el peliblanco materializando su [Boosted Gear], mientras que su [Devil Bringer] era cubierto por un guantelete blanco- veamos lo que tienes –dijo el peliblanco chocando sus guanteletes

-¡No puede ser!... Acaso… ¿puede utilizar la [Dividing Gear] y el [Devil Bringer] al mismo tiempo?! –preguntó Rias incrédula ya que ambos objetos eran poderoso y ahora el chico los estaba utilizando los dos a la vez como si nada

El ave atacaba al chico con enormes esferas de energía que habrían dejado gravemente herido a cualquiera pero

-[Devil Divide]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras extendida su mano derecha en dirección a las esferas de energía, estas rápidamente se redujeron de tamaño… pero la reducción fue mucho más drástica en comparación al [Divide] que podía utilizar Vali, esto se debía a que Issei estaba potenciando el [Divide] con la energía que fluía a través de su [Devil Bringer]

Extendiendo su mano izquierda, Issei creó una esfera de color carmesí del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y la envió contra el ave, cuando la esfera estaba por impactar contra su objetivo, la mencionada esfera se expandió de improviso, aumentando su radio, golpeando de lleno y con mucha fuerza al ave, creando una enorme explosión que provocó un fuerte pero breve viento

El ave comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero el peliblanco la interceptó antes, mientras corría, en la mente de Issei comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes que pertenecían a alguna clase de ataque

* * *

-Paisaje mental-

Issei estaba junto a Ddraig mientras una secuencia de imágenes pasaba frente a ellos, en la mencionada secuencia, se podía ver la silueta de una persona con la [Boosted Gear] en su brazo izquierdo, reuniendo energía en el puño metálico, la silueta atacaba con un poderoso puñetazo a su objetivo mientras corría a gran velocidad, pero lo que llamó la atención de Issei… era que en el golpe que veía, este no consistía en un solo golpe… si no que al lanzar el golpe, este liberaba muchas esferas de color carmesí que parecían meteoros en miniatura, dichos meteoros eran los que golpeaban con gran fuerza a su adversario

-¿Pero esto… que es…? -

[Creo que algunos de los pensamientos de las conciencias de algunos de los pasados Sekiryuutei, están comenzando a salir a flote debido a tu grado de progreso en el dominio de la [Boosted Gear]… ahora lo recuerdo… esa técnica la creó Raven]

-Acaso él… es el mismo que recibió originalmente la [Espada Trascendental] –preguntó Issei intrigado

[Correcto… Raven era uno de los Sekiryuutei más fuerte que han existido… esa técnica le ayudó a derrotar a dos generación de Hakuryuukou]

-Pero… ¿cómo se llama esta técnica? -

[Déjame recordar… creo que se llamaba… [Ryusei Ryu] (Meteoros de dragón)]

-Ya veo… entonces la pondré aprueba… ya que según la teoría… se ve fácil… -dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse de su paisaje mental

* * *

-Mundo Real-

Cuando volvió al mundo real, el peliblanco se encontró que aún estaba corriendo hacia el ave, midiendo la distancia, Issei se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que estaba a una distancia ideal para intentar su nueva técnica

-(Veamos… primero concentro energía en mi puño izquierdo… luego comprimo la energía reunida… y finalmente lo suelto)… toma esto… [Ryusei Ryu]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras soltaba el poderoso ataque, mientras las esferas carmesíes comenzaban a emanar del guantelete izquierdo, golpeando con fuerza destructora al ave, el peliblanco siguió su camino y se detuvo cuando estuvo a la espalda del ave, sintiendo como está se estrellaba pesadamente en el suelo

El ave comenzó a levantarse lentamente… en sus ojos se podía apreciar como el miedo se había arraigado en su corazón… miedo producido por Issei

-**¡****Eres un monstruo!... pero al menos… ¡no dejaré que ellos estén juntos!** –rugió el ave, atacando a Harutora y Natsume con dos esferas de energía, tomando a todos por sorpresa, incluido Issei, fue entonces que Suzuka y Kyouko se interpusieron en la trayectoria del ataque, convirtiéndose en un escudo humano

-¡Suzuka, Kyoko! -gritó Rias histérica, mientras Issei se maldecía por bajar la guardia, estaba seguro que su nueva técnica sería más que suficiente como para derrotarlo pero tal parecía que le había faltado potencia, Touji y Tenma sostenían los cuerpos de Suzuka y Kyoko respectivamente

-¡¿Por qué?! -dijo Harutora en shock derramando lágrimas

-Te amo... -dijeron las rubias casi sin fuerzas

-Si eres feliz... con Natsume-chan... -dijo Kyouko

-Yo lo seré... por ti... -completó Suzuka

Harutora y Natsume rompieron en llanto al ver como sus amigas cerraban sus ojos.

Ante esto el peliblanco se paralizó… al ver los cuerpos sin vida de Kyouko y Suzuka, recordó aquella escena que lo perseguía muy a menudo en sus pesadillas… la escena donde encontraba los cuerpos carbonizados de los Hyodo… después de unos segundos… Issei finalmente explotó… pero a diferencia de la vez que lo hizo en la academia biblia, la energía que su cuerpo expulsaba era colosal

-Yo… ¿lo prometí no es así?… -decía el peliblanco mirando la palma metálica de su [Boosted Gear]- yo prometí… que protegería a todas las personas que me importaban sin importar nada… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Issei dio un poderoso grito, mientras expulsaba un aura muy poderosa que comenzó a resquebrajar el suelo, provocando que un fuerte viento comenzara a soplar y poco a poco el clima comenzó a cambiar, lo que inicialmente era un día soleado… poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en un día nublado, con enormes nubes negras que presagiaban una tormenta

Finalmente el suelo bajo Issei cedió, al resquebrajarse hubo una gran explosión que levantó una cortina de polvo que bloqueó la visión sobre el peliblanco, pero lo que si se podía sentir era la creciente aura del chico, que estaba rebasando todos los limites,

-Souma Takiko... ¡voy a ACABARTEEEEE! -exclamó el peliblanco mientras el polvo comenzaba a disiparse… cuando el polvo se había asentado por completo, lo que vieron les heló la sangre a todos…

Parado allí estaba Issei con sus ojos cerrados, los dedos metálicos de sus guanteletes se habían afilado, asemejándose a unas garras de dragón, poco a poco el peliblanco comenzó a abrir sus ojos… pero a diferencia de sus enfados anteriores que se reflejaban mediante el cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos, esta vez era diferente… el ojo derecho del chico estaba rojo como era costumbre… pero su ojo izquierdo había cambiado… este era rojo como la sangre con la pupila rasgada, era el ojo de un auténtico dragón, pero en la mirada de Issei no se podía ver ninguna otra cosa que fuera ira, sed de sangre y venganza

La sed de sangre que emitía el peliblanco era suficientemente poderosa como para dejar estáticos y clavados al suelo a todos los presentes, sentían que si hacían el más mínimo movimiento llamarían la atención del monstruo que se erguía frente a ellos en estos momentos y los despedazaría en cuestión de segundos

Tenma, Touji, Natsume y Harutora estaban más que sorprendidos, pero todos notaron como Touji estaba sudando y Natsume abrazó a su prometido, ya que la chica estaba al borde de desmayarse del miedo

-¿Qué… es… esto? -preguntó Tenma temblando de miedo al sentir el aura llena de ira del peliblanco

Takiko se giró para atacar a Issei, pero cuando volteó en la dirección en la que se encontraba el peliblanco, este había desaparecido, lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue un dolor tremendo en su pecho, mirando hacia ese lugar vio el guantelete rojo del peliblanco incrustándose en su pecho

Tras esto Takiko salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás, llevándose al menos 3 árboles con ella, levantándose con dificultad, la chica notó como el peliblanco ya no estaba en el mismo lugar fue entonces que instintivamente subió su mirada, desde el cielo el peliblanco se aproximaba con sus puños rebosantes de energía

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el peliblanco conectó ambos puños en el cuerpo de la chica que se había transformado en el ave que ahora era su saco de boxeo personal, golpeándola con tal fuerza que hundió el cuerpo de su objetivo, creando un cráter bastante profundo

El chico, tomo al ave por la cabeza y levantándola como si fuera de papel, la arrojó hacia adelante con mucha fuerza, apareciendo sobre esta, el peliblanco tomo al ave por sus alas, aplicando una fuerza descomunal, arrancó ambas alas de cuajo, alas que se transformaron Yashamaru y Komomaru, mientras el cuerpo de la criatura tomó la forma de Takiko, quien tenía su traje desgarrado, la mencionada siguió su trayectoria en línea recta

Issei, adelantándose a la chica, apareció a unos metros por delante de ella, preparando un potente golpe de martillo, cargado con energía dragontina y demoniaca, cuando la pobre chica entró en su rango de acción, el peliblanco soltó su golpe, hundiéndola aun más en la tierra que la vez anterior

La chica comenzó a sangrar por varias partes de su cuerpos que habían sido heridas en la batalla pero la parte más dañada era su cabeza, la sangre fluía desde algún punto entre su cabellos y bañaba el rostro de la chica con cálida y roja sangre fresca

-Por… favor… piedad… -pedía la chica débilmente

-Jaque mate, Souma Takiko –habló el peliblanco, tomándola del rostro con su guantelete rojo, alzándola con facilidad, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus guanteletes rojo y blanco- Ahora… permíteme terminar mi trabajo… y hacerte pagar todo el daño que has causado… ¡con tu vida! –dijo el peliblanco con una mirada y sonrisa psicópata, mirando a una Takiko que luchaba por mantenerse consciente

Pasando a tomar a la chica por el cuello, el peliblanco se preparó para atravesarla de un golpe con su mano derecha, pero entonces…

-¡Ya basta!... por favor… detente… Issei-san… ¡ya fue suficiente! –pedía Natsume abrazando al chico por detrás

-Natsume…san –dijo el peliblanco recobrando un poco la razón al ver a su protegida rogándole porque se detuviera

-Ya no quiero ver más muerte… ¡por favor! -suplicó la peli-lila llorando mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas

-Natsume-san… -

Al ver esta escena, el peliblanco ahogó un sollozo, el chico soltó a la lastimada Takiko para permitirle vivir pero para asegurarse de que no escapara o intentara nada le pateó la cabeza dejándola inconsciente mientras Tenma, Touji y Harutora lloraban la muerte de las chicas, pero entonces Rias dio un paso al frente

-Harutora-san, hay una forma de revivirlas pero debemos llevarlas a un lugar privado –

* * *

Como indicó Rias, Touji y Harutora acompañados de Tenma y Natsume se llevaron a Suzuka y Kyoko respectivamente a la academia mientras usaban a Yukikaze (Tenma y Touji) y Raven Coat (Harutora que carga a Natsume en su espalda mientras carga a Kyouko en sus brazos) en tanto Rias y Akeno los siguieron utilizando sus alas, el peliblanco hizo lo mismo pero este llevaba a Priss ya que no podía dejarla sola después de lo que había visto… para cualquier persona normal… ver una batalla como la suya era una gran impresión que en algunos casos podía llevar a la locura

Una vez que llegaron al altar del Taizan Fukun Ritual de la familia Tsuchimikado. El castaño y el rubio recostaron a las chicas en el suelo, Rias sacó dos piezas de [Peón] de su bolsillo y colocó una pieza en el pecho de cada chica, mientras que la morena Gremory hacia aparecer un círculo mágico de la familia Gremory

-Por orden de Rias Gremory, ustedes… Kurahashi Kyouko y Dairenji Suzuka... volverán a caminar sobre este mundo, sellen este contrato conmigo y conviértanse en mis sirvientas –tras esto las piezas entraron en el pecho de las rubias y estas a los pocos minutos comenzaron a despertar

Tras despertar, ambas chicas fueron abrazadas por Harutora y Natsume, derramando lágrimas de alegría

-Son unas estúpidas… no debieron hacer eso -dijeron la pareja Tsuchimikado al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento -dijeron ambas rubias, devolviendo los abrazos

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kyouko al ver a sus amigos llorar

-Lo único que recuerdo es… que protegimos a Bakatora -dijo Suzuka

-Pero al hacer ese acto de amor… ambas murieron y yo las reencarne, ahora son mis [peones] –dijo Rias

-¿Peones? -preguntó Suzuka curiosa

-Sí, ahora son demonios reencarnados, me presentaré correctamente, soy Rias Gremory, una demonio pura sangre y desde este día, su ama -respondió Rias

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamaron ambas chicas

-Ahora son mi siervas, Kyoko, Suzuka… era el único método para que volvieran a la vida -explicaba la pelirroja- ¿Se arrepienten? -

-No, en realidad te lo agradezco Rias-san… aun quería vivir -dijo Kyouko

-Yo igual -dijo Suzuka

Issei se acercó a ellas y las abrazó, sonrojando a ambas rubias, mientras apoyan sus rostros en los hombros del chico, sintiendo una gran calidez

-Son unas idiotas, mira que morir de esa manera… pero me alegro que estén de vuelta, este es el primer y único abrazo que les daré, ya que no quiero tener nada que ver con Rias Gremory o sus sirvientes -dijo el peliblanco separándose de ambas chicas, dejándolas confundidas

Tras esto, el peliblanco se acercó a Harutora

-La misión se completó… salvo las bajas de Suzuka y Kyoko, todo estuvo de acuerdo al trato –

-Es verdad… te daré el pago mañana –

El peliblanco estaba por retirarse junto a Priss cuando fueron detenidos por Natsume

-Issei-san… -

-¿Sucede algo Natsume? –preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

-¿No se quedaran la fiesta?… teníamos a unos músicos... pero con todo lo sucedido salieron huyendo… y quería saber si… -decía la chica tímidamente

-¿Saber si?... –

-¿Podrías tocar algo?… solo por esta vez… Rias-san me dijo que tocas muy bien la guitarra –preguntó la chica dejando sorprendido y un tanto enojado al peliblanco, ya que otra vez la pelirroja lo había seguido

-Pues si me lo pides tú… supongo que no puedo negarme –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa- pero…

-¿Pero? –

-Ella cantará –señalando a Priss- su voz es muy hermosa, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás si la dejas cantar

-Pues está bien… los esperamos en el lugar de la ceremonia –dijo Natsume mientras veía como el peliblanco se iba acompañado de la castaña

* * *

-Parque-Tokio-11:30 pm-

La fiesta de compromiso entre Harutora y Natsume había acabado hace unas horas, todos los asistentes habían quedado encantados con las canciones cantadas por Priss, acompañada de Issei, Touji y Tenma que habían tocado la batería y el bajo respectivamente

Sentados en una banca se encontraban Issei y Priss, ambos se encontraban mirando el lejano cielo estrellado, el peliblanco estaba un poco nervioso ya que esta era la última noche que estaría en Tokio por el momento y no sabía cómo despedirse de la castaña

-Así que tú eres Issei, el cazador de demonios –dijo la castaña rompiendo el cielo que envolvía a ambos

-Así es… lamento no habértelo contado… y también me disculpo por lo que viste hoy durante la batalla… debes pensar que soy un monstruo –dijo Issei bajando la cabeza

-Te equivocas… -dijo la castaña, provocando que el chico levantara la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos- todos tenemos algo que ocultamos… los monstruos son aquellos seres que utilizan su poder solo para causar muerte y sufrimiento, pero tu utilizaste tu poder para vengar a dos personas que te importaban y eso a mi parecer no es ser un monstruo… además desde que salvaste a la reina del rock… y tu nombre se hizo conocido… siempre pensé que el título de "cazador de demonios" no era solo de adorno y se debías cazar a criaturas como esas deberías de tener alguna clase de poder escondido que te ayudara a combatir a esas amenazas –

-Ya veo… entonces ¿estás bien que no te haya borrado la memoria como a los demás que no querían recordar la pelea? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Así está bien, a diferencia de ellos… yo no quiero olvidar que conocí a un chico como tú –

Al oír a la chica junto a él, el chico no sabía que hacer o que decir, en ese momento Priss lo abrazó, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico

-Déjame estar así… sé que te irás… déjame recordar el calor que emanas -dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, sellando los labios del peliblanco con un breve pero apasionado beso- quisiera tener esta sensación todos los días de mi vida pero… -

El peliblanco pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras de Priss, el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había visto que ella era callada y muy reservada la mayoría del tiempo, es por eso que su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que la castaña entre sus brazos estaba derramando lágrimas

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué estoy llorando? –Se preguntó la castaña llevándose una mano a su rostro- ¿Por qué el pensar que te vas… hace que tenga un fuerte dolor en el pecho?-decía Priss sollozando, mientras era abrazada por el peliblanco

-Creo que sin darme cuenta… gané un lugar en tu corazón –dijo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba la espalda de la castaña, logrando de esa manera reconfortándola, tras esto el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar nuevamente hacia el lejano cielo estrellado

Pensando unos momentos el peliblanco decidió hacerle una pregunta que ante los ojos de la mayoría de seres sobrenaturales parecería una tontería

-¿Priss… quisieras ser mi sirvienta? –

-¿Sirvienta?... ahora que lo mencionas… esa chica pelirroja también se lo dijo a esas rubias… ¿a qué se refería? -

Ante la pregunta de la castaña, el chico le explicó sobre los demonios y el sistema de vasallaje que estos poseen, también sobre las 3 grandes facciones y demás cosas que no eran de dominio público y jamás deberían serlo

-Acepto –dijo Priss seria

-¿Estás segura?... ¿qué hay de tu banda?… -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido ya que el hecho de que Priss fuera su sirvienta fue lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza y no pensaba que la chica aceptara

-Ellos me entenderán… además… el cantar solo era una manera de desahogarme… pero cuando comencé a cantar con tu compañía sobre el escenario me sentía mejor que nunca… y una extraña calidez invadía mi pecho… es por eso que estoy segura que si quiero seguir sintiendo esta calidez… debo estar a tu lado –explicaba Priss

-Entonces será como desees –dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba una pieza de [Peón] desde uno de sus bolsillos- coloca esto sobre tu pecho –dijo el chico mientras la chica obedecía lo que le había dicho- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tu Priscilla Asagiri… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente -

Tras decir esto, la pieza entro en el pecho de la castaña con un hermoso resplandor escarlata y bajo sus pies apareció el símbolo de la familia Sparda- listo… con esto eres mi nueva [Peón], te doy la bienvenida al clan Sparda, como líder del equipo te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Yo prometo vivir por y para ti siempre, eliminando aquello que te haga daño o te haga sufrir –dijo Priss con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su [Rey] por el cuello

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Amanecer-

El peliblanco y la castaña se encontraban junto con el rubio del parche y su prometida, los 4 bebían un poco de Sake para festejar el compromiso

-Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices -dijo el peliblanco

-Gracias -dijeron Natsume y Harutora

-Bueno Issei... aquí está la otra mitad -dijo el rubio mientras le daba el maletín que fue revisado por el peliblanco, viendo que todo estaba en orden

-Bien… mis negocios terminaron aquí… debo de volver a Kuoh -indicaba el peliblanco mientras le hacia una señal a Priss de que encendiera su moto

-Adiós, cuídate Issei-san… te enviaremos la invitación a Devil May Cry -dijo Natsume para después darle un abrazo de despedida

-Gracias – Respondió el peliblanco ese abrazo

-Cuando vengas de nuevo a Tokio… ven a visitarnos -dijo Harutora estrechando la mano con el peliblanco

-Y trae a tus chicas -dijo Natsume- espero poder verte de nuevo Priss-san- se despidió la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña

-Así será -dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa

-¿No se quedaran a la fiesta de despedida de Kyouko y Suzuka? -preguntó Natsume

-No quiero saber nada que refiera a Rias Gremory y eso incluye a sus siervos -respondió Issei seco

-Ya veo -dijo Natsume con cierta tristeza

Tras esto, Issei subió a la parte trasera de la moto de Priss y después de esto, la castaña arrancó, teniendo como próximo destino la ciudad de Kuoh

* * *

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

Rias hablaba con Kurahashi Genji, el padre de Kyouko, para explicarle la situación de Kyouko y como se convirtió en su sierva… al principio el padre de la chica no lo aceptaba pero con la intercesión de Miyo, este término por aceptar, para también darle un libro de hechizos poderosos mientras su abuela le da un libro de adivinación, cosa que sorprendió a Rias.

La fiesta se realizó en la academia Onmyo, donde todos se despidieron de las chicas, mientras se tomaban fotos con ellas y con las Onee-sama de Kuoh…

Todos estaban tan divertidos con la fiesta que no se dieron cuenta de cómo las horas comenzaron a avanzar, y ahora el atardecer comenzaba a aproximarse por lo que había llegado la hora de marcharse

-Bueno chicas es hora de irnos -Indicó la pelirroja

-Sí, Buchou -contestaron las rubias, Rias les había dicho que debían llamarla así ya que entrarían a la academia Kuoh y serian parte del club de ocultismo

-Denme su mano izquierda -dijo Rias, las rubias obedecieron, observando como la pelirroja les hacia un grabado mágico, cosa que las sorprendió- Es el escudo de mi familia… con esto ya son parte del clan Gremory -

Natsume abrazó a las 2 rubias con mucho afecto

-Cuídense mucho -dijo Natsume sollozando

-Cuida de Bakatora y cuida de ti -dijeron las rubias con una sonrisa

-Espero que les vaya bien -dijo Tenma

-Les deseo lo mejor en su nueva vida – Dijo Touji

-Cuídense… y suerte con Issei -dijo el rubio poniendo rojas a las rubias

-¡Bakatora! -exclamaron las nuevas siervas de Rias causando que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír y al final los 6 chicos juntaron sus puños para decir…

-¡TOKIO RAVENS… ORDER! -

-El círculo está listo… -dijo Akeno

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos... espero que tengan mucha fortuna en su matrimonio. Natsume. Harutora –dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Rias-san -dijo la pareja comprometida mientras enlazaban sus manos con un fuerte pero a la vez suave agarre

Las chicas se teletransportaron para llegar a donde sería su nuevo hogar

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Ciudad de Kuoh

Al llegar, las 4 chicas se llevaron 2 sorpresas que ninguna de ellas se esperaba… la primera sorpresa se la llevaron las rubias al enterarse de que el dueño del lugar era Issei y que también habían más chicas viviendo allí… y la segunda afecto más a Rias y akeno ya que no esperaban encontrar a…

-¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?! –exclamaron ambas Onee-sama al ver a cierta castaña jugando billar con el peliblanco

-Es normal que este aquí… después de todo… soy la nueva [Peón] de Issei –dijo Priss restándole importancia mientras golpeaba las bolas sobre la mesa

Ante esa aclaración ambas Gremory se sintieron aún más lejanas a Issei… ya que ahora tenían otra barrera que cuando llegara el momento de revelar la verdad, les bloquearía el camino con todo lo que tuviera para mantenerlas alejadas del peliblanco

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Academia Kuoh- Salón de Issei/Salón de Rias-

-Bueno chicos tenemos una nueva compañera -dijeron los profesores al mismo tiempo en el salón de 2° año donde iban el peliblanco con la mayoría de su sequito y en el salón de 3° año donde iba Rias, Akeno, Akio y Rebecca

-Mucho gusto soy Dairenji Suzuka -dijo la rubia menor en el salón de 2° año

-Mucho gusto soy Kurahashi Kyouko -dijo la rubia mayor en el salón de 3° año

-Vengo de una academia de Tokio, no conozco mucho esta ciudad y tengo cosas por aprender… así que llevémonos bien -dijeron Kyoko/Suzuka

los gritos de emoción de los chicos en los salones donde estaban las rubias no se hicieron esperar, pero…

-Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de Issei Hyodo -dijeron Kyouko/Suzuka en sus respectivos salones, dejando en shock a medio mundo mientras el peliblanco suspira fastidiado…

-Este será un largo día… -

Todos en la escuela planearon unirse y golpear al peliblanco pero este les dio una mirada tan aterradora y liberó un poco de su aura provocando que sus posibles "agresores" se fueran corriendo como gallinas, la academia tuvo nuevas integrantes a su cuerpo estudiantil, Rias obtuvo a dos [peones] nuevos mientras que Issei obtuvo a una nueva [Peón] que de momento se instalaba en Devil May Cry y recorría la cuidad

* * *

-En alguna parte del mundo humano-

Se puede ver a cierto peliazul revisando una especie de portón en mal estado, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro se puede decir que está sumamente preocupado

-Han roto la mayoría los sellos de mi maestro… ¡¿Pero cómo?! –

El peliazul cada día entendía menos como era que los sellos de "eso" disminuían, afortunadamente para la mano derecha del hijo del caballero oscuro, la ubicación del sello principal de "eso" era un secreto y la información sobre su ubicación se había perdido hace muchos años

-(Siento que tiempos difíciles nos aguardan… espero que haya entrenado a Issei lo suficiente como para tratar las futuras amenazas…) –Se dijo así mismo el peliazul mientras desaparecía sin notar como 2 siluetas le observaban desde la distancia

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que hemos destruido gran parte de los sellos de Sparda –

-Lo sé, pero ahora debemos de buscar la ubicación del último sello… el sello que hará resurgir "eso"

* * *

-¿?-

Parada sobre un césped muy verde se encontraba la pelirroja, bajo un sol radiante, mirando a su alrededor, reconoció el lugar como la parte trasera del edificio de su club, pero de pronto pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador que provenía desde uno de sus lados

Mirando en dirección desde donde provino el grito, la pelirroja vio algo que siempre pedía… no volver a recordar… frente a ella estaba el Issei castaño que alguna vez fue su [Peón]

Tirado en el suelo

Sus ropas manchadas de sangre y a su alrededor se encontraban… Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y ella misma… golpeando y torturando al pobre castaño que imploraba por piedad pero a cambio recibía…

Patadas en sus costillas por parte de Koneko que lo hacían doblarse de dolor ya que con cada patada que recibía, la pelirroja espectadora podía escuchar como sus costillas se rompían en pedazos

Rayos que lo electrocutaban por parte de Akeno

La espada de Kiba se hundía varios centímetros su cuerpo en distintas partes de su cuerpo… en reiteradas ocasiones

Asia lo curaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlo consciente

Y la Rias que se encontraba junto a los mencionados, golpeaba su cuerpo con pequeñas esferas del poder de la destrucción, que causaban un gran dolor al castaño… dolor reflejado en la cara ya hinchada del chico que apenas y podía gritar debido a que ya apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse respirando

Rias intentaba ir en socorro del castaño pero no podía… parecía estar clavada al suelo… condenada a revivir aquellas acciones de las que se avergonzaba profundamente

Estuvo para en el mismo lugar por unos minutos más… minutos que le parecieron horas, tras esto los miembros del club de ocultismo se retiraron en círculos mágicos, dejando a un Issei medio muerto en el suelo

Tras varios minutos, el castaño comenzó a levantarse, ahora Rias si pudo moverse e inmediatamente corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y llegó al lado del castaño que se tambaleaba de lado a lado, la pelirroja intentó ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio pero cuando estaba por atraparlo, sus manos simplemente la atravesaron y solo pudo mirar como Issei se alejaba de allí con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Fue entonces que los alrededores de Rias se rompieron como cristal, dejando a la pelirroja sola en una completa oscuridad

Cuando creyó que no pasaría nada más, sintió como comenzó a caer… sumergiéndose cada vez más en las profundas tinieblas

Unos minutos después

La pelirroja comenzó a despertar y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en el salón del club de ocultismo, sentada en su lugar… pero extrañamente no había nadie allí

Rápidamente salió del salón y del edificio pero lo que vio al salir la dejó paralizada, aterrada y horrorizada… frente a ella, colgadas desde lo alto de las ramas de un árbol se encontraban 4 personas, con una cuerda en el cuello, alineadas perfectamente una al lado de la otra

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Asia

Todos ellos en condiciones deplorables y debido a su estado era obvio que estaban muertos, sus ropas bañadas en sangre que debió haber brotado desde el interior de las profundas heridas que presentaban los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus siervos

Kiba tenía su espada sacro-demoniaca enterrada en su torso, traspasándolo de lado a lado

Akeno tenía profundos y largos cortes a través de su cuerpo, algunos de ellos eran tan profundos que permitían ver hacia el otro lado o algunos huesos, en su rostro se podían apreciar rastros de lágrimas secas… indicando que había llorado intensamente durante los momentos previos a su muerte

Asia estaba peor que Akeno… su cuerpo estaba en tal mal estado que daba asco el solo mirarlo… le faltaba la mitad de su pierna izquierda… sus manos habían sido cortadas y en el área del pecho tenía un corte muy profundo que dejaba ver sus costillas y algún que otro órgano interno, al igual que la morena, parecía que había llorado intensamente mientras la vida la abandonaba

Koneko… este posiblemente era el peor caso de tortura… a la loli le faltaba su brazo derecho… algo le había abierto el vientre con un corte limpio… dejando que sus intestinos salieran libres, en el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos, había un corte horizontal un poco profunda

Rias al fin llegó hasta donde yacían sus sirvientes ahorcados, al llegar, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar intensamente… y se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo podría haber hecho esto… también notó que faltaban los miembros más recientes de su sequito, la pelirroja comenzó a mirar al cielo, como si en este estuviera la respuesta a su pregunta pero entonces notó como el cielo era… de un color gris ceniza… sin rastro alguno del sol

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver como la academia se encontraba completa parecía una zona de batalla… lleno de destrucción… enormes cráteres se podían observar por todo el terreno de la academia

Avanzando a paso lento, la pelirroja apreciaba como a los distintos edificios de la academia les faltaban trozos de su estructura, paredes con enormes agujeros en ellas, otras que tenían grandes grietas en ellas y parecían estar a punto de caerse, sin darse cuenta la pelirroja llegó hasta el edificio principal de la academia… pero lo que vio en frente de ella la sorprendió ya que… "eso" no debía estar ahí… siquiera debía existir

Clavada sobre una pica… se encontraba la cabeza del fallecido Raiser Phenex, dicha cabeza mostraba una expresión de dolor terrible… (Nota: imaginen la expresión con la que queda la cabeza de Helios cuando Kratos se la arranca en God Of War 3)

La pelirroja reuniendo valor, entró en el edificio, cuyas puertas no estaban y en su lugar había un enorme agujero, avanzando con precaución, la pelirroja se adentró en el lugar, subiendo las escaleras, se encaminó hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

Estando ya en el segundo piso la pelirroja encontró un mensaje en una pared… ese mensaje estaba escrito con sangre…

El mensaje ponía

"Mata a tus enemigos, mata a tus amigos… a tu país… a tu gente… e incluso a ti mismo… pero no importa cuánto masacres, nunca es suficiente… al fin y al cabo no somos más que meros belicistas"

Ese mensaje dejó con una profunda duda a Rias ya que a pesar de haberlo leído más de 3 veces, no había encontrado el significado de esas palabras

Avanzando por los pasillos del segundo piso, la pelirroja veía los distintos salones, que en su mayoría estaban totalmente destruidos e inutilizados, los escenarios que se presentaban ante la pelirroja, cada vez la ponían más nerviosa ya que la academia parecía una zona de guerra…

Finalmente llegó al salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando iba a tomar la perilla para abrir las puertas se quedó parada sin mover un musculo… tenía miedo… miedo de no saber que le esperaba al abrir esas puertas…

Armándose de valor, abrió las puertas de par en par… congelándose de inmediato por la escena que se presentaba ante ella

Tiradas sobre unos sofás, se encontraban Konno y Suzuka totalmente desnudas

Ambas con su rostro, pechos bañados en semen, incluso las vaginas de ambas chicas dejaban salir a borbotones aquella sustancia blanca que emanaba desde lo más profundo de ellas

Al fondo del salón vio al peliblanco… sentado sobre el escritorio de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… desnudo… con 4 chicas sirviéndole oralmente…

Se trataba de Asuna, Kyouko, Xenovia y Tohka… desnudas, todas las chicas lamian y besaban con prácticamente adoración el miembro del peliblanco que se dejaba consentir por las chicas

Mirándolas detenidamente, Rias notó como estas tenían la mirada perdida y al igual que Konno y Suzuka, estas tenían sus cuerpos manchados con la esencia del peliblanco

Junto al chico estaban Sona y Tsubaki, completamente desnudas, besando al peliblanco por turnos, abrazadas a él, mientras el peliblanco las masturbaba habilidosamente

-Veo que al fin llegas… -dijo el peliblanco mientras hacia una pausa con los besos, pero sin dejar de masturbar a ambas chicas

-¡¿Que les hiciste?!... –preguntó la chica furiosa ya que había degradado a las siervas de su equipo a meros juguetes sexuales…

-Solo las utilicé para lo único que son… meros juguetes sexuales… MIOS –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa malévola- chicas díganle a nuestra invitada… ¿a quién pertenecen?

-Pertenecemos a usted Issei-sama –dijeron las chicas del equipo de Rias al unísono para después seguir atendiendo el miembro del peliblanco

-Sona… como terminaste así… acaso él también te sometió a ti y a Tsubaki? –preguntó Rias al borde de la histeria ya que se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo

-Te equivocas… yo estoy al lado de Issei porque es normal que una de sus novias quiera estar a su lado… ¿no es así Tsubaki? –preguntó la morena Sitri mirando a su [Reina] que asintió con la cabeza para después seguir besando el cuello del peliblanco

De pronto la pelirroja sintió 13 presencias a su espalda… volteándose con rapidez, pudo ver a todas las siervas actuales del peliblanco… los ojos de todas ellas eran idénticos al ojo que había mostrado issei durante su batalla en Tokio, rojo como la sangre y de pupila rasgada… los ojos de un dragón… esos ojos que le aterraba observar

-Kyaaaaaa! –

La pelirroja escuchó un gemido… volteándose esta vez hacia el peliblanco, vio como este penetraba a Sona sobre el escritorio, la morena envolvía las caderas del chico con sus piernas

Instintivamente la pelirroja quiso taparse los ojos pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, sus manos fueron sujetadas por Lilith y Rebecca, forzándola a mirar como el chico penetraba a su amiga y más grande rival

Rias intentaba distraer su mirada, viendo hacia otro lado pero no importaba hacia donde mirara… por todos lados se encontraban sus siervas bañadas en semen y con una enorme sonrisa de lujuria

El peliblanco se mantuvo penetrando a la [Rey] Sitri por varios minutos, hasta que el chico descargó su esencia en el interior de la chica que con un aullido de placer aceptaba gustosa esa esencia

Dejándola descansar el peliblanco se sentó nuevamente en el borde del escritorio con su miembro aun erecto, segundos después Tsubaki apareció y se sentó directamente sobre la cintura del peliblanco, empalándose dulcemente con el miembro del chico, empezando a montarlo con lentitud

El chico levanto a la [Reina] Sitri entre sus brazos, la chica rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas, dejándose penetrar por el chico, sostenida por su trasero, tomando a Issei del rostro, besándolo con pasión, ahogando sus gemidos con el beso

-Chicas… llévenla a la parte trasero del edificio… del club de ocultismo… en cuanto acabe con mi hermosa Tsubaki las alcanzaremos –dijo el chico sin dejar de penetrar a la chica

Las chicas de su sequito, obedeciendo su orden, tomaron a la pelirroja y se la llevaron del lugar, dejándole como ultima vista del lugar, a Issei y Tsubaki disfrutando de la "compañía" del otro

Aun después de haberse alejado del salón del consejo estudiantil, la pelirroja aun podía oír los gemidos de la morena…

Una vez llegaron al lugar indicado por el peliblanco, la tortura de Rias comenzó

Primeramente recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago, cortesía de Akio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, fue recibida con una patada en el rostro cortesía de Rebecca, dicha patada la mandó a volar unos metros, aterrizando de espaldas en el suelo

Antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, sintió como dos objetos muy filosos y puntiagudos se hundían en sus muslos, mirando en esa dirección pudo ver como Serafall le encajaba dos lanzas de hielo

Las siguientes en pasar fueron Levi y Akame, ambas utilizando sus espadas le realizaron cortes de diferente consideración

De pronto sintió un dolor tremendo en sus costados, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… se trataba de Priss y Arin, ambas le habían propinado una patada en las costillas, Priss por la izquierda y Arin por la derecha, Rias pudo sentir como sus costillas se rompían en pedazos

Luego vio como las hermanas Sherlock, daban un gran salto y atacaban cada una con una patada descendente, impactando en el vientre herido de la herida heredera Gremory, hundiéndola en la tierra…

Conforme el castigo avanzaba, la pelirroja se preguntaba… si esto se podía comparar al dolor que había tenido que soportar Issei durante todo el tiempo que ella y los demás estuvieron castigándolo… en estos momentos si la pelirroja pudiera pedir algo… sería… que le dieran muerte lo más rápido posible… el castigo que estaba recibiendo era algo peor que la muerte

(Nota: para mejor ambiente mientras leen esta parte, escuchen la canción "Deukalion´s Big Flood")

-¿Te diviertes Rias? –

La pelirroja pudo oír la voz de Issei… logrando levantar la vista, pudo ver como el chico llegaba al lugar abrazado por Sona y Tsubaki

-Monstruo… tú no puedes ser Issei… ¡el jamás se transformaría en algo como tú!… -dijo Rias a duras penas

-El Issei que ves ante ti… fue el Issei que tu forzaste a surgir… todas esas veces de interminable castigo… lo bueno es que pude devolverles la mano a tus patéticos sirvientes… -

-Entonces… el que mató a… Akeno y los otros… -

-Así es… fui yo… -dijo el peliblanco divertido- deberías haber escuchado los gritos que daban… suplicando por piedad… esos desgarradores gritos eran como música para mis oídos… poder escuchar de sus bocas… los mismos gritos que alguna vez yo di… -

Rias estaba congelada… toda esta situación actual… sus primeros sirvientes muertos y ahora sus nuevas siervas reducidas a nada más que juguetes sexuales… todo esto, había sido provocado por su estúpido error…

-no sabes el gusto que me dio acabarlos uno por uno, para después dejarlos colgados de ese árbol… dejándoles algo de comer a los cuervos… y dentro de poco tú te unirás a ellos… pero lamentablemente ningún animal podrá alimentarse de tu cuerpo –dijo el peliblanco separándose de las Sitri que en estos momentos tenían los mismos ojos que las demás chicas del sequito Sparda

Mira y Yui levantaron a la pelirroja, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie, el solo hecho de intentar poner fuerza en sus piernas para no caer, provocaba que la sangre fluyera con más fuerza a través de los agujeros que tenía en sus muslos, mientras sus ropas seguían tiñéndose de rojo

-Antes de acabar contigo… te dejaré ver como acabó el ultimo de tus sirvientes que fue fiel a ti hasta el final –dijo el peliblanco ladeando su cuerpo, dejándole ver a la pelirroja a un Gasper crucificado al revés, con ajos en su boca y con todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas- ahora… es el final Rias –

Comenzando a correr, el peliblanco se aproximó a la pelirroja, asestándole una patada giratoria con mucha fuerza en el centro del pecho, mandando a volar a la chica que dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, antes de caer de cara al suelo

Rias intentó levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue elevar un poco su tronco superior con la ayuda de sus brazos… solo para encontrarse con un cañón apuntándole… se trataba del [Cannon Destroyer] de Issei… ella había escuchado hablar a las chicas Sparda sobre esa arma… un arma de gran poder de fuego, capaz de arrasar con grandes cantidades de enemigos

Esa letal arma en estos momentos se encontraba a no más de 3 centímetros de su rostro

-Rias… acaba de llegar tu hora… -la pelirroja solo podía ver como el interior del cañón comenzaba a iluminarse de un color carmesí- si es posible para ti… descansa en paz… -

Lo último que pudo ver la pelirroja fue un gran resplandor de color carmesí

* * *

Despertándose bruscamente, la pelirroja se halló a si misma sentada en la cama de su habitación, sudando en exceso, respirando agitada, mirando a su alrededor… todo seguía como era lo normal para esta situación…

Tomando el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama, la pelirroja vio que hora era

-las 3:00 am… -murmuró la chica en voz baja, dejándose caer en la cama mientras normalizaba su respiración

Ese sueño… más bien pesadilla… la había sentido demasiado real…

No podía dejar de pensar que el peliblanco realmente podía hacer lo que hacía en su sueño si él lo deseara… debido a sus niveles de poder… tenía el poder suficiente como para poner esta ciudad a sus pies sin ninguna dificultad

Tampoco podía negar que el poder de Issei era algo aterrador… y para su desgracia ese poder llegado el momento… lo tendría en su contra… el solo hecho de pensar en ello le aterraba

Si no quería terminar como en su sueño… debía esforzarse al máximo para obtener el perdón del peliblanco lo antes posible, para que cuando llegara el momento de tener un [Rating Game] contra él… solo fuera un encuentro amistoso y no con intenciones de borrarla del mapa para siempre

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ahora haré unas cuantas aclaraciones

1-Sean honestos NINGUNO se esperaba que un personaje como Priss apareciera en este fic… tal vez algunos la recuerden si es que vieron su anime… muchos me dirán…. Pero Wolf, ella es solo una humana… sin su armadura no tiene potencial de batalla, bueno eso se arregla con un entrenamiento al estilo Sparda, ya que son pocos los personajes que nacen con niveles de poder exageradamente grandes sin haber entrenado nada y también tengo un arma especial para ella jeje

2- las nuevas técnicas de Issei, el [Ryusei Ryu]… basado en los meteoros de Pegaso… no hay mucho que explicar que no haya dicho ya en el capítulo salvo que utiliza energía de dragón que es más… destructiva… el [Devil Divide], la versión mejorada del [Divide] Ordinario, alimentada con la energía que fluye a través del [Devil Bringer], gracias a esto con un solo [Devil Divide] puede obtener un resultado mejor que Vali al usar un [Divide] x8

3- el sueño de Rias al final del capítulo, fue provocado por la culpa que siente por haber lastimado a Issei, también provocado por el miedo que produce en ella el verlo enojado en batalla… esa sed de sangre que es capaz de congelar a cualquiera y esto se seguirá repitiendo, volviendo el simple hecho de dormir, un suplicio para la pelirroja, pero Issei en el mundo real no lo hará como en los sueños de Rias ya que iría en contra de los valores y principios que le enseñó Ryu, también dentro del sueño se pudo apreciar algunos de los tantos tipos de castigo que recibió Issei por parte del equipo Gremory

4- el mensaje que aparece dentro del sueño de Rias… también es un desafío para ustedes, veamos si son capaces de encontrar el significado de ese mensaje, sus teorías y respuestas pueden ponerlos en las review, a través de un mensaje privado o en mi página de Facebook

5-Desde ahora iniciaremos una especie de "juego", los que hayan visto Hunter X Hunter de pequeños, recordaran que Gon al final de cada capítulo daba palabras claves, formando acertijos para el capítulo siguiente… pues haremos lo mismo, en mi página de Facebook publicaré las palabras claves para el siguiente capítulo y veremos si aciertan o no

6-el estado de ira en el que entro Issei, durante su estadía en Tokio, no es el [Juggernaut Drive], pero al menos se hacen una idea de lo poderoso que será ese estado en Issei

Eso es todo por ahora y como siempre digo, cualquier Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	14. Danza De Dragones

**Capítulo 14 Danza De Dragones **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Devil May Cry, desde la llegada de Tohka, Asuna, Konno, Suzuka y Kyoko… todos los días eran ruidosos debido a que la mayoría de las ocasiones las chicas del sequito Sparda discutían por quien dormiría con Issei, quien cocinaría o cosas así

El peliblanco agradecía estos momentos de calma, porque era las veces que las chicas Gremory salían de compras y sus chicas estaban en sus cuartos descansando debido a que la noche anterior tuvieron una caza masiva por petición de la cámara de los Archiduques debido a que un gran grupo de demonios renegados que querían unirse a la Khaos Bridge… no eran poderosos pero si muchos, la cacería había iniciado cerca de las 9:00 pm y había terminado cerca del amanecer… el peliblanco podía pasar días sin dormir debido a que entreno un año completo sin descanso por lo que su resistencia y reservas energéticas eran asombrosas

Todo estaba en completo silencio, silencio que se dio por terminado cuando las puertas de la tienda se abrieron, mirando en esa dirección el peliblanco pudo ver a una voluptuosa mujer, mucho mayor que él, pero tenía un aspecto juvenil, pelo corto color púrpura y flequillos que bajaban hasta su frente, vestía un kimono y unas gafas normales

-¿Disculpe aquí es Devil May cry? -preguntó la mujer

-Si aquí es... -respondió el peliblanco con desgana para decirle que estaba cerrado, pero optó por no decirlo ya que al ver a la mujer se sorprendió bastante, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor, de unos 40 años, tenía un aire seductor y muy encantador

La mujer mirando detenidamente al peliblanco, notó que era un chico de unos 17 años, el chico solo traía puestos unos pantalones y una botas, pero lo que llamó que la atención de la mujer, fue el medallón plateado con una gema roja que portaba el peliblanco, después de esto, vio detenidamente el torso desnudo del chico, apreciando su marcada musculatura

-¿Y puedo saber qué hace una mujer sexy por aquí? -comentó el peliblanco

-Ara, que comentario más lindo, nadie me había dicho sexy desde hace tiempo -dijo la mujer mientras se sonrojaba, notando como el peliblanco se la comía con la mirada- ¿Te gustaría tocarme? -preguntó la mujer seductoramente

Ante eso el peliblanco casi se cae de su silla, ya que no era común que una mujer viniera a su tienda y le propusiera eso… estaba a punto de decir que SI, pero sintió como tenía el cañón de un fusil apuntando directo en su nuca, acompañado de un aura que atemorizaría a cualquiera

-Dime… ¿qué tratabas de hacer Ise? –

Issei volteó, al hacerlo vio a una Lilith sumamente celosa, la pelirosáceo para proteger lo que era suyo aun cuando estaba sonrojada, se sentó sobre el regazo de Issei y lo beso tenuemente en los labios, después con una sonrisa triunfante pasó a mirar a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio

-Entiendo la indirecta… vine en busca de Issei, el cazador de demonios -dijo la clienta completamente derrotada

-Ese soy yo -dijo el peliblanco quien aún tenía a Lilith en su regazo

-Necesito que busques a mi hija -

-¿Su hija? -preguntó la peli rosáceo

-Sí, se fue para entrenar a su dragón -respondió la mujer

-¿Dragón? -preguntaron los chicos, imaginándose a una chica que por algún motivo, tenía a un dragón como mascota

-Sí, pero que mal educada soy, me presento, soy Goei Sonsaku y tengo 17 años dijo la cliente, pero eso último… causó una reacción en los chicos frente a ella

-(Esa ni tú te la crees) –pensó Lilith conteniendo su risa al ver como aquella mujer mentía descaradamente sobre su edad

-(Si claro… si tú tienes 17… yo soy el [Vanishing Dragon]) –pensaba el peliblanco quien al igual que Lilith contenía su risa, también evitó hacer un comentario sobre la edad de la mujer ya que si había aprendido algo desde pequeño era que a las mujeres les duele que les digan viejas o que están fuera de su peso adecuado

La mujer ahora identificada como Goei le conto sobre las magatamas, las reencarnaciones, los guerreros y el dragón sellado en su hija que se respondía al nombre de Hakufu

Esa última parte aclaró la duda que tenía Issei, la chica llamada Hakufu no tenía un dragón como mascota… lo tenía en su interior… pero Ddraig no le había dicho nada acerca de una chica que tuviera una [Sacred Gear] del tipo dragón, de los únicos que sabía que tenían esta clase de objeto… eran Saji y Vali

-¿Que paso con ella? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Se fue a las montañas a entrenar, pero no ha vuelto, pienso que fue raptada por demonios -respondió la mujer

-¿Cuál es su argumento? -dijo el peliblanco

-Cuando libera a su dragon se vuelve mucho más fuerte de lo que es, por eso dudo que alguien normal la haya derrotado -

-Pero Goei-san, no cree que se haya perdido -dijo Lilith

-Es imposible, el lugar donde estaba entrenando, es un lugar que ha visitado durante toda su vida, por lo que conoce el camino de regreso a casa -

-Ya veo, en todo caso, acepto el trabajo pero... -decía el peliblanco

-¿Pero? -

-Mis servicios son muy caros -

-Lo sé, por eso traje esto -dejando una bolsa con distintos tipos de joyas que a simple vista eran muy valiosas, para después comenzar a quitarse su kimono- te doy esas joyas y mi cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras con el -

El peliblanco pudo notar que la mujer traía ropa interior sugerente. Ante eso, Lilith le pico los ojos a Issei, tras esto, bajaron todas las chicas de su sequito con la velocidad del rayo para abrazarlo mientras expulsaban sus auras y miraban con mala cara a la mujer

-¡Él ya nos tiene a nosotras, no lo tientes! -exclamaron las siervas del peliblanco

-Ara tienes muchas chicas en casa -dijo Goei impresionada

-Sí, ellas son mi equipo y también forman parte de mi harem -respondió el peliblanco con normalidad provocando un fuerte sonrojo en sus chicas

-Bueno, ¿cuándo partimos? -pregunto la mujer

-En el momento que quieras -respondió el peliblanco

-De acuerdo, vendré por ti a primera hora -dijo Goei retirándose del lugar

Tras irse la mujer, el peliblanco activó su [Boosted Gear]

-¿Cómo ves eso Ddraig? –

[No había escuchado sobre ese tema, tal vez Yu-Long sepa algo] –habló Ddraig siendo escuchado por todas las presentes

-¿Yu-long? -preguntó Akio

[Le comente a mi compañero hace tiempo, antes de que ustedes llegaran, sobre la escala de poder de los dragones, debajo de Albion y de mí, que somos los dos dragones celestiales, están los [Reyes Dragones] que son tan fuertes como un Maou, ellos son Yu-Long, Fafnir, Midgadsormr, Vvitra, también estaba Tannin pero se retiró hace tiempo, y Tiamat] -dijo Ddraig, pero todos pudieron notar el nerviosismo del dragón al mencionar el ultimo nombre

-¿Qué pasa con ese dragón, Ddraig-san? -preguntó Lilith

[En realidad… ella es la única hembra entre los reyes dragones, además de ser la más fuerte entre los 5 actuales] -dijo el dragón para que las chicas se impresionaran y sonrieran al saber que una "mujer" era la líder de los reyes dragones, según ellas

[Pero me odia, 3 de mis anteriores portadores murieron devorados por ella]

Al oír eso, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas mientras abrazaban a Issei, en tanto, el chico estaba levemente sorprendido al ver como Ddraig le temía a esa dragona que en términos de poder estaba por debajo de su categoría

-Genial, creo que quiero… -

El peliblanco no pudo terminar la frase ya que de un segundo a otro se encontró a si mismo contra una de las paredes de la habitación, levantado por el cuello por un agarre de Priss, mientras tenía un fusil apuntándole en la sien, una lanza de hielo apuntando hacia sus partes nobles, una katana sumamente cerca de su cuello y dos lanzas apuntando a su pecho

-Escúchanos bien Issei… **tienes prohibido… pelear contra esa dragona…** **¡¿entendiste?!** –dijeron todas las chicas con un tono amenazante

-Entiendo, Entiendo -dijo el peliblanco con desgana, sabía que hacer enojar a Serafall, a Lilith y a las demás sería malo, en muchos sentidos

[Gracias chicas] -dijo el dragón de la [Boosted Gear] más aliviado

-No es nada Ddraig-chan, después de todo… no puedo dejar morir a mí futuro esposo como a mi dueño -dijo Serafall con una sonrisa poniendo celosas a las demás, sabían que la morena Sitri era su prometida, la [Reina] en el grupo así como la primera. Hasta se quedaron en shock cuando les dijo que Issei ya había tenido sexo con ella

-Bueno, como veo las cosas tendré que llevarme a 3 de ustedes conmigo a la misión, siento que esto va a ser divertido pero me quiero concentrar en Sonsaku Hakufu -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-¿Qué planeas Issei? -dijo Akame celosa

[Yo les responderé… cuando dos dragones se encuentran, luchan para demostrar su poder, es por eso que mi compañero desea pelear con todo, y como deben de saber el me dio su brazo hace tiempo por lo que es parte dragón]

Las chicas se sorprendieron al saber eso, así que le restaron importancia al asunto de que Issei pelear con una chica. No es que quisiera hacerle algo pervertido si no sus instintos le dictaban que debía pelear con Hakufu

-Levi, Lilith y Priss vendrán conmigo –

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamaron todas las demás chicas

-Como dijo Ddraig solo me concentrare en Hakufu. La velocidad de Levi y la capacidad de fuego de Lilith me serán de ayuda si mis sospechas son ciertas… además… también quiero ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Priss… ya que según lo que me dijo Ryu… tiene gran talento para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo -decía el peliblanco

-¿Sospechas? –preguntó Serafall curiosa

-Simple, cuando alguien tiene poder… siempre hay basuras que buscan a esas personas para usarlas -dijo Issei recordando cómo había descubierto esa verdad.

Cada día que pasaba su deseo de venganza contra cierta pelirroja crecía de forma exponencial, recordar esas torturas, sus caras de gozo y sus palabras… eran algo que le quemaba el alma con el fuego oscuro del odio y la ira. Con tan solo verla era motivo suficiente para querer atacarla y rebanarla con [Rebellion]…. el solo verlos… a ella y a sus siervos por los pasillos de la academia sínicamente tranquilos… le provocaban el deseo de querer matarlos, destrozarlos… hacerles ver el verdadero infierno

El matar a Raiser no fue suficiente… solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para acabar… ella descaradamente quería su perdón, como si fuera suficiente una disculpa para borrar todo lo que le hicieron, puede que alguna vez amó a Rias, pero ese amor lo mato la misma pelirroja… con sus propias manos

Ahora solo lo que siente por ella es odio, ira, sed de venganza e indiferencia… no puede hacer otra cosa más que odiarla… ese odio que le quema la sangre… solo quiere destrozarla y que sienta en carne propia todo lo que le hizo esa pelirroja y su sequito

Pero debía soportarlo, porque si no tendría problemas con el clan Gremory, sin embargo, era cada vez más insoportable esa sensación, debido a que ahora ella (gracias al siscon de su hermano) junto con sus siervas, estaban viviendo en Devil May Cry. Por tal motivo trataba de tener el mínimo contacto con ellas, porque de aumentar dicho contacto… terminaría matándolas sin piedad.

Lilith así como las demás, notaron que en las palabras del peliblanco existía mucho odio y furia

-¿Qué pasa Issei-chan? -preguntó Serafall, al ver como su novio tenía una mirada afilada y penetrante

-No es nada Sera-chan –

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto esta vez Liese claramente preocupada

-Chicas… hay algo que no les he contado… llegado el día, lo sabrán… se los prometo –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa- además ustedes dentro de poco tendrán una misión en una pasarela de Italia, así que no se quejen –

Ante eso, las chicas Sparda hicieron un mohín sumamente adorable, ya que siempre que querían el motivo de los cambios de humor del peliblanco, este siempre encontraba la manera de desviar el tema hacia otro rumbo

* * *

Trinity Seven Opening Seven Doors

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall junto a las Trinity Seven, Akame, Rebecca y Priss que están paradas a su lado

**Not deny the possibility all...**

Se ve a Devil May Cry desde afuera, de pronto aparece Issei saliendo del lugar, pateando la puerta, se puede ver que está vestido con su gabardina y con sus pistolas en mano, listo para cazar demonios

**Kimi no namida no oto ga tobira wo NOKKU shita ga**

Se ve a Issei viendo el amanecer, este voltea hacia atrás y puede ver que ahí están sus padres adoptivos sonriéndole

**Kimi wa sore wo hirakou to shinai**

De pronto la cámara se vuelve roja y los padres de issei son envueltos en llamas, este corre para intentar ayudarles pero las llamas le cortan el paso

**Dakara boku ga iku**

Se ve un fondo negro con un peculiar medallón plateado cayendo hacia lo que parece ser agua

**Hanjitsu kasou wo kurikaeshita**

La cámara se divide en dos y se puede observar en ambas imágenes a Lilith caminando por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y se puede ver a Sona leyendo un libro muy seriamente

**Chitsujo ga nai kanousei no ame**

Se puede ver a Akeno y a Rias observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Sono oku ni aru nanatsu ni saku shinjitsu wo ima hiraku**

Se ve a Serafall recostada en una cama y luego esta envía un beso hacia la cámara, se ve a issei con su guantelete activado mientras lanza un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] contra lo que parece ser un gran grupo de enemigos

**Zettai mukae ni yuku kara (I will promise you)**

Se ve a Lilith disparando su gran arma que le causa un gran retroceso sobre la misma, luego se ve un pasillo con un gran número de enemigos que son atravesados por lo que parece ser un destello de color naranjo, la cámara pasa a mostrar a una chica de cabello blanco con un traje bastante lindo con una varita de director de orquesta, haciendo lo que parece alguna clase de hechizo

**Tsunagu te no ondo ni kanau mono nante nai**

Se ve a Serafall y a Mira liberando grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco a su alrededor provocando un fuerte viento

**Sore wa kitto kuroi taiyou yori mo**

Se ve a Rias y Koneko estirando sus manos intentando alcanzar a dos personas cuyos rostros están cubiertos que se encuentran en lo alto de dos pilares

**Mabushiku sekai wo terasu darou**

Se ve a Sirzechs sentado en su trono con Grayfia a su lado

**Kokoro no chikara de kaerareru mono wo**

Se ve a un dragón persiguiendo un punto rojo en el horizonte

**Boku wa unmei to wa yobanai**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil chocando sus espadas bajo la lluvia, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

**Truth begins with trinity soul**

Se ve a Issei y a Vergil con su Devil Trigger activado, luego ambos comienzan a correr hacia el otro mientras preparan un puñetazo cada uno, al momento del impacto se produce una gran explosión debido al gran poder de los ataques de ambos hermanos

**I reach out to the truth of my life**

Se ve a Issei con su Devil Trigger Activado, con Rebellion descansando en su hombro mirando a la cámara con Serafall a su lado, junto a 11 siluetas que están detrás de estos, todos ellos reunidos en la academia Kuoh

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Goei llegó para llevar a Issei junto con 3 de sus chicas (cosa que le molestó en gran medida) a donde vive, porque después irían a las montañas donde Hakufu debía estar entrenando

El peliblanco vestia con una camisa roja, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero color escarlata, pantalones negros y tenis blancos con una franja roja.

Lilith llevaba una camisa color blanco sin mangas, sobre esta traía torera de mezclilla, falda color crema que le llegaba a las rodillas, boina azul y botines color beige

Levi vestia con una camisa magenta de manga corta con una chaqueta de mezclilla azul marino, falda del mismo color que le llegaba a los muslos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, zapatillas color blanco, su bufanda shinobi y en sus lumbares… su katana

Priss vestía con el mismo traje con el que había conocido a Issei en Tokio

* * *

Al mismo tiempo la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory fue a la preparatoria Nanyo junto con Koneko y Akeno (que se había colado), iban vestidas casualmente. Al llegar se encontraron a un joven delgado, de piel clara, cabello azul oscuro vestido con una camisa blanca, chaleco crema y pantalones grises pero lo que llamaba la atención era que tenía una magatama en la oreja a modo de pendiente

-Disculpe -dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención del joven

-¿Si? -dijo el chico que al voltear se sonrojó debido a la belleza de las 3 chicas frente a él, una hermosa pelirroja que tenía más busto que Hakufu, una morena que superaba el busto de la pelirroja y una peliplatina que tenía cuerpo de loli

-Buscamos a la pequeña conquistadora, Sonsaku Hakufu –

Al oír eso, el peliazul puso un semblante algo triste al oír el nombre de esa persona

-Ella no ha regresado de su entrenamiento y me preocupa, perdonen si no me he presentado, me llamo Koukin Shuuyu, soy primo de Hakufu –

-Es un placer, soy Rias Gremory. Junto a mi esta Akeno Himejima –

-Mucho gusto –

-Y Koneko Toujou -

-Hola –

-¿Para qué buscan a Hakufu? -preguntó Koukin curioso

-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Ante la sonrisa de esa chica, Koukin se sonrojo, tan solo ese gesto, le hizo olvidar todas sus sospechas sobre la pelirroja

Rias al verlo, le recordó los días en que Issei era su [peón] y como lo trato, solo para sentir una horrible y fuerte presión en el corazón mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas recordando como perdió a Issei además de que cada día se odiaba a ella misma… pero tenía una meta… y era obtener el perdón del joven Dragón Emperador Rojo, además de vivir a su lado para siempre con el propósito de enmendar su error aun si le costaba el resto de su vida…

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el chico

-No es nada -dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la lagrimas

-Pero porque dices que te preocupa, tal vez decidió entrenar más -comentó la morena Gremory cambiando el tema

-Lo que pasa es que mi tía fue a verla en su antigua casa pero cuando llegó… -decía el chico preguntándose porque le contaba todo eso a unas chicas que no tenía ni 10 minutos de haber conocido

* * *

-…Encontré el lugar destrozado y rastros de sangre en el piso y en las paredes -dijo Goei mientras le servía a sus invitados una taza de té

-Ya veo… - Dijo el peliblanco

-Entonces tu sospecha puede ser real, Ise -dijo Levi

-¿Sospecha? -preguntó la mujer

-Que su hija pudo ser secuestrada por alguien para usar su poder –

-¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó la madre preocupada

-Sí… Goei-san, debo de darle una advertencia antes de que acepte completamente la misión… hay un 80% de probabilidad que mate a Hakufu-san–

Ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, Goei estaba sumamente aterrada. El solo pensar en que su hija muriera la ponía muy mal pero pensó que sería mejor eso que verla convertida en un monstruo. Pero aun con pesar dijo…

-Acepto la condición pero preferiría que me hija estuviera viva –

-De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible –

En ese momento llegaba Koukin junto a 3 chicas, cosa que sorprendió a Goei

-¿Ara?, ¿tan pronto olvidaste a Hakufu? -dijo la mujer con picardía haciendo sonrojar al chico

-N-No es eso tía, lo que pasa es que estas personas se ofrecieron a ayudar a la búsqueda de Hakufu –

-Ya veo, pero yo contraté a… -dijo la mujer pero fue interrumpida por…

-¡Issei! -exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida al ver al peliblanco que amaba pero este no la recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras Koukin estaba sorprendido de oír ese nombre

-¡¿Issei?!... ¡¿Cómo el cazador de demonios, Issei?! –preguntó el joven exaltado

-Tsk, tenía que venir -masculló molesto el peliblanco al ver a la pelirroja, a la morena y a la loli peliplatino

-Rias-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Hola Lilith-san, venimos a conocer a la pequeña conquistadora –

-Pero supimos que desapareció y decidimos ayudar en su búsqueda -dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero vio como el peliblanco salía de la sala junto con sus chicas

-Tan solo no estorben, ¿quieren? -masculló el peliblanco con resignación sin mirarlas mientras salía del lugar

Ante eso, Rias y Akeno estaban tristes, pero aceptaron la situación porque según lo que les dijo Asuna, Hakufu era muy fuerte y la pelirroja esperaba que ella aceptara ser su sierva

Unas horas más tarde Goei junto Koukin, el trio Gremory y el cuarteto Sparda iban a las montañas, específicamente a la casa donde vivieron la mujer y su hija.

Cuando entraron, vieron que el lugar era un desastre y habían rastros de sangre además de un terrible olor a podrido por lo que todos, excepto Issei que tenía un estómago fuerte, se taparon la nariz para evitar seguir respirando aquel olor que les provocaba deseos de devolver sus desayunos

-Parece que Hakufu invocó a su dragón -dijo Goei mientras suspiraba

-¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Rias curiosa

-Cuando Hakufu está a punto de perder, despierta inconscientemente al dragón que está dentro de ella, con lo que aumenta su fuerza y se vuelve mucho más fuerte, pero pierde el control volviéndose una bestia que solo busca sangre. Por eso decidió venir a entrenar a las montañas para poder controlar a ese dragón y ser más fuerte, lo suficiente como para defender su puesto de líder como a las personas importantes para ella -explicaba Koukin

-Ya veo… -dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras se relame poniendo celosas a Rias y Akeno ya que sabían que estaba pensando en Hakufu

-Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer, cazador de demonios Issei? dijo Koukin algo molesto por el gesto que hace rato hizo Issei

-Veamos… lo más adecuado es seguir el rastro de ella o el rastro de sangre de alguno de los atacantes –

-¿Rastro? –

-Todos los seres vivos despedimos ciertos ácidos del cuerpo por medio del sudor, estos ácidos se convierten en un vapor que tiene un aroma único para cada persona… por eso nos serviría algo que tenga su olor como su ropa o algo por estilo –

En ese momento todos se pusieron a buscar, encontrando en su mayoría bragas y sostenes de diseño sugerente, debido a la talla de los sostenes que encontraron Koneko se puso celosa ya que últimamente solo se encontraba con chicas de busto generoso, por su lado Issei se comenzaba a formar una idea de cómo luciría el cuerpo de la chica

Al ver como Issei comenzaba a "encenderse", Lilith le susurró algo al oído, tras escuchar lo que la chica le dijo, en el rostro del chico apareció una enorme sonrisa

-Encontré algo -

Al oír esa voz fueron al cuarto de baño donde Goei estaba sosteniendo una botella de Shampoo

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto el peliblanco curioso

-Es una botella de shampoo con extracto de menta, jazmín y lavanda que usa mi hija todos días –

-Creo que eso servirá, ahora debemos de buscar a alguien que tenga buena nariz, oye Levi… –

-Yo lo haré, Issei-senpai dijo la loli peliplatino, interrumpiendo al peliblanco, ante eso el mencionado frunció el ceño y sin mirarla le paso la botella

Koneko olió la botella y comenzó a olfatear el aire, cuando obtuvo el rastro se lanzó como bala rompiendo una pared a lo que Rias y Akeno abrieron sus alas al igual que Lilith y Levi para cargar a Koukin, mientras Priss se quedaba al lado de Issei esperando por ver que haría este

-Que flojera… -mirando como sus chicas comenzaban a alejarse- no debí haberme levantando esta mañana –decía el peliblanco mientras extendida sus 14 alas demoniacas, cargando en brazos a Goei, emprendiendo el vuelo, alcanzando a Lilith y a las demás siendo seguido por Priss quien aun se estaba acostumbrando a sus alas ya que había podido usarlas hace poco y a pesar del hecho de que podía volar… ella prefería seguir desplazándose en su moto

Estando ya en el aire, el peliblanco pudo notar como Koneko también tenía sus alas extendidas y volaba delante de las Gremory

-El rastro del olor termina 150 metros adelante –dijo la loli

-Chicas… -dijo el peliblanco mientras aumentaba su velocidad, dejando al grupo atrás

-Sí… -dijeron Levi y Lilith, para que este ultima dijera- Koukin-san… sostente fuertemente pero no tanto que nos podrías lastimar -la pelirosáceo miró como la figura de issei comenzaba a alejarse por lo que…- ¡Promoción a caballero! -exclamaron ambas chicas, aumentando su velocidad, dejando atrás al trio Gremory

-Debemos aumentar la velocidad, no quiero que parezcamos inferiores o patéticas frente a MI Issei -dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, Buchou -dijeron la [Reina] y [Torre] Gremory, las 3 chicas aumentaron su velocidad, pero debido a que no estaban acostumbradas a volar a esa velocidad les costaba mantener los ojos abiertos debido al viento que chocaba contra su rostro

* * *

Tras unos minutos, Issei y las demás llegaron hasta el lugar donde terminaba el rastro

-¿Este es el lugar? -preguntó Rias

-Si, Buchou -dijo la peliplatina, avanzando entre los árboles, llegaron a un claro, pudiendo ver un enorme palacio de estilo chino de 8 pisos de alto, con altos muros a su alrededor

Sin poder decir nada, varias lanzas fueron arrojadas contra el grupo; Koukin y Goei esquivaban con gran habilidad las lanzas pero rasgaron parte de su ropa, Lilith uso unas pistolas para destruir las lanzas, Levi uso su velocidad para esquivarlas sin que ninguna lanza pudiera tocarla y sin cansancio mientras Akeno creo una barrera para proteger a Rias y Koneko, el peliblanco por su parte no le paso nada, ni siquiera una lanza logro tocarlo

-Veo que pudieron soportar la ráfaga de lanzas, debo de elogiarlos por eso –

En ese momento apareció un castaño fornido, de ojos azules y apariencia atractiva con una armadura china, que se usaban en la era de los 3 reinos, pero lo que llamaba la atención en el sujeto, era que tenía una cola de gato

-Pero que descortés soy Tode del puño del tigre, primer general del [Kemono Yūhi] (bestias del ocaso) –

-¡¿[Kemono Yūhi]?! -dijo Koneko sorprendida

-¿Ara?, veo que nos conoces hermana –

-¡Yo no soy ninguna hermana tuya! -dijo la peliblanca molesta pero sin perder su inexpresividad característica

-¿[Kemono Yūhi]? -preguntó el peliblanco confundido

-He oído de ellos -dijo el peliazul- se dice que son un grupo de guerreros que buscan con quien pelear, no se sabe mucho de ellos… solo que matan a sus adversaron en pelea -

-Es un nekomata -dijo Rias al sentir el aura del chico

-¿Nekomatas? -preguntó Lilith algo confundida

-Son Youkais tipo gato -respondió Levi

-¡¿Dónde está Hakufu?! -preguntó Koukin furioso

-Mmmmm… ¿Hablas de la pequeña conquistadora?... ella está en el último piso… si quieren ir por ella, deberán pasar por los 7 pisos del palacio de los 7 sabios… pero solo puede ir uno -

-Yo iré -dijo Koneko dando un paso al frente

-Si como no, como si pudieras hacer algo enana -dijo el peliblanco sin verla mientras usaba un círculo mágico para cambiarse a su traje de combate, mientras Levi y Lilith activaban su modo [Magus] y Priss se quedaba a la espera de ver que sucedía ya que antes de partir Issei le había dicho que por el momento solo interviniera en la lucha si lo consideraba necesario o si se aburría… eso lo dejaba a su criterio pero que tuviera cuidado ya que llevaba unos días de haber ingresado al mundo sobrenatural y aunque tuviera a Ryu como mentor para sus entrenamientos, no podía obtener resultados demasiado buenos en tan poco tiempo, había pensado en llevarla a la dimensión de entrenamiento donde él había entrenado, pero eso era un secreto que por el momento lo mantendría de ese modo, incluso de sus chicas

Al ser llamada enana, Koneko se molestó bastante

-Al menos no soy un pervertido que usa una espada y pistolas para luchar -dijo la loli tratando de insultar a Issei

-También se luchar mano a mano, pettanko, puede que sea pervertido… pero soy más útil a la sociedad que tú… además… te di la paliza de tu vida ¿o acaso se te olvidó? -respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa mordaz provocando que la loli apretara sus puños con fuerza al recordar esa escena donde su ex-compañero trapeó el piso con ella como con los demás del grupo Gremory

-Veo que estos dos están emocionados, ¿qué les parece hacer una competencia? -dijo Tode con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué competencia? –preguntaron Issei y Koneko

-El primero que atraviese a 1000 hombres, podrá entrar al castillo. Pero existe una regla, una vez que atraviesen la puerta: En el castillo están prohibidas las armas -dijo el guerrero para chasquear los dedos y apareció un grupo de 1000 soldados con armas chinas

-¿Qué decías de las armas? -dijo el peliblanco burlonamente sin mirar a la [Torre] Gremory, en tanto esta solo miraba a su adversario

-Nos vemos adentro -dijo el nekomata antes de desaparecer en una imagen borrosa

Tras ver como el nekomata desaparecía, el peliblanco se lanzó contra sus adversarios, utilizando su [Stinger], se adentró en la formación enemiga, debido al reducido espacio entre hombre y hombre, a sus enemigos les era imposible lograr tocarlo, ya que para cuando se daban cuenta que tenían dentro de su rango de acción, el peliblanco los cortaba en dos con una increíble facilidad, mientras los segundos seguían corriendo, la distancia entre el peliblanco y la loli seguía aumentando, en mayor parte se debía al hecho de que Issei atacaba con intención de destruir y asesinar, en cambio Koneko, con la fuerza que tenía solo podía dejar inconscientes a los oponentes que entraban a su radio de acción ya que a diferencia de Issei, ella solo podía encargarse de un oponente a la vez

Después de varios minutos, el resultado se hizo evidente

-Senpai ganó -dijo Koneko triste mientras era abrazada afectuosamente por la pelirroja

-Todo está bien, puedo sonar algo grosera… pero no podrías ganarle al hijo del caballero oscuro aunque lo intentaras, tal vez más adelante puedas luchar a su nivel… pero por ahora es imposible -dijo la pelirroja con tristeza y pesar en su voz

* * *

El peliblanco había entrado en lo que parecía ser un Dojo, en el lugar se encontraba una chica de piel clara con un ligero toque bronceado, cabello azul como sus orejas y cola vestida con un atuendo chino, sentada en posición de loto

-Bienvenido a la primera sala: la sala de la lucha, veo que fuiste capaz de vencer a los mil hombres usando tu espada -dijo la chica

-Bueno preciosa… no fue la gran cosa… jeje -dijo el peliblanco divertido

-Creo que sabes la regla, nada de armas… solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo –

-Lo sé -dijo el peliblanco desapareciendo a [Rebellion] y sus pistolas con un circulo mágico, materializando su [Boosted Gear] y su [Devil Bringer]

-Dije que nada de armas –masculló la chica molesta al ver el guantelete rojo del peliblanco

-No es un arma… al igual que esto –enseñando su [Devil Bringer]- son mis brazos, así que técnicamente no cuentan como armas -

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la chica sorprendida recuperando su postura- Me presento, soy Kagura del puño de la serpiente –

Tras decir esto, la chica se colocó en posición de combate, dicha posición le hacía parecer una serpiente

-¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Issei –

-Bien, Issei… eres realmente guapo pero tendré que matarte -dijo Kagura con una voz apasionada

En ese momento la chica atacó con su mano que asemejaba la forma de la cabeza de un reptil, al ver esto, Issei se apartó con rapidez del rango de acción de la chica

Acercándose nuevamente al peliblanco, la chica atacó con una patada a las costillas del chico, patada que fue detenida por la mano del peliblanco,

Al ver como su ataque había sido detenido, la chica intentó una serie de combinaciones de puñetazos, todos dirigidos a puntos vitales del cuerpo de Issei que evadía con gran habilidad, fue entonces que el peliblanco notó como las manos de la chica habían cambiado de color… ahora eran… ¿rojas?

-Te diré algo, Issei-kun, soy usuaria de la puerta del dragón de fuego –

-¿Puerta del dragón? –

-En el cuerpo existen canales de ki, que se llaman las 7 puertas del dragón. Cada uno proporciona la capacidad de usar un elemento en específico basándose en el usuario, como te dije, mi puerta es la del dragón de fuego, por lo que produzco ese elemento con mi Ki… prepárate… [Saramandā ken] (Golpe Salamandra) –

Desde las manos de la chica, salieron 2 poderosas ráfagas de Ki con forma de reptil, estas fueron evadidas por el chico, atravesando las murallas, ambas ráfagas salieron hacia el exterior, impactando contra el suelo, creando una explosión de mediana consideración

* * *

La explosión fue vista por las chicas en el exterior, deteniendo el combate que sostenían con los enemigos que habían aparecido momentos después de que Issei entrara en el palacio

-¡Issei! -exclamó Rias con desesperación mirando hacia el palacio

-¡Cálmate Rias-san! -dijo Lilith

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de ver eso?! ¡Issei puede estar herido! –

-Que gracioso… dices que confías en Issei y lo das por vencido con un ataque que ni en broma lo vencería –dijo Priss mientras golpeaba a uno de los sujetos frente a ella con un gancho al hígado

* * *

La peliazul pensando que su ataque había matado al chico, viendo como la pared se había roto además de haber quemado gran parte del Dojo, se sintió satisfecha pero cuando se disipó el humo, pudo ver para su sorpresa y horror como el chico que debería estar muerto estaba parado como si nada

-Veo que eres fuerte pero es hora de terminar esto –

El peliblanco se lanzó contra la chica, adoptando una posición similar a la de un boxeador, lanzados golpes de izquierda y derecha mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados, golpeando con bastante fuerza a la chica, notando como tenía heridas en las áreas que habían sido golpeada con la [Boosted Gear] debido al diseño de pincho que tenía el guantelete, con cada golpe que conectaba, el peliblanco sentía como poco a poco sus músculos y huesos comenzaban a recibir un daño grave

-Esto es fácil -dijo el peliblanco mirando a la chica en el suelo

Al ver que la nekomata no se levantaba, Issei siguió su camino mientras en el exterior del palacio, apareció un mensaje holográfico que decía "Issei Wins", este hecho calmó a Rias e hizo sonreír a las siervas del peliblanco

* * *

Mientras en el palacio, Issei subía por las escaleras, encontrándose con soldados enemigos, insignificantes ante sus ojos, utilizando su [QuickSilver], el peliblanco siguió su camino sin tomarles importancia

Después de pasar esas "basuras", el peliblanco llegó a una sala que poseía un estanque con bambú alrededor de este. En ese momento vio a un chico de piel pálida, cabello verde que le llegaba hasta sus hombros con sus orejas y cola del mismo color que su cabello con 3 anillos de color azul, negro y café correspondientemente, vestido con un atuendo de Wushu negro

-Bienvenido a la sala de la calma, mi nombre es Mizuken del puño de la mantis religiosa de la puerta del dragón de agua -dijo el chico sereno

-Ya veo, bueno vine a patearte el trasero y a rescatar a Hakufu -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, observando como el chico frente a él se levantaba colocándose en una pose de combate que asemejaba a una mantis

-Entiendo, pero sabrás que para pasar a la siguiente sala que es la sala de la voluntad… deberás de derrotarme –

Mizuken atacaba con golpes mucho más rápidos que Kagura, además de atacarlo con combinaciones de patadas y golpes, a pesar de ser una gran cantidad de golpes, el peliblanco bloqueaba como si fuera un juego, al ver esto, el peliverde mojó sus manos con el agua del estanque, creando pinzas parecidas a la de una mantis, lanzando un corte que cortó levemente por encima de la ceja del peliblanco

-[Kamakirikattā] (Pinzas cortantes de la mantis religiosa), con esto te acabaré dijo el peliverde de forma tranquila

-Buena técnica pero dime… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar? –preguntó el peliblanco aburrido ya que ante sus ojos, los ataques de su oponente eran en cámara lenta

Al decir eso, el peli verde se enfureció de inmediato, perdiendo toda su tranquilidad, parecía un geiser listo para estallar

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE… [KANKETSUSEN NO SHINRYU KEN] (FURIA DE GEISER)! –

Mizuken lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua hirviendo a presión, que derritió el muro del salón dejando algo sorprendido al peliblanco que silbó en respuesta a la sorpresa que se había llevado

-Fiu… que ataque… -

-El agua tiene propiedades, puede ser calmada pero tiene una tensión superficial que si es usada a presión puede cortar un diamante y si se eleva su temperatura puede incluso derretir rocas -explicó el peli verde

-Ya veo… pero de todos modos voy a patearte el trasero -dijo Issei elevando su poder, extendiendo su [Devil Bringer], atrapando a la "mantis", estrellándolo 3 veces seguidas con fuerza contra el suelo para después lanzarlo al estanque, acercándose al estanque, el peliblanco sacó al peliverde del agua, lanzándolo por los aires, colocándose a su altura, el chico le asestó un poderoso golpe de martillo en el estómago, cargando hacia abajo, hundiendo al peliverde en el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate

Al ver que no se levantaba, el peliblanco siguió su camino, encontrándose con más enemigo de poca monta, utilizando nuevamente su [QuickSilver], el chico los ignoró y accedió a la siguiente sala

* * *

-Bienvenido -dijo una voz, al voltear, el peliblanco vio a una chica de cabello, orejas y cola castañas, de piel melocotón, de cuerpo atlético, con un poco de músculos pero no la hacía ver mal si no muy sexy, la chica traía puesto un vestido chino que le llegaba por arriba del muslo pero traía mayas térmicas ajustadas de color negro por debajo de esa área del vestido, pero dejaban ver sus bien torneadas piernas- estás en la habitación de la libertad, soy Rika del puño de la grulla de la puerta del dragón del viento –

-De verdad que eres sexy –

Ante el comentario del peliblanco, la castaña se puso roja, la chica no sabía qué hacer, mientras tanto, afuera del palacio, por alguna razón Lilith, Priss, Levi, Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban muy enojadas

Como reflejo, la chica se alzó en el aire para asestar una poderosa patada descendente que el peliblanco evadió, al ver donde estaba parada la chica, el peliblanco notó que había un agujero algo profundo en la zona donde había impactado el ataque

-Soy usuaria de la puerta del dragón del aire, lo que hace que me pueda elevar y atacar utilizando el aire como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo -explicaba la castaña-toma esto… [Kurēn no tsubasa o setsudan] (Alas cortantes de la grulla) –

Rika lanzó una poderosa red de aire cortante desde sus brazos, que fue directo contra el chico, al llegar, provoco una considerable explosión, levantando una nube de humo, al ver el resultado de su ataque la chica dio por derrotado y exterminado al chico

-Me hubiera gustado tener una cita con él, pero todo sea porque Aniki consiga su objetivo… usando a esa chica –

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas –

Cuando oyó esa voz, Rika quedó en shock, nadie… absolutamente nadie había sobrevivido a sus alas cortantes

-Buen ataque preciosa pero no será suficiente -

El peliblanco activa la silueta demoniaca de su Devil Bringer para tomarla mientras la estrella en el suelo la lanza para darle un puñetazo que la manda contra una pared para después agarrarla de nuevo y estrellarla contra el suelo mientras salta y le da un puñetazo haciendo que su puño se vuelva más grande aplastando a la chica

-Tercer strike y estas fuera – Dijo el peliblanco para irse

* * *

Nuevamente Issei utilizó su [QuickSilver] para pasar de largo a los soldados, en ese momento llega a una especie de jungla donde no encuentra a nadie pero de pronto siente una especie de proyectil, cuando logra identificar de que objeto se trataba, el chico vio que era una rama de bambú

-Tienes bueno reflejos, chico –

De entre los arboles apareció un hombre de cabello, orejas y cola color negro, este traía su cabello amarrado con una trenza, vestido con una pantalón café, con muñequeras y polainas de cuero color café con estoperoles tanto en manos, antebrazos, pies y piernas, como arma traía un Bo en su mano derecha

-Veo que venciste a Kagura, Mizuken y Rika, debo de elogiarte por ello. Me presento soy Shokan del puño del mono, usuario de la puerta del dragón de madera. Esta puerta me permite canalizar mi Ki para poder endurecer cualquier arma –

-Entonces… eso quiere decir… que ¿puedo usar un arma? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Adelante, no sería justo que fuera el único usuario de armas -concedió el moreno

Ante eso el peliblanco sonrió ampliamente, haciendo aparecer su [Rebellion] desde un círculo mágico

-[Trickster] –

Tras decir esto, Issei se movió a una velocidad sorprendente, velocidad imposible de seguir por el moreno, acercándose con rapidez, el peliblanco cerró su distancia con su enemigo

Una vez estando en su rango de acción, Issei, cambió de estilo, pasando a usar su [SwordMaster], comenzando a lanzar veloces y mortales, hiriendo gravemente a Shokan, el mencionado, recibió una gran cantidad de estocadas y finalmente recibió el golpe de gracia… un corte vertical que lo cortó en dos, poniendo fin a su vida

-Creo que no debiste darme esa ventaja amigo mío -dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba su espada en su espalda pero entonces escuchó una voz…

*Al peleador Issei se le recuerda que no puede usar armas dentro del palacio*

-Pero si el tipo de negro me dijo que la podía usar – Refuto el peliblanco

*Solo en su batalla y ya lo mataste* Dijo la voz con molestia

-Maldita sea… –masculló el peliblanco por lo bajo, desapareciendo nuevamente su [Rebellion]

El peliblanco salió de la sala, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba para acceder a la siguiente sala, y al igual que antes, más soldados lo esperaban pero esta vez no utilizó su [QuickSilver] ya que era utilizar un recurso que no quería desgastar contra oponentes de tan bajo nivel, utilizando [Trickster], el chico aumentó su velocidad y siguió su camino sin que los soldados pudieran siquiera verlo pasar a su lado

* * *

Al entrar en la siguiente sala, Issei vio a un tipo de unos 30 años, musculoso, alto, de piel bronceada, cabello rubio al igual que sus orejas y cola, meditando en posición de loto

-Así que tú eres el participante que derrotó a 4 de los generales y mataste a Shokan del puño del mono! -dijo el hombre con furia al pronunciar estas últimas palabras

-Sí, soy ese -dijo Issei altaneramente- amigo… que comes para ser una masa de músculos… ¿hormigón y concreto? –

Ante la burla del peliblanco, el rubio se puso de pie con una vena en su frente que palpitaba con fuerza, mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-Al que mataste es mi hermano menor… ¡maldito mocoso! -dijo al ver que el peliblanco daba tener la apariencia de tener unos 16 o 17 años

-Oh… ¿quieres que te mande con él… al otro mundo? –preguntó Issei desafiante

En ese momento el rubio ataca al peliblanco con un puñetazo pero a diferencia de los ataques de sus adversarios… este puñetazo venia cargado con rayos, evadiéndolo con rapidez, el chico vio como el puño de su oponente se enterraba en el suelo con suma facilidad

-Veo que lo notaste, mi nombre es Tsuchiken del puño del leopardo y mi puerta es el dragon de la tierra. Con esta puedo aprovechar los campos eléctricos de la tierra y generar electricidad de mi cuerpo –

-Ya veo, debo decir que esas puertas son interesantes –

-Si lo ves así te haré una proposición… Conviértete en mi discípulo y juntos gobernaremos a lado de Sohaku-sama -

-¿Quién? –

-El líder de nuestra organización, un kitsune que desea reclamar lo que es suyo –

-¿Suyo? –

-El puesto de gobernante de lo Youkais que ocupa su hermana menor… Yasaka –

-Ok… te agradezco por la información pero no tengo ningún interés en ser tu discípulo –

-Bueno quería dejarte con vida -dijo el rubio generando electricidad con su cuerpo- [Raitoningu Kurau] (Garras relámpago) –

El ataque del rubio comenzó, atacando con furia al peliblanco, desencadenando una gran combinación de puñetazos que iban dirigidos a la parte superior del cuerpo de Issei, el chico evadía los ataques pero habían algunos que le rozaban, causándole pequeñas heridas en sus mejillas, cejas y en la parte baja de su cuello, pero no eran visibles durante mucho ya que dichas heridas se cerraban en cuestión de segundos

-[Kurimuzon tsume] (Garras Carmesí) -dijo el hombre en el momento que alcazaba al peliblanco, enterrando sus manos en el cuerpo del chico, desde la espalda de Issei, salieron múltiples rayos carmesíes que destruyeron la pared que tenia detrás

Ante ese hecho, Akeno se preocupó bastante por el bienestar de Issei, pero cuando vio a Lilith, Levi y Priss, estas estaban tranquilas, al verlas decidió seguir su ejemplo y conservar la calma

-Esto termino -dijo el hombre mientras sacaba sus manos del torso de Issei, limpiando la sangre en sus manos con un pañuelo

-¿Eso crees?... -

El rubio escuchó una voz detrás de él

Volteando con rapidez, pudo ver al peliblanco que estaba de pie como si nada… sin rastro de daño alguno

-E-Es… i-i-imposible, mis garras carmesí debieron haber secado tu sangre –

-Es una buena técnica, además de que realmente es peligrosa, pero… -

-¡¿Pero qué?! -preguntó el rubio bastante frustrado al ver como su técnica no había surtido efecto

-No te enfrentas a un oponente ordinario -

Tras decir esto, una silueta demoniaca apareció sobre Issei, aterrando al rubio que no daba crédito a lo que veía ante él

-E-Eres… –

Desgraciadamente no pudo terminar la frase, apareciendo frente a él, el peliblanco le asestó un poderoso golpe al hígado, destrozándolo, gracias a la ayuda de la silueta sobre Issei, el daño se multiplicaba, continuando con el castigo, Issei solo se centró en el torso de su adversario, destrozando las costillas y varios órganos internos, causándole graves hemorragias internas

Finalmente el peliblanco le asestó una poderosa patada en el estómago, enviándolo como una bala contra la pared, destrozándola, pero aun a pesar de eso, el rubio continúo de pie, preparándose para atacar al peliblanco pero…

-Dulce sueños –dijo el peliblanco apuntando con su pulgar hacia arriba, si el rubio hubiera levantando la vista… hubiera visto como algunos escombros de considerable tamaño que lo aplastaron, sepultándolo y dejándole morir sin remedio

Con su oponente derrotado, el chico se encaminó hacia la siguiente sala, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en las escaleras que conducían a la siguiente sala, no había enemigos, gracias a esto, el peliblanco se tomó toda la calma del mundo para avanzar a la siguiente sala

* * *

Al llegar a la siguiente sala, el peliblanco pudo notar que esta era muy diferente a las demás ya que tenía la apariencia de ser alguna clase de templo

-Bienvenido te esperaba –

Esa voz llamó la atención del chico, quien al voltear pudo ver a Tode pero este traía una camisa china sin mangas, un pantalón y zapatos de Wushu

-Me presento soy Shukyou Tode del puño del tigre usuario de una de las 6 ramas de la octava puerta del dragón: la garra de dragón –

-Vaya… -

-Al fin podré ver que tan grandiosa es la estirpe del caballero oscuro Sparda –

-Así que conoces a mi padre… -dijo el peliblanco entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Hablas en serio?... todos los seres sobrenaturales de todas las facciones conocen a tu padre -respondió sarcástico Tode

-Veremos cuando te dura esa sonrisa –

Tras esto, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea a puño limpio, en ese momento Issei notó como los puños de Tode se volvían grises y las venas de sus manos de marcaban fuertemente, fue cuando el peliblanco evadió un puñetazo que paso muy cerca de su mejilla izquierda, entonces sintió como había algo cálido corriendo por su mejilla, tocándose en esa área el peliblanco notó como tenía cuatro cortes en forma de garra, desde los cuales sangre estaba brotando

-La garra del dragón puede cortar cualquier cosa como si fuera un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla –

-Ya veo –dijo el peliblanco mientras lamia la sangre que tenía en sus dedos, materializando su [Boosted Gear], sonriendo enormemente- veamos cuan fuertes son tus garras de dragón –

Reanudando la lucha, Tode continuó realizando una combinación de puñetazos y patadas, patadas dirigidas a la cabeza del peliblanco, en un momento, el castaño intentó conectar una poderosa patada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza al peliblanco, pero este bloqueó el ataque con su guantelete

-(¡Maldición!... este mocoso es fuerte, ahora entiendo porque dicen que el linaje de Sparda es fuerte, aun sin su espada… ese brazo extraño y ese guante rojo… le dan un poder devastador en sus ataques) –Pensaba el castaño que al ver detenidamente el brazo de Issei… su mente hizo un "clic"- N-No puede ser, el hijo de Sparda… ¡¿Es el Sekiryuutei?! –

-Veo que conoces mi brazo izquierdo –

-Ahora entiendo porque ninguno de los 6 generales te venció, debido a que usaste tu [Sacred Gear] -decía el nekomata castaño mientras sudaba frio, pasando a sonreír mordazmente- esta es una oportunidad de oro, no solo poder vencer al hijo de Sparda… si no también al Sekiryuutei… hoy es mi día de suerte -

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó el peliblanco viendo como el castaño hacia crecer su musculatura, sus orejas, manifestando dos colas de nekomata y sus colmillos y garras crecieron de igual manera, otorgándole la apariencia de un tigre salvaje

Tras terminar su "transformación", el castaño saltó hacia el peliblanco mientras decía…

-[Kōgeki Kokushoku Tora to Hakuryū] (Ataque del tigre negro y el dragón blanco) -

Tras decir esto, el castaño comenzó a atacar el cuerpo del chico con sus garras de dragón que al estar fundidas en Ki… provocaban aún más daño, al terminar su ataque, apreció como sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre… sangre perteneciente al peliblanco que tenía serias heridas, heridas que sangraban en gran cantidad, pero el peliblanco estaba parado… inmóvil… con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos

-Veo que Sohaku-sama estará más tranquilo… pero debo decir que este chico me llevo a los limites…. hacerme usar mi puerta de dragón y mi técnica secreta, de verdad que el linaje del caballero oscuro es aterrador –

Tode al ver que el peliblanco no se movía se encaminaba a la salida cuando escuchó una voz…

-¿Esa es tu técnica secreta? He visto mejores… y… amigo… podrías córtate esas uñas… acaso ¿No conoces lo que son los corta uñas? –

Volteándose vio como el peliblanco a pesar de haber recibido todo ese daño parecía como si no tuviera nada, este hecho horrorizó al castaño, nadie… ¡nadie! había sobrevivido a su ataque del tigre negro y el dragón blanco

-Sobre el dragón blanco… conozco a uno que si viera esto solo se empezaría a reír como el idiota que es –

-Maldito monstruo… ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de pie si te atravesé los órganos vitales?! - Dijo Tode aterrado

-¿De verdad? Solo sentí que me hacías cosquillas… terminó el calentamiento, es hora de mostrarte el poder de un verdadero dragón –

[Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Chocando su [Boosted Gear] con su [Devil Bringer], el peliblanco transfirió el poder acumulado a su brazo derecho, cambiando la tonalidad de la luz de su brazo a verde claro

-¡[Devil Boost]! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras se lanzaba contra Tode, quien aún no salía de su estupefacción, golpeándole el mentón con fuerza, elevándolo por los aires, el chico apareció sobré él y con una patada descendente golpeó en la espalda al castaño, enviándolo a besar el suelo con fuerza, al golpearse contra el suelo, el castaño escupió sangre

Avanzando con calma, el peliblanco se acercó al castaño, tomándolo de la cabeza, alzándolo con facilidad, comenzando a castigar su cuerpo con su [Boosted Gear], escuchando fascinado como con cada golpe, desgarraba las fibras del cuerpo de Tode, cada uno de esos golpes comenzaba a ablandar el robusto y firme cuerpo de su oponente, cambiando el agarre a su mano izquierda, el peliblanco comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente pero esta vez usando su [Devil Bringer], siento aun mejor como el cuerpo de su enemigo se desgarraba… de pronto escuchó un pequeño "track"… le había rotó dos costillas del lado derecho…

Lanzando hacia arriba a Tode, el peliblanco se puso a su altura y juntando ambas manos, le asestó un golpe de martillo, regresándolo al suelo… pero dejándolo en muy mal estado

Poniéndolo de pie, el chico preparó un [Dragon Shoot] a quema ropa, impactando en el pecho del castaño, quien salió despedido hacia atrás, estrellándose con uno de los pilares que tenía detrás… el castaño no dio señales de moverse… si no estaba muerto… se encontraba inconsciente… y debido al castigo recibido le tomaría varias horas despertar

Tras esto, el peliblanco se encaminó a la siguiente sala… pero al igual que la vez anterior… no había soldados estorbando el camino, este hecho le llamó la atención

[Supongo que han mandado a todos sus soldados contra Lilith, Levi, Priss y las Gremory pero al enfrentarlas… han sido eliminados]

-Ya veo –

* * *

En ese momento Issei entró a una sala que parecía un cuarto de un shogun, en lo más alto se ve a un hombre apuesto de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos dorados, vestido como un sacerdote

-Bienvenido… hijo de Sparda, veo que has vencido a mis 6 generales –

-Tú debes de ser Sohaku -dijo el peliblanco

-Veo que me conoces –

-Amigo… no has pensado en otra profesión… no sé… algo como ser sacerdote o cuidador de bonsái… este negocio nunca deja ganancias –

Ante eso el rubio de ojos dorados lanzó una flama azul de su mano contra el peliblanco que se la devolvió al usar a [Rebellion] como bate de béisbol

-Dije que las… -decía el sacerdote pero fue interrumpido por el peliblanco

-Armas están prohibidas… pero tu estúpido juego terminó –

Ante eso el sacerdote comenzó a reírse, chasqueando los dedos, hizo aparecer a una rubia con un vestido chino de color blanco, guantes rojos, brazaletes grises que tenían runas color rojo, una correa en la pierna derecha, dos espadas chinas en las manos, tiene dos chongos abiertos a los lados de la cabeza, de ojos verdes agua marina mientras se ve que su mirada era vidriosa

-Te presento a la última general de [Kemono Yūhi], La pequeña conquistadora… Sonsaku Hakufu –

Issei no prestó mucha atención a la presentación, debido a que se comía con la mirada la figura espectacular de la chica pero reacciono al oír el nombre "Hakufu"

-(Así que es ella) -pensó Issei relamiéndose porque sentía como su sangre ardía en deseos de luchar

[Así que esa es la chica que tiene un dragón pero…]

-(¿Que pasa Ddraig?) -

[Siento 2 dragones más en ella]

El peliblanco vio el rostro de la chica… específicamente sus ojos… eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, su cabello se volvía negro y lacio mientras puntos específicos de su cuerpo comenzaban a brillar

-(¿Acaso es eso posible?) –preguntó el peliblanco

[Creo que sé que pasa]

-(Dime lo que sepas) -

[Hace tiempo… uno de mis portadores se enfrentó a dos chicos llamados Yuka Natsume y Ryuga Nagi, según lo que entendí ellos tenían habilidades especiales]

(¿Cómo que habilidades especiales?) -preguntó el peliblanco intrigado

[La chica Natsume tenía algo que llamó "los ojos del dragón", que es una habilidad que permite al usuario sincronizarse con los espíritus de todas las cosas. Por lo que le da al usuario un tipo de clarividencia que les permite ver en cualquier lugar, el pasado, el presente y el futuro posible. Así como ver y escuchar a los muertos. También puede utilizarse para proyección astral y usar psicometría… sobre el otro… llamó a su habilidad "el puño del dragon", el que lo usaba era el chico Nagi. Según entendí, este puño tienen la capacidad de recoger, almacenar y utilizar una fuente inagotable de ki obtenido por "comer" el ki y habilidades de los demás, su habilidad más notable es que permite al usuario robar de la puerta de las personas. Es esta capacidad más inusual, poderosa y temida por todo los usuarios de puertas del dragón. Mi portador casi murió en la batalla pero venció a cambio de perder un brazo y un ojo]

-(¡¿Me estás diciendo que ahora mismo esa chica de pechos grandes está a mi nivel?!) -dijo Issei sorprendido

[No compañero, tu nivel es superior y esos dragones no me igualan, solo que no será sencillo vencerla como a los otros] -dijo el dragón mientras aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco

-Veo que notaste que mi último general tiene unas habilidades interesantes –

-El ojo del dragón de los Natsume y el puño del dragón de los Nagi -contestó el peliblanco con una sonrisa lobuna

-¡¿C-Como lo supiste?! -exclamó sorprendido Sohaku

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo -dijo el peliblanco enseñando su guantelete

-Oh, también eres el Sekiryuutei… te propongo algo… ayúdame a derrocar a mi hermana menor y te daré lo que quieras –propuso el rubio mientras veía como el peliblanco pensaba su propuesto

[Solo te recuerdo que si Serafall Sitri y las demás chicas se enteran de esto… te van a matar… pero ya que tienes una abrumadora cantidad resistencia y capacidad regenerativa por ser del clan Sparda… Si bien, no te asesinan… te van a torturar… por un buen rato]

-(Gracias por el detalle) -respondió con sarcasmo el peliblanco, pasando a mirar al rubio- si esa es tu oferta, te tengo una contra oferta… toma a la chica sexy frente a mí y te destrozo –

-Veo que lo quieres a las malas, pequeña conquistadora… acabalo –

-Sí, maestro –

En ese momento, la morena se lanza para atacarlo, pero el peliblanco evade las espadas de la chica, sacando la suya, Hakufu utilizaba el ojo de dragón en sus espadas para potenciar las técnicas con ellas, por su parte Issei con su espada, bloqueaba los ataques de la chica y realizaba sus propios ataques, en el rostro de ambos se podía ver una enorme sonrisa

-(Esta chica sí que tiene talento, ¿Por qué siento que mi cuerpo arde?) -

[Es porque su dragón es una hembra de tipo agua, además de que cuando dos dragones de sexos diferentes además de elementos contrarios luchan… existe una gran excitación en ambos que termina en apareamiento]

-(O sea que…) -

[Te lo diré después, ahora déjame verla]

El peliblanco alzó su guantelete, dejando el orbe en su dorso a la altura del rostro de la chica, de este modo el dragón emperador rojo podía verla de cuerpo completo. Este notó como la morena tenía los ojos cargados de lujuria, la mirada perdida, jadeante y con un sonrojo muy evidente

[Si, se siente atraída por ti. Yo digo que a lo mucho tardaras menos de 5 minutos en aparearte con ella]

-(¡¿Qué?!) -exclamó el peliblanco en su mente- (¡¿Sabes lo que me hará Sera-chan, Lilith y las demás si me acuesto con ella?!) -dijo el peliblanco nervioso

-A… yu… den… me… –

Al oír eso, el peliblanco vio como la chica estaba llorando…

-Por… favor… a… yu… den… me –

-(¿Control mental?) –preguntó el peliblanco mentalmente

[Compañero, coloca tu frente sobre la de ella]

-(¿Eh?... y eso ¿para qué?) -

[Solo haz lo que te digo] -masculló el dragon rojo algo enojado

-(Confió en ti, socio... pero para asegurarme de que no se mueva… hare algo…) -

En ese momento, tanto Issei como Hakufu, soltaron sus armas, entrando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en un descuido de la chica, el peliblanco penetró su defensa y le asestó un poderoso cabezazo, dejando su frente sobre la de la chica que estaba aturdida por el ataque, pero gracias a esto, el peliblanco fue capaz de llevar la mente de la chica a su paisaje mental

* * *

-Paisaje Mental-

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntaba la rubia (Nota: Fuera de la mente es morena por el puño del dragón que le da ese aspecto a su cabello)

El peliblanco y el dragón rojo solo tenían una gota detrás de su nuca al ver a la chica

[Me disculpo por la actitud de mi portadora] -dijo una dragona color azul celeste con los ojos aguamarina con tenia una voz muy dulce y melódica

[Me presento, soy la princesa dragón del agua Shuǐjīng hú hija del Rey Dragón Yu-Long]

[Ahora todo tiene sentido…] -dijo Ddraig

La dragona notó al dragón rojo, quedándose sorprendida y nerviosa

[¡¿S-S-Sekiryuutei-sama?!]

Después de estar haciéndose la tonta y viendo el lugar, Hakufu notó a un imponente dragón rojo detrás de un chico de cabello blanco con una musculatura bien proporcionada que estaba desnudo como ella, al ver al peliblanco se sonrojó fuertemente

-Oye Shuǐjīng… ¿los conoces? -preguntó la rubia

[Al chico no… pero al dragón detrás de él… sí. Es el Sekiryuutei, uno de los 2 dragones celestiales que se dice que son los dragones más fuertes, después de Great Red y Ophis, incluso más fuerte que mi padre]

-¿En serio es tan fuerte? -preguntó Hakufu emocionada

[Si, se dice que él junto con el Hakuryuukou, están dentro del top 10 de los seres más poderosos. No pensé que tendría el honor de conocerlo] –decía la dragona de forma respetuosa

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco a la rubia

-A decir verdad… -los dos dragones y el peliblanco se quedaron esperando su respuesta- no tengo la más mínima idea -dijo Hakufu dejando pasmados a Issei y a Ddraig

-¿Es una tonta o qué? -preguntaron el peliblanco y el dragon mirando a la dragona que reía nerviosa

-¡Oigan! ¡No me digan tonta! ¡Las personas tontas llaman a otras personas tontas! -exclamó la rubia con enojo

-Tranquila, tranquila, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Sonsaku Hakufu –

-Mucho gusto, soy Issei Sparda. Bien Hakufu te diré que pasa preciosa… -dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una sonrisa que sonrojó a la rubia- en estos momentos estas peleando conmigo y estas siendo controlada –

-¡¿Controlada?! –

-Sí, un cacho de friki que quiere tener poder y por eso usa tus poderes además de que te dio un bonus –

-¿Bonus? –

-Los ojos del dragón de la familia Natsume y el puño del dragón de la familia Nagi. Hasta ahora hemos peleado con nuestras espadas pero no quiero lastimarte… tu madre me contrato para salvarte y tu primo también vino –

Al oír eso Hakufu comenzó a llorar ya que estaba feliz de que su madre se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella, demostrándole cuanto la amaba

-Derrótame, Issei-san… no importa si quedo herida… destrózame para que pueda ver a mi mama y a Koukin –

-Hakufu… -

[Tranquila, no exageres… además Ddraig-sama y yo hemos descubierto que es lo que utiliza Sohaku para controlarte]

-¿En serio? Shu-chan –

[Si, son los brazaletes, usan una runa que te controla] -dijo la dragona

[La única forma de liberarla es quitárselos pero para eso…] -dijo el dragon mientras encontraba como terminar la frase

-Para eso… ¿Qué? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso

[Tendrás que provocarle un shock por lo que… Issei Sparda, te pido que beses a Hakufu] –contesto la dragona

3... 2… 1…

-¡¿Qué?!/¡¿Ah?! -dijeron Hakufu/Issei… el peliblanco estaba algo sorprendido mientras Hakufu se ponía completamente roja

-¿N-N-N-No hay o-o-otro método? –preguntó Hakufu nerviosa

[No] -contestaron ambos dragones

-Bien, Hakufu -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mordaz

-¿Si? -respondió Hakufu con la misma sonrisa

-¡Let's Rock! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras ambos chicos comenzaban a desvanecerse del paisaje mental

* * *

-Mundo Real-

Tras volver al mundo real, ambos chicos se separaron, creando una distancia de uno metros entre ellos

-Debo decir que no esperaba menos del linaje de Sparda pero los ojos de dragón que le ímplate de Shin Natsume y el puño del dragón de Mitoko Nagi, quienes se consideraron como los más talentosos de su generación… -decía Sohaku, pero ninguno de los chicos le puso atención- ¡PONGANME ATENCIÓN! –

Los chicos reanudaron su lucha, mientras cierto chico de gabardina roja aumentaba la sonrisa en su rostro

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

[Devil Boost]

Chocando su guantelete con su [Devil Bringer], el peliblanco traspaso la energía aumentada a su brazo derecho, tomando a Hakufu con su mano espectral, azotándola en repetidas ocasiones contra el suelo, para sorpresa del peliblanco, la chica logró liberarse de su agarre y alejarse del chico, pero Issei no la dejaría escapar tan fácil, extendiendo su mano espectral, comenzó a empujar a la chica con la intención de estamparla contra la pared, empujándola varios metros, cuando Hakufu estaba ya a pocos centímetros de ser empotrada en la pared, moviéndose muy rápido, logrando evitar ser dejada como una calcomanía, sorprendiéndose al ver la mano espectral del peliblanco estrellarse con la pared, atravesándola como si nada

Sin perder el tiempo, Hakufu, atacó al chico con una patada alta, patada que fue bloqueada por el brazo izquierdo del peliblanco, en este instante las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron, y sobre estos dos imágenes aparecieron… sobre Issei… una imagen de un dragon occidental rojo con los ojos verdes… y sobre Hakufu… una imagen de un dragon oriental negro de ojos rojos

[¡Sekiryuutei!] -exclamó el dragón negro sorprendido

[Ya nos hemos enfrentado… pero esta vez es diferente… porque mi portador es más fuerte]

En ese momento se pudo observar como el dragón negro era envuelto en un aura verde, cambiando su color de piel a uno aguamarina

[N-No puede ser… mi habilidad de comer habilidades…] -dijo sorprendido el dragón

[Si, la he eliminado con mi poder] –dijo Ddraig

[Ya veo… gracias]

[¿Eh?]

[Esa era una maldición que cargaba mi linaje… ahora podré estar en paz, porque ella… mi nueva hija podrá lucha sin la de carga de devorar el poder de otros y con esto me puedo sincronizar con los otro dragones]

En ese momento aparecieron 3 dragones… uno de color violeta, otro de color aguamarina y el último de color azul, que se fusionaron, dando lugar a un dragón plateado de ojos rojos

[Detendré a Hakufu para que puedas hacer "eso" Issei-san] -dijo el dragón plateado

-B-Bien -dijo el castaño un tanto sorprendido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver dragones fusionándose

En ese momento ambos chicos chocan sus puños, pero el puño de dragón tomó parte del [Devil Boost] de Issei, por lo que su apariencia cambió, tomando un aspecto parecido al [Devil Bringer] del peliblanco

[Parece que copió tu brazo demoniaco] -comentó Ddraig

-Dime algo que no sepa -dijo el peliblanco, pero cuando iba a atacar, en el brazo "copiado" se formaba un dragon plateado, pero al momento de ejecutar la técnica… este brazo… desapareció

-¿Qué…? –

[Tal parece que no puede dominar ese poder y acaba de agotar su energía]

Pero para sorpresa del peliblanco y del dragón rojo, la imagen del dragón plateado cubrió a Hakufu completamente, restringiendo sus movimientos por completo

[¡Ahora!]

-[Trickster] –

Tras decir esto, el peliblanco avanzando rápidamente, llegando hasta donde estaba Hakufu, dándole un beso… dejándola sumamente sorprendida, ante esto, el ki de la morena se elevó tanto que rompió los brazaletes, provocando que un tornado de energía azul rodeara su cuerpo, tornad que lanzó unos metros hacia atrás al peliblanco, cuando el peliblanco miró a la chica, notó como su cabello se volvió color violeta, su piel blanca-melocotón, con los ojos azul hielo, en su brazo derecho se formó el tatuaje de un dragón plateado, sus medidas aumentaron un poco en comparación a su cuerpo original, el peliblanco sostuvo a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo, debido a la liberación masiva de Ki que había agotado sus energías, el peliblanco se quitó su gabardina, quitándoles la funda para sus pistolas, cubrió el cuerpo de la chica que solo conservaba su ropa interior debido a que la liberación masiva de Ki había destrozado sus prendas de mayor tamaño

-Está a salvo… y creo que se ve bien -dijo el peliblanco apreciando la nueva apariencia de la chica, pasando a mirar al rubio que estaba más que furioso- ahora te doy dos opciones… te largas y nunca vuelves a hacer esto… o te mato –

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE SPARDA! -grito el rubio a todo pulmón convirtiéndose en un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas con el pelaje plateado

-Vaya… hasta que has mostrado tu verdadera cara… pero esto se acabó –

El peliblanco cargó a la chica estilo princesa, el chico pateó con fuerza una de las paredes, creando un agujero lo bastante grande como para que pudiera pasar sin problemas, saltando hacia el exterior, el chico salió de aquel palacio chino que debido a sus combates anteriores junto al daño causado a la infraestructura del edificio, sumado al aumento de peso en la sala en la que se encontraba, estaba provocando que el palacio comenzara a colapsar

* * *

Las chicas en el exterior veían como una de las paredes de lo alto en el palacio se rompía con un gran estruendo, y desde el agujero resultante, una silueta saltaba rápidamente en dirección hacia ellas

Cuando la silueta estuvo más cerca y lejos del polvo de los escombros, pudieron ver que se trataba del peliblanco quien traía en sus brazos a una chica cubierta por su gabardina

Rápidamente el chico dejó a Hakufu con Goei y las demás, las chicas iban a felicitarlo pero entonces vieron como el peliblanco volteaba nuevamente en dirección la torre

-Issei… ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Lilith viendo como el chico miraba fijamente el agujero por donde había salido anteriormente

Fue entonces que su respuesta llegó, el agujero por donde había salido Issei se hizo más grande, levantándose una gran cortina de polvo, seguida de un pequeño temblor que sacudió la tierra

Cuando el polvo se asentó, las chicas pudieron ver el motivo por el cual Issei estaba tan serio… frente a ellas un enorme zorro plateado… que se veía completamente furioso

-¡¿Crees que podrás escapar de mí?!... ¡HIJO DE SPARDA! –rugía el furioso animal

-Por métodos convencionales… no podría… pero no malinterpretes mis acciones… no estaba escapando… solo estaba buscando un lugar donde pudiera moverme con mayor facilidad… sin estar encerrado entre 4 paredes –dijo el peliblanco mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos

Sacando a [Rebellion] de un círculo mágico, el peliblanco se lanzó contra Sohaku, empezando un fiero combate, donde el zorro intentaba destrozarlo con sus garras o atraparlo entre sus fauces

Por su lado, el peliblanco evadía los ataques de su adversario, pero este no le daba tiempo a respirar ya que debido a la diferencia de tamaño, Issei debía realizar movimientos mucho más complejos que Sohaku, quien parecía estar jugando con una bola de estambre

Dando un salto, el peliblanco logró salir del campo de visión del zorro, ayudándose del sol que dificultaba la vista del animal, comenzando a caer en dirección a la cabeza de Sohaku, con su [Devil Bringer] rebosante de energía, energía que se veía reflejada en el tamaño de la mano espectral del chico, que en ese instante era del tamaño de la cabeza del enorme zorro

Finalmente el peliblanco alcanzó la cabeza del zorro, golpeándola con una fuerza arrolladora, la fuerza desatada en ese ataque había sido tan grande que la cabeza de Sohaku se azotó violentamente contra el suelo, su cuerpo se sacudió de arriba abajo, el chico dio otro salto, preparando un golpe de martillo, soltándolo sobre el cuerpo del zorro, hundiéndolo en el suelo

* * *

Mientras el peliblanco combatía con Sohaku, Rias y las demás veían con preocupación cómo el estado de Hakufu empeoraba

-Hakufu… por favor… despierta… -decía un lloroso Koukin, moviendo a la chica en un inútil intento por despertar a la chica

-Buchou… ella… está en riesgo de morir… -dijo Koneko examinando con la mirada a la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir Koneko? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su [Torre]

-Su estado es crítico… esto se debe a la emisión desmesurada de Ki… y si aquel Ki que pude sentir provino de ella… es posible que la corriente de Ki en su cuerpo se haya desestabilizado gravemente… debido a esto… el Ki dentro de su cuerpo no se distribuye de forma equitativa… está dispersándose hacia el exterior de su cuerpo… -

-Y… ¿no hay una manera de ayudarla? –

-Debido a su estado… solo queda la reencarnación… con ese método… su cuerpo se revitalizará… y su estado volverá a la normalidad –terminó de explicar la loli

-Entiendo… Goei-san… ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted… a solas? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Sí, pero que sea rápido… cada segundo que pasa… la vida… abandona a mi hija –respondió la mencionada

Tras esto, ambas se alejaron un poco de todos

-Le propondré algo… en casos normales debería proponérselo a Hakufu… pero es evidente que en su estado no podrá responderme…. –decía la pelirroja

-Y ¿qué es eso que quieres proponerme? –

-Puedo salvar a Hakufu… pero para eso debo reencarnarla en un demonio… un demonio que será mi sirviente… y pertenecerá a la familia Gremory –explicaba la pelirroja

-Está bien… si con eso mi hija puede salvarse… acepto… -respondió Goei

Tras esto ambas regresaron hasta donde se encontraba Hakufu, al llegar, la pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo… sus últimas 2 piezas de [Peón]… al verlas, ciertos recuerdos del tiempo donde Issei era su sirviente volvieron a su mente

"Buchou... me convertiré en el [Peón] más fuerte de todos"

El sueño de aquel chico castaño… que solo buscaba estar a la altura de las expectativas de su dueña… esas palabras provocaron deseos de llorar en la pelirroja… a ella le hubiera encantado ver como su lindo sirviente cumplía ese sueño… pero… ella misma se encargó de destruirlo

-Por orden de Rias Gremory… tú Sonsaku Hakufu, volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente –terminó de decir la pelirroja mientras veía las piezas entrar en el pecho de la chica, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes con un resplandor carmesí… junto con ese resplandor… el sueño de volver a tener al peliblanco como sirviente… había terminado

"!Buchou!... ¡Le prometo que la haré ganar como sea!"

Aquellas palabras jamás las olvidaría… esas palabras fueron las que le había dicho Issei durante el [Rating Game] contra Raiser… su lindo sirviente lo arriesgó todo para poder ganar… arriesgando su integridad física y su vida… todo por hacerla feliz… pero lamentablemente no pudo lograrlo… tras eso sacrificó su brazo, buscando una segunda oportunidad para poder rescatarla de aquel compromiso… pero esos 10 segundos de [Balance Breaker] no fueron suficientes… y tras eso ella lo despreció, recordar ese hecho le dolía mucho…

A ella le hubiera gustado que Issei hubiera ganado ese encuentro… si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo… pero no lo fue… y ella le pagó ese enorme sacrificio con odio y desprecio…

¿Algún día obtendría el perdón de Issei?... lamentablemente no sabía la respuesta… pero lo más evidente para ella era que NO, ya que el "favor" que le había hecho su hermano al ordenar que ella junto a las demás fueran a vivir con Issei no salió tan bien como esperaba… con ese hecho la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Issei ya había formado una vida con sus chicas… y le demostró que su presencia no le era necesaria en su vida

Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar y pudieron notar como la respiración de Hakufu se normalizaba y la expresión de dolor en su rostro poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer

* * *

El peliblanco continuaba su lucha contra el enorme zorro, pero este último se veía muy lastimado, sangre escurría desde sus fauces así como de distintas partes de su cuerpo, profundos cortes realizados por [Rebellion], que convertían el hecho de mantenerse de pie fuera un dolor tremendo

-¡Ya me hartaste!... te acabaré con mi mejor técnica… -decía Sohaku cubriéndose de unas extrañas pero potentes llamas azules, su cuerpo comenzó a reducir sus dimensiones, retomando su forma humana… pero a diferencia de un cuerpo humano normal, este conservaba rasgos de Kitsune- desaparece en mis llamas azules… ¡[Final Fire]! –exclamó Sohaku corriendo hacia el peliblanco, convirtiéndose en un torbellino ígneo de color azul, las llamas bloquearon la imagen del peliblanco, envolviendo el área alrededor de ambos combatientes con un fuego abrazador

-¡Issei! –gritaron Rias y Akeno con el corazón en un hilo, temiendo lo peor

Cuando el fuego se disipó se pudo ver que Issei seguía parado en el mismo lugar, Sohaku estaba detrás del chico, ambos estaban de espaldas, separados por unos 3 metros

Pero algo llamó la atención de todos… el peliblanco parecía tener un objeto en su mano izquierda… pero debido a la posición del chico… no podían distinguir de qué clase de objeto se trataba

De pronto vieron como el cuerpo de Sohaku comenzó a temblar… una mancha de sangre apareció en el lado izquierdo de su pecho

-Maldito… como lo… hiciste… -decía Sohaku con dificultad, volteándose hacia el peliblanco mientras los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban

Rias y las demás se preguntaban a que se refería el sujeto y entonces lo vieron…

Poco a poco, el peliblanco comenzó a darse la vuelta, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando el "objeto" que tenía en su mano izquierda… un corazón… se trataba de un corazón que aún se mantenía palpitante…

-D-dame… da… me… -decía Sohaku avanzando lentamente hacia Issei

El chico solo lo miró con una sonrisa y entonces lo hizo… apretando el corazón… lo reventó, al instante Sohaku cayó muerto, desplomándose a los pies del peliblanco quien solo sonreía

A la mayoría de los presentes esa escena les dio asco y repulsión… las únicas que no tenían esas sensaciones eran las siervas del peliblanco, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a ver esa clase de escenas debido a que la mayoría de los combates en los que participaba el peliblanco… terminaban en carnicerías

Pero a todos les surgió la duda… ¿Cómo había conseguido arrancarle el corazón?… si todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos

El peliblanco se fue acercando hacia donde estaban los demás, al llegar fue recibido por sus siervas

-Issei… ¿Qué clase de arte fue esa? –preguntó la ninja intrigada ya que no sabía de ninguna técnica que permitiera tomar el corazón de un oponente de una forma tan limpia como esa

-No vale la pena llamarlo un "arte"… sencillamente tomé su corazón –explicaba el chico- sin embargo… manipulé parte de mi cuerpo para poder arrancárselo –transformando su brazo izquierdo en su brazo de dragón, mostrando las afiladas garras que tenía en la punta de sus dedos- aunque… no está perfeccionada del todo –

-¿Por qué lo dices?... –preguntó Priss curiosa

-porque estará perfeccionada cuando logre tomar el corazón de una persona sin que salga ni una sola gota de sangre de la herida –volviendo su brazo a la normalidad, pasando a mirar a Hakufu, sintiendo una muy débil sensación que alguna vez él tuvo… la sensación de portar las piezas de Rias Gremory, aún no había olvidado esa sensación, esa sensación emanaba del cuerpo de Hakufu- veo que la reencarnaste… -

-S-si… -dijo Rias tímida

-Bueno… ya encontré a su hija y acabamos con los malos… mi trabajo en este lugar terminó –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba su gabardina, colocándosela, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de Rias y los demás, seguido por las chicas de su sequito pero entonces…

-¡Issei-san!… -quien gritaba era Hakufu que ayudada por su madre se ponía de pie, viendo como el peliblanco se alejaba- ¿nos volveremos a ver? –

El peliblanco no le respondió, limitándose a hacer un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida

Tras unos minutos, Issei y sus chicas desaparecieron de la vista de Rias y los demás

-Hakufu… esto debe ser difícil para ti pero… deberás dejar Nanyo –decía la pelirroja

-¡¿Por qué?! –exclamaba la chica

-Ahora eres un siervo del clan Gremory y debes estar al lado de tu ama, que soy yo -explicó Rias

\- Entiendo… Koukin –

-Sí, Líder… -dijo el peliazul

-Desde ahora eres el nuevo líder de Nanyo -dijo Hakufu algo triste por dejar el lugar

-No estés triste Hakufu-chan… ya que ahora que eres una demonio podrás participar en los [Rating Game] -dijo Akeno

\- ¿[Rating Game]? –

Akeno procedió a explicarle que eran los [Rating Game], dejando a la chica entusiasmada, debido a que la morena Gremory le dijo que ella debería ir al frente debido a que era un [Peón], haciéndose más fuertes con los distintos tipos de promociones

-Está bien, acepto ir con Rias-sama -dijo Hakufu muy feliz

-No me digas así, ahora en adelante dime Buchou –

-Ok, Buchou –

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Hakufu junto a su madre, Koukin y las Gremory fueron a la academia Nanyo, donde en un discurso fenomenal por parte de la chica, nombraba a Koukin como líder de la academia Nanyo y a Ryomou como su mano derecha además de despedirse de Kan'u y los demás

-Hakufu, ahora de irnos -dijo Rias

-Bueno, Hakufu ahora tendrás que aprender muchas cosas, así que pon atención y pórtate bien -dijo Koukin

-Trata de no causar problemas a Rias-san… iré a visitarte cada 2 meses a Devil May Cry -dijo Goei

-Sí, Adiós… Mamá… Koukin –

Los 3 se dieron un abrazo, entonces Koukin sostuvo las manos de su prima

-Hakufu antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que…-

-¿Qué cosa? Koukin –

El peliazul no hablaba hasta que Goei le dio un golpe en la nuca que le acomodo las ideas

-Te amo –

Ante eso Hakufu dio una mirada de tristeza pero trató de sonreír, pero le era difícil por lo que tomando un poco de aire se dispuso a hablar

-Koukin… lo siento pero me he enamorado de Issei-san… quiero que él sea mi esposo –

Ante eso, todos quedaron en shock, sobre todo Rias y Akeno, ahora tenían una rival más para conseguir el cautivar al peliblanco

-Bueno… me voy cuídense

Tras esto, las Gremory y Hakufu se fueron dejando a una sorprendida Goei y a un muy deprimido Koukin

* * *

-Al día siguiente-Academia Kuoh-Salón de Rias-

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sonsaku Hakufu…vengo de la academia Nanyo, soy nueva en la cuidad, mis pasatiempos son las ceremonias de té y los arreglos florares… tengo mucho que aprender pero espero que no podamos llevar bien -dijo la peli-lila sonriendo alegremente dejando a todos los chicos con corazones en los ojos

-Esto es suerte… en menos de un mes han venido muchas bellezas a nuestro salón - dijo un chico

-La hermosa Rebecca-san, la sexy Akio-san, la linda Kyoko-san, las Onee-sama y ahora tenemos a la chica nueva… Sonsaku Hakufu –

Todos los chicos estaban llorando de alegría

-¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA! –exclamaron los chicos del salón por ser bendecidos con chicas tan hermosas en su mismo salón… pero para desgracia de ellos… todas las chicas antes mencionadas, solo les interesaba el peliblanco

A todas las chicas les sale una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza por ver a los chicos actuar de esa manera

-Que graciosos son -dijo Hakufu conteniendo su risa

-(¿Es idiota?) -pensaron todas las chicas

-Actualmente estoy viviendo en casa de Issei Hyodo además el será mi futuro esposo… –

La declaración de Hafuku dejó a todos en shock, había un silencio arrasador hasta que…

3… 2… 1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! –

En su salón, el peliblanco solo suspiraba, sentía que las molestias en la academia seguirían aumentando

* * *

-En alguna parte del mundo humano-

Ryu se encontraba avanzando por un bosque… que era el lugar donde estaba el último sello que había dejado su maestro Sparda, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien, volteando pudo ver a… un arlequín de nariz aguileña muy larga vestido con un traje morado con plumas en las mangas y en cetro en mano

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el peliazul invocando una espada plateada del suelo que tenía la empuñadura de un esqueleto sin brazos

-Así que tengo el honor de conocer al 1° alumno de Sparda… El Rayo Azul Demoniaco, Ryu

-Puedo deducir que eres un demonio o que estas familiarizado con ellos para saber quién soy -dijo el peli azul empuñando su espada mientras apuntaba al sujeto frente a él

-Veo que has notado que hemos estado rompiendo los sellos de tu maestro –

-¡¿Por qué quieres liberar esa cosa?! El maestro Sparda murió para que este mundo viviera en paz, por eso no dejaré que se salgan con la suya –

El peliazul envuelve su espada en un aura azul eléctrico, enviando un tajo de energía contra el arlequín, observando incrédulo como este desaparecía

*Espero que tu discípulo lo haga mejor que tu jajajajajajajajajaja*

La voz del arlequín se comenzó a hacer cada vez más débil, perdiéndose finalmente entre los susurros del viento

El peliazul apretaba sus puños en frustración, debido a que se dejó llevar por la ira, dejó escapar al responsable de que los sellos hubieran sido rotos

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo de hoy hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado ahora daré unas aclaraciones

1-Algunos se preguntaran… ¿cómo demonios Hakufu se enamoró tan rápido de Issei?... bueno eso es simple, a diferencia de las demás, Hakufu al momento de elegir pareja es influenciada por la dragona en su interior, y debido a este hecho, cuando el macho indicado aparezca ella lo sabrá que en este caso es Issei… debido a esto ella no necesita más motivos para enamorarse y buscar aparearse con el macho que eligió

2-La técnica con la que Issei le dio muerte a Sohaku… estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes recordaran de que parte saqué ese "arte" jeje

3-las palabras clave para el siguiente capítulo las dejaré durante la semana en mi página de Facebook

Eso es todo de momento y recuerden que cualquier Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	15. Que Comience La Fiesta

**Capítulo 15 Que Comience La Fiesta **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la búsqueda de Hakufu y desde entonces, Issei no había recibido trabajos lo suficientemente interesantes como para que Ryu los aprobara y se los diera, por este motivo decidió cerrar la tienda por unos cuantos días ya que no tenía caso tenerla abierta si no llegaban trabajos interesantes

El peliblanco se encontraba sentado como siempre en su escritorio, leyendo una revista mientras escuchaba "Future in my Hands" de Elena Houston, que venía dentro del LP que había obtenido durante su misión en Estados Unidos, pero entonces la música se cortó de improvisó… mirando en dirección al estéreo… pudo ver a cierta pelirroja

-¿Con que derecho apagas el estéreo? Te lo dije el otro día, no toques mis cosas Gremory -dijo Issei frio, la pelirroja se agarró el brazo, bajando la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza

Desde que Rias y sus sirvientes habían venido a vivir a Devil May Cry, el peliblanco aumentó la frialdad a la hora de tratar con ellas… aún recordaba el día en que akeno le preparó algo de comida para él… pero el peliblanco solo la tiró al suelo

Cuando la morena Gremory le preguntó porque lo había hecho… el solo le respondió… "Crees que he olvidado cómo te pedía que te detuvieras y me decías que disfrutabas verme agonizar… así que escucha, algún día te asesinaré… sucia caída", con eso la [Reina] Gremory se fue a su cuarto llorando, con el corazón hecho pedazos, lo mismo pasó con Asia, cuando esta trató de jalarle mejilla sumamente celosa al ver como Liese estaba sentada en el regazo del peliblanco mientras estos estaban "jugando"

* * *

Flash back

-¡Issei-san! –

Liese notó como la rubia Gremory quería jalarle una mejilla al peliblanco, pero en ese momento, Asia sintió como algo le había rozado la mejilla, mirando al peliblanco notó como este tenía su [Ebony] apuntando hacia ella, cosa que sorprendió a la Sherlock mayor

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, inútil [Alfil] de la idiota pelirroja -dijo el peliblanco de forma gélida

Ante eso, Asia se fue sumamente triste, mientras el [Rey] y la [Peón] siguieron con el juego

La ex-monja vio como Issei le acariciaba las piernas a Liese mientras ella le lamía el cuello de forma erótica, tras ver esto, Asia se fue a su cuarto a llorar

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Lo siento -dijo la pelirroja sumamente triste, encaminándose a su habitación mientras las demás chicas llegaban de comprar en el centro comercial de la ciudad

Issei al ver como las chicas de su sequito llegaban cargadas de bolsas… agradeció el no haberlas acompañado en esta oportunidad debido al hecho de que de haberlo hecho… seria el quien tendría que haber cargado con todas esas bolsas que si bien no le resultaban pesadas… le eran muy molestas de llevar

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo dando una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

Ya en la tarde, Issei dejó de leer sus revistas y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento, el haber dejado el sequito de Rias Gremory, su lucha contra Kokabiel, como luchó y mató a Raiser Phenex, su primera lucha contra el [Vanishing Dragon]

No pensaba que tendría tantos problemas al despertar su linaje como hijo de Sparda pero también tuvo un lado positivo… conoció a Serafall y a las demás chicas, a las cuales les tiene mucho aprecio pero no podía sentirse tan cercano a ellas debido a lo que había vivido con el club de ocultismo y Raynare.

Ryu quien en ese momento bajaba del segundo piso, notó como el peliblanco estaba pensativo, acercándose al chico…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliazul

-Ah, nada… no es nada importante -respondió el chico

-¿Es referente a las chicas? -preguntó Ryu, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Issei

-No sé cómo acercarme a mis chicas… simplemente algo dentro de mí no me deja hacerlo -

-Entiendo, ¿Qué tal si tienes una cita con ellas? –

-No lo sé… -dijo el peliblanco dudoso debido a que recordaba su primera cita… ya que esta no había sido como esperaba… bueno al menos no pensó que terminaría con una lanza atravesándole el estómago… cortesía de su "novia"

-El pasado es pasado, Issei, vive el presente y ve hacia el futuro –

Ante esas palabras… Issei pensó que su mentor y mano derecha tenía razón. Raynare estaba muerta y Rias sabía que pasaría si trataba de lastimarlo de nuevo

-Está bien pero… ¿cómo lo organizo? -preguntó el peliblanco confundido ya que era obvio que al momento de preguntarle a las chicas quien quería ser la primera… todas dirían que ellas

-Fácil, has un sorteo –

-¿Sorteo? –

-Sí –tras decir esto, el peliazul hizo aparecer una caja de un círculo mágico, una vez hecho eso, llamó a las siervas del peliblanco

-¿Para qué nos llamaste? Ryu-san -preguntó Selina curiosa

-Bueno chicas, Issei ha decidido que para conocerse mejor además de interactuar con ustedes, todas tendrán una cita con el –

3… 2… 1…

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –exclamaron todas las chicas

Cada una estaba reaccionando diferente, Lilith estaba sonrojada, Liese solo sonreía lascivamente mientras tenía un evidente sonrojo, Arin solo mostraba un leve sonrojo, Selina estaba roja mientras se tapaba la cara intentando ocultarlo, a Rebecca la brillaban los ojos, Akio estaba sonrojada mientras sonreía, Akame tenía un leve sonrojo, Levi tenía una sonrisa lasciva con un fuerte sonrojo, Yui estaba enormemente feliz, Mira tenía la cara completamente roja al punto de sacar humo de su cabeza y Serafall estaba como Yui y finalmente Priss tenía estaba más que feliz pero a diferencia de las demás… sabia esconder bastante bien su sonrojo

-Pero para eso haremos un sorteo… -dijo el peliazul que sostenía una caja con un agujero en la parte superior

-¿Para qué es eso? -preguntó Levi

-En esta caja hay unas esferas que tiene un número, ese número será el orden en el que tengan la cita con Issei –

Las chicas empezaron a sacar las esferas una a una, cuando todas habían sacado una esfera, Ryu explicó la dinámica del sorteo

-Bueno creo que tiene todas su número que corresponde del 1 al 12, pero en esta ocasión será inverso, ¿qué quiero decir?: Que será en orden invertido, ¿Quién sacó el 12? -

-Yo -respondió Akio mostrando la esfera que tenía el numero 12

-Entonces la primera cita la tendrá Akio-san -dijo el peli azul

-¡¿EH?! –exclamaron todas las demás

-El orden es así, la número 12 tiene la primera cita, la número 10 la 2° cita, así hasta llegar a la última cita que es la numero 1, ¿Alguna duda? –

-Ninguna -dijeron todas

Después de que Ryu les preguntara el número de la esfera que les había tocado, las citas quedaron así:

1° cita – Akio Fudo

2° cita – Akame

3° cita - Rebecca Randall

4° cita – Selina Sherlock

5° cita – Arin Kannazuki

6° cita - Lieselotte Sherlock

7° cita – Levi Kazama

8° cita – Priscilla Asagiri

9° cita – Mira Yamana

10° cita – Yui Kurata

11° cita – Serafall Sitri

12° cita – Lilith Asami

-Bueno creo todo está listo, Akio, mañana a medio día iremos a nuestra cita -dijo el peliblanco

-S-Si -respondió la chica sonrojada

Lo que no sabían era que 3 chicas los estaban espiando desde el balcón del segundo piso, y sin mayor discusión decidieron que seguirían en TODAS sus citas al peliblanco

* * *

-1°cita-

Todo era como siempre, las chicas Sparda como las Gremory desayunaban en el comedor, todos estaban excepto Issei. Ese detalle deprimió a Rias y Akeno ya que por culpa de ellas no podía comer en el comedor debido a que al peliblanco no les agradaba su compañía en la mesa. Después de unos minutos la torre Sparda se levantó a lavar su plato para después irse al segundo piso

-Una hora después-

En ese momento el peliblanco vestía con una chaqueta azul, una camisa roja, corbata negra, pantalones y zapatos negros, cinturón color plata y un chaleco negro esperando a su cita. Todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas por ver al chico vestido así, hasta envidiaban a su compañera y amiga

De pronto, todas pudieron ver a una chica de piel clara, cabello negro hasta la espalda que traía una camisa color crema sin mangas de tirantes delgados, falda aguamarina y zapatillas blancas además de traer el cabello atado con una coleta. Se trataba de Akio quien al ver como lucia el peliblanco se sonrojó

-¿C-Como me veo? -preguntó la maga morena algo nerviosa al ver como Issei la veía detenidamente

-Preciosa… -dijo el castaño sonrojándose un poco- Bueno Akio, ¿nos vamos? –

\- ¡Sí! –

En ese momento, la morena tomó el brazo del peliblanco enterrándolo en sus pechos mientras salían de Devil May Cry a pasear por la cuidad de Kuoh, pero lo que no sabían es que Rias, Akeno, Koneko que fue obligada y Asia los seguían

El peliblanco y la morena paseaban felices por la ciudad

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? -preguntó Issei

-¿Podemos ir a tiendas? -dijo Akio

-Claro ¿porque no? –

Las personas al verlos pasar murmuran cosas como "Que linda pareja" "Que guapo es el chico" "La chica que esta con él es linda" "Se ven muy bien juntos" y cosas así

Esos comentarios provocaron que Rias, Akeno y Asia estuvieran terriblemente celosas y Koneko por alguna razón estaba enojada… y solo se limitó a decir…

-Issei-senpai, eres de lo peor –

Primero pasaron a una tienda de ropa donde Akio se probó unas cuantas prendas de ropa, pidiendo la opinión de Issei, para sorpresa de este, todo se le veía muy bien, después van un restaurante donde la comida le pareció muy mala a Akio por lo que una vez terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, mientras caminaba la morena

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, te preparare algo mejor –

-Está bien jeje -respondió el peliblanco

La pareja entró en una heladería donde el chico pidió dos helados de fresas, ese hecho llamó la atención de Akio ya que ahí supo que al peliblanco no solo le gustaban las pizzas, después de comerse sus helados, fueron a los videojuegos, diversas tiendas e incluso a un karaoke y por ultimo fueron al supermercado a comprar unas cosas por petición de la misma Akio

Finalmente volvieron a Devil May Cry pero al llegar notaron que no había nadie por lo que supusieron que cada una de las chicas había tenido sus propias misiones y asuntos que resolver

-Bueno tú has lo que haces siempre y yo prepararé la cena -dijo Akio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las bolsas con alimentos y entraba en la cocina

El peliblanco se quedó leyendo una revista que tenía sobre su escritorio, después de un rato escuchó que alguien le hablaba, al bajar la revista, se quedó sin palabras, viendo a su torre vestida nada más que con un delantal… sin nada debajo

-Issei, la comida esta lista –

Entrando al comedor el peliblanco pudo ver una serie de platos que fácilmente entrarían en un menú de un restaurante de lujo

-¿Cómo…? –

-Creo que lo dije la otra vez, mi archivo es la gula, así que tengo conocimientos culinarios –

Ambos comenzaron a comer pero en esta ocasión, Akio se sentó junto a Issei, cosa que en situaciones normales no era posible debido a que los asientos a los lados del peliblanco siempre eran ocupados por Lilith y Serafall… o al menos ese era el caso en que las Gremory no estaban en la mesa

El peliblanco disfrutó comiendo los platos preparados por su chef personal y había llegado el momento del postre que era nada más y nada menos que una enorme copa de helado de fresa, al probarlo quedó maravillado con el sabor, era mucho mejor que los que había comido antes, mientras el chico comía su postre, su [Torre] se pegó a su brazo izquierdo, enterrando dicho brazo entre sus pechos

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó la Trinity Seven de la gula

-Delicioso -dijo el peliblanco- Akio, tengo algo para ti –sacando desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita, dándole dicha cajita a la chica

Cuando Akio la abrió la cajita, pudo ver un collar con una joya violeta y alas de hada a los lados

-Esto es… -

-Sí, uno de los collares que te probaste, me gustó mucho como te quedó –dijo el peliblanco tomando el collar de la cajita, colocándoselo a la chica en el cuello con sumo cuidado

Akio aprovecho la situación y se sentó sobre el regazo del chico, pegando sus pechos al pecho masculino del peliblanco, encendiendo las hormonas del chico que ya comenzaban a hacer su trabajo… despertando a su "otro" yo

-(¿Qué hago? Akio realmente tiene un hermoso cuerpo) –pensaba el peliblanco

[Compañero, no pensé que te cohibieras tan fácilmente… y recordar que antes anhelabas esto]

-(Oye!) –exclamaba el peliblanco molesto dentro de su mente, pero el aroma de Akio comenzaba a volverlo loco- (Demonios… su aroma me vuelve loco) -

-¿Qué pasa, Issei? ¿Es que no soy atractiva? -

Akio lo decía de una forma tan tímida que el peliblanco poco a poco comenzaba a perder los estribos, la [Torre] Sparda notó ese hecho y aprovechando su posición, mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Issei, mandando la conciencia racional del chico de paseo, dejándole tomar el control a cierta parte de la anatomía del peliblanco

El chico le desató el delantal, acariciándole la espalda, provocando una electrificante ola de placer en la chica, al mismo tiempo que descendía sus manos, acariciándole su firme trasero, subiendo nuevamente, acariciando las caderas y el vientre de la chica, sonriendo contento al sentirla jadear con su rostro sonrojado

-Issei… se siente… increíble –

-Tu piel es muy suave y hueles muy bien… Akio -le susurró el peliblanco al oído

Al oír eso, la chica comenzó a besar al peliblanco mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, la camisa, admirando el torso bien trabajo de Issei

Tomando por sorpresa a la chica, Issei tomó los pechos de la chica, jugando con sus pezones, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con suavidad, elevando la temperatura de la chica

Akio para no quedarse atrás siguió besando a Issei muy sensualmente, jugando con la lengua del chico que se dejaba hacer, pero entonces la puerta del comedor se abrió y cayeron las chicas Gremory que llevaban todo el día siguiendo al peliblanco… este al verlas se molestó… pero cierta morena desnuda…

-Ky!… -exclamó Akio

-¿Ky? -preguntó Issei confundido

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ese día el peliblanco supo que incluso Akio podía llegar a ser compleja y podía ser peligrosa incluso estando avergonzada…

* * *

-2° cita-

La rutina había sido la misma del día anterior… desayunaron y cada uno fue a arreglarse para la cita

El peliblanco en esta ocasión vestía con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla, cinturón y zapatos de color negro

-(Issei-chan, se ve tan bien) -pensó Serafall al verlo bajar por las escaleras

-(Issei…) -Pensaba Lilith mientras lo miraba con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mira, Yui, Akio, Arin y Selina estaban sonrojadas al verlo mientras Lieselotte, Rebecca y Levi sonreían lascivamente

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia y Asia que habían llegado en ese momento, vieron a Issei, sonrojándose fuertemente

En ese momento bajaba Akame, vestida con una camisa color crema con escote, chaqueta de mezclilla, falda azul claro y sandalias naranjas, cuando vio a Issei se sonrojó mientras el peliblanco se deleitaba con la vista

-¿Q-Que pasa? ¿A-Acaso me veo mal? -preguntó Akame

-No, te ves muy bien -respondió el peliblanco

Tras esto ambos salieron de Devil May Cry con sus brazos entrelazados, siendo seguidos casi al instante por las Gremory

Issei había planeado llevar a Akame a donde ella quisiera, cuando le preguntó a donde quería ir… la pelinegra le respondió que a un restaurante, una vez en el ese lugar, ambos ordenaron pero issei quedo sorprendido… ya que por su parte ordenó una copa de helado de fresa pero Akame… pidió 5 platos de carne… ese hecho le sorprendió ya que al ver la contextura física de Akame, no daba la impresión de ser una chica que comía demasiado, pero como decía el dicho "las apariencias engañan"

Después de comer, la joven pareja visitó diversas tiendas de la ciudad, en una de ellas el peliblanco compró algo discretamente sin que la pelinegra lo notara, tras ese suceso "fantasma", ambos fueron a una tienda deportiva donde el peliblanco le compró un shinai nuevo a su joven [Caballero] ya que el que tenia se había roto en uno de los entrenamientos durante los días anteriores a este

Después de esa última compra, fueron al cine donde vieron una película de samuráis que a ambos les pareció bastante buena

Al finalizar la película, Issei y Akame fueron a un parque a ver el atardecer, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro muy juntitos, fue entonces que Akame le hizo una pregunta…

-Issei… -dijo Akame llamando la atención del chico

-¿Si? –

-Hace unos días Katase y Murayama me dijeron que antes…-

-¿Antes que…? –

-Que antes eras un perdedor y un inútil –

Ante eso Issei comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, causando extrañeza en la pelinegra

-Es cierto, así era antes pero… -decía el peliblanco sin acabar la frase

-¿Pero? -preguntó la pelinegra al ver como Issei había cambiado su semblante a uno más serio

-Pasó un acontecimiento que cambio mi vida, desde ese día dejé de ser ese perdedor inútil para ser la persona que ahora tienes frente a ti –

Akame sintió una cierta tristeza pero también una gran ira en las palabras de su [Rey], era como si ese suceso le doliera. Pero lo que no sabía era que llegado el momento sabría el motivo de esa manera de actuar del peliblanco… también sabría lo que es odiar a alguien con toda tu alma

-Issei… -

-Prometo contarte todo algún día, solo ten paciencia, Akame –

-De acuerdo –

Después de esa conversación, ambos se dirigieron de regreso a Devil May Cry, pero lo que no sabían era que Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko habían escuchado esa conversación… sabían perfectamente a que acontecimiento se refería Issei.. debido a esto comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sumidas en una profunda tristeza

-Issei… lo siento… -dijo la pelirroja derramado lágrimas mientras sentía una profunda puñalada en el corazón, viendo como el peliblanco se alejaba abrazado con Akame

-Rias… -dijo la morena al ver como su [Rey] estaba llorando

-Buchou-san… -dijo Asia triste

-Buchou… -dijo Koneko preocupada por el pésimo estado sentimental de la pelirroja

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Issei y Akame estaban parados frente a la entrada de la tienda

El peliblanco se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de su [Caballero], perdiéndose en ellos, eran de un color rojo intenso, el color de sus ojos le recordaban su pasión por su lucha, esos ojos que siempre le gustaron

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Akame inclinando la cabeza

-Akame, quiero darte algo –

El peliblanco sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja negra, dejándola en las manos de la chica, cuando el caballero Sparda la abrió, vio que el contenido de la caja era un brazalete con decoraciones de espadas, pero las hojas de dichas espadas era de rubíes

-Issei… -decía la pelinegra acariciando el brazalete

-Lo compré mientras íbamos por el distrito comercial, lo compré porque me recuerdan a tus hermosos ojos rojos –

Akame le pidió que le pusiera el brazalete, tras hacerlo, ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, la pelinegra cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico, Issei también hizo lo mismo… cuando ambos estaban por cerrar definitivamente la distancia entre ellos… las chicas del sequito Sparda cayeron desde el otro lado de la puerta sumamente avergonzadas

-¿Se puede saber que hacen? -preguntó el peliblanco entre molesto y divertido

-Pues… -decía Selina

-Veras… -Dijo Yui

-No puedo dejar que beses a otra chica que no sea yo -dijo Arin monótonamente

-N-No… ustedes no pueden hacer eso en la calle -dijo Lilith

(Nota: para esta escena inserte muñecos Chibi de issei y sus sirvientas)

Akame comenzó a temblar e hizo un puchero… tras eso, sacó a su letal [Murasame] y comenzó a perseguir a las chicas del sequito Sparda a lo largo de la calle

Issei reía divertido al ver como todas corrían una detrás de otra mientras una Akame furiosa las perseguía agitando su katana

* * *

-3° cita-

Este día era turno de Rebecca, en esta ocasión Issei vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro con, camisa azul, pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis negro con detalles en blanco más su cabello blanco que le daba un aspecto atractivo. Rebecca que en ese momento bajaba, venia vestida con una camisa blanca, una torera y pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos de tacón alto

-Bueno Rebecca, ¿nos vamos? –

-Sí, Ise –respondió la pelinaranja contenta

Los dos salieron de la tienda juntitos, Issei decidió llevarla a pasear y que ella decidiera a donde ir, cuando iban por las calles se toparon con dos personas conocidas para el peliblanco

-Tim, Elena –

-¡Issei-san! -dijeron los identificados como Tim que era un castaño vestido de traje y Elena una rubia vestida elegantemente

-¿Cómo han estado? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Bien, todo bien –

Pero lo que no notaron es que la pelinaranja estaba ansiosa y emocionada

-N-No puede ser… ¡¿Eres la legendaria Reina del Rock, Elena Houston?! –exclamó la pelinaranja emocionada

-Veo que me conoces -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Bromeas?... Eres una leyenda por todo el mundo, pero ¿qué haces aquí en Kuoh? -

-Elena está dando una gira de despedida, por lo que decidió que su primer y único concierto en Japón sea en esta ciudad -explicó Tim

-Qué suerte… –

-Por cierto, Issei-san ¿Quién es la chica? –

-Es Rebecca Randall, estoy en una cita con ella. Rebecca, ellos son… Tim, un antiguo cliente y creo que ya lo dijiste, la legendaria reina del rock, Elena Houston –

-Mucho gusto -dijeron los 3

-¿Les gustaría ver el concierto en backstage? -preguntó Elena

Issei miró a su cita que asintió felizmente mientras

-Sí, pero me podrían dar 11 boletos normales –

Tras eso, fueron al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, una vez allí, al peliblanco le dieron los dos boletos de backstage y 11 boletos normales que solo le costaron el 75% del precio original

* * *

-Mientras tanto en Devil May Cry-

-Tuvimos suerte de que Saji y Momo-chan obtuvieran los boletos, Rias –

-Lo se Sona, pero es la primera vez que la reina de rock toca en Japón y se dice que es su gira de despedida –

Las chicas Sparda estaban desanimadas ya que no alcanzaron a comprar boletos pero Akeno les dijo

-No se preocupen, les traeremos una playera del concierto como recuerdo –dijo la morena Gremory mientras ella junto a las demás Gremory y los Sitri salían de la tienda

Después de varios minutos tras la partida de la pelirroja, llegaron Issei y Rebecca, pero el peliblanco se sorprendió al ver las caras desanimadas de sus sirvientas

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Es el concierto de Elena Houston es hoy, pero no alcanzamos boletos -dijo Lilith

-Además Rias-san dijo que era su único concierto en Japón, sería una primicia el poder asistir -decía Selina mientras sujetaba su cámara

-Ya veo, creo que tengo el regalo adecuado –dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba 11 boletos de sus bolsillos, las chicas al mirarlos detenidamente se sorprendieron al ver que se trataban de boletos para el concierto además de pases a los camerinos para antes del concierto

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron todas

-Es un secreto -dijo Issei

-Bueno, vamos a comer y a prepararnos para ir al concierto -dijo Akio con una sonrisa

-Nosotros pasamos, vamos a seguir con nuestra cita -dijeron Issei y Rebecca, sorprendiendo a las chicas que vieron como la pareja salía de la tienda, lo que ellas no sabían era que ellos dos tenían un asiento exclusivo para el concierto

Issei y Rebecca siguieron con su cita, el chico buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para entregarle algo a la pelinaranja, además de que debían de matar el tiempo ya que aun faltaban unas horas para el concierto

* * *

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

Finalmente había llegado la hora del concierto

Tanto Issei como Rebecca se encontraban en el Backstage donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro mientras escuchaban a Elena cantar su mejor repertorio

El estadio estaba completamente lleno, los fanáticos coreaban las canciones de la reina del rock, silbaban y siempre pedían otra

Y así las horas fueron pasando y pasando, el concierto se dio por terminado pasada la media noche y finalmente había llegado la hora de volver a casa, las chicas de los sequitos Gremory, Sitri y Sparda volvieron juntas a Devil May Cry

Por su parte Issei y Rebecca se tomaron su tiempo para volver ya que no tenían ninguna prisa, Rebecca también quería estar lo máximo posible con el peliblanco ya que cuando estaban en Devil May Cry debía compartirlo con las demás chicas Sparda cosa que no le molestaba pero no podía evitar el querer tener al peliblanco para él sola

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Al fin habían llegado a Devil May Cry, la pareja se encontraba parada a las afueras de la tienda

-Rebecca –dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de su acompañante

-¿Qué pasa? –

En ese momento el peliblanco sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, dejándola en las manos de su acompañante que la miraba curiosa, Rebecca al abrir la cajita pudo ver medallón con forma de dragón, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que el dragón estaba hecho de esmeralda

-Ise… -susurró la pelinaranja

-Es un regalo, espero que te guste –

Issei tomó el medallón mientras Rebecca hizo su cabello hacia adelante, el peliblanco le puso el medallón con mucho cuidado.

Ambos se miraron y con tan solo esa mirada se dijeron todo, poco a poco se acercaban… estando a escasos milímetros de posar sus labios… pasó lo mismo que con Akio y Akame… todas las chicas que estaban espiando cayeron al recargarse mucho en la puerta mientras las chicas Gremory veían desde lejos la escena llenas de envidia y celos ya que ellas también querían pasar esos maravillosos momentos con el peliblanco pero no podían ya que se podría decir que el peliblanco tenía una orden de alejamiento en su contra… solo que si infringían esa orden no se te llevaba a un tribunal o preso… el mismo Issei comenzaba a dispararles

Como siempre empezó una discusión entre las chicas Sparda, pero para sorpresa de todas, el peliblanco le dio un beso en la frente a Rebecca y después entró en la tienda, ignorando a las chicas Gremory.

Ese beso provocó que se armara una batalla campal a las afueras de la tienda

* * *

-4° cita-

Hoy era el turno de Selina pero desgraciadamente el peliblanco tenía una misión así que decidió llevar a la rubia consigo.

Selina al principio se quejó ya que no encontraba justo que su cita fuera interrumpida por el trabajo de Issei, pero cuando oyó que la misión seria en Paris, conocida como la ciudad de la moda y que estarían 3 días juntos, dejo de reprocharle para preparar sus cosas con una enorme sonrisa

Pero a causa de eso, Issei tuvo que reajustar el calendario de citas

El peliblanco vestia de camisa negra de manga larga con el pantalón rojo y chaqueta del mismo color, botas negras además de guantes negros mientras Selina llevaba un pantalón negro recto, camisa blanca de manga corta, chaleco negro corto y zapatillas además de su cámara

-¿Lista? -dijo el peliblanco que traía una funda de guitarra junto a una maleta pequeña

-¡Sí! .dijo la menor de las Sherlock con 4 maletas

-¿Cómo se irán? Dudo que te den permiso de llevar un arma en el avión -preguntó Lilith

-Irán en un círculo mágico que enviaron -dijo Ryu para darle un papel a Issei

El peliblanco infundió un poco de magia en el papel, activando el circulo mágicos para momentos después teletransportar a ambos chicos

* * *

-Angers- Francia-

En ese momento desde un círculo mágico aparecieron el [Rey] y la [Peón] del sequito Sparda, ambos aparecieron en un bosque donde no había nada más que árboles, este hecho extrañó a la Sherlock menor ya que ella esperaba aparecer en algún tipo de residencia

-¿Dónde estamos, Issei? –

-Supuestamente en los territorios de los Sang vivant –respondió el peliblanco mirando los alrededores

-¿Los Sang vivant? –

-Sí, es una familia de licántropos, líderes de la región este de Francia –

-¿Licántropos? ¿Lideres? –

-Según Ryu los hombres lobos y los vampiros son la mafia de aquí -explicó el peliblanco

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! –exclamó la rubia ya que no esperaba ser contratada por la "mafia"

En ese momento Issei pudo sentir como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, por lo que sacando sus pistolas de la funda mientras protegía a Selina con su cuerpo, comenzó a disparar, pero a pesar de que daba en el blanco, los disparos no hacían mella en sus "atacantes"

Después de unos segundos, ambos pudieron ver que eran sujetos vestidos de negro que en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en lobos humanoides

-Selina, no bajes la guardia… estos no son demonios -

-S-Si –

El peliblanco procedió a luchar con su espada, pero a pesar de estar peleando contra múltiples objetivos, en ningún momento se separó de Selina

-[Swordmaster] –

Con eso dicho, el peliblanco lanzó una serie de cortes y estocadas que lastimaban a los hombres lobos

-¡Conexión al archivo de Acedia! ¡Ejecutar tema!... [Logos Art] -

En ese momento todos los lobos fueron restringidos por el logos art de la rubia

-Gracias Selina -dijo el peliblanco acariciándole la cabeza, sonrojando a la chica que sonreía hermosamente

-Suficiente, son ellos –

En ese momento apareció un hombre de traje negro, piel blanca, de aspecto mayor con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho

-Oui, Monsieur (Si, señor) –

-Me disculpo por haberlos recibido de esa manera pero quería comprobar las habilidades del tan afamado Issei, el cazador de demonios, hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda –se disculpó el hombre

-Veo que por estos lugares conocen a mi padre -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Bromea?, Su padre es alguien muy respetado y admirado en la Francia sobrenatural. Pero donde están mis modales, aun no me he presentado, soy Adolph Noel… mano derecha del líder de la familia Sang vivant -

-Mucho gusto, soy Issei Sparda y ella es mi [peón], Selina Sherlock –

-M-Mucho gusto –dijo la rubia un poco tímida

-El gusto es mío, bueno pasemos a la mansión pero antes… -

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron los chicos

-¿Pueden liberar a mis hombres? –

Después de solucionar ese "pequeño" detalle, los hombres que los atacaron traían las maletas de los chicos excepto la funda de guitarra que permanecía con su dueño

* * *

Luego de 30 minutos de caminata, llegaron a una gran villa que estaba junto a un rio

-Bienvenidos a la casa de verano de la familia Sang vivant -

-Vaya… -dijeron ambos chicos para pasar a la casa principal… que más bien era una mansión

Tras dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones, ambos chicos fueron llevados a una sala donde estaban dos hombres de unos 40 años, frente a frente y junto a ellos estaban un chico y una chica

Unos de los hombres, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestia de traje azul al lado de él estaba una joven de cabello castaño de ojos lilas vestida de manera semi-formal, frente a estos estaban dos rubios de ojos rojos, uno mayor vestido de traje negro con el cabello largo mientras el joven venia vestido semi-formal con el cabello corto

-Señor -dijo Adolph acercándose al hombre castaño

-¿Si? –

-Ha llegado Issei-dono –

En ese momento las 4 personas vieron a un peliblanco vestido de rojo con negro y una rubia de coletas vestida semi-formalmente

-Así que ¿él es el famoso hijo del caballero oscuro, el cazador de demonios… Issei? -preguntó uno de los hombres un tanto desconfiado

-¿Y usted es? -preguntó algo molesto el peliblanco por el tono del sujeto

-Me presento soy Dimitri Lunesanglante, líder de la familia Lunesanglante –

-Bueno pasen, me presento soy Evans Sang vivant, líder de la familia Sang Vivant –

-Mucho gusto soy Irene Sang Vivant, heredera de la familia Sang Vivant –

-Es un placer conocerlos, soy Jean-Claude Lunesanglante, heredero de la familia Lunesanglante -dijo el rubio menor

-Un gusto, soy Issei Sparda y la joven a mi lado es mi [peón] Selina Sherlock –

-Mucho gusto –

Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón de en medio mientras Issei recargaba los pies en la mesa frente a él, para desaprobación de todos, al ver eso Selina solo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro

-Pido disculpas por la actitud de mi amo –

-Ok. Issei-dono lo que queremos es que seas el guardaespaldas de nuestros hijos –

-¿Cuál es el motivo? -

-Desde hace más de 1000 años nuestras familias han estado en conflicto por el territorio de Francia pero… -decía el castaño

-Nuestros hijos han decidido casarse y vemos esto como la forma de unir a las familias –

-Según la información que tengo los Sang Vivant son hombres lobos y los Lunesanglante son vampiros, así que ¿Por qué? -preguntó el peliblanco mirando a los dos jóvenes herederos

-Es extraño, en Jean encontré algo que no encontraba en los de mi raza -dijo Irene

-Lo mismo me pasó, Irene tiene algo que me cautivo -dijo Jean-Claude

-Ya veo, pero hay algo más –dijo el castaño

-Así es -dijo el líder licántropo

-Hay miembros de las familias que están en contra de esta unión, a partir de ello ha surgido un nuevo grupo: Los Crépusculemeurtriers, que fue creado por mi hijo Jean-Paul -dijo el castaño

-Y mi hija Juliette -dijo el rubio

-¿Por qué motivo hicieron eso? Si esto beneficiaria a ambas partes -preguntó Selina

-Dos razones, ambos aman la lucha y mi hijo está enamorado de Irene-san –

-Y mi hija de Jean-Claude -dijo el vampiro

-Otra pregunta… si son vampiros ¿cómo pueden estar en el sol? -preguntó Selina

-Es fácil todos los Lunesanglante somos DayWalker -respondió Irene

-¿DayWalker? -preguntaron ignorantes el peliblanco y la rubia

-Un linaje extremadamente raro de vampiros que pueden estar en el sol sin quemarse pero no somos inmunes a los rayos ultravioleta que puedan atravesar nuestro cuerpo -

-Entiendo, pero deben saber que caso demonios y… -decía el peliblanco

-Por eso no hay problemas -dijo el castaño

Ambos hombres mayores hicieron una señal a uno de sus subordinados y estos trajeron 3 maletines, uno rojo, uno azul y uno plateado

El peliblanco procedió a abrir el maletín rojo viendo un cartucho de pistola, pero al sacar las balas, notó que estaban rellenas de algo, luego abrió el maletín azul y vio unas balas rellanas también de alguna clase de líquido con una palabras grabadas en la bala, por ultimo abrió el maletín plateado, sacando unas placas con runas en ellas; una era de color azul eléctrico y la otra era de plata

-Lo que tiene en las manos son balas y placas mágicas para matar tanto a vampiros como Lycans, las balas con néctar de ajo y agua bendita con la maldición en latín "muere vampiro" mata a cualquier vampiro… debido a que son alérgicos al ajo y el agua bendita es un ácido para ellos y las maldiciones los debilitan -dijo el castaño

-Las otras son balas de nitrato de plata, el líquido entra en el torrente sanguíneo envenenándolos al instante debido a que los Lycans son alérgicos a la plata -dijo el rubio

-Las placas tienen la función de proporcionar las propiedades de las maldiciones para matar vampiros junto con el agua bendita o plata en cualquier arma -explicó la joven castaña

-Por lo que estoy entendiendo… -decía Issei

-Si es necesario deshágase de ellos, esta alianza será el porvenir de un futuro por lo que no podemos permitir que nadie la arruine… aunque sean nuestros hijos -dijo Dimitir

-Entiendo –

* * *

Luego de esa reunión, tanto Issei como Selina fueron guiados a un cuarto, donde al entrar notaron que era un cuarto matrimonial, con una cama acorde a una habitación de ese estilo

-El señor dijo que es mejor que duerman juntos, se preparó todo mientras estaba platicando –

Con eso dicho, el mayordomo que los llevo al lugar se fue, dejando a Issei y Selina en el cuarto

-Si quieres yo duermo en el suelo -dijo el peliblanco dispuesto a cederle la cama pero se extrañó al ver como Selina negaba su ofrecimiento

-Yo… Yo quiero dormir contigo como lo hacen Serafall-san, Rebecca-san y mi hermana -dijo la menor de las Sherlock, Issei se sorprendió por lo que había dicho la rubia y tras meditarlo unos momentos, accedió a la petición de su [Peón]

Después de cenar y platicar un poco, todos los residentes de la casa de verano se fueron a la cama, pero por alguna razón Selina durmió desnuda con Issei, ni ella misma entendía por qué hizo eso…s implemente le nació hacer esa acción ya que según su hermana, ella como algunas de las chicas habían dormido así con él por lo menos una vez

-Es muy cálido -dijo Selina apoyándose en el pecho de Issei mientras aspiraba el aroma de su amo, cayendo profundamente dormida

* * *

Así pasaron los días antes de la fiesta de compromiso, Selina hizo de camarógrafa personal de los novios, al tomarle fotos a los lugares que iban mientras Issei cumplía con su papel de guardaespaldas, trayendo solo sus pistolas porque no podía mostrar su espada al público. En el segundo día, 3 personas trataron de atacar a los novios pero fueron repelidas por el peliblanco sin mucho esfuerzo ya que se trataban de matones de mala muerte cuyo nivel de importancia para el mundo era más bajo que el de una rata

Era un día normal, Irene y Jean-Claude decidieron ir a un paseo por el centro comercial, les dijeron que no era necesario que los acompañaran a una exhibición de bodas que había en el centro comercial. Así que Issei y Selina los dejaron en la entrada pero les dijeron que si sucedía cualquier cosa, que no dudaran en llamarlos

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Issei? -preguntó la rubia

-Selina… tengamos nuestra cita aquí –

Ante eso la rubia sonrió hermosamente, colgándose del brazo del peliblanco con mucho cariño sin darse cuenta que enterraba dicho brazo entre sus pechos

-Sí, eso me encantaría -dijo Selina con una expresión adorable

Ambos pasar por diversas tiendas donde Selina compraba cosas como recuerdos para las chicas, también para la fiesta compró un vestido de gala de manga larga color negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas que se ajustaba a sus curvas y dejaba expuesto un pocos los hombros, al verla Issei se sonrojó un poco

-¿C-Como me veo? -preguntó la rubia nerviosa

-Preciosa… -dijo Issei casi como en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo escuchara y sonriera por su respuesta

Después de comprar más cosas que Issei mandí en un cirulo hacia su habitación, pasaron a comer algo y ahora ambos se encontraban en una meza tomando una taza de café

-Esta es la mejor cita que he tenido… además de ser la única -dijo Selina sonrojada

-También me divertí -respondió el peliblanco

-¿Has tenido una cita antes? -

Ante esa pregunta el peliblanco recordó una escena que bendijo por un tiempo pero ahora maldecía con toda su alma por lo que respiro profundo para decir en tono calmado

-Sí, hace tiempo pero término de una forma peculiar -

-¿Cómo? –

-Fui atravesado con una lanza de luz por cortesía de mi "novia" -

Al oír eso, Selina escupió el café en la cara de Issei, mientras este se limpiaba con una servilleta la rubia hizo otra pregunta

-¡¿Cómo paso eso?! –

-Hace tiempo yo era una persona normal, un estúpido, pervertido, idiota e inútil… un día mientras estaba en un puente, una chica se me acercó y me invitó a salir y me pidió que fuera su novio… tuvimos la cita… al final de ese día descubrí que ella era un ángel caído que me estuvo engañando para eliminarme por mi Sacred Gear –

-¿Por la [Boosted Gear]? -dijo Selina sorprendida

-Sí, pero después reencarne como un demonio sirviente de cierta persona… luché con ella de nuevo para vencerla -dijo el peliblanco con cierta nostalgia

-¿Cómo se llamaba y que pasó con ella? -preguntó Selina

-El nombre con el que se presentó fue Yuuma Amano pero su nombre real era Raynare, era un ángel caído que tenía un grupo que mataba portadores de [Sacred Gear]. Ella fue asesinada por la persona que me reencarnó –

Selina sintió alivio al saber que la perra que lastimó y engañó a Issei estaba muerta pero también sintió curiosidad por saber quién había sido la persona que lo había reencarnado, pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar

En ese momento Issei se levantó

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Creo que es hora de trabajar -dijo el peliblanco tronándose los nudillos

En ese momento se oyeron disparos y a la vez los celulares de ambos chicos sonaron, entonces el peliblanco cargó estilo princesa a la rubia que se sonrojó fuertemente

-¡Issei! -dijo la rubia toda roja

-Así será más rápido puesto que estamos en el 5° piso y la exhibición está en el primer piso –

Ambos chicos se lanzaron desde el quinto piso, Selina estaba un tanto asustada debido a la altura y al hecho de que Issei no estaba usando sus alas, pero se tranquilizó al ver la expresión de calma en el rostro del chico, mientras caían, el peliblanco aprovechó el momento para cambiarse a su traje de combate

Finalmente llegaron al primer piso, ambos se encontraban cerca de la entrada del centro comercial, fue entones que pudieron ver a 5 sujetos encapuchados… pero el peliblanco pudo sentir que a pesar del hecho que portaban rifles de asalto… no eran humanos sino que eran…

-Vampiros… Selina –dijo el peliblanco dándole la señal para atacar a la rubia

-Entendido… [Logos Art]! –exclamó la chica

En ese momento en el cuerpo de los 5 encapuchados aparecieron múltiples cintas con números que los inmovilizó de inmediato, tras esto recibieron los disparos del peliblanco que estaba usando las balas modificadas que había recibido el otro día, matándolos rápida e indoloramente

Tras acabar con los sujetos, Issei y Selina se dirigieron hacia la tienda donde estaba la exhibición de bodas donde deberían de estar sus protegidos

Cuando llegaron a la tienda… lo primero que pudieron ver fue que la tienda estaba hecha un completo desastre, había varios cadáveres tirados por el suelo, en una de las mesas de la tienda estaba un vampiro chupando la sangre del cuello de una chica, Issei sacó a [Rebellion] y tras hacerlo, desapareció del lado de Selina y apareció al lado del vampiro, cercenándole la cabeza con un rápido movimiento de muñeca

De pronto, el peliblanco se giró hacia Selina y comenzó a apuntar, la chica que pensaba que su amo se había vuelto loco, preparó su cámara para intentar someter a issei pero entonces sintió como una bala pasó silbando al lado de su oído e impactaba con algo que estaba detrás de ella, al voltear, la rubia pudo a un hombre lobo con su cabeza perforada

-Estuvo cerca –dijo el peliblanco mientras hacía girar sus pistolas en sus manos

-Gracias por salvarme –

-No es nada, el deber de un [Rey] es proteger a sus súbditos –

Tras eso, ambos comenzaron a avanzar por la tienda, repitiendo la misma combinación de ataques, Selina los inmovilizaba e Issei los liquidaba a tiros, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de la tienda, el peliblanco pudo ver a un grupo de encapuchados, dando un salto, el chico pudo divisar que los encapuchados tenían rodeados a Irene y Jean-Claude

-[Gunslinger] –murmuró el peliblanco en el aire mientras comenzaba a girar y a disparar contra los encapuchados, viendo como algunos se volvían cenizas y otros simplemente caían muertos, tras unos momentos el grupo de encapuchados yacía muerto en el suelo, dejando vivos en el lugar solamente a Irene y a Jean-Claude

-Issei-san… -dijeron ambos que estaban un poco lastimados, entonces Selina les tomó una foto con su cámara y sus heridas dejaron de sangrar- Increíble… -

-Veo que no debí dejarlos solos… sus padres me recriminaran por esto –decía el peliblanco guardando sus pistolas

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

A Irene y a Jean-Claude se les había prohibido salir de casa sin la escolta de Issei y Selina ya que el incidente que había sucedido se debía a que ellos mismos se alejaron del peliblanco y su acompañante, ahora gracias a ese "pequeño" percance, Issei y Selina debían estar tiempo completo con ellos

* * *

-Ultimo día en Francia-Día del compromiso-Noche-

Faltaba menos de una hora para que iniciara la boda entre Irene y Jean-Claude, Issei escoltaría a la novia y Selina al novio, ambos debían escoltarlos hasta el barco donde se llevaría a cabo la boda

Cabe destacar que tanto el Irene y Jean-Claude llegaron a distintas horas al lugar para no caer en la superstición de que el hecho de que el novio vea a la novia antes del momento de la boda atrae la mala suerte, cuando llegaron tanto Issei como Selina se sorprendieron al ver un enorme y lujoso barco… pero a pesar que era muy lujoso también tenía armas bastante potentes a simple vista… incluso tenía un cañón antiaéreo

La boda ya había comenzado y los asistentes esperaban la llegada del novio y la novia que serían llevados al altar por sus respectivos padres, Selina estaba vestida con el vestido que había comprado en el centro comercial pero Issei no estaba debido a que se encontraba revisando los alrededores del barco en busca de posibles embarcaciones enemigas acercándose, también le había dejado la orden a Selina de que si ocurría algo en su ausencia que evacuara a todos los invitados y que no dejara de grabar todo lo que ocurriera

*Damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida a la heredera de la familia vampírica francesa, Irene Sang Vivant*

La gente empezó a aplaudir para Jean le diera la mano e Irene su delicada mano en la de su prometido, era una noche única para ambos. Las palabras no fueron necesarias porque solo al mirarse a los ojos se decían todo y a la vez no decían nada

Mientras daba inicio la ceremonia, Selina imaginaba como sería su fiesta de compromiso con Issei, sonrojándose de sobremanera

* * *

-Horas antes-Devil May Cry-

Todas las chicas Sparda estaban aburridas… extrañaban al peliblanco pero sabían que este tenía una misión y no debían intervenir por más que quisieran, si no las iba castigar

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Liese

-¿Qué tal si vamos todas al Karaoke? -propusó Yui

-Pero… -dijo Levi

-Podemos usar el karaoke que compre con los parlantes y la pantalla de Issei-chan –dijo Serafall

-Buena idea, acomodaré todo -dijo Akio moviendo uno de los parlantes

Rias escuchó el ruido, por lo que fue a ver al primer piso de que se trataba, entonces vio como Akio movía un parlante mientras Serafall conectaba algo a la pantalla

-¿Qué hacen? –

-Extrañamos a Issei-Onii-san y decidimos cantar ¿te unes? Rias-chan –

-Sí, pero ¿no tienen que terminar los deberes de la escuela? –preguntó la pelirroja

\- Ya lo hicimos, Lilith-chan nos obligó – Dijo Serafall

\- Primero el deber y luego el placer – Dijo la peli rosáceo

\- Entiendo – Dijo Rias

Después de media hora las chicas Sparda como Gremory preparaban aperitivos, ya que todas a excepción de Selina, habían hecho sus deberes de la escuela… hasta Liese los había hecho

Ya con todo preparado empezaron a cantar:

Rias canto SilkyHeart de Yui Makino

Asia junto a Koneko y Yui cantaron Pre-Parade de Kugimiya Rie, Kitamura Eri &amp; Horie Yui

Liese, Akio, Mira y Levi cantaron Shojo S de Scandal.

Arin cantó Trinity Cross, todas se sorprendieron de la capacidad como la suavidad de la voz de la chica

En ese momento Liese se sentó en la silla del escritorio donde su [Rey] acostumbraba a estar pero al abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio vio una botella de vino que tenía el escudo de la familia Sparda

-Oh, veo que Ise tiene algo interesante por aquí –murmuraba la rubia

Rebecca canto Aishitenemotto de Akio Kayou

Xenovia canto Tomadoi Bitter Tune de Miran Himemiya and Chocolate Rockers

Akame canto Blue Bird de Ikimono Gakari

Lilith cantó Gritello de Garnidelia

Por ultimo Serafall canto Finally de Sowelu, todas estaban realmente sorprendidas y asombradas, no pensaban escuchar a la Sitri mayor con una voz tan madura y melodiosa

Cuando terminaron de cantar llegó Liese con una botella en el brazo mientras traía unas copas en las manos

-Miren lo que encontré -dijo la rubia sexy

-¿De dónde sacaste esa botella, Liese-san? -preguntó Lilith

-De uno de los cajones del escritorio de Issei –

Serafall reconoció esa botella… era la botella de vino especial que le dio Ryu a Issei para que se relajara cuando terminaba una misión donde había un enemigo fuerte, por lo que sabía respecto al tema, Issei solo había bebido una sola copa y eso había sido después de la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones

-Esa es la botella de vino que le dio Ryu-chan a Issei-chan –

-¿Por qué Ryu le dio esa botella? -preguntó Rebecca confundida

-Según me dijo Ryu-chan esa botella es de las 3 botellas de la cava de la familia Sparda que tiene en su poder, solo los Sparda pueden soportar esa bebida debido a que puede embriagar casi de inmediato a un demonio –

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso por lo que con curiosidad… tomaron una de las copas que traía Liese y mientras las demás fueron por más copas a la cocina. La rubia sexy empezó a servir a sus amigas para que ella al final se sirviera. A las dos copas las chicas ya estaban ebrias y se pusieron a cantar canciones de todo tipo incluso de aquellas que no se imaginaron… por ejemplo:

Akeno se puso a cantar Lovers de Seven Oops mientras lloraba

Rias cantó Estrella de Dragonfly, aunque cantaba en español le entendían debido a la capacidad de los demonios de hablar cualquier idioma

-¿Buchou-san… hic… canta… metal? -preguntó Asia borracha

-Así se hace… Rias-chan -dijo Serafall borracha

Asia cantó Rise de Origa &amp; Yokko Kanno. Pero ninguna imagino que la adorable y tierna rubia pudiera tener tal voz

-Ara… hic… Ara… hic… Asia-chan tiene una voz tan bonita -dijo una ebria Akeno

-Esa… monjita… hic… que bonito canta… hic… no puedo… bajar la guardia… hic… con ella –decía la pelirroja intentando centrarse

Después pasó Levi para cantar Strike the Blood de Kishida Kyoudan and The Akeboshi Rockets

-¡Qué bonito cantas, Levi-chan! Hic… -dijo Yui ebria

Después pasaron Lilith y Akame para cantar Long Kiss Good bye de Halcali, todas se asombraron al ver como Akame estaba rapeando

-Así se hace Akame-senpai -dijo una ebria Koneko

Así siguieron hasta las 11 de la noche… casi todo el día se la pasaron cantando y el efecto del alcohol no pasaba. Cuando Ryu llegó a Devil May Cry después de ver unos negocios con la casa Sitri… se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el estado en el que se encontraban las chicas

Liese dormida… o mejor dicho tirada en el sofá, con su torso desnudo dejando ver sus pechos

Akio recargada en las escaleras durmiendo

Koneko estaba durmiendo en el escritorio del peliblanco como una gatita, el peliazul juraría haber visto que la loli tenía unas orejas y una cola

Levi con la cabeza recostada en una mesa

Xenovia y Asia dormidas en el suelo… ambas roncando

Pero lo que lo dejó sin habla… fue ver a Mira que solo tenía puestas sus bragas mientras cantaba Sweet Child O' Mine pero para sorpresa del peliazul, la voz de la chica era casi parecida a la del vocalista de Guns and Roses mientras Rias, Arin, Rebecca, Lilith, Akeno, Yui, Serafall y Akame la coreaban

-¡Eres increíble… hic… Mira-chan! -dijo Serafall toda borracha

El peliazul no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio la botella y 15 copas cerca de la botella de vino que estaba casi vacía

-No puedo creer que se la hayan tomado toda, ahora entiendo porque el lugar es una porquería y por qué Mira actúa como Axl Rose -dijo el peliazul para ir a la cocina pero cuando volvió… se llevó la sorpresa de su vida

-¡Ven aquí!… no sabes cuánto te espereeeeeee… oooooh las noches que no dormiiii. No sabes que es morir después… oooh… de estar borracha… y solo por tiiiii…. No sabes cuánto te espere…. woooouooooh… uoooh… –

La pelirroja terminó de cantar, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo de la misma forma cayeron todas las demás que aún estaban "conscientes", cayeron de la misma manera

-Esta será una noche bastante larga –suspiraba Ryu pero se sorprendió al no ver a Priss con las chicas, después recordó que ella había salido desde muy temprano en la mañana ya que dijo que iría a visitar aun viejo amigo que era el mecánico que le daba mantención a su moto y que probablemente no volviera ese día

* * *

-Francia-3 Horas antes-

Después de la presentación de Irene. Los padres estaban en un escenario

-Amigos, invitados… -dijo el castaño llamando la atención de los presentes-Les agradezco de corazón que hayan venido a esta fiesta… -después de hablar, el licántropo pasó el micrófono al rubio

-Durante más de 2000 años, nuestras razas han estado peleando pero después de esta noche, la Familia Sang Vivant y la familia Lunesanglante terminaran siglos de guerra para caminar hacia una nueva era donde viviremos en armonía y paz para ver un nuevo mañana -dijo el vampiro para junto al castaño decir…

-Esta alianza se dará como fruto del amor de nuestros hijos y herederos de nuestras familias… ¡Vivan Irene y Jean-Claude! ¡Vivan los comprometidos! –

-¡Vivan los comprometidos! -dijeron todos mientras se daba la señal para que los invitados se acercaran a las mesas para tomar algo de comer y de beber… había para todos los gustos… incluso sangre

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que… de pronto se sintió que algo rodaba por el piso de la cubierta del barco y entonces un extraño gas comenzó a emanar del suelo…

Al oler dicho gas, los invitados cubrieron sus narices y bocas ya que el gas olía a...

-¡¿Ajo y plata?! -dijeron los invitados que se cubrían la boca

-Ya están aquí -dijo Selina

En ese momento aparecieron varios tipos que traían puestas máscaras antigás, armados con rifles de asalto, comenzando a disparar para matar a los invitados pero estos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a luchar contra los terroristas… por primera vez en miles de años, Lycans y Vampiros luchaban en un frente unido contra sus atacantes, a pesar de que el gas no les era de ayuda luchaban con todo, la rubia apoyaba en la batalla inmovilizando a sus enemigos con su [Logos Art] ya que su poder en batalla no era excesivamente alto y solo se limitaba al apoyo

Todos ganaban tiempo para que aquellos que no podían pelear pudieran ser evacuados en los botes salvavidas ya que al estar en mar abierto… no había mucho lugar hacia donde correr

-Veo que han conseguido a alguien que vale la pena -dijo uno de los sujetos mientras con un movimiento de su mano disipaba los gases a su alrededor

-Es verdad, esa chica tiene una habilidad interesante -dijo otro de los sujetos con máscara antigás

En ese momento dos de los tipos se quitan las máscaras, dejando ver a un joven de tez blanca con el cabello castaño de corte tipo militar con una cicatriz en la ceja derecha, un parche en el ojo izquierdo, su ojo visible era de color verde, vestia un traje de combate de las fuerzas especiales mientras traía una espada en su espalda. La otra era una hermosa rubia de puntas rojas, con hermosos ojos color sangre y piel de porcelana

-¡Jean-Paul! -dijo Evans

-¡Juliette! -exclamó Dimitir

-Hola padre -dijeron los identificados como Jean-Paul y Juliette

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?! -dijo Irene furiosa

-¿Crees que te dejaría casarte con él sin oponer resistencia… peor aún… casarte con una vampiro? -respondió el castaño a su hermana

-Lo mismo digo, te lo dije Irene… Jean-Claude es mío -dijo Juliette

-También tengo algo que decirte, padre –dijo el castaño mirando a su padre

-¿Qué? –

-Deberías conseguirte mejores guardias, los que cuidaban el barco durante el día no fueron rivales para nuestros hombres –dijo Jean-Paul sonriendo malévolamente mientras el cañón antiaéreo giraba y apuntaba a los líderes de ambas familias

*Blanco en la mira, esperamos su orden señor*

Se escuchó la voz que salía del altoparlante del barco

-Bueno como decía… -el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el lugar fue invadido por una sed de sangre increíble… mucho más grande que la que cualquiera de ellos pudiera provocar

En ese momento todos subieron su vista hacia el cielo donde pudieron ver un diminuto punto rojo que estaba en el lejano cielo estrellado… pero ese punto que cualquiera diría que era una estrella… se estaba acercando… y la sed se sangre provenía de él

-Es… ¡Es él!... ¡Se acerca! –exclamó uno de los sujetos que aun portaba su máscara antigás… pero se podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba

*Señor el radar registra algo acercándose… se acerca a… ¡Mach 2.8… su altitud es de 85.000!*

-¿85.000?... ¡es imposible! –exclamó el castaño

-¡Se acerca!... –volvió a gritar el mismo sujeto mientras retrocedía asustado, ese hecho llamó la atención del castaño

-¿A quién te refieres? –

-¡El mensajero de la locura se acerca!... vendrá y nos matará a todos… ¡no somos rivales para un monstruo así! –exclamó el sujeto arrojando su arma al suelo mientras saltaba por la borda directo al agua

Selina sonrió por lo bajo… sabia de quien se trataba… era Issei, pero para haber alcanzado esa altura debía estar utilizando su armadura, aprovechando la confusión entre sus atacantes, la rubia llevó a los líderes y herederos de ambas familias a los botes salvavidas ya que ellos eran los últimos que quedaban por evacuar

Una vez que los dejó en un bote a salvo y alejados del barco, la rubia alzó el vuelo y comenzó a grabar el barco con su cámara

* * *

-En el barco-

*Señor el enemigo viene en picada*

-¡imposible!... ¡planea estrellarse con este barco! –exclamó la rubia preocupada ya que todos los que aún se mantenían dentro del barco estaban atrapados… no tenían hacia donde correr y si saltaban al agua… serian atacados y capturados por los invitados de la fiesta

-¡Enciendan los motores, a toda máquina!... ¡Maniobras evasivas de inmediato!... ¡preparen la artillería antiaérea, rápido! –ordenó el castaño, mirando como el punto rojo se acercaba cada vez más rápido

En cuestión de segundos, el cañón antiaéreo apuntó hacia el objetivo y comenzó a disparar una cortina de balas pero debido a la distancia entre el barco y el objetivo, no podían decir si las balas acertaban o no

Finalmente el objetivo cayó… impactando contra la cubierta del barco, debido a la fuerza y presión ejercida al momento del impacto, los depósitos de combustible de la embarcación se rompieron y con una minúscula chispa… comenzaron a encenderse, comenzando a consumir todo lo inflamable del interior del barco

El castaño vio hacia el frente, apreciando una armadura de color rojo carmesí, brillante y reluciente, sin ningún daño… cosa que le sorprendió, después de una caída de 85.000 metros de altura, la armadura no presentaba ningún daño apreciable

-Ya veo… con que eres el [Sekiryuutei]… -dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie- escuché que te enfrentaste al [Hakuryuukou] -

Tras decir eso, tanto el castaño como la rubia se lanzaron contra el peliblanco de roja armadura, intentando alcanzarlo, lanzando puñetazos y patadas, pero sus ataques fueron infructuosos

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el peliblanco retirando el casco de su armadura, mirando a sus atacantes de manera aburrida

-Es un mocoso… ¡¿Y ni siquiera podemos golpearlo?! -dijo el castaño enfadado

-Entonces dejemos de jugar y matémoslo -dijo la rubia

En ese momento el castaño miró hacia el cielo nocturno, mirando fijamente la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, transformándose en un hombre lobo mientras la chica liberaba un aura rojiza, provocando que todos los alrededores tomaran un color rojo sangre

* * *

-No puede ser… ¡¿mi hermano usará el modo bestia?! –preguntó la castaña un tanto asustada

-Y mi hermana el modo shinso -dijo el rubio

-¿Qué pasa con ello? –preguntó Selina aterrizando en el bote donde se encontraban la castaña y el rubio

-Esas son las formas más fuertes de los Lycans y vampiros, respectivamente -

Ante eso Selina se sorprendió pero después pasó a sonreír tranquilamente cosa que sorprendió a Irene

-¡¿Por qué no lo vas a ayudar?! -preguntó Irene preocupada por el estado del peliblanco

La rubia Sherlock notó como los clientes clavaban miradas de desaprobación y reproche en ella

-No se preocupen… al contrario, después de escuchar lo que me acaban de decir… deberán rezar que a Issei no se le pase la mano –

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Jean-Claude

-Porque es un adicto a la violencia y no sabe contenerse cuando lucha en serio –

De pronto se oyeron unas explosiones seguidos de unos pequeños destellos que iluminaron brevemente la cubierta del barco, destellos que fueron seguidos de un aura violeta que destruyó el ambiente sangriento

* * *

-Cubierta del barco-

Jean-Paul y Juliette estaban en shock, en tan solo un segundo el peliblanco les había dado la golpiza de su vida y los forzó a deshacer el modo Bestia y el modo Shinso,

Ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos… el peliblanco se movía a una velocidad que les era imposible seguir, no podía anticipar sus golpes y daba la "casualidad" que el peliblanco pegaba duro, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue que momentos atrás, antes de volver a colocarse su caso, los ojos de Issei se habían vuelto rojos

En un instante el peliblanco apareció frente al castaño y le asestó una poderosa patada en un costado del cuerpo, enviándolo contra una de las paredes de la cabina del barco, impactando contra el acero con un ruido sordo, después pasó a mirar a la rubia que se tensó de golpe, ya que sentía como si estuviera parada frente a un dragón furioso, que descargaría esa furia contra ella

Apareciendo frente a la rubia, Issei le soltó un gancho al estómago, levantando a la chica unos centímetros del suelo, viendo como los ojos de la chica se ponían blancos, ese golpe le había sacado todo el aire y la había enviado directo a la inconsciencia

De pronto el peliblanco sintió un peso extra en su brazo izquierdo, mirando en esa dirección vio al castaño mordiendo con furia esa parte de su armadura, intentando traspasarla para llegar al brazo del chico

Incrédulo, el castaño vio como sus dientes eran detenidos por una energía anaranjada, viendo como esa energía impedía que sus dientes tocaran la armadura roja

-Veo que el perrito no conoce los modales… pues yo te enseñare uno… que es el primero que se aprende… -dijo el peliblanco tomando de la cabeza al castaño- primero aprende a ¡inclinar la cabeza! –estrellando la cabeza del castaño con fuerza contra la cubierta del barco, levantándolo, sonriendo bajo su caso al ver como el castaño estaba inconsciente y con un profundo corte en su frente, desde el cual, sangre brotaba tibia y fresca, tiñendo rápidamente de un color carmesí la cara del chico

-Me alegro que estés bien –dijo una voz desde el cielo

-Buen trabajo al evacuar a todos -dijo el peliblanco mientras desactivaba su armadura- lo hiciste muy bien, Selina –mirando a la Sherlock menor que aterrizaba a su lado

* * *

-Un poco más tarde-

Después de arrestar a los hijos rebeldes de ambas familias y sus subordinados, la fiesta de compromiso siguió su curso

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, los primeros en entrar a la pista fueron los comprometidos siendo seguidos por los padres, familia, amigos e invitados comenzaron a bailar bajo el ritmo de la música

Selina que traía su vestido de gala estaba ansiosa viendo a las parejas cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro, entonces vio al peliblanco

-¿Vamos? –

-Pero si tu…-

-Es verdad que no me gusta mucho esto pero Ryu y Sera-chan me han estado enseñando porque dicen que debo aprender esta clase de cosas –

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, Selina estaba más que feliz por tener la oportunidad de bailar con el hombre del que se enamoró. Era tanta su dicha al sentir la calidez de su [Rey] que se pegó a él mientras sonreía

Todas las parejas estaban en la pista e incluso los niños bailaban, en ese momento la rubia se armó de valor, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en los labios al peliblanco, ese era el primer beso de la rubia, al principio Issei se sorprendió pero simplemente se agachó un poco, correspondiendo el beso de Selina, cuando ambos voltearon pudieron ver que Jean-Claude e Irene hacían lo mismo… al ver a la pareja besándose todos los invitados aplaudieron

Tras acabar la fiesta ambos regresaron a Devil May Cry, encontrándose con que todo estaba como cuando se habían ido, pero cambiaron de opinión cuando vieron a las chicas en el sillón con una resaca increíble

-¡Issei-chan! -dijo la morena Sitri con algo de dolor en la cabeza

-¿Pero que les pasó? -dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Digamos que tuvimos una noche alocada… jeje… -dijo Liese pero se notaba que le dolía la cabeza

En ese momento apareció Ryu y le explicó a Issei que las chicas se tomaron la botella del vino de la familia Sparda por lo que amanecieron con resaca, al oír eso, el peliblanco y la Sherlock menor empezaron a reír mientras todas se quejaban del dolor de cabeza, pero todas notaron las bolsas que traía Issei y la sonrisa de Selina además de que traía un collar adornado con esmeraldas

* * *

-5° cita-

Era turno de Arin, por lo que ella dijo… quería que Issei la tratara como su "esposa" de tiempo completo, por lo que en la noche irían a cenar como si fuera su aniversario de bodas. Al principio el peliblanco se quedó confundido por esa petición pero la acepto porque era solo por el día de hoy

Era de mañana pero había algo inusual, Serafall no se encontraba junto a él si no que era la peligris que estaba completamente desnuda pero sus pechos se notaban. Desde que se había convertido en sierva de Issei ella como las demás habían aumentado sus medidas. Ryu le había explicado que eso se debía al poder de sus piezas que hizo cambiar las medidas de su cuerpo para adaptar su nuevo poder

La peligris miro a su "esposo" para darle un breve beso en los labios

-Buenos días esposo –

-Buenos días, Arin -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, sonrisa que sonrojó a la mencionada

-P-Prepararé el desayuno -dijo Arin vistiéndose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Al salir la chica, el peliblanco suspiro de fastidio para decir…

-Sera-chan sabes que eres la primera, te lo dije –

En ese momento ve en la puerta a su prometida algo molesta por lo que escuchó además de no poder dormir con el peliblanco como lo venía haciendo desde que se mudó a Devil May Cry

-Sé que es solo porque es su cita pero no me gusta que te diga así, Ise-chan –

-A mí tampoco pero no la puedo hacer cambiar de opinión –

El peliblanco le extendió la mano mientras ella diera daba mirada seductora y cerraba la puerta, colocando una barrera que silenciaría el cuarto… para recuperar los 3 días sin su querido peliblanco

Después de hacer algo de "ejercicio matutino", Issei se levantó para ver como su [peón] le había preparado el desayuno además de haber limpiado la oficina cosa que dejó al peliblanco con la boca abierta. El desayuno se encontraba en el escritorio pero este tenía un mantel y cubiertos, cuando vio el palto, era un estofado japonés

-¿Y la pizza? -preguntó el peliblanco buscando su alimento favorito

-No puedo dejar que solo comas eso, esposo -respondió Arin

Ante lo dicho, el peliblanco tenía un tic en la ceja derecha, resignado, comió lo que le había preparado su "esposa". El día pasó no hubo nada nuevo en el lugar salvo que Arin limpiaba cosa que sorprendió al chico

Ya en la noche, el peliblanco usaba el traje que compró en parís para la fiesta mientras Arin traía un vestido de gala azul marino que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros pero tenía un abrigo sobre este

Ryu le hizo el favor de conseguir el restaurante, un regalo y el medio de transporte que era un auto rojo. Issei y Arin salieron de la tienda, mientras él le abría la puerta permitiendo que la chica subiera

Todas estaban celosas al ver eso, en especial cierta pelirroja que solo tenía el ceño fruncido mientras estaba llorosa

Ambos llegaron al lugar indicado que era un restaurante de ambiente romántico donde cenaron tranquilamente y pasaron una velada romántica. Después regresaron a Devil May Cry donde Issei se detiene para verla a los ojos

-Arin, quiero darte algo –

En ese momento sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo de su saco para dárselo a la chica, cuando la abre, esta observa que eran un par de pendientes de oro blanco con zafiros

-Esposo… -dijo la peli gris sonrojada y sorprendida

La chica cerró la caja para poder darle un beso pero como había pasado en casi todas las citas, excepto la de Selina, las chicas que estaban espiando cayeron al suelo por recargarse mucho y eso terminó en otra discusión entre las chicas del sequito Sparda

* * *

-6° cita-

Este día era la cita de Liese con Issei, por lo que quiso empezar bien el día, ella se coló al cuarto del peliblanco

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la ventana del cuarto del actual líder del clan Sparda para ver del lado derecho a su querida Serafall pero al sentir una sensación suave y elástica del lado contrario, el chico vio por encima de su hombro

-¡¿L...Liese?! -dijo el peliblanco sorprendido llamando la atención de la que chica que lo volteó y se subió sobre él, estando completamente desnuda

-Nunca me cansó de esta sensación, es mejor dormir contigo desnuda… liberas una calidez muy agradable –

-Pensar que antes eras una loca amante del poder… pero ahora… -dijo el peliblanco acariciando el trasero de la rubia que ronroneó al tacto

-Es que al conocerte pude descubrir que es el amor –

Con eso dicho, Liese le dio un dulce y apasionado beso, tomando al peliblanco por sorpresa

-¿Eso fue por…? -dijo el [Rey] Sparda

-El beso de los buenos días -respondió la Sherlock mayor, después se levanta de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con una manta- nos vemos en un rato, por cierto, buenos días Serafall –

Tras decir eso la rubia salió de la habitación al voltearse, Issei vio a Serafall emanando un aura oscura pero parecía que quería llorar

-Que malo eres Issei-chan, yo siempre te doy el beso de los buenos días -

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que hoy es el día de la cita con Liese –

-Es verdad -dijo la morena Sitri suspirando

-Pero por hora yo quiero darte los buenos días –

Con eso dicho, el peliblanco la tomó de la cintura para subirla sobre él y darle un beso mientras le acariciaba el trasero

* * *

Después de desayunar, Issei y Liese decidieron tener una cita normal por lo que el peliblanco traía un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color al ras y una playera negra con una chaqueta negra. Liese quien bajaba en ese momento, vestía con un vestido morado sobre esta una torera negra, tacones negros con una cartera blanca que descansa en su hombro derecho para darle un toque adicional traía el cabello suelto. Issei se sonrojó al ver que tan linda se veía su cita

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nerviosa la rubia

-Te ves preciosa –

Al decir eso, Liese se sonrojó tanto que su cara era del mismo color que el cabello de Rias, todas se pusieron realmente celosas, Issei le ofreció su brazo para salir de la tienda e irse a pasear por la cuidad, pero en esta ocasión todas las chicas de su sequito los siguieron a una distancia discreta para que no las detectaran

Ryu vio como todas se iban, al ver eso solo soltó un profundo suspiro

-Se va a armar otra pelea, me alegro que no sea en Devil May Cry… pero tendré que reparar el lugar donde peleen -

Ya en la cita, Issei y Liese pasearon por el parque para ir primero al cine debido a que la rubia había oído de una película que se debía ver en pareja, después pasaron a una tienda de lencería donde Liese se probó varios conjuntos que hicieron que Issei casi sangrara por la nariz pero se contuvo, al salir del lugar, Issei llevaba unas dos bolsas después fueron al centro comercial donde Liese compró varias cosas, luego fueron por unos helados, donde ambos pidieron uno de fresa

Al final del día ambos volvieron a Devil May Cry, al llegar, Liese se metió en su habitación, pero antes de entrar le dijo al peliblanco…

-Ven dentro de un rato a mi habitación –

Tras eso el peliblanco fue a su escritorio a leer una revista, pero le parecía raro no oír ruido a estas horas o no ver a Ryu por la tienda, pero entonces recordó que estaría haciendo negocios con los Gremory. Al principio pensó que era una mala idea debido a que tendría que hablar con la "idiota pelirroja", pero cuando supo que los negocios de la familia de Rias eran principalmente de urbanismo, se le hizo interesante y le pidió a Ryu que fuera en su lugar porque estaba seguro que si trataba negocios con sus padres…ellos de una u otra forma tratarían de ayudar a su hija para que obtuviera su perdón además de que hoy también debía cerrar negocios con el clan Phenex pero no estaba ni de humor para verlos, ya que se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar la estúpida hermana del maldito de Raiser Phenex

Después de que había pasado un buen rato, el peliblanco fue a la habitación de Liese, pero al entrar se sorprendió al verla con un sostén, bragas de encaje, liguero y medias… todo de color negro mientras la chica estaba cruzada de piernas, sentada en su cama

-Ven, Issei –dijo la rubia seductoramente

Cuando dijo eso, los instintos de dragón del peliblanco se activaron al punto de que beso apasionadamente a la rubia mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama, Liese quedo sobre él mientras se seguían besando, pero ella derramaba lagrimas por ese beso… era su primer beso, desde que lo conoció y la rescato al convertirla en su sierva descubrió que tan amable y cálido era… ella siempre buscó el poder, ahora estaba enamorada de un chico que resultó ser un demonio real así como el hijo del caballero oscuro… la rubia le quitó la camisa al peliblanco, cuando iba a quitarse el sostén, fue detenida por Issei

-Esa prenda… déjamela a mí –

Usando sus dientes, empezó a mover los pechos de la morena haciéndola gemir de placer al final arrancó el seguro dejando ver su hermosos pechos, el peliblanco cambió de posición para succionar el pecho derecho mientras masajea el izquierdo

-Issei… se siente increíble… sin duda tienes experiencia… ahora… ah… le creo a Serafall… cuando dijo que ella es la primera –

Con esfuerzos titánicos para recuperar su conciencia, el peliblanco logró salir de la habitación. La rubia pensó que aún le tenía rencor por lo que pasó en la academia biblia y que realmente no le era atractiva físicamente, sintiéndose triste y comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su amado peliblanco regresar con una caja algo plana dándosela en las manos

-Ábrela -dijo el peliblanco para abrazarla por la espalda mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica

Cuando la abrió vio una gargantilla de plata pero lo que llamaba la atención era una campanilla con forma de flor que era de color morado

-Issei… -dijo la rubia mirando a su [Rey] sorprendida

-Lo compré antes de regresar de la misión de Francia… Irene me ayudó a escogerlo -dijo el peliblanco– quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola porque tienes a tu hermana, a las chicas y a mí, nunca lo olvides –

-Issei… -dijo la Sherlock mayor derramando unas cuantas lágrimas mientras lo volvía a besar al chico

Liese se sentía más que dichosa al oír esas palabras de parte de Issei, por lo que comenzó a lamer el cuello de peliblanco, mientras estaba sentada en sus caderas y este le acariciaba sus pechos con calma y deseo para darse otro beso. La Sherlock mayor apoyó sus manos en el pecho del peliblanco, acostándolo, mientras este comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos y con su intimidad

-Yo… yo quiero ser tu mujer, no me importa si tengo que compartirte… -dijo la rubia sonrojada mientras sonreía y derramaba lágrimas de felicidad

La rubia sacó la mano de su [Rey] de sus bragas, poniéndola entre sus pechos, lamiendo sus dedos índice y medio, haciendo que el peliblanco soltara un leve suspiro. Al oírlo, Liese le retiró el pantalón y su ropa interior, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, volviéndolo a recostar en la cama, subiéndose nuevamente sobre el pero esta vez la cabeza de la rubia había quedado frente al "amiguito" de Issei

-Ara, Issei… con esto voy a gemir -dijo la rubia con lujuria y placer, comenzando a lamer el miembro del peliblanco mientras usaba su lengua y lo estimulaba con las manos, poniendo su propio sexo en la boca del peliblanco- no es justo que solo tú recibas placer -indicó Liese para que Issei empezara a lamer su vagina con paciencia y cuidado al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su botón rosa, arrancándole tiernos gemidos

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de correrse… de pronto se oyó un portazo haciendo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta mientras tenían en la boca la parte íntima del otro.

Pudieron ver como Mira, Selina y Lilith se desmayaron. Akio, Rebecca y Serafall estaban en shock. Levi, Akame y Arin estaba sonrojadas mientras Asia se había desmayado, Koneko se dio la vuelta para no ver, Akeno cayo de rodillas y Rias estaba en shock

Accidentalmente la pareja que hacía un 69 dio una lamida a lo que tenían en la boca… provocando que ambos se corrieran mientras bebían sus líquidos. Liese bebió todo el semen de Issei mientras el mencionado bebió los fluidos vaginales de su pareja

-Eres deliciosa Liese, muy deliciosa –

-Fue lo mejor que he probado, Issei –

En ese momento sienten un aura oscura para ver a las chicas con un aura negra y la mirada ensombrecidas

-¡LIESE! ¡ISSEI! -rugieron todas las chicas Sparda sumamente enojadas

Esa noche hubo mucho escándalo pero no del que esperaba la joven pareja

* * *

-7° cita-

Después de esa agitada noche, era turno de la ninja Levi Kazama pero ella decidió pasear por el parque por lo que se fue a dormir con Issei después del "reclamo" que le dieron todas… la noche anterior

Los rayos del sol se asomaban a la ventana, Issei nuevamente podía sentir como su amada Serafall estaba acostada junto a él pero para sorpresa de Issei alguien estaba encima de su cuerpo

-Buenos días Issei -dijo la castaña para darle un beso, pero Serafall quien ya se esperaba algo como eso, se le adelantó y en un rápido movimiento tomó los labios del peliblanco

-Buenos días Issei-chan –

-Serafall, hoy es mi día -dijo la ninja

-Lo siento Levi-chan pero debes de ser más rápida –

Con eso dicho, Serafall se fue pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el peliblanco le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña sonrojándola

-Buenos días, Levi –

-B-Buenos d-días – Dijo la ninja nerviosa

-Vamos a desayunar… afuera ¿te parece? –

-Si –

Ambos se bañaron juntos y se cambiaron de ropa en sus respectivos cuartos antes de salir, Issei traía un pantalón negro con una camisa roja chaqueta negra, y tenis blancos mientras la ninja vestia una minifalda azul marino, playera verde con una torera de mezclilla, tenis azul claro

-¿Nos vamos? -dijo el peliblanco extendiéndole la mano

-Claro, Issei -dijo Levi con una sonrisa radiante cosa que sonrojó a Issei levemente

Ambos salieron de la tienda a pasear mientras la castaña se abrazaba del brazo del peliblanco, eran cerca de las 10:20 am y ya varios lugares estaban abiertos por lo que eligieron un puesto de sushi donde comieron tranquilamente e incluso se dieron de comer para que el cocinero les preguntara…

-¿Son novios o pareja? –

-Estamos en una cita y decidimos desayunar fuera -respondieron los jóvenes

Mientras caminaban después de haber pagado y marchado del lugar, ambos paseaban tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con dos chicas que Issei conocía muy bien… eran las miembros del club de Kendo, Katase y Murayama que veían a la ninja con celos y envidia

-¿Los seguimos? –propuso la pelirosa

-Si -dijo la castaña

Sus nuevas "perseguidoras" vieron como estos iban a los videojuegos, después al cine y para terminar fueron al parque pero empezó a llover, el peliblanco le dio a su [Caballero] su chaqueta mientras iban a refugiarse de la lluvia bajo el techo de una tienda, debido a la lluvia Katase, Murayama, Rias y sus siervas les perdieron el rastro así que se fueron a sus casas

-Issei… sé que sonará grosero pero ¿por qué eres tan distante con Rias Gremory y con sus siervas?… es como si no quisieras tener nada que ver con ellas –

El peliblanco miró al cielo mientras suspiraba para después hablar, no sabía cómo tratar ese tema o como evadirlo así que salió de su "refugio" y se paró bajo la lluvia, dejando que esta le mojara

-Es verdad, no quiero saber nada de esa idiota pelirroja ni de sus siervos… Lo que les pase no me importa en lo más mínimo –

Levi notó la frialdad en las palabras del peliblanco, pero cuando voltea a verlo… esta pudo observar como en las comisuras de los ojos tenia agua de lluvia pero parecía que estaba llorando, al verlo, la chica fue bajo la lluvia y lo abrazó

-No me gusta verte así… me parte el alma, no sé qué paso antes de que las chicas y yo llegáramos pero cuando sientas que estés listo… ábrenos tu corazón -dijo la ninja tomando el rostro de Issei, dándole un breve pero apasionado beso que al momento de separarse dejo un hilo de saliva conectando ambas lenguas

-Levi… -dijo el peliblanco abrazándola contra su pecho, para sorpresa de la chica- gracias… -

En ese momento como si recordara algo… sacó de su chaqueta una cajita para dársela a Levi que al abrirla, vio que era un broche con forma de estrella ninja de bordes dorados

-Issei…-

-Lo compré cuando fui con Liese al centro comercial, me pareció que te quedaría muy bien –

Levi se sonrojó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Issei, al detenerse la lluvia, ambos regresaron a Devil May Cry donde el peliblanco les dijo a las chicas que tomara un baño junto la ninja cosa que las sorprendió

-Oye Issei ¿Por qué van a tomar un baño? -preguntó Lilith sonrojada y celosa

-Nos acabamos de mojar en la lluvia y si no nos bañamos nos vamos a enfermar – Respondió el peliblanco

-¿Pero por qué Levi-chan se va a bañar contigo? -preguntó Yui haciendo un berrinche

-¿Te molesta que nos bañemos juntos? -preguntó el peliblanco mirando a la castaña pero había algo debajo de esa pregunta

-Para nada-

Con eso dicho, ambos fueron al baño donde se dieron una ducha juntos, con esto Issei había logrado ver desnudas a todas las Trinity Seven… pero la que mayor diversión le causó fue Mira, aquella vez que el chico entró en el baño y la rubia estaba saliendo de la bañera… nunca olvidaría esa cara roja que podría equipararse el color de su armadura

* * *

-8° cita-

Hoy era el turno de la más reciente incorporación al sequito Sparda, Priscilla Asagiri, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas, la castaña mayor no era como las demás chicas ya que sus gustos eran más parecidos a Issei, debido a ese hecho, el peliblanco tenía planeado llevarla a un bar y a recorrer la ciudad para después entregarle algo que había estado guardando con sumo recelo desde hace algunos días

Ambos salieron a media tarde, cerca de las 5, pero las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como Priss se llevaba a Issei en su moto… obviamente supieron para que era… la castaña no planeaba ir cerca y tampoco quería que la siguieran en su cita, eso dejó a las demás chicas un tanto deprimidas ya que sin utilizar magia no podrían seguirles el paso

Priss llevó al peliblanco a un bar muy reconocido en la ciudad, dicho bar lo había encontrado durante sus recorridos por la ciudad, ambos compartieron unos tragos, tras eso fueron al cine a ver una película de acción, película que eligió la castaña ya que antes de entrar le dijo que las películas con exceso de romance le aburrían

Una vez que la película terminó, ambos subieron a la moto de la castaña y siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, finalmente llegaron a un mirador que se encontraba cerca de la zona montañosa de Kuoh, desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad, ambos bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron a la baranda que impedía que las personas no cayeran

En ese momento Issei decidió entregarle lo que tenía preparado para la castaña ya que sabía que estaban solos debido a que no sentía la presencia de sus chicas en los alrededores y tampoco había… seguidoras indeseadas

-Priss –llamó el peliblanco llamando la atención de la chica

-¿Que sucede, Issei? –mirando al peliblanco

-Te tengo una sorpresa… -dijo el peliblanco haciendo aparecer una funda de color negro… se trataba de la funda de una guitarra, entregándole dicha funda a la chica

La castaña al recibirla la abrió de inmediato, observando dentro de esta una guitarra eléctrica, una hermosa guitarra de cuerpo color rojo brillante, con detalles en negro, pero lo que llamó la atención de la chica fue una firma escrita con un marcador negro, que estaba a un lado del puente de la guitarra…

-No puede ser… ¿cómo? –decía la chica emocionada mirando al peliblanco

-Se lo pedí como favor a Elena antes de que iniciara su concierto… además antes de partir de Tokio, le pregunté a Mike que clase de regalos te gustaban y me dijo que mayoritariamente te gustaban las cosas que tuvieran que ver con la música –dijo el peliblanco

La firma que estaba en la guitarra pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a la Reina del Rock Elena Houston

Tras eso la chica cerró la funda y se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco, besándolo con mucha pasión y amor, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos al chico

Estuvieron besándose por unos minutos, separándose únicamente para tomar un poco de aire para volver a besarse

Finalmente ambos regresaron a Devil May Cry pero al momento de llegar, la castaña mayor fue rodeada por las demás chicas que la miraban con una cara de "¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?"

La castaña mayor les susurró algo que dejó sorprendidas y celosas a las chicas, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con una sonrisa triunfante

* * *

-9° cita-

Hoy era el turno de Mira, pero la rubia no sabía que escoger, debido a esto, el día anterior al no poder seguir al peliblanco en su cita, Mira fue de compras con Akio y Liese, eligiendo un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una falda larga color crema y una camisa blanca con una chamarra de cuero negra y sandalias blancas.

después de comer, la rubia estaba lista esperando a que el peliblanco bajara para poder irse a su cita, este día el chico iba vestido con una ropa semi-formal, vistiendo un pantalón con una chaqueta rojo oscuro y una camisa de manga larga

-Nos vamos –

-S-Si -dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

El chico le ofreció su brazo

Sonrojada, se abraza de él, saliendo juntos de la tienda pero antes de irse el peliblanco les dijo algo a sus chicas

-Por cierto chicas… tienen contratos que cumplir, así que en lugar de seguirme vayan a hacerlos –

Ante eso, todas hicieron un mohín mientras veían como la rubia y el peliblanco, salían de Devil May Cry

-¿Te parece si paseamos por la cuidad? -propuso el peliblanco

-Sí, me gusta la idea -respondió Mira

Dicho eso, ambos pasearon por el centro comercial donde entraron a varias tiendas, donde vio cómo su cita de cabello rubio miraba fijamente un medallón de oro blanco con forma de corazón que estaba en la vitrina de una joyería

Visitaron una cafetería para comer algo ligero, luego fueron a los videojuegos, en ese momento se detuvieron en una grúa de habilidad donde habían unos muñecos de peluche de Shinku de Rozen Maiden

-¿Quieres uno? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Etto… yo… -decía la [alfil] Sparda nerviosa

-Aunque no lo creas soy bueno en estas cosas –

El peliblanco sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, depositándola en la máquina, antes de que Mira dijera algo, Issei ya tenía el peluche de Shinku en sus manos, sonriendo divertido al ver como a la rubia le brillaban a los ojos, entregándole el peluche

-G-Gracias –

-No es nada -dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que provocó que ella lo abrazara pero lo que no notaron era que varios alumnos de segundo año de la academia Kuoh los estaban viendo

-Maldito Hyodo –mascullo uno de ellos

-¿Acaso está con Mira-san? –

-Así es… y se ve muy linda –

-Acaso no le es suficiente con Serafall-san… ahora tiene otra –

Después de ganar el peluche, ambos fueron al parque donde se sentaron en una banca para descansar, mientras bebían una bebida en lata

-Oye Issei… -dijo la rubia

-Dime… -dijo el peliblanco dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Escuché unos rumores en la escuela –

-¿De qué se trata, Mira? -dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-De que antes, estabas en el club de ocultismo que precede Rias Gremory-senpai pero después de un tiempo te distanciaste de ellos ¿Por qué? –

Ante eso el peliblanco se tensó, no esperaba que Mira le preguntara sobre eso… pero decidió hacer mejor algo que crear una mentira… dijo una verdad a medias

-Pasó un suceso que provocó que estuviera en malos términos con ellos y decidí distanciarme porque no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella y sus sirvientes –

-Issei… -dijo Mira al ver la seriedad de las palabras de su [Rey]

-Te prometo que cuando sea el momento les diré a todas lo que paso entre ellos y yo –

-Está bien -dijo la rubia abrazando a Issei mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza

Después de ese momento, Mira se separa de Issei, mientras este daba un tierno beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de esta

Tras eso regresaron a Devil May Cry, deteniéndose en la entrada de la tienda…

-Mira… -dijo el peliblanco sacando una caja algo grande de color blanco con un moño rojo

Entregándoselo a la rubia, que abrió la caja con curiosidad, observando su contenido sorprendida

-Issei… esto es… -

-Vi como lo observabas además pensé que se vería muy bien en ti –

La rubia hace a un lado su cabello, dejando que Issei le pusiera el collar en el cuello, ella se sonrojó, abrazando al chico, enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino del chico

-Gracias… ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida –

En ese momento como en todas las citas anteriores, se escuchó como las Sparda cayeron de la puerta al recargarse más de la cuenta en ella

-¡O-O-Oigan, no saben lo que es la privacidad! -dijo Mira realmente enojada pero estaba tan roja que tartamudeaba

-No puedes reclamar nada porque también has estado espiando, Mira -dijo Akio

En ese momento todas se pusieron a discutir mientras el peliblanco aprovechó el momento para ir a su cuarto a descansar un rato

* * *

-10° cita-

Era la mañana del día siguiente, pero Issei notó algo inusual, refiriéndose a que la persona a su lado no era su prometida si no…

-¡¿Yui?! –exclamó el peliblanco, despertando a la menciona que miró a su [Rey] para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días Issei-Onii-san-

-¿Q-qué haces en mi cama? –

-Serafall-chan me permitió dormir aquí a cambio de comprarle unos chocolates que le gustan -

-¿Eso te pidió? -preguntó el peliblanco incrédulo

-Sí, bueno me voy a bañar –

Después de comer, el peliblanco estaba esperando a su cita

El peliblanco traía un pantalón negro con uno tenis rojos, cinturón carmesí, una camisa roja con negro y una chaqueta negra con rojo

Yui traía un vestido rosa claro y zapatos de tacón corto color blanco junto a una chaqueta color vino sobre su vestido

-Estoy lista -dijo Yui

-¿Nos vamos? -

Yui toma el brazo que le ofrece Issei, ambos fueron al parque de diversiones como lo había planeado Issei quien veía como Yui se divertía, el peliblanco ganó un peluche de Happy de Fairy Tail en un juego de disparos para ella, subieron a los carros chocones, a la montaña rusa, entraron en la casa embrujada… al principio Issei le dijo que no era buena idea pero la insistencia de la chica le ganó, pero al terminar el recorrido este la estaba cargando en sus brazos mientras estaba acurrada debido a que en cierto tramo del recorrido Yui se espantó tanto que termino por desmayarse, casi al atardecer estaban en la rueda de la fortuna disfrutando de la vista del ocaso

-Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida… -dijo Yui mientras se recargaba en Issei, apretando su brazo entre sus pechos

-Me da gusto que te haya gustado –

-Issei-Onii-san… -dijo Yui

-¿Si? –

-Vamos a casa –

El peliblanco se sorprendió, pensando que a la loli no le había gustado su cita, Yui se percató del pensamiento del chico y le respondió…

-Me encanta estar junto a ti pero…-

Yui le susurró algo al oído, para que el peliblanco entendiera, creando un circulo para desaparecer, volviendo a aparecer en algún parque aleatorio de la ciudad

Yui activó su modo Magus junto a su magia mientras decía…

-¡[Starry Night Serenade]!… ¡Onii-san, estas cordialmente invitado a mi mundo de sueños! –

En ese momento apareció una luz cegadora, volviéndole imposible la visión al peliblanco, al desaparecer la luz, el peliblanco se encontró en el mundo de Yui y frente a él estaba la versión mayor de la mencionada

-Bienvenido, Issei-Onii-san –

-Así que tu versión mayor, ¿y bien? ¿Para qué me trajiste a tu mundo? –

-Para esto… -

Yui estaba a punto de besar Issei pero este la detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios, dejando a la chica confundida

-Si quieres hacer eso… quiero que sea la Yui real y no una fantasía –

-E-Entiendo –

Yui deshizo su magia pero antes de volver al mundo real le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos despertaron y notaron que estaban en el cuarto del peliblanco, también notaron que ya era noche, entonces Yui aprovechó el momento y lo beso en los labios tiernamente

-¿Así está mejor? -preguntó la peli-gris

-Si -dijo el peliblanco sacando cajita de su chaqueta, entregándosela

Cuando Yui la abrió, vio que era un colgante de ámbar pero la piedra tenía la forma de una nota musical

-Espero que te guste -dijo el peliblanco siendo abrazado por Yui

-Gracias, Onii-san –

Por primera vez, una de las citas del peliblanco terminó en calma

* * *

-11° cita-

Era el ansiado turno de Serafall pero desgraciadamente una misión se cruzó… pero para sorpresa del peliblanco, ella estaba realmente feliz de acompañar a su prometido a su misión

Pero la morena secretamente se sentía algo ridícula en comparación con las demás, todas tenían trajes atractivos y que las hacía ver bien, incluso Akio que no usaba un traje su sola vestimenta le quedaba de maravilla

Ella era Levi-tan pero no podía pelear así, debía de ser la reina al nivel de su Issei-chan, del hijo de Sparda, pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurrió nada, después fue a tiendas de moda pero no encontró nada de su gusto, por lo que estaba triste, cosa que cierto confidente y mano derecha de Issei, así como por ende del resurgido clan Sparda, Ryu, notó

-¿Le sucede algo Serafall-sama? -preguntó el peliazul

-Estaba pensando, que necesito un traje de batalla -respondió a la morena

-¿Y por qué no usa su traje de Levi-tan? -

-No, no quiero poner en vergüenza a Issei-chan, además hoy voy a ir a una misión con el… -

-Ya veo ¿pero que ha llevado a las misiones?–

-Ropa casual pero cómoda para pelear… quisiera saber quién le escogió su traje a Issei-chan -dijo la morena en forma pensativa

-Bueno… el mismo se lo confeccionó, pero he estado trabajando para hacerle uno nuevo -dijo Ryu

-¿Enserio? -preguntó Serafall

-Sí, aunque no lo crea, uno de mis pasatiempos es confeccionar ropa para combate -

-Ryu-chan -dijo Serafall con los ojos brillándole

-¿Si? -

-¿Me harías un traje? -preguntó Serafall emocionada

-Por supuesto, todo por la próxima matriarca del clan Sparda -

-¡¿Matriarca?! ¡¿Yo?! –dijo Serafall sonrojada al oír las palabras de Ryu

-Sí, el maestro Sparda dijo: "El primer hijo mío que tenga prometida será el líder del clan y su primera mujer será la matriarca", además aunque sean Maous podrán tener un hogar porque el clan seria gobernante absoluto del inframundo

Ante eso Serafall estaba roja, hasta le brillaba la cara y le salía humo por las orejas, no por la idea de ser la matriarca si no por ser la primera mujer de Issei

-Bien vamos a mi sala de confección –

* * *

-En la sala-

Al entrar en la sala, Serafall pudo ver que había mucha ropa pero notó que todas esas prendas de ropas eran para el combate ya que no tenían nada que pudiera dificultar el movimiento de su portador

-Bueno, pruébese uno -

La morena se probó varios El de Lady de DMC 4, el de Asuna de SAO, El de Sinon de SAO, el de Hinata, el de Erza (Nota: era el traje que usa cuando no está usando sus armaduras) el de Shampoo, el de videl…

Pero ninguno le gustó, entonces vio uno que consistía en un corset de cuero negro con escote en forma de rayo en medio de tela tipo rejilla, así como su cierre que estaba enfrente, pantalones de cuero, cinturón negro algo ancho, botas largas de tacón mediano y una chaqueta de cuero de manga larga que tenía unas gafas de sol en uno de los bolsillos

-¿Y ese traje? -preguntó Serafall sorprendida al verlo

-Issei me dio unas ideas mientras entrenaba hace algún tiempo, fue un juego… pero lo termine por confeccionar -

-¿Me lo puedo probar? -

-Claro -

Al probárselo, notó que le quedaba muy bien, el traje se ajustaba a su escultural cuerpo, haciendo ver sexy y peligrosa

-Wow, le sienta de maravilla Serafall-sama -dijo el peli azul

-Sí, este me gusta, lo quiero -dijo Serafall al verse al espejo, con tan solo ver cómo le quedaba… le encantaba ese traje

-Pues es todo suyo -dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, Issei esperaba a Serafall para irse en dos motos que Ryu había modificado ya que la misión involucraba a una pandilla de motociclista que se ubicaban cerca de la carretera que conectaba Tokio con los suburbios

Cuando vio a su prometida, casi sangra de la nariz debido a que el traje que traía se ajustaba a sus sensuales curvas

-¿Qué pasa Issei-chan? –

-Nada, solo que te ves fabulosa – Dijo el peliblanco para que su novia le diera un leve beso en los labios

Tras subirse a sus motos nuevas, ambos fueron al lugar designado, pero en esta ocasión traía a [Rebellion] en una funda de guitarra algo grande debido a que lo considerarían "peligroso" si fuera por las carreteras con una espada en la espalda

Después de unos veinte minutos conduciendo, pudieron ver el lugar, también vieron a la pandilla… era un grupo de personas que no tenían nada bueno que hacer más que correr por la carretera. Estaban estacionados cerca de una estación de gasolina donde la gente ya casi no se acercaba y si lo hacían era con el temor de ser atacados por los miembros de la pandilla

El peliblanco y la morena dejaron sus motos cerca de un cartel que quedaba a un costado de la carretera

-¿Estos son los demonios de la misión? -dijo Issei usando un auricular inalámbrico- aquí solo veo a una panda de inútiles que solo espantan a la gente –

*Para el departamento de control de carreteras de Tokio, ellos son demonios y tienes que echarlos… ya pagaron por adelantado la primera mitad*

-¿Les dijiste sobre la póliza sobre daños? -preguntó el peliblanco

*Sí, y aceptaron pero dijeron que si destruyes algo… te quitaran el 40% de la segunda mitad*

-Maldición -dijo el peliblanco con desgana

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Issei-chan? –

-¿Ryu? -

*Debes de retar al líder, las palabras no van a servir y no puedes usar tus armas contra ellos*

-Bueno, vamos con el líder Sera-chan –

Dicho eso, los dos jóvenes fueron en busca del líder mientras entre un grupo de los motociclistas…

-¿Ha aparecido? -

-No… deberíamos dejarlo… –

En ese momento, un castaño de cabello largo tomaba por el cuello a un chico de peinado afro

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves! –

-Oye… -dijo un tipo de gorra verde

Estaba a punto de armase una "discrepancia" entre esos tres pero entonces algo llamó su atención

-¿Qué pasa con esta mocosa? –

-No tengo nada contra ti, dime… ¿Dónde está tu líder? -preguntó la morena Sitri

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -exclamó otro de los tipos intentando tomar a la morena por el cuello, pero entonces se vio a si mismo levantado como una mota de polvo en el aire por el peliblanco que comenzó a ejercer un poco de fuerza sobre el agarre del cuello del sujeto

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te vas a arrepentir –arrojando al sujeto que tenía levantando contra el otro tipo que había detenido el avance de Serafall- ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, Issei-chan pero ellos fueron groseros –

-Los vi –

-Ustedes, no es forma de tratar a una mujer… lárguense –dijo una voz detrás de los motociclistas que estaban por lanzarse sobre el peliblanco y la morena

-S-Si señor –

Huyendo despavoridos para que dejar ver a un tipo de largo cabello castaño que tenía apariencia de ser americano

-Soy el líder, me llamo Vincent ¿querías algo, chico? -

El peliblanco se paró frente al castaño, ambos viéndose cara a cara, a pesar de ser joven, Issei era bastante alto (más que un chico japonés de su edad debido a los genes Sparda), mirando al identificado como Vincent, el mencionado daba la apariencia de estar en sus 20's, pero Issei notó como el castaño devoraba con la mirada a Serafall… cosa que le molestó

-Deja de ver a mi novia imbécil… ahora… ¿podrías dejar esta zona y llevarte a tus monos por las buenas o los echo a patadas?... tú decides –

Ante eso uno de los motociclistas se acercó a ambos claramente molesto

-Lo que hagamos y donde lo hagamos no es…-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el peliblanco lo mandó a volar de una patada giratoria

-¿Qué te decía, Sera-chan?... a unos tipos que no se enteran ni a la de 3 que están estorbando… es mejor olvidarlos –

-Sí, lo veo Issei-chan, de verdad que solo queríamos hablar pero si lo quieren a las malas… -dijo la morena tronándose los nudillos, liberando un poco de su aura, asustando a los motociclistas

-Esperen… lo lamento pero ¿podrían dejarnos en paz por el momento? Hay una persona con la que debo de correr como sea…. Hace tres semanas… mi hermano mayor compitió contra cierto motociclista… y murió… ese tipo es una leyenda en esta carretera… todos sus rivales han acabado muertos… ¡Tengo que cobrar venganza por mi hermana como sea! –

Ante eso, el peliblanco se rio levemente, sorprendiendo a su novia y a la banda de motociclistas

-Que ridículo… tu hermano murió por un juego de motociclistas, que estúpido… pero tú hablando de venganza… eso es más estúpido –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito mocoso! –rugió el castaño enojado

-Espera –dijo la morena deteniendo el avance del castaño con una mano- en vez de una pelea… ¿Qué te parece una carrera? –

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó el castaño ya más calmado

-Si pierdes… abandonan esta zona pacíficamente… pero si ganas, te damos nuestras motos –

El castaño vio dos motos deportivas de color rojo y violeta, enviando a uno de sus hombres a revisarlas

-Jefe, son motos de último modelo además de estar modificadas para altas velocidades –

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Serafall mirando al peliblanco

-Por mí no hay problema… me gustaría correr -dijo el peliblanco

-Oigan, esperen… -intentaba decir el castaño pero…

-Al que buscas es Red Eye, ¿no? -dijo la morena interrumpiéndolo, sorprendiendo al castaño- si corres contra mi novio… te aseguro que Red Eye aparecerá –

-Ustedes… -

* * *

-Carretera-Noche-

Ya era de noche. el peliblanco estaba montando en su moto roja mientras Vincent usaba su moto

Serafall se acercó a Issei para darle el casco

-Sera-chan, sabes que no lo necesito -dijo el peliblanco

-Lo suponía -

En ese momento el castaño vio eso como un reto y se quita el casco… arrogándolo al suelo

-¡Yo tampoco lo necesito! –

-¡Oye!... ¡Te estás pasando! –

-¿Crees que esto funcione Sera-chan? –le preguntó el peliblanco en voz baja

-Por supuesto, si es un demonio salvaje… no le gustara que otro demonio esté en su territorio –

En ese momento el peliblanco abrió la funda que traía, sacando sus pistolas, guardándolas en las fundas que estaban en la espalda de su gabardina, pero deja a [Rebellion] con su novia

-De momento… no usaré esto –

-Está bien… solo de momento -dijo la morena, dándole un breve pero apasionado beso al peliblanco

-¿Y eso? –

-Para la suerte –

Todos los pandilleros veían con celos al peliblanco, ya que una chica sexy había besado a un mocoso

Serafall sostenía la espada del peliblanco, parándose en medio de ambos pilotos, dando la señal de salida, viendo como ambos arrancaban

El castaño veía que tenía la ventaja en los primeros metros de la carrera

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó el castaño con superioridad pero dicha superioridad desapareció cuando vio al peliblanco a su lado con una mirada aburrida- ¡Mierda! –

De pronto vio como el peliblanco comenzó a adelantarse, tomando ventaja

-A esta velocidad no podrás vengar a tu hermano -

Con eso dicho, el peliblanco aceleró, frustrando al castaño quien al verse superado por un mocos, presionó un botón que estaba bajo el volante de su moto, acelerando de improviso, rebasando al peliblanco

-Jajaja… ¡¿Qué tal ahora?! ¡lo siento pero esta carrera es MÍA! –

En ese momento entre los arbustos se pudo ver una moto con la luz delantera de color rojo, sobre esta, estaba un motociclista vestido completamente de negro e incluso el casco era del mismo color

-¡¿Nitro?! ¡Este sujeto es tonto! ¡Ddraig! -exclamó el peliblanco materializando su guantelete

[Entendido compañero]

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Transfer]

Traspasando el poder reunido a la moto, acelerando de improviso, alcanzado al castaño, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos o de lo contrario podría perder el equilibrio, ya que a la velocidad que ambos iban… con el mínimo error caerían de sus motos y rodarían por el asfalto rompiéndose varios huesos en el trayecto

El castaño estaba sobrepasando el límite de velocidad de su moto, ambos corredores entraron en un puente… pero al entrar a ese lugar… la atmosfera cambio de golpe

-¿Una dimensión de bolsillo? No… es más como una barrera –dijo el peliblanco mirando a su alrededor

Ryu le había enseñado un par de cosas como magia y saber diferenciar entre una dimensión de bolsillo y una barrera

Unos metros más delante de los dos corredores apareció una luz roja que emitía una risa, manifestándose un cráneo fantasma con raíces que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar la forma de un tercer corredor, al ver eso, el peliblanco sacó su [Ebony], comenzando a disparar, pero notó como las balas rebotaban con el armazón de la moto recién aparecida

-Tsk -masculló el peliblanco

El castaño seguía eufórico con la velocidad, de pronto reconoció al motociclista que iba delante de él…

-¡Hermano! –

-¡Espera! ¡Vincent! ¡No vayas! -exclamó el peliblanco

-¡Hermano! -gritó el castaño para usar más nitro

-¡Detente! ¡No seas estúpido! -gritó el peliblanco

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Jeje… ¡¿Cómo voy a frenar?! ¡Con este buen viento! -

De pronto el peliblanco comenzó a oír un extraño sonido, sacando su [Ivory] comenzó a disparar contra las vigas del puente que empezaron a caer sobre el mismo puente, mientras el peliblanco siguió su camino pero un par de vigas se atravesaron en su camino, colocándose a [Ivory] en la boca, el peliblanco realizó un rápido zigzagueo evitándolas rápidamente

Una vez que había cruzado el puente, el peliblanco alcanzó al castaño pero notó como este tenía la mirada perdida

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en seguir a tu hermano? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando al castaño con un poco de lastima

En ese momento un dardo de hielo pinchó la llanta de la moto del castaño, reduciendo forzosamente la velocidad del mencionado, provocando que cayera al suelo, viendo el dirección desde la que había venido el dardo… el peliblanco pudo ver a…

-¡Sera-chan! –

La mencionada le lanzó su espada, el chico la atrapó a la perfección y comenzó a sonreír

-Así que ese era tu objetivo –dijo el peliblanco veía a la morena sobre su moto saltar al carril en el que se encontraba en estos momentos- usar a tu novio como carnada… que remedio -

Tras eso, Serafall comenzó a arrojar lanzas de hielo al "motociclista" que tenían delante, pero al igual que con las balas del peliblanco, sus lanzas rebotaban en el armazón de la moto

-Rayos –masculló la morena

-Es inútil, estoy seguro que el material del armazón debe estar reforzado o algo por el estilo ya que de lo contrario no hubiera resistido mis disparos o tus lanzas de hielo -dijo el peliblanco

-Issei-chan ve por el -animó la morena

-¡Ddraig!

[¡Sí!]

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Transfer]

En ese momento la energía volvió a transferirse a la moto, acelerando aun más, internamente el peliblanco le agradecía a su mano derecha por las motos ya que eran increíblemente resistentes, con la velocidad abrumadora que había alcanzado, superó al motociclista negro con suma facilidad

De pronto, el motociclista negro comenzó a perder su forma "humana" transformándose en algo que iba a atacar al peliblanco, pero entonces Issei levantó su espada e inclinó su hoja hacia atrás, sintiendo que había atravesado algo… y ese algo resultó ser la "moto" que en realidad era el demonio, la espada estaba enterrada en el puente de la llanta delantera

-¡El exceso de velocidad causa demasiados accidentes! -exclamó el peliblanco mientras enterraba aún más la hoja de su espada en el demonio, provocando que este comenzara a sangrar

Ante eso, el demonio apareció unas manos algo cortas junto a 4 patas y la llanta delantera paso a ser una hoja de sierra circular. El peliblanco enterró más su espada para sacarla de un tirón, dando un salto, utilizó su [Devil Bringer] para tomar al demonio por el motor y estrellarlo contra el suelo… tomándolo del suelo el peliblanco susurró

-[Swordmaster] –

El demonio-moto recibió una serie de estocadas y cortes, para terminar recibió un corte ascendente, en ese momento Serafall atacaba con una enorme estaca de hielo pero el demonio la visualiza para intentar atacarla, la morena abrió sus 12 alas para estabilizarse y proceder a empalar a la criatura, matándola, la morena descendió quedando frente a su novio pero vio cómo su brazo izquierdo cambiaba de forma… tomando la forma de un cañón

-¡[Glorious Burst]! –Exclamó el peliblanco, observando como el torrente carmesí golpeaba a la criatura, elevándola y desintegrándola, iluminando por unos instantes el cielo nocturno de aquella carretera- eso los pasa a los que intenten dañar a mi Sera-chan –

Al oír eso, Serafall se sonrojo, siempre que lo veía pelear sentía como si su cuerpo quemara… era una sensación que la hacía querer ser una con su novio… amarlo como lo ama

Lo que ninguno de los dos había notado era que a pesar de recibir el [Glorious Burst], la criatura no había desaparecido del todo… su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa amorfa con aspecto viscoso

Vincent venia caminando lentamente mientras sostenía su el brazo derecho

-Hermano… Hermano –

-Sera-chan, ¿no crees que debiste decirme que sería la carnada? –

-Lo siento Issei-chan pero fue idea de Ryu-chan –

-¿De Ryu? –

En ese momento sonó el celular y usando el auricular, el peliblanco contestó

-Dime una buena razón para usarme como si fuera un objeto –

*Perdona Issei pero con esto acabó de confirmar algo…*

-¿Algo? -dijo el peliblanco al oír a Ryu tan serio

* Es un presentimiento… pero es algo que está relacionado con tu padre*

\- ¡¿Mi padre?! -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido

*Estaré fuera durante unos días… tengo que reunir información sobre algo* Dijo el peliazul terminando la llamada

-¿Qué estará pasando? –

En ese momento llegó Vincent para ver la masa viscosa en el suelo… pensando que era su hermano

-¡Hermano! Hermano… ¡Hermano!... ¡HERMANO! –

Después de eso, ambos se fueron, pero como habían prometido los del departamento de carreteras, al peliblanco le descontaron el 40% de la segunda mitad del pago para cubrir las reparaciones. Esto le molestó un poco pero se retiró con su novia en sus motos

* * *

Después de unos minutos llegaron a Devil May Cry, ambos fueron a la habitación del peliblanco mientras este cerraba la puerta mientras la morena saltaba sobre él… rodeando la cintura de su prometido con sus piernas, haciendo que los instintos del peliblanco se encendieran… pero para tener privacidad, colocaron una barrera para que nadie oyera lo que sucedía

El peliblanco la besaba lentamente, recorriendo con su lengua la boca de su novia con paciencia y calma mientras la tomaba del trasero

-Sera-chan… no te sueltes –

El peliblanco sacó de su cajón una cajita negra, dándosela a la morena, cuando esta abrió la cajita, vio que en el interior de esta había un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco que tenía una joya de amatista siberiana tallada

-Issei-chan… -

-Lo compré en Francia, al verlo me recordó tus hermosos ojos –

Serafall derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, poniéndose el anillo, continuo con el beso mientras sostenía con sus manos la cabeza de su novio, poco a poco este retrocedía hasta que perdió el equilibrio al chocar con el borde de su cama, tumbándose de espaladas sobre esta con la morena sobre él

La morena le quitó la gabardina, sonriendo coqueta al ver al peliblanco ponerse sobre ella y con los dientes le bajó la cremallera de su corset, comenzando a atender sus pechos, lamiendo el pecho derecho de la chica mientras con su mano jugaba con el pecho izquierdo, tomando el pezón del pecho de la chica para succionarlo, después morderlo suavemente y estirarlo con los dientes con delicadeza, mientras con su mano pellizcaba suavemente el pezón izquierdo, arrancándole varios gemidos a la morena de ojos violeta

-Issei-chan… -suspiraba la morena placenteramente

La morena volvió a quedar arriba, pero esta vez se dio vuelta, comenzado a hacer un camino de besos sobre el abdomen de su novio, haciendo un camino hasta llegar a los pantalones del peliblanco, retirándolos junto a su ropa interior al mismo tiempo ella ,nuevamente cambiaron de posición, el peliblanco utilizó sus dientes para bajar la bragueta del pantalón de cuero de la chica, viendo que esta traía una ropa interior sugerente pero notó que las bragas de la morena tenían lazos laterales, por lo que usa las desató con suma facilidad, La morena suspiró de placer al sentir los labios de su amado en su pelvis, Serafall nuevamente se colocó sobre el peliblanco mientras ponía su húmedo sexo en la boca de su novio

-La otra noche me puse muy celosa porque Liese-chan y tu estaban haciendo esto… ahora es mi turno –

Dicho eso, la morena empezó a bombear el miembro de su novio, mientras este metía su lengua en la intimidad de su novia, ambos gemían de placer, suspirando el nombre de su pareja, después de unos instantes ambos se corrieron, bebiendo los fluidos de su contraparte, Serafall sentía que era espeso pero muy delicioso mientras el peliblanco saboreaba los fluidos de la morena que para él eran como miel,

La morena se montó sobre Issei, empalándose dulcemente con el miembro del peliblanco, disfrutando la sensación, comenzando a cabalgarlo

-Se siente bien… ah… Issei-chan follame… -gimió la morena

-Sera-chan… estas más animada de lo normal -dijo el peliblanco sujetando las caderas de la chica

-Es que… verte pelear… hizo que sintiera como si mi cuerpo ardiera y me excité –

-Eres muy pervertida… Sera-chan… pero me gusta… tu vagina me aprieta -

-Issei-chan… hazlo dentro…. ¡DENTROOO! -

En ese momento ambos se corrieron, que la morena dejó de cabalgarlo y se acomodó a su lado, poniéndose a 4 patas mientras movía su trasero sensualmente, gimiendo feliz al sentir al peliblanco penetrarla nuevamente

-Ise-chan… más… más… llega hasta lo más profundo -exclamo la morena para venirse mientras siente como algo caliente la llena por dentro

Cuando pensó que todo había terminado, el peliblanco la cargo de las piernas para penetrarla con fuerza

-Ise-chan… más… más… ¡no pares! –

-Sera-chan se siente increíble… dentro de ti… siento… que me derrito y me encanta –

Tras varios minutos de penetrar a la morena, el peliblanco sintió que estaba por terminar, por lo que empezó a embestir a su novia con más fuerza mientras esta estaba cegada por el placer. Su rostro lleno de placer, su mirada perdida… completamente invadida por la lujuria, sus pechos moviéndose arrítmicamente y oír su voz jadeante era lo más hermoso que había visto y oído en su vida pero en un instante ambos terminaron. Serafall sentía como lava ardiente ese orgasmo mientras sentía una sensación electrificante recorriendo su espalda, cayendo ambos a la cama

Como último esfuerzo de la noche, el peliblanco se tapó a sí mismo y a su prometida que en estos momentos utilizaba el pecho de su novio como almohada

-Te amo… Issei-chan –fue lo último que dijo la morena antes de caer profundamente dormida

Tras unos minutos el peliblanco siguió los pasos de su prometida, cayendo profundamente dormidos

* * *

-Última cita-

Era el turno de Lilith, ella había pedido salir con Issei todo el día por lo que después de desayunar, fueron a arreglarse para la ocasión.

El peliblanco vestía con una camisa negra con una chaqueta roja oscura encima, pantalones rojos oscuros y tenis negros

Lilith bajaba en esos momento, al ser vista por el peliblanco, este notó que traía puesta una camisa de manga blanca, una boina color crema con un moño negro a un lado, un listón con forma de corbata que le llega al abdomen, una falda color crema, medias negras y unos botines cafés, Issei al verla quedó embobado al verla ya que lucia realmente linda

-¿Qué pasa, Issei? –

-Nada, solo que te ves realmente linda -dijo el peliblanco algo sonrojado

Lilith se puso roja, mientras miraba hacia abajo, sumamente interesada en algún punto del suelo, saliéndole humo de su cabeza

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó el peliblanco ofreciéndole el brazo que ella sonrojada aceptó, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta o ignoraron… era que Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko estaban escondidas detrás del escritorio y vieron toda la escena, después de que la pareja saliera, estas los siguieron

El peliblanco y la pelirosáceo estaban paseando por las calles de Kuoh mientras la gente murmuraba como "Que linda pareja" "La chica se ve preciosa" "El chico es muy guapo" haciendo que Lilith se sonrojara mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su cita

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Lilith? –

-Vamos a ver una película –

Ambos fueron al cine y por suerte estaban exhibiendo una película de la que oyeron ambos que era "Naruto: The Last Movie", Entraron a verla, pero sin que Issei se diera cuenta su [peón] le tomó la mano en todo momento

Ya en el final de la película, Lilith se sonrojó y se imaginó que ellos eran los de la escena.

Después de eso fueron por unos helados, Lilith ordenó un barquillo de fresa mientras el peliblanco pidió una copa de helado de fresa, ambos comían tranquilamente pero Lilith notó que Issei tenía un poco de helado en la mejilla, tomando una servilleta, limpió la mejilla del chico,

Tras haberse terminado los helados, ambos fueron a los videojuegos donde Issei obtuvo la máxima puntuación en un juego de disparos, después fueron a un juego de baile, en el cual Issei estuvo a punto de resbalarse, provocando que Lilith se riera

Al final del día ambos fueron a un mirador donde observaron el atardecer

-Ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido y la única –dijo Lilith mientras se sentaba en una banca junto con el peliblanco

-Me da gusto que te hayas divertido –

-Ise… -dijo Lilith sorprendiendo al peliblanco ya que era la primera vez que le llamaba así

-Gracias -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó la pelirosáceo confundida

-Por haber aparecido en mi vida… creo que esa vez que nos enfrentamos a los magos de Cerberos… me alegro que fueras tú a quien protegí –

Lilith estaba sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos… intentando disminuir su sonrojo, sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho… ella se había enamorado de Issei desde que el mencionado la había reencarnado y le había permitido tener una segunda oportunidad, también admiraba muchas cosas del peliblanco, supo del director que él había usado su [Balance Breaker] para llevarla a la academia aquella vez que se había desmayado, salvo a Yui, luchó contra Liese y venció. El peliblanco poco a poco se ganaba un lugar en su corazón

-Ise… sabes, cuando supe quién era tu padre y que tan importante era, me sorprendí pero a pesar de que eres el hijo de Sparda… el príncipe del inframundo… tú eres muy amable y una buena persona… aunque eres un completo adicto a la violencia y algo pervertido pero aun así todas las chicas te queremos -dijo Lilith con una sonrisa y un sonrojo menos intenso

-Yo… no sé qué decir -dijo el peliblanco algo nervioso

Mientras tanto Rias y las demás observaban la escena con envidia, celos y sobre todo tristeza… la pelirroja sabía que algún día, las chicas de Issei y sus chicos serian enemigos en los Rating Game pero también su amistad terminaría cuando supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos y el peliblanco, cosa que cada día no dejaba su mente y estaba latente como si fuera una alarma

-Esto es vergonzoso… pero me alegro que Sera-chan, tú y las chicas hayan llegado a mi vida… fue una alegría que no puedo comparar con nada que haya vivido antes -dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba el atardecer

-Ise, las chicas y yo hemos estado preocupadas por ti… desde que entremos, muchas chicas y chicos de la academia nos contaron cosas sobre como eras antes, pero lo que nos llamó la atención fue que nos dijeron que antes pertenecías al club de ocultismo y por lo que sabemos… todos sus miembros son de la nobleza de Rias-san por lo que….-

-Así es Lilith… yo fui un siervo de Rias Gremory… en realidad esa parte de mi vida quisiera olvidarla para siempre –

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Lilith viendo el rostro de Issei que mostraba ira y soledad

-Debo de admitir que fue una época hermosa en mi vida… tenia a la más bondadosa y hermosa maestra que alguien quisiera tener además de buenos compañeros pero todo cambio… desde entonces descubrí muchas cosas, cosas que me hicieron morir lentamente y después de un suceso que destrozó mi vida… despertó mi lado demoniaco… ahí supe que era hijo de Sparda –

Al escuchar eso, Rias no hacía más que reprocharse por haber sido tan estúpida y malagradecida con Issei… él hizo muchas cosas por todos… y como le pagaron era algo que no tenía perdón…. no solo era ella quien se sentía así, Akeno, Asia y Koneko sentían lo mismo.

-¿Qué suceso? –preguntó un poco angustiada Lilith ya que se daba cuenta que prácticamente no sabía nada de Issei

-¿Te has preguntado cómo tengo Devil May Cry a pesar de la edad que tengo? –

La chica no dijo nada, pero era cierto que siempre había querido saber cómo era posible que sus tutores lo dejaran faltar a la academia o como vivía solo y por qué Ryu estaba con él además de que en la escuela no lo llamaban Sparda si no "Hyodo"

-Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres pero ellos me dejaron con mis padres adoptivos… a quienes… -dijo el peliblanco mientras reprimía sus lágrimas

-¿Qué paso con ellos? –

-Los perdí… –

-Eso significa…–

-Sí, están muertos -

Al oír eso Lilith se tapó la boca mientras derramaba lágrimas, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. En otro lado del mirador las demás chicas Sparda escuchaban la conversación sumamente tristes

-Serafall-chan ¿es cierto? -preguntó Yui con tristeza

-Sí… cuando supe de Issei-chan, me informaron que él había perdido a sus padres -

-Issei… -dijo Mira con tristeza

Todas las siervas Sparda sentían un gran dolor en el corazón mientras las Gremory lloraban en silencio, pero para sorpresa de todas… Lilith abrazó por la espalda a Issei mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza

-Hubiera deseado estar contigo en esos momentos… lamento que hayas perdido a tus padres -dijo la pelirosáceo sollozando, ese momento Issei volteó para mirarla directamente a sus ojos, la chica pudo notar la sorpresa en la cara de su [Rey]- pero nos tienes a nosotras… tal vez no seamos tus padres pero todos somos como una familia –

En ese momento Lilith respiro profundamente para empezar a hablar, estaba nerviosa porque este día decidió hacer algo que para ella le era muy difícil de hacer

-Cuando me protegiste de los magos de Cerberos me sentí muy feliz. Durante tu estancia en la real academia biblia pude ver que eres una buena persona al salvar a Yui-san y traer de regreso a Liese-san… cuando luchaste contra él [Hakuryuukou] quería ir a tu lado pero Sirzechs-sama nos dijo a mí y a las chicas que debíamos confiar en ti… que era tu destino por ser el [Welsh Dragon], sin embargo, estaba angustiada pero tuve esperanza cuando dijiste que volverías. Al ver que estabas a salvo sentí una gran alegría y calma porque cumpliste tu promesa de volver con nosotras por eso… Ise… yo… yo… yo te amo… –

Con eso dicho, Lilith le dio un cálido y amoroso beso que el peliblanco correspondió de la misma forma mientras la tomaba de la cintura, pegándola a él mientras la chica lo abrazaba del cuello, para dejar un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas al separarse

Los instintos de dragón del peliblanco se encendieron como cuando estaba con Serafall

-Yo también te amo Lilith –

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó hermosamente, volviendo a besar al peliblanco, pero de pronto todas las chicas cayeron de sus escondites al querer ver la escena desde un mejor ángulo

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? -preguntó el peliblanco

-¡¿Q-que hacen todas aquí?! -gritó la pelirosáceo avergonzada, nerviosa y enojada

-Bueno… -decía Rebecca con nerviosismo

-Vinimos a espiarlos pero no esperábamos que besaras a Issei -dijo Akame como si nada

-¡Akame! -exclamaron todas, tapándole la boca intentando que la pelinegra no dijera nada mas

-No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras me engañan -dijo Arin

-¿Quién te está engañando? –preguntó el peliblanco

-¡Tú no eres la esposa de Ise, Arin-san! -exclamó Lilith

-No puedo creer que Lilith-senpai haya besado a Issei -dijo Liese claramente celosa

-C-Como jefa del departamento de censura tengo que vigilar a ese demonio adicto a la violencia –dijo Mira

-Que excusa tan mala… además… eres mi sierva -dijo el peliblanco

-Yo vine porque Lilith-senpai espió cuando estaba contigo -respondió Akio

-Selina y yo venimos porque pensamos que alguien los atacarían o algo así – Dijo Levi

-Entonces también estaban espiando -replicó el peliblanco

*Ara ara ese beso de Issei-kun debió ser mío fufufu*

Cuando escucha eso, Issei volteó hacia atrás, viendo con mala cara a Akeno, Rias, Asia, Koneko y Xenovia

-Issei-san, si me hubieras preguntado yo… -decía Asia con los ojos llorosos

-Issei-senpai, eres de lo peor, engañas a Serafall-sama y a Buchou -dijo Koneko intentando hacer sentir mal al peliblanco pero este simplemente ignoró sus palabras

El peliblanco hizo aparecer sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra las Gremory, ahuyentándolas del lugar

Tras hacer eso, comenzó a disparar al suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo

Bloqueando la visión de sus siervas

Tomando a Lilith de la cintura, desapareciendo ambos en un círculo mágico

-Mou, ese Issei usó un círculo mágico para irse con Lilith-senpai –dijo Liese molesta

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Habitación de Issei

De un círculo mágico aparecieron en la habitación Issei y Lilith

Issei comenzó a besar a Lilith mientras desabrochaba su corbata y le quitaba su boina, la chica por su parte le quitaba su chaqueta y su camisa.

Ambos seguían besándose lentamente, mientras se veía como caían al suelo las camisas de ambos chicos, Issei vio el sostén de Lilith que era negro con encajes

-¿Puedo? –

-Sí, si eres tu… no me importa que me lo quites –

El peliblanco retiró el sostén negro mientras la besaba, pero al sentir el aire sobre sus pechos, Lilith los cubrió con sus brazos, al ver esto, el peliblanco comenzó a besarla en el cuello, haciendo un camino con sus labios a sus manos que cubrían sus pechos

-No los escondas, realmente son hermosos -dijo el peliblanco mientras la miraba con amor y ternura

Lilith retiro sus manos, permitiendo que el peliblanco tocara sus senos, el mencionado los masajeaba con cuidado porque sabía que para ella hacer estas cosas era difícil ya que le daba mucha vergüenza, por lo que trató de hacer todo más cómodo para ella, sonriendo al ver como arqueaba levemente la espalda, Issei tomó el pecho derecho, succionándolo con delicadeza

-Ise~ -gimió suavemente la pelirosáceo, siendo besada nuevamente por el peliblanco mientras la recostaba de espaldas sobre la cama

-Eres hermosa Lilith –Dijo el peliblanco besando su cuello

El chico hizo camino de besos hasta su abdomen femenino, donde lo lamió levemente, haciendo gemir a la chica

Retirando la falda de la chica, dejando que la chica se levantara y le quitara el pantalón

Quedando ambos en ropa interior, prendas que rápidamente fueron retiradas, dejando a ambos desnudos, pegando sus cuerpos al de su paraje, sintiendo la calidez del otro

Ambos se recostaron mientras se besaran, pero entonces Issei pudo ver la cara de vergüenza de Lilith...

-Si quieres nos detenemos –dijo el peliblanco ya que no forzaría a Lilith a hacer algo que no quisiera

-No, estoy segura, quiero ser tuya -dijo Lilith con ternura y mucho amor

Al oír eso, el peliblanco puso su miembro en la entrada de la chica pero algo lo detuvo

-Esto puede doler, Lilith –

-Está bien… lo soportare –

El peliblanco procedió a entrar en la chica, para disminuir el dolor, la besó apasionadamente, avanzando lentamente en su interior, topándose con su himen, rompiéndolo con una embestida, haciendo que la pelirosáceo ahogara un gemido con el beso mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, el chico esperó unos momentos mientras besaba a su amada, mientras esta se aferraba su cabeza

Issei comenzó a moverse lentamente para que su amante sintiera el menor dolor posible, con el paso del tiempo, el peliblanco comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, arrancando gemidos de placer en Lilith

-Ise… se siente muy bien… -

Al oír eso, el peliblanco de nueva cuenta la besó, siguiendo con sus embestidas que cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas al punto que estaba llegando al útero de chica, sintiendo como estaba llegando al clímax

-Lilith…voy a... correrme… -dijo el peliblanco entrecortadamente

-Hazlo dentro… quiero que me des todo tu amor -

Con eso dicho, el peliblanco beso nuevamente a la pelirosáceo, descargando su esencia dentro de su vientre, Lilith sintió como algo caliente la llenaba, sintiendo como un intenso orgasmo sacudía placenteramente su cuerpo

-Eres maravillosa… Lilith –dijo el peliblanco saliendo de la chica

-Eso fue increíble… Ise –

Sorprendido, el peliblanco vio a su hermosa [peón] colocarse sobre él, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas femeninas

-Esta es la primera vez que hago esto… pero solo lo hare por ti -

La pelirosáceo insertó el miembro de su amado peliblanco en su interior, soltando un leve gemido de placer, pero como era nueva en esto, el peliblanco tomó el ritmo, comenzando a mover sus caderas

El chico se llevó una sorpresa ya que después de unos minutos de estar así, la chica había tomado el ritmo y ahora era ella que cabalgaba al chico con mucha pasión y lujuria

-Lilith… Lilith… -

-Ise… Ise… -

-Yo… me… ¡corrooooo! -exclamaron ambos, terminando con un placentero orgasmo que recorría sus cuerpos

Como último esfuerzo de la noche, el peliblanco tomó una sabana, metiéndose debajo junto con Lilith, terminando aquel delicioso encuentro con un cálido beso de buenas noches

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue que habían dejado la puerta entreabierta dejando a las "espectadoras" de aquel acto en shock… y esas espectadoras no eran nada más y nada menos que las 4 mujeres más antiguas dentro del sequito Gremory…

Rias estaba llorando al igual que Akeno, Asia estaba destrozada y Koneko sentía un gran dolor en su corazón

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

Los rayos del sol molestaban el descanso de ambos amantes, siendo la pelirosáceo la primera en despertar, notando que estaba desnuda junto a Issei mientras venían a su mente todo lo que había pasada la noche anterior, derramando lágrimas de felicidad…. ella se había entregado a Issei en cuerpo y alma, dándole un beso de buenos días a su amado peliblanco

Despertando al chico que al verla le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días Lilith –

-Buenos días Ise –

El peliblanco se levantó, pero se extrañó al ver que Lilith se tapaba los ojos, comenzado a reírse levemente

-¿Por qué haces eso? –

-Sé que hicimos el amor pero aun no… -decía la pelirosáceo sonrojada

-Entiendo -dijo el peliblanco, acercándose a su chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo, sacando una cajita negra, entregándosela a la chica

Al abrirla, Lilith vio un anillo de platino con un zafiro, sorprendiéndose al ver al peliblanco tomar sus manos

-Lilith Asami… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? –

-¿Eh? –Preguntó la mencionada sorprendida- Pero ¿y Serafall-san?...

-Sera-chan es mi prometida… mi primera novia pero quiero que tú seas mi novia… mi segunda novia… si es que estas dispuesta a compartirme –

Lilith pensó en eso, sabía por Serafall que al ser el hijo de Sparda… el peliblanco no tendría solo una esposa, cosa que aceptó ya que la morena era la primera, pero ella si aceptaba… sería la primera después de la mencionada morena… y no debía pensar demasiado la respuesta…

-Acepto, acepto ser tu novia Issei Sparda pero con una condición -dijo la pelirosáceo seria

-¿Cuál? –

-Que me ames como amas a Serafall-san –

-Está bien acepto -dijo el peliblanco besándola con pasión y amor

Después de convertirse en novios, Serafall quien entraba en esos momentos a la habitación, se enteró que Lilith era la segunda novia de Issei, cosa que aceptó sin problemas debido a que ella seguía siendo la primera…

Tras eso, los tres salieron de la habitación para ir a la recepción de la tienda para comunicarles a todas que sobre el noviazgo entre el peliblanco y la pelirosáceo.

Al principio, todas estaban sorprendidas pero las que reaccionaron mal fueron Rias, Asia y Akeno, las mencionadas salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones mientras lloraban intensamente

Las demás chicas del sequito Gremory y las siervas Sparda, los felicitaron pero las chicas Sparda dejaron en claro que no se rendirían ya que ellas también se convertirían en novias de Issei algún día, Tohka y las demás Gremory no dijeron nada ya que sabían que el peliblanco quería mantener el menor contacto posible con la pelirroja y su sequito… y eso las incluía… pero tenían las mismas intenciones que las Sparda

El peliblanco estaba más que feliz porque ahora el tenia a dos hermosas chicas que formalmente eran sus novias y que lo amaban mucho, las mencionadas estaban tomadas de la las manos del peliblanco

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Atardecer-

Todas las residentes de la tienda habían salido de compras al centro comercial, dejando al peliblanco solo en el lugar

Por su parte a este no le importó, ahora se encontraba comiendo un trozo de pizza sentado como siempre en su escritorio, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y botas. Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que el día en general había sido bastante aburrido… no había sucedido nada interesante en todo el día

En ese momento entró a la tienda un hombre calvo, vestido completamente de negro con una especie de macha que cubría su mejilla izquierda y parte del cuello de ese lado

-Lo lamento pero está cerrado –dijo el peliblanco pero no recibió respuesta- Bueno, si lo que quieres es usar el baño, está ahí detrás… -

El hombre se acercó a la mesa de billar, acariciando el borde, mientras avanzaba lentamente en dirección al escritorio del peliblanco que lo miraba curioso

-¿Eres tú el tal Issei…? ¿El hijo de Sparda? –preguntó el hombre así sin más

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando al hombre que ya estaba frente a su escritorio

-Me lo dijo tu hermano –contestó el hombre, viendo fijamente el medallón de plateada cadena que colgaba del cuello del peliblanco- te manda esta invitación… acéptala, por favor –colocando su mano en el borde del escritorio bajo la atenta mirada del peliblanco

En un instante, el hombre con una fuerza impropia de su apariencia, levantó y empujó el escritorio hacia atrás

Con una pirueta hacia atrás, el peliblanco evitó el mueble rodante que se impactó contra la pared que tenía detrás, sacando su [Ivory] el peliblanco apuntó hacia el frente

Sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que el hombre no estaba… había desaparecido

-Así que una invitación… -guardando su pistola en su cintura, levantando una mano, atrapando la caja de pizza junto a su contenido

Cuando se preparaba para darle un mordisco a un trozo de pizza, aparecieron unos esqueletos vestidos con túnicas negras, portando filosas guadañas, enterrando dichas armas por todo su cuerpo, debido a esto, la caja de pizza así como su contenido, salieron volando lejos de su ubicación actual

Para sorpresa de las criaturas, uno de ellos salió volando de un golpe a palma abierta del peliblanco, volviéndose polvo al chocar con la pared, dejando su cabeza girando sobre un dedo del peliblanco como si fuera una pelota

El peliblanco comenzó a avanzar como si nada, arrastrando a todas las criaturas que aún tenían sus guadañas clavadas en su cuerpo,

Con un movimiento, el peliblanco se deshizo del peso extra, quedando solo con algunas hojas de guadaña clavadas en su cuerpo, una en su pecho, otra en su brazo izquierdo y otra en su pierna derecha

Acercándose a la caja de pizza en el suelo, el peliblanco tomo un trozo de esta

Retirando la hoja de guadaña que estaba clavada en su pecho

Arrojándola hacia arriba, derribando un ventilador que colgaba del techo

Matando a más de esas criaturas con las aspas de la maquina caída

-¡La cosa se está animando!... ¡Que comience la fiesta! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras presionaba el botón de "play" en su rockola… pero no pasó nada… la maquina no encendió… repitiendo el proceso varias veces… con el mismo resultado

Perdiendo la paciencia, el peliblanco dejó caer un puñetazo en medio del panel de botones de la rockola, hundiendo el lugar golpeando pero tras hacer eso… la maquina encendió

Colocándose el trozo de pizza en la boca, el peliblanco se volteó hacia sus enemigos, atacándolos con las hojas de guadaña que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha

Para incredulidad de sus enemigos, el peliblanco comenzó a acabarlos con solo esas dos "armas"

Para retirarse las hojas de su cuerpo, el peliblanco las dejó clavadas en dos de sus enemigos, observando divertido como estos al ser vencidos se volvían polvo

Girando su [Ivory] en su mano, el peliblanco desvió una guadaña que amenazaba con clavarse en su cara, disparándole en la cara a su atacante

Barriendo el suelo con su pierna, el peliblanco derribo a otra de esas criaturas, subiéndose en su espalda, utilizando a su enemigo como tabla de surf, Issei cruzó por la sala, tomando en el trayecto su [Ebony] que estaba tirada en el suelo, comenzando a girar mientras disparaba

Uno de los cuerpos impactó contra dos de las cuatro patas de la mesa de billar, provocando que esta cayera y quedara como una rampa, rampa que fue utilizada por el peliblanco y su "tabla de surf" que se estrelló contra el techo, mientras el chico rebotaba contra el mencionado techo y ponía de pie la mesa de billar

Haciendo que todas las bolas saltaran hacia adelante, al ver la bola blanca pasar por su costado, el peliblanco le disparó con [Ebony], enviándola contra las demás bolas voladoras, dándoles el suficiente impulso como para dañar y matar a los enemigos que tenía en frente

Tomando en el aire a [Rebellion], Issei cortó en dos su mesa de billar, pateando ambas mitades en direcciones opuestas, aplastando a más criaturas

-¿Ya está? –Preguntó el peliblanco mientras recargaba su espada en su hombro- no me hagas reír… -

Tras decir eso, el peliblanco se lanzó contra las criaturas, atacándolas con cortes y estocadas, lanzándolas hacia arriba con su espada para luego rematarlas con sus pistolas

De pronto aparecieron círculos mágicos de color rojo… pero estos no pertenecían a la casa Gremory o ninguna que Issei conociera, desde los círculos mágicos comenzaron a aparecer más de las mismas criaturas, pero había algo extraño… aunque eran muchas… esas criaturas no eran para nada fuertes,,, bastaba con solo uno o dos cortes para acabarlos

De pronto una nueva clase de enemigo apareció, estos eran un poco más altos que las primeras criaturas que habían aparecido, la principal diferencia que había aparte de su estatura era su vestimenta, estos tenían una extraña vestimenta de color rojo pero la tela de sus atuendos estaba muy desgastada

Pero al igual que sus primeros enemigos, estos eran relativamente fáciles de vencer aunque había reconocer que tenían un poco mas de resistencia

El peliblanco se mantuvo exterminando a todos los enemigos presentes en su tienda… pero su nivel de combate era tan bajo que apenas y le habían servido a Issei para estirarse un poco

Tras haber terminado con sus enemigos, el peliblanco se sentó sobre su escritorio, haciendo girar su espada que tenía la punta de su hoja apoyada en el suelo, mirando el estado actual de la recepción de la tienda que era un completo desastre

Entonces la divisó… la caja de pizza aún se mantenía completa al igual que su contenido

El peliblanco se acercó a tomar un pedazo pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, otra de esas criaturas vestidas de rojo apareció y pisó el alimento favorito de Issei, arruinándolo por completo, intentando atacar al chico que lo eliminó de un solo disparo

Guardando sus pistolas en su gabardina, tomando la mencionada, echándosela al hombro mientras sostenía su espada en su mano izquierda, el peliblanco se encaminó a la salida

Dando un último vistazo a su tienda antes de salir

-Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de arreglarme… pero está claro que esto va a hacer una fiesta ¡por todo lo alto! –exclamó el peliblanco, pateando las puertas de su tienda con fuerza, arrojándolas a la calle

* * *

Al salir, el peliblanco se encontró con más de esas criaturas vestidas de negro y rojo que portaban sus guadañas, acercándose lentamente para atacarlo

El peliblanco sintiendo como algo caía a su lado… observando que era un trozo de ladrillo, volteando a ver su hogar… viendo el deplorable estado en que se encontraba… era una completa ruina… ese hecho le enojó y bastante

-¡Mierda!... dejaron mi casa hecha una ruina… y estaba comenzando a disfrutarla –volteándose hacia sus enemigos- me las van a pagar –dijo el peliblanco lanzando su espada hacia arriba, haciendo unos malabares con su gabardina para después colocársela, atrapando nuevamente su espada

Pero entonces algo de polvo cruzó por su nariz y provocó que estornudara, escuchando como algo detrás de él se derrumbaba…

Volteándose nuevamente, observando como un trozo de la fachada frontal de devil may cry había caído en la entrada, bloqueándola parcialmente

Finalmente se había cabreado, el peliblanco sumamente enojado miró a sus enemigos y los apuntó con su espada

-Espero que con todos los que son… puedan compensarme esto –dijo el peliblanco lanzándose a una increíble velocidad contra sus enemigos

Atacando con su [Stinger], atravesando a varios enemigos

Dando un salto con voltereta hacia atrás mientras disparaba contra sus enemigos… pero cuando cayó al suelo encontró algo… ¿una estrella verde?... no sabía para que sirviera pero decidió guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina

Volviendo a atender a sus enemigos, atacando a un grupo de ellos con una serie de rápidas y letales estocadas frontales, transformando a todo el grupo en polvo

De pronto los enemigos dejaron de aparecer… pero entonces el peliblanco pudo sentir que algo se acercaba

Mirando hacia el frente, Issei puedo ver una nube negra que se ¿teletransportaba? Sobre los techos de las casas y edificios cercanos… acercándose cada vez más al chico

De un momento a otro, la nube negra apareció a un lado del peliblanco, desde está apareció una criatura parecida a las que vestían túnicas negras pero mucho más grande, también portaba una guadaña pero la hoja de esta tenía un brillo purpura

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliblanco se lanzó contra el nuevo oponente, pero para su sorpresa, este era capaz de bloquear sus ataques y aún más sorprendido vio como la criatura entre sus espadazos, atacaba con un corte descendente de su guadaña

Rodando hacia un lado, Issei logró evadir el ataque que lo había tomado desprevenido

Lanzándose una vez más al ataque, Issei obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces lo comprendió… ese era el patrón de ataque de su enemigo…

Una vez sabido eso, el peliblanco comenzó a ganar terreno, lanzaba dos cortes al azar y evadía el contrataque de su enemigo para luego lanzar múltiples estocadas frontales, hiriendo cada vez más a su adversario

Incrédulo, Issei vio como de la nada su oponente desapareció

Mirando hacia sus pies, el peliblanco vio como la misma nube negra emergía del suelo, saltando hacia un lado, vio cómo su enemigo volvía a aparecer con un corte ascendente que cortó el aire

Lanzándose nuevamente, el peliblanco realizó una gran combinación de cortes y estocadas, acelerando cada vez más la velocidad de sus ataques

Issei no se detuvo hasta que vio cómo su enemigo no se defendía, dejando de atacar y haciéndose para atrás, el peliblanco observó como la criatura se desplomaba sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza

A la distancia se pudo observar como el asfalto se rasgaba, edificios y casas se desplomaban como si fueran castillos de arena, levantando una enorme nube de polvo

Sorprendido, el peliblanco vio como desde las entrañas de la tierra emergía una enorme torre de más de 60 pisos de altura, cuyos bordes eran iluminados por el anaranjado sol del atardecer

-Vaya, hacía casi un año que no nos veíamos… como pasa el tiempo, ¿no? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando hacia la cima de la torre ya que allí sentía la presencia de una persona que le era sumamente familiar

Debido a la distancia, Issei no podía ver que la persona que se encontraba en la cima de la torre estaba mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraba él

Issei estaba mirando hacia la torre cuando de pronto sintió como la criatura que tenía detrás se ponía de pie y comenzaba a saltar sobre los tejados de las casas y edificios, en dirección a la torre

Issei sacó su [Ivory] y siguió la trayectoria de desplazamiento de su prófugo enemigo, pero finalmente optó por no disparar, guardando su arma, mirando con una sonrisa la torre

-Seguro que me has montando una buena fiesta, ¿Verdad? ¡Vergil! –exclamó el peliblanco extendiendo los brazos divertido

Encaminándose hacia la torre, estaba seguro que allí encontraría una gran diversión

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo de hoy hasta aquí, lamento la tardanza pero estas dos últimas semanas he estado bastante ocupado con temas de la universidad y no disponía de mucho tiempo libre para dedicarle al fic

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- En este capítulo pudimos ver un acercamiento parcial entre Issei y sus chicas, ya que el corazón de Issei aún tiene miedo de abrirse completamente de nuevo por temor a volver a sufrir, también pudimos ver como Issei les contó parte de su pasado pero esto no es la confesión de la verdad completa… eso llegará más adelante, esto solo fue una "verdad a medias"

2- ¿Qué les pareció el Issei kamikaze en la escena del barco?... bueno ya muchos sabrán de donde salió esa escena jeje, pero no fue una exageración, Issei con su armadura puesta es capaz de romper la barrera del sonido con facilidad pero para la mayoría de los rating game no podrá hacer esto ya que el espacio es reducido para lograr esa velocidad y terminaría impactando contra la barrera de la dimensión de bolsillo

3- Como ya habrán notado, comenzaron a correr los sucesos de Devil May Cry 3, así que para que no se pierdan en los capítulos siguientes, les recomendaría que buscaran por internet información sobre los enemigos de Issei para que no se pierdan en la lectura y les sea más disfrutable el capítulo en general

4- Recuerdan los que les dije tiempo atrás sobre con ¿quién sería el siguiente lemon?... ¿cuantos de ustedes acertaron en su predicción?... sean honestos jeje… ahora pueden montar apuestas sobre quien será la próxima en entregarle su primera vez a Issei, puede ser cualquiera del equipo Sparda

5- A algunos les puede causar duda sobre el por qué Issei les regaló algo a cada una de ellas, bueno… esto va más allá de ser un simple regalo en una cita, ignorando los precios que pudieron haber tenido los regalos, Issei hizo esto para que las chicas tengan algo que les recuerde a él cuando no esté cerca de ellas

6- También se preguntaran… cómo es posible que el demonio con apariencia de moto soportó las lanzas de hielo de Serafall… el hecho era que ese "demonio"… era un diablo por lo que a pesar de ser débil… los ataques normales o de potencia débil… no le hacen daño

7- Las palabras clave las publicaré durante la semana en mi página de Facebook

8- Espero les haya gustado el nuevo opening de la serie

Eso es todo de momento, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que cualquier Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	16. Una Reunión Familiar

**Capítulo 16 Una Reunión Familiar**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Cima De La Torre-

Parado cerca del borde se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco, vestido con una gabardina azul, con una chaqueta de color negro por debajo de esta, pantalones del mismo color junto a unas botas que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, entre sus manos sujetaba una katana envainada, algunos de sus detalles eran perfectamente apreciables, su empuñadura era de color blanco, la funda era de color azul decorada con broches dorados y una cinta amarilla sujeta a la funda

-¿Que ocurre, Arkham? –preguntó el joven sintiendo los pasos del ahora identificado como Arkham que se acercaba desde su espalda

-¿Acaso no te resulta emocionante? La Temen-Ni-Gru, la construcción suprema que antaño gobernó… la tierra como médium entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios… ha resurgido –decía Arkham con prácticamente adoración… adoración dirigida a la construcción sobre la cual estaba parado- ¿No es un espectáculo magnifico?, los adoradores del mal más geniales de su tiempo construyeron este majestuoso edificio y ahora después de dos milenios de encierro, podrá por fin cumplir la misión para la que fue diseñado… -

-Nada de eso me interesa –interrumpió el joven- ¿Lo llevaba consigo? –

-Por supuesto… -contestó Arkham- lo mima como oro en paño, al fin y al cabo, es el único recuerdo que le queda de su madre fallecida –

-Pero no tiene idea del auténtico poder que encierra –decía el joven mirando el medallón idéntico al que traía Issei en su cuello… la única diferencia era que este era de color dorado

En ese momento la criatura con la que había peleado Issei antes apareció ante el joven, dando algunos extraños alaridos que sumado a su manera de actuar… eran como disculpas

Al oír los alaridos de la criatura, el joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar, seguido de la criatura

De improviso, el joven desenfundó su katana, realizando un rápido movimiento de corte y volvió a enfundar su katana, siguiendo su camino, de pronto la criatura detrás de él… se deshizo en pedazos… pedazos que debido al viento que había a esa altura, empujó hacia el borde, forzándolos a caer el vacío

* * *

-Calles de Kuoh-

Desde la distancia, entre algunas calles que habían sido destruidas por el surgimiento de la torre, una chica montada en una motocicleta de considerable tamaño, observaba la cima de la torre con unos prismáticos

-Ahí está –dijo la chica mientras más criaturas como las que había enfrentado Issei se acercaban desde su retaguardia

A pesar de que sus enemigos estaban bastante cerca suyo, la chica no mostró señales de querer enfrentarlos… en lugar de eso solo aceleró, su motocicleta que expulsaba fuego por sus tubos de escape, calcinando a todos los enemigos que tenía detrás, fijando rumbo hacia la torre al igual que Issei, el chico en esos momentos recorría algunas calles alternativas que conducían a la torre pero estas estaban infestadas de la misma clase de criaturas que había estado combatiendo durante toda la ultima hora

* * *

-Centro comercial de Kuoh-

Las chicas de los sequitos Gremory, Sitri y Sparda no sabían lo que sucedía… de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto un caos… extrañas criaturas de las cuales desconocían su procedencia habían aparecido dentro de la tienda y en los alrededores de la misma, atacándolas a ellas y a los humanos que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar

Todas las chicas rápidamente adoptaron una formación para la batalla ya que estaba claro que para ellas no les seria sencillo pelear contra esos enemigos tan numerosos… al menos para la mayoría ya que para Serafall, eliminarlos era mucho más fácil que para las demás pero no podían depender de ella para que limpiara todo el camino

La formación constaba de:

En primeria línea se encontraban Akio, Rebecca, Arin, Priss y Hakufu, mientras las mencionadas rompían las líneas enemigas con sus ataques devastadores… Akame y Levi se encargaban de eliminar a los enemigos que se separaban del grupo principal, seguidos por Tohka, Xenovia, Tomoe, Asuna y Konno que protegían los flancos

Un poco más atrás se encontraban Mira, Lilith, Liese, Selina y Yui quienes gracias a su estilo de combate prestaban apoyo a la línea delantera… en especial Yui quien gracias a su magia potenciaba los ataques de Akio, aumentando el porcentaje de efectividad de los ataques de la [Torre] Sparda

En el centro de la formación se encontraban Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Momo, Reya, Suzuka y Kyouko atacaban en distintas direcciones, bombardeando a sus enemigos con distintos tipos de ataques mágicos

En la retaguardia se encontraban Ruruko, Tsubasa y Koneko quienes remataban a los enemigos que no quedaban en condiciones de ponerse de pie pero aun así se aferraban a la vida

-Kaicho… ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –preguntó Tsubaki haciendo una pequeña pausa en sus ataques

-Tenemos que volver a Devil May Cry, Issei-kun se encuentra allí, con su ayuda podremos exterminar a estas cosas –dijo Sona mientras arrojaba dos grandes esferas de agua a un grupo de enemigos que se encontraba a su izquierda- Momo-chan… comunícate con Saji y dile que se reúna con nosotros en Devil May Cry

-Sí, Kaicho –dijo la mencionada sacando su teléfono, marcando el número del rubio Sitri

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo da una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

Tras haber logrado salir del centro comercial, todas las chicas continuaron su travesía por las calles de Kuoh que ya se resentían por el ataque de aquellos extraños invasores, hacia donde uno mirara… se alzaban columnas de humo, indicando que en aquellos lugares se estaban produciendo incendios, se podían oír desgarradores gritos que resonaban por las calles que literalmente parecían una zona de guerra… paredes y vidrios machados con sangre… aquellos escenarios eran horribles

Pero lo que llamo la atención de las chicas fue la enorme torre que se alzaba a lo lejos… con un enorme animal de aspecto similar al de una ballena que parecía "nadar" alrededor de la mencionada torre

-45 minutos Después-

Finalmente después de correr y correr por las calles, las chicas lograron divisar Devil May Cry pero lo que vieron las dejó sorprendidas… el lugar que era su hogar estaba hecho una completa ruina, con su entrada principal parcialmente bloqueada por un enorme pedazo de la fachada frontal de la tienda

De pronto apareció un círculo mágico a sus espaldas, todas se colocaron en posición de combate, preparadas para atacar a lo que fuera que saliera de aquel círculo mágico pero se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Ryu quien al igual que ellas también se sorprendió al ver el estado de la tienda

-Ryu-san… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Lilith

-Algo que no logré detener a tiempo… -contestó el peliazul- pero viendo el estado de la tienda… esto tiene la firma de Issei por todos lados -

Tras esas palabras, todos entraron como pudieron en la tienda, observando que incluso por dentro era un desastre… pero todas coincidieron que Ryu tenía razón… el desastre que tenían frente a ellas tenía la firma de Issei por todos lados

El peliazul se acercó a una de las paredes donde hizo aparecer un círculo mágico y tras hacer eso, todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver como los daños de la tienda comenzaban a desaparecer… mejor dicho… daban marcha atrás, devolviendo a su estado original a la tienda… dejándola sin ningún rastro de daño alguno

-Con eso solucionado… es hora de ver que sucedió aquí –dijo el peliazul mientras hacía aparecer otro círculo mágico que se extendió por la sala

De pronto apareció la imagen holográfica de Issei sentado en su escritorio, al parecer estaba hablando con un hombre vestido de negro que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio

Fue entonces que en el centro de la sala apareció un círculo mágico del cual aparecieron 6 personas, Rias reconoció a la persona del centro rápidamente se trataba de…

-¿Onii-sama?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿por qué también vinieron mis padres y los patriarcas Sitri? –preguntó Rias mirando a su hermano

-Nos enteramos que algo estaba sucediendo en la ciudad y tras ver algunas imágenes del estado actual nos preocupamos por el bienestar de todas ustedes… -decía el pelirrojo pero entonces vio como la hoja de una "espada" se aproximaba hacia su esposa, rápidamente se interpuso aplicando un bloqueo con sus brazos formando una X, observando incrédulo como la hoja de la "espada" traspasaba su bloqueo como si nada, esperando un corte que jamás llegó

-No se preocupe Sirzechs-sama… es solo un holograma –dijo Ryu

Tras ese pequeño "incidente" y tras ver la repetición holográfica del combate que allí sucedió, Ryu les explicó que era lo que estaba pasando, también que era la torre que había aparecido y para rematar… el hecho de que issei se dirigía hacia allí… completamente solo

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!... -rugió Serafall- como se le ocurre ir completamente solo a un lugar que debe estar completamente lleno de enemigos extremadamente fuertes y despiadados… -decía la morena expulsando su aura… enfriando el aire a su alrededor por debajo de los 0 grados, asustando un poco a los presentes

-Serafall… tranquilízate… -decía Lord Sitri intentando calmar a su hija, intentando evitar arriesgar su propia integridad física ya que su hija mayor realmente estaba muy enojada

Una vez que lograron calmar a Serafall con la ayuda de la música de Yui, Ryu continuó con su explicación, diciéndoles que esa torre conectaba el mundo humano directamente con el mundo del cual provienen los diablos

Al oír eso todas quisieron ir en ayuda del peliblanco pero fueron detenidas por Ryu quien les dijo que aunque fueran no le serian de mucha ayuda ya que una vez que entraran en la torre… no tendrían descanso y no estaban acostumbradas a pelear tan continuamente con los diablos

-Pero tenemos que ayudar a Issei… no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada… -dijo Rias preocupada

-Pues lamentablemente si las dejó que vayan seria enviarlas a la muerte… además de que es deber de Issei como príncipe del inframundo detener esto y aunque no lo sabe… realizará este cometido –dijo Ryu pero 3 palabras que había dicho habían llamado la atención de las nuevas siervas de Rias

-Ryu-san… ¿a qué se refiere con que Issei es el príncipe del inframundo? –preguntó Kyouko curiosa

-Issei es el hijo de mi maestro Sparda, hace mucho tiempo fue escrito que cuando apareciera el heredero de la sangre de Sparda, este sería coronado como el Maou absoluto, el rey del inframundo… es por eso que Issei carga con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros y debido a eso es que ha entrenado arduamente día a día –explicó Ryu

La explicación del peliazul contestó mucha de las preguntas que las siervas de Rias tenían pero también se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban que Issei fuera una persona tan importante

Mirando por una de las ventanas, Akame vio como más de esas criaturas estaban acercándose lentamente a la tienda

-Esas cosas se acercan… -dijo la pelinegra

Al instante Ryu apareció a su lado y observó a las criaturas con una mirada que mezclaba nostalgia con cierto grado de preocupación

-Así que los [Soberbia] han aparecido… -dijo Ryu observando un grupo de unos 30 [Soberbia]

-¿A que te refieres con [Soberbia], Ryu-san? –preguntó Mira intrigada

-Los principales soldados entre los diablos portan el nombre de los 7 pecados capitales, en la ciudad solo deberían rondar aquellos diablos que responden al nombre de [Soberbia], [Lujuria] y [Pereza] aunque puede que haya uno que otro [Ira] –dijo el peliazul mostrando a los presentes imágenes holográficas de los diablos que respondían a los nombres antes mencionados

(Nota: para saber cómo lucen con mayor detalle, busquen en internet imágenes de los enemigos mencionados)

Las imágenes fueron vistas por los presentes, cada uno tenía distintas opiniones respecto a ellos

-Entonces… Issei ha estado combatiendo principalmente con los [Soberbia] y [Lujuria] –dijo Liese recordando el combate holográfico que había visto momentos atrás

-Veamos si entendí… ¡¿esa torre es un enorme pilar que conecta este mundo con el mundo desde el cual vino Sparda, el padre de Issei-kun?! –preguntó Venelana preocupada y alarmada

-Así es Venelana-sama, esa torre se llama Temen-Ni-Gru, dentro de ella hay diversas trampas, salas secretas y múltiples enemigos que no se detendrán hasta acabar con los invasores de la torre y los que están afuera en estos momentos exterminaran a cualquier cosa que no pertenezca a su raza… sin importar de donde provengan –dijo Ryu levantando una barrera alrededor de Devil May Cry- con esto seremos invisibles a los diablos que se encuentren fuera… pero no podemos hacer nada por los humanos que se encuentran dispersos por la ciudad… no podemos protegerlos ya que los diablos de afuera utilizan la estrategia de la guerra de roce

-¿Guerra de roce? -preguntó Yui curiosa

-Es una estrategia de combate donde un bando envía tropas y tropas contra su enemigo sin darle el tiempo suficiente para que descanse, provocando que supere su límite y una vez que eso pasa, el nivel de los soldados cansados comienza a decaer hasta que no queda nadie en condición de pelear y son arrasados con facilidad y gracias a su enorme número… esta estrategia les viene muy bien a los diablos que hay afuera, debido a esto no podemos proteger a los humanos… ya que tarde o temprano alcanzaremos nuestro limite y apenas podremos defendernos nosotros mismo –explicó Ryu

-¿Pero no podemos llamar a alguien más de las otras facciones? –preguntó Kiba quien en ese momento entraba junto a Saji y Gasper, todos ellos se veían bastante cansados

-Lo ideal es mantener este incidente lo más discreto posible… ya que si se corre la voz entre las otras facciones de que existen otros seres ajenos a estas… aquellos que desean causar dolor y sufrimiento buscaran a los diablos para conseguir esos objetivos… y con la situación actual… todas las facciones deben tener espías entre ellos y llevarían esta información a las personas equivocadas y más incidentes como este pueden volver a suceder -dijo Ryu serio

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó Lilith

-Saldremos a combatir y limpiar los alrededores divididos en equipos lo más balanceados posible, por lo que pude sentir, en los alrededores de la tienda aparecen cerca de 250 enemigos… si podemos dividirnos en 5 equipos y cada uno de estos elimina a 50 enemigos, podremos controlar fríamente la situación -

-Ya veo pero ¿cuándo iniciaremos? –preguntó Sona

-Lo mejor será que comencemos a hacer los equipos y nos llevará un rato el hacerlo –contestó Rebecca

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ver que es lo que está haciendo Issei, así sabremos cuanto tiempo seguirán apareciendo más enemigos ya que una vez que la torre sea sellada esto se detendrá –dijo Ryu creando un pequeño círculo mágico que viajó hasta el televisor de pantalla plasma, encendiéndolo, mostrando luego de unos segundos al peliblanco entrando en alguna clase de bar

* * *

-Con Issei-

El peliblanco se encontraba dentro de un bar, el lugar estaba completamente vació pero notó como en la entrada del pasillo que servía para llegar a una puerta que daba a otra sala había una especie de barrera de color azul que impedía el paso

Lanzándose contra la barrera e intentando atravesarla con su espada, el peliblanco vio incrédulo como una mano se generaba de la barrera, tomándolo y arrojándolo con fuerza hacia un lado, enviándolo contra unas máquinas tragamonedas que se hicieron pedazos al recibir el cuerpo de Issei quien siguió volando hasta impactarse contra lo que parecía el timón de un barco

Issei se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo ya que ese ataque no se lo esperaba, volteándose hacia el "timón", intentó girarlo sin éxito, luego intentó levantarlo con el mismo resultado… el objeto no se movió, provocando que el chico perdiera la paciencia, lanzando un corte sobre el objeto… Issei observó curioso como sobre uno de los lados del "timón" se encendía una llama roja, repitiendo el proceso de atacar con su espada el objeto, Issei vio como más llamas rojas aparecían

Una vez que todas las llamas estaban encendidas, la barrera desapareció, al ver eso el chico sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mirando hacia uno de los lados del pasillo, Issei encontró una escopeta recortada, rápidamente la tomó y la revisó… se veía en buen estado, haciéndola desaparecer en un círculo mágico

Entrando por la puerta del final del pasillo, Issei entró en lo que precia un local de striptease totalmente destruido

El peliblanco divisó a 3 enemigos que se encontraban en el borde de un palco, pero estos enemigos eran distintos… vestían ropas grises, tenían el rostro cubierto y las guadañas que portaban se veían mucho más filosas que la de sus anteriores oponentes pero lo que más sorprendió a Issei y a los espectadores que estaban en Devil May Cry fue que esas criaturas se teletransportaban

* * *

-Veo que también aparecieron los [Pereza] –dijo Ryu observando como Issei evadía el triple ataque de sus enemigos

-Ryu-san… ¿qué clase de diablos son los [Pereza]? –preguntó Tsubaki

-Son diablos cuyos cuerpos están hechos de arena, esto les permite desplazarse con rapidez en distancias cortas y llevan el nombre de [Pereza] ya que se teletransportan cada que pueden evitando tener que caminar –explicaba Ryu

-Entiendo –dijo Tsubaki mientras volvía a mirar hacia la pantalla

* * *

El peliblanco seguía derribando a todos los [Pereza] que se le acercaban pero debido al estilo de combate que tenían los mencionados, el chico los combatía utilizando sus estilos [Trickster] y [Gunslinger] ya que con estos los eliminaba de forma rápida y evitaba recibir daño

De pronto, Issei pudo ver como aparecían varios [Soberbia] y comenzaba a aproximarse hacia él

Sin dejarles tiempo a realizar algún ataque, el peliblanco los atacó con una gran combinación de cortes de estocadas incesantes que los atravesaban como si fueran papel, abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos que intentaban matarlo por todos los medios pero ni siquiera podían tocarlo ya que eran vencidos y borrados del mapa antes de que tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar

Finalmente el peliblanco limpió el lugar de cualquier enemigo, tras guardar sus armas salió del lugar

Al salir del local, Issei se encontró a escasos metros de la torre que se alzaba poderosa por sobre las demás construcciones de la ciudad, a su alrededor múltiples edificios que apenas se mantenían en pie con múltiples escombros cayendo cada ciertos periodos de tiempo

Mirando hacia la base de la torre, Issei encontró lo que parecía ser la entrada a la mencionada construcción, avanzando con rapidez, entrando en la torre

* * *

-Temen-Ni-Gru-Entrada-

El peliblanco miraba la sala a su alrededor… sus paredes y parte del techo estaban cubiertas por hielo y el ambiente estaba bastante frio en comparación a la temperatura que se sentía en el exterior

Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron dos cadenas que salían desde dos paredes y se adentraban en un enorme bloque de hielo que bloqueaba el único camino visible para avanzar y adentrarse en la torre

De pronto el bloque de hielo así como el resto de la sala comenzó a temblar, resquebrajando el bloque… dividiéndolo en 3 bloques más pequeños, dejando ver a un enorme perro de 3 cabezas, cada una tenía los ojos de color diferente, la del centro tenía los ojos de color rojo, la de la izquierda los tenia verdes y la de la derecha los tenia azules, también llamaba la atención que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por hielo pero este no afectaba su movilidad y las cadenas que anteriormente se veían que se adentraban en el bloque de hielo en realidad eran cadenas que conformaban los extremos del collar del enorme animal

A su vez, el collar tenía fierros bastante grandes que se adentraban en el cuello del enorme perro evitando de este modo que se lo quitara por cuenta propia

Lo que el peliblanco no podía ver dado su posición actual era que el perro también tenía 3 cadenas más que lo sujetaban por detrás y estas estaban clavadas en la poderosa espalda del perro

El animal comenzó a avanzar paso a paso hacia el peliblanco, rugiendo con fuerza, arrojando un bloque de hielo contra Issei quien rápidamente cortó en dos usando su espada

-**Márchate, mortal. El acceso a esta tierra está prohibido para los de tu raza… **¡**Pobres pusilánimes!... no son dignos de pisar este lugar **-

Hablaba el perro intentando alcanzar a Issei pero debido a lo corto de la cadena que tenía, su cabeza central era detenida a escasos centímetros de Issei que lo miraba divertido

-¡Vaya! Nunca había visto a un caniche parlante, seguro que si te presentases a una feria canina te darían el primer premio -decía Issei divertido

-**¡¿Un simple humano se atreve a insultarme?!** -rugió el perro lanzando un aliento de hielo que el peliblanco evadió dando un gran salto, dejando que el ataque sellase la entrada con una capa de hielo

-¡Tranqui, Toby! Me parece que hace demasiado tiempo que no te sacan a pasear -decía Issei mientras retrocedía lentamente- venga, cachorrito, ¿te apetece jugar un rato? -incitando a que el animal lo atacase

-**¡Lo lamentarás escoria! **-rugió el animal preparándose para atacar

-¡Acércate, que te voy a enseñar a ser un perrito obediente! –exclamó Issei divertido mientras lanzaba unos golpes de boxeo al aire

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

-¡¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCO?! -exclamaron todos los presentes salvo Ryu, todos estaban sorprendidos de que el peliblanco provocara a un animal que de por si estaba enojado por su mera presencia… e Issei estaba incitándolo a que intentara comérselo

Fue entonces que la pelirroja se percató de algo… ese animal era idéntico a los cerberos que combatieron ella y sus sirvientes durante la pelea contra Kokabiel salvo por el detalle de que este utilizaba hielo en sus ataques

-Ryu-san… ¿Cómo se llama ese animal? -preguntó la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-Ese es Cerberus… pero a diferencia de los que viven en el reino de hades, este tiene afinidad con el hielo y es mucho más inteligente y fuerte que sus versiones de fuego… podríamos llamarlo "el original" ya que contra los que pelearon ustedes son solo bestias salvajes -explicó Ryu

* * *

El peliblanco atacaba las patas delanteras de Cerberus, moviéndose de lado a lado, evadiendo los zarpazos que amenazaban con cortarlo, apartándose con una voltereta hacia atrás, evitando ser atrapado por un mordisco de la cabeza de la izquierda del perro

Utilizando a [Ebony] e [Ivory], Issei comenzó a desatar una cortina de balas sobre el animal

Escuchando como su oponente rugía hacia el cielo, mirando incrédulo como desde el techo comenzaban a caer enormes estalactitas de hielo sumamente filosas que se destrozaban al impactarse pesadamente contra el suelo

Rodando hacia un lado, esquivando por poco una arremetida de Cerberus que casi logra atraparlo entre sus fauces, viendo como lentamente el perro era jalado hacia atrás por las cadenas de su espalda

Tal parecía que si reunía la suficiente fuerza en un ataque, podía lanzarse un poco más delante de lo que el largo de las cadenas le permitía en un movimiento normal

Sin tener tiempo para descansar, Issei dio un gran salto, observando como el suelo bajo el comenzaba a cubrirse de hielo… ¿el motivo?... el aliento congelante de Cerberus comenzaba a cubrir con una capa de hielo gran parte del suelo bajo el peliblanco

Disparando con rapidez hacia distintas direcciones, Issei logro romper el hielo sobre el suelo lo suficiente como para no patinar cuando tuviera que caer al suelo y seguir moviéndose con rapidez

Una vez en el suelo, Issei continuó disparando contra el perro, sorprendiéndose al ver como una de sus cabezas explotaba debido a la gran cantidad de daño recibido

Lanzándose contra el perro con su espada por delante, Issei comenzó a atacar la cabeza de la derecha con una seria de poderosas y rápidas estocadas, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo disponible ya que podía sentir como más estalactitas de hielo se aproximaban y pronto debería replegarse si quería evitar terminar clavado en una de ellas

Moviéndose de lado a lado mientras retrocedía, Issei continuó disparando contra Cerberus que debido al daño recibido solo podía recibir las balas que ya hace un rato habían retirado el hielo que recubría su cuerpo

Impulsándose en una pared, el peliblanco se lanzó directamente contra el perro que en ese momento arremetía con una embestida frontal, buscando atraparlo

Dividiendo la cabeza derecha con un corte ascendente, Issei le asestó una potente patada en la mandíbula inferior de la cabeza central de Cerberus, obligándolo a retroceder sumamente lastimado y adolorido

-**Es imposible que seas humano… **-decía Cerberus mirando al peliblanco que se paraba frente a él como si nada

-Pues la verdad, es que ni yo mismo lo sé –dijo Issei ya que su cuerpo era una extraña mezcla… ya que tenía parte demonio… parte dragón… parte humana y parte diablo, pero conforme pasaban los días, el peliblanco sentía como las partes humana y demonio de su cuerpo comenzaban a desaparecer

-**En cualquier caso, has demostrado tu valía. Eres digno de mi admiración… aprovecha el poder de mi espíritu para continuar con tu camino... tienes mi bendición **-dijo Cerberus antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara en múltiples fragmentos de hielo, dejando un único y brillante orbe azulado que se acercó flotando libremente hacia Issei

El peliblanco tomó el orbe que tras un leve destello se transformó en un nunchaku de tres barras hechas de hielo… pero este hielo era sumamente duro, casi como el diamante mismo

Tras mirar el arma en sus manos, Issei comenzó a hacer malabares con esta, haciéndola girar en sus manos… en la punta de sus pies, finalizando con las tres barras del arma extendidas

-Ha sido demasiado fácil –dijo el peliblanco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que tras la derrota de Cerberus se había vuelto visible y le serviría para adentrarse en la torre

CRASH

Con un poderoso estruendo, parte de la entrada que había sido sellada con el hielo de Cerberus se rompió, dejando ver una motocicleta bastante grande

El peliblanco dando un salto con voltereta, pudo al piloto… se trataba de una chica que debía estar en sus 20, tras unos segundos Issei tocó suelo y se volteó para mirar a la chica

-¡Ten cuidado! -protestó Issei- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Llegas tarde a la fiesta? -Preguntó Issei mientras se acercaba, mirando incrédulo como la chica disparaba un arma que parecía una bazooka directo hacia él

Evadiendo al más puro estilo Matrix, Issei se dobló hacia atrás, viendo como el misil pasaba rozando su cuerpo

Colocando un pie en el misil, Issei se subió como si nada sobre este… comenzando a surfear el aire en círculos divertido, bajándose de su "tabla", dejando que el misil chocara contra una parte del techo, dejando un agujero de un tamaño considerable

La chica solo se limitó a acelerar su motocicleta, dirigiéndose directo hacia Issei, haciendo un caballito en el último segundo, la chica pasó sobre el peliblanco, entrando por el agujero que había creado su misil

Issei se giró, mirando el agujero por el cual se había ido la chica, sonriendo ampliamente

-Fue una buena idea venir aquí por algo de diversión… la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante… -decía el peliblanco mientras se encaminaba a paso lento hacia la puerta

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos estaban bastante asustados… debido al aura oscura que emanaban las Sparda

-**Así que… ese es el motivo por el cual fue a esa torre… ¿verdad?... ¡ISSEI! **-rugieron todas las siervas del peliblanco con los flequillos de sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos… con unas auras que prometían dolor

A pesar de que estaban un tanto asustadas, las matriarcas Sitri y Gremory comprendían como se sentían las chicas ya que ellas en su tiempo de noviazgo con los que ahora son sus esposos, sentían la misma preocupación por los mencionados cuando iban a combatir… pero Lady Sitri también estaba preocupada ya que quien estaba arriesgando la vida era su yerno y si se diera el caso en el que este muriera… habrían muchas personas que se deprimirían de una manera tal… que sería difícil que se recuperaran

Por su lado, todos los hombres en la sala estaban sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que veían como una persona utilizaba un misil como tabla para surfear

* * *

-Temen-Ni-Gru-Cima-Noche-

Parado cerca del borde, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte, se encontraba el hermano de Issei, pero su rostro no mostraba alegría precisamente, a pesar de saber que Issei ya se encontraba en la torre

-Parece que tenemos un invitado sorpresa -

-Ah, ¿sí? -preguntó Arkham mientras leía el libro que tenía en sus manos

-Es una mujer humana -comentó el joven

-Entonces será mejor que le pidamos que se vaya -dijo Arkham cerrando el libro- ¿No es eso lo que quieres? -preguntó pero no recibió respuesta- pues, de hecho, conozco a esa mujer -alejándose del joven- va a estallar una tormenta -

Las últimas palabras del hombre fueron escuchadas por el joven quien solo se limitó a ver como su "ayudante" se encaminaba hacia los niveles inferiores de la torre en busca de la "invitada sorpresa"

* * *

-Con Issei-

El peliblanco se encontraba en un enorme salón principal, con una enorme y extraña estatua que se encontraba casi al final del lugar, habían dos escaleras, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, ambas conducían a puertas que debían de servir para seguir subiendo por la torre pero lo que llamó la atención del peliblanco fue que una de esas puertas tenia fuego rodeándola, volviendo imposible el hecho de pasar por ahí

Tras contemplar el lugar, Issei comenzó a subir por la escalera de la derecha y tras avanzar por ella entró por una puerta de color azul, del otro lado se encontró con un pequeño grupo de [Soberbia]

Sin perder el tiempo Issei se lanzó contra ellos utilizando a [Cerberus] con habilidad y estilo, golpeando con este en todos los ángulos posibles a sus adversarios que se veían superados por la velocidad y técnica del peliblanco que simplemente los arrollaba como un huracán

Todos los espectadores estaban asombrados con el gran desempeño que estaba teniendo Issei utilizando un arma que acababa de obtener, este hecho solo reafirmaba el gran talento que poseía el peliblanco tanto para el manejo de armas y para el combate

Una vez que el pasillo estaba despejado, Issei siguió su camino y entró en una sala, en el centro de la misma, el chico pudo ver a unas extrañas estatuas que comenzaron a cobrar vida conforme se iba acercando a ellas

De complexión física delgada, con 6 extremidades, dos piernas y el resto en brazos para sostener 3 arcos desde los cuales cargaban flechas de energía que comenzaron a lanzar hacia el peliblanco

Zigzagueando, el peliblanco se acercaba a sus enemigos, evadiendo con habilidad aquellas flechas de energía que eran lanzadas de forma diferente hacia él

Issei pensó que el hecho de que esas extrañas criaturas atacaran así… se debía al hecho de que solo tenían un ojo por lo que no debían tener buena percepción de la profundad y gracias a esto arrojaban más de una flecha esperando que una de estas lo alcanzara

Saltando entre sus 3 enemigos, Issei comenzó a golpearlos de manera rápida y certera con [Cerberus] ya que gracias a su diseño, podía golpear más rápido y al mismo tiempo distintas direcciones

Eliminando con facilidad a esas criaturas, el peliblanco dio un salto hacia atrás, viendo como en el lugar que estaba previamente varias flechas se clavaban con fuerza

Mirando hacia ambos lados, divisó a otras dos criaturas, una a cada lado

Lanzándose por la que estaba a la derecha, el peliblanco le encajó una profunda estocada en el centro del cuerpo, moviendo la hoja de su espada hacia la derecha, partió en dos a su enemigo

Molesto, Issei tuvo que apartarse nuevamente ya que otra ronda de flechas de energía le fue arrojada desde su espalda por el enemigo que le quedaba

-¡Muy bien!... ¡ya me tienen harto!… ¡ustedes y sus ataques mierda!… ¡les mostraré como se utilizan las armas a distancia! -rugió el peliblanco desenfundando sus pistolas

Apuntado directo hacia su objetivo, cargando sus pistolas con poder demoniaco, Issei disparo 4 tiros carmesí que se asemejaban más a rayos laser que a disparos normales, desintegrando el cuerpo de la criatura

-¡¿No hay nadie más que quiera arrojarme más flechas de mierda?! -preguntó el peliblanco enfadado ya que si bien tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo… estas criaturas llegaban a ser bastante molestas

Tras derrotar a todos los enemigos de la sala, Issei subió por unas escaleras que conducían hasta una puerta, entrando por la mencionada, se encontró en una sala de forma cuadrada bastante grande ya que el techo se encontraba varios metros por encima de él

En una de las paredes había otra de esas ruedas que se asemejaban al timón de un barco, al verla, Issei decidió atacarla con su espada para ver qué pasaba ya que la última vez, hacer eso le sirvió para desactivar aquella extraña barrera

Una vez que todas las llamas estaban encendidas, Issei pudo escuchar como algo a sus espaldas se activaba

Mirando en esa dirección, el peliblanco pudo ver como una plataforma rectangular comenzaba a ascender

Para no perder el "ascensor", Issei dio un gran salto, aterrizando en el centro de la plataforma, esperando tranquilamente a que esta terminara de subir

Una vez que la plataforma terminó de subir, Issei se encontró en una habitación un tanto peculiar ya que solo se veía una salida posible, algunas tuberías con unos enormes engranes al lado de estas

De pronto, frente al chico, apareció una nueva clase de enemigos, eran de aspecto similar a los [Soberbia] pero se diferenciaban en que estos en vez de portar guadañas, portaban un arma extraña que terminaba en 3 puntas, parecía alguna clase de tridente

Sorprendido, el peliblanco vio como uno de esos enemigos comenzaba a absorber ¿arena?... y luego se la escupía con fuerza

Avanzando con rapidez, el peliblanco comenzó a realizar sus combinaciones, pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, las combinaciones era una mezcla variada de varios ataques con [Rebellion], [Cerberus] junto a [Ebony] e [Ivory]

Todo esto llevado de la mano con la agilidad y velocidad del peliblanco lo transformaban en alguien muy peligroso debido a que no tenía un patrón de ataque definido y a cada segundo atacaba de manera diferente, la única manera de que se pudieran evadir esos ataques era que alguien con una velocidad igual o superior a la suya apareciera

En menos de 3 minutos, Issei había acabado con un grupo de al menos 20 enemigos y aun después de esto, no se le veía cansado

Tras acabar con sus enemigos, Issei cruzó por la puerta que era la única salida visible de aquella sala, una vez que cruzó la puerta, vio que había vuelto a la sala principal de la torre solo que estaba mucho más arriba en comparación a cuando había entrado por la puerta azul

Issei siguió caminando hacia arriba mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo habría tomado construir una torre así… sin contar el hecho de que literalmente era una especie de laberinto, tras un rato de caminar, se encontró con una puerta de color amarillo y tras asomar la cabeza por el borde del camino y mirar hacia abajo y hacia arriba en busca de más puertas accesibles, entró por la puerta, pudiendo ver cómo era el lugar tras la puerta, a su derecha había otra puerta mucho más grande en comparación por la que había entrado, a su izquierda habían unas escaleras que llevaban hacia una especie de altar

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliblanco comenzó a caminar sobre esas escaleras, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo estas colapsaban bajo sus pies, haciéndole caer al vacío

* * *

Al caer se encontró con la "agradable" sorpresa de que aquel agujero donde se encontraba… se podría decir que era el nido de varios diablos ya que se encontró con [Pereza], [Soberbia] y una nueva clase de diablo que respondían al nombre de [Ira] cuya "habilidad" era hacer explotar la esfera que cargaban, pero tenían una cualidad… esa esfera no podía ser reventada con espadas o armas de ese estilo, solo con armas de fuego como las pistolas

-Vaya… creo que tendré que prestar más atención a donde piso… -suspiraba el peliblanco mientras empuñaba a [Ebony] en su mano izquierda y [Rebellion] en su mano derecha

Rápidamente se lanzó contra los [Pereza], ladeando su cuerpo, el peliblanco evadió dos cortes descendentes, pasando entre las dos guadañas de sus adversarios

Pateando en las costillas al [Pereza] que estaba a su izquierda, el peliblanco se hizo un espacio apto para combatir más cómodamente

Atacando con una estocada frontal, atravesando al [Pereza] que tenía a su derecha, empujando hacia atrás, atravesando a otro diablo de la misma clase, continuando su empuje hasta que sintió como la punta de su espada chocaba con la pared

Girando su espada, el peliblanco observó divertido como los cuerpos de ambos [Pereza] se dividían en dos… ambas mitades cayendo en direcciones opuestas

Sin vacilar, levantó su mano izquierda y apunto hacia un costado de aquel lugar, disparando repetidas ocasiones contra un [Ira] que se encontraba en medio del grupo principal de sus enemigos, haciéndolo estallar, llevándose consigo a varios de sus "aliados"

Dejando frente a Issei un grupo de unos 10 [Soberbia] que a pesar de la incapacidad de mostrar expresiones en sus rostros, se podía ver claramente como el miedo iba dominando sus cuerpos… miedo causado por el chico de cabello blanco que ahora los miraba con una sonrisa a la par que sus ojos se volvían rojos

De pronto toda la atmosfera del lugar cambió… se volvió más fría… más densa…

El chico desapareció de donde estaba… volviendo a aparecer detrás de sus enemigos restantes, con su espada apuntando hacia adelante

Lentamente comenzó a guardar su espada, al momento en que había guardado a [Rebellion], los enemigos tras de sí… se deshicieron en pedazos… pero no fue todo… desde el lugar donde había estado previamente hasta su posición actual apareció un corte en el suelo de unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad

Tras terminar con sus enemigos… un extraño destello apareció en el suelo, bastante cerca de él, sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliblanco entró en aquel destello ya que si algo había aprendido durante su corta estadía en la torre era que cualquier cosa podía pasar

Unos segundos después, el peliblanco se encontró a si mismo parado en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de caer al vacío cuando pisó las escaleras, esta vez decidió ir por las enormes puertas que tenía a su derecha

Al cruzar por aquellas puertas, se encontró en un lugar que debía ser una de las salas de la torre que se encontraban más cerca del exterior ya que a su izquierda habían varias aberturas verticales por donde entraba el suave viento de la noche que comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo, también pudo notar que el cielo se estaba nublando… pero había algo raro… se suponía que se encontraban iniciando el verano pero esas nubes tenían pinta de lluvia

De pronto el peliblanco empezó pudo oír un extraño sonido que se acercaba con rapidez… tras unos segundos vio a lo que producía dicho ruido

Se trataba de una extraña especie de gusano volador… su cuerpo era bastante largo, dividido en secciones, su boca tenía algo parecido a tentáculos, lo más seguro era que utilizaba esos tentáculos para sujetar y atrapar a su presa puesto que el resto de su cuerpo no presentaba brazos o algo más que sirviera para sujetar a su oponente

Issei se preparó para enfrentarlo pero se sorprendió al ver como el gusano no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió tranquilamente su camino, entrando por un agujero en la pared que se encontraba debajo del peliblanco

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Issei se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo enemigo, comenzando a golpear con rapidez las distintas secciones del cuerpo del gusano, pero a pesar de conectar buenos ataques con su espada… algo no le agradaba al peliblanco

-Esto es raro… no siento la misma sensación que antes… -decía el peliblanco mientras era obligado a bajarse del cuerpo de su enemigo debido a que este había entrado completamente en el agujero

El motivo por el cual el peliblanco se sentía extraño era porque a pesar de que había atacado con habilidad a su oponente, no sentía que sus ataques estuvieran causando gran daño sobre su enemigo

Mirando hacia el interior del agujero, el peliblanco pudo ver que el gusano venia de regreso pero en los costados de su cuerpo tenía unas esferas purpuras relampagueantes… que se separaron de su "creador" y se dirigieron directamente hacia el peliblanco

Issei comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que provenían las esferas, evadiendo por poco algunas que se dejaban caer sobre él, bombardeando el lugar con poderosas descargas eléctricas

El peliblanco se dio media vuelta y utilizando sus pistolas comenzó a disparar contra las esferas restantes, eliminándolas rápidamente

-Hora del segundo round señor gusano infernal –dijo Issei mientras guardaba sus pistolas, dando un gran salto, subiéndose en el lomo de su enemigo, sacando nuevamente su espada, atacando con mayor fuerza y velocidad el cuerpo del gusano

A pesar de golpear mucho más rápido y fuerte que antes, Issei continuó sintiendo la misma sensación de antes… sentía que sus ataques no causaban daño

-¡Muy bien!… ¡ya me cansé!… -exclamó el peliblanco irritado- esperaba usar esto en otra situación pero… es lógico que con ataques normales no voy a poder derrotarte rápidamente y dejo que sigas entrando en esos túneles… me tardaría mucho más –los músculos del peliblanco comenzaron a tensarse- veamos por cuanto tiempo puedo utilizarlo…. ¡[Devil Accel]! -

Tras exclamar esto, Issei desapareció del lugar

Lo siguiente que se puedo observar fue como el cuerpo del enorme gusano era sacudido y golpeado con fuerza

Múltiples y profundos cortes se hicieron visibles a lo largo del cuerpo del gusano

Eran cortes perfectos y limpios, en línea recta, aunque en algunos sitios los cortes se cruzaban entre sí, formando en su mayoría múltiples X y desde los mencionados cortes la sangre comenzaba a brotar… de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a cortarse en segmentos que al tocar el suelo se deshacían en trozos más pequeños

Este proceso comenzó desde la cola e iba en dirección hacia la cabeza, tras unos cuantos segundos más, el gusano con un desgarrador rugido de dolor terminó por deshacerse en pedazos, dejando en suelo restos de carne y múltiples manchas de sangre

Después de unos segundos Issei apareció, guardando su espada comenzó a mirar la palma de su mano derecha con una sonrisa

-Perfecto… ¡Lo conseguí! -exclamó el peliblanco contento, comenzando a caminar por el lugar en dirección a una puerta de color rojo mucho más pequeña

Tras cruzar la puerta, Issei se encontró en una habitación bastante pequeña, hasta el momento era la más pequeña en la que había estado

El peliblanco pudo ver una abertura en la pared de forma rectangular donde había un extraño objeto que al perecer estaba hecho de metal, tomando el objeto, Issei vio había una placa de oro con un mensaje tallado en ella

En el mensaje ponía:

"Planisferio, un dispositivo astronómico que muestra el vació eterno. Se dice que su energía es el tiempo."

Guardando el objeto ahora identificado como planisferio, Issei dio un rápido vistazo al lugar sin encontrar nada interesante, por lo que decidió volver por donde vino

Al intentar abrir la puerta, Issei se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta no abrió, aplicando más fuerza sobre la puerta intentó abrirla pero no consiguió nada, la puerta no mostraba indicios de querer abrirse

Alejándose de ella, el chico comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, cuando estaba cerca de ella, soltó una patada contra la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver que la puerta ni siquiera se movió

Rápidamente sacó sus pistolas

Apuntando contra la puerta

Cuando estaba por disparar…

-¡Cálmate un poco! -

Mirando por sobre su hombro izquierdo, el peliblanco pudo ver a un arlequín de nariz aguileña sumamente larga, vestido con un traje morado con plumas en las mangas y un cetro en su mano

-No hay por qué recurrir a la violencia chico demonio… -decía el arlequín pero fue ignorado por el peliblanco que se preparaba para disparar, rápidamente se trasladó hasta quedar frente a frente con Issei- A ver, deberías prestar un poco de atención cuando la gente intenta ayudarte -

Tras ver como Issei bajó sus pistolas, el arlequín continuó hablando

-Esta torre, como habrás comprobado, es muy resistente –golpeando la puerta con la punta de su cetro- no te esfuerces, que no vas a conseguir nada… de nada -girándose hacia el chico, encontrándose con el cañón de [Ivory] pegado a su nariz

-Cierra la boca o te voy a cortar esa nariz en tres cachos –advirtió Issei

-Eso podría ser incomodo… -apartando el cañón de la pistola de su nariz, colocándose a un costado del chico que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia- te conviene prestarme atención. Además, no tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?... Me llamó Jester –se presentó el arlequín haciendo una reverencia- y se un par de cosas interesantes sobre este lugar, eso de ahí es el generador que suministra energía al sector completo –acercándose a una extraña máquina de apariencia rocosa que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta- para abrir la puerta, tendrás que utilizar tu habilidad con esa máquina -

Mientras Jester continuaba hablando, Issei miraba su [Ivory] sumamente aburrido ya que nada de lo que el arlequín decía le interesaba

-¿Lo entiendes, muchacho… o te hago un croquis?... jajajajaja –comenzó a reírse el arlequín pero fue interrumpido por Issei que le hizo bailar al disparar contra sus pies

-Ve al grano si no quieres seguir bailando -"recomendó" Issei, observando como el tipo frente a él se echaba aire con su cetro

-Pues la verdad… preferiría un baile agarrado con tu espada, ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? -preguntó Jester mientras hacia una reverencia

El peliblanco guardó sus pistolas, sacando a [Rebellion], atacó con un corte descendente, pero algo pasó

El arlequín desapareció y el ataque impactó contra el mencionado generador, abriendo la puerta

-¡Premio! -

Se escuchó la voz de Jester, Issei rápidamente comenzó a buscar a su dueño… y lo encontró… parado de cabeza en el techo de la habitación

-¡Tu mayor habilidad consiste en destrozar!... que no se te olvide, muchacho, ¡Apúntatelo en la mano por si acaso! Jajajajajaja –reía el arlequín pero nuevamente el peliblanco comenzó a dispararle, obligándole a retroceder cada vez más hasta desaparecer de la vista de Issei al cruzar por una abertura en una de las paredes

Una vez que Jester había desaparecido, Issei guardo su [Ebony] con claro fastidio

-Entendido. Te agradezco la ayuda, aunque me sigues pareciendo un imbécil -masculló Issei saliendo de la habitación, volviendo al lugar donde había derrotado al gusano gigante

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por la técnica más reciente que había utilizado Issei, llamada [Devil Accel], a pesar de no ser un [Caballero], su velocidad había rebasado por mucho a los demonios de esa categoría, además de que a diferencia de ellos cuyos ataques son débiles en fuerza pero al ser consecutivos causan bastante daño… en el caso de Issei no solo sus golpes eran rápidos… sino que también eran muy fuertes

También por su parte, las chicas sentían un poco de asco ya que Ryu les dijo que el gusano con el que se estaba enfrentando Issei era en realidad un parasito intestinal de un animal aún más grande, eso sumado a la apariencia del gusano que respondía al nombre de [Gigapede]

Pero mientras todos estaban sorprendidos con el despliegue de habilidades del peliblanco, Ryu apretaba con fuerza sus manos, el solo hecho de ver a Jester en la pantalla fue suficiente como para querer ir a esa torre y eliminarlo pero debía de confiar en Issei, estaba seguro que él podría acabar con todo este caos

* * *

El peliblanco se encontraba caminando nuevamente por el lugar donde había derrotado al gusano pero encontró algo en su camino que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes, ese algo era una fuente de piedra, un poco más grande que si mismo, con unas extrañas criaturas de piedra decorando sus bordes, dentro de la fuente, específicamente en su centro, habían 3 réplicas pequeñas de esqueletos humanos desde los cuales sangre comenzaba a fluir, comenzado a llenar la fuente

*¡Gracias por destruir la cerradura por mí, chico demonio y bienvenido al infierno!*

Se escuchó la voz de Jester que retumbaba por todo el lugar

*Tengo un regalo de bienvenida para ti… no seas desagradecido y acéptalo, que ya somos coleguitas, ¿no es así?*

La voz de Jester cada vez se fue volviendo más débil hasta que finalmente dejó de oírse, conforme eso sucedía, la sangre caía lentamente por los bordes de la fuente

Alcanzando a las extrañas estatuas que decoraban la fuente misma, al tocar la sangre dichas estatuas, sus ojos brillaron

Las estatuas cobraron vida, destrozando la fuente

Las criaturas que ahora volaban por el lugar, parecían estar hechas de sangre, tenían alas de murciélago, colas largas, cuerpo delgado y sin piernas, caras grotescas con picos de águilas a modo de boca

Una de las criaturas intento atacar al peliblanco pero este utilizó su espada a modo de bate y la golpeó con fuerza, enviándola contra la pared, dejándola estampada en ella

-En fin, tampoco ha sido para tanto… la verdad esperaba una recepción más espectacular -decía Issei mirando como el resto de las criaturas se preparaban para atacarlo

Al ser objetivos aéreos, Issei saco una de sus pistolas y comenzó a dispararles con rapidez, pero al hacerlo, descubrió algo bastante útil… tras un cierto número de disparos, las criaturas volvían a adoptar su forma de estatuas de piedra por lo que podían ser destruidas o bien con una espada o con golpes cuerpo a cuerpo

Guardando a [Rebellion], el chico sacó su otra pistola, aumentando la cantidad de disparos con las que alcanzaba a los enemigos frente a él, una vez que convertía a su objetivo en piedra, simplemente los destrozaba a patadas

La batalla no duró mucho ya que esa clase de enemigos no eran precisamente fuertes y una vez descubierta su debilidad, podías acabar rápidamente con ellos

El peliblanco tras terminar la batalla, volvió por donde había entrado por primera vez antes de toparse con [Gigapede], regresando todo lo avanzado se encontró nuevamente en la sala principal de la torre

Rápidamente subió todo lo que el camino le permitía donde llegó hasta una especie de panel donde insertó el planisferio que había encontrado antes, al hacerlo sintió como debajo de él, algunas paredes parecían estarse moviendo, asomándose por el borde, el peliblanco pudo ver como unas paredes o al menos trozos de ellas retrocedían y dejaban un camino por el cual transitar, también en el centro de la sala apareció una especie de círculo mágico de color rojo

Bajando a paso rápido, el peliblanco fue a investigar si había algo interesante en el nuevo camino que se había desbloqueado, una vez allí encontró un extraño objeto similar a un tridente pero difería un poco del tipo de arma antes mencionada

Sobre el objeto, había una placa de oro con otro mensaje grabado en ella,

El mensaje ponía:

"Vajura, replica de una antigua arma para controlar el relámpago, se trata de un simple adorno."

Mirando la forma de Vajura, el peliblanco tuvo una idea de dónde podía ir, comenzando a correr, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se había encontrado con los molestos [Enigma]

Una vez allí, el peliblanco subió por unas escaleras y avanzó por un corto pasillo que tenía armaduras a ambos lados, al fondo del mismo se encontraba una especie de mecanismo que tenía 3 orificios, insertando a Vajura, esperó para ver si sucedía algo… pero… no pasó nada

Al ver que de manera "civilizada" no ocurrió nada, el peliblanco le asestó una patada en la base del mecanismo… increíblemente este se movió unos centímetros, levantando la jaula que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación e impedía que el chico alcanzara el objeto que se encontraba sobre un pedestal de piedra

Alcanzando el pedestal, el peliblanco tomó el objeto y leyó el mensaje que se encontraba en la parte superior del pedestal

El mensaje ponía:

"Espíritu Del Acero, La esencia de una poderosa e intrépida alma. Este hombre no temía el infierno ni el olvido."

(Nota: esta parte la pondré de este modo para explicar cómo issei encuentraa el camino, esto no pasa en DMC 3, dejando eso claro, continuamos)

De pronto sintió como el objeto en su mano emitía una especie de pulso un tanto débil, como si le indiciara algo, moviendo el objeto en distintas direcciones sentía como el pulso emitía se volvía un poco más fuerte o más débil

Curiosamente, el pulso se volvía más fuerte si iba por el camino que había recorrido con anterioridad, caminando y caminando se encontró nuevamente frente al lugar donde alguna vez hubo unas escaleras

Primeramente pensó en ir por la puerta que estaba tras de él pero al alejarse del lugar donde estaban las escaleras, el pulso disminuyó su intensidad, es decir, tenía que ir por donde habían estado las escaleras

Tomando impulso, dio un gran salto para intentar llegar al otro lado pero a medio camino comenzó a caer, el peliblanco ya se preparaba para caer nuevamente en el nido de diablos que se encontraba al fondo de ese agujero

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como literalmente estaba parado en el aire, sin la necesidad de utilizar un círculo mágico o algo parecido, estaba parado sobre algo que muchos dirían que no era nada e incluso era invisible ante sus ojos, pero la sensación en sus pies no mentía… estaba parado sobre algo solido

Sin perder el tiempo, aprovechó el "sendero" invisible para cruzar caminando a paso rápido, lo hubiera hecho corriendo pero ignoraba que tan ancho o largo fuera ese "sendero" por lo que de ese modo podría alcanzar a reaccionar si llegaba a pisar en el vacío

Una vez del otro lado, se encontró con una especie de puerta con una abertura en ella, tras unos segundos insertó el [Espíritu Del Acero] en la abertura, viendo satisfecho como la puerta se sumergió en suelo, dejando ver una puerta más "normal" de color azul

Tras cruzar por la puerta se encontró en una habitación un poco más oscura que la anterior y bastante más fría

Examinando el lugar, el peliblanco pudo ver una plataforma que asumió que debía funcionar como un elevador puesto que tras de esta, en una de las paredes había otra de esas ruedas que se asemejaban al timón de un barco, rápidamente comenzó a golpearla con [Rebellion]

Una vez que todas las llamas estaban encendidas, Issei pudo escuchar como la plataforma se activaba por lo que dentro de unos segundos comenzaría a subir

Sin pensarlo, se colocó sobre la plataforma y unos instantes después, esta comenzó a subir, llevando al peliblanco a un nuevo nivel de la torre pero mientras subía, grupos de [Soberbia] y [Pereza] saltaron al "ascensor" y comenzaron a atacar al peliblanco

De pronto el "ascensor" se detuvo y comenzó a descender, tal parecía que tenía límite de peso, rápidamente el chico comenzó a eliminar a los diablos frente a él ya que si no lo hacía no podría seguir subiendo, sus ataques consistían en fuertes estocadas con [Rebellion] y patadas que lanzaban fuera de la plataforma a sus enemigos

Una vez que los pasajeros "extra" habían sido eliminados la plataforma comenzó a subir nuevamente, llegando hasta donde había una abertura en la pared que permitía salir al exterior

Al salir, el peliblanco notó que estaba en uno de los bordes de la torre y que estaba a varios metros de altura puesto que el aire se sentía mucho más helado en comparación a cuando se encontraba a nivel del suelo, mirando hacia sus costados, vio como el camino que llevaba hacia la izquierda era bloqueado por una serie de escombros y debido al prácticamente inexistente espacio para maniobrar no era una opciones ir por allí

Dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, llegó hasta un área donde tenía más espacio para moverse, donde también habían dos puertas rojas hechas de metal, al no ver ningún otro camino, el peliblanco entro por las mencionadas puertas

El chico entró en otra habitación pero a diferencia de las otras, esta mostraba indicios de que se habían librado varios combates en ese lugar puesto que había gran cantidad de armas rotas, diversos huesos correspondientes a distintos sujetos regados por el suelo, múltiples escombros se acumulaban en los rincones de la habitación, conforme más cerca de las puerta enormes puertas de acero se encontraba, la cantidad de los elementos antes mencionados iban en aumento

A ambos lados de la puerta había dos grandes estatuas con espadas en sus manos, dichas estatuas simulaban el hecho de tener sus espadas enterradas en el suelo

-**¡Hermano, Fíjate!... después de tanto tiempo, ¡Por fin tenemos compañía! **-

Al oír esa voz, el peliblanco fijó su mirada en la parte superior de las estatuas donde vio dos pares de ojos, un par era de color azul y el otro de color rojo

-**Ya veo… **-esta vez la voz vino desde la estatua de la derecha

-**¿Y si vamos a divertir a nuestro invitado? **-

-**Tienes razón, hay que ser unos buenos anfitriones **-

-**¿Qué hacemos? **-

Mientras las dos criaturas que se encontraban sobre las estatuas conversaban, cierto peliblanco comenzaba a perder la paciencia ya que todo lo que quería era pasar… pero con tanta palabrería no podía ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos

-**Déjame pensar, hay que idear una buena estrategia **-

-Buff… -suspiró el peliblanco mientras se movía de lado a lado

-**Hermano, nuestro invitado acaba de suspirar **-habló la criatura de ojos azules

-**¿Suspirar? ¿Y qué es eso? **-preguntó la criatura de ojos rojos

-**Es algo que los humanos hacen cuando… **-

-¡Ya me he cansado! -exclamó el peliblanco- ¿Es que no se van a callar nunca?, por si no lo han notado, lo que quiere su invitado es pasar, así que ya pueden irse quitando del camino -

-**Pues nuestra misión es defender esta puerta **-habló la criatura de ojos rojos

-**En efecto, así que no podemos dejarte pasar **-terminó la criatura de ojos azules

Ambas criaturas saltaron hacia donde estaba el peliblanco

Al mirarlas, el chico notó algo bastante "curioso", a pesar de tener un cuerpo bastante fornido, a los enemigos frente a él les faltaba su respectiva cabeza… y dicha cabeza parecía estar en la punta del mango de las espadas que empuñaban

-Este día no podría ser más raro… -suspiró el peliblanco mientras sacaba a [Rebellion]

Siendo tomado por sorpresa, el peliblanco tuvo que evadir dos cortes descendentes por parte de los hermanos, observando con una mueca como una onda expansiva era provocada cuando cada ataque golpeó el suelo

Pasando al ataque, el peliblanco atacó con una estocada frontal al hermano de color rojo, sorprendiéndose al ver como el mencionado con un bloqueo férreo soporto su estocada

Apartándose haca un lado, esquivó por poco un corte horizontal por parte del hermano de color azul

-A este ritmo… no vamos a terminar nunca… -decía el peliblanco activando su [Devil Bringer] mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos

Lanzando un gancho derecho, el peliblanco logró romper el bloqueo del hermano de color rojo, aprovechando esos segundos para asestar múltiples estocadas que se hundieron en el torso del mencionado

Utilizando su mano espectral a modo de escudo, el peliblanco detuvo el ataque del hermano de color azul, haciendo crecer una vez más su mano espectral envolvió completamente el cuerpo de su enemigo, alzándolo y arrojándolo contra su hermano rojo, observando divertido como ambos se estrellaban contra una de las paredes

Ambos hermanos intentaron ponerse de pie, trastabillando un momento y perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos… segundos que el peliblanco aprovechó

Activando su [Devil Accel], el peliblanco moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de seguir para sus enemigos, encontró los puntos débiles en la defensa de los mencionados, atacando con fuerza en los mencionados puntos… cortes ascendentes, descendentes, horizontales e incluso estocadas eran los tipos de ataques que estaban recibiendo los hermanos

Tras unos segundos, el chico finalizó su ataque, retrocediendo unos metros observó el resultado de sus ataques

Los cuerpos de sus enemigos estaban en un estado pésimo, llenos de profundos cortes que al parecer habían arrancado trozos de carne de considerable tamaño puesto que podía ver algunos huesos

De pronto vio como el cuerpo del hermano de color rojo cayó pesadamente al suelo, soltando su espada

El hermano restante y para sorpresa de Issei, tomó la espada de su hermano fallecido, uniendo ambas espadas por las puntas de sus mangos, formando una espada de doble hoja de borde acerrado

Levantándose con vigor, el hermano restante se lanzó contra Issei atacando con rápidos cortes que producían… ¿viento y fuego?...

Esa nueva habilidad en las espadas de su enemigo llamó la atención de Issei puesto que él podía cubrir sus espadas con energía pero no darle alguna afinidad elemental pero eso no era una excusa para dejarse vencer

-Emparejemos las cosas -dijo el peliblanco sacando su [Espada Trascendental], logrando bloquear y contratacar con mayor facilidad en comparación a cuando solo tenía a [Rebellion] empuñada

Bloqueando un corte diagonal, el peliblanco asestó dos cortes diagonales como respuesta al ataque de su enemigo

Observando como este retrocedía adolorido

-Es hora de probar algo… -dijo el peliblanco mientras relajaba su respiración y se mentalizaba en su objetivo… de un momento a otro el peliblanco desapareció utilizando su [Devil Accel]

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue como el cuerpo del hermano restante comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente, tras unos segundos se pudo apreciar que era lo que causaba eso… era el peliblanco que utilizando su [Starburst Stream] golpeaba rápidamente el cuerpo de su enemigo… pero había algo diferente… la mencionada técnica se estaba ejecutando a una velocidad mucho mayor que la que debía tener en situaciones normales… esto se debía a que Issei también estaba utilizando su [Devil Accel]

Tras unos 30 segundos de seguir y seguir cortando el cuerpo de su enemigo, el peliblanco se detuvo, observando como el hermano restante caía al suelo y las espadas se separaban, cayendo al suelo, clavándose en el acto

Issei estaba por seguir su camino pero entonces…

-**¡No te vayas!... ¡Escúchanos! ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando **-

Sorprendido Issei se giró y vio como la espada de color rojo estaba hablando

-**¡Sí, una eternidad! **-habló esta vez la espada de color azul

-**Esperando a alguien más poderoso que nosotros** -

-**A alguien que pudiese blandirnos** -

-**¡Me llamo Agni! **-se presentó la espada de color rojo

-**¡Y yo** **Rudra! **-siguió la espada de color azul

-**Llévanos contigo, te seremos de gran ayuda **-dijeron ambas espadas a la vez

Al oír eso, Issei lo pensó durante unos segundos

-De acuerdo… pero con una condición -

-**¿Cuál es?... haremos lo que haga falta **-

-Que se callen -indicó el peliblanco

-**Tú mandas, como desees **–contestaron ambas espadas

Issei tomó ambas espadas y comenzó a realizar varios cortes al aire, observando divertido como las hojas de las espadas se cubrían de fuego y viento respectivamente, juntando ambas espadas, formando una sola, girando sobre sí mismo, produjo un pequeño torbellino de fuego

Separando ambas espadas, lanzando cortes de viento y fuego con bastante fuerza

-**Impresionante… **-felicitó Agni pero…

Al oír la voz de la espada, el peliblanco chocó las cabezas de las espadas la una contra la otra, produciendo un pequeño ruido metálico

-He dicho que se callen… -dijo el peliblanco mirando a las espadas… sin recibir respuesta alguna- eso está mejor –

* * *

En otro de los tantos lugares y caminos de la torre, se encontraba el invitado especial, una chica de unos 20 años, de cabello negro, sufría de heterocromía puesto que tenía un ojo de color verde y el otro de color marrón rojizo, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa corta de color blanco que dejaba ver su abdomen, una falda corta de color café con varios compartimientos para portar armas y cargadores de munición necesaria para recargar dichas armas, debajo de su falda traía unos shorts deportivos, también tenía botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla

Este "invitado" en estos momentos se encontraba peleando contra un grupo de [Soberbia], a pesar de ser una humana normal, tenía gran dominio de las armas de fuego tales como pistolas y ametralladoras, sin contar el hecho de que a pesar de cargar con un arma de considerable tamaño en su espalda se movía con rapidez y agilidad dentro de los espacios que había entre sus enemigos, evadiendo con habilidad y elegancia, mostrando que además de ser bastante rápida y ágil era bastante flexible

Para terminar con sus enemigos, en la boca de dos [Soberbia] dejó dos "humildes" regalos… una granada en la boca de cada uno

Apartándose rápidamente, la chica observó cómo sus enemigos desaparecían en una gran explosión, quedando solo las cenizas de ellos

Tras eso, la chica continuó su camino hacia los pisos más elevados de la torre ya que estaba buscando a alguien en especial

* * *

El peliblanco había cruzado la puerta que hasta hace unos minutos era custodiada por los hermanos Agni y Rudra

Subiendo por unas cortas escaleras, el peliblanco se encontró con una extraña estatua que apuntaba hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha pero estaba bloqueada por una gran cantidad de escombros

Examinando la estatua con más detenimiento, vio como esta en su base tenía 3 ranuras circulares

Siguiendo su camino, cruzó por otra puerta más adelante donde se encontró con 4 pedestales con mensajes luminosos grabados en ellos, había uno en el centro del lugar con letras de color blanco y otros 3 más adelante donde el camino se dividía en 3

Acercándose al primer pedestal, el peliblanco leyó el mensaje

"Tras una prueba, aún hay camino que recorrer. Tras dos pruebas, se abren nuevos horizontes. Tras todas las pruebas descubres tu verdadero potencial"

Avanzando hacia donde el camino se dividía en 3 más, el peliblanco se paró frente al pedestal de la izquierda y había otro mensaje escrito

"En esta cámara probaras tu sabiduría. La respuesta es la vida: del bebé que gatea al adulto de paso firme y hasta el anciano apoyado en su bastón."

A pesar de haberlo leído varias veces, Issei no logró encontrarle un sentido claro que le ayudara a prepararse para lo que fuera que le estuviera esperando por el camino

Al entrar por el camino que llevaba a la prueba de la sabiduría el peliblanco se sorprendió puesto se esperaba que tuviera que resolver acertijos o algo relacionado a conocimiento de historia pero lo que se encontró no había pasado por su mente… era una habitación totalmente vacía que conducía a otros 3 caminos a elegir, cada uno de los caminos tenia gemas luminosas de color rojo

El de la izquierda tenía 2 gemas, el del frente tenía 3 y el de la derecha tenía 4, mirando hacia arriba Issei pudo que por el camino que había venido solo tenía una gema de color rojo

-Esto se pone cada vez más confuso… -rascándose la nuca- y bueno… ahora… ¿por dónde voy? -se preguntó el peliblanco mientras pensaba cual camino tomar… ya que cualquiera de ellos podría llevarlo por el camino correcto o por el equivocado- dejaré que la suerte lo decida -

El peliblanco dejo una de sus pistolas en el suelo y la hizo girar, tras unos segundos la pistola se detuvo y el cañón quedó apuntando hacia la derecha

Recogiendo el arma, el peliblanco entró por el camino que tenía 4 gemas solo para encontrarse con otra habitación EXACTAMENTE IGUAL a la anterior

Repitiendo el proceso, Issei hizo girar nuevamente su pistola en el suelo y en esta ocasión el cañón del arma apuntaba hacia el camino que estaba hacia la izquierda que tenía dos gemas sobre su entrada, entrando por el mencionado camino… nuevamente se encontró en una habitación idéntica a la anterior cosa que lo confundió aún más…

-En vez de llamarse prueba de la sabiduría… debería llamarse prueba de la paciencia… ni siquiera sé si estoy yendo por el camino correcto… pero de momento creo que este sistema funciona –murmuraba el peliblanco un tanto molesto por el hecho de que cada vez que entraba por un camino… se encontraba en una habitación idéntica a la que estaba con anterioridad

Haciendo girar una vez más su pistola, el cañón de esta apuntó hacia adelante, indicando el camino que tenía 3 gemas en su entrada

Al entrar por aquel camino, una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó la vida del peliblanco, acabando con parte su confusión ya que en la habitación en la que había entrado era un tanto diferente a las anteriores sin contar el hecho de que tenía un pedestal de piedra en el centro con una pequeña gema azulada sobre este

Tomándola con mucho cuidado, el peliblanco se preparó por si se activaba alguna clase de trampa, al ver que no pasaba nada, leyó el mensaje que estaba en el pedestal que decía:

"Esencia de sabiduría, el conocimiento etéreo de los ancestrales. Ofréceselo a la diosa para abrirte camino."

-Supongo que se refiere a la estatua que me encontré antes… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo

Sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó por el mismo camino por el que había venido para así no terminar en el lugar equivocado

(Nota: esta prueba la simplifiqué lo máximo posible ya que no me llamó la atención el hecho de tener que hacer el "prueba y error" y de paso para los que no hayan pasado esta parte del juego sigan la misma ruta que puse antes, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y finalmente por el camino de enfrente… con eso se ahorran peleas inútiles… y como dato… sino les quedó claro la explicación que escribí, el camino correcto está relacionado con las etapas de crecimiento del ser humano)

Nuevamente se encontró en el lugar donde las pruebas daban inicio, esta vez decidió tomar la prueba del centro y al igual que la vez anterior, leyó el mensaje que estaba en el pedestal

"En esta cámara medirán tu destreza. Supera todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en tu camino si quieres alcanzar tu destino."

Entrando en la segunda cámara, el peliblanco se encontró con un pasillo un tanto largo… con múltiples agujeros de forma circular en el piso, paredes y el techo… desde los cuales largas y filosas lanzas salían con velocidad

-¡Oh por favor!... desde cuando esto se convirtió en Indiana Jones –dijo el peliblanco fastidiado puesto que el desafío delante de él… no era algo era algo que hiciera a menudo ya que no era cazador de tesoros ni tampoco arqueólogo

Comenzando a correr por el pasillo, el peliblanco evadió las lanzas por poco ya que en cuanto evadía un grupo de lanzas, otro aparecía siguiendo la secuencia y le fue un poco difícil evadir lanzas que salían de las paredes, piso y techo casi todas a la vez

Finalmente llegó al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una especie de altar con una pequeña gema de color carmesí y al igual que la vez anterior, había un mensaje grabado en el altar

"Esencia de destreza, las técnicas maestras de los ancestrales. Ofréceselo a la diosa para abrirte camino."

Una vez conseguido esta nueva esencia, las lanzas dejaron de salir de los agujeros pero en su lugar apareció un grupo de enemigos entre los cuales se encontraban algunos [Soberbia], [Gula] y una que otra de esas extrañas criaturas hechas de sangre

Sacando a [Agni] y [Rudra], el peliblanco hizo la primera prueba de combate real de las espadas

Avanzando con rapidez, se aproximó a los [Soberbia] que eran los diablos más cercanos a su posición, atacando con una combinación de corte ascendente y descendente, el chico observó divertido como la mezcla de viento y fuego causaba un enorme daño sobre sus oponentes que se deshacían

Saltando hacia el centro del grupo de enemigos, el peliblanco unió sus espadas mientras comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo, creando un mini tornado de fuego que incineraba y cortaba a los enemigos que intentaron atacarlo

Cuando terminó de girar pudo ver el resultado de su ataque… todos los diablos terrestres habían sido derrotados y solo quedaba una de esas criaturas hechas de sangre pero simplemente le disparó con tal fuerza que al convertirse en piedra y caer el suelo se rompió en pedazos

-Y ya solo me queda una… -decía el peliblanco mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la entrada para la última prueba

Al llegar al pedestal que indicaba el camino hacia la última cámara, el peliblanco leyó el mensaje que decía:

"En la siguiente cámara se pondrá a prueba tu alma de guerrero. Ilumina todos los emblemas para neutralizar la rabia del espíritu perverso."

Entrando en la cámara, el peliblanco examinó el lugar

Era una cámara bastante gris, hecha enteramente de piedra con una gran plataforma en el centro de la misma habitación a la cual se podía acceder por un delgado camino que conectaba el acceso al lugar con la mencionada plataforma

Al pararse en la plataforma el peliblanco pudo ver la esencia que debía obtener de aquel lugar, la esencia se encontraba en un hueco de una de las paredes de aquella plataforma pero cuando se estaba acercando a ella, el hueco donde se encontraba la esencia así como el camino para salir del lugar fueron bloqueados por unos muros que surgieron desde el suelo, cada muro tenía 1 de esos timones que Issei se había encontrado antes

También aparecieron grupos de [Soberbia], [Lujuria], [Gula], [Pereza] junto a un [Ira] pero tenían algo diferente… desde sus cuerpos emanaba una extraña aura violeta

-Finalmente me toca algo de mi estilo -dijo el peliblanco contento mientras se preparaba para luchar

Dando un salto desenfundó sus pistolas y disparó contra el único [Ira] del lugar, haciéndolo estallar con fuerza, llevándose consigo a varios de sus compañeros y dejando lastimados a aquellos que se encontraban un poco más lejos del radio principal de la explosión

A pesar de haber derribado a varios con la última explosión, aún quedaban bastantes enemigos y sin pensarlo sacó a [Agni] y [Rudra]

Comenzando a atacar a los [Soberbia] y [Lujuria] con poderosos y rápidos cortes que causaban un enorme daño sobre sus cuerpos

Algunos intentaban bloquear con sus guadañas los ataques del peliblanco pero dichas armas se rompían como el cristal al entrar en contacto con las espadas del chico

Agachándose en el momento justo, Issei evadió dos cortes horizontales de dos guadañas que buscaban su cabeza, los responsables eran dos [Pereza] que habían aparecido a ambos lados

Utilizando sus espadas como puntos de apoyo, el peliblanco asestó dos patadas en el pecho de sus enemigos, una para cada uno, creando una abertura que aprovechó para terminar con el [Pereza] de la derecha y antes de que este desapareciera lo ocupó como plataforma para rebotar y salir disparado contra el enemigo de la izquierda que recibió múltiples cortes de las espadas del peliblanco que seccionó su cuerpo en varios pedazos

Observando el campo de batalla, el peliblanco vio que ahora había mucho más espacio para moverse que antes por lo que moviéndose con rapidez y agilidad se desplazó hasta los timones y comenzó a golpearlos

Una vez ambos tenían todas sus flamas encendidas reanudó la lucha, mezclándose entre los enemigos que no podían atacarlo puesto que los que intentaban hacerlo, acababan hiriendo a sus compañeros y se eliminaban entre ellos

-Veo que no son muy inteligentes… -decía el peliblanco divertido mirando como algunos de sus enemigos desaparecían al volverse polvo por los propios ataques de sus aliados

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, todos los diablos del lugar fueron exterminados y los muros que bloqueaban el paso volvieron a hundirse en el suelo, dejando libres el camino para regresar y también para tomar la esencia restante

Tomando la mencionada esencia, pudo notar como esta era de color verdoso y al igual que veces anteriores también había un mensaje grabado, este decía:

"Esencia de combate, el espíritu combativo de los ancestrales. Ofréceselo a la diosa para abrirte camino."

-Bueno creo que ya complete las 3 pruebas… ahora creo que estas deben de tener relación con la estatua que estaba más atrás… -dijo el peliblanco mirando las pequeñas gemas en su mano

Tras volver a donde estaba la estatua el peliblanco comenzó a insertar las gemas en las ranuras que tenía la mencionada estatua, primero insertó la esencia de combate pero no sucedió nada pero cuando insertó la esencia de destreza… la estatua disparó una especia de rayo que eliminó completamente los escombros que bloqueaban la puerta que se encontraba en la línea de tiro de aquella estatua

Insertando la esencia de sabiduría la estatua comenzó a encogerse y una vez terminado este proceso, el peliblanco pudo recoger el arma que había disparado ese rayo anteriormente

Tomando el arma pudo ver que era una extraña variante de un arco pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, dando un último vistazo a la estatua encontró como se llamaba

"Artemis, un arma del mundo demoniaco que dispara flechas de energía diabólica concentrada."

-Bueno eso es bastante especifico… -dijo Issei rascándose la nuca ya que había encontrado el nombre del arma y su función casi de inmediato

Dirigiéndose a la ahora desbloqueada puerta, el peliblanco se abrió camino hacia una nueva ala de la torre

* * *

En un lugar más alto de la torre se encontraba la "invitada", sentada sobre una roca, recargando sus armas y alistando todo para seguir su travesía

Una vez que había revisado todo lo necesario, estaba lista pero entonces cuando comenzaba a caminar escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-Impresionante…-

Volteándose de inmediato, la chica se encontró con Arkham que traía un libro de tapa roja algo desgastada

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte -sonrió Arkham

-¡Vete al infierno! -exclamó la chica apuntando al hombre con su pistola

-¿Te atreves a apuntarme con la pistola?... ¿A tu propia sangre?... ¿A tu querido papito? -preguntó el hombre fingiendo estar dolido

-Nunca he tenido más familia que mi madre… y está muerta -dijo la chica con ira mientras comenzaba a disparar contra Arkham

Sorprendiéndose al ver que el mencionado había desaparecido de donde estaba

*Me rompes el corazón*

La voz de Arkham retumbaba en todo el lugar y la chica con su mano libre sacó su arma "secundaria" que era una ametralladora, comenzando a buscar el lugar desde donde estaba hablando su "querido" padre

*Si incluso fui yo el que te bautizó, querida hija…*

Finalmente la chica encontró a su padre… este estaba parado de cabeza como si nada en lo que parecía haber sido alguna especie de arco decorativo de la torre

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada

Arkham dejó caer el libro que traía sobre la cara de su hija, bloqueándole la visión

Cayendo a su lado, el hombre recogió el libro mientras tomaba a la chica de su brazo izquierdo y la arrojaba al vacío

La chica a pesar de saber que iba cayendo hacia lo que sería una horrible muerte, comenzó a disparar contra su padre

Sin mucho éxito puesto que lo único que consiguió fue que una de sus balas rozara la mejilla derecha de Arkham quien solo se limitó a verla caer, alejándose cada vez mas de su rango de visión

* * *

Seguía cayendo sin detenerse

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su cara

El suelo cada vez se iba acercando más pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe…

Alguien o algo la habían atrapado

Inclinando su cabeza para ver al responsable… la chica vio a cierto peliblanco de gabardina roja que la miraba divertido mientras la sujetaba como si nada de una de sus piernas

-Vaya, me gusta este tipo de lluvia… ya decía yo que esas nubes tenían una pinta rara –decía el peliblanco mirando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad que estaba cubierto de nubes negras que anunciaban lluvia

-¡Suéltame! -exigió la chica apuntando con ambas armas al peliblanco

-¿Qué te suelte? -preguntó incrédulo- sería una pena que semejante bombón se convirtiese en puré de chica guapa -

A cambio de ese comentario… Issei recibió un tiro justo entre ceja y ceja

Al no esperar eso, soltó a la chica que cayó unos metros más pero sacando su arma que parecía un lanzacohetes con una "lanza" en la punta

La chica clavó dicha lanza en la pared exterior de la torre, sujetándose a su arma, quedó suspendida a varios metros de altura pero al menos había dejado de caer

-¡¿Pero tú de que vas?! -exclamó el peliblanco asomándose por el borde- encima de que intento ayudarte, me lo agradeces pegándome un tiro -señalando con su dedo en lugar donde la bala había impactado

La chica nuevamente volvió a disparar hacia la cabeza de Issei que retrocedió un poco por el impacto, balanceándose sobre su arma que de momento era una barra horizontal, se subió sobre la mencionada y apuntó hacia arriba con su pistola pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba para nada…

El peliblanco había atrapado la bala con sus dientes

Escupiendo la bala hacia un lado, Issei la miraba fastidiado

-En fin… has lo que te dé la gana -dijo el peliblanco mientras continuaba con su camino

-Así que él también es un demonio… -murmuró la chica mientras sentía como los pasos del chico comenzaban a alejarse

Issei por su lado iba refregándose con su dedo el área donde la primera bala había impactado, sacándose un pequeño fragmento ensangrentado de dicha bala

-Me parece que aún conservo algo de mi mala suerte con las mujeres… -decía el peliblanco mientras dejaba el fragmento de bala pegado en la pared

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Nuevamente un aura sumamente tétrica y oscura se cernía sobre la tienda del peliblanco… las causantes eran todas las integrantes del equipo Sparda

El aura colectiva que habían creado… había asustado a todos los presentes… a las mencionadas les molestó MUCHO, el hecho de que aun cuando estuviera en un lugar sumamente peligroso… el peliblanco coqueteara con otras chicas ajenas a su equipo

-Bien he terminado con la formación de los equipos -dijo Ryu apareciendo en escena y debido a la sorpresa de su aparición tan repentina logró aligerar el ambiente sin proponérselo

-¿Y cómo estarán conformados? -preguntó Sona

-De esta manera… -dijo el peliazul enseñando una lista, sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes puesto que dentro de dicha lista figuraban los nombres de los lideres Gremory y Sitri incluso el de Sirzechs y Grayfia

El primer grupo estaba conformado por:

Serafall Sitri, Lilith Asami, Koneko Toujou, Tohka Yatogami, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Levi Kazama, Akame Hyodo

Segundo Grupo:

Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Saji Genshirou, Mira Yamana, Suzuka Dairenji, Asuna Yuuki, Konno Yuuki, Grayfia Lucifuge

Tercer Grupo:

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yui Kurata, Selina Sherlock, Asia Argento, Gasper Vladi, Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia

Cuarto Grupo

Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, Akio Fudo, Priscila Asagiri, Sonsaku Hakufu, Kyouko Kurahashi, Rebecca Randall, Arin Kannazuki

Quinto Grupo

Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, Lieselotte Sherlock, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri, Ryu

Todos al ver la conformación de los grupos, se dieron cuenta que estaban lo más balanceados posibles puesto que tenían integrantes que completaban todo lo que mínimo que un equipo necesitaría para combatir lo mejor posible

-Recuerden que no pueden utilizar ataques que requieran demasiada energía -dijo Ryu

-Ahora veamos cómo le va… ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Selina mirando la pantalla ya que no había imagen alguna solo había estática

-Creo que ya se lo que sucede -dijo Ryu captando la atención de todos los presentes- como ya saben, Issei emite una poderosa aura y debido a eso es que este hechizo que utilizo es especialmente efectivo para localizarlo pero… -

-¿Pero? -preguntó Lady Sitri

-Si Issei se encuentra con seres especialmente poderosos o del mismo nivel que el suyo y que emitan su aura con la misma intensidad… el hechizo que utilizo se verá sobrecargado y la imagen se perderá… si Issei no se ha encontrado con nadie con esas características todavía… debe de estar cerca -dijo Ryu serio ya que sabía que dentro de la torre había alguien que cumplía con esas características sin problemas

Todos quedaron sorprendidos puesto que a día de hoy, ninguno se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera los mismos niveles de poder que Issei… el único cercano había sido Bolverk, pero este afirmó que había sido derrotado por solo una parte del poder de Issei… eso significaba que aún tenía más poder por alcanzar y era aterrador pensar que alguien estuviera en esa misma categoría o aún más arriba y era un potencial enemigo

De pronto sintieron como la puerta de la tienda se abría, mirando en esa dirección pudieron ver a ambos [Caballeros] del equipo Sparda con sus armas en mano listas para salir

-Akame, Levi… ¿a dónde van? -preguntó Liese curiosa

-Vamos a acabar con los diablos que se encuentran cerca de la tienda… no tiene caso quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada -dijo Levi mientras salía de la tienda

-Además… Issei sigue peleando mientras nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada –contestó Akame mientras desenfundaba su [Murasame] y seguía a Levi al exterior de la tienda

Todos se dirigieron a la salida y vieron como ambas chicas ya comenzaban a eliminar enemigos sin importarles la desventaja numérica

Las Sparda se miraron entre si y sonrieron divertidas al recordar las palabras de Levi y Akame

-Tienen razón… Issei sigue combatiendo y nosotras aquí sin hacer nada –dijo Akio crujiéndose los nudillos mientras salía de la tienda

-No podemos dejar que nuestro [Rey] haga todo el trabajo –dijo Mira mientras activaba su modo [Magus] y seguía a Akio

Las demás siervas de Issei siguieron los pasos de las primeras salvo por Serafall que se detuvo en la puerta mientras veía como sus compañeras llenas de decisión entraban en un combate que en el cual muchos se harían a un lado con la excusa de "no es problema mío", siguiendo el ejemplo que les había dado cierto peliblanco

Al mirar aquellas escenas frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, ella pertenecía a un equipo que era una familia donde todos se cuidaban mutuamente

Tras unos momentos se limpió las lágrimas y se unió a la batalla que comenzaba a desarrollarse en las afueras de la tienda de su novio

-Issei-kun realmente formó un buen equipo –dijo Lord Gremory recibiendo la afirmación de todos los presentes salvo por los primeros 5 Gremory ya que ellos seguían dolidos por lo que le hicieron al que alguna vez fue su compañero… aunque intentaran disculparse… el peliblanco simplemente los ignoraba y los veía como meros estorbos incapaces de hacer nada

Los siguientes en salir fueron Ryu junto al sequito Sitri junto a los líderes de la misma casa

Los miembros del sequito Sitri siguieron el camino de las Sparda puesto que ellos habían apoyado a Issei en los momentos que lo necesitó y él les había devuelto parte del favor a varios de ellos mediante consejos y ayudas para los entrenamientos

Entre ellos se encontraban Tsubaki, Sona, Momo y Reya

(Nota: las palabras y flash back donde Issei habla con Sona, Momo y Reya saldrán mucho más adelante puesto que tengo planeado que aparezcan cuando deban pelear contra cierto "enemigo")

La reina Sitri se aproximó a un grupo de [Soberbia] y comenzó a atacarlos con su [Naginata], en situaciones anteriores habría buscado la forma más eficaz de eliminarlos uno a uno, atrayendo su atención pero con lo que había sucedido días atrás su comportamiento en combate había cambiado

Aun recordaba la primera practica de combate que había tenido con el peliblanco durante los primeros días que había estado en Devil May Cry

* * *

Flash Back

Una cansada Tsubaki retomaba el aire tras varios intentos fallidos de alcanzar al peliblanco con su arma

-No conecté un solo ataque… pero en el próximo lo alcanzaré -decía la [Reina] Sitri mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas

-Shinra-senpai… se ve que aún no lo notas -decía el peliblanco divertido, causando confusión en la chica

-¿A que te refieres Issei-kun? -

-Te daré una pista... ¿ves donde estoy parado? -apuntando con su dedo índice hacia sus pies

Mirando en esa dirección la pelinegra lo notó…

-¡No puede ser!... ni siquiera te has movido desde el lugar que comenzamos… pero ¿cómo es posible? -exclamó sorprendida

-Es simple, haces demasiados movimientos innecesarios y es obvio que tienes una debilidad crítica en tu estilo de pelea -dijo el peliblanco serio

Esa declaración sorprendió a la chica

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es mi debilidad? -seria

-Muy bien, te lo diré… tu debilidad está… aquí -señalando hacia su cabeza- tu propia mentalidad a la hora de combatir es ineficaz -

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó seria puesto que su manera de pelear basadas en estrategias previamente estudiadas le habían otorgado la ventaja en varios combates

-Tú peleas apegándote a una estrategia que previamente desarrollaste basándote en datos de tu oponente pero dicha estrategia desaparece si tu oponente te sorprende con algún tipo de ataque del cual no tenías conocimiento… intentas adelantarte al movimiento que "probablemente" haría ese oponente por eso realizas movimientos innecesarios antes de tiempo y terminas gastando energía de manera inútil -explicó Issei

-Pero… ¿cómo lo corrijo?... es la única manera que tengo para pelear… -dijo Tsubaki un tanto frustrada al ver que su estilo de pelear era ineficaz

-No te pongas así… la manera es bastante sencilla -dijo Issei- esa manera es… -

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

"Toma decisiones a cada segundo"

Esas habían sido las palabras de Issei aquel día… esas palabras le habían hecho cambiar su manera de evaluar los combates y este era el mejor momento de poner a prueba dicho cambio

Ladeando un poco su cuerpo, evadió un corte descendente y conectó una estocada frontal directamente al cráneo del enemigo frente a ella, atravesándolo con un poco de dificultad

Mirando hacia el frente vio dos hojas de guadañas que se acercaban directo hacia ella, buscando cercenarle la cabeza, en otra ocasión hubiera dando un salto hacia atrás y retrocedido terreno pero ahora había notado una mejor manera de salir de esa situación

Agachándose con rapidez evitó esos mortales ataques, observando los pies de sus atacantes lo vio… hubo un instante en que estos trastabillaron levemente, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, Tsubaki barrió el suelo con una de sus piernas, derribando a los dos [Soberbia] que le habían atacado

Ante de que estos tocaran el suelo, la [Reina] Sitri atacó con un corte ascendente que partió en dos al primer [Soberbia], sin darle tiempo al [Soberbia] restante en su campo de acción, atacó con un corte descendente en el que cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo… obteniendo como resultado a otro enemigo dividido en dos

Al ver el resultado de sus ataques Tsubaki quedó bastante satisfecha puesto que había derribado a 3 enemigos con bastante rapidez y con un consumo casi mínimo de energía, su pulso cardiaco apenas se aceleró

Pero aún le faltaba bastante para estar a la altura del que ahora consideraba como su ejemplo a seguir en el campo de combate, ese alguien era Issei

Mirando haca uno de sus costados pudo ver a Priss y Akio frente a un grupo de al menos 15 diablos de clase [Soberbia] y [Lujuria]

La primera en atacar fue la [Torre] Sparda que asestó una poderosa patada contra el concreto, dividiendo al grupo enemigo en dos

El grupo de la derecha fueron atacados por [Priss] que los atacó con poderosos puñetazos que cualquier siervo de clase [Torre] "común" envidiaría, volviendo polvo varios huesos de los cuerpos de sus oponentes que al no poder soportar tal daño se volvían polvo por completo

El grupo de la izquierda fue atacado por Akio cuyas patadas estaban a un nivel mucho mayor que los ataques de la [Peón] castaña puesto que ella con sus poderosas patadas volvía de un solo golpe polvo a sus oponentes

Por el lado Gremory, quienes fueron los últimos en entrar en combate, los más veteranos como lo eran Lord Gremory, Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia iban con un buen ritmo puesto que a pesar de ser la primera vez que peleaban contra diablos, sus años de experiencia en combates anteriores les daba una ventaja táctica sobre su hija y su sequito puesto que sabían cómo desenvolverse sin problemas en un campo de batalla con enemigos bastante numerosos

El sequito Gremory fue el último en unirse a la batalla pero a pesar de ser un equipo se podía ver claramente que habían 5 miembros que literalmente no estaban aportando nada… esos 5 miembros eran los que alguna vez atacaron a Issei, el motivo por el cual casi no aportaban nada al combate era que cada vez que lanzaban alguna clase de ataque los recuerdos de aquellos días donde castigaban a Issei invadían sus mentes

De pronto comenzó a llover

Comenzando a mojar a todos los presentes

Los 5 mencionados en contra de su propio estilo se quedaron rezagados en la retaguardia con su mirada fija en el suelo

Levantando la mirada, Rias solo pudo ver como un [Lujuria] se acercaba a ella con un salto, con su guadaña buscando la cabeza de la pelirroja

La mencionada solo se quedó estática, esperando a que el diablo la sacara de su miseria ya que una vida sin el peliblanco a su lado no le interesaba

Incrédula vio como el enemigo que estaba por terminar con su vida fue consumido por una esfera de considerable tamaño del poder de la destrucción

Mirando hacia atrás vio a su madre que a pasó rápido se acercó hasta ella y le dio una bofetada,

-¿Hasta cuándo? -preguntó Venelana enojada

-¿Hasta cuándo… qué? –preguntó Rias mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde le habían abofeteado

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás haciendo ese berrinche de niña pequeña?... ¿acaso crees que hacer eso ayudara a que Issei-kun te perdone?... y eso también va para ustedes -mirando a los otros 4

-Pero madre… -intentó replicar Rias

-¡Pero nada! –cortó en seco Venelana- seguir llorando por el pasado no te servirá de nada, todos los presentes se están esforzando por acabar con estos diablos mientras ustedes están aquí sin hacer nada… llorando por algo que no pueden cambiar… lo único que te queda es afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones y encontrar la manera de hacer que Issei-kun te tome en cuenta -

Tras decir eso, Venelana volvió al combate

Siguiendo su ejemplo y ahogando sus penas, los 5 Gremory dolidos se unieron a la lucha mientras intentaban no pensar en el pasado

Con el pasar de los minutos, cada uno de los presentes fue uniéndose a los grupos que habían sido asignados y de esta manera siguieron exterminando a los diablos que había en los alrededores pero al parecer el ruido de aquella batalla fue llamando la atención de los demás diablos que rondaban por la ciudad que comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Devil May Cry

* * *

El peliblanco finalmente había llegado hasta la cima de la torre tras un corto viaje a los primeros niveles de la torre para conseguir un cráneo de cristal que servía como llave para desbloquear la puerta por la que debía cruzar para seguir subiendo

Al salir al exterior comenzó a ser bañado lentamente por la lluvia que caía en esos momentos

Subiendo por unas cortas escaleras se encontró con su "querido" hermano gemelo, Vergil

El mencionado se encontraba mirando hacia el nublado horizonte, aparentemente sin importarle la presencia de Issei a sus espaldas

-Por fin has llegado -dijo Vergil mientras se volteaba tranquilamente para ver la cara de Issei quien se acercaba empuñando a [Ivory]

-No tienes idea de cómo montar una fiesta -decía Issei caminando de lado a lado tranquilamente- Ni comida ni bebida… y la única chica se acaba de largar -

-Lo siento en el alma, hermano, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte que no pude dedicarle tiempo a los preparativos para nuestro duelo… -se "disculpó" Vergil

-Bueno, en cualquier caso hace ya un año que no nos vemos… ¿Qué tal si empiezas dándole un besito a tu hermano? O mejor, ¿Y si te doy un besito con ESTO? -dijo Issei mientras apuntaba a su hermano con su pistola- ¿Son todas las reuniones familiares así de cálidas? -

-Y que lo digas -contestó Vergil comenzando a desenfundar su espada

Issei guardó su pistola y sacó a [Rebellion]

Issei se preparaba para iniciar su ataque pero de pronto sintió algo extraño a su alrededor… era como si el espacio a su alrededor se hubiese distorsionado

Pudo oír como una especie de corriente de aire se acercaba por el frente, mirando en esa dirección pudo ver bien de que se trataba… eran cortes de la katana de su hermano

Rápidamente bloqueó los ataques con su espada propia, pasando a mirar a su hermano que había vuelto a tener su katana envainada

-Debo darte crédito, Issei… -decía Vergil llamando la atención de Issei- a los últimos 3 tontos con los que realicé este ataque… terminaron llenos de cortes bastante profundos -

-No pensarías que un simple "saludo" me alcanzaría, ¿verdad? -preguntó Issei mientras apoyaba la punta de la hoja de [Rebellion] en el suelo

-Tienes razón pero… -decía Vergil apareciendo atrás de Issei mientras nuevamente envainaba su katana

De pronto Issei sintió como la hoja de la katana de su hermano cortaba en varios puntos a la vez su cuerpo, reuniendo fuerza en sus piernas, evitó caer…

Dándose la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Vergil, sintiendo como este le encajaba un corte diagonal en su torso, obligándole a retroceder unos pasos mientras se tocaba el área dañada con su mano izquierda, viendo como tenía sangre en el guante de dicha mano

Levantando la vista, Issei vio como nuevamente Vergil ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, viendo como nuevos cortes se acercaban hacia él

Comenzando a bloquearlos con [Rebellion] pero a diferencia de la primera vez que lo hizo… estos venían mucho más rápido, forzándole a aumentar su velocidad de reacción

-El mismo ataque no servirá en mí, Vergil -decía Issei sin voltear ya que a pesar de verlo, sabía que su hermano estaba allí a sus espaldas

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Vergil serio-

Issei pudo sentir una extraña calidez en su abdomen, mirando en esa dirección pudo ver como un corte bastante profundo acababa de cerrarse, pero una duda surgió en su mente…

-(¿Cuándo lo hizo?) -se preguntaba Issei ya que en ningún momento sintió o vio ese ataque

Sacudiendo su cabeza retiró esa duda de su cabeza, no tenía por qué estar sorprendido ya que Vergil era su hermano gemelo… por lo que podía hacer cosas iguales o más increíbles que él mismo

De pronto recibió una patada desde atrás que le obligó a arrodillarse, sintiendo el filo de la hoja de [Yamato] en su cuello

-No todos los ataques deben ser solo de velocidad o fuerza -decía Vergil acercando cada vez más el filo de su katana al cuello de su hermano pero entonces fue derribado… con un rápido movimiento Issei había barrido el suelo con una de sus piernas y le había hecho perder el equilibrio

Lo siguiente que Vergil pudo sentir fue como una de sus costillas se rompía producto de un poderoso puñetazo de Issei, alejándose unos metros, mirando a Issei quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Esa clase de ataque no está nada mal… lo admito -decía Issei tocándose el cuello, específicamente el área donde el filo de [Yamato] había cortado levemente su piel- sigue intentando todo lo que quieras muchacho así lo haces más divertido –apuntando a su hermano con [Rebellion]

-Bueno… creo que con esto termina el calentamiento, ¿no? -

Tras decir eso, tanto Vergil como Issei se lanzaron hacia el frente, comenzando a intercambiar cortes y estocadas a una velocidad que de todos los presentes en la ciudad solo había uno que podría responder esa clase de ataque

Ambos bloqueaban la mayoría de los ataques que se lanzaban y los que no bloqueaban e impactaban en sus cuerpos no causaban diferencia alguna puesto que debido a la alta velocidad de regeneración que poseían los gemelos Sparda el daño recibido rápidamente era recuperado

De pronto, Issei movió el pie de Vergil, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por unos segundos, aprovechando ese tiempo, comenzó a asestarle una serie de rápidas y fuertes estocadas frontales en el torso

Tras unos 15 segundos de incesantes estocadas, finalizó su ataque con un corte ascendente, viendo como Vergil salía despedido hacia atrás y caía pesadamente sobre el suelo pero aun a pesar de ver eso Issei no bajó la guardia en ningún momento

-Vamos… ponte de pie, se perfectamente que ese ataque no te derrotará asique deja de fingir -dijo Issei con [Rebellion] descansando en su hombro

Tras unos momentos, Vergil se puso de pie pero había algo raro en el… se estaba riendo

-Siente contento, Issei -dijo Vergil llamando la atención de su hermano- eres el primero con el que uso esto… -

Mirando a Vergil, issei vio como los ojos de su hermano parecían emitir rayos de color azul… también su expresión había cambiado… se había hecho más seria que antes

Activando su [Devil Bringer], Issei envió su brazo espectral para atrapar a su hermano, sintiendo como su mano espectral sujetaba algo pero mirando en esa dirección se sorprendió al ver que lo que había agarrado era una de las estatuas que se encontraban en el lugar pero de Vergil no había rastro

De pronto pudo sentir como dos de sus costillas del lado derecho se rompían, mirando en esa dirección pudo ver que Vergil aprovechando que ese lado de su cuerpo estaba desprotegido le había asestado un poderoso gancho al hígado

Intentando golpear el rostro de su hermano con su brazo derecho observó incrédulo como Vergil aparecería del lado contrario, derribándolo con una patada alta que envió a Issei a besar el suelo

Esperando unos segundos para recuperarse, Issei se puso de pie nuevamente, evadiendo por escasos milímetros la hoja de [Yamato] que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza

-Vaya… aun cuando estoy en este estado puedes responder a mi velocidad aunque sea por un poco -elogió Vergil observando a su hermano que estaba parado, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos

De pronto la atmosfera del lugar cambió… se hizo un poco más pesada, un silencio un tanto incomodo comenzó a cubrir el lugar… dicho silencio fue roto por una risa… risa que provenía de Issei

-jajajajaja! -reía alegremente Issei causando curiosidad en Vergil

-¿De qué te ríes? -

-De lo mucho que había pasado desde que tuve un combate que no disfrutaba tanto… hace mucho había estado buscando un combate donde un rival me forzara a explotar todas mis capacidades! –exclamó Issei levantando la vista, permitiéndole a Vergil observar como desde sus ojos también comenzaban a surgir rayos

Ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente antes de reanudar el combate a una velocidad vertiginosa donde sus reflejos eran puestos al límite, por su lado Issei desactivó su [Devil Bringer] debido a que el tiempo de ejecución de los ataques que realizaba con este brazo eran demasiado lentos y lo único que conseguiría seria que Vergil tuviera mayor facilidad para asestarle sus propios ataques

Evitando un corte horizontal por parte de Issei, Vergil atacó con una estocada frontal que buscaba la cara de Issei… específicamente uno de sus ojos

Como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera ralentizado, Issei veía como la punta de la hoja de [Yamato] se acercaba centímetro a centímetro hacia su ojo derecho… cuando la mencionada arma estaba a escasos milímetros de perforarle el ojo, Issei dio un medio giro hacia la izquierda a la par que atacaba con un corte descendente

Por su lado Vergil también veía como si todo a su alrededor se moviera en cámara lenta pero la realidad era que los sentidos de ambos hermanos estaban tan afilados por el uso de este estado que su atención estaba completamente centrada en la batalla por lo que al eliminar las distracciones innecesarias de los alrededores… su tiempo de respuesta aumentaba mucho más que cualquier otro tipo de persona

Evitando el ataque de Issei, Vergil retrocedió unos pasos… antes de volver a lanzarse contra su hermano, ambos comenzando a intercambiar múltiples espadazos los cuales se anulaban entre si

Cualquiera que viera esa pelea… solo vería a ambos hermanos peleando en el centro del lugar intercambio espadazos a una velocidad "normal"… pero también vería como múltiples chispas saltaban en diversos puntos de aquel lugar, esto se debía a que ambos estaban peleando a tal velocidad que un ojo que no estuviera lo suficientemente entrenado no podría ver la totalidad de ataques que tanto Issei como Vergil realizaban

Debido a la lluvia y el constante movimiento, el peinado de Vergil se había desarmado por completo y su peinado ahora lucia exactamente igual al de Issei, con todo su cabello completamente liso hacia abajo

Atacando con una estocada frontal, Issei hizo que Vergil soltara por unos segundos a [Yamato] pero el mencionado la cogió casi de inmediato, golpeando el estómago de Issei con la punta del mango de su katana, haciéndole retroceder, enviándolo contra una de las estatuas

Sacando a [Ebony] Issei disparó varias veces contra Vergil, observando incrédulo como Vergil no hacia ningún intento por quitarse de la trayectoria de las balas

Haciendo girar a [Yamato], Vergil detuvo todas las balas que Issei le había enviado y al pasar la hoja de su katana por el suelo, dejó dichas balas una detrás de otra en una fila perfecta, golpeando las balas con su arma, le envió las balas a su hermano con la misma velocidad que momentos antes habían sido disparadas

Issei vio como sus propias balas ahora volaban en dirección hacia él, amenazando con herirlo, utilizando a [Rebellion], dio un corte descendente en el momento exacto en el que las balas entraron en su rango de acción, cortando a las mencionadas por la mitad, sintiendo como las mitades de las balas pasaban silbando cerca de sus oídos

-¿Por qué te niegas a reclamar el poder que mereces, el poder de nuestro padre, Sparda? -preguntó Vergil mientras veía como Issei se colocaba de pie

-¿Nuestro padre?... no sé por qué metes a nuestro padre en esto… lo que sí sé es que no me caes bien -contestó Issei a la par que utilizaba su [Devil Accel] y aparentemente desaparecía, aproximándose a una velocidad increíble comenzó a atacar a su hermano que bloqueaba sus ataques como si nada ya que el mencionado podía ver claramente los movimientos de Issei

De pronto, Vergil dio una estocada frontal, clavando la hoja de [Yamato] en el estómago de Issei, deteniendo de manera abrupta el ataque de su hermano, observando como su sangre comenzaba a bañar la hoja de su arma mientras unas gotas caían al suelo, escuchando claramente como [Rebellion] se calaba en el suelo tras previamente haber sido soltada por Issei al recibir ese ataque

-Eres un estúpido, Issei… un verdadero estúpido… -decía Vergil mientras hundía aún más la hoja de su katana en el estómago de Issei- el poder lo es TODO y sin poder no puedes proteger nada, menos aún la propia vida -apoyando su mano izquierda en el hombro de Issei, retirando de forma violenta la hoja de su katana del abdomen de su hermano

Quitándole el medallón de plateada cadena que traía en el cuello, observando como Issei caía hacia atrás mientras estiraba su mano derecha intentando alcanzarlo

Con habilidad le realizó un corte horizontal en la palma derecha. Sintiendo como Issei caía pesadamente al suelo

Vergil observó el medallón en su mano… mirando durante unos segundos la gema que estaba en el centro del mencionado mientras volvía a peinarse hacia atrás

Dándose media vuelta, tomó a [Rebellion] mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Issei que seguía tumbado en el piso

Sintiendo como Issei intentaba ponerse de pie, volvió a voltearse y cogiendo un poco de carrera clavó a [Rebellion] en el pecho de su dueño, atravesando de lado a lado el pecho de Issei, clavando la hoja de la espada en el suelo, observando como la sangre comenzaba a brotar desde debajo de su hermano y comenzaba a formar un charco

-¿Lo has conseguido por fin? -preguntó Arkham mientras se acercaba caminando

-¡Así es! Ahora desharemos el encantamiento de Sparda -dijo Vergil mientras pasaba caminando a un lado de Arkham quien se quedó mirando a Issei para luego voltearse y seguir a Vergil

De pronto un extraño pulso recorrió a [Rebellion] que tras un leve destello rojo, cambió un poco la apariencia de su empuñadura

Tras esto la mencionada espada fue expulsada con fuerza del cuerpo de su dueño mientras el agua que había alrededor de Issei estallaba como si fuera un geiser

Desde el mencionado geiser salió Issei que intentó atacar con los puños a su hermano, lanzando un derechazo pero Vergil lo detuvo al realizar un rápido desenfunde de [Yamato], atravesando la mano derecha de Issei con una estocada descendente, observando con una sonrisa el rostro sumamente enfadado de Issei

-Veo que por fin ha despertado el demonio que llevas en tu interior -decía Vergil mientras observaba como Issei liberaba su mano ensangrentada de la hoja de [Yamato]

Vergil estaba listo para emprender un nuevo combate pero fue detenido por Arkham

-¡Detente! Deberíamos marcharnos… por ahora tenemos todo lo que tenemos -sugirió Arkham

Tanto Vergil como Arkham pudieron observar como Issei se acercaba paso a paso mientras exhalaba aire con fuerza, notando como alrededor del cuerpo del mencionado aparecía una especie de energía de color blanco

Tras ver eso, ambos dieron media vuelta y saltaron por el borde de la torre, desapareciendo de la vista de Issei que sentía como dentro de su cuerpo un nuevo poder comenzaba a despertar

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **–Issei exclamó con fuerza al no poder detener a aquel poder que con rapidez había recorrido y saturado su cuerpo, sin notar como su apariencia cambiaba a una demoniaca por unos cuantos segundos mientras unos círculos con grabados en otra lengua eran expulsados de su cuerpo, desintegrándose en el aire

Tras unos segundos Issei volvió a tomar su apariencia humana y cayó inconsciente al suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre

* * *

¿?

-Issei… Issei… es hora de levantarse -decía una mujer de voz suave que movía a un pequeño peliblanco que dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama

Abriendo sus ojos… el peliblanco pudo ver a una mujer rubia de unos 30 años pero por algún motivo no podía ver su rostro…

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Issei confundido

-Vamos, no es hora de juegos… te están esperando –decía la mujer mientras seguía insistiendo para que el chico saliese de la cama

Vestido simplemente con una camiseta blanca, shorts sencillos y unas sandalias, Issei salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, extrañado vio que no se trataba de su habitación en Devil May Cry sino que se trataba de una casa totalmente diferente a la suya y también dudaba que dicha casa estuviera en Kuoh puesto que podía escuchar el sonido de las olas que provenían del exterior

También notó como todo parecía más grande, eso le extraño bastante pero al mirarse en un espejo se dio cuenta que era él quien se había encogido

Caminando por aquella casa, logró salir al exterior y vio que se encontraba a escasos metros de una playa con arena blanca y agua cristalina

Comenzando a caminar por la arena divisó a dos personas… una de ellas por su estatura debía ser un hombre de unos 30 años, a su lado había un chico… se trataba de un niño de su misma estatura que estaba tomado de la mano del hombre

De pronto vio como todo comenzaba a desvanecerse

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Issei volvió a encontrarse a sí mismo tirado en el suelo donde previamente había sostenido una lucha con su hermano

La lluvia se había detenido dejando solo un cielo nublado

Levantándose con algo de dificultad, comenzó a caminar hacia su espada que yacía tirada en el suelo

Notando como la manga derecha de su gabardina estaba colgando de unos cuantos hilos

Retirando dicha manga de un tirón, Issei arrojó el trozo de tela al suelo mientras tomaba su espada y guardaba en su espalda. Acercándose al borde por el cual Vergil y Arkham habían saltado minutos atrás

Mirando hacia abajo con algo de enojó, Issei golpeó una de las estatuas que estaba a su lado, sintiendo como una especie de pulso recorría levemente la estatua

Tras unos segundos la mitad de la estatua se destrozó en pedazos

Issei miró su mano derecha… lo que fuera que le había pasado antes al parecer había aumentado sus fuerzas ya que al momento de haber golpeado la estatua no lo había hecho con intención de destruirla… pero ese había sido el resultado de su golpe

Dando un salto, el peliblanco se arrojó al vacío de cabeza, comenzando a descender a gran velocidad mientras el viento golpeaba contra su rostro

Mientras descendía pudo ver como más de aquellas criaturas hechas de sangre volaban hacia él intentando atacarlo

Desenfundando sus pistolas, comenzó a disparar contra aquellas criaturas comenzando a derribarlas una por una

Comenzando a "correr" por la pared exterior de la torre, disminuyendo levemente su velocidad de caída mientras seguía disparando contra las criaturas que no dejaban de venir

Separándose de la pared, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras continuaba disparando hacia abajo antes de volver a "correr" por la pared

Dando un salto hacia adelante, Issei evadió a una de esas criaturas, perdiendo el equilibrio por unos momentos, recuperándolo al comenzar a saltar sobre algunos de sus enemigos

Desde su espalda otra de esas criaturas apareció intentando cogerlo de una pierna pero como respuesta recibió una patada giratoria de Issei que la envió directo contra la torre, dejándola estampada

Mientras seguía cayendo fue rodeado por una parvada de esas criaturas que intentaban picotearlo

Sacando a [Rebellion] y a [Ebony], Issei comenzó a girar nuevamente mientras cortaba y acribillaba a sus atacantes, tras unos segundos había eliminado completamente a la parvada

Volviendo a correr por el exterior de la torre, el peliblanco lanzó a [Rebellion]

hacia abajo girando, ensartando a 3 enemigos que comenzaron a caer junto con la espada

Disparando contra la punta del mango de [Rebellion], Issei liberó su espada que comenzó a caer con más velocidad, atravesando a todas las criaturas que se cruzaban

Debido a la fricción con el aire y el aumento de la velocidad de caída, la hoja de [Rebellion] comenzó a volverse anaranjada… al igual que la mano de Issei que para alcanzar su espada tuvo que aumentar su velocidad, logrando tomarla tras unos cuantos segundos

Impulsándose en la torre para dar un salto mientras veía como la hoja de [Rebellion] estaba intacta

Lo que no sabía Issei es que con ese acto temerario había dejado sorprendido a los espectadores que le veían desde Devil May Cry

* * *

-Devil May Cry-Momentos Atrás-

Todos ya habían terminado de eliminar a los diablos que rondaban cerca de la tienda y ahora se encontraban nuevamente sentados frente a la televisión ya que la imagen poco a poco había comenzado a volver

Lo primero que vieron y los sorprendió fue ver que Issei estaba tirado en el suelo pero lo que dejó a todos sin habla fue ver a Issei saltar literalmente de cabeza al vacío

Ese hecho les sorprendió ya que Issei iba bajando a una velocidad de vértigo sin hacer uso de sus alas ni nada que sirviera para disminuir su velocidad y a pesar de eso… también estaba peleando mientras caía… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Issei-kun es increíble… es la primea vez que veo a alguien hacer algo así… -decía Lord Sitri que al igual de todos no salía de su asombro

-Creo que se los dije alguna vez… Issei puede saltar desde grandes alturas y caer al suelo sin ningún problema -dijo Ryu que llegaba con una bandeja llena de tazas con café caliente

Pero entonces a todos se les heló la sangre pero sobre todo a las chicas del sequito Sparda

¿El motivo?

Todos pudieron ver como Issei daba un salto tras haber tomado su espada… separándose de la torre y comenzando a avanzar por el aire… fue en ese momento donde el enorme y colosal animal que flotaba alrededor de la torre apareció y devoró de un solo bocado al peliblanco

-ISSEI! -

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Lamento mucho la demora pero tuve demasiadas complicaciones y problemas que me impedían dedicarle el tiempo al capítulo… incluso estuve enfermo sin poder salir de la cama como por dos semanas… imagínense

Ahora daré unas cuantas aclaraciones

1- Como ya pudieron ver Issei despertó su [Devil Trigger] pero de momento no mantiene control sobre este y lo activara de manera inconsciente

2- El "estado" en el que entraron Issei y Vergil durante su combate fue algo parecido a "La Zona" de Kuroko No Basuke solo que esta "Zona" no se usa para el deporte sino que para la lucha pero los beneficios son los mismos

3- ¿Qué creen que haya sido lo que vio Issei mientras estuvo inconsciente? Déjenme sus teorías en las Review

4- Las palabras clave las publicaré durante la semana en mi página de Facebook

5- También pudimos ver que Issei ha estado ayudando a que ciertos miembros del sequito Sitri mejoren su capacidad para combate… los escenarios de Sona, Momo y Reya saldrán más adelante ya que ellas tienen algo que corregir algo en "especial" que de momento no han conseguido

6- El [Devil Accel] es una técnica que le aumentaba drásticamente la velocidad de Issei durante un determinado periodo de tiempo, este aumento le permite atacar con mayor rapidez y encontrar los puntos débiles en la guardia del oponente pero contra oponentes que tengan una velocidad igual o superior a la de issei podrán defenderse sin problemas… un ejemplo es Vergil que podía ver a Issei sin problemas

Eso es todo de momento, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que cualquier Review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	17. La Princesa De La Oscuridad

**Capítulo 17 La Princesa De La Oscuridad**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los presentes estaban de piedra… hace unos segundos habían visto como Issei literalmente había sido tragado vivo por esa enorme criatura

Las Sparda ya se preparaban para salir corriendo por la puerta para ir en ayuda de su [Rey] pero fueron detenidas por Ryu

-¿A dónde creen que van? -preguntó el peliazul

-¡Vamos a Ayudar a Issei! -exclamaron todas las Sparda

-Aunque vayan será inútil -

-¿A qué te refieres, Ryu-san? -preguntó Levi

-Me refiero a que no serán de ninguna ayuda… sus ataques no podrán lastimar al [Leviathan], su piel es demasiado dura como para que logren hacerle algún daño considerable -explicaba Ryu

-¿[Leviathan]? -preguntaron todos mirando a Serafall que se puso un tanto nerviosa al tener todas las miradas puestas en ella

-¡Esa cosa no es mía!... ¡se los juro! -chillaba la morena agitando sus manos

-Pero tiene tu mismo nombre… -decían las Sparda con una mirada investigadora

-Eso se debe… -comenzó Ryu captando la atención de todos- a que ese es el [Leviathan] original, de su nombre fue que surgió uno de los clanes imperiales y por ende el titulo para uno de los 4 Maous -

-Pero ¿cómo es que nunca hemos escuchado de él? -preguntó Sirzechs intrigado

-Eso es porque decidieron ocultar la información -

-¿Ocultarla?... ¿y para qué? -

-La ocultaron porque [Leviathan] era una bestia que estaba fuera del control tanto de los 4 Maous como del dios Bíblico -dijo Ryu serio- originalmente habían dos [Leviathan], un macho y una hembra. Ambos vivían en el mundo del cual provenimos el maestro Sparda y yo, hubo una época donde los dos [Leviathan] fueron enviados al mundo humano para que cazaran a mi maestro y lo devoraran -

-Pero… ¿no se suponía que el padre de Issei había sellado el portal a ese mundo? -preguntó Liese curiosa

-Así es, el maestro selló los dos portales que teníamos los diablos para entrar a este mundo… pero un diablo que le guardaba un profundo rencor al maestro de algún modo abrió un portal temporal por el cual envió a ambos [Leviathan] a este mundo… cuando llegaron comenzaron a devorar todo lo que querían ya que con su tamaño no había nada que les pudiera oponer… son los máximos depredadores ya que no es posible herirlos desde afuera con ataques normales, por ese entonces los 4 Maous vinieron junto a parte de sus ejércitos al mundo humano para establecer su dominio sobre el mismo pero para su mala suerte se toparon con ambos [Leviathan] en lo que hoy se conoce como Mar Báltico -

-¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron? -preguntó Serafall sumamente intrigada ya que sabía que el título "Leviathan" provenía de uno de los 4 clanes imperiales… que dejando de lado al clan Sparda eran los más antiguos dentro del inframundo… pero nunca supo de donde surgió el nombre "Leviathan"

-Intentaron atacarlos con todo lo que tenían dentro de sus efectivos que tenían en ese momento pero fueron masacrados, sus ataques ni siquiera les hicieron cosquillas a los [Leviathan] y estos terminaron devorando a la totalidad de los solados que se encontraban en el lugar, dejando solo a los 4 Maous que aun luchando en conjunto… estuvieron al borde de ser devorados también pero entonces sucedió un hecho que ustedes serán los primeros en saber -

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Lord Gremory serio

-Los líderes de las facciones solo han formado una tregua cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a los dos dragones celestiales… pero antes hubo una alianza no oficial entre Dios y los 4 Maous, los mencionados pelearon unidos en esta batalla contra las dos bestias… pero tras varios días de combate incesante lograron aniquilar a la hembra [Leviathan] pero también notaron como el macho había desaparecido del lugar -explicaba el peliazul

-¿Y que sucedió con el macho? -preguntó Sona

-El macho se retiró hacia los mares del atlántico sur donde fue capturado y sellado por el maestro Sparda junto a mí y sus demás discípulos, tras capturarlo lo selló en la Temen-Ni-Gru -

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo envió de vuelta a su mundo? -preguntó Momo

-Porque eso era lo que quería el diablo que había enviado a los [Leviathan]… el diablo buscaba que uno de los portales se abriera y con eso podría entrar junto a sus tropas nuevamente a este mundo ya que sabía que sus mascotas no serían capaces de derrotar a los diablos que estábamos presentes en este mundo… pero si podían causar destrucción y devorar todo lo que quisieran -

-¿Y que sucedió con los ángeles caídos? -preguntó Venelana curiosa ya que en el relato del peliazul no se mencionaba la intervención de los ángeles caídos

-Ellos no participaron ya que la batalla contra los [Leviathan] sucedió antes de que los ángeles comenzaran a caer -explicó Ryu

-Entiendo -

-Finalmente la información de la batalla fue alterada según la conveniencia de ambos bandos… por el lado de los demonios se ocultó la información de que dos bestias técnicamente habían barrido el suelo con ellos, tomando el nombre de [Leviathan] como uno de los nombres de los 4 clanes imperiales ya que ese nombre les recordaba el poder de las bestias colosales y como comprenderán eso representaba poder, por el lado del cielo… Dios transmitió el resultado de la batalla… bastante cambiado… por llamarlo de alguna manera… -suspiraba Ryu

-¿A qué se refiere, Ryu-san? -preguntó Lilith

-Dios les dijo a sus ángeles que los [Leviathan] habían sido creados por él como método para juzgar los pecados de los hombres pero que tuvo que matar a la hembra EL SOLO, ya que si se reproducían no habría criatura capaz de detener su avance por el mundo… cosa que por supuesto no es verdad… pero tampoco podía decirles a sus ángeles que había formado una alianza con los demonios -

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso, Ryu-chan? -preguntó curiosa Yui

-Lo sé porque tanto yo como mis compañeros junto al maestro Sparda observamos en primera fila como los [Leviathan] peleaban contra los 4 Maous y el dios bíblico -

-Y si los vieron… ¿por qué no les ayudaron? –preguntó Saji confuso ya que si sabían el peligro que significaban esas bestias… lo más lógico sería que unieran fuerzas para derrotarlas

-Eso fue porque el maestro Sparda nos dio la orden de no intervenir… específicamente nos dijo "dejen que esos niños resuelvan sus problemas solos" -dijo Ryu serio

Dejando helados a todos ya que Sparda se había referido al dios bíblico como un niño

-Pero Ryu-dono… no es un poco exagerado referirse al dios bíblico como un niño -preguntó Grayfia

-En absoluto -dijo Ryu seco- ante los ojos de mi maestro Sparda y muchos otros diablos, el dios bíblico no era nada más que un niño… uno de los principales motivos por los cuales nadie perteneciente al bando del cielo intento detener a los diablos… fue porque sus mejores armas no funcionaban contra nosotros -

El comentario del peliazul dejó completamente helados a todos

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo da una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

-¿Q-qué quieres… decir con eso… Ryu-san? -preguntó Rias nerviosa

-Los diablos no sufrimos debilidad ante las armas o hechizos sacros… para que logren hacerse una idea… espadas sagradas como la [Excalibur] original si es usada en nuestra contra es simplemente una espada… sus propiedades sacras no nos afectan y también está el hecho de que los diablos tenemos mucha más experiencia en batalla que cualquier ser perteneciente a las 3 facciones -dijo Ryu

-Eso significa que Issei… -decía la pelirroja recordando el momento cuando el entonces castaño Issei fue atravesado con una lanza de luz en el estómago cortesía de un ángel caído… pero a pesar de haber recibido una lanza de luz en un punto vital de su cuerpo… Issei no se convirtió en cenizas

-Issei al ser mitad diablo y mitad humano posee gran resistencia contra los elementos sacros… obviamente al no ser un diablo pura sangre su resistencia es menor que la de su padre o el resto de diablos… -

-Pero cuando Issei fue atravesado con lanzas de luz… él no tenía su poder despierto… entonces ¿cómo es que lo soportó? -

-A pesar de no tener su poder despierto su resistencia al poder sacro era considerable, también ayudó el hecho de que tuviera a Ddraig en su interior… pero en su estado actual… ninguna arma o hechizo de tipo sacro le causaría un daño más grande que un ataque de magia normal pudiera llegar a causarle… asumiendo claro que logren impactarlo con dichos ataques -aclaró Ryu

-Entonces… si hipotéticamente Issei-kun y yo nos enfrentáramos… ¿quién ganaría? –preguntó Sirzechs intrigado

-Sin ánimos de ofender… ganaría Issei, él tiene una ventaja la cual usted no puede compensar -dijo Ryu mientras se tomaba un sorbo a su taza de café

-¿Y cuál es esa ventaja? -esta vez quien preguntó fue Grayfia ya que a pesar de saber quién era Issei, le había molestado el hecho de que el peliazul hubiera contestado con tanta facilidad a la pregunta que le había hecho su esposo

-Su regeneración, la capacidad regenerativa de Issei le proporciona una enorme ventaja en combate ya que no debe preocuparse por el daño sufrido aunque en la mayoría de los casos el daño que sufre es mínimo por lo que lo regenera en cuestión de segundos, pero si quiere comprobar el resultado por usted mismo tenga un encuentro amistoso contra Issei cuando vuelva -finalizó Ryu volteando a mirar la pantalla donde la imagen del peliblanco así como sus alrededores comenzaban a aparecer

* * *

-Interior del Leviathan-

[Compañero, ¡despierta! ¡Compañero!] Exclamaba Ddraig intentando despertar a Issei que nuevamente había quedado inconsciente tras ser tragado por el leviathan pero había algo raro… durante los últimos minutos el peliblanco había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y su aura había comenzado a aumentar pero dicha aura parecía estar llena de sentimientos tales como tristeza, ira, dolor y frustración

El peliblanco abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, desde sus ojos las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, mojando sus mejillas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Dando un desgarrador gritó de dolor el peliblanco comenzó a dar puñetazos contra el suelo, empleando mucha fuerza en ellos, descargando todos esos sentimientos que le angustiaban y que parecían brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser… como si toda esa tristeza, dolor, ira y frustración hubieran estado guardadas por mucho tiempo en su interior

[Issei…] Decía el dragón rojo al ver a su compañero así de frágil… el sufrimiento que podía sentir en Issei no se comparaba a ningún otro que este hubiera tenido antes, las torturas de los Gremory hacia su persona… e incluso cuando perdió a los Hyodo quedaban cortos en comparación a la situación actual del peliblanco

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los presentes veían sumamente tristes como Issei lloraba amargamente mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza

-Ise-chan… -dijo Serafall triste al ver al peliblanco en ese estado… ella siempre había visto a su prometido con una sonrisa y disfrutando del día a día pero ahora veía una escena que le parta el corazón

-Ise… -dijo Rias que no soportaba ver como el peliblanco sufría de esa manera… ella le había hecho sentir mucho dolor en cierto momento… pero ella había prometido curar el daño causado aunque le tomara el resto de su inmortal vida, completamente ignorante de que el dolor de Issei era provocado por cierto evento que marco su vida… un evento que sucedió mucho antes de que ambos conocieran la existencia del otro

Ryu veía con gran dolor como el peliblanco gritaba y lloraba, no lo había visto así desde aquel fatídico día… aquel día que presenció una escena que tenía grabada con fuego en su mente el peliazul

-Ryu-san -

-Dígame Sirzechs-sama -dijo el peliazul

-Siempre tuve la duda de porque los poderes de Issei-kun estaban sellados -decía el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Cómo que los poderes de Issei estaban sellados? -preguntó Hakufu

Sirzechs procedió a contarles a todos los presentes que el peliblanco perdió a sus padres tiempo atrás, el shock del momento provocó que Issei rompiera el sello

Dicha información sorprendió a todas aquellas personas que desconocían el pasado de Issei

-Entonces, Issei-kun vivió como Issei Hyodo hasta que perdió a sus padres adoptivos, siendo que al verlos muertos, liberó su poder -dijo Lady Sitri

-Así es Lady Sitri -respondió el peliazul entristeciendo a los líderes Sitri así como a los que no sabían esto

-¿Pero por qué Issei tenía sus poderes sellados? -pregunto Rias

-Eso fue debido a un shock emocional –contestó Ryu con cierta tristeza en sus palabras

-¿Shock emocional? -preguntó Venelana

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó Lord Gremory

-Issei... -decía Ryu derramando unas pocas lagrimas con la voz quebrada recordando con tristeza una escena que vio hace tantos años pero que aun así le seguía doliendo como si la hubiera visto el día de ayer- Issei… vio como asesinaron a su madre biológica frente a sus ojos -apretando sus puños al punto que sangraban por la fuerza que ejerció

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los presentes al oír la respuesta del peliazul

Serafall agarro la solapa del saco de Ryu mientras derramaba lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Es broma, verdad? -decía la morena con una voz quebrada- ¡Dime que es una broma!…Ise-chan… no pudo… no pudo… -exclamó rompiendo en llanto siendo abrazada por su madre que trataba de consolarla

-No… Issei… -dijo Rias rompiendo en llanto siendo consolada por su madre

-No puede ser… -dijo Lilith derramando lágrimas mientras tapaba su boca debido a la impresión

-Issei-kun… -dijo Akeno derramaba lágrimas al ver como el amor de su vida intentaba calmar su dolor al golpear con todas sus fuerzas el suelo sobre el que estaba parado

-Issei… -dijo Liese con el corazón hecho pedazos por ver la escena frente a ella

-Issei-san -dijo Asia que era abrazada por Xenovia

-Issei…- Dijo Rebecca llorando

Todos sentían una horrible opresión en el corazón. las Sparda estaban cabizbajas mientras derramaban lagrimas debido a que no esperaban que el peliblanco hubiera vivido algo tan trágico... la que podía comprender a Issei era Akio que vio morir a su madre también… aun así le dolía ver al hombre que ama de esa manera. Rias estaba derramando lágrimas por que no imaginaba que Issei hubiera vivido tal dolor siendo que Raiser le había hecho revivir ese dolor nuevamente al matar a los Hyodo

-¿Cómo paso eso? -preguntó Venelana abrazando a su hija

-Un diablo muy poderoso de alguna manera pudo salir al mundo humano pesar de que la Temen-Ni-Gru estaba sellada y atacó a la familia del maestro mientras no estábamos… su esposa luchó para proteger aquello que amaba con su alma, a su hijo -explicó el peliazul diciendo una verdad a medias debido a que aún no era tiempo de revelar que Issei tenía un hermano gemelo- Cuando llegamos el maestro y yo... la madre de Issei estaba muerta... el maestro abrazó el cuerpo de su esposa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Encontré a Issei en una habitación donde lo había dejado Eva-sama para protegerlo, siendo que este vio cómo su madre moría frente a sus ojos… tal escena fue demasiado para él por lo que llorando la abrazo y dio un grito desgarrador… ante tal grito liberó una enorme cantidad de aura que después entro en él sellando su poder y su identidad como el hijo del caballero oscuro –

-¿Eva? -preguntó Rias

-El nombre de la madre biológica de Issei -respondió Ryu sorprendiendo a todos para proseguir- pero un extraño fenómeno sucedió –

-¿Fenómeno? -pregunto Mira

-Cuando auto selló sus poderes, por alguna extraña razón su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron a color castaño por lo que el maestro me habló de los Hyodo -decía Ryu continuando su explicación

-La familia adoptiva de Ise-kun -completó Venelana

-Sí, Aika y Hiroki Hyodo eran amigos de la madre de Issei, Aika-san fue su compañera de clases cuando Eva-sama asistía a la academia y Sparda-sama era profesor de filosofía y literatura –

Este dato sorprendió a todos los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh pues no esperaban que el caballero oscuro hubiera estado en esa academia como profesor

-¿Pero cómo es posible que no haya registros en la academia? -preguntó Sona que al tomar el cargo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil… ella junto con Rias revisaron los datos de los profesores que estaban y habían pasado por la academia

-Simple, se cambió el nombre a Alexander Van Hellsing, profesor graduado de la universidad de Berlín en literatura y letras con una maestría en la Universidad de Tokio -respondió Ryu dejando sorprendidos a todos- El maestro me dijo que llevara a Issei con ellos y les informara que Eva había muerto y que el maestro estaba desparecido... siendo el último deseo de Eva que ellos cuidaran de Issei -

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? y ¿Por qué Sparda-sama abandonó a su hijo? -preguntó Lady Sitri un tanto indignada porque pensaba que Sparda había abandonado al peliblanco por el hecho de que había auto sellado sus poderes

-Cuando Issei cumplía 5 años… y lo dejó porque tomaría venganza contra aquel diablo que mató a su esposa así como volver a sellar la puerta que conecta este mundo con el mundo de donde provienen los diablos… cuando selló la primera vez la puerta perdió gran parte de sus poderes de diablo siendo que cuando la sello por segunda vez… dio el resto de sus poderes y su vida a cambio. Aun con todo el dolor de su corazón dejó a Issei porque sabía que él iba a morir y no quería dejar desamparado a su hijo -dijo el peliazul haciendo que la matriarca Sitri se sintiera mal al prejuzgar al padre de su yerno y al mismo tiempo lo admiraba por ser un padre verdaderamente amoroso que dio todo por su hijo- pero hubo otro efecto aparte del cambio de color de cabello y ojos -

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Selina

-El mismo shock provocó que olvidara todos los recuerdos de su niñez siendo que olvidó a sus padres y no recordaba la muerte de su madre -dijo el peliazul haciendo que Asuna y Konno recordaran la plática que tuvieron con el peliblanco aquella vez, ahora entendían porque decía que no recordaba nada de sus padres biológicos

-Pero ahora creo que... -decía el peli azul

-Él recordó esa horrible experiencia -completó Lilith recibiendo una afirmación de Ryu, los presentes se sintieron tristes por el peliblanco. Mientras a las Sparda se les rompía el corazón y el alma por ver tal escena, sintiéndose tan impotentes por no poder abrazarlo y consolarlo… de no poder ser un hombro en el que Issei pudiera llorar y no poder darle las palabras de aliento que necesitaba, todas las siervas del peliblanco estaban cabizbajas… llorando en silencio, apretando sus puños así como sus dientes por el dolor por el que pasaba su [Rey]

-Ryu-san… lo que quiere decir es que… -decía Rias con la voz un poco quebrada

-Así es Rias Gremory, Issei Hyodo fue una ilusión. Quien fue tu [Peón] y con quien tienes una historia nunca existió… fue irreal… un espejismo… una alucinación… un sueño… una mentira. Issei Hyodo, aquel Issei que tú, Akeno-san, Asia-san y Koneko-san amaron fue solo un mecanismo de defensa que el Issei real creó debido a la pérdida de su madre -dijo fríamente Ryu destrozando a las 4 primeras Gremory que empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras sentían como su corazón se hacía aún más pedazos

Rias estaba bastante mal… le dolía creer o siquiera pensar que la persona que amaba... nunca existió, que solo era una apariencia temporal y efímera. No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo, su mente y corazón no aceptaban que "Issei Hyodo" solo era algo momentáneo

Akeno estaba devastada... al saber que la persona de la que se enamoró y que lastimo... no existió jamás y que solo era una ilusión causada por un incidente previo a que se conocieran

Asia quedó destrozada al saber que la persona que ama y su salvador solo era una mentira, siendo que ella se negaba a aceptar esa verdad

Koneko se sentía confundida, ya que no sabía cuál era el Issei "real"... Si el castaño con el que compartió todo ese tiempo... o el peliblanco del cual cada vez nota como no conoce nada de él… cosa que la entristecía mucho

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla mientras veían aquella desgarradora escena que les partía el corazón mientras Ryu derramaba lágrimas por primera vez debido ya que veía como Issei sufría una vez más como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo… porque aunque era pequeño comprendió que su amada madre se había ido para siempre

* * *

Mientras en el interior del Leviatán, el peliblanco había dejado de golpear el suelo y había dejado de llorar, pronto sintió una sensación viscosa en su cabello

Al tocarse su cabello…

-¡Qué asco! Estoy cubierto de baba y creo que también de jugos gástricos -decía el peliblanco tratando de quitarse la sustancia viscosa de su cuerpo. Sus "espectadores" al ver eso se sorprendieron al ver como el peliblanco se recuperó de su tristeza rápidamente por lo que trataron de seguir su ejemplo. Después de retirar el líquido de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar pero Ddraig notó algo "curioso" en el cuerpo de su portador

[Compañero…]

-Dime -

[Antes que nada, debo decir que ustedes los Sparda están en un nivel que jamás imagine ver en mi vida... si alguno de mis portadores se hubiera enfrentado a su padre... seguramente hubiera muerto. Incluso Belzard y Elsha hubieran caído ante él] Decía al dragón seriamente, sorprendiendo al peliblanco, dado que los dragones son muy orgullosos… y no esperaba que le diera ese cumplido [Ahora quiero que me digas ¿por qué no usaste la [Boosted Gear] en la pelea contra tu hermano?] pregunto un tanto ofendido

-Simple, la velocidad a la que luchamos es superior a los demás seres -

[¿Qué quieres decir?]

-Viste nuestra pelea, cuantos ataques rechazamos así como cuantos bloqueamos era algo que no podrían ver ojos que no están entrenados. La [Boosted Gear] aumenta el poder más no la velocidad… puede servir para eliminar el agotamiento pero en una pelea a altas velocidades no funciona. Incluso el campo que me proporciona la [Boosted Gear] para modificar el tiempo a mí alrededor no me serviría debido a que… [Yamato] tiene una cualidad especial -

[¿Yamato?]

-Es el nombre de su katana -

[¿Pero cuál es esa habilidad espacial?]

-Puede cortar dimensiones, ¿recuerdas los primeros días del entrenamiento cuando usaba la [Boosted Gear] siendo que aún no manejaba mi poder de diablo? -

[Si, en una ocasión que trataste de aumentar tu poder, Ryu cortó con una katana la dimensión como si nada] Respondió el dragón [Creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar]

-Exacto, Ryu me comentó que [Yamato] es un tanto más rápida que [Yamato Nadeshiko] por lo que su poder es mayor aunque son katanas a un nivel indestructible… así que aunque usara la [Boosted Gear]… -

[No serviría de mucho porque como dijo tu hermano… los ataques no solo deben ser velocidad o fuerza] Dijo el dragón algo herido en su orgullo pero acepto la situación

-También la opción de utilizar un [Dragon Shoot] o el [Cannon Destroyer] quedaron descartados ya que el tiempo que tardo en reunir la energía para el disparo es demasiado lento para una pelea a esa velocidad… y si intentaba activar el [Balance Breaker] Vergil me habría destrozado con sus ataques en el tiempo que me toma materializar la armadura que si bien son pocos segundos… para alguien de su categoría esos segundos son más que suficientes para realizar un sin número de ataques con [Yamato] -explicó Issei pasando a tener una expresión más seria- Ddraig, sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos… -

[No digas nada… también me sorprendí al ver esos recuerdos… ¿era tu madre cierto? Quien murió fue tu madre y esos recuerdos…]

-Sí, eran de mi infancia… mi verdadera infancia… todo fue tan de golpe que apenas lo he podido asimilar… ahora mismo quisiera estar en casa platicando con Sera-chan, Lilith y las chicas -dijo el peliblanco

[Supongo que la muerte de tu madre fue una experiencia tan traumática que como un mecanismo de defensa de alguna manera bloqueaste tu poder así como tus recuerdos para calmar el dolor de aquel momento]

-Entiendo… -

[Pero hay algo más que tus recuerdos "desbloquearon"… algo que había estado dentro de ti… desde que despertaste nuevamente como Issei Sparda había una presencia que estaba latente dentro de ti, no sabía que era… hasta ahora]

-¿A qué te refieres? –

[Mira tus ojos]

-¿Mis ojos? -

En ese momento el peliblanco sacó su espada para ver en su reflejo en la hoja, sorprendiéndose al ver como sus ojos cafés se habían vuelto azules como la noche

-Como los ojos de mi padre… -murmuraba el peliblanco sorprendido

* * *

Rias y las demás notaron como los ojos del peliblanco habían cambiado, dándole un aire más misterioso, elegante, estoico y varonil por lo que todas las mujeres en Devil May Cry se sonrojaron fuertemente… incluso las matriarcas. Ryu se sorprendió pero dio una leve sonrisa

-Ha despertado completamente -decía Ryu

-¿A qué se refiere, Ryu-san? -preguntó Tohka

-¿Ven sus ojos? -preguntó el peliazul

-Sí, son unos hermosos ojos azules como la noche -respondió Kyouko mientras TODAS las mujeres en Devil May Cry asentían

-Ese es el verdadero color de sus ojos por lo que…- Dijo Ryu

-Ha roto el sello de suprimía sus poderes -completó Rebecca

-Siendo que ahora ya dejo de ser Issei Hyodo para… -dijo Liese

-Volver a ser quien es realmente, el príncipe del inframundo, el líder clan Sparda… -dijo Lilith

-El hijo del caballero oscuro, Issei Sparda -completó Serafall

Pero sin que los demás lo notaran, Rias y sus 3 primeras siervas bajaron las miradas con una gran tristeza porque Issei "murió"… el Issei que conocieron, aquel que fue su compañero… a quien traicionaron… a quien lastimaron… a quien aman… Issei Hyodo dejó de existir para siempre. Ese fue un golpe duro que las destrozó porque ahora estaban aún más lejos del peliblanco siendo que el único recuerdo que tenía Rias de su "lindo y adorable [Peón]" eran sus ojos… y estos habían desaparecido como el polvo que se lleva el viento

* * *

-Veamos… por el aspecto de este lugar… supongo que nos encontramos en el estómago de la cosa que me tragó… -decía el peliblanco mirando sus alrededores donde había toda clase de objetos… un barco pirata semi destrozado… un autobús escolar… un fragmento de un puente de piedra… varios edificios en ruinas… e incluso un semáforo- quisiera saber ¿cuál es la dieta que sigue esta cosa?… en este lugar hay de todo… estoy seguro que si buscara con el suficiente detenimiento podría encontrar el [Arca de la Alianza] en este lugar -

[Tal vez estés en lo correcto… en este lugar hay objetos de varias épocas del mundo humano]

Issei continuó mirando el lugar pero de pronto vio algo que le resultó sumamente asqueroso… desde el suelo de carne lo que parecía ser un grano de acné emergía del suelo, palpitando de manera similar a un corazón

-Esto es asqueroso… -decía el peliblanco mientras cortaba en dos el "grano", observando como este estallaba pero pasó algo que no esperaba, a sus espaldas una abertura en la carne que era protegida por algo que parecían ser "colmillos" retraía uno de los mencionados- tal parece que al reventar estas cosas se desbloquean las barreras que protegen ese agujero… y que tal vez sea mi camino a la salida de esta bestia -

Tras mencionar eso, Issei se puso a buscar por los alrededores más "granos", encontrándolos en diversos puntos del estómago del [Leviathan]

Rompiéndolos rápidamente, desbloqueó los 5 colmillos que bloqueaban la abertura por la que podría salir del área del estomago

Al pasar por la abertura el peliblanco se encontró en lo que parecía ser el intestino del [Leviathan] ya que había charcos de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de jugos gástricos en diversos puntos del suelo

Siguiendo el serpenteante camino se encontró frente a otra abertura que tenía una especie de "membrana" que aparentemente impedía el paso, dándole un leve corte con la hoja de su espada, Issei destrozó la delgada membrana que le impedía seguir avanzando

Una vez que había pasado por la abertura quedó bastante confundido… ya que vio 3 enormes objetos que parecían ser órganos… según los movimientos de los mencionados… debían corresponder al corazón y pulmones del [Leviathan] a su vez estos eran protegidos por una extraña membrana muy gruesa pero a la vez transparente que no recibió daño alguno al recibir los cortes que Issei le aplicó

-Vamos a ver… ¿qué clase de animal tiene su corazón y pulmones conectados directamente con sus intestinos? -decía el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza confundido

[Pues realmente no lo sé… es la primera vez que veo algo así]

-Quien haya creado a esta bestia… le faltan unas cuantas clases de anatomía… eso o cuando lo creo estaba borracho… en fin, debo continuar… creo que ya sé cómo salir de este animal… pero necesito algo para quitar esa membrana -dijo el peliblanco mientras avanzaba por otra abertura que se encontraba a su derecha volviendo a encontrarse en el intestino del [Leviathan]

Mientras caminaba por aquel lugar se encontró con una "agradable" sorpresa que se aproximaba desde su espalda… produciendo un sonido sumamente conocido para él

Mirando sobre su hombro pudo ver como otro [Gigapede] avanzaba con intensión de devorarlo

-¿Que hace él aquí?... se supone que lo maté y no dejé nada de su cuerpo… -pensando unos momentos- ¡Oh claro! Hay más de su especie… aunque ahora entiendo el afán que tenía el que estaba en la torre por meterse en los túneles… esta especie de criatura debe de ser un parasito intestinal de la bestia que me tragó -decía Issei mientras corría por el intestino buscando una salida ya que si se encontraba con un callejón sin salida… era bastante probable que terminara siendo la cena de este [Gigapede]

Afortunadamente encontró una abertura por la que pudo escapar del gusano gigante

Avanzando un corto tramo más de intestino, Issei llegó a una cavidad un tanto extraña, en el centro había un enorme grano que tenía algo que brillaba en su interior, pero lo que llamo su atención fue en una de las paredes del lugar parecía haber una especie de pantalla circular… acercándose a ella observó incrédulo como se veía uno de los costados del Temen-Ni-Gru

Al ver eso se dio cuenta… eso no era una pantalla… era el ojo del [Leviathan]

-¡Oh por favor!... que tan retorcido puede ser la anatomía de un animal que no pertenece a este mundo… cómo es posible llegar hasta el ojo viajando a través del intestino… -

De pronto, una nueva clase de diablos apareció en el lugar… mejor dicho parecían una variante de los diablos que pertenecían al pecado [Envidia] solo que estos eran un poco más grandes y se veían en un estado más deplorable

Sacando a [Agni] y [Rudra], Issei comenzó a atacarlos con rapidez, a pesar de ser una variante de su clase principal… no había excesiva diferencia de fuerzas con los [Envidia] normales

Issei rápidamente los eliminó sin mayores inconvenientes

Una vez que había terminado con sus enemigos, el peliblanco tomó el objeto que se encontraba en el grano del centro del lugar, al tomarlo vio que era una esfera de cristal con una especie de energía azulada

Debajo del lugar donde estaba la esfera había un pequeño mensaje que ponía:

"Ignis Fatuus, las almas de los condenados por diversos pecados. Leviathan se nutre de ellas"

-¿[Leviathan]?... ¿cómo Sera-chan? -se preguntó Issei mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente por el área del intestino para volver al área del corazón pero en su camino se encontró con otro [Gigapede] que al igual que el interior intentó devorarlo- quiero que este día termine lo más rápido posible… -

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los presentes veían como el peliblanco a pesar de haber recordado hechos tan dolorosos hace muy poco tiempo continuó su camino sin detenerse

De pronto una pequeña risa se hizo presente… una pequeña risa que captó la atención de los presentes, la dueña de dicha risa era Liese

-Liese… ¿qué es lo gracioso? -preguntó Rebecca curiosa

-Es que imaginé al [Leviathan] con la cara de Serafall y se parecen bastante jajajajajajajajaja -reía la rubia sujetándose el estómago ignorando que su comentario había provocado cierto efecto en Serafall

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a esa bestia! ¡Eres muy cruel Liese-chan! -exclamaba Serafall llorosa mientras su aura comenzaba a aumentar, enfriando el aire a su alrededor

-"Serafall Leviathan El monstruo devóralo todo" próximamente en cines -decía Liese divertida como si se tratase del tráiler de una nueva película, simulando con sus manos como si viera el titulo frente a ella

-Liese te recomiendo que corras -sugirió Rebecca ya algo se acercaba a Liese y no terminaría en nada bueno

-¿Por qué… lo… dices? -dijo Liese observando incrédula como el hielo avanzaba rápidamente por el suelo de la tienda hacia ella

-Liese-chan… es hora de tu castigo… -dijo Serafall con la mirada sombría y una esfera de hielo formándose en la palma de su mano

-Espera Serafall… podemos hablarlo… hablando se entiende la gente, ¿no? -preguntó la rubia un tanto asustada mirando hacia sus costados, notando como todos se habían alejado de ella

Con una velocidad igual a la de Akame, la rubia salió corriendo de la tienda con una muy enojada Serafall tras de ella

Tras unos cuantos minutos y tras unos pequeños temblores… Serafall regresó a la tienda trayendo un bloque de hielo de considerable tamaño

Dentro de dicho bloque estaba Liese

Serafall dejó el bloque en el centro del lugar

Extendiendo su mano frente al mencionado bloque, este comenzó a derretirse a gran velocidad en su parte superior

Tras unos segundos la cabeza de la rubia quedó libre

-Muy bien Liese-chan… hasta el día de hoy he tolerado que digas lo que quieras… pero no toleraré que digas nada malo de mí… que crees que dirá Issei-chan si escucha de ti que me parezco a esa bestia -dijo Serafall seria pero con los ojos llorosos- así que… tendrás un castigo… -

-¿Y cuál es ese castigo? -preguntó Liese desinteresada ya que lo único que le importaba en realidad era estar cerca de issei… el resto era prescindible

-Desde el día de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso… tienes prohibido volver a dormir con Issei-chan -sentenció la morena

Ese castigo causó alarma en la rubia ya que ella realmente le encantaba dormir con el peliblanco… y ahora literalmente se lo habían denegado por tiempo indefinido

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!... ¡no me hagas esto! -exclamaba Liese mientras veía como Serafall volvía a tomar asiento y ponía atención a la pantalla

Tras unos cuantos minutos las demás chicas del sequito Sparda ayudaron a la rubia a liberar su cuerpo del bloque de hielo

* * *

El peliblanco había logrado retirar la membrana que protegía el corazón y los pulmones del [Leviathan] y había comenzado a golpear estos últimos ya que por algún motivo la coraza que protegía al corazón era demasiado dura como para romperla

Tras atacar el pulmón derecho por un rato utilizando su espada y sus pistolas, la coraza que protegía al corazón fue retirada, dejando a la vista el corazón real que tenía una gema de considerable tamaño color verde esmeralda

Comenzando a lanzar distintas combinaciones de cortes y estocadas, el peliblanco atacó el corazón, sintiendo como con cada ataque desgarraba los tejidos del importante órgano pero de pronto vio incrédulo como de la gema que estaba en el centro del órgano atacado, comenzaba a reunirse energía de color rojo

Agachándose con rapidez, Issei evadió lo que parecía ser un rayo láser de color rojo que dio una rápida pasada por esa cavidad del cuerpo del [Leviathan], cortando algunas paredes y a algunos [Envidia] "especiales" que habían aparecido en el lugar, seguramente para proteger aquellos 3 órganos

-Bueno… a pesar de que no me esperaba eso… ese láser me ayudó bastante… -decía el peliblanco mirando como los cuerpos de varios [Envidia] habían sido cortados en dos, al mirar hacia el corazón vio como este tenía una vez más puesta la coraza- aunque te hayas puesto tu coraza otra vez… ya sé cómo quitártela -sonriendo maliciosamente

Acabando con los diablos que quedaban a su alrededor, Issei centró su atención nuevamente en los pulmones del [Leviathan], atacando esta vez el pulmón izquierdo, utilizando a [Agni] y [Rudra], viendo divertido como el mencionado órgano comenzaba a sangrar en gran cantidad debido a que las hojas de borde acerrado de las espadas de Issei literalmente rajaban los tejidos con mucha violencia

El peliblanco detuvo sus ataques y vio como la coraza se retiraba y dejaba nuevamente a la vista el corazón del [Leviathan]

Mirando su mano izquierda el peliblanco dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Oye Ddraig… ¿querías que utilizara la [Boosted Gear]? -

[Pues sí pero… que tienes en mente]

-Esto… -dijo el peliblanco mientras transformaba su brazo izquierdo en su [Cannon Destroyer]

A la par que su brazo se transformaba, los [Foot Lock] aparecieron en sus tobillos y se desplegaron de forma inmediata, fijando los pies del peliblanco al suelo

-¡[Glorious Burst]! –exclamó Issei mientras un potente torrente de energía salía disparado del brazo-cañón

Impactando contra el órgano principal del cuerpo de la bestia, desintegrándolo en pocos segundos… eliminando incluso las cenizas

* * *

-La gente solía aullar de miedo al contemplar esta torre. Temen-Ni-Gru, el pilar del miedo… Miedo… Por supuesto que sí -decía Arkham parado frente a dos enormes y pesadas puertas, mirando sobre su hombro a Vergil que estaba tras de él- ¿No lo sientes?... La rabia y el dolor de todos los que están encerrados aquí, sin poder saciar sus ansias de hacer el mal y todo porque Sparda cerró la puerta del mundo de los demonios -

Vergil ignoró completamente el relato de Arkham y solo esperó a que las puertas terminaran de abrirse, cuando estas estaban abiertas por completo comenzó a avanzar pero se detuvo tras dar unos pasos ya que le extrañó la actitud de Arkham ya que parecía estar sintiendo algo

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Vergil serio

-No, nada -

Tras recibir esa respuesta, Vergil continúo su camino siendo seguido por Arkham después de unos segundos

* * *

La invitada especial se encontraba cerca de una de las entradas a los pisos inferiores de la torre

Avanzando con cautela

Atenta a la aparición de cualquier clase de enemigo

Pero de pronto, hubo un enorme temblor que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos, mirando hacia adelante vio como el enorme [Leviathan] se había estrellado violentamente contra el suelo

Acercándose lentamente vio como uno de los ojos del mencionado animal comenzaba a palpitar… era como si algo intentara salir, apuntando hacia el ojo, la chica se preparó para acribillar a lo que fuera a salir pero entonces…

Aquel ojo rojo se rasgó por la mitad, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre, desde el interior del ojo cierto peliblanco saltó al exterior con todo su cuerpo cubierto en sangre

Mirando hacia el frente el peliblanco encontró un mensaje escrito en un trozo de piedra que decía "bienvenido" junto a una flecha que apuntaba hacia la puerta de la torre

-¿Es que esto no se acaba nunca? -preguntó el peliblanco, ignorando a la chica tras de él que le apuntaba con una pistola

-¡Detente! -

-Si lo que quieres es pedirme una cita, olvídate -dijo el peliblanco mientras se giraba a mirar a la chica- no salgo con mujeres que me hayan pegado un tiro entre ceja y ceja -

-Tendría que estar muy desesperada… para salir con un demonio -dijo la chica un tanto divertida- además, no me gustan los chicos que utilizan sangre como perfume

Ante ese comentario, el peliblanco se olió a si mismo… notando que la sangre del [Leviathan]… olía sumamente asquerosa… y la tenía por todo el cuerpo

De pronto, tanto el peliblanco como la chica sacaron sus armas de fuego y se pusieron espalda con espalda, comenzando a disparar con rapidez… ¿el motivo?

A su alrededor habían aparecido varios [Lujuria] y [Soberbia] que se acercaban con la intención de atacarlos, pero ambos jóvenes los repelían a disparo limpio

-En fin… ¿es mal momento para preguntarte cómo te llamas? -preguntó Issei mientras seguía disparando

-No tengo nombre -contesto la chica seria

-Entonces, ¿cómo debo llamarte? -

-Me da igual, como te apetezca -

-Como quieras, Lady -dijo el peliblanco mientras daba un gran salto hacia las escaleras que llevaban a una puerta que permitía acceder nuevamente al interior de la torre- Bueno, pues encárgate tú de esto, tengo una fiesta que no quiero perderme -lanzándole un beso a la recién nombrada Lady a modo de despedida, entrando nuevamente en la torre

-Al fin y al cabo, nadie te ha pedido que te quedes -dijo Lady mientras recargaba sus armas

* * *

-Con Issei-

El peliblanco había entrado nuevamente en la torre pero ahora se encontraba frente a lo que parecía ser un puente, a su izquierda había un panel que indicaba que el puente frente a él podía cambiar de dirección pero tal parecía que se necesitaba de un objeto en concreto… pero como no tenía dicho objeto… debía buscarlo y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo podría lucir dicho objeto

Siguiendo por el único camino visible, Issei llegó hasta lo que parecía ser algún tipo de almacén pero de pronto sintió un extraño ruido

Subiendo su vista pudo ver que era lo que causaba ese ruido

Eran 4 ENORMES arañas que lo miraban fijamente con sus múltiples ojos rojos

-Genial… se me olvidó traer el insecticida -dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba a [Rebellion]

Las arañas saltaron hacia Issei intentando partirlo en pedazos, causando una gran sorpresa en el peliblanco ya que a pesar de su tamaño eran bastante rápidas

Retrocediendo en zigzag, Issei vio como las arañas se desplazaban lateralmente dando pequeños saltos, comenzando a arrinconar al peliblanco que se encontraba contra una pared

Las arañas nuevamente se lanzaron hacia el peliblanco

Por su lado, Issei también dio un salto hacia adelante, intercambiando lugares con sus atacantes, al caer en su nueva posición chasqueó los dedos, tras ese acto uno de los cuerpos de las arañas se cayó dividido en dos, un corte limpio había separado en dos mitades simétricas el cuerpo del arácnido

Las otras 3 arañas se sorprendieron ya que en ningún momento habían notado que su "presa" hubiera realizado ataque alguno

-¿De qué se sorprenden?... después de todo… los que nos encontramos en esta torre tenemos nuestras sorpresas -decía el peliblanco mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos

Issei cubrió la hoja de su espada con energía demoniaca, lanzando tres ondas de energía que cortaron violentamente los cuerpos de las arañas

-Bueno, creo que tengo que ir por aquí -dijo el peliblanco entrando por una puerta que tenía un circulo en su centro con secciones de 3 diferentes colores

Tras pasar por aquella puerta, el peliblanco se encontró en una extraña sala ya que era bastante grande y podía escuchar como el agua corría por la habitación, a simple vista solo había dos caminos que podría elegir… el primero era por el cual había venido… el segundo era una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha a unos metros de distancia de su posición actual… pero dicha puerta estaba protegida por una barrera de color azul

-Veamos… estas barreras no se destruyen con ninguno de mis ataques… pero desaparecen cuando activo algo, pero la duda es… ¿qué es ese algo? -rascándose la nuca

Mirando hacia el frente el peliblanco pudo ver una especie de circuito… se trataba de lo que parecían ser unos cristales a través de los cuales pasaba un rayo de luz que era generado por una estatua

Acercándose al circuito encontró una placa de piedra que contenía un mensaje

"Irradia la imagen sumergida en las profundidades para abrir una nueva senda"

-Por lo que pone aquí… debo hacer que ese rayo de luz llegue hasta esa estatua -decía el peliblanco mirando a una estatua que a su vez miraba hacia el fondo de la sala

Una vez que estaba cerca del circuito, Issei comenzó a examinar los cristales ya que había algunos que apuntaban en direcciones que impedían que el rayo de luz llegara hacia la estatua

-Si rompo este cristal… el rayo debería llegar hasta ese de allí -decía Issei rompiendo uno de los cristales cuya dirección delataba que solo estorbaba el paso del rayo- y si rompo este... -rompiendo otro cristal, observando como el rayo de luz rebotaba entre los cristales y finalmente llegaba hacia la estatua- debería completarse el circuito -

Una vez que el circuito fue completado, la barrera que protegía la puerta desapareció, permitiéndole al chico continuar con su travesía

Al cruzar por aquella puerta, se encontró con una sala un tanto extraña puesto que era bastante grande, había grandes cantidades de escombros además de que también tenía agua corriendo por diversos puntos pero lo que más le molestó al peliblanco fue que dentro de esa sala habían varios [Enigma] que ya comenzaban a dispararle flechas de energía desde la distancia

-¡De nuevo ustedes! -rugió el peliblanco mientras sacaba sus pistolas y comenzaba a cargar energía en ellas, abriendo fuego contra los [Enigma], desintegrando sus frágiles cuerpos sin remordimiento alguno, observando con una sonrisa el resultado de su ataque- hora de continuar -guardando sus armas

Tras recorrer aquel lugar y encontrar otra puerta, el peliblanco siguió su camino pero al cruzar a la sala siguiente se sorprendió puesto que aquella sala era aún más grande que la anterior pero también se encontraba en un estado mucho más deplorable… habían murallas y pilares medio destruidos, aquella sala incluso tenía una cascada que según parecía, esta nacía unos cuantos pisos más arriba

-Muy bien y ahora por donde… -mirando a su alrededor, notando como en el piso de arriba algo brillaba

Escalando por entre los pilares y murallas logró llegar hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el objeto, objeto que yacía semienterrado

Liberando al objeto de su "tumba", el peliblanco vio que se trataba de una especie de rifle muy similar al arma que utiliza Lilith para pelear

Revisando el arma en cuestión encontró que en el mango tenia escrito "[Spiral]"

-Con que este es su nombre… creo que a Lilith le gustara probarlo –decía el peliblanco divertido mientras buscaba un camino por el cual avanzar, notando otra puerta que tenía un circulo en su centro

Dejándose caer, Issei volvió a estar en el "primer piso" de aquella sala, dirigiéndose hacia la mencionada puerta

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos seguían atentamente la travesía de Issei por la torre, pero cierto peliazul se notaba bastante preocupado, este hecho fue notado por Mira que se extrañó al ver esa expresión en Ryu

-Ryu-san… ¿Sucede algo? -

-Hay algo que jamás le conté a Issei… sé que se encontró con Bolverk… y este le contó que el maestro Sparda tenía 3 alumnos más aparte de él y de mi… -

-Sí -dijeron las Gremory, Sitri y Sparda recordando aquel día

-Entre nosotros hubo una que llegó a ser una general del ejército de los diablos que ayudó a dirigir los ataques contra el mundo humano -dijo Ryu

-¿Una? -preguntó Rias curiosa

-La UNICA alumna del caballero oscuro Sparda que llegó a ser una de las personas más temidas en todo el ejército de los diablos -

-Un momento… ¡¿Sparda-sama tuvo alumnas?! -preguntó Sona sorprendida

-Sí, solo dos… una que fue las más débil de nosotros y el maestro Sparda la encontró en este mundo… la otra era la 2° mejor discípulo del maestro -

-¡¿La 2°?! -decían todos sorprendidos

-¿Pero quién es? -preguntó Lilith curiosa

-Era conocida como la princesa de la oscuridad -decía el peliazul

Todos estaban algo confundidos por ese sobrenombre pero notaron como los patriarcas Gremory estaban realmente sorprendidos al oír es

-¿Qué pasa, Madre? -preguntó la pelirroja intrigada

-Ryu-san… ¿estás seguro de lo que dice? -preguntó Venelana

-Completamente, Venelana-sama… al ver su rostro supongo que sabe a quién me refiero -

-¿Sabes de quien habla Ryu-san? -decía Rias mirando a su madre

-Es una guerrera legendaria… se cuenta en las leyendas que ella domina el poder de la oscuridad como si fuera parte de su ser… no esperaba que ella fuera alumna del caballero oscuro -decía Venelana bastante sorprendida

-En esta ocasión Issei tendrá una de las batallas más complicadas de su vida… ya que "ella" era capaz de limpiar el piso con Bolverk con relativa facilidad -decía el peliazul dejando a las Gremory y Sitri sorprendidas ya que para ellas el nivel de poder de Bolverk era algo fuera de este mundo… y si había alguien en el bando enemigo que podía derrotarlo tan fácil… les hacía surgir la duda ¿Qué tan poderosa sería?

* * *

-Cueva Calcárea-Temen-Ni-Gru-

La puerta por la que anteriormente había cruzado le había llevado hasta otra sala que parecía un almacén donde encontró un objeto llamado "Ambrosia" y tras volver a la sala donde había encontrado a [Spiral] atravesó la cascada donde había descubierto la cueva por donde estaba transitando en estos momentos

Se había encontrado con algunos diablos de clase [Soberbia] y [Lujuria] pero no representaban una amenaza sino más bien una gran molestia

El peliblanco se encontraba frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta de piedra con la imagen de una mujer en ella, la mencionada mujer parecía que sostenía un objeto de forma circular pero donde debía estar dicho objeto había una hendidura

Insertando la ambrosia, el chico notó que esta encajaba a la perfección

Acto seguido, la puerta de piedra se levantó, dejando ver que tras de ella había una par de puertas de color rojo

Tras cruzar por aquellas puertas, el peliblanco se encontró en lo que parecía ser una ópera un tanto lúgubre pero con un ligero toque elegante que por su diseño debía pertenecer a la época victoriana

En ese momento escuchó la voz melodiosa de una joven acompañada una suave sinfonía

Hito ha dare mo umareta imi o sagashite toki o samayou no

Wasurenai de futatsu no tsuki ga kasanari au toki o...

Ah kimi ha kaze no naka aozameta rakuen o toki hanashi

Kimi ha miokuru yo kegarenaki ano hibi no omoide o

Amai doku ni sasoware

Atsui tsumi o okashite

Toki no ame ni utarete kimi ha mezameru

Kindan no PENSE

Aisuru imi o sagashite daremo kizutsuku no

Namae mo naki da tenshitachi yo

Inoru you ni odore

Unmei no PENSE

Namida no naka de kimi ha umare kawaru

Kitto ai o dakishime tsuyokunareru...

Al terminar la canción, cayeron unas plumas negras

Mirando hacia el frente, el peliblanco pudo ver a una chica de largo cabello negro, rostro de facciones finas y delicadas, ojos color violeta, con un bueno cuerpo, pechos copa C, cintura estrecha, trasero firme y redondo con largas y bien torneadas piernas, vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza color violeta oscuro y zapatos de tacón

La chica tenía dos alas de ángel caído en su espalda

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

-¡¿Un ángel caído?! -decían todos bastante sorprendidos al ver a la chica

-Se equivocan ella no es un ángel caído -decía Ryu captando la atención de todos los presentes

-Si no es un ángel caído… ¿Qué es ella? –preguntó Akeno confundida

-Un espíritu de la oscuridad, mejor dicho… un espíritu contratista -respondió el peliazul dejando sorprendidos a los más adultos de la sala

-No había escuchado de ellos en más de 900 años -decía Lord Gremory

-¿Qué son los espíritus contratistas? -preguntó Lilith

-Antiguamente los humanos usaban magia pero entre ellos había algunos que hacían pactos o contratos con espíritus que usaban un elemento mágico como fuego, agua, aire, tierra, rayo, luz y oscuridad… esos eran los espíritus contratistas -explicaba Venelana- Ellos para apoyar a sus maestros… se convertían en armas que usaban para la batalla… a los humanos que tenían un contrato con un espíritu contratista se les llamaba elementalistas. Actualmente ya no existen los espíritus contratistas así como los elementalistas también desaparecieron -

-Ella es un espíritu de oscuridad de alto nivel… la alumna número 2 del maestro Sparda, "la princesa de la oscuridad" Restia Ashdoll -decía Ryu sorprendiendo a todos

-Así que ella es la legendaria guerrera -decía la matriarca Gremory impactada

-Entonces… -decía Rias bastante preocupada

-Issei tendrá una de las batallas más difíciles en toda su vida -decía Mira que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada ya que era una mera espectadora

* * *

-Opera enterrada-Temen-Ni-Gru-

-Bienvenido… -decía la chica pero al ver al peliblanco recordó a alguien- Maestro… -susurró para ella misma

-¿Eh? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Como sea, me presento soy la guardiana del lado este de la tierra prohibida…. la princesa de la oscuridad, Restia Ashdoll… un placer -decía la joven haciendo una reverencia sosteniendo su vestido

-Un placer -decía el peliblanco respondiendo a la reverencia

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué hace aquí un caballero como usted? -preguntaba Restia

-Digamos que estoy de visita -respondió el peliblanco metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

-Ya veo… entonces… -decía la morena haciendo aparecer dos círculos mágicos; uno al lado de ella y otro debajo

Del que estaba a su lado apareció una espada cuyo diseño le intrigó al peliblanco

El círculo que tenía a sus pies comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo, cambiando su vestimenta por el de una clase de armadura ajustada de color azul brillante que dejaba a la vista parte de su cuello y su rostro

El peliblanco se lanzó contra la chica, comenzando a atacarla con cortes ascendentes y descendentes pero la chica simplemente evitaba sus ataques ladeando ligeramente su cuerpo

Intentando atacarla con una estocada dirigida hacia su vientre, el chico observó sorprendido como Restia utilizando su propia espada apartaba la hoja de [Rebellion] a escasos centímetros de que la espada de Issei tocara su armadura

Dando un paso rápido hacia adelante, la chica entró en el espacio personal del peliblanco, atacándolo con un corte ascendente que Issei intentó evadir retrocediendo con agilidad, sintiendo como la punta de la hoja de la espada de la chica cortaba ligeramente su pecho

Ambos contendientes se miraron con una sonrisa pero internamente Issei estaba sumamente sorprendido ya que él había atacado desde el inicio con intención de terminar la batalla con un solo golpe… pero Restia había evadido sus ataques con mucha facilidad

[Compañero…]

-(Lo sé, ella es sumamente fuerte… pero si me diera por vencido después de un simple rasguño no podría llamarme a mí mismo el hijo del caballero oscuro… además…) –decía el peliblanco mentalmente

[¿Además?…]

-(Me prometí que no volvería a perder frente a ningún enemigo) -

Issei se puso una vez más en posición de combate pero su expresión cambió… se había hecho más seria pero lo más destacable era que nuevamente sus ojos comenzaban a despedir rayos… indicando que había entrado en "la zona", este hecho sorprendió a Restia que cambio su mirada alegre por una mucho más seria

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron hacia el frente, Issei atacó con un corte ascendente y por su parte Restia atacó con un corte descendente, quedando en un aparente empate que se rompió a favor de Issei que debido a la posición en la que estaba tenía un mejor punto de apoyo, apartando la espada de la chica, produciendo un intenso sonido metálico al hacerlo

Reanudando la lucha, ambos contendientes se desplazaban a lo largo y ancho de la ópera mientras intercambiaban espadazos, intentando desarmar a su rival

Ambos cubrieron las hojas de sus espadas con energía, de color negro en el caso de Restia y rojo oscuro en el caso del peliblanco, al momento de chocar ambas hojas se produjo una gran explosión cuyo humo cubrió a ambos

De entre el humo salió Restia quien retrocedía terreno mientras bloqueaba un corte descendente cortesía de Issei, apartando la hoja de [Rebellion], atacó con un corte horizontal que fue bloqueado por la hoja de la espada de Issei

Ambos se desplazaban lateralmente mientras continuaban con su intercambio de ataques

Con una estocada frontal, el peliblanco logró hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Restia

Por su parte, con un rápido movimiento la chica le regresó el "regalo" al peliblanco con un corte en su pierna y mejilla izquierda

Infiltrándose entre las estocadas de la chica, Issei redujo la distancia entre ambos, lanzando un corte descendente que Restia bloqueó, causando otro empate pero los dos aplicaban fuerza para intentar empujar al contrario

De pronto Restia sintió como le sacaban todo el aire, ¿el motivo?... Issei le había asestado un poderoso puñetazo con su mano izquierda en el estómago de la chica, forzándola a retroceder

-(¡Aquí voy!) -exclamaba mentalmente Issei mientras se acercaba con la hoja de [Rebellion] cubierta por energía, lanzando múltiples estocadas pero se sorprendió cuando Restia bloqueó todas y cada una de ellas con velocidad y precisión- (¡Bloqueó mis estocadas como si nada!) -pensaba Issei mientras recibía varias estocadas en su torso cortesía de la chica

Restia se sorprendió al ver que tras hundir la hoja de su espada en el torso del chico, este no se apartó sino que al contrario sujetó la espada con su mano izquierda mientras lanzaba una poderosa estocada cargada con energía demoniaca que al entrar en contacto con la armadura de la chica causó una enorme explosión

Tras haberse disipado el humo de la explosión, el peliblanco apreció los resultados de su último ataque, la armadura de la chica tenía varias grietas y por su lado también se veía bastante magullada

El peliblanco sacó su [Ebony] y comenzó a disparar contra la chica que desviaba las balas con gran habilidad, logrando devolverle una bala al peliblanco que se distrajo durante un instante

-No te distraigas, niño -decía Restia seductoramente mientras se relamía los labios

-Es verdad, perdóneme, Ojou-sama -respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa mordaz mientras la herida se cerraba. Restia solo conocía una persona con esa capacidad regenerativa… ese era el caballero oscuro Sparda

-Creo que es hora de ir enserio -decía Restia mientras apuntaba su espada hacia el peliblanco- ¡[Vorpal Blast]! -disparando un rayo negro contra el chico

Restia se sorprendió al ver como una enorme palma espectral detenía su ataque mágico, observando como la mano espectral comenzaba a disminuir su tamaño, permitiéndole observar el [Devil Bringer] de Issei

-Yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga -decía Issei divertido

-No creas que eres el único -decía Restia alzando su espada mientras desde la punta de la mencionada arma un relámpago negro salía disparado hacia el techo del lugar, comenzando a cubrir toda la sala con una oscuridad muy profunda como las eternas tinieblas

* * *

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Serafall ya que la pantalla había quedado completamente en negro

-Esa es su técnica secreta, el palacio de la oscuridad -respondió el peliazul

-¿Palacio de la oscuridad? -preguntó Rias

-Restia al ser un espíritu de la oscuridad de alto rango puede manipular las tinieblas y las sombras a voluntad. Con esta técnica mato a millares de guerreros y cientos de pueblos cayeron en las noches de luna llena bajo su espada -explicó Ryu preocupando a Rias que inmediatamente iba a emprender el vuelo a la torre pero su madre la tomó de la mano

-Detente Rias -dijo Venelana autoritariamente

-¡Déjame ir madre, Issei está en peligro! -decía Rias desesperada

-Sabes que Ise-kun no están débil como piensas, además ¿para qué vas?… ¡solo serias un estorbo para él! -dijo Venelana dejando dolida a su hija que rechinó los dientes debido la impotencia de no poder ir a ayudar al chico que ama

* * *

El peliblanco se sentía un tanto nervioso, a pesar de que tenía la cualidad de ver en la oscuridad… ahora no veía nada… ni siquiera podía ver un metro hacia adelante, incluso la luz que emitía su [Devil Bringer] apenas iluminaba 30 centímetros a su alrededor

Gracias a esa minúscula luz logró ver la hoja de la espada de Restia que se aproximaba por su costado derecho, girando sobre sí mismo logró evadir el ataque

Sin tener tiempo a descansar nuevamente tuvo que evadir una estocada frontal que estuvo a pocos centímetros de atravesarle el cuello, girándose con rapidez dio un salto hacia atrás, sintiendo como la hoja de la espada de la chica cortaba su estomago

-Ese brazo comienza a ser molesto -decía Restia chasqueando sus dedos, acto seguido la luz del [Devil Bringer] se "apagó"

Issei observó sorprendido como su brazo derecho literalmente era cubierto por las sombras

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?! -exclamó el peliblanco mientras intentaba que su [Devil Bringer] volviera a emitir luz pero era inútil

-Ese es uno de mis ataques especiales [Darkness Lock]… con ella puedo bloquear una parte del cuerpo de mi adversario y dejarlo inutilizado hasta que yo decida retirar el bloqueo -tras decir eso la chica reanudó su ataque con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que había tenido antes, comenzando a cortar sin compasión el cuerpo de Issei que no podía ver ni sentir nada a su alrededor- no puedes apartar las sombras, donde hay luz siempre habrá oscuridad -

Tras incontables y poderosos ataques, la chica se detuvo, observando entre las sombras como el peliblanco se desplomaba de cara al suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre

Issei estaba exhausto, a pesar de que sus heridas ya comenzaban a curarse, el daño que había recibido era bastante grande sin contar que dichos ataques habían sido ejecutados con mucha precisión… habían buscado directamente sus puntos vitales y varios habían sido alcanzados

-(Así que… este es mi nivel actual, ¿verdad?) -pensaba Issei que recordaba todas las batallas que había tenido antes de encontrarse con Restia, dejando de lado su batalla contra su hermano… todas las había ganado con relativa facilidad debido a que para esa clase de enemigos su poder era abrumador pero en un solo día se había topado con dos adversarios que estaban por sobre su categoría, intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que cuando lo intentaba era derribado literalmente a patadas… patadas que le rompían uno o varios huesos cada que impactaban en su cuerpo

* * *

-¡Chicas! -exclamaron todos los presentes al ver como las Sparda de un momento a otro se habían desmayado y a pesar de que las revisaron… no encontraron razón aparente para su desmayo

* * *

Restia se disponía a terminar con su enemigo pero de pronto sucedió algo que no esperó en ningún momento

12 esferas luminosas de múltiples colores aparecieron alrededor del derribado peliblanco

Abriendo lentamente los ojos debido a la luz que había a su alrededor, Issei vio las esferas… pero había algo familiar en ellas… sentía un pulso muy familiar en ellas

*Issei-chan no puedes rendirte* sorprendido, Issei había escuchado la voz de Serafall en una esfera de color violeta

Nuevamente Issei sintió pulsos familiares provenientes de las esferas… eran cálidos y le daban una gran tranquilidad… las únicas veces que se sentía así era cuando estaba con sus chicas

*Vamos Issei ponte de pie… nunca te rindes… ¡hoy no será el día en que lo hagas por primera vez!*

Esta vez Issei estaba seguro… aquellas esferas eran sus chicas que de alguna manera habían logrado llegar hasta él… sentía como la inseguridad y el aire de la derrota se iban alejando, siendo reemplazados por confianza y esperanzas de victoria

-Sera-chan… Lilith… chicas… -decía el peliblanco mientras poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de pie a la par que las esferas comenzaban a girar a su alrededor- tienen razón… nunca me he rendido y no lo haré ni hoy ni nunca! -

Issei comenzó a expulsar su aura pero esta vez era diferente, su aura era muy brillante, gracias a dicha aura logró divisar a Restia que lo miraba sorprendida

-Tienes razón Restia pero nosotros no intentamos apartar las tinieblas de nuestro alrededor… vivimos en un mundo de oscuridad pero brillamos para demostrar que estamos vivimos y no dejamos que la oscuridad nos trague! –exclamó Issei mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza

Las 12 esferas se fusionaron con el brazo derecho del peliblanco, rompiendo el [Darkness Lock] de Restia, dejando ver como el [Devil Bringer] de Issei había pasado a ser completamente dorado al igual que el aura que en estos momentos rodeaba su cuerpo

-¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie había podido escapar de mi [Darkness Lock]! -exclamaba Restia sorprendida- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -

-¡Mi nombre es Issei Sparda! –exclamó el peliblanco mientras desde su [Devil Bringer] múltiples esferas doradas salían en dirección hacia la chica que hizo aparecer una esfera de oscuridad que utilizó a modo de escudo para bloquear las múltiples esferas que en estos momentos golpeaban con mucha fuerza su "escudo"- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –exclamaba el peliblanco mientras su pie de apoyo se hundía en el suelo debido a la elevada fuerza de su ataque pero aun así no lograba romper la defensa de la chica

Materializando su [Boosted Gear] comenzó a reunir energía y la transfirió a su brazo derecho… se traba nada más y nada menos que un [Boost] de nivel 20

-¡Un último esfuerzo!… ¡**VAAAAMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS**! -exclamó el peliblanco mientras que por unos segundos su apariencia cambiaba nuevamente a una demoniaca

Finalmente el peliblanco logró romper la defensa de Restia, enviando a la chica volando hacia donde debía estar una de las paredes, escuchando como esta se empotraba con fuerza en la mencionada pared, rompiendo el palacio de la oscuridad en mil pedazos

Aproximándose con velocidad, Issei le asestó un poderoso derechazo a Restia en el estómago, aplicando tal fuerza en su golpe que hizo añicos la armadura de la chica, dándole otro puñetazo en la misma zona, el peliblanco hizo que Restia vomitara sangre y cayera en la inconsciencia

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la pelea había terminado, el [Devil Bringer] de Issei había vuelto a su apariencia "normal" y por su lado el peliblanco se encontraba descansando al lado de la aun inconsciente Restia que tras unos segundos más comenzó a despertar

Mirando hacia un lado la chica pudo ver al peliblanco que la miraba entre serio y divertido

-¡Tu!... ¡¿dijiste que te llamabas Issei Sparda?! -preguntó Restia nerviosa

-Así es -respondió Issei con simpleza

-Entonces… -decía la chica sorprendida

-Sí, yo soy hijo del caballero oscuro -dijo el peliblanco dejando pasmada a la chica

-¡¿E-E-E-E-EL HI-HI-HIJO DEL MAESTRO?! -decía la chica bastante sorprendida al punto de tartamudear

-Así es, Restia -respondió el peliblanco

-¿Pero qué paso con el maestro? -preguntó Restia

-Murió -dijo el peliblanco triste porque le dolía saber que su padre… su verdadero padre había muerto

Al oír eso del peliblanco, la morena comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ante eso, el peliblanco la abrazó con ternura… Restia lloraba de dolor por que el hombre que más admiraba había muerto… quería decirle tantas cosas cuando pudiera salir de la torre y pedirle disculpas por haber hecho "eso" en el pasado

-Buaaaaahhh… Maestro…. snif… ¿Por qué? -lloraba Restia con el corazón hecho pedazos

Después de un rato de llorar y desahogarse por la muerte de su maestro y de la persona más importante para ella… Restia miró a Issei para abrazarlo, enterrando su cara en el pecho del peliblanco

-Gracias por dejarme desahogar, Issei -decía Restia

-No es nada -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica

-¿Pero quién te dijo esa información? -pregunto la morena

-Bolverk -respondió el peliblanco

-Así que ya lo conociste -decía la chica sorprendida

-Sí, peleamos y el cayó bajo la hoja de mi espada -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Cómo paso? -preguntó Restia escuchando al peliblanco que le explicó cómo pasaron las cosas

Restia estaba algo triste porque le agradaba Bolverk pero también se decepciono de él porque había dejado las enseñanzas de Sparda… cosa que ella seguía como un credo. Pero al ver a Issei un tanto triste… lo abrazó amorosamente

-Vamos, no te sientas mal… Bolverk-kun eligió ese camino al dejar las enseñanzas del maestro -decía Restia

-Gracias -dijo el peliblanco correspondiéndole el abrazo

Restia se separó del peliblanco y fue a buscar una especie de caja de dónde sacó de dos copas y una botella, volviendo con Issei que estaba sentado en el escenario mirando cómo había quedado el lugar después de su batalla

-¿Te gusta el vino? -preguntaba la chica

-Sí, no bebo mucho pero me gusta -respondió el peliblanco

Restia sirvió dos copas, una para cada uno, haciendo un brindis con el peliblanco dándole un sorbo al líquido que degustaron. Cabe decir que las Gremory y Sparda estaban sumamente celosas porque ahora mismo la chcia estaba muy íntima con el peliblanco

-Espero que te guste tiene más de 2000 años de añejamiento -explicó la morena

-Ese tiempo le ha asentado muy bien -decía el peliblanco

Los dos se quedaron sentados un buen rato, aprovechando el momento, Restia se sentó en el regazo de Issei, cosa que no les gustó a las Gremory ni a las Sparda que veían la escena

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

-ESA ESPIRITU… ¡ES UNA APROVECHADA! -exclamaron todas las residentes de la casa-tienda del peliblanco sumamente celosas mientras expulsan una gran cantidad de aura oscura que puso a los demás bastante nerviosos

* * *

-Ópera enterrada-Temen-Ni-Gru-

-Por cierto ¿Quién es tu maestro? Ise -preguntó Restia curiosa sintiéndose en bastante en confianza con el peliblanco que apenas conoció

-Ryu -respondió el peliblanco dejando en shock a la chica con la que estaba

3…2…1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿RYU-SENPAI?! -exclamó Restia bastante asombrada pues no esperaba que su superior fuera el maestro del peliblanco

-Como ya terminamos de luchar… ¿me podrías decir que eres? Sé que no eres un caído aunque tengas esas alas… tu despides una aura oscura -

-Veo que eres bastante perceptivo… amado mío -dijo Restia seductoramente mientras pega sus pechos al pecho del peliblanco

-¿Amor mío? -dijo el peliblanco curiosos

*¡SE ESTA PASANDO DE LA RAYA!* tanto Restia como Issei hubieran jurado que habían escuchado ese grito en la lejanía pero les pareció una tontería puesto que debían estar varios metros bajo tierra

-Yo soy un espíritu de la oscuridad de alto nivel, Ise -respondió Restia a la pregunta anterior del peliblanco

-Ya veo… -dijo el peliblanco- ahora… tienes una segunda oportunidad en este mundo puesto que los diablos ya no están presentes como antes, ¿Qué harás? -

-Seguirte hasta el fin del mundo… con tal de que este a tu lado… te doy mi corazón -decía Restia. En tanto Rias se sentía celosa, impotente pero sobre todo triste… porque ella anhelaba poder estar así de cerca con el peliblanco- Ise… haré un contrato espiritual contigo -

-¿Contrato espiritual? –preguntó Issei con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Sí, es cuando un espíritu obtiene un maestro… yo quiero que seas mi maestro, con tu padre jamás hice esto… pero ahora que te conocí, deseo ser tu espíritu contratista decía la morena

-¿Espíritu contratista? -pregunto Issei para escuchar a Restia que le explicó sobre los espíritus y los elementalistas- Acepto, ¿Qué debo hacer? -

Restia le explicó el procedimiento pero en Devil May Cry las chicas estaban bastante celosas por lo que debía hacer el peliblanco para "firmar" el contrato

-Elegante espíritu de la oscuridad, forma un contrato conmigo y reconóceme como tu maestro. A cambio, yo seré tu vaina. ¡Te lo ordeno, forma un contrato conmigo! -dijo el peliblanco con un poco de molestia porque a diferencia de cierta pelirroja Gremory… a él no le gustaba andar de mandón

Acto seguido ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, el peliblanco posó sus labios en los de Restia, dándose un suave beso que empezó lento pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo más profundo, Restia lo abrazó del cuello mientras el peliblanco posó sus manos en las sensuales caderas de la chica, profundizando el contacto… al terminar había un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas

-Bien, hemos terminado el contrato espiritual… a partir de hoy soy tu espíritu contratado… te prometo siempre estar a tu lado, amor mío… mi amado Ise -dijo la morena con mucha ternura y pasión

De pronto en la mano del peliblanco apareció un círculo mágico morado cosa que dejó al mencionado sorprendido

-Ese es el símbolo de nuestro pacto -explico Restia con una hermosa sonrisa mientras abrazaba al peliblanco, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mencionado- No me dejes ir nunca… por favor -

-Así será… no te preocupes, nunca te dejaré ir -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Ise, te quiero -

-Y yo a ti, Restia -

Pero la escena duro poco por que un grupo de [Soberbia], [Gula] y [Lujuria] los rodearon pero en ambos había una sonrisa mordaz

Aprovechando la instancia la chica le susurró algo al peliblanco

-¿Estas segura? -decía el peliblanco

-Completamente, después de todo soy tu espíritu contratado -dijo Restia con una sonrisa

El peliblanco le dio una vuelta a la chica, esta se dejó caer siendo sostenida por el peliblanco, era como si estuviera bailando

-¡Let's Rock! -dijeron ambos mientras Restia se transformaba en una espada morada con el filo rojo carmesí, una cruz de platino, con otros detalles en la hoja del mismo color y empuñadura negra como la noche con un rubí al final de esta

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el peliblanco

[Esta es mi forma de arma espiritual… se llama la [Espada Vorpal] también conocida como "la espada que atraviesa la verdad"] Respondió Restia

-Bueno veamos que tienes, preciosa -exclamó el peliblanco emocionado

[I-Idiota… n-no me digas así de repente… me gusta que pienses que soy preciosa pero…]

En ese momento el peliblanco infundió energía demoniaca a la espada que se volvió en una aura de tinieblas realizando una serie de cortes pero notó como estos tenían mayor alcance de lo que parecían en realidad

-Esto es… -decía el peliblanco sorprendido

[No solo Vergil-kun conoce el estilo [Dark Slayer]] Respondió Restia para que solo la oyera el peliblanco

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido de que Restia conociera la existencia de su hermano gemelo

[Al hacer el contrato espiritual, tengo una conexión contigo y como quería saber más de ti… investigué mientras terminábamos de besarnos… también sé lo que te hizo esa perra de Rias Gremory] Masculló con odio y rencor el espíritu al nombrar a la pelirroja

-No te preocupes por eso… ya le llegará el momento -dijo Issei como si nada

[Y por cierto Ise… también revisé tus otros "recuerdos" y déjame decirte que puedes hacer eso conmigo cuando lo desees] dijo Restia con voz seductora causando un leve sonrojó en el peliblanco ya que ella había visto sus recuerdos más privados

-Eso lo veremos después… ahora centrémonos en ellos -dijo el peliblanco que continuaba cortando a mas enemigos

El peliblanco realizó otros cortes repitiendo el mismo efecto pero aparecieron más [Lujuria] junto a los [Ira]

-¿Qué hacen esos aquí? -pregunto el peliblanco

[Son mis soldados, pero como ahora saben de mi traición… vienen por mi cabeza] explicó Restia

-¿Qué pasa con los otros de la bomba? –

[¿Pero qué hacen aquí?] Se preguntó Restia pero de pronto su mente hizo un "clic" [Ahora lo entiendo todo… así que ya se enteró de mi traición, ¿eh?]

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco

[Cada diablo de los siete pecados es comandado por un general que representa un pecado capital. Por ejemplo yo representaba la lujuria siendo los [Lujuria] mis subordinados… los de las bombas son [Ira] que representan al idiota de Beowulf] Explicó Restia con fastidio

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó el peliblanco

[Es un completo imbécil y un grandísimo engreído además de que tiene cuentas pendientes con el maestro] Respondió la morena

-Ya veo -

[Ise, usa el [Vorpal Blast] concéntrate y enfoca tu objetivo] Indico Restia

El peliblanco se concentró, rayos color negro recorrían la hoja de su nueva espada, el chico extendió la espada, descargando un disparo de rayo negro que se dividió en varios más atacando a los [Lujuria], convirtiéndolos en polvo mientras el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Acto seguido, Issei comenzaba a disparar a los [Ira] para destruirlos

[Espera Ise, detente] Dijo Restia

-¿Por qué? -decía Issei

[Por nuestra batalla la ópera está bastante dañada… si alguno de ellos explota, vamos a quedar enterrados] Explico el espíritu del peliblanco

-¿Entonces como los detengo? –

[Usa el [Arc Blast] es como el [Drive] pero usaras energía de la oscuridad que no dejara nada de ellos] Explicó Restia

-De acuerdo… ¡[Arc Blast]! -exclamó el peliblanco lanzando 3 tajos de energía que acabó con los enemigos

-Eres asombrosa Restia -dijo el peliblanco feliz

[N-No digas eso…me avergüenzas] Decía Restia

-Vamos, eres bonita, inteligente y letal… eres una excelente chica como una bella arma -indicó el peliblanco pero lo que no sabía era que Restia estaba roja por los comentarios, realmente Issei la estaba alagando… cosa que por supuesto le encantaba

[Mou… si dices esas cosas…vas a ser que me enamore de ti… amor mío]

-Bueno ahora usaré… –

[Espera… aun no te enseño una habilidad especial que cree en mis años como alumna de tu padre. Clávame en el suelo y yo hare el resto]

El peliblanco hizo lo que le indicaron, la espada empezó a recitar una canción

[Es la sombra de la eternidad

Es un manto que no se aleja jamás

Fácil de asfixiar ante esta soledad

Ya no hay más es la verdad

Quemas alas de millones

Dejas marcas en su fe

Soy fuego desierto

Sígueme al sendero incierto

Soy miedo

Fundido a tu existir.

Días de sombra

Noche sin despertar... ¡[Invocación de las criaturas de la oscuridad]!]

De pronto aparecieron lobos, leones, panteras, basiliscos, dragones, osos, búhos y vampiros de color negro con ojos rojos que despedían una violenta sed de sangre que atacaron a los diablos, destrozándolos, arrancándoles las extremidades y la carne del cuerpo para terminar matándolos… volviéndose arena. Al final de esa masacre las sombras se desvanecieron pero aparecieron más diablos que rodearon al peliblanco

-Alguna idea Restia -decía el peliblanco

[Como veo que no hay de otra… usa mi más poderosa técnica]

-Como digas -exclamó el peliblanco levantando la espada al mismo tiempo que reunía su aura en la hoja que era de un color rojo oscuro

-¡[Inferno Blast!] -exclamaron el espíritu y el maestro para clavar la espada en el suelo, liberando una onda de energía en forma de pilar de color rojo carmesí con tonos oscuros que se expandió matando a los enemigos alrededor.

Después de ese ataque el lugar se vino abajo pero el peliblanco ya no estaba

Tanto Restia como Issei aparecieron en la cueva sin daño alguno

-¿Ahora para donde debo de ir? -preguntó el peliblanco

-Debemos ir a la parte oeste donde esta Beowulf para que puedas avanzar -respondió Restia

Lo que no sabían los dos es que Jester los espiaba desde la parte más alta del jardín secreto con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

-**Así que logro que se le uniera "la princesa de la oscuridad". Este hijo de Sparda…en verdad es único…como un peligro para los planes…deberé ser precavido** -decía el bufón oscuro desvaneciéndose entre las sombras

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- algunos se preguntaran… ¿Qué tiene que ver el desmayo de las Sparda con el cambio en el devil bringer de issei?... pues la respuesta es… su deseo de poder ayudarlo en la pelea contra Restia que era sumamente poderosa que tanto sus mentes y parte del poder de cada una viajó hasta Issei para darle ánimos y brindarle poder suficiente como para derrotarla ya que no por nada era la segunda mejor alumna de Sparda pero dejo en claro desde ya que el devil bringer dorado es solo cuando las chicas le brindan su poder a Issei así que no es algo que se verá muy a menudo puesto que son pocos los enemigos que pueden hacerlo sufrir demasiado en combates 1 vs 1

2- Hoy vimos el motivo por el cual los poderes de Issei estaban sellados y parte del pasado de las facciones del cielo y del inframundo contra los Leviathan

3- también les puede surgir la duda de porque Issei no utilizó su Devil Trigger para este combate… el motivo es que a pesar de haberlo desbloqueado… issei no es consciente de que tiene una transformación así

4- las palabras clave las publicaré durante la semana en mi página de Facebook

Eso es todo de momento

Espero les haya gustado

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	18. Devil Trigger

**Capítulo 18 Devil Trigger **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Pronto llegaremos a [la cámara del juicio] -decía Arkham que estaba parado a dos enormes y pesadas puertas- Temen-Ni-Gru estará de nuevo completamente operativa y nos llevará al mundo de los demonios, en donde ha quedado encerrado el poder de Sparda -haciendo unos extraños movimientos de su mano derecha frente a las puertas mientras que leía el libro de tapa roja que sostenía con su mano libre- es irónico que sea su propio hijo el que vaya a deshacer su sello -

Con un ruido sordo las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente

Arkham se hizo a un lado y dejó que Vergil, quien se encontraba un poco más atrás, entrara primero a la siguiente cámara

Vergil se detuvo en la entrada ya que a pesar de no estar mirando, sabía que Arkham miraba hacia atrás ya que la invitada especial nuevamente había ingresado a la torre

-¿Acaso te preocupa tanto aquella mujer? -preguntó Vergil sin molestarse en voltear

-¿De qué me estás hablando? -preguntó Arkham serio

-¿Por qué no la mataste? -interrogó Vergil- ¿Porque es tu hija? ¿Es que se impuso el amor paternal a tus ansias de poder? -

Arkham rápidamente se acercó al chico para encararlo pero al hacerlo cometió un grave error

-Mis razones son solo mías… -

PAM

El libro rojo cayó al suelo

Unas cuantas gotas de sangre mancharon su desgastada tapa

¿El motivo?

Vergil le había atravesado el estómago a Arkham con [Yamato]

-Para avanzar en tu estudio de la magia negra, sacrificaste a tu amada esposa y te convertiste en un demonio -decía Vergil mientras veía como Arkham hacia lo posible por soportar el dolor- por eso creía que me serias útil, pero estaba equivocado -empujando aún más la hoja de su katana en el cuerpo de Arkham- con razón no has alcanzado tu meta -

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -preguntó Arkham con sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios- también eres un ser incompleto… la sangre demoniaca lucha contra la humana en tus venas -

-Cállate -fue lo que dijo Vergil mientras retiraba la hoja de su arma con algo de brusquedad, comenzando a envainar a [Yamato], cuando terminó de hacerlo Arkham cayó al suelo- ahora que la última puerta está abierta, ya no te necesito -

Vergil continuó su camino, dejando a Arkham abandonado a su suerte

* * *

Issei y Restia habían encontrado un extraño objeto, este tenía el tamaño similar al de una pelota de fútbol y era de color celeste

Restia le dijo que dicho objeto se llamaba [Generador Dimensional] que era un generador de energía mágica ilimitada y servía para operar el puente que se encontraba por el camino a través del cual el peliblanco había llegado al lugar donde encontró a [Spiral]

Ambos reanudaron su camino en dirección a su destino pero entonces Restia recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Issei ya que cuando formaron su contrató sintió una esencia un tanto "peculiar" dentro del cuerpo de su elementalista

-Ise -

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el peliblanco mientras avanzaban a paso lento por los pasillos de la torre

-¿Puedes usar el [Devil Trigger]? -

-¿Devil qué? -preguntó el peliblanco bastante confundido

La chica espíritu le mostro a través de un holograma mágico la silueta de un hombre cuya apariencia cambiaba a una mucho más siniestra e intimidante

Tras eso le explicó en qué consistía esa transformación, explicándole que esa clase de transformación era exclusiva del linaje Sparda, al oír eso el peliblanco supo que la secuencia de transformación que Restia le había mostrado pertenecía a la transformación de su padre

También recordó las palabras de Bolverk… había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta que tenía después de la batalla con el alumno de su padre… la forma final de la que hablaba el esqueleto era la transformación conocida como [Devil Trigger]

-Por lo que veo aun no la controlas a voluntad -decía Restia al ver que Issei no conocía nada acerca de esa transformación

-¿Pero cómo accedo a ella? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso y un poco ansioso

-Según recuerdo… es mediante la canalización del poder de un diablo -

-¿Poder de un diablo? -

-Los diablos, siendo una excepción tu casta… se alimentan de las emociones negativas por lo que debes de recordar aquello que te haya hecho enfadar, odiar, llorar, sentirte impotente, aterrar, desear venganza, aquello que aborreces y desprecias. También recuerda tu éxtasis en la batalla… la sensación de destrozar al enemigo, el crujido de los huesos y la masacre que dejas al blandir tu espada… esa sensación de un ser que fue creado para la guerra y la masacre pero también para no perderte piensa en aquello que te hace sentir calidez, paz, amor y calma para dominar tu diablo interior -explicó Restia algo preocupada por el resultado que la canalización de todas esas emociones y sensaciones pudieran tener en Issei pero sabía que era necesario ayudarle a poder controlar su [Devil Trigger] ya que al ver los recuerdos de su pelea con Vergil, vio que el mencionado era superior en muchos aspectos a Issei y no sería extraño que él pudiera controlar su [Devil Trigger] a voluntad

El peliblanco empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado durante toda su vida…

La muerte de su madre biológica

La muerte de su padre biológico

Ser engañado por Raynare y atravesado por una lanza de luz

El perder su vida

Las burlas de la caída

El encuentro con Raiser

Haber sido golpeado por la [Peón] Phenex sin poder defenderse

El entrenamiento para el Rating Game donde ninguno se contuvo con él y sentirse un inútil

Como casi fue asesinado por Raiser en el Rating Game

El perder por segunda vez contra el hijo de los Phenex

El desprecio de la pelirroja y ver como la perdió mientras ella era feliz con Raiser

La soberbia de Raiser e incluso oía como este se burlaba de él

Saber que Rias lo usó

Los castigos de los Gremory

El perder a sus padres adoptivos

El poder regresarles algo de los castigos que sufrió a los Gremory

Acribillar a Kokabiel

La lucha contra Raiser donde vengó a los Hyodo y mató al mencionado hijo de los Phenex

El cinismo de Rias Gremory al buscar su perdón

El atrevimiento de los Phenex de atacarlo

Como Ravel Phenex y sus compañeras osaron tocarlo

El ataque del grupo Cerberos a Lilith

El ataque de los magos a la real academia biblia

El miedo de perder a Yui

El provocar que Selina saliera lastimada

El provocar que Liese usara el [Last Crest]

El ataque de Francis

Que Rebecca fuera herida y las chicas salieran perjudicadas

Su lucha contra Vali

Que Sirzechs tome decisiones sobre su persona, sus chicas y sus posesiones sin consultarle

Su lucha contra Tohka

Su lucha contra Bolverk

Su lucha contra Takiko

Ver morir a Kyoko y Suzuka

Su lucha contra los [Kemono Yūhi] en el palacio de los 7 sabios

La ira contra Sohaku

El éxtasis de las batallas que ha tenido desde que despertó como hijo de Sparda

Su incursión en la torre

Como Lady le disparó en dos ocasiones

Perder ante Vergil

Jester

Los fastidiosos de Motohama y Matsuda así como sus compañeros de clases y alumnos de la academia que le tenían profundos celos por tener a tantas chicas hermosas a su lado

Sus fanáticas que cada día lo volvían loco por tanta carta y tanto acoso

Su sed de venganza contra Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Kiba… ellos pagarían con dolor y agonía lo que le hicieron… los iba a hacer pedazos cuando fuera el momento adecuado

Mientras tanto Restia había tomado su forma de espada y había entrado en el sello del contrato que tenía Issei en el dorso de su mano, al hacerlo veía todos los recuerdos del peliblanco… nunca se imaginó que él albergaba tanto odio, rabia, ira, frustración, rencor, resentimiento, miedo, preocupación, angustia, sed de venganza y vergüenza ya que siempre se veía relajado y despreocupado pero también notó como era un sanguinario, despiadado, cruel y sádico… su adicción a la violencia era algo natural en él… al igual que todos los de su raza

En ese momento el cuerpo del peliblanco comenzó a cambiar y debido a la cantidad de energía acumulada la imagen que veían los espectadores en Devil May Cry se perdió

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos vieron como un aura roja cubrió al peliblanco antes de que la señal se perdiera nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Serafall preocupada mientras Ryu se hacía una idea sobre lo que pasaba por lo que se preocupó pero trató de mantener la calma ya que si los demás notaban su intranquilidad entrarían también a preocuparse

-(Lo dejo todo en tus manos Restia) -pensó el peliazul mientras apretaba los puños sintiéndose impotente por no poder estar al lado de Issei en esta gran prueba por la que pasaba en estos momentos

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo da una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

Restia veía como el peliblanco expulsaba esa aura roja en grandes cantidades pero veía como este tenía los ojos rojos mientras exhalaba con fuerzas como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre

[¡No te rindas! ¡Debes de dominar ese diablo dentro de ti! ¡Recuerda lo que me dijiste! ¡Que vivimos en un mundo de tinieblas pero brillamos para demostrar que estamos vivos! ¡Tienes mucho por que vivir! ¡Recuérdalo!... ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero perderte a ti también!… ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

* * *

-Dentro del alma de Issei Sparda-

Issei se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad… una oscuridad mucho más profunda que la que Restia podía producir… podía sentir como lentamente su sed de sangre aumentaba… dándole deseos de destrozar cualquier cosa en su camino… borrar todo lo que existía para que de esa forma no pudiera volver a sufrir como lo había tenido que hacer durante todo este tiempo

Cuando sentía que estaba por ser consumido completamente por la sed de sangre pudo sentir como si alguien le tocara el hombro derecho pero al mirar en esa dirección no vio a nadie pero de pronto los recuerdos tristes y dolorosos fueron reemplazados por los recuerdos más felices que había ganado en este último tiempo

"Buenos días, Issei-chan" Decía la morena en su cama con una sonrisa para darle un beso

-Sera-chan -

"Issei, aquí está tu café" Decía la pelirosáceo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Lilith -

"Issei, ¿hay alguna misión?... ¿no?… entonces vamos a divertirnos" Decía la Sherlock mayor mientras se lleva al peliblanco a su cuarto

-Liese -

"Issei, ¿podrías ayudarme a elegir un traje de baño?" Decía la pelinaranja mientras le mostraba unos modelitos bastante sugerentes

-Rebecca -

"Es divertido venir de compras contigo" Decía la morena de ojos rojos con una linda sonrisa

-Akame -

"Gracias por acompañarme a revelar mis fotos, Issei" Decía la Sherlock menor con una sonrisa

-Selina -

"Relájate Onii-san, mi música te hará sentir mejor" Decía la loli Sparda mientras empezaba a tocar su violín

-Yui -

"Espera un poco Issei, pronto estará el desayuno, espero que te guste" Decía la Trinity Seven de la Gula con una sonrisa

-Akio -

"Veo que estas aprendiendo rápidamente la magia… tienes un gran talento, Issei" Decía la Trinity Seven de la soberbia con una sonrisa

-Mira -

"Espero algún día llegar a tu nivel de velocidad… me alegro que entrenes conmigo" Decía la ninja Sparda con una cálida sonrisa

-Levi -

"Issei, relájate…" Decía la Trinity Seven de la Ira con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía la cabeza del peliblanco en sus piernas

-Arin -

"La vista del atardecer desde la terraza es hermosa" Decía la nueva [peón]

-Priss -

"Amor mío"

-Restia -

"Debemos de entrenar un poco más"

-Ryu -

En ese momento la oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció, dejando ver a sus padres biológicos, sus padres adoptivos, sus chicas y a su maestro frente a él, estos lo esperan con una sonrisa, el peliblanco comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras veía como su familia brillaba y entonces escuchó una voz

*Es aquello que llena el vacío de tu alma, es la fuente de energía que existe en cualquier ser vivo… una que supera el odio y que me dio el poder necesario para luchar contra mi raza. Es lo único que necesitas para fortalecerte y mantenerte firme incluso contra tus demonios interiores. Al liberar este poder y dejarte consumir por los sentimientos negativos, pierdes muchas cosas e incluso a ti mismo pero en esa enorme oscuridad puedes ver brillar aquello que no quieres perder. Esa fuerte de energía es tan resplandeciente y cálida como el sol por lo que con esa fuente de energía podrás dominar a la esencia de diablo que heredaste de mí… tus chicas, Ryu, tu hermano, los Hyodo, tu madre y yo… somos tu luz… nunca lo olvides, hijo*

Tras decir eso la voz desapareció pero el peliblanco supo, gracias a que había recuperado los recuerdos de su verdadera infancia, cuál era la identidad detrás de esa voz y debido a esto comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sonreía ya que era una voz que hace más de 10 años no había escuchado

-Gracias… papá -decía el peliblanco mirando el lugar donde estaba- Mi nombre es Issei Sparda, uno de los hijos del caballero oscuro Sparda, hijo de la humana Eva, hijo adoptivo de los Hyodo…prometido de Serafall Sitri… novio de Lilith Asami… elementalista de Restia Ashdoll… príncipe del inframundo y líder del clan Sparda… haré que se sientan orgullosos… mamá… papá -

* * *

-Mundo Real-

Restia había vuelto a tomar su forma humana, observando como el peliblanco estaba encerrado en un domo de energía rojo oscuro, se sentía culpable por haberle contado a su elementalista sobre el [Devil Trigger] ya que pensaba que estaba listo pero se equivocó… si le pasaba algo… sería algo que jamás se perdonaría y no podría ver a Serafall como a las demás a la cara cuando fuera el momento en que se conocieran

En ese momento la cúpula se dispersó, liberando una gran cantidad de energía dejando ver la apariencia demoniaca del peliblanco. Restia estaba temblando pero el peliblanco la miró para dedicarle una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la chica que se lanzó a abrazar al demonio de rojo

-Ise, lo lograste -

-**Sí, gracias a tus palabras pude conocer mi luz** -dijo Issei con una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a su forma humana, Restia juntó su frente con la de él, observando los recuerdos de su elementalista, sonrojándose al ver cómo a pesar de recién haberse conocido era parte de la "luz" que iluminaba el sendero de la vida del peliblanco, se sentía muy feliz

Aprovechando la cercanía con Issei, Restia besó por unos largos e intensos 40 segundos, separándose forzosamente cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos miraban atentamente la pantalla ya que poco a poco la imagen comenzaba a volver, viendo como el peliblanco estaba bien pero había algo que había cambiado en él… ninguno de ellos lo podría describir pero era un cambio radical. Sin embargo, cierto peliazul supo que era y soltó un suspiro de calma mientras sonreía levemente

-(Lo has logrado, Issei… gracias por ayudarlo, Restia) -pensó el peliazul feliz

En ese momento Serafall se acercó a Ryu ya que quería hablar con el peliblanco debido a que no soportaba esperar por más tiempo para ponerse en contacto con él

-Ryu-chan… ¿puedes comunicarte con Restia-chan? -preguntó Serafall

-Sí, pero tardaré unos momentos… no sé si recuerde este hechizo -respondió Ryu mientras hacía aparecer en círculo mágico sobre la mesa pero como efecto secundario la televisión donde veían lo que sucedía en la torre se apagó- El rayo azul danza en… -decía el peliazul confundiendo a todos pero de pronto desde el círculo mágico se escuchó…

*… el cielo nocturno, reino de la princesa de la oscuridad… tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ryu-senpai* Respondió Restia mientras una imagen holográfica de la mencionada aparecía en el círculo mágico

-Lo mismo digo… te agradezco que hayas ayudado a issei a lograr controlar "eso" -decía Ryu contento

*No fue nada… pero por un momento me preocupé… aunque ahora veo que Issei es capaz de controlarlo sin temor a perderse y eso me alegra ya que así no tendré que separarme de él nunca*

-Restia, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo -decía el peliazul mientras Serafall entraba en el rango de proyección del círculo mágico, logrando ser vista por Restia

*Tú debes ser Serafall Sitri-san, la prometida de Ise*

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? -preguntó Serafall, Restia le explicó rápidamente que había visto los recuerdos de Issei al momento de hacer el contrato- Ya veo… Restia-chan, quiero pedirte un favor -seria

*¿Cuál es ese favor?* Preguntó Restia curiosa

-En nombre de todas las siervas Sparda te pido que… ¡Por favor, protege a Issei-chan…no dejes que nada malo le pase…guíalo y cuídalo! -decía Serafall dejando que todos vieran como derramaba lágrimas mientras tenía una mirada de calma y paz al igual que las demás chicas del peliblanco

-Serafall-sama… -dijo Rias sorprendida al ver a las chicas del sequito del peliblanco que siempre se veían fuertes y firmes… tan frágiles

-Onee-sama y las demás chicas estaban bastante preocupadas por Issei-kun pero debían mantenerse firme para poder luchar contra esos diablos, manteniendo la esperanza de que su [Rey] volvería… pero ahora que Ashdoll-san están con Issei-kun… ellas pueden estar más tranquilas además de transmitirle sus sentimientos y deseos a ella -explicó Sona

-Realmente las chicas de Issei-kun lo aman -dijo Venelana viendo como Rias agachaba la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras derramaba lágrimas y apretaba los puños pero debido a la fuerza aplicada estos comenzaron a sangrar dejando que la sangre fluyera por sus manos hasta que lentamente esa sangre cayó al suelo, de la mismo forma estaba Akeno que dejaba que sus lágrimas y sangre cayeran al suelo. Al ver esto, la matriarca Gremory sentía como su corazón se desgarraba… para ella, Akeno era como su segunda hija… la cuidó y la educó. El solo verlas la hacían sentir aún más culpable por no detener a su esposo y no cuidar de su hija como debía… Por lo que aun con la gran carga de su culpa… la castaña abrazó a las dos Onee-sama de Kuoh mientras lloraba en silencio

-(Perdónenme Rias… Akeno… perdónenme por ser la peor madre que existe y por ser tan débil como para no detener a mi esposo… perdónenme por destrozarles la felicidad) -pensaba Venelana destrozada emocionalmente al ver a sus dos hijas en ese estado tan triste

*De acuerdo, les prometo cuidar a Ise* Decía Restia *Espero que después de salir de aquí nos podamos llevar bien* Expresó con una sonrisa

-Restia-chan ¿podemos ver a Issei-chan? -

*Sí, amor mío, ven* Dijo la espíritu poniendo un poco celosas a las Sparda mientras las Gremory ardían en celos ya que a pesar de no tener ni 3 horas de haber conocido al peliblanco ya se tomaba esas confianzas

El peliblanco apareció en el holograma y se notaba que estaba bastante contento

*Hola ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?* Preguntó el peliblanco

-Bien, ya hemos eliminado a casi todos los diablos… pero sobre todo, te extrañamos -decía Serafall alegre

-Es verdad, Issei, no es lo mismo sin ti -decían las siervas del peliblanco

*Ya veo… traten de eliminar a los que más puedan y no se sobre esfuercen… terminaré lo más pronto que pueda para volver con ustedes* Dijo el peliblanco mientras se despedía con su mano terminando con la comunicación

Tras terminarse la comunicación la televisión volvió a mostrar la imagen del peliblanco y la chica espíritu ahora que los mencionados habían reanudado su marcha

* * *

Tras unos cuantos combates de menor importancia, Issei y Restia habían llegado al puente a través del cual Issei había entrado nuevamente a la torre

-Veamos… ¿dónde debería ir el [Generador Dimensional]? –decía le peliblanco mirando a su alrededor, observando lo que parecía ser otro puente pero según la disposición entre el puente sobre el cual estaba parado y el que estaba más lejos daba a entender que de alguna manera podían conectarse

Mirando más detenidamente localizó sobre un extremo del otro puente una cabeza de un oso hecha de piedra y curiosamente la boca del oso estaba abierta lo justo y necesario como para que el [Generador Dimensional] cayera en ese lugar

Lanzando el [Generador Dimensional] hacia arriba, el peliblanco esperó unos cuantos segundos a que este cayera

Pateando el objeto con su pierna derecha, envió el [Generador Dimensional] directo hacia la boca del oso, encajándola a la perfección

-Creo que también podría ser futbolista -dijo Issei mientras observaba como los puentes se conectaban y le dejaban acceso a una nueva ala de la torre

Sacando sus pistolas el peliblanco continuó su camino junto a Restia, entrando en lo que parecía ser una sala hecha de mármol, al final de la sala había un hombre tirado con un ligero rastro de sangre tras de él, dando a entender que se había arrastrado hasta este lugar antes de morir

BANG

Ladeando un poco su cabeza, sintió como una bala pasaba silbando cerca de su oído izquierdo. Dedicándole una breve mirada a Restia hizo comprender a la chica de que pasara lo que pasara no se metiera

-Vaya, que velocidad -decía el peliblanco mientras se giraba, encontrándose con Lady que lo miraba con una cara que no reflejaba precisamente alegría

Apuntando al peliblanco la chica se acercó… manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre caído

-¿Has matado tu a ese hombre? -

-¿Y que si lo hice? -dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombre

Ladeando un poco su cabeza evadió otro disparo de la chica que comenzó a dispararle sin contemplaciones, por su lado el peliblanco simplemente desviaba los brazos de la chica, sumamente divertido ya que por más que Lady quisiera no podía comparársele en fuerza, agilidad y velocidad

Manteniendo las armas de la chica apuntando hacia el piso, Issei dio una declaración

-Vaya, me encantan las mujeres de gatillo fácil -

-¡Cierra el pico! -rugió Lady mientras se liberaba del bloqueo del peliblanco, intentando que sus balas lo alcanzaran pero el chico las evadía como si nada- estaba obsesionado con transformarse en un gran demonio… tanto que mató horriblemente a su propia esposa y a mucha gente inocente -

De un golpe Issei la envió contra una pared, haciéndola rebotar mientras la chica le disparaba en el proceso

El peliblanco dio un salto, quedando de manera horizontal mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, evadiendo las balas de la chica, al caer al suelo observó que las balas de Lady habían agujereado parte de su gabardina

Mirándolo unos segundos se arrojó contra él, disparando lo más rápido que podía, observando sorprendida como Issei saltaba sobre ella, disparando con sus pistolas haciendo que las balas que ambos disparaban chocaran las unas con las otras

-Pero lo peor de todo es que esta escoria era mi padre -dijo Lady poniéndose de pie tras sus fallidos intentos de dañar al peliblanco

-Bueno, pues parece que tenemos algo en común -decía el peliblanco divertido- yo también me crié en una familia fuera de lo normal -siendo encañonado inmediatamente por Lady

-¿Y qué sabes tú de familias? -interrogó la chica- ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Este era mi padre! ¡Mi familia! ¡Se suponía que era yo quien debía acabar con esto! -bajando su pistola, volteándose a ver a su padre

-¿No vas a dispararme? –preguntó el peliblanco curioso ya que la hostilidad de la chica había desaparecido- menuda sorpresa -

-Márchate… Ya no me importa nada -finalizó Lady

El peliblanco guardó sus pistolas mientras le indicaba a Restia que era hora de seguir

-¿Así que familia? -murmuró Issei mientras continuaba su camino

* * *

Aun cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos, Lady continuaba en el mismo lugar pensando en que hacer ya que el motivo por el cual había entrado en la torre no existía…

-¿Dónde… estoy? -preguntaba Arkham débilmente- está todo oscuro, no veo nada -

-Veo que sigues vivo -siseó Lady mientras apuntaba a su padre

-¿Mary?... ¿Eres tú?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está tu madre? .preguntaba Arkham a duras penas

-¿Mi madre? -preguntó Lady enfadada- ¿Olvidas que la mataste tú? -

-Lo recuerdo… la maté yo, con mis propias manos… -decía Arkham sumamente triste- ¿Qué he hecho?... era demasiado débil y sucumbí a su influencia -

-¿Quieres decir que estabas poseído? -arrodillándose junto a su padre al sentir lastima por el

-Sí, me manipularon… me manipuló un demonio llamado Vergil… -esforzándose por acabar la frase- está intentando abrir de nuevo el acceso del mundo de los demonios al nuestro… el mundo cuya puerta selló Sparda hace mucho tiempo -

-¿Sparda? Creía que era un mito… -

-Si vuelven los demonios… este mundo se convertirá en un caos… tienes que detenerle… -respirando con dificultad- ¡Detén a Vergil! -

-¿Yo…? -decía Lady mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

-Eres tan maravillosa… igual que tu madre… -decía Arkham mientras rosaba levemente el rostro de su hija mientras extendía su mano hacia el cielo… dejándola caer tras unos segundos a la par que su corazón se detenía

-¿Padre?... ¡Padre! -exclamaba la chica intentando que su padre regresara, comenzando a llorar ya que aunque lo negara… le dolió el hecho de ver a su madre morir de esa manera, tomando el libro de tapa roja lo puso sobre el pecho de su fallecido padre y sobre el mencionado libre las manos del hombre… pero entonces recordó el nombre de aquel que había "manipulado" a su padre- ¡Vergil! -

Tomando sus armas, Lady emprendió la caza del demonio llamado Vergil

* * *

-Bien… podríamos hacerlo de la forma correcta pero… tenemos prisa -decía el peliblanco apoyado en un pesado bloque de piedra

-Pero Ise… ¿estás seguro que hacerlo de esta forma es lo mejor? -preguntó Restia un tanto dudosa sobre el plan del chico

-No te preocupes… además no creo que pase nada malo si a final de cuentas hay que dejar estos bloques en las ranuras del fondo -dijo el peliblanco mientras pateaba con fuerza el bloque de piedra que tenía en frente, observando satisfecho como el bloque entraba en la ranura del fondo del pasillo del lado izquierdo con precisión milimétrica

Desplazándose hasta el pasillo del lado derecho de aquella sala se posicionó frente al bloque de piedra al cual previamente había alineado de manera precisa para que entrara sin problemas, empujando el bloque con una potente patada, repitiendo el resultado de la vez anterior

Tras meter ambos bloques en sus correspondientes ranuras un pasadizo se abrió pero tras abrirse aparecieron 4 enemigos… uno de ellos pertenecía a la clase que Issei había enfrentado a las afueras de su tienda que Restia identificó como [Vanguardia Infernal] y los otros 3 enemigos eran un tanto "curiosos" en su forma de atacar… para empezar parecían estar hecho de algún tipo de gas y mientras los miraras solo se mantenían flotando como una nube purpura pero si les dabas la espalda se transformaban en una extraña criatura similar a un pulpo que intentaba entrar en el cuerpo de su enemigo para comer su alma

Restia los identificó como [Soul Eater] pero también le comentó que para alguien del calibre del peliblanco no serían algún tipo de amenaza

Primeramente centró su atención en los [Soul Eater] ya que con la ayuda de Restia le resultaba bastante sencillo matarlos ya que ella les daba la espalda y cuando estos se materializaban Issei simplemente los destrozaba con [Rebellion]

Ahora solo quedaba el [Vanguardia Infernal] que de todos los diablos de menor rango con los que se había enfrentado era el más molesto de eliminar puesto que con la capacidad de desaparecer y aparecer con un ataque ya preparado se convertía en un grano en el culo

-No lo intentes Restia… es posible que salgas lastimada -dijo el peliblanco serio, sorprendiendo a la chica espíritu

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ise? -

-Se perfectamente que no te has recuperado de nuestro combate y que intentas disimular el dolor que sientes para no parecer débil ante mí -dijo Issei mientras detenía la hoja de la guadaña de su enemigo con su espada- no tienes que intentar ser fuerte en todo momento… todos tenemos nuestros límites y sobre exigirse puede ser perjudicial para tu cuerpo asique como tu elementalista te ordeno que no entres en combate hasta que te hayas recuperado y si vieras que es necesaria tu intervención… solo hazlo si es absolutamente necesario, ¿ok? -

Tras decir eso el peliblanco desvió la hoja de la guadaña y con una rápida pero poderosa estocada frontal, hundió la hoja de [Rebellion] en el centro del cuerpo del [Vanguardia Infernal], comenzando a rajar el cuerpo de su enemigo sin piedad alguna

El combate terminó con el cuerpo del enemigo cortado en dos mitades pero a diferencia de otras veces se podía apreciar que el corte que había utilizado el peliblanco para dar muerte al [Vanguardia Infernal] había sido con una enorme fuerza ya que los bordes de cada mitad del cuerpo estaban astillados

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó Restia algo cohibida

-Por el ritmo de tus pasos -guardando su espada- las personas siguen un ritmo cuando caminan pero cuando están lastimadas ese ritmo se rompe constantemente… variando los tiempos de ruptura según la gravedad de sus lesiones… y tu ritmo se rompía con un margen d segundos… eso me da a entender que aun estas muy lastimada -

-¿Entonces por eso hemos venido caminando a este ritmo? -

-Correcto… te pongo un ejemplo… si tienes una espada en cuya hoja hay una pequeña grieta ¿Qué crees que sucederá si continuas usando esa espada sin repararla como es debido? -

-Pues… tarde o temprano la grieta comenzará a hacerse más grande y terminará por romper la espada… -

-En tu caso se podría decir que es lo mismo… así que hasta que te recuperes por completo quiero que descanses aquí -indicó el peliblanco mientras alzaba su brazo derecho que tenía su [Devil Bringer] activado

Restia obedeció, transformándose en su forma de espada

Al tomar Issei la [Espada Vorpal] esta se convirtió en energía que se adentró en su [Devil Bringer]

Percibiendo como la presencia de Restia se "dormía" continuó su camino

Entrando en el pasadizo que llevaba hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final de este

Tras atravesar la mencionada puerta el peliblanco bajó por unas escaleras donde encontró lo que parecían ser rieles y una especie de vagón, al subirse sobre el vagón este comenzó a moverse, llevando al peliblanco hacia un nuevo lugar de la torre pero había algo extraño…

-Vamos a ver… esto está demasiado tranquilo… -

De pronto en los rieles que iban en la dirección contraria apareció otro vagón que se puso de forma paralela al vagón en que iba Issei, observándolo detenidamente, el chico notó que en el vagón venia lo que hacía falta en ese lugar… un grupo de diablos se preparaban para abordar al peliblanco

-Ya decía yo que había demasiada tranquilidad -sacando a [Rebellion], utilizándola como vara de apoyo levantó sus extremidades inferiores, alcanzando a dos [Soberbia] con contundentes y poderosas patadas, haciéndolos caer en los rieles para que pocos segundos después fueran aplastados por el vagón sobre el que estaba parado el peliblanco

El resto del grupo de diablos logró aterrizar sobre el vagón, lanzándose contra el peliblanco que ya los esperaba con su espada descansando en su hombro

Infiltrándose entre los ataques de sus enemigos, el peliblanco giró sobre sí mismo, cortando en dos a aquellos enemigos que estaban en su rango de acción

Mirando hacia adelante pudo ver como otro vagón aparecía, pero al ver lo que venía en ese vagón pensó que le estaban gastando una broma ya que los diablos que llegaban eran únicamente [Ira]… y la única función de los mencionados era… estallar

-Pues… gracias por hacerme el trabajo más fácil -decía el peliblanco divertido mientras hacía estallar a uno de los [Ira], provocando una explosión en cadena que eliminó a los [Ira] restantes

Finalmente Issei llegó hasta la siguiente "estación", donde se topó con unas escaleras que conducían hacia dos enormes puertas de metal

Debajo de las mencionadas escaleras se podía observar un pozo de lava que era alimentado por lava que salía de lo que parecían ser tuberías que se encontraban enterradas dentro de la roca

Abriendo las pesadas puertas el peliblanco entró en lo que parecía ser una especie de sala de torturas ya que en el techo y las paredes había múltiples objetos que servían para torturar a personas… u otros seres

Mirando hacia el fondo de aquella sala el peliblanco divisó un extraño objeto, de forma esférica que era un poco más grande que una pelota de tenis

Cuando estaba por tomar el mencionado objeto…

-**¿Sparda? **-preguntó una voz que hizo eco en toda la sala- **¡ERES SPARDA! **-

De pronto una parte del techo del lugar se rompió, dejando caer los escombros de este en el interior de la sala

Lanzando un puñetazo hacia arriba el peliblanco logró destrozar y evitar que un trozo del techo del tamaño de un maletín le cayera en la cabeza pero frente al chico una criatura de considerable tamaño aterrizó, con cuatro alas de ángel en su espalda que tras unos segundos replegó

Un rasgo que llamó la atención de Issei era que la criatura frente a él tenía una gran cicatriz vertical en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo

-Vamos a ver… -decía Issei moviendo levemente su puño- ¿Acaso no te enseñó tu mamá a abrir la puerta? -retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para lograr contemplar en su totalidad a la enorme criatura que tenía en frente

-**¡Conozco ese olor! **-rugía la criatura, avanzando en dirección hacia el peliblanco, estremeciendo el suelo con cada paso que daba

-¿Cómo? -el peliblanco comenzó a olerse a sí mismo… notando el "extraño" aroma que había dejado la sangre del leviathan en su cuerpo- Venga, ya vale con eso del olor. Prometo que la próxima vez me daré una buena ducha antes de venir, ¿vale? -

-**¡Es el hedor de la traición, la peste del maldito Sparda! **-decía la criatura olfateando el aire- **¡Aniquilaré el linaje entero de Sparda! **-lanzándose contra el peliblanco, lanzándole un zarpazo que cortó el aire puesto que el chico se echó para atrás mientras reía divertido

-Esto de que un hijo tenga que pagar por las acciones de su padre me suena… -desenfundando sus pistolas, preparándose para la siguiente pelea

Rodando hacia un lado el peliblanco evadió el ataque de su enemigo, comenzando a atacarlo con constantes disparos que a pesar de que no parecían hacer mucho daño era lo mejor que podía hacer de momento debido al hecho de que aún no se acostumbraba a la velocidad de la criatura… pero eso se arreglaría conforme la batalla fuera avanzando

Utilizando círculos mágicos, Issei cambiaba la trayectoria de sus saltos ya que su enemigo le alcanzaba con gran rapidez pero tenía unos cuantos segundos para moverse debido a que los ataques de la criatura eran lentos

-Para ser tan grande se mueve bastante rápido -evadiendo un puñetazo descendente que se incrustó en el suelo, liberando una onda expansiva acompañada de una considerable cantidad de luz, sacudiendo toda la sala debido a la fuerza del golpe

Tras guardar sus pistolas, sacó a [Rebellion], mirando a la criatura dejándole ver a la mencionada como sus ojos emitían pequeños relámpagos, demostrándole que había entrado en "La Zona"

Lanzándose contra su enemigo con una increíble velocidad, el peliblanco utilizó el impulso ganado para cambiar de dirección mientras se acercaba ya que la criatura dio repetidas pisadas contra el suelo, provocando temblores en el lugar, haciendo caer múltiples jaulas de acero que luego utilizó para lanzárselas a issei, empujándolas como si nada

Al quedar cerca de su enemigo comenzó a lanzar cortes en diferentes direcciones sobre las piernas de la criatura, causando que esta rugiera de dolor

Dando un gran salto, el peliblanco se posicionó a la altura de la cabeza de su enemigo, atacando dicha área con un corte horizontal pero entonces vio como la criatura se cubrió en un pilar de luz que al hacer contacto con el chico lo envió lejos

-Ese ataque no me lo esperaba… tendré que estar más atento -decía el peliblanco limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas, echándose hacia atrás rápidamente mientras evadía una embestida de la criatura

Lanzándose nuevamente contra su enemigo, infiltrándose en su espacio personal, hundiendo la hoja de [Rebellion] unos centímetros en el pecho de la criatura

Liberando su espada, el peliblanco se alejó en el momento preciso para evitar ser atrapado por la enorme mano de la criatura que lo miraba con furia

La criatura agrandó la distancia entre ella y el peliblanco, extendiendo sus alas, expulsando unos extraños objetos de tamaño similar a una bala desde la punta de sus alas, dichos objetos se dirigieron hacia Issei que los evadió con rapidez pero se sorprendió al ver como esos diminutos objetos crearon agujeros varias veces más grande al impactar contra las paredes y algunas partes del piso

Reanudando su ataque, Issei se aproximó hacia su enemigo zigzagueando, evadiendo la mayoría de los pequeños objetos que la criatura enviaba, desviando con su espada aquellos que no podía evadir

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su enemigo, el peliblanco activó su [Devil Accel], produciendo la ilusión de haber desaparecido debido al drástico aumento de velocidad

Girando alrededor de su enemigo mientras asestaba diferentes cortes en distintos puntos del enorme cuerpo

De pronto vio como la criatura intentaba alcanzarlo con un codazo, eso le sorprendió puesto que a la velocidad con la que se movía… serían muy pocos los que podrían responder a ella… y esta criatura no estaba dentro de ese grupo por lo que debía estar intentando adelantarse a sus movimientos. Fue en ese momento que el peliblanco notó su error… la manera en la que se movía era un movimiento regular por lo que tras unos cuantos segundos repitiendo lo mismo… su enemigo acabaría sabiendo hacia donde se desplazaría y podría asestarle un contra golpe que al no esperarlo le causaría mucho daño

Apareciendo por la espada de su enemigo, el chico atacó con un poderoso y rápido corte descendente que abrió una seria herida en el área atacada, desplazándose lateralmente se posicionó por el frente de su enemigo

Sorprendiéndose al ver como su enemigo le atacaba con un puñetazo, lanzando su espada, el peliblanco logró destruir el ojo derecho de la criatura pero a cambio recibió el poderoso puñetazo que lo dejó enterrado en un cráter con su propia silueta

Por su lado, la criatura se cubría el área done hasta hace unos segundos estuvo su ojo derecho

-**¡Tú! ser odioso por cuyas venas corre la sangre de Sparda… **-rugía la criatura mientras movía la cabeza para intentar hacer que el dolor disminuyera- **He perdido la vista pero ¡Recuerdo bien tu olor! ¡Te buscaré por toda la eternidad si es necesario, hasta que haya conseguido librar a esta tierra de tu despreciable hedor! **-extendiendo sus 4 alas y saliendo torpemente por el agujero que había creado al entrar en la sala

El peliblanco salió del cráter mientras se tronaba el cuello… ese golpe había dado justo en el blanco y había sacado de lugar algunos huesos pero tras unos segundos todo estaba curado

Muchos le preguntarían porque recibió ese golpe siendo que con su velocidad podría haberlo evadido pero la realidad era que no esperaba ese golpe ya que tras terminar su propio ataque pensaba que la criatura retrocedería por el daño sufrido pero fue al contrario… la criatura siguió adelante sin perder el tiempo en quejarse por sus heridas

-¿Por qué tengo que pagar el pato por todo lo que ha hecho mi padre? -se quejó Issei mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas- Por favor ya déjenme en paz -

Tras ver que la batalla se había acabado, el peliblanco se acercó para tomar el objeto que se encontraba en una especie de altar que decía "Neo Generador Dimensional", el mencionado generador era una esfera de cristal con algo similar a rayos violeta fluctuando en su interior

Al tomar el objeto, unos rayos de color violeta oscuro comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Issei, entumeciéndolo por completo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sumamente mareado

-¡Es increíble! Ni siquiera el chico demonio puede soportarlo… -decía Jester apareciendo al lado del peliblanco pero el chico lo moto del pecho de su atuendo y lo colocó a su altura, apuntándole con [Ebony] en la nariz del arlequín- Hey, no me irás a disparar, ¿verdad?... porque entonces me moriría, ¿sabes? -

-Si con eso consigo que cierres la boca… me toca mucho la moral que alguien se haga el listo y no sea yo -decía Issei intentando mantenerse despierto ya que sentía como si fuera a desmayarse

-No seas tan impulsivo, jovencito -decía Jester "relajando" el ambiente"- Tengo un secreto muy jugoso que contarte, pero si me asfixias no te lo podré contar, ¿entiendes? -

Tras escuchar eso, el peliblanco empujó a Jester ya que no se sentía en condiciones de ser más "amable"

-¡Fiu! Ya me veía muerto y enterrado -incorporándose con rapidez, mirando el estado actual del peliblanco- Ejem… tú también te has percatado… esa enorme torre que emerge del suelo y hace temblar a la gente con su envergadura es, en realidad, un túnel que une el mundo demoniaco con el humano. Por supuesto, es "él" quien intenta quien la controla gracias al amuleto de tu madre -señalando el pecho de Issei con su cetro

-¿Amuleto? -

-Se dirige a la sala de control, que está en el sótano. Si no te cuelas ahí rápidamente, abrirá la puerta del infierno… ¿no es terrorífico? -preguntó divertido

-Y ¿por qué me cuentas esto? -fastidiado

-Esto… creo que se me ha olvidado contarte un detalle pequeñín… -decía Jester fingiendo arrepentimiento- En realidad, ese aparatejo que sostienes es la clave para continuar… lo malo es que absorbe el alma de quienes lo sostienen, ¡así que date prisa! -decía Jester mientras comenzaba a aparecer en distintos puntos de la sala, riéndose con alegría

Issei intentó apuntarle pero se sorprendió al encontrar al arlequín sobre lo que parecía algún gancho de una grúa

-Eso sí, a cambio de tu espíritu te proporcionará poder. ¿No te parece un cacharro maravilloso? -preguntó Jester divertido- Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por tu joven espíritu y ¡adelante! -ascendiendo por el agujero del techo con la ayuda del gancho, desapareciendo de la sala mientras su risa perdía en la lejanía

-Hubiera estado bien que me lo hubieses dicho antes, maldito imbécil boca floja -dijo el peliblanco molesto

De pronto un pulso eléctrico recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del peliblanco, activando involuntariamente el recién obtenido [Devil Trigger]

-**Debo apresurarme ya que no me parece divertido perder mi alma siendo tan joven **–dijo Issei antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su nuevo destino, el puente donde había utilizado el [Generador Dimensional]

Rápidamente subió al vagón con el cual había llegado a la sala en la que se encontraba, pidiendo que el viaje fuera lo más rápido posible

* * *

Finalmente había llegado al área de los puentes, su trayecto hasta este punto había sido un tanto movido… unas cuantas peleas con algunos diablos de menor categoría y algún que otro [Vanguardia Infernal], también cabía destacar que para llegar tan rápido no solo había utilizado la velocidad extra que le daba su [Devil Trigger] sino que también la había combinado con su [Devil Accel]

Al Llegar al puente, expulsó con fuerza el objeto que le había dado tantos problemas en menos de 15 minutos, el [Neo Generador Dimensional] voló con rapidez hasta una cabeza de piedra con aspecto demoniaco, incrustándose específicamente en la boca de la estatua

Al igual que la vez anterior, el puente cambió de dirección. Dándole acceso a una nueva ala de la torre

Avanzando con calma por el puente y tras bajar unas escaleras de caracol además de cruzar por unas cuantas puertas, el peliblanco llegó hasta otro puente… mucho más ancho y largo que el puente anterior

De pronto se detuvo ya que en la mitad del puente pudo ver como un grupo de [Soberbia] se acercaban hacia él, estaba por sacar su espada cuando de pronto sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… no era miedo… era una alerta de que algo se aproximaba y no estaba equivocado

Issei puedo observar como desde el otro extremo del puente apareció un relámpago blanco de gran tamaño que avanzó a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la mitad del puente, destrozando a los [Soberbia] que se cruzaron en su camino, tras hacer eso el relámpago se detuvo, dejando ver a un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos de color azul zafiro

El mencionado lobo era casi del mismo tamaño que [Cerberus] y miraba fijamente al chico

Tras lanzar un aullido que indicaba que era hora de cazar, el lobo se lanzó a por el peliblanco

-¿Así que me toca jugar al gato y al ratón con un lobo? -estirando las piernas- ¡Por mi vale! -desenfundando sus pistolas, comenzando a disparar contra el lobo que ya se encontraba a escasos metros de él

Dando un salto evadió por pocos centímetros las fauces del lobo que amenazaban con engullirlo de un solo bocado

Al voltearse nuevamente se encontró con las fauces del lobo… siendo atrapado por el animal que al sentirlo dentro de su hocico intentó cerrarlo

El peliblanco por su lado intentaba evitar que el lobo cerrara su hocico, poniendo sus manos en el paladar y empujando sus pies aún más contra la lengua mantuvo abierto el hocico ya que de lo contrario sería muy posible que ese baboso lugar se convirtiera en su tumba puesto que aun a día de hoy nunca había sido despedazado trozo a trozo por lo que no sabía si su regeneración lo salvaría… y era mejor no intentar averiguarlo

Finalmente logró escapar del hico del animal, comenzando a correr hacia el otro extremo del puente para hacer distancia entre el lobo y su persona pero apenas tuvo unos segundos en lo que esa distancia sirvió puesto que el lobo le alcanzaba con extrema rapidez

Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, el peliblanco lograba sacarse al lobo de encima además de encajarle unos cuantos disparos pero estos no parecían causar demasiado daño ya que el animal ni siquiera se inmutaba al sentir las balas entrando en su cuerpo

Ambos estaban llegando al centro del puente cuando el piso bajo sus pies… y patas cedió, resquebrajándose con rapidez, provocando que tanto Issei como el lobo cayeran unos cuantos pisos más abajo, cayendo en una especie de coliseo

-¡Esto me gusta cada vez más! Que pena que no tengamos un público que disfrute del espectáculo -exclamó el peliblanco divertido mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar

La diversión de Issei desapareció cuando sintió algo cálido mojar su abdomen

Mirando en esa dirección pudo ver como tenía un profundo corte que dejaba brotar una gran cantidad de sangre… sintiendo como la herida se cerraba centró su mirada en el lobo frente a él… observando como la pata delantera del animal estaba bañada en sangre… eso lo alarmó ya que en ningún momento había visto que el lobo le atacase

De pronto y para sorpresa del peliblanco el lobo acortó la distancia entre ambos con una velocidad increíble

Instintivamente rodó hacia un lado, evitando que las filosas garras del lobo lo alcanzaran, desplazándose hacia el lado opuesto de la arena se quedó observando como el lobo se volteaba tranquilamente hacia él, pasando su lengua por sus afilados dientes, saboreando el bocado de cabello blanco

Activando su [Devil Trigger] junto a su [Devil Accel] Issei se convirtió en un relámpago de color rojo, desplazándose a toda velocidad por la arena, siendo seguido por un relámpago blanco, sorprendiéndose al ver que aquel lobo podía seguirle el paso sin problemas

Mientras se desplazaba paralelamente al lobo, Issei sacó su espada ya que con ella podría causar más daño y si se daba el caso podría usarla como escudo para impedir que el animal intentara devorarlo nuevamente

Pero entonces algo sucedió… la velocidad del lobo aumentó aún más, desapareciendo de la vista del peliblanco que estaba sorprendido ya que sus ojos eran muy agudos pero si el lobo podía desaparecer de su vista debido a su velocidad… eso significaba que este tenía una velocidad mayor a la suya

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos como el peliblanco poco a poco comenzaba a ser superado por el lobo que se movía a una velocidad superior a la del chico, a pesar de que no podían ver claramente a los contendientes… podían afirmar el hecho de que el lobo era superior en velocidad debido a que la imagen del mencionado era mucho más borrosa a sus ojos que la de Issei

-Ryu-san… ese lobo no es uno normal… ¿verdad? -preguntó Lilith sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

-Estas en lo correcto… ese es un lobo legendario, su nombre es Amarok y dentro de los enemigos de la torre… es sin duda el más peligroso de todos ya que su velocidad y fuerza están en un nivel completamente distinto. Incluso Beowulf que fue el anterior oponente de Issei seria derrotado por Amarok con relativa facilidad… si Issei pretende ganar este encuentro… tendrá que dar todo lo que tiene -explicó Ryu mientras veía el combate

* * *

El peliblanco se desplazaba lateralmente, pegado al borde de la arena intentando mantener su distancia ya que si bien había asestado buenos ataques a [Amarok]… este apenas y se había quejado por el dolor… sus mejores ataques con espada de los que disponía no parecían ser efectivos… ni siquiera el [Starburst Stream] con la velocidad aumentada gracias al [Devil Trigger] y el [Devil Accel] le había dado la ventaja en la batalla

Moviéndose hacia la izquierda el peliblanco evadió una mordida del enorme lobo pero se sorprendió al ver que Amarok apareció por el lado izquierdo, al intentar cambiar de dirección para evitar ser atrapado y engullido, perdió el equilibrio, resbalando y cayendo al suelo, rodando hacia la derecha, esperando un mordisco que nunca llegó

Poniéndose de pie lo más rápido posible Issei se puso en guardia pero entonces lo vio… frente a él se aproximaba Amarok, cubierto por un aura violeta, corriendo a toda velocidad directamente hacia él

El peliblanco intentó bloquear el ataque del lobo pero fue en vano… su bloqueo no sirvió de nada y recibió la embestida del lobo que lo golpeó con una fuerza aplastante, enviándolo contra una de las paredes de la arena, dejándolo incrustado en ella

Al momento del impacto Issei sintió como si un tren a toda velocidad lo hubiera golpeado… podía sentir claramente como varios de sus huesos estaban rotos además de que estaba seguro que tenía unas cuantas hemorragias internas… indudablemente ese ataque era un ataque demoledor… pocas personas podrían resistir un impacto de ese calibre

Tras unos cuantos intentos logró zafarse de la pared, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, esperando unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo hubiera sanado, poniéndose de pie mientras temblaba de impotencia… estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan incrédulo…

Si bien sus niveles de poder le hacían ser alguien de temer… no significaba que era invencible… y Amarok se lo había demostrado… pero si quería ser más fuerte y volver con sus chicas tenía que lograr superar al lobo legendario

-(No soy el mejor… hice todo lo que pude pero no fue suficiente… ¿esto es todo lo que soy?... debe haber algo más…) -pensaba lleno de frustración- ¡Tengo que ser mas poderoso! -

Mientras estaba sumido en su frustración, algo en el interior de Issei comenzaba a despertar… algo que había permanecido dormido durante más de 12 años… algo que podría darle la victoria o que significaría su autodestrucción

-¡Es la única manera en la que podré proteger a Sera-chan y las chicas!… ¡Debo ser más fuerte para poder enfrentarlo y derrotarlo! -apretando sus puños con fuerza- ¡TENGO QUE SER MAS FUEEERRRRTTEEEEEEEE! -exclamó Issei con todas sus fuerzas

Una extraña aura de color rojo brotó desde el área del corazón de Issei, posteriormente cubrió el cuerpo completo del chico y tras unos segundos se transformó en un enorme pilar relampagueante de luz carmesí que iluminó toda la zona y debido a la energía que se estaba liberando la zona comenzó a sacudirse

* * *

Todos los presentes en la tienda se estremecieron por el aura que estaban sintiendo… era algo sorprendente…

-Esa aura es de… Issei-chan… -decía Serafall sorprendida ya que a pesar de estar tan lejos de la torre podía sentir perfectamente el aura del peliblanco casi como si estuviera a su lado

-Eso es correcto Serafall-sama… esta aura que estamos sintiendo en estos momentos pertenece a Issei (finalmente despertarse tu verdadero Devil Trigger, felicidades, Issei) -dijo Ryu pensando esto último sumamente contento

-Ryu-dono… ¿cuándo nos dirá que es esa extraña apariencia que adopta Issei-dono en algunas ocasiones? -preguntó Grayfia intrigada

-Eso se los diré cuando Issei vuelva ya que hay una gran diferencia entre verlo a través de una pantalla y verlo frente a ti -

* * *

Finalmente el pilar de luz se disipó, dejando ver la nueva apariencia de Issei… ciertamente era una apariencia demoniaca pero era mucho más intimidante que la apariencia que tenía antes con su [Devil Trigger]

La nueva apariencia de Issei era un tanto "extraña", sus brazos y piernas daban la impresión de ser de algún reptil, sus pies tenían 3 dedos con garras y sus manos a pesar de conservar sus 5 dedos también poseían garras solo que más pequeñas en comparación a las de los pies, su cabeza parece tener bordes puntiagudos en su barba y tenía dos placas… una en cada lado de su cara de color rojo que se separaban en medio de la cabeza dejando ver su cabello que tiene un tono de color blanco xenón y terminaban en cono, su pecho tenía grietas al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo, la parte inferior de su gabardina se dividió en 3 partes dándole la apariencia de unas alas de insecto

Issei se quedó mirando al lobo que nuevamente se cubrió con un aura violeta y se lanzó hacia él, intentando embestirlo, el chico por su lado solo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente esperó a que Amarok llegara

Al momento de que ambos contendientes se encontraran se produjo una gran liberación de energía seguida de una potente onda expansiva que comenzó a crear grietas en el piso pero algo increíble sucedió… Issei a pesar de recibir la embestida del lobo solo fue arrastrado unos metros pero lo había logrado… había logrado detener la aplastante embestida de Amarok únicamente utilizando sus manos

Aplicando fuerza el peliblanco comenzó a hacer retroceder al enorme lobo, separándose unos centímetros le asestó un poderoso puñetazo justo entre medio de los ojos haciendo que Amarok retrocediera varios metros

Satisfecho observó como el lobo sacudía su cabeza… clara señal que estaba aturdido

Sacando a [Rebellion] se preparó para reanudar sus ataques ya que se sentía capaz de destruir a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente

Saltando hacia el frente, el peliblanco se sorprendió al encontrarse a escasos centímetros de Amarok, este hecho le llamó la atención puesto que la fuerza que había aplicado en ese salto no era para acercarse tan deprisa… o al menos era la fuerza que solía utilizar siempre en la mayoría de sus ataques… tenía que aprenden a regular la fuerza y velocidad de este "nuevo" [Devil Trigger]

Al no poder detener su avance, decidió atacar con una estocada frontal que Amarok intentó evadir moviéndose hacia un lado pero algo extraño sucedió, al pasar con su espada rozando la piel del lobo le abrió una herida de considerable seriedad, provocando que en esta ocasión el animal soltara un profundo aullido de dolor

Como consecuencia de esa herida, el blanco pelaje de Amarok del lado derecho de su cuerpo comenzó a ser teñido de un ligero tono carmesí producido al mancharse con su propia sangre

Para arreglar el "pequeño" problema de fuerza y velocidad fuera de control, el peliblanco comenzó a correr por la arena, acelerando a todo lo que sus piernas podían soportar, alternando velocidades… cambios de dirección… saltos a distintas distancias y diferentes longitudes

Una vez terminó de acostumbrarse a su nueva velocidad era hora de ver cuán grande había sido el aumento de fuerza, con su mano libre dio un puñetazo contra el suelo… creando un cráter de un tamaño decente ya que su radio era mucho más grande que el cuerpo del chico

-**Con que este es mi nuevo poder…** -abriendo y cerrando su mano izquierda- **¡Me encanta! **-

Tras acabar con las "pruebas", el chico se lanzó al ataque a la par que Amarok comenzaba a correr hacia él

Cuando estaban por encontrarse en un choque frontal… ambos desaparecieron provocando una poderosa corriente de viento, acto seguido se pudo observar como múltiples impactos resonaban en todo el lugar, acompañados de intensas pero breves ondas expansivas que aparecían aleatoriamente por toda la arena… la energía liberada comenzó a afectar el entorno, agrietando las paredes y resquebrajando el piso

* * *

-No puedo ver nada -decía Akame sorprendiendo a todos los demás presentes que la conocían ya que ella era la que poseía los ojos más agudos entre todo el sequito Sparda

-Eso significa que la velocidad a la que se mueven esta fuera de nuestro alcance… pero… Ryu-san… ¿tú puedes ver algo? -preguntó Lilith mirando al peliazul ya que aunque se quedara mirando fijamente la pantalla no podría ver nada

-Así es… aunque debo decir que me sorprende la velocidad que ha alcanzado Issei -decía Ryu mientras sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones, dando a entender que estaba siguiendo los movimientos de Issei y Amarok

-Pero este no es todo el potencial que Issei puede alcanzar o ¿sí? -preguntó Rebecca curiosa

-Con esta "transformación" Issei recién ha rasgado la superficie de su poder total… aunque alcanzar el 100% de todo su poder… depende única y exclusivamente de él mismo -

Ante la declaración del peliazul todos se quedaron helados… de por si la pelea que estaban viendo estaba a otro nivel… y aun así esto era lo que Issei podía lograr tan solo rasgando la superficie de su poder

* * *

Issei y Amarok finalmente aparecieron, ambos tenían su respiración muy agitada pero el resultado del combate se hizo visible…

El lobo legendario tenía múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo… su blanco pelaje ahora se encontraba manchado con su propia sangre… algunas de las heridas eran muy profundas siendo la más destacable de todas la de su costado derecho que dejaba entre ver las costillas del animal. Pero aun estando tan lastimado como estaba seguía de pie… pero tanto él como Issei sabían que la batalla se decidiría en el próximo ataque

El lobo nuevamente cubrió su cuerpo con un aura violeta pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores… la cantidad de aura era mucho mayor, por su lado, Issei cubrió la hoja de Rebellion con una energía rojiza…

Ambos contendientes se miraron fijamente cuando de pronto ambos se lanzaron para finalizar el combate, encontrándose en el centro de la arena… provocando el choque entre ambas energías… causando potentes ondas expansivas así como un fuerte viento que comenzaban a azotar el lugar de la batalla

Tanto Issei como Amarok empujaban con todo lo que tenían ya que quien saliera perdedor de ese embate… recibiría la energía combinada de ambos ataques, fue entonces que las piernas traseras del lobo temblaron un segundo… pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que el balance se rompiera, permitiéndole al peliblanco avanzar a su vez permitiendo que la hoja de [Rebellion] comenzara a cortar al lobo… justo por la mitad de su cuerpo

Al notar como su espada ya había comenzado a hundirse en el cuerpo del lobo, Issei continuó empujando con todo lo que tenía… sintiendo como cortaba carne, nervios y huesos

Cuando dejo de sentir resistencia al avance de su espada el peliblanco se detuvo… notando como delante de él no había nada, mirando hacia atrás vio algo que a cualquiera le hubiera helado la sangre…

Detrás del peliblanco se encontraba el cuerpo de Amarok dividido en dos pero también vio como los restos del fallecido lobo comenzaron a brillar… transformándose en una esfera de luz que voló hasta el peliblanco, quedando frente al mencionado

Guardando su espada y desactivando su [Devil Trigger], Issei tomó la esfera, siendo cubierto por un breve resplandor que desapareció tras unos segundos, dejando ver dos guanteletes plateados muy brillantes, su diseño era similar al de un lobo y sus dedos parecían las garras de esa clase de animal, también pudo notar que estos eran bastante gruesos y un poco pesados pero nada que le significara un problema

Comenzando a avanzar hasta la "salida" de la arena Issei se dispuso a continuar su viaje pero de pronto un enorme pedazo del techo se desprendió, cayendo directamente hacia donde estaba Issei

Mirando como el enorme escombro se acercaba, Issei se puso en posición de pelea, esperando a que el objeto entrara en su rango de acción, cubriendo su cuerpo de un aura violeta…

-[Crushing Fang]! (colmillo demoledor) -exclamó el peliblanco a par que su guantelete derecho impactaba contra el enorme objeto, pulverizándolo de un solo golpe- vaya… estos guanteletes sí que tienen un poder devastador… -

Siguiendo su camino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Sin saberlo, al haber liberado toda esa energía… Issei había despertado a un ser de su profundo sueño que se encontraba en el espacio entre dimensiones y dicho ser había centrado su atención en el peliblanco por lo que pronto se encontrarían…

* * *

Vergil había llegado finalmente a la cámara donde se encontraba el sello que había hecho Sparda para evitar que los diablos continuaran llegando al mundo humano

La cámara en si era un tanto "peculiar" puesto que en techo habían muchas cabezas de piedra con aspecto demoniaco mirando hacia el suelo y dado a su posición daban la impresión de estar observando al gemelo Sparda

Mirando sus alrededores divisó lo que era el altar de forma circular que mantenía el sello, con un pequeño "estanque" de agua en el centro de dicho altar

Cuando se estaba acercando al centro del altar un pequeño temblor hizo que volteara, encontrándose con un enfadado Beowulf

-**¡Te encontré, vástago de Sparda! ¡Te dije que no olvidaría ese hedor pútrido! **-rugió Beowulf acercándose lentamente a Vergil… que debido al olor de la sangre Sparda en sus venas pensaba que se trataba de Issei- **Nunca podrás huir de mí, por mucho que corras **-

Dando un salto mientras desenfundaba a [Yamato], Vergil evadió el ataque de Beowulf, quedando sobre el lomo del mencionado comenzando a enfundar lentamente su katana, dándole a entender al diablo que no era al que buscaba ya que peleaba diferente

-**Tú no eres al que me encontré antes… pero ese olor… ¿Acaso son dos?... ¿Esa escoria de Sparda tuvo dos hijos…? **-tras decir eso una delgada línea vertical y otra horizontal aparecieron en su cabeza

Cuando Vergil terminó de enfundar del todo su katana… la cabeza de Beowulf cayó al piso… dividida en 4 partes, dando un salto, el peliblanco se bajó del cuerpo del diablo observando divertido como este se desplomaba en el suelo

Desde el cuerpo de Beowulf surgió un orbe de luz blanca que voló hasta la mano derecha de Vergil, cubriendo al Sparda con en un resplandor que tras unos segundos se desvaneció, dejando ver que ahora sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guanteletes plateados que irradiaban luz, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas botas que tenían 3 garras en donde iban los dedos y al igual que los guanteletes estas irradiaban luz

Mirando el cuerpo del diablo, Vergil se aproximó hacia él, levantando el pesado cuerpo como si nada con un upper, apareciendo sobre el cuerpo mientras asestaba una patada descendente, partiendo el cuerpo en dos como si nada

Tras unos cuantos minutos acostumbrándose a su nueva adquisición, Vergil se aproximó hasta el centro del altar donde tomó los dos amuletos que pertenecían tanto a él como a su hermano

Al dejar los amuletos cerca del otro, estos se alzaron en el aire mientras giraban entre sí, uniéndose el uno con el otro como si fueran imanes, entrando lentamente en el pequeño estanque de agua

Desenfundando a Yamato, Vergil se preparó para agregar el último "ingrediente" para romper el sello de Sparda…

Cerrando su mano izquierda alrededor de la hoja de su katana. Deslizando el arma hacia abajo se hizo un corte en la palma izquierda, dejando que la sangre que brotaba de su herida cayera al estanque… tiñendo el agua de un rojo carmesí, limpiando su katana la volvió a enfundar a la par que la herida de su mano se cerraba, esperando a que el sello se rompiera

* * *

*[Crushing Fang]*

Esas palabras resonaron en los pasillos de la torre acompañadas de fuertes pero breves temblores

El causante de esto era Issei con su recién nombrada [Bloody Fang] que era como había llamado a los guanteletes que había obtenido de su pelea con Amarok, bautizados bajo ese nombre en honor a la sangrienta batalla que había tenido con el ahora fallecido lobo legendario

El motivo por el cual prefería esta arma en esa parte de la torre era porque se había encontrado con una nueva clase de enemigos… se trataba de una especie de piezas de ajedrez demoniacas de tamaño grande que se movían por si solas… hasta el momento solo se había topado con los que vendrían siendo los [peones] y [alfiles] pero al estar hechos de piedra los volvía un blanco perfecto para ser destrozados con [Bloody Fang]

Tras destrozar a los últimos [Peones] que se encontraban en el lugar, Issei entro en una sala donde encontró otro circuito de luz que debía completar para conseguir algo… pero que era ese "algo" era la sorpresa

Tras darle un vistazo y dejar el circuito de forma correcta el peliblanco pudo acceder a una pequeña sala donde encontró un objeto pequeño que se llamaba [Orihalcon] y que según una inscripción del altar donde estaba, tal parecía que servía para abrir la puerta de la cámara del juicio donde actualmente se encontraba Vergil

-Bueno creo que ya conseguí la llave -decía Issei guardando el [Orihalcon] en el bolsillo de su pantalón, emprendiendo el camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso a la mencionada cámara

* * *

Mientras tanto en Devil May Cry la imagen nuevamente se había perdido… todos ya comenzaban a cansarse de ese "problema" ya que no sabían quién o que podría estar causándolo… pero Ryu sabía que si la imagen se perdió… se debía a que los dos hijos de Sparda nuevamente se enfrentarían ya que en los lugares por los que andaba Issei en estos momentos no debería haber ningún enemigo peligroso

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?! -exclamaba Vergil molesto al ver que el sello no se había roto… no había sucedido nada- ¿Qué falta? ¿Hay que derramar más sangre? -

-Pareces malhumorado -decía Issei quien tras un breve trayecto había llegado a la cámara, mirando a su hermano divertido

-Issei -siseó Vergil preparándose para desenfundar a Yamato

-Así que el amuleto de mi madre sirve para como llave para abrir la puerta del mundo demoniaco… -decía Issei señalando hacia el agua de color rojizo que se encontraba al centro del altar- Hermanito, eres un genio -

-Pues es más bien al contrario… -decía Vergil siguiendo con la vista a Issei- originalmente era la llave del mundo demoniaco, que luego entregaron a los humanos en forma de amuleto como regalo -

-Mira, la verdad es que me da igual… Lo que me interesaba era encontrarte -apuntando a Vergil con [Rebellion]- ¿Tienes tiempo para jugar un rato? -

-¿Por qué no? -haciendo el amago de desenfundar su katana- Al fin y al cabo, compartimos la misma sangre y podré usar un poco de la tuya para deshacer el hechizo que lanzó papá… -materializando a [Beowulf], mirando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa

-Sí que te tomas en serio los lazos de sangre, hermano… -decía Issei mirando su espada- ¡Si la quieres, ven por ella! -

Tras decir eso Issei se disponía a atacar pero vio como Vergil desapareció de donde estaba, rodando instintivamente hacia un lado evitó una patada descendente de su hermano

-Veo que conseguiste un juguetito nuevo, Vergil… dime… -guardando su espada hizo aparecer en sus brazos a [Bloody Fang]- ¿Qué te parece el mío? -

-No está mal… pero veamos si sabes utilizarlo, hermano -

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron de frente, comenzando un intercambio de puños que en su mayoría chocaban contra los puños del otro pero los que lograban impactar sobre el cuerpo provocaban un daño tan grande que le harían temblar las piernas al tipo más rudo del inframundo ya que cada uno de esos golpes destrozaba huesos y volvía papilla algunos músculos y órganos que de no ser por la capacidad regenerativa de ambos les causaría una falla total de su cuerpo

Adentrándose en el espacio personal de Vergil, Issei le asestó un upper en el mentón, elevando a Vergil mientras intentaba conectar otro golpe pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara cortesía de su hermano que lo desplazó varios metros hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera reaccionar su encontró con el puño derecho de Vergil calvándose en su rostro… tumbando al chico que se azotó bruscamente contra el suelo

Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, Issei se volvió a colocar en posición de pelea mientras escupía un poco de sangre que tenía acumulada en su boca

Tanto Issei como Vergil se miraron fijamente, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos activaron su [Devil Trigger] pero a diferencia de otras batallas en las que lo han usado en esta ocasión también habían activado "La Zona" hecho visible al verse como de los ojos de ambos podían verse pequeños rayos, azules en el caso de Vergil y rojos en el caso de Issei

Reanudando la batalla con fiereza, haciendo que los puñetazos y patadas resonaran por todo el lugar, cualquier luchador profesional que pudiera ver esa pelea estaría celoso de los movimientos que los gemelos estaban mostrando… puñetazos y patadas lanzados desde posiciones casi imposibles

De pronto ambos hermanos se encontraron en el centro de la cámara

Issei evadió un derechazo de Vergil y le asesto un gancho en el hígado, sintiendo a través del guantelete como las costillas del peliblanco vestido de azul se rompían… de nuevo

Por su lado Vergil logró el mismo resultado al asestarle una patada en las costillas a Issei

La pelea estaba bastante pareja hasta que Issei retrocedió… no porque tuviera miedo o algo parecido sino porque tenía planeado intentar algo ya que desde que el intercambio de golpes había iniciado, las palabras que le dijo Ryu durante los primeros meses de su entrenamiento le vinieron a la cabeza

"golpea antes de ser golpeado"

-(Bloquear mientras ataco… atacar mientras bloqueo… ofensiva y defensiva en un mismo movimiento…) -pensaba el peliblanco mientras adoptaba una posición de boxeador

-(Con que así quieres jugar, ¿eh?... pues hagámoslo) -pensaba Vergil imitando a su hermano

Issei fue el primero en atacar, acercándose lo máximo posible a Vergil mientras se movía de lado a lado lanzando golpes de izquierda y derecha pero para el gusto de Issei… esos golpes que si bien eran poderosos… eran lentos ya que Vergil los bloqueaba

-(No, tiene que ser más rápido… ¡mueve la cabeza!) -pensó el peliblanco mientras su velocidad aumentaba y por ende la de sus golpes también además de que la fuerza en los mismos también parecía ir en aumento- (Me muevo rápido y alterno mi peso… y con la fuerza de balancearme de lado a lado lanzo golpes de ambos lados) -

La ráfaga incesante de golpes acabó por romper la guardia de Vergil, dejándole el camino libre a Issei para golpear directamente la cabeza de su hermano con una fuerza que le habría arrancado la cabeza a un oponente "normal"

Tras incontables golpes, Issei lanzó un poderoso gancho de izquierda directo contra la cien de Vergil, derribándolo con fuerza aplastante

Al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo retrocedió… ya que desde ahora comenzarían a pelear en serio… aunque debía decir que la combinación de golpes que había hecho al final le había gustado… sin duda era un ataque que añadiría a su variado repertorio de ataques

-Veo que te volviste más fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro, Issei -decía Vergil mientras se ponía de pie tronándose el cuello, guardando a [Beowulf] a la par que se colocaba en posición para sacar su katana

-Supongo que es hora de que peleemos de verdad -decía Issei guardando a [Bloody Fang] y sacaba a [Rebellion]

Issei fue el primero en atacar, avanzando con su [Stinger] redujo la distancia con Vergil, intentando atravesarle el pecho a la primera oportunidad

Por su lado Vergil desenfundó a [Yamato] creando una especie de vacío entre él y su hermano, desde ese vacío múltiples ondas de viento afiladas comenzaron a avanzar en línea recta, forzando a Issei a desplazarse hacia un lado para evitarlas

Aunque muchos pensaran que Issei estaba en desventaja al verse forzado a evadir el ataque… lo cierto es que en esta oportunidad había logrado ver claramente todos los cortes que había lanzado Vergil al crear ese vacío a diferencia de su primera pelea donde solo podía ver algunos de ellos

Tras ese "saludo"… ambos hermanos se lanzaron hacia el frente, desapareciendo aparentemente ya que las múltiples chispas y sonidos del metal contra el metal indicaban que aún estaban allí

Las chispas aparecieran aleatoriamente por la cámara y en breves instantes se podía observar las figuras claras de Issei y Vergil que continuaban su lucha con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros ya que pocos enemigos los forzaban a explotar todo su potencial además de que ambos luchaban para saber que hermano era el mejor

Pero al estar tan concentrados en su batalla no notaron algo que comenzaba a pasarles la cuenta… el uso continuo de su [Devil Trigger] además de "La Zona" y esto si bien les permitía desplegar un poder abrumador tenía un significativo retroceso en el usuario y sus músculos se fatigaban de manera extrema a tal grado que su regeneración no era suficiente como para compensar el desgaste pero era un precio justo ya que bien podría reducir su tiempo de vida

Ignorando este hecho los gemelos Sparda continuaron su lucha sin descanso alguno

Barriendo el suelo con su pierna, Issei obligó a que Vergil diera un salto, alcanzándolo con una estocada en el estómago y sin retirar la hoja la utilizó como un gancho para atraer a su hermano directo contra el suelo, estrellándolo con fuerza

Vergil se colocó de pie lo más rápido posible pero al hacerlo fue sorprendido por Issei que comenzó a encajarle un gran número de poderosas y rápidas estocadas en su torso, forzándolo a retroceder pero algo más sucedió… su [Devil Trigger] así como su "Zona" se desactivaron… su cuerpo ya no podía mantener la combinación de estos dos estados por el momento… tendría que tener un buen descanso para poder volver a estar en su 100%

-Así que tú también, ¿eh? -decía Issei respirando agitado mientras que al igual que su hermano tanto su [Devil Trigger] así como su "Zona" se desactivaron

Pero a pesar de ya no tener activos esos dos elementos ambos reanudaron su pelea, salpicando con su sangre el altar que mantenía el sello

De pronto sintieron como un objeto se acercaba, para destrozarlo Issei le asestó un corte horizontal mientras que Vergil le dio un corte vertical, dividiendo el objeto en 4 partes… observando que el objeto se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un misil

Mirando hacia un lado visualizaron a Lady que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Lo siento, pero este combate no es para nenas. Márchate -dijo Issei mientras se disponía a reanudar el combate con Vergil

-¡Cierra la boca! -disparando otro misil hacia donde estaban los gemelos Sparda que simplemente continuaron con su combate sin prestarle atención.

Al verse ignorada, la chica también quiso unirse a la pelea, atacando con la bayoneta de su arma rompió el choque de espadas que mantenían Issei y Vergil

Vergil atacó a Lady con un corte ascendente que fue suficiente como para mandarla a volar, saltando hacia ella con la intención de dividirla en dos cuando esta cayera al piso… la chica logró bloquear a duras penas el ataque… esperando que su arma resistiera el embate de su atacante

-¡Fuiste tú quien le obligo a…! -decía Lady intentando evitar que la katana de Vergil rompiera en dos su arma y por ende a ella también

-¿Eso crees? -interrogó Vergil- Pobre estúpida -desviando un ataque de Issei, perdiendo el interés en Lady para seguir peleando con su hermano, dejando a la chica como una mera espectadora de aquella pelea

Ambos gemelos se dieron un fuerte corte horizontal que los hiso retroceder… dejándolos con una rodilla en tierra debido al cansancio

Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf

Alguien se acercaba aplaudiendo al observar la situación en el lugar…

-¡Bravo, bravo! -decía Jester divertido- ¡Ni en mis sueños pensé que las cosas saldrían así de bien! Se han portado muy bien -

-Tu otra vez -siseó Issei

Lady intentó apuntar contra el arlequín pero este ya estaba sujetando su arma

-¡Has sido una mala niña, Mary! -dijo Jester mientras le arrancaba el arma de las manos y la mandaba a volar para que luego cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo- Si vuelves a hacerlo, papá tendrá que pegarte en el culito… El Jester tendrá que pegarles a todos… y les va a doler -cantaba alegre el arlequín

-¡Payaso de mierda! No sé de dónde has salido, pero sí sé que aquí no pintas nada –atacando a Jester con un corte descendente pero… el arlequín atrapó la hoja de [Yamato] entre sus manos como si nada

¡Buff, ha estado cerca! Pero claro, has recibido demasiado castigo hoy. ¿Verdad, Vergil? -preguntó Jester divertido- Si hubieses estado en plena forma, a estas horas seria picadillo de bufón -

-Maldito seas… -dijo Vergil cansado

-Has sido derrotado… -dijo Jester con una voz sumamente familiar para Vergil… quien al mirar hacia donde estaba el mencionado se encontró con el "fallecido" Arkham- …Porque subestimaste el poder de los humanos -

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó Lady impactada al ver a su padre quien se suponía había muerto

-Ah, tan inocente, pura y bienintencionada como su madre… tan fácil de controlar -decía Arkham como si nada

-¡Hijo de perra! -exclamó Lady intentando apuntar a su padre pero rápidamente fue tomada de la cabeza por Arkham que había vuelto a tomar su papel de Jester… tal parecía que estaría cambiando entre ambas "personalidades"

-¡Voy a tener que ponerte de cara a la pared, cariño! -azotando la cabeza de lady contra el piso, dejándola bastante aturdida- ¿Quieres saber por qué no podías romper el hechizo? -mirando a Vergil- Tenías los dos amuletos y la sangre de Sparda, se suponía que no te faltaba nada para liberal el mal… -

-Ya te lo dije antes… me revienta que alguien se haga el listo y no sea yo -dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a disparar contra Jester… pero el mencionado evadía las balas como si nada

-Estás herido y agotado… ahora incluso yo puedo… -apareciendo sobre Issei, pateándolo en la cara haciéndole caer pesadamente al suelo- … Darte una paliza -cambiando a su apariencia de Arkham- Los dos amuletos… la sangre de Sparda, solo me falta una llave -tomando el arma de Lady, acercándose a la mencionada- Sacrificó dos elementos para neutralizar el tremendo poder de esta torre… su propia sangre y a una sacerdotisa mortal -atravesando el muslo de Lady con la bayoneta de su propia arma… dejando que la sangre de la chica cayera sobre el altar- Te necesitaba, pues por tus venas fluye su misma sangre… el hechizo de Sparda no puede romperse sin ella -

Retirando el arma del muslo de su hija volvió a transformarse en Jester

-No ha sido tarea fácil, como pueden imaginar… si alguno de ustedes hubiese muerto antes de llegar aquí, mi plan se habría ido a la basura -explicaba Jester- Tenia que enfrentarlos entre ustedes para que perdieran sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo debía guiarlos a este lugar y asegurarme de que llegaran vivos… ¡incluso tuve que disfrazarme de mamarracho! -señalando sus ropas- felices sueños, Mary… ahora podrás visitar a tu querida madre -comenzando a reír con fuerza

Con un rápido movimiento Lady se puso de pie y le arrebató su arma a su padre apuntándole sin pensarlo

-¡Ponme a prueba! -desafío la chica

Jester sintió como Issei y Vergil le colocaban sus respectivas espadas en la espalda

-Es hora de que los payasos salgan de la pista central -dijo Vergil serio

-¡Se acabó el espectáculo, colega! -completó Issei

-Impresionante… no podía esperar menos de la estirpe del demonio legendario -elogió Arkham- Pero me temo que olvidas algo, Vergil… el hechizo está roto. ¿Te imaginas que está a punto de ocurrir? -preguntó con una ligera sonrisa- ¡Comienza el reinado del caos! -

Tras decir eso… todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las estatuas demoniacas que componían el techo se replegaron hacia los costados y las delgadas líneas blancas que formaban el diseño del altar se tiñeron de rojo a la par que el altar mismo comenzaba a elevarse

Barriendo el piso con una pierna, Arkham derribó a sus tres adversarios, lanzándolos fuera del altar mientras los observaba desde las alturas

-Esperen un poco más y contemplaran el nacimiento de un nuevo dios ¡Conseguiré el poder de Sparda! –exclamó Arkham mientras seguía elevándose con la ayuda del altar que al ascender comenzó a alterar la geografía de los niveles superiores de la torre

Debido a los temblores, el suelo bajo Vergil cedió y le hizo caer hasta los últimos niveles de la torre que de momento ni él ni Issei habían visitado pero al caer dejó un objeto bastante valioso… normalmente Vergil habría podido evitar caer pero cuando Arkham lo envió fuera del altar se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente

En el caso de Lady fue más o menos parecido… el suelo bajo sus pies cedió pero cuando iba a caer fue sujetada por Issei

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Arkham había llegado a la cima de la torre, por su lado tanto Issei como Lady miraban hacia arriba intentando lograr divisar que tan alto estaba el mencionado altar y por ende donde estaba Arkham

-¿Vas a ir por él? -preguntó Issei serio

-Sí, debo acabar con su vida -

-Pues olvida esa idea, porque no eres rival para él -

-Eso no importa, debo hacerlo… tuve la oportunidad de detenerlo antes, pero no lo hice… yo tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando -decía Lady reflexionando sobre sus acciones pasadas

-¿La culpa? -preguntó Issei curioso- No eres tú la que lo ha empezado -

-Pero es mi padre… además, si no intervengo yo, ¿Quién lo hará? -disparando la bayoneta de su arma que resultaba ser algo parecido a un gancho que se quedó aferrado a una estatua que estaba varios metros más arriba- Eres un demonio, nunca lo entenderías -activando una especie de botón que le ayudo a subir con rapidez, dejando solo en el lugar a Issei

-Sé algo sobre padres y familiares, tranquila -murmuró Issei mirando el agujero por el cual había caído su hermano, volviendo su vista hacia arriba- Yo también iré, pero mejor que te des prisa, si no quieres que me lleve todo el mérito -

Issei estaba por reanudar su viaje cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro… reconocía esa oscuridad… se trataba del palacio de la oscuridad de Restia

No estaba equivocado… frente a él se encontraba Restia con una cara que no reflejaba alegría precisamente

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- esta parte es importante… algunos puede que estén confundidos porque en este capítulo issei activó dos versiones diferentes de su [Devil Trigger]… el asunto es que el devil trigger que activó con la ayuda de Restia solo era una "muestra" de su devil trigger Real y esa muestra lucía como el devil trigger de Devil May Cry 3, el que activó en su pelea contra Amarok podríamos llamarlo su Devil Trigger real que luce como el de Devil May Cry 4 y con él puede sacar el mayor partido posible de su poder

2- Algunos se preguntaran por qué apareció Amarok en vez del caballo en la parte del coliseo… el asunto es que Issei ya lo venció en el pasado durante el año que estuvo entrenando ya que por eso desde el inicio podía utilizar el [QuickSilver] que es el premio por derrotarlo y [Bloody Fang] es una demon arm creada por mí para compensar el premio faltante en esa parte de la historia

3- En la pelea contra Vergil cuando estaban a puñetazo limpio algunos pudieron haber reconocido la técnica que utilizó Issei… para los que no les explico… Issei con la ayuda de esos guantes de ahora en adelante podrá utilizar el [Dempsey Roll] de Ippo Makunouchi… con eso se hacen una idea de que tan devastador es ese ataque teniendo puesto a [Bloody Fang]

4- Para aquellos que hayan dado sus predicciones sobre las palabras clave que publiqué en la página… les digo que TODOS Y CADA UNO de los que dieron sus predicciones sacaron 2/3 ya que fallaron en la palabra "familia" que hacía referencia a la conversación de Issei con Lady cuando encuentran a Arkham aparentemente muerto y aprovechando este punto… las palabras clave del próximo capitulo las publicaré durante la semana

5- A algunos les puede haber quedado la duda de por qué Issei y Vergil estaban cansados… el hecho es que ambos han estado peleando contra los diablos por varias horas sin parar a descansar y eso después de cierto tiempo les pasa la cuenta además de que la combinación del [Devil Trigger] y "La Zona" les entrega un poder explosivo ya que les deja acceso a más de su verdadero poder como hijos de Sparda pero que de momento sus cuerpos no pueden soportar por demasiado tiempo y tras usar la combinación de esas dos "técnicas" quedan fatigados y deben descansar por un rato para poder estar a un nivel óptimo para la batalla

6- Mi plan con respecto a este tema era dejarlo para los que vendrían a ser los sucesos del volumen 12 pero en vista de que muchos de ustedes me han estado preguntado por lo mismo me veo en la obligación de adelantar esta pregunta… ¿Quieren que Issei perdone a Rias y Akeno?... OJO! Que solo serían ellas dos ya que son las que más me piden y pues Asia, Koneko y Kiba si es que deciden que merecen ser perdonados seria mucho después de que las Onee-Sama sean perdonadas, eso si ustedes lo eligen, esta decisión la dejo en sus manos ya que a mí no me supone un problema el escribir un escenario sobre como Rias y Akeno son perdonadas pero no sé qué tan bien recibido seria entre ustedes y por cierto… antes de que me pregunten como se ganarían el perdón… no será como que un día Issei se levante de buenas y diga "hoy perdonaré a todos los que me hayan hecho algo malo en el pasado"… sino que el posible perdón de Rias y Akeno supone un riesgo de muerte para ambas además de que antes que eso suceda… tendrán un buen castigo a manos de Issei y sus siervas que conlleva huesos rotos entre otras cosas… asique dejaré una encuesta para ver qué es lo que deciden

7- Para aquellos que tengan la duda… este fic no se terminará cuando terminen los eventos de la Temen-Ni-Gru… este fic se acabará cuando alcancemos el punto donde se hayamos pasado por todos los eventos de las novelas ligeras así que no se preocupen

Eso es todo de momento

Espero les haya gustado

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	19. Diferencia De Espíritu

**Capítulo 19 Diferencia De Espíritu **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

-Restia… esto no es necesario -decía el peliblanco que se encontraba atrapado dentro del Palacio de la oscuridad

-¿Aun seguirás con eso? -preguntaba la chica espíritu bastante enojada

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? -

-Estoy enfadada porque tú me obligaste a descansar ya que estaba lastimada y cansada… pero TÚ, Issei Sparda… no has parado a descansar en ningún momento… has sufrido bastante castigo y aun así has seguido adelante, incluso tú no puedes ignorar para siempre el daño -dijo la chica mientras obligaba al peliblanco a recostarse en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus muslos

Al ver que la chica no cambiaría de idea optó por descansar aunque fuera por un rato puesto que aunque lo negara… estaba bastante cansado debido a que había sido forzado a sobrepasar sus límites una y otra vez a lo largo de su travesía por la torre

Restia contemplaba el rostro de Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados que si bien se veía que estaba descansando se podía ver que el chico parecía estar pensar en algo

-¿En qué piensas? -acariciando el cabello del chico

-Pues… como ya viste mis recuerdos y puede que hayas visto "eso"… por lo que estaba pensando en comenzar a buscar personas para armar un sequito de reserva, por llamarlo de alguna manera -contestó Issei- y estaba pensando en dos candidatas a ese equipo… aunque nadie esperaría que las considerara puesto que una con el pasar del tiempo se creó una imagen falsa a su alrededor… quizás por protección personal o para proteger a otra persona. En su momento incluso a mí me engañó pero hasta hace unos días noté algo que había pasado por alto… aunque creo que ya te haces una idea de a quién me estoy refiriendo -

-¿Y la otra persona que tienes considerada? -

-Con respecto a esa persona estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo sobre qué hacer con ella ya que tiene talento pero en su situación actual dicho talento se está desperdiciando puesto que no sigue un régimen de entrenamiento adecuado para su estilo de combate -explicó Issei

-Pero… ¿Cómo lograrás que esas dos personas acepten? -preguntó Restia a la par que en su mente se formaban las imágenes de las personas en cuestión

-Tengo mis métodos para conseguir mis objetivos… puedo ser bastante persuasivo en ciertos momentos -decía el peliblanco divertido

* * *

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

-Hora de continuar -decía el peliblanco mientras se tronaba en cuello

Issei y Restia se disponían a continuar su camino pero entonces un leve brillo llamó la atención del chico

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Restia observando como el peliblanco se acercaba hasta el sitio donde el suelo se había derrumbado, dejando un agujero que desembocaba en una caída libre de más de 100 metros en vertical

Tirados al borde del agujero se encontraban un par de guanteletes y un par de botas metálicas que irradiaban pequeñas cantidades de luz

-Puedo sentir el alma de [Beowulf] es esta demon arm -decía Restia mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el contorno de uno de los guanteletes

-Vergil traía esta [Demon Arm] por lo que debió haber despachado a ese desgraciado… al menos es un enemigo menos del cual preocuparme -decía el peliblanco mientras se colocaba las botas y los guanteletes

Lanzando unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas rápidas al aire para poner a prueba como se sentía su cuerpo al portar esta nueva arma

Tras comprobar que no había problema alguno al utilizar la [Demon Arm] siguió su camino en compañía de Restia, pasando por una puerta se encontró con una agradable sorpresa…

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo da una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

-¿Qué demonios? -preguntó el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza confundido

Lo que se suponía que debía ser el camino por el cual había llegado a la cámara del juicio ahora era un escenario totalmente diferente

-Tal parece que al romper el sello… ese tal Arkham causó que la infraestructura de la torre cambiara pasillos y salas de lugar -decía Restia analizando la situación debido a que frente a ellos había una especie de ascensor

Ambos entraron en el ascensor y comenzaron a ascender

Una vez arriba observaron cómo habían vuelto al lugar donde se encontraba la entrada a la cueva Calcárea además de que también era el lugar donde Issei había encontrado a [Spiral]

Entrando por una grieta en una de las paredes continuaron con su avance, caminando por pasillos que tenía algunas partes conocidas para Issei pero había otras que no recordaba haber visitado

En su camino se toparon con algunos [Soberbia] y [Lujuria] que para diversión de Issei y Restia… estos enemigos aún no habían aprendido que sin importar su número… no tenían oportunidad alguna contra el chico y su compañera

Con una velocidad y poder abrumador destrozaron a los enemigos que se habían topado

Tras recorrer y atravesar varios pasillos y salas llegaron al lugar donde estaban los vagones que llevaban hacia el lugar donde Issei había peleado contra Beowulf pero al cruzar las puertas que debían conducir a la cámara de torturas pudieron ver como dicha cámara no estaba en ningún lado

En su lugar había lo que parecía ser una especie de salas de batalla puesto que en el interior de estas se encontraban las piezas de ajedrez demoniaco y tal parecía que habían aparecido las piezas de [Caballo]

-Para seguir avanzando tendremos que pelear -decía Restia mientras se preparaba para entrar y pelear pero fue detenida por Issei

-No es necesario que peleemos -decía Issei sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Y como pretendes que sigamos… adelante? -preguntó la chica observando como el peliblanco hacia aparecer a [Bloody Fang]

-¡Con esto! ¡[Crushing Fang]! –exclamó el peliblanco

Comenzando a atravesar una pared tras otra, destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba incluyendo a las piezas de ajedrez que no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera para entrar en combate

Desvaneciendo su demoledora [Demon Arm] el chico se limpió las manos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya podemos seguir -

-En algunos casos hacer eso se consideraría como trampa… -murmuraba Restia

-Nadie ha dicho que hacer esto sea contra las reglas -contestó Issei mientras continuaba su camino

Al pasar por una puerta de menor tamaño en comparación a las demás por las que había pasado se encontró en el sitio donde había completado su primer circuito de luz

Debido a la destrucción presente en el lugar no había mucho de donde elegir para formar un camino y la única salida aparente de ese sitio era otra puerta que se encontraba un tanto oculta debido a los escombros de gran tamaño que había a su alrededor

Al ingresar por aquella puerta Issei y Restia se encontraron en el Manantial Subterráneo

Aparentemente esta era el área menos afectada que habían visitado puesto que todo seguía en su lugar… al menos por lo que Issei recordaba ya que también estaban sus "queridos" amigos [Enigma] que al detectar a la pareja comenzaron a preparar sus flechas para lanzarlas directamente contra Issei y Restia

Issei comenzó a apuntarles con sus pistolas pero cuando iba a jalar del gatillo desistió de la idea debido a que era una pérdida de tiempo, guardando sus armas comenzó a avanzar ya que a lo lejos podía ver una especie de portal y en su situación actual… ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Atravesando el portal a toda velocidad el peliblanco junto a su acompañante aparecieron en un sitio un tanto conocido para el chico

Se trataba de aquel local de striptease que estaba totalmente destruido

Aquel local daba directamente hacia la entrada de la torre, debido a esto issei salió corriendo del local en dirección hacia la torre a toda velocidad… pero por las prisas olvidó que Restia lo acompañaba y con la velocidad a la que corría la dejó atrás

Cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada de la torre el peliblanco divisó como la motocicleta de Lady caía directamente hacia el suelo, utilizando a [Cerberus] mientras saltaba el peliblanco acercó el vehículo

Subiéndose a la motocicleta con habilidad… rompiendo las leyes de la física comenzó a ascender por la pared exterior de la torre a toda velocidad

Demostrando una gran habilidad en la conducción de aquel vehículo comenzó a evadir los enormes escombros que se desprendían de la torre y que amenazaban con golpearlo

De pronto una enorme parte de la fachada de la torre se desprendió, comenzando a caer directamente hacia Issei quien al ver esto aceleró a fondo, logrando superar aquel obstáculo

-¡Esto es lo máximo! -exclamó el peliblanco divertido mientras se dirigía con motocicleta y todo hacia una abertura que había dejado el trozo de fachada al desprenderse pero desde aquella abertura un grupo de 10 [Soberbia] saltaron directamente hacia el chico con sus guadañas listas para el combate

El peliblanco se abrió paso entre ellos al utilizar la motocicleta como si fuera un arma para el combate, sujetando el vehículo por una parte del volante, girando sobre sí mismo aplastando a los [Soberbia] gracias al peso de su "arma"

Tras haber acabado con sus enemigos el peliblanco aterrizó en la abertura

De pronto la motocicleta comenzó a emitir rayos y tras unos segundos explotó, dejando como único rastro de su existencia el volante que quedó en las manos de Issei que al ver el resultado de la explosión simplemente arrojó hacia un lado el volante

Cuando estaba por continuar su viaje sintió como alguien le jalaba las mejillas desde su espalda

-¡Ise! ¡Eres malo! ¡Te olvidaste de mí! -chillaba Restia jalando las mejillas del peliblanco con fuerza

Con un breve forcejeo el peliblanco logró quitarse de encima a la enfadada chica mientras se sobaba las mejillas que si bien no le dolían… se habían entumecido

-Lo lamento Restia pero me emocioné mucho al hacer esto pero también sé que el tiempo está corriendo además… tenemos compañía -contestó el peliblanco mientras se giraba observando cómo frente a él se encontraban dos criaturas de aspecto similar a un ángel pero a diferencia de los que pertenecían a la facción del [Cielo] estos tenían sus alas blancas rodeando su cuerpo como si fueran un escudo, solo tenían una mano a la vista y en esta empuñaban una especia de lanza de energía

-[Fallen Angels] -decía Restia seria

-¿Algo de lo que deba tener cuidado? -preguntó el peliblanco mientras sacaba a [Rebellion]

-A grandes rasgos no hay nada destacable… solo debes quitarles las plumas y entonces se volverán muy frágiles -

Ante la respuesta de Restia el peliblanco dio una sonrisa maliciosa ya que el método para vencer a estos enemigos no era demasiado complicado pero como tenían prisa iría con todo desde el comienzo

Activando [La Zona] el peliblanco comenzó su ataque

En apenas unos segundos se colocó a la altura de sus oponentes y los envolvió en un ciclón de cortes que cortaban y desgarraban el cuerpo de los [Fallen Angels] que solo podían dar grandes alaridos de dolor

Tras unos segundos el feroz ataque se detuvo. Issei apareció a un lado de Restia guardando su espada... al terminar de guardarla los enemigos frente a él se desintegraron en miles de pedazos

Issei y Restia continuaron entraron por una puerta que había al final de aquel lugar pero al entrar se encontraron con un grupo de enormes arañas

-De nuevo ustedes… -decía el peliblanco mientras se preparaba para sacar su espada pero fue detenido por Restia

-Espera, Ise… déjame que yo haga algo desde hace bastante rato que lo has estado haciendo tu solo -dijo la chica mientras sacaba su propia espada

-De acuerdo -

Restia comenzó su ataque con gracia y elegancia, bloqueando los ataques de sus enemigos y conectando los suyos con gran precisión

Issei debía admitir que en cuanto a perfección en esgrima Restia era mucho mejor que él puesto que ella atacaba en puntos certeros del cuerpo del contrario mientras que él por su lado atacaba intentando destrozar al rival y ataques de ese tipo tomaban más tiempo en realizarse

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos la chica ya había acabado con las arañas y a diferencia de cuando él había enfrentado a las arañas… los cuerpos de estas estaban en mejor estado… dentro de su estado de muerte

Después de ese pequeño combate llegaron hasta unas escaleras que conducían hasta una especie de ascensor que estaba cerrado y para abrirlo se necesitaba de alguna especie de objeto

A su izquierda habían otras escaleras que conducían a una puerta de color amarillo sumamente familiar para el peliblanco, al pasar por ella se encontraron en el lugar donde había caído el cuerpo del [Leviathan] muerto y en una de las paredes aún estaba la palabra "bienvenido" escrita con sangre por el mismísimo Arkham… el tan solo pensar en ese hombre calvo fastidiaba a Issei

En un rincón de aquel lugar había otra de esas ruedas que parecían el timón de un barco, sin pensarlo dos veces el chico activo aquel peculiar mecanismo que siempre le daba una sorpresa debido a que no sabía que podría haber activado con esos mecanismos

De pronto un fuerte sonido comenzó a escucharse acompañado de ligeros temblores

-Se escucha como si una especie de engranaje estuviera poniéndose en marcha -mencionó el chico intentando adivinar que había sido lo que activo en esta oportunidad

Ambos volvieron a donde se encontraba el ascensor donde examinaron la ranura donde había que introducir el objeto que abriría la puerta del ascensor

-Necesitamos la gema [Orihalcon]… pero de seguro la que utilizaste en la cámara del juicio debe haberse roto… si no mal recuerdo por la torre deben haber 3 fragmentos que al unirlos formaran una nueva gema y con eso abriremos la puerta… -decía Restia mientras veía como Issei se preparaba para salir corriendo

El chico le dio a Restia un cronometro que nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado

-Tu quédate aquí… no vaya a ser que algún idiota nos gane el ascensor y tengamos que seguir subiendo a pie… y si puedes tomar mi tiempo -dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad

Al volver a la sala donde Restia había peleado con las arañas el peliblanco encontró otro mecanismo con forma de timón pero este tenía la peculiaridad de que 3 secciones de un color diferente cada una, al activar el mecanismo este comenzó a girar, dejando en el lugar de abajo la zona de color verde

Acto seguido la torre comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza… parecía como si la torre completa estuviera girando, también la puerta que tenía el mismo patrón de secciones de color diferente giró de manera acorde a la que había girado el mecanismo, indicando que dicha puerta ahora conducía a un sitio diferente

* * *

Tras cruzar la puerta el peliblanco llegó hasta un área de engranajes que giraban a distintas velocidades

Mirando con detenimiento el lugar encontró otro mecanismo de tipo timón además de una puerta, como primera opción fue hacia la puerta ya que le picaba la curiosidad sobre lo que podría encontrar del otro pero…

-¡Oh por favor!... ¡esto cada vez más se parece a Indiana Jones! -exclamó el chico al ver que en el pasillo frente a él habían enormes cuchillas que se movían en forma de péndulo de un lado a otro, apareciendo y desapareciendo en las paredes

Utilizando su [QuickSilver] el chico detuvo el paso del tiempo y avanzó lo más rápido posible hasta el final del pasillo donde encontró un fragmento de [Orihalcon]

-Uno menos… quedan dos -dijo el chico mientras guardaba el fragmento en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Tras guardar el fragmento regresó a la sala de los engranajes donde activó el mecanismo tipo timón, provocando que la torre se sacudiera nuevamente, abriendo el camino hacia otra ala de la Temen-Ni-Gru

Entrando por la puerta de los 3 colores avanzó por un peligroso pasillo que tenía pilares con sierras sumamente afiladas, colocados de forma horizontal y vertical a lo largo del pasillo

Avanzando con sumo cuidado logró llegar hasta el final del pasillo donde a un costado había otro mecanismo para hacer girar la torre además de una puerta, entrando por esta ultima el chico se encontró en la misma sala donde había conseguido la ambrosia que desbloqueó en su momento la entrada a la opera donde estaba Restia, en ese mismo sitio encontró el segundo fragmento de [Orihalcon], rápidamente regresó al pasillo anterior donde hizo activó el mecanismo, haciendo girar por una tercera vez la torre

El nuevo camino que había desbloqueado lo condujo hasta donde alguna vez estuvo la cascada que llevaba a la cueva calcárea pero ahora no había nada… apenas un camino de piedra que se mantenía unido a la torre y que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se caería

Entrando por una enorme puerta el chico llegó hasta una especie de pasillo que parecía descender hasta cierto punto y que también parecía hacerse más estrecho conforme se acercaba al final del pasillo, al igual que en el anterior pasillo habían pilares con sierras

-SI llego a caer en uno de esos pilares… no será bonito… -murmuraba el peliblanco observando como un peculiar e "inofensivo" humo de color violeta flotaba sobre aquellos pilares

Issei reconoció ese humo con facilidad, se trataba de la forma que adoptaban los [Soul Eater] para pasar desapercibidos por sus objetivos pero eso no funcionaría con el puesto que ya conocía el truco de estos enemigos

Sin prestarles atención alguna avanzó hasta en fondo del estrecho pasillo donde encontró el último fragmento de [Orihalcon]

Tras haber conseguido el último fragmento el peliblanco regreso a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Restia

-¿Cuál fue mi tiempo? -preguntó Issei recuperando el aliento

-4 minutos 32 segundos –contesto la chica mientras le entregaba el cronometro a Issei que a su vez le entregaba los 3 fragmentos de [Orihalcon]

Tras colocar los 3 fragmentos en la ranura de la puerta del ascensor esta se abrió, permitiéndoles acceder al mencionado ascensor que una vez que tenía dentro a Issei y Restia comenzó a ascender

* * *

-Cima de la Temen-Ni-Gru-

Arkham miraba al cielo como si estuviera esperando algo

-Él mueve los hilos que nos hacen bailar al son de la locura… Nos abandonamos felices a los perdidos y los condenados; nos sumergimos en la oscuridad y en la inmundicia putrefacta del mundo -decía Arkham recitando una especie de cantico diabólico y conforme lo recitaba las estatuas que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaban a moverse, adoptando las formas y funciones de una campana- Nos precipitamos, hora tras hora, hacia el abismo del Averno, y nuestro descenso indolente es lento pero seguro… ¡Que el pecado invada el mundo! ¡Pereza! ¡Gula! ¡Avaricia! ¡Envidia! ¡Lujuria! ¡Ira! ¡Soberbia! -exclamó Arkham mientras las campanas empezaban a sonar con fuerza- ¡Una campana de caos que tañe con los deseos de la humanidad! -

A medida que el cantico continuaba las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a girar formando algo parecido a una especie de huracán, arremolinándose justo por encima de donde estaba Arkham de pie

-La puerta sellada del mundo demoniaco se abrirá por fin, tras dos mil años… ¡Destrucción! ¡Muerte! ¡Desesperación! -un extraño portal se abrió en el centro de las nubes que giraban con rapidez, mostrando una especie de cielo rojizo- ¡Que vuestros instintos los guíen! ¡Ahoguen este mundo en terror!... Que Temen-Ni-Gru, cuyo nombre basta para llenar de miedo los corazones, someta a la humanidad -los ojos de Arkham adoptaron un color diferente cada uno… el derecho brillaba de color azul mientras que el izquierdo brillaba de color rojo a la par que un pilar de luz carmesí cubría su cuerpo- Entonces me convertiré en el amo y señor de esta tierra baldía, el pandemonio… ¡El poder demoniaco que Sparda aprisionó será mío! -exclamó el hombre que comenzó a elevarse en dirección al portal que había abierto en el cielo -

* * *

-Momentos Atrás- Devil May Cry-

-Ryu-san… ¿Por qué varios de los enemigos que ha enfrentado Issei-kun se refieren a ellos mismos como demonios si su raza son los diablos? -preguntó Venelana curiosa

-Eso se debe a algo que puede resultar un tanto ofensivo para los que están presentes en esta sala salvo para un cierto número de personas -contestó el peliazul intrigando a los presentes

-¿Y ese algo que es? -

-Los enemigos de Issei se refieren a ellos mismos como demonios debido a que para los que provenimos del mundo demoniaco… somos los demonios auténticos y el ser confundido con los demonios que pertenecen a las 3 facciones es considerado como una ofensa puesto que, sin ánimos de ofender, solo son niños pretendiendo ser grandes y temibles… pero si tuvieran que enfrentarse a las hordas que aguardan en nuestro mundo… serian exterminados y para evitar confusiones nos presentamos ante las facciones como [Diablos] -

Tal y como había dicho el peliazul, su respuesta ofendió a casi todos los presentes ya que literalmente les dijeron que todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado… todas aquellas batallas… incluso las historias de sus clanes no valían lo suficiente como para ser considerados demonios auténticos

-¿Y quiénes son las personas que no estarían ofendidas por la explicación? -preguntó Lord Gremory un tanto enfadado

-Ellas -contestó Ryu señalando a Lilith y las demás… evitando señalar a Serafall ya que Issei le había dicho que no revelara que la morena era su [Reina] debido a que era una sorpresa para todo el mundo

-¿Y por qué solo ellas? -

-Solo son ellas debido a que son las siervas de Issei… por ende son las siervas de alguien que si bien es joven… es un demonio autentico -

El peliazul estaba por seguir con la explicación cuando de pronto la imagen de Issei avanzando junto con Restia se perdió, seguido a ese extraño hecho una extraña onda de energía fue percibida por todos los presentes

Rápidamente salieron de la tienda desde donde pudieron observar asombrados como a lo lejos en el cielo un extraño portal de color rojizo se había abierto

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Ryu nervioso

-Ryu-san… ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Lilith un tanto nerviosa por la reacción del peliazul que se caracterizaba por nunca mostrarse nervioso ante nada

-Ese portal… que lleva al mundo demoniaco… si ese se ha abierto será cuestión de tiempo antes de que enemigos de muy alto nivel entren al mundo humano y mucho me temo que si eso llega a suceder… ninguno de los presentes tendremos oportunidad alguna –contestó el peliazul mientras su pedía con toda su alma que "Él" no entrara al mundo humano ya que actualmente nadie estaba a su altura… incluso barrería el suelo con Issei con gran facilidad

* * *

-Con Issei-

-¿Qué demonios? -preguntó el chico mientras observaba como su cuerpo cambiaba entre su apariencia humana y su [Devil Trigger]

-Esta sensación… ¡El mundo demoniaco! -exclamó Restia alzando la vista, mirando fijamente hacia el techo… como si lograra ver algo a través de este

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese desgraciado ya abrió el portal? -recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la chica- Entonces… debemos apresurar el paso… pero esta maldita cerradura especial bloquea la puerta que hay detrás -dijo el chico un tanto fastidiado, observando una especie de cerradura que requería de dos llaves un tanto "especiales"… una tenía la forma de un sol y la otra una forma de luna

-Yo sé dónde están esas llaves… pero debemos darnos prisa -dijo Restia que comenzó a correr hacia donde supuestamente estaba una de las llaves

Tras recorrer unas cuantas salas llegaron hasta donde debía estar, ese lugar era el mismo donde Issei había utilizado una plataforma rectangular, activando el mismo mecanismo que en aquella ocasión el peliblanco hizo descender una bola de acero que era sujetada por una gruesa cadena del mismo material

-¿Puedes romperla, Ise? -preguntó Restia

-Claro -contestó el chico que activo su [Devil Bringer], haciendo crecer su mano espectral comenzó a apretar la bola de acero que debido a la presión ejercida por la enorme mano se rompió como si fuera de cristal

Tras romperse la bola de acero las paredes de un lado de la sala se hicieron a un lado, revelando un pequeño espacio oculto donde había una especie de altar que tenía un objeto que brillaba

-Este es el sol dorado, una de las llaves de aquella puerta -aclaró Restia mientras Issei guardaba el objeto en uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina

-¿Dónde está la llave que falta?... ¿Eh? –curioso pudo ver como detrás de ellos había aparecido una nueva pieza del ajedrez demoniaco… por su forma se podía ver que se trataba de la pieza de [Torre]- lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes -

Transformando su brazo izquierdo en su [Cannon Destroyer], fijando al objetivo disparó un poderoso torrente de energía al rojo vivo que impactó de lleno en sus enemigos… desintegrándolos con una fuerza arrolladora

* * *

-Algunos minutos después-

-¿De nuevo las bolas de acero? -preguntó Issei observando cómo tras activar un par de mecanismos tipo timón habían descendido dos bolas de acero idénticas a la que había roto en la sala donde había conseguido el sol dorado- Pero ahora la respuesta está bastante clara… debemos hacer que estas esferas choquen con la suficiente fuerza como para que se destrocen mutuamente por el impacto -

Issei y Restia golpearon al mismo tiempo las bolas de acero con fuerza, provocando que estas chocaran entre sí, causando un gran estruendo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos

Al romper ambas bolas de acero un pequeño pasadizo que estaba bloqueado por unos barrotes, al final de aquel pasadizo se encontraba la [Luna de Ónice], con esto ya tenían las dos llaves pero cuando se disponían a volver al lugar donde estaba la cerradura se toparon con un par de [Fallen Angels], sostuvieron un muy breve combate con ellos ya que tenían tanta prisa que no tenían tiempo como para perderlo con esa clase de enemigos

Tras colocar ambas llaves la puerta se abrió, dejándoles pasar pero al cruzar por la puerta se encontraron en el lugar donde Issei había derrotado a [Cerberus] pero el lugar estaba varios pisos más arriba de lo que el peliblanco recordaba

* * *

Luego de recorrer lugares que el peliblanco había visitado durante sus primeras horas en la torre llegaron hasta lo que parecía una biblioteca y había alguien bastante conocido para Issei

Apoyada en uno de los libreros se encontraba Lady que jadeaba pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento

-¿Estás cansada? Pues apártate, yo me encargaré de esto -dijo el peliblanco pasando a un lado de Lady

-No, apártate TÚ -exclamó Lady apuntando por la espalda a Issei

Rápidamente el peliblanco se volteó, tomando el arma de la chica intentando apartarla pero como acto reflejo Lady disparó, dicho disparo impactó en el abdomen de Issei que no se quejó al sentir la bala atravesarlo de lado a lado

-Ya te lo he dicho, no serás capaz… ¿No lo entiendes? -preguntó el chico mirando seriamente a Lady- Esta no es tarea para una humana -

-¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende!... el sentido común no tiene nada que ver con esto… no importa que yo sea humana y tu un demonio… nunca podré perdonarle -decía la chica intentando empujar al peliblanco- Mi espíritu me pide a gritos que lo mate… -con gran facilidad el peliblanco le arrebató su pistola- No necesito más motivos para continuar con mi misión -

La chica se aproximó hasta un librero donde tenía apoyada su arma de gran tamaño, echándosela a la espalda se preparó para seguir su camino

-Además, se trata de un asunto familiar… no te entrometas -

-Vale, mi dama, ya lo entiendo -dijo Issei llamando la atención de Lady- Lo que pasa es que no puedo quedarme quieto y contemplar el espectáculo… también me ha tocado las narices a mí –arrojando la pistola que momentos atrás le había quitado a los pies de la chica, sacando a [Ebony] e [Ivory]- Ahora más vale que te apartes o las consecuencias serán dolorosas -

El peliblanco miró de reojo a Restia que comprendió el mensaje

-Está bien… no intervendré en el combate -dijo Restia mientras extendida sus alas y se quedaba flotando cerca del techo de la biblioteca

-Como quieras -dijo Lady apuntando con su lanza misiles al peliblanco- De todas maneras, planeaba matar a todos los demonios… ¡Tú incluido! -disparándole un misil al peliblanco

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás el peliblanco evadió el misil que siguió de frente hasta impactar contra un librero que quedó completamente destruido por la explosión

Si bien comprendía la motivación de Lady… esta batalla era como un juego para él ya que la chica ni en sueños podría vencerlo puesto que carecía del poder suficiente como derrotarlo

Cerrando la distancia con la chica el peliblanco guardo sus pistolas e invocó a [Beowulf], comenzado a lanzar múltiples golpes de izquierda, forzando a Lady a pasar a la defensiva

La chica sabía que en ámbitos físicos perdería porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para resistir esa clase de golpes por lo que utilizó su lanza misiles para agregar algo más de dureza a su defensa, si bien el chico podría destrozarla con gran facilidad solo se limitó a asestar golpes en el arma de Lady puesto que el hecho de sostener esa arma y soportar sus puñetazos acabarían con la fuerza de sus brazos femeninos, aun así debía admitir que la defensa de la chica era bastante sólida… podría parar golpes de cualquier rival normal… pero él no era precisamente "normal"

-(Así que no vas a dejar que te golpee en el rostro, ¿verdad?) -pensaba Issei al ver que la defensa de la chica se concentraba en proteger su rostro y la parte superior de su pecho- (Eres bastante resistente… pero cuando aciertas en la diana una y otra vez, los golpes se van acumulando) -

Con un zurdazo triple rompió la defensa de la chica pero cuando estaba por asestarle un derechazo en el mentón tuvo que retroceder, evadiendo una patada alta de la chica que buscaba su cabeza

-Bonita sorpresa pero… -con una increíble velocidad volvió a cerrar la distancia con la chica, asestándole un poderoso golpe en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire de una vez, enviándola a volar mientras atravesaba 3 libreros en fila

Cuando impactó con el cuarto librero su impulso se acabó, apoyándose en el librero se puso de pie, sacando una de sus pistolas comenzó a dispararle al peliblanco… sin éxito alguno ya que todas las balas pasaban lejos de donde estaba issei que se acercaba caminando como si nada, incluso había guardado sus armas

Finalmente el cartucho de la pistola de la chica se terminó

El chico se apoyó en el librero que de momento era el punto de apoyo de Lady, quedando sumamente cerca del rostro de la chica

-Yo me encargaré de él -dijo Issei mientras la chica desviaba la mirada, al ver eso el chico se separó de ella puesto que sabía que le incomodaba la situación actual

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto este asunto?

-Porque fue mi padre quién empezó todo al sellar la entrada entre los mundos y mi hermano quien quiere romper el hechizo y convertir la tierra en Villa Infierno -explicó Issei- Para mí también es un asunto familiar… Si te soy sincero, este asunto al principio no me importaba ni un pimiento pero después de conocer a Restia -mirando a la chica espíritu que ahora se encontraba a su lado- Y ahora, gracias a ti, se lo que debo hacer y por qué -

Acto seguido Issei y Restia comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el siguiente piso

-¡Detente! -llamó Lady haciendo que la pareja se detuviera

-Confía en mí, lo arreglaré todo… Es lo que mi corazón me dicta -respondió el peliblanco apuntando su pecho con su pulgar pero para su sorpresa, Lady le entregó su lanza misiles, al recibirlo vio que este tenía una placa de cobre que decía [Kalin Ann]

-Toma, usa esto -decía la morena

-¿Cuánto me costara? -preguntó el peliblanco un poco desinteresado por el precio del arma debido a que sus inversiones y misiones empezaban a dar sus frutos… frutos reflejados en el tamaño de su cuenta bancaria

-Tan solo dime tu nombre -pidió Lady

-Issei Sparda -

-Así que tú eres ese famoso cazador del que tanto he escuchado -murmuró la chica algo sorprendida, cediéndole el arma al peliblanco

\- Restia, es hora de irnos -dijo el peliblanco poniendo el arma en su hombro

\- Sí -contestó la chica

-Issei -decía la chica- Por favor, libera el alma de mi padre -pidió con la voz algo quebrada

-Lo haré, Lady -respondió el peliblanco- por cierto… será mejor que te marches de este sitio porque la cosa se pondrá fea… otro día nos encontraremos, visita mi tienda, se llama Devil May Cry… la encontrarás con facilidad –finalizó el chico antes de seguir con su camino

-Adiós… -dijo Restia para luego seguir los pasos del peliblanco

Después de que ambos salieran, Lady empezó a llorar, lamentándose por ser tan débil y perder frente al peliblanco… puesto que era evidente que solo había jugado con ella

Fuera de la sala, la princesa de la oscuridad notó la mirada seria y determinada del peliblanco porque sabía que era lo que quería hacer

* * *

-Mundo Demoniaco-

El ambiente era muy extraño… sin punto de comparación con el mundo humano… ni siquiera el inframundo se parecía a este mundo, el cielo era de color negro como las eternas penumbras y el suelo que se encontraba varios metros más debajo de donde se encontraba Arkham parado era de color violeta

Frente al hombre había una espada enterrada, al observarla su sonrisa crecía ya que esa espada perteneció alguna vez al Legendario Caballero Oscuro

Arkham acercó los medallones de Issei y Vergil a la espada, al hacerlo estos comenzaron a vibrar, tras unos segundos estos se unieron a la hoja de la espada que comenzó a emanar un aura violeta muy poderosa

Finalmente era suya… la espada [Force Edge] que contenía el poder que perdió Sparda al sellar la puerta entre los mundos

* * *

-Con Issei-

Tras haber pasado por una extraña sala donde debía saltar en unos cubos móviles para poder ascender, el peliblanco junto a Restia habían llegado a la sala de las 3 pruebas donde anteriormente había conseguido el arma [Artemis]

El lugar estaba prácticamente desecho, examinando los caminos que podía seguir solo había uno que estaba en condiciones y era el camino el camino que conducía a la prueba de sabiduría, una vez dentro siguió el camino que había utilizado la primera vez pero para su sorpresa… tras entrar por el camino que tenía 4 gemas se encontró en un camino que pertenecía a la prueba de destreza… las lanzas que emergían de las paredes, piso y techo indicaban eso

Tanto Issei como Restia comenzaron a avanzar por el mortal pasillo con gran habilidad, tras haber llegado hasta el final salieron por una abertura que llevaba a una parte de la torre que se encontraba al aire libre donde había una especie de plataforma circular para poder saltar con mayor fuerza

Una vez que utilizaron la plataforma entraron en por una puerta que tras esta habían una nueva clase de demonios que Restia identifico como [Abyss] que era un demonio de alto rango en las filas del mundo demoniaco y tenían bien ganado ese rango puesto que su habilidad con su guadaña también tenían la habilidad de meterse bajo el suelo y aparecer a los pies de Issei

Pero aun así tampoco había que olvidar que al lado de Issei que tenía el poder de Sparda… se encontraba la segunda mejor alumna de su padre, esta combinación era mucho más peligrosa y poderosa que los [Abyss] por lo que no tuvieron mayores problemas para eliminarlos

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una sala un tanto peculiar

De diseño peculiar

Con bastante iluminación

Pero lo que llamaba la atención era la gran cantidad de marcas en el suelo, paredes y techo

Parecía como si múltiples objetos afilados se hubieran enterrado una y otra vez en aquellos lugares

-Con que al fin han llegado… princesa de la oscuridad, hijo de Sparda -decía un sujeto que aparentaba tener unos 25 años, de complexión delgada, cabello y ojos de color negro, vestido con un traje de camuflaje para bosque, con 4 espadas guardadas en fundas en su espalda y un arco colgado en uno de sus hombros

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso ya que no había visto jamás a ese tipo

-Yo soy… -

-Alexander Belphegor… es un cazador del mundo demoniaco y un cobarde… tenía una mala reputación ya que apenas se sentía amenazado por sus presas huía de inmediato, hace mucho tiempo me desafió pero termine barriendo el suelo con él -decía Restia explicando quien era el sujeto

-Aún no he olvidado aquella humillación… y por eso ustedes pagarán con sus vidas! –exclamó Belphegor mientras "desaparecía" del lugar

Acto seguido una lluvia de flechas mágicas comenzó a caer sobre Issei y Restia que se movieron con velocidad, evadiendo las mayores flechas posibles

De pronto un objeto más grande que una flecha paso silbando cerca del brazo derecho de Restia, causándole un profundo corte

Por su lado el peliblanco logró bloquear otros dos objetos del mismo tamaño… aunque habían sido lanzados a gran velocidad había logrado distinguir los objetos… se trataba de dos espadas

*Espero que les gusten mis [Swords Of Victory]*

La voz de Belphegor que resonó por toda la habitación, seguido de otra lluvia de flechas que cada vez aumentaban su número y velocidad

Issei retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Restia que debido a la herida en su brazo le estaba costando trabajo evadir las flechas, fue en ese momento que la chica recibió dos cortes en sus gemelos, haciéndola caer de rodillas, apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor… no le daría ese placer al desgraciado de Belphegor

-(Demonios… si no consigo encontrarlo seguirá jugando tiro al blanco con nosotros) -pensaba Issei

"Aunque el ataque del enemigo parezca imposible de evadir siempre existe una manera "

Issei recordó las palabras que le había dicho Ryu durante sus entrenamientos

Cerrando los ojos el peliblanco agudizó sus demás sentidos… escuchando como las flechas pasaban a su lado a pesar de que él estaba quieto

¿Cómo eso era posible?

Se suponía que este tipo era un cazador…

¿Cómo era posible que sus ataques fueran tan imprecisos a pesar de que estaba quieto?

La respuesta era…

Tal cantidad de flechas eran disparadas solo para intentar alcanzar a su presa pero no eran disparos certeros…

¿Dónde se encontraba oculto?

Veamos… debía estar oculto con algún hechizo que le volvía invisible, produciendo la ilusión de que había desparecido del lugar pero estaba seguro que allí estaba debido a que cada lluvia de flechas tenía un punto de inicio diferente al anterior

Concentrándose memorizó el punto de inicio de la lluvia de flechas de esta ronda y las 3 rondas siguientes

Cuando estaba por iniciar la quinta ronda el peliblanco notó algo… su punto de inicio era el mismo que el punto de hace 3 rondas atrás

-¡Ahí estás! -exclamó el peliblanco activando su [Devil Trigger], comenzando a correr hacia el lado norte de la sala, avanzando a toda velocidad con ligeros zigzagueos para evadir por apenas unos centímetros algunas de las flechas

Belphegor sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oír el gritó del chico, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como el peliblanco cerraba la distancia con una velocidad abrumadora y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la hoja de [Rebellion] pasó cerca del costado izquierdo de su rostro, creando una onda de viento sumamente filosa que le cortó su ojo izquierdo, causándole un sangrado que comenzó a manchar el lado izquierdo de su cara y de sus ropas, haciéndolo visible gracias a esa mancha carmesí

-¡Espera! -chillo Belphegor intentando alejarse del peliblanco que no detenía su ataque, evadiendo por muy pocos centímetros la espada del chico- [Swords Of Victory]¡ -lanzando sus espadas contra Issei quien utilizaba las paredes de la sala para cambiar de dirección sin perder velocidad, convirtiéndolo en un relámpago rojo

Apareciendo sobre Belphegor el peliblanco atacó con un poderoso y mortal corte descendente que cortó en dos mitades el cazador del mundo demoniaco que no tuvo tiempo para quejarse cuando sintió como era cortado en dos

-Mi corte de desvió unos cuantos milímetros hacia la izquierda… aun me falta mucho por entrenar –decía el chico notando como tenía un corte en su hombro izquierdo que fue causado por las espadas del difunto Belphegor… dicho corte fue realizado durante su último ataque

De pronto las espadas de Belphegor volaron hacia Issei quien rápidamente guardó a [Rebellion] y atrapó dos espadas en cada mano, comenzando a hacer unas cuantas pruebas de lanzamiento

Descubriendo que esas espadas podían cambiar de dirección según su voluntad así como podían regresar a él dando una simple orden que consistía en alzar cualquiera de sus manos

-¿Restia te encuentras bien? -preguntó el peliblanco preocupado por la salud de la chica ya que los cortes que tenía eran bastante graves

-De momento si pero necesito descansar para poder curarme… lo lamento Issei pero no podré seguir acompañándote por un rato… -decía Restia que se convirtió en energía y se adentró en el brazo derecho del chico

-No te preocupes… me ayudaste mucho, descansa bien -dijo Issei mirando su brazo derecho con una sonrisa- hora de seguir -

Nuevamente comenzó a correr y en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la cima de la torre donde estaba aquel pilar de luz carmesí

Entrando en el pilar comenzó a elevarse en dirección al portal y por ende… al mundo demoniaco

-Siguiente piso artículos deportivos, lencería, artículos de jardín y el mundo demoniaco -dijo Issei fingiendo ser un ascensorista- Hora de terminar con esta fiesta… me toca arreglar el problema que formó mi padre-

* * *

-Mundo demoniaco-

El lugar donde había llegado Issei era diferente a lo que había esperado

Había múltiples construcción a medio destruir de apariencia similar a la época romana salvo que todo era de un blanco puro

A medida que avanzaba observaba asombrado como unos trozos de piedra de considerable tamaño flotaban como si nada… más grande fue su sorpresa al ver como dichos trozos de piedra se iban colocando frente a él, formando un camino a medida que avanzaba

En unos de los costados el peliblanco pudo apreciar una especie de portal que llevaba a un sitio donde no había nada… todo era un cumulo de diferentes colores y con algunos objetos flotando que tras unos segundos se desintegraban hasta niveles atómicos, de pronto un objeto negro con una especie de capa cruzó por la imagen del portal y siguió su camino por aquella extraña dimensión pero a pesar de que lo vio por unos segundos… hubiera jurado que aquel objeto negro lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos

Pero no tenía tiempo para ir a buscar ese objeto ya que tenía otras prioridades

Entrando por un extraño espejo el peliblanco se vio a si mismo parado en un tablero de ajedrez gigante

Frente a él se encontraba el juego completo de piezas de ajedrez demoniaco

-Supongo que para lograr avanzar debo hacer un [Jaque mate] –murmuraba el peliblanco con una maliciosa sonrisa

Materializando a [Bloody Fang] dio un gran salto, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en los guanteletes

¡[Crushing Fang]!

Con una potencia superior a todas las veces anteriores el peliblanco se precipitó contra la pieza de [Rey]

Creando una intensa explosión que pulverizó las piezas y el tablero en su totalidad, dejando un enorme cráter en el sitio donde el chico había impactado

Tras aquel rápido [Jaque mate] otro espejo se hizo presente en el lugar, cruzando a través del mencionado espejo llegó hasta otro punto del escenario blanco

Frente a él un nuevo camino comenzó a formarse, camino que llevaba hacia una enorme estatua donde había otro espejo

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió directamente hacia aquel nuevo espejo pero al cruzar por el… se encontró en un sitio que iba en contra de las leyes de la física…

Había una gran cantidad de escaleras

Hasta ahí todo normal…

Lo raro venía a continuación…

Lo raro era la posición de las escaleras, algunas estaban colocadas en una posición normal pero otras estaban colocadas de lado… mientras que otras estaban colocadas de cabeza

Pero lo más llamativo era una enorme placa de roca de forma rectangular de unos 3 metros de alto que tenía gemas incrustadas y que parecían formar una clase de circuito

Observando con detenimiento el lugar pudo apreciar como había bloques de piedra más pequeños esparcidos por el sitio, cada uno de ellos con una gema de distinto color incrustada

Dirigiéndose hacia el bloque de piedra que tenía una gema color esmeralda incrustada el peliblanco fue transportado a un lugar que nunca olvidaría…

Frente a él se encontraba [Cerberus]

Pero eso era imposible… ya lo había matado…

Fue el primer enemigo que asesinó en la torre

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí y listo para pelear?

En un escenario idéntico a donde pelearon por primera vez

-Ya lo entiendo… debo vencer a las copias de los verdaderos para poder avanzar… pues que le vamos a hacer… yo no inventé las reglas -decía el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros mientras se preparaba para la revancha contra los enemigos del pasado

* * *

-1 hora más tarde-

-Ese era el último -decía el peliblanco secándose el sudor de la frente, observando como la última de las gemas se iluminaba

Acto seguido un nuevo espejo apareció, cruzando por el mencionado espejo llegó hasta lo que parecía un lago de sangre, con múltiples pilares a medio sumergir

Desde el fondo del lago surgieron 4 [Abyss] que no titubearon un solo segundo y atacaron a Issei

El chico invocó sus nuevas [Swords Of Victory], lanzándolas contra sus enemigos que las evadieron pero no notaron como el peliblanco las hizo cambiar de dirección, tomándolos desprevenidos les atravesó la cabeza… una espada para cada uno

Observando como los [Abyss] muertos volvían a hundirse en las sangrientas aguas de aquel lago

Otro espejo se hizo presente y nuevamente el chico entró por él, apareciendo en una sala llena de espejos además de unos cuantos enemigos pero rápidamente notó como esos enemigos no eran "reales" puesto que no sangraban cuando los atacaba… tampoco emitían chillido de dolor alguno

La respuesta a ese "enigma" llegó rápidamente… lo que debía destrozar no eran a aquellos enemigos… sino los espejos… en específico uno de color verde que cambiaba de lugar con otro de los que había al ser atacado

-A este ritmo me pasaré todo el día sin resultados asique usaremos algo más drástico -

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

El peliblanco se colocó su armadura de dragón mejorada y sin perder el tiempo se envolvió a sí mismo en un pilar de fuego cuya temperatura comenzó a subir con rapidez, calcinando a los enemigos que no tuvieron tiempo a regenerarse y ponerse de pie… rompiendo todos y cada uno de los espejos… vaporizando todos sus trozos hasta que no quedó nada ellos

Tras unos segundos el pilar de fuego desapareció a la par que el peliblanco desvanecía su armadura observando como lo único que había quedado había sido una estatua de oro y algunas construcciones de piedra

De nueva cuenta apareció un espejo que lo transportó hasta una sala donde había un gran reloj de arena acompañado de otro grupo de [Abyss] que ya comenzaban a colmar la paciencia del chico quien activó su [QuickSilver] y atacó sin piedad alguna a sus enemigos… convirtiéndolos en tiras de carne que para cuando el tiempo volvió a correr se desvanecieron

Un breve caminó se abrió que llevaba directamente al enorme reloj de arena que tenía un objeto de menor tamaño llamado [Samsara]

En el altar donde se encontraba el objeto había una inscripción que decía

"Una escultura que simboliza el espacio-tiempo. Restaura el orden en las fisuras del mismo."

El chico volvió a la sala de los espejos donde colocó el [Samsara] en la estatua, gracias a esto cambió el destino al cual llevaba el espejo que tenía a su lado

El nuevo destino del espejo conducía hasta aquel sendero de color blanco puro, al ver eso el peliblanco lo cruzó con rapidez, observando cómo frente a él había un nuevo sendero que conducía hasta unas puertas desde las cuales se desprendía una intensa energía demoniaca

* * *

El ambiente era similar al de un lago drenándose mediante un agujero en su centro puesto que las "aguas" convergían en el centro de la sala, a su alrededor todo era de un color mezcla entre negro y violeta adornado con algunos pilares semi-destruidos

Sacando su espada bloqueó un corte descendente a su espalda

Con un brusco movimiento obligó a su atacante a ponerse frente a él

Se trataba de Arkham quien tenía la apariencia del [Devil Trigger] de Sparda además de que portaba la espada de este

-**Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te sientes al contemplar la imagen de tu padre?** -preguntó Arkham con una voz distorsionada

-Me siento como si estuviese mirando a un retrete atascado -respondió el peliblanco enfadado- ¿Por qué tienes que meter tus narices en los asuntos de los demás? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te aburres y no tienes otra cosa que hacer? -apuntando a Arkham con [Rebellion]

Ante ese último comentario tanto Issei como Arkham comenzaron a reír levemente

-**¿Podrás seguir burlándote de mí después de contemplar ESTO? **-dijo Arkham mientras su forma comenzaba a cambiar… haciéndose más grande y más desagradable a la vista- **¡Siento como se desborda el poder demoniaco! ¡EL PODER DE SPARDA!** -

Arkham se transformó en una especie de masa sin forma con algunos "tentáculos" y algo parecido a pies que le servían para mantenerse de pie

-Que va, amigo, mi padre no era tan feo -protestó Issei- ¿No ves lo guapo que salí yo? -mirando con una sonrisa su reflejo en la hoja de su espada- Da igual, el caso es que esa forma te pega más -preparándose para luchar- ¡Ha llegado el plato fuerte de la noche! -

Comenzando con su ataque el peliblanco sacó sus pistolas y acribilló el cuerpo de Arkham que debido a que las balas estaban cargadas con poder demoniaco su cuerpo aparentemente explotó y se separó en criaturas mucho más pequeñas de aspecto similar a sanguijuelas

Utilizando a [Kalin Ann] el chico abrió fuego contra las sanguijuelas, observando con una sonrisa como con cada misil que disparaba… hacia estallar a cada uno de esos "animales"

Una vez que todas las partes más pequeñas fueron destrozar aquella masa asquerosa que ahora era Arkham surgió de entre las aguas, atacando a Issei con uno de sus tentáculos que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás

Impropio de su tamaño Arkham avanzó con gran velocidad, intentando atravesar la cabeza de Issei con uno de sus tentáculos cuyas puntas parecían lanzas hechas del mejor acero del mundo

Expulsando una oleada de poder Issei hizo retroceder a Arkham, poniéndose de pie mientras que con una mirada seria activaba su [Devil Trigger] a la par que cubría la hoja de su espada con energía de color carmesí oscuro

En una explosión de velocidad se acercó a Arkham y comenzó a cortarlo en diversos puntos de su cuerpo con cortes y estocadas en todas las direcciones posibles, aunque el mencionado intentaba defenderse sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos como para alcanzar a reaccionar contra los ataques del peliblanco

Atacando con un corte diagonal descendente el peliblanco dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Arkham, apartándose mientras desactivaba su [Devil Trigger], observando como el cuerpo de su enemigo empezaba a dividirse en dos… pero cuando estaba por separarse del todo volvió a unirse como si nada

-**No te esfuerces… Por muy fuerte que seas, no eres más que un mestizo… No puedes derrotar a un demonio puro, aún menos si es la encarnación de Sparda** -extendiendo uno de sus tentáculos que tomo la apariencia de una mano en su extremo, intentando alcanzar a Issei pero de pronto esa "mano" fue cortada como si nada… pero… Issei no había sido el responsable de ese ataque

Mirando hacia lo alto de un pilar Issei vio a su hermano gemelo quien tenía su katana desenfundada

-**¡Maldito seas! **-

-He venido a reclamar mi poder… no podrás dominarlo -apuntando a Arkham con [Yamato]

Dando un salto se colocó frente a Issei y lo apuntó con su katana

-Mira que bien… haciendo una entradita espectacular para robarme el protagonismo -protestó Issei

-Bueno, creo que hay más que suficiente para los dos, ¿no? -preguntó Vergil divertido mientras le lanzaba a Arkham la mano que recién había cercenado

-la verdad es que sí… ¿Preparado? -

Acto seguido ambos gemelos comenzaron a caminar hacia Arkham con una mirada seria… ese desgraciado no solo los había utilizado sino que también se había metido en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia

-**¿Creen que pueden vencerme? ¿Derrotar el poder de su padre, Sparda?** -

-Ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta que no puedes controlar esa energía -contestó Vergil negando con el dedo

-Pierdes el tiempo, colega -añadió Issei apuntándole con su espada- Me temo que tendremos que enseñárselo a las malas -

Ambos gemelos se lanzaron contra su enemigo en común, cada uno por su lado

Issei por la izquierda y Vergil por la derecha

Cada uno atacaba con su propio estilo, Issei utilizaba una combinación alternando entre disparos y ataques con su espada mientras que Vergil se limitaba a utilizar su fiel [Yamato], infringiendo una gran cantidad de daño al cuerpo de Arkham

El cuerpo de Arkham nuevamente se separó en esas sanguijuelas, esperando tener algo de tiempo para recuperarse pero no lo tuvo puesto que con un rápido desenfunde y enfunde de su katana… Vergil barrió con todas las sanguijuelas como si no fueran nada

-¿Crees que te dejaré respirar después de que te atreviste a utilizarme? -preguntó Vergil serio mientras

Por su lado Issei cercenó varias partes del cuerpo de Arkham al lanzarle varios cortes de energía carmesí que cortaron su cuerpo como si fuera un cuchillo en mantequilla caliente

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para un ataque a cada banda.

Atacando con una estocada frontal a toda velocidad, hundiendo las hojas de sus espadas varios centímetros en el cuerpo amorfo de Arkham quien al sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, logrando alejar a los gemelos Sparda de su cuerpo pero las armas de ambos aún estaban clavadas en él

Este hecho fue notado por Issei y Vergil que comenzaron a correr hacia sus armas

Issei le asestó una patada giratoria en la punta del mango a [Rebellion] dándole la fuerza suficiente como para que entrara en el cuerpo de Arkham y comenzara a desgarrar todo lo que estaba en su camino

Vergil le dio un golpe con la palma abierta a [Yamato] empujándola con fuerza hacia el interior de Arkham

Ambas espadas chocaron en el interior de Arkham y siguieron su camino hacia el otro extremo, saliendo con velocidad directo hasta los gemelos Sparda pero con el pequeño detalle de que habían intercambiado armas sin quererlo

Issei tenía a [Yamato] y Vergil blandía a [Rebellion]

A pesar de que era la primera vez que usaban el arma de su hermano, demostraron gran habilidad para manejarlas

Lanzándose contra su enemigo le asestaron un corte conjunto en forma de X que causó graves daños al ya de por si lastimado Arkham

Los gemelos aterrizaron del otro lado, devolviendo las espadas a sus respectivos dueños

Issei guardó su espada al igual que Vergil y sacó sus pistolas preparándose para dar el tiro de gracia pero en un desesperado movimiento Arkham le arrancó de las manos a [Ebony] que fue tomada por Vergil

-Por una vez, lo haremos a tu manera -dijo Vergil apuntando con la pistola de su hermano a Arkham

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se suele decir en estos casos… -

-**¡No lo hagan! ¡No!** -exclamó Arkham presintiendo su final

Los gemelos Sparda juntaron sus espaldas y sus pistolas, formando algo similar a un ángulo de 90 grados

¡JACKPOT!

Exclamaron ambos gemelos mientras cada uno disparaba un tiro cargado con su propio poder demoniaco

Ambas balas dieron en el centro del cuerpo de Arkham provocando que finalmente su cuerpo perdiera el control sobre aquel rebosante poder… dispersándolo por todo el lugar

-**Pero… El poder de Sparda es mío… **-exclamó Arkham antes de estallar en miles de pedazos… enviando al olvido su propia existencia

-Vaya últimas palabras más sosas -dijo Vergil mientras le entregaba la pistola a Issei

Ambos hermanos pudieron ver como [Force Edge] y los medallones caían por el agujero del centro de aquella sala

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se lanzaron por aquel agujero, logrando tomar el amuleto que les pertenecía a cada uno pero debido a esto cayeron a un nivel más profundo en el mundo demoniaco

* * *

[Force Edge] cayó a la misma distancia e ambos hermanos que ahora se encontraban parados sobre un terreno similar al cauce de un rio que viene antes de una cascada

Vergil fue un segundo más rápido y logró tomar la espada, forzando a Issei a retroceder puesto que sabía que su hermano era bastante peligroso con todo tipo de armas

-Dame eso -dijo Vergil exigiéndole a Issei que le entregara el medallón plateado

-Ni en sueños; tú ya tienes uno -contestó Issei escondiendo el medallón tras de si

-Pues quiero el tuyo también -siseó Vergil mientras apuntaba a issei con [Force Edge]

Ambos hermanos avanzaban de forma paralela, formando un círculo con su desplazamiento

-¿Y qué harás con todo ese poder? Venga, dímelo -decía Issei preparado para cualquier movimiento hostil de su hermano gemelo- Por mucho que lo intentes, nunca serás como nuestro padre -

-¡Pierdes el tiempo intentando convencerme! –exclamó Vergil corriendo hacia Issei, atacándolo con un corte descendente

Issei por su lado hizo lo mismo por lo que ese enfrentamiento culminó en un empate… con ambos hermanos deteniendo las hojas de las espadas del otro con su mano libre, bañando las hojas de dichas armas con la sangre del otro

-Somos los hijos de Sparda… Dentro de ambos fluye su sangre, pero sobre todo… ¡Somos los herederos de su espíritu! -exclamó Issei rompiendo el empate, alejando a Vergil unos metros de un empujón- ¡Y mi espíritu me dice que tengo que detenerte! -

-jejeje -reía Vergil levemente… tras unos segundos esa risa se transformó en completa seriedad- Por desgracia, parece que nuestros espíritus se diferencian en eso, hermano… ¡Necesito más poder! -colocando su puño frente a su rostro, apretándolo con fuerza

-Se supone que somos gemelos idénticos -decía Issei un tanto triste por cómo había terminado la situación

-¿Idénticos? No me hagas reír -contestó Vergil preparándose para luchar

Finalmente había llegado

Había llegado el momento donde ambos gemelos de Sparda… portadores de la sangre de la leyenda definirían quien tenía la mayor fuerza para cumplir sus objetivos y aspiraciones

Una pelea que si bien no tenía espectadores… pasaría a la historia

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- Algunos me preguntaran sobre por qué no apareció la escena donde Lady mata a Arkham… el motivo es porque en este fic ella ya abandonó la torre y vendrá otro día a pedirle a issei que le devuelva a [Kalin Ann], además… Coloqué que Arkham murió en la batalla contra los gemelos Sparda donde su cuerpo se desintegró a tal punto que no podrá renacer nunca más

2- ¿Qué creen que haya sido el objeto que vio Issei a través del portal en el mundo demoniaco?

3- las palabras clave para el siguiente capítulo las dejaré en la página de Facebook

4- Para los que me preguntan cuándo será el arco del inframundo… ya estamos por llegar solo que falta un mini arco de uno o dos capítulos donde Issei obtendrá dos de sus piezas faltantes ya que Issei se presentara en el inframundo con su sequito casi al completo

5- ¿A quienes creen que se refería Issei para formar parte de su séquito de [Vasallas]? dejenme sus predicciones en las review

Eso es todo de momento

Les deseo un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	20. El Inicio De Una Nueva Aventura

**Capítulo 20 El Inicio De Una Nueva Aventura**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado

Había llegado el momento donde ambos gemelos de Sparda… portadores de la sangre de la leyenda, definirían quien tenía la mayor fuerza para cumplir sus objetivos y aspiraciones

Una pelea que si bien no tenía espectadores… pasaría a la historia

Ambos hermanos prepararon sus espadas

SI bien tenían otras armas a su disposición, el mayor desempeño en combate lo alcanzaban al utilizar las espadas que su padre creó para su uso exclusivo

El primero el atacar fue Vergil quien en un instante desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Issei mientras envainaba su katana

Rápidamente Issei se movió hacia la derecha, logrando divisar brevemente como unas burbujas de vacío, que contenían los cortes de [Yamato] avanzaban en dirección hacia donde estaba momentos atrás, escuchando el característico sonido de la hoja de la katana cortando el aire

Ladeando un poco su cabeza segundos antes de que la hoja de [Force Edge] pasara peligrosamente cerca de su oído izquierdo

Cierto

Ahora Vergil alternaba entre [Yamato] y [Force Edge] para atacarlo

Eso sin duda complicaría las cosas ya que de por si era peligroso solamente con [Yamato]… y ahora había que sumarle la espada que en su momento perteneció al padre de ambos

A pesar del breve margen de tiempo entre cada ataque, Issei podía responder a la mayoría de ellos debido a que los reflejos de los gemelos sumamente rápidos y la única manera en la que ambos pudieran conectar de manera correcta sus propios ataques era sobrepasar el tiempo de reacción del contrario

Pero como siempre… es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Los gemelos tomaron distancia, mirándose fijamente

-Esta vez pelearemos enserio… y quien resulte ser más débil de los dos simplemente perderá la vida- dijo Vergil mientras preparaba su katana para reanudar la lucha

Tanto Issei como Vergil cerraron sus ojos, abriéndolos tras unos segundos, dejando ver como sus ojos emitían rayos de color azul

Ambos habían entrado nuevamente en "La Zona"

De un segundo a otro tanto Issei como Vergil aparecieron en el centro de aquel rio que desembocaba en una cascada unos metros más atrás

Debido a la fuerza del choque entre ambos hermanos, un fuerte viento azotó por unos instantes el lugar, haciendo saltar por los aires el agua que se encontraba debajo de los dos peliblancos

Tras romper el equilibrio entre el choque de sus espadas, comenzaron a realizar una gran variedad de cortes a una velocidad vertiginosa

Para cualquiera que viera el intercambio de ataques… solo lograría ver como los gemelos Sparda movían sus espadas en movimientos "simples" mientras que a su alrededor múltiples chispas saltaban indicando que lanzaban más ataques de los que se apreciaban a simple vista

Aunque para ambos contendientes, todos esos ataques eran como si los ejecutaran en cámara lenta por lo que podían responder de forma precisa a los ataques del contrario

Apareciendo desde uno de los costados de Vergil, Issei atacó con una estocada a las costillas, buscando alcanzar el hígado de su hermano debido a que el daño que sufriría con ese ataque le tomaría varios segundos en regenerarse

Segundos que aprovecharía para seguir conectando sus ataques

Moviéndose en zigzag, Vergil evadió el ataque a la par que con la punta de la empuñadura de [Yamato] golpeaba la sien de Issei, dejándolo aturdido

Soltándole una patada giratoria en el pecho al peliblanco e gabardina roja, enviándole a volar varios metros hacia atrás, observando con una sonrisa como este aterrizaba pesadamente sobre el agua

-Vamos ponte de pie… esto apenas comienza -decía Vergil esperando a que su hermano se pusiera de pie

* * *

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Opening Rising Hope

**Niggitta messeji that's rising hope**

**Hey! Welcome to recessed reality, can you please standby?**

**Here we GO!**

Se ve a Serafall vestida elegantemente e Issei con su traje de batalla mientras tienen la espalda pegada con la de su pareja

***Música***

Aparecen las siluetas del [Rey] y la [Reina] del equipo Sparda, luego el fondo se rasga pasando a mostrar el logo de "El Heredero de Sparda", teniendo como fondo los terrenos del inframundo

**Yuruganai sekai hijou no genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjusou**

Se ve a Issei dentro de su habitación, sentado en su cama, pensativo

**Imejidoor nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

Se ve a Serafall con su cabello suelto frente al espejo de su cuarto peinándose

**Meiro mitai ikidomari nande mo shikou wa Distortion**

Se ve a Lilith, Rebecca, Mira, Akio, Selina, Arin, Yui, Priss y Liese en la recepción de Devil May Cry platicando

**Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to, abaredasu**

La cámara muestra Akame y Levi entrenando su esgrima

**Pay attention! Hey what is it? (Watch your step now) Joushiki nanka iranai**

Aparece el sequito Gremory mientras Rias y Akeno se inclinan de forma Moe. Después aparece el consejo estudiantil en los pasillos de la academia Kuoh

**(¿Are you serious?) No, no, no, don't worry 1, 2, 3 Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

La cámara muestra la escena donde Issei encuentra a sus padres adoptivos muertos y este despierta como hijo de Sparda

**Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha** **Kimi ga shinjiteru boku o uragiru... wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru **

Se ve a Issei y a Serafall en la entrada de un Devil May Cry en ruinas, ambos mirando a una enorme torre que se alza en la lejanía, luego pasan a mirarse mientras se toman de las manos y se dan un beso, después el peliblanco desenfunda sus pistolas y parte con destino a la torre

**Kodoku na mama toki tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte Atarashii kyou ga kichou kedo (I belive any more)**

La cámara muestra a Lilith, Liese, Selina, Arin y Rebecca luchan contra los diablos, la cámara a mostrar a Akame y a Levi quienes con su velocidad se aproximan a un grupo de diablos, en un instante, aparecen detrás de ellos, cortándolos con la velocidad del relámpago

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte... kanaenakya chikatta Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo (I sing my hope)**

Se ve a Mira, Yui lanzando ataques combinados, acabando con un enorme grupo de diablos, aparece Issei disparando sus pistolas contra lo que parecen pájaros rojo, aparece Serafall lanzando una poderosa ventisca de hielo mientras Akio con su [Mantra Enchant] activo da una poderosa patada al suelo, que hace saltar por los aires a los congelados diablos frente a ella

**Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatterrarenai **

Aparece Issei y Vergil, ambos caminando en dirección al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al llegar ambos chocan sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un fuerte destello que bloquea la visión

**Nigitta messeji that's rising hope**

La cámara muestra en una toma aérea al sequito Sparda completo mientras sonríen a la cámara

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos los presentes observaban curiosos como Serafall y las demás siervas de Issei se encontraban reunidas alrededor del escritorio donde suele apoyar los pies el peliblanco

Lo curioso era que sobre el escritorio había un mapa con diversos símbolos y dibujos dibujados en él, cada símbolo tenía el nombre de una de las siervas Sparda y se encontraban en formación, rodeando a otro dibujo que tenía el nombre "Issei" en su interior

Además del mapa también había otros instrumentos logísticos, como reglas, escuadras y brújulas, sobre el escritorio

-Onee-sama… ¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Sona intentando adivinar qué era lo que su hermana se traía entre manos

-Estamos planeando una estrategia para darle su castigo a Issei-chan por hacer que nos preocupemos tanto además de haber puesto su vida en riesgo sin ninguna consideración -respondió Serafall mientras dibujaba unas flechas que apuntaban hacia "Issei"

-¿Y cómo pretenden darle su castigo a Issei-kun?... ya que no pienso que lo acepte por las buenas -decía Sona recordando la manera de ser del peliblanco

-Es por eso que estamos planeando nuestra estrategia, una vez que derrotemos a Issei-chan le daremos su castigo -finalizó la morena con un tono gélido dirigido a cierto peliblanco de gabardina roja

* * *

-Mundo Demoniaco-

Utilizando sus pistolas repelía las espadas de energía demoniaca que su hermano le lanzaba

Este hechizo se llamaba [Conjuro De Espadas]

Dicha técnica le permitía al usuaria crear espadas occidentales de color azulado, hechas de energía pura y darle el uso que se desee. Ya sea para crear un cierto número de espadas que giren a su alrededor o para intentar ensartar a un objetivo… e incluso utilizarlo como medio para acercarse al enemigo

En un instante ambos hermanos desaparecieron

Dejando ver como en múltiples puntos del lugar saltaban chispas, indicando que sus armas habían chocado en ese lugar

Tras unos momentos volvieron a aparecer

Apreciándose el hecho de que ambos gemelos tenían múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo pero que con el pasar de los segundos fueron curándose hasta el punto de desaparecer completamente… como si nunca hubieran existido

De pronto Vergil cerró la distancia, apareciendo frente a Issei, clavando la hoja de [Yamato] en el cuerpo de su hermano… en un área bastante comprometedora

¿Cómo lo sabía?

La cara de su hermano reflejaba molestia y un poco de ira

Mirando el lugar donde había clavado la hoja de su katana… observando como la hoja estaba clavada varios centímetros en la entrepierna de su hermano

Retirándola rápidamente, apartándose del rango de acción de su hermano, utilizando el agua bajo sus pies para limpiar la sangre que bañaba la hoja de su arma

-Si eso fuera permanente… estaría muy molesto -comentó Issei sobándose la entrepierna, sintiendo como TODO volvía a estar en el lugar correcto

Estirando un poco las piernas antes de lanzarse contra su hermano… lanzando estocadas que apuntaban desde el estómago hacia abajo, tras varios intentos que fueron bloqueados por Vergil… Issei logró hundir parte de la hoja de [Rebellion] en la entrepierna de su hermano

-Ahora estamos a mano -observando como su hermano se encorvaba tras haber recibido ese ataque bajo, retirando su espada con brusquedad, empujando a su hermano hacia atrás de una patada en el pecho

-Eso fue muy bajo… -decía Vergil recuperando el aliento ya que a pesar de que era inmune al dolor, al igual que Issei, no podía negar que recibir un ataque en esa área del cuerpo era algo muy incómodo- ¿Qué hubieras pasado si eso fuera permanente? -

-No creo que hubieras tenido muchos problemas… a final de cuentas… nunca has enfundado el sable -decía Issei divertido moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?... ¿te crees un experto? -respondió Vergil con sorna

-Aun no puedo llamarme experto pero a diferencia tuya yo ya he disfrutado el placer que puede ofrecer el cuerpo de una chica a la cual amas y ella te corresponder… además todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, ¿no? -decía Issei tronándose el cuello

-**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **–exclamaron los gemelos, activando su [Devil Trigger]

Vergil se puso en guardia, realizando un desenfunde y enfunde sumamente rápido del cual surgieron múltiples cortes que se volvían visibles tras unos segundos… manifestándose en líneas de color azul oscuro como la noche

Dichas líneas iban en todas direcciones, creando una especie de enjambre de cortes

Por su lado, Issei, reunió energía en la hoja de su espada, lanzando ondas de energía hacia el centro del enjambre de corte que Vergil había creado, destruyéndolo con facilidad

De pronto sintió como algo se hundía en el centro de su pecho

Mirando en esa dirección pudo ver a [Force Edge] que era blandida por Vergil y empujada por el mencionado que no se detuvo hasta sentir como la hoja del arma salió por la espalda de Issei

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Vergil sintió como 4 objetos se clavaban en sus brazos y piernas sin piedad alguna

Se trataba de las [Swords Of Victory] que Issei había obtenido al derrotar a Belphegor

Chasqueando sus dedos, Issei, hizo que las mencionadas espadas salieran del cuerpo de las extremidades de su hermano, comenzando a volar por el lugar y tras unos instantes volvieron a arremeter contra Vergil, clavándose profundamente en la espalda de Vergil… clavándose de tal forma que sus puntas salieron levemente por el pecho del mencionado

-No eres el único que ha obtenido nuevos juguetes… -decía Issei divertido

Ambos gemelos retiraron sus armas del cuerpo del otro y se separaron unos metros

Antes de volver a reanudar su lucha a una velocidad vertiginosa

Evitando un corte horizontal por parte de Issei, Vergil atacó con una estocada frontal que buscaba el pecho de su hermano… específicamente su corazón

Gracias a que ambos se encontraban en "La Zona" su campo de visión se había extendido, debido a esto Issei podía captar la información necesaria de su entorno y la de su atacante

Moviéndose lateralmente logró evadir esa peligrosa estocada que de haberla recibido… el daño habría sido considerable, inmediatamente tras haber evitado aquella estocada, barrió el suelo con su pierna, logrando que Vergil perdiera el equilibrio pero cuando estaba por atravesarle el abdomen al mencionado con [Rebellion] vio como Vergil desaparecía de donde estaba y volvía a aparecer varios metros atrás

Lanzándose nuevamente hacia el frente tanto Issei como Vergil comenzaron una vez más a tratar de desarmar al contrario por medio de los corte y estocadas que realizaban pero debido a la velocidad y constante fricción entre [Rebellion] y [Yamato], las hojas de las armas comenzaron a tomar un color anaranjado debido a que la temperatura del acero estaba aumentando producto de los elementos antes mencionados

Con un corte frontal quedaron empatados, comenzando a aplicar fuerza para desarmar al otro, de pronto el empate entre ambos se rompió pero a favor de Issei que logro hacer que Vergil soltara su katana

Atacando con un corte vertical pero para su sorpresa… su ataque fue detenido por Vergil utilizando a [Force Edge]

Ante este hecho, Issei invocó otra de sus armas preferidas, la [Espada Trascendental]

Golpeando uno de los costados de su hermano con la punta del mango de la [Espada Trascendental], rompiendo la defensa de Vergil y antes de que este pudiera realizar cualquier acción para su defensa, Issei le atacó con su [Starburst Stream], aumentando la velocidad de sus cortes al utilizar su [Devil Accel]

Esta letal combinación se extendió por más de 2 minutos donde Issei no se detuvo en ningun momento ya que sabía que si lo hacía… Vergil le contraatacaría con más fuerza puesto que asi era como peleaban ambos… si el oponente te golpeaba fuerte… debías golpearlo con el doble de fuerza

Finalmente detuvo su ataque no sin antes asegurarse de romperle todas las costillas del lado derecho el cuerpo de una potente patada, sintiendo como los fragmentos de hueso perforaban el hígado

Debido a la fuerza de la patada. Vergil rodó varios metros hacia atrás, donde una vez que se detuvo comenzó a vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre donde

Esta vez y debido a la fatiga que suponía utilizar "La Zona" en conjunto al [Devil Trigger] además claro del cansancio por pelear a máxima capacidad, le tomó varios segundos recuperarse del daño sufrido

A pesar de todo lo antes mencionado se puso de pie nuevamente, recuperando a [Yamato] y a [Force Edge], guardando la segunda espada en su espalda, preparando su katana para volver al ataque

Realizando un rápido desenfunde y enfunde, Vergil creó de la nada un enjambre de cortes que apareció alrededor de Issei

El mencionado evadía los cortes con gran habilidad y eficacia, mientras lo hacía avanzaba hacia su hermano que continuaba lanzando cortes, mostrando gran maestría en el manejo de [Yamato]

El nivel de aquella batalla habría cautivado a cualquiera que pudiera verla

Parecía que duraría eternamente… eso hubieran deseado todos aquellos que fueran espectadores de este magnífico combate

Sin embargo… la conclusión fue repentina…

De pronto la velocidad de Issei pareció aumentar en comparación a los cortes que realizaba Vergil, con un rápido movimiento se libró de aquel enjambre de cortes y zigzagueando como un rayo fue cerrando la distancia con su hermano

Los ojos de Vergil seguían los movimientos de Issei unos segundos después de que el mencionado los había realizado

Sin poder reaccionar, recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Issei era más rápido que Vergil?

Eso era un tanto imposible debido a que Issei y Vergil habían demostrado tener capacidades físicas parecidas y que de repente uno de ellos mostrara una velocidad que superaba el tiempo de reacción del otro así sin más… era algo imposible

Pero entonces… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Vergil intentó poner distancia entre él y su hermano para poder recuperar su postura de combate pero al instante Issei apareció frente a él, propinándole un corte en forma de X con [Rebellion]

Solo había una explicación posible

Vergil había alcanzado su tiempo límite de "La Zona" y al igual que Issei… había dejado de estar en modo [Devil Trigger]

Pero entonces entraba la duda… ¿Por qué solo Vergil?

Fue entonces que Vergil recordó las palabras que Ryu le dijo cuando el peliblanco de gabardina azul había decidido comenzar a buscar el poder que su padre había sellado en el mundo demoniaco

Toda esa conversación había sucedido varias semanas atrás, después de que Issei derrotara al [Hakuryuukou]

Pero de toda la conversación… ciertas palabras venían a su mente, esas palabras eran…

"Alguien que posee el apoyo de aquellas personas que le son realmente importantes… nunca perderá"

-(No seas ridículo… esas palabritas no harán que yo pierda) -pensaba Vergil enojado debido a que justo en un momento como este… esa ridícula conversación que tuvo con Ryu venía a su mente

Esa conversación que a su parecer solo había sido el patético intento de Ryu por hacerle desistir acerca de seguir buscando el poder que Sparda había perdido en el pasado

Vergil se arrojó hacia Issei, cargando con una estocada frontal

-(Vergil, eres realmente fuerte… si fuese una pelea de uno a uno normal, perdería… yo también excedí mi limite ¡Pero aun así seguiré luchando! ¡Porque estoy luchando con la fuerza de más de uno!) -pensaba Issei determinado a ganar ya que a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogaba por descanso… podía sentir como detrás de él se encontraban todas aquellas personas importantes que lo habían apoyado hasta ahora… Ryu, Serafall, sus siervas… Sona y su respectivo sequito y si se daba el lujo de perder podría llegar a todas esas personas importantes- Por el bien de todos… ¡GANARÉ! -rugió Issei atacando con su [Stinger], dándole de lleno a Vergil

Tras aquel ataque. Vergil cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando pesadamente

-Me… me has derrotado… -decía Vergil exhausto

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Seguro que tienes más trucos en la manga… -preguntó Issei que a pesar de que estaba más que exhausto no podía mostrar eso en estos momentos

Vergil reunió fuerzas y se puso de pie, empuñando a [Yamato] con fuerza

De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, causando que los gemelos Sparda se tambalearan levemente

-Con la separación de los amuletos, el portal al mundo de los demonios se está cerrando, Issei -advirtió Vergil

-Acabemos con esto, Vergil… debo detenerte, aunque tenga que matarte -contestó Issei listo para dar el golpe final

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a correr empuñando sus espadas… ese ataque seria el que definiría el combate

Finalmente cerraron la distancia entre ambos, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo, tras lanzarlos quedaron a espaldas del otro separados por unos cuantos metros, de pronto Vergil soltó su el medallón que tenía en una de sus manos al tiempo que también soltaba a [Yamato]

Negándose a caer recogió su medallón a la par que retrocedía, aproximándose hasta la cascada cuya desembocadura era un abismo tan oscuro como la noche misma.

-Nadie nunca tendrá este amuleto, Issei… me pertenece a mí, uno de los hijos de Sparda -dijo Vergil parándose en una roca que era el borden de la cascada

Issei al ver esto corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su hermano pero cuando estaba por lograr su objetivo… la punta de la hoja de [Force Edge], que era empuñada por Vergil, le impidió cerrar la distancia con su hermano

-Márchate si no quieres quedarte atrapado en el mundo demoniaco… Yo me quedo, este era el hogar de nuestro padre -dijo Vergil inclinándose hacia atrás, dejándose caer al vacío al tiempo que Issei estiraba su mano izquierda intentando alcanzarle, cortando de forma horizontal levemente la palma de esa mano junto a la parte del guante que la recubría

Issei solo pudo ver como su hermano continuaba cayendo, sumergiéndose en las penumbras.

Mirando el corte en su mano izquierda, apretando en un puño dicha mano.

Al voltearse pudo ver a [Yamato], la katana de su hermano, clavada en el suelo del rio con su funda a un lado.

Tomando la katana junto a su funda, observando su hoja por unos instantes.

Envainando a [Yamato] la guardó a través de un círculo mágico.

Guardando de la misma manera a [Rebellion].

Comenzando a correr hacia el borde de la cascada, arrojándose al vacío.

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Materializando su armadura

Comenzando acelerar mientras descendía de forma paralela a la catarata

Tras unos cuantos segundos de continua aceleración logró divisar a Vergil que seguía cayendo de espaldas

Al ver a su hermano a escasos metros aumentó la velocidad ya que si le dejaba ir… perdería a toda su familia biológica.

Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo… los medallones de ambos hermanos comenzaron a brillar, envolviendo a ambos hermanos en una esfera de luz

* * *

-¿?-

Issei y Vergil se despertaron en lo que parecía ser una verde pradera bajo un hermoso cielo azul

Para sorpresa de los gemelos se encontraban desarmados e incluso la armadura de Issei había desaparecido

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Issei mirando a sus alrededores, buscando algo que le diera una pista de done se encontraban exactamente

-No lo sé pero será mejor que caminemos- decía Vergil siendo seguido por Issei

Tras caminar varios minutos se toparon con un hombre y una mujer que los miraban con una sonrisa

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio vestida con un vestido de coctel negro, collar de diamantes y zapatos a juego

El hombre era bastante alto, de cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, vestido con un atuendo de noble de color violeta, llevaba un monóculo en su ojo

Issei y Vergil sintieron como sus corazones se estremecían puesto que las personas frente a ellos eran nada más y nada menos que sus difuntos padres

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron a los brazos del hombre y la mujer que los recibieron con un cálido abrazo, sonriendo al sentir como ambos gemelos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas

Después de desahogarse unos minutos ambos gemelos se separaron de sus padres y los miraron a los ojos ya que había tantas cosas que querían saber de ellos, pero debido a que ambos habían muerto… saber cosas como esas les era imposible

-Mamá… Papá… ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Nos encontramos en un espacio creado por nosotros dentro de los amuletos que ustedes dos llevan, sellamos un fragmento de nuestra alma dentro de ellos para que si llegásemos a morir cuando ustedes eran pequeños… cuando crecieran pudiéramos reunirnos aunque fuera por un momento -contestó la mujer que respondía al nombre de Eva, esposa del caballero oscuro Sparda que se encontraba parado a su lado

-Desde el interior de estos amuletos hemos observado lo que han hecho desde que los obtuvieron además claro de que al entrar en contacto con ellos pudimos examinar sus recuerdos -decía Sparda mirando a Issei- así que no debes contarnos lo que sucedió entre Rias Gremory y tú ya que sabemos que es un episodio de tu pasado que deseas olvidar -

-deben tener muchas preguntas así que responderemos a todas las que quieran -dijo Eva con una sonrisa sincera

-¡Onee-sama!-

Justo en el momento en que Issei iba a tomar se escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los 4 integrantes de la familia Sparda

Los mencionados voltearon para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer rubia vestida con una túnica blanca que se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Eva que fue a su encuentro

Al igual que con Issei y Vergil, la mujer rubia comenzó a llorar mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de la madre los gemelos Sparda solo que ella lloraba más intensamente que los mencionados

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Gabriel-chan -saludó Eva acariciando la caballera rubia de la mujer identificada como Gabriel

-Te he extrañado tanto… pensé que estabas muerta… -decía Gabriel entrecortadamente debido al llanto

-Gabriel-chan… yo estoy muerta, lo que vez frente a ti y que abrazas en estos momentos es solo un fragmento de mi alma que sellé en este lugar para poder hablar con mis hijos -aclaró Eva causando sorpresa en Gabriel

Separándose de Eva, la mujer se volteó.

Observando a dos chicos de cabello blanco prácticamente iguales

La única diferencia en ellos era su peinado y la vestimenta que traían

-¿Entonces ellos son tus… hijos?- preguntó Gabriel recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Eva- Es un placer conocerlos… yo soy la Serafín Gabriel -

-El placer es nuestro -contestaron los gemelos Sparda haciendo una leve reverencia

Tras haberse presentado, Issei levantó la mano ya que quería preguntarle algo que siempre le llamó la atención

-Mamá…-

-¿Qué pasa, Issei? -

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papa? -ante eso el peliblanco mayor y la rubia se sonrojaron mientras veian a otro lado riendo nerviosamente

-Creo que fue durante la guerra de las facciones. En esa ocasión yo luchaba contra Kokabiel, Shemhaza, Baraqiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue y Tamiel siendo que por desgracia había unos humanos en el campo de batalla… -

* * *

Flashback

-¿Qué pasa con la arcángel más fuerte del cielo? ¿Acaso no puede con nosotros? -

-Debes de darle crédito Kokabiel, enfrentarse a nosotros 7 sin ayuda de sus hermanos… -decía Baraqiel

-Mis hermanos aún son jóvenes y no me subestimen… soy capaz de más, así que prepárense -dijo una rubia de ojos azul cielo vestida con una armadura, esta era la primer y más poderosa arcángel del cielo, Eva

-Hay unos humanos debajo de nosotros -dijo Armaros

-Kukuku, así que por eso no luchas con todas tus fuerzas -decía Kokabiel con una sonrisa sádica- Entonces te voy a liberar de esa restricción… matándolos –

Acto seguido lanzó una lanza de luz en dirección a una casa donde había una familia viendo la lucha de los contendientes, horrorizados vieron una lanza de energía dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Eva trataba de ir en su auxilio pero de pronto la lanza fue regresada al caído que le hirió en la mejilla

-¡¿Quién demonios fue?! -decía el caído furioso

En ese momento pudieron ver a un peliblanco vestido con un traje morado con un monóculo en el ojo derecho y espada en mano, parado sobre el tejado de la pequeña choza

-Yare, Yare. Creo que tiene problemas ¿se encuentra bien, señorita? -dijo el peliblanco viendo al ángel

-S-sí -contestó la rubia tímidamente levemente sonrojada

De pronto aparecieron 4 encapuchados

-Maestro, los humanos están fuera del rango -

-De acuerdo -contestó el peliblanco

-¿Luchamos junto a usted o prefiere hacerlo solo? -

-En esta ocasión lo hare solo, desde hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea interesante -

-Como diga maestro Sparda -dijo uno de los encapuchados, acto seguido los encapuchados dieron un leve salto y desaparecieron. Pero los caídos y la arcángel los oyeron

-¡¿Sparda?! ¡¿Cómo el caballero oscuro?! -decía Penemue asustada

-¿El caballero oscuro…? -decía Eva sorprendida

-Así que él es quien selló esa torre donde salieron esos terribles demonios -dijo Kokabiel para lanzarse contra el con una lanza de luz en mano

-¡Detente Kokabiel! -exclamó Baraqiel pero para incredulidad de todos… el caballero oscuro detuvo la lanza con un solo dedo

-No puede ser… -dijo Tamiel asombrado- ¡¿Detuvo la lanza como si nada?! -

-No eres un digno oponente para mí, vuelve cuando seas más fuerte, mocoso -dijo el peliblanco para cortar la lanza y arrojar a Kokabiel con sus compañeros

-Maldito -dijo Baraqiel creando rayos, enviándolos contra el peliblanco que los desvió con su espada como si nada- ¡Imposible!… nadie había rechazado así mis rayos -

En ese momento Shemhaza, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue y Tamiel atacaron con todo pero como si fuera cosas de niños, el caballero oscuro cortó los ataques de los caídos, enviando los ataques contra los el suelo provocando un serio deterioro en el terreno pero la choza estaba intacta

-¡¿D-D-Detuvo nuestros…?! -

-¡¿…ataques…?! -

-¡¿…como si nada?! -exclamaron los 7 caídos horrorizados

El peliblanco suspiro mientras los veía con una mirada aburrida, cosa que sorprendió a la arcángel que había colocado una barrera a su alrededor desde que había comenzado la "batalla"

-En verdad que son patéticos, mocosos -dijo el peliblanco para bajarse del techo procediendo a marcharse- Vuelvan en unos 1000 años y veremos si son capaces de hacerme luchar en serio -guardando su arma en su espalda

Ante tal comentario los 7 caídos furiosos se lanzaron contra el peliblanco con lanzas y diferentes tipos de energía, provocando que el peliblanco soltara un suspiro de derrota mientras volvía a sacar su espada

-Malditos mocosos… -susurró Sparda, dando un gran salto atacó a Tamiel con cortes y estocadas, blandiendo su espada con una sola mano, produciendo el efecto visual de ejecutar dichos ataques en cámara lenta, pero tales ataques tenían poder, velocidad y precisión devastadores que dejaron fuera de combate y apenas con vida al caído.

Repitiendo el mismo método con Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, Kokabiel, Shemhaza y Baraqiel, apoyándose en los caídos como si fuesen escalones descendió hasta el suelo como sin nada. El resultado de esa demostración magistral con la espada que dejo medio muertos a los enemigos y con el cuerpo lleno de cortes profundos que provocaron graves hemorragias, haciéndoles sentir a los caídos como la vida los abandonaba

El caballero oscuro con un rápido movimiento limpió la sangre de su espada- Les dije que vuelvan en 1000 años porque en su nivel actual ni siquiera me sirven para calentamiento. Lo mismo va para usted señorita -mirando al arcángel

-No es necesario -dijo la chica para descender y dar un reverencia- Gracias por su ayuda -

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas, lo hice porque esos pobres humanos no tenían la culpa de la batalla que libran los mocosos como ustedes -dijo el peliblanco que tras decir eso se marchó del lugar- Creo que mi padre tenía razón, soy muy piadoso con mis enemigos -decía para sí mismo

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-Después de eso, no supe de él durante el resto de la batalla pero me grabe con fuego su rostro y su aura. Nunca le dije a mi padre sobre que me encontré con el caballero oscuro Sparda. Tome un fuerte interés en el después de verlo luchar contra esos demonios que salieron de la Temen-Ni-Gru pero al salvarme y verlo luchar de esa manera por unos humanos hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente mientras sentía una gran calidez… no supe a que se debía esa sensación… pero lo que si sabía era que quería verle de nuevo. La guerra terminó con la muerte de dios y de los Maou además claro de la caída de los dos dragones celestiales que fueron sellados en las Sacred Gear -explicó Eva

-Pero si tú estuviste ahí… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a las facciones a derrotar a los dragones celestiales, Padre? -preguntó Vergil

-Ese era un asunto de unos mocosos que no era de mí incumbencia -respondió Sparda fríamente

-Entiendo -

-Después de eso pasaron 100 años de esa terrible guerra con la muerte del dios bíblico como de los Maou, las 3 facciones se vieron afectadas por las bajas en la guerra y como deben saber… los ángeles no podemos reforzar nuestras filas con ángeles puros debido a que dios era el único capaz de crearnos, en nuestro caso se decidió elegir un nuevo líder… yo era una de las candidatas junto a mi hermano menor Michael y mi otro hermano menor Uriel -

-Un momento… si estuviste en la guerra de las facciones, viste como fueron derrotados Ddraig y Albion… además de ser candidata a líder del cielo… -decía Issei

-Eso quiere decir que… -decía Vergil mirando a su madre

-No se los dije antes por que esperaba a que tuvieran la de edad suficiente como para que asimilaran un poco esto… -decía la rubia con una cálida sonrisa para ponerse seria -¡Yo era un arcángel, en realidad soy la primer arcángel que creó el dios bíblico! -declaró Eva con orgullo en su voz

¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? ¡¿UNA ARCANGEL?! -exclamaron los gemelos Sparda bastante sorprendidos viendo a su padre y a Gabriel que no mostraban sorpresa alguna

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar tras varios años… se me declaro, tras el primer mes de haber comenzado nuestra relación me lo dijo… me sorprendí tanto como ustedes. Eso quiere decir que técnicamente el dios bíblico era mi "suegro" y su abuelo -dijo el peliblanco mayor dejando sorprendidos a sus hijos pues no esperaban estar relacionados con el dios bíblico de esa forma

-Bueno Vergil, Issei es hora de darles mi regalo -decía la matriarca Sparda para crear dos anillos de luz que se posaron sobre los gemelos que se trasformaron en un círculo mágico que se dividió en dos quedando uno arriba de la cabeza mientras el otro estaba debajo de sus pies, estos comenzar a brillar, creando un tercer anillo que realizó una especie de escaneo a ambos jóvenes. Para separarse en dos más pequeños que se iluminaron creando un intenso destello de luz, que tras unos segundos se disipó dejando ver a ambos gemelos

Si alguien los viera notaria el hecho de que su piel se había vuelto un poco más clara mientras que unos rasgos menores de sus cuerpos maduraron y se estilizaron

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Vergil curioso

-Puedo sentir como han aumentado mis energías -decía Issei mientras Eva veía a sus hijos con una sonrisa

-Como dije este es mi regalo, active mi herencia genética… ahora mismo su radar mágico está más afinado y desarrollado, su velocidad, su vitalidad, su factor regenerativo y su inmunidad a elementos sacros han aumentado -comento la rubia

Issei estaba por decir algo relacionado a que su madre hubiera utilizado un poco de su magia pero la mencionada se le adelantó

-No te preocupes Issei, dentro del medallón guardamos parte de nuestra alma por lo que esto no me quitara el tiempo que tengo así que nos podrás presentar con Sera-chan y las chicas -comentó la madre de los gemelos

-¿Sera-chan? -Dijo Vergil curioso- ¿Te refieres a la Maou Serafall Leviatán? ¿Tu prometida? -pregunto mirando a su hermano

-Sí, así le digo de cariño -respondió Issei con simpleza

-Issei, Vergil… creo que debemos de tener una plática sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres -dijo Sparda seriamente mientras Vergil veía a su hermano acusadoramente- Si van a tener un harem deben complacer a todas sus mujeres y procurar protegerlas... eso es principal -

-¡Sparda! -exclamó Eva abochornada con la cara completamente roja

-Vamos cariño, nuestro Issei ya es un hombre y debe saber sobre estos temas mientras que Vergil puede tomar esto como información para el futuro -comento su esposo

-En ese caso, quiero muchos nietos Issei, Vergil -dijo Eva con una sonrisa- Mínimo 5 cada uno -

Ante eso los gemelos reían nerviosamente mientras sudaban por la indicación/orden de su madre

-Entonces… ¿Ellos pueden usar luz? - Pregunto Gabriel que comenzaba a sentirse un tanto excluida de la conversación

-No, debido a que cuando los tuve yo ya era una humana, así que había perdido mis alas y mi centro de energía sacra -

-¿Centro de energía sacra? -preguntaron los gemelos completamente ignorantes del tema

Bueno sería algo largo de explicar pero es así... -decía Eva para toser levemente- Las alas de un ángel son su fuente de conexión con el sistema del Dios Bíblico, nos proporciona energía así como la capacidad de usar luz sacra pero para poder usar esa luz en cantidades ilimitadas necesitamos usar un método fisiológico, ahí entra el centro de energía sacra. La energía sacra se almacena en nosotros para que la combinemos con nuestra energía mágica, el centro de energía sacra realiza la conversión de 1 unidad de luz sacra por cada 200 unidades de energía que usamos los ángeles para crear y usar nuestras armas. El centro de energía sacra es una esfera de energía que se encuentra entre el estómago y la espina dorsal de la espalda media y que este centro está conectado a las alas por lo que estas mantienen su forma sólida… por eso cuando le arrancas las alas a un ángel o a un caído... deja de ser un sobrenatural… perdiendo su centro de energía sacra que se rompe como un ojo de vidrio así como sus alas que son el sustento del centro de energía además de perder la conexión con el sistema en el caso de los ángeles y pierde sus poderes en el caso de los caídos. El centro de energía sacra de los ángeles caídos funciona diferente siendo que a pesar de que sus alas son negras absorben la energía de la luna al ser seres nocturnos, ellos la almacenan y la reproducen, algo así como la fotosíntesis. Ustedes solo obtuvieron mis habilidades de combate, sensoriales y de apoyo además de la inmunidad al elemento sacro al igual que la capacidad de empuñar armas sacras, aumentó su vitalidad y capacidad regenerativa -explico la rubia dejando sorprendidos a sus hijos

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no somos mitad ángeles? -Pregunto Issei

-Correcto, Issei, tú y Vergil son híbridos diablo/humano... bueno en tu caso hijo tu eres un diablo/dragón/humano/demonio que con el tiempo tus partes más débiles irán desapareciendo -respondió Eva

-Pero si perdiste tu centro de energía sacra ¿Cómo es que te ves tan joven? –Pregunto Gabriel que se había mantenido en silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación debido a que muchas de las preguntas que iba a formular habían sido respondidas durante el transcurso de la conversación

-Eso se debe a que mi longevidad como mi eterna juventud no tiene nada que ver con el centro de poder sacro… es algo que nos dio dios para vigilar a los humanos pero use un método para no perder esas cualidades… me convertí en una humana inmortal ante el paso del tiempo -respondió Eva

-Ya veo -

-Bueno continuare con la historia -decía Eva- Habían pasado 100 años desde el termino de la guerra y era hora de elegir al nuevo líder del cielo -

* * *

Flashback

En una sala se encontraban 9 serafines (Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Ragüel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel) y 2 arcángeles (Eva y Michael) discutiendo sobre quien tomaría el trono que dejo Dios

-Yo postulo a Eva-Onee-sama -dijo Gabriel

-¡¿Qué?! Oigan, yo… -trataba de decir la mencionada pero fue interrumpida

-¿Todos a favor? -preguntó Uriel observando como todos los serafines levantaron la mano a favor

-Entonces yo postulo a Michael-kun y a Uriel-kun -decía Eva

-¿Todos a favor? -decía Raphael mientras Michael y Uriel se quedaron en shock

-Entonces los candidatos son Eva-Onee-sama, Michael y Uriel -dijo Ragüiel

-Yo declino en favor de Eva-Onee-sama -dijo Michael

-Yo también declino igual en favor de Onee-sama -decía Uriel

-Entonces Eva-Onee-sama será la nueva líder del cielo -decía Raphael no percatándose de que Eva estaba algo molesta- El nombramiento será en unos días -

Eva se retiró a sus aposentos, estaba molesta porque ella no quería ser la líder del cielo debido a que quería buscar al caballero oscuro y estar a su lado

-Eva-Onee-sama -dijo una voz para dejar ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes con la iris en forma de cruz

-¿Por qué me postulaste para ser la líder del cielo, Gabriel? -preguntó Eva haciendo un puchero

-Eso es porque tú eres el arcángel más fuerte del cielo, Onee-sama -dijo Gabriel triste- Lo siento -siendo abrazada por su hermana mayor

-No importa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

-Quería platicar contigo una última vez antes de que tomes el cargo -dijo la serafín

-Gabriel…-

-Es que ahora que seas líder del cielo, ya no tendrás tiempo para mí o para las gemelas -decía la rubia que era abrazada por su hermana

-Hermanita… voy a dejar el cielo -

-¿Por qué? -

-Quiero buscar a alguien… a una persona de la que me enamore -

-¿Te enamoraste? -preguntó Gabriel sorprendida y curiosa debido a que no sabía que era esa concepto

-Sí -Decía la arcángel- Algún día lo entenderás hermanita… cuando encuentres a la persona indicada -acariciando la cabeza de la rubia menor

-¿De quién? -pregunto Gabriel curiosa

-Del caballero oscuro Sparda -

-¡¿Del caballero oscuro?! ¡¿Aquel guerrero que detuvo a esos demonios?! -

-Sí, lo he rastreado pero como voy a ser la líder del cielo no podré ir a buscarlo por lo que te pediré que nos veamos en la entrada al cielo en la noche… ¿podrás? –

-Sí, Onee-sama -dijo la joven rubia feliz que tras unos minutos se fue de los aposentos de su hermana mientras que Eva sacó un medallón de plata con alas donde deposito un poco de las plumas de sus alas y algo de su sangre

-Más tarde-Puerta del cielo-

Gabriel estaba ahí mientras veía a su hermana con una espada cosa que la sorprendió y la preocupó por igual. Pero no se esperaba que su hermana le diera esa espada mientras le da la espalda para hincarse, orando mientras entendía sus alas

-Gabriel sé que lo que te voy a pedir es egoísta pero toma esa espada y córtame las alas -decía Eva

-¿Qué? -decía Gabriel incrédula

-Lo que oíste -

En ese momento la joven rubia soltó el arma mientras empezaba a llorar, retrocediendo varios pasos- No, no, no, no, no, no, no -

-Gabriel… -

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN! ¡TU ERES NUESTRA ONEE-SAMA! ¡NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR, SERAS LA LIDER DEL CIELO! -

-Lo sé, pero mi corazón me dicta que vaya a buscar a Sparda… quiero estar a su lado -

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! -

-Sabía que dirías eso -

Decía Eva recogiendo la espada en sus manos, dándole un rosario a Gabriel

(Nota: Es como el de Moka Akashiya de Rosario + Vampire)

-Onee-sama esto es… -

-A partir de hoy eres la mujer más fuerte del cielo, Gabriel… cuando yo me vaya y Michael tome el puesto… tú serás como una madre, hermana y líder de los demás ángeles cuídalos y ámalos como yo lo hice -

-Onee-sama… -decía la rubia menor llorando

-Te amo, Gabriel como amo a nuestros hermanos… siempre los tendré en mi corazón -decía Eva dándole un beso en la frente, posteriormente le dio un golpe en el estómago que la dejo inconsciente, pasando una mano por sobre la cabeza de la rubia inconsciente, observando como un especie de sello se adentraba en la mente de su hermana… que a partir de hoy dejaría de serlo- Adiós… hermanos míos -saltando desde el cielo, aterrizando en un bosque donde se retiró el medallón para tomar la espada y cortarse las alas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -dando un grito desgarrador, la primera ala cayó volviéndose polvo, repitiendo el mismo método con sus otras alas. Apenas con fuerzas se puso el medallón que se adhirió a su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un tatuaje en su pecho que curo sus heridas

-Puerta del cielo-

Encontramos a la joven rubia en la entrada del hogar de los ángeles

Al ver el rosario empezó a llorar mientras que sus demás hermanos comenzaron a aparecer

-Gabriel -decía Raphael

-¿Dónde está Eva-Onee-sama? -preguntó Michael

-Michael-sama -decía un ángel menor

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el rubio

-La tablilla de Eva-sama está… -

-¿Esta que…? -

-Está rota -

-Eso significa…- Decía Uriel

-Sí, ella ha dejado de ser un ángel… se cortó las alas -dijo Michael derramando lagrimas

-¿Por qué hizo algo así? -preguntaron los demás serafines

-Busca al hombre que ama -respondió Gabriel

-¿El hombre que ama? –preguntó Raphael

-El caballero oscuro Sparda -

-¡¿El caballero oscuro?! Pero él debe de estar muerto -decía Sandalphon

-No, no lo está… el sigue vivo -decía Gabriel

-¿Cómo? -decía Ragüel

-No lo sé pero su presencia sigue vigente, eso me dijo Eva-Onee-sama -decía Gabriel

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Estuve vagando durante mucho tiempo viaje por todo el mundo que era conocido por los humanos así como el nuevo mundo hasta que hace 22 años encontré a su padre -

-¿En dónde? -preguntaron Issei, Vergil y Gabriel

-En Kuoh -dijeron ambos padres

* * *

Flash Back

-Cuidad de Kuoh-Japón-22 años atrás-

Una rubia joven de ojos azules con un cuerpo sensual (101-90-60 cm) que no aparentaba mas de 17 años, vestida con ropas de la época caminaba por las calles cuando de pronto vio a un castaño de cabello corto, ojos morados, vestido de traje con corbata de piel clara. Pero al sentir su aura supo que era la persona que buscaba por lo que derramó lágrimas ya que al fin había encontrado al hombre que sin proponérselo había robado su corazón

-Te encontré, caballero oscuro Sparda -

En ese momento un oficial se le acercó para preguntarle si necesitaba algo y tras escuchar que la rubia buscaba la academia de la ciudad la llevó a la academia Kuoh donde se inscribió, entrando como alumna de primero

-Bienvenidas a las nuevas, mi nombre es Alexander Van Hellsing, maestro de literatura y filosofía de la academia -

Todas las chicas veían lo apuesto que era así que en el receso no perdieron el tiempo y le escribieron cartas de amor… si bien sabían que lo más probable era que el profesor no las tomara en cuenta… nunca se sabía… quizás alguna de ellas tuviera suerte

-Un Año Después-

La rubia se había convertido en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh y había creado el club de literatura avanzada que precedía como Eva Delacour siendo que el profesor Alexander era el encargado de dicho club

-Jardín de la academia-Tarde-

-Delacour-kun, puedo preguntar para que me cito -

-Sí, Van Hellsing-sensei… mejor dicho… caballero oscuro Sparda -

El castaño al oír eso se puso tenso ya que no esperaba que esta chica frente a él supiera de su verdadera identidad

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -

-En verdad que no me reconoces -dijo la rubia suspirando- Primer pista: Pelea -

-¿Pelea? -dijo Sparda confundido

-Segunda pista: Guerra de las facciones -

-¿Me enfrente a ti? -

Eva hacia un puchero al ver que en efecto el caballero oscuro no la recordaba- Tercera pista… -

En ese momento con un poco de magia y algunos elementos de la naturaleza creó 12 alas de ángel de energía

-Tú eres ese ángel que defendí aquella ocasión -dijo Sparda bastante sorprendido

-Por fin me reconociste -decía la rubia suspirando derrotada

-Perdona pero no había sentido tu presencia -se defendió el castaño que mostró su verdadera forma

-Eso es por que deje de ser un ángel, me volví una humana -

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó el caballero oscuro siendo que fue abrazado por la rubia

-Porque te amo Sparda -

-Delacour-kun – Decía el mencionado

-Dime Eva –

-Eva... ¿cómo? Si solo nos vimos una vez -

-Desde que me defendiste no pude dejar de pensar en ti y cuando pasaba eso sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras sentía una calidez que me reconfortaba. Por eso decidí estar a tu lado, renuncie a ser un ángel para poder buscarte y decirte todo lo que siento -

-Si sacrificaste tanto por buscarme no puedo hacer nada más que aceptar tus sentimientos… lamento que hayas hecho todo eso para estar conmigo -

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, viéndose con amor y devoción

Sellando el momento con un cálido y dulce beso mientras la rubia abrazaba al peliblanco este la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

Fin del flash back

* * *

-En ese momento empezamos una relación, un día la invite a cenar donde le presente a Ryu y mis demás discípulos excepto Restia que fue sellada por mí en la torre ya que si bien se había revelado contra mi cuando se enteró que yo pelearía por los humanos… no fui capaz de acabar con su vida, también empezamos a vivir juntos en el último semestre de su madre -decía Sparda

-Me case con su padre después de que me gradué de la academia. mis amigas de la academia con sus novios fueron a mi boda y tras eso nos fuimos a vivir a Okinawa y 4 años después los tuvimos a ustedes dos -Decía Eva- Pero un día… creo que no se los debo de decir -comentó Eva con tristeza

-Si, lo recordamos…mamá – Dijeron los gemelos derramando lagrimas

* * *

Flashback

La familia Sparda estaban en casa, tanto Issei como Vergil se encontraban en el comedor de la casa esperando al patriarca como a su discípulo

-Mamá -decía Issei que apenas tenía 5 años

-¿Qué pasa? -

-¿Cuándo vendrá papá? -

-Pronto hijo, papa y Ryu-san fueron a ver un asunto importante -

\- Esto es aburrido… espero que papá llegue pronto -decía Vergil

En ese momento Eva sintió una presencia maligna que la aterró como nunca antes

Tomó a sus hijos y los metió en el armario que estaba cerca del comedor, abrazándolos y besándolos en la frente

-¿Qué pasa, Mamá? -preguntó Vergil

-¡Mamá! -decía Issei preocupado al ver como su madre colocaba una barrera que los envolvió tanto a él como a su hermano

-¡No deben salir! -decía Eva desesperada- Pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean… ¡Manténgase ocultos! ¡No salgan de esa barrera! ¡Issei, Vergil… Los amo! - cerrando el armario

Los gemelos abrieron levemente la puerta, viendo como su madre tomaba una espada y luchaba contra un ser que parecía estar hecho de luz, viendo horrorizados como con una esfera de energía atravesó el corazón de su madre, Vergil sostuvo a su hermano y le tapó la boca mientras ambos lloraban con impotencia

Tras herir de muerte a la rubia el ser de luz se marcho

En ese momento entraron corriendo el caballero oscuro con Ryu para

-Hemos llegado tarde -dijo Ryu apretando los puños al punto de que estos comenzaron a sangrar mientras desvía la mirada, llorando

-Eva… -decía el peliblanco derramando lagrimas

-Sparda… -

-¿Qué pasó? -

-Vino un ser extraño y nos atacó -

-¿Y los niños? -

-Issei y Vergil están bien… los escondí en el armario –

-¿Cómo era ese tipo? -

-Era un ser de luz que tenía 3 ojos -

Esa respuesta congelo a Sparda… su aura comenzó a aumentar exponencialmente mostrando una gran ira y sed de sangre

-Me queda poco tiempo -

En ese momento aparece Ryu con los gemelos que seguían llorando porque veían como su madre moría

-Issei cuida de Vergil… Vergil cuida de Issei -dijo su madre

-Si mamá -respondieron los gemelos

-Estos años que viví contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida… no me arrepiento de haber dejado todo por estar a tu lado y haber tenido esta hermosa familia -

-Yo también estoy feliz porque después de tanto tiempo pudimos volvernos a ver y tener una familia –

-Sparda, Issei, Vergil… los amo -dijo la rubia

-Y nosotros a ti -decían los peliblancos para que Sparda le diera un beso a su esposa siendo que sería el último… observando como la rubia cerraba los ojos para siempre

-Eva… Eva… -decía el caballero oscuro para tomar aire y exclamar con todas sus fuerzas- ¡EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaba el peliblanco mayor abrazando a su esposa mientras lloraba- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -bramando de dolor

-Mamá -lloraba Vergil mientras la abrazaba- ¡MAMAAAAA! -

-Mami… mami… mamá… ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Issei dio un grito desgarrador mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de aura - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -

En ese momento el aura de Issei creció exponencialmente cosa que preocupó a Vergil, Ryu y Sparda

-Tranquilízate, hermanito -decía Vergil llorando

-Issei… por favor, debes calmarte… no quiero que te pase algo… ¡por favor, hijo! -decía Sparda abrazando a su esposa como a su hijo

En ese momento el aura entro en Issei, provocando que todos salieran volando excepto el cuerpo de su madre, Vergil quedó inconsciente. Sparda y Ryu vieron como Issei tenía el cabello castaño como sus ojos

El ahora castaño Issei se desmayó siendo atrapado por Ryu

-¿Qué le pasó? -pregunto el peliazul

-No lo sé pero creo que esto es lo mejor… Issei amaba mucho a su madre como a mí, espero que no recuerde nada de esta vida… no quiero que sufra -decía el caballero oscuro con mucho tristeza y dolor- Ryu, quiero que vayas Kuoh, en ese lugar viven los Hyodo, Aika Hyodo fue una alumna mía y la mejor amiga de Eva así como lo es su esposo Hiroki –

-¿Qué quiere que haga? –

-Deja a Issei con ellos y diles que yo desaparecí y que Eva está muerta… invéntales una historia creíble… diles que la última voluntad de mi esposa era que ellos cuidaran a Issei -

-¿Qué pasara con Vergil? -

-Quiero que cuides de él por lo que lo meterás en un internado cuando despierte -

-Entiendo – Decía el peli azul

–¿Pero qué hará usted maestro? -pregunto curioso

-Voy por Mundus… ese maldito atacó a mi familia y lo pagará caro…. voy a hacerlo pedazos -decía el peliblanco furioso

-Entiendo -decía el peli azul para que Sparda se acerque a sus hijos derramando lágrimas, cargándolos en sus brazos dándoles un beso en la frente- Issei, Vergil… perdónenme por dejarlos solos pero debo de hacer pagar a quien mató a su madre y sellar esa puerta nuevamente. Los amo, aun cuando no esté con ustedes siempre velaré por su bien y su felicidad- el veía como el peliazul se teletransportaba en un círculo mágico llevándose a sus hijos. El peliblanco se limpió las lágrimas para tomar su espada y sus pistolas que estaban en un marco de la sala para usar un círculo mágico

-Sello del mundo demoniaco-

En la entrada lo esperaba un ser de luz con forma de ángel y con 3 ojos

-Mundus -

-Bienvenido hermano -decía el identificado como Mundus

-¡TU… MISERABLE, MATASTE A MI ESPOSA Y ATACASTE A MI FAMILIA… POR ESO VENGO A MATARTE! -decía Sparda mientras usaba su Devil Trigger usando sus pistolas y espada entablando una encarnizada batalla que el caballero oscuro estaba ganando arrojando a Mundus a los más profundo del mundo demoniaco

-Maldito seas… ¡SPARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -En ese momento usó su espada, infundiendo su poder, cerrando poco a poco la puerta utilizando lo último de su energía mágica y vital para sellar la puerta para siempre, su espada entró al mundo demoniaco mientas el peliblanco caiga al suelo con sus pistolas a sus costados mientras respiraba pesadamente

-Mientras en Kuoh-

Ryu había llegado a la casa de los Hyodo, en ese momento Issei despertó y para sorpresa del peliazul… este no lo reconocía, con tristeza se despidió de él mientras la castaña lleva a su "hijo" a la cama

-Aika-san, Hiroki-san… cuiden mucho de Issei -

-Sí, lo haremos -decía Hiroki

-No te preocupes por ello, mis condolencias… nunca pensé que sabría de Eva y de Alexander-sensei de esta manera -decía Aika muy triste- Pero cumpliremos la última voluntad de Eva -

-Además desde hace años que queríamos un hijo -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Gracias y me despido -decía el peliazul derramando lagrimas pero no se notaba porque era un día lluvioso

-Lugar del sello-

En ese momento llega Ryu y ve a su maestro tirado en el suelo, apreciando el hecho de que prácticamente estaba sin vida

-¡Maestro! -

-Ryu… -dijo Sparda con apenas fuerzas

-¿Qué le pasó? -

-He sellado nuevamente la [entrada] y la Temen-Ni-Gru a costa del resto de mi poder y vida… además de mi espada -

-Maestro… -decía el peli azul llorando

-Ryu… guarda mis pistolas quiero… que se las des a la esposa o prometida de Issei, algo me dice que le serán de utilidad… cuida a Vergil y siempre vela por Issei… gracias por todo… hijo -dijo el peliblanco dándole la mano que Ryu estrecho con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo que su maestro cerró los ojos para siempre

Fin del flash back

* * *

-Perdónenos por haberlos dejado -decía Eva derramando lágrimas- Hubiera querido ir a verlos el día de la observación… vivir su infancia y adolescencia así como ver el día en que se casen –

-Perdónenos hijos, si les dimos una vida tan difícil -decía Sparda que estaba como su esposa

-No tengo nada que perdonar -decían los gemelos cosa que sorprendió a sus padres

-Es cierto que los olvide pero… -

-Es cierto que sufrí mucho pero…-

-Los Hyodo me cuidaron bien, conocí a buenas personas, a cierta pelirroja malnacida que me hizo mucho daño así como conocí a las mujeres que amo profundamente -

-Tuve a Ryu y supe que Issei estaba vivo así como el me rescato de mi oscuridad -

Los padres de ambos se sorprendieron al oír a sus hijos pues pensaban que les tenía rencor pero era lo contrario por lo que empezaron a derramar lagrimas

-A pesar de que se fueron siempre los recordé dentro de mi corazón siendo que mi corazón está lleno de su amor – Dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa. Al oír eso Eva y Sparda abrazan a sus hijos mientras lloran de felicidad y alegría

-Los amamos hijos – Decía los patriarcas Sparda

-Y nosotros a ustedes – Decían los gemelos Sparda

-Un momento… si ellos son tus hijos… ¿eso los convierte en mis sobrinos?- preguntó Gabriel que debido a su inocencia e ignorancia sobre el tema de los diablos… se había perdido de la conversación hace un buen rato

-No, no son tus sobrinos debido a que cuando los tuve yo ya era humana así como había cortado toda posible relación sanguínea contigo y los demás ángeles que viven en el cielo

-Entiendo -contestó la rubia un tanto confundida.

-Gabriel-chan… te pediré que todo lo que has escuchado aquí no se lo cuentes a nadie así como la existencia de Vergil ya que eso es algo que los habitantes del mundo deben descubrir por su cuenta además… mientras menos personas sepan que existe el mundo demoniaco será mejor para todos-

Tras eso la figura de Gabriel comenzó a desvanecerse del lugar

-Bueno es hora de sellar esa torre y volver al mundo donde hay luz -decía Eva que extendía sus 12 alas de ángel de energía al igual que Sparda extendía sus alas de demonio mientras que los gemelos los imitaban

Usando su poder, la familia Sparda sello la torre que volvió a las profundidades de la tierra desde donde no volvería a salir jamás

* * *

-Devil May Cry-

Todos sintieron un temblor, rápidamente salieron al exterior, observando como la torre se hundía y el portal que había en el cielo se cerraba

Ryu al ver esto soltó un suspiro de relajación

-Issei lo consiguió -decía el peli azul

-¿Lo consiguió? -preguntó Tohka confundida

-Sí, ha sellado la torre, este caos… ha terminado -decía Ryu alegrando a todos siendo que una persona hizo la pregunta más importante

-¿Y dónde está Issei-kun? -preguntó Akeno

-Pronto vendrá… estoy seguro -aseguró el peliazul

* * *

-Dimensión del medallón-

-Es hora de volver a casa -decía Issei usando un circulo mágico para ir su hogar donde su prometida, chicas, amigos y conocidos lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos

* * *

-Segundo piso de Devil May Cry-

El peliblanco llega en un círculo mágico a su casa junto con su familia pero se percató del hecho de que Vergil había desaparecido llevándose consigo a [Force Edge] cosa que le resultó extraño puesto que [Yamato] aún se encontraba consigo y dudaba que Vergil se marchara sin ella

-Creo que están a fuera… que les parece hacer una entrada con estilo -dijo el peliblanco

-Suena divertido -dijo Eva para que su hijo usara un hechizo que hace luz mientras usa un círculo mágico siendo que con el resplandor no notaron esto

* * *

-Afuera de Devil May Cry –

En ese momento apareció frente a los Gremory, Sitri y Sparda un resplandor… en un principio pensaron que era algún emisario del cielo pero cambiaron de opinión al sentir el aura de alguien conocido. De pronto aparecieron dos peliblancos y una rubia El peliblanco menor que paso al frente tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules oscuros, piel clara siendo que le daba un aire extranjero como si fuera de los países escandinavos, tenía un porte de una persona de alta sociedad… todas las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo pero hubo una chica que se puso frente al peliblanco, no era otra si no la prometida y [Reina] del hijo del caballero oscuro, Serafall.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la morena no decía nada debido a que estaba embelesada con el chico frente a ella… pero al ver que no decía nada su novia, el peliblanco le sonrió por lo que esta se lanzó a abrazarlo con una sonrisa mientras derramaba lagrimas

-Ise-chan -decía la morena haciendo que todos salieran de su sorpresa

-¡¿Issei?! -exclamaron todos puesto que no se parecía al Issei que se había ido a la torre, inmediatamente vieron su cabello así como sus ojos con una mirada despreocupada, confiada y simple, al instante las Sparda fueron donde Issei

\- Ise... te ves excelente... -dijo Lilith sonrojada

-Wow… Issei… te ves… tan… -decía Liese sonrojada

-Apuesto -completo Rebecca babeando

-Vaya, creo que liberarte te asentó bien -dijo Priss con un evidente sonrojo

-Onii-san -dijo Yui con una voz seductora

-No pensé que Issei fuera más apuesto de lo que ya era -comento Akio sonrojada

-Tus ojos, tu piel así y tu cabello hacen una buena combinación… además ahora das un aire de ser un príncipe… aunque sabemos que eres uno -dijo Levi mientras se relamía siendo las demás le daban cumplidos por su apariencia

De pronto del brazo derecho de Issei salió una energía violeta que tomó apariencia humana

Se trataba de Restia que al instante se pegó a Issei

En tanto las Gremory estaban deleitadas así como embelesadas por la nueva apariencia de Issei ya que su piel era algo sublime debido a que en la parte donde estaba en sombras su piel se veía blanca mientras en donde le daba la luz tenía la piel blanca un poco toque de melocotón mientras su cabello no desentonaba y sus ojos le deban una atracción magnética más su porte de príncipe que ahora era más notorio… TODAS las chicas estaban casi sangrando de la nariz y babeando mientras tienen un fuerte sonrojo

Venelana, Lady Sitri y Grayfia tenían un sonrojo evidente debido al nuevo aspecto del peliblanco. En ese momento todos se percataron de que el peliblanco venía con compañía que reconocieron de inmediato, siendo la primera Restia pero en el lado izquierdo del espíritu estaba una rubia con un cuerpo demasiado sensual; pechos grandes, cintura estrecha y sensuales caderas siendo que su cuerpo era de una estructura simétrica y estilizada sumado a una belleza juvenil por lo que podría decir a primera vista que apenas tenía 17-19 años, también tenía un aire de mujer madura MUY encantadora, su piel era blanca como la nieve más sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo. Del lado derecho de la chica estaba un hombre idéntico a Issei pero un poco más musculoso y alto que el peliblanco mencionado, se podía decir que era una versión mayor de Issei de más de 20 años

Los Sitri, Gremory, Sirzechs y Grayfia estaba sorprendidos como atraídos por las dos personas que estaba junto con Issei; los hombres por la rubia y las mujeres por el peliblanco, tanto que estaban en trance hasta que Saji reacciono

-Oye Issei, es muy guapa tu hermana -dijo el rubio

-Y tu hermano no se queda atrás, es muy atractivo -decía Momo

Ante eso el peliblanco contuvo su risa porque se le hacía gracioso que pensaran que eran sus hermanos, provocando que algunos fruncieran el ceño en señal de molestia

-Ara, que comentario más lindo -decía la rubia algo sonrojada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla

-Gracias por el alago -dijo el peliblanco cortésmente

-¿De qué te ríes? Issei -dijo Tomoe algo molesta

-Perdonen... jajaja... pero ellos no son mis hermanos -respondió el peliblanco tratando de calmarse

-¿Entonces quiénes son? -preguntó Mira algo celosa pero con mucha curiosidad mientras veía como su [Rey] tomaba aire para hablar

-Gremorys, Sitris, Sirzechs, Grayfia-san, Sera-chan, Lilith, chicas... les presento a Eva Sparda y el legendario caballero oscuro Sparda... mis padres biológicos -decía el peliblanco- Madre, Padre... ellos son los patriarcas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory con sus hijas y los sirvientes de estas, el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer y su sierva Grayfia Lucifuge - pero ante tal declaración todos se quedaron en shock

3... 2... 1…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH'?! –

Al oír eso, Rias como las demás que estaban celosas se sintieron una idiotas por pensar cosas equivocadas sobre la madre del peliblanco además de que todos los presentes estaban más que honrados por conocer al fundador del inframundo, el padre del peliblanco y una leyenda como es Sparda por lo que se inclinaron frente a él y dijeron…..

-¡Es un honor conocer al legendario caballero oscuro y su esposa! -exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras las chicas que estaba enamoradas de Issei entendían porque era tan atractivo el peliblanco además de confirmar las palabras de Ryu al ver el escultural cuerpo de Eva Sparda.

Mas en cambio, Rias estaba con mucho miedo al igual que sus primeros 4 siervos al ver la mirada filosa y penetrante que les daba el caballero oscuro y su esposa

-Mama, Papa...les presento a mis siervas como a mi harem -dijo el peliblanco

-¿Entonces era enserio? -dijeron los lideres Sparda

-Si -respondió el hijo menor del caballero oscuro- ¿Pensaron que bromeaba? -

-En realidad así era pero ahora… -respondieron sus padres sorprendidos

-Buenos los presento, ella es mi Torre Akio Fudo –

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi alfil, Mira Yamana -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi segundo alfil, Yui Kurata –

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi caballo, Akame Hyodo -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi segundo caballo, Levi Kazama -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi sexto peón, Priscilla Asagiri -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre - dijo la mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

\- Mi quinto peón, Rebecca Randall -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi cuarto peón Selina Sherlock –

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre - dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi tercer peón Arin Kannazuki -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi segundo peón Lieselotte Sherlock -

-Mucho gusto, padre, madre - dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Mi primer peón y mi novia, Lilith Asami -presento el peliblanco tomando la mano de la pelirosáceo

-M-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa

-Por ultimo les presento a la Maou Levitan, mi prometida Serafall Sitri -dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba su mano

-M-M-Mucho gusto, padre, madre -dijo mencionada nerviosa, emocionada y de forma respetuosa mientras se inclinaba ante sus suegros

-El placer es nuestro -dijeron los padres del peliblanco

-Serafall-san, Lilith-san, chicas -dijo la rubia

-¿S-Si? Okaa-sama -preguntaron la morena y las demás muy nerviosas para que la rubia abrace a la pelirosáceo y a la morena, cosa que las sorprendió

-Gracias por cuidar y amar a Issei -dijo Eva para dedicarles una sonrisa

-Les pido que cuiden mucho de Issei y lo amen... para mi él es una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo -dijo el legendario caballero oscuro para abrazar a las siervas Sparda

-Sí, cuidaremos mucho a Ise... -dijeron las siervas Sparda

-También si deben castigarlo, háganlo -dijo Eva y su esposo causando que el peliblanco menor riera nerviosamente porque su madre les había dado luz verde para corregirlo

-También les presento a los líderes Gremory y a su hija junto a sus siervos, los líderes Sitri y su hija así como sus siervos, uno de los Maou Sirzechs Lucifer y su sierva Grayfia Lucifuge -presentaba el peliblanco siendo que el caballero oscuro junto a su esposa se pusieron frente a Sirzechs para que el peliblanco le extienda la mano cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo como a los presentes

-Sirzechs Gremory, he visto todo a través de los pensamientos así como de los ojos de mi hijo -dijo el caballero oscuro siendo que Rias se puso aún más nerviosa porque cabía la posibilidad de que supiera lo que le hizo a Issei- También he leído los pensamientos de Ryu. Tú junto a mi futura hija, Ajuka Astaroth y Falbium Glasya-Labolas han hecho un gran trabajo supliendo a los anteriores Maou y han mantenido el mundo que cree como me imagine excepto por la estúpida ley de matrimonios arreglados… si es posible me gustaría que esa absurda ley desapareciera… creé el inframundo para que aquello esclavos y obreros que ahora son nobleza vivieran en paz y tuvieran un hogar cuando el mundo demoniaco fue derrocado pero me avergüenzo profundamente en que han convertido mi creación… yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo por lo que te pido que hagas eso por mí para que ya no pasen más tragedias -dijo el caballero oscuro mientras veía a la pelirroja menor que sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda de forma violenta

-Así será, Sparda-sama. Yo le transmitiré su mensaje a mis camaradas y al inframundo… me siento honrado con sus palabras -dijo el pelirrojo estrechando la mano del padre de Issei siendo para él un gran honor mientras sus padres se sentían orgullosos.

La rubia paso a ver a los patriarcas Sitri para tomar las manos de Lady Sitri

-Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, les encargo a mi bebé… -decía Eva- Velen por él en mi lugar…yo siempre estaré con él pero necesitan las figuras paternas… sé que es egoísta pero…-decía la rubia para que fuera interrumpida por la morena

-No es necesario que se disculpe Eva-sama, mi esposo y yo le prometemos cuidarlo, después de todo Issei-kun es nuestro yerno… pero con su petición prometo hacer convertirlo en un hombre de bien y velar por su seguridad así como por su felicidad por ustedes -

-Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias -dijo Eva más aliviada

\- Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory…creo que han sido muy suaves con su hija, es demasiado ingenua y estúpida… en pocas palabras es una niña consentida que no conoce el mundo por lo que puede ser fácilmente engañada… sé que me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no debería pero lo hago por el pasado "animoso" que existe entre nuestros hijos -decía el caballero oscuro, los patriarcas Gremory apretaron sus puños debido a que era cierto… habían consentido demasiado a Rias… pero eso se acabaría muy pronto- Les sugiero que sean aún más estrictos con ella y le den un correctivo a su hija para que aprenda de sus errores y no vuelva a caer en ellos pero también tendrán que castigar a los siervos… ellos fallaron al no detener a su ama por lo que siguieron el mismo camino que Rias-kun -

-Lo entendemos, Sparda-sama… y aceptamos su sugerencia… Rias será castigada -dijo el pelirrojo mayor seriamente

-Entiendo. Lo dejo en sus manos Lord Gremory -dijo el peliblanco mayor

-Gracias por la confianza –

-En verdad lamento en la situación que están, Lady Gremory -dijo la rubia

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre Eva-sama -dijo amablemente la castaña

-Entiendo… deberá estar más al pendiente de su hija… su hijo ya es mayor pero Rias-san aun es joven, Venelana-san… trate de guiarla lo mejor que pueda –

-Creí que hacia lo correcto pero con lo que pasó, yo no estoy segura de que si soy una buena madre… -dijo la castaña dando una mirada dolida para que Eva negara sus palabras

-Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo vea a su hijo, solo fue que descuidó a su hija… deberá ser mucho más estricta con ella… más de lo que es ahora y abrirle los ojos para que pueda diferenciar entre la verdad y la mentira -recomendó la rubia

-Entiendo y gracias por las palabras Eva-sama -

-No es nada, Venelana-san -

Tras varios minutos de charlas todos los presentes observaron, con gran tristeza, como Sparda y su esposa comenzaban a desvanecerse en partículas de luz

El tiempo que tenían disponible había terminado y era hora de que finalmente sus almas descansaran en paz… todos voltearon a ver a Issei que tras ver como sus padres terminaban de desaparecer salió de la tienda a contemplar el cielo nocturno

Todos los presentes lo siguieron, Serafall se colocó al lado izquierdo de Issei comenzado a imitar a su prometido, observando el cielo de la ciudad

-Estamos a salvo… por ahora pero me temo que los problemas volverán pronto… muy pronto -dijo Issei mientras observaba el cielo… dejando caer dos solitarias lagrimas que recorrieron rápidamente sus mejillas

-¿Estás llorando? -preguntó Serafall al ver que las mejillas del peliblanco estaban levemente mojadas

-Que va, es la lluvia -contestó el peliblanco desviando mirando hacia otro lado, esperando a que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir

-Pero… si hace un rato que dejó de llover -murmuró la morena comprobando con su mano derecha que no estuvieran cayendo gotas de lluvia

-Los diablos nunca lloran… -aclaró el peliblanco, lógicamente mintiendo ya que hace tiempo había comprobado que un poseía la capacidad de llorar pero decía eso ya que en frente de otras personas debía parecer como si fuera invencible y que sentimientos como la pena y la tristeza no tenían efecto alguno en él

-Comprendo… Puede que, en algún lugar, haya un diablo que llore por la pérdida de un ser querido, ¿No estás de acuerdo? -

-Puede que sí -

-Por cierto Issei… mientras no estabas se programó un combate amistoso entre Sirzechs-sama y tú ya que el mencionado quiere ver cómo le iría en un combate uno a uno en contra tuya -dijo Ryu haciendo que el peliblanco volteara a mirar a Sirzechs

-Con que eso es lo que deseas… por mí no hay problema pero… ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? -

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -

-Enfrentarme contra el pasado, presente y futuro de la casa Gremory… si ustedes ganan podrán pedirme cualquier cosa y yo la cumpliré sin protestar pero si yo gano… me quedaré con 3 personas que pertenezcan a la casa Gremory o que tengan alguna relación con ella, ¿Aceptan? -

Esa propuesta tomó por sorpresa a los miembros de la casa Gremory pero de cierto modo no podían rechazar esa apuesta ya que si ganaban podrían lograr que su hija y sus siervos obtuvieran el perdón de Issei pero si perdían… podrían perder mucho potencial dentro de su casa pero la duda estaba… ¿Quiénes serían las 3 personas que Issei tenía en mente ya que de lo contrario no habría propuesto esa clase de apuesta?

Tras discutirlo unos momentos los Gremory terminaron aceptando, creando una dimensión de bolsillo para llevar a cabo el encuentro y de esa manera no seguían causando daños en la ya de por si devastada ciudad de Kuoh

* * *

-Dimensión de Bolsillo-

Frente a Issei se encontraban Lord Gremory, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias y Akeno

Algunos se preguntarían ¿por qué el resto de sus siervos no participarían?

Esto se debía a que Ria y Akeno comprendían el futuro de la casa Gremory debido a que ambas habían estado juntas por más tiempo que cualquier otro miembro del sequito de la pelirroja

-Explicaré las reglas -dijo Ryu mirando a Issei y los Gremory- Queda estrictamente prohibido aniquilar o dejar incapacitado de por vida a alguno de los contendientes, la manera de determinar que un oponente queda fuera combate es mediante el K.O o dejándolo en una posición que en combate real significaría su muerte… ¡Comiencen! -exclamó Ryu mientras se alejaba del lugar de la batalla hacia las gradas donde se encontraban los demás espectadores

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Issei saltó hacia ellos en una explosión de velocidad

Apareciendo varios metros atrás de los Gremory que solo sintieron como una brisa de mediana consideración pasaba entre ellos

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos… Rias y Akeno cayeron al suelo vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre y con sus uniformes destruidos en el área del estómago… con un puño perfectamente marcado en el estómago de cada una

Tras unos cuantos segundos de continuo vomito la pelirroja y la morena se desmayaron y por ende habían sido eliminadas del combate

-Regla básica de los combates en desventaja numérica: elimina a los enemigos más débiles y vulnerables que encuentres -dijo Issei mientras se daba vuelta, sacando a [Rebellion]- ¿Quién sigue? -

Lord Gremory y Sirzechs se lanzaron sobre el peliblanco

Lord Gremory tenía dos espadas de energía demoniaca, una por mano mientras que sirzechs envolvía sus puños en poder de la destrucción

Ante estos oponentes el peliblanco decidió utilizar "La Zona" ya que su victoria sería más dulce si lograba ganar sin muchas dificultades

Con su rango de visión extendido además de que su cerebro recibía la información esencial para el combate, el peliblanco comenzó a evadir los ataques de sus oponentes con gran habilidad

Alejando a Sirzechs de su rango de acción de una patada, Issei se concentró en el actual patriarca de la casa Gremory que le atacaba con múltiples espadazos de izquierda y derecha pero que eran bloqueados sin problemas por [Rebellion]

Barriendo el suelo con su pierna el peliblanco obligó a Lord Gremory a retroceder, aprovechando ese breve instante para comenzar a atacar al pelirrojo mayor con múltiples y veloces estocadas frontales que eran bloqueadas a duras penas… rompiendo un sin número de espadas demoniacas como si estuvieran hechas de vidrio en el proceso

-(Menuda fuerza tiene este chico… es algo impropio para alguien de su edad) –pensaba Lord Gremory sorprendido al ver como un chico de apenas 17 años lo hacía ver como si fuera un novato… a él que tenía muchos años a su espalda

Estaba tan asombrado por el nivel del peliblanco que no notó cuando Issei se infiltraba en su espacio personal y le colocaba la hoja de [Rebellion] a escasos milímetros de su cuello… lo suficiente como para hacerle sangrar levemente

Resignado, arrojó sus espadas al suelo y levantó las manos en señal de derrota ya que de ser un combate real… su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo

Ciertamente este combate podría hacer parecer que muchos oponentes de gran calibre eran unos debiluchos pero esto se debía a que ninguno podía usar técnicas devastadoras debido a que estaba prohibido asesinar el oponente lo que a personas como Lord Gremory, Sirzechs y Venelana dejaba extremadamente limitados ya que todos tenían ataques para acabar con sus enemigos en cuestión de segundos pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se prohibía matar ya que con el poder de la destrucción… era extremadamente difícil pelear sin matar

BOOM

De pronto una esfera del poder de la destrucción chocó contra la mano de Issei creando una breve explosión

Tras aquella explosión, Sirzechs, el autor del ataque creó más esferas del poder de la destrucción a su alrededor, enviándolas contra Issei pero su sorpresa llegó cuando vio que Issei destruía solo con sus… ¿Puños?

-Cómo es posible que haga eso… cualquier cosa que toque el poder de la destrucción debería desintegrarse en segundos… -decía Venelana sorprendida, entonces notó como el peliblanco tenía un par de guanteletes y botas plateadas puestas

-La luz es un elemento sumamente dañino para los demonios y sus habilidades… y por casualidad que esta preciosidad -refiriéndose a la Demon Arm [Beowulf]- tiene el atributo de luz por lo que si consigo golpearlos directamente… les dolerá… bastante -comenzando a correr hacia sirzechs que seguía atacándole con mini esferas de poder de la destrucción que el chico deshacía simplemente lanzando puñetazos

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de Sirzechs comenzó a atacarlo con combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos… todos dirigidos a puntos vitales como el hígado y la sien

-Venelana-sama… creo que debe utilizar "_eso_"… tal vez logremos noquear a Issei-sama si lo utilizamos -sugirió Grayfia

-Puede que tengas razón pero si llego a fallar resultaría fatal…- decía la matriarca Gremory dudosa en si usar ese recurso o no

PAM

Ambas mujeres Gremory oyeron un ruido seco

Mirando en la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido pudieron ver como issei le había asestado una potente patada en el mentón a Sirzechs que cayó hacia atrás como un costal de patatas, con la mirada perdida

Esa patada le había sacudido el cerebro de tal manera que lo había dejado K.O prácticamente de inmediato

Al ver eso, Venelana dejó sus dudas a un lado y convocó varios círculos mágicos que aparecieron alrededor del peliblanco… a sus costados, sobre él… había círculos mágicos en todas direcciones

Desde los mencionados círculos mágicos comenzaron a generarse esferas del poder de la destrucción y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que el blanco de dichas esferas… era Issei

Guardando a [Beowulf] el peliblanco desenfundó sus pistolas

-[Gram Demolition] -susurró el peliblanco mientras unos círculos mágicos aparecían en sus pistolas y tras unos segundos se desvanecieron

Dando un salto comenzó a disparar mientras hacía varias acrobacias en el aire

Con cada disparo que realizaba destruía un círculo mágico

Esto se debía a [Gram Demolition] una magia desconocida para más del 90% de los seres sobrenaturales. Esta magia le permite a su usuario destruir los hechizos de los adversarios debido a que rompe la fórmula mágica mediante la cual el hechizo es canalizado

Mientras continuaba disparando fue cerrando la distancia que le separaba de la matriarca Gremory y para cuando había destrozado todos los círculos mágicos ya se encontraba frente a Venelana

Sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó a la matriarca Gremory… colocando el cañón de [Ivory] a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Al igual que su esposo. Se rindió pero mientras lo hacía esbozó una sonrisa, agachándose con rapidez, dejándole ver al peliblanco como varias estacas de hielo volaban directamente hacia el

Inclinando su torso hacia atrás evadió por poco las filosas estacas de hielo

-Así que finalmente me toca contra la [Reina] Lucifer… entonces como tal… creo que la tomaré enserio pero antes… -murmuró el peliblanco desactivando "La Zona" debido a que había repuesto gran parte de la energía que había perdido en su aventura en la torre pero no tenía sentido gastar las energías recuperadas en un combate simulado como ese- ahora dígame, Grayfia-san… ¿sabe hacer algo además de pasear esos melones a donde va… dejando a muchos de los hombres con ganas de querer sobarlos, besarlos y chuparlos? -preguntó el peliblanco obteniendo el efecto deseado… la [Reina] Lucifer se había enfadado puesto que literalmente le habían dicho que solo era físico

La temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a descender

Estirando su mano creó una espada de hielo sumamente dura mientras que Issei guardaba sus pistolas y sacaba a [Rebellion]

Issei y Grayfia se lanzaron uno contra el otro, comenzando un intercambio de cortes y estocadas

Con una patada ascendente la Maid obligó al peliblanco a saltar

Aprovechando ese momento, el peliblanco descendió girando, atacando con un corte descendente que fue bloqueado por Grayfia pero debido a la fuerza de ese ataque, el suelo bajo la mujer se agrietó

-Vaya… así que los melones andantes saben defenderse –exclamó el peliblanco divertido

Furiosa la Maid apartó a Issei con un movimiento brusco, tocando el suelo con su mano libre, haciendo surgir una estalactita asesina que apuntaba directamente hacia Issei

Utilizando el ancho de la hoja de [Rebellion] bloqueó la punta de hielo de la estalactita pero para su sorpresa aparecieron más estalactitas desde sus costados, obligándolo a reaccionar con rapidez y cortarlas ya que de lo contrario… acabaría ensartado

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que eso era una distracción ya que tras cortar la última estalactita, Grayfia apareció y le conectó una patada descendente directamente en la nuca, haciendo que se estrellara violentamente contra el piso

Incrédulo vio como la Maid mediante un círculo mágico le lanzaba una ENORME bola de hielo

Rodando por el suelo logró evitar ser aplastado pero a cambio recibió una patada que le envió varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo tirado en el suelo… de nuevo

Ciertamente una mujer enfada podía ser bastante peligrosa pero la hora de los juegos había terminado

La Maid que se acercaba al peliblanco preparada para noquearlo fue enviada varios metros hacia atrás producto de una explosión de energía que levanto una cortina de polvo, tras disiparse esa cortina… se pudo apreciar a Issei con su [Devil Trigger] activado

Todos los presentes pudieron sentir la enorme presión que ejercía el peliblanco con solo estar de pie transformado de esa forma… fue entonces que recordaron el momento cuando Ryu les dijo que ver el [Devil Trigger] a través de una pantalla era muy diferente a verlo en vivo

De un segundo a otro el peliblanco apareció frente a Grayfia y le atacó con un corte diagonal que la mencionada apenas pudo bloquear

Con una patada giratoria el peliblanco la empujó varios metros hacia atrás

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar el peliblanco cerró nuevamente la distancia con ella, atacándola por el costado derecho, siendo detenido por la espada de hielo de la mujer… desapareciendo de dicho lugar, volviendo a aparecer por el costado izquierdo donde Grayfia detuvo su ataque con un escudo de hielo pero estos "bloqueos" eran por puro instinto

Tocando el suelo con su mano libre volvió a hacer surgir del suelo varias estalactitas que hicieron que Issei diera un salto para evitarlas

La mujer ya se encontraba debajo de las estalactitas para tomar por sorpresa al peliblanco cuando este destrozara dichos objetos pero para su sorpresa… el chico si destruyó las estalactitas pero… descendió como un meteoro sobre ella, enviándola contra el suelo de una patada en la cabeza

Dejándola de espaldas en el suelo… con la hoja de [Rebellion] clavada a escasos centímetros de uno de los costados de su cabeza… con Issei sobre su cuerpo, mirándole con una mirada que decía "Te mueves y te mato"

-El combate ha terminado… el ganador es Issei -declaró Ryu dando por finalizado el combate

* * *

-Algunos Minutos Después-Devil May Cry-

Todos estaban expectantes

Esperando la elección que tomaría el peliblanco ya que ahora él podía elegir a 3 personas relacionadas con la casa Gremory

-Muy bien ya he decidido- anunció el peliblanco captando la atención de todos, poniéndose de pie comenzó a pasar su mirada de persona en persona que correspondiera a la casa Gremory- primero diré a dos de las seleccionadas y explicaré los motivos de su elección… las dos primeras seleccionadas son Xenovia y Tohka Yatogami -las mencionadas dieron un paso adelante un tanto confusas- las escogí a ambas porque tienen un enorme talento al igual que un poder destructivo de un nivel bastante alto pero esas cualidades se están desperdiciando ya que no tienen un régimen de entrenamiento adecuado y de la manera en que han progresado hasta ahora… solo hace más evidente sus puntos débiles que es principalmente su defensa, reflejos y velocidad -explicó el peliblanco

-Pero… ¿cómo harás que ellas dos pasen a estar bajo tu mando? -preguntó Sona intrigada ya que hasta donde ella sabía… Issei ya había utilizado la mayor parte de sus piezas y solo le quedaban 2 peones y una torre disponible

-Con esto… -contestó Issei sacando una pieza de caballo y otra de peón, causando una enorme sorpresa en todos los presentes ya que se suponía que Issei había consumido las dos piezas de ese tipo en Akame y Levi

-¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas otra pieza de [Caballo]?! -exclamaron todos impactados y sorprendidos por igual

-Hace unos días Ajuka me contactó, explicándome que en la máquina que había utilizado para dar forma a mi [Evil Pieces]… encontró otras 15 piezas idénticas a las mías con la salvedad de que la pieza de [Rey] no estaba. Tras estudiarlas descubrió que esas 15 piezas estaban enlazadas a la pieza de [Rey] que llevo en mi interior, eso significa que esas 15 piezas forman lo que podríamos llamar mi "segundo sequito" por lo que he comenzado a buscar a personas cuyos talentos y habilidades me resulten interesantes y que puedan ser útiles para un futuro ya que cada vez aparecen enemigos más peligrosos -explicó el chico- ahora es hora de que ellas se conviertan en mis [Vasallas] que es el nombre que les he dado a este segundo sequito -dándole la pieza de [Caballo] a Xenovia y la pieza de [Peón] a Tohka- Por orden de Issei Sparda… ustedes Xenovia y Tohka Yatogami… volverán a caminar en este mundo, sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes -tras decir eso las piezas del chico entraron en el pecho de Xenovia y Tohka con un brillo escarlata a la par que una pieza de [Caballo] y dos piezas de [Peón] de color rojo eran expulsadas de sus cuerpos

Las piezas de color rojo cayeron en las manos del peliblanco que se las lanzó a Rias sin decirle ninguna palabra

-Ahora… la última persona es ella -señalando a una persona en específico- Grayfia Lucifuge -

-Issei-kun… ¿por qué quieres a mi adorable esposa? -preguntó Sirzechs pero en su tono de voz había algo extraño

-Con que seguirás con tu farsa… pensaba que lo explicarías tu pero como no es el caso… lo haré yo -sentenció Issei- Por bastante tiempo pensé que ella era tu esposa ya que siempre andaban juntos cuando se presentaban ante la sociedad pero comprobé lo contrario por dos motivos… el primero: la NULA reacción por tu parte cuando yo me quede viendo fijamente los pechos de Grayfia… cualquier esposo me hubiera dejado en claro que no siguiera mirando con ojos lascivos a su esposa pero tú no me dijiste nada ni tampoco hiciste algo… ni siquiera te percataste. El segundo: este hecho lo comprobé debido a que grayfia venía en persona cuando se me hacía un encargo directo desde el inframundo… si realmente fuera tu esposa, que ya deberían de tener varios años de casados y por ende ya lo han hecho más veces de lo que puedan recordar… tu aura debería recorrer su cuerpo, advirtiéndole a todo aquel que la mire con ojos lujuriosos que si la tocan se están metiendo contigo pero la única aura tuya que siento en Grayfia es única y exclusivamente la que emite la pieza que se aloja en su pecho… un ejemplo de esto es Lilith, ella es mi sierva y también me he acostado con ella -sonrojando a la mencionada- como podrán notar… mi aura cubre su cuerpo y le advierte a los demás que si le tocan un pelo… no vivirán para ver otro día -

*Una deducción esplendida* se escuchó una voz y acto seguido apareció un círculo mágico en la sala… un círculo mágico perteneciente a la casa Gremory

Desde el círculo mágico apareció una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos color verde esmeralda, vestida con un vestido de coctel que se notaba era muy costoso, collar de diamantes y zapatos a juego

Al ver a la mujer el peliblanco hizo una leve reverencia

-Es un honor conocer a la esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer -

-Qué joven tan educado -contestó la mujer llevándose una mano a su mejilla- debo felicitarte, descubriste la tapadera que realizaba Grayfia-chan con una deducción perfecta. Me presento, mi nombre es Karen Sarlinein -

-Issei-kun… ¿Cómo supiste que ella es mi verdadera esposa? -preguntó sirzechs derrotado ya que un chico había descubierto con gran maestría su secreto

-Porque apenas ella apareció tu cuerpo se tensó y te pusiste un tanto nervioso… además claro de que por lo visto en la casa Gremory quien manda son las mujeres ya que puedo notar que tanto tu como tu padre están bajo el dominio de sus esposas -aclaró Issei- Bueno no pierdo más el tiempo -dándole la pieza de [Reina] a Grayfia- Por orden de Issei Sparda, Tú Grayfia Lucifuge… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente- terminó de decir el peliblanco mientas la pieza de [Reina] entraba en el cuerpo de la mujer a la par que una [Reina] de color rojo salía de su cuerpo, entregándole la mencionada pieza a Sirzechs que a su vez se la entregó a su esposa Karen que la colocó cerca de su pecho y tras unos segundos entro en su cuerpo -Bueno… si no hay nada más que hacer aquí… yo me voy a darme un baño y a dormir un rato… Adiós -dijo el peliblanco despidiéndose con la mano mientras subía las escaleras

* * *

-Algunas Horas Más Tarde-

El peliblanco tras haberse dado un baño y haber dormido un rato decidió ir a observar el cielo estrellado desde el tejado de Devil May Cry

No sabía porque pero le gustaba hacer eso y mientras lo hacía sentía una gran tranquilidad y calma

-Espero que estés contento con todo lo que has hecho… -

Al oír eso el peliblanco se giró, encontrándose con Sona y Tsubaki que lo veían con una mirada seria

-¿Acaso has venido a regañarme? -preguntó el peliblanco divertido

-No te hagas el gracioso… nos preocupaste a todos… temíamos que te pudiera pasar algo y después de eso nos enteramos que fuiste hasta ese lugar solo por algo de diversión… ¿Sabes que tan devastadas habrían quedado mi hermana y tus siervas si hubieras muerto? -

-Eso no lo había pensado pero ya pedí las disculpas del caso -encogiéndose de hombros, pasando a mirar a ambas chicas con una mirada picara- ¿Acaso ustedes no me extrañaron? -preguntó el chico a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sona y Tsubaki

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo iba a extrañar a un chico adicto a la violencia como tú que aparte de los combates solo se dedica a comer pizzas y helados de fresas?! -preguntaron Sona y Tsubaki como unas completas Tsunderes

Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba abrazó contra su pecho a ambas chicas y como un rayo se sentó en la banca que había en el tejado, con Sona y Tsubaki sentadas en su regazo

-Una Tsundere no tiene nada que hacer contra mi… solo reafirma que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi persona –susurró el chico en los oídos de las chicas, besando sus cuellos por turnos, sonriendo al ver como la actitud agresiva de hace unos segundos había desaparecido… cambiando a una actitud sumisa, sintiendo como la respiración de las chicas comenzaba a ser más agitada- ¿Oh?... ¿Será que esto les está gustando? -masajeando levemente los pechos de ambas mujeres

-Nunca… me… habían tocado… así -contestó Sona jadeando

-Esto es un pequeño castigo por lo que hicieron el otro día… espiarme en el baño mientras tenia sexo con Sera-chan… las vi a ambas perfectamente pero por sobre todo… pude ver su rostro sonrojado… ustedes también lo desean, ¿verdad? -

Ambas chicas, con su temperatura corporal en aumento, asintieron mientras comenzaban a besar el cuello y las mejillas del peliblanco y por su parte… Issei seguía jugando con los pechos de ambas chicas, utilizando su otra mano para acariciar los muslos de ambas, subiendo poco a poco, infiltrándose bajo su falda, acariciando sus intimidades por sobre su ropa interior… comprobando, tal y como había pensado, su humedad

Utilizando un círculo mágico el chico se transportó junto a ambas chicas a la habitación de Sona donde puso el seguro a la puerta y colocó una barrera anti ruido ya que no iba a dejar que nadie interrumpiera este momento ya que llevaba tiempo esperando hasta que las siempre frías y serias Sona Sitri y Shinra Tsubaki cayeran bajo sus "encantos"

Frente a él se mostraba el resultado

Ambas chicas lo miraban sonrojadas, acaloradas

Caminando con lentitud mientras se quitaba la camiseta se sentó en la cama, comenzando a gatear hasta donde estaban Sona y Tsubaki

Comenzando a besarlas mientras las iba desnudando sin apenas resistencia

Dejándolas a ambas tal y como habían venido al mundo, grabando cada detalle de sus cuerpos femeninos en su mente

Separando sus piernas comenzó a acariciar sus intimidades directamente y tras unos segundos metió dos de sus dedos de cada mano dentro de las vaginas de Sona y Tsubaki, masturbándolas lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida de que los gemidos de ambas chicas comenzaban a ser más fuertes y constantes

-¡Ise!- gimieron ambas chicas apretando las sabanas con fuerza mientras sus fluidos mojaban las manos del chico y parte de las sabanas

Lamiendo sus dedos, degustando los dulces fluidos de la [Rey] y la [Reina] Sitri

Normalmente habría sido más caballeroso pero… llevaba un buen rato sin poder disfrutar del cuerpo de sus chicas y eso le frustraba así que les tocaría a las chicas frente a él saciar parte de su apetito sexual

Alineando su miembro en la entrada de Sona, besándola sensualmente comenzó a penetrarla, rompiendo su himen de una sola estocada, sintiendo como la chica profundizaba el beso para contener un leve quejido de dolor

Separándose levemente de la chica comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola con suavidad, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza con la que embestía a la heredera Sitri que gemía con cada embestida

Issei observaba maravillado el rostro sonrojado y cubierto por la lujuria de Sona

Inclinándose levemente comenzó a jugar con los modestos pechos de la chica, chupando un pezón mientras masajeaba el pecho libre con su mano izquierda, sonriendo divertido al sentir como Sona intentaba que se pegara más a sus pechos, hundiéndose aún más profundo en el interior de la chica

Separándose levemente pero sin salir de ella la colocó de costado, pasando una de sus piernas por sobre sus hombro, comenzando a penetrarla con mayor velocidad y fuerza mientras que Sona simplemente observaba al vacío, con la lengua afuera

El peliblanco mantuvo ese ritmo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente descargó su primera carga dentro del interior de la chica, que con un último gemido de placer acepto la semilla del chico

Saliendo del interior de Sona volteó levemente su rostro para ver como Tsubaki jugaba consigo misma

Tomando la chica suavemente de una de sus manos se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama, haciendo que Tsubaki se sentara sobre su cintura, introduciendo su miembro dentro de la vagina virgen de la [Reina] Sitri que con un pequeño quejido aceptó el mimbro del chico en su interior

Observando como un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaba de su vagina, indicando que su virginidad había sido tomada, comenzó a moverse, cabalgando al chico con fuerza y torpeza

Issei con ambas manos sujeto el bien formado trasero de Tsubaki, obligándola a permanecer sobre su miembro mientras el comenzaba a mover sus caderas, sonriendo satisfecho al oír los gemidos de Tsubaki que lo miraba con lujuria y pasión

Sorpresivamente el chico se sentó a la par que Tsubaki rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, besando a la chica, recorriendo su boca lentamente con su lengua mientras amasaba sus grandes pechos

-Dime Tsubaki… ¿Te gusta esto?- preguntó el chico observando como la chica lo miraba con amor y pasión

-¡S-si! ¡Me encanta! –gimió la chica, pegándose el chico con fuerza al sentir como este llenaba su vientre con su semilla

Depositándola sobre la cama con cuidado el chico la dejó descansar

Sorprendiéndose gratamente al sentir como alguien lo besaba el hombro mientras le masturbaba desde su espalda, girando su rostro pudo ver a Sona que aprovechó el momento para tomar sus labios, comenzando un sensual intercambio de saliva

-No pensaras que con tampoco quedaría satisfecha… -susurró la chica mientras se trasladaba hasta el frente del chico y se colocaba en 4, levantando su trasero hacia Issei

Sin duda esa sería una excelente y muy larga noche

* * *

-Al día siguiente-6:00 PM-

-¿Es en serio? -protestó el peliblanco sentando con los pies sobre su escritorio- apenas ayer sellé la Temen-Ni-Gru ahora debo salir a otro lugar solo porque una panda de desequilibrados mentales quiere conseguir armas demoniacas como las mías -

-No es solo eso Issei… si esos sujetos logran sus planes puede ser un desastre peor que lo que viviste ayer puesto que invocaran a los diablos mediante el segundo portal que conecta el mundo humano con el mundo demoniaco -explicó Ryu

-¿Y cómo estás seguro que esos sujetos harán su movimiento ahora? -

-Lo sé porque el contacto que tenía en esa ciudad llegó hace algunas horas en muy mal estado… y en sus últimos momentos me reveló a mí y a mis familiares que esa "orden" planea reunir a los diablos para transformarlos en sus soldados… y tras eso murió, como comprenderás no es una broma… además… ella era la guardiana que protegía la tumba de un ex-general del ejército de los diablos -dijo el peliazul observando como el peliblanco soltaba un suspiro de derrota

-Está bien… dame el círculo mágico e iré a patearles el trasero para volver pronto… dijo el peliblanco extendiendo su mano esperando a que el peliazul le entregara un papel con un círculo mágico como sucedió aquella ocasión cuando tuvo que ir a la academia biblia

-Lamentablemente en esta oportunidad deberás ir por el camino largo ya que ellos ya esperan que alguien aparezca para intentar detenerlos por lo que tendrás que ir con el máximo sigilo posible -decía Ryu- Así que tendrás que tomar un tren que te llevara hasta el puerto de Tokio y allí tomaras un barco que te llevara hasta el puerto de ciudad fortuna… son unos dos días, espero que estés listo pronto -

Resignado fue a preparar sus cosas

Ser el hijo del caballero oscuro tenía sus ventajas pero el trabajo a veces se hacía pesado ya que apenas había tenido para hacer el vago pero había que ver el lado positivo… quizás encontrara algo interesante en esa ciudad

* * *

Tras arreglar sus cosas y despedirse de sus chicas tomó el tren hacia el puerto de Tokio, le tomó alrededor de una hora y media llegar a su destino

Rápidamente tomó el barco que Ryu le había indicado, entró en el camarote de lujo que el peliazul le había reservado para su viaje de ida y vuelta, dejó sus cosas y descanso un rato

Después de un rato fue a la proa del barco, disfrutando de la brisa marina

[Compañero…]

-Lo sé… nos vienen siguiendo desde que salimos de Devil May Cry… pero no es nadie conocido… su aura es una que nunca había sentido… dejaré que siga jugando al escondite un rato -respondió el peliblanco restándole importancia al asunto, ignorando como una persona camuflada entre las sombras del barco le observaba fijamente

En ese momento sintió 3 auras conocidas para él debido a que las dueñas de algunas de ellas habían tenido mucho contacto con su persona

Fue a su camarote, encontrándose a cierta loli, a cierta rubia y a cierta pelinaranja vestidas con ropa ligera que se ajustaba sus exquisitas figuras.

-Onii-san -dijo Yui muy feliz, aplastando sus pechos contra el abdomen del peliblanco

-¿Yui? ¿Liese? ¿Rebecca? -preguntó el peliblanco al ver a 3 de sus siervas en el lugar

-Hola, Ise -dijeron Liese y Rebecca que se pusieron de pie y le abrazaron con cariño

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó el chico curioso

-Vinimos a verte y acompañarte -dijo la pelinaranja mientras el chico se separaba un poco de ellas

-En verdad aprecio su preocupación y les agradezco que hayan venido pero deben irse -dijo el peliblanco seriamente

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la rubia

-Esta misión es de infiltración, ustedes apenas están en esa fase del entrenamiento y entre menos personas es mejor -respondió Issei entristeciendo a Yui, Liese y Rebecca

*Vamos Ise, no seas tan duro con ellas… solo quieren ayudarte* Dijo una voz a la par que su brazo derecho brillaba de color morado, apareciendo un sello que daba la impresión de ser una espada con alas de demonio, tras un leve destello apareció una morena de ojos violeta que traía un vestido de coctel del mismo color que sus ojos- Debes de confiar más en ellas… ya no son unas novatas, después de todo han luchado contra diablos… ten un poco más de fe en tus chicas -

-Restia… -dijeron la loli, la rubia y la pelinaranja

-Restia -decía el peliblanco acariciándole la cabeza, sonrojando a la chica que tenia los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa porque le gustaba que el peliblanco la mimara- ¿Cómo sigues? -

-Mucho mejor, después de dormir en tu brazo durante el resto de la travesía y dormir contigo antes de irnos fue revitalizante para mí -dijo la espíritu poniendo celosas a Yui, Liese y Rebecca- Y sobre el sigilo, yo les puedo enseñar -

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó el peliblanco algo dudoso

-Oye, tu padre no preparó a mediocres como lo hace Rias Gremory... él nos entrenó como generales, guerreros y maestros… el era un excelente y al mismo tiempo un estricto profesor e instructor -regañó la morena al peliblanco

-Tienes razón -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de resignación ya que no tenía argumentos para refutar eso porque conocía las capacidades de su padre

-Usaremos tu paisaje mental donde el tiempo pasa más rápido y podemos adaptarla a un escenario adecuado para ese tipo de entrenamiento -dijo Restia alegrando a las chicas

-Perdónenme -dijo el peliblanco acariciando el rostro de las 3 chicas que profundizaron el contacto- Tenía miedo que les pasara algo, si pasara lo que sucedió con Maxwell nuevamente… jamás me lo perdonaría -mostrando tristeza en sus palabras, las chicas confirmaron cuan importantes eran para el peliblanco

Aprovechando el momento Liese lo besó durante 20 segundos dejando un hilo de saliva al momento de separarse

-Yui… Liese… Rebecca… Restia… -

-Ise… -ronronearon las chicas

Restia con una mano sombra cerró la puerta con seguro y puso dos barreras; una anti ruido y la otra de reforzamiento

El peliblanco comenzó a besar a sus chicas; primero a Rebecca, luego a Liese, posteriormente a Yui y por ultimo Restia

-Sus labios son muy suaves -decía el peliblanco tocando sus labios con sus dedos

-Ise… -dijeron las 4 chicas sonrojadas porque les había encantado que el peliblanco las besara

En ese momento Liese bajó a la parte inferior del cuerpo del peliblanco mientras acariciaba su entrepierna

-Oh, mira… no he hecho casi nada y ya está así de duro -dijo la rubia lascivamente- Entonces esto significa que ya estás listo para hacerlo… vamos a ver… -bajando el pantalón, contemplando la virilidad del peliblanco

Rebecca, Restia, Yui y Liese quedaron realmente asombradas al verlo… era más grande de lo que recordaba la Sherlock mayor mientras usaba sus manos para estimularlo

-Ise~… -dijo Liese seductoramente- Ya estas duro… ¿hay algo que quieras? -preguntó mientras seguía con su trabajo manual

\- Quiero que uses tu boca Liese -respondió el peliblanco

-Fufufu… es una gran elección -dijo la [peón] Sparda mientras iba desnudándose, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo al peliblanco, siendo imitada por las otras 3 chicas- Pero… yo solo no podré chupar algo tan grande… y ya que somos 4 podríamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo -

Las chicas empezaron a estimular su miembro con sus labios y lengua mientras que Liese succionaba la punta mientras Restia y Rebecca lamian la virilidad del peliblanco

-Utiliza la lengua en esa parte -le indicó Liese a Restia que obedeció- Yui ñame la parte posterior -

-Si -dijo la loli haciendo su trabajo oral masajeando los testículos del peliblanco

-Delicioso… es muy delicioso -decía Rebecca- Quiero chuparlo todo -

-Mmmmm… algo está saliendo de la punta… -decía Liese- Pero no voy a dejar que te corras tan fácil -

-Aaah… Este olor es muy fuerte pero me puedo acostumbrar -decía Restia mientras las 4 usaban su lenguas, acto seguido con sus labios comenzaron a masajear la virilidad de su amo

Liese y Rebecca llevaron una mano a sus entrepiernas y comenzaron a estimular sus labios inferiores, estimulándose a ellas mismas

-Wow… las 4 chupando y lamiendo al mismo tiempo… se siente genial -decía el peliblanco entrecortadamente por el placer que le provocaban sus siervas y espíritu contratista siendo que Restia chupaba la punta mientras Liese y Rebecca lamian lo demás- Guhhh… Ya casi... -decía el peliblanco disparando la primera carga de la sesión, la rubia limpiaba el miembro del peliblanco mientras Rebecca saboreaba la esencia del peliblanco que tenía en la cara y en la boca

-¡Aaah! ¡Liese-san, no es justo! -protestó Restia

-Te lo quedaste todo -dijo Yui inflando los mofletes

-Tranquilas… -decía la mencionada

-¡Pero lo tomaste todo! -reclamo la espíritu, sorprendiéndose cuando la rubia la tomó de la barbilla

-Abre la boca y di "Aaah" -Indicó Liese

-¿Eh? -preguntó Restia siendo besada por Liese, recibiendo la esencia del peliblanco que aún le sobraba en la boca, besándose con lujuria pero solo fue para disfrutar de su recompensa

Liese repitió el mismo proceso con Yui

-¿Te sentiste bien, Ise? -pregunto Rebecca mientras le acaricia el rostro- Yo muy estoy caliente… así que si no te molesta… ¿podría calmar mis ansias? -dijo mientras se ponía en 4 y con sus dedos abría sus labios vaginales

-Si no hay problema entonces… lo meteré -dijo el peliblanco

-¡Ah!... ¡Vamos, date prisa!... ¡Dámelo! -exclamó la pelinaranja desesperada mientras el peliblanco se alineaba y con una embestida la penetró

-Está muy estrecho aquí dentro -decía el peliblanco mientras la pelinaranja gemía de placer mientras un poco de sangre escurría desde el interior de la intimidad de la chica- ¡Es increíble, Rebecca!... ¡Se siente bien! -

-¡Haaa! Lo se… ¡Yo también lo siento! -decía la mencionada mientras un hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios- ¡Nunca había sentido esto antes!... ¡La tienes grande!... ¡Más duro! ¡Hazlo más duro! -

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó el peliblanco algo inseguro puesto que no quería lastimarla

-Sí, no te preocupes -dijo Rebecca sintiendo como el peliblanco aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas

-¡Hey! -dijo una voz para ver a Liese estaba enojada- ¿Por qué han empezado sin nosotras? -reclamo porque Rebecca se le había adelantado

-Oh… lo siento -dijo el peliblanco disculpándose siendo besado por la rubia siendo que posa una mano en la parte baja de su espalda

-Entonces yo seré la siguiente -dijo la rubia mientras seguía besando a su amado

-Okey -dijo el peliblanco mientras penetraba con fuerza a Rebecca que no paraba de gemir

-Yo también quiero, Ise -dijo Restia siendo besara por el peliblanco mientras Liese lamia uno de los pectorales de su amo al igual que Yui, el chico las sujeto de la cabeza mientras se besaban, alternando entre la Sherlock mayor, la loli y la chica espíritu

-¡Ahh!... ¡Ahh!... ¡Oh si, mas! -exclamaba la pelinaranja- Por favor… Ise sigue así ¡Revuelve mis entrañas! ¡Ha! ¡Cúbreme… Inunda mi útero todo lo que quieras con tu esencia caliente! -grito mientras tenía la lengua de fuera y miraba a la nada- ¡ME VENGOOOOO! -gimió la pelinaranja sintiendo como el chico la llenaba- ¡Wow…sigue saliendo! ¡No se detienes! -mirando su entrepierna, viendo como de ella salía la esencia blanca

El peliblanco sacó su miembro del interior de Rebecca, recostándose en la cama. pero en ese momento aparecieron Restia y Liese… la primera puso su intimidad en la boca del peliblanco mientras la segunda se puso frente a un "conocido" para ella

-¿Qué haces? No puedes tomar un descanso -dijo Restia- ¿No es nuestro turno ahora? -

-Ahora tendrás que hacerlo con las dos al mismo tiempo -ronroneó Liese

-Bueno que se le va a hacer -dijo el peliblanco "resignado", empezando a lamer la entrada de la morena, escuchando como esta comenzaba a gemir mientras Liese y Restia empezaban a usar su lengua para limpiar la virilidad del líder del clan Sparda

-No es justo -decía Yui haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-Yui ponte en mi mano -decía el peliblanco

-¿Eh? -expresó la chica confundida, el peliblanco lubricó con su saliva sus dedos y empezó a masturbar a la loli- Onii-san~… Se siente bien… -gimió disfrutando el vaivén de las manos del peliblanco

-¡Ahh!… ¡Ahh! -gemía la morena- Ise, estoy sintiendo un cosquilleo -

-Oh, tienes que ser más gentil si vas a lamer ahí… -dijo Liese a la par que el peliblanco empezaba a estimular con sus dedos la entrepierna de Restia- Eres tan bueno, Ise… -decía la princesa de la oscuridad- Se siente muy bien ahí abajo -

-¡Onii-san… algo extraño esta viniendooooooooo! -exclamó Yui corriéndose en la mano del peliblanco

-Está palpitando mucho -dijo Liese mientras estimulaba con su mano la virilidad del peliblanco- ¿Te está calentando lamer una vagina virgen masturbar a una loli? -

\- T-Tu también eres virgen, Liese-san -dijo Restia que apenas podía hablar debido al placer que le provocaba que el peliblanco estimulara su intimidad

-Bueno es hora de que pruebe este delicioso miembro -decía la rubia mientras alineaba la virilidad del peliblanco en su entrada, bajando sus caderas- ¡Mmm!... ¡Que pegajoso!... ¡Ahh! -gimió eróticamente la rubia- Mmm... Haaa… Tal como lo pensé... ¡Delicioso!... Voy a moverme -

Tal como dijo, la Sherlock mayor empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Issei lamía la entrepierna de Restia que como Liese gemía fuerte y eróticamente

-Fufu… no vayas a venirte tan rápido, Ise -dijo la rubia seductoramente

-Ha… Que bien, Liese -decía el peliblanco mientras la rubia seguía cabalgándolo, el movimiento era algo torpe y lento pero muy placentero… los pliegues de la chica se adherían al miembro del peliblanco por lo que era algo que lo estimulaba mucho- Me voy a mover -

-¿Eh? –

El peliblanco la tomó de las caderas y empezó a moverse con fuerza, arrancando un fuerte gemido de la rubia que saco su lengua mientras jadeaba pesadamente

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo…Yo… -decía la rubia incrédula

-¿No me digas que ya te corriste, Liese-san? -preguntó Restia burlonamente

-Guh… Eso... Eso no es cierto ¡Ahh! -refutaba como podía la rubia

-Estas mintiendo -dijo la espíritu de la oscuridad realizando un intercambio sensual de saliva con la rubia- Fufufu… Liese-san… eres muy débil cuando te toman con fuerza… mira estas temblando -

-N-No seas descarada… No digas eso… eso no es nada -decía la rubia mientras la morena jugaba con su lengua

-Bien entonces… -decía Restia para empezar a acariciar con la palma de su mano su clítoris y chupar sus pezones

-¡¿Hey?!... ¡Detente!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah, no! -exclamaba Liese

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya te vas a correr? -preguntó la morena pícaramente

-¡Haaa! -gimió la Sherlock mayor mientras se corría, soltando una gran cantidad de sus fluidos, sorprendiendo al peliblanco

-¡Oh, mira! -decía la princesa de la oscuridad mientras su mano estaba mojada con los fluidos de Liese- Estás viniéndote mucho… mira Rebecca-san ¡Las sabanas están empapadas! -

-Oh, es como si se hubiera orinado -decía Rebecca

-Ha… Ha… N-No mires -decía Liese jadeante mientras su cuerpo aún se estremecía

-Liese es muy sensible -dijo la peli naranja burlándose de su compañera, amiga y rival

-N…No…ha -decía la mencionada jadeando

-¿Te viniste todo eso?... ¿Y aun así lo niegas? –preguntó Restia divertida, el peliblanco se levantó para que la rubia apoyara su rostro su pecho mientras pone sus manos en los hombros de su amo

-Ise, estas dos me esta molestado -dijo la rubia tiernamente cosa que sorprendió al peliblanco

-Liese… -

-¡Date prisa y córrete! -exclamó la chica tiernamente

-No te preocupes… me voy a venir… ¡Y te llenare completamente, Liese! -exclamo el peliblanco para penetrarla con fuerza haciendo que la Sherlock mayor empezara a gemir mientras tenía la lengua afuera

-¡Ahh!… si me llenas con tu semen… yo… yo… ¡voy a enloquecer! -gritó la rubia mientras el peliblanco jugaba con Restia y Rebecca a la par que movía sus caderas- Ise… ¡Bésame!... Ahh…¡Bésame! -

El peliblanco besaba con mucha pasión a la rubia que cada vez alcanzaba el clímax con cada embestida que le daba

-Ahh… ¡Sí!... ¡Haaa!… -gemía Liese

-Me voy a correr… Líese -dijo el peliblanco descargando su esencia en el útero de su [peón]

-¡Me vengo!... ¡Ahh! -exclamó la chica al sentir como el peliblanco se corría en su vientre. Ambos jadeaban mientras que el peliblanco la pego a su cuerpo

-¡Ahh!… -gemía la morena ya que el peliblanco jugaba con su intimidad mientras chupaba los pezones de la pelinaranja

-Ise, eres como un bebe… ¿te gustan mis pechos? -preguntó Rebecca

-¡Ise!, no solo chupes los pechos de Rebecca… ¡Chupa los míos también! -exclamó la rubia

El peliblanco alternaba entre ambas, arrancando gemidos en ambas chicas

Dejando que la rubia se bajara, el chico tomó a Restia y la penetró de una sola vez, comenzando a moverse con rapidez

-¡Ise!... Ahh… ¡lo estás haciendo muy duro! -gemía con fuerza la morena

-¿Estas bien, Restia? -decía el peliblanco preocupado ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo algo brusco en la primera vez de su espíritu contratado

-Se… Se siente bien… -decía Restia

-¡Estoy a punto de venirme, Restia! -decía el peliblanco- ¡Voy a darte mucho!

-¡Vamos!... ¡Suelta todo lo que tengas!... ¡Dámelo, Ise! -exclamaba Restia mientras el peliblanco se puso sobre ella, aumentando el ritmo hasta que se corrió, la morena sentía como algo caliente la llenaba- Ha… Hay tanto… mis entrañas… están calientes -decía perdida en el placer

-¡Wow…! Te viniste en una chica virgen… que desconsiderado eres Ise -dijo la rubia abrazando al peliblanco por detrás, pegando sus pechos en la espalda de su [Rey]

El peliblanco sacó su miembro del interior de la princesa de la oscuridad y se colocó sobre Yui

-¿Estas segura, Yui? -preguntó el peliblanco debido a que no quería lastimarla

-Si… quiero ser tuya Ise -dijo la loli con un sonrojo lindo y una cálida sonrisa, el peliblanco se alineó en su entrada y de una embestida rompió su himen mientras ahogaba su chillido de color con un beso a la espera de que el dolor pasara- Puedes hacerlo -

-¿Segura? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Sí, el dolor se fue pero hazlo despacio –pidió la loli siendo que el peliblanco se movió lentamente

-Oye, con nosotras fuiste agresivo y con ella eres tierno –se quejó Liese

-Liese… ella es una loli porque si lo hace como a nosotras la puede lastimar -regañó Rebecca mientras la mencionada hacia un puchero

-Ahh… hazlo más rápido Ise… se siente muy bien -gritó la loli mientras el peliblanco jugaba con Restia y Rebecca moviendo sus caderas, chupando los pechos de Liese Ahh… ¡Sí!... ¡Haaa!… ¡Así! -gemía Yui

-Me voy a correr… Yui -decía el peliblanco descargando su esencia en el útero de su [Alfil]

-¡Me vengo! ¡Ahh! -exclamó la chica al sentir como el peliblanco se corría en su vientre

Las otras 3 chicas vieron como el peliblanca tenía aun muchas energias

-Ise -dijo la rubia

-Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo -completó la peli naranja

-Entonces las 4 acuéstense bocabajo una junto a la otra -Indicó el peliblanco para que las chicas obedecieran, el peliblanco penetraba a Liese mientras usaba su mano derecha para masturbar a Restia y con su mano izquierda a Rebecca, alternando para penetrarlas

-¡Ise! ¿Tendrás sexo todos los días conmigo como lo tienes con Serafall? -decía Restia- Quiero tenerte dentro todos los días de ahora en adelante -

-Ahh… Yo también… ¡Solo tendré sexo contigo, Ise! -decía Liese

-¡Yo también Ise!... ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo todos los días! -pidió Rebecca

-También yo… se siente muy bien hacerlo con Ise -decía Yui mientras que el peliblanco lamia su clítoris

-De acuerdo -dijo el peliblanco mientras las embestía por turnos siendo- ¡Yo…Ya me corro! -exclamó vertiendo su esencia en Liese mientras hacía llegar al clímax a Rebecca, Restia y Yui

-AHHH... ¡HAAA! -exclamaron las 4 chicas cayendo rendidas… pero para sorpresa del peliblanco

-Creo que me llevare algo extra -dijo la rubia para montarse sobre el peliblanco, empalándose nuevamente el miembro de su amo- Ahh~ -

-Dos Horas Más Tarde-

Las 4 chicas se encontraban durmiendo sobre el peliblanco. Rebecca estaba entre sus piernas, Restia estaba en su lado izquierdo, Yui en su lado derecho y Liese sobre su pecho

-Eso fue asombroso -decía la Sherlock mayor después de su 4ta ronda de intenso placer carnal

-De verdad que eres asombrosa Liese -decía el peliblanco mientras la rubia usara su pecho como almohada mientras que con su dedo recorre el pecho de su novio

-No sabía que tan placentero era el sexo, quiero hacerlo todos los días… creo me volví adicta a ti -dijo la rubia seductoramente mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz

-Ahora dime ¿porque te colaste hasta aquí? -preguntó el peliblanco- Restia estaba en mi brazo descansando, Rebecca y Yui estoy seguro que te siguieron… y que no tuviste opción más que traerlas -decía el peliblanco mientras la rubia suspiraba derrotada

-Es que... -Liese le explicó que hizo una "pequeña broma" sobre Serafall y a esta no le pareció por lo que la había castigo sin dormir con él hasta nuevo aviso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía el peliblanco para suspirar y después ponerse serio- Esta vez si te pasaste Liese, está bien hacer una que otra broma pero no me gustan que sea para que se hieran entre ustedes... cuando lleguemos a casa, iras y le pedirás una disculpa a Sera-chan, ¿de acuerdo? -

-Si… -respondió la Sherlock derrotada

-Bueno tratare de hablar con ella sobre ese castigo pero cuando se enoja es muy difícil convencerla -decía el peliblanco suspirando- Esto es para ti como para Restia y las chicas cuando las vea... no hagan bromas que se pasen de la raya -decretó muy seriamente

-Entiendo -

-Bueno, vamos a des…can…¿sar? -terminó de decir el peliblanco entre cortadamente mente

Tanto el cómo Liese observaron cómo Rebecca masturbaba su miembro utilizando sus pechos, lamiendo la punta del miembro masculino cada vez que este se acercaba a su rostro

Sin duda el viaje hasta Ciudad Fortuna iba a ser extremadamente placentero… y aún faltaba un día entero de viaje

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- Espero haber dejado claro que Issei no es mitad diablo y mitad ángel

2- Hoy vimos parte de la vida de Issei antes de que este sellara sus poderes debido al shock de haber perdido a su madre y para aquellos que se pregunten ¿por qué Gabriel apareció allí?... la respuesta es que cuando Eva la dejó inconsciente en la entrada del cielo le colocó un hechizo que casualmente fue el mismo hechizo que le colocaron a Issei y Vergil para que sus mentes pudieran ser transportadas hasta el interior de los medallones

3- Esto es para aquellos que me han estado preguntando desde hace más de 3 capítulos atrás…. LA ESPADA SPARDA NO LA TENDRÁ NADIE DEL SEQUITO DE ISSEI, ya que para crear dicha espada se necesita de Force Edge y ambos medallones pero en el fic Vergil sigue vivo por lo que ni en broma le dará su medallón a issei

4- ¿Esperaban a las chicas que participaron en los lemon?

5- Algunos me estarán preguntando por qué Issei va a ir a fortuna si en la cronología de Devil May Cry ahora tendrían que suceder los eventos de Devil May Cry 1…. Lo hice de esta manera ya que en general la participación de dante en devil may cry 4 en bastante corta en comparación a lo que es en devil may cry 1…. Y si tienen la duda de ¿cómo abrirán la puerta al mundo demoniaco que está en fortuna si Issei tiene a Yamato consigo?… en ciudad fortuna hay una espada que puede abrir la puerta al mundo demoniaco pero no puede cerrarla (Esto lo agregué yo a la historia)

6- Nero no aparecerá en este fic esto es definitivo pero aparecerá alguien en su reemplazo no se preocupen

7- En este mini arco aparecerán las ultimas 2 peones del sequito Sparda y los 3 primeros familiares de Issei ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría de quien puede ser?... una pista, issei vio a uno de sus familiares en el capítulo pasado a través del portal en el mundo demoniaco, déjenme sus teorías en las review

8- Las palabras clave las dejaré en la página de Facebook y para aquellos que quieran acceder a esta página… Busquen por Facebook "WolfDeath" (Sin las comillas claro está) o vayan a mi perfil en FanFiction y allí aparecerá el link directo a mi página de Facebook

9- Esto es con respecto a la página que es la imitación de FanFiction… quiero decirles que si ven historias mías bajo el mismo id de usuario les avisó que ese no soy yo y que todas mis historias oficiales serán publicadas por FanFiction

10- Algunos me preguntaran ¡¿WOLF PERO COMO METISTE A GRAYFIA EN EL SEQUITO DE VASALLAS DE ISSEI?!... antes que nada cálmense… esto lo hice para innovar un poco en lo que respecta a que grayfia entre al harem de issei ya que en todos los fics que he leído las opciones para que grayfia este con issei son…

1- Que Sirzechs traicione a los Gremory y llega issei a consolar y apoyar a grayfia siendo que esta toma un interés amoroso en él

2- Grayfia no es la esposa de sirzechs y nadie la conoce siendo que el Issei de ese fic que está formando su sequito la encuentra en algún lugar X del mundo donde o está presa por sus crímenes de guerra o está siendo cazada por sujetos que persiguen la recompensa que se ofrece por su cabeza… aparece Issei, se carga a los que están atacando a grayfia y le ofrece que venga con él

11- ¿Quién creen que sea la persona que está siguiendo a Issei?... de antemano les aviso que no es nadie del sequito Gremory o alguien relacionado con este

Eso es todo de momento

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	21. Ciudad Fortuna - Parte 01

**Capítulo 21 Ciudad Fortuna - Parte 01 **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Revisando sus cosas el peliblanco encontró un pequeño regalo que Ryu le había dado para su viaje a fortuna

Se trataba de un nuevo atuendo que el peliazul le había confeccionado debido a que su actual vestimenta ya estaba muy desgastada.

Observando el nuevo traje con detenimiento quedó bastante satisfecho.

(Nota: El nuevo traje de issei es el de dante de Devil May Cry 4 así que no daré muchos detalles sobre el traje ya que asumo que todos lo conocen)

Dando un vistazo a su cama con una gran sonrisa.

Observando a las 4 bellezas desnudas que dormían con una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros

Vistiéndose con el menor ruido posible

Tomando sus cosas salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado

Dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta del barco desde donde contemplo el pequeño puerto al que había arribado.

El puerto de Ciudad Fortuna

Mirando el cielo vio como ya estaba atardeciendo…

Sacando las cuentas notó como había dormido bastante pero no se quejaba… lo había pasado increíble

A paso lento descendió del barco y tras seguir unas cuantas señaléticas llegó hasta la ciudad, pero conforme se adentraba pudo notar como había varios sujetos vestidos con uniformes blancos con capucha y casco que cubrían sus rostros, portando unas espadas de diseño bastante llamativo

Normalmente los habría matado, ya que reconocía el emblema que había en sus uniformes… eran miembros de la organización cuyos planes podían causar otro desastre como el que había logrado evitar al sellar la Temen-Ni-Gru

Volviendo al tema…

Podría matarlos, pero eso llamaría la atención y sabrían que hay alguien en la ciudad asechándoles por lo que estarían mucho más alertas

Dando un gran salto aterrizó sobre el tejado de un edificio y comenzó a desplazarse hacia la gran catedral de la ciudad, cuyo diseño era el que más destacaba de entre todas las edificaciones presentes.

Pero cuando se estaba acercando a la catedral escuchó ruidos sumamente conocidos para sus oídos

Los sonidos provocados por una pelea

Mirando por el borde del techo del edificio vio a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de unos aparentes 20 o 21 años

El mencionado joven se encontraba peleando contra una nueva especie de diablos… su forma no se parecía a ningún enemigo con el que Issei hubiera peleado antes… sus cuerpos eran de forma irregular y parecían estar hechos de tela unidas entre sí con una pésima costura aunque había un detalle… la mayoría de ellos tenía una espada unida a alguna de sus extremidades, reemplazando ya fuera un brazo o una pierna

El peliblanco observó divertido los movimientos del chico, tenía buenos movimientos y sabía utilizar bastante bien la espada

Tras unos cuantos minutos más la lucha terminó y el joven castaño comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la catedral

Todo indicaba que iba atrasado… pero la pregunta era…

¿Atrasado para qué?

Issei solo se limitó a observar la catedral, ya que según recordaba… el líder de esta organización era un anciano carcamal que de cara al público era una especie de sacerdote pero que adoraba a un diablo… a Sparda

El trabajo era sencillo… ir y matar al abuelo en cuestión, pero había algo en ese objetivo que le causaba cierta intranquilidad… si el objetivo era tan fácil… ¿Por qué Ryu lo envió expresamente a él?... cualquiera de las chicas de su sequito podría haber completado el trabajo

-Esto se pondrá interesante- murmuró el peliblanco mientras continuaba avanzando por los tejados

* * *

Opening Liar Mask - Akame Ga Kill Opening 2

***Sonido caja de cuerda***

**Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki **

Cae [Rebellion] desde el cielo con gotas de sangre mientras una luna sangrienta adorna el cielo nocturno

**Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku**

Aparece Issei cayendo de espaldas en un mar de aguas oscuras

**Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite **

**Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu**

Aparece Issei caminando mientras que en el fondo van apareciendo las imágenes de cuando era torturado junto a la escena donde encuentra a los Hyodo carbonizados

**Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni **

**Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu**

Van apareciendo tras de Issei sus [Siervas] y [Vasallas] en parejas mientras que del otro lado de la imagen van apareciendo Rias y sus actuales sirvientes

**Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao **

Aparecen la versión castaña y la versión peliblanca de Issei girando alrededor de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko pero no saben a cuál elegir ya que no saben quién es el Issei real

Aparecen Vergil y Ryu frente a una estatua de Sparda en el inframundo

Se muestra a Sirzechs sentado en su trono acompañado de su esposa

**Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku**

Aparecen Rias e Issei dándose la espalda mutuamente mientras miran sus manos para luego convertirlas en puños. El peliblanco aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras comienza a transformarse a su estado [Devil Trigger]

Aparece Issei tomando a [Rebellion] preparándose para luchar

**Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao **

Aparece Issei con su [Devil Bringer] activado mientras lucha contra Saji, Ruruko, Hakufu y Koneko

**Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!**

Aparecen Levi, Akame y Claudia peleando contra Kiba, Konno, y Tomoe

Yura y Suzuka atacan a Mira que es defendida por Akio. Yura sale despedida contra una pared mientras Momo y Reya preparan un ataque que es repelido por Arin y Yui a la par que Gasper recibe un ataque de Mira

**Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara... **

Aparece Akeno y Tsubaki intentando resistir la ráfaga de viento glacial que Serafall les lanza

Aparece Issei, con Lilith y Rebecca a su espalda, mirando fijamente a Rias y Sona. Haciéndoles una señal con la mirada a sus siervas, el peliblanco activa su Balance Breaker

En la lejanía se observa a Mio y Priss peleando contra Koneko y Yura que se encuentran un tanto magulladas

**Inoru you ni kiri saite **

Aparece Issei con su armadura puesta que se lanza contra Rias y Sona mientras Lilith y Rebecca detienen a Hakufu y Asuna para que no intervengan en el duelo de [Reyes]

**Kyou mo akaku someage yo!**

Aparece el sequito Sparda frente a un estadio, lleno hasta el tope, que los aplaude con fuerza y los ovaciona de igual manera

***Música***

Aparece el peliblanco alzando su mano derecha, atrapando a [Rebellion], alzándola en señal de victoria

* * *

Finalmente había llegado hasta el tejado de la catedral donde había múltiples vitrales que servían como tragaluz para el interior de la catedral

Observando a través de estos pudo apreciar la situación

Por donde se mirara era una misa común y corriente con la salvedad de que en lugar de adorar a Dios… adoraban a su propio padre como si el mencionado fuera un dios

El único problema, a su parecer, era el hecho de que la misa como tal era de lo más aburrida… si tuviera que acudir a ella como una persona normal… acabaría pegándose un tiro el mismo. Aunque pensándolo bien… no serviría puesto que ya había recibido disparos en plena cabeza y no había muerto

Pero él no venía a oír esa misa… al menos no a oírla precisamente

Observando a los presentes localizó a su objetivo

Se trataba del anciano que se las gastaba de sacerdote, vestido con ropajes blancos

El peliblanco se quedó observando unos minutos más hasta que finalmente todos los presentes inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de oración

-Hora de actuar -murmuró el peliblanco mientras rompía uno de los cristales bajo sus pies

Descendiendo con rapidez cayó encima del altar

Justo en frente del anciano, que levantó la mirada al notar que tenía algo frente

El chico desenfundo a [Ivory] y apuntó directamente contra la frente del anciano, jalando del gatillo sin miramientos… dejando como única advertencia del ataque el sonido del disparo que provocó que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia el altar

Observando la espalda del peliblanco que lentamente se giró hacia los presentes

Permitiéndoles ver como su mejilla izquierda estaba manchada con la sangre del anciano que ahora yacía tirado en el suelo

Todo el lugar fue sumido en un profundo silencio

-¡Su Eminencia! -exclamó un hombre castaño de unos 35 años, vestido un uniforme de color blanco y botas negras, desenfundando su espada, seguido de los que parecían ser su escolta armada

Los integrantes de la escolta vestían con trajes similares al del hombre castaño con la diferencia de que estos tenían capuchas que cubrían sus rostros además de portar cascos metálicos

Issei se encontraba mirando divertido como todos los civiles corrían por sus vidas… le hacía gracia el hecho de que pensaran que los tenía como objetivos… si ese hubiese sido el caso… no habrían podido ni siquiera levantarse de sus asientos antes de que sus cabezas hubieran rodado por el suelo

Mientras miraba a los presentes… sus ojos se cruzaron los ojos verdes del joven castaño que había visto antes de llegar hasta la catedral

El mencionado joven se encontraba delante de una chica de unos 19 o 20 años

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Issei vio como frente a él un grupo de aproximadamente 10 hombres, armados con espadas, que se preparaban para atacarlo

Dando un salto atacó con una patada descendente, impactando en el pecho a uno de sus adversarios, mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar de la batalla, escuchando como el sujeto aterrizaba pesadamente sobre una de las tantas bancas de madera que había en el lugar

Bloqueando un corte descendente por su espalda, pateando a su atacante, debido al impulso… el atacante salió volando contra uno de sus compañeros, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

Volteando la mirada vio como uno de sus oponentes caídos intentaba ponerse de pie, pisando el pecho de su enemigo… clavó la hoja de [Rebellion] en el torso del sujeto, provocando que un pequeño chorro de sangre saltara cuando el acero cortó la carne

Toda esa escena fue observaba por el joven castaño que comenzó a guiar a su acompañante hacia la salida lo más rápido posible

El peliblanco tomó a uno de sus atacantes por el hombro, girándolo hacia él, hundiendo su fiel espada en el centro del tórax, observando como la hoja de acero salía por el otro lado, levantando su espada con el hombre aun pegado a ella, comenzando a golpear a sus compañeros con el cuerpo del sujeto y una vez que los había derribado a todos… giró sobre sí mismo, enviando al hombre a estrellarse contra un área de la pared que estaba a varios metros de altura

Sin perder el tiempo acabó con los dos enemigos que le quedaban, comenzando a acercarse el hombre castaño que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo tras el altar, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del anciano

-¡Credo! -exclamó la chica castaña comenzando a correr en la misma dirección hacia donde se desplazaba el peliblanco

Uno de los sujetos encapuchas que aún se mantenía con vida se puso de pie, intentando atacar al peliblanco por su espalda, pero este solo bloqueó la hoja de su espada con la suya propia y debido a la diferencia de fuerzas, el sujeto salió despedido unos cuantos metros hacia atrás

Haciendo tropezar a la chica castaña que cayó al suelo justo frente a Issei

Asustada vio como el peliblanco la miraba… pero debido al miedo no pudo notar que en la mirada del peliblanco no habían malas intenciones sino más bien… aburrimiento

-¡Toma esto! -exclamó una voz que provenía de uno de los costados del peliblanco

-¿? -mirando en esa dirección se topó con las suelas de dos botas, que segundos después se estamparon contra su rostro, haciéndole volar varios metros hasta que con un giro aterrizó sobre las manos de una estatua que suponía era una estatua de su padre pero… no se parecía en nada a su mencionado padre

El joven castaño cogió carrerilla y con un salto se colocó frente al peliblanco, ambos sobre la estatua

-¡Basara! -exclamó preocupada la chica castaña mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Kyrie! ¡Vete con tu hermano y lárgate de aquí! -respondió el castaño sin despegar la vista del peliblanco

-¡Volveré con ayuda! ¡Entretenlo mientras tanto! -exclamó el identificado como Credo, arrojándole una espada al castaño que la cogió sin problemas y tras eso salió junto a su hermana y sus soldados

-Tómate tu tiempo… -murmuró el castaño pero entonces vio como el peliblanco desaparecía de su línea de visión, lo siguiente que sintió fue como perdía el equilibrio, mirando hacia sus pies supo el motivo por el cual había perdido el equilibrio… el peliblanco había utilizado un barrido de piernas con tal velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

De pronto sintió como tenía algo por encima de él… elevando la vista vio como el peliblanco atacaba con un corte descendente, inconscientemente bloqueó el ataque con la espada que Credo le había facilitado pero no pudo evitar el caer por el espacio que tenía la estatua entre sus brazos y pecho, rebotando contra la espada que sujetaba la estatua y contra la parte frontal de la mencionada estatua

Utilizando su pierna logró detenerse a medio camino, mirando como el peliblanco estaba parado sobre el dorso de las manos de la estatua, que estaban apoyadas en el mango de la espada de piedra. Aplicando fuerza con ambas piernas logró separar la espada de la estatua, arrancando las manos de la mencionada estatua del resto de la escultura, haciendo caer la espada con un issei parado sobre la punta del mango, con [Rebellion] descansando en su hombro y su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón

El castaño comenzó a correr por la hoja de la gran espada de piedra, que debido a su inclinación al caer era apta para realizar tal acción, atacando al peliblanco con una estocada frontal

Inclinándose un poco hacia atrás evadió el ataque del castaño

Ambos contendientes saltaron en direcciones opuestas mientras que la espada de piedra seguía su camino, destrozando parte del lugar

Tanto el peliblanco como el castaño cayeron frente a frente pero con una distancia de unos 7 metros entre ellos

-¿Qué sentido tiene llevar semejante espada si ni siquiera la vas a utilizar? -preguntó el castaño un tanto molesto debido a que el peliblanco apenas y había utilizado su espada para atacarlo

Ante esa queja… Issei decidió darle en el gusto… si quería que utilizara su espada… entonces lo haría

A gusto del consumidor

Lanzándose hacia el frente comenzó a atacar al castaño con una combinación de cortes diagonales, ascendentes y descendentes

Si bien su patrón de ataque no era demasiado variado… lo que estaba logrando era bastante favorable

Con cada ataque que el castaño bloqueaba… retrocedía terreno debido a la diferencia de fuerza y velocidad… ese ritmo continuo hasta que con uno de sus ataques… el peliblanco le arrancó la espada al castaño con un corte ascendente con su [Rebellion], dejándolo desprotegido

Avanzando con una estocada frontal que buscaba el pecho del castaño

El mencionado puso su brazo derecho a modo de escudo… en un intento por evitar que la filosa hoja de acero no tocara alguna parte vital de su cuerpo, pero cuando la punta de [Rebellion] alcanzó el brazo del castaño un intenso destello invadió el lugar

FLASH

-Así que guardabas un [As] en la manga -comentó Issei divertido, observando como el brazo derecho del castaño estaba recubierto por una capa de metal plateado

-Creía que te había comido la lengua el gato -dijo el castaño jadeando levemente- Pero si lo que quieres son trucos… Pues, ¡Toma truco! -apartando al peliblanco con fuerza, pero el mencionado no sufrió ninguna clase de daño

Ladeando levemente su cabeza, el peliblanco evadió la enorme espada de piedra que había sido lanzada por el castaño

Mirando al mencionado… pudo ver como este se limpiaba el polvo de las palmas de sus manos

-Siento cortarte el rollo, pero quiero acabar con esto antes que llegue la caballería –declaró el castaño mientras tomaba una de las tantas espadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y que en su momento pertenecieron a aquellos que intentaron atacar al peliblanco

* * *

Mientras el peliblanco "peleaba" contra el castaño, las chicas que dormían en el interior del barco, que había utilizado Issei para llegar hasta fortuna, comenzaban poco a poco a despertar al no sentir al peliblanco a su lado

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Rebecca mientras se restregaba los ojos

-¿Ise…?- dijo Liese buscando a su querido peliblanco, observando, al igual que el resto, como la habitación brillaba por la ausencia del peliblanco

Tampoco había rastros de las pistolas ni de la espada de Issei

Eso significaba que nuevamente se había marchado sin decirles nada… eso en cierto modo les molestaba pero sabían que lo hacía porque Issei no quería que salieran lastimadas

Aunque tenían que hablar con él respecto a que las tratara como doncellas de cristal que se romperían a la menor brisa de aire medianamente fuerte

-Ise debe haber ido a cumplir el objetivo de este viaje así que no debería tardar demasiado pero por lo que puedo oír… hay bastante alboroto- decía Restia que parecía haber enviado a sus criaturas de la oscuridad a investigar los alrededores

-Eso solo significa que Ise ya ha comenzado a trabajar… creo que el sigilo no va mucho con su estilo… -suspiraba Yui al recordar que lo que identificaba a su [Rey] era causar un gran alboroto en los lugares donde libraba sus combates

-He enviado a una de mis criaturas de la oscuridad a buscar a Ise, nos reuniremos con él en este lugar -dijo Restia creando un mapa holográfico de Ciudad Fortuna, señalando lo que parecía ser lo alto de una torre, que se encontraba en un complejo de casas y edificios abandonados- será mejor que nos apresuremos -

Las chicas rápidamente comenzaron a buscar sus ropas para salir lo más rápido posible, ya que, además de querer reunirse con el peliblanco lo antes posible, tenían que estar listas por si su ayuda era requerida

* * *

Masajeándose los hombros, el castaño soltó un suspiro de cansancio

Finalmente había asesinado al sujeto de cabello blanco que vestía gabardina roja

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

En un momento que tomó ventaja en el combate, y tras golpearle la cara en reiteradas ocasiones, lo arrojó contra la estatua de Sparda y acto seguido le lanzó a [Rebellion]

Haciendo que la mencionada espada le atravesara de lado a lado, dejándolo clavado en la estatua, suspendido a unos cuantos metros de altura

Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para largarse del lugar… fue cuando escuchó una voz..

-No está mal… -

Al oír esa voz se giró rápidamente hacia la estatua, donde yacía "muerto" el peliblanco, observando como el mencionado peliblanco… comenzaba a moverse

-Puede que incluso haya subestimado tus… habilidades -dijo el peliblanco mientras se separaba, con algo de esfuerzo, de la estatua… con [Rebellion] aun cruzando su torso de lado a lado

Aterrizando frente al chico castaño como si nada

-Tú no eres humano, ¿verdad? –preguntó el castaño, ya que el sujeto frente a él… estaba parado con una espada atravesándole… provocándole una herida que a fuerza… tenía que ser letal

-En la mayoría de los casos diría que son iguales… tú… -decía el peliblanco retirando su espada de su cuerpo- y ellos…- mirando a los "hombres" que había asesinado, siendo imitado por el castaño

Observando como esos "hombres" tenían la piel sumamente oscura… casi como si estuviera quemada, dientes puntiagudos y sus ojos no tenían esclerótica o iris… solo eran dos orbes que parecían estar hechos de fuego puro

Al ver esa apariencia, el castaño se acercó a mirar un poco más de cerca, ya que era la primera vez que veía a uno de esos soldados sin su casco y jamás pensó que lucieran así

-Aunque sospecho que además de no pertenecer a su misma clase… tienes algo que te diferencia del resto de las personas -dijo el peliblanco sentado en el borde del agujero que había hecho en el techo para entrar

-¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! -preguntó el castaño mirando al peliblanco, ocultando su sorpresa debido a que solo había desviado su vista un momento… y entonces el peliblanco, que estaba a su lado, apareció en el techo

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás… Pero antes, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes -dijo el peliblanco mientras se colocaba de pie, parándose sobre un terreno más firme del techo

-¡Oye! -exclamó el castaño lanzando la espada, que había tomado prestada, hacia donde estaba el peliblanco, pero dicho objeto se clavó cerca del borde del agujero por donde issei había entrado

-Adiós, niño -se despidió el peliblanco con tono burlesco, ya que a pesar de que el castaño era unos cuantos años mayor… no se enteraba de nada y vivía ignorando la existencia de criaturas muy peligrosas y eso, a su parecer, lo convertía en un "niño"

El peliblanco comenzó a desplazarse nuevamente por los tejados, pero se encontró con una criatura un tanto "peculiar"

Se trataba de un lobo de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos dorados que juntos daban forma a una mirada fría y penetrante… era una de las criaturas que Restia podía crear gracias a su dominio sobre el poder de la oscuridad

El "animal" le hizo unas señas con su cabeza, indicando lo alto de una torre que se alzaba por entre las demás edificaciones que se divisaban en la lejanía

-De acuerdo, guíame –concedió el peliblanco y acto seguido el lobo comenzó a correr con gran velocidad en dirección a la torre- (¿Qué será esta extraña sensación?) -pensaba el chico mientras corría, ya que sentía que además de la persona que le estaba siguiendo desde que había salido de Devil May Cry… sentía otras 2 miradas centradas en su persona…

Una de ellas desprendía un aura de preocupación mientras que la otra desprendía un aura bastante hostil… pero no lograba reconocer a quien le pertenecía esta última debido a que el aura que sentía… no pertenecía a ningún ser sobrenatural que conociera

* * *

-Más tarde ese mismo día-

-Bienvenido, Ise -saludó Restia acompañada de Liese, Rebecca y Yui, pero vieron como el peliblanco no las tomaba en cuenta debido a que se encontraba mirando hacia donde se encontraba la catedral

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Liese curiosa

-Esto aún no ha terminado… -dijo el chico sin despegar su mirada del horizonte

-¿A qué te refieres? Tú mismo acabaste con el objetivo, ¿no? -preguntó Yui

-Eso es correcto… pero aun cuando asesiné al que posiblemente era el líder de toda esta panda de raritos… no hubo la reacción típica que suele suceder cuando asesinas a un líder. Lo normal sería que me buscaran por todos lados y que reforzaran su seguridad unas dos o tres veces, pero en esta ocasión nada de eso sucedió… así que la respuesta a esto se hace bastante evidente -

-El objetivo sigue vivo -dijeron las 4 chicas

-Así es, pero la duda que tengo es… ¿Dónde pueden haberlo escondido?... lo lógico sería haberlo llevado a algún lugar lejano… como sea… chicas tal parece que tendremos que buscar al ancianito, ya que se trae algo entre manos y me da la sensación de que es algo que provocará un caos seguro -

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? -preguntó Restia acercándose el peliblanco, gesto imitado por las otras 3 presentes

-Buscarlo, cazarlo y matarlo… pero el hecho de que vayamos todos juntos solo los pondrá más alerta así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos… Rebecca, Liese y Yui lo buscaran por la ciudad y sus alrededores -mirando el mapa holográfico que Restia había creado- Mientras que Restia y yo nos aventuraremos más allá de esta ciudad fortaleza. Comenzaremos por el bosque es el lugar menos inhóspito para crear un escondite -

-¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que estuvieran en la zona de nieve? -

-Si la hay pero esa zona es relativamente difícil de transitar ya que según el mapa hay una gran cantidad de nieve acumulada en el suelo y dejando de lado el trabajo extra que supondría caminar por la nieve cargando a otra persona… dejarían muchas pistas acerca de su paradero debido a que sus huellas quedarían plasmadas en la nieve… con todo dicho… es hora de comenzar a trabajar -

-¡Sí! -

Acto seguido ambos grupos comenzaron a buscar al [Objetivo], comprobando que, tal como había dicho Issei, la seguridad en la ciudad seguía siendo la misma que en un día normal… casi como si nada hubiera sucedido

* * *

-Con Issei y Restia-

-Por cierto Restia… cuando me desplazaba hacia la catedral escuché a unos tipos hablando acerca de una "puerta"… ¿Sabes a que se referían? -preguntó el peliblanco mientras se encaminaba a las afueras de la ciudad en compañía de Restia

-Déjame pensar… si no mal recuerdo las [Puertas] son portales anexos que permiten conectar el mundo demoniaco con este, pero a diferencia de la Temen-Ni-Gru… estos conectan puntos aleatorios, sin importar que hayan muchas de esas [Puertas] juntas en un mismo punto geográfico -

-Eso quiere decir que por más que las coloques juntas… ¿cada una de ellas llevará a un punto diferente del mundo demoniaco? -

-Correcto, es por eso que no se sabe qué clase de diablo saldrá por cada una de ellas… pueden salir diablos débiles o algunos bastante fuertes que dominan ciertos terrenos del mundo demoniaco y por lo que me dices… deben de haber estado fabricando esas [Puertas] de manera artificial -

-¿Y es posible lograr eso? -

-Sí, ya que el portal se produce al mezclar ciertos materiales que hay aquí en el mundo humano y como respuesta surge otro en el mundo demoniaco, conectando ambos, de resto solo debes esperar a que el o los diablos la crucen además de que la presencia de las [Puertas] puede alterar el ambiente alrededor de esta -

-Ya veo… eso solo significa que tendremos más trabajo… -suspiró el peliblanco con una sonrisa

* * *

-¿?-

En una sala de aspecto llamativo se encontraba Credo frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de cama hecha de piedra con múltiples grabados en ella

Sobre la mencionada cama se encontraba el anciano que supuestamente había sido asesinado por Issei

De pronto el cuerpo del anciano comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, obligando al anciano a sostenerse, con las uñas de sus manos, a la cama de piedra

Este proceso continuó por unos segundos más, pero hubo un detalle que Credo, el único presente, pasó por alto… mientras se sacudía… los ojos del anciano se tornaron completamente negros a excepción del iris que se volvió rojo brillante

Finalmente el cuerpo del anciano dejo de sacudirse y con un profundo suspiro final volvió a estar calmado, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a respirar con normalidad

-Ha despertado… -dijo Credo observando como el anciano abría sus ojos… esta vez eran los ojos de un ser humano

-Credo… -preguntó el anciano débilmente

-Mis hombres han salido en busca de Issei -aclaró Credo- en breve sabremos donde se encuentra -

-Vino hasta nosotros… -habló el anciano- por suerte pude asistir a la "ceremonia de ascensión" -

-¡Su Eminencia! –saludó un hombre un tanto corpulento, cabello negro, piel morena, llevaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, vestido con ropajes blancos con detalles en dorado y naranjo, portando una especie de lista en sus manos- ¡Tiene un aspecto magnífico! -intentando acercarse más al anciano pero su camino fue cortado por Credo, mirando con mala cara al mencionado- ¿Has encomendado al necio de Basara la misión de encontrar a Issei? -siseó peligrosamente

-¿Acaso cuestionas mi autoridad? -preguntó Credo avanzando hasta la cabecera de la cama de piedra

-¡Sí! ¿Qué será de mi s-s-s-si… si encuentra mi centro de investigaciones? -

-Capturar a Issei es prioritario -dijo Credo ignorando las quejas de su compañero

-¿Por qué t-t-te… -

-Credo -habló el anciano

-Dígame, Su Eminencia -

-Reúne a todos. Debo disipar cualquier duda ante todo esto -

-Claro que sí -respondió Credo, marchándose mientras veía de reojo como su compañero rechinaba los dientes

* * *

-Mientras Tanto En La Ciudad-

-Kyrie-Onee-sama… ¿Cuándo volverá Basara-Onii-sama? –preguntó una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, de peinado de doble coleta y con un físico que no tenía nada que envidiar a chicas como Rias Gremory o Akeno Himejima

-Está ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos, Mio-chan –mintió Kyrie ya que no le podía decir a su hermanita que el castaño estaba peleando contra demonios

-Espero que vuelva pronto… ya que me dijo que me llevaría a las ruinas más alejadas de la ciudad para ver cosas interesantes -dijo la chica identificada como Mio

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo? –propuso Kyrie recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la pelirroja

Acto seguido, ambas chicas se prepararon para salir en busca del castaño… completamente ignorantes de que ese día se volvería un día único en sus vidas

* * *

-Algunas Horas Más Tarde-Bosque-

-¿Un bosque? -preguntó el castaño parado en el borde de una saliente que era el inicio de un enorme valle que contenía un profundo y frondoso bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

-¿Pero esto qué es? -preguntó una voz que tomó por sorpresa al castaño, obligándole a sacar su espada, girándose en dirección a la voz… topándose con el peliblanco de gabardina roja, parado muy al borde de la saliente, que según lo que había averiguado… respondía al nombre de Issei- Deben ser los efectos de la puerta -girándose hacia el castaño- Lo siento, niño, esto tendrá que esperar -dejándose caer hacia atrás… directamente al vacío

El castaño rápidamente corrió hasta el borde, observando como el peliblanco continuaba cayendo… mirándole… sin mostrar indicios de que intentaría hacer algo para detener su caída o al menos intentar aterrizar de manera correcta

-¿Hasta qué punto sabe…? -murmuró el castaño guardando su espada

El peliblanco avanzó con rapidez, cubriendo una gran extensión del valle en cuestión de minutos, deteniéndose en seco, observando su retaguardia, comprobando que no era seguido por nadie

-Creo que no nos seguirá… eso nos ahorra problemas -decía el peliblanco observando como Restia aparecía desde la sombra de uno de los arboles- ¿Cómo te fue? -

-Bien, de momento no hay ningún enemigo que nos pueda suponer algún problema… -decía Restia pero de pronto fue jalada de un brazo por Issei… segundos antes de que un disparo de energía impactara en el lugar donde estaba parada hace unos segundos

El disparo en cuestión causó serios daños… arrancó varios árboles… dejando un cráter de mediano tamaño... pero lo curioso era que a pesar de haber causado una explosión… en algunos puntos del cráter había hielo

-¿Qué fue eso? -exclamó Restia sorprendida debido a que no había sentido la presencia de ningún enemigo y de no haber sido por el peliblanco… había recibido ese disparo de lleno

-**Al fin te he encontrado **-dijo una voz desde las alturas

Issei y Restia elevaron la mirada, divisando a una extraña criatura…

De apariencia humanoide

Vestida con una armadura blanca con unas marcas azules en su pecho y un extraño símbolo en el área que vendría siendo la boca del estómago… el punto más llamativo de su anatomía eran sus brazos que eran de un color distinto al otro además de tener formas diferentes

Su brazo derecho era de color azul y el área desde el codo hasta la mano tenía la forma de la cabeza de un lobo mientras que el brazo izquierdo era de color naranjo y desde el codo hasta la mano tenía la forma de la cabeza de un "dinosaurio"

En su espalda llevaba una capa de color blanco con interior rojo

-¿Te conozco? -preguntó el peliblanco alerta ya que algo en su interior le decía que ese ser… fuera lo que fuera… era peligroso… ya que no tenía aura y por ende no podía sentir el lugar en el que se encontraba así que solo se podía valer de su vista para evadir sus ataques

-**Tienes algo que me pertenece y que no te has ganado el derecho a usar… solo hay una persona a la que le permití usarla** -

-¿Y quién fue ese? -

-**Al único que le permití usar mi espada y se la cedí fue a Raven porque me demostró que era alguien digno de confianza y al que podría llamar mi amigo **-

Ante esa aclaración la mente del peliblanco hizo un "clic" y recordó las palabras que Ddraig le había dicho durante su trabajo en la academia Biblia… dentro de su arsenal solo había un arma que había sido utilizada por Raven…

La [Espada Transcendental]…

Una espada que le había servido en muchas ocasiones pero nunca había explotado todo su potencial…

Mejor dicho…

No había sabido cómo hacerlo

Estirando su mano izquierda hizo aparecer la mencionada espada, blandiéndola con fuerza… apuntando al extraño ser con ella…

-**¿Pretendes usarla contra mí que soy su dueño original?** -preguntó el ser divertido

-Puede… pero que te parece esto… tengamos una batalla y si yo gano me quedo con la espada… si tu ganas te la regresaré y todos en paz, ¿qué dices? –

-**De acuerdo** -poniendo distancia entre él y el peliblanco, reflejando un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos al ver como el peliblanco le lanzaba la espada

Dicho objeto voló con velocidad hasta su brazo izquierdo… directamente hasta el área que correspondía a la cabeza del "dinosaurio", alineándose de manera que solo la hoja salía de la "boca"

-**¿Qué haces? **-

-Esa espada era originalmente tuya así que sabes cómo darle el mejor uso además… si no la tienes estarías combatiendo en desventaja -explicó el peliblanco mientras materializaba su guantelete

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Materializando su brillante armadura roja

-Mi nombre es Issei Sparda, actual portador del [Welsh Dragon] lo que me convierte en el [Sekiryuutei]… mismo título que alguna vez fue ostentado por Raven y muchos otros -se presentó el peliblanco mientras extendía su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico que le entregó a [Rebellion]

-**Yo soy miembro de los… no… a estas alturas ya no puedo considerarme un miembro de los Royal Knights… ¡Yo soy el compañero de Raven, Omnimon!** –

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron hacia el frente

Chocando sus espadas en su primer ataque que terminó en un empate, pero debido a la fuerza en ese ataque… ambos fueron forzados a retroceder, provocando una poderosa onda de viento que debido a su intensidad… resquebrajó el suelo bajo ellos y sacudió los alrededores

Obligando los espectadores, como Restia, a sujetarse de algo para no ser mandados a volar por el fuerte viento

Sin perder el tiempo el ser identificado como Omnimon atacó al peliblanco con una estocada frontal

Issei por su lado, evadió el ataque ladeando su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al ver como su [Dragon Shield] se activaba en el área del pecho… eso solo significaba que esta estocada llevaba un gran poder en ella

Agachándose con rapidez evitó una patada alta de Omnimon

Utilizando a [Rebellion] como punto de apoyo intentó alcanzar a su oponente con una doble patada ascendente, buscando el mentón de Omnimon, pero debido a la diferencia de estatura… el ataque quedó algo corto y a cambio… recibió un corte horizontal en su costado izquierdo que le envió a volar hasta impactarse contra un árbol

Tocándose el área donde le habían impactado comprobó que su armadura seguía intacta al igual que el escudo que la envolvía pero… había podido sentir claramente como si la espada le hubiera atravesado de lado a lado

Sin duda alguna Omnimon sabía como explotar el verdadero potencial de la [Espada Trascendental]

Poniéndose de pie se dispuso a realizar otro ataque

Haciendo gala de su velocidad se colocó a la espalda de Omnimon, lanzando tres haz de energía consecutivos con su espada, directamente contra la espalda de su oponente, provocando que este avanzara unos cuantos pasos tambaleándose

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

El disparo de energía impactó contra el centro de la espalda de Omnimon, cubriéndolo con una densa nube humo

Issei se apartó unos metros, a la espera que el humo se disipara para poder ver el resultado de su ataque

De pronto un disparo de energía salió de entre la nube de humo en dirección hacia donde estaba el peliblanco, el mencionado dio un gran salto y con la ayuda de sus alas comenzó a flotar en el aire, observando como el humo finalmente comenzaba a disiparse… permitiéndole ver que Omnimon estaba como si nada… su capa estaba algo rasgada pero lo que era su cuerpo… no tenía daños considerables

-**Esto es interesante… hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me impresionaba tanto con sus habilidades de combate** -dijo Omnimon divertido, preparándose para realizar su ataque

El peliblanco observó sorprendido como Omnimon realizaba un corte horizontal sin moverse de su lugar, pero milésimas de segundo más tarde… un poderoso haz de energía horizontal de color anaranjada avanzó en dirección hacia donde estaba el chico

Issei rápidamente se apartó del camino del haz de energía, siendo azotado por una potente corriente de viento que acompañaba al ataque de Omnimon

Dicho ataque ascendió hasta perderse en el cielo, eliminando todas las nubes de las cercanías

Issei y Omnimon se elevaron en el cielo, comenzando a intercambiar espadazos, cuyos impactos resonaban en varios kilómetros a la redonda

BOOM

Ambos contendientes chocaron sus espadas, quedando en un empate donde cada uno intentaba obtener la victoria al romper el empate a su favor

De pronto unos rayos de color verde forzaron a Issei y Omnimon a separarse para evitar los mencionados rayos les impactasen

El peliblanco y Omnimon descendieron hasta el nivel del suelo, volteando a mirar hacia uno de los lados, encontrando a un extraño ser que llevaba una armadura de color negro y bordes dorados, con lo que parecían ser dos alerones atrás de los hombros y al igual que Omnimon llevaba una capa, pero a diferencia del mencionado… esta capa era completamente blanca

El mencionado ser se mantenía mirando a Issei y Omnimon

Pero fue entonces que Omnimon reconoció al ser de armadura negra

-**Tú eres… ¡No puede ser!** -exclamó Omnimon sorprendido

-**Yo soy Alphamon** -se presentó el ser de armadura negra

-**¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se reconoció a Alphamon, pero nunca se comprobó que en verdad existiese!... Una aparición… ¡Una leyenda de los Royal Knights!** -decía Omnimon sorprendido

-**Pero, aquí estoy. Durante muchos años estuve durmiendo en el espacio entre las dimensiones y fui despertado gracias al espíritu lleno de valor de ese joven** -señalando a Issei- **Su espíritu noble y su determinación a nunca rendirse me guiaron hasta aquí y bajo ningún motivo puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño **-

-**¿Quieres decir que… **-decía Omnimon haciéndose una idea de a que se refería Alphamon con esas palabras

-**Así es, he decidido convertirme en el compañero de este joven y pelear por él hasta el fin de sus días** -declaró Alphamon mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el peliblanco- **¿Cuál es tu nombre?** -

-Issei Sparda -contestó el peliblanco que finalmente había recordado que no era la primera vez que había visto a Alphamon… lo había visto hace unos cuantos días aunque solo fue por unos segundos… en aquel portal que estaba en el mundo demoniaco

-**Issei Sparda… desde hoy y hasta el día en que mueras seré tu compañero** -dijo Alphamon mirando a Issei

-De acuerdo… entonces supongo que podría considerarte como mi familiar -dijo el peliblanco observando que Alphamon no había entendido a lo que se refería- Verás… yo pertenezco a una raza que, al igual que sus "descendientes", adoptaron la costumbre de tomar a criaturas de otras razas como sus familiares… por lo tanto, dichas criaturas acompañan a su [Maestro] hasta que uno de los dos muera o el [Maestro] decida terminar el lazo con su familiar -

-**Entiendo, supongo que no tienes problemas con que yo me convierta en tu compañero o "familiar" como lo llaman ustedes** -

-Por supuesto que no tengo problemas, además… había estado pensado en ir a buscar familiares, pero dudaba que encontrara a alguno que llamara mi atención y por cierto… ¿Qué dices tú, Omnimon? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -preguntó el peliblanco mirando a Omnimon

-**¿Eh? ¿También me quieres como tu familiar?** -

-Correcto, ya que ustedes son fuertes y no puedo sentir sus presencias, pero eso no sucede al revés puesto que ustedes pueden percibirse entre los de su especie y pueden sentir a los seres de otras razas… además… estoy seguro que notaste que ninguno de los dos peleó con toda su capacidad, ya que de hacerlo… toda esta área hubiera sufrido daños mucho peores… así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo y podremos tener combates como este cuando quieras -

-**Entonces acepto, ya que en cierto modo me recuerdas a Raven… ambos tienen un espíritu de lucha formidable… aunque tu llegarás a superar ese nivel **-

-Por cierto… ¿me pueden decir qué clase de criaturas son ustedes?... he visto muchas clases de criaturas a lo largo de estos meses pero nada se compara a ustedes -decía el peliblanco curioso

Ante esa pregunta Alphamon y Omnimon procedieron a contarle a Issei y Restia todo acerca de los [Digimon], del [Mundo Digital] y sobre el grupo de digimons de alto nivel llamados [Royal Knights] del cual ambos fueron miembros alguna vez

* * *

-Momentos Más Tarde-

El peliblanco junto a sus dos nuevos familiares y Restia avanzaban por el bosque cuando de pronto el peliblanco se detuvo en seco

-Creo que ya es hora de que salgas… es evidente de que no bajaré la guardia en ningún momento así que ahórrame el trabajo de hacerte salir -advirtió el peliblanco, que aún tenía su armadura puesta, mirando hacia unos árboles que tenía a su espalda

Los acompañantes dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde miraba el peliblanco

Omnimon apuntó el cañón de su brazo derecho hacia los árboles…

Alphamon extendió una de sus manos e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico de color verde que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad mientras que Restia se preparaba para invocar a sus criaturas de la oscuridad

Tras unos segundos una silueta comenzó a hacerse visible al lado de los mencionados árboles… mostrando a una hermosa morena de ojos color avellana, vestida con un kimono desarreglado, con dos orejas de gato en su cabeza y una cola que salía desde la parte baja de su espalda

Lo más curioso era que miraba al peliblanco con una mirada asesina y cargada de ira

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó el peliblanco retirando su casco curioso

-¿Ahora te haces el desentendido?... ¿Crees que he olvidado lo que me hiciste aquella vez?... ha sido la mayor humillación que me han dado… ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me mates de manera digna?! ¡¿Crees que soy alguien que suplica por la piedad de alguien?! -exclamaba la morena realmente furiosa, elevando su aura conforme decía cada palabra

-¿Te he hecho algo?... aunque lo dudo, ya que es primera vez que te veo… -decía el peliblanco intrigado debido a que no era común que las personas se presentaran ante él con una declaración de batalla tan abierta

-¡No te servirá de nada hacerte el ignorante! Reconocería ese nivel de aura… ese cabello blanco… y ese rostro en cualquier parte… -siseó la morena peligrosamente

-¡Por favor! ¡Te estoy diciendo que JAMÁS en mi vida te he visto! Y lo que me dices es prácticamente imposible… ¿Cuantas personas pueden tener el cabello blanco y… ooooohhhh -decía el peliblanco recordando cierto "detalle"… resultaba que si era posible que dos personas tuvieran el mismo cabello blanco y un nivel de aura similar… lo más probable es que fuera Vergil quien lastimó a la morena y esta, al ser ignorante que eran hermanos, lo siguió cuando le vio salir de Devil May Cry

Encontraba un tanto injusto tener que pagar por las acciones de su hermano… pero bueno…

FIUUUU

BOOM

Agachándose con rapidez, el peliblanco evadió dos esferas de energía un tanto "peculiares", ya que no estaban hechas con energía normal… sino que estaban hechas con energía natural… lo que convertía a la morena frente a él en una usuaria de senjutsu

-Supongo que será por las malas… -suspiró el peliblanco colocándose el casco nuevamente- pase lo que pase no interfieran… aunque no he hecho nada… es algo entre ella y yo -

Acto seguido el peliblanco comenzó a enfrascarse en una pelea mano a mano con la morena, pero se había topado con un pequeño inconveniente… su oponente tenía un excelente manejo para crear ilusiones de sí misma… podía sentir que sus puñetazos impactaban contra un cuerpo sólido, pero al cabo de unos segundos… ese cuerpo se desvanecía y entonces debía evadir un ataque desde su espalda o uno de sus costados

Pero por el lado de la morena la situación también se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba rápidamente… el peliblanco no se distraía el tiempo suficiente con sus ilusiones y eso le forzaba a realizar ataques rápidos, que en muchas ocasiones no eran lo suficientemente precisos

Fue entonces que algo llamó la atención de la nekomata… el peliblanco que en estos momentos estaba enfrentando despedía un aura bastante diferente a la del sujeto que le había herido tiempo atrás… sin contar que el mencionado sujeto no era portador de una [Longinus]

También debía reconocer que el peliblanco tenía un tiempo de reacción realmente increíble, ya que tras destruir una de sus ilusiones… reaccionaba prácticamente al instante, evadiendo sus ataques siguientes y acto seguido comenzaba a buscarla para intentar conectarle otro puñetazo

BAM

Retrocediendo de un salto evadió un puñetazo del peliblanco, que destrozó por completo el tronco de un árbol… como si este hubiera estado hecho de papel

Antes de que pudiera pensar en colocar otra ilusión se topó con que el peliblanco ya había recortado la distancia y ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella

Concentrando una enorme cantidad de poder natural, creando una esfera de senjutsu de considerable tamaño

Disparándola a quema ropa contra el peliblanco, que la recibió de frente, liberando una gran onda de viento que la morena aprovecho para impulsarse y alejarse del chico, que había sido cubierto por una cortina de humo

La morena esperó a que el humo se disipara… sorprendiéndose a más no poder al ver que la armadura que le atacaba… no presentaba daño alguno… ni siquiera un rasguño

Retrocediendo unos pasos inconscientemente, pensando en cual seria su siguiente movimiento…

Una pelea mano a mano le dejaría en desventaja ya que por más que fortaleciera su cuerpo utilizando senjutsu… y seguir atacando con esferas de energía terminaría agotando sus fuerzas, ya que había comprobado que esa armadura era prácticamente indestructible para su nivel actual…

Solo le quedaba utilizar una de sus mejores armas…

Un campo ilusorio que afectaba la mente del enemigo objetivo… este le hacía ver a las personas o seres que más odiase… dando origen a una gran variabilidad en el resultado, pero el objetivo de este ataque era siempre el mismo... los enemigos afectados por esta técnica agotaban sus energías intentando asesinar a las "personas" que odiaban, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran… estas volverían a aparecer las veces que fueran necesarias, y conforme pasaba el tiempo se quedaban sin fuerzas, entonces la morena les daba el tiro de gracia

La única manera de romper esta técnica era… alcanzar a la nekomata por suerte y la otra era causar un daño tan grande que rompiera el campo ilusorio, pero a día de hoy ninguna de esas opciones habían sucedido

La morena creó un círculo mágico que descendió hasta entrar en contacto con el suelo, expandiéndose con rapidez, haciendo surgir una densa niebla alrededor del castaño en un radio de más de 500 metros

El peliblanco pudo ver como poco a poco el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de niebla… apreciando como la figura de la nekomata se iba difuminando

-¿Qué pretendes? -

-Dentro de poco lo verás nya -reía la morena divertida mientras "desaparecía" del lugar

Al cabo de unos segundos las primeras imágenes aparecieron

Mostrando a 5 personas… MUY conocidas para el peliblanco…

Las personas que habían aparecido eran…

Rias Gremory…

Akeno Himejima…

Asia Argento…

Kiba Yuuto…

Koneko Toujou…

La nekomata se sorprendió al ver la imagen de su hermana menor… ya que de entre todas las personas posibles… jamás pensó que ella sería una de las personas que el peliblanco más odiara

-Que fastidio… -dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa

Las 5 personas tomaron posiciones alrededor del peliblanco que no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar

Los primeros en atacar fueron "Kiba" y "Koneko", entrando en el espacio personal del peliblanco, intentando cortarlo y golpearlo, pero el peliblanco los evadió ladeando ligeramente su cuerpo… realizando su propio ataque

Con una fuerza y velocidad aplastante, conectó dos puñetazos, uno para cada uno, dividiendo los cuerpos de sus atacantes en dos… casi como si sus brazos fueran cuchillos calientes en mantequilla

Al tener su atención centrada en los restos que ahora yacían a sus pies, no se percató de los ataques que "Rias" y "Akeno", que le impactaron de lleno en su armadura, pero no sufrió daño alguno gracias a su [Dragon Shield]

Centrando su atención en las "Onee-samas" disparó rápidamente dos [Dragon Shoot]… provocando dos explosiones considerables, dejando dos cráteres en el sitio donde habían estado ambas "chicas"

Tras eso giró levemente su cabeza, mirando a "Asia", pero cuando estaba por iniciar su ataque contra la rubia… recibió dos ataques de energía por la espalda… mirando por sobre su hombro pudo ver nuevamente a "Rias" y "Akeno"… girando a mirar a su otra banda pudo ver que "Kiba" y "Koneko" habían aparecido nuevamente

Rápidamente acabó con sus atacantes… de nuevo

El peliblanco repitió el proceso incontables veces… hasta que finalmente su paciencia se agotó

-Ustedes… ustedes… ustedes… ¡LES DIJE QUE ERAN UN FASTIDIO! -exclamó el peliblanco dando un salto, evadiendo los ataques de sus antiguos "compañeros"

Mientras estaba en el aire, el peliblanco activó su [Cannon Destroyer], aterrizando con fuera desplegó sus [Foot Lock]

-¡MUERE! -disparando su [Glorious Burst] contra "Koneko"… borrándola de mapa junto a varios metros de árboles, mirando haca su costado vio como "Kiba" comenzaba a moverse para intentar atacarlo

Sin dejar de expulsar el torrente de energía carmesí desde su brazo-cañón… el chico encendió los propulsores que tenía en su espalda y en el área de los gemelos de su armadura

En un acto que muchos catalogarían como "imposible"… el peliblanco comenzó a girar mientras continuaba disparando su [Glorious Burst], realizando un medio giro hacia la izquierda… alcanzó a "Kiba" con su ataque, girando nuevamente hacia la izquierda alcanzó y aniquiló a las "Onee-sama", mirando por sobre su hombro divisó al último "enemigo" en pie…

La rubia Asia Argento

Al verla… una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peliblanco, hecho imperceptible para la morena y los demás espectadores debido a que el chico tenía su rostro cubierto por el casco de la armadura

-¡Muere tú también! -girando una vez más hacia la izquierda, borrando a su objetivo del mapa

Debido al enorme daño causado por el peliblanco, la niebla se dispersó, dejando a la vista los resultados de su ataque

Toda el área circundante había quedado completamente devastada… se había convertido en una zona prácticamente estéril y desierta… donde antes había un verde césped y abundantes árboles… ahora solo había tierra calcinada y desierta

El ataque del peliblanco incluso había dejado su huella en una de las paredes que delimitaban el valle en el que actualmente se encontraban… un área de la mencionada pared de piedra tenía una gran línea horizontal, de varios metros de largo y de profundidad… incluso un poco de humo salía de los bordes de aquella "marca"

La morena simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía… NUNCA en su vida había sido superada hasta este extremo… el chico frente a ella estaba varios pasos por delante en todos los aspectos… pero por sobre todo sentía miedo…

Todo su cuerpo le advertía del inminente peligro… había visto con sus propios ojos el poder destructivo que aquel peliblanco podía desatar, a eso tenía que sumarle el hecho de que su oponente no estaba solo… y si los 3 que le acompañaban decidían atacarla… no tendría probabilidades de sobrevivir

Cuando estaba por intentar moverse y emprender su huida, sintió como un objeto afilado se colocaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello a la par que un brazo la tomaba de la cintura, impidiéndole alejar su cuello del objeto que amenazaba con rebanárselo

Mirando hacia el frente se topó con la cara del chico que le miraba divertido

-Si te mueves te mueres -advirtió el chico sin perder su sonrisa- Ahora déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Perteneces a la raza nekomata cierto? -recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la chica- Eso lo termina confirmando… tu nombre es Kuroka, una criminal clase SS y eres uno de los criminales más buscados de esta categoría -

-¡! -

-Seguro te debes estar preguntado ¿Cómo es que lo sé?... para no hacer una explicación demasiado larga… hace algún tiempo recibí el trabajo de darte caza y llevar tu cabeza ante la justicia del [Inframundo]… pero tras leer la información sobre tus habilidades… me resultaron bastante interesantes… -decía el peliblanco

Si bien era la primera vez que veía cara a cara a Kuroka… conocía algo acerca de sus habilidades y ahora que estaba buscando candidatas para sus [Vasallas]… era alguien con habilidades que realmente deseaba tener en su equipo… aunque muchos le preguntarían porque no incluirla en su sequito principal… la respuesta a esa pregunta era que Kuroka no reunía las características que buscaba para sus últimos 2 peones y su última torre

-Te doy dos opciones a elegir… dependiendo de la que elijas… definirá el futuro de tu vida -

-¿Cuáles son? -

-La primera… intentas escapar y mueres de una forma patética donde nadie recordará siquiera tu nombre… la segunda… aceptas ser mi sirviente, obtienes amnistía sobre tus crímenes, ganas una mejor calidad de vida, un lugar al que llamar hogar y podrás alcanzar nuevos niveles de poder que de momento son imposibles de alcanzar para ti… por cierto… el hecho de que tengas amnistía no significará que puedas seguir haciendo cosas "malas" ya que si se te pasa la mano y aunque seas mi sirviente… seré yo mismo quien te quitará la vida, ahora dime… ¿Cuál eliges? -

-Hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Qué me pasaría si elijo la primera? -preguntó Kuroka que seguía con la hoja de [Rebellion] prácticamente pegada a su cuello

-Tendrías que pelear, además de mí, contra ellos 3 -señalando con la cabeza a Omnimon, Alphamon y Restia- y haciéndote un rápido resumen… Restia, en el pasado, fue una general de un poderoso ejército que atemorizó este mundo mientras que ellos… son seres cuyas capacidades reales son desconocidas para mí, pero sé que son muy poderosos… MUCHO más que tú… ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta? -

-Más o menos… -respondió la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que la "proposición" que el peliblanco le había hecho… prácticamente le obligaba a elegir la segunda opción… asumiendo claro que fuera una persona que apreciara su vida- Está bien... acepto ser tu sirviente... -

Muchas personas dirían que el hecho de como reclutó a Kuroka fue bastante "abrupto"… pero teniendo en consideración que la nekomata era alguien bastante escurridizo y una criminal buscada por la justicia del inframundo… no había tiempo de hacer una proposición más "amable", ya que eventualmente tendría que cazarla y a su parecer era mejor tenerla como [Vasalla] que matarla, puesto que sería desperdiciar sus habilidades

-Veamos… antes que nada… he de decirte que a pesar de que obviamente perderás la libertad que has tenido hasta ahora, pero tendrás muchos más beneficios. Aclarado eso es hora de comenzar… -dijo el peliblanco sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pieza de [Peón] correspondiente al juego de piezas de las [Vasallas]- Por orden de Issei Sparda, tú Kuroka… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente- terminó de decir el peliblanco mientas la pieza de [Peón] entraba en el pecho de Kuroka a la par que dos piezas de [Alfil] salían, pero para sorpresa del chico… la nekomata destruyó las piezas apenas las vio- Pensé que las guardarías de recuerdo… -

-Jamás lo haría… esas piezas simbolizan una cada que se convirtió en el PEOR episodio de toda mi vida y una sombra que me perseguía hasta el día de hoy… en parte fue el motivo por el cual comencé a vivir en la clandestinidad… quería huir de esos malditos recuerdos… -

-Ya veo… creo que es un tema delicado así que no haré preguntas -decía el peliblanco guardando a [Rebellion] en su espalda- creo que es hora de continuar… -

-¿? -

-Cómo eres nueva en todo esto te explicaré lo más brevemente posible… estamos en busca de un ancianito cabrón que quiere armar un tremendo caos involucrando a seres que pertenecen a mi raza y si logra su objetivo… es muy posible que el mundo literalmente se vaya a la mierda -explicó el peliblanco

-Curiosa manera de resumir la situación… -dijo Kuroka con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Por cierto Omnimon… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este mundo y conociste a Raven? -preguntó el peliblanco mirando al digimon blanco

-**Después de una batalla que tuve… hubo una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo de nuestro mundo y varios de mis compañeros, además de mí, llegamos a esta dimensión mientras que yo llegue con Raven… mis demás compañeros supongo que llegaron a una localización que me es desconocida** -explicaba Omnimon- **Al llegar a este mundo me encontraba muy debilitado… pensaba que moriría sin poder hacer nada... recuerdo que me encontraba en algún lugar cercano a lo que los humanos conocen como el norte de Europa, allí me desmayé y cuando desperté fue la primera vez que vi a Raven. Debido a que estaba muy alterado por desconocer en donde me encontraba ataque a Raven que era quien me había salvado la vida… y lógicamente se defendió… ambos nos enfrascamos en un duelo que duro varios días donde ninguno de los dos cedió ni un solo paso. Finalmente la lucha terminó en un empate, pero gracias a eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… a diferencia de otras personas que tras un combate solo generan odio, y como muestra de mi amistad y gratitud por haberme cuidado cuando lo necesitaba le cedí mi [Espada Trascendental] y tras eso entré en un estado de hibernación… y le pedí a Raven que me despertara en 10 años pero siento que pasaron muchos años más** -

[En realidad pasó más de medio milenio desde la muerte de Raven] -dijo una voz que salía de la mano izquierda del peliblanco

-**Ddraig-dono** -saludó el digimon blanco

[Tiempo sin vernos, Omnimon]

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

[Si, ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que no recordaba quien era el que le había dado la espada a Raven?... fue Omnimon… Raven usó el Balance Breaker para luchar contra él y al igual que con Raven nos hicimos buenos amigos de él]

-**¿Puedo preguntar porque Issei tenía mi espada? **-preguntó Omnimon

[Se la di porque le consideré digno de portar un arma tan valiosa como lo es la [Espada Trascendental]

-**Entiendo** -

-Bueno, es hora de apurar el paso -indicó Issei, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad, seguido por Restia, Kuroka, Omnimon y Alphamon

* * *

-Momentos más tarde-Salida del bosque-

El grupo de Issei había llegado hasta lo que parecía ser la salida del bosque ya que a lo lejos podían ver un gran castillo blanco que era conectado con el bosque mediante un puente

Con el fin de mantener el elemento sorpresa, Issei había prohibido volar ya que sin querer ofender a nadie pero… Omnimon y Alphamon destacaban… bastante…

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al puente, Alphamon y Omnimon sintieron una "presencia" que les hizo detenerse de golpe

-**Esto es…** -decía Alphamon

-**Si no me equivoco es "él"** -dijo Omnimon

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el peliblanco curioso

-**Sentimos la presencia de otro digimon** -respondieron ambos digimon

-¿Dónde está? -

-**No estamos seguros por lo que lo iremos a buscar… nos reuniremos más tarde** -

-De acuerdo -

Acto seguido ambos digimons salieron volando en dirección opuesta, dejando al peliblanco junto a Restia y Kuroka

-¿Ahora hacia donde, Ise? nya -preguntó Kuroka

-Pues mientras ellos buscan al digimon… iremos a echar un vistazo a aquel castillo -

Los 3 presentes enfocaron su vista en aquel castillo que se alzaba en la lejanía

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Lamento la demora pero estos meses apenas y he tenido tiempo libre… entre la universidad y los entrenamientos… prácticamente solo paso por mi casa a dormir

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- Esto puede que decepcione a algunos pero…. TODOS y cada uno de los que dieron sus predicciones sobre las palabras clave se equivocaron, ya que las tres palabras tenían que ver con Omnimon y Alphamon… aunque había una pequeña "trampa" por mi parte jeje… ya que los que no sean de Latinoamérica puede que no sabían que era la [Espada Trascendental]… este es el nombre que se le dio en la traducción a la espada de Omnimon pero el nombre original es [Grey Sword]… por cierto… pueden decirle Omnimon u Omegamon, eso queda a su criterio

2- Como vieron… los digimon tendrán participación en este fic y para los que me pregunten… Issei tendrá un total de 5 familiares, dentro de los cuales 2 pertenecen al universo de DxD, entre ellos Ryuuteimaru, y 3 familiares digimon y por cierto… ¿Qué digimon creen que fue el que percibieron Omnimon y Alphamon?

3- Algunos puede que hayan encontrado un tanto… apresurado el reclutamiento de Kuroka pero… debido a como es ella… la única manera de "Hacerlo por las buenas"… es ponerle un "collar" lo más rápido posible jeje

4- ¿Quién creen que es la otra persona que está siguiendo a Issei?... ya que la primera era Kuroka y la otra era Omnimon

5-A estas alturas puede que ya lo hayan entendido, pero para aquellos que aun no lo entendieron… Issei vio por primera vez a Alphamon cuando fue al mundo demoniaco y le vio pasar por enfrente de un portal

6- También les puede causar un tanto de extrañeza el hecho de cómo se llevó a cabo este capítulo… como explicación les tengo que decir que lo hice creando un escenario para ver qué es lo que haría issei mientras basara, que ha tomado el papel de Nero en esta historia, llegaba al castillo donde se encuentra el salvador, pero no se preocupen, todas los dudas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo

7- Para los que se estén preguntando… Issei hará participar a sus 3 familiares digimon cuando participe en su primer rating game

8- El guantelete metálico que Basara tiene en su serie... aquí será un articulo de complemento para cierta espada que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y dicho guantelete le concede un aumento de fuerza... considérenlo como un sustituto del Devil Bringer de Nero

Eso es todo de momento

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	22. Ciudad Fortuna - Parte 02 -

**Capítulo 22 Ciudad Fortuna - Parte 02 **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

Las 2 chicas y el peliblanco iban caminando hacia el castillo que se alzaba en la lejanía, pero Kuroka tenía muchas preguntas,

Los Digimons no sabían casi nada al igual que el que ahora era su maestro, pero desde que vio el rostro de Restia, a la nekomata se le había hecho familiar ese rostro… pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.

-Disculpa-nya- dijo la nekomata -¿Yami-chan?-

-¿Yami-chan?- preguntó la otra morena.

-Como no se tu nombre por eso te llame así, veo que eres usuaria del poder de la oscuridad-nya- respondió Kuroka.

-Ah, sobre eso…- habló la morena -Me llamo Restia Ashdoll-

-Creo que te sonara esto, ella es… [La Princesa de la Oscuridad]- mencionó el peliblanco dejando a la gata asombrada puesto que frente a ella estaba una persona que era tan famosa que aparecía en los libros del [Inframundo].

\- T-Tu…e-eres muy famosa… apareces en los libros-nya- dijo Kuroka señalando a la espíritu.

-Ara… no sabía que tenías eso bien guardadito, Restia- Dijo el peliblanco divertido.

\- Ni yo lo sabía- respondió la morena sonrojada

-¿Pero qué haces con Ise?-nya -preguntó la nueva [Vasalla] del peliblanco

-Estoy con Ise porque tengo un contrato con él y es el hijo de mi maestro- respondió Restia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Contrato? -

-Soy un [espíritu contratista]- respondió la princesa de la oscuridad mientras Kuroka la veía asombrada, puesto que ella jamás la había visto en persona pero recordó algo -Dijiste que también estas con Ise porque eres alumna de su padre… ¿cierto?-nya -

-Si –

-¿Quién es tu maestro?-

-El caballero oscuro Sparda-

Al oír eso quedó con la boca abierta, ya que no lo podría creer… frente a ella estaba una alumna de ese legendario demonio que se decía que era más fuerte que los 4 [Dai-maous] originales.

-E-E-Entonces…tu…- Dijo la morena mirando a su nuevo amo

-Te lo dije o lo mencione durante el ritual… mi nombre es Issei Sparda- dijo el peliblanco dejando en shock a la nekomata.

3…2…1….

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- Exclamo Kuroka -¡¿TU ERES ISSEI SPARDA, EL MISMO ISSEI SPARDA QUE LE DIO UNA MONUMENTAL PALIZA A VALI?!-

-¿Cómo conoces al idiota ese?- pregunto el peliblanco curioso.

-Era, hasta hace unos momentos, parte de su equipo pero ahora soy tu sierva por lo que me importa un pepino en conversa lo que haga- dijo la morena simplonamente

-¿Y qué ha hecho después de nuestro encuentro?- preguntó el peliblanco no por curiosidad… simplemente salió el tema

-Entrena como loco- dijo la morena para ponerse seria -Ise… ahora quiero que me digas porque me atacaste-

-Te digo que no fui yo- respondió el chico rascándose la nuca puesto que la morena seguía culpándolo por lo que hizo Vergil.

-¿Cómo quieres que crea que no fuiste tú si recuerdo perfectamente tu apariencia a pesar de que llevas ese traje rojo?- comentó la morena ofendida.

-Kuroka-san… Ise dice la verdad- dijo la morena

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la mencionada.

-Cuando hice el contrato con Ise pude ver sus recuerdo y en ningún momento vi cuando te atacó… si hubo un ataque fue de ciertas criaturas en la academia Kuoh- respondió la espíritu.

-Ok, puedo creer eso… pero si no fuiste tú… ¿entonces quien me ataco en Siberia?-

-Ise… tú crees que…- decía Restia.

-Por cómo me culpa Kuroka, esto tiene la firma de Vergil por todos lados- dijo el peliblanco suspirando

-¿Vergil?-nya- preguntó la mencionada curiosa.

-Es mi hermano… y como creo que te has dado cuenta… nos parecemos mucho- comentó el chico.

-¿Parecerse?... ¡son iguales-nya!- dijo la gata

-Eso es porque Ise y Vergil-kun… son gemelos- dijo la espíritu

-¡¿Gemelos?!- exclamó Kuroka sorprendida -¿Pero cómo sé que es cierto?- preguntó seriamente, recuperándose de su impresión.

En ese momento la morena creó un círculo mágico del cual salió un holograma donde se veía la imagen de un peliblanco idéntico a Issei, pero con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, con una mirada fría y agresiva.

-Wow… parece como si fuera un espejo- dijo la gata sorprendida -Entonces el tal Vergil fue quien me ataco-

-Es lo más seguro, pero si es el caso… es raro que deje vivo a un enemigo- comentó el peliblanco -Supongo que tuvo sus razones-

* * *

Opening Liar Mask - Akame Ga Kill Opening 2

***Sonido caja de cuerda***

**Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki **

Cae [Rebellion] desde el cielo con gotas de sangre mientras una luna sangrienta adorna el cielo nocturno

**Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku**

Aparece Issei cayendo de espaldas en un mar de aguas oscuras

**Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite **

**Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu**

Aparece Issei caminando mientras que en el fondo van apareciendo las imágenes de cuando era torturado junto a la escena donde encuentra a los Hyodo carbonizados

**Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni **

**Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu**

Van apareciendo tras de Issei sus [Siervas] y [Vasallas] en parejas mientras que del otro lado de la imagen van apareciendo Rias y sus actuales sirvientes

**Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao **

Aparecen la versión castaña y la versión peliblanca de Issei girando alrededor de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko pero no saben a cuál elegir ya que no saben quién es el Issei real

Aparecen Vergil y Ryu frente a una estatua de Sparda en el inframundo

Se muestra a Sirzechs sentado en su trono acompañado de su esposa

**Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku**

Aparecen Rias e Issei dándose la espalda mutuamente mientras miran sus manos para luego convertirlas en puños. El peliblanco aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras comienza a transformarse a su estado [Devil Trigger]

Aparece Issei tomando a [Rebellion] preparándose para luchar

**Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao **

Aparece Issei con su [Devil Bringer] activado mientras lucha contra Saji, Ruruko, Hakufu y Koneko

**Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!**

Aparecen Levi, Akame y Claudia peleando contra Kiba, Konno, y Tomoe

Yura y Suzuka atacan a Mira que es defendida por Akio. Yura sale despedida contra una pared mientras Momo y Reya preparan un ataque que es repelido por Arin y Yui a la par que Gasper recibe un ataque de Mira

**Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara... **

Aparece Akeno y Tsubaki intentando resistir la ráfaga de viento glacial que Serafall les lanza

Aparece Issei, con Lilith y Rebecca a su espalda, mirando fijamente a Rias y Sona. Haciéndoles una señal con la mirada a sus siervas, el peliblanco activa su Balance Breaker

En la lejanía se observa a Mio y Priss peleando contra Koneko y Yura que se encuentran un tanto magulladas

**Inoru you ni kiri saite **

Aparece Issei con su armadura puesta que se lanza contra Rias y Sona mientras Lilith y Rebecca detienen a Hakufu y Asuna para que no intervengan en el duelo de [Reyes]

**Kyou mo akaku someage yo!**

Aparece el sequito Sparda frente a un estadio, lleno hasta el tope, que los aplaude con fuerza y los ovaciona de igual manera

***Música***

Aparece el peliblanco alzando su mano derecha, atrapando a [Rebellion], alzándola en señal de victoria

* * *

-Por cierto, Ise...- habló Restia llamando la atención del peliblanco.

-Dime-

-¿Por qué no convertiste a Kuroka-san en tu [Sierva] directamente si aún hay cupos en tu sequito?-

-Porque no reunía las características que busco para mis piezas restantes... ya que quisiera que una de ellas tuviese un estilo de pelea de blandir dos espadas como lo puedo hacer yo… pero una persona así no va a caerme del cielo...- dijo el peliblanco mirando a Restia mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el frente

PAM

De pronto sintió como algo un tanto pesado caía sobre sus brazos.

Curioso examinó ese "algo".

Sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de una chica rubia, vestida con lo que parecía ser el uniforme de alguna especie de escuela.

-Admito que no esperaba esto…- habló el peliblanco sorprendido ya que jamás esperó que sus palabras se hiciesen "realidad".

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Restia curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero parece ser una estudiante de alguna academia… aunque el uniforme que viste no se parece a ninguno que haya visto antes- respondió el chico mientras dejaba a la chica en el suelo con su espalda recargada contra el tronco de un árbol -Habrá que esperar a que despierte-

* * *

-Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día-

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Estaba mareada.

Podía oír como alguien le llamaba, pero por su voz sabía que no era nadie que hubiese conocido antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el peliblanco pasando una mano frente al rostro de la chica.

-¿Q-quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la chica intentando centrarse.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo… ¿Quién eres y como es que caíste del cielo?- dijo el chico curioso y en cierto modo daba gracias que había "atrapado" a la chica, ya que de lo contrario… se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo de una manera bastante fuerte.

-Soy Claudia Enfield y vengo de la academia Seidoukan-

-¿Academia Seidoukan?- preguntaron Issei, Kuroka y Restia.

-¿No la conocen?- curiosa.

-No creo que esa academia exista… nunca he escuchado hablar de ella- dijo el peliblanco escéptico.

-Esperen… ¿Dónde me encuentro?-

-Te encuentras en un bosque de Isla Fortuna- respondió Restia.

-Lo mejor será enviarla con las demás para que la cuiden… ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Cuando termine todo esto podremos hablar con calma. Kuroka ve a la ciudad junto con ella, busca a Rebecca y las demás… supongo que como me has seguido ya sabes quienes son… cuida de ella, ya que estoy seguro que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando- dijo el chico recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Kuroka.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del peliblanco, Kuroka, en compañía de Claudia, se puso en camino hacia la ciudad, ya que ese era el lugar donde las siervas del peliblanco se encontraban vigilando.

-Con eso solucionamos este pequeño contratiempo… ahora debemos ir al casti… llo…- decía el peliblanco observando como Restia caminaba hacia unos cuantos arbustos -¿Restia?-

La morena no le contestó al peliblanco, ya que tal parecía que algo había captado su atención.

Pasando a través de los arbustos se topó con lo que parecía ser una especie de placa de piedra conmemorativa.

Pero a diferencia de placas comunes… está tenía algo "especial".

En ella se mostraba la figura de un hombre de cabello largo, su brazo derecho parecía estar recubierto por el brazo metálico de una armadura, empuñando una espada de hoja curvada.

-Wilbert…- murmuró Restia con nostalgia.

-¿Wilbert?-

-Él fue un general del ejército de los diablos y prácticamente el único diablo de alto rango que siguió al Maestro Sparda en su cruzada para liberar a los humanos del yugo de los diablos. Tras haber logrado esa hazaña hizo lo mismo que el maestro y permaneció vigilando el mundo desde las sombras… pero nunca esperé que hubiese elegido a Fortuna como su nuevo hogar…- decía Restia observando la placa.

-¿Y esa espada?-

-Su nombre es [Brynhildr], es una espada bastante útil pero se consideraba una espada "incompleta"-

-¿Por?-

-Porque puede abrir los portales al mundo demoniaco, pero no puede cerrarlos… cosa que [Yamato] puede lograr sin ningún problema-

-Entiendo… oye… ¿eso es una cabaña?- preguntó el chico señalando una edificación que se encontraba varios metros detrás de la placa conmemorativa.

-¿Eh?- mirando hacia donde señalaba el peliblanco, divisando una cabaña que por su aspecto… parecía haber sido abandonada hace ya bastante tiempo.

El peliblanco intentó abrir cuidadosamente la puerta de la cabaña, pero al tocarla se desprendió de las bisagras y cayó al suelo.

Levantando una cortina de polvo que se disipó tras unos instantes.

Entrando en la cabaña.

Al igual que su apariencia exterior… todo el interior del lugar estaba en extremo deteriorado.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por varios de los huecos que había en el techo.

De pronto el castaño divisó lo que parecía ser un diario de vida sobre una meza.

Tras acercarse a la meza tomó el diario, quitándole el polvo, comenzando a leerlo.

Pero se detuvo en una parte importante.

-Quien lo diría… aquí dice que Wilbert tuvo una hija con una humana… su hija responde al nombre de Mio Naruse- dijo el peliblanco.

De entre una de las páginas cayó una fotografía que mostraba a una niña de cabello rojo atado en dos coletas.

Al ver el color de su cabello su ira comenzó a encenderse, ya que le recordaba a una de las personas que le había hecho pasar por un infierno en vida, pero era algo que debía superar puesto que ya no era el mismo perdedor de aquel entonces.

Tenía que calmarse.

Restia notó como la ira del chico comenzaba a aumentar, esto se apreciaba en el agarre que tenía el peliblanco sobre el diario… la fuerza aplicada en el agarre estaba aumentando y se notaba como rechinaba los dientes.

-Aun piensas en eso, ¿cierto?... ya eres lo bastante fuerte como para vengarte como gustes, así que… ¿Por qué no lo haces?- preguntó Restia un tanto triste.

-No decidí hacerme más fuerte por una razón mediocre como la venganza… lo hice para no volver a perder a nadie más- respondió el peliblanco mientras continuaba leyendo el diario -Eso debió ser bastante difícil para él-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Aquí dice que tras la muerte de su esposa, y para proteger a Mio, la envió a un orfanato para que pudiese ser adoptada por una familia de humanos corrientes con los cuales tuviera la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, ya que si la tenía a su lado… viviría muchos peligros- comentó el chico cerrando el diario -Hora de continuar-

-Por cierto… esto debí habértelo dicho hace un rato… tal parece que [Brynhildr] está activa y se encuentra cerca del castillo al que nos dirigimos-

-¿Pero no que habías dicho que era la espada del difunto Wilbert?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-Sí, pero su espada podía ser portada por otra persona si poseía el brazo metálico que viste en la placa… y por lo que he podido sentir… es un humano quien la porta-

-¿Un humano?-

-Es el humano con el que te enfrentaste en la catedral- observando como el chico se palmeaba la cara.

-No puede ser... solo lo he visto dos veces y ya la está armando grande… pero me pregunto… ¿De dónde la consiguió?... las armas demoniacas no son cosas que te encuentras tiradas en la calle- protestó el peliblanco mientras salían de la cabaña y se encaminaban hacia el castillo -Supongo que tendremos que "pedirle" que nos devuelva la espada-

* * *

-Más Tarde-

-¡Todavía no! Aún no he acabado- exclamó Credo empuñando con fuerza su espada, lanzándose contra Basara.

El ataque de Credo fue detenido por Basara, que utilizó su guantelete metálico para detener la hoja.

Con un brusco movimiento arrancó la espada de las manos de Credo, empujándolo hacia atrás en el proceso y logrando tumbarlo con relativa facilidad.

-Te has hecho más fuerte- mascullo Credo respirando agitadamente.

Basara se acercaba lentamente hacia el castaño caído, pero de pronto escuchó un grito a sus espaldas que le hizo voltear con rapidez.

Encontrando a Kyrie y Mio.

-Kyrie… Mio…- dijo Basara intentando esconder su brazo derecho tras de sí, en un inútil intento de que ambas chicas no viesen el guantelete que recubría su brazo.

Las miradas de los 3 jóvenes fueron dirigidas por unos segundos hacia el derribado Credo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Esperen… Esto no es lo que parece…- decía el castaño de ojos verdes intentando acercarse a las chicas que retrocedían a la par que el avanzaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?...- pregunto Kyrie dolida y asustada.

-Por detrás de ambas chicas apareció el hombre moreno que llevaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y que respondía al nombre de Agnus.

-Les ocultamos la verdad para no herirlas… Basara tiene poderes demoniacos- apuntando al mencionado con una espada plateada cuya hoja tenía unas extrañas líneas "decorativas" que cambiaban de color en un patrón bastante llamativo.

-Hijo de la gran…- exclamó el castaño intentando alcanzar a Agnus, pero este se escondió tras Kyrie y Mio.

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacerles daño… al menos no por ahora- colocando el filo de la hoja de su espada en el cuello de ambas chicas -sabía que la relación entre ustedes dos iba más allá de la amistad…-

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto… ¡Deja que se vayan!-

-¡Agnus!- rugió Credo poniéndose de pie -¿Quién eres tú para utilizar a mis hermanas? ¡Este combate es mío y lo voy a terminar!... deja que se marchen- siseó peligrosamente.

-Su Eminencia auguró tu derrota y me ordenó que utilizara a tus hermanas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Credo y Basara iban a lanzarse contra Agnus, pero fueros repelidos hacia atrás por una fuerte onda expansiva acompañada de un breve resplandor.

Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció… pudieron ver como Agnus se había transformado en una especie de insecto volador gigante.

-Si las quieres, ven por ellas… dado que yo no puedo garantizar su destino- exclamó Agnus mientras alzaba el vuelo con ambas chicas inconscientes en sus brazos.

-¿Su eminencia dio órdenes de utilizarlas…?- murmuró Credo.

-¡¿A dónde se las han llevado?! ¡¿Al cuartel?!- exclamó Basara furioso mientras agarraba a Credo por el cuello de su uniforme blanco.

-Supongo- respondió el castaño mayor rompiendo el agarre que Basara tenía sobre él -Basara, me temo que vamos a tener que posponer este combate hasta descubrir la verdad-

Acto seguido Credo se transformó en lo que él llamaba… su forma de [Ángel] y emprendió el vuelo.

Siguiendo el mismo camino que Agnus.

* * *

-Ise… ¿estás seguro que vendrá por este camino?- preguntó Restia observando la sala curiosa.

Era una sala bastante grande y de estilo medieval, pero lo que más destacaba era la cama de piedra que había en el centro del lugar.

-Sí. Este es el único camino a seguir para ir hacia donde se dirigía ese insecto volador gigante… así que lo único que queda es esperar- comentó el peliblanco mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares de la sala.

* * *

-1 Hora Más Tarde-

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando.

Con cada minuto que pasaba su nerviosismo aumentaba.

No podía imaginarse que clase de atrocidades podrían llegar a hacer con Mio y Kyrie.

A Mio la consideraba como su hermana menor… y a Kyrie… era la chica con la que deseaba formar una familia… pero nunca había tenido el suficiente valor para decírselo por miedo a que esta le rechazara.

Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos llegó hasta una sala.

Topándose con cierto peliblanco que le esperaba apoyado en un pilar.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó el peliblanco mientras se separaba del pilar.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el castaño agresivamente -Lo siento, pero ahora no tiempo- haciendo a un lado al peliblanco con una mano.

-Yo tampoco- contestó Issei colocando una mano en el hombro de Basara, que al ver que el peliblanco no le dejaría pasar… rompió el agarre e intentó darle varios puñetazos, uno de ellos fue atrapado por el chico -Así que vayamos al grano-

Issei al ver que el castaño intentaba liberarse del agarre que tenía sobre su brazo derecho, le soltó.

Observando como este, producto de su propia fuerza, salía disparado hacia atrás hasta incrustarse levemente en una pared.

-He venido por la espada-

-Pues muy bien…- gruño el castaño mientras imitaba la acción de desenfundar una espada desde su costado izquierdo, haciendo aparecer a [Brynhildr].

-Era propiedad de uno de los "nuestros". Si me la devuelves…- sacando a [Rebellion] -Te dejaré marchar, niño-

-¿Niño? ¡A ver si sigues creyendo que soy un niño después de la paliza que recibirás!- exclamó Basara lanzando un haz de energía al peliblanco, que con un rápido movimiento evadió el ataque.

Observando divertido como el haz de energía destrozaba uno de los pilares de la habitación como si hubiese estado hecho de papel.

-Un consejo, amigo: has caso a los que saben-

El castaño intento seguir su camino, pero el peliblanco se interpuso.

Sabía que no le iba a dejar pasar por las buenas…

Así que solo quedaba una opción…

Derrotarlo y pasar a la fuerza.

Sin previo aviso atacó al peliblanco con una estocada frontal.

El peliblanco se ladeó levemente de hombros, evadiendo con facilidad al castaño. Atacando con un corte ascendente que fue detenido por la hoja de [Brynhildr].

Las hojas de ambas espadas comenzaron a hacer fricción entre sí, haciendo saltar chispar, pero fue allí donde la diferencia de fuerzas entre los contendientes se hizo notoria.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Basara, era forzado a retroceder.

Obligándole a retroceder con sumo cuidado para no romper el balance que había entre ambas hojas que chocaban entre sí.

Finalmente el brazo del castaño cedió.

Dando un salto hacia atrás justo antes de que la hoja de [Rebellion] pasase peligrosamente cerca de su abdomen.

Mirando con ira al peliblanco, puesto que este le miraba con una sonrisa… como si la batalla que tenían en estos momentos no fuese más que un juego para él.

Recuperando el equilibrio el castaño volvió a la carga.

Realizando una variedad de ataques que buscaban alcanzar el torso del peliblanco.

Issei respondió a estos ataques con simples bloqueos.

Realizados con leves movimientos de muñeca y juego de pies.

Mirando con cierto aburrimiento y pena al castaño.

Era evidente que estaba peleando dominado por la ira. Si la pelea entre ambos fuese una pelea seria… hace rato que la cabeza del castaño ya estaría separada del resto de su cuerpo y rodando por el suelo.

No tenía caso que siguiera jugando con él… el "niño" acabaría haciéndose daño.

Con un potente corte ascendente, que tomó por sorpresa al peliblanco, Basara le arrancó de las manos a [Rebellion], enviándola a volar por los aires.

Atacando enseguida con una estocada frontal.

El peliblanco evadió el ataque ladeando su cuerpo en el último instante, observando como el castaño pasaba junto a él al no poder detener su ataque. Golpeándole en la nuca.

Aumentando la velocidad con la que el castaño avanzaba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Issei observó divertido como el castaño se comía el suelo mientras atrapaba a [Rebellion].

El castaño furioso se dio la vuelta intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por el peliblanco que pisó su muñeca con su pie y colocó la hoja de [Rebellion] en su cuello.

-¿Te has calmado ya, niño?- preguntó Issei observando como el castaño desviaba la mirada con disgusto -¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa mirada?-

-Me da la sensación que has estado jugando conmigo desde el principio-

Ante esa respuesta el peliblanco retiró la hoja de su espada del cuello del castaño, alejándose unos metros.

-Mira, esa espada sirve para abrir las puertas que conectan el mundo de los demonios con el mundo humano- habló Issei mientras dejaba que el castaño se pusiese de pie y recuperase el aliento -Como comprenderás, no puedo dejar que un instrumento tan poderoso ande por ahí como si nada. Debe quedar en "familia"-

-La necesito- fue lo único que dijo el castaño mientras miraba la hoja de [Brynhildr].

-Pues quédatela- recibiendo una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa por parte del castaño –Ya que te has relajado y calmado, sigue tu camino- indicó el peliblanco haciéndose a un lado, señalando la puerta de salida que tenía tras de sí.

El castaño comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida sin dudar ni un segundo.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el peliblanco llamando su atención, haciendo que se detuviera -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Basara. Y tú eres Issei, ¿no?- dijo el castaño -El nombre suena bien- continuando su camino.

A los pocos segundos el peliblanco se dio media vuelta, observando el lugar por donde se había marchado el castaño.

-El tuyo tampoco está mal- dijo Issei en voz baja.

De pronto sintió como alguien le abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?- preguntó Restia mientras terminaba el abrazó y se colocaba al lado del peliblanco.

-Sí, supongo que podrá asumir la carga-

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero las cosas se podrían torcer-

-Mira, si el niño la caga… tendré que darle un castigo- respondió el peliblanco divertido mientras se colocaba a [Rebellion] en su espalda y en compañía de Restia seguía su camino.

* * *

-Más Tarde-

No podía creerlo.

Había cometido un error.

Tenía la batalla prácticamente en el bolsillo, pero solo bastó un momento de duda y la situación se volteó por completo.

Pero no era como si hubiese querido dudar adrede… ese viejo de mierda había utilizado como "escudo" a Mio y Kyrie.

Y aunque le costara reconocerlo… era incapaz de siquiera llegar a pensar en lastimarlas.

A causa de eso se encontraba aprisionado en la mano derecha de la enorme estatua de [El Salvador].

Al menos así es como el viejo le había llamado.

-El amor te detuvo. Una pena- habló cierto viejito parado sobre la cabeza de la estatua -Aun así, me inclino ante alguien que pueda empuñar el arma de un antiguo general de los diablos. Aunque dichas arma no esté a la altura de las armas que empuñaba Sparda-

-¿Qué?-

-En un principio, quería que [El Salvador] absorbiera a Issei, el portador de la sangre de Sparda, pero al presentarse esta oportunidad- mirando a Mio -he decidido apostar sobre seguro- alzando su mano izquierda hizo salir a [Brynhildr] del guantelete metálico del castaño, sonriendo contento cuando pudo tomar la espada -Cuando esta espada se funda con su sangre, podremos pasar a la fase final de nuestro plan definitivo-

De pronto Credo, en su forma de ángel, apareció frente al anciano, que respondía al nombre de Sanctus, y le propinó un corte horizontal en medio del pecho.

Haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

-¡Basara! ¡Huye!... –

Basara en su intento de librarse del agarre que tenían sobre su cuerpo, fue testigo como Sanctus, utilizando a [Brynhildr], le atravesaba el estómago de lado a lado a Credo.

Provocando que volviese a tomar su forma humana debido al letal daño recibido.

-Nos has traicionado… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sanctus decepcionado.

-Me puse al servicio del sueño del que me habló… de ese Salvador del que tanto ha predicado. Pero utilizó a mis hermanas, que no tenían nada que ver con esto… y no puedo perdonarlo-

Ante ese comentario Sanctus hundió la hoja, aún más profundo, en el cuerpo de Credo, logrando que la mayor parte de la hoja saliera por la espalda del castaño mayor.

-¿Amor… por un hermano?- masculló molesto -Que estupidez- retirando el arma del estómago de Credo con brusquedad, observando como Credo caía de espaldas hacia el suelo que se encontraba varios metros más abajo y auguraba una dolorosa caída -Todo lo que uno necesita es poder absoluto-

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Credo fue atrapado por cierto peliblanco antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

Issei dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Credo en el piso.

-Oh, eres tú… Issei- masculló Sanctus molesto.

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó el peliblanco divertido con Restia a su lado.

-Así es. Desde siempre hemos querido averiguar más acerca de Sparda y ese deseo nos condujo hacia ti… hace unos cuantos meses comenzamos a recibir rumores de un cazador de demonios que tenía el cabello blanco cuyo centro de operaciones se encontraba en una ciudad oriental llamada Kuoh. Siguiendo esos rumores te encontramos pero carecíamos de los efectivos necesarios para obligarte a venir con nosotros y que nos "ayudases" con nuestros planes-

-Tienes razón, JAMÁS me uniría a ustedes que son una panda de raritos- respondió Issei.

-Eso es seguro. Pero no tenías previsto que alguien con tus mismas "características" apareciese-

-¿Alguien como yo?- curioso.

-Alguien mitad humano y mitad diablo… te presento a la hija del antiguo general Wilbert… ¡Mio Naruse!-

-(Con que era ella)- pensó el peliblanco mirando a la chica pelirroja cuyo cuerpo parecía estar fusionado en gran parte con la estatua del salvador.

[¿A qué te refieres compañero?]

-(Desde hace un rato pude sentir un aura bastante peculiar… se parecía un poco a la mía solo que mucho más débil, pero nunca imagine que me toparía tan rápido con la hija de Wilbert)-

-¿Q-que quieres decir… con eso?- preguntó Mio con la voz quebrada -Mis padres eran personas comunes y corrientes… yo…-

-Tú eres la hija de Wilbert… con tal de protegerte te envió a un orfanato y le pidió a los encargados que cuando preguntaras por tus padres te contasen una historia falsa. Eventualmente supe de tu existencia y comencé a formular este plan de respaldo por si no lográbamos encontrar a alguien que hubiese llegado a heredar la sangre de Sparda… es allí donde fallaste Issei-

-¿Mande?-

-No esperabas que alguien que heredó la sangre de un general de los diablos apareciese… ni que apareciese una persona que puede blandir el arma que perteneció al padre de esta mocosa… y gracias a este joven has fracaso- dijo Sanctus mirando con superioridad al peliblanco -¡Gracias a eso el Salvador podrá completarse!-

-No sé, habría apostado a que este niño todavía iba a dar guerra… pero si ya tienes a la hija de Wilbert… ¿Para qué necesitas a los otros dos?-

-Digamos que son baterías de respaldo por si el poder mágico de ella- mirando a Mio -resulta ser más pequeño de lo que calculamos. ¡Es hora de comenzar!- exclamó el anciano mientras se adentraba en el interior de la estatua al igual que Kyrie y Mio.

El peliblanco se quedó observando al castaño que se veía bastante debilitado.

-¡Venga, niño! ¿Ya has tirado la toalla?-

-No tengo mucho de donde elegir…- dijo el castaño débilmente.

-Que melodramático- dijo el peliblanco divertido -¡Qué no se te ocurra morir sin devolverme la espada o me vas a ver muy enojado!-

-Pues ven a buscarla- respondió el castaño haciéndole una peineta antes de que su cuerpo fuese absorbido por el Salvador.

-Menudo insolente…- reía el castaño divertido.

Tras unos segundos las gemas que tenía la estatua comenzaron a brillar.

Acto seguido la estatua comenzó a elevarse sacudiendo levemente los alrededores.

Tras elevarse unas cuantas decenas de metros… unas extrañas cosas similares a las le salieron de la espalda.

Tenían la forma de una especie de disco.

-¡No te lo pierdas! Si tiene alas…-

-El diseño es de un pésimo gusto- masculló Restia.

El peliblanco dio media vuelta y vio como Credo trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Eh, ¿A dónde va esa cosa? Está sin terminar, ¿no?- poniendo una rodilla en tierra para quedar casi a la misma altura que Credo.

-Su corazón desea libra este mundo del caos… así que empezará creándolo- decía Credo con evidente dificultad para hablar.

-Ahora tiene lo que necesita… [Brynhildr]-

-Esa espada se utilizó para abrir la puerta que lleva al mundo de los demonios… esa espada es la llave de la puerta… la verdadera puerta que yace bajo la ciudad…-

-La espada que les dejaría libre acceso a los diablos a este mundo…- dijo Issei poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que, como el hijo del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, eres el único capaz de parar al Salvador, Issei…-

-Parece que tienes una reputación que mantener- dijo Restia un tanto divertida.

-Sí, eso parece-

Finalmente Credo logro ponerse de pie, pero se hacía evidente que el solo hecho de adoptar una posición erguida le suponía un enorme esfuerzo.

-Por favor… es mi último deseo… salva a… Kyrie, Mio… y a Basara…- terminó de decir Credo con su último aliento.

Cayendo hacia el frente.

Siendo sostenido por una mano de Issei, que observó como el cuerpo de Credo comenzaba a deshacerse en miles de partículas de luz que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

Al ver esto Issei se arrodilló.

Simulando el gesto de dejar el cuerpo de Credo en el suelo.

-Lo haré- dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie -No negaría a nadie su última voluntad-

Al oír eso Restia esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Iré con las chicas y ayudaré a evacuar a la gente-

-¡Eh! ¿Es esta tu forma de escaparte y cargarme a mí el muerto…?- protestó el peliblanco.

-¿Quieres cambiar?- preguntó Restia divertida.

-Está bien… ciñámonos al plan- dijo Issei emprendiendo el camino de regreso hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Ese viejo realmente se tomaba en serio lo de "librar al mundo del caos".

Tal y como había dicho Credo… el anciano se había empeñado en causar un enorme desastre en la ciudad.

Abriendo la puerta que conectaba el mundo demoniaco con el mundo humano.

Seguramente muchos civiles inocentes habrían muerto antes de la entrada "triunfal" del anciano y su maldita estatua.

Eso solo complicaba las cosas.

Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por eliminar a más diablos… sino que debía ocuparse de una enorme estatua destructora.

Pero no podía destruirla así nada más, puesto que tenía que sacar a los 3 "prisioneros" que se encontraban en su interior.

También estaba el asunto de la persona que aún le seguía.

Primeramente había pensado que tras hacer salir a Kuroka esa sensación de ser observado desaparecía, pero no sucedió.

Cada vez que trataba de encontrar a quien le observaba… su presencia desaparecía por arte de magia… como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Siempre se acaba complicando todo…- dijo el peliblanco divertido mientras avanzaba por el bosque.

De pronto lo sintió.

Esa sensación de ser observado.

Iba a averiguar quién le seguía, ya que lo último que quería era tener a otro enemigo que buscase cortarle el cuello.

[QuickSilver]

Chasqueando sus dedos observó como todo se volvía gris.

Había vuelto a detener el tiempo.

Avanzando con calma hacia unos árboles.

Encontrándose con algo que no esperaba.

Resulta que quien le seguía era una chica y no venía sola.

Estaba acompañada de otras dos chicas.

La primera era una joven y bella chica de altura media con un hermoso rostro, piel blanca, ojos carmesí y brazos delgados además una figura muy atractiva, grandes pechos y una curvilínea la cintura delgada. Pelo larga de color plateado que llega hasta la cintura, con una pinza de pelo en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Vestida con una falda azul una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, capote rojo y botas rojas con castillos exteriores y una espada en su vaina atada a su cintura.

Junto a ella estaba una joven un poco mayor, pelo largo color negro al estilo princesa con un tono de color azul marino y los ojos morados. Ella también posee una figura voluptuosa, con un gran busto y la cintura con curvas sensuales. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido de seda blanca que expone gran parte de su escote y la mayoría de las partes de su vestido son casi transparentes también tiene rosas de tres colores diferentes en sus respectivas posiciones: una blanca en el pelo, color de rosa púrpura en su cintura y unas rosas rojas que se encuentran en diferentes ubicaciones, algunas se encuentran en su bufanda mientras que los demás se encuentran en sus zapatos, portaba una gran guadaña de colores carmesí y morado.

Al lado de ella se encontraba una hermosa joven de ojos de verde, pelo largo rubio y rizado. De delicados hombros, las caderas estrechas con piernas largas y delgadas. Tiene una figura voluptuosa, con el pecho bien desarrollado, cintura fina y espléndidas curvas. Lleva un vestido verde y blanco pálido largo, con tela transparente en la parte delantera, que casi expone sus pechos. Llevaba una pinza de pelo de flores y banda para el cabello hecha de perlas en su cabeza. Tenía un collar de perlas en forma de corazón colgando de su cuello. En su mano derecha portaba una especie de báculo bastante llamativo.

Al verlas sintió que había algo en ellas que le parecería "familiar".

El peliblanco chasqueó los dedos para que el tiempo volviese a correr el tiempo.

Las 3 chicas vieron a un peliblanco vestido con una gabardina roja, camisa negra, pantalones y botas vaqueras con una espada en la espalda además de tener el fleco separado, que las veía curioso.

Unos segundos después empezaran a derramar lágrimas mientras se tapaban la boca.

Tras unos segundos algunas de ellas se lanzaron a los brazos del peliblanco llorando.

Este hecho le tomó por sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde los civiles eran evacuados, Rebecca, Liese, Yui, Restia.

Descargando su rabia con los diablos que tenían aspecto de espantapájaros… eliminándolos con el uso de una fuerza completamente desmedida, pero todas tenían una pregunta que exclamaron a los 4 vientos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?!... ¡¿Por qué presiento que me quieren quitar algo que es mío?!- Exclamaron las siervas.

El chico estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer, disfrutando de la sensación de los atributos de las jovencitas que lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Durante mucho tiempo…- decía la rubia.

-Te he…extrañado tanto….- decía la peli platina.

-Siempre anhelamos…- decía la morena.

-Volver a verte… I-kun- dijeron las 3 chicas, provocando que el peliblanco tuviese un recuerdo dentro de su mente donde estaba en la playa cerca de su casa jugando con una niña de cabello plateado, una niña de cabello negro azulado y una niña mayor de cabello rubio que sostenían sus manos mientras reían contentas.

-¿Elen-chan?- dijo el peliblanco mientras la mencionada se limpiaba las lágrimas dando una afirmación -¿Valentina-chan?- obteniendo la misma respuesta -¿Sofy-san?- recibiendo una afirmación de parte de las mencionadas.

-Ha pasado tiempo, I-kun- dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo…- comentó el peliblanco –Antes las recodaba como unas tablas de planchar- viendo a Elen y Valentina.

Ese comentario las estremeció levemente mientras que cierto peliblanco sentía como un inminente peligro se acercaba. De un momento a otro Elen desenvainó su espada mientras Valentina tomaba su guadaña, colocando ambas armas en el cuello del peliblanco.

-Ara… ¿qué dijiste, I-kun?- dijeron las 2 chicas chicas que tenían la mirada ensombrecida y sonreían.

-Que insensible eres, I-kun- dijo la rubia -Mira que decirles planas a ellas 3… te metiste en un lio muy gordo, querido- comentó como una ojou-sama.

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo el peliblanco haciendo que las chicas bajasen sus armas –Y lo decía porque después de tanto tiempo se han vuelto unas bellezas-

Ante el comentario del chico las 2 jóvenes se sonrojaron, mientras que la identificada como Valentina tomara una de las manos del peliblanco, haciendo que la manoseara.

-¿Te gustan mis pechos, I-kun?- dijo Valentina seductoramente.

-N-No me quedaré atrás- dijo imitando a su amiga.

-Ara… si es el caso- dijo Sofy abrazando al chico, aplastando sus pechos contra el pecho del chico –No les dejaré las cosas tan fáciles-

Tras terminar aquella curiosa escena, el peliblanco se separó de las 3 chicas, pero la peliplatina le miró con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Sí, tiempo sin vernos… I-kun- dijo Elen, lanzándose a los brazos del chico sollozando –I-kun… Tonto… eres un tonto, todas hemos estado buscándote durante años-

-Perdóname, pero durante mucho tiempo mis poderes estuvieron sellados- respondió el chico.

-¿Sellados?- preguntaron las 3 chicas.

-Por ahora no hay tiempo de pláticas… tenemos que volver-

-¿Volver?- preguntó Elen.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- preguntó Valentina.

-Espero que no estés haciendo una locura- dijo Sofy preocupada observando como el peliblanco desviaba la mirada.

-¡Sí! ¡Estás haciendo una locura! ¡Ese gesto siempre te delata!- reclamó Elen.

-Será mejor que nos cuentes todo, I-kun- dijo Sofy seriamente siendo apoyada por las demás.

-En verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el peliblanco suspirando –Elen, Valentina, Sofy… vengan conmigo y en el camino les contaré lo que pasa-

Las chicas no muy convencidas aceptaron, ya que tenían que averiguar en qué clase de asuntos andaba metido su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y ahora en que andas metido, I-kun?- preguntó Elen caminando a un lado del peliblanco.

-Pues… un grupo de raritos busca seguir los pasos de mi padre y salvar nuevamente a la humanidad de los diablos, pero para eso necesitaban armar un enorme desastre que involucre a los mismos diablos y luego llegan ellos a resolver el desastre que provocaron-

-Que retorcido…- murmuró Valentina sin perder su sonrisa.

-Y para salvar la situación crearon una enorme estatua llamada [El Salvador], que actualmente está usando a la hija de uno de los diablos que siguió a mi padre para liberar a los humanos como una batería debido al poder mágico que reside en su cuerpo… pero si no detengo a esa estatua, el uso indiscriminado el poder mágico de esa chica acabará agotando completamente sus reservas mágicas y la matará de forma lenta y dolorosa… a eso debo sumarle que también hay otros dos rehenes que serán utilizados como baterías de emergencia.

-Espera… ¿Planeas detener a esa estatua tu solo?- preguntó Sofy visiblemente preocupada.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen… durante este viaje conseguí dos ayudantes que mantendrán entretenida a esa cosa mientras yo estoy en su interior para ir a rescatar a esa chica y a los otros dos, pero en el camino a la ciudad debo cerrar unas "puertas" para impedir que más diablos salgan y comiencen a causar caos por el mundo-

-Te ayudaremos- habló Elen.

-¿Eh? ¿Están seguras?... esto puede ser algo bastante duro…- dijo el peliblanco dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú eres muy preciado para nosotras y nunca te dejaríamos abandonado a tu suerte- aseguró Elen.

-Se los agradezco, pero en lo posible intentaré protegerlas, ya que no me gustaría que salieran lastimadas por mi culpa-

El comentario del peliblanco sacó una leve sonrisa en las chicas y un pequeño sonrojo, ya que aun después de tantos años, Issei, no había cambiado su forma de ser.

* * *

-Más Tarde-

Issei junto a sus 3 acompañantes habían vuelto al bosque.

Casualmente habían pasado por el mismo sitio donde había tenido su combate con Omnimon.

Dio las gracias que a sus amigas no les dio por preguntar qué había sucedido en el lugar, ya que si se enteraban que había tenido una pelea de ese calibre… le comenzarían a regañar por "hacer cosas peligrosas".

-¿Eh?- murmuró el peliblanco elevando la mirada.

Localizando una extraña "serpiente" que volaba silenciosamente en círculos sobre unos árboles en la lejanía.

Observando como la mencionada serpiente liberaba una especie de capullos que volaron hacia donde él se encontraba.

Comenzando a correr hacia los capullos.

-¿I-kun?- preguntaron las chicas curiosas, puesto que no se habían percatado de lo que estaba por suceder.

-¡Pueden llamarme Ise si gustan!- exclamó el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a devolverle los capullos a la serpiente… a patada limpia.

Devolviendo el último capullo con una chilena.

Los mencionados capullos volaron con gran rapidez de regreso hacia la serpiente mientras rebotaban contra múltiples troncos, alterando su trayectoria.

De la boca de la serpiente surgió lo que parecía ser una "mujer" en el momento preciso que los capullos estaban a escasos metros de ella.

Recibiendo de lleno todos los capullos, quedando ligeramente aturdida.

-**¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!**\- exigió saber la mujer.

-Me alegra haber llamado tu atención. Empezaba a sentirme como un don nadie- bromeó el peliblanco divertido.

-**Bromea cuanto quieras. En el mejor de los casos, ¡pasarás la eternidad unido a uno de mis vástagos!**\- exclamó la mujer mientras volvía a esconderse dentro de la boca de la "serpiente", lanzándose contra el peliblanco que le dio la espalda mientras sujetaba el mango de [Rebellion] que sobresalía por encima de uno de sus hombros.

La enorme serpiente atrapó entre sus fauces al peliblanco, dejando solo una de sus piernas por fuera de estas.

-¡ISE!- chillaron las chicas alarmadas ante tal macabra escena, pero cuando estaban por salir en ayuda de su amigo… vieron, sorprendidas, como las fauces de la serpiente comenzaban a abrirse con algo de dificultad.

Tras unos cuantos segundos la figura del peliblanco se hizo perfectamente visible.

Utilizando a [Rebellion] como punto de apoyo para mantener abierto el hocico de la serpiente.

-Suena tentador, pero creo que voy a pasar- habló el peliblanco a la par que saltaba de la boca de la serpiente, dándose media vuelta para encararla -Aunque no hay nada como una pelea de vez en cuando para sacudirse el muermo, ¿no te parece?- apuntando a su enemiga con [Rebellion].

La serpiente se enterró casi por completo en la tierra, dejando solo en la superficie la parte que correspondía a su "boca" y que comprendía el torso de la mujer que habitaba en el interior de la serpiente.

-Esto… chicas…- habló el peliblanco rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Si?-

-Quizás quieran alejarse un poco… ya que cuando peleo no tengo mucha consideración por lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no quiero que salgan lastimadas- recomendó el peliblanco mientras se lanzaba contra su enemiga que respondía al nombre de Echidna.

Desde la tierra unos enormes tentáculos surgieron.

Moviendo sus brazos Echidna les ordenaba que descendieran a toda velocidad en un intento de aplastar al peliblanco que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Evadiendo los tentáculos quedó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Echidna.

Comenzado a atacarle con una gran variedad de cortes desde todas las direcciones posibles.

Sonriendo levemente al oír los quejidos de dolor de la "mujer".

Echidna volvió a esconder su parte "humana" dentro de su cuerpo, desenterrando su cuerpo y alzando el vuelo con rapidez.

Volando velozmente mientras destrozaba los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino, enfilando su rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Issei.

Disparando una especie de espinas que volaron hacia el peliblanco como si fueran misiles.

-¡Como si eso fuese a funcionar!- exclamó el chico divertido, guardando a [Rebellion] y desenfundando sus pistolas.

Disparando una cortina de balas que destrozaron las espinas.

Girando hacia la izquierda evitó ser embestido por Echidna, que al ver que su ataque había sido infructuoso se frenó en seco.

Separando su cola en lo que podríamos considerar "8 patas", parándose sobre el suelo con firmeza, dejándole ver al peliblanco una extraña especie de "capullo" de color lila, que comenzó a expulsar unas raras criaturas con un bizarro parecido a una planta.

Tampoco es que le importasen que fueran exactamente, ya que las mataría al igual que todos los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino con intenciones poco amistosas.

Dando un gran salto quedó frente a frente con el capullo, sacando a [Rebellion] cubrió su hoja con parte de su energía, aumentando el daño que podía causar, comenzando a cortar con gran velocidad a su objetivo.

Pero no se percató que las ondas expansivas causadas por sus ataques estaban comenzando a destrozar los alrededores, tumbando árboles, agrietando el suelo a su alrededor y, aunque no lo hubiese buscado prioritariamente, las criaturas que Echidna había soltado fueron desintegradas al ser alcanzadas por las ondas de poder demoniaco de alta densidad que emitían los ataques de issei.

Con un último corte ascendente rompió el condenado capullo.

Separándose de Echidna observó cómo esta retrocedía adolorida hasta quedar con una de las [Puertas] a su espalda.

La "mujer" contempló horrorizada como todo a su alrededor estaba devastado, y por su lado estaba herida gravemente.

-**¡Mi bosque….! ¡Mis hijos…!**\- lloró Echidna.

Issei, harto de los lamentos y lloriqueos, se limitó a disparar con [Ivory] una bala cargada con poder demoniaco.

Haciendo estallar en miles de pedazos a su enemiga.

-Creo que ese look te queda mejor- comentó el peliblanco mientras caminaba hacia la [Puerta], encontrando un orbe de luz color verdoso flotando a un costado de la mencionada puerta, tomando el orbe con su mano-Uno menos…- siendo envuelto en un resplandor del mismo color del orbe.

Una vez que el resplandor había desaparecido, se pudo observar como issei tenía en brazos y piernas un par de botas y guanteletes, y en su rostro tenía una pequeña mascara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro.

También parecía tener unas pequeñas "alas" en su espalda, pero no parecían cumplir ninguna función.

Cabía destacar que tanto la máscara, guanteletes y botas tenían un ligero diseño impreso que cambiaba constantemente de color.

Tras unos segundos la máscara que cubría su rostro fue retirada automáticamente.

El peliblanco por su lado se acercó hasta la puerta.

Midiendo la distancia entre el objeto y su persona con su puño derecho.

Dando un golpe en corto fragmentó la [Puerta] con una enorme facilidad… casi como si hubiese estado hecha de vidrio.

Issei dio un gran salto a la par que comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo, golpeando con puñetazos y patadas los fragmentos que alguna vez formaron la [Puerta].

Convirtiéndolos en fragmentos mucho más pequeños de sí mismos.

Tal vez fuese una casualidad, pero los fragmentos cayeron al piso de tal forma que quedaron acomodados perfectamente uno arriba del otro.

El peliblanco por su lado volvió a saltar, esta vez en dirección hacia la pila de escombros, atacando con un golpe de karate, cortando los escombros como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, terminando de pulverizarlos.

-… Y que dan dos- dijo el peliblanco divertido mientras observaba el dorso metálico de su guantelete derecho, encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus 3 acompañantes a la par que desaparecía su nueva [Demon Arm] que respondía al nombre de [Gilgamesh].

-¡Ise! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Sofy visiblemente preocupada.

-Pues… podríamos decir que es en la forma en la que me gano la vida… aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que por este trabajo no me pagarán nada… bueno… al menos iré consiguiendo armas nuevas- dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros.

-P-pero… ¿no te impresionan estos enemigos?- preguntó Elen.

-No. Durante este tiempo me he encontrado y peleado con criaturas más raras que ella… y francamente ya me acostumbré a que en cualquier lugar que me encuentre… de seguro habrá seres de apariencias y habilidades muy extrañas- respondió el peliblanco con simpleza -Como sea… es hora de continuar-

El peliblanco reanudó su marcha seguido de sus 3 amigas.

* * *

Aunque no lo demostrase estaba bastante preocupado.

¿El motivo?

Tenía como objetivo rescatar a los rehenes que estaban dentro de la estatua… y cada segundo que pasaba sus vidas corrían aún más riesgo de extinguirse, ya que mantener funcionando una estatua de esas dimensiones a plena capacidad… debía de consumir enormes cantidades de poder… y para una chica como Mio, que si bien era, al igual que él, mitad humana y mitad diablo, el alimentar por su cuenta a esa enorme estatua supondría un enorme esfuerzo, ya que no solo acababa de enterarse acerca de que poseía sangre "no humana" y el poder que este hecho comportaba… por lo que por donde se viera… no podría controlar de forma adecuada su poder mágico, por no decir que tampoco era consciente de cuán grande era este

Al menos ya se encontraba más cerca de poder rescatarlos.

Tras una "pintoresca" travesía había logrado salir del bosque, y al pasar por una cascada que ocultaba un camino llegó hasta un extraño castillo.

El Castillo Fortuna.

Un enorme castillo ubicado en una región nevada de la isla… algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que hace poco había estado en un bosque donde el sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo, y en cambio ahora parecía como si el castillo estuviese metido en una maldita tormenta de nieve.

Al menos una parte, ya que acababa de pasar por una zona donde parecía haber una tormenta eléctrica.

Por esa zona se había topado con una criatura que se movía increíblemente rápido y utilizaba rayos dentro de su arsenal de ataques.

Fue un combate medianamente divertido, ya que le hacía gracia ver a un enemigo que tuviese esa clase de velocidad, pero al final terminó derrotándolo y pudo observar como su enemigo explotaba en mil pedazos.

Seguramente su cuerpo se habría sobrecargado de energía.

Volviendo al tema de la tormenta de nieve.

Actualmente se encontraba en lo que podría considerar un "atrio" que era azotado por parte de la tormenta de nieve.

De pronto un terrible olor comenzó a llenar las fosas nasales del peliblanco.

Curioso observó como de entre el viento helado aparecían dos "mujeres" desnudas.

Todo su cuerpo era de color rojo brillante.

Las mencionadas mujeres se acercaban danzando en el aire.

Pegándose la una a la otra de forma provocativa en reiteradas ocasiones.

FIU FIU.

Sofya, Valentina y Eleonora observaron horrorizadas como el peliblanco devoraba los cuerpos de las "mujeres".

Observando el cuerpo de las "mujeres" desde distintos ángulos.

-¡I-Ise!... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- chilló Elen mientras observaba como el peliblanco incluso se había tumbado en el suelo para tener mejor "perspectiva".

De pronto unas enormes fauces dentadas aparecieron detrás del peliblanco, intentando devorarlo.

Rápido como el rayo el chico se hizo a un lado evadiendo el ataque.

El responsable del ataque era una extraña criatura parecida en cierta forma a una rana.

-**¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!**\- exigió saber la criatura, salpicando el suelo con su saliva que extrañamente era de color verde oscuro y olía horrible.

-Puedes esconder ese cuerpo… pero ese olor… ¡No tiene pérdida!- dijo el peliblanco divertido.

-**¡Insúltame otra vez y te haré sufrir más de lo que puedas imaginar!**\- rugió el diablo, provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que hizo que la gabardina de Issei se levantara y le tapase la cara.

-¡Ya me gustaría ver como lo intentas!- exclamó el peliblanco mientras sacaba a [Rebellion], cortando un bloque de hielo que había sido creado con el aliento que exhalaba la "rana".

En cierto modo le recordaba a [Cerberus].

Pero podía asegurar que este enemigo no tenía comparación con el perro de tres cabezas que cuidaba la entrada de la Temen-Ni-Gru… esta "rana" era mucho más débil.

Este enemigo pertenecía al grupito de idiotas que hablan mucho y hacen poco.

Lo notaba con solo mirarlo.

Si se dispone de un gran poder… no hay necesidad de presumir de ello, simplemente aplasta a tus enemigos y que tus ataques hablen por ti.

Cerrando la distancia con su enemigo comenzó a atacarle con múltiples estocadas frontales.

Imposibles de evadir debido al gran tamaño del cuerpo de su oponente… ese tamaño solo lo convertía en un blanco más fácil de conectar.

La rana aprovechó un breve intervalo entre las estocadas del peliblanco.

Retrocediendo terreno de un salto.

Inflando su garganta dejó salir una gran corriente de viento helado, provocando que una mini tormenta de nieve se desatara en el lugar, logrando esconder su enorme cuerpo entre el viento blanco que ahora azotaba el lugar.

Lo único de su cuerpo que ahora era visible eran las dos "mujeres" de color rojo que habían resultado ser las antenas de la rana.

-¿Seguiremos jugando a las escondidas?- preguntó el peliblanco con media sonrisa –Espero que esto no te duela…-

[Devil Accel]

El peliblanco aumento drásticamente su velocidad.

Comenzando a girar alrededor del cuerpo de ambas féminas.

Desatando una letal combinación de cortes que acertaban en el blanco desde todas direcciones.

Curiosamente… esas "mujeres" parecían tener la "habilidad" de chillar de dolor, ya que con cada ataque que conectaba el ataque escuchaba gritos guturales.

Tras varios segundos repitiendo el mismo proceso, el peliblanco se detuvo.

Observando como el cuerpo de las mujeres ahora lucia más opaco.

Sonriendo levemente al sentir como algo se aproximaba por su espalda.

¿Acaso iba a seguir intentando lo mismo una y otra vez?

Saltando hacia un costado observó cómo su enemigo saltaba hacia donde había estado hace unos segundos.

Viéndole derrapar varios metros sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo.

[Gilgamesh]

Invocando su más reciente adquisición se colocó frente a la rana.

Conectando un poderoso gancho ascendente levantó la mitad "superior" del cuerpo de su enemigo.

Comenzando a golpear con puñetazos y patadas la garganta del "animal".

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta si estaba causando gran daño o no debido a que el cuerpo de su enemigo era bastante blando… y bien podría estar absorbiendo los impactos de sus ataques, pero… no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Con una poderosa patada alejó al enorme diablo varios metros hacia atrás.

La patada fue tan poderosa que el hielo que cubría el suelo a su alrededor se agrietó un poco.

-**No creas que este es el final…**\- comenzó a decir la rana mientras miraba hacia donde había estado Issei-**…quedan otros**\- fue lo último que pudo decir, ya que Issei apareció desde arriba y con un corte descendente terminó con su vida.

Curiosamente el cuerpo de la rana se convirtió en hielo antes de estallar en miles de partículas que se combinaron con el viento que aun soplaba en el lugar.

Issei pudo divisar otra [Puerta] que, al igual como sucedió en el bosque, tenía un orbe de luz en uno de los costados.

Estirando la mano hizo que el orbe volará rápidamente hacia él.

Al atraparlo el orbe brillo y cambió de color blanco a color dorado, transformándose unos segundos más tarde en un extraño maletín negro con grietas doradas en sus costados.

-Pues no bromeaba… esto parece un buffet libre- comentó el peliblanco divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ise?- preguntó Valentina curiosa.

-A ellos- respondió Issei señalando hacia el frente donde habían aparecido más de esas "ranas".

Las ranas comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro, provocando pequeños temblores debido al peso grupal.

El peliblanco colocó el maletín en el suelo, transformándolo en una ametralladora.

Rociando a sus enemigos con una lluvia de balas.

Levantando el maletín, recargándolo sobre su hombro lo transformó en un lanzamisiles triple.

Disparando sin titubear. Observando como los misiles impactaban el centro del grupo enemigo, explotando con tal fuerza que los hizo volar por los aires.

Transformando el lanzamisiles en una especie de boomerang con tres hojas curvas.

Lanzándolo hacia los enemigos, propinándole un corte a cada uno de ellos.

Una vez que había impactado por lo menos una vez a cada enemigo, el boomerang volvió a las manos del peliblanco.

Al recibirlo, colocó el "maletín" tras su espalda, sonriendo el sentir como este se expandía… adoptando la forma de un "tanque" móvil con varios cañones desde los cuales se presuponía que podía disparar varios misiles a la vez.

Jalando de los "gatillos" que ahora tenía en sus manos, el peliblanco disparó todos los cañones al mismo tiempo.

Los misiles volaron directamente contra cada una de las ranas.

Explotando con fuerza aplastante… borrándolas del mapa sin ninguna dificultad.

Nuevamente el peliblanco dejó el maletín en el suelo, pisando su parte superior lo abrió, dejando salir una especie de resplandor color dorado desde el interior.

Rápidamente Issei volvió a cerrar el maletín.

Un poder como ese no era para ser usado en un momento como ese.

¡!

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse con gran velocidad.

Dando paso a un enorme agujero cuyo fondo no estaba a la vista.

-¡Ise!- chillaron las acompañantes del peliblanco, corriendo hacia donde el suelo había cedido bajo los pies del peliblanco.

Al llegar vieron un agujero de varios metros de profundidad… si el peliblanco hubiera caído por ahí… lo más seguro es que se hubiese roto las piernas.

Eso es lo que pensaban ellas.

-Buff… hubiera sido una fea caída…-

Esa frase llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes, mirando hacia dentro del agujero, encontraron al peliblanco sujetado en una pequeña saliente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Elen ayudando al peliblanco a subir.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió Issei masajeándose los hombros- debemos darnos prisa, creo que ya estamos cerca de la ciudad-

* * *

Tras salir del castillo se toparon con un área nevada.

Según el mapa que Restia le había mostrado antes… esta zona quedaba justo antes de la ciudad, por lo que una vez que la hubiesen superado podrían decir que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Lo único que faltaba dentro de su plan era… ¿Cómo llamar la atención de esa enorme estatua?

Algo se le ocurriría.

Mirando hacia el frente pudo observar como una especie de "perros" con el pecho y cabeza en llamas se plantaban frente a él y sus amigas.

Uno de los perros le arrojó una bola de fuego.

El peliblanco de un salto la evadió sin problemas.

-Bien… ¡venga!- exclamó Issei animando a que los perros le atacasen.

-Espera, Ise… deja que nosotras nos encarguemos y te demostraremos que no necesitamos de tanta protección cómo crees- habló Sofy mientras se encaminaba hasta estar frente a los perros seguida por Elen y Valentina

-De acuerdo, pero…- el peliblanco no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que vio como más de esos perros se acercaban -Esto será largo…- suspirando fue a sentarse en lo que parecía ser los restos de un pilar.

* * *

-Más Tarde-

-**Un humano haciendo de dios… ¡Ridículo!**\- exclamó un diablo de enorme tamaño cuyo cuerpo emitía un intenso calor con llamas saliendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo.

El mencionado respondía al nombre de Berial.

A simple vista su principal arma era una enorme espada con parte de su hoja encendida al rojo vivo.

Berial miraba como en el cielo lejano se alzaba poderosa la estatua del [Salvador].

-No me digas…- habló una voz proveniente de su espalda.

Mirando en esa dirección observó como un chico peliblanco, que llevaba una gabardina roja, estaba sentado en su cola cubierta de llamas.

Echándose aire con una mano.

-**Pero qué…**\- Berial comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, logrando que el chico se bajase de su cola, observando como este aterrizaba con una acrobacia simple en el suelo, reconociendo la identidad del mencionado chico al sentir el poder que emanaba.

-Ojala te hubieras dado cuenta antes- habló el peliblanco apagando una llama que comenzaba a arder en su gabardina -Ahora tengo todo el abrigo chamuscado…-

-**¡El infame hijo de Sparda!** **¡Vengaré a los compañeros caídos bajo tu espada!**\- rugió Berial lanzándose contra el peliblanco, quien, ni tonto ni perezoso, respondió a sus deseos de lucha.

Las espectadoras tenían una duda… ¿Por qué el diablo se refería a issei como "infame hijo de Sparda"?

¿Acaso no había sido el mismo Sparda quien había salvado a los humanos?

Tras meditarlo unos segundos lo entendieron…

Era de suponer que muchos diablos ven a Sparda como un traidor por preferir a los humanos en lugar de los de su propia raza.

Eso explicaba mucho y reafirmaba el hecho de que la moraleja de cada historia depende del carácter y punto de vista de quien la cuente.

Ya que para los humanos… Sparda fue un salvador.

Mientras que para la mayoría de los diablos es el peor de los traidores.

Una vez aclarada su duda dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

Dando un salto el peliblanco evadió un corte horizontal de la enorme espada de Berial.

Sintiendo a flor de piel el calor de la espada de su enemigo.

[Trickster]

Este estilo de combate le permitía moverse con mayor rapidez y agilidad.

Lo había desarrollado especialmente para combinarlo con variadas combinaciones de ataques con sus diferentes armas.

Gracias a este estilo podía cambiar de dirección estando en el aire al rebotar contra un círculo mágico creado por él mismo.

Esto le abría una amplia gama de posibles ataques.

El peliblanco pasó de la defensa al ataque, atacando a Berial desde distintos ángulos, utilizando círculos mágicos para cambiar de dirección para nuevos ataques y para evadir los ataques del enorme diablo, que parecía enfurecerse más a cada segundo.

Apareciendo desde abajo le asestó una poderosa patada directo al mentón de Berial, levantándolo del suelo por lo menos 5 metros.

[Swordmaster]

Tras haber aterrizado cubrió la hoja de su espada con poder demoniaco.

Lanzando 3 haz de energía rojo oscuro hacia su oponente.

El ataque del peliblanco causó un gran daño en su objetivo, quien cayó al suelo aturdido y al borde de la inconsciencia.

Prueba de esto era que las llamas que expulsaba su cuerpo parecían haberse apagado, disminuyendo en gran medida el calor del lugar.

Colocándose frente a su enemigo se preparó para el siguiente round.

[Devil Bringer]

El peliblanco mostró su brazo demoniaco, generando una gran mano espectral, tomando a Berial de la cabeza, azotándolo reiteradas ocasiones contra el suelo con una fuerza aplastante.

Soltando a su enemigo unos instantes comenzó a darle una gran combinación de puñetazos.

Cabe destacar que los puñetazos que asestaba con el [Devil Bringer] iban cargados con mucha energía demoniaca y fuerza.

El peliblanco sonreía contento al sentir cuan solido eran cada uno de sus puñetazos.

En momentos como estos agradecía ser una persona que jamás le huía al entrenamiento, ya que tenía talento… pero en los momentos difíciles… el esfuerzo diario era el pilar en que apoyarse.

Con un potente derechazo envió a Berial a estrellarse contra una pared de roca.

Finiquitándole con un disparo de [Pandora] en su modalidad de lanzamisiles, hundiéndolo aún más en la roca.

-**Eres mejor que yo… ¡Que deshonor!**\- rugió Berial seriamente lastimado.

-O te quedas y mueres o arrastras tu culo gordo y escamoso hasta esa puerta. Tú decides- sentenció el peliblanco.

-**Me batí en retirada una vez… ¡No volveré a hacerlo!**\- rugió Berial estallando en llamas, canalizándolas en un torrente de fuego que viajó directamente hacia donde estaba el peliblanco.

Curiosamente el torrente de fuego tenía la cara de Berial en el frente.

Con un disparo de [Ivory] el peliblanco desintegró el torrente de fuego sin complicación alguna, dejando solo algunas chispas flotando dispersas por el aire.

-Que decepción… Esperaba algo más que unas chispitas de nada…- suspiró el peliblanco decepcionado mientras guardaba su pistola y se acercaba hasta la [Puerta] que seguramente Berial había utilizado para entrar al mundo humano.

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, había un orbe de luz, esta vez de color dorado, que al entrar en contacto con la mano del peliblanco le cubrió en un resplandor de luz color blanco

Una vez que el resplandor se disipó, se pudo apreciar como el peliblanco tenía una especie de "mochila" con diseño de "calavera".

Mirando la [Puerta] tuvo una idea de cómo funcionaría su nueva [Demon Arm].

-¡Primero la saco!- exclamó el peliblanco dando un salto mientras hacía aparecer dos "espadas" de color carmesí, con un ligero movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer 2 espadas más en cada mano, dando un total de 3 por cada mano -¡Luego la empujo! ¡Con muchas ganas!- mientras decía esas palabras clavaba las espadas en la [Puerta], haciendo aparecer más espadas -¡En todos los ángulos…! ¡Penetra!- en cierto modo se podía decir que Issei "danzaba" por el aire -Hasta que… Con todas mis fuerzas… ¡La meto… hasta el fondo!- tras lanzar una última espada aterrizó en el suelo, señalando hacia la [Puerta] con sus dedos índice y corazón… y con una roza en sus labios que satán sabe dónde la había sacado -Y al final…-

PLAF PLAF

Aplaudiendo 2 veces seguidas hizo estallar todas las espadas en secuencia salvo una, la del centro, convirtiendo la [Puerta] en la figura de un corazón de piedra.

-Todos contentos… ¡Y tú quedas libre…!- finalizó el chico lanzando la rosa contra la única espada que quedaba en el corazón de piedra, incrustada justo en el centro, que al hacer contacto con la roza… estalló de inmediato, dividiendo el corazón en dos.

Gracias a la destrucción de la [Puerta], Issei pudo apreciar la estatua del [Salvador] que se alzaba en la lejanía.

Colocando su mano entre sus ojos y la estatua… como si midiese la distancia.

-Desde aquí no parece la gran cosa- dijo el peliblanco cerrando el puño –Ahora solo quedamos usted y yo, míster Salvador-

* * *

-Más Tarde-Catedral Fortuna-

Tras soportar un leve berrinche de Sofy y Elen, acerca de "¡¿Cómo podía gritar esas obscenidades a los 4 cuatro vientos?!", habían logrado llegado llegar a donde se suponía estaba la verdadera puerta que habría el portal al mundo demoniaco.

Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo… dado que dentro de la catedral estaba ese imbécil tartamudo que usaba monóculo.

Seguramente tenía nombre pero no era que le importase.

Normalmente habría entrado en combate sin más, pero tal parecía que el tartamudo quería sostener un dialogo digno de una obra dramática, prueba de ello era que todas las luces interiores de la catedral estaban apagadas salvo por un foco que le iluminaba directamente, dejando ver que estaba sentado en unas escaleras mientras escribía sobre una carpeta.

Si ese era su deseo… no se lo iba a negar, ya que utilizaría esta oportunidad para demostrarle a Sofy, Valentina y Elen que no solo pensaba con la "cabeza inferior".

-Ya había previsto que esos demonios no estarían a la altura de tus tácticas- habló el moreno poniéndose de pie mientras el foco sobre él se apagaba a la par que otro se encendía, iluminando la figura del peliblanco.

Invocar y matar, invocar y matar… No le veo la lógica a lo que hacen- hablaba el peliblanco dirigiéndose a sus 3 espectadoras -¿Es la cordura el precio a pagar por el poder?-

-Los humanos… son tercos y estúpidos- habló Agnus con un cráneo humano en su mano derecha -Deben sentir el fuego del infierno para aceptar y venerar a su Dios… Es una paradoja de lo más irónica- aplastando el cráneo en su mano como si nada.

-No he venido aquí a escuchar tus paradojas- contestó el peliblanco –Sino… a reclamar… una cosa que me "pertenece" por derecho-

-¡[Brynhildr]!- exclamó Agnus transformado en una especie de insecto volador gigante, sosteniendo una espada cuyo diseño alternaba de color -Y por eso estoy en tu camino- alzando su espada.

-HAHAHA. Si te interpones en mi camino, mal lo pasarás- dijo el peliblanco dando un tiro al aire, mientras que con una velocidad increíble aparecía sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Sparda -Aunque te invito a hacerlo. Pelear con alguien con semejantes delirios de grandeza como tú- señalando a su futuro oponente -Es una oportunidad única- lanzando un beso al público.

Tras terminar el dialogo, ambos contendientes pasaron a la acción.

El peliblanco atacó de inmediato, dispuesto a terminar el combate lo más rápido posible, pero su enemigo tal parecía que tenía otros planes, ya que tras de sí hizo aparecer un extraño círculo mágico del cual surgieron más de esos perros demoniacos.

Contándolos rápidamente divisó a 10 objetivos "secundarios", mientras que su objetivo principal se escondía detrás de estos a la espera de que se descuidara y bajase la defensa.

Dando un salto quedó en medio de los 10 perros, comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad.

Rebanando a los "animales" con gran facilidad, acabando con ellos en cuestión de instantes.

Echándose hacia atrás en el momento preciso en que la espada de Agnus buscaba rebanar su cuello.

-Estuve cerca… por lo visto solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te elimine- declaró Agnus apuntándole con su espada.

-No cuentes con ello… tenía una ligera esperanza de que serias un enemigo que da la cara, pero resultaste ser solo un cobarde oportunista… lo siento pero este combate se terminó- sentenció el peliblanco mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Lo que estaba por hacer nunca lo había hecho, ya que suponía un enorme consumo de energía y resistencia física, pero… quería terminar este combate lo más rápido posible.

[QuickSilver]

[Devil Trigger]

[La Zona]

[Devil Accel]

Había activado 4 de sus mejores cartas para un combate al mismo tiempo.

Todo esto para eliminar a un enemigo sin que tuviese tiempo a responder.

Observando como todo a su alrededor se había vuelto gris… se lanzó al ataque.

Recortando su distancia con una velocidad divina, comenzando a girar alrededor de Agnus mientras asestaba una diversa variedad de cortes y estocadas acompañadas de poderosas patadas.

Muchos le dirían que pelear con el tiempo detenido era "hacer trampas", pero… cada uno pelea como puede, ¿no?

Dando un paso atrás desenfundó sus pistolas, disparando una incontable cantidad de balas cargadas con mucho poder demoniaco contra su enemigo.

Sin duda cuando el tiempo volviese a correr… un fuerte dolor invadiría a su enemigo, pero debía darse prisa, ya que podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse debido al poder excesivo que estaba utilizando.

Preparándose para desactivar todo… el peliblanco le asestó una potente patada en el abdomen a Agnus.

En ese instante el tiempo volvió a correr.

Agnus sintió como todo su cuerpo chillaba de dolor y agonía a la par que salía disparado hacia atrás por una "fuerza misteriosa", aterrizando pesadamente sobre una banca.

Mirando como el peliblanco se acercaba hacia él… comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Había tanta diferencia entre los dos que ni siquiera podía defenderse… o alcanzar a percibir el momento en que atacaba.

-¿Cómo puede haber tanta diferencia e-e-entre nosotros?-

-Has renunciado a tu condición humana. Es así de sencillo- respondió el peliblanco con simpleza.

-Pero tú no eres humano… ¿Por qué soy yo inferior?-

-Das por sentada la debilidad de los humanos…- decía el peliblanco mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes, pasando su mirada a Agnus, observando como este comenzaba tomar notas de sus palabras -Vale, no tienen la capacidad física de un demonio. Pero tienen algo que los demonios no poseen-

-¿Qué… qué es eso de lo que los demonios c-c-carecen?- preguntó Agnus desesperado por saber a qué se refería el peliblanco -Por el bien de mi investigación… ¡Te lo ruego dímelo!-

El peliblanco solo se limitó a disparar un tiro contra la carpeta donde Agnus tomaba sus notas, haciendo volar hojas de papel por todo el lugar.

-Si vas a seguir tu investigación en el otro mundo…- empezó el peliblanco observando como el moreno atrapaba una hoja de papel y le miraba a través del agujero que la bala previamente disparada había dejado -Primero haz los deberes- finalizó el peliblanco clavándole un tiro entre ceja y ceja, enviando el cuerpo de Agnus de regreso hacia la banca, donde exhaló su último suspiro -Y el resto es silencio- haciendo una reverencia hacia sus espectadoras, disparando un último tiro al aire para finalizar su "actuación".

Recibiendo los aplausos de sus 3 espectadoras de primera fila.

De pronto una especie de compuerta secreta se abrió tras el peliblanco.

Seguramente ese pasaje secreto le llevaría hasta donde se encontraba [Brynhildr].

-Chicas espérenme unos momentos, iré a por la espada y regresaré, vigilen que nada ni nadie entre o salga de este lugar.

-¡Sí!- contestaron las 3 al unísono.

* * *

-Catedral Fortuna-Pasaje Subterráneo-

Finalmente había encontrado a [Brynhildr].

La espada se encontraba clavada en una especie de altar circular, cubierta por un manto de energía rojiza.

Retirándola con cuidado.

Clavando a [Yamato] unos segundos para cerrar el portar que estos desequilibrados mentales habían abierto.

-¡!-

De pronto un ligero temblor le puso en alerta.

Mirando hacia el frente divisó algo que al entrar no había notado.

Encadenada a la pared se encontraba una extraña criatura que se revolvía furiosa intentando liberarse.

El chico solo pudo ver…

Un par de ojos rojos…

Dientes filosos…

Y unas enormes garras amarillas.

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEESSSSSSS?!-

* * *

Ending: Lithium Flower-Scott Matthew

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de Serafall probándose trajes frente a un espejo

**She's so cold and human**

Aparece una imagen de Issei donde juega una partida de billar con Ryu

**It's something humans do**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith calibrando su "pequeña" arma mientras usa lentes de protección en su cuarto

**She stays so golden solo**

Aparece una imagen de Lieselotte arreglándose en su cuarto para seducir a Issei

**She's so number nine**

Aparece una imagen de Arin limpiando su lanza en su cuarto

**She's incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Selina tomando fotos por la ciudad de Kuoh como si fuera una turista

**Just incredible math**

Aparece una imagen de Rebecca en una tienda probándose ropa

**And is she really human?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira sentada en las escaleras que van al segundo piso, limpiando su bola de cristal

**She's just so something new**

Aparece una imagen de Yui practicando un hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta

**A waking lithium flower**

Aparece una imagen de Levi que salta entre los arboles

**Just about to bloom**

Aparece una imagen de Akame quien limpia su katana con cuidado

**I smell lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de Akio en una cafetería esperando a alguien

**Smelling lithium now**

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei, donde están juntas en un café platicando

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Lilith disparando con su arma a unos demonios, acompañada de Yui, Rebecca, Priss y Levi

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen de Mira, Selina y Lieselotte atacando a otros demonios

**How is she when she doesn't surf?**

Aparece una imagen Akio, Akame y Ari atacando también a otros demonios

**I wonder what she does when she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Serafall empalando a los demonios con lanzas de hielo

**Whens she wakes up?**

Aparece una imagen de Issei disparando con Evory y cortando a varios demonios con Rebellion

***Música***

Aparece una imagen de todo el sequito de Issei y el mismo Issei en el interior de Devil May Cry.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por hoy

Lamento la demora, en la página de Facebook ya les conté cual era mi "problemita" jeje.

Ahora daré algunas aclaraciones

1- Las Vanadis serán personajes bastante "recurrentes" en mis fics, ya que son personajes que pueden dar mucho y son útiles para casi cualquier clase de historia… y un consejo para aquellos que solo hayan visto el anime… lean las novelas ligeras que están MUY buenas… y un pequeño "spoiler"… TIGRE YA LE GANÓ A ISSEI, solo diré eso.

2- Ahora comenzaré a trabajar en las ideas de los fics que tengo preparadas y que espero que sean de su agrado… y antes de que me lo pregunten… No, no habrá historias de traiciones de rias y las demás hacia issei por X motivo, ya que actualmente ese tipo de historia ESTÁ MAS QUE REVENTADO, así que no le veo el caso de seguir agregando historias de este tipo.

3- Sofy, Elen y Valentina son amigas de la verdadera infancia de issei por lo que también conocen la existencia de Vergil.

4- Para aquellos que me lo preguntan bastante seguido… el perdón de rias y akeno llegara, pero será algo completamente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver, ya que no será el clásico perdón en cadena que "perdono a una o dos y luego tengo que ir perdonando a las demás porque a las dos que perdoné me lo piden"

5- ¿Qué creen que fue lo que issei vio al final del capítulo?

6- Cuando issei vuelva a Kuoh vendrán 2 lemon… ¿Predicciones sobre con quienes serán? Déjenmelas en las review.

7- ¿Cómo creen que llegó claudia al mundo de DxD?

Eso es todo de momento

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
